The Chaos Of Another World
by EagleSpiritsWisdom
Summary: Stuck in a world that is not their own he is placed where many strange creatures live, stranger people and even stranger ideals. Hinata somehow by his side they try to figure out where they are at... what the hell... are pokegirls? Rated M NaruxHina NarutoxPokegirl crossover
1. Chaos of Another World

Summary: Sasuke has gone rogue, and on a mission to retrieve him something supernatural occurs. Now, stuck in a world that is not their own Naruto resides where many strange creatures live, Hinata somehow by his side they try to figure out where they are at... what the hell... are pokegirls? Struggling to survive this confusion they have to adapt and do things that will shake relationships and morals. They have to find their way home, but entities won't let them, and allies will decide they're fate. -"I'll have to do that! What The Fuck?"

Rated M Naruharem x Hinaharem

Naruto x Pokegirl crossover

Warning: Language, blood, humor, adventure, fantasy, violence, graphic sex, gore, cannibalism, rape, betrayal, destruction; Etc...

Format

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_*Sound Effects*_

-_Flashback/Dream_-

_"**Demon Thinking"**_

**_"_Demon Talking"**

_**... Time skip ...**_

(Xx

xX

Xx) - An event taking place at a different location or the end of the day and into the next.

* * *

**CHAOS OF ANOTHER WORLD**

* * *

Her eyes opened at the sound of her name...

The sight of leaves whirling... voices nearby?

Yesterday...? Nothing but a blur...

Then everything came rushing back to her! Last night's events filled in a matter of seconds!

Sakura shot up from the bench, "Sasuke, No!"

Her exclaim was followed by silence, Sakura blinked, trying to adjust to the light... The cold cement of the bench on the side of the stone road? She was-

Sakura turned to see Tsunade's assistant's, Kotetsu and Izumo carrying two stacks of books. They stared at her as she stared back in confusion, "Uh, Sakura are you-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura was on her feet and sprinted past the two.

"Ara?"

"Eh?"

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other, blinking simultaneously, before returning to watch Sakura run off.

* * *

Sasuke was gone!

Sakura found that she had trouble saying it herself, "Sasuke's gone!" She cried.

"What?" Tsunade whispered, brows raising as she stood up, "Explain, what do you mean!" Tsunade's jaw clenched, her expression hardening, ushering the pink haired genin to explain her outburst.

Sakura paused, stumbling over herself, she shrunk away nervously, "Sasuke... he left the Village last night, he knocked me out." She ground out, almost afraid to have answered.

Her emerald eyes drifted to the window behind the Hokage.

"Shizune!" She barked to her assistant, Shizune nodding her head as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The pink-haired teen was frozen in her place, everything around her seemingly unimportant as she began to relive the events that took place last night, the extreme denial that it all actually happened.

And then-

"Sakura!"

She flinched, coming back into focus, "Y-yes Tsunade-sama?"

"What happened last night? I need you to tell me everything!"

Sakura winced, "E-everything..."

The question caught the Haruno off guard. Memories of last night clouded her head, wondering what exactly it was that she had done to try and stop the Uchiha from leaving.

_-"If you leave! I-I'll Scream!"_

_"Please... if you have to go... Please take me with you!"-_

She bit her lip at the memory, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama... I-I tried to talk him out of leaving, but I couldn't... he knocked me out when my guard was down. I never thought he would ever leave. Please forgive me Hokage-sama." she apologized as she tightened her fists in shame.

All of the adrenaline she gathered when she rushed in here had faded, suddenly feeling like she was becoming smaller.

"Did he say why he left?"

Sakura tripped over her tongue, trying to stay focused, "H-he told me he was going to find Orochimaru."

A vein was beginning to show along the temple of the slug princess, "Thank you for this Sakura... you're dismissed."

Reality came rearing back as the words hit her.

Sakura looked up, "A-ano... Hokage-sama, I wish to aid in whatever mission your preparing to send out... I believe that I'm capable!"

Silence soon followed her request.

The Godaime looked over the gennin.

"No."

The single word carried the weight of an entire mountain.

Sakura was desperate as she stepped forward, "Hokage-sama I-

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

Interrupting their conversation, Tsunade looked to the door...

"Enter!"

* * *

Sakura walked aimlessly in the streets, roughly heading for the North Gate.

A few hours ago she had had awoken from unconsciousness, being the responsible person she was, she relayed the news to the Godaime immediately.

The news of Sasuke Uchiha leaving the village of Konoha, in search for a sensei that could help him become stronger... She didn't know why, she thought that he was plenty strong as he was already, Sasuke didn't think so.

When Tsunade had heard of the news, like any ninja she thought out the threat, she calculated, then she acted out by requesting Shikamaru Nara for an A-rank Mission.

Of course the reaction from Sakura was predictable, that sending a newly instated Chuunin on a mission of that particular value seemed risky and highly unorthodox... but it wasn't her place to say.

Sakura lowered her head further, she thought that she was a very good Kunoichi, she passed the Academy with flying colors; her grades being one of the highest in her whole class as she passed even Sasuke-kun in terms of knowledge; she always tried her best to stay on top, to be the smartest as she believed in brains over bronze.

She even listened to her sensei; following all the things that he told her to do. She protected the Bridge Builder, She survived the Chuunin Exams which ninja twice her age had died, She even stood up to the incredible threat that was Gaara the jinchuuriki. She would say that she survived many things that others would not, in her opinion, she was damn-well qualified to participate in that mission.

Apparently the Godaime thought otherwise, she could understand her decision from a certain point of view, but the thought of being underestimated riled her inner self to great heights... and saddened her unbelievably so.

After Shikamaru showed up she was asked to leave, Tsunade needed to discuss the terms of the mission with the teen.

If not being allowed on the mission... then to at least see them off. She just hoped everything would work out in the end...

* * *

**START**

* * *

**... _Two Days Later ..._**

_*Chirp chirp chirp*_

"Gaaah... rrgh!" Naruto looked up at the tree, pulling himself to his feet after ten minutes.

.

.

.

"Hellooo!" Naruto yelled, "Is anyone out there!" hands cupped around his mouth he waited for a reply, but nothing.

Panicked blue eyes shifted, confused, worried and so very much in pain.

"Gah! Damn it!" Naruto cursed, pushing his hands into his hair as he stared out into the large forest.

He bared his teeth, "Grraah! _Hey!_ Can anyone hear me!" just more whirring of the wind and the leaves, and animals chirping!

_*Sigh* _"Man! Oh man! Oh man!" He panicked, hands ready to pull his hair out. Looking left to right, he couldn't understand any of this!

He remembered Sasuke, then the clash, next thing he knew he was in pain, a whole lot of it!

He awoke that day to find himself lying in a crater, like he'd fallen from the sky. His clothes were in rags, and gashes and blood decorated his body.

His shinobi training wasn't doing much for him at the moment, he tried, and failed, to evaluate where he was: why, how, and when? Unfortunately to no avail.

What the hell was happening!?

Naruto grunted, trying to calm his anxiety and confusion... The last thing he remembered was fighting Sasuke... him and Sasuke both using their strongest techniques against each other

A person at the corner of his vision screaming his name with an outstretched hand? He had no idea who that other person was...

Naruto looked around, "So then... how did I get out here?" deep in this damn forest! The trees were too high to see the top of, hardly any sunlight passed through them, and what lied beyond his surroundings remained unknown.

His arms, his legs, his whole body was just stinging. The blond ninja gritted his teeth, as he looked up... he was lost.

"_Great..._" He sighed, shoulders dropping as he looked at the ground.

The memory of Sasuke stopped him in his tracks, his attention turned to his best friend... almost a brother to him.

His stood still as he thought about how the Uchiha drove that chidori through his chest... how he released his second stage curse mark on him.

"... Sasuke!" Naruto harshly snapped, his fists tightening. In a state of denial, how could Sasuke be capable of such hatred and malice?

He glanced at the crater he crawled from, "Okay, uhh- let's see."

"After our Jutsu's clashed... there was that huge black ball." Naruto mumbled holding his head as he did, struggling to remember the slightest of details, the huge black orb seemed to expand and swallow them up.

"And now I'm here?" He surmised.

He observed the darkness beyond the trees, "If only I knew where here was."

That was all he could remember.

Standing in the rags of his orange jumpsuit he stared at the forest... where the hell was he? where was Sasuke? And who was the person that tried to jump between them?

He couldn't afford to think on it, "In any case-"

"_AAAAHHHHH!"_

He flinched, violently shoved out of his head by the scream.

Listening to the echoes, he stopped in shock. Could someone else be out here? They could lead him to the nearest village!

"Someone's out here!" Disappearing he jumped tree to tree to find out where the scream came from.

* * *

Landing on a branch near the area he peered down at the spectacle, only for his jaw to drop in shock and his brows to rise, "What the hell!-" he slapped a hand over his mouth.

That woman, that lady? It seemed to be a lady because of her large chest and slender figure, whatever the thing was it was covered in fur? He couldn't see who the girl was under this woman but from the looks of it she was being attacked, "-what is that thing...?"

He saw blood.

Snapping out of it, he couldn't waste any more time, the girl was being attacked by the creature! Shaking his head he crossed his fingers.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He yelled, the surrounding area burst in smoke, thirty clones now at his side.

"HEY! FUR-GIRL!" he yelled, gaining its attention as he glared at the creature.

They charged the creature, the thing looked up in surprise before jumping out of his target zone.

Quickly the clones came at the girl each created another clone, throwing them in the creatures direction. The thing raised it's arms in defense, and then an unknown force crashed into the clones causing them to dispel.

Naruto landed in front of the girl crying in pain.

He stared at the thing that was covered in black fur, it had a long black skinny tail and it had large D-cup breasts? It was naked!

The blond teen froze, "She... it's..."

_*SNARL!*_ The creature roared.

Naruto shook his head to keep his head on straight, the creature had blood dripping down it's hands, the girl behind him was hurt. This thing was able to kill!

_*Roowwwl*_

The weird creature seemed mixed between a human and an animal, it's rowling sounding... oddly feline.

It crouched low and disappeared!

Naruto blinked his shinobi training kicking in as he went on full alert.

_"Huh-awah! -Hruk! Dah!- what the?"_ Clones from all around him began going up in smoke!

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "GAH!" the cloth on his back ripped away leaving four claw marks engraved in his skin!

Crying out he turned and swung his fist.

She ducked- catching him off guard it pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Ggrrgh! What the are you!"

The pair tumbled and rolled to a stop, the creature coming out on top, it's hands pinned him to the ground with surprising strength.

What was he fighting? Where the heck was he! why was this thing so strong!

The black furred animal leaned down to growl at him, it's mouth opening about a foot from his face, it's large canine teeth bared themselves to him.

Suddenly it lunged at his shoulder digging it's teeth into his skin, blood quickly spurted from the bite! Grass spattered with red.

Reeling out in pain his hand shot to his left leg to see if he still had his weapon holster, but it wasn't there.

pushing the chest of the animal's he tried to heave it off him, choking it, kneeing it, punching; they all seemed to be useless, it had a good hold on him and it wasn't going to let go until he stopped struggling.

He could feel warm liquid run down the side of his arm and down his chest, and falling to the side it colored the grass a shiny red slowly becoming a pool of blood around him.

Looking at this thing, it's large breasts rubbing against his chest. Shaking his head rapidly he tried to break free, it's weight... heavier than he could process, surely over three hundred pounds!

His efforts of fighting back proved vain, his kneeing at her stomach begun to slow. He could tell that the animal knew this because its hold began to loosen with every decrease of movement.

It wasn't long after that he stopped, no longer having the strength to fight back anymore, his twisting and turning ceased, his eyes began to droop. His breathing began to grew ragged.

He glanced down, and lifted his hand to see it covered in his own blood.

Naruto blinked, then again to clear the blur from his vision, "You've gotta be... kidding m..." He mumbled, his vision began to fade as he gripped the dirt below him with his other hand.

He still had to bring Sasuke back to Konoha...

"Sasuke." He muttered, his eyes beginning to open, he couldn't here... surely the girl would see and run off... but if he didn't?

Growling rumbled in the back of his throat.

The animal paused as she sensed an oddity in her prey, then grunted in confusion as she looked into the human's eyes.

Naruto's eyes shot showing red blood filled irises with a black slit down the middle of it. Opening his mouth his canine teeth began to grow.

He lunged at the creature's throat, his teeth dug into soft fragile fur- blood quickly spurt out.

The furred female gave a cry as it released it's hold on him.

Quickly! Naruto's hands gripped her head before twisting it harshly to the right- _*Snap!*_ The creature's body went limp.

"Haah! Haa... aaah." Naruto gasped, rolling the large body off him as he got up, steam began rising from his shoulder, it quickly regenerated... his wound was completely healed.

Adrenaline faded... Killer intent ceased... and his eyes returned to normal.

.

.

.

"_N-Naruto-kun!_" the woman cried in the distance, Naruto's eyebrows went up in surprise.

The girl knew his name? He erupted in shock once he finally saw the girl.

He didn't believe it.

"... Hinata!" He yelped checking to see if it was actually her.

He was up! Still covered in blood and ragged clothes he ran toward her!

She looked just as beaten up as he was, the Hyuuga propped her form up on her left arm, her right was limp and bleeding, her eyes were wide and she stared at him in disbelief.

He wasn't alone.

"Hinata! I'm so glad to see you!" He closed the distance, and by the time he had her wrapped in a hug she flinched in surprise.

unconsciously Hinata wrapped her arms around the blond.

Struggling to find her words Hinata gave a pathetically grateful smile, "N-Naruto-kun, you're here!" Hinata tightened her grip, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't a dream.

"Hinata...?" He whispered.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

Hinata stuttered incoherently for a moment, "Naruto, how- why-" She stumbled.

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down Hinata... I-I don't know what's going on either- I woke up not too far from here like this, then I heard you scream- Kami, I'm glad I wasn't too late."

Hinata would've smiled, cried even, but found her eyes drifting to his bloodied shoulder. She didn't reply, her eyes focused on his healed shoulder that had been torn open and bleeding only a few seconds ago.

Naruto tensed, she must have seen what happened.

_'Damn it, she's going to freak, what am I going to tell her?'_ He thought to himself, he didn't want to tell her, he wasn't ready... turning to her she stared at him.

"N-Naruto-kun? How did- but your shoulder..." She whispered.

Naruto gave a nervous smile.

"Hinata... it's- Um... well you see- it's... a bloodline thing." Naruto answered quietly.

She looked confused, at least that's what it looked to him when she blinked at him. She sat up further to position herself, but her clothes couldn't take any more movement as it fell from her shoulders.

"Eh?"

Hinata stared at him in surprise, his face changed, it was growing red.

"Naruto-kun? What's w-wrong?" she asked quickly as she brought her hand to her chin in worry.

Hinata paused, her brows creased, then she moved left to right experimentally, _'My... my chest feels...' _she thought, the pain in her right arm suddenly didn't matter, even if her arm sported large claw marks, she had slowly come to the realization that her breasts were exposed... and very... attentive.

She had never felt so embarrassed!

Hinata bent and covered her chest, Naruto fell back at the sudden cry, knocked out of his mind he yelped in return.

"I'm so sorry! Hinata, I didn't mean- It wasn't-" He stuttered as he faced the other way.

Hinata whimpered, eyes closed she merely shook her head left to right, finding her tongue, "Never mind Naruto-kun, I... I'm sorry."

Hinata looked away, her face growing even more red. Quickly she ripped off her sleeve from her ripped blue long sleeved shirt and wrapped the cloth around her chest, she was glad that it was over, and that Naruto hadn't said anything other than 'I'm sorry!' It was just too embarrassing.

"Ne, Hinata?" Naruto mumbled nervously after Hinata had covered herself decently, he had his head rested on his arms looking at the sky as he said this, a small blush on his cheeks.

Standing up she turned to him, "H-hai?"

"What is this place...?" Naruto asked, his head tilting toward her in seriousness, he glanced at the black furred animal that lay only a few feet from the two of them.

Hinata crossed and twiddled her fingers mumbling an apology.

"I mean... where are we? What is this thing?" Naruto gestured to the dead animal baring close resemblance to a human.

Naruto inspected the body. The abilities, her speed and strength, this was something else!

"The last thing I remember was fighting Sasuke and-and..." he drifted off, he was confused, tired, and just wanted his questions answered!

The only person who could possibly understand what he was talking about right now was Hinata.

...

"I don't know." Hinata replied sadly, "When I woke up I was being attacked by her... then you saved me." her arms moved to cover her stomach, unfortunately the cloth on her upper body only covered her chest.

Hinata looked at him. Naruto turned to looked at her, then paused and she found Naruto's eyes looked to her bare arms and down to her bare stomach.

It forced a blush.

Naruto's expression hardened as he walked over to her, ripping a small piece of clothing from his orange jumpsuit, Hinata blinked thinking she said something wrong for a moment as her body tensed.

"We should wrap that before it gets any worse." his voice was filled with concerned

Hinata looked down to be reminded of her open wounds still bleeding and looking mighty painful, "Oh... right." She lifted her arm for Naruto to wrap, staring at him the whole time during.

She winced as he tightened the cloth, "O-ow!" she whimpered.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized as he finished, looking up at her.

They stared at each other for a moment

Naruto turned away nervously, "Hinata, come here and look at this... thing." He muttered, waiting for her.

They both stared at the curvy lifeless predator, it was on it's side.

Hinata moved to lay it on it's back to look at it's face, grabbing the creatures shoulder she flipped it onto it's back.

_*Thud*_ _~Jiggle Jiggle~_

Both Naruto and Hinata's face turned bright red.

"It looks feline." She mumbled.

Naruto scratched his head, "Well we both know it's a girl." he stated awkwardly.

Hinata lowered her head and nodded in agreement, "What exactly is she?"

"Byakugan!" She looked the girl up and down, "Her body looks like a mix of a human's and a feline's, like an anthropomorphic ... Black Jaguar?" She thought out loud as she deactivated her kekkei genkai, her eyes captivated by the felines muscle structure and form... as well her well-developed Tsunade-sized assets.

"An... anthro?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blinked, not sure of any other suitable title, "Well... it seems that way Naruto-kun." She replied softly.

"But where did she come from? Why is it that this is the only... anthro we've seen until now?" He asked.

"Maybe it's not just her? There might be more..."

Naruto didn't like the sound of it, "So then... where did _we_ end up?" He asked reluctantly.

Sadly Hinata turned to him and shrugged, "I don't know Naruto-kun... sorry I'm not much help." They were in the middle of Kami-knows-where with no food, water, and only had on bloodied rags!

Hinata was trying to say something, Naruto felt himself frown as he stepped closer to her and stared at her.

"Ehh? What is it Hinata?"

"A-ano... maybe it had something to do with that bright flash?" Hinata whispered as she slowly backed up a bit.

Naruto began to think about it before he slowly nodded.

"Yeah! That was probably it! Hinata that bright flash was what caused us to be where we are!" Naruto shouted Hinata taking a few moments to interpret what Naruto had said realizing it was pretty much the same thing she had just said, but knowing the blond she knew better not to argue so she nodded her head.

Naruto raised his finger in order to explain, what seemed to Hinata, their predicament, but after five seconds of silence, Naruto gave out a sigh at the hopelessnes of the situation.

"Hinata..." Naruto muttered dejectedly.

Hinata looked up, "H-hai Naruto-kun?"

Turning to the forest, the sun was ready to go down and that was one of the worst things that could happen to a shinobi if they did not have the equipment to survive in the environment, they had no food or water, no shelter or even a weapon.

They had no idea where they were, or what kind of dangers were out here; completely unprepared for this. They had nothing.

"Where are we?" He whispered once again, watching the sun proceeding to hide away.

* * *

**... One Hour Later ...**

She was with him? Not the best situation, but... She was alone with Naruto.

She knew that she shouldn't have been thinking about such meaningless things but the young Hyuuga couldn't help it.

Hinata released a depressed sigh staring at what remained of her clothes; so torn and tattered that all that was left of her shirt was used to cover up her chest, her spandex pants now reduced to short, short... shorts, not even reaching halfway down her thighs.

_'It's pretty much panties now.'_ she realized.

Hinata blushed, she didn't like how exposed her stomach and thighs were, she could practically feel imaginary wandering eyes.

This wasn't the time for such thoughts, she was a Kunoichi! Right now they both needed to find a solution to this and after that then she could let her mind travel.

She looked up at one of the many large tree's, "Ano Naruto-kun, it'll be dark soon, don't you think we should find a place to rest?" She asked, without shelter, without food, they needed to look around and quick.

Naruto shook out of his droned like state, turning away from the falling sun to Hinata.

Coming to, he nodded, "Right... are there any other 'anthro's' out here Hinata?"

Activating her Byakugan she scanned the area. She didn't see any more anthro's, but she did spy a large tree trunk at the base of a huge tree in the distance, large enough to take shelter in for the night.

"There's nothing Naruto-kun. I see a place we can rest, and a small stream near-by." She replied.

Naruto smiled, and clenched his fists, "That's great!" Looking up he continued, "I'll scale one of these tree's, see if I can scout out any villages."

"What if there are none Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged, "Then the least I can do is check which direction is the best way to travel tomorrow morning." proceeding to scale one of the forest tree's.

Hinata turned around, looking back to the feline female.

The Hyuuga occupied herself with collecting leaves from the tree's, she carefully placed the large leaves over the female feline.

It was strange? Hinata found her eyes drifting to observe the bite mark Naruto committed into her shoulder, it hardly seemed anything like a human bite, deep fangs were printed in it's skin.

Could it have possibly been a bloodline ability? Had Naruto hid that from her as well as all of Konoha and not have used it in all the time she had known him? She felt herself blush as she realized that she was doubting Naruto; perhaps he was far more smarter than she'd thought?

Covering the deceased body, Hinata gave a small prayer.

Naruto landed back on the ground with a sigh, "Nothing but trees, I guess our best bet would be to head south, the other directions seem to have mountains up ahead, and civilization is usually on plain ground so..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence to see Hinata giving a prayer to the female feline.

Scratching the back of his head he turned away, silent for a minute, "... We should go now Hinata."

"Okay." She replied.

Naruto grunted, "We need to hurry and collect water, as well as any food we can find before it gets dark, I don't want to run into another one of these things, and I don't think it will be any better when the sun's gone." Naruto said seriously before taking to the trees, shortly turning back to see if she was following.

"H-hai Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered before following suit.

* * *

Hinata creased her brows, she sat underneath the large tree trunk, a small pile of wood she had gathered before her.

Holding up two small rocks in her hands she pushed chakra into her hands and scratched the rocks together, it sparked, a second time with more chakra caused sparks to fly off and hit the collection of wood.

Some of the smaller pieces of wood began to glow, quickly Hinata leaned down to blow on it, it wasn't long before she had a fire going.

"Hey you got the fire started!" Naruto noted, carrying three leaves, he had folded each human sized leaf into a carrier for water, with an opening at the top, and tied a small strand of his orange cloth around it.

Hinata nodded with a smile, "Mmhm."

Naruto grinned as he placed the water gently beside the pile of apples, mango's and peach's they gathered.

He sat down with a sigh, it was dark out, he put his hands out over the fire to warm himself.

Hinata glanced to the blond.

His orange jacket was gone now, and his black shirt was now a sleeveless shirt, his abdomen was exposed for the most part as well, however his back was completely bare from the attack that feline did to his back.

Hinata's cheeks were heating up the longer she looked. His pants were ripped shorts, but although he had blood, and mud stains he supported no scratch's or wounds from the fight with the anthropic.

The Hyuuga grunted softly, cradling her right arm, Naruto was gracious enough to tear off a piece of his fabric to wrap the gashes in her arm; aside from that she only bore scrapes and bruises.

"_Mmff!_" Hinata winced, her arm was stinging, burning even for some strange reason.

Naruto snapped up immediately and shifted to get up if he needed, "Are you alright Hinata?"

Hinata forced an apologetic smile, "D-don't worry, I'm fine-_hhnnmm_...!" She whimpered, her stomach suddenly adding to agony, despite her protest Naruto was next to her within a second.

"Naruto-kun- I-I'm fine-" _*Wince*_

"Hinata, tell me where it hurts." When he touched her shoulder Hinata grunted, the aching in her stomach quickly died down, but now her arm was getting even more hot.

Hinata closed her eyes, "A-... my arm." She whimpered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, slowly he took her arm and unwrapped the cloth. Hinata had her eyes on his face, her cheeks heated up as she analyzed how close he was to her.

"What the?" Naruto mumbled.

Hinata saw his face twist in confusion, looking down at her arm she even found herself at a loss for words!

... Mere Scratches?

In slight confusion Naruto scratched his head, "I guess... the wound wasn't that deep." But even as he said it he continued to do a double take.

Hinata stared at the gashes in her arm, they were thinner, and now weren't so deep.

They both looked at the other.

Blushing, Hinata averted her gaze and he snapped out of it, turning, he scooted away a bit and sat back down after he re-wrapped the wound.

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes, briefly thought about talking to him about the feline and his strange ability, she had been really doubting that it was a bloodline limit because... She knew he was lying.

She wanted to find out what he was hiding, it was pretty obvious but yet a small piece of information kept her from connecting the dots. She may not have been as good at reading people as Neji was, but she had skills on reading body and facial movements like any other Hyuuga, but a large side of her didn't want to anger Naruto so she kept quiet.

It felt odd to be alone out here with just him.

Say something, anything would have been good to settle the awkward silence. Hinata moved to say something-

"Hinata?" He had a faraway look as he stared into the fire.

"Yes?" Breaking her gaze from the blond she felt her cheeks turn red before she turned to the fire.

He mumbled, "I want to know... how exactly you knew about- about the mission, I mean no one told you so how did you..." continuing to stare on ahead as if he was remembering something.

Her eyes widened at the question, something that she should have expected from the hyperactive blond, going quiet she closed her eyes, "Mmm..." Hinata mused to herself, looking at the fire with a solemn face, thinking back to how things led up to the way they did.

"Well... I- I was walking and I saw you, Shikamaru-kun, and Choji-kun. From your expression you seemed worried, I didn't know what but... I thought that I could have helped."

_-"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered seeing him jump off toward the west gate accompanied by Shikamaru and Choji. Her gaze followed them until they had disappeared._

_They had been talking, and all of their faces were none to happy. What could have happened to make Naruto so serious?_

_She didn't want to believe that something bad had happened but in the world they lived in there was no doubt that there were literally a million of bad things that could have happened. Standing in the middle of the road she looked at the spot where she had last seen them, maybe she could ask Hokage-sama?_

_A part of her believed that Naruto was strong enough to handle whatever it was he was facing, but the other part of her wanted to be by his side and help him with his problem and there was only one thing she could do to put her mind at ease, and that was to find out what was going on._

_"Byakugan!" She exclaimed, she wasn't surprised when she saw that they were nearly out of her vision considering the size of Konoha but from what she could tell they had stopped before being joined by a fourth member, was it something that important?_

_She had to find out what was happening jumping up on the nearest building she headed toward their direction even if she couldn't see them she knew they were somewhere at the west gate she just had to hurry before they left to where ever they were going._

_'Naruto-kun... what happened?' She thought to herself as her face began to gradually grow more worried and the more she felt guilty that she felt the need to protect someone as strong as Naruto-kun but it was something about her that could not be helped.-_

"I didn't know what happened so I chased after you and when I got there."

_-Slowing down she saw they all gathered at the gate softly landing on the ground she hid behind the nearest tree around that was close enough to observe them but far enough for her not to hear them and for them to detect her._

_She had no idea why she had felt the need to hide from her own comrades but it was the strange feeling she had telling her to do so and she wasn't one to argue with her instincts and so she had watched from afar as Shikamaru knelt down with four surrounding him including Naruto-kun._

_It wasn't long before they were accompanied with the crippled Taijutsu gennin Rock Lee and later on Sakura had arrived. She watched in worry when it appeared that Sakura was crying, Naruto staring at her in shock as she hugged herself and cried even more._

_"Sakura-san." She whispered sadly watching Sakura cry before Naruto smiled saying something to her before they had left. Was it really that bad that five of the 12 shinobi that she was friends with had to leave?-_

"When I saw Sakura-san cry I knew something was wrong and I knew that I couldn't just sit back in the dark, not knowing what to do."

"So you chased after us?"

"... Yes."

_-She had to find out why this happened and there was no one better than the Hokage herself, she just didn't have the heart to meet Sakura face to face so she decided to leave her alone._

_On her way she had ran into someone she hadn't expected._

_"Hinata?" Tenten asked after getting up from having Hinata run into her, Hinata apologized before turning fully concentrated on getting to the Hokage before Tenten stopped her and asked her why she was in a rush. After some time Hinata explained to her what she had seen so far._

_"I think something bad has happened Tenten-san! I-I need to get to Hokage-sama to see if I can help!" She explained, Tenten's expression hardened as she nodded, they both left to the Hokage tower._

_It seemed rude to run past Shizune without an appointment but she had to find out what the problem was. Quickly Tenten knocked on her door, they had waited there for a few seconds before Tsuande had answered for them to come in._

_When they had complied Hinata could see Tsunade sending a messenger bird off, she didn't know what that was about, she did not care either but before they could say anything Tsunade seemed to beat them to it._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked calmly, but for her that was not that calm a tick mark had come onto her forehead, Hinata sputtered for a short while before Tenten had rescued her from asking anything.  
_

_"If I may Hokage-sama, Hinata saw Naruto, Neji, and a few others being dispatched and we would like to know what happened?" She asked, Hinata silently thanking her._

_Tsunade let out an aggravated sigh at hearing this._

_She didn't have time for Ninja who weren't ready for something, from the reports of the 12 gennin, one now a chuunin, then she assumed that these two girls were Tenten: An orphan without a last name being adopted by the weapon shop owner, and Hinata Hyuuga: Heir to the Hyuuga clan and from what she knew they had both lost their match in the chuunin exams. Sighing she rubbed her temples._

_"Everything is being handled, please leave everything will be okay."_

_"But Hokage-sa-"_

_"Tenten-san everything is under control, you two don't need to worry about it." Tsunade cut off with an irritated tone letting the two gennin know that they were not going to be told twice, she had just sent a messenger bird to contact Suna so even if the leaf gennin did need help on the Sasuke retrieval mission then they already had help coming, she did not want to risk anymore of her gennin._

_"B-but... Hokage-sama please, I know I can help!" Hinata interrupted, Tsunade raising her left brow._

_"Leave, the situation is being handled, Suna has been notified of the situatio-"_

_"But what if they don't get there in time!" Hinata cried interrupting the Hokage in the middle of her sentence._

_She was set with determination, she didn't even know what was going on but she knew that this was important and she wanted to help, she'd argue and more until Tsunade agreed._

_Tsunade paused her sentence as she quickly thought this over, she was taking a gamble as much as it was... but usually if you put more on the line then the more the odds are that you'd win. She sighed at this, she was probably going to regret this later though it wasn't like she didn't regret many things already._

_"... fine, have it your way brat." Tsunade lightly bashed, Hinata giving a relieved smile Tenten also following suit, Tsunade quickly explained the situation that they had about the Sasuke retrieval mission, to say that Hinata and Tenten were shocked would have been like saying war was peaceful._

_Tsunade gave them five hours to get ready, and they were quick to leave seeing as how it was already an hour since she had seen Naruto and his team leave. Tenten told Hinata to meet her at the weapon shop after she had got what she needed.**-**_

Naruto blinked, Hinata continuing to look ahead sadly, Naruto didn't know why she had done something that she knew would have cost her her life, but he was somewhat glad things went down the way they did. That didn't mean that he wasn't concerned about her, for all he knew the rest of his comrades could have been killed.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked as Hinata turned to him.

"We packed and left, a-although before we did we had seen Lee-kun ready to leave... but Tenten was able to convince him otherwise because he was still healing." She explained, thinking back on it.

"Hinata you know that's not what I meant." Naruto frowned, but still that little piece of news gave him a little piece to the puzzle in his head, he awaited Hinata's answer but from her face it seemed as if she was trying to remember.

Hugging her knees she leaned closer to the fire, "... Did you run into a girl named Tayuya?" Hinata asked, Naruto was blank at first not knowing whether he had actually known someone by that name.

Staying silent for a moment a faint image of the girl appeared in his mind with a smirk, red-hair and a flute. Naruto turned to her and nodded.

Hinata glanced to him then back to the fire, "Well..."

_-"Things are far too troublesome..." Shikmaru muttered as he stared at Tayuya, Naruto having just slipped by just a few moments ago, and now he had to deal with someone that was experienced with Genjutsu... yeah things were a real drag, cracking his neck he stared at her with a bored expression._

_"You little rat! I'll fucking teach you to mess with me!" She yelled bringing her flute toward her mouth to play a melody, he wasn't completely sure but he could see the sound traveling toward him, and he knew that once that wave reached him he would be enveloped in a Genjutsu, there was no point in running from sound._

_He didn't suspect help, he calculated the odds and knew that receiving help was at least one out of five thousand chance among other things. He was pretty much going to be on his own in this one, so he was genuinely surprised when he was pulled back by someone and Hinata landed where he had been._

_"ShugoHakke Rokujyuu Yonshou**(Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty Four Strikes)**!"_

_Looking around in confusion he saw Hinata began to spin extending her arms creating some sort of visible dome, it surely wasn't the Kaiten that he'd seen in the Chuunin exams, but she was still exerting chakra creating little visible blue lines at an extremely fast speed that it seemed like it was a large blue ball of chakra._

_What happened next shocked him, it seemed she deflected her Genjutsu? No sound had gotten through? Her face was more serious than he had ever seen her in as she soon ceased spinning, Tayuya looked less than pleased.  
_

_"What's this! More shit-eating Leaf shinobi?" She cursed but Hinata did not waver, Shikamaru quickly observed what had happened realizing that out of those odds that the 1 had come of victorious._

_Shikamaru took a moment to calm down, standing up he turned to his other reinforcement finding out that it was Tenten, only that she was dressed differently as well**(****Shippuden)** with a large scroll on her back, he took a moment to erase the shock from his face._

_"Hinata, Tenten, what are you two doing here?" He asked._

_"We've come to help Shikamaru-kun." Hinata spoke softly causing Tayuya to scoff._

_"Where's Sasuke?" Tenten asked._

_"He was grabbed by another one of them and escaped, Naruto went after him." Shikamaru replied, heaving a relieved sigh he wiped a small bit of blood off his mouth.  
_

_"Right, Hinata and you will-"_

_"Don't worry Tenten... I will stay." Hinata interrupted as she stayed in her Hyuuga's Gentle Fist stance, her eyes narrowed at the red-head before her, Tenten seemed shocked by this and with Hinata's Byakugan active she had seen this before turning with a smile._

_"Please do not worry about me, I will fight her... we don't have much time please hurry!" She pleaded before turning back to Tayuya._

_"Don't you fucking underestimate me you bitch!" She cursed raising her middle finger at her._

_"You need not concern yourself with them I shall be your opponent." Hinata retorted Tayuya's face curling into a snarl._

_"Hinata-" Shikamaru muttered, knowing the odds of Hinata winning was slim._

_"Please Shikamaru-kun hurry before Sasuke-san is out of our reach!" Hinata yelled as loud as she could, charging the red-head before Tayuya even had time to think Hinata was before her low with her index fingers pointed._

_"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Sanjyuuni Shou**(Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams 32 Palms)**!" She yelled while Tayuya growled Hinata beginning to strike at her Tenketsu, but even Hinata knew that this wouldn't take her down, she just hoped that she could slow her down enough for Shikamaru and Tenten to get away._

_"Come on Let's go!" Tenten urged, grabbing hold of Shikamaru's vest.  
_

_"Right" Shikamaru replied before they both bounded off toward Naruto.-_

Now that she had time to think about it she had no idea what she'd been thinking.

It was obvious Tayuya was stronger! More experienced.

Yet she'd chose to stay and fight her in order to let Tenten and Shikamaru go on ahead, she had no fear at the time... she had simply just done it without a second thought.

She almost died... mere seconds from it.

In a last effort to win she had to use a technique that was still months away from mastering, she was just lucky their fight had carried on to a small river.

Had that fight lasted just a little longer...

It made her realize how much stronger others were and how weak she actually was.

Hinata couldn't help but repress a shiver in memory of the colorful vocabulary that woman had known along with her scary cursed seal.

"You fought Tayuya?" Hinata couldn't help but lower her head a little, was it that hard to believe? Did Naruto think that she was lying?

"... I swear, I did." Hinata urged her honesty, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

It seemed Naruto had sensed this, he immediately apologized.

"Not like I don't believe you, I mean you're really believable! B-but it's just that she was really strong-eh! Not like you're not strong Hinata you're plenty-" He stumbled over his words.

Hinata smiled at how much he cared knowing full well that he was telling the truth. Blushing at the complements she quietly interrupted him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I know what you mean."

Rubbing the back of his neck he blushed in embarrassment, "It's just... just thinking about the two of you made me worry!" Naruto finished still hoping that Hinata wasn't sad, the last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him.

Hinata whirled to her blond enigma with a shocked expression a light pink tint adorning her cheeks. She turned away with a balled up fist to her chin.

_'He was worried...?'_

Naruto nervously cleared his throat.

"Er-uh well what happened, did you win?"

The question was foolish since she was obviously still alive, but the fact that Naruto asked the question made it seem cute.

"Y-yeah..." Hinata mumbled, Naruto's face broke out in real genuine amazement, twinkling at Hinata, her face only grew redder.

"I knew you could do it Hinata! You're amazing!"

"N-Nauto-kun." She stuttered turning to him.

His smiling slowly grew into confusion, "Ne Hinata, how did you find me?" He asked.

Hinata stared at Naruto carefully before she softly tapped the side of her head.

He became flustered, "Oh man I totally forgot about your Byakugan... but how did you know it was me and not Tenten or Shikamaru or something?" Naruto tilted his head.

She didn't know how to explain this. Naruto's chakra was special and she was sure that any Hyuuga could see that about his chakra.

Instead of the usual blue that she saw in others, not to say she still didn't see blue but if she looked hard enough then she would occasionally see an orange or red spark every now and then coming from Naruto's stomach.

Once she'd activated her Byakuan, nearly all her comrades were too far out of her range of vision.

However... there was one chakra signature she could see clearly and it was releasing chakra in waves... but this chakra wasn't blue, nor the occasional orange, instead this chakra was _red_ in the shape of some sort of animal that she could not make out.

At first she'd wondered what it was, but she related it to Naruto due to his special chakra... had it turned red?

She brought two and two together. That was where Naruto was.

She headed for it the moment she figured it out, and as she grew closer she could see a purple chakra signature later on releasing large waves as well.

That was when she arrived seeing Naruto covered in some sort of visible red chakra cloak running toward a bat like figure with Naruto's claws grinding into the ground as he ran.

They collided and hit one of the large statues ankle, not long after Naruto was sent flying to the other end!

She'd been frozen in place, hard to believe what she was seeing. That was when Naruto created his Rasengan and the creature used Sasuke's chidori technique, Hinata realized that the creature was Sasuke himself!

The power behind the two attacks... _frightening_.

Without thinking she'd rushed in, not even caring if she died or not just as long as Naruto lived.

.

.

.

Then she woke up with that creature hovering over her, it's large assets sliding up and down her upper body as it sniffed her, that was when she screamed.

After Naruto had saved her she didn't know what she saw but after Naruto killed the feline she knew that the red chakra was real.

The real Sasuke she had seen back then... His curse mark.

In that small amount of time she finally realized how strong the two were and exactly how she compared to the two... she didn't stand a chance.

_'Wouldn't even last a second...'_ she declared sadly, she idly wondered how far apart she was from comparing to Naruto.

She didn't even know that she'd ignored Naruto's question for a full three minutes.

"Hinata?"

Snapping out of it Hinata was embarrassed, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it's just..." She mumbled.

"Tired?" Naruto assumed, Hinata smiled and nodded shyly, Naruto scratched his cheek, "It is getting late, we should go to bed so we can wake up early. I'll leave a clone to watch over us."

Hinata nodded and thanked him, she laid down on the ground... faced away from Naruto.

Naruto doing the same facing the other way, both simply stared at the roots of the tree they were under.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

It had a firm grip on him no matter how hard he kicked, how hard he fought back.

It tossed him, "Gah!" He grunted, his frame thrown against the cave floor. His body covered in scratches and gashes, his ripped and tattered clothes covered in blood, he creaked open his eyes and saw nothing but a blur.

The figure standing above him was snarling, it was taller, much stronger, and as it bent down to smell him the teen cried out, confused and panicked.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, kicking it and he hurried to crawl away, it hissed and snarled in protest, grabbing his ankle and pulling him back, he struggled, he kicked, and cried out but nothing would hear him in the night, in this deep dark cave the creature dragged him to.

The thing grabbed him, it leaned on him, smelled his neck, it was then the teen realized it was some type of female, a female with wings! Glowing eyes!

"What the hell are you!" He yelled.

It swiped at him, and four large gashes imprinted itself in his chest he screamed, it ripped off his shirt and a certain glint sparked inside the female's eyes at the sight of his exposed skin, a hungry look on her as her eyes traveled down his body.

The teen winced, his echo's going out the cave and off the mountain as he screamed.

_"Gggyaaaah!"_


	2. ARC I: The Hidden Base

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

Naruto snapped out of it, glancing to see Hinata's concerned gaze.

He gave a wry smile, "I'm fine, just a rough sleep." partly true, the reason for his quiet attitude was because he had a horrible night's sleep.

Not to mention they were stranded in the middle of kami-knows-where with no supplies... that could have contributed to his reason of silence.

It had been... a nightmare actually; Sasuke's chidori... and the anthro tearing out his jugular were also parts in his dream.

He shook his head, _'Maa maa... stay focused, all that matters now is finding the nearest town.'_ This gloomy attitude wasn't like him, and he could tell Hinata had taken note of it as well.

Her anxious behavior whenever Naruto glanced her way, he could see how she even held her breath, eyes still, the small nature of her biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

Did his brooding... scare her? Then again he never really brood before; shame on him for making Hinata feel uncomfortable.

Naruto grinned, "Ne Hinata? When we find a town, we should find the nearest food place so we can eat, I'm starving!"

She looked at him in surprise, completely caught off guard by the sudden change in personality.

She smiled reluctantly, "Demo- Naruto-kun, we don't have any money... and we need new clothes."

Naruto paused to consider, then looked down at his current attire, as if reminding herself just then, Hinata looked at herself as well.

Simultaneously they blushed, "Yeah, getting new clothes should be the first thing to do." He agreed, their current clothing was, suffice to say, horrible.

Or in Hinata's case, extremely revealing.

"We'd need to get money first though." Hinata muttered, the two continued to jump branch to branch. As soon as they woke up that morning they had set off to find civilization, an hour into the travel and still no progress it seemed.

Naruto chuckled, "Well we are ninja." He hinted.

Hinata raised a brow, and then caught on to his hint, but stealing money was always risky.

Never mind all that, "We need to find out where we are first, see if we're in enemy territory, and then we can head back to the village. Also have to report the encounter with the anthro to Tsunade-sama." Hinata explained.

"Yeah, she'd wanna hear about it." Naruto nodded, "I mean did you see how fast the feline moved?"

Hinata nodded timidly, still, what exactly was she? Where were they? And more importantly, what were they going to do when they got back to Konoha?

The image of her was still fresh in the boy's mind, he couldn't help but blush, the figure of the feline, how her body responded to such slight movements...

-_Jiggle jiggle_ -

Naruto blinked, staring at nothing for a moment, realizing exactly what he was thinking about.

He lowered his head, _'Now's not the time, I shouldn't even be thinking about that.' he_ sighed, he couldn't help it, already heat was filling his face.

That was the first time, in all his life, that he... had actually seen a woman naked, completely exposed.

Sure he had his moments of peeking into the bathhouses, but the steam, and also the girls lower bodies were in the bath's water.

His Oiroke no Jutsu was only based on what he had seen in books, he had never seen a woman, clear and up close- er... from a magazine yes, but still did that count?

What he had seen.

Naruto glanced to Hinata, apparently in her own world of thoughts; his eyes observed... shifted up and down, such _little_ clothing, it almost left nothing to the imagination.

His lips creased in shame, and forced himself to look away. Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes, No! He could do this, all he had to do was stay focused.

_*Swwssh*_

Naruto's ear twitched, his body tensed, almost immediately he stopped on the next branch, he quickly scanned the tree's.

Something was following them, his eyes widened, the bare lower body of a furred female, going to hide behind the leaves of a tree twenty yards away, was it another anthro?

Hinata was still enveloped in her thoughts; in fact she hadn't even noticed Naruto stop ahead of her, blind to the world she continued to think. It wasn't until it was too late she saw that Naruto had stopped.

"Hey Hinata, did you hear th-_Grrah!_" suddenly cut off!

Her body crashed into his- "_Awah!_" the two of them landed on another five feet down Naruto landing on his back with Hinata on top- "_Dah!_"

.

.

.

_*Groan*_

"Ahh- It-ta-ta-ta..." Naruto groaned.

"Mnn- _Ooww_." Hinata whimpered, as she rubbed her head, "I-I'm sorry-... Naruto-kun." She apologized, eyes closed at the pain.

Naruto wheezed, "_It's fine Hinata~_" struggling to get air back into his lungs.

He creaked open his left eye, before it widened, his face frozen at how close her face was to his.

Quickly Hinata snapped out of it, slowly lifting her head she came face to face with Naruto's less than a centimeter away, both of their eyes wide in silent shock as their faces grew more and more red.

Hinata stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun... I-I-I never meant to-" She blabbered as Naruto kept staring at her with a large embarrassed blush.

She pushed up into a sitting position her legs contacting the wood below on each side of Naruto's waist looking as if she was straddling him, her hands on his chest to maintain balance.

She looked down - He looked up.

Hinata felt her body tingle at her position. Naruto's tense body supported her fragile form, and fortunately or unfortunately, Naruto had realized exactly how thin Hinata's fabric was within her short... short shorts. Her bare thighs at his sides, her soft bottom resting on his stomach...

'_Oh my... Naruto-kun...!'_ she thought to herself as Naruto continued to stare at her with wide eyes and a blush frozen in place, her face filled with blood and things began to get dizzy before her eyes rolled to the top of her head, falling back down onto Naruto's chest.

"Eh! Hinata? Hinata are you okay?" Naruto questioned finally waking up from his shocked state, shaking his head to get rid of his blush.

'_She must have been thinking of something pretty important in order to run into me like that.' _Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment, perhaps it was his own fault that this happened it probably would have been better if he had warned her first.

Narrowing his eyes at what he was originally concerned about, he hurriedly and combed the area with his eyes... nothing, not even a sound, had he imagined it? Or did the supposed anthro mystery animal flee?

Coming to he realized Hinata was still on him, making sure to pick her up gently he continued his travel in silence, both at the mysterious threat, and at how light Hinata felt on top of him, _'That... didn't sound right.'_ Naruto blushed, and hurriedly shook his head,_ 'Damn it, what's wrong with me, this isn't like me at all.'_

* * *

**ARC I**

* * *

Her body shot up- She was!... was?

Hinata looked around in confusion and panic, and then squeaked in shock. Having felt someone put her down, she woke up almost immediately to Naruto's surprised face.

"... What happened?"

The last thing she remembered, '_Me and Naruto-kun were...'_ Hinata couldn't finish her thoughts; her face began to become scarlet.

Naruto sighed with relief, "I was beginning to get worried."

Hinata stared at him, why was he whispering? "Naruto-kun wha-"

Naruto gently pushed a finger to his lips for silence. Then beckoned her up the grass hill, "Come check this out." Naruto whispered moving away, his other hand motioning her to follow. Crawling up the grass hill he laid on his stomach and looked over then looked back and motioned her to hurry.

Nervously she crawled on her stomach next to her blond friend. Peeking down the hill, there spied a small river not too far away.

Hinata froze.

It was what was splashing around in that river that made her nearly squeak.

Bathing in the river were more... anthro's that resembled human, while they were mostly human in appearance, what really disturbed her was the light down of fur on their skin, which seemed to be thicker around what looked like rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers was on their face, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs were muscular and well defined, finishing with a slight rabbit-like muzzle, they looked like eighteen year old girls from the normal far away eye.

She kept herself in check from not startling the... bunnies' bath, or at least they resembled a bunny as far as she could tell. Her eyes widened, a blush quickly taking place at the sight of nudity. The creatures appeared to be naked like that feline anthro.

There were five of them, tall, toned and blessed anthro rabbit females; the two watched as they giggled, and splashed each other in the river. Silently, and quickly she glanced down to her own chest before looking back to the frolicking creatures.

They jumped around which, making their large breasts jiggle... And now Hinata was blushing.

Almost reluctantly, she bit her bottom lip and glanced to see Naruto's reaction, _'He's... smiling?'_ technically not smiling, more like in awe.

She looked down at them, their cute muzzled faces, light girlish voices, and innocent chocolate brown eyes as they giggled and played; Hinata couldn't help but elicit a giggle, "They look so cute." Hinata whispered.

Naruto blushed, "Y-yeah," He muttered, "Can you believe this?" he asked incredulously.

Hinata glanced to him, and then back to the family of bunnies, "... _No_." the reality came to her... she just couldn't freaking believe it.

Where _were_ they?

Ambushing such cute and innocent creatures should have been a crime in itself, but as with any curious beings, they wanted a closer look. Hinata watched idly by hiding her little giggles as Naruto dived and tackled in an attempt to catch one.

Four of them had scurried away, with their leg strength they were out of sight within seconds.

Although the fifth one was struggling, writhing and crying as Naruto held her in his grip from behind.

Hinata bounded over and gathered her chakra, and with a tap on the creature's forehead, not a second later had her struggling ceased, now looking extremely tired she slumped in Naruto's arms. His clothes were now soaked from her wet furred body.

His face was red and Hinata wasn't any better, she could see the creature's assets freely bounce in the out and open, its nipples perked while her eyes didn't dare drift any lower.

Naruto sighed finally, and then loked up to see Hinata staring at him and the anthro.

Quickly dropping her body lest Hinata might get mad at him, Hinata winced as the female dropped with an audible thud.

"… Heheh… Sorry" He laughed awkwardly.

They paused, and then stared at the almost lifeless anthro bunny.

Her figure was perfectly shaped, nice toned legs, muscled thighs, her fur was glistening due to the water, and with the sun it made her shine. She now breathed steadily, the small movements in her chest caused her assets to jiggle just so-

Naruto palmed his red face, "I can't take this! This is so wrong!" he yelled frustrated. This was the second one, nude, and this one had an unsavory amount of cuteness!

Hinata squeaked, "Y-you were looking?" red-faced as she looked at Naruto.

"I didn't mean to! She's naked!" He turned away and began to walk, pounding the top of his head as he paced back and forth, "Grrrgh! Animals aren't supposed to look like this!" He vented.

There was only so much a thirteen year old could take, a defenseless naked luscious female laid just a few feet away from him; not to mention just moments ago there were four other equally astounding females bouncing around naked in the river before his very eyes.

Hinata stared speechlessly at the embarrassed blond teen pace back and forth, finally she bit her bottom lip nervously, "A-ano, Naruto-kun!" She tried to call, only to go unanswered as Naruto continued to grumble.

Shutting her eyes, she looked at the ground and found her voice, "Naruto!" She shouted, a sudden backbone developing.

Naruto stopped mid-step, "Huh-Hinata...?" turning to see an angry pout on the shy Hyuuga glaring at him.

Her eyes shut again, "Stop being p-perverted Naruto!" She ordered, her whole face was in a blush as she tried to keep it together, "P-please get over here!" pointing at the spot in front of her.

Naruto stared at her, then a look of shame and nervousness overcame him, he lowered his head, "I know that... but." A nude female anthro was the least of their problems, "R-right." Naruto shook his head of the distraction.

"There are more important things we need to worry about." She finished sternly.

Naruto slowly nodded, scratching the back of his head as he slowly trudged back toward her, "Sorry Hinata." He didn't mean to lose control of himself like that.

Hinata nodded shyly, "I-it's okay," She replied, and cleared her throat, "What is she?" Hinata mumbled softly tapping her index fingers together nervously; Naruto acting like he hadn't heard her, he stared at anything but the exposed female.

Hinata saw him looking away, and snapped again, "Naruto! She's naked, that's not going to change anything." She cut in more annoyed than anything else; his reluctance only showed how much he was looking, and him doing that right in front of _her_ left her irritated. Trying to get over it already, she tried to calm the heat in her cheeks, _'What's gotten into me?'_ Hinata thought, having just noticed how... strong-willed-ish? She's been at the moment.

"Well, even if you say that..." Naruto mumbled, glancing down to the bunny-girl. Hinata calmed down shaking away the blush.

"Naruto-kun, this is serious." Hinata replied quietly, Naruto struggled to find his resolve; he nodded stonily, "Alright." He replied.

"I've... Never seen anything like this... er- her." He muttered making sure not to stare at her for too long, Hinata put her hands together, and with a command, veins sported beside her eyes.

"Similar to the feline anthro, this one's bone structure is crossed with a rabbit and a human." She evaluated, canceling the jutsu, "That's strange." She muttered.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as he crossed his arms.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Naruto grunted, scratching the back of his head, "Damn it! I just know that this type of stuff isn't normal."

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked truly curious.

"The way the feline thing back there attacked, surely a shinobi would have tried capturing these animals and using them as weapons, as far as I know... we might have discovered some sort of new species or something." He replied seriously, surely these things would have been used as weapons had people known about them.

Hinata stared at the unconscious thing in all of its glorious beauty. Her muscles were visible underneath the thin coat of fur, yet she maintained a figure many kunoichi would dream of.

"What do you think it is?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's expression hardened, "It looks like some... animal... human... thing, I don't know? That last animal resembled a cat and now this one resembles a rabbit, I think it's like this with every other animal around here." Naruto replied shrugging his shoulders.

_'Could all the animals around here be like this? Are they animal, or human? Or… something entirely different?' _She asked herself.

"You think we should take it with us?" Naruto threw out, Hinata looked up in surprise.

"T-take her?"

"Yeah. You saw how fast the other one was, maybe we could train her or something, or at least once we find Konoha we can tell Tsunade about this right?" Naruto justified.

Hinata pressed her fingers together as she looked down at the ground, "I suppose..." she mumbled.

Silence settled between the two, Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, and Hinata continued to play a game with her fingers.

_*Ah-choo!*_ the unconscious bunny sneezed.

Naruto and Hinata blushed at how adorable she looked curled up like she was.

Coughing into his hand, Naruto averted his gaze, looking into the sky, "I guess we should get going, I'll carry her-"

"I'll carry her!" Hinata blurted out suddenly causing Naruto to take a step back with a stumped expression.

"Uh, alright." Naruto agreed, Hinata nervously heaving the bunny over her shoulder and to her displeasure revealed the bunny's womanly parts to the world right beside her face. Her face blushed scarlet before she decided carrying her like that was not such a good idea, settling for carrying her bridal style.

'_Why-... are all these females naked?' _she shyly pondered.

* * *

It hadn't been a long travel but then again did traveling for three hours count as long, it didn't matter right now, what did matter was restraining Bunny when she woke up. Hinata had gotten tired of calling it 'it or her' or 'creature and Anthro'.

She didn't know her name so she had just settled for calling her Bunny, Naruto seemed okay with it.

They had found some vines curling around some trees which they used as rope to restrain her hands and legs from fleeing or attacking them and sat her against a tree.

Hinata idly wondered to herself what Bunny could do when she just looked so adorable and cuddly, it seemed hard to believe that she could even be capable of violence, but then again she didn't think that feline would have attacked the way it did.

They had set up what camp they had, in a small clearing surrounded by trees and decided to rest for today.

Hinata knowing full well that Bunny's unconsciousness was going to wear off in the next few minutes or so, decided to watch over Bunny; while Naruto left to catch fruit and vegetables, and a small fill of water.

She could hear his footsteps as he returned.

"Is she still out?" He asked.

"She'll be waking up soon." She replied.

Stopping her thoughts she looked away from the dreaming female anthropic, and sighed.

Hinata tapped her forefinger on her forehead,_ 'What's the matter with me? I'm feeling kind of strange.'_ she asked herself, she never felt this way when Naruto was with Sakura. Then again Naruto didn't see Sakura naked... now he's already seen two naked females; part animal, but female nonetheless.

Glancing to Naruto he had his back turned, going over the food and water he had gathered for them tonight.

Curiously she looked to her arm, the one the feline anthro had clawed, now wrapped in bloodied orange cloth. Ever since last night she hadn't felt pain since, quietly she unwrapped the cloth.

Her eyes shot open, _'What?'_

Her arm! Turning it over, then back around Hinata couldn't find any trace of the wound. It was all healed… just in one night? _'That's... never happened to me before.'_

The four deep claw marks that had been engraved in her arm only yesterday, bleeding and stinging with pain all night... Hinata tilted her head.

She glanced at Naruto, then back to her arm.

_- She looked at Naruto's shoulder, the very same that had been ripped open and bleeding profusely, now completely unscathed, but still covered in blood... -_

Hinata blinked, as she observed her arm, "That's... weird." She whispered, with a quiet command her vision turned grey and she could see into her arm... her chakra network completely normal now... only, her chakra coils were larger.

_'What? When did that-...'_

She stopped herself, watching as her chakra flow was now at least twice as fast, there was more chakra activity than there used to be.

"Hey she's waking up!" Naruto warned appearing by Hinata's side causing her to squeak, her veins disappeared.

True to Naruto's words it seemed Bunny was beginning to twist. Hinata's breath hitched, hopefully the vines would be able to contain her even if they were thick she had her doubts.

Bunny twisted for a moment before shooting up realizing that she was unable to stretch her limbs.

Naruto and Hinata took a cautious step back as Bunny turned to look at her bound feet and hands in confusion.

She sensed movement ahead of her; she looked up to find Naruto and Hinata. Staying as still and calm as possible the three all stayed quiet each taking in the opposite's features.

Realization seemed to dawn on the anthro as she tried to struggle, falling onto its back it tried to free its hands making little whines and whimpers in frustration. Naruto and Hinata were quick to act before bunny realized she could probably break the ropes.

"Hey, hey calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" Naruto reassured, not knowing whether or not she understood them or not.

She ignored them at first, but Hinata ushered in, "It's okay."

Bunny stopped struggling staring at the two cautiously.

Naruto slowly approached the girl as Bunny remained still.

"Think she can understand us?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto looked at her, then back to Bunny, "Listen... we're friends, understand _friends_? I'll even let you go!" He grinned nervously, waving his hands non-threateningly.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered not sure that it was a good idea.

Bunny flinched when Naruto took a step, but kept still on his second, and as he got onto his knees to slowly bend down to undo the vines, Hinata could see the anthro begin to relax and no longer tense up.

The moment her feet were free Naruto was flying upwards. Quickly she leaned onto her hands that was tied behind her back and brought her feet straight up into his jaw launching him off the ground. Quickly she rolled forward and brought her legs out into Hinata's abdomen shooting her backwards.

Bunny then swiftly jumped onto her feet and jumped away with amazing speed, before either of them could register what had happened.

Hinata crashed into a tree across the clearing forcing her to gasp, her body crumpling to the ground limp, three seconds later Naruto finally came back down, landing with an audible thud.

"Gah!" Naruto groaned as he held his jaw in pain Hinata doing the same with her stomach, Naruto barely being able to voice out.

"Kuso! Maybe... that wasn't *_Cough*_ the best thing to do." Naruto rolled back and forth on the ground, that bunny had some serious leg strength although he should have expected as much since like any other rabbit, she probably used her legs a lot.

"Yeah..." Hinata softly groaned, she crawled over to Naruto to where her face was about two feet above his, she couldn't help but give a glare at him for him being that dense and reckless. He should have known bunny would have done that, she was madder at him for the fact that he made such a rash choice than the current pain that followed.

"What were you thinking Naruto!" Hinata tried to yell but just came out as a loud squeak, still trying to get air back into her lungs, her glare looking more like a pout than a glare.

Naruto stared at her... Then burst out laughing catching Hinata completely off guard, Naruto held his sides as he laughed louder.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata hoarsely squeaked in confusion.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

- _She could see it, Konoha!_

_Hinata and Naruto stopped and stared in shock, before Hinata's face brightened in joy, "We made it back!" She rejoiced and glanced to Naruto, "Come on, we have so much to tell Tsunade!" She began running._

_Everything was black, only Konoha in front of her, she couldn't wait to see all her friends, her sensei, her family._

_But something felt wrong, Hinata stopped halfway to the gates and turned back to Naruto in confusion to see if he was still following. Instead he stood there, his hair covered his eyes as he remained silent, and something else... waving red chakra, like the one before, waved back and forth behind him._

_"N-Naruto-kun?"_

_Konoha was on her left and Naruto on her right, "N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She looked back home and then back to Naruto, the chakra loomed over him and created a strange atmosphere._

_"Please... Naruto-kun let's go home." She pleaded._

_Naruto looked up, and despite the somewhat evil atmosphere looming over him, his eyes told a different story._

_"Naruto?" She asked, taking a step toward him, he took a step back... in fright?_

_She looked at herself; Naked, surrounded by darkness Naruto looked as if he was getting farther and further away. Hinata's eyes widened, looking back, Konoha grew smaller and smaller as well._

_She looked back and forth, then sprinted after Naruto, "Naruto-kun!... Naruto don't leave me!" She cried out, but she couldn't reach him, she couldn't reach anything... she was alone, and on her own, tears welled up in her eyes._

_The sound of growling reached her ears._

_Hinata froze, and slowly turned around. She screamed at the sight of the feline anthro standing before her. -_

_"Ah!_" Hinata gasped as she sat up.

Eyes wide, sweat ran down the side of her head as she breathed hard. It took time to calm her heart, and even more to realize that it had been another nightmare, the third one since they got here in fact... this was the third night she spent in this forest.

She looked around, and struggled to slow her breathing, and at the sight of Naruto sleeping soundly by the fire a few yards away, she realized it was still night, perhaps one in the morning.

Leaning forward she looked at her hands, trembling; Hinata looked at herself and saw that she was still covered in skimpy rags, '_What's wrong with me, why am I having nightmares?'_ She wondered.

She had nightmares before yes, but usually it involved having the crap beat out of her or something to do with her family or sometimes on missions, being killed. These last three were... different, her nightmares never had her naked before, never involved Naruto.

Glancing to Naruto's sleeping figure near the fire, a minute of silence passed as she listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing, occasional grunt and a murmur of ramen, Hinata smiled at him, "At least one of us is able to dream about something pleasant." she sighed.

The night air was cold, yet humid, they had camped out on the summit of a grass hill that night. Hinata remained upright, letting the last of the chilling dream leave her body. What did these nightmares mean though she wondered?

Kurenai-sensei had once told her that dreams were sometimes composed of what the brain was usually concentrated on when awake, so what did that mean for her? That she wanted to go home, she couldn't forget Naruto and his strange red chakra, and these weird anthro women?

Then again those three aspects plagued her mind non-stop recently, but why did it affect her dreams?

Her first nightmare wasn't so much a nightmare as it was just… frightening, it involved her and Naruto together, doing intimate things... in a pond of blood. As for her second nightmare, she was bleeding and injured, Naruto much the same, but together, red chakra, and some other. Just like that they were healed, but at the price of something else.

Hinata remembered herself in that dream, grinning with oddly elongated fangs, long nails and a bloodthirst she couldn't control; and then there was Naruto with red eyes, fangs, mangy hair.

That second dream, Hinata looked down at her arm, the one that had been torn open and bleeding two days before, it had healed faster than any injury she'd ever had; she remembered that it stung and it burned for some unknown reason, but after the hours passed she had forgotten all about it.

_- In slight confusion Naruto scratched his head, "I guess... the wound wasn't that deep." But even as he said it he continued to do a double take. Hinata stared at the gashes in her arm, they were thinner, and now weren't so deep, Hinata and Naruto both looked at the other. -_

Hinata flexed her arm, ran her fingers down her forearm where the gashes were and felt nothing, saw nothing. That second dream, Naruto and her together, red chakra and some other, then suddenly their horrible injuries were healed.

The even stranger part, that disturbing thought in the back of her mind that found herself curious about that first dream? Naruto and her together. Hinata glanced at the blond in question out of the corner of her eye; they were all alone out here and no ally for miles...

Hinata lowered her head; indulging in a thought or two… her cheeks began to heat up.

Naruto was _such_ a heavy sleeper; her body tingled with an unknown desire to seize this small opening.

_*Blink?*_

Hinata shook her head, '_No!'_

She couldn't even dare, horrified at the thought, _'How could I even think such a thing?' _That wasn't like her. Yes she had feelings for Naruto, maybe even an infatuation, but intimate relations had never once crossed her mind in the past. She usually imagined them at a pick-nick, or at his favorite eating establishment, flirting and so on.

_'Being intimate...'_ She thought, lowering her head her face heated up, '_What's wrong with me?'_ she whimpered, thoughts of Naruto, how his clothing was reduced to rags and her same; the idea was planted in her head.

She looked back to Naruto for the fourth time that night and silently wondered, did he think about her and him doing that kind of thing? He looked at those female bunny anthros' with their gorgeous figures. So what were the chances of him looking at her? The rags she sported now didn't hide much; her lower garments could almost be considered a thong.

Hinata groaned to her, pushing her hands to her head she brought her knees to her chest, hugged them and rested her head.

"I just wanna go home." She whimpered, her abused mind couldn't take all of this, the recent dreams of death and darkness, the perverted thoughts brewing in her head, and these weird creatures were bringing her to the edge.

Hinata stayed there silently wishing to go home for the next few minutes, before she raised her head and rested her chin on her knees to look up at the stars, '_What are all of our friends doing?'_ Hinata prayed that they all had survived the mission; she barely came out of that alive.

Were the rest all together again? She had never actually spoken to Sasuke, heck she hardly knew what he looked like, she didn't really pay that much attention to him, but she knew that Naruto considered him his brother, and so for that she hoped Sasuke was also safe.

What were Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru doing? She hoped they weren't sad, if Kurenai was in her place she'd know exactly what to do, Hinata lowered her head, _'Even Sakura-san would probably do better in this situation than me. She wouldn't be thinking about such useless things.'_

What of Konoha? Were they still bustling with activity, still lively and as friendly as she remembered? Sure she had been out on missions longer than three days, but these past three days did not go at all with protocol, neither did she have her gear or even her mentor by her side to guide her through this.

Hinata blinked small tears away, rubbing at her eyes in restlessness, she hadn't had a decent good night's sleep since they got here, constantly hungry, paranoid of anthro's, and the tension between her and Naruto was unbearable. As each day went by she could feel herself growing irritated, more on edge from the lack of sleep and food.

She looked up at the crescent moon in the sky and imagined herself having a nice peaceful soothing soak in the hot springs. She was dirty, bloody, sweaty, tired and sore; the mere thought of hot water was like a desired dream. She wanted to wash her hair of all the sweat and grime and soak her troubles away.

After having a nice soak and wash, she imagined pigging out at a meat restaurant. She wasn't a meat kind of person, and while she had her share of meat before when her team went to those restaurants, right now she had never had such an intense craving for meat before in her entire life, she wanted steak, pork and especially beef.

Hinata swallowed her saliva; on the side would be a nice set of creamy sugary cinnamon rolls, and a nice warm cup of green tea to top it off-

_~Grumble~_

Hinata looked down, tears might as well of welled up in her eyes right then, she bit her bottom lip and curled her fists.

"_... Kuso_..." She whimpered.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Another day of travel, another day of fruits for breakfast and dinner, at this rate they were going to run low on energy. Their clothing added with the weather, while warm out, they were bound to catch a cold sooner or later.

When they could no longer muster up the energy to travel they decided to sleep up in one of the large tree's, using the large log-like branches to sprawl themselves out, Naruto left a clone to keep watch that night.

It bobbed its head; the Naruto clone opened his eyes wide again to try and wake himself up, but try as he might it ended in futility as his eyes slowly closed and his head nodded off begging for sleep.

He'd been like this for the past hour, keeping watch for four hours now he was sure it was nearly two in the morning, _'Just want to poof away.' _he was tempted, but if he did that and the boss ended up getting eaten then technically he'd also die.

But still as time passed his vision was gradually beginning to blur more and more, the clone nodded again, this time his eyes shut tight and he yawned, _'Maybe a small five minute nap.'_ He persuaded-

_~Rustle, rustle_~

The clone's head snapped up, wide awake now, hearing the rustling of leaves he looked ahead, but spied only darkness, to the right but there was no change, then to the left.

Naruto paused, and then turned around… coming to the sight of large brown eyes staring at him.

Maybe the clone was too tired to care, or maybe he was dreaming, but he stared back at it, then he squinted in recognition, "… You're one of those-..." he mumbled.

It was crouched on a branch just a few feet from him, perched, silent and intimidating, large sensual breasts complimented her furry frame, delicate, curious, perfectly curved, brown curious female eyes stared at him, she crawled closer and the clone found himself in awe of her behavior.

She raised her thin prehensile tail and touched his cheek experimentally.

The clone blinked, blushing as his eyes drifted to the area between her legs, shaded with brown fur and darkness of night.

He remembered, she was the one following them? He was pretty sure he had saw her scurry away two days ago when him and Hinata were traveling tree to tree, just before Hinata ran into him.

The clone's cheek turned red, she looked so unashamed, maybe even purposefully displaying her assets, and did she widen her legs? She-It... The creature smiled, her tail played with his hair and he found himself chuckling.

"Heheh…" An exhausted grin couldn't help but sprout at the slight tickling behind his ear.

He glanced to the original Naruto and Hinata sleeping on the branches to the side. The clone looked back to the anthro and she looked at him intensely as she drew her tail back, and he stared back curiously, "How? You look just like a girl?" He murmured scratching his cheek with his finger.

She tilted her head.

"You're kinda… cute." He mumbled tiredly.

Hinata groaned as she tossed over to the bed of leaves to get more comfortable.

With that sound the anthro looked back at her, then to the clone before she proceeded to hop off the branch and onto another.

The Naruto clone blinked, "Huh? Hey, where you going?" it wasn't long before she disappeared into the dark leaving Naruto to stare in amazement, "Whoa."

Shaking himself out of it he rubbed the side of his head, "Damn... so tired." he muttered, "If I wake boss up, he can create a new clone." he guessed, he pushed on the boss's shoulders.

He grumbled and blearily creaked open his eyes, "Huh? What do ya want?" he yawned.

"I'm too tired boss, I'm seeing things, you should create a new clone before I go." he explained apologetically as he rubbed his eyes.

The original stretched his limbs, trying to wake up, he looked around and waited a minute to adjust to the night, "Eh? _~Yawn~_... Forget it, I got it." he waved off, now up.

"Suit yourself boss." Then he dispersed.

"Erm..." Naruto groaned in confusion, a small headache formed, he imagined he was seeing stuff, an image of a voluptuous primate anthromorph flashed through his head for a second before fading.

He must've still been sleepy; shaking his head he sat on a branch and let his legs dangle as he yawned again. It didn't matter, he wasn't having much of a good dream anyway, all of his dreams were usually cut short by either waking up in the middle of the night, or like just now, having a dream about... the mission.

Naruto narrowed his eyes; the flashing memory of the Uchiha-teme, Naruto looked down at the ground sixty feet below.

"_Sasuke_." He growled, a small bubble of anger, before it popped at the knowing result that he... had _failed_.

His dream wasn't heroic, he didn't beat Sasuke and keep Sakura's promise, he didn't reunite Team 7 and Kakashi would know that. In his dream, it was worse than reality; Sasuke was seen in the clutches of that _damn_ snake bastard.

The rage fell away, replaced by sadness at the predicament it landed him in,_ 'What is he doing now I wonder? What does Sakura and Kakashi think of me because I couldn't keep my promise?'_ Despite how he acted for the past four days, he couldn't stop thinking about that mission, about Team 7 and how he failed everyone, his comrades and friends, his team, his sensei.

Naruto looked over to Hinata's sleeping form, _'And now because of me, I dragged Hinata into this.'_ He thought. Why did he have to do it? What was Sasuke's goal and why was it so important?

Because of it his team was left in shambles, he had tried to kill him that was for sure. Part of him wanted to get back home as soon as possible, but the other part of him wanted to find Sasuke first, he didn't want to meet Kakashi and Sakura's gazes without him.

He didn't want to go to his friends that helped on the mission and tell them that he had failed and Sasuke got away, he just couldn't. In the back of his mind he hoped that another one of his friends recovered, or an ally came to help them and found Sasuke and managed to take him in, but the chances of that weren't even considerable.

He hadn't managed to keep his promise like he told Sakura, but it was a promise of a lifetime he told her, and he wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. If Sasuke had managed to get away, then he'd find him and he'd drag him home.

But still, the look of pure malicious evil in Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, his second cursed form glaring at him, he was incredibly strong and he ended up with a hole in his chest twice because of it.

Not to mention his left arm was still not completely right since then, most of it healed, but the small tingling feeling still remained.

Shaking his head Naruto returned to reality, he was getting too deep into this again, and right now that was the last thing he needed.

Taking a deep breath Naruto sighed.

Again he turned to look at Hinata, she looked so peaceful and fragile, and right then he simply had to wonder, '_Hinata... why'd you try to save me?_'

When he and Sasuke brought out their strongest Jutsu's to a clash, he remembered how she jumped in to save him.

She knew that was dangerous and still she tried to save him, Naruto felt horrible for bringing her into this mess, for bringing her to where ever they were. He listened to the silent whispers of her breathing inhale and exhale.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." he apologized, what must her family be feeling right now? She almost died, and she would have been eaten if Naruto hadn't come when he did.

He drifted to her clothing; it could hardly even be called such. Hinata murmured something in her sleep before turning, hiking up her left leg and bringing her arms close to her chest.

Naruto blushed, watching as she turned away from him, hiking up her top leg her... shorts thinned, Naruto's cheeks reddened as he turned away quickly, berating himself for looking at her behind.

Naruto blinked, and then rubbed his head, the sight of the voluptuous naked anthro again, he shook his head, '_Stop it, just concentrate on getting back home, and don't look at Hinata like that!'_ He berated.

His stomach ached; voicing its wants for food Naruto cradled his stomach with a frown, "Man what I'd give for a bowl of Teuchi's Ramen right now." He daydreamed. He looked around, four days they've been stranded in this forest.

Naruto groaned as his stomach did the same, "I miss Konoha." right at the moment; it was only for the ramen. He hadn't had a good meal in days, he was starving and sick of fruits and vegetables, and he was quickly growing agitated with each damn noise he heard in this forest.

Naruto leaned forward and rested his head into his hands, "... Great." He sighed.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"No, that wouldn't work." Hinata rejected, yet another option shot down.

Naruto was beginning to become irritated... no it was official, he was frustrated. Five days, five fucking days they've been heading in the same direction and the wilderness had yet to take a turn for the better, mountains still littered the area, tree's still blocked their vision, and they've been paranoid ever since they had first woken up in this damn forest.

Unknown creatures were here, he had only seen that feline and that family of rabbits so far, but otherwise the occasional howl to the moon, the roar at night, or the hissing in caves have led him to believe they could be eaten at any moment if they weren't careful.

They were starving and while they did manage to find fruits and vegetables every now and then, the truth remained that they only really ate once every other day. If the creatures in this forest didn't kill them, then starvation certainly would.

To make matters worse they were no closer to civilization than when they started it seemed, no city lights, no voices in the distance, no towns, villages, travelers, not a damn thing!

Naruto continued to walk, pushing large branches, bushes and thorns out of his way, Hinata following close behind, both visibly strained and exhausted.

It was hard to sleep when you were worried about being eaten alive.

Gritting his teeth he glanced at Hinata. Now that he really thought about it she wasn't really doing anything to help, she stayed behind during camp, sure she made the fires, but it was him who gathered the food, not to mention he was trying to find ways out of their predicament, all Hinata did was shoot his plans down saying it wasn't a good idea.

Naruto paused, catching himself before he got out of hand,_ 'Wait, what am I saying? It's not Hinata's fault, and if wasn't for her scouting for the food, and camping spots I'd be completely lost.'_ He reminded.

Lowering his head he berated himself, all of his lack of sleep, hunger, and anger was beginning to affect him.

Struggling to calm his growling stomach he glanced to his friend, "Hey, Hinata, you got any ideas then?" He asked.

As they came out of the forested maze and out to a clearing they continued their travel, Hinata looked tired, exhausted, her mussed up hair, ripped clothing and ragged breathing did not suit her at all.

She tried to keep a clear head, "All we can do now is keep going forward, we have nothing else to go on."

Naruto growled to himself, "Kuso! Wish we could do something more, we need to find a way to alert someone!" He muttered angrily, the sun was quickly beginning to descend.

"I know Naruto-kun."

He looked around, and then an idea came, "What if we built a signal? Like a bon fire?" he proposed.

Hinata glanced to him, "That'd attract predators and if this is enemy territory we'd be in even more danger." She replied, "Naruto-kun, there's nothing we can do right now."

Something flared in Naruto's eyes, "Well I don't see you doing anything Hinata! We could be heading away from civilization for all we know!" He snapped. Soon after he said it he froze, eyes widened as he snapped to Hinata.

Hinata was staring at him in shock, surprised at his outburst.

Naruto looked horrified as she lowered her head enough to shield her eyes, "... Hinata- I didn't mean-" He muttered.

"You're the one who wanted to go this way Naruto." She retorted, quiet, but she made sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto stopped, staring back at Hinata in shock, when did Hinata get a backbone? She looked up at him, brows narrowed as she met his gaze challengingly. Narrowing his brows he grit his teeth and glared at her but she didn't waver.

"Well you aren't helping me find a way out of this." Naruto growled, "We've been traveling for days and we haven't seen a single person yet!" He vented.

"You don't think I'm tired?" She asked, "I'm sore and exhausted too Naruto!" Raising her voice, "Your ideas are reckless, they're going to get us killed and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Hinata yelled as she said all she could, losing her resolve she paused before turning away to recollect herself.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he stared at Hinata, his mouth ajar, and coming back to himself he realized that he'd taken out his frustration on Hinata. His ferocity vanished, his anger quickly deteriorated.

Then reached out "... H-Hinata-"

_*Rrrooowwwl!*_

Something cried out, followed by snarling, and it echoed through the tree's, Naruto and Hinata snapped at the noise.

"Something's over there." Naruto warned.

"Byakugan!" Hinata called out. She suddenly gasped, staring at the sight speechless.

Naruto immediately became alert, "What is it Hinata?"

"T-... Two anthro's, they're fighting thirty yards away from us." She replied weakly, and then her eyes widened, "It's being carried over here!" she finished staring at their general direction.

"Hinata, let's go, quick!" He ushered, pulling Hinata as she tripped, they quickly jumped into the bushes.

At that moment a female creature broke through a tree, and tumbled across the grass before coming to a stop.

Naruto and Hinata peered through the bushes, Hinata's Byakugan canceled; they kept silent watching as a bleeding green creature cried out. Naruto and Hinata stared in silence, the female was green, with patches of darker green around it, and a small green plant bulb was planted on its back!

It was hurt, left leg injured, chest bleeding and blood leaking from her mouth as she cried out a word that didn't make sense. She was completely naked, bare and exposed she resembled something of a plant, its chest was... large.

A hissing sound followed up, Naruto's eyes shifted before he slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent from yelling.

The upper half of her, she looked, almost perfectly human, but her eyes were yellow with a black slit going through them, sharp teeth and mangy hair, it had claws; she too had her chest exposed all naked. The lower half of her though... was the body of a snake, blood on its hands it hissed and charged at the injured anthro.

Hinata nearly jumped up, planning on doing something, obviously the serpent was going to kill the other, but Naruto grabbed her arm. The two shared a looked as Naruto shook his head carefully in worry.

Hinata's tense body rested as they turned back to the creatures. The green female's bulb opened and yellow light emanated from it. Naruto and Hinata held their breath as the dust brushed into the snake-woman's face and she froze.

"What the hell's happening...?" Naruto whispered.

The weaker of the two tried to crawl away before the snake got its senses back, grabbed her leg and dragged her back, smacked her across the face as the green creature whimpered.

It locked lips with the defenseless, saliva and blood mixed as she dominated the weaker one. The green plant female struggled and fought only to be beaten and forced into submission, something changed in the snake woman's eyes, possessive and wanting.

"What's it doing...?" Naruto muttered.

Hinata looked forward, her emotions in a jumble, unsure of what to feel, the snake one was going to...

"She's seducing it...?" Hinata whispered. As the snake woman bit into the others neck, groping her breasts roughly, Naruto and Hinata couldn't stand to see anything more; they didn't know what to make of it.

Naruto stumbled, grabbed Hinata's arm they both bolted for the tree's and ran, despite screams of pleasure and pain, they ran until night had completely taken the day, but they didn't stop all the way until the sun began to come up before their bodies could push no further and collapsed against a tree.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Specks of light glared into his face…

Naruto creaked open his left eye, his mind and vision in a blur when trying to make sense of things. He raised his left hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight breaking pass the barrier of trees above.

Sitting still for a minute he blinked and adjusted to the light, then opened both eye.

_'Wha-? It's morning...?' _Looking up he paused in confusion, something about that didn't seem to add up. He felt a slight pressure on his chest, and for a while he stared up at the tree's waiting for all of his brain to begin functioning.

The stress and frustration he had yesterday was gone, that'd been the most blissful rest he had since he got here, he felt rejuvenated, and back to normal… in a way. At the very least he was no longer panicked and paranoid.

He yawned, _'... I guess running throughout the entire night released my frustration... and the sleep took away my stress.'_

Suddenly he froze, "Wait a minute..." He muttered, he blinked, and then he remembered, after the encounter with those anthros' they had sprinted as hard as they could to get as far away from them, up until... morning, if he remembered correctly.

Naruto slowly looked up, "But then... how... is it still morning?" He whispered.

Unless… they slept the entire day and into the next!

"_Mmnn_..." A delicate moan interrupted.

Naruto snapped down to his chest, and suddenly realized Hinata was leaning on him, hands on his chest she huddled next to him against the tree they collapsed at yesterday morning.

"... H-Hinata..."

He murmured to himself in shock, her skimpy clothing did nothing to hide her cleavage from his perspective, and even less for body-to-body contact. His entire body shivered... in fright. If she woke up now would she get mad at him? She wasn't like Sakura, but even still.

He looked around then back to Hinata, '_What am I saying, Hinata's not like that' _Grabbing her shoulders he gently shook her, "Hinata, hey Hinata wake up." He whispered.

She groaned and twisted until the feeling of her shaking and someone telling her to wake up could no longer be ignored. She yawned, and rubbed at her eye with her right hand before awakening.

Big deep blue eyes as intense as the night sky stared right at her.

"Hinata?"

A whimpering sound came from her, from embarrassment perhaps as her entire face turned red, eyes wide as she released a stuttering whimper.

Her head hit his chest, she was out.

Naruto blanched, "W-wha? Hinata!"

Hinata came too eventually and when she did she apologized, before they continued their journey in current silence on Hinata's part. Twiddling her fingers her thoughts ran a million miles per minute.

Naruto on the other hand walked with his arms behind his head, looking like he was curious, his mind apparently on other thoughts at the moment.

Hinata silently berated herself she had forgotten about what happened the evening before yesterday. She had forgotten about them because she had been marveling at three things that morning: One, she no longer felt stressed; Two, her frustration was all spent; and Three, she had slept on top of Naruto!

_'I really shouldn't be thinking about such useless things...'_ Hinata reminded, walking quietly for a few minutes she thought about what took place two nights ago, the creatures they saw, and what they were doing which confused her even more.

They both caught the other out of the corner of their eye.

"Naru-"

"-Hinata...?"

_~Silence~_

"... What is it Naruto-kun?" looking over at him.

"I... was wondering about what we saw." He muttered.

Hinata mumbled, "I was thinking about that too."

"Well we both saw it," Naruto started.

"Yeah."

"And no one's here but us so no one will hear what we say." He continued.

Hinata raised a brow, "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glanced at her, "Aren't you curious how they do those strange abilities?" confused by it, "I just... don't understand what's going on, I'm so confused about everything." He confessed, "What are we gonna do when we get back to Konoha?"

Hinata was surprised, but she knew what he meant, she nodded nervously, "I understand, but I don't know if they're really anthro's Naruto-kun, or maybe they are, but there's more to it."

"Whaddya mean?"

Hinata thought back to it, "That girl was a plant, and it had vines and a plant bulb on it's back." Hinata explained, "I-I just don't know what to think." She mumbled, "Why are they human like, why are they all females? We haven't seen a single male thing since we got here." She finished.

Naruto scratched his head in thought.

"That plant-girl used some strange dust to affect her." Hinata stated.

"Not to mention that one feline moved faster than the both of us," Naruto replied, "They're damn strong too," He muttered, "But I just don't get why," He paused, a blush growing on his face; Hinata taking note of it.

She tried to block the images out of her head, those two females together, naked on top of each other feeling each other up, not to mention covered in blood; and she was pretty sure the snake was trying to eat the plant girl... Hinata mentally gagged.

"Naruto are you thinking about..." She asked in suspicion.

Naruto froze, knowing what she was referring to. He saw Hinata look at him in another light, the light Jiraiya was usually seen in.

"Naruto-" She began, offended.

Naruto waved his hands, "Wait a minute! Hinata it's not like that or anything!" He defended himself.

Hinata pushed her fingers together, "But you're thinking about that." She muttered nervously, her face turning even more red.

"It's not everyday you see a snake lady try to rape a plant lady." Naruto grunted defensively.

"Don't say rape," Hinata put her hands to her head, nothing creeped her out more, naked females were one thing; she had been to her fair share of bathhouses full of nude women, but girl-on-girl was an entirely different story, and the fact that one was forcing itself on the other took the cake.

Women creatures... even if it was instinct or some other animalistic-nature induced reason, she just didn't want to think about it.

Naruto growled, "Hinata this is serious, if I hadn't come to save you in time you could've also been-"

"Don't say it!" She cut off, "It's disgusting!" She blurted, face red in embarrassment, she shook her head back and forth.

"Snap out of it Hinata!" He crossed his arms seriously, "You're the one who said to stop being perverted." He reminded.

Hinata ceased, turning to him timidly, "It's not that I'm being perverted Naruto-kun..." She mumbled, "But... all of those creatures were naked, they've even got a womanly figure..." She stopped herself, this wasn't getting them anywhere, "It's just... weird." Hinata whimpered, not knowing any other way to say it,_ 'It's a wonder how they reproduce if there are no males.'_ Now thinking about it she hoped not to find the answer anytime soon.

Her face still red, Naruto just sighed in sympathy, continuing their walk in silence again, long enough until Naruto was sure she was completely calm.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, he tried to sympathize with her, I mean how would he react if there were a bunch of naked male creatures that raped each... Naruto shivered in disgust, stopping right there, _'... Maybe Hinata does feel that way.'_ He thought, trying to keep whatever was left in his stomach there.

"Yeah... I'm fine Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." She put her head down.

Naruto shook his head, "It's fine, now that I think about it, ever since we woke up here... we haven't seen that many actual animals." He brought up.

Hinata nodded, so far the only animal species they've seen were birds, never a deer or some other common large animal, which brought the question of what happened to the animals? Why when they first begin to see anthro's, the animals become a rarity?

Hinata's abused soul decided to blame it on the anthros, so much still didn't make sense, and Naruto had readily agreed with her.

They continued to travel for the rest of that day, they picked food on the way and stopped for rest before continuing. They talked about other things, and thankfully they hadn't ran into anymore female creatures.

But something else left them on edge, there were voices that sounded like it came from anthro's, but what they were saying didn't make a bit of since. Just a bunch of _"CutiePie, CutiePie"_ and _"Gloomy, Gloomy"_ here and there, other voices saying other strange things as well.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up from the fire she just started, Naruto sitting on the opposite side of the fire, "Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He looked ashamed, "Sorry for snapping at you two days ago, there was no reason for me to do that and... I'm really sorry." He apologized.

Hinata remembered the small back and forth, closing her eyes she smiled, "I forgive you Naruto-kun, and I'm sorry for yelling at you too, we were both a little stressed, we've been out here for days after all." She replied and proceeded to blush, something she's been doing quite a lot lately, "Not to mention the tension." she murmured.

Naruto sighed, knowing what she was talking about, he put his hand over his face in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Hinata... I don't know what's wrong with me." She probably thought he was a pervert for glancing at those creatures.

Hinata looked at him, she thought about the strange... thoughts she's been having ever since they arrived, added with the fact that she seemed to be growing bolder and bolder as each day passed, she simply smiled, "It's fine, I've been feeling a little strange as well Naruto-kun, I don't hold it against you." She assured.

Naruto gave an apologetic smile.

Hinata tossed a few more logs onto the fire, then the two of them sat in the middle of the small clearing. In silence, the two reflected on this whole experience in their own perspective.

What Hinata couldn't understand herself was the sudden backbone she grew, she still stuttered, and blushed, but not all as much around Naruto like she used to. The main cause for her recent hot cheeks was because of these creatures, but if it was just Naruto and herself, her stuttering toned down, and she could actually talk to him.

She even mustered up the ability to scold Naruto perhaps once or twice. She didn't know why, but she found herself caring less and less about her skimpy clothing, it didn't bother her as much as it did on the first night.

Hinata glanced at her arm, the one that had been torn open and bleeding on the first day when she was attacked; Her arm healed the next day, even Naruto could hardly believe it, she let him think that the wound healed in four.

She glanced up and saw Naruto looking into the fire, a concentrated expression, and his eyes had a faraway look.

Naruto had wondered mostly about how calm the furball's been for awhile, he looked up, grinned and said goodnight.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Clothes come first." Hinata stated, Naruto nodded, "Then we need to buy food." He chimed in, both walked side by side, one with crossed arms, the other had a hand on their chin in thought.

"Weapons will have to be next." Hinata mumbled, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And after that, we'll need information."

The two glanced to the other, silently asking if either one wanted to add anything on their to-do list once they finally reached a town. Hinata lowered her head, the gloomy atmosphere about the place left her feeling a little off, everything was so quiet, and on top of that the clouds up above were a disgusting gray.

"We should interrogate the nearest person." Naruto muttered.

Hinata raised her head, "N-nani? We don't have to go that far Naruto-kun." She whispered.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, "What if we're in enemy territory? Just going around asking too many questions, that'd waste more time than I'd like." He grumbled.

Hinata raised her brows, "But if we aren't in enemy territory, kidnapping someone and interrogating them... that's even more risky." She argued.

Naruto scoffed, resting his arms behind his head he sighed, "Damn it, I just wish I knew where the hell we were." He vented, puffing steam from his nose.

"Assumptions and speculations are all we have for now." Hinata replied nervously at Naruto's ever growing temper.

Naruto grumbled to himself in thought before proposing, "How about we just pick-pocket people so we at least have money for the food and clothes; or should we wait til night and rob a store?" He asked.

"I'd rather we not do either." Hinata mumbled.

He looked somewhat irritated, "We're kinda running out of options here Hinata, we need to- Eh?" Stopping mid-sentence.

_*Drip...*_

Hinata looked over, a droplet hit on her cheek making her flinch, she could see Naruto looking up curiously, raising a brow she looked up as well. Almost immediately heavy rain suddenly poured down on them.

With no useful clothing to protect her, Hinata shivered, crossed her arms and lowered her head, _'Cold... cold.'_

_*Crackle...!* _Thunder was coming quick as well, not just rain, a storm was settling in.

Hinata's body grew cold on the inside as well, a shiver ran up her spine at the sounds the clouds were making.

Hinata yelped, Naruto grabbed her hand and ran, "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to find the nearest shelter!" He asked.

"Ah- Hai! Byakugan!"

At least a quarter mile ahead, underneath a cliff to provide a roof beside a river, Naruto and Hinata quickly went underneath it. He stood up, turning to Hinata, "Wait here, I'm gonna hurry and find some firewood, I'll be back!" He called over before he rushed back out into the rain, arms over his head.

"Naruto!" She called out, but he quickly jumped into the mass of tree's to scavenge for any wood dry enough to burn. Sitting back she lowered her head and held herself to try and warm up, what was left of her clothes wasn't completely soaked, she looked around, standing on the many small pebbles that ran along the river.

With nothing to do but wait for Naruto to come back, she occupied herself with clearing the pebbles out from under their shelter to reveal the softness of cold dark dirt, by the time she was done she spied Naruto come running from the tree's with an armful of wood, he hunched over it and quickly came over to her.

"I grabbed what looked dry, not much though." He muttered, seeing that the area was cleared of rocks he placed the wood near the river still underneath their rock shelter, away from the wall where they'd sleep.

Bringing out the two stones in his pocket he thanked Kami that they weren't wet, and for the next hour he chipped the rocks together before finally managing to get a fire started.

The weather may have been cold, but the fire did quick to get them warm. Naruto and Hinata sat against the rock wall, watching as the rain poured mercilessly without any sign of slowing down.

By the time all light darkened outside Naruto resigned to sleeping there for the night, "I guess this is where we'll be spending the night." he muttered.

"Yeah." she whispered, eyes concentrated less on the fire, and more on the fierce rain outside, the thunder and lightning flashes only proceeded to make her more and more tense.

Sitting in silence for about ten minutes Naruto looked over to Hinata, arms around her knees huddled up and her eyes shifting to every sound of thunder.

Naruto raised a brow, "Hey, Hinata?"

She jumped, then glanced, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

He was concerned, "Are you... afraid of storms?"

Surprised at first, then she faked a smile as she waved him off, "O-oh, no I'm fine Naruto-kun... I'm just cold that's all." She replied.

He seemed to consider it, and all was quiet for a few moments before he smiled and looked at her, she paused and stared back at him before shifting her eyes and fidgeting slightly, "W-what?" She stuttered, wondering if she had said something strange.

"You know it's okay to be scared, I won't judge you or anything." He grinned.

Her eyes widened, not knowing what to say she struggled to reply, her face heating in embarrassment, "But- Naruto-kun I swear I'm fi-"

_*BOOOMMM!*_ The ground itself shook, followed by a flash of light, the lightning hissed loudly.

"_Wwaahh!_" Hinata screamed, her body latching onto Naruto in fright she dug her head into his chest as he himself nearly fell over by her sudden actions.

"A-wha- Hinata!" He grunted in surprise, struggling to stay upright as he quickly held her and patted her head, "... Oi... Hinata, everythings fine." He chuckled.

When she looked up, he could nearly see tears begin to pool over her lavender eyes as she shivered and clenched onto him tightly, "N-Naruto-kun." She whimpered, a second boom resounded through the shelter, she clung tighter and cried out, then buried her head into his chest again.

Naruto didn't say anything this time, instead he sat there and waited for Hinata to calm down, looking at her, and as she looked up at him again, she saw a certain something in his eyes, that look he got when he showed genuine care for his friends through his smile.

She whimpered, and he smiled sympathetically, "It's okay if you're afraid of storms Hinata. Don't worry I won't go anywhere." He assured.

As she shook she gave a thankful nod.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Naruto shifted and grunted as he began to awake, and something responded by moaning in return. His arms were wrapped around something, something soft and fragile, it felt strange, but a good kind of strange, Naruto found that he didn't feel like letting go, still very tired and it was still very early he was content with just laying in the dirt cradling this soft object in his arms.

The moaning that resulted from his tightened embrace was soothing in a strange way, a tune that Naruto decided he liked, his grip was tight and comforting and the voice moaned again as it pushed itself closer into his chest.

The feel of slender smooth skin, warm air hit his chest in rhythm, something breathed into his chest.

Hinata hummed and tingled at the nice snug feeling, something, strong and protective, warm and big wrapped around her. It provided her with all the warmth she needed, and it was when she finally processed the feeling, she came to the conclusion that this was the best sleep she had ever had.

She breathed against it and in turn felt slightly tingly and giddy, the warm embrace felt so good that she couldn't help but sigh in bliss and snuggle deeper into the thing that was keeping her warm and safe.

Unfortunately Naruto and Hinata knew that they needed to get going, from the sound of it the rain had stopped, and it seemed the fire had gone out.

Then what was keeping her warm? What blissful sound was waking him up?

Yawning Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes and found themselves staring into the eyes of the only other person here in the wild.

Blue cerulean eyes stared into large glistening innocent lavender ones, Naruto realized what was in his arms.

"... H-Hinata?" He croaked.

Lavender pools found themselves staring into the deep blue ocean that was Naruto's eyes, eyes that held a free spirit within them, Hinata realized who she was pressing her body into, who's waist she had her legs wrapped around.

She whimpered, "... Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

_"... AAAAaaaaaahhhh!" _the echoes almost seemed to have the capability to reach the mountains and back.

* * *

"_Haa_..." Hinata panted, with the rise and fall of the land she should've been use to walking up steep hills, but a continuous hour of this was slowly draining her of her energy.

In the area as far as the eye could see were five large mountains, four at the corners and the fifth placed in the middle right in front of their path. Going around would take longer, so Naruto opted to go over it and so here they were hiking themselves up the mountainside for the past hour, hopefully sometime soon they'd reach the top and her hell would be over.

Hinata looked over to the sun in the west, then again it'd probably be night before then, "We may have to make camp before we can get to the top Naruto-kun." She warned.

"Ugh- That's fine with me." He grunted as he jumped up onto a higher precipice, Hinata following suit, jumping from ledge to ledge. Hinata marveled at the mountain for it's size, large tree's grew all over it as well that covered most of their vision from the sky, large bushes and roots blocked the path and clearing would take extra work, but Naruto didn't seem all that much in a hurry, his eyes scanned their surroundings the more they went, probably scanning for food.

Hinata sighed and rested a hand on her stomach, "I'm getting hungry just thinking about food, _Kuso_..." she groaned.

Hinata blinked, did she say that out loud? Naruto was staring at her as if she had all the ramen he could want in her pockets, Hinata's cheeks reddened at his shocked stare, "Hinata... you cursed!" As if in awe that she could even do such a thing, he didn't think he'd ever hear Hinata say_'Damn it'_ of all things, hearing it come out of her mouth was foreign to him.

Hinata twiddled her fingers, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to say it, it slipped." she murmured, now she felt embarrassed.

Naruto grinned awkwardly and shrugged, "I don't mind it, I mean I've cursed before. I just never expected that you... _could_ say something like that," He explained.

Hinata smiled apologetically, "I'm not usually this frustrated Naruto-kun." She replied.

The blond-haired boy waved it off, "Don't worry about it, you can say 'damn' if you want," He accepted, Hinata looked up at him in surprise, Naruto scratched his cheek, "Personally, I think it makes you seem more open and that means we're becoming better friends!" He admitted with a grin.

Hinata blushed, but she couldn't contain her giggling at his reply, smiling more at how he didn't judge her any more or any less for it, "Naruto-kun..." She whispered.

She did feel that actually, growing closer and more open with Naruto, becoming better friends to where they could actually carry a conversation with the other on their own, and laugh and joke around.

_~Grumble~_

Naruto and Hinata glanced at his stomach, laughing weakly he rested his hand on his gut, "Come to think of it I'm starving too, come on let's go," he urged pushing through the bushes and branches he smiled, "I can feel it, a few more days and we'll find a town. Right now all I want is some Ramen, that'd hit the spot!" Naruto fantasized.

"Naruto-kun at this rate, I wouldn't mind stealing food." She mumbled as her stomach growled with his, he looked back and laughed, Hinata giggling with him.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, we'll eat out until we're filled to the brim!" He bolstered, only encouraging him to hurry faster, both Naruto and Hinata's entire bodies were covered in sweat, "Hinata use your Byakugan and tell me if you see any fruits nearby, I'll send my clones to go get them."

"I'm getting a little sick of fruits all the time Naruto-kun." She didn't mean to complain, but she couldn't help it, they were beginning to place a bitter taste in her mouth.

Naruto nodded, "I know what you mean Hinata, but right now that's all we have in the forest, we're just gonna have to deal with it for now," He replied apologetically, he smiled as he added, "There's no animals around here for meat, and we can't eat anthro's, that'd be like cannibalism." he joked.

Hinata blinked, then felt a little sick at the thought, they so closely resembled humans. She smiled at the joke though, but then again, if there were regular birds, could there also be regular rabbits and other animals, maybe not big animals, but maybe smaller ones?

She joked back, "Maybe we can catch an anthro and have her track down real animals for us to eat." She replied.

Naruto paused, the thought of a female anthro on a leash sniffing out a scent somehow brought a grin to his face, Hinata giggled with him, "Maa maa Hinata, can you imagine that? It'd look kind of funny."

Sadly they both knew these were empty ideas, but Hinata felt something within her force out the words in her head, "Maybe you're right, the sexual tension would be unbearable for you huh?" She teased with an innocent smile.

Naruto looked shocked for a second at her teasing accusation, then stared at her curiously.

He bared his teeth challengingly, "Oh yeah? What's that suppose to mean?" He asked as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Hinata pouted, "I've seen the way you look at them Naruto-kun." She stated, as if it were fact. Hinata stopped herself, '_What's wrong with me? Why am I teasing Naruto like this?'_ She didn't know why, suddenly she just felt like, like she could talk to Naruto about anything.

Naruto paused, looked back at her and blushed before he continued moving, "... That's-"

_"Pidgy! Pidgy!"_

Simultaneously they looked up, the sight of a black figure with wings flew above the tree's and out of sight before Naruto and Hinata could even get a good look at it, but they both knew what it was.

They looked at each other before looking down, everything grew silent, and soon they continued moving.

Thoughts of anthro's crossed the Hyuuga's mind yet again. Hinata fidgeted, having a war within herself about whether to ask Naruto the question that had been bothering her for many days now.

Hinata stood straight, found her resolve, then hurried to Naruto's side, "Ano, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" Somewhat cautiously, he glanced out of the corner of his eye.

She didn't say anything at first, struggling to find the words, Naruto turned to look after a while.

Hinata averted his gaze, "What do you think about... about these anthros exactly?" She asked.

He stopped walking and Hinata almost tripped trying to stop herself.

Naruto stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Hinata hated repeating herself, it was harder to say the second time, "I'm asking what you think." She muttered, twiddling her fingers.

Naruto looked away, then back, "I think... they are strong, and dangerous." He replied quietly.

Hinata sighed inwardly, "Naruto-kun that's not what I meant."

Scratching the back of his head he averted her gaze, "Why this all of a sudden Hinata? It's not like you." He said nervously.

Hinata lowered her hands and looked at him, trying to convince him to give his perspective, "We both know you've... looked, but what do you think of them?" She didn't know why she wanted to hear Naruto's opinion, and even more she didn't understand why she was pushing it.

He blushed, "W-why would you want to know something like that Hinata?"

Hinata tried to stay strong and look him in the eye, she shrugged honestly, "I don't know, I'm curious about what you think of all this. Every anthro is a n-naked female, so... I wouldn't be surprised if you felt a little... um... _affected_ by all this." She stuttered.

"A-affected?"

Hinata quickly apologized "Gomen Naruto-kun I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... ever since I first saw one I haven't been able to stop thinking about them. What they are, what they can do... h-how they look." Hinata mumbled, she broke away from his astonished gaze.

He looked around, choosing his words carefully, "I have looked at them," He admitted, "... And their bodies are really beautiful. I don't know why Hinata, it's like I can't control myself. But I feel pretty bad knowing you've seen me look at them..." He left off as he lowered his head in shame, hoping Hinata wasn't thinking less of him with each word.

"Oh..." Hinata whispered, twirling her fingers to keep herself occupied. She guessed that she got what she wanted.

Naruto winced at the sigh of disappointment, but he had to let it all out, he didn't know why, he supposed it was the right thing to do to let her know, "Hinata?" Naruto had enough time with her to realize that she was undoubtedly the most... well-endowed girl out of all their friends.

She looked up in curiosity, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Um, I want to say that-... I'm sorry for looking at you- ya know... like that too." He confessed, rubbing his neck nervously with a shameful blush.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as her cheeks reddened, now knowing that Naruto had been looking. She closed her eyes and shook her head, hurrying to reply before Naruto grew even more distraught, "... It's okay Naruto-kun." The words were easier to say than she thought.

Naruto snapped up in confusion, "What? You mean you're not going to get mad?" He asked in disbelief, if Sakura was here and if she even saw him glance at her or the anthros he'd be ten feet under every other hour.

Hinata slowly raised her head, a nervous but accepting smile on her, "Um, not really. I'm not surprised or anything," she answered honestly, Naruto's face grew red, Hinata quickly went to explain, "I mean, since my clothes are all shredded, I guess it's only expected that you would look, you know? I'm not mad at you Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her, after a few moments Hinata wondered if she had said something wrong as Naruto stared at her in disbelief. Slowly he chuckled, then it built up into a nervous laugh as he blushed, Hinata stared at him in surprise.

He scratched his head, "I'm sorta glad that you're here instead of Sakura-chan Hinata, she would've beat me ten times worse than she usually does by now." he laughed, maybe from relief or disbelief, he laughed out his pent up worry before it died down.

Hinata looked worried, "I'd never purposefully hurt you Naruto-kun." She replied quietly.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Hinata," He grinned, never knowing how forgiving Hinata truly was until now. He glanced at her ripped clothing and felt bad, "I'm sorry you have to go around looking like that Hinata, I know it must be embarrassing."

Hinata looked down at herself and admitted, "It is embarrassing... and I do get cold easily," She acknowledged, she blushed, when it had been raining she had to make sure Naruto didn't see her chest that night.

Hinata shyly shook her head, "But," She began, gaining his attention, "If it's only you around, I-I don't really mind it as much." She finished.

Naruto nodded with a smile, they were the only ones that could count on each other, and they were friends, he supposed Hinata would rather accept things as they were rather than being stranded here alone.

Naruto gulped nervously, feeling the odd atmosphere pass, he began to feel like he could tell her anything, "Gee Hinata, I always thought you were a creepy girl that would kill me if I looked at you in that kind of way." He laughed.

Hinata paused, part of her happy he no longer thought of her as a creepy girl that'd kill him, but also somewhat insulted that he thought of her like that to begin with. She sweatdropped, not knowing whether it was suppose to be a compliment or an insult, but Naruto didn't always think before he spoke, she knew that, he must've meant it as a compliment... it still hurt though.

"Um... thank you." Hinata whispered, she '_eeped_' when Naruto hugged her.

"But," Naruto continued, "You're actually a really cool person Hinata!" he grinned, "And you're a really good friend."

She blinked, Naruto thought she was cool, but only as a friend. Just like that she was confused again on whether to feel sad or happy about that, but nonetheless she hugged him back. What did it matter, he admitted to looking at her body in _that_ way, for now that's all she needed to know. She smiled and melted into his embrace, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

As the sun began to hide away, Hinata proceeded to use her Byakugan to find fruits, Naruto's clones retrieved them, as well as firewood, and Hinata found a cubby hole within the rock of the mountain that would do well for tonight.

They laid their fruits and wood near the entrance, and after setting up a fire and discussing what to do tomorrow, they were nearly to the top of the mountain, before they went to bed.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_*Crackle*_

The sound of rocks hitting rocks, the sound of something walking around and sniffing something.

Hinata groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes to see what was making that racket, looking over at the entrance of the cave she spied something blurry, something feminine moving about the cave.

It moved closer, sniffing its surroundings as it crawled up to her.

Hinata's eyes widened, now wide awake as she stared into a set of brown eyes, frozen in place she and the furry anthro stared at the other, it tilted its head and smelled her scent, then lowered down and continued to smell her all over.

Eyes wide, she stared at it in all of its glory, Hinata tilted her head, it didn't really have fangs. Glancing, she noticed the remaining bits of fruit from last night now only had the cores left, she looked back to the innocent looking anthro as it continued to sniff her, _'She doesn't seem dangerous._' She thought.

She had a slight build and from the look of it, she stood only four and a half feet. She had a thick brown fur coat that puffed out more around her neck and slowly melded down to the rest of her furred body in between her chest. She had ears at the top of her head, and a fluffy brown tail at the bottom of her spine back.

Hinata shivered, Naruto was still sound asleep, "_Naruto-kun_." She whispered, "Naruto-kun wake up." She whispered, the anthro tugged at what remaining clothing she had covering her chest with her fingers.

Hinata shooed away its hand, "No, don't,"

It whined cutely and tried again only for Hinata to tap her hand again, pouting she leaned close, resting her head into Hinata's chest. Hinata whimpered, closing her eyes nervously.

"_Eva_," It said, Hinata looked at her and she looked back, "What?" Hinata asked.

She stared at her, then pushed her furry body onto Hinata, "_Eva_..."

"Ah- No, get off- _Wah_!" Hinata whimpered as it nuzzled into her breasts, Hinata's face growing red.

"Mmnn..." Naruto grumbled.

Her and Hinata's head snapped to Naruto, then she went down, bit down on the cloth covering Hinata's chest, then ripped it off and ran with the clothing in her mouth.

"Wha? No- I need that!" Hinata cried out, covering her chest she got up and ran out of the cave after her, "Come back!"

Naruto sat up tiredly, "Huh? Hinata?" He mumbled seeing her leave the cave, "Wha- Hey, Hinata! It's not safe to go alone!" He called out as he got up, vision still blurry, he chased after her.

"Hey you- Anthro!" Hinata called out jumping tree to tree as she tried to follow the female creature, it ran underneath the bushes, around the tree's, and branches were tightly packed together that she could hardly see where she was going.

"_Hinata! Hinata wait, we need to stick together!_" Naruto called out behind her.

Hinata turned red, '_I can't let her get away, she has what's left of my shirt!_' She thought, she wouldn't be able to face Naruto if she had to walk around without any upper clothing.

She pushed past the branches and through the bushes, the faintest of brown fur was seen as she scurried away, "Give that back to me please!" Hinata begged, there was a bright light in the distance, and as she pushed the last branch out of her way she was greeted with a flash of light.

Hinata nearly tripped, one arm over her chest, and the other to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun, blinking a few times she tried to adjust to the brightness, but by the time she did...

"I lost-... her..." Hinata slowly finished, something before her making her almost forget about the single creature. Her eyes shot open, her mouth dropped, the scene left her breathless, "My kami..." Her arms fell to her side.

"Hinata where are you!" He yelled, running toward the bright light Hinata disappeared into. Naruto ran blind through the crowded forest, "Dang it Hinata why'd you-" Running into the light he came to a stop, "Hinata?" hoping he hadn't lost her, too bright for him to see.

When he could see again he looked into the sky...

Naruto's mouth fell.

As he saw... literally hundreds of the creatures, they had wings hundreds of them flying through the air!

Naruto's eyes widened, "Those... they're..." He couldn't even form words to speak as aimlessly walked over, Hinata stood frozen at the edge of a cliff, and when he caught up next to her realized why.

So many more, scurrying about the cliffside, so far down at the side of the mountain and at the bottom of the mountain there were more anthro's, some had fur... others looked like... plants, and even more looked like other kinds of animals, but they were all girls, resembling human women they flew and ran all about.

All they could do was stare for what seemed like forever. This was the other side of the mountain, they had made it over the mountain...

He looked to Hinata, then back, his lips bobbing speechlessly at the spectacle, "N-Naruto- Naruto there's so many!" she stuttered like a fool, her mouth gaping in awe.

"This is- this is insane... Look at them all Hinata!" He marveled, he watched them as he pushed his hands into his hair and laughed in disbelief, "My god!" He gasped, he couldn't believe this.

They grew silent, watching the anthromorphic women go about in their habitat, "Something tells me we're far from home, Hinata." He muttered, finally growing at least... use to what they were seeing, glancing at Hinata unbelievably, "No one back home's gonna believe this."

Hinata looked over and nodded.

"Eh-... Hinata...?" He asked slowly, realizing something amiss.

Brought out of her frozen state, Hinata blinked, "Huh? What is it?"

His cheeks began to burn as he stared at her attentive... assets, "W... where did your..." He couldn't finish, he should've looked away, but...

Hinata blinked, then remembered.

_*Yeep!*_

She spun around, away from Naruto and covered her chest and whimpered, "Don't look Naruto-kun! I-... one of them, she took my shirt, I chased her but," Her body grew cold as she came to realize, "I-... I lost her."

Could her life get any crazier? She sunk to her knees, and within moments she had become a whimpering mess. At the sight Naruto knelt down in concern, the many anthro women before them suddenly no longer mattered at the moment, "Hinata? Hey it's gonna be okay." He comforted.

"B-but my top, I-I'm- my bre-breas..." She babbled.

"Hinata it's fine, here, take my shirt." He replied as he took off his black shirt, Hinata looked over her shoulder and gasped when Naruto presented his shirt. She looked up at Naruto whom grinned happily, "What a way to wake up right?" He chuckled, turning to the anthromorphs.

Hinata drifted to them out of the corner of her eyes before she blushed and took the shirt with a thank you, it did well to cover her chest, even though her belly and arms were still exposed, it was better than nothing.

She thanked Naruto again and he waved it off with a grin.

Offering a hand, Hinata took it and stood up, "Afterall, we're all we got to watch each others backs." He, the sun was only just beginning to come up.

Hinata slowly nodded, wiped the small bit of tears at the side of her eyes and turned to look at him, "What do you think we should do?" She asked.

He glanced, "Now we know that there's as many anthros as we thought, we need to watch out for each other, right?"

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, now that almost fifteen minutes passed there weren't as many of them visible, but from the looks of it they were flying east, the predators would hopefully follow them.

Hinata looked over to see what's become of Naruto's clothing, because of her all he had was those orange ripped shorts. Nervously Hinata's eyes roamed Naruto's naked chest, but unlike her, Naruto didn't care about that. Hinata couldn't thank him enough for his kindness.

Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder, "At the very least we've got to keep moving, cover as much ground before night, and also find a place to make camp... hey Hinata you see that?" He asked as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand and peered down the mountain, there- at least twenty miles away from what he could see laid a place to rest.

"Huh?" Hinata mumbled in curiosity, "What do you see?"

"That grass meadow over there, we can set up camp there and continue tomorrow. I see a river down there as well, we can get water on our way! Come on Hinata lets go, the sun's beginning to set!" He urged, the river at least fifteen miles away from here, after they got to normal off this mountain of course.

Hinata peered down the side of the cliff seeing a steep drop off, but further ahead she spied the river he pointed out and even further out laid the grass meadow.

Hinata was unsure, "W-wait Naruto-kun, it's going to take a while to climb down the side of this cliff." She warned warily, mostly because of the look Naruto had on his face.

Naruto nodded seriously as he watched the remaining anthropomorphic creatures fly across the sky, he looked back to her in concern, "You're okay now right Hinata?"

Surprised, Hinata asked cautiously, "A-ano, I'm fine now thanks to you Naruto-kun," worry quickly settled in, "Why?"

"Uh- An idea just came to me actually." he muttered.

Her heart skipped a beat, Naruto's ideas were known to be a bit reckless, "A-ano... what is it?" she asked.

He turned back to her, and gestured to the open air with his arm, "We're going to jump!"

Hinata stared at him, her mouth fell at the concept, "J-jump?"

"Yeah don't worry about it I got a plan," He assured as he lifted her up, her body locked up wrapping around his neck, "We've got to get there before night."

"M-matte Naruto-kun, that's still a long way away, don't-" She protested as he turned to the cliffside and took a few steps back, preparing to get a running start, "Hang on! Don't worry my clones got us!" He reassured as he took off into a run.

"What!" She cried as he leaped off the edge of the cliff, the ground was far... far below.

Hinata wasn't often a part of Naruto's crazy ideas, so she screamed, loud and panicked as she clutched onto him. Naruto on the other hand had an open-mouthed grin, as they began to fall.

* * *

Hinata cupped her hands together, filling it up with water she ran the handful of water over her face, cooling her skin and wetting her hair Hinata leaned back upright and sighed.

Taking a moment to appreciate the scenery Hinata marveled at the peacfulness, it wasn't much, but it still looked beautiful, Naruto and herself sat on their knees as she ran water over herself, both to cool off and to clear some of the sweat and grime.

Feeling refreshed, she smiled and hummed, "Cold," but it felt good, she turned to Naruto, "You're not going to rinse yourself Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He grinned, "Actually," he got up, he was already stripped to only his shorts and he wasn't going any further than that, so with that he jumped and cannon balled into the river that was at least waist-deep.

Hinata covered herself with an arm and giggled.

Rising from the water he whipped around his hair and wiped his eyes, "Oh man that felt good! You should try it Hinata!"

Hinata's cheeks tinted red as she looked at Naruto in innocent suspicion, not sure if he knew what would happen if she went into the water, the wet clothes would leave nothing to the imagination she was sure. It was bad enough her panty-short shorts were a thin fabric, and the shirt she wore was a small cut off tank top, but if it was wet... "I'm good Naruto-kun!" She replied.

He nodded before diving back underwater. Hinata watched as he floated underneath the surface for a few moments before she giggled again, sinking her hands into the river she raised it and waited till the dripping slowed before she ran her wet hands over her arms to cool them, then her legs, Hinata hummed as the cool breeze cooled her off, "Ah that feels good."

Naruto came up again, shaking his hair to a damp he wiped his eyes and looked over to Hinata, until he spied something lurking behind her. Almost immediately his eyes widened as he stood up out of the water and pointed, "Hinata, behind you!"

Hinata looked up in surprise seeing Naruto pointing, she spun around, and came within an inch of a furred face staring right at her as her nose touched the crouching female creature's.

"Yaah!" She yelped, falling backwards into the river.

Standing up, all her hair patted down over her eyes, "What is it with anthros coming so close!" She screamed, looking past the strands of her hair she prepared herself.

The furred female was sitting at the edge of the river staring at Naruto and Hinata's fighting stances curiously, "... Eva?"

Hinata blinked, pushed the hair out of her eyes, before exclaiming, "Hey, you're that anthro that stole my shirt this morning!" she accused.

"This was the one?" Naruto asked, then taking in all of her appearance cautiously, "Is she dangerous?"

Hinata lowered her guard and sighed, "No... she's completely harmless," She replied, staring at the pokegirl, "What did you do with my top?" She demanded.

She continued to stare, "Eva?"

Naruto raised a brow, "I think that's all she can say." He guessed, nervously trying to avoid looking at her assets, she sat similar to a dog, her legs were opened wide... Naruto looked away entirely, not being able to trust his eyes.

He turned to Hinata, who was concentrating on the female, _'Her clothes...'_ not even his thoughts were coherent, his shirt hugged her chest generously, and the cold water caused her breasts to stand out more...

Hinata turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun you don't have to worry she-" She saw his perverted face, looking down she realized why, crying out she covered her chest, looking at Naruto with a stern face, "Naruto-kun! There's an anthro right there and you're-... you-" She stuttered turning away as Naruto blanched, then blushed before he apologized, "Ah, gomen Hinata, I didn't mean to."

"Nevermind it Naruto-kun," She replied quietly, hurrying back to land she crawled out-

_*Splash!*_ Blood spurted from his nose as Naruto passed out and fell into the river.

Hinata's face turned beet red, her soaking panty-like shorts were riding up in between her butt uncomfortably, it took a second to figure out why Naruto passed out, she shut her eyes tight in humiliation, "Naruto-Kun!" She cried out.

* * *

The female sat there looking back and forth between the male and female, "Eva?"

"You're sure she's completely harmless?" Naruto asked as they continued to walk.

Hinata looked sure for the most part, "Well she hasn't attacked us yet." She replied, the two continued to walk and with each step the furry female walked in between them on all fours, she seemed to be about as tall as them, if not a few inches shorter.

She made curious whining noises every now and then as she looked up between them.

Naruto stared at her oddly, "Why is she following us?" for the past twenty minutes they experimented with walking around and checking to see if she'd attack them, so far she just followed them and looked up at them curiously, so they continued on their way to the grass clearing.

Hinata watched as she walked naturally on all fours, surely her anatomy was slightly different like the feline, Hinata shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she wants more food?" She guessed.

"Food?" he repeated.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, when I woke up this morning, she ate the rest of the fruits we gathered last night, maybe she just wants more." She replied.

They both stared at each other before looking down at the anthro, wagging her fluffy tail her ears twitched every now and then. Just by looking Hinata could tell the anthro's fur was rich and healthy, and it looked really soft.

It seemed so surreal, "She looks so weird like that." Naruto muttered as he stopped walking.

"Eva?"

"Like what?" Hinata asked, staring down at her as the creature stopped as well.

"I mean she's walking like an animal, it's like seeing a regular human acting like that." Naruto explained, "Look at the way she acts, it's strange. I mean can you imagine a regular human doing this?"

Hinata and Naruto considered it, her eyes reminded them of Tenten's, and just for a second they thought of Tenten acting like an animal, strutting around naked on all fours, butt in the air and boobs dangling, with a curious look on her face and only saying one word.

They both shared a disturbed look, "Yeah that's weird." Hinata mumbled, then looked at her, "But she does look kind of cute." She continued as she knelt down and stared at her, those furry ears were simply irresistible Hinata found herself reaching for them.

"Don't! What if she bites you?" Naruto asked, instead she stared at the hand, sniffed it, licked it and then began sucking on her thumb, Hinata giggled, "Aww~"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, "This doesn't seem right," he muttered as he knelt down on one knee and watched, it looked over to him.

Releasing Hinata's hand she came close to Naruto, and he closed his left eye in return as she sniffed his face.

"Heh," he chuckled as his face tingled, before she leaned in and she licked his cheek.

Naruto raised a brow, "That's weird."

She blew into his ear. Naruto froze in return, "Even weirder."

Raising her hands she cupped his face, "H-Hinata, do something- now." he stuttered nervously, Hinata turned scarlet as she kissed him, Naruto panicked, certain that that was her tongue pushing into his mouth.

"Anthro- hey anthro, no don't do that," Hinata yelped grabbing the anthro it whined as Hinata pulled her away, "Mmnn!- stop kissing Naruto-kun!" She pulled her off, Naruto fell back coughing and gasping for air.

The anthro whined, pouting as she looked at Hinata with a dirty look in her eye.

"No, don't do that!" Hinata scolded, it's ears lowered.

"... Eva?"

~_Gasping!_~ "She freaking nearly sucked my face off!" Naruto yelled, spitting out what was probably her saliva, "I told you! She can't be trusted!" He warned, blushing, he used his right hand to lean back on as he wiped his mouth with the other.

"Calm down Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded, "She didn't mean to cause any harm."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Hmph!"

The anthro looked at Hinata, "... Eva." She said.

Hinata's narrowed brows turned to confusion when the anthro stalked closer to her, a bad feeling welled within her, "A-ano, what are you doing?"

The female leaned back before pouncing on Hinata, smiling with a wanting look in her eyes, she in turn yelped as she tried to push her off, but it whined and leaned closer before her lips met Hinata's. Hinata moaned uncomfortably as the anthro cupped her cheeks, straddled her and moaned back.

Naruto stared wide-eyed, watching as the naked furred female sat on top of Hinata and swapped spit with his innocent friend. Staring for a moment he came to his senses at Hinata distraught muffled moans "H-Hinata!" getting up to save her.

Grabbing her by the waist it whined, "Grrgh! Get off Hinata!" He grunted as he pulled her away from his friend, leaving her coughing, shivering and scarred.

"You okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Hinata stared in shock, then ran her fingers over her lips, "... Nooo..." She whimpered, tears nearly welling up, _'M-my first...'_

.

.

.

Sitting before them impatiently the anthro watched as Naruto rubbed Hinata's back as she struggled to hide her tears, trembling at what just happened, "... Eva..." She whined, ears lowering.

Naruto turned to the anthro, "Why you- Trying to do stuff to Hinata, I'll-" about to get up.

Hinata grabbed his arm, clearing her throat she grunted, "N-no, she's just acting like any other- *_Cough_* one of her kind would, it's not her fault." She defended.

"She tried to-..." He stopped himself, the look of sadness in its eyes made him stop, added with Hinata's pleas he sighed.

Wiping her mouth Hinata sighed, but tried to push past it, "She just needs to know the rules-_*Cough*_" She hypothesized.

Naruto stared at her incredulously, "Hinata she isn't an animal you can just teach."

"But she acts just like an animal, even if she isn't." She replied, cautiously she raised her arms out in a hug, "Come here- Um... Eva, Eva come here." Hinata called over, Naruto looked at her like she was insane.

"Eva?" She asked, crawling forward slowly.

Hinata gave a friendly smile, "Come on, don't be scared."

She crawled up to Hinata, sitting on Hinata's lap she looked at Hinata, then smiled before leaning in for a kiss. Hinata put a finger to her lips, "Eva no."

"Eva?" She looked confused, then pouted, slowly Hinata hugged her, petting her fur. Eva blinked, looking around, then sighed as she melted into the hug, accepting the level of affection.

Naruto watched the whole thing, "I dunno about this." he muttered.

Hinata smiled and released Eva, "She just wanted affection was all." She concluded happily.

Naruto watched as Hinata scratched Eva's ear, she moaned and wagged her puffy tail, she noticed that Eva's breasts were more attentive because of it, "Yeah, she wanted affection." He replied, he couldn't take this, he turned away and tried to calm himself.

Allowing her to follow them they walked the rest of that day talking to... Eva, watching how she acted and how she reacted to certain things, one thing they both learned, anything that even resembled something sexual resulted in Eva becoming extremely affectionate.

As the sun began to set, Naruto, Hinata and Eva finally reached the grass meadow.

"Eva." She said, looking back to the forest, then back to them.

"I guess she wants to go home now." Naruto muttered, both him and Hinata knelt down and hugged her, she responded by licking them.

"Well, there she goes." Naruto muttered, he watched the anthro go off into the forest.

"Yeah." Hinata whispered, "Such a beautiful... creature." quietly watching as she looked back at them once more, before bounding off into the bushes.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, "... I hope she doesn't get eaten." Naruto muttered.

_~Gasp!~_ "Naruto! That's horrible!" Hinata cried out, eyes and mouth open in horror.

Naruto looked confused, "What? I said I hope?" He repeated. Their eleventh day here and they finally managed to inspect and respond to one of those anthro's.

* * *

Many hours had passed, Naruto and Hinata had gotten a fire started, they hunted for fruits and had eaten what they could. By the time they had completely settled in, the night was already pitch black, no doubt it was almost midnight.

"You know Naruto-kun," She brought up, gaining his attention, "We haven't seen a single male anthro."

"Unless they don't exist." Naruto shrugged, just a guess he threw out. Naruto had a tired look at where the topic was headed, "Hinata this past week and a half have been really perverted, I don't want to think about them right now." He muttered apologetically, his abused libido couldn't handle it anymore.

Hinata nodded, among all the things to consider, perverted things, naked furry girls included, should've been at the bottom of their concerns. Hinata rested her chin on her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest and sighed with a small amount of sadness, how long were they gonna keep doing this?

Naruto laid on the ground with his cheek resting on his fist while staring into the fire mulling over where they were and though he'd been avoiding it, how long it would take to get home.

He glanced up, "Hey Hinata?" he continued to stare at the fire, Hinata sitting not two feet away from him looked down to Naruto in wonder.

"Yeah Naruto-kun?"

"During the Chuunin exams that traitor Kabuto told me-er us... well, the nine rookies about how all of the five great shinobi nations were in one continent. I was thinking... could it be that we were somehow blown into another continent?" Naruto asked as if he was questioning himself as he said it before looking up to Hinata who stared at him.

"I... I don't know Naruto-kun, after that flash you and Sasuke made..." Hinata mumbled looking the other way trying to remember if she was somehow teleported or thrown or something else that seemed as ludicrous as the other two.

"Hmm... Well that sucks we have no idea how to get home..." Naruto drifted off, growing downcast.

"And what if we're on some sort of island? We wouldn't have enough chakra to water-walk our way over to another place, I mean what if we're stranded here?" Naruto asked out loud laying on his back when he said this, hands behind his head looking up into the millions of stars above, of course he was just thinking out loud.

He picked up the sound of sniffling, surprised, he saw Hinata's head sink lower into her knees, tears threatening to spill. Naruto sat up in alarm speaking gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?... I didn't mean what I said you know." Naruto mumbled, berating himself as he said this.

Hinata struggled to stifle her whimpering, "I-I know Naruto-kun... But I don't want to be stranded here _*sniff*_ I can't imagine if we never saw our friends again." She wiped her tears on her arm.

"You must think I'm weak for crying." Hinata blubbered quietly, only to immediately have Naruto use his hand to lift her chin up so she could look at him, Hinata's eyes widened at the contact.

"Don't think like that Hinata, It's not weak to cry everyone needs to cry. Please don't be sad anymore... Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata's expression turned to shock, the first time hearing from anyone that it wasn't a weakness to cry, _'Kurenal-sensei probably would of said the same if she'd ever seen me cry.'_ Hinata shook her head, thinking about her mother-sensei would only make her tears spill further.

She silently nodded her head, if Naruto was as strong as he was and he thought crying wasn't a sign of weakness then that was all she needed to hear, the mere truth in his eyes as he said this had easily reassured her. Smiling she quickly wiped her tears softly giggling seeing Naruto looking relieved that she stopped.

"You're right Naruto-kun... I'm sorry." She whispered as Naruto grinned.

"Hinata there's nothing to be sorry about," Naruto waved before adding something just to get her to laugh again, "Believe it!" He declared.

Hinata's head snapped to the blond, he hadn't said that in all the time they've been here, she stared for a moment before she erupted into a set of soft giggles.

"Thank you... Naruto-kun." She smiled making Naruto's cheeks turn pink, after all what were friends for? He was just about to say those words-

_~Talking~_

'_Someone's coming?'_ he looked to Hinata who already seemed aware, nodding to him in silent agreement not knowing what was approaching, it may be another female animal.

'_Three... Two... One...' _The two counted down both readying themselves for some type of conflict.

"Damn it Sabuki I told you we should have made camp!" A teen declared looking to be five years older, a seventeen year old?

As he entered the clearing Naruto and Hinata both sweatdropped. Then their eyes widened in realization, they had found someone, a human! What was he doing all the way out here?

Not two seconds later he was accompanied by a anthro holding a map. with her Byakugan, Hinata could that it was upside down.

The Anthro looked frustrated and angry as she glared at the upside down map.

The sight, the mere spectacle of what they were seeing had caused all of their shinobi training to go flying out the window, as their eyes widened.

From what they could see the creature itself seemed to be like some reptilian animal, her body instead of skin had scales that were red only going lighter around her chest area, red hair going down to her shoulder blades; She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. She stood about 5'2 ft in height and what looked to be a tail that was on fire?

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other.

"For the last time Tyler I thought that there was a-" She replied only to stop when her master had stopped, looking up she saw that he was looking at something. Looking to the side she saw two children that were no older than what looked to be thirteen standing in rags looking ready to have a heart attack, the two of them realizing that she had spoken words!


	3. ARC I: 2

Slowly Naruto and Hinata took a step back.

"I-It can talk?" Naruto pointed.

The weird... reptilian thing put her hands on her sides and her cheeks puffed out with a huff, the fire floating on her tail grew, and the guy at her side glared at them.

A tick mark appeared on her temple, "Rrrgh!- Hey ya brat who do you think you're calling an it!" She yelled. Naruto and Hinata continued to stare.

The man named Tyler narrowed his eyes, but raised a hand to calm his companion nonetheless, "Easy there Sabuki…"

"Hmph!" She turned away, trying to control her temper for being called an it.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Tyler asked.

Why was the girl wearing such skimpy clothes? And the guy was shirtless. They were both bathed with dirt and blood and what little clothes they had was reduced to rags.

Maybe he could overlook it since the boy seemed to be a little under the required tamer age, His attention turned to the girl accompanying him, she had a few odd attributes, the main thing being her eyes.

Sabuki narrowed her eyes, feeling an odd energy coming from the both of them, the girl's was… much stranger though, and as if it was fluctuating from what she could feel.

Was she a Pokegirl? No human female she ever met had such... Strange energy and scent, added with the unique eyes... She didn't _feel_ human.

The red-scaled anthro looked the girl up and down; she had to be a pokegirl.

She turned to the blond kid and gestured with her flaming tail, "Hey kid… what is she?" motioning with her tail she pointed to the white-eyed pokegirl.

"She's talking." Hinata muttered putting a nervous fist to her chin.

Naruto blinked, staring at the creature, '_I had no idea that these creatures had the ability to talk… why only this one?'_

The Charmanda blinked and turned to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler does your pokedex say anything? Her boobs aren't that big, she looks thirteen." She pointed, curiously.

Hinata blanched, and then looked down at her chest and blushed.

Expertly the dark haired teen flipped out a small red rectangular box and a small little red light flashed into her eyes apparently scanning her.

'_What the-?'_ Blinking, she covered her eyes.

Naruto's only grew more and more confused, but as he observed the curiosity and interest in those twos' eyes grow because of Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger ignite as he grunted and unconsciously stepped in front of Hinata.

Hinata blinked again, as a little headache formed, she began to feel a little strange… an urge to kill suddenly passed through the back of her mind. Why was she suddenly thinking about killing, that wasn't like her?

'_Mnn! Focus!' _She reprimanded, she hadn't exactly felt herself ever since this all started happening.

Something else was wrong, maybe it was all this excitement.

The Hyuuga shook her head and focused as the little machine beeped; quickly she grabbed Naruto's shoulders and hid behind him. Naruto's resolve hardened aware of Hinata becoming frightened, who were they to just try to... do whatever it was they were trying to do.

Tyler raised a brow, "There's nothing here." he muttered, Sabuki glared at the little box.

"Stupid thing must be malfunctioning, again." She huffed, Tyler shook his head, "That can't be, I just had it renewed."

"But there's no data." Sabuki frowned; Tyler looked up and tilted his head trying to figure out what she was.

He glanced to his companion, "You sure she's a Pokegirl?"

"I'm sure that she's not a human." The lizard girl replied.

Hinata's brow twitched, feeling a little offended at comment as she gripped Naruto's shoulders more firmly.

Naruto glared at them.

"Hey! Stop it, you're scaring Hinata!" He yelled making Tyler look up.

Hinata? Was that her species or the name he gave her? If technology didn't work, it was always better to get a primary source, "Hey kid, what's that Pokegirl you have there?"

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously, "… The hell's a Pokegirl?" He muttered.

Hinata leaned closer to Naruto.

"A what?" Hinata asked behind him.

Naruto looked back at her, "I think they think you're one of those anthro creatures." He answered suspiciously, glaring at the two out of the corner of his eye.

Hinata stared at him for a moment, "… Why would they think that?-!" She freaked, feeling very strange about that assumption.

"I don't know," He whispered back, "But don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He assured seriously

The red-scaled anthro bared her teeth, "Grrgh! Hey! I heard that you little brats!" She roared, the fire on her tail spiking up.

Tyler's groaned, "Sabuki, calm down!"

She glared at them, "They're calling me a creature and an It! I'm a Charmanda, a Charmanda damn it!" she declared as she began trudging toward, "How about I show you what you had for breakfast this morning!" she threatened as she raised a fist.

Tyler caught a hold of her arm, "Sabuki! It doesn't matter, get ahold of yourself!" stopping her from charging, she huffed out black smoke from her nostrils.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened, '_She can hear us even from this distance?'_ Naruto realized, and also, the clear display that she can somehow… create and control fire? She's more dangerous than he thought.

Naruto glared back, "Why don't you just back off!" he yelled.

The Charmanda growled, "Why don't you let that scrawny Pokegirl of yours do the talking!" she challenged, pointing a finger at Hinata.

"Her name is Hinata!" He repeated angrily, "And she especially isn't one of you!

Tyler and the Charmanda's face froze… then her eyes flared, "Why you little speciest half-pint! I'll tear you apart!" Tyler shut his eyes trying to contain his growing frustration.

Hinata began to tense as she glared at the hostile anthro, seeing the flame on her tail begin to grow; she stepped to Naruto's side.

"H-Hinata…?"

Hinata glared at them, veins bulging along her temple, "I won't let you lay a finger on him you reptile!" She warned, her Byakugan activating.

The Charmanda's eyes ignited "See! I told you she's a Pokegirl! I can win this and I'll beat you both into the ground!" her claws and tail at the ready.

Naruto bared his teeth, "Bring it on you scalie monster!"

"Enough!" Tyler barked, annoyed at how they constantly insulted his companion, he turned a harsh eye at the two across the clearing and pointed at Hinata, "What species and element are you!' he demanded.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Hinata burst, all this back and forth was taking its toll on her patience and being yelled at was the breaking point for her.

_*Huff…! huff!*_

All four of them stood ready, huffing and only growing more frustrated. Tyler looked over to his companion and she nodded with a near pleading smirk.

Tyler took a deep breath to clear his head before he frowned and pointed at Naruto, "You."

"Hm?" Naruto grunted.

Tyler looked at him with the utmost seriousness, "I challenge you to a Pokebattle for Salvage!" he declared and already with their blank expressions he continued, "If you lose this battle…"

"We get to keep that Pokegirl."

Hinata's eyes slowly widened to their length, frozen in place with a mix of disbelief and insurmountable… anger.

Hinata silently began to fume.

"The fuck you just say!" Naruto roared, his fists tightened so hard that his knuckles turned white as he gritted his teeth.

Tyler glared back at them, and turned to his Charmanda, "Sabuki?"

"Oh yeah." she replied grinning as she said this. The look on their faces only making the two angrier.

Hinata stepped forward.

"What kind of man are you... you disgusting man!" Hinata accused.

Sabuki stepped forward with her tail flaring fire but Hinata's vision was becoming blurred with anger, this was nothing like her.

"Watch it you bitch!" Sabuki growled.

Hinata's felt hot, stinging even, her fists were beginning to shake. A battle to claim her! As if she could be won! Hinata had her Byakugan blazing a fiery anger in her eyes.

"You- You people are... Assholes!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto was staring at her in shock, "... Hinata." He was astonished; he'd never seen Hinata so angry.

"Rrgh!" He grunted, putting a hand over his stomach, he began to feel hot, burning even! Hissing through his teeth, he shut an eye, '_Grrgh! What the hell?'_

He looked up, and stared, "H-Hinata! Your eyes!" He blurted.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, a growing smirk slid across her lips, Hinata was in the heat of the moment and she didn't want it to leave.

What use to be lavender eyes were now pitch black.

Sabuki grinned, "Definitely a Pokegirl... Leave this to me Tyler."

The fire in the back gave a crackling sound, at the next sound her ears picked up Hinata blurred with black chakra covering her hands.

Sabuki paused.

Naruto was dumbfounded, his brain and comprehension altogether being dropped, when was Hinata ever that fast? During their spars she had never done any of that, what the heck?

Naruto's eyes drifted to the oddly colored chakra around Hinata's hands.

'_Black chakra?'_ Naruto thought, never had he seen _black _chakra!

Naruto watched as her hands, the black chakra swirling menacingly around her fists, something was weird about it... almost as if it were similar to his, but from the feeling of it he knew that it wasn't.

Hinata appeared before the taller woman and shoved her palm into the Charmanda's jaw, spinning Hinata then elbowed her in the stomach causing the Pokegirl to elicit a gasp. Hinata finished by thrusting her other palm into her abdomen.

Sabuki went flying into a tree, her feet grinding against the grass as her back solidly connected with the rough bark of the tree. Hinata crouched before she disappeared and suddenly Sabuki cried out in pain, her stomach showing an indent like someone was pinning her to the tree, even if nothing was there.

Hinata's appearance slowly came into sight, first she was transparent and then she was solid. Putting her hands on the Pokegirl's chest Hinata pushed out her chakra.

Sabuki screamed, blood spraying from her mouth.

Naruto stood there in shock, watching silently as Hinata performed attacks he had never seen before.

"Sabuki use Flamethrower!" Tyler ordered.

Naruto watched idly by in confusion at the guy's command, he looked back to Sabuki.

Said Pokegirl grunted before opening her mouth.

Naruto looked on in shock, seeing the Charmanda perform a Katon technique without the need of hand seals?

Hinata's eyes widened before jumping back, fire catching her right arm aflame. That fire wasn't normal; it was a lot hotter than the Ryuuka (Dragon Breath) Jutsu

To be able to use a fire Jutsu without the use of hand seals was a very useful asset, how the hell did she do that? Naruto watched as Hinata stared at her arm as she winced in pain, but she said nothing.

Her arm burned worse than she believed, standing there she watched as her black chakra reacted to the sudden pain in her arm, and the fire that was burning away her skin.

The dark energy swirled around her wound and steam arose, astonishingly she began to feel the stinging recede before the black chakra vanished, her arm being healed in a matter of seconds. Hinata stared at her arm almost as if realizing that it was the first time she had an arm, staring at the unwounded smooth flesh with no traces of damage left she remained silent, Naruto and her dumbfounded.

Hinata flexed.

"Damn it, she's able to heal herself!" Sabuki warned Tyler, Tyler looking in shock.

"Is she some sort of physic Pokegirl?"

Naruto glanced to the pair, what the hell were they going on about, over and over they kept saying _Pokegirl Pokegirl_ what the hell was a Pokegirl, at first it sounded like he had said freaky girl just what the hell were they talking about?

Hinata turned back around and charged, this time a smirk on her face. She blurred out of vision.

Tyler's eyes widened before yelling, "Sabuki use Flamethrower again!" The Charmanda opened her mouth preparing to blow fire.

Hinata was before her, her hand lashing out to grab a hold in between her mouth, Hinata's fingers dug into the junction in the back of her jaw making her mouth stay open but halting her attack, Hinata grinned before lifting her up off the ground.

Hinata was able to lift the girl up with the arm that was burned severely only moments ago, Naruto was speechless, Hinata curled her other fist and with one swift move the Hyuuga punched the reptilian girl deep in the stomach.

All air that the Charmanda had was completely lost in the next second, her lungs becoming desperate for air; she struggled to breathe.

Tyler stepped forward.

"Sabuki use Tailwhip!" Suddenly Sabuki's tail began to glow; lashing out she smacked Hinata across the face.

Hinata was sent tumbling across the grass. Falling back onto her feet Hinata coughed holding her jaw in pain, she quickly tried to recover. The Charmanda turned around to look at Hinata with a fierce look in her eyes, she rushed at her.

"Quick Sabuki use Fury swipe quick!"

Her hands blurred, lashing out with her long nails Naruto began to see claw marks begin to seethe into Hinata's skin all over her body, blood spurted into the air as Sabuki's hands continued to blur and Hinata's body became more and more bloody, what was left of Naruto's black shirt she had on ripped away, Naruto stepped forward in worry.

"Hinata!"

"Excellent Sabuki! Now use Scratch attack and then finish with a Fire spin!"

Her right hand begn glowing white before the Charmanda slashed Hinata's chest, five long gashes engraved itself on her chest, the rest of her shirt was gone showing her breasts, the scratches going from her left shoulder down to the right side of her waist.

Then the grass around Sabuki began to burn black, fire surrounded her person like a miniature Hyuuga Kaiten. Spinning she crashed into Hinata, sizzling filled Naruto's ears as parts of Hinata's body wrinkled from the intense heat Sabuki emitted.

Hinata fell back, blood splashing onto the grass, in the night looking as if it were black.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, anger building up, "Hinata!" looking to the Charmanda he created his signature seal.

"Hinata are you okay?!" Naruto stepped forward, Hinata remained standing, bloody, burned and battered but she remained still, her head sideways and her hair covered her eyes but she was standing nonetheless. Hinata raised her head, her smirk replaced with a frown.

Sabuki came to a stop, a smile on her face, "Had enough?"

Hinata slowly looked up and stared at Sabuki as if she were disappointed, the look in her eyes asking if that was the best she could do.

Sabuki blinked.

Steam arose from her body, the large gashes in her chest slowly knitting together, the burn marks unwrinkled becoming smooth once more and the other scratch marks across her body began to disappear, the bleeding slowly ceased.

Hinata raised a brow as she looked at arms then flexed her right hand.

Naruto's seal faltered.

"Grrgh? What's happening?" He muttered to himself.

Little bits of water began to flow around her hand suddenly from thin air, swirling as if it had a mind of its own soon what was a little droplet grew larger, water seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. Swirling around her body Hinata pointed toward Sabuki.

The water went forward, suddenly it doubled in size becoming bigger than Sabuki herself, Tyler's eyes widened, "Sabuki Fire spin!"

It had been too late, crashing into Sabuki she gave a surprised gasp before steam came off like she had been on fire, the fire on her tail no longer as big as it had been shrinking to where it seemed like it was about to go out.

Hinata raised a brow, "Weak against water?" she whispered to herself.

A little blast of controlled water could weaken the weird reptilian girl so easily huh? She had only guessed it because all the attacks that she performed were either Taijutsu or Katon related attacks, no wind, no earth so naturally she thought it necessary to test.

Walking forward Hinata reached down and grabbed Sabuki by the neck forcing her to become conscious again, her eyes widened in shock and even though she was taller than Hinata, her feet dangled.

"Hinata, that's enough!" Naruto yelled Hinata ignored him, a smirk on her face.

Pulling her fist back she exerted her strange chakra to where it was visible, black chakra covering her fist before launching it deep into the Charmanda's stomach.

Sabuki cried out in pain, blood leaked down the sides of her mouth, her stomach made a weird creaking sound before stopping.

"Hinata!"

This time it seemed Hinata came to her senses as her eyes widened and she dropped Sabuki. Tyler fearing for his Pokegirl's condition pulled out a weird sphere like device, calling something Naruto didn't care to listen to.

Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out, falling into Naruto's arms who was immediately by her side.

Naruto looked over and watched as Sabuki suddenly materialized into a light of red and seemed to get sucked up into the ball Tyler was holding. Naruto turned to stare at Tyler as Tyler stared at him.

"_Who the hell are you guys?_" They both yelled.

Naruto closed the distance between them within mere seconds catching Tyler by surprised, Naruto pinning him against a tree, even though he was 17 Naruto was many times stronger than him. After traveling south for days and learning how dangerous those things were, he was near his edge.

"Who are you? What the hell is a pokegirl you guys keep talking about? And what the hell was she. It... Whatever she is!"

Tyler grabbed the wrist of the hand wrapped around his throat that pinned him to the tree. How the hell was this little kid so strong? Unless he was one of those tamers who trained with their Pokegirls, was his mother a fighting Pokegirl?

Pokegirls were common knowledge, why were they acting so weird like they never even heard the word? Not to mention the nearest town was just over the mountain eastward so why were they so ragged up?

What was wrong with them?

Putting up his hands in surrender he coughed, "Calm down kid..."

"Why should I!"

"I can explain." He grunted.

Naruto glared at him for a few long seconds, "... Make it quick."

"Right."

They stood there in silence, Naruto quickly losing his patience, "Well?"

"_Your... hand."_ he whispered motioning to the thing cutting off his air supply, Naruto actually seemed a little bit embarrassed as he scratched his head with his other hand.

"Oh." he answered simply before letting go.

Tyler sucked in a large breath of air before rubbing his throat.

"Damn kid that's some grip you got."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the taller teen.

Tyler nodded, "Ya mind if I could take a seat?" He laughed hoarsely, Naruto blinked before turning back to the fire him and Hinata sat at, Hinata's body lay out in the open with her shirt no longer in existence and her breasts on display for everyone to see.

Naruto blushed.

"Go have a seat." he motioned, shooing him away.

Quickly Naruto hurried to Hinata's side again, picking her up he lay her down near the fire, "Damn it." Naruto muttered, looking around he looked down to his shorts, at least knee length.

Tyler watched Naruto proceed to ripped away half of his shorts and tie the cloth together from each leg and wrap Hinata's chest with it. Tyler raised a brow, not that he had clothes to spare, he just found it odd.

Naruto shook his perverted thoughts away.

This was serious he reminded, attending to her chest he tried to keep any perverted thoughts out of his mind.

Naruto narrowed his eyes; she didn't have a scratch on her, unscathed... how?

What the hell had just happened? One moment they were having a peaceful conversation and the next she _actually _cursed worse than just '_damn it_' and displayed power he had never even seen before. Control of the water element without the use of hand seals, better chakra control, and destructive chakra that reminded him of someone else's.

He'd need to ask her about that when she woke up, her attitude had changed like no one's business, doing things he didn't think she had the stomach to do. Was that how she defeated Tayuya?

He'd find out later, right now he had to find out many other things, one of it involving how the fuck Sabuki turned to red light and disappeared, not to mention they kept spouting the word Pokegirl, and what the hell was that weird thing they tried to scan her with?

"Hey why don't you just put her in a pokeball?"

"A what?" Naruto looked at him annoyed, frustrated and confused.

Tyler tilted his head, "A pokeball, ya know... the thing that you keep them in?" Tyler pulled out his own to show him what he was talking about.

Naruto stared some more, "... What?"

Tyler actually had the audacity to look at him as if _he _were crazy, "Come on man everyone knows what a Pokeball is!"

"Then it's pretty damn weird that I don't know!" Naruto shouted back anger beginning to surface defensively.

Tyler recoiled, "You don't know? What about a Pokegirl?"

Naruto frowned, "You keep saying that, I have no Idea what the _hell _you're talking about!" Naruto complained.

Tyler was silent.

The ragged clothes, lack of knowledge, easy to anger, confused. When you thought about it with the life of a tamer, this was pretty common and wasn't that surprising.

Tyler nodded, "Did you get amnesia?" He asked, and even though it was a question, he was acting as if that were already the case.

Naruto frowned at him.

Tyler scratched his head, "_Yeah... _I think I'm gonna have to start from the beginning." he said more to himself than anything else.

Naruto continued to look at him, his brows rising in confusion.

"_All right.._. listen up kid because this is basic 101 stuff to pretty much everyone else."

When he had first came here he didn't know a thing about this place, not even knowing what dangers were out here and how he would do against those dangers, but now that he was getting a front row lesson of what was making his life hell these past few days, he could say that he was more prepared now then he was three hours ago.

"You understand?" Tyler asked toying with a stray stick next to him and involving the fire into the equation.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as if to remember and understand all that he was told, "So... Sabuke-"

"Sukebe."

"Sukebe somehow _created _Pokegirls..._then he waged war. _And over the years female humans went near extinction... you found a weakness in Pokegirls and turned them against Sukebe... Then later on some Typhonna-something super Pokegirl put the world to shit then fell asleep... and Tamers are Pokegirl catchers and are basically Pokegirl police." Naruto spoke slowly to summarize it.

Tyler slowly nodded, "Yeah pretty much, not how I would have said it, but yeah that covers it." he replied with a smile.

Naruto remained silent for a moment to look into the fire, "... That makes so much more sense than what I had." Naruto muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said I think I'm starting to remember." He pretended to repeat.

"So you remember?" he leaned forward in interest.

Naruto froze, "It's coming slowly..."

"Can you remember how you got amnesia?" He asked curiously.

"Well... me and Hinata were out... hunting for _Pokegirls_ then there was a flash of white and we woke up with ragged clothes and couldn't remember anything." He explained knowing that there was just a bit of truth to what he said, Tyler rubbed his chin.

"White flash huh? Sounds like a solar beam to me, but I'm no specialist or anything." he muttered concluding that some stray Pokegirl caught them off guard with a Solar beam, whatever the fuck he was spouting.

Naruto's jaw had fallen; he continued to stare at the fire in disbelief.

Pokegirls? Developed experimented creatures created by some whackjob that nobody believed he was as smart as he claimed, trying to take over the world and the whole world pretty much ripping apart before things finally settled down.

Sounded made up if you asked him, but then again who was he to call him a liar? He had a_ Pokegirl_ to prove it, one that could talk and explain it to him as well which only heightened Tyler's chances of being right, not to mention all the Pokegirls him and Hinata had come across over these two weeks, there was hardly anything that led him to deny this information.

If any of this was true, then he wasn't just in another continent, he was in _another world!_

A Tamer?

Someone that was able to travel without being questioned and able to do whatever the hell he wanted as long as it kept within the law. Catching and taming Pokegirls before traveling some more to keep the population of those creatures from expanding and unknowingly keeping the peace and making sure they had a world to live on.

Sounded like his cup of tea if he had been born in this world, but from what he experienced with bunny he wasn't so sure...

"Hey Tyler, how do you catch a Pokegirl?"

Tyler sat up and looked at him. Smiling, he chuckled before pulling out his Pokeball.

"Wanna learn how to expand your collection huh? What you do is use one of the Pokegirls that you got and attack a feral one like I told you earlier. By weakening it to where it can't fight no more you throw the ball at her, and then she's yours, but you got to make sure she has almost no energy left or else she'll break out. Anyway once she's yours she'll be obedient, but in order to make a bond between Tamer and Pokegirl you need to release her and tame her immediately after catching her." He explained making the small thumb sized ball larger than his hand with a press of a button.

Naruto tried to absorb all that he was told. Feral, a pokegirl that was wild and untamed or hasn't been tamed for over a month, at least that was the summary.

"Sounds easy enough." He shrugged.

"Action is a different story." Tyler replied.

"Right." It always was, he knew that a long time ago. Although there was still just a small piece that was just missing from this whole equation.

"How do you tame a Pokegirl?" He wondered. Genuine curiosity had never been hated more than at that moment. Tyler grinned, something that made Naruto a little pissed on the inside that was attached to the name Hinata.

"You just have sex."

... Simple, clear and easy to understand with no hint of shame or embarrassment.

Naruto paused, then slowly raised a brow in consideration and disbelief... Sex. Naruto slowly blinked.

Tame meant Sex?

Naruto's face recoiled in disgust, "Gross you guys actually have sex with those things?!"

Tyler sat up, "What are you talking about?" he demanded now somewhat offended.

Naruto shivered, "I saw one of those things with six arms man!"

"To keep them from killing us!" he yelled in defense, "And don't call them things, they have feelings you know!"

Naruto became quiet, trying to wrap his head around around something so... Odd.

The great weakness that turned the tide of the Sukebe war with the strength of the all mighty pokegirls was sex, sacred untouched intimacy that he never experienced with a woman. Naruto's face began to burn, so...

Naruto slowly looked at Tyler who had his arms crossed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "So the main objective is to have sex with her?"

"Get used to it, it's not as bad as you think."

"... How-..." he stopped himself, then changed topic, "-Do you have?" Naruto asked unsurely.

Tyler glanced at him, "I have seven Pokegirls."

Naruto's eyes widened, his first instinct was to call him out, a freaking pervert... But then, this world wasn't like that.

Naruto's anxiety died and slowly he relaxed, albeit nervously, "Ah... So-um- do you carry them all with you?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Nah, you're only allowed to carry about five to six at the most with you, the moment you catch you're seventh one it'll be transported to your hometown in your professors lab." Tyler explained, so that was how it worked. Professor, the one who would give you your starting pokegirl at the age you hit 15 or 16, the one that takes care of your Pokegirls if you exceed the limit.

This was starting to give him a headache.

"Hey."

Naruto glanced over, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for the way things went down, I didn't mean for it to escalate like that- heh- you gotta watch out for Fire types because they are pretty hard to control." He apologized, then scratched his cheek, "I didn't know you had amnesia either, sorry again."

Naruto blinked, "Oh… it's cool." He waved off with a forced chuckle.

Tyler sat up and leaned forward, "So since you won't accept money, how bout I trade my... Jaguar for your Hyuuga? Both are good in fighting so it seems fair right?" Tyler negotiated.

Wait... huh?

Naruto stayed silent slowly piecing things together.

A Tamer can capture a pokegirl but that wasn't the only way to obtain a Pokegirl. You can either make a trade with another Tamer, or buy one, this way they could avoid the risk and get a trained experienced pokegirl.

Buy... Buy?!

- "_How much you want for her?" -_

So that's what he meant, he didn't think Hinata was a whore, he thought she was a Pokegirl... Naruto tightened his fist, that made him even angrier at what he was obviously planning on doing, but he hid his discomfort.

It all made sense now. He was going to have to explain this to Hinata when she woke up.

Still, this whole time he was just asking a common question, for their world at least, and they had just immediately jumped to conclusions and without thinking it had led to a pokeball battle trade that whoever won would get the other's Pokegirl, perhaps Tyler thought that since he was _amnesiac _he wouldn't notice that he didn't give him his._..Charmanda._

He didn't want it-err- her, he was mulling over what to do about Hinata being thought of as a Pokegirl.

If he told him she was a full blooded human she'd probably be locked up and experimented, cared for, and bred with the strongest and noble males to make more pure woman, something crazy like that. He didn't know how it worked around here with full-blooded women, but he wasn't willing to chance something like that.

The moment him and Hinata were on their own again, perhaps she could henge herself to not be mistaken for a Pokegirl.

"My Pokegirl's not for sale." Naruto answered, Tyler nodded.

"Oh well, if I had her I wouldn't want to give her up either, where did you find her anyway?"

Naruto thought it over.

"She came to me." Naruto answered, Tyler sat back and crossed his arms in contemplation.

"I see." Tyler had believed him. Naruto let out a sigh, he had come close to exposing her and having her being hunted down or something.

"Hey Tyler?"

"Yo."

"Where's the nearest town?"

Tyler pointed eastward, "Head that way over the mountain and ten miles down the path and you should be there, I'm guessing it'd be a four day hike on foot."

Naruto nodded, in which case meant over half a day of running for them.

Now that he knew where a town was he was done here. Whether anyone else thought different or not they needed clothes, not to mention a shower would be nice, and maybe food that wasn't too sour or too sweet.

"So how often do you tame her?"

"… W_hat_?" Naruto croaked.

"You know, sex." He laughed, "Come on don't be shy."

Naruto suddenly began coughing._ 'Forgive me Hinata!'_

"Once every... month?" Naruto squeaked out trying to cease his coughing fit, Tyler nodded.

"Eh? Why, if I had a Pokegirl like her I'd be bangi-"

"I'm gonna go to bed!" Naruto interrupted, he turned over, away from the teen's pervy eyes.

Tyler suddenly paused at the interruption, then looked at him in confusion, "Uh... okay." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he did.

Laying down facing away from Tyler Naruto waited until he had lain down as well. The conversation was already awkward as it was even if Tyler didn't seem at all embarrassed, but then again pretty much every Tamer did just what Tyler did, but the thought of Hinata and doing _that_ wasn't something he wanted to think about, Hinata would kill him.

Naruto's excitement and heartbeat slowed.

That's right Hinata was still unconscious. He needed to explain everything to her as soon as possible, if she woke up and saw Tyler there who knows what she'd do to him and he didn't want to find out either.

Just where did she learn those abilities? What was with all the chakra? There were some things Hinata had to tell him as well, like why she had been keeping it a secret, and also why it felt so similar to Sasuke's and his.

Waiting until Tyler had gone to sleep he sneaked over to Hinata. Shaking her a bit, and not too nicely as he did Hinata's eyes opened, he covered her mouth and put a finger to his telling her to be quiet.

"Hinata there's so much I need to tell you."

It was too dangerous to stay around, Tyler and his companion were suspicious enough as it was, and Naruto as well as she didn't want Tyler figuring out that they weren't as they first appeared.

At the break of daylight they packed any type of food they could gather from their surroundings, and left.

Running through the trees Hinata tried to soak up all that she had been told, feeling a little guilty as she ran through the trees. During their encounter with Tyler and his... Anthro, she had just jumped to the worst conclusion and got angry, and yet it was all a misunderstanding.

She had whispered an apology to him while he was asleep but she didn't really think it'd actually count since he couldn't hear her apologize to him, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She had to focus on the main subject at hand, to focus on getting back home.

Although there was still some things that confused her, Naruto and her were going to discuss it at the closest hotel when they reached the city. She didn't know what but when he told her where they'd find a city, he seemed to be leaving something out, not to mention he stuttered, and he was blushing.

He told her he'd tell her when they snuck into the hotel.

Neither of them spoke a word as they moved silently at speeds five times the speed of a regular human, at this rate it would only take a day at most to get there, or maybe if they were lucky it would be night so they wouldn't be as visible to the people.

She was extremely sorry for hurting that reptile girl, she had been so mad that she could hardly see straight almost as if something was fueling the fire. She had even said something that she thought she'd never say in her life, she had cursed for the very first time.

If she was still the girl back in the academy years, she was certain she would have just squeaked and fainted.

Naruto had asked her what that chakra was, and to be honest she had no... _Damn _clue.

It was the first time she had ever felt so alive, so powerful and she had no idea why. Whatever that chakra was it was almost like when she saw Naruto's chakra, it felt... _good_. Exhilarating, cursing gave her some sort of shock in her nerves, something that made her jump.

Like touching an electrified metal door knob, you felt it and it hurt but you have the little voice in the back of your head saying what it would feel like the second time, or the fifth.

Cursing was like opening a door, she wasn't much of a_... curserer_... But there was something about it, her mind said no, that it wasn't proper and that it was bad, that Naruto would be disappointed in her, but that little voice, and her instincts wanted it.

What was it like to curse?

"_The fuck you just say!"_

That was what Naruto had yelled.

... Fuck.

_Yeah._ The feeling was as good as what it meant, and coming from Naruto's mouth it made her feel hot all over again, something inside her was screaming, something that wanted her to release her inner instincts, something that said "Fuck everything else." and just do what she felt like.

Naruto twitched; Kyuubi's chakra flickered in his gut.


	4. ARC I: 3

"Whoa... there it is Hinata!" Standing at the top of a hill they spotted a vast city in the distance.

_*Pant...! Pant!*_

'_I'm so hungry._' Hinata gasped and panted as she struggled to catch up to him, grabbing his offered hand he helped her up.

Hinata gasped in excited happiness, "Finally." she breathed.

Naruto grinned, "Come on let's go!" He encouraged enthusiastically.

"Matte- Naruto-kun!" She grabbed his arm and stopped him, "We still don't know if we're in enemy territory or not." she warned cautiously.

Naruto visibly winced at her, looking distracted for a moment, and that moment was all Hinata needed to see.

Hinata looked at him suspiciously, "There's something you're not telling me... Isn't there?" she accused.

Naruto stared at her, reluctant to say.

Hinata became offended, "Naruto-kun! Why are you hiding something from me?" she demanded, hurt.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can't tell you right now, not here," he looked around, still cautious of unknown dangers, and then looked right at her with his deep blue eyes, "I promise Hinata that as soon as we get to that city and we find somewhere to rest, I'll tell you everything I know." He looked guilty, embarrassed even.

Hinata's anger died away, sighing impatiently, "Fine." She murmured.

Naruto looked relieved, "Thanks Hinata. Just trust me for now," he began as he turned back to the city scratching the back of his head.

"We don't have to worry about being attacked by enemy ninja. We're not in the Five Nations anymore," he assured, not saying much.

Hinata walked closer, "Then why do you look so paranoid?" she demanded knowing that he knew.

Naruto glanced to her, "It's those... Pokegirls that we need to worry about."

Hinata blanched, "Poke-what?"

The sun was already set; Naruto took off, "I'll tell you on the way!"

Hinata groaned, "Naruto!"

Four hours had passed, the sun was hidden away and Naruto explaining the truth to Hinata was coming to a close.

Hinata's expression twisted with confusion, "A-another world!" She blurted, running in the middle of night amongst the trees.

"That what I said." Naruto assured.

Hinata struggled to make sense of everything Naruto told her, "And these pokegirls are because of Sukebe?" She questioned in disbelief.

"That's right."

Hinata stared at Naruto's back as if he was crazy, "This is insane, and that can't be possible!" Hinata cried out.

"Is it?" Naruto questioned, "Because things seem very real so far."

Hinata's mind was struggling to believe it, the thought of being on another planet in a different dimension entirely, it scared her.

"But Naruto- Omph!" Running into him when he stopped, "W-what does that mean for us?" She finished worriedly as Naruto looked around cautiously.

He turned to her, "We'll talk about what we'll do later... But for now," he left off, turning back around.

"But what Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed, "But... That." he replied.

Hinata looked over, and then her mouth fell.

At the entrance of the city, there was the main road, and going in and out was crowded with men and women and at their sides were the creatures that Naruto had just told her were actually Pokegirls.

In silence they carefully watched from behind the bushes, observing them interact and talk as they headed out upon their own journeys.

She watched interestedly at how they treated those Pokegirls, "They treat them like companions." Hinata murmured.

Naruto kept his eyes narrowed, "Or like guard dogs."

Hinata glanced to the blond, "But look at them... They act just like everyone else." her eyes glued to a Pokegirl with batwings, others with tails, fur, scales, or horns.

Hinata couldn't help but awe at each and every one of them, "They all look so beautiful." Their bodies were developed far more superior than regular women.

"So it's true..." Naruto breathed hesitantly, "That's the only way to control them..."

Hinata blinked, "What is?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, come on Hinata, it wouldn't be good to be seen just yet." he replied sneaking away from all the activity.

Hinata raised a brow, "You mean we're going to sneak in? We don't look so different from them, why can't we walk through the entrance?"

"You want to walk in looking like that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blinked before remembering her current attire. She blushed and pouted.

"But also, we still need supplies, clothes, food and a place to sleep." he reminded as he and Hinata sneaked within the forest in the darkness.

"I haven't forgotten Naruto-kun, what's your point?" Hinata questioned partly annoyed.

Naruto glanced at her, "My point is that we don't have any money, and we don't have time to make enough to afford that. Walking through the front door exposed in front of everyone will draw attention to us, unwanted attention."

"The last thing we want is to have attention on us when we're going to steal the stuff we need." He finished.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, "... You're right." she admitted hesitantly.

Naruto looked at her, "There's also the fact that those people for some reason think you're a Pokegirl when they look at you."

Hinata's face scrunched at the memory.

They came to a stop, far from the entrance, the city was circled with a six-foot cement wall, "This seems like a good place, come on Hinata!"

"Right."

They jumped rooftop to rooftop, remaining in the shadows and making sure they remained unseen.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the large city from the roofs awing at the bright lights, and activity down below.

'_Something seems different here than the cities we know._' Hinata thought as she stared at the highest of the buildings that went over sixty stories high.

Hinata's nose twitched, the scent of food was evident in the air, ranging from sweets to wonderful smelling... Meat.

Hinata's head snapped to the left, "... Beef?" it was a quiet whisper of want as she stared at the endless sets of lighted buildings.

Blinking Hinata bit the bottom of her lip, holding her stomach, '_I'm so hungry._' shaking her head she tried to remain focused.

Naruto stopped at the edge of another building, "Whoa..." he whispered.

Hinata scanned the city in all its glory, "Everything seems... Futuristic here, more advanced than our world." Hinata muttered.

"Yeah..." Was all he said, many of these buildings were over thirty stories high.

He shook himself out of it as he turned to her, "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to find a hotel or something?"

Nodding Hinata put her fingers together, "Byakugan!" Scanning past the large buildings she spied a rather noticeably large Hotel not too far from here.

"There's one over _*sniff*_... One over_ *Sniff sniff*_..." Hinata paused, her eyes shifting to concentrate on something else, '_Steak... Pork... Hotdogs_.'

Naruto raised his brows, "Where Hinata... Hinata?" just then his ears caught the sound of Hinata's stomach gurgling.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hinata we have to find a place to rest fir-"

"Naruto-kun I'm so hungry!" she whined, glancing at him before staring at the source of the scent, it was a meat stand, standing on a sidewalk sat a grill a man and his... Pokegirl standing at his side selling to all who passed and bought, steak and pork sandwiches.

Hinata licked her bottom lip, her canine teeth were slowly growing into fangs.

Naruto groaned as he put a hand on her shoulder, "We don't have time for this Hina... ta..." he stopped himself.

The dark chakra was beginning to affect Hinata, and it was affecting... Him? He could feel her dark chakra pass through him, and bringing out Kyuubi's chakra.

He grunted, "What the... I feel..." staring at nothing for a moment he blinked to clear his head. Naruto's nose twitched, suddenly aware of the smell of meat. Taking his hand away he put it to his forehead.

He swallowed saliva; he hadn't had anything but vegetables and fruits since he got here. Looking at his hand his eyes widened, "Huh!...?" He froze internally, his nails now resembled claws!

Naruto stared at his hand for a few frightening seconds, '_How?_' but the longer he smelled the meat he found himself slowly not caring, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Can we get something to eat please?" She begged, Hinata turned to Naruto before she paused, blinking for a second Naruto looked up at her and the two stared, Naruto's eyes were... Red.

Tilting her head Hinata narrowed her black eyes curiously, "Why are your eyes red?" she inquired, confused, but she didn't sound at all surprised.

Naruto stared at her in shock, looking down at his claws before looking back to her.

Hinata smiled, "You look so cute!" she complimented him in a manner unlike her.

Naruto stepped back surprised, why did her behavior change, "Hinata... Your eyes, they changed." He narrowed his brows, 'What's happening to her? Is it because of her chakra?'

_*Gurgle gurgle*_

Naruto lowered his hands, both their stomachs crying for meat.

Hinata rubbed her stomach as she winced, "Moue~ I'm so hungry." she growled frustrated, turning to look down at the stand Hinata licked her lips, like a predator she looked for people and pokegirls passing by the stand, being seen wasn't a good idea, so she waited until only the man and his Pokegirl at the stand were on the sidewalk.

"Hinata don't- what if they see us!" Naruto growled, walking forward he reached for her hand.

Hinata's eyes widened at an opening, the other people turned a corner, she grinned before jumping down.

"Hinata no!" Naruto yelled, an uneasy feeling began to settle in his stomach.

She landed silently right in front of them nearly scaring the man but the Pokegirl raised a brow.

Hinata gave the Pokegirl some merit for remaining composed as she looked the girl up and down, she didn't really have any major Pokegirl qualities, and instead she looked like a chef, somewhat chubby.

"Something you like?" the girl asked.

Hinata grinned, quickly and swiftly her fingers blurred, striking the points on the Pokegirls body confusing her and surprising her.

The man stared in shock as his Pokegirl hit the ground the next second still fully conscious, "Kk! What the... My body!" she grunted.

The man could hardly process what happened as his body went limp and he hit the ground seconds later.

Hinata looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry." she apologized sincerely as she blushed shamefully before she took the whole stand, rolling it to the nearest alley.

* * *

Naruto landed in front of Hinata and the stand deep in the alleyway stopping Hinata from pushing the cart further, his eyes were still red and he appeared more animalistic than usual.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat; the two stared at the other as they both breathed raggedly, Hinata from the exhilarating experience of stealing a stand full of food, and Naruto apparently from barely restrained anger.

Hinata finally took a moment to fully look at Naruto in this strange form, '_Why are his eyes red... Why does he grow claws..?. Why do I...'_ what happened to her?

Naruto looked scary from this angle, glowing red eyes, rough angry raggedly breathing. Hinata stared, feeling a slight fear slither up her spine as she slowly came to her senses; her physical appearance remained the same however.

"What the hell Hinata!" He yelled.

Hinata winced, "Gomen Naruto-kun... It's just I'm so hungry." she admittedly shamefully.

Naruto glared at her and Hinata smiled apologetically but Naruto continued to stare at her, as if trying to figure out what to do.

"You could have exposed us Hinata."

Hinata blinked clueless, "Ara? What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Did you already forget that we're on a different world Hinata? I don't want to know what they'd do to us if they find out that we are from a different dimension or whatever." he explained cautiously.

Hinata's expression became sadder before she nodded, "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to do anything bad, my b-body acted on its own." tears were beginning to build, and she never meant to put them in danger.

Naruto paused, the sight of tears struck a chord in him realizing that this was Hinata he was scolding. Silently Naruto stared at the stand for a moment, then he looked around before he pushed his palm to his forehead and sighed loudly, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you Hinata." he apologized.

_*Gurgle gurgle*_

Hinata's head snapped up, Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

Looking down at the mobile stove in between them she picked up a large piece of steak, the biggest she could see and walked over to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her as she shyly offered him the biggest piece.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but t-there's enough for both of us if you want some?" she asked.

Staring at one another Naruto slowly took the steak and when he did his eyes slowly turned blue again, "Thanks... Hinata, but we need to be more careful from now on."

Hinata shyly smiled as her eyes became lavender again, "Hai."

It didn't take long to clean out all the food from the stand, as soon as they did Hinata and Naruto headed to the Hotel, their hunger now fully satisfied.

Arriving at the back of the Hotel they looked up at it in tremendous relief, "Finally..." Naruto sighed, his legs ached from so much traveling, they both sported mud, dirt, blood, leaves, and ripped clothes, a bed and a bath were now the first things on their minds.

Hinata inwardly moaned, rubbing her forehead at her headache, it started since the fiasco with the food, right after she her turned normal again... '_But why had Naruto's eyes changed?_' it was fuzzy, confusing and overall a pain to think about.

She focused building matter at hand, "We don't have any money so we can't rent a room," Hinata looked at her clothing, "And I don't think I'd walk in even if we had money."

Naruto nodded, "Just leave it to me." looking around he picked up a small stick.

Hinata's eye brows rose, "What are you doing?"

Naruto smirked as he began walking up the side of the building, "What I use to do back when we were in the Academy."

Hinata looked doubtful, "You're going to pick the lock?" she asked.

"Trust me." he replied as they continued to scale the hotel up thirty stories, looking through the windows until they found a suite.

"This one's good." he decided, getting to work on opening the lock on the window.

"You think we'll get caught?"

Naruto postponed his work.

"We'll be okay." Taking the small stick he picked up he continued to stick it in between the windows where the lock was.

Hinata didn't want to doubt Naruto, but she didn't think he'd be able to pick-lock the window open with only a stick, and they couldn't just break in the window because there might've been an alarm or the cameras in the front office would catch them alerting the guards.

All she could do was wait beside Naruto and hope he knew what he-

_Click._

"Got it."

Sometimes he was glad that he was a good at pick-locking, back in his pranking days he use to do these kinds of things all the time to get paint, he felt a bit of pride now that all those pranks actually helped him with something serious.

Hinata blushed from not having faith in Naruto.

Stepping into the room the first thing they felt was the nice cool air.

Hinata moaned, "It feels so nice in here." she sighed.

Naruto breathed, "Yeah." he replied breathlessly.

Looking around Naruto turned to Hinata, "You should take the first shower, I'll go next, until then we should touch as little stuff as possible."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

"Mm. This feels nice."

Sinking deeper into the bath she closed her eyes, she wanted to take full advantage of what she was getting here, thirty minutes in here and her world just seemed to stop, being out there in the forest for two weeks without bathing was just as bad as coming from a mission covered in some bandits blood, or in some cases her own. She let her muscles relax, the hot water doing what it usually did to soreness, her aching body giving in to all the pleasure that was rest, letting her eyes grow heavy and the steam heat up her face, her body sunk lower into the water.

In all her naked glory she hid herself within the tub of water nearly overflowed with bubbles on top of it shielding her body underneath, a damp folded rag neatly placed on her head as she leaned back, the small sting over her body was caused from cold skin surrounded and invaded by warmth all around.

'_It almost makes me feel like going to sleep, ah this water feels so good.. it's almost like all the stress that had_ _built up on me is being washed away_' She didn't want to move, but slowly she moved her hand to grasp a cute little bottle of shampoo inside the bathtub, she made sure to scrub all the dirt, and blood out of her hair, then moving onto conditioner.

When done with that she grabbed the washrag above her head and soaked it in the tub.

'_What are we going to do? This place is so much more different than ours_._'_ They didn't even have any money to buy themselves something to eat; she didn't even know what money looked like in this world. That was just another thing that they'd need to figure out as soon as possible, if not they'll only draw more attention to themselves, that wasn't a good thing considering where exactly they were at.

"... _Another world._" She whispered.

It was almost something that would be told in a fantasy, another world just sounded a little silly.

'_But there's proof of that just outside of this building, we really are in another world, no matter how far we travel there would be no possible way of getting home-'_ She stood up, the water being disrupted she looked at the reflection in the water below her surrounded by soap, '-_What could have caused this?'_

_*Knock Knock*_

Hinata gasped, the sound breaking her from her thoughts.

Obviously it was Naruto, "What is it Naruto-kun?" She squeaked. She stared at the door as it creaked open and a hand appeared holding a blue silky Kimono out, hanging it on the door knob he explained through the other side.

"Erm, I found this Kimono in the closet, put it on when you're done okay Hinata?" Hinata gave a small murmur of thanks as he closed the door; reluctantly she stepped out of the water, suddenly embraced by cold air against her hot skin.

'_Stupid air conditioner.'_ She vented, feeling her breasts tingle and her nubs harden at the cold air.

Drying herself, she slid into the Kimono, slight embarrassment from being nude ceased as the clothing covered her and comfortability settled in.

She held onto the towel to dry her hair, a small blush remained on her cheeks, feeling the clothing cling to her damp skin, almost like a second skin except more loose. Nervously she pulled at it, the appearance she saw in the mirror left her in a gasp, her body was way to visible, she dropped the towel around her shoulders.

Opening the door, she peaked her head out to find Naruto experimenting with the T.V, flipping channel to channel with a click of a button, she watched in mild curiosity as he played with the remote, there was a slight moan before the channel switched again, she blinked.

_Channel 73_

She had gotten enough of a glance to see the channel but not enough to know what was going on, she felt curiosity build in her thoughts, not wanting to keep Naruto waiting she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I'm done. You can take your shower now." She said, Naruto's head snapped to her, a small blush on his cheeks, nervously he quickly turned off the TV and stood up, he walked fast.

"Right, thanks Hinata." He muttered as he walked past her, closing the door, Hinata standing in front of the now closed door in confusion, she put a finger to her lips.

'W_hat's wrong with him, he seemed kind of embarrassed.'_ Using the towel around her shoulders she finished drying off, throwing it to the side with a sigh she flopped lazily onto the very large queen sized bed, bouncing a few times before settling. The air conditioner doing the job of drying off the parts where she had failed to do so, outside was incredibly hot, humid even if it was night so she did not mind, hell she even welcomed it.

She shook her thoughts from the language her eyes spotted the remote near the end of the bed, blinking a few times she sat up.

Hinata picked up the remote and looked at the buttons and what it said below it, pressing the on button the TV turned on, a girl that was large in stature with large assets stood behind a counter with an apron that read '_Master Chef' _and one of those cool chef hats. Truly fascinating how these creatures had a great build, and not just femininely but to where you could see that they were combat worthy, the Pokegirl had a muzzle and fur, added with ears that looked like Kiba's mother's dog companion's, it made her look fierce and strong, but also friendly and cute.

"_It's a quick way to make a delicious meal, it can be done in ten minutes flat-"_ Hinata sat up and folded her legs, watching as the dog-like Pokegirl explained how to make food. Pushing the button she changed the channel.

"_In this day in age of 300 AS you got to need something of-"_

"The year's 300... AS?" She whispered, she changed the channel again, it showed something about Pokegirls turning on their tamers, or a tamer being attacked by a Pokegirl that wasn't theirs, the title of it being called 'Untamed and Uncut' She watched for a few minutes. Briefly she wondered how many different types of Pokegirls there were, were there as many Pokegirls as there were animals in their world?

If so than it would truly be a very dangerous place out there where all creatures could kill even experienced ninja like them, or perhaps even a Jounin like Kakashi or Kurenai. Yet all these regular people managed to go out day by day and capture them, how did they manage to keep them under control? Naruto neglected, or maybe he just forgot to explain that bit to her.

Curiosity brought her back to the channel she saw when Naruto was flipping through channels, pressing the button 7 and then 3 the TV changed.

The thing being shown was a nude cat-like female laying on some form of platform panting, her stomach, thighs and even some of the floor was covered in liquid, sweat glistened on her wet fur, a glare on her face as she glared at some normal-looking woman wearing leather holding some form of whip, a male standing by her holding her other arm in the air like she was the victor.

Hinata's eyebrows rose, her cheeks heated up and her hand released the remote, the volume was pretty loud at the time, the male that looked to be a referee yelled, _"Sex Battle Winner! Dominatrix: Tina!"_ It caused Hinata's face to heat up even more, she fumbled to grab the remote.

"Hinata? What's going on?" Naruto called through the door, on her knees she looked to the door, "N-nothing Naruto-kun, every thing's o-okay!" she replied, grabbing the remote and turning down the volume, the cheers from the crowd in the t.v began to lower.

Hinata's heart was pounding, her wide eyes looked at the screen showing words '_SEX BATTLES'_ She sat back on the bed trying to calm her excitement, she turned it down to a reasonable volume that she was sure Naruto probably wouldn't be able to hear.

"Sex... battles?" She whispered, her heart skipping a beat. Pokegirls had battles involving sexual activity? Judging from the way the cat-like Pokegirl stormed off the plat-form, she guessed that she wasn't ashamed of showing herself in front of thousands of people in that stadium, the camera-man followed her while a narrator that she couldn't see began to speak.

"_Looks like she needs to vent off some steam from her loss, perhaps she wants a taming from her tamer I see." _The pokegirl grabbed a male's wrist, said male looking surprised, Hinata guessed that he was the tamer the narrator spoke of, she knew what a tamer was, but what did the narrator mean by taming?

In all her naked glory she and he stormed out of the stadium, before the camera returned to '_Dominatrix'_ and now a second male that wasn't the referee hugged her before returning her to his pokeball.

'_That girl was a Pokegirl as well?'_ Hinata thought, she had looked like a normal human if she had anything to say about it.

So unashamed, no embarrassment what-so-ever in any of them, not the crowd, not the tamer's, and definitely not the Pokegirl's. Was this a natural occurrence? The narrator explaining how close the match was before Dominatrix suddenly was able to gain the advantage and make her orgasm... she blushed even more, listening to the narrator he explained how there would be another match coming up '_So don't change that channel!_' was what he said.

Looking back to the bathroom she wondered how long Naruto would be in there... would she have time to observe how these so called sex-battles were carried out?

She bit her lip as her cheeks became a red hue. 'I shouldn't be watching these kinds of shows...' No father to put on the parental lock in this world.

She through the channels with one mind-scarring click at a time, she found at least three other channels that showed... interesting things between a bunch of Pokegirls and a _female_ tamer. It caused her to feel that feeling that she would get embarrassed about between her thighs, but at least it wasn't all bad, sex battles were just like a pokebattle if only a little less violent, two Pokegirls were usually chosen for the fight, the objective of the battle was to try to get the other to come to an orgasm, only being allowed to use sexual arousing attacks, be it soft core, hardcore, kinky, or violent.

She had the misfortune of watching another sex battle between two very peculiar Pokegirls, one of them called a '_Succubus' _and the other a '_Dildorina' _both of which had displayed amazing sexual resistance, regardless of how mind-scarring it was it did teach her a few important things, such never to accept one.

She came across something else, she realized what taming meant, and no wonder Naruto had been so reluctant to tell her. That was when Naruto had walked in wearing a red silky kimono seeing her watching how taming was initiated on TV, Hinata turning wide eyes, with trembling hands, face as red as a tomato, and her words stumbling.

She didn't know why she hadn't fainted.

"It's okay Naruto." She mumbled, Naruto saying he was sorry, sorry about what she didn't fully know. This wasn't something they could control, it wasn't like Naruto would be able to keep her from finding out how Pokegirls were tamed anyway, but at least it saved him the embarrassment of explaining it to her.

Naruto stopped rambling as Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me," She continued, "It's... well it's a normal thing here." Shyly she gestured to the TV with some Pokegirl on it; Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... I." He was at a loss for words, what was he to say?

"Naruto, it's..." She lowered her head, it was something that happened here frequently without even a second thought and without shame and here they were acting like little children, technically they still were, but they could at least talk about this without the awkward feeling.

"In order for us to get home we need to know everything there is to know that happens here. Naruto we can't do that when we're too shy to talk about it."

He lowered his head, scratching the side of his cheek, yes it was something that was unsettling, but...

"Yeah, you're right Hinata." Just get through this. Conversing about sex with Naruto was something that she just couldn't comprehend, it made her head spin. Naruto seemed frozen in fear, Hinata pressed on, continuing to explain all these vulgar things as Naruto's face continued to redden, but regardless what kind of information it was, it was information all the same, like how she found out how there aren't just male tamers out there, she explained to Naruto all about that.

Hinata shyly flipped through channels as Naruto played with his clothing in a separate chair, both not knowing where to start.

There was that feeling deep in her gut again, that excitement feeling she had felt last night that just lit up her world. It must've been that, which helped her manage to not faint by now. The feeling between her thighs, only helped induced it. It was a good feeling, not as strong as last night's, but it was there nonetheless.

She flipped through another channel; this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere if they were too uncomfortable to talk.

"Sex battles." Hinata suddenly said, not the best thing to start out with but it was a start.

Naruto lifting his head to look at her, "What?"

She turned to him, "Sex battles." She repeated before gesturing to the television, "I learned it from the TV, a large variety of information all showed for people's entertainment. Thanks to this I know what a sex battle is."

Naruto seemed nervous, "A sex battle?" '_Just get through it, can't be shy, so we can get back.'_ he reminded himself, Hinata was beginning to act weird again.

Hinata nodded, "It's like a pokebattle, only instead of defeating them to where they are unconscious, they need to make one orgasm, and the one that gets the other to do that is the winner. That's what I found out." She explained.

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"I_ see_."

"If we look through all these channels, we can learn things faster." surmised.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in contemplation, which did sound useful... yeah, yeah! Now he knew where she was getting at, shaking away thoughts of sex he smiled.

"It'd save us a lot of trouble." He said more to himself, but Hinata nodded anyway.

Would he let sex hold him back from figuring out how to get home? Everyone in this world treated sex just like another thing, while he was shying away from it, would he stop all he worked for up to this point just because sex stood in his way?

Hell no, they're friends were probably in trouble as they spoke, while they were too bashful to talk about anything because it involved something that aroused them, they're friends would die when he could've been there to prevent it all because he were shy. A Pokegirl had abilities a ninja could only hope to achieve and more, techniques that they'd never think of, yeah now he understood where Hinata was coming from.

"We could learn from them... and them us." He muttered to himself, Hinata tilted her head watching Naruto figure it out, suddenly he stood up and dropped his fist into his palm.

"That's it! Your right Hinata, there's no way we can allow sex to hold us back!" Hinata blushed, she wouldn't tell him what it sounded like to her, and he was on to something.

"They could help us; a Pokegirl is just as strong as a Shinobi." He said, Hinata standing up as well she smiled.

What did this mean though? They could help them sure, but there was only one way that they'd be able to actually be granted free roam of the earth, Hinata's smile lowered a bit.

"Naruto-kun."

He looked at her in confusion, "Yeah Hinata?"

"In order for us to find a way to get back, that would require a lot of traveling." She explained somewhat sadly, Naruto looked at her.

"Well yeah, what's wrong Hinata?"

"It's dangerous out there Naruto-kun, you said so yourself a Pokegirl is just as strong as a ninja. There's no way we could do it all by ourselves." She explained, Naruto still remained in the dark, not knowing what Hinata was getting at.

"Hinata... what are you saying?" Naruto whispered, his eyebrows rising.

She stayed quiet for a bit.

"Naruto in the whole world, who knows you the most?"

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows.

"I.."

Hinata picked it up, "You do, no one knows you more than yourself. Who would know a Pokegirl more than a Pokegirl herself? If it's only us two then we won't fully know all we can about them unless we have a pokegirl with us." She explained.

"There are probably hundred, thousands, and possibly maybe even millions of _different_ types of Pokegirls, unfortunately there's probably even billions of them all together, just us... Naruto-kun you know we'd need help."

Naruto slowly widened his eyes. Was she saying what he thought she was? Surely not right?

"Hinata... are you saying what I think you are?" She looked strong-willed when she looked up at him.

"Naruto, I want you to become a tamer." She stated determinedly as she looked right into his eyes staring into his soul

... _Unconsciousness_.

"Naruto-kun!" She tended to his vulnerable form.

As he remained unconscious for nearly fifteen minutes now, she had returned to the TV, she tried to divert her thoughts to something else, trying to stay away from the concept of what it'd mean if Naruto became a tamer. It saddened her of course, she always dreamed of being Naruto's first and him her's. Knowing that Naruto would have to do _that_ with Pokegirls so that they could get back home tore her up inside.

She'd still be a virgin while Naruto wouldn't. Quietly she glanced to Naruto's passed out form.

'_Unless..._'

She _had _been mistaken for a Pokegirl by Tyler...

And now she knew that it was because of her eyes, from watching TV she knew that as humans and Pokegirls began producing offspring, a male or female could receive a blood gift, and it was the only way to determine people as such would be attributes gained from their mother, high tolerance to fire, ability to go longer under water, or become stronger than a regular human, their eyes wouldn't be normal, maybe have claws, something.

But unlike males, females didn't show any physical signs of blood gifts, they wouldn't have claws, fangs, or gills. Hinata's eyes weren't like normal humans, so it made Tyler and Sabuki think she was a Pokegirl, they didn't know how old she was so they made an assumption, They _assumed_ she wasn't human, concluding she must've been a Pokegirl the whole time.

It was her eyes, it was her eyes that would cause people to think of her as a Pokegirl, A girl that showed signs of a blood gift was a sign that they were threshold into a Pokegirl, this usually happened around the ages thirteen through nineteen, and she looked nowhere near the age of fifteen, heck she was almost thirteen. Tyler and Sabuki must've realized this, how can one that looked as young as her threshold so soon? Yet she didn't threshold when near Sabuki, a Pokegirl, that when someone near threshold was so close to a Pokegirl would trigger the threshold did not happen, she must have been a Pokegirl from the beginning, such small breasts like her's for a pokegirl.

A lolita Pokegirl.

_Sigh_

There are female tamer's out there too though... but she couldn't, she didn't have that in her.

Quickly she shook her thoughts away, when Naruto came back from his unconscious form, they would discuss this she was sure. Naruto needed to become a Tamer; either that or they'd have to stay here for the rest of their life.

She hardened her eyes, "Naruto-kun needs to do this."

It was if someone had wanted to see her suffer right now, Naruto had just come to. Quickly he sat up as if waking from a nightmare; Hinata turned off the t.v and turned to him, Naruto looking around before looking at her.

"Wha- Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"What happened?" He asked, holding a hand to his head to make sure there was no head injury.

"You... passed out." Hinata explained carefully, saying fainted would only have made Naruto's state lower she figured, passing out was just as good. Naruto's raised eyebrows slowly lowered and his face slowly grew into one of remembrance.

"Naruto-kun it's okay-" She started.

"I-Hinata I don't want to become a tamer. I-I can't." He couldn't do that to Hinata, he didn't know why but the feeling he got in his gut just told him it wouldn't be right, but Hinata pressed on. She had cornered him with the fact that they still needed to return home, that he shouldn't worry about her.

"Naruto what do you suggest we do then?" Hinata insisted with a frown on her face, she didn't want this to get harder than this already was, Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I don't know, but I don't think having sex with Pokegirls is going to work!"

"You _just_ said that even one of them is just as strong as us!" Hinata retorted, Naruto froze.

"Hinata I can't, there's no way, I mean could I? I'd have to do _that_! Why should I have to do this in order for us to get back?" He couldn't, treating it like some meaningless activity; he couldn't do that to Hinata, or Sakura.

Sakura...

He forgot about Sakura, how the hell did he do that?

"And why not Naruto-kun? Do you really want to stay on this-where ever?" She was starting to get a little agitated, Naruto continued to refuse.

"No, no way, I couldn't do that to you."

"Don't worry about me, it's not like you'd be in love with them, so there wouldn't be any complications, it's only physical interaction."

"Well yeah, but physical love is complicated!"

"I understand, but you know that we won't last long out in this world without help! We'll die in a week, not to mention it'd only make us more suspicious traveling the planet without being a Tamer, it would draw attention to us which is something that we don't want, you know that!" Hinata crossed her arms and glared at him.

Naruto recoiled, was Hinata always this stubborn? Was it that chakra that was influencing her attitude?

"Well I can't do that to Sakura!" He panicked.

Hinata stopped, her glare slowly fading away, "How would that help if she doesn't ever see you again?" She whispered lowering her head, Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Hinata... damn it I wanted to save it for someone special, not lose it to some stranger!" He explained

Hinata looked at him dubiously, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto paused for a second, "My virginity! I don't think you'd want to just have sex with some random guy if you could control it." He finished, _that_ caused her to stop, and she seemed to actually consider it.

"No. No I wouldn't." She whispered.

"It's not just the sex, but... but I'd rather have sex with someone that I like if it's going to be my first." He explained.

"I thought males liked to do these kind of things? Since when do they care about their virginity?"

"Since now, since I was born."

Naruto stared at her, Hinata was near the point of giving up on the argument, now what was he supposed to do? Could he really have sex in order to further their goals, sure her reasons were good but damn it.

"You sound almost as bad as a girl." Hinata frowned shaking her head trying to keep disappointment out of her voice, gaining Naruto's attention. They sat in silence, both of them not knowing what to do.

Was he the only one that had to give up a sacrifice?

_'Damn it... forgive me Sakura._'

No way, he wasn't going to be the only one…

He tried to find his voice, "How do you even become a Tamer?" He asked slowly.

They'd figure that out tomorrow, they needed to, but Naruto wasn't so sure. He didn't like it at all, no way, he just didn't feel right, leaning forward he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata I'll become a tamer on one condition." She looked surprised.

He wasn't going to be the only one. The big leap in order to get back to the people they loved; if he was going to do this he wanted Hinata to do the same.

"It... depends Naruto-kun." She replied, Naruto's eyes were hard and determined, he knew this was gonna shake her up so he asked her to have a seat, she decided to stand.

"Hinata... I'll become a tamer if you become one too."

Hinata's face suddenly became cherry red, "W-what? Why?"

"It's only fair, if I'm doing this then _we _do this." He stepped closer with his objective set in stone, "_Please_ Hinata."

"I-I, but I'm a _girl_!" She whimpered.

"So? There are plenty of straight girls that are Tamers, after all it's just sex, _and it doesn't mean anything_, _right_?" He asked, at least that's what she had first said, and she really didn't want to become a hypocrite.

If she became a Tamer she'd have to... do that with another female. For a moment she faltered, as he glared back.

...

*_Thump_*

"Hinata!"

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Questions and more questions and yet only a few of them answered.

Naruto pulled at his clothes nervously; scratching the top of his head it made his blond hair shift. Unsure he looked over to a woman with _blue_ normal eyes, Hinata looked back at him.

'_I sure hope that this works._'

It had just come to him before they left this morning, Tyler explained to him himself that all Tamers were supposed to be at least fifteen or older.

So it made sense that they had to do anything to get these Tamer licenses, which also meant looking the appropriate age.

Right on the spot he just thought about Kakashi. No way they'd become Tamers if two thirteen year olds, no they needed to disguise themselves as someone older, so he tried to think of what he'd look like in his later years, it wasn't much of a difference actually, taller, more muscle, and maybe hair two or three inches longer, the back being tied into a pony-tail where it stopped at his shoulders.

Hinata thought it made sense, and after Naruto taught her his variation of the Henge, she transformed into what she thought would be herself three years from now, which was actually her being taller, having an athletic build, and bigger _ahem-_assets, her hair was longer and straight going to the middle of her back in a pony-tail like Naruto's as well.

The main difference though was her Lavender eyes she settled to make it blue.

After asking around they were told that this was the place to go, some place called a poke-something, but it was almost like the weapon shop back in Konoha apparently. If you got a pokedex broken then they supposedly can get you a new one, more Pokeballs, some poke gear, whatever else needed for a tamer they guessed. It was just one of the many places for one of those tamer license things; TV had never proven to be more useful to them.

Not to mention asking around gave them hints on how this goes, and what to do.

Nodding to the blond they walked in, the first thing they felt was air conditioning, then they saw supplies, and finally a counter with a Pokegirl attending the table. A dog-type of some sort, she turned her head up and her ear twitched.

"Hello, what can I do for you two?" She leaned forward, she was wearing a white tank-top and black jeans, Naruto tried to remain cool and not blow his cover by saying anything out of the ordinary, Hinata giving a bow to her causing the Pokegirl to nod her head.

"Uh yeah, we were both-me and her were wondering, like it's-" gesturing to him and her with his finger the Pokegirl nodded slowly while staring awkwardly, Hinata stepped in to save him the embarrassment.

"We'd like to request a Tamer's license please." Walking up to the counter Naruto followed, despite being taller in height this dog was _taller_ than them. She nodded, glancing from Naruto to her.

"Sure thing, is it for both of you or-" She pointed to Naruto while looking at her, Hinata shook her head, "No I'd like one also."

She nodded and with a wag of her tail she turned around and went into the back door and disappeared.

"Ah, thanks Hinata" Naruto frowned.

Hinata nodded, "Please be careful Naruto, we're already on thin ice as it is."

Naruto nodded, "Right."

Coming back out with two slips of papers she laid them out on the counter for them, "Okay both of you will need to fill out these evaluation forms, then we'll see what happens." She explained, giving them a couple of pens, Hinata thanked her before she retreated to the back.

Hinata looked to the questions. As she expected the first part were just questions about the person specifically.

Name: Hinata Hyuuga Age: 16 Sex: Female Birthdate: December 27 Blood Type: A Origin: Orange Continent-

She had heard some guy talking about it earlier... about something happening to the place, but it would have to do. Now it was time for the real questions.

_What three things you have as a beginning Tamer?_ Pokeball, Pokedex, Pokegirl.

They couldn't be serious? These questions, for someone that literally knew nothing a week ago, were easy, they couldn't possibly expect anyone to fail this could they? She was sure that even Naruto would get this.

Answering even more silly questions the both of them returned their evaluation papers, the woman looked them over. She reviewed Hinata's without a word, but for Naruto's.

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki; Age: 16; Blood type: I think it's B; Origin: Somewhere in Orange place?" Her ear twitched irritably.

She stared at Naruto, "You put no for your Sex."

Hinata repressed the need to sigh.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Okay. Could you hold out your hand, Naruto?" She asked, Naruto blankly showed it, not knowing what the point of this was.

"So what, are you gonna-Ah!" She _punctured_him, well she dug her nail into his palm retrieving blood, and quickly he pulled his hand back, "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"To confirm your blood type Mr '_No for sex_'." she finished with a chuckle, she collected the papers with her other hand, "I'll go process these, look around if you'd like." She gestured around, Naruto raising his arms in confusion.

"Hmph! At least I answered those questions at all!" He crossed his arms and huffed in a very un-sixteen-year-old way.

"Naruto-kun." she whispered to herself, quietly she took a seat in one of the chairs near-by and waited, Naruto following after her lead.

"Hey Hinata, we need to find some new gear." Naruto noted, they couldn't just be left vulnerable, the feeling of just this hotel kimono was a little unsettling, no kunais at his waist, no shuriken, not even protective strong fabric in their wear.

Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto-kun, we don't even know what money looks like here." She whispered so no one would hear just in case, realization dawned on him, "Oh yeah."

"We need to find out what money looks like here fast, we still need to get some weapons too. Not to mention-" Naruto went off, Hinata's mind becoming blank as she fully took in Naruto's appearance.

The way he looked in his three year old future self-made Hinata blushed, if that was what he was going to look like in three years, it would leave her stunned. She looked to the red silky kimono he was wearing, it was the first time she had ever seen him in red, and she realized something.

"Naruto-kun, you look good in red." She complimented, Naruto looked at her before glancing to his clothes. Smiling he scratched the back of his head, "Ya think so?"

"Mhm." She nodded making Naruto grin, he then followed up with his own checking on Hinata's features, and then down to her clothing, seeing her 5'5 feet tall, her long black hair, and her... well, "You look pretty in that blue kimono Hinata." He replied.

Hinata's face heated up, she put a fist to her chin.

"Really?"

"Believe it!"

They waited, and after about half an hour she returned with an armful of supplies, Naruto and Hinata returned to the counter. She gave a disturbed glance to the both of them before giving it to them, "Congratulation, you passed." She laid out the materials for each to view.

"I already transferred all the information about yourselves and your status as a Tamer into these pokedexes so no worries." She passed over Naruto his pokedex, a smile upon his face. Hinata retrieved one with a thank you; both of them also receiving a copy of a book titled '_Taming For Dummies_' and a small box of what she assumed were the pokeballs.

"Thank you for everything." Hinata bowed.

"Sure thing."

"Hey I thought beginner Tamer's were supposed to get a starting Pokegirl?" Naruto asked, leaning over the table the canine stepped back with a raised brow.

"You can either get them from the professor, or request one at the Pokecenter if they have any." Naruto nodded his head, which made sense. But having a professor or someone from a Pokecenter give you a Pokegirl by chance, the chances of it being a Pokegirl that would seriously be awesome were slim to none, they were categorized somehow, he just couldn't remember. Pokegirls were put in groups or something, like rare and not rare, it was something like that he wasn't sure but it was around that area. They couldn't afford to get one that wasn't rare, and leaving it all up to chance was too risky, they needed a guarantee.

Naruto pushed on.

"We can't do that; we need to know if the Pokegirl we're getting is strong!" He explained as the pokegirl nodded her head, crossing her arms in contemplation, "There might be something. There's supposed to be a contest tomorrow, I'm not sure on all the details but I heard that the prize is a Pokegirl, although that's just what I've heard."

Hinata raised a brow, even if they did go through all that trouble and actually managed to win the contest, it wasn't a sure thing that it would be a particularly rare Pokegirl. Was it even worth looking into?

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked only to receive a shrug, "Pretty sure."

Naruto balled up his hands in mild excitement.

"That's great! Where can we find this place?"

"Naruto-kun."

* * *

She wasn't proud of this, but if they wanted any progress done...

_*Click*_

Quietly they hurried into the room, back in the hotel in the middle of the hallway they sneaked into a room and flipped the switch. They needed to hurry before that Tamer came back, the room was filled with pokechow, and food lying around, clothes on the floor, and ripped pillows.

She fought the urge to gag.

Slowly her hands came together.

"Byakugan!" She whispered while forming the seal, veins appeared in her eyes_, 'There it is_.'

"Over there Naruto-kun!" Pointing to a spot in the drawer beside the bed Naruto walked over the trash and opened the second to last drawer, grabbing the occupant of this room's wallet. He stared at it.

"What idiot leaves his _wallet_ behind?" He asked, Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"Hurry let's go!"

"Alright."

She wasn't proud of this, but they literally had nothing. How would they be able to care for their Pokegirls if they couldn't even care for themselves, that was the worst thing that could happen, trying to set an example for your... Alpha when the tamer wasn't a very good example to follow, this money would not be stolen in vain, it was going to be used for a good purpose. It wasn't for their gear though, no they were ninja for a reason, stealing was what they were trained to do.

And not even a...

Glancing to her Pokedex she struggled to remember the name.

- A Growlie on the police force could stop them, not when Naruto was willing to literally bath himself in cologne to mask his scent, by the time he took a shower and they were out of here with new clothes, the Growlie wouldn't know what they're real scents smelled like, from what she read in the pokedex Growlies were just as good as an Inuzuka-Human/Canine or Kakashi's Canine summons when it came to tracking down scents.

Thanks to lessons back in the academy, Naruto would go and steal a blank scroll and black ink so she would be able to make a storage scroll, so the amount of clothes and tools would not be an issue, and just in case if there was a hidden camera in that shop, Naruto's advanced Henge should reduce chances of them ever finding out who Naruto actually was.

When he had left in the middle of the night she occupied herself with indulging in all the information that the _'Taming for Dummies'_ book was able to give, when Naruto got back she would share that in order to improve they're list of things to know about, the sooner she knew everything the sooner they would be able to go further in their big plan to get back home.

Naruto had come back to the room with an armful of clothes; a few blank scrolls and bags full of shuriken, Kunai, senbon, and two medical kits just in case.

Quickly she began her work on making the storage scrolls, this was they're second night here and it would be a good idea to have everything packed by tomorrow so they could just leave, they didn't want to push they're luck, they needed to leave before the owner of the hotel found out this room had been... unpaid for.

When going over the clothes she noticed Naruto had taken her advice about the color red, dark red clothes were a good pick; enough to be stealthy, that and also there was absolutely no orange to be found in the store he snuck into, he also grabbed dark blue clothing for her.

Naruto got copies, a lot of them. That was sweet, just in case the clothes ripped in a battle, they had spares of the same type of clothing and didn't need to go searching for new gear.

If they had robbed the weapon shop back home, the retired Anbu owner would have ripped them a new one right about now, wouldn't have taken him three minutes to find out either. All these people were so dependent on their Pokegirls that even to her it was pathetic, they wouldn't know if they got pick-pocketed if they didn't have any Pokegirls to alert them about it.

A dark blue long sleeved spandex shirt with a black sleeveless shirt over it, a black belt around her waist, blue spandex pants with black boots, not to mention many pairs of socks.

Deep pockets in the pants, and extra pockets on the inside of her sleeveless shirt, and he even found a similar shuriken and supply pouch they use to have, some blue wrappings for her ankles and hands, and lastly black forearm and shin guards.

She blushed, she had to tell him what size to get her on this one, and thankfully Naruto was a polite person. Quickly she sealed away the many extras of blue and black laced panties and bra's.

With all of this it just filled that spot that made her feel naked, finally she had something better than this Kimono or her old ripped clothes.

Naruto chose to get red and black clothing; He had red hakama pants, with black boots. Black wrappings for his arms and legs, he had a black t-shirt with a red thin sleeveless vest over it going to his waist with a hood in the back.

It looked really good on him actually, she dare say that it looked better than his orange clothing, not only was this one stylish, but it was acceptable for stealth as well. She really liked it, and by the look on Naruto's face, she'd guess that was his second favorite color.

"Does it looks good?" He asked, patting his chest as he did.

"I think it looks great Naruto-kun, you took my advice to." She noted, Naruto looked to her before blushing, scratching the back of his head after.

"I thought I should at least give it a try since they didn't have any orange, now is a good time as any right?" He asked, Hinata nodded her head, "Thank you for getting this for us Naruto-kun." She thanked.

Naruto nodded his head, "Sure thing."

She returned to the storage scroll, realizing that Naruto also picked up a few white Gi's; two for them and more for future people and spares, but she wasn't sure that it would last long though, but it was okay, they could use these while they lasted,.

Altogether there were at least thirty spares of her and Naruto's clothes, and about forty Gi's altogether. When separating the Senbon, Kunai, and Shuriken she filled the pouches to the extent before sealing the rest, and there was still plenty more, the two small portable first aid's she put in both of their supply pouches.

After some really early investigating they realized what the contest was about, it involved a mental evaluation, followed by Pokegirl battles, then an endurance test for the Tamer's personally.

First they would give you a written exam to complete a series of tests, then Tamer's would be chosen to have their Pokegirls fight to see who would be able to pass onto the next part, although Tamer's were allowed at their own risk as well. Finally the Tamer's would be given an obstacle course of sorts.

One part was a test on the mind, another involved the strength and bond with your Pokegirl, and finally an athletic evaluation for the Tamers. Something about this just reminded her of the Chuunin exams.

"Hinata there seems to be something off about that." Naruto had warned.

He was right, there was something about this that wasn't right, it almost seemed like this was set up in a way that no one would be able to win. As far as she knew there were three kinds of people on this planet, the ones who were book smart; then the ones who have a strong emotional bond with their Pokegirl, training them; then the tamer's who cared about muscles and what they could do to make their Pokegirls stronger no matter how.

Mental, Emotional, Physical.

In this contest all the ones who cared about bronze would fail the test because they weren't smart enough to pass, but the mental and emotional Tamers would pass. In the second part of the contest the mental tamer's that didn't have a strong emotional bond with their Pokegirl would be the next to fail, not having trained their Pokegirls well enough ending with them losing, which would leave the emotionally experienced Tamer's to move onto the last task, but they wouldn't have the required build to pass the physical part, pretty much leaving no one to actually win.

It was a setup, Naruto had agreed with her. The possibility of someone winning this would require for them to be dedicated to each category, or have to be a Shinobi, for a ninja it was no problem, she was sure Sakura would be able to pass this whole thing, with her smarts, bronze, and sensitive side to animals she had no doubt it would be a breeze for her, but as for the average Tamer...

"Sounds like our kind of contest." Naruto laughed, Hinata smiled, hopefully this would be as easy Naruto made it sound. This was going to be complicated.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Hello everybody welcome! Seeing as how you've showed up for this contest then I am sure that you are aware of how this contest is set up?" The guy that looked to be the organizer of this whole operation bowed deeply, even his appearance looked somewhat evil, quickly Naruto shook it off.

As Hinata had predicted the first part of the exam was a written exam, setting them up at desks around the room every Tamer that came here received and paper and a pencil.

"Begin! I should warn you, cheating will not be tolerated, if you do or try to do so then you will be disqualified." He cautioned as there were guards all around.

Hinata smirked, smiling would have just been too nice for someone who was being sneaky, gathering information was in their career, if you failed it usually meant your life, so being disqualified wasn't that intimidating.

The mentally experienced tamers would know this test no problem, her and Naruto weren't here long enough to know everything about the Pokegirl world to actually answer any of these advanced questions, but the smart ones could, and it would be all too easy to get the answers without being seen cheating.

The questions looked like gibberish itself as she glazed over the questions.

"What Legendaries were killed in the years of 200 AS, how and where did they die? Give a liable reason as to why they had to be eliminated and explain your reasoning."

Definitely for the book smart people. Quietly she put her hands together and formed her family seal.

"Byakugan." She whispered.

_'Naruto... you're such a genius.'_ She thought, quickly she began to write down the answers, only she didn't write it on her paper. They had already figured this whole thing out and how they would do this, Naruto knew a little technique that would be great for this, and she had the necessary chakra for it to be used properly, it involved a simple jutsu, a simple replacement technique.

Naruto of course with his creativity suggested this, the plan was for her to write the answers on her exam paper, answer all of the question and then replace her paper with his, but due to how little chakra it involved, and Naruto's adequate chakra control, it fell upon Hinata's shoulder's.

The Hyuuga's main training system revolved around chakra control, Naruto wasn't able to do it because of his lack of, but she was able to replace objects to an extent, it was much harder than replacing one's self but it could still be done. This way he could pass, they had already planned for Naruto to win this, Naruto was positive he could do the rest, with his amazing stamina, and strength as a ninja he said it would be a breeze.

If she displayed her abilities, some people would assume she was a Pokegirl again, not to mention it'd be pointless for them to compete against each other for the prize. Naruto wanted to do the rest so she couldn't help but agreed. For now she'd hide her abilities, but when she was confident that she was strong enough to handle anyone that tried to mess with her then she'd show her full strength where they needed to be shown, but for now it was all on Naruto.

At the end of the exam many muscled Tamers among the failing left with anger on their face, although some Tamers with muscles passed as well, which she wasn't that surprised about. The person in control of the contest stared at the blank paper of that blue-eyed girl's, a paper she neglected to put her name on, a paper that she hadn't even attempted to answer and had seemed to just willingly fail.

Naruto grinned to himself, no way was he going to lose this contest, because the fact was he and Hinata had a lot riding on him to win, he needed to, no he had to, no if's or maybe's.

When he walked into that stadium he stared at the size of it in awe, the bleachers full, apparently this town wanted to see the contestants duke it out really bad didn't they? He grinned to himself in excitement; his eyes caught sight of Hinata at the very top leaning against the wall, watching it over. Pokegirls and Tamers and regular people all in the crowd, and there were still plenty of contestants twenty at the very least, all of them facing someone else brought it down to ten matches total.

It was a good chance to see how these Pokegirls actually fought in action. From the first six matches between all those Pokegirls he noticed something, before a Pokegirl initiated an attack the Tamer would call out to them what attack to use, so basically it was a teamwork type of fight, this fight depended on the tamer's cunning, tactics, and which attack action to use just as much as the Pokegirl doing as follows so they could win.

Naruto frowned, damn was that a major weakness, the Pokegirl could only attack on their tamer's call? That just wasn't going to be okay with him, what an extreme flaw in their whole battle.

Naruto felt himself smirk; he knew the perfect tactic to defeat his opponent, granted it probably wasn't the smartest one, but a plan nonetheless. The Pokegirl couldn't attack unless they heard the command of their Tamer. Without their Tamer they were blindfolded in the dark.

"Kiba Inuzuka versus Rick Danton, please choose your Pokegirl!" The referee called out, as soon as Naruto heard his cover name he looked over to the opponent who released a Pokegirl and curiously Naruto took out his Pokedex.

"Better figure out how this works I guess, right now seems better than ever." Flipping open his black little pokedex he pressed the scan button, the scanner locked onto the female before him standing ready before him.

**AMACHOP, the Tough Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 5  
**Type: **Humanoid  
**Element: **Fighting**  
Frequency: **Uncommon to Rare**  
Diet: **Human Style**  
Role: **Physical Labor, Particularly in construction**  
Libido: **Low, often more interested in testing her strength**  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel**  
Weak Vs: **Flying, Psychic**  
Special Weaknesses: **Can't swim**  
Attacks: **Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Low Kick, Focus**  
Enhancements: **Enhanced Density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x8), armored skin, reinforced musculoskeletal structure**  
Evolves:** Amachoke (normal)**  
Evolves From: **None

_Amachops are very short, standing roughly four feet in height. They have grey skin which is quite tough and their breast size varies, but is usually A to B-cup. Despite their short stature, they tend to eat as much as a larger Pokégirl and because of their muscles, weigh over two hundred pounds. Their skin's density is such that small arms fire was ineffective against them._

_Amachops are not favored for their appearance, but rather their great strength. An Amachop is easily one of the most popular strong Pokégirls, though whether this is because their short stature doesn't threaten ego-driven tamers or because they make a nasty surprise for hot-headed opponents is uncertain._

_Amachops love to get stronger. Some will simply body build, but most wind up studying the martial arts. Amachops stuck with tamers who either won't let them pursue their goal of getting stronger will generally become unruly and will likely abandon the tamer before long._

_To prevent this, tamers who get Amachops are advised to take up the same habits as their Amachops_

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows in thought, if this thing was true then he couldn't underestimate her, such a thing would cause him to lose. He needed to tread lightly with this one, his eyes watched as she walked onto the platform.

The man himself had shades and an athletic build, at least in his mid-twenties.

"Hey kid! You going to draw your Pokegirl or what?" he called out, Naruto stared at him.

"No need... I can take care of her myself." He declared, the Amachop glared at him that must've been an insult to her ego.

"You're really that confident you can take me human?" She asked incredulously, Naruto ignored her as well as the many laughs from the crowd and the other contestants, the referee looked at him like he was joking. He already walked onto the platform, why would he be kidding?

"Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Tamers are allowed to fight right?" He leaned forward with his hands behind his head, squinting at the referee, a face asking him to prove him wrong.

"Whatever kid, if you say so?" He shrugged; the shades man crossed his arms and laughed.

"Hah hah hah! It's your funeral brat! Rip him apart Rachel!" throwing his fist out he pointed to the blonde.

"Rachel Takedown!" Quickly she blurred, Naruto's eyes widened, He didn't even have enough time to think for a moment, he hardly had time to blink before she rammed her body into him, and he cried out suddenly crashing to the ground tumbling, the crowd laughed even more.

Rolling to a stop Naruto tried to recover quickly, '_Damn Kakashi would be mad if he knew I let my guard down, I can't show them my Jutsu, and I can't do anything too flashy to leave people curious about me.' _He thought, wiping his cheek the Amachop had her dukes up and was shuffling her feet with a smug smirk.

"That'll teach you not to underestimate me." Slowly standing up Naruto grinned, The crowd's laughing slowed mixed with gasps that he was still conscious, "I never underestimated you, try it again I dare you, I double dare you!" He taunted, She glanced to her owner.

"Do another Take down Rachel!"

She rushed forward; Naruto smirked as he went low for a sweeping kick.

She dodged to the right and turned around and charged at him again, Naruto waited yet again, right when she was close, the timing had to be quick. He disappeared, suddenly Amachop froze in her spot, looking left to right, before looking down only seeing a boot connect to her face, he used his hand to steady himself, kicking upwards into her chin.

Something from Lee.

The look of shock on her face, as well as everyone else's were priceless, it made him want to laugh.

He rushed forward as she soared in the air above him, jumping twenty feet into the air he kicked her in the center of her back causing her to gasp in pain, giving a second kick he grabbed the back of her shirt, whatever it was, and pulled her down to where they switched so she was below him and he was above.

Punch her in the gut, and trying another for the face she blocked it, Naruto smirked before he spun, raising his foot.

Now mix it with Sasuke.

Doing an axe kick into her stomach she was sent flying to the ground, crashing she raised dust upon impact, dirt exploding upward as it covered the area. Naruto disappeared into the cloud of dust, after a little tremble from the ground Rachel cried out, "RGH! Rick!" She screamed, said man was staring at the battle with wide eyes, disbelief, that scream woke him from his awe.

"Uh Rachel Crushing Punch!" He called, a little moment passed before Naruto appeared flying out of the dust cloud, a lot of blood coming from his lips, "Quick Rachel Body slam!" Rachel appeared out from the top of the cloud, up over where Naruto slid to a stop, she came down with her body beginning to release an odd white aura, and crashing into the grounded blond he released a loud cry.

"AAHH_hhaahhh_!"

Silence then settled over the crowd, as Racheal jumped back to collect herself, Naruto slowly and painfully pulled himself to his feet only to hit the ground again from a second punch Rick seemed to call out, avoiding another by back-flipping.

As soon as he landed he pushed off his feet and jumped headfirst into her gut as both of them flew back into the cloud, no one could see them when that dirt cloud was covering them, all that was heard were punching, the cracking of the earth, and cries.

Rick grit his teeth "Rachel use tackle, get out of there!" After a little while Rachel and Naruto flew out of the cloud with her clutching him in her arms, both of them crashing into the ground before coming to a stop, "Now use Crushing punch again! I don't know what he did but finish him!" He yelled, raising her fist it began to glow white, Naruto's eyes widening, his breath did an intake.

She hit the ground, Naruto turning his head to the side to avoid the punch, dust again rose into the air, three large clouds of dust blocked the crowd's vision, and everything got silent. Naruto smirked; he didn't want them to see how he did this, crossing his fingers he whispered.

"Kage Bunshin No jutsu." Suddenly, hidden in the clouds were many, they grabbed Rachel from behind.

"H-hey!" Looking to the intruder she turned looking into the same blond she was sitting on, looking around she saw a bunch of clones, panic settled in.

"W-What the hell did you do!" She yelled, Naruto slowly standing up he smirked.

"Just a signature move I know." He explained, "Attack!" Suddenly all the Naruto clones around began yelling, but just standing there, yelling at the top of their lungs. The surrounding ones began to attack her; she froze receiving punch after punch and kick after kick.

'_Rgh, How is he this strong?'_ she thought, she tried to call out to her only savior.

"Rick! Rick!" But she wasn't heard over the mass of screaming Naruto's.

Rick himself looked at the large three clouds of dust merged into one large one, all he could hear was screaming,

"Rachel! Use Crushing Punch!" Nothing happened, he doubted he was even heard, he began to panic even more, "Rachel use Head-butt!" He yelled, but again in vain.

He turned to the referee.

"He sneaked something with him, he's cheating!" The man who could stop this fight turned to him, "All contestants have been searched before this contest began; whatever he's doing he's doing it without some kind of help!" He replied.

"That's bullshit!"

"U-" Four Naruto's spread around sliding toward her with their foot raised, the combo began.

"Zu-"

"Ma-"

"Ki!" She was suspended into the air flying out of the dust cloud before Naruto appeared above her, raising his heel.

"Naruto Rendan!" Coming down on her head she came back down and the sound of rumbling rang throughout the stadium, they could feel the vibrations, followed by the sounds of popping, when the dust had cleared all that could be seen was Naruto standing there with a grin walking out of the platform and the Amachop laying on the ground that was dented with her figure and unconscious.

Rick ran to her in seconds, holding her up, he looked at her state in disbelief.

Naruto turned to the referee.

"... W-winner... Kiba Inuzuka!" He pointed to Naruto's side declaring him the winner; the crowd dare not say a word seeing as how they didn't exactly see what happened, Hinata smiled.

'_He planned all of that from the beginning, taunting her to get her riled up, and then having her create the dust clouds so that he could do his technique in secret, out in public he still managed to hide his abilities from everyone.' _She thought, but couldn't help but feel that the clones yelling was a little silly, she scratched her cheek,_ 'Though it was the easiest way to render both Tamer and Pokegirl useless, it was a little foolish.'_

She watched him rub his cheek and held his stomach with a small grimace, blood leaking from his lip,_ 'But even though he had planned it he still got hurt, possibly more than he expected... these Pokegirls... are not to be underestimated.' _She looked on at Rachel being returned to her pokeball.

The Pokegirl could've had been trained much better, be trained to handle situations if she was in a fight that disabled her hearing, but it'd probably never happen as long as they were with a Tamer that only cared about one of the three important things.

The next part as Naruto had said, was a breeze, with his enormous stamina and his already superhuman strength it wasn't as difficult as taking it as a normal human. It required the people to lift a certain amount of weights for a certain amount of time, and then finish the track as soon as possible, which like she suspected, required more than the average Tamer. Naruto managed both of these without showing a ridiculous gap from the most athletic one who had given up half-way.

As they left the Pokegym where this contest took place, the organizer of this thing, who was also the professor of the town seemed reluctant to give it to them, heck he even had the gall to give an evil Orochimaru snake eye look at Naruto, but nonetheless they left with the pokeball in hand.

Now, introductions were first priority.

They found a secluded area far outside of town.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hinata, I want you to do something for me." He says, Hinata looked at him in confusion.

The look on his face said it all, "What? No-I can't, you deserve her Naruto-kun you won."

"Yeah but without your help I wouldn't have passed at all." She looked reluctant.

"Please Hinata-chan." Naruto dragged out with watery eyes

"Mm... alright." She slowly agreed, Naruto gave a mischievous grin.

"Okay no take-backs!" Only then did she find out what he just did, he was going have her have sex first! Oh that little.

"Naruto-kun! That's mean!" She whined, Naruto clicked the button enlarging the ball, a few moments later the ball opened.

She didn't look all that different from a regular human female, but you could just feel that there was something about her, she wore a gray spandex shirt, black spandex pants, it seemed like they had already taken to dressing her, from the way she looked she didn't look like the average Pokegirl... well as normal as a Pokegirl could be.

Hinata pulled out her Pokedex.

**DRACASS, the Dragon Guardian Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 7  
**Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Human Form: Fighting  
**Dragon Form:** Dragon  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Human Food with a preference for meat  
**Role:** Heavy Artillery  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Human Form: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Human Form: Flying, Psychic  
Dragon Form: Ice  
**Attacks:** Human Form: Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack  
Dragon Form: Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
**Enhancements:** Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
**Evolves:** Dronza (hatred of humanity), Warvern (battle stress; special)  
**Evolves From:** None

_Created near the end of Sukebe's Revenge, the Dracass' were intended as heavy assault platforms to assist in the defense of Sukebe's more important installations, while at the same time not being a heavy drain on increasingly limited resources._

_Unfortunately, by the time the Dracass' were sent out into the field, the war was almost over. In a desperate, last ditch attempt to save their creator, the small numbers of Dracass' already created attempted to breach the enemies line in their human forms and destroy their headquarters, hopefully buying enough time for their master to escape._

_The plan couldn't have gone more wrong. The Dracass' were ambushed before they ever made it to the enemy HQ, and ninety percent of this Pokégirl breed was wiped out. With this success in one hand, the attack on Sukebe's lair went ahead of schedule, catching the mage/scientist unaware. The few Dracasses remaining fought as hard as any other Pokégirls on the field, but weren't enough to turn the tide of battle._

_Normally remaining in their human form, they are nearly indistinguishable from pure blood humans, save that physical aging stops somewhere in the teen years, usually immediately after puberty. While this lack of physical aging keeps a Dracass in her prime combat condition, it comes with a steep price, as no Dracass has ever been recorded as becoming a PokeWoman, and thus never having had children outside of parthenogenesis._

_While considered to be Fighting-types, Dracass' are not very powerful when compared to other Fighting-type Pokégirls. They are, generally speaking, not as fast, strong or durable as other Fighting-types._

_In their normal forms they have long black hair, with their breasts somewhere around C-Cups, standing at a height of 5'9. In their Dragon forms, Dracass' gain a foot in height, and grow a layer of armored scales over their previously soft flesh. Wings sprout from the Dracass's back, enabling her to fly, though she must be trained, preferably by a Flying-type, before she can fly effectively. In addition, the Dracass gains a long tail, three quarters as long as she is tall, tipped either with a solid bone bludgeon, or a spear like point._

_The Dracass can maintain this Draconic form for only a short time, usually measured in minutes when the Pokégirl is still young, but increasing as she gets more experience._

_It is rare for a girl to Threshold to Dracass, although it is not completely unknown. A Threshold Dracass will likely be a danger to those around her however, as it takes some time before she will be skilled enough to control her Draconic half without losing control and destroying everything around her._

_Despite an inherent desire to help those weaker than her, a Dracass does have a bit of a problem with authority figures, especially Tamers. While she won't go out of her way to refuse a Tamers orders, a Dracass is likely to take the easy way out, at least until her Tamer has proven that he actually cares for her in some way. This has caused Dracass' to be regarded as more trouble than they're worth by many researchers and Tamers alike, but, once a Dracass's respect has been earned, they are without a doubt, one of the most loyal Pokégirls to have._

One thing was for sure, that dog-type Pokegirl was correct when she said the prize was a rare Pokegirl, she didn't expect it to be a Pokegirl that if won wouldn't be taking a liking to her. Her eyes were red with a little glow to it.

She glanced between the two of them.

"You, are you my Tamer?" She glared at Naruto seeing her pokeball within his hands, Naruto shook his head, Hinata meekly raised her hand.

"I'm your Tamer." She answered, from the way she looked at her with those hard eyes it was of disbelief, she took in the entire teenage girl, her eyes looking her over considering her options, after she had finished the Dracass slowly stood up with a frown.

"... No..." She muttered, her eyes glowed red.

"I won't allow it." She growled, "Not you, not someone as weak as you." She bared her teeth.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Claws suddenly began to show and a reptilian tail began to grow. Both Naruto and Hinata jumped back as an extra precaution, both of them looked at her in shock, weren't Pokegirls supposed to follow their command when captured? Not to mention the reaction from this Dracass was definitely out of control.

What was wrong with her? Damn it this was why he gave her to Hinata, the Pokegirl wasn't even his and she was already causing him trouble.

Something happened to her.

_-Sourly the owner of the contest glared at the blonde boy, retrieving the pokeball from his drawer in his office he continued to check Naruto over. -_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, that bastard did something to her.

"Hinata! That man, the guy that gave me the pokeball, he did something to her!" He warned, Hinata looked over to him in surprise, "What?"

Hinata and Naruto backed up as the Dracass began to grow a full head in height, wings sprouted from her back.

"You aren't going to be my owner!" She growled.


	5. ARC I: 4

This wasn't how she expected introductions with her first Pokegirl to go.

"Haa... Jyuuken!" Hinata shouted trying again to strike the Dracass, but unfortunately to no effect, the scales that covered her body acted as a shield against Hinata's attacks. The Pokegirl only continued to get even angrier, her tail began to glow white.

Bringing her tail around she smacked it into Hinata's side, using Tail Whip Hinata was sent flying before crashing to the ground and rolled to a stop as she yelped in pain.

"Hey!"

Turning her head, Naruto's fist caught her face making the Dracass to hiss in pain, staggering a bit she flexed her claws and swiped at the blond only for him to jump back and land a few feet away.

"What's your problem? We didn't do anything to you so why are you attacking us?" Naruto yelled, watching as said Pokegirl cradled her face, glowering and growling at the blond.

"You filthy vermin!" She growled.

"Just hold on for a second, why are you so angry?" Naruto asked, raising his hands to show he held no ill will against her, trying to calm her down.

"I will not wait any longer! I refuse to be held down any longer by you humans!" The Dracass snapped.

Naruto and Hinata both raised their eyebrows at her reply, was the man who previously owned her a bad person? Was it that professor who did it?

"Be held down any longer? Come on we just met, why don't we talk before trying to kill one another?" Naruto asked with a nervous grin at his lame attempt to be funny while she'd like nothing more for him than to die.

"I refuse to be controlled by weaklings like you." She turned down, seemingly on the edge of attacking.

"So... is that what comes to mind when you look at us humans? You know, not all of the human race are weak you know, if you calm down we could even prove it to you."

The woman flexed her claws, quickly growing impatient, "Stop stalling!"

"Wait, just hold on a little longer!" Naruto yelped, taking a step back.

"No more waiting!" She roared as she rushed at the blond in a rage.

Swallowing nervously he bent his legs, the enraged Pokegirl bending low preparing to charge over the blond. When she was a few feet from him he jumped, kicking her in the face but it did little but slow her down, using his other foot he jumped off her left shoulder and flipped before landing behind her.

Coming to a stop she turned around just when Naruto's fist came across her face only angering her more as she staggered back, she lashed out with an attack of her own; backhanding Naruto across the face he stumbled to the right.

Wiping his mouth he stared at the red-faced draconic Pokegirl, _'Would Hinata be mad if I hurt her? But if I continue pulling my punches she's only going to keep rushing Me.'_ he thought to himself. As if on que she charged at him again, jumping to the left he rolled to his feet as she passed by him.

Ducking low he performed a leg sweep, swiping the Dracass's legs out from under her he immediately sprung up high into the air, his hands coming together into his signature seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He yelled as sixty clones came to life, and one by one Naruto grabbed them by their vest and launched ten of them at the downed Pokegirl. Each of the clones descending upon the red-eyed female at a remarkable speed.

"Naruto Rendan!" His first clone yelled before crashing head-first into her gut, dust and debris burst into the air as one by one clones disappeared into the dust cloud before a resounding rumble followed, the ground shaking.

Hinata watched silently with wide eyes, hoping beyond hope that her first Pokegirl didn't die, the original Naruto and the other fifty of his clones landing a few feet away.

Waiting for the dust to clear, all the clones watched as the Dracass slowly climbed to her feet, wiping her mouth of the blood running down her chin, her right rib-section having a gash as it bled profusely, either from the impact of the clones or the rocks she was laying on cut her, but either way it was obviously causing her pain and it proceeded to make her even more pissed off.

Still she looked confused as she stared at all the blondes in front of her, "You... you copied yourself. You're no ordinary human." She noted cautiously, though she had a right to be.

"That's not the point, can we stop all this fighting, and neither of us wants to hurt you." Hinata approached softly.

"Why are you so angry?" Naruto asked.

The hurt Pokegirl paused for a moment before her glare came back full force, "Tch, just because you can fight doesn't mean you can beat me, don't fucking look down on me!" She barked.

A Naruto clone stepped closer with a glare, "We don't want to fight!"

"Nothing of what you want to know is any of your business!" She snarled, "I won't lose to you!"

Opening her mouth wide, she stomped her left foot forward as if bracing herself, a yellow light began to emit from the very back of her throat.

Another clone squinted, "W-what's she doing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Another muttered, and soon the light began to get brighter and larger as each second ticked by.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Everyone, stop her! Attack, she's going to-" Naruto yelled but was interrupted by the Pokégirl releasing a large yellow beam, catching all the clones and Naruto off guard as it hit them head on, the original Naruto quickly jumping to get away.

Everything in front of the beam was wiped out, all of Naruto's clones immediately dispersing as land, tree's, rocks and anything else was consumed in the beam, anything outside of the beam's range was blown away, Naruto being thrown into a tree before more crashed down over him as he cried out in pain.

Hinata herself braced herself, struggling to keep herself on the ground she pushed chakra to her feet, putting her arms in front of her face she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the pressure disappeared and the beam dissipated.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to come to nothing but dust in the air, and without her Byakugan she couldn't see the Dracass or Naruto.

Hinata stood there frozen, the dust soon beginning to clear as she finally saw the destruction the Pokégirl's attack did, the beam left a long ditch in the ground for a whole hundred yards, leaving a long way of chaos from the devastating attack.

She had been fully intent on annihilating Naruto, "Please stop this!" Hinata cried out.

The Draconic Pokégirl's head snapped to her with rage as she charged the Hyuuga, her tail beginning to glow again, "Enough! You humans _DIE_!" She roared, her tail striking across Hinata's face leaving a deep gash on her right cheek as she was sent tumbling to the ground.

Bending her legs, the Dracass jumped as her wings flapped once to go higher into the air she quickly closed the distance between them, her foot coming down on Hinata's chest causing the girl to lose all oxygen in her lungs and scream, her body imprinting itself into the Earth.

Over where a pile of fallen trees lay, one exploded upwards into the air, landing a ways off as Naruto slowly crawled out of the debris, baring his teeth he glared at the Dracass standing over Hinata.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled.

Tashira's head whipped around with an annoyed growl. Opening her jaws wide she released a ferocious roar, waves of sound blasted all in front of it out of its way.

"_Wah!_" Naruto was taken by surprised as he was blown back into another tree; tree's all around him fell and began to bury him again.

Suddenly the Dracass yelped, her roar cut off as she felt an unexpected pain crawl up her leg. Looking down to her left leg that stood on Hinata's chest she found the teen digging a kunai into her calf. The Pokégirl growled, baring her teeth as she opened her mouth.

"Hey Dracass!" Naruto yelled, a puff of smoke sounded off the next moment. Surprised at how fast the blond recovered, her head snapped at the voice. Immediately her eyes widened as she saw Naruto having been flung by a clone, his fist reared back before he brought it right into the red-eyed Pokégirl's face sending her to the ground and rolling, screaming out in pain.

"_*Cough*_ -Naruto-kun..." Hinata choked out, struggling to get air back in her lungs as she hurried and got to her feet.

The tall draconic form the Dracass had transformed into suddenly disappeared upon her crashing into a tree. It seemed that she was pushed out of the form, her scales retracted; now no longer protecting her body from Hinata's strikes, now was her chance to stop this fight.

"Hinata!"

"Stay back Naruto-kun, leave her to me." She spoke before rushing forward, the human form of the Dracass bared her teeth in anger as she slowly began to stand up, shaking her head in denial.

"No, not to you humans! I can't!" She shouted as Hinata quickly closed the distance between them, the enraged Pokégirl swiped at her.

Hinata ducked and bent low, poising her hands and fingers for the attack, her Byakugan quickly coming to life as they made eye contact causing the Pokégirl's head to snap back in surprise.

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Sanjyuuni Shou!(**Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams 32 Palms**)" She shouted as she pushed chakra to her fingers, her fingers struck forward quickly and in a blur as she hit thirty-two major points she could identify in the Pokégirl's body, it was slightly more difficult, the Pokégirl's bone structure was made similar and yet different to the human body.

The Dracass hissed at the pain, gritting her teeth in disbelief as she stood there taking all of the teen's strikes.

Hinata spun before finishing her technique with two palm strikes to her shoulder's to prevent her from even moving her arms.

Everything quieted down, the two of them panted as they stared at the other. The Pokégirl's legs began to buckle under her sudden weight she could no longer handle, her whole body becoming weak losing strength all in one moment, with her eyes wide she fell to her knees.

"Kk! Losing to a human... I..." She whispered.

She spit up a small bit of blood, her eyes closing and with her body going limp she fell into Hinata's arms, unconscious in the next few short seconds.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Do you even realize what you've done?" He bellowed, the angry face on the large computer monitor continued to hover over the professor as he kept his head bowed.

In a pathetic attempt to defend himself he tried to reason, "I'm sorry boss, but I had to let her go, if I hadn't the town would've begun to suspect me."

"You fool! Do you know how important this operation is? Too important for you to fuck up Kenzel!" He barked, he stopped for a moment to collect himself, relieving a large sigh before speaking in a more controlled tone "That Dracass is not going to be silent forever, and when she begins to speak up consider yourself dead." He finished.

"Y-yes boss. I'll issue a Trauma squad immediately to retrieve the Dracass and kill the Tamers." He replied shakily.

"Be sure that you do. By the end of the week I want a report on the progress of your experiment's and data." He finished before the screen turned off.

The Professor, revealed to be named Kenzel bowed his head, "Understood."

Hurriedly he rushed to his desk, snapping his head to the men behind him he commanded, "All of you! I want you to track down these Tamer's, kill them and bring back the Dracass they have carrying with them, do you understand?" He asked, grabbing pictures of the Tamer's his camera, hidden within the office of which the prize had been given to them, had taken of them. He pushed the pictures into the leader's chest as he nodded his head.

"Understood. What about you, who will supervise your movements?" He asked. The security in this town wasn't to be underestimated even if it was small, Professor Kenzel had only been issued one Trauma team squad to command in order to protect his data, but with them gone would anything go wrong?

The man stepped closer, almost on the edge of losing his head, "Do I look like I need supervising! Didn't you hear the boss, the whole operations at stake!" He yelled in the man's face.

Calming himself somewhat Professor Kenzel shook his head, "Just find them and come back." He finished.

Each of the men there nodded their head before heading out to prepare.

Holding his head in his hand he walked slowly back to his desk, "If Vanquentera ever found out of my mishap, that bitch will never let me hear the end of it." He worried; he had better start on the report.

* * *

Cutting off the connection with the fool he sighed with obvious aggravation, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"What's Kenzel's status?" A female asked.

"We may have to eliminate him if he isn't able to keep the lid on his actions." He replied, resting his elbows on his desk he held his head in his hands, "If they even find out of Kenzel's fuck up then they might cut their ties with us." He muttered in thought.

She walked over, garbed in a black leather fitting Trauma outfit she crossed her arms, "That would mean the Legendary operation would be closed off from us, and our organization will fall to the military of the Leagues." She thought this over, "Should we reinforce Kenzel's squad's?" She asked.

He shook his head coming to a decision, "Whatever happens, it will be on Kenzel's own head, the scientists wouldn't find out about Kenzel if he fails. So our agreement would still be the way it currently is." He replied.

She tilted her head as she sat in a seat of her own, "How do you know they won't find out about this?" She asked.

He lifted his head with a small smirk, "Come on Rose, those scientists don't watch the news on such_ trivial_ matters."

She smiled.

"What's the current status on our operation?" He asked, changing the subject away from the foolish professor Kenzel.

She crossed her arms thoughtfully, closing her eyes she replied, "At the rate we're going we should be finished by the end of the fourth year."

He tapped his finger on the porcelain counter before nodding, "If they keep up their end of the deal we'll be allowed their data." He finished.

She sighed, "It's still far from finished, we still need to test the range of the transmitters, we need to test the control as well as-"

Raising his hand he stood up, "All to be dealt with in due time, right now we need to focus on what's in front of us, and then we can proceed." He spoke before leaving the room.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

She tied off the gauze forcing a grunt to resound from the silent Pokégirl.

Hinata's head snapped up to the slightly taller Pokégirl, square cotton patched on the Hyuuga's right cheek where Tashira had smacked her with her tail, "Is it too tight?" She asked.

She was silent, merely shaking her head with a negative grunt as a reply.

Naruto laid a ways off, already asleep from the day's events Hinata took the time to patch up his wounds and wrap them with gauze before he pretty much passed out, and Hinata having already patched up herself.

It had took quite a bit of time convincing the frightened Pokégirl that they had no intentions of hurting her ironically after they beat her down, which was also the reason why Hinata was still attending to her wounds.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized as she went to another wound that was located on her calf where Hinata had driven her Kunai.

The Dracass was slightly taken back, uncomfortable just sitting there while Hinata tended to her, "Sorry for what?" She asked awkwardly, Hinata rolling up the Pokégirl's spandex pants leg up to her knee, after cleaning blood from the wound she applied ointment.

"For stabbing you, I shouldn't have done that." She finished.

The Dracass remained quiet, not sure how to take the apology, she remained quiet. She glanced over to Naruto again before looking back to Hinata attending to her calf, her mind flashing back to the unique series of movements with speed and grace she had never seen before, the blonde's cloning technique was far advanced than that of a Kunoichi Pokégirl as well.

She just couldn't fathom how he knew such a technique, much less have enough energy to summon as many clones as he had, unless he had multiple blood gifts and a lot of energy to spare she didn't think anyone would be capable of that.

Feeling the strange, what looked to be, sixteen year old girl finish tying off the gauze around her calf Hinata moved to another wound on her left arm.

"How did he do that?" The Dracass suddenly muttered aloud, her head was down, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her, she had to know.

Hinata looked up in surprise at the red-eyed Pokégirl.

"And how did you force my body to shut down?" She finished cautiously, with Hinata being the only conscious Human and her only a Pokégirl, Hinata wouldn't necessarily be in the wrong to punish her for speaking so rudely.

Hinata was surprised at first, then went into understanding as she smiled, "Oh, yeah. I should've known you'd want to know about that, I'm sorry Dracass-chan but I can't tell you, not yet." She replied.

She didn't argue, she merely bowed her head, thinking of something else to say.

"I understand." She whispered obediently.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked at which the Dracass turned her head to look at Hinata questioningly. Hinata continued, "My strikes before you lost consciousness, I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked. The Pokégirl continued to look at the girl; she truly looked as if she was genuinely concerned.

"You retaliated under the circumstances. I'm sore, but otherwise you didn't wound Me." she replied slowly at the girl's caring attitude.

That's when it struck her as to why, right before she attacked them, that blond, he said that this girl was to be her Tamer.

Horrible first impression.

But she realized something, _'They're not associated with them.'_

Just like that upon this realization, tremendous relief overcame her being at the discovery that she wasn't being transferred, that she was actually... out of there. But that also meant something else; they were going to come after them... After her and these two who had nothing to do with anything were going to get themselves killed.

Tashira looked over the girl's distinguishing features, from her long healthy dark bluish hair to her deep blue eyes. She was at least sixteen, but yet that would mean that Hinata couldn't have had her Tamer's license for more than a few months, which meant that she was extremely inexperienced with higher-ranked breeds.

The Dracass was silent, this girl was only able to handle starter Pokégirls, and a Dracass was _far_ from being a starting Pokégirl.

Carefully the Pokégirl swallowed her built up saliva, she'd surely be put through a level five Taming cycle, and sold off if Hinata decided to give her away.

But if there was the off-chance this girl was going to keep her that left yet another major problem.

The Dracass felt nauseous on the inside, her legs shaking a bit, _'She's a female.' _She thought terrified, for a moment she looked desperately to the male that lay unconscious a few feet away.

Tying off the wound on the Dracass' arm Hinata moved to the gash on the Pokégirl's right rib-section, with a small blush but no hesitance she lifted up the Pokégirl's spandex shirt, her breasts bouncing healthily three times as her nipples almost immediately hardened from the cold air that contacted her sensitive flesh, a humiliated blush appeared on the Dracass's cheeks.

She froze, was Hinata going to tame her right now? The Pokégirl's insides were beginning to freeze up, and then visibly relaxed when she realized Hinata was attending to the gash at her ribs. The Dracass remained stonily quiet until Hinata finished tying off the gauze and pulled down her shirt without a word.

The Draconic Pokégirl decided to break the silence now that Hinata was finished, "So... you're my Tamer." She spoke shakily.

Hinata was silent for a while, almost as if realizing how uncomfortable the Dracass was, "I would have liked to be." She mumbled dejectedly. She understood exactly what was going through the Pokégirl's mind... she didn't want such a weak Tamer, hell she had spent more of the fighting with her getting beaten to a pulp, she suspected the possibility.

Hinata looked at the Dracass who was staring at her with a small amount of fear at the words "have liked" in Hinata's statement.

"If you want I can ask Naruto-kun if he'll take you as his Pokégirl if you are uncomfortable with me." She stated with a small smile.

The Dracass's eyes widened, she could see straight through the forced smile and almost immediately after Hinata's suggestion she blurted out, "No! No that's okay... I'm your Pokégirl." She stated after a pause, the last thing she needed was to cause trouble and tension among that boy and this girl.

Still she felt the need to be truthful, "It's just that... um-"

"You've never had a female Tamer before." Hinata finished as she let this sink in. Suddenly her cheeks heated up at the real reason, "Oh, oh... It's the tamings." she said awkwardly as she pushed her fingers together.

"Forgive me." The Pokégirl apologized.

"No I understand. I-I don't like girls' like that either." Hinata quickly replied.

The Dracass' head snapped to her, "You don't like females?"

"Well I mean the Taming; I don't like the T-tamings." Hinata stuttered with her face growing ever increasingly red.

She was even more confused as she tried again, "You like females, but don't like taming?"

"I-I... well, I've never had to do that with another girl." She muttered trying to explain herself, the Pokégirl partially understood what the human meant.

She didn't want her Tamer to get mad at her by pestering with such questions so she stopped. Her behavior wasn't like that of an experienced Tamer, not to mention she hadn't seen either of them take out a Pokégirl in all the time she had seen them.

She connected the dots between Hinata's behavior and the lack of Pokégirls, "Am I... your first Pokégirl?" She asked the human, to which Hinata nodded.

"That depends on whether you wish to be my Pokégirl. Are you positive, even if I'm a female?" She asked.

The Pokégirl merely nodded her head, "Yeah." She agreed.

Joy spread across Hinata's face like wildfire, "I'm Glad." Smiling at the Pokégirl, she continued, "My name is Hinata, do you have a name Dracass-chan?" She asked, finally seizing the opportunity for introductions.

The Dracass froze at the question, almost reluctant to answer but nevertheless she replied, "... My old master... he never gave me a name." she replied slowly as if she was remembering him right now.

Hinata looked worried, "Who was your old master?"

She was silent for a bit, "I'll tell you after you tell me about how you guys did what you did." She replied, still wanting to know.

Hinata smiled at the small negotiation, since the Pokégirl really wanted to know and since Hinata knew now that she was gonna stick with them she supposed she could say, but still she had to come up with a name for the Pokégirl, she couldn't keep calling her _'Dracass-chan'_.

"Would you be okay with Tashira as your name?" She asked, she had been thinking about the name ever since she first got the Dracass's pokeball.

The Pokegirl looked shocked, but she stopped herself from showing anything too humiliating.

She was quiet, thinking about the new name for a bit before she smiled, "I like it... master." She finished.

Hinata gave a small frown, "Please, call me Hinata, I don't like being called master. I'd like to think of us as... comrades, so please no master." She pleaded; Kami knew she heard enough of _'Master'_ or _'M'lady'_ back when she was with her Branch Hyuuga family members.

Tashira backtracked in surprise, "Okay... Hinata." She said slowly trying to get used to it.

Hinata observed Tashira's expression of distraction, from what she could gather she still had a lot of explaining to do herself, but she could also see that Tashira was still distracted by wanting to know who they really were.

Well, now that Hinata knew that Tashira was indeed going to be with them, wouldn't try to kill them or run away, she decided she had kept the woman waiting long enough.

Hinata cleared her throat, "Tashira, what if I told you that we had the ability to change our appearance to anything we wanted?" She started, figuring a good starting point was showing that she wasn't as old as she looked.

Tashira's face molded into confusion, never actually seeing or hearing anything about a human being able to do such a thing, she couldn't help but snort, "I'd say it's a lie. I've never actually seen it done, so I don't really believe it." She replied.

Hinata smiled as she held up her hand, telling her to hold for a moment, letting silence travel between them, "Watch this," She said, putting her hands together she canceled the Henge, smoke surrounding her, and when it cleared a much smaller and younger girl sat beside the Dracass... she no longer had long straight hair, instead short hair in the shape of a dove replaced it and also in place of blue eyes, it was replaced by large pupiless lavender ones.

Almost immediately the Dracass' eyes widened as she saw it done in front of her eyes. Shock and incomprehension at the feat, instinctively she asked first, "How did you do that?"

Hinata smiled up at Tashira, "Me and Naruto-kun over there, as you've probably guessed, aren't like the average person. In fact we'll cover that later, the main thing is that we have energy that we can mold at will to do things, like say change our appearance; perform a technique; or even make clones." She explained as she gestured to the sleeping blond.

Tashira soaked in as much as she could as she slowly began to understand, "So... you used that energy to shut down my body?" She asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, by pushing that energy to my hands I can make my attacks more effective by striking certain points on someone's body to stop their flow of energy." She explained.

Tashira's eyes slowly took in Hinata's_ 'Real'_ appearance, slowly coming to terms with her age. Then she paused, "Wait, exactly how old are you?"

"Thirteen." Hinata replied innocently.

Tashira froze, she was the Pokegirl of a thirteen year old girl, at least two years before the required age of a Tamer and sometime, eventually... she was to be tamed by her.

The Pokegirl suddenly felt very wrong inside, Tashira herself was still seventeen but still that was a four year gap, "You're only thirteen years old?" Tashira questioned dubiously.

"I'm still technically a teenager." Hinata thought to add before Tashira just wrote her off as a brat.

Tashira looked at Naruto's sleeping form incredulously, "So... even though he's sleeping he can remain like that?" Tashira asked, "Is he thirteen too?"

Hinata took a moment to reply, "Yes; Naruto's a special case, you saw how many clones he created, and as you probably guessed he has a lot of energy and stamina, but he doesn't know how to fully control it. So as every second ticks by he's releasing chakra without control cause he has so much pent up, and his techniques feed off that excess chakra around him, it's amazing really, I could do it if I concentrated when sleeping but I'm not that good cause I don't have much energy."

The red-eyed girl looked at her Tamer in concern, "What if your technique fails in public?" She asked.

"Thankfully the energy needed for this technique isn't much, I could last the whole day if I tried, but eventually I will need to stop so my energy could save up again, but there is no need for concern, I can handle it." Hinata waved off.

Tashira looked into what this meant, Hinata was putting her whole career as a Tamer on her, she really trusted her that much in the little time they'd known each other? She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered, happy even, but that also scared her when it came to Hinata's real age, cause if her real identity ever became public...

"You know this is illegal right? If the police or the Government finds out about your real age then you'll-" She spoke worriedly in a hurry but stopped at Hinata's raised hand.

"I'll be spending a majority of my time in my transformation anyway, and the laws of this world won't find out cause we can't afford to be caught." Hinata reassured.

Tashira was taken aback slightly by '_Laws of this world_', what did she mean by that, she would ask later, but right now, "Why risk it? What could be so important that couldn't wait a few extra years?" Tashira asked skeptically.

Hinata paused, "We'll be getting to that later, but we just have to do something that definitely can't wait, and we don't really have the patience for it." She replied.

"But how-"

"_Ah ah ah_," Hinata interrupted with a waving hand, "You wanted to know about how we did those techniques, and I told you. You said you'd tell me about your old master if I did." Hinata reminded, waiting for Tashira to share something with her.

Tashira paused to think back to the deal she made, slightly embarrassed that she forgot, "Oh... right... my master." She muttered.

For her Tamer to put so much trust into her, she should also have trusted her Tamer to be understanding. But she was still skeptical that Hinata would sell her after realizing who she was. Then again; Tashira looked at Hinata's innocent face staring at her. From what she'd seen so far, she couldn't help but think that Hinata would do anything but give her away.

Taking a deep breath to ready herself she sighed, "It deals with why I attacked you... I thought you two were the ones they were transferring me to." She started.

Hinata raised her brows, "Why would that make you attack?"

"For the last two years of my life, since my puberty from Pokékit to Pokégirl happened I had been captured. My old master, he wasn't really my master, more of a scientist performing experiments on me. There were more Pokégirls besides me, we were kept in cells actually, and I overheard the scientist talking with someone about their plan, which was to turn the Dracass into Dronza's." She explained.

Hinata looked understanding, but also shocked and surprised, "Scientist? Was he really tall, gray hair, and wearing a lab coat?" She asked flashbacking to the man who reluctantly gave Naruto the pokeball after winning the contest.

Tashira blinked, "That's him. I heard him talking to someone on a monitor that they were to going to ship me off to somewhere in Ruby League once I evolved into a Dronza, and when I realized I was out of my cage I just assumed it was happening, and I was determined to kill them and get away." Tashira explained.

Hinata nodded slowly as she digested all this, which certainly explained why she was so angry upon her release. All her doubt of Tashira's future behaviors dashed away as she realized that she wasn't a bloodthirsty killing Pokégirl and that she merely misunderstood and tried to save herself.

No wonder this Pokégirl didn't seem as strong as the pokedex had described, she was malnourished, if she had been up to date, then there would have been more destruction when they were fighting. Hinata paused, what was a town professor doing experimenting on Pokégirls? Did the League allow this or were they... "Tashira, this man you're talking about. Is he a criminal?" She asked.

Tashira looked to Hinata and felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of her not wanting to get involved with the Dracass' troubles, but reluctantly she answered, "He's a part of a large criminal organization."

Suddenly Hinata stood up, that man wasn't going to let them walk away alive once he knew that they knew what he was a part of, they were going to be looking for Tashira to bring her back to her hell and kill Naruto and her in cold blood.

They had to go.

Tashira already seemed to understand; perhaps the red-eyed girl knew before she did, it'd explain why she wasn't surprised. Doing as asked she put out the fire while Hinata packed their supplies, handing it to Tashira for her to carry as Hinata picked Naruto up onto her back.

Dashing forward, she knew Tashira wouldn't be able to keep up if they traveled by the tree's. Surprised by her speed, Tashira followed after her.

"We'll need to get as much distance from them as possible. Since we've already both invested so much information in each other, I guess I'll tell you the whole story, even if Naruto may not like it."

Tashira looked at Hinata, "What do you mean?"

"My full name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm a Kunoichi from a village called Konoha..." She began, explaining any information that Hinata deemed a_ 'Need-to-know'_, from what Konoha was about, that they actually weren't from this world, and what happened.

And by the time she had finished telling the awed Dracass her story, hours had passed and miles had been put between them and the town. Now late at night, Hinata wasn't tired, but Tashira's panting couldn't get any louder.

Dropping into a clearing, Tashira bent down and put her hands on her knees, "Are we stopping?" She gasped.

Looking around for any type of danger with her Byakugan she then nodded, "Yeah, we'll make camp here."

"Sounds good." She sighed as she dropped to her knees and took the bag off her back, reaching in for a sleeping bag only to find out it was filled with scrolls.

With more explaining, Hinata unsealed the two sleeping bags Naruto had stolen for him and her.

"Tashira, you probably already know, but you're not as strong as you should be. You're malnourished and your body's constantly exhausted, you know what this means right?" She asked.

Upon Tashira's blank stare, Hinata answered for her, "We're going to correct that as soon as possible."

"Training? Already?" She asked in surprise, usually Tamer's waited month-... she reminded herself that they knew nothing of this world's custom's. She nodded her head without complaint, her mind going back to the concept of her having a tamer from another _dimension_.

She didn't feel anything special, but she could say that she felt safe knowing that it wasn't going to be all her doing the fighting... these two were going to be right there with her, and that made everything about this so much... better.

She figured that she would be sleeping on the grass since Hinata only had two sleeping bags, which was why she was surprised when Hinata asked what she was doing when she was laying down.

"Going to sleep?" Tashira replied, not knowing what she had done.

"I thought you were sleeping with me?" She asked softly.

Tashira paused, and then blood rushed to her head, "You want me to sleep by you?" She asked, truly surprised at how open and close Hinata was being.

"You want me to sleep by myself?" Hinata asked her own question, her lavender eyes looking to be tearing up.

"I-I guess not." She stuttered.

"Then come over here, and let's go to bed." Hinata replied, her doe-eyes suddenly gone as she made enough room for Tashira to slide into the fairly large sleeping bag, but small enough that Hinata's head rested against her breasts.

_'I guess... having a female Tamer won't be all bad.'_ She really enjoyed the girl's kindness.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"You told her!" Naruto croaked, immediately looking at Tashira skeptically, "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Well, I figured the sooner she knew who we were the better, besides Naruto-kun she's my alpha and I couldn't possibly keep secrets from my alpha." She replied as she stood before her first Pokégirl, back in her taller, older and blue-eyed version of herself, her clothing taken off, she was dressed in one of the many copies of Gi's Naruto stole for training.

"_Alpha_..." Tashira muttered nervously.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "You could have at least told me." Naruto muttered, also dressed in a white Gi.

"It saves from having to explain it to her when something bad happens." She shrugged, "Now stop sulking and come over here and help me train Tashira-chan." she lightly pleaded.

"Not sulking." Naruto muttered.

"Hm? Tashira." Naruto took note of the name, looking to the Dracass cautiously, after all she did fire a large yellow chaotic cannon at him, "She's not going to throw up a beam at me again is she?" He couldn't help but question.

"I do not _throw up_ a beam." Tashira stepped in with a flustered look on her face.

"Fine, fine." He said, standing up he walked over to Hinata, Tashira kneeling before her also garbed in this very uncomfortable fabric.

Pulling at the collar of her Gi distastefully she looked to her two... sensei's one could put it, "Do we have to wear these?" She asked.

"Of course! We can't exactly spare to rip up our Shinobi clothing in training, besides we have a lot of these so we can train to our heart's content and just get another one. Not to mention, this fabric is really strong!" He bolstered, demonstrating with a few punches to the air.

"I get it." Tashira muttered, a small sweatdrop at the _'sixteen year old' _behavior, well... he was only a kid after all, so she really couldn't expect him to be completely serious all the time.

Naruto punched a fist into a hand, "Now, name your weaknesses!"

Hinata couldn't stifle a giggle as it escaped her lips, Naruto seemed a little too into this. She could understand his enthusiasm though, this was the first time that they'd be teaching someone instead of being the ones to be taught, and she had to say it was pretty exhilarating for the first time.

Slightly taken back by the sudden command Tashira took a moment to think before replying, "I'm not very good at fighting; and while I may be strong in my dragon form, I'm even slower than in my human form; Hinata says I'm malnourished; and I can't fly." She finished slowly.

"Is that all?" Hinata asked. Taking a moment to consider anything else, she decided there was none as she nodded her head, "Yeah."

"That's where you're wrong, you only named the obvious weaknesses that could be shown to anyone with a 'dex with the data of a Dracass," Naruto crossed his arms and slowly nodded his head, "That's a start, but to add a bit more. From the data on you, your maximum limit in your dragon form is five minutes; you also don't know many techniques which is also a weakness in itself; Also when we were fighting you didn't use your tail except for that tail slap attack." Naruto listed off.

Tashira blanched, "My tail?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes your tail, you've basically got an extra striking appendage, using your hands you could strike from three different angles. Also your switching thing with your Dragon and human form, while you can only last five minutes, you said that you weren't that fast but you were strong: You could mix up your fighting style involving your forms." Naruto started.

Tashira tilted her head as she tried to understand, "My forms?" She questioned.

Hinata picked up for the blond, "Like when Naruto was attacking you, you could've switched to your human form; using your speed to evade, and then transform back into your dragon form and attacked while his guard was down." She explained.

"I've... never thought of that." Tashira whispered in shock, it was ingenious. All that Naruto evaluated of her in such a short time was true, she never used her tail unless she used her Tail whip attack, other than that it held her back, and that thing with the evading and attacking with her transformations really made sense, she never thought about incorporating it into such a fighting style.

"Exactly! You need to mix it up ya know, evade, attack, attack, evade and then when their guard is down that's when you finish it!" Naruto yelled as he smacked a fist into his palm, "You could use your forms advantages for so much more as well. The scales in your dragon form are as hard as rock, which you could use as an advantage against other hand-to-hand fighting Pokégirls where their punches would be less effective. Also you need to use your wings."

Tashira listened intently, "How would I do that?" She asked.

"Like when my clones were landing on you, you could've used your wings as a shield, the outside of your wings are covered in scales which would easily deflect punches and the like, probably even small weapons like kunai and shuriken." Naruto explained.

Tashira's eyes widened at Naruto's wide range of possibilities of which she was sure they were going to train her in to make true. So this was how calculative Ninja were from their world, it amazed her how no other Dragon Tamer explored these ideas, truly if she actually mastered such a fighting style it would make her devastating in the field of battle. Not to mention if she kept switching out of her dragon form, her five minute limit would take longer to consume.

Hinata stepped up, "While we are working on your way of fighting, we also need to train your body to be able to do it; Increase speed, strength, flexibility even, we need to improve your body all around for you to handle it through conditioning." Hinata began, Tashira nodding in understanding, "We'll also train you to time your techniques, it's not a very smart idea to spam techniques and use up all of your energy when there's a chance that your opponent will most likely dodge it."

Tashira nodded.

"Spamming jutsu is bad?" Naruto asked.

"Unless they have a lot of energy to spare." Hinata added seeing Naruto grin.

"That reminds me, you're also going to fight on your own. When in a real battle, we won't be telling you how to attack because it'd be pretty embarrassing if we weren't there and you lost cause you didn't know what to do, you're going to have to come up with your own strategies and battle plans okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Tashira replied, it made sense, not every fight she was going to be in would be a pokebattle, if it was a feral and they weren't there, she could see how that could end badly.

"We'll also focus on your mental conditioning... but that won't come till way later." Hinata said.

"Okay, now that we got our goals listed, how bout we get started by a little sparring to see how good you are, then we'll know where to go from there." Naruto decided as he cracked a few of his knuckles.

"Sparring? Right now?" Tashira asked as she looked at Naruto stepping forward in a sort of intimidating kind of way.

"That's right, you'll be facing me first which is basically the power. Then Hinata who is the speed." He explained.

"R-right." She stuttered as she hurried to her feet. How strong could he really be, he was after all only a twelve year old.

As soon as she stood up she barely picked up his starting, _"Go!"_ but she wasn't as nearly as successful in moving fast enough, Naruto's fist sunk deep into her stomach in the next second throwing her back and sending her tumbling across the ground, holding her gut and struggling to breathe.

Hissing at the pain she kneeled there, "No time to wallow!" Naruto yelled as he rushed at her.

Growling she got to her feet, trying a wide open punch Naruto raised his forearm and pushed it to the side, putting his head down he rammed his cranium right into the Dracass's chest between her breasts, knocking the air out of her she stumbled backward.

Howling in pain Tashira tried a frontal kick to Naruto's abdomen, the blond evaded to her right and brought the back of his forearm into her stomach, then again and again as Tashira's mind processed nothing but to stumble back and grunt in pain.

Opening her eyes in anger she tried to swipe at his head, surprisingly he only caught it and pulled her forward into his knee again leaving her breathless. Her brain was trying to process what happened, _'He stopped my swipe with only his hand? How, I'm twice as strong as a normal human.'_

Quickly she remembered that this child was no ordinary human, if at all.

Flying back she skidded on the grass lying on her back, wincing in pain she closed her eyes for a second, opening them the next her eyes were wide again at seeing Naruto descending from the air with his left foot extended.

Rushing to her feet she narrowly dodged the blond as he crashed to the ground, his fist extending in a blur as it hit her in the gut, bringing it back he struck a second time, a third-fourth-and finally a fifth with enough force to cause her to slide back still standing.

_'Rrgh! He's too fast, and he's stronger than me in my human form!'_

It appeared she wouldn't win this way, her concentration already on transforming. Two holes ripped in her Gi as her wings sprouted from her back, it was in the same moment Naruto jumped into the air, spinning around he brought the side of his leg right into Tashira's shoulder.

She cried out in pain, losing her concentration her wings retracted. Next a punch to the gut again, followed by a sweeping kick Tashira's legs fell out from under her. Opening her mouth in a silent scream her back hit Naruto's raising knee dead center lifting her into the air, she could barely see the fist smash into her face before she was again sent rolling across the ground.

This time she did not think about the pain this time in, mid roll she focused on transforming while Naruto was still gathering himself, coming to a stop Tashira pushed off the ground and landed on her feet, her clawed bare feet scraping into the earth to stop, her height increased and her wings once again took form, her large tail ripping a hole in the cloth at the base of her spine.

Naruto grinned, "'Bout time slow poke." He taunted.

Rubbing her cheek where Naruto's fist was she turned and spit a small bit of saliva out, rubbing her mouth she winced,_ 'I knew that I would be getting hurt, but damn it that pain! Now that my stomach's covered in scales, his punches shouldn't hurt as much.'_

Hinata pondered in concern, '_The data says that her dragon form is ten times stronger than a human, however Tashira is far below that of an average Dracass in her current condition, she's probably only a quarter stronger than her human form.' _The lavender-eyed girl estimated she was only three times stronger than a human.

Naruto grinned wider before pointing up, "Be aware of your surroundings." He said.

"Wha?" Looking up two Naruto bodies slammed themselves into her bringing her into the ground, grunting in pain at the feeling of landing on her wings she couldn't help but wonder when he had the time to create those clones.

Naruto was at her right sooner than she thought, her heart skipped a beat as she took an intake of breath as Naruto raised his foot and stomped on her mid-section. It didn't hurt, but it did knock some air out of her.

"Tashira, don't forget you can switch forms." Hinata offered advice from the sidelines.

_'T-that's right.'_ She remembered, but if she returned to human she'd be left vulnerable. Raising his foot again, Tashira's tail lashed out to swipe at him only for him to stumble back to evade it, regaining his footing.

Tashira used that moment to get back to her feet, _'Okay, use speed being human, strength in dragon. I hope it works.'_ She thought as she reverted to her human form before sprinting to the blond, he smirked and spun before bringing his leg up.

Ducking she prepared to attack the only leg still on the ground, her eyes not seeing his fist coming around to hit her in her shoulder throwing off her balance she rolled before getting back up, Naruto rushing at her she quickly turned Draconic, his punch to her abdomen causing her to lean forward before he jumped back.

Confused, she was not prepared to feel a clones feet land on her back driving her to the ground and indenting her figure in the grass.

grunting in frustration she laid there as the clone dispersed before feeling another clone land on her, grunting again she tried to gather her bearings, bringing her wings together to shield her back she felt nothing, the original running at her before his shin dug into her side and lifted her off the ground as she gasped in pain, her body crashing into a tree a few yards away.

_'Damn it! Whenever I try to react, it's too late.'_ She vented, quickly turning human she rolled away from the tree as Naruto's foot splintered the bark where his foot was at. Climbing to her feet she jumped back to collect herself reverting back to draconic, her hand holding the side of her stomach in pain.

_'He's seems really serious about this, yet he's still holding back.'_ She could feel it,_ 'Focus... try to use your tail and wings.' _she thought, breathing to calm herself down.

He was coming at her again.

She opened her eyes with rage as she ran at him.

As soon as he was within striking range she spun, bringing her tail around while simultaneously extending her arm, Naruto's eyes widened as he dived at her mid-section. Her arm and tail swipe narrowly missing him, his arms wrapped around her stomach. Knowing that she got him now she smirked, almost immediately her wings flapped as she jumped, both of them going into the air, Naruto's balance was thrown off.

Bringing her knee up into Naruto's stomach his hold loosened, she was back to human again the both of them still in the air she brought her fist back and brought it to the side of Naruto's face, then a kick to his chest before he let go and he flew back.

Her hand lashed out and grabbed his ankle; back in her draconic form she lassoed him before throwing him directly at the ground. Naruto spinning out of control he put his hands together into a seal "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he cried out as he landed into a bed of clones.

Extending her leg, she began to descend, the original Naruto quickly jumping off his bed of clones as she broke through them, all of them going up in smoke, Naruto tumbling across the grass he rotated onto his legs before stumbling backwards, losing his balance mixed with dizziness he fell onto his butt.

The clones messing up Tashira's balance and sight she also tumbled to the ground. When she stopped her body sprung up into a sitting position and her eyes quickly scanned to find her opponent in case he was rushing at her again, only to find him sitting down with a large grin on his face.

She stared at him.

"Wow Tashira, now that's more like it!" He awed at the surprising fact that she had managed to get a little of her future fighting style down on their first spar.

Tashira blinked, and then she found herself smiling.

She liked his optimism, his excitement.

The only reason it had worked was because Naruto was caught off guard, though that was the main idea, but now she was sure that if he had been serious her attempt would have failed horribly.

With more confidence and a better understanding on how to fight they continued to spar. As it seemed she noticed, she couldn't even beat him when Naruto wasn't serious, now that he was more prepared for what was to come she wasn't able to land any hits on him.

She visibly winced from her position, momentarily tired she was knocked back down to the ground. When Naruto extended his hand she had assumed they were still sparring, so she covered herself and then blinked when she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"That's enough sparring for me. You did a great job Tashira, time for a rest." He spoke, and reluctantly, Tashira took his hand as he pulled her to her feet, slightly wobbly but otherwise okay. It was common knowledge that Pokégirls healed faster than humans, so in an hour or two she should be back to normal, she wasn't injured, only tired, but she was fairly bruised up from Naruto's relentless attacks.

That's one thing she noticed, Naruto didn't fight with any specific style, only charging and throwing punches and kicks, using clones to catch his opponent by surprise before beating down the opponent. His fighting style would be predictable if he wasn't so fast, but still he wasn't a tactical fighter, more like a juggernaut that kept coming back no matter how many times he gets knocked down.

If anyone else tried to do that they'd quickly get exhausted, defeated or killed, but with Naruto it was different, as Hinata had said, his stamina and endurance were to levels that she could hardly believe, creating so many clones didn't seem to slow him down until near the end of the fight and even then while he was slowing down she was no match for him, he wasn't even taking her seriously, only more aware, like someone teaching a student.

Tashira growled at the thought of being a student, but the feeling lessened, she knew that being a student under someone who came from an alternate dimension and could take on hundreds of Pokégirls literally at the same time made her feel a little better.

He didn't act like his obnoxious attitude led her to believe, she expected him to gloat, make fun of her or at least something in that category. Instead she was mistaken, he had pulled her up, encouraged and complimented her, and even though they were sparring nearly to the point where it could've been a real fight, he was now acting like her best friend.

She felt... good around Hinata and Naruto, their personalities were... good.

* * *

"_Again!_" She roared.

Again she attempted; Wings sprouted from her back, scales beginning to cover her body- A palm strike to the gut; her wings and scales were gone, and she was human again.

Crying out in pain Tashira leaned forward before Hinata drove the same palm into her chin making the large Pokégirl stagger back with a glare on her face.

Swiping at the girl's head she ducked; a frontal kick, she evaded to the right; a slash at the diagonal just as she stepped out her range; Tashira growled as she used her elbow to try an elbow drop from above.

Hinata's hand blurred as she struck her forearm, grabbing Tashira's wrist she spun, her other hand reaching under to grab Tashira's left leg, lifting the Pokégirl up the Hyuuga tossed her leaving the Dracass to land square on her back, again on the grass.

Turning around, Hinata's leg was up high as she dug her heel into the earth, panting Tashira rolled to the left and pushed back to her feet, sweat running down her face as she tried to stay on her feet.

Hinata was fast, way faster than her, and more agile than Naruto. Tashira cradled her left forearm, seeing how useless it was.

She was upon her again as she twirled to the right from Tashira's punch, the Dracass grunted upon the contact of her palm pushing into her stomach making her stagger back. Bending backwards to her waist level Hinata's leg came up between the little space between them and into the taller Pokégirl's jaw suspending her off solid ground.

Crashing back to the ground yards away again on her back she coughed profusely as she lost all air in her lungs.

"Remember the toughness of your scales." Naruto helped from the sideline, if she was in that form Hinata's attacks would be rendered useless. With his arms crossed he watched her in her human form, writhing on the ground holding her stomach with her only working arm.

_'That's easy to say, but every time I try she attacks me mid-transformation.'_

Hinata lowered her leg, looking at her alpha on the ground struggling to stand up, "That should be enough, please don't force yourself Tashir-"

"Again!" She growled stubbornly for the sixth time now, refusing to throw in the towel until she landed a hit on her Tamer, wincing in pain she stood up.

As soon as the words left her mouth Hinata sprinted, her Byakugan had never been present throughout the spar, Tashira supposed that meant that not even Hinata was taking her seriously, cause she didn't always hit point when she struck, and she had no doubt that had her Byakugan been activated, all of her body would've been shut down by now.

Her stomach hurt, but the energy was still flowing through her abdomen.

Tashira didn't risk transforming again, as soon as Hinata was close enough Tashira began to let her fist fly; inside her head a plan wormed its way into her mind. As soon as Tashira showed an opening Hinata took it as she threw out her palm for the Pokégirl's shoulder.

_'Got her!'_ With her hand wrapped around the wrist of her useless arm she brought it up, using it as a shield from Hinata's palm strike, Hinata's eyes widening slightly as she struck the arm that Tashira could no longer feel.

Tashira smirked, her knee coming up into Hinata's gut the girl bent over in pain. Grabbing the back of her Gi she used all her strength to throw the teen as far away from her as possible. As soon as she left her hand, Tashira focused on transforming for the eighth time.

This one was successful, and as Hinata maneuvered herself in the air to land on her feet, Tashira stomped the ground with her clawed foot.

_'Finally.'_

Charging at the surprised girl Tashira's tail lashed out at her Tamer as she twisted. Hinata ducked, then jumping back from Tashira's claw strike.

Tashira didn't relent, Hinata's hand lashed out into a palm strike going into the charging Draconic Pokégirl's abdomen. The chakra never passed through her scales, she still felt the attack of a normal palm strike and it did take a little breath out of her, but it wasn't as effective.

Her knee came up into Hinata's jaw sending her up into the air, yeah she definitely had the advantage here, and there was no way she was going to lose now. Grabbing Hinata's ankle she threw her back to the ground.

Hinata twirled, almost as if like a cat she landed on all fours. Her lower body came around, her right leg swiping Tashira's legs out from under her, Tashira's eyes widened as she was no longer standing.

Hinata's other leg came out and crashed deep into Tashira's stomach, blasting her backwards and sending her tumbling across the grass.

Bringing her feet around again she spun them into air doing the job of lifting her upper body off the ground as she did a hand stand, as her feet completed their rotation and landed back on the ground, she was back up on her feet.

Tashira hissed in annoyance at Hinata's foot digging into her stomach, she didn't feel any pain.

"I can still do more." Tashira ground out, slowly pushing herself up.

Rushing at Hinata she stood there waiting for the draconic Pokégirl.

Swiping at her she ducked, spinning around her tail swung at her mid-section only for Hinata to jump over it. Coming back around Tashira extended her only working arm to catch the air-borne Hyuuga in her mid-section.

Hinata's hand's came out, grabbing hold of Tashira's arm she performed a cart-wheel of sorts while still in the air, going over Tashira's forearm before landing back on her feet, she jumped back with a playful smile.

Tashira huffed,_ 'Way too damn agile.'_ she thought angrily. Hinata was almost as annoying as an Acrobabe.

Running at her Hinata watched as the red-eyed Pokégirl ran at her, trying to keep a semi-serious face but was kind of failing. Tashira's left arm was completely useless, and as she ran her arm waved back and forth looking very silly.

An idea ran through her mind.

The Dracass charged at her, going on another barrage of attacks Hinata proceeded to dodge them without too much effort, she was still slower in this form than in her human one. With the way things were right now Hinata couldn't use her Jyuuken attacks on Tashira cause of her scales, and Tashira couldn't land any hits on Hinata because of her speed, flexibility and agility; she didn't want to risk using the fighting style of her forms being mixed in cause surely Hinata would attack Tashira in her human form and she'd lose the spar there.

It begged the question of what Hinata was doing just dodging, what did she expect to gain? Or was she just toying with Tashira?

Side-stepping Tashira's punch, Tashira spun around again to use her tail to strike at the side.

Hinata also noticed something about that, instead of using it like a whip of sorts and attacking while she used her arms, she only spun around while her tail lifted off the ground. So far she acted like her tail wasn't alive, as if Tashira was just swinging a baseball bat; they needed to work on that.

Jumping forward onto the taller Pokégirl's back in between her fairly large wings, the Pokégirl grunted in confusion.

Hinata hurried and reached around, grabbing Tashira's flailing arm by the wrist from the other side, she brought it around to touch her opposite shoulder blade, her bicep up against her neck, Hinata proceeded to put the Dracass in a headlock with her own arm.

Surprised, embarrassed and angry she tried to throw an elbow with her other arm but it was only brushed away. For a moment all she did was buck and throw her elbow, heat running to her face as her useless arm began to cut off her windpipe.

So... humiliating.

_'Your tail!'_ she berated, her tail raising up to smash Hinata from behind, Hinata jumped up into the air as if expecting this, front flipping before landing on the ground yards away. Tashira's tail came up and crashed into the back of her head, with the momentum of her tail and the pressure put against her upper body her feet flew backwards, and she landed face first into the ground.

With her tail up, the hole in the Gi at the base of her spin ripped some more, her large tail lying lifelessly on Tashira's back and over her head. The top of her butt crack was shown through the hole beneath her tail. Her whole posture elicited a giggle from Hinata, Naruto himself blushing slightly as he looked away.

"Time." Hinata stated, having counted in her head the whole time Tashira had transformed.

"W-wha?" Tashira gasped, her form forcefully reverting back to her human form, having remained in her Dragon form for far too long.

_'Shit, I forgot about that.'_ Tashira mentally screamed at her luck.

Hinata stepped forward, "There's no use going on any longer, you did a good job Tashira-chan... time to rest." She slowly finished, just as she was close enough she tilted her head to the left, a small blush on her cheeks. Now with Tashira's tail gone, it left nothing to hide.

With her face red, Tashira's working hand moved to cover her ass as she slowly stood up, "Okay." She muttered with a blush on her face as she looked away from Hinata.

Hinata released an immature giggle gaining the confused Dracass' attention, "What?"

Hinata covered her mouth with a hand, "Maybe we should get you a Gi with a butt flap." She suggested, giggling some more.

Tashira's cheeks heated up.

* * *

The troubled Dracass sighed.

Okay she got it, she sucked, they had made that abundantly clear as they continued to beat her over and over. Naruto and Hinata planned on only one spar with each of them, but with the Dracass' stubborn attitude she forced herself back up and say, "Again." over and over until she couldn't move, or she was out of energy.

She couldn't win, not when she was facing two experienced Shinobi who were at least three times stronger than her, but it did help her improve her fighting style and her thought patterns on how to attack more and more with each stubbornness not to stop and spar again.

They had continued these 'sparring sessions' for a week, each time they told her to attack a specific way, or without using this or that so that they could properly '_evaluate_' where her skills were. Something like, "You can only spend five seconds in each form" or "Attack using only the techniques you know."

Now, with Tashira standing before Naruto and Hinata at the end of the week she watched as Naruto stretched, just finishing their last spar.

"Ah! That was a good warm-up week!"

Tashira stared at the blond in surprise, "That was a warm up week?" not really comprehending how sparring for a whole week was just so that they could 'Warm up.'

"It was so that you wouldn't get too many cramps, bruises or soreness during the actual training." Naruto explained, "Which, by the way, real training starts tomorrow; right after me and Hinata try to see if we could get something."

Turning over to Hinata he looked at her seriously, "Are you sure you can do it?" He asked.

Hinata blushed slightly, "I'll try my best Naruto-kun." She replied.

Tashira tilted her head, "You guys are so weird." she muttered, only for Naruto to scratch the back of his head and grin, "Rest up tonight Tashira, cause tomorrow we're going to be pushing you!" He warned.

Tashira crossed her arms, unafraid of the warning.

Naruto couldn't hide his excitement, if they managed to figure this out then it would help them much faster than if without it. Back in their world, when Tsunade obaa-chan had healed Lee, she had asked Naruto personally to assist with Lee's recovery whenever Gai-sensei was out on a mission with his team, seeing as how Naruto was the only one besides Kiba with Lee's gusto.

That's when they would take slow jogs together, and then light sparring, added with some exercise and stretches before finally after a couple of weeks Lee had tried on his leg weights, having enough chakra to push chakra into his leg weights to take some weight away.

At first Naruto was confused, but then Lee showed him the seal that Gai-sensei had engraved in the metal on his '_Special_' weights so that Lee could make the weights as heavy as he could handle to constantly '_Bring out the fires of youth_'.

That's when Naruto understood why at the preliminaries Lee's weights looked like they exploded, Lee had explained that it was a weight seal, and Naruto even held it with all the weight from it taken away until it was naturally twenty pounds each weight.

He could remember the seal to the best of his ability, but knew pretty much nothing about drawing seals, having purposely skipped Iruka's lessons on the subject cause he didn't think he'd need them, and that's where Hinata came in, with her wonderful handwriting and knowledge of what Iruka taught her on the subject, she was going to try to draw the seals to the best of her imagination with Naruto's explanation.

At first it didn't work, nor did it the seventh, and Hinata had been about to give up and apologize but Naruto encouraged her that they 'we're almost there.' and by the time the twenty-third time rolled around and Naruto tested it out, they had realized, it had worked!

Writing multiple times in a blank scroll, Hinata used her kunai to cut out multiple rectangular '_Weight seals_' sealing the extras away for any future participants.

Early the next morning Tashira rubbed at her eyes, "Okay, so what's this special training about?" She asked, yawning shortly afterwards.

"This." Was all Naruto said as he presented a paper with weird hieroglyphics written on it.

She squinted her tired eyes, "What, tissue?" She joked.

Hinata smiled, "Tashira-chan, we want you to prepare yourself when we put this on you okay?" She explained.

"Yeah, yeah." Tashira half nodded, "So how's it work?" She asked.

"Well first we need to place it on your chest so it could affect your whole body." Naruto explained as he tried his best to remain serious, gesturing to where the Gi opened up, showing her bust.

Tashira glanced down, then snorted, "Liar, you just want to grab my tits." She stated matter of fact, sticking out her chest somewhat proudly, "Go ahead." she dared with a smirk.

Naruto and Hinata blushed, "T-that's not true!" Naruto stuttered.

"Whatever, come on just put it on." She waved off, using her hands to push apart her breasts, allowing Naruto room for the seal to be placed.

Naruto stood there staring at Tashira's chest, his cheeks reddening.

"You do it." He muttered, passing it over to Hinata.

Hinata didn't argue, taking the seal she walked forward, a lot slower than the Dracass could believe, Hinata placed it on the Dracass' chest. After doing so she laid her palm on it, Tashira raising her brow, "Are you ready Tashira-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Sure."

With the passing of chakra, any sleepiness the Pokégirl had was immediately thrown off as her body went on alert and her eyes widened in surprise. She grunted as she looked at Hinata in confusion, Hinata continuing to push chakra into the seal until Tashira growled, hunching over from the weight of what felt like two hundred pounds hanging on her.

"W-what the hell!" Her legs shaking somewhat.

"What you're feeling is two hundred pounds pushing down on you; me and Hinata mathed it out and if the data's true then you're twice as strong as a human so you should be feeling a hundred pounds at the most." Naruto explained.

Tashira bared her teeth as she struggled to look at the blond, "Did you forget that I'm weaker than an average D-Dracass..._*Pant*_ because my bodies malnourished!" She sputtered; at most she was at least a half times stronger than the average human.

Naruto blanched, "Oh yeaah." He said slowly at that small left out detail, he shrugged, "Oh well."

"You little-" She struggled, feeling as if she had a Snorlass Pokékit on her back even though this weight was nowhere near such weight, "I-it's too much!" She cried out.

"Come on Tashira you can do it." Naruto encouraged.

"Why don't you try it!" She snapped.

Naruto blinked, "Well I currently got about a hundred on me, about eighty on Hinata." Naruto replied.

Tashira's mind blanked out the struggling as she realized something.

She wasn't that good at math, but from what she knew right now she had at least two hundred pushing down on her...

She was stronger!

Honestly her chest couldn't have filled up with any more pride as she realized this.

"Do you want us to lower the weight?" Hinata asked in concern.

"No!" She said a little more desperately than she'd like to have said it, "I'll be fine." She muttered; sweat slowly starting to build up on her forehead.

"Well that's good, cause we're going to be training like this from now on, the only time we take it off is when we go to sleep." Naruto began, "Our friend Lee has weights similar like these, but instead of hundreds of pounds on his whole body, he has a thousand pounds on each leg! Which means we're way behind!" Naruto finished as he slowly waved his arms.

Tashira's eyes widened, "A-are you serious? What are you crazy?"

"Dead serious, this is a part of your physical conditioning to get your body ready for the future." Naruto explained, "Now come on, we're going to start jogging. We'll be heading toward the Edo-Opal border."

"Can you keep up Tashira-chan?" Hinata asked, after all she did have more weight than them.

Naruto had already started in a slow, very slow jog at a exhausted average humans paste at the least. Hinata following after him.

Tashira grinded her teeth as she took a step, gasping at the amount of strength it took to do so. Taking another, and then nine more she stopped and bent over, hands on her knees gasping for air. Naruto and Hinata at least two feet from her and slowly widening the gap.

"W-wait guys! Wait for me!"

"Adjust Tashira, you gotta keep up!" Naruto called tiredly over his shoulder even if she was only a few feet from him.

Tashira forced herself to take eight more steps before she fell to her knees, she looked desperately at the figures ahead of her running at a pathetically slow paste, "You can't leave me here like this!" She cried out.

The training had been humiliating, running all side by side at a hundred yards per hour, they jogged in the middle of the forest, little animals had even stopped to watch as they slowly passed by, even a Bunny girl stopping momentarily to stare at them.

The first two hundred yards were hell, but Naruto and Hinata didn't look exhausted, extremely tired yes, covered in sweat, but not exhausted like she was, gasping as if the air was short. Although it could've been because she had a hundred pounds more than them.

"Hey Tashira you alright?" Naruto asked.

Gathering the air to talk she gasped, "Yeah, my legs are numb so it doesn't hurt as much." She replied. They had gone numb about thirty yards ago, the weight pushing down on her was killing her, but still the numbness helped cause it didn't make her complain as much.

Although this was fairly the hardest thing she ever had to do, she knew that this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg that was Naruto and Hinata's plans of training. How could she be so sure that what they were doing right now was even training?

Maybe this was just a '_Transition_' week so that she could ease into the transition of pushing her body to its limit every time they trained.

This run was hard, but it didn't meet Tashira's expectations of Naruto and Hinata's training, and her expectations were fairly low, while they're standards were high. She shook her head of such thoughts, she didn't want to think about what the future training would be like, it hurt too much.

She had stopped complaining for the past hour now and had taken to just gasping, she wasn't good at running; her breed never was even despite their fighting element. Hinata said that if she wanted to stop, all she had to do was say so.

But that's where the self-conflict played in her personality. She was a stubborn dragon Pokégirl, and seeing humans surpass a genetically enhanced super soldier didn't sit well with her, while they were humans from an alternate dimension, they were humans nonetheless, and she hated being the weakest one within a group.

She wanted to be better than them, or at least be able to match them in strength, she also wanted to see how they would treat her upon meeting their expectations, very seldom was she complimented... and she liked being complimented.

So she refused to stop, as long as Naruto and Hinata were running she was going to push herself to keep doing so... unfortunately her body didn't carry the same mindset as she began to see blackness.

Her body hated it, throwing up and passing out proved that. Naruto and Hinata were concerned at first, but then as they got use to her stubborn behavior to not be the weakling, they began to push her because they sure as hell knew she wasn't going to stop, may as well push her as hard as possible.

It seemed Naruto really had underestimated her, her body was of course stronger than humans, her life as a Pokégirl was created for this, she healed faster than the normal human and was of course tougher.

She suddenly fell, a cramp in her leg.

It was the first cramp that she had ever felt in her life, crying out in agony on the ground as her leg spasmed with Naruto and Hinata staring at her for a few seconds before trying to help.

She never felt so embarrassed.

As the days began to slide by their morning runs slowly became easier, the muscles in their legs adjusting and they became faster, the time it took to get the same distance began to dwindle. Soon the morning runs became the easy part, it was the rest of the day that Tashira had trouble dealing with, cause now not only was there pain in her legs, the pain was all throughout her body.

Vomiting, bruises, soreness, cramps, passing out, all of them just kept coming at her in the beginning days.

Two days into jogging a mile a day and Naruto finally figured out that the main thing they were working was there legs.

"_We're going to start doing at least a hundred push-ups, two hundred sit-ups-_" Naruto started. He figured it would be a great idea, and it was, but Tashira hated him because she knew it was going to hurt her body but she was of course going to be too stubborn to step out of it, and maybe Naruto and Hinata already figured that out.

After they're morning run they would spend an hour doing stretches and exercises, jumping jacks, stretch their legs and anything else Hinata could think of that would loosen their muscles for any future exercises, apparently this was her own personal stretching routine before doing her Jyuuken training back in their world... no wonder she was so flexible.

Tashira's eyes wandered Hinata's spandex clad body further as she demonstrated the stretching wonders of how a split could help stretch the legs. She shook her head from such dirty thoughts, she needed to focus on not seeing Hinata and Naruto's face look at her in disappointment.

She wanted to prove to them that she could handle what they could handle.

_"We're going to be doing a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, jumping jacks. We should also do at least two hundred punches per arm and four hundred on the legs, Ooh and-"_

Tashira had never hated him so much before, and Hinata actually wasn't that far behind, and Naruto looked to be regretting it at first, at least until they finally finished did he feel that it was actually worth it.

That's when Tashira realized something.

They weren't just preparing her, they were preparing themselves. They wanted to prepare themselves to handle any possible threat to present itself. Naruto never had to train so hard before, nor did he feel the need to because he always depended on his sensei's to teach him something, and he relied on the Village to protect him and others when he wasn't strong enough to do so.

Back then he could sleep and not worry about being eaten in mid-sleep, but now everything was different, they had to watch their own backs, and Hinata knew this as well, even if she was reluctant to follow the crazy conditioning Naruto came up with, perhaps he had spent a little too much time around Lee's 'Flames of youth'. While nowhere near Lee's insane regime, it was slowly headed there.

Back then Hinata wouldn't have been able to last a third of the runs they did, nor do half of all of what Naruto said to do, she'd have been worse than she was now, right now she'd nearly pass out, but she was exhausted... she could not, for the life of her figure out why she had so much more stamina than she did back then, but she wasn't complaining.

Although if she were to say one negative aspect that came from this new endurance, it'd have to be that Naruto expected her to keep up with him.

Naruto was the strongest one here, so he felt the need to protect them, hell even if he was the weakest one he'd still feel an obligation to protect them, Naruto was doing all the training that popped into his mind, anything he believed would give him a greater chance of protecting Hinata and Tashira.

It showed how caring the blond was Tashira realized.

But there lied a problem with that, Tashira didn't want to cower while Naruto acted as her shield; she wanted to stand on the front line if it came down to it, her standing next to these two.

So she pushed through it ignoring the pain for the sake of not falling behind, it wasn't like Naruto and Hinata wouldn't patch her up afterwards anyway, not to mention her genes as a Pokégirl allowed her a quick recovery.

She had never gotten sick from exercising before, and was surprised when she did. It wasn't a real sickness; more like the achy feeling all throughout her body that made her feel jittery and cold.

Hinata was surprisingly good at massages; her Byakugan played a huge roll in that.

And she had done it, they had done it. They had managed to make it through the first month of this hellish training; they had managed to be able to do all of it.

They would wake up early around seven in the morning and hunt for food, after eating and stretching for about a full hour they would go for their morning run of two miles over hills, changing directions every now and then and sometimes going up and down mountains. After that they would perform another hour of stretching all of their joints before engaging in 'Working out' as a way of putting it.

After doing so they would have a small light spar filled with tutoring on Tashira's fighting style.

Kurenai-sensei use to have training called _"Mental battles"_ of which Genjutsu would be used to put Team 8 through a multiple of scenarios in a fight, and they had to formulate a plan.

Hinata ran Tashira and sometimes Naruto through a multiple of scenario's with the help of Naruto's clones and Henge techniques, Tashira and Naruto would have to think of plans, tactics, and strategies in order to win: assassinating, rescuing, support, ambush, collaboration. They had run through as many as they could think of.

The Hyuuga clan practiced meditation as well, Hinata was adequate, but that gave good reason for her to think that she needed to improve it, not to mention it'd be good mental training and stress reliever, so after their tutoring spar they would meditate, something Tashira despised, never really getting it and sometimes just falling asleep, Naruto following in similar fashions but still they were starting to get the hang of the part about not moving for hours and concentrating on nothing.

As far as it came to actual meditation, they had gotten the not moving right.

The Edo and Opal League border would be reached in about three days; their bodies had increased tremendously compared to last month.

They're conditioning was solid, and at this rate it could only get better. They were going to get a good night's sleep tonight, and Hinata needed it, Naruto had been slowly counting the days and he knew that at any moment now Tashira was likely to start showing symptoms.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Then boom! Right into Iruka-sensei's face!" Naruto explained, the days when pranks back in the academy were an everyday thing, and Tashira listened with barely contained giggles about the red paint splattering all over Iruka, then the children walking in and thinking it was blood cause the previous day he had given a lesson on how Shinobi could go insane from the pressure of being a ninja.

"Oh I remember that, Iruka-sensei got really mad at you." Hinata giggled at the memory of Iruka with red paint dripping off him as he chased Naruto around the classroom, and the students screaming_ 'blood'_, that's when Sakura and Ino had fainted for the first time.

Naruto had been telling jokes to get the Dracass to laugh, and so far he's been pretty successful with that, Naruto usually wasn't the joke-teller more like a naturally funny type but she thought he was pretty good at it. Tashira giggled some more at the thought of it.

"Sounds like you were a handful back then." Tashira noted, she was actually very interested in what 'Konoha' looked like, from Naruto's stories he made it sound like a wonderful place.

"If you were so chaotic then why didn't your teacher ever throw you out?" Tashira asked, Naruto's pranks had always seemed to set Iruka off.

Naruto merely grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Even if I played pranks on him, me and him are close. Like big and little brother ya know? He also told me I reminded him of himself back in his younger years." He replied.

Tashira leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, "What else happened in Konoha?"

Naruto scratched his cheek, thinking about something amazing he could tell her about his life in his home village.

He smirked, "One time, during the Chuunin exams it was me, Sasuke and Sakura right by me. Sasuke was too stubborn to follow, but Sakura, she listened which helped us not die, and Sasuke later knew that he had to listen to me cause I was the only one who could protect them. It was when we got separated I ran into this huge snake..." He began, Tashira's eyes widening as Naruto explained what a 'Snake' looked like and that this one was about a hundred times its size, telling the details of him being eaten and him sliding down into the creatures gut.

It was the first time Hinata had heard the story as well, and she was really amazed that they survived an encounter with the legendary snake Sannin.

Tashira's thoughts were egging on her to ask about how they had been thrown into another dimension, while these two and there village sounded amazing, she doubted they had the power to do such a thing, and even if they did, she doubted Naruto and Hinata would've wanted to leave Konoha, so she had been wondering what had happened.

"So how did you guys get here?" Tashira asked.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened as they had stopped what they were doing. They had told Tashira everything, which they were and where they came from, but what they hadn't told her was how they got here, and what they were trying to accomplish here in this world.

It got silent between the two of them, for a moment Tashira was confused, wondering if she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

Hinata looked over to Naruto in concern, technically it was his story to tell, it involved his best friend and she hardly knew what happened that led to the point of them fighting. Naruto knew this as well, his happy mood slowly going depressed as his eyes grew into a faraway look.

Having been here for about six weeks now, he had no idea what became of the people back in Konoha, of his friends, or of Sasuke.

Awkwardly he scratched his cheek, and then cleared his throat, "Has Hinata told you everything about Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked, Hinata had been the one to tell Tashira all about Konoha when he was asleep.

Tashira stared at him for moment, "From what I know, he was your best friend, maybe a little bit of a jerk, but you were close right?" She guessed.

Naruto slowly nodded, "Yeah, that's right," He confirmed before he started, "In the Chuunin exams that snake Sannin had given Sasuke a curse mark by biting him on the neck and injecting some kind of evil chakra into his body. I thought everything was okay, but one day he got really angry, he said he wanted to fight me." Naruto explained.

Hinata kept quiet, listening to how Sasuke's personality changed, Tashira slowly nodding her head. It seemed like this Orochimaru person had caused a lot of trouble for them, also it messed with Sasuke's mind it seemed.

"The next day I heard that Sasuke had defected Konoha in search of Orochimaru so he could be trained by him. Tsunade Obaa-chan organized a team with me as one of the members and we went after him to bring him back. There were sound Shinobi escorting him, and one by one the friends I had with me on the mission stopped to fight one to let the rest of us go on until it was just me chasing after Sasuke." He spoke as if reliving the memory, his eyes watching the fire dance in the center of the three people there.

"I tried to convince him to come back, but he refused. I told him I'd break all his bones if that's what it took, but... but I couldn't do it, I could never fight him with the intent of killing him, but apparently he didn't have such a problem. So we fought, he was strong like I suspected and he said a lot of things that didn't make sense, so when it became obvious that he was winning I let loose, using all I had but still I didn't have any intention of killing him, not even seriously hurting him.

"At the end of the fight I had my strongest technique ready to be pitted against his strongest technique. When our Jutsu's clashed it created a large black orb with a bright white light and no one could get in. Hinata had overheard about the mission and gathered a friend to come aid us in Sasuke's retrieval, and she was the only one out of all the friends that went on the mission to make it to where we were.

"Just before me and Sasuke's Jutsu's clashed she tried to stop it, jumping in to stop us. That's when the orb flashed white with us three in it." Naruto told, Tashira hanging onto every word with surprise and seriousness.

Hinata nodded, emphasizing Naruto's point by proving that all he had said was true. Hinata and Naruto both shared a knowing look as they looked into the others eyes for a moment. Tashira then realized that them coming here had all been a complete accident and unplanned. Now they had to carry the burden of believing that they failed their village and also failed to save Naruto's best friend.

Naruto looked back to Tashira, "Next thing we know, we're waking up in the middle of a forest."

"A Pokégirl tried to eat me." Hinata muttered as she shivered a little, Tashira blanched at the sentence. "I rushed through the forest to where Hinata was screaming and found her being attacked." Naruto finished, "And so here we are."

Tashira was slow to respond as she nodded slowly, "So that's how you wounded up here... it was all an accident." Tashira whispered, looking into the fire.

Silence again settled all around as they waited for Tashira to digest all of what they told her, and she understood most of it. There was just something that she didn't understand, "What happened to Sasuke?" She asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before Naruto shrugged, "I don't know." He replied honestly.

Tashira began to think about it more, "He was in the orb with you two... so wouldn't he have come here with you?" She asked, then gestured to Hinata, "She was about a hundred yards away from you, Sasuke could've been somewhere around the place as well unconscious." She stated, almost certain.

Naruto released a small chuckle, "Hinata would've seen him when she used her Byakugan." He replied.

Tashira's thoughts about Sasuke being in this world had seemed to dash away, "Were you and Hinata holding hands?" She asked.

Hinata blinked, "Yeah, I grabbed his wrist." She muttered, not so sure what the point of that was, Tashira looked at Naruto, "Were you and Sasuke touching at all?" She asked.

Naruto sighed trying to think of what happened, "I don't know, I don't think so. I might've had a small flashback about us as kids holding hands, but that's it."

Hinata turned and stared at Naruto, "Ew."

Naruto's head snapped to Hinata in confusion, "What?"

Hinata looked at Naruto unsurely, "You had a flashback about you and Sasuke holding hands when you were kids?" She asked slowly.

Naruto became red-faced, "As friends Hinata!", Hinata didn't say anything.

Slightly peeved at the assumption he turned to Tashira, "So what, what's your point?" He asked.

Tashira shrugged her shoulders unknowingly, "Well, you and Hinata were touching, but Sasuke wasn't. But for sure you guys were sent to a different dimension." She murmured not really sure herself where she was going with this.

Naruto raised a brow, "Are you saying Sasuke ended up in another alternate dimension?" He asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's just a thought." Tashira snapped.

"Whatever." Naruto waved off, standing up he stretched his back, "Well _*Fake Yawn*_... I'm off to bed. All this flashbacking and story-telling has me exhausted." He said.

A small headache had sprung up, and Hinata nodded in agreement, "Naruto-kun's right, we should all get some sleep." Hinata emphasized, "Good night Tashira-chan, Naruto-kun." She bowed. Hinata had been getting headaches fairly recently for the past two days now and she figured she could use the sleep.

Tashira huffed, "Just a thought. Stupid, stupid." She berated herself as she stood up, going to Hinata's sleeping bag, "So what do you plan on doing now?" Tashira asked Naruto who laid out his sleeping bag.

He was quiet for a while, "Right now... we're just trying to find our way home, why do you want out?" Naruto asked making Hinata pause.

"No, I'm staying." Tashira replied without missing a beat, standing there awkwardly Tashira looked at the both of them, "Well... good night." Tashira muttered, receiving the replies from Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

_It was strange... something didn't feel right._

_She moved her legs, next her arms, but she felt nothing. Was she floating? Opening her eyes she saw darkness, quickly she sat up._

_Her eyes immediately wandered, the place was shrouded in darkness, completely black. That is until she realized a light danced across her skin, looking up she saw the sky, shimmering dimly with white light._

_Light waved gently back and forth on the ceiling, it looked as if she was looking up at the sky from the bottom of the Ocean, the light provided a light among this darkness but not much._

_It was cold, like how one stood atop a mountain without wind... funny, she didn't feel cold, she only knew that it was._

_She was naked. Slowly she stood up and turned around, her eyes curiously exploring the strange place._

_She had a nagging feeling that what she was feeling right now was only a dream, but her senses told her that everything was real._

_"What is this place..." Hinata muttered curiously as she continued to turn and look around._

_"So you're one of the Universal travelers."_

_Hinata wasn't scared, she merely looked around for the voice that was apparently female, but found no one, "One of them?" Hinata wondered quietly, wheels began to turn in Hinata's head to try to figure out where she was._

_Looking up at the reflecting sky she raised a brow, "So I assume that you are the one in control of this?" She asked, she had no idea why, but her body told her that there was currently no threat._

_The voice was silent, almost as if observing Hinata's calm appearance, wondering why she wasn't at least a little more frantic. It didn't take long for her to figure out why._

_"You are not dreaming Hinata Hyuuga."_

_"This is a far stretch from reality." Hinata replied, her senses agreed with the voice, that this was indeed real, but how could she possibly believe that? Hinata narrowed her eyes at the only source of light in the sky, "Why do you disturb me in my dreams? Who are you? You obviously know who I am, so does that mean..."_

_"Yes, we know where you hail. You Hinata Hyuuga are not from this world." She whispered._

_Hinata continued to look at the sky, "Where are we, is this some sort of spiritual experience? Or are you a Pokégirl poking into my mind?" Hinata asked._

_The woman didn't reply immediately, instead she seemed to consider the question, "Those that are not common." She replied._

_"But a Pokégirl nonetheless," Hinata concluded, "What do you want with me?" She asked curiously._

_"We need to speak with you." The voice whispered, it was a quiet and calm voice, but yet the voice echoed all throughout this limbo, this weird dream. The voice was right next to Hinata's ear, so soothing, so calm, yet mysterious and cautious._

_Her body screamed to move and run away, but stayed, the only movement was her head turning to look at the woman, only seeing the black outline of a woman's face in the darkness._

_The feeling of soft large breasts pressing into her back gave her the feeling that the being was indeed a female. Hinata's body shivered in disgust at the feeling of another female being so close to her, she felt dirty on the inside._

_Hinata slowly moved away, turning to get a good look at the woman._

_She saw that it wasn't the black outline of a woman because of the darkness; the woman's skin itself was pitch black. She was extremely tall, eight feet in height with long black hair cascading down to her waist._

_Added with that she had large double D breasts that appeared to not give her a hunching problem, her figure was like that of any girl who fantasized about having a great body. Her white pupils were easy to see in the dark, along with a letter stamped on her chest right above her breasts._

_Hinata looked at the female unsurely as she struggled to find the stomach to say something, "What do you want?" She asked the imposing woman._

_"We foresee a great chaos fall upon our world carried out by you and that boy's doing." another woman spoke from the right, the same exact voice._

_Hinata looked over to see an exact replica of the woman in front of her step out from the darkness, a different letter written on her this time._

_"Which is why we must speak with you to ensure that the balance of our world is not shifted by the hands of an alternate being." Another from the left continued._

_"But we are understanding entities; the balance in your world has been shifted and will continue to shift so long as you and that boy remain here." A fourth explained, Hinata's face curled into confusion, hardly understanding what was being said._

_"Wait, what's wrong with our world?" Hinata asked._

_They ignored her; a ninth appeared from behind, "We cannot provide aid, merely only give direction."_

_"But you must do so without corruption, our world is fragile in the hands of the misplaced."_

_"What do you mean, what's going to happen if we don't?" Hinata asked, more and more replicas with different letters on their chest slowly appeared surrounding her within a circle._

_"We cannot allow the hands of fate to be turned because of the actions of beings that do not belong." The last one finished, and with that they looked up to the light reflected sky, slowly Hinata found herself looking as well._

_The sky morphed into scenery, it was night and three sleeping figures were sleeping around a campfire. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized that it was them, currently sleeping soundly._

_The Scenery flickered, suddenly changing direction and heading back where they had come but also to a different location, going faster and faster until the land became a blur it suddenly stopped upon a mountainous area, the one in the middle was the main focus as it looked especially peculiar compared to the rest._

_Almost as if like a camera it moved closer to the mountain and into a cave, taking turns left and right it descended further into the mountain like a maze before reaching upon an entry, an old facility laying within the mountain._

_"What is that place?" Hinata asked as she stared at the ruins of the facility hidden deep within the peculiar mountain._

_"Enough! Go, now before the balance of both our worlds become irreparable!" She yelled, the original now all of a sudden very worried making Hinata take a step back._

_"W-wait, I don't understand!" Hinata frantically yelled._

_Whatever she had been standing on, it had been swept out from under her. Her body panicked, and her eyes widened as she began to fall, the unexpected event elicited a scream._

_She watched as she fell out of the darkness, slowly the sky began to turn a midnight blue, and stars slowly came into existence._

_She began to fall faster, she screamed louder, her body flailed as she looked down to see her fall through the air, and quickly heading toward ground._

_Shaking her head she closed her eyes, whimpering, "This isn't real, it's only a dream." She began to chant over and over, but her body refused to believe so._

_Her senses told her she was going to die, that this was real!_

_"Hinata! Hinata!" Someone yelled, frightening her even more. Now she truly began to feel scared for her life._

_So she screamed, she screamed as loud as her lungs would let her._

_She fell faster and faster, and as the ground grew larger she closed her eyes._

_She crashed into the body of her sleeping form._

_"Hinata!-"_

"-Hinata! Hinata wake up, _wake up_!" Naruto ordered, his hands holding the frantic Hyuuga's shoulders as he shook her awake.

Hinata shot up, covered in sweat she gasped for dear life as if the air was limited. The first thing she did was feel her body to check if she was still alive.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to Naruto staring at her in concern, "N-Naruto-kun?" She whimpered.

"Hinata, are you okay? You were having a bad dream and you started screaming."

"A-a dream." She gasped, her mouth was dry, she tried to calm her beating heart as she slowly came to terms with the fact that she was still alive.

Her eyes widened, "We need to leave, right now!" She yelled.

Naruto and Tashira paused, "What?"

Hinata struggled to get out of her sleeping bag, she reached into her pants pocket laying a ways from her and retrieved her pokedex, "I-I had a dream, there's a place in the southwest that way, we need to go now!" Hinata explained shakily, pulling up the digital map on the screen of her 'dex she looked over into the Edo League Mountains.

She found it! That was it, where she was told to go!

"I-it's here." Hinata said, handing the 'dex to the blond he took it and looked at the location in confusion.

He looked at Hinata, "Hinata, you were just having a dream. Besides what's so special about this place?" He asked, man that dream had really shaken Hinata up.

She shook her head, "There's something there, let's go."

"Master." Tashira whispered.

Naruto stared at her, "How do you know? Hinata it's about two a.m., there's probably nothing there and we're so close to the border why do we-"

Hinata looked at him, there was so much fear in her eyes, "Naruto-kun please..._please_." She begged.

Naruto stared, taking her in as she nearly broke down into tears, and his decision was decided. There would be time to cross the border, what Hinata wanted right now seemed very important, "Okay... let's go."

She thanked him, hugging him desperately Naruto didn't argue, so they began packing and quickly headed back where they had come deep into the mountains.

Tashira was nearing ferality, and Hinata... at least she was calming down.


	6. ARC I: 5

"Stop!" She growled, her nose twitching for a few moments before turning to the right, the man behind her looking around.

"What now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

She bent low going down to all fours, sticking her ass into the air she sniffed the grass.

"Their scents are still fresh, a few days old at least."

"Where did they go then?"

"Hey." Another black-clad man gestured with his head, he looked over, there was a small stack of burnt wood. Another in the crowd walked over, bending down he touched it.

"It's damp; it's been put out with water."

"Hmm... Looks like they were in a hurry." He gestured, a ninety degree turn to the left and there was a bush that had been stepped on, The Growlie in front of him growled before changing direction, the man looked back to the others.

"This way."

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Over the two days that passed after Hinata's nightmare they had made remarkable progress in traveling to the location in Hinata's dream, they figured that while traveling they should still train, but on the first day Tashira seemed even more stubborn than usual, more resistant, Naruto and Hinata had let her sit that day out thinking that she would be over it the next day, but later on as they continued they're traveling she seemed even less talkative. On their second day she had started to become distant, and somewhat moody, so at the start of sunset they decided to rest for the night.

Naruto glanced to the right, at the deep in thought Hinata and then to the left at a quiet frowning Tashira.

As Jiraiya had once said, '_It was that time of the month.'_ Playing with his red fingerless gloves he slipped them off, his hands sweaty, and a frown on his face, these gloves weren't as cool as he thought they'd be, silently he chucked them over his shoulder and then he slowly stood up, he needed to find a casual reliable lie to start off with, his eyes glanced to the fire.

"Running kind of low on wood, come on Hinata let's go get some!" Stretching his limbs he could feel cautious eyes on his back as he offered his hand to Hinata, by the surprised look on her face he knew that she didn't know what he was doing.

"Can't let that fire get low can we?" With a tilt of his head and his eyes looking into hers she stumbled for a bit.

"Hai." She replied before standing up with him, she bowed to Tashira before they set off into the tree's around them.

"We'll be right back okay Tashira-chan?" She gave no indication that she was okay with it or that she disagreed, merely looking at them with a slight scowl. Nodding her head Hinata followed after Naruto.

Walking to a considerable distance away and out of earshot Naruto leaned against a tree and sighed palming his face in frustration. Hinata walking into the area seconds later with a blank look on her face.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Come on Hinata you know what it is!" Naruto sighed before walking forward, "She's starting to go feral Hinata."

Slowly Hinata's cheeks became rosy red; she lowered her head, "Already?"

"What do ya mean already? It's been a month now."

"H-How do you know, I mean are you sure?" She twiddled her fingers together.

"Well she's got all the signs, plus her attitudes changing."

Their time couldn't have possibly have been up could it? The moment she had dreaded for, she didn't know if she was ready for this, "Naruto-kun... I'm not sure if I can do this." She looked at the ground, Naruto walked forward.

"Hey, weren't you the one who talked about becoming a tamer and not letting sex get in the way?" He asked calmly, Hinata meekly nodded, "Yes... But..." She stumbled off into silence, her face setting into that of some sort of trance, as if she was imagining what it was that she was going to do. Waving a hand in front of her face proved ineffective.

"Hinata!" She gave a jump, before focusing back on him.

"Hinata if she goes feral then she'll attack us." Naruto argued, Hinata's resolve hardened, she breathed to calm herself, "You're right."

"You can do this." Naruto encouraged.

"I can do this." Hinata repeated, "Yeah." She turned with her goal set in stone, and in seconds it deflated and she turned back to him with a whimper.

"Naruto-kun how about you tame her?" She offered, Naruto shook his head, "You're her tamer, do you know how she'll feel knowing her own tamer would let someone else tame her because she was afraid? She'll never trust you again."

Hinata shook her head, almost at the point of clinging to him, "I-I can't."

"Why not? You said that it was just sex, it's not like you'll fall in love or anything."

She mumbled something incoherent, "What?" Naruto asked.

"I know... but."

"So what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata whimpered, her body deflating her hands flickered, her eyes closed, her tongue stuck out and her body jiggled, "But it's _icky_!" She whined.

Naruto smiled; scratching the back of his head he dared himself, "Hinata just finish as quickly as possible." Hinata looked to him with confusion.

"But how do I do that?" Naruto blushed.

"Well You're a Hyuuga, use those eyes and look for their good spot and... I don't know touch it, or something."

Hinata turned to him with wide innocent eyes, "What do you mean?" Naruto explained with the help of his hands.

"You know, look into her and see what kind of points you can strike, who knows maybe she's in your range." Looking away his cheeks busted out, he stifled a laugh, Hinata's face stayed blank slowly piecing together his advice. He was saying she could use her bloodline limit in some sort of pervy way, to help her stimulate Tashira, what did he mean by using her eyes to find her-

_Ohhh._

Hinata turned to glare at Naruto struggling not to laugh, "That's not funny!" She whined, her small voice hardly doing anything to stop him, she punched him in the shoulder, albeit very lightly. Naruto's laughter died down, Hinata looking very upset, smiling he grabbed her shoulders looking straight at her, then pulling her forward into a hug.

"Just kidding, come on Hinata, you said that it's only sex, that's it, With her help she'll help us get home, please Hinata I beg you to have sex with Tashira." Hinata's eyes were wide as her cheeks began to heat up; slowly Naruto relinquished her, Hinata staring at him.

"So will you?"

She stared at him some more.

"Naruto-kun's... a pervert." She whispered, almost as if coming to a realization, Naruto blanched, his arms dropping.

"What?"

Hinata's eyes slowly narrowed.

"You... you're enjoying this aren't you!" She pushed an accusing finger into his chest, Naruto sweatdropped, "Hinata don't be silly!" He backed up, if Hinata were Sakura he had no doubt he'd be six feet under the ground by now, slowly Hinata's accusing face with her puffed out cheeks and bottom lip stuck out in a pout, grew into a shy blush and a coy smile.

Something was off about Hinata.

"Naru-kun's into Yuri." Hinata taunted, Naruto's eyes widened in panic, scratching his head with one hand and waving the other he was now vocal, "No-no-no you've got it wrong Hinata! I-I was just... Huh?"

Suddenly it was Hinata's turn to stifle a laugh, although she failed as she held her sides and giggled at his reaction, Naruto blinked in confusion before slowly grinning, then he too began to laugh with her.

Eventually their laughter died down, and Hinata stood brave walking back into Tashira's direction Naruto hanged back, turning to him she smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun." nodding her head, he scratched his head and smiled.

"Don't mention it."

Hinata smiled, and with a stronger resolve she went back to Tashira, Naruto's smile died down, pink began to color his whole face.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it." He reminded himself, bonking himself on the head he turned away and crossed his arms, trying to shake away the thoughts brewing in his mind, she was his friend, and friend's don't think of other friends doing that with their... female companion... both of them female.

He shook his head even more as his face began to turn bright pink.

* * *

"Tashira?" Turning toward her tamer she grunted, "Yeah?"

Hinata walked over to her, sitting down on the grass right next to her she looked up to the taller girl.

She glanced to the fire; apparently Tashira had put it out.

"I need to talk to you."

"What?" Looking down she watched as Hinata sighed stressfully as she untied her sash like belt from her waist and threw it to the ground, pulling off her forearm and shin guards, and then her black sleeveless shirt she sat back and sighed loudly as if being released from a great restraint, her arms kept her from falling back as she stuck her chest out.

Tashira's eyes searched even more.

Her spandex long-sleeved shirt hugged her chest due to the sweat built up on her from running, it was almost like a second skin, the night was a little breezy and Tashira's eyes picked up the sight of her nipples hardening through the fabric, uncomfortably Tashira shifted to the opposite way, her cheeks giving a red tint.

_'The Hell's wrong with me.'_

"What are you doing?" She asked as if annoyed by her antics, Hinata sighed freely.

"Just airing myself out, it feels good to cool down don't you think?" She leaned to the side and hugged the much taller female; Tashira ignored her, "Tch."

"Something wrong Tashira-chan?" Looking up at the annoyed expression on her face, was this not working? Unwrapping her hands from around Tashira she frowned, it seemed this required extra effort, jeez as if she wasn't trying hard enough, this was killing her inside.

She formed a seal _'Henge'_, seconds later she grabbed Tashira's jawbone and turned her head toward the now much older looking Hinata.

"Please don't turn your head away from me Tashira-chan." She whined softly with a little something added in it, Hinata could feel Tashira's cheeks heat up under her fingertips as she stared at her Tamer.

"Fine." she replied stubbornly.

Hinata smiled, "Good."

"Tashira... I'm not really sure how to do this okay? I've never done this before so you'll have to forgive me if I don't know what to do." She lowered her head in embarrassment; Tashira tilted her head with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about?" It was beginning to confuse her, why was Hinata acting strange?

Hinata ignored her, twiddling her thumbs she continued, "I know that you are unable to control it, so you can understand why I am doing this. I'm your tamer and you're my alpha so this is to be expected." She leaned back sticking her now noticeably larger assets out, Tashira shifted with discomfort.

"I don't understand."

Leaning on the red-eyed female Hinata used her finger to trace a circle on Tashira's thigh, "Tashira, remember what we talked about on the night we had met?"

"Only slightly."

Hinata blushed trying to push herself to continue, she probably wasn't even using the right method, but this had to be done, she turned to the Pokégirl as she stared at her, Hinata's lips felt weird.

Her hands rose up and caressed her cheeks, Tashira froze, Hinata looking into her eyes as she leaned in close, her stomach was fuzzy and her head was getting dizzy. She breathed against her and the nervous Pokégirl breathed back, and just as their lips were about to meet Hinata drew away losing her courage. She lowered her head and brought her hands to her lap in shame.

Tashira slowly relaxed, piecing together the meaning of her actions. Her cheeks were heated and she forced the arousal out of her mind, "This is about being tamed correct? Is that it?" Now she saw her reasons, Tashira forced down the blush putting on a facade of agitation.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"I-I'm sorry... but... Tashira." Hinata stuttered, Tashira shook her head in the negative.

"Do not worry yourself with me Hinata, I'm still a way before... before that comes."

Hinata frowned. Tashira sounded annoyed by her actions than anything else, why couldn't she at least appreciate what she was trying to do, this was harder than she thought and having someone scowl at her wasn't helping. Her eyes flickered black for a moment before going back to white

"Is that so? Then why is it for the pass few days you've been acting even more cranky than usual?" She argued with a pout, Tashira turned up her nose.

"I wasn't feeling well, I assure you Hinata that I'm-"

"Oh shush Tashira-chan, this is harder than you know, please just help me." Hinata whispered, putting all her weight on the girl she pulled down causing both of them to go to the grass, Tashira yelped in surprise.

"What the hell was that-?"

"Your hiding away Tashira, your lying and both of us know it, you know that it's time for you to be tamed so just bear with me and we can get through this without much trouble." Hinata interrupted; with a swing of her leg she mounted the girl.

"Now it's obvious who's going to have to initiate this." She grabbed Tashira's shoulders. Leaning down she tried not to think about it, quick! While she had the resolve, not even giving it a second thought overtook her lips, Tashira moaned in discomfort.

_'My first kiss.'_

She always wanted to have her first kiss with Naruto, she didn't know a thing about kissing, but she knew enough from what she'd seen in the taming sessions on TV, not to mention reading the book _'Taming for Dummies'_ helped.

Hinata flicked her tongue against Tashira's unsuspecting one, she could have bit down on her tongue right then if she really disliked it, but she didn't, and surprisingly Tashira flicked back.

Hinata's face turned red, the slippery feeling of licking someone else's tongue was such a weird feeling, and with a female no less. Seconds after she had done it she had quickly forgotten what it felt like, experimentally she rolled her tongue again, Tashira moaned oddly.

Their scents mixed in one another, Hinata's head began to fill, and her eyes lowered considerably, the familiar feeling was beginning to rise as her sex began to yearn for satisfaction that in the past she had never given it, but tonight, tonight that satisfaction would come.

Hinata closed her eyes and let the feeling overwhelm her in all of its alluring pleasure, her body began to become hot, dreadfully so that it felt like her spandex shirt was choking her neck, and her clothes felt many sizes too tight.

She couldn't take it, the way her body was begging to be released from the painful restrictions was too much to bear, without a care she pulled up her shirt and threw it to the way-side, and quickly she threw her bra with it. Her breasts meshed with Tashira's covered ones, the feeling was overwhelming, pleasure beyond imagination all in an instant, her tongue no longer flicked instead it wrestled with the willing, twirling and swirling around that of which brought her sex even more tingles.

Tashira's hands traveled her body involuntarily it seemed, she moaned in discomfort while her large hands grabbed hold of her mounds, It brought tingles all throughout her body like electric, and in that moment Hinata broke the kiss and arched her back from the feeling she had never experienced, never had she tried masturbation, no matter how much her body begged for it at times she never did.

But now, pleasure that she never thought existed unless you loved someone she felt all around, the heat from her lower region was the same as when she thought too much of Naruto. Then the most amazing thing happened, lubrication caused her pants to hug her backside, and they too felt uncomfortable.

Hinata cried out as Tashira caressed her with care, Tashira's eyes were in a faraway look with a small hint of pleasure on her face, obviously this was her first time with a female, something that looked like she seemed to be enjoying.

"_Mmnnaa!_" Hinata moaned harshly, Tashira stumbled stopping her actions of pleasuring her through her chest, Hinata's eyes widened, No!

"No! That's not what I meant." Hinata whispered reaching down she pulled up Tashira's gray spandex shirt up to her neck, her large C-cup breasts bounced a bit before settling. Realization settled in before she continued her previous actions, all Hinata could do was lean over her as Tashira worked the magic that Hinata couldn't explain, her hands were that of unrelenting talent.

Tashira lifted herself up and as Hinata moaned Tashira took her chance and their tongues danced with the other before meshing together, their tongue's twirling around like a miniature vortex, saliva ran down the side of Tashira's cheek. Her eyes closed and a large blush on her cheeks she continued, Hinata didn't want to appear selfish, having only one do the work can be quite disappointing, clumsily she gripped her breasts

"Hey!" She yelped as Hinata let go in fear of having hurt her, their kiss interrupted.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"You stopped rolling your tongue." She vented, Hinata blushed, and she wasn't that much of a multi-tasker.

"I'm sor-" Tashira interrupted her tamer by continuing their session.

It was quick, Tashira shifted her weight and used the momentum to flip them over, Hinata gasped as her legs wrapped around Tashira's waist from fright. Their positions switched now that it was her on top and Hinata on the bottom.

Tashira attacked her hungrily and viciously, already in the mood her red eyes flared with a glint Hinata hadn't seen before.

Her head dived for Hinata's nipple Tashira's tongue edging up her breasts towards her sensitive nub. Hinata felt her hands tighten in anxiousness as Tashira's tongue grew closer, the woman's breath growing hotter, until her tongue slid over Hinata's nipple and her mouth over-taking her and on the inside of it her tongue flicked her nub hungrily, Hinata put her balled up fist to her mouth, her cheeks turning red. Hinata wanted to scream.

Suckling, Tashira drew the nipple in and out of her mouth. Every so often, Tashira would sink her teeth into Hinata as she suckled before flicking, mixing it up as Naruto had once said, she'd suck harder and make her tongue twirl and flick.

Hinata bit down on her lower lip

"T-Tashira-chan, that's._ Ah!_" she moaned her hand found the top of Tashira's head, gripping her hair she put more weight down on her head, Hinata using her other hand to massage her other breast. Tashira's tongue traveled down lower and pleadingly she tugged at her pants, Hinata moaned.

"Can I Hinata?" She asked although the look in her eyes left no argument.

* * *

"_Ah!_"

Naruto fiddled with his vest as he heard the sounds of grunting, struggling and moaning. His face heated up as he sat back against the tree, trying not to think about what was happening not fifteen yards away.

Yes he could hear it, he could hear every little detail, grunt or moan, everything they said he had heard. Didn't want to hear it, but it was involuntary, damn ninja training for heightening his sense of hearing.

He did everything he could to block it out but that didn't mean that it worked. All the sounds that the innocent Hinata made only crushed the thought of how innocent she was if she was doing that with another female, a girl that he knew as shy and quiet was doing such dirty things with another female.

He glared at his tent angrily.

How could he ever Un-hear what he had just heard, he had never felt so much shame in his life, how could he allow himself to think of Hinata like that? Hinata was a friend, shaking his head violently he shook any thought pertaining to her out of his mind.

Such forbidden intimacy Hinata was involved in a few meters away and here he was trying to drown all of it out.

Naruto's ear twitched and he groaned.

* * *

Desperately Hinata kicked out them, she pulled at her forearm guards and threw them to the side, Tashira threw Hinata's pants, shin guards and wrapping to the side, in the grass Tashira gripped Hinata's thighs and pulled her toward her face.

Bending down she stuck her ass in to the air and Tashira's nose pushed against Hinata's neither regions harshly.

Tashira smelled the intoxicating scent that Hinata's sex produced, her nose traveled all over her untouched place; Her eyes looked it over in all of its glory.

Hinata blushed deeply, feeling her smell her there was so, "Tashira-chan! T-That's embarrassing, please don't stare at me like that!" Hinata whined, Tashira remained frozen staring at the flesh that determined her gender.

"Your pussy looks beautiful Hinata." Tashira smirked; Hinata turned her head to the side, "Don't say things like that." She whispered.

Without warning her tongue stuck out and stabbed deep within her, Hinata's eyes widened.

Her place that had never been touched.

"Aah! Tashira-chan!"

Her tongue dug inside of her expertly flicking spots that caused her back to arch.

Tashira's tongue moved amazingly inside of her, rubbing against the inside of it, wetting her folds with saliva, and suckling on her clit occasionally. It made Hinata jump and squeal, as her fluids exploded within her, Tashira's mouth jumped on it in a moment as all her fluids drained down her throat, gulping a few times.

"Oh Tashira!"

Tashira wiped her mouth with a smirk on her face, Hinata laying down in all her glory covered in sweat, saliva, and her own juices breathing heavily.

"Don't think we're done yet." She said, Hinata's eyes widening slowly in surprise, that was right, Tashira still hadn't had an orgasm yet.

Interrupting Hinata's resting moment Tashira lifted Hinata's right thigh while standing up causing Hinata to yelp, her legs spread out Tashira had her legs between her's almost scissor like before she sat down, both of their sex's meshing together Tashira slid her southern lips against Hinata's own.

"Tashira! This position-"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Hinata blushed, "I know, but this is embarrassing." Having her private parts exposed to the open air, she couldn't help but feel that.

Sliding back and forth their juices mixed Hinata closed her eyes feeling bits of liquid splash onto her face from the activity, her mouth wide she moaned the taste of what came from inside of her as well as Tashira splashed into the Hyuuga's mouth. The feeling was unbelievable; she didn't think she would have ever felt this good with another female.

There was a slapping noise that sounded off as Tashira bounced on her, she would lift herself up and then come down making their butts slap together, then she would slid back and forth before repeating it over and over, Hinata's legs twitched as Tashira's tongue ran up and down the side of her thigh and calf.

With her cheeks red, Tashira growled, wanting more of the feeling she continued more aggressively, feeling her pussy spark upon contact with her Tamer's she elicited a moan, "Hinata!"

"I-I've never felt like this before! This feeling-Oh Kami!" Hinata screamed caressing her breasts in desperation for more pleasure; desperately she bucked her hips against Tashira's pelvis every time she came down on her.

She agreed as she held up Hinata's legs she continued to use her tongue to travel up and down her leg. Tashira blushed even more; it felt like someone was looking at her, while she was in such a vulnerable moment, perhaps it was Hinata's gaze.

Minutes later pleasure had involved so many positions Hinata had never considered, they were in a doggy-style position, Hinata was in her older form on her knees bending over the Tashira on all fours, Hinata's arms reaching around her waist, one of them disappearing into Tashira's neither regions that he dare not try to describe so he could fully comprehend, while the other one gripped one of Tashira's breast, Hinata's form rocking back and forth humping Tashira, Tashira used one of her hands to reach around behind Hinata's head and turn before their lips connected.

The Hinata that Naruto knew doing such things with Tashira, things he would have, admittedly, only dreamed about girls doing. He watched in silent shock at how Hinata took control, how it seemed that Hinata had power over the obviously older female, how she ordered Tashira to taste her fingers.

Naruto, the Shinobi that thought that he knew all there was about intimacy, since he did come up with a perverted Kinjutsu, stood shocked behind the tree, out of sheer curiosity it cost his thoughts about Hinata to shatter.

He couldn't stay any longer, lest Hinata or Tashira see him. Shakily he slinked back to where he came, scarred now.

Hinata's finger dug deeper and deeper as her lips latched onto Tashira's earlobe causing her to let out a squeak mixed with a moan that made Hinata giggle, she pushed herself, the slap that sounded off from her thighs slapping Tashira's butt left her body tingling.

"Fuck Hinata! I'm so close!"

Just hearing that made Hinata's juices flow more.

"Me too! I-I feel something! It's coming!" She moaned, simultaneously their backs arched, and with a scream they let themselves release.

"Oh_ Kami!_" Hinata screamed, if her first orgasm was amazing, the second was heavenly.

Tashira collapsed to the ground; Hinata landing on top of her while both of them were left in a panting and sweaty mess. Over time they're breathing calmed down, Tashira closed her eyes and her body relaxed in exhaustion, her body soon becoming a steady rhythm a rise and fall, Hinata slowly sat up.

"Tashira." she whispered looking at the very naked and sweaty Pokégirl she called her name again but only receiving a snore in reply, smiling to herself she walked over to her scroll pouch that lay on the ground near all the other clothes, taking out a scroll she unfurled it, and with a poof of smoke the blanket and pillow from the hotel appeared, using it to cover her up.

"I can't believe that I did that. What happened to me?" She whispered, never had she even thought of doing something like that, but when it happened.

Did Pokégirls get sick she wondered, even if it was a hot night someone could still catch a cold if they slept naked couldn't they? She shrugged her shoulders, on the other hand it felt pretty good not always having to wear restricting clothes all the time, yawning to wake herself up she stretched and paced in her naked glory.

When it happened she felt amazing, pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, and it far surpassed the brief moments she fondled her own breasts when she was in her room at night, if doing that with a woman felt that good...

There was something missing. She paused, her eyes became more precise and veins appeared, and as soon as it came her eyes were back to normal, with a flicker in her eyes and a mischievous smirk she realized what it was.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered, he was still the same ways as when she left, although she could see all the emotions and feelings about what transpired, it was obvious he heard her. If it felt that good to do it with a woman.

She could feel it, the rush from what had transpired got her in the mood, it was flowing within her right now. Raising her hand she exerted her chakra, and instead of the regular blue it was instead the rare black she had only seen once, just looking at it her eyes were able to focus on things more accurately, her eyes were black were they.

She figured it was similar in ways like the Byakugan. She focused to keep the chakra away from her head, and like she had guessed her vision returned back to normal, from what she could feel the chakra felt limited, she smirked as she curiously began to draw on more of this chakra.

The only way she could comprehend the feeling would be that it was similar to standing in a shallow pool, exerting chakra did not lower the water level at all, but when she continued to draw on the chakra the water began to fill up from an outside source, like pouring a full water container into another. Was she siphoning someone's chakra...? Naruto's?

The small amount of this chakra that she had only continued to replenish itself, but the chakra never grew larger. Now that she was drawing on the chakra it was growing bigger, she welcomed the feeling, relished in it, and laughed softly.

The yearning and wanting for this chakra~ Naughty thoughts began to stir. She cupped her right breast, this chakra... was intoxicating.

He got it down.

"Sigh thanks goodness." He sighed rubbing away the sweat that accumulated, thinking about the most horrible things tended to do that. Yeah, he got it down through thought, not action; he wasn't that stupid as to try that while people were able to catch him.

He just needed to relax, wait here until they were finished, move on with their lives and forget all about it. He berated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, it was an everyday thing on this world and he was acting like some pathetic pervert, damn you Ero-Sennin.

That's what it was; this was his entire fault for putting all the thoughts about sexual activity in his head. Crossing his arms stubbornly he leaned against the tree, but his rest was short-lived. He grabbed at his stomach before looking down nervously.

"Wha?" He asked.

Chakra.

Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra flared before coming back down.

It was coming from His stomach? He stood there watching as the chakra from within slowly leaked out, but he didn't feel any of the effects like usual. There was a small stream of red chakra leading away from his stomach, and two feet away it would disappear into thin air.

What the heck was that? In all seriousness he narrowed his eyes.

The last time he felt this.

"Hinata." He muttered before heading for her.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

He grabbed his shoulder; slowly standing there he stared at it before gritting his teeth. The pokegirl behind him slowly walked up with a concerned look on her face, walking closer she put her hand on his other shoulder.

"Something wrong master?"

He remained silent, staring at his shoulder in wonder as it pulsed.

"I'm not sure... Let's go." He ordered ignoring the feeling; he continued to walk then glancing to the pokegirl.

"Don't call me master." She looked somewhat sheepish.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Hinata are you all right?" He burst forth from the trees that surrounded said girl, immediately Hinata stopped drawing on the chakra and looked up at the boy she was just thinking about. He stumbled for a moment on his landing with his eyes wide and his face hot, quickly he turned around and apologized.

"Sorry Hinata! I-I had no idea, I shouldn't have-"

"No... You should." She cooed as her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, pressing herself against him her breasts pushed against Naruto's head, her Henge form still up Naruto noticed that she had done so. He turned to look into the eyes of Hinata who had a seductive and alluring look on her face, a look that told him that everything was going to be all right and more.

"H-Hinata." He whispered, she pressed harder and Naruto's body jumped but Hinata held onto him, leaning down she kissed Naruto's earlobe, Naruto's body tingled alarmingly.

"It's okay." She whispered, he grabbed her arms and untied himself and pushing himself away from her; he kept his eyes closed and head turned with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"H-Hinata are you okay?"

"Why would you think otherwise Naruto-kun?" she walked closer putting her hands on her knees she bent forward and looked at the closed-eyed blonde, her lips inches away from his. Naruto sniffed the air curiously, the smell of sweat, and sex had filled the area, his blush deepened before taking a step back he boldly opened his eyes to see Hinata smiling ominously at him, her eyes in a faraway look.

"Tashira's been tamed Naruto-kun." She spoke as if reporting something good that she'd done and wanting a prize for it, Naruto averted away from her figure and nodded.

"That's good." Hinata tilted her head and her eyebrows came together similar to a pout mixed with confusion, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun? It's just sex. It... Doesn't... mean... anything... right Naruto-kun?" She came closer, her breath, the smell of sex as well, she breathed on his face, suddenly she came forward and nipped his lip in wanting, and Naruto stumbled backwards.

"H-Hinata!"

"Yes?" She asked immediately, "Uh-Get some clothes on, we should get to bed." He explained trying to ignore all of her; she slowly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground, hugging him she giggled.

Naruto tried pushing her away, "Hinata, let me go!"

"Eh stop confusing me Naruto-kun, first you say you want to go to bed, and then you say let go?" She whined softly again she leaned over his shoulder, her teeth catching a grip on his ear Naruto yelped in surprise.

"I didn't say it like th-that! Change back Hinata and put on some clothes! L-let me down!" He warned in a stutter, Hinata giggled some more before Naruto pushed away from her breaking her grip he fell back to the ground and turned away.

"You can't escape Naruto," She warned calmly, Naruto turned to look at her with a shocked expression, a smile on her face she lifted her breasts with her hands, "You're in my range, and I plan on striking all of your weak spots." She finished, Naruto turned away Hinata erupted into a set of laughs.

Hinata laughed, "Come on Naruto-kun, if you can't escape try using your clones to finish me off." She finished seductively, Naruto shook his head.

"That isn't funny Hinata!"

She giggled some more, she leaned in with a curious face.

"You know you want to-Hey! Is that an erection?" She pointed at it, almost erupting in another set of laughs, "No it's not! Get dressed already and stop fooling around!"

"Yes it is! Can I see it?"

"Hinata stop it, change back and-" She leaned over his shoulder, "Come on let me see it pretty please!" She begged and Naruto fought back, Hinata giggling as they struggled and wrestled, "Rgh Hinata stop!" He cried, Hinata laughed before their feet entangled, stumbling Naruto fell to his butt with Hinata on top.

Immediately the giggling Hinata sat up and positioned herself over his waist, straddling him she moved her hips grinding her sex into him, Naruto gripped her sides to stop her movement, his face was frantic, "Hinata something's wrong, it's that chakra, it's effecting you its creati-"

He was cut off by her lips.

Then everything froze. The world seemed to slow down, and in that same moment he pushed her away, "_Hinata!_"

She stopped, her smirk fading into confusion as smoke covered her and she was back to her shorter self. She looked at Naruto with a confused look, then she looked at herself and their position, Naruto looking back at her with a blank face.

She felt something poking her in her place.

Never had he heard Hinata scream so loud, nor move that fast even in combat. She was next to Tashira with a separate blanket covering herself with a shamed blush on her face, she apologized profusely, "I-I'm so sorry Naruto! I-I don't know what came over me I swear, please believe me!" She pleaded.

Naruto sat back up.

Finally she had broken out of it, it was the chakra that had done it not her... "Don't worry... it wasn't your fault." He replied calmly. Hinata brought the blanket to her nose, "But I should have controlled myself."

Naruto frowned, she was trying to make it all her fault, if anything this was all his fault, and not just this incident but they're whole predicament was entirely his fault, he raised his hand to get her to stop her flurry of apologizes, her face as red as a tomato.

"Hinata…" He glanced down struggling to hide his blush, "Erm-… it's okay. It wasn't your fault; you weren't in the right state of mind." He muttered, all Hinata could do was stay quiet, oh how embarrassing.

She couldn't believe that she did that.

"Hai." She replied quietly, she felt so shameful.

She yelped in surprise when Naruto brought her forward for a hug, she blinked in surprise she hadn't even seen him move toward her, all she did was stay quiet wondering why Naruto did this, all it took was two words to make her feel better.

"It's okay." He whispered, standing up he nodded his head, unconsciously Hinata nodded back, she twiddled her fingers without the use of her hands her blanket lowered, Her ears perked up hearing Naruto make this weird sound, curiously she looked up to see Naruto turned the other way.

"Maybe you should get dressed Hinata." He said, blinking she looked down before realizing what happened, immediately her face heated up.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head and Naruto lowered his, without thinking she got up and gathered her clothes knowing Naruto wouldn't look. She got dressed, well actually she only put on the spandex shirt and the pants.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing as Hinata dressed before she sat down next to him. Wrapping her arms around her legs she rested her head on her knees and glanced at Naruto, a focused look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto looked at her before laughing nervously and scratching his cheek with his finger he explained, "Yeah don't worry about it, just trying to put out the fire!" He laughed with an embarrassed blush.

Hinata looked at him in confusion before looking around, there was no fire, the fire they had Tashira put out, what did he mean by...

Ah... *_Giggle_*

She looked at Naruto scratching his cheek with that blush, her confused expression slowly turned to a smile, then she began to giggle before she laughed, Naruto laughed with her. She was glad that Naruto didn't hold anything against her, she was truly glad that out of all people to be sent to a different world with, that it was Naruto.

Soon their laughter died down and Hinata couldn't help it, she leaned over and gave Naruto a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered before breaking it. Naruto nodded his head, "Sure thing Hinata. I will always be there to help..." He stopped his sentence, he seemed confused for a moment Hinata looked to him oddly, turning back to her he rephrased, "I'll always try to help you Hinata."

Hinata looked at him in slight shock, her mouth opening a bit.

"I'll always be there to help my friends." She knew that that was his normal speech.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly, "So the whole feral thing is gone right?" He asked looking at the sky, Hinata nodded her head, "I believe so, I was able to get her to orgasm so everything should be fine Naruto-kun."

He shivered oddly, "Please don't say that?"

Hinata quirked a brow, "What? Orgasm?" She asked, he shivered, "Ugnngh." He groaned uncomfortably, Hinata giggled leaning on Naruto, "Orgasm." She taunted.

"Hinata please it's disturbing!" He whined, Hinata laughed, "Orgasm, orgasm, orgasm!" She laughed holding a fist to her chin at Naruto's disturbed reaction, but eventually she stopped.

"Oh Hinata?" He said after a little while, Hinata looked at him, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

He looked ashamed to even think it, Hinata waited for Naruto's question.

"How did it feel?" The curiosity of a child was a dangerous thing; Hinata blushed before hitting him in the arm, although really lightly, Naruto laughed.

"Perv." She lightly scolded; she probably wasn't even the best source for the information.

But he was going to experience it sometime while they were on their journey.

"It was... amazing." She whispered, Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Hinata nodded.

"It was... well it was full of tingles, and electric like feelings. I'm not sure." She muttered, Naruto tilted his head, "Huh?"

Hinata laughed a little bit.

"You'll find out Naruto-kun."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you're right, after all how amazing could it be, it's just sex right?"

He had no idea.

Hinata nodded, "Right."

He stood up and stretched, "Hinata I was thinking we can start a new thing with the training, ya know like instead on physical we move onto something else, like techniques ya know? Like for tomorrow since it's been a month and all." He asked, Hinata looked at him before giggling, "Naruto-kun one month isn't enough to cover everything about improving our Taijutsu and chakra control."

Naruto scratched his head, "Well yeah I guess you're right."

"But let's do it anyway. We'll work twice as hard and we can get stronger that way ne?" Hinata compromised, Naruto's face turned into a full blown grin, "Wow really Hinata! Alright!" He jumped around for a bit making Hinata smile.

She was truly lucky to have him here.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"All right Tashira we're going to add something new to our training schedule all right?"

Tashira's shoulders slumped and she groaned, Naruto smirked, "That's the spirit!"

"What are we going to be doing?" Tashira asked.

Hinata filled in for that one, "We're going to be improving the use of our techniques, this whole time we've been teaching you on how to fight, and what to do. Now we're going to teach you when the appropriate time is for you to use your special attacks, as Naruto had already said it's bad to just dish out technique after technique and some of them aren't effective, not only does it leave you weakened, but if they dodge then that leaves you open to be attacked."

Tashira nodded in understanding, she remembered the time when she had used her roar on Naruto and was attacked with one of Hinata's Jyuuken disabling one of her legs, and she could understand how it would be useless just using technique after technique.

"We also got to make those techniques stronger than they are now, so right now, we wanna see how many of those hyper beams you can use!" Naruto explained.

Tashira stared at him incredulously.

"You guys are planning on having me use hyper beam more than once?" she asked, she didn't think she'd be able to do it more than three times, Naruto grinned, "Also we're going to try and get you to fly!"

He made a great impression of a bird, Tashira sweat dropped.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Every time we ask you to use your hyper beam, direct it to the ground and lift yourself up, when you're done try flapping your wings and try flying. Eventually you'll get better, it'll improve the strength of your wings, your hyper beam, and you'll gain endurance, not to mention with the new added weight it'll boost a bunch of other things." Naruto explained as he walked over to her, that actually wasn't a bad idea, she guessed that this was the inventive and imaginative side Hinata had been talking about.

"Wait, what added weight?"

"This added weight." He replied casually, without warning he touched her seal causing her shoulder's hunched lower and grit her teeth.

"Wait a minute; if I do what you say, what am I going to do about the landing?" She asked, Naruto paused to consider it.

Blushing he answered, "It'll harden your skin."

"Why you-"

"Okay let's do it! Do your regular routine, then after your done I want you to try what I said, after that we're going to practice on your other techniques, then to finish it off we'll spar." Naruto explained, Tashira's eyes widened, that added an extra five hours to the schedule at the very least! The weight would slow her down the most, she grit her teeth before she looked pleadingly to Hinata, but Hinata herself smiled, at that moment she knew that she was doomed.

"You guys aren't human." She growled.

"Probably." Naruto shrugged.

"Come on Tashira-chan, the longer you wait the more you'll have to do." Hinata chirped.

While talking about training was easy, doing it was another thing entirely, Hinata and Naruto might have made it sound easy but with the weight, the added schedule and sparing it was a wonder Hinata hadn't passed out from exhaustion.

This was going to be their routine from now on, and Tashira didn't like it one bit. First they'd wake up in the morning and do the routine that they usually did, and with the added weight the long schedule that use to take at least six or seven hours instead took them ten to eleven, Tashira had regurgitated her morning food, then again with less bile involved. When they had finally finished it off with the usual run they had rested with a water break, Hinata using the water from a near-by creek.

After that they spent three hours training, with Hinata it involved Hinata practicing her Jutsu's on Naruto clones, Naruto would create at least two dozen clones and Hinata would spend her time using her jutsu's without the use of her Byakugan, then when finished she'd have Naruto create more and hide themselves in the mass of tree's, with her Byakugan Hinata would find each clone, tell the original Naruto how many there were and where they were hiding, then she'd hunt them down and disperse them.

For Naruto he would create a mass of clones and try disposing of them using only his jutsu, which by no means was an easy task when you didn't have that many jutsu to begin with, he doubted that he could just create Rasengan after Rasengan, sure it killed many in less time but it also used up chakra and destroyed the place when he was done.

That was when he realized something, he needed to add more jutsu to his archive, but he didn't possess the Byakugan so he doubted he could learn anything from Hinata, and also no one on this planet could teach him.

"Ne Hinata? What do you think my affinity is?" He asked.

"What" She asked, Naruto rested his head by crossing his arms behind his head.

"Well I was just thinking, you're able to do that awesome thing with the water, so you must have a water affinity. So I was wondering what mine was?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. The only way to do that is to have one of those elemental papers that tell you your element. I'm not sure how we can find out either." She lowered her head at how useless she was in helping, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Darn it, I really need to learn some new Jutsu. I wouldn't say I'm a Suiton user, not really a rock type either. My bet would be on fire!" He nodded his head, what else could he be. Hinata didn't seem so sure about it, but still it was worth a shot, no one could teach him about the element, so the only possible thing left to do was try elemental manipulation.

She wasn't that good at it, but every time she trained she always got a little better. Explaining it to Naruto he seemed confused at first, he decided to save elemental things for later, there had to be something else he could do.

"Darn it, what I need is to make a Jutsu, yeah! I can make a jutsu." Hinata was taken aback by the statement, "But Naruto-kun, I think you should fully master the Jutsu you do know before starting another."

That seemed to stop him from getting ahead; he sat down and crossed his legs in contemplation. That reminded him of something.

Curiously he created a clone and with its help he had a chakra sphere in his hand, Hinata observed silently.

"Ya know Hinata now that you mention it. Ero-Sennin said something about the Rasengan being an incomplete Jutsu, he said the Yondaime was going to do something to it, I dunno make it stronger somehow."

"Like add more chakra, or make it bigger?" She questioned helpfully, Naruto shook his head and let the sphere dispel, "Nah, it's supposed to be the same size but Ero-Sennin said it was missing something to make it really strong."

Tashira flicked a clone with her glowing tail, "Maybe combine it with something." She threw out before attacking another, Naruto sat up.

"That's it! I'm supposed to combine it with an element!"

Slowly he lost his excitement, he couldn't do that if he didn't know how to manipulate an element, and he couldn't manipulate an element if he didn't know his element to begin with. His shoulders slumped as he realized this.

Hinata thought it best to cheer him up in some way.

"Even if you did know elemental manipulation it'd require tremendous chakra control to combine something like that." She helped; Naruto glanced at her, "So what does that mean?" He asked not knowing where she was going with it.

"Try working on your chakra control." Naruto frowned, "But I already know the water-walking and tree-walking exercise!" He vented, Hinata smiled picking up a leaf as she did.

"I have an idea Naruto-kun, try focusing on hovering this leaf above your hand with your chakra." And with that she explained to him the leaf-floating exercise, something he didn't seem to very talented at, but he didn't let that deter him.

Day by day he would try doing it, and little by little he would only get a little better, Hinata giving him tips throughout it she just wished that there was some way that they could speed up his learning process, until one day she noticed something while he had been doing this.

When Naruto had been concentrating on the leaf suddenly he winced before muttering something, curiously Hinata asked what it was, he replied.

"Tashira's finished off the last of my clones." He replied casually, Hinata's face erupted in surprise.

"Naruto, how do you know that? Tashira at least 30 yards away?" She asked, Tashira was hidden by the blockage of trees so him seeing her was out of the equation, Naruto stopped what he was doing and was about to reply before stopping himself, realization settled on him when he realized.

"I don't know?" He answered, Hinata looked at him, experimentally she had him create more clones to go and fight Tashira, he did so and after a few minutes he said she was done. That was it! She knew there was something about the Shadow clone technique she was missing.

"Naruto-kun, your clones' memories come back to you." She explained, he seemed doubtful of it so he created more clones. Within seconds of their death he realized that everything that his clones experienced came back to him, their memories, emotions, feelings, and even their excess chakra returned to him.

"How did you not realize this sooner?" Hinata asked with a mini-glare, Naruto had the gall to look sheepish, "I guess I was too focused to realize." He laughed, Hinata continued to look at him.

"Naruto do you know what that means?" She asked, anything that they learned went back to the original, of course physical attributes like injuries or the clones working out wouldn't work, but mentally the original should know all that the clone has learned. With this, learning the leaf-floating exercise wouldn't have to take months, and while she explained this to the blonde a large disbelieving grin appeared.

He was quick to test it out, so much so that he created hundreds of clones and had them each pick up a leaf. Within the next day he was at the same experience level that someone who worked on it for weeks would, and although he didn't have it down completely, it was damn faster than doing it by himself.

"Wish I figured this out sooner, this would have been awesome back in the Chuunin exams!" How could he not have realized this?

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Curious eyes peered from the bushes watching a pair of children and their Pokégirl eating their catch of fruits and vegetables.

She blinked as she watched them talk about things too far to hear. Her eyes glazed over each of them, she already knew that one of them was an unlikely candidate, after feeling it while she was eating she just had to come and find it.

She looked at the blonde, he was the one. Her eyes lightened, a small smirk appearing as her eyes glowed blue for a moment before returning back to its usual brown, her smirk turned to a little grin.

She giggled.

* * *

Naruto stared unsurely, "Are you sure that it's this way?" Naruto asked, his head glazing over the valley below them. He wasn't much into climbing down cliffs or anything like that; he just wanted to make sure they were going the right way was all.

Hinata nodded positively.

"Yep I'm sure it's this way, we're almost there." She confirmed, Tashira sighed.

"If only I could fly." Naruto glanced to her, "You can glide though right?"

Tashira nodded, "But only for a short amount of time, my wings tire out very quickly." Naruto nodded his head sagely, looking down the edge he pointed to a flat piece of rock.

"Hey Tashira! Glide us down to there!" Turning to Tashira he watched her analyze the distance.

"Are you able to do it Tashira-chan?" She asked, the feeling of the having your tamer depend on you was very pleasant, making her happy would only sweeten it. Tashira stood up and puffed out her chest.

"Tch, of course I can." She replied, within a second her height grew and her wings sprouted. Without warning she grabbed the '16' year olds and jumped.

"Wai-wa-wa-_Wait!_" Naruto yelled but it was too late. They were away from the cliff and they fell down faster than a bullet, or at least that's what it seemed like.

"_AhhHhhh_!" Naruto screamed before Tashira's wings opened and it caught air halting their falling for a moment before they began to glide calmly through the air, with the use of her tail she quickly maneuvered herself around and fifty feet down from where they had stood she landed with a rumble on the flat rock sticking out from the cliff, a slight bit of sweat on her forehead, Naruto and Hinata returned their feet to solid.

Naruto's breathing was rapid making Hinata giggle making him give a glare her way.

"Come on Naruto-kun we might as well get started." She encouraged before proceeding to begin climbing down with the use of her chakra, down to the valley below that seemed a bit ominous with the clouds overhead but it was okay, they were close to their destination, only a little more ways.

"It's not a race Hinata!" He called down.

"See ya Naruto." Tashira waved before jumping off and gliding to the side of the cliff, stopping herself with her claws she began to climb. Naruto frowned, he reminded himself not to look down.

Thirty minutes of this and Tashira's arms and legs were shaking, having to constantly use your muscles to stay attached to the rock was hard, but with the increased gravity it was a far stretch from easy.

* * *

Quietly her head peaked from the edge of the cliff looking down at the two humans and the Pokégirl, her insides shivered seeing how high it was making her 'eep' and duck her head. Her tail's fur stood on end and her nails stuck to the ground.

Shaking her head she reminded herself what she was doing before she followed, staying quiet, in the shadows of the rock, and out of their vision.

* * *

Crack!

A twig snapped.

Naruto sat up with kunai in hand, "Huh? Wha's going on." He mumbled tiredly.

Yawning he looked around; he could have sworn that he heard something. His ears twitch as his mind began to relax; a mist began to settle in suspiciously, he turned and saw a black womanly figure in the mist, cooing sweet nothings to him as his surroundings slowly faded into black nothingness.

His eyes narrowed, his sleepiness wore off.

"Genjutsu?" He whispered, crap he wasn't that good at breaking Genjutsu, quickly he focused his chakra and flared it blue chakra visible to the human eye as it exerted from him in a large wave, the fantasy world shattered revealing a surprised weird looking woman staring at him not three feet from his person.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled, springing from his blanket he tackled the Pokégirl, Hinata and Tashira were up in a second seeing Naruto wrestling a stray Pokégirl as it whined and moaned trying to get away.

Rolling back and forth Hinata and Tashira stood up and watched in mild surprise.

Crunch!

"Ow! She bit me!" He yelled, crushing the girl with his strong embrace. Hinata raised her eyebrows and walked forward, pushing her first and middle fingers against the Pokégirl's head.

"Calm down." She whispered before she slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

Naruto stood up shaking his arm to get rid of the pain.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, "I don't know, I woke up and then I was put under a Genjutsu like thing, I broke it and saw her!" He explained.

"An illusion?" Hinata asked, Naruto looked at the unconscious Pokégirl, curiously he took out his pokedex.

**KITSUNE, the Vexing Vulpine Pokégirl  
Lvl: **6**  
Type:** Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Fox Animorph)**  
Element: **Normal**  
Frequency: **Common**  
Diet: **Omnivore**  
Role:** Infiltration, Scout, Domestic uses**  
Libido: **Average**  
Strong Vs:** Ghost**  
Weak Vs: **Fighting**  
Attacks: **Ember, Quick Attack, Yell, Sucker Punch, Fury Swipes, Aura of Cute, Pounce, Psychic Illusion, Fox-Fire, Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle**  
Enhancements: **Enhanced Senses (Olfactory and Hearing) (x4), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Fire Affinity**  
Evolves: **Vixxen (Normal), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone + Sky Crystal), Nogitsune (Breaking Code), Psivyx (Psi Crystal), Myobu (Extreme stress, faithful to code), Kunimitsu (Venom Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone)**  
Evolves From: **Myobu (Breaking Code)

_Noted early in the Revenge War were Pokégirls who appeared completely human, though when killed or knocked unconscious would look like a varying mixture of fox and human. Kitsune were soon replaced by not only their evolved forms, but also by more powerful and specialized pokegirl breeds. Regulated with other Pokégirls such as Eva and Catgirls to reserves, these vulpine Pokégirls faded into the background until after the fall of Sukebe. Many of the breed defected at that point, offering their services to humans in exchange for taming. In modern times, these fox breeds are seen in many places, from harems to domestics, filling a variety of roles._

_Besides the normal range of Near Human appearance that many animalistic types have, Kitsune also vary into the Not Very Near Human range of appearance. Those who appear closest to human have vulpine ears and tails, while the most animalistic members of the breed appear as fully furred fox animorphs with altered gaits that allow them to travel on all fours if they so choose. Fur color typically runs into a rust color, though browns and grays have also been found. Tails tend to be tipped with a different color, usually white, and on furred members of the breed black is sometimes noted from elbows to hands and from knees to feet. Many fully furred fox types also have white to cream colors on the front of the abdomen. Hair colors range in reds and browns, with a slight variation into oranges and yellows. Occasionally, this variable breed will have an odd mixture of traits, such as whiskers on the more human appearing individuals._

_Curious and mischievous are two traits commonly attributed to this vulpine breed, though the breed generally has a wide variety of personalities besides these two traits. Particularly young Kitsune (often referred to as Kitsune) are known for a childish attitude that some find frustrating, though this trait often is a factor that pet owners report in their choice of the breed for a companion pokegirl for children. Common to the breed is their love of harmless jokes, often making them fast friends with the Trixie and other joke-playing Pokégirls_

_At some point early on in their lives (or soon after threshold) individual Kitsune choose a set of rules by which they live by. This code is strictly kept by the breed, and rarely changes, though taming cycles higher than a level 3 can cause an abrupt change in the code. Rules that apply to this code vary wildly by individual, and can be anything from 'never allow my tamer to be harmed' or 'protect all children' to 'only drink water at night'. If their code is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident) this causes the breed's evolution into a Nogitsune, just as adhering to their code even under duress triggers the evolution into a Myobu. Many of the breed dread the possibility of becoming their darker evolution, as the tailless fox breed often have nihilistic personalities due to their personal failure._

_This vulpine breed tends to attack from afar, utilizing their illusions to confuse foes as well as hide their own whereabouts. These normal type Pokégirls have a fire affinity, and tend to attack mainly with Ember of Fox Fire. However, the breed can also learn other elemental attacks, even without the aid of T2s (though T2s are instant as well as easier for them), making Kitsunes a variable breed in regards to abilities. Against Dark and Psychic types, this breed is at a disadvantage, as usually both types are able to easily see through the illusions. Should a fighting type be able to locate and land a hit, the match is usually won against this fox breed._  
_Kitsune curiosity extends to the taming room, where individuals tend to have the motto 'I'll try anything once' and slowly work out their favorite acts from there._

_Oddly for a line known for their unabashed attitudes for taming, when beginning their sexual explorations this breed is often shy about the mention of taming or various acts. This doesn't last long usually, though the speed at which this vulpine breed loses their bashful attitude varies on an individual basis._  
_Wild Kitsune tend to gather into small groups, called a leash, for mutual protection. Often these groups are related in some way, be they a mother and older daughters or sisters and related offspring. Sometimes the group is led by an evolved form of the breed, most often a Vixxen though occasionally a Myobu. Opportunistic feeders, this breed tends to hunt small prey items alone and return to a communal nest. Pounce is a technique that Pokékits of the breed are taught early on, and ferals are quite proficient at seeming to dive at their prey from above. Fortunately, this vulpine breed is unable to utilize their illusion technique and are simple to capture using fighting types that are not weak to their fire attacks._

_Often the result of threshold in families with a history of fox breeds, these vulpine Pokégirls tend to only suffer from light headaches, and backaches as the ears and tail migrate and grow respectively. This is followed by jaw aches and a light, non-irritated rash that signals fur growth in thresholders who are becoming more animalistic members of the breed. Thresholders quickly acquire the breed's curiosity, which may cause problems for some. Because their abilities with fire are so minor, almost all thresholders quickly gain control of their powers, much lessening the threat to friends and family that many other thresholders cause._

Naruto got a weird feeling in his gut.

Hinata peered over his shoulder, "A Kitsune?"

"Oh man." Naruto groaned, Hinata looked to him in worry, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Er nothing." Naruto replied, Tashira put her hands on her hips, "Well? Are we just going to stand here or are we going to capture her?"

Naruto felt himself freeze, inside and out. Hinata smiled.

"Naruto saw her first, go ahead Naruto!" She chirped.

Naruto's knees felt weak, shakily he took out a pokeball and threw it at her, the small object bounced off her head and hit the ground, Tashira palmed her face.

"You're supposed to enlarge the ball first." She instructed, Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." Picking up the pokeball he pressed the small button and then threw it at her, this time she reverted to a light of red and the pokeball sucked it up. The little button in the middle glowed for a bit before becoming stable.

Even if she was a Kitsune, catching his first Pokégirl made him feel like he achieved something, pride welled up within him. Then his shoulders slumped, now came the introductions.


	7. ARC I: 6

He held her nervously, trying not to be forceful but also not to where she'd be disappointed in him. The Kitsune ceased what little struggling she gave and wrapped her arms around his head, her tail wrapping around him, sliding over him with her soft furred tail, her ears low and relaxed as she just accepted and maybe even welcomed what Naruto was doing.

'_I've never done this before... Is this right?'_ He asked himself, from the so called '_Taming_' he watched on TV when he was flipping through the channels this was what he saw. He tried to stop the nervous butterflies going on in his stomach.

He didn't want to offend by going too quick, but also he knew that some Pokégirls were sometimes annoyed by how bashful their tamer could be, how much was too much? Was he going too slow, too rough, not rough enough?

'_Hinata forced me into this situation_.' He vented, Hinata tricked him, but he couldn't honestly muster the nerve to be angry at the girl, she only wanted what was best for him... them... everyone. Why didn't she at least explain it to him beforehand so he could at least prepare for the inevitable?

Why was he even thinking of Hinata while he was doing this?

Struggling to force down the blush he allowed her to push him back to a sitting position and lower her head. He closed his eyes as he felt the inside of her mouth; he had to keep his Henge up. He panted, Hinata had suggested that he be in his Henge form, she said it would be less troublesome for everyone.

"_Gah_!" He grunted, her tongue working wonders on his member, the feeling of such ecstasy he had never experienced before, she took herself away, then used her breasts and his world faded into a land of soft.

"Did you like the feeling of being inside me?" She whispered, she quickly pushed his dick in between her breasts, rubbing her breasts up and down, he moaned in disbelief. her breasts moving up and down hiding his manhood from site, her mouth taking him in from when he protruded out from the top.

She could see him run his hands through his hair in panic, not knowing what to do.

"Does it feel good? Your dick is being massaged by my breasts." She explained, her tongue twirling around his tip every time it came up from her breasts.

She looked at him with a small happy smirk on her face, her butt up in the air with her wagging excited tail showed how she felt before she smiled wider, "Are you about to explode?" She asked. He didn't reply right away, he didn't want that feeling to stop, pushing her head back down with his hand he grunted.

"You have no idea_._" He replied.

_-"Aren't you going to release her?" Tashira asked, Naruto stopped staring at the ball and turned to her in confusion._

_"Why would I do that, I mean couldn't we like. Maybe sleep and then we can get introductions done with?" He compromised, Hinata twiddled her fingers slowly._

_"Naruto-kun... after you've caught a feral Pokégirl you're supposed to immediately tame them to form the Tamer's bond." Looking up to the sky she blushed for not mentioning it sooner before he captured her. Naruto's eyebrows raised, Hinata..._

_He glared at the both of them._

_"Funny how you neglected to tell me that... both of you." He growled, Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously while Tashira scratched her head and looked the other way, Naruto frowned, "Why Hinata?"_

_Hinata thought about what to say in her defense, "Well, me and Tashira talked it over a few days ago, and we knew that if I told you about that then you wouldn't want to capture her, we agreed to wait until after you captured that we told you, if you don't tame her in an hour then... I don't know something bad will happen-" Naruto blushed before pointing accusingly at Tashira, "What about her! You didn't need to tame her after you got her?"_

_Tashira glared at him, "Don't bring me into this, besides I wasn't a feral Pokégirl. Now stop being a pansy and fuck her already."_

_Naruto stumbled back, his face reddened; he glanced to the pokeball in hand. Why was Hinata pushing this so hard? He looked to her seeing her saddened look that she would get, she never thought that he saw it but he did._

_"Hinata, why?" He asked, and she knew what he meant, defensively she crossed her arms and looked away._

_"Naruto-kun I just. Want to get the whole virginity thing out of the way." She argued quietly, Tashira stifled a laugh, "Virginity?" She asked._

_"You two are mean!" He exclaimed as Hinata and Tashira stared at him; he was making such a big fuss over it. So they neglected to tell him a few things that would have put them in a completely different scenario if they had, what was the big deal, that didn't mean that this wasn't going to come eventually._

_Hinata didn't want to argue, she replied, "Naruto-kun no matter what you say it doesn't change the fact that you're Pokégirl will need to be tamed, you already have her so it's no use trying to get out of it. You did something similar to me so just... get it over with and we can be done."_

_But-" Naruto asked._

_"Get over there and tame her!" She blushed pointing at the blankets they slept at, "Don't argue about it Naruto-kun just hurry up, I had to do the same thing so it's no big deal. Me and Tashira are gonna leave you two alone, and... And if I don't hear any noise I'm going to be mad at you!" She explained, Naruto blushed._

_"You're going to be listening?" He asked nervously, Hinata back tracked what she said, her eyes widening._

_"Well, no... I... I'm not sure." She replied, shaking her head she narrowed her brows, without another word Hinata gave a curt nod and left, a chuckling Tashira holding in her laughter followed._

_"Better get started Naruto or else you'll take all night, we got training in the morning so my suggestion would be to finish as fast as possible so you can get some sleep in." Tashira advised, Naruto looked at her like a child._

_"...!"_

_She left with her piece said; Naruto raised his hand, "Hey Wait!" He called before they were both out of site; he looked at his pokeball, "Aw man." Even though Hinata basically 'Ordered' him to have sex he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.-_

He closed his eyes, throwing his head back he moaned.

"_Mm_!" The Pokégirl moaned, she herself was unprepared, her eyes closing to keep it from getting in her eyes, and after a bit she blinked in surprise at how much there was. With an exasperated sigh, Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry- I should've warned you."

She didn't reply, instead she wiped it off her cheek and lapped it up with her small tongue, her eyes big and curious, and with a gulp her tail began to wag and a smile appeared. She crawled over to him in all her naked glory, Naruto leaned forward.

"Er- wait hold on for a moment." Seating himself comfortably, Kitsune pouted slightly, her tail bunching up and her ears going flat.

"I don't want to wait any longer." She whined softly, he had spent close to fifteen minutes traveling her body already, experimenting with the body that was a female. Every little curve and crevice he had prodded and kissed before asking her if she was okay, her loud moans and yips seemed to alarm him a bit, but with a positive reply he had continued on, now she was hot and riled up, she wanted it now.

She pushed him back causing Naruto to yelp, "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked, she leaned forward and with her vulpine-like muzzle she licked up his neck, nipping at his skin every now and then causing Naruto's grunts to deepen, she positioned herself above him, lifting herself up she lowered herself on him, Naruto flinched as he felt something slippery envelope him, in that moment the Kitsune arched her back and the both of them moaned.

"_Ah!_ Naruto." She moaned before taking over his lips and with her left hand she massaged her right breast, she bent down. Fumbling a little Naruto felt her lips against his, Naruto didn't react waiting patiently until she was done, his body stiff in nervousness.

She released his lips leaning down to his ear.

"Touch me Naruto." she moaned. Naruto reached up and grasped her right breast in his left hand.

"Like this?" He asked, she gasped from pleasure.

"Y-yes just like that, ohhh." He fondled her breast soon doing the same to the other one with his free hand all the while the foxlike Pokégirl was making small moans and gasps. His dick was suddenly becoming more aroused then earlier, and from the wet liquid on his stomach, he would guess she was too. Suddenly He could feel it brushing against her lips, a pulse ripped through his body at how hot and slippery the outside felt, only making him wonder what it felt like inside.

Naruto's face turned red, what was he thinking?

The Pokégirl straightened her back. She closed her legs in against his side, her thighs against his waist, bending down again Naruto let go of her breasts, she mashed her breasts against his chest and slid her body over him.

"Are you ready Naruto?" she asked, although the way she said made it sound like he didn't have a choice but to prepare himself.

She sat over my member ready to enter it, slowly lifting her ass before she slid back down to his pelvis, taking in all of him her back arched and she looked to the sky and cried out in pleasure, as Naruto's cock slid all the way in.

Naruto gripped the grass tearing it from her routs.

"Oh my kami!" Naruto grunted.

Naruto felt a cord strike within him, coursed through his veins from his toes to the top of his skull and for a moment he could feel all of the Kitsune, and then it was gone. Confusion settled over him about what just happened.

_'What was that? Was that the Tamer's bond?'_ He wondered, the feeling left him wanting all of her, his nervousness faded away and now he wanted to feel all of her. This was what Hinata felt as well? He could see why she wasn't shy afterward.

He sat up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her breasts push against him, he thrusted within her, her inner walls clenching and unclenching with every movement he made, her pussy squeezing him while also lubricating him with her juices.

He didn't know why but his right hand traveled her body, touching places he never thought he would, his hand traveled down to her backside groping her ass cheek, then lightly gripped her tail.

She dug nails into his back and screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck that feels good, please don't stop that!" She screamed, Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Does it feel that good?" He asked wanting to know whether or not he was hurting her, slowly he began to stroke her tail, her body shivered all over and his member was being soaked even more, Naruto was surprised that it had such an effect.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"Wait, so the first catch is the Tamer's alpha?" Naruto asked, the Kitsune stared at him.

"What? I don't know?" She answered confused, and somewhat sexually frustrated she didn't let him continue his train of thought.

Hinata and he weren't going to talk about this... done and done, end of story and nothing left but to move on and accept. Hinata understood, and he accepted it, there was nothing left to talk about. There was an unspoken agreement that happened between them.

And he wasn't going to push it if it'd only displease Hinata.

_-I'll be mad at you-_

He didn't want Hinata to be mad at him.

Naruto looked over to the Kitsune lying by him; Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"So I was thinking, what would you like your name to be? I don't really want to keep calling you Pokegirl or Kitsune." He explained, the Kitsune turned to look at him lazily with half opened eyes. Naruto scratched his cheek in thought.

"I'll name you..." He made sure to think about it so she wouldn't be disappointed; the Kitsune slowly sat up and stared at him curiously before her ear twitched waiting patiently for Naruto to come up with something.

"Kiya." He whispered almost like he had just come up with the most perfect name ever, he turned to Kitsune, "What'cha think?"

"Kitsu." She replied, and then she blinked in surprise, "Kit, kitsu kitsu kitsune kitsu!" She said, Naruto stared at her.

Slowly he began to smile, then he burst out laughing making said Kitsune glare at him, her tail stood on end in frustration, Naruto held his gut while he laughed, "Haha guess that's the taming shock that I've read about."

He grinned before leaning over, "What was that?"

"Kitsune!"

"Ah you don't say."

"Kitsu Kit!" She waved her arms around. Naruto gasped loudly.

"You're sick!" He exclaimed accusingly, she looked at him in confusion.

"Kitsune?"

"You don't like taming? Okay whatever you say." Naruto shrugged pretending to agree, her eyes widened before she stood up.

"Kit Kitsu Kit!"

"Taming by a machine? Sounds weird but whatever." He burst out laughing again, Kiya's eyes widened before her cheeks puffed out in a pout; she lunged at him, "Kitsune!" Tackling him they both crashed to the ground.

Pinning him Kiya glared at him, a competitive look shined in Naruto's eyes, "Don't think you've won, surprise!" His fingers attacked her sides, tickling her sides set her off into a set of yips involving her name, she tried to squirm away but Naruto didn't have it.

"_Kitsune!_" She screamed with tears in her eyes laughing from Naruto's fingers, Hinata and Tashira walked into the clearing with confusion on their faces.

"What's going on?" Tashira asked, Naruto's attention turned to them, and with that distraction Kiya scurried away from his hands. Naruto smiled, "Hey Hinata check this out. Kiya, do you want to train?" She shook her head in the negative, "Kitsu!"

"You do huh, all right we're gonna train extra hard today!" She shook her head, "Kitsune!"

"Not enough?" He asked as she pouted, Hinata giggled while Tashira chuckled.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled, Tashira nodded "That's just cruel." Tashira sighed calming herself. Hinata stopped looking at Naruto and her giggling halted; a questioning face came over her.

"Kiya?" She asked, Naruto stood up brushing himself off before nodding, "Yeah that's the name I came up with." He explained Tashira nodded in understanding.

Naruto's laughing slowly died and with his so did everyone else's. His face becoming serious he turned to Kiya.

"Oh yeah. Kiya, before we do anything else there's some rules, and things we need to explain to you." Kiya nodded a bit before squatting down and rested on all fours, her tail slowly waving in question, her ear twitched.

"All right. We aren't like normal humans..." He began, starting the long talk that Hinata had given Tashira about where they truly came from. The widen of Kiya's eyes, wagging of her tail, and an occasional questioning "Kitsune?" Naruto then explained on what they were trying to do with getting home, and that any pokegirl in either of their harems were going to be trained to deal with danger.

"It's going to be hell." Tashira added, Naruto straightened his back, "And that's pretty much it."

He looked to Kiya, "Any questions?"

Her eyes were as small as dots, her face zoned out, her tail and ears straight and on end, and her mouth opened slightly with drool. Slowly she tilted her head, her expression not changing, "Kitsu?"

Hinata brought a fist to her chin in worry, "Naruto-kun I think you might have overloaded her brain." She spoke with concern as she waved a hand in front of her face, failing to get her to respond.

It wouldn't do any good trying to train a Pokégirl that couldn't say anything other than her name; they decided that that would be the first thing they dealt with before anything else. With Tashira's understanding of what she was going through, Hinata's gentle caring and patient side, and Naruto's encouragement it took only one full day to get her out of it.

"Blah, meh." She moved around her mouth like she had a bad taste in her mouth finally being able to say something other than her name, the first action she did was hug Naruto.

"Thank you!"

Off to the side the Pokégirl holding Hinata in her lap added, "Won't be thanking him tomorrow." Tashira whispered.

"Tashira." Hinata scolded.

"Well, it's true." Tashira defended.

"I know but you don't need to say it." Hinata whispered.

The next day was quick to come, and in her Gi Tashira puffed out her chest, she felt good, throughout this whole time she felt like she was in last place. Now that there was someone new to the group she didn't feel so left back, it was going to be good seeing her ass get kicked and having a sparring partner that she knew she could handle better than Naruto and Hinata.

Kiya tugged at her Gi, "Why do we have to wear these Gi's?" She asked.

Hinata pulled at hers, "The fabric is really tough and isn't easy to break." She chirped.

That reminded her, they still needed to find uniforms for Kiya and Tashira, Tashira's gray spandex was ripped and rotted with blood, her shin guards were still useful but her pants were ripped, which left her to wear a Gi all the time, and since she found it uncomfortable she dare not sleep in them, Hinata blushed, so she opted to sleep naked. Kiya didn't have clothes of her own to begin with either, she had talked about this to Naruto earlier and he agreed that after they found the place and they got what they were looking for then they'd go to a town and buy some clothes for them... and if they couldn't afford it then they'd take them anyway.

A month and three weeks ago she wouldn't have even considered stealing, now she was sleeping with a naked female, taking things from stores, and once or twice or maybe even a little more than that she had said words that she wouldn't repeat at this moment, not to mention sex was normal conversation nowadays, joking with Naruto... she blushed, so many things have changed since they first came here.

"Now," Naruto began, "As you may know you're already behind, since we've been at this for a while and your just barely joining you'll have to work twice as hard as Tashira did."

"Damn." Tashira whispered with a sense of feeling Kiya's pain, Kiya shrugged with an understanding nod, how hard could it be right? Despite his great tale it didn't mean that he was stronger than a pokegirl, no way, so she was safe.

"Hinata." He gestured, nodding Hinata withdrew a weight seal. Placing it on her she pushed chakra into it.

Tashira was at level seven when they had begun training her, Kiya was currently at level six, and so starting off light would be the safest way to make sure she wasn't crushed. Three times her weight should be enough right, Kiya looked to be at least a hundred twenty or somewhere around that area so it wasn't much right? Times it by three was three hundred sixty pounds at the most.

"Kk!" She struggled, her shoulders lowered and her knees shook. She looked confused and panicked, Hinata stepped back.

"Can you breathe?" Hinata asked.

"What's happening?" She asked.

Naruto explained what a weight seal was, and how much she weighed and how much they currently weighed, by the look of shock on her face, Hinata knew she wasn't expecting that.

"Are you insane?"

Naruto glanced to a smirking Tashira.

"That... may be true." Naruto considered, shaking his head he returned to the task at hand, "Anyway, the first order of business. We need to get you warmed up." Kiya looked somewhat relieved that they'd be starting off light.

Tashira stifled an outburst.

"So what are we going to be doing?" She asked with a bit of struggle.

Naruto clapped his hands together, "First, we go for a morning run for about two miles, once we finish we take a break and stretch ourselves. Then we do a hundred push-ups, squats, sit-ups, crunches, jumping jacks; then a couple punches per arm and kicks per leg before starting on other physical exercises to enhance the muscles in our body. After getting warmed up we then spar to wake ourselves up completely. Remember Kiya we're just going to focus on your physical conditioning, after your body can handle the pressure then we can begin you're training." He explained.

Kiya's eyes grew as she stared at all the living beings present as if they all had just made some sort of awful joke, everything he said basically meant that they were going to _prepare_ her for training, not actual training itself, not that everything Naruto listed wasn't already training, but she didn't know if they considered that actual training or not, "Yeah right. You're insane if you think I'm going to be doing all that." She said defiantly, Hinata patted her on the back.

"There isn't an option... At least not anymore, you can thank Tashira for that." Hinata replied, the Dracass waving at the shriveled up Pokégirl.

Kiya looked at her in obvious confusion, Naruto was her Tamer. So why was this Tamer saying words for him, it was his decision to decide whether she'd go on suicide training, not her's.

"Try to keep up newbie!" Tashira smirked, before they started.

Kiya frowned.

As they started Kiya had tried, and sometimes failed, vomited, passed out or hurt herself in the process, but she had not given up. She had probably never done a push-up in her life, so seeing her so determined to try and complete a hundred with weights constantly pressuring her was quite a feat that Naruto praised her for, something that boosted her determination. She suffered through the warm up exercises, performing punches and kicks which wasn't something she usually did, so they were somewhat sloppy at the start, but with Naruto and Hinata's instructions she was better than when she had started.

When they finished she was almost near the brink of breaking down, she was shocked when they had begun their usual run. A run through the valley, around curves, sharp turns, high jumps, and spins to avoid objects, the run had lasted longer than she suspected.

She was disappointed when she realized that as far as the weight went, that she was still behind all of them. Their run had been a little slower today to let Kiya keep up, but to make up for it they had ran longer than usual, but she was faster than they had expected, more agile still. After they had finished the run they had taken a break, something Kiya deeply appreciated.

They instructed Kiya on being able to fight on her own without the Tamer's instructions, and also using their abilities and appendages to their advantage, which was also why in the beginning they had her work on moving her tail in anyway, she wanted to provide proper coordination, and also having her hang from the branch of a tree lowering herself and lifting herself with only her tail to strengthen it.

'_Something only Primate Pokégirls did.'_Kiya thought bitterly.

She was to spar with each of them; the outcome was of course predictable. They had warned her that in training she _would_ get hurt but Kiya had no idea how much they had meant it, all she could do was prepare herself as best as she could and face it head on.

Naruto was the first to stand before her, she felt slightly nervous. She knew that he was a human, but she couldn't assume anything if he was able to best her at everything they did, she had to be cautious, and use what they had explained, fight, look for openings, keep eyes on the opponent, use techniques where it benefitted her most.

"Start!" Hinata called, Naruto rushed forward.

His fingers came together and now there were ten of him, Kiya stumbled.

_'Is that Naruto's signature technique he had talked about?'_ She asked herself, she dodged to the right before bending low and running, evading all of the clones with her agility and speed, her ears twitched before she looked up, and jumping to the side she avoided another Naruto from landing on her.

She was weak with her current level, but all Kitsune's were blessed with hearing, agility, and speed twice or even quadruple that of a human's, but her efforts weren't that effective, the weight pressing down on her made her amazingly slow she thought, but Naruto himself was also held down with the weight.

They were merely jogging, she frowned and in that moment she had taken her eye off her opponent, a fist crashing into her face she yelped falling back. Tumbling for a bit she used her claws to bring herself back under control, looking all around her she saw Naruto's running at her.

She wiped her cheek before her eyes began to glow slightly purple, the Naruto's running ceased and then they stood still, all of their eyes staring into nothing. It didn't last long, her eyes came back to normal as her face widened in surprise when the original grabbed her foot from behind, she felt herself being lifted into the air, before he let go of her.

She flew upward and more Naruto's appeared from above from the trees all around her. The closest one grabbed her and threw her up to go higher, as her speed increased she was swung into a foot coming down into her stomach, she cried in pain, the Naruto above her shifted to make his other foot come around seconds later his shin crashed against her chest.

The Naruto below her punched her square in the back halting her falling speed.

Her mouth opened in a scream as the Naruto's above her had grabbed the other's ankles and the highest one heaved them upward like a giant whip, swinging them down the Naruto's crashed into her. In that moment the clone below her dispelled and she was sent sailing as fast as a speeding bullet to the ground. six feet from the ground she suddenly stopped, two strong pair of arms caught her and stopped her from hitting the ground, blood leaked out the side of her mouth before her world faded into black.

Her eyes looking into Naruto's blue.

'_So fast and strong_.' She thought before she went limp.

Hinata's spar went almost the same way, but only was finished faster. Her great chakra control allowed her to dispel any illusionary technique that Kiya tried on her, not to mention her psychic Illusion wasn't that strong to begin with.

Hinata blurred, her fingers striking in spots that Kiya didn't think would affect her, but her body halted and her commands to move didn't do anything to help. She cursed quietly, so that's what Hinata's Jyuuken did, before she could hit the ground Hinata caught her.

A friendly smile on her face, Kiya blinked.

"You did very well Kiya-chan."

Kiya slowly nodded her head, not really believing her.

Now was her chance, Hinata had forgotten to strike a few other points that she didn't think would be any need for concern. Kiya's tail wrapped around Hinata's neck in hope to get her to pass out, her tail wasn't that strong, so all Hinata had to do was flare her chakra and her tail broke away, Kiya looked to Hinata in shock as she tilted her head and giggled.

"Nice try Kiya-chan." Kiya's ears lowered.

Tashira smirked.

So this was what being strong felt like, sure she still had a ways to go but being under the tutelage of Hinata and Naruto heightened her fighting ability incredibly for the past month and a half, and unlike Naruto and Hinata, she didn't take it easy on her.

Kiya was a beginner, a newbie, someone who had just joined, and to add to that she was only at level six. If they were in a life or death situation and Kiya was their last chance of hope, but she wasn't able to fight very well cause they had taken it_ easy_ on her when sparing, then that was just going to bite them back in the ass.

Tashira wanted her to know what pain felt like so she wasn't afraid of feeling it when fighting an opponent when they depended on her. She was supposed to be trained twice as hard; Tashira's tail wrapped around the downed Kiya and flung her into a tree.

She was so weak right now, so slow. Her movements were that of a snail or a turtle, so easy to read and even if she made it through her defense or evasion, the Kitsune's punches and kicks didn't have that much of an effect on her hard scaled skin in her dragon form, not to mention her techniques were little, uncontrolled and not very powerful.

Tashira rushed forward, grabbing her throat she threw her into the air, switching forms she jumped, her wings giving a massive flap as she descended higher than Kiya, grabbing the fox Pokégirl's tail she spun her around her head like a lasso before flinging her to the ground, she finished it off by landing on her, the ground around her caving in and cracking.

It felt good to teach...

Kiya slammed into the blanket on the patch of grass face first, too exhausted to argue, covered in bruises and others patched over with medical ointment and wrapping. Tashira following suit, both of them breathing hard after the so called 'Conditioning' they had just got finished with, Kiya slowly turned to the draconic Pokégirl next to her.

"You do this _every day_?" She asked incredulously.

"Well for some reason Hinata didn't have us meditate again, " Tashira muttered before turning to the half dead Pokégirl, "Not very pleasant is it?" She asked with a bitter bite to it, Kiya whined in response making Tashira chuckle tiredly.

"At least it was worth it." Hinata interrupted, gaining the attention of Tashira as she sat up respectively seeing Hinata in her Henge form of her sixteen year old self. Hinata standing before her with her pokedex, she turned it over for Tashira to see.

"Look Tashira-chan!" She congratulated, Tashira's eyes widened.

**DRACASS, The Dragon Guardian Pokegirl**

**Lvl**: 11

"Your level jumped up four levels! I'm so proud of you Tashira-chan!" Hinata gave the shocked Tashira a hug for her accomplishments, her cheeks turning pink from the praise; slowly she hugged her Tamer back. Hinata was proud of her, hugging her back she dug her face into her tamer's hair, smelling all of her, her hands traveled lower to grip her firm but extremely soft butt, squeezing her Hinata yelped.

She still wasn't use to the fact that this was normal.

Hinata's eyes glanced to the fox Pokégirl with curious eyes watching them, "Tashira-chan what are you doing?"

Tashira didn't reply smelling the scent of her hair, "Can we fuck now Hinata?" Tashira pleaded, Hinata stammered for a moment, "W-what? B-but you still have a ways befor-"

"Hinata-sama I don't need to be on the brink of going feral to get a taming, just the feeling of it is what I want." Tashira begged, her hands continuing to grip the Hyuuga as she moaned, "D-don't call me sama Tashira-chan, I'm not your superior or anything." She stuttered.

"Right here, right now." Tashira whispered huskily.

"What's wrong with right here?" Naruto asked, in his sixteen year old form, he walked in drinking from a canteen. Hinata jumped but Tashira didn't let go, looking to the blonde she explained, "A taming."

"Ah." Nodding he looked away fighting a blush, he shook his head before he walked over to Kiya, "If you're going to do that then make sure it's out of sight." He replied his cheeks turning pink from the hands groping Hinata's bottom just two feet away from him, Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-kun don't encourage her!" She moaned, Naruto ignored her, "Blah blah I can't hear you!" Naruto called out before turning to Kiya grinning to her he congratulated.

"You did very well for your first day Kiya." Kiya blushed not sure that she deserved it, "I don't really think I did a good job." she murmured.

Naruto tilted his head, "Why not?"

"_Oh_ Tashira not there!"

Kiya blushed, "Well, because I threw up, hurt myself, fainted-"

"Passed out." Naruto corrected, Kiya nodded, not that passing out was any less degrading, Naruto sat next to her and chuckled, "You did great Kiya, if you think you did horrible you should've seen Tashira on _her _first day, and we were going easy on her to." He whispered, Tashira frowned letting go of Hinata.

"Don't even think about it." Tashira warned, Naruto smirked.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "Don't bring that up, she was just a little more... stubborn back then." Hinata tried to protect while pulling down her shirt, but her defensive comment only ended with Naruto laughing.

"Kiya what happened was-"

Tashira tackled Naruto, she on purposefully made full use of her breasts to shut Naruto up, covering his face she glared at the bit of blonde hair she could see.

"You wouldn't dare?" She growled.

Kiya frowned, "Hey! That's my Tamer get off of him!"

It proved ineffective, Naruto's muffled screams of agony from not being able to breathe cut that off; Hinata put her hand on Kiya's shoulder.

"Kiya-chan... It isn't nice to be possessive; we're friends, teammates, comrades. We protect each other so there's no need to feel angered." Hinata explained, Kiya looked at her oddly mainly because of the chan-suffix before glancing at Tashira retreating from Naruto's clones chasing her.

No need to be possessive? As in...

Her face faded into confusion, "Share him? But aren't you a tamer to? Have you two..." She asked glancing between her and Naruto, Hinata's eyes widened and her face reddened considerably, from the reaction she saw Kiya nodded slowly, "I see."

"I-it's not like that, me and... Naruto-kun and I haven't-"

"Hinata!" Tashira cried Naruto's pinning her and tickling her, Hinata's mind swiped away from the subject, glad for the distraction.

"Naruto-kun you're cheating!"

"There's no such thing as cheating for a ninja!"

She was over there in seconds wrestling with the real Naruto, and with the alliance of her and Tashira they overpowered him, clones dispersing, tickling him Naruto laughed unable to create clones to seek help. Kiya stood there in confusion, what was going on?

"Kiya-chan help _me_! Get one of them!" He yelled out, Kiya blinked, Hinata had said they were comrades, friends. So attacking them to hurt wouldn't be a good approach. Hinata erupted into a set of giggles as Kiya attacked her from behind by tickling her and using her tail to tickle the crook of her neck.

Hinata shivered while laughing.

These Tamers weren't of this world, perhaps she shouldn't have assumed what it'd be like since they weren't accustomed to what was regular here. She didn't know what they were doing, but she would rather not be the one standing in the shadows.

"They're children? They can't be no older than a 16 year old, they must be beginning tamers" One said looking at the children from they're distance in the dark, he looked over to the man in command, the Growlie stood up as the leader turned to her.

"Are you sure they the ones?" He asked, they were far away, but with their binoculars it wasn't hard to see them.

"Yes, it's their scent." The Growlie nodded, the leader nodded his head.

"Well, let's go." Another from the back said walking forward, his hand reaching for a pokeball in his pocket; the leaders hand shot outward stopping him from continuing.

"No. We'll need to bide our time, catch them when they least expect it, and if possible attack while their Pokégirls are in their pokeballs." The whole time they've been tailing them the Pokégirl's scent was with them the whole way meaning they didn't put her in her pokeball at any time.

They remained in the shadows as his eyes narrowed.

He looked around him, in the valley.

"You don't find it strange?" He asked, the one on the right raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"They're heading somewhere. What could they possibly be looking for out in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

They decided to hold back and see.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**... Two weeks later...**

Hinata narrowed her eyebrows; Naruto didn't seem to look so sure about it.

"Hinata, are you sure it's this way?" His voice was serious, Kiya and Tashira in the back glanced to the other. Hinata nodded her head positively.

"Yeah."

They all stared into a large cave, a pitch black one that they couldn't see into, Naruto's face narrowed in seriousness he continued to look into it, "Well, We should get going then." Naruto muttered, Hinata nodding.

Creating two clones Naruto had one clone hold a Rasengan up high for light while the other dispersed after helping, Tashira and Kiya looked in awe.

"Naruto, what's that?" Kiya asked looking at the small sphere, Naruto glanced at her.

"What this? This is my strongest technique," He started.

'_Aside from using Kyuubi's chakra. Then again it isn't really a technique._' He thought, "It's called Rasengan, an A-Rank jutsu and packs a pretty nasty punch if you get touched by it." He replied, Kiya swallowed in amazement, he had explained to her how the ranking was categorized, and A was standing next to an S, S being the strongest.

They continued to walk in the dark cave, not seeing much around them but a ten meter radius.

Hinata's Byakugan was activated, her eyes scanning over the place.

They continued to trek in the dark, and soon they lost track of time, well over an hour of taking turns and climbing up or down they stopped in front of a large wall, to the normal eye it was a dead end, but Hinata's eyes were anything but normal.

It was like a maze in here, and if anyone had actually mustered the courage to reach the end they would think that it was all a waste of time with the dead end, but it seemed someone was trying to hide something, this wasn't just a wall of rock, it was like it was caved in.

Someone made this happen.

"What is it Hinata, why have we stopped?" He asked, Hinata continued to stare at the rock looking it over.

"It's here." She replied, Naruto and Tashira suddenly knew.

"So this was where you had that dream at? You sure this is it?" He asked as Hinata nodded.

"There's something behind this wall of rock, I can't see it clearly, it's blurry but there's definitely something behind this wall." She explained.

"Why? All the way out here in the mountains and then way down in this cave?" Tashira pondered, Naruto smirked.

"We'll think about it later, but right now I suggest all of you get back." He advised, Tashira and Kiya nodded as they all backed up watching as Naruto created five clones, two grouping together while one went to the original.

Each of them began to help the other create a Rasengan like the original, Hinata's eyes widened.

'_Those clones have enough chakra to create their own Rasengan? How much chakra does Naruto-kun have?' _She thought, they observed as the real Naruto grinned, three of the Naruto clones that helped the others dispersed leaving the original and two clones with a Rasengan in their hand.

"Stand back!" He yelled before all three Naruto's yelled rushing forward and thrusting their hands forward, and simultaneously they all made an impact, a large explosion erupted, rocks and debris flying through the air, dust suddenly flooded their vision.

"Amazing." Kiya whispered in awe.

Dust covered the area; waiting for it to settle Hinata looked over, her mouth slightly dropped.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but immediately Hinata covered it.

"Tashira, Kiya. You need to return to your pokeballs momentarily_._" Hinata said, they seemed confused, but did not argue; Naruto confused as well brought out his pokeball and had Kiya return to it, Tashira doing the same.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked scared, not replying.

The dust slowly disappeared, and then Naruto understood. There about five hundred yards away was a building. The same building that was in her dream, time taking its toll on it. Skeletons of all sorts around the area, and from what she could make out they were Pokégirls.

The place was surrounded with swamp like water, smeared blood around the area, and destruction strewed about the area, minor buildings that surrounded it seemed to have broken down, it almost looked like old ruins, technically it was.

That was what could be seen from the normal eye, but with Hinata's Byakugan she saw traps.

Hundreds upon hundreds of traps.

A human and even some Pokégirls couldn't make it pass here without setting one off.

If set off the whole cave may come crashing down on them.

"Naruto-kun. This place is sabotaged, layered with traps." Hinata warned, Naruto looked nervous; he had almost walked on ahead without knowing it about the consequences.

"What do we do?" He asked.

Her eyes looked all over the place, there was still a ceiling.

"Follow me Naruto-kun." She replied before going up the wall next to him, Naruto followed, going all the way to the top they shifted to going upside down. Naruto figured out why Tashira and Kiya had to be returned to their pokeballs, Tashira couldn't fly and Kiya was still a beginner.

Dropping down they fell from the ceiling falling quietly a hundred yards or so before landing with a clap in front of the mysterious building.

"Are we in the clear?" Naruto asked, Hinata stayed quiet scanning the building of what she could see, there were still a few traps set in the building but Hinata would be sure to warn him. Hinata tilted her head, some of the areas of the place she wasn't able to see into.

"Yeah... but we'll still need to be alert." Hinata replied.

With that she took out her pokeball, Naruto doing the same.

Tashira and Kiya came back out, thanks to being able to see out of their pokeball they needn't ask what the problem was.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked staring at the large building, Hinata didn't have an answer. Tashira narrowed her eyes as she looked everything over.

"Looks like one of Sukebe's hidden bases." She answered, Hinata and Naruto turned to her.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

Kiya stared at the trio. Tashira turned her head to Kiya before looking at their Tamers.

"Well, all of these traps and the age of this place only points to the thought of this place being one of Sukebe's bases, either that or this is one of his commanding officers bases." Tashira shrugged, "Looks like the military and scientists weren't able to find this one. After the war ended the government or what was left of it had the military raid as many of Sukebe's bases that they could find, but since we're in one that hasn't been found I think there are still quite a few more bases that are still well hidden." Tashira finished.

Naruto, Hinata, as well as Kiya all stared at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you sure that they're in there?" He asked his Growlie, she nodded.

"Yes, their scent leads into the cave," she replied positively.

Another one of the men pulled out a pokeball, "Well let's get started." And with that he released his Pokégirl; they then began their walk inside.

"This way."

Naruto looked up all the way to the top of the building in awe.

"_Wow_. Hinata can you believe this?" He asked, they started walking inside, Naruto stopping them before pushing open the door.

"Just in case." He said creating a clone and having it open the door, walking a good distance inside he walked all around, touching the walls, and looking around before turning back to the original, "All's clear boss." He dispelled.

Kiya watched as the replica of him went up in smoke, that technique still amazed her. Naruto looked to the others, "There could be traps on the inside as well." He explained.

Tashira patted his shoulder, "Nice thinking."

Hinata nodded, and then an idea came to her, "Naruto, can you create as many clones as possible and have them search the place for anything valuable, maybe... SLC." She finished hoping that she got the currency of this world right, Naruto nodded.

"Right, Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A couple dozen of clones came into existence.

Already knowing their orders they walked in and separated, the original stayed with Hinata, Tashira, and Kiya, being the last to enter to make sure they weren't the ones that set off a trap. Walking down the dark corridor the clones have disappeared around the corners.

They continued to walk, and occasionally opening doors, some of them Hinata regretted, a few of the rooms seemed more like science labs for experimenting or a torture room or a room full of cells for prisoners, blood smeared on the walls and broken objects lay about.

She could easily say that while Sukebe was a major pervert, he was also incredibly... sinister, evil somewhat. How could he willingly kill all those people, all along a smile on his face. Sukebe was nothing but a heartless murderer.

"Hey guys! Come here check this out!" Naruto called from a room, the doors were large and as soon as they heard that they came each of them wanting to know what possessed Naruto to call out their names.

"It's a library." Hinata said, Naruto and Hinata looked around with a hopeful expression, just hoping that this meant what it thought it did, meanwhile Tashira and Kiya looked around at the large collection of notes that looked to be written down or stolen, since this was one of Sukebe's bases Tashira would guess that these notes and books were all about Pokégirls, the original notes that had left gaps in scientists knowledge of the creation of them.

"What's so special about a library?" Kiya asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Tashira was also curious; Naruto and Hinata looked back at them. This was important, from what they learned about Sukebe and about scientists in general, via a pokedex, this was indeed very important.

Naruto explained.

"From all the stories that we've heard and read about it's says that Sukebe had found a way to travel to a different dimension, into a world that had advanced technology of all sorts. You told us that the military searched out as many as Sukebe's bases as they could find, all the information in those bases and some of that information explained how to do that, they would find his diaries, his specially held notes, journals.

"They only found bits and pieces of the puzzle, but nonetheless scientists know about dimensional traveling to an extent. This is a library containing some of Sukebe's files, and possibly if we're lucky we may be able to find something about traveling to different dimensions, like what's needed to do it." Naruto explained, "With this we might find a clue on how to get home." He finished.

Hinata nodded her head in hope.

Tashira crossed her arms, "Do you think that we have the time to sit around in here to read old texts? This place is littered with traps and could come down any minute." She said, Hinata nodded, "That's true Tashira-chan. That's why we're going to take it with us." She replied.

Kiya's eyes widened.

"All of this? How are we going to possibl-" Naruto walked forward to let Hinata explain while he pulled out a scroll, Kiya's expression changed into embarrassment, "Oh, right, sealing of course."

"That's correct Kiya-chan." Hinata replied before turning around, she casually tossed one to Tashira, Tashira fumbling a bit before looking at it.

"Tashira-chan... I've taught you some things about sealing scrolls, can you please help us?" Hinata asked, Tashira's eyes widened, Hinata had only taught her a little, and with what she knew about it she didn't know if it would work.

"Yeah, but I'm not that good at it." Tashira replied. Hinata turned to her and smiled.

"I believe that you can Tashira-chan. If you do get it right then you deserve a prize." Hinata smiled wishing her luck; unknowingly she said something she shouldn't have. Tashira's doubt faded quickly, '_A prize_.' she thought to herself, and her eyes looked down to Hinata's bum swinging back and forth.

Tashira looked to the scroll.

With that they took all they could see, as soon as they were somewhere safe they would read these, and hopefully find a lead on how to get home. When Naruto had nearly finished sealing all the written documents he could find in his area, his eyes caught something, an object resting against the wall.

"I-Is this what I think it is?" One of them asked, the leader of the group looked around the place in awe.

"Yeah... it's one of Sukebe's hidden bases." He replied.

Another one stepped forward, "Damn do you know what this means? All the data in this place, we should report back to-" The leader stopped him.

"No, look around here. This place was obviously sealed up, those tamer's are here, and if we leave they'll no doubt alert the government."

They all looked around the place, realizing that the door to the building was open, they had no choice, "We need to eliminate them here." another said, the two of the three began to walk forward but the leader stopped them.

"Hold it! Don't you fools remember what all the other Sukebe bases had? There might be traps set up around the place, Kon, get out your flying Pokégirl." He nodded.

"Hinata check this out!" He called out; Hinata appeared around one of the shelves, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Walking to the object he tilted his head, "Looks like a mirror." Hinata walked up beside in confusion, what was the big deal? She observed the mirror, the mirror was a full length mirror having silver lining around it, but the mirror itself was covered in dust, grime, and the like.

Kneeling down Naruto used his sleeve to wipe it off, "This looks kinda cool!" Naruto said seeing himself in the mirror, he grinned at himself, Hinata tilted her head before sighing she looked at herself in the mirror before turning around, "Come on Naruto-kun we need to-" She stopped.

There was a weird feeling overcoming her, Naruto gripped his stomach in pain suddenly, both of them groaning, and while they did this the mirror began to take a light glow. A few seconds later Tashira and Kiya appeared in surprise, "What's going on?"

The mirror showed Naruto and Hinata standing there with a smile, except the real Naruto and Hinata were lying down grabbing their stomachs. There was something different about the ones in the mirror, the Naruto and Hinata's eyes were darkened, a smirk slowly appearing on their lips.

It was then Tashira's eyes widened, "W-what the hell?"

They stepped out of the mirror, both of them looking down at the Naruto and Hinata slowly coming out of their pain, they looked up in shock at seeing themselves, and obviously it wasn't a clone. The Hinata that was standing giggled.

"Hello there Hinata-chan." She tilted her head and smiled like she would do her voice exactly the same, the Hinata on the ground below couldn't form words, Naruto grunted.

"W-who are you?"

"Why we're you!" Naruto grinned just like Naruto, Kiya's eyes widened.

The Naruto kicked the other in his gut sending him off the ground and crashing into an empty book shelf, tipping it over it knocked down the other book shelves.

"How about a spar?" The grinning Naruto propositioned.

Squatting down to the original Hinata, the fake put her hand around Hinata's throat, lifting her up off the ground.

"_Ah_!" Hinata yelped holding the wrist around her throat, the fake pulled back her fist and punched her in the face letting go of her throat she flew back and crashed into a door, breaking it she disappeared into the room.

"Is it all right if you could _disappear_?" The fake Hinata asked like she was shy and embarrassed but not ashamed, she scratched her cheek before blushing. Then she looked up confused for lack of response, "Ne Hinata-chan? Are you still alive?" she called out to make sure walking forward.

The fake Naruto stopped grinning before opening his eyes; his eyes were in fact not blue, but instead red. He looked at his gut before looking at the Naruto slowly getting up staring at him in shock, Naruto put a hand to his gut and laughed pointing at the downed Naruto, "Man I can't believe you don't like this, this feels awesome!" He said looking at his claws with a grin.

"H-How?" He asked, slowly standing up, "How can you do that!" Naruto ordered coming to his feet, "What the hell are you!"

The red-eyed Naruto raised an eyebrow before resting his hands behind his head, "Idiot, I'm you! _Aw_ man I can't possibly be as stupid as myself can I!" He whined, He frowned glaring at the original.

"You're dead! Believe it!" He yelled before rushing forward, his fist punching Naruto in his stomach, his breath was lost as he gasped in pain, the red-eyed Naruto kicked him, the real Naruto flew into the wall cracks surrounded him before the fake one crashed into him, Naruto cried out in pain as the force caused the two to break through the wall, Tashira could hear clones from the other rooms of the building dispersing.

Kiya stared in disbelief before looking to Tashira, "T-Tashira what is that mirror? Why are there two Hinata's and two Naruto's?" Kiya cried, Tashira didn't know what to say, all she did was stare. The fake Hinata smiled looking at Hinata cradling her face in pain.

"Ne Hinata-chan, let's give this weird chakra a try okay?" She asked as if for permission, her smile turning into a smirk as her eyes began to turn black. Lifting up her hand claws slowly grew and black chakra emitted around her hand.

"_I-Impossible_." Tashira whispered.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

He grabbed his shoulder, that weird feeling was there again. What was happening? Looking to the pokegirl she looked back at him, he shook away the feeling.

"Nova, are you sure this is the place?" He asked calmly, she nodded her head, "Definitely." She replied.

That was all the assurance he needed, he didn't know why or how, all he could do was move on. With that thought he walked into the door.

"_Sigh_. Huh?" The dog Pokégirl lifted up her head, looking over she saw a teenager, at least 18 or at least he was tall like an 18 year old but his facial features resembled that of a 13 maybe 14 year old, she shrugged her shoulders, her tail wagged excitedly, a customer!

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked

He nodded.

"Yeah... I would like to become a Tamer."


	8. ARC I: 7

**_AN: The words 'Kagai' and 'Kurai' are not actually in the story, only for the reader to distinguish the characters._**

**Kaga**i-Naruto (_Evil Naruto_) gripped the original's clothes before throwing him to the ground.

Landing with a thud Naruto grunted, going onto his hands he jumped back into a back-flip maneuver immediately ducking under a roundhouse kick afterward. Now with an opening Naruto dug his fist into the copy's guts causing him to gasp.

Naruto's eyes widened as he hesitated, _'Why doesn't he dispel?'_

Smirking, the red-eyed copy grabbed hold of his arm going into his stomach and swung him into the wall next to him, cracks spreading throughout the concrete.

**Kagai**-Naruto wrapped a hand around Naruto's throat. His voice held the same tone, but with a darker intent, "It's useless... I know all your moves." He stated smugly.

Naruto glared at him before throwing his head into his in a head-butt, without warning their skulls clashed, the sudden pain caused the red-eyed blonde's grip to loosen his hold on Naruto, with his guard down Naruto socked him in the face making him stagger back.

"Did you know that was coming?" He growled.

Digging into his weapon holster Naruto threw a kunai, simultaneously** Kagai**-Naruto pulled out a shuriken, and both of the projectiles hit the other before clinking to the ground.

**Kagai**-Naruto shook his head from the pain before smirking.

Naruto ran forward throwing punch after punch only for **Kagai**-Naruto to merely dodge with a smirk as if already knowing where each attack was directed, spinning around Naruto swung his forearm around for his neck, Naruto tightened his fist and faltered.

Since this guy was him he knew all the ways that he attacked, Naruto growled inside, he knew how he punched and how much time it took which made it easier for him to dodge.

**Kagai**-Naruto went on the offensive, jumping up and raising his leg_ -Swinging his leg around, it connected with the thug's head-_

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, _'I recognize that move.'_ Naruto ducked under the leg as it spun over his head, but **Kagai**-Naruto didn't relent, punching forward-

_-Into the shinobi's chest causing him to stagger back-_

Naruto brushed it to the right before throwing a punch **Kagai**-Naruto doing the same-

_-Sasuke caught his fist as he caught his-_

He caught it with his open hand as **Kagai**-Naruto caught his. Naruto bared his teeth in anger as the red-eyed blonde smirked at him.

They stood there in the dark hallway glaring at one another.

"Do you understand now? I know all your attacks, and you know all of mine. If you can't win by skill, then win by strength." He offered his advice, pulling Naruto forward he kneed him in the gut.

Naruto gasped for air, dodging his next attack Naruto punched him, making him step back to the wall.

Naruto jumped to the opposite side of the corridor.

Simultaneously they crossed their fingers into a seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

The both of them each created five clones, each of them charging at one another while the original Naruto and **Kagai**-Naruto stood against the walls. Naruto watched silently, **Kagai**-Naruto's clones attacking relentlessly until it was only a matter of time before he heard his clones dispersed.

They didn't stand a chance against a clone of themselves that was drawing on Kyuubi's chakra; his clones were wiped out as if there was actually no effort being put into it.

Naruto tightened his fists.

They were on to him next; a clone threw out a punch aimed at his chest, dodging to the right Naruto grabbed his arm swinging him into another clone forcing the two to disperse. He felt his feet being swept out from under him, hitting the ground the rest of the clones held him in down, **Kagai**-Naruto walking to stand above him, he grinned before pulling back his fist.

Fierce blue orbs met calm maniacal blood red.

"Ready to die?"

"Go to hell!"

The ceiling caved in as Naruto's back hit the floor below him, **Kagai**-Naruto's clones dispersed.

He grinned seeing the downed original before he jumped down preparing to land on him, quickly Naruto forced his legs up to do a hand-stand, his feet meeting **Kagai**-Naruto's jaw making his head bounced upward with a weird _'Crick'_ noise.

As he cradled his jaw Naruto flipped backwards landing on his feet.

**Kagai**-Naruto wiped his cheek, slowly looking back at Naruto with a bemused smirk.

Naruto bared his teeth,_ 'How can I beat him?'_ He thought to himself, dodging to the right he brought his leg around into the clone's chest, **Kagai**-Naruto came back punching the blond across the left side of his face, and for a few short moments they exchanged blows.

An elbow thrown out, soon being brushed to the side.

A frontal kick towards his abdomen.

Naruto brushed away another punch before he brought his own, successfully catching the red-eyed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto withdrew a kunai, but **Kagai**-Naruto recovered faster than Naruto expected.

Not stopping the calm clone kneed him in the stomach; Naruto bent down in pain before **Kagai**-Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced it into the hard floor.

Naruto grit his teeth, when he had first came out of that mirror he sensed that the clone was definitely weaker, the clone's chakra capacity was surely half of what his was, but slowly with him using Kyuubi's chakra the gap replenished itself, now he was beginning to surpass him in strength as every second ticked by.

Naruto didn't know if the clone's chakra would continue to grow or not, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't allow this Naruto to beat him. Couldn't allow him to get out of here neither.

Naruto used his arm to swipe **Kagai**-Naruto's feet as he lost his balance. Naruto pushed himself up, charging forward he wrapped his arms around his torso.

Lifting him up he ran straight for the wall ahead nearly breaking in the wall with the clone's back, Naruto backed up and glared at the red eyed-Naruto. Pulling back his fist he punched him in the face, then with his other hand, over and over, each punch driving him deeper into the wall before finally kicking him in the chest.

The concrete wall could no longer take the abuse as it caved, with **Kagai**-Naruto flying through it.

Dust arose as Naruto stepped through the wall.

**Kagai**-Naruto on the ground smirking, he slowly wiped the blood off his lip, "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He laughed as he stood up.

Naruto bared his teeth, "Rrgh! Shut up!" He yelled before rushing forward, throwing his fist outward.

**Kagai**-Naruto grinned before running forward he pulled back his fist and released it as well, pushing chakra to his hand, both their punches connected with the others fist, a small gust of wind burst from the impact, Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his knuckles pop under the pressure, Naruto's arm weakened.

**Kagai**-Naruto smirked before reaching out and grabbing Naruto's throat, pulling him forward his red eyes pierced his blue ones.

Naruto could see his busted lip healing, all the other scratches on his face slowly knitting itself together.

"_Kk!_ What the hell..."

"I know everything that you know, do everything you can do and better because I'm not afraid to use everything you got!" Naruto pulled away and kneed him in his ribs feeling the grip around his neck weaken he jumped back, cradling his throat he coughed a bit.

"What's wrong? Why don't you stop being a pussy and use the Rasengan! _Let's See Who's Stronger!_" **Kagai**-Naruto taunted, Naruto stared at him with fire in his eyes.

Should he risk it? What if the whole building came down?

Naruto growled before creating a clone, holding out his hand, **Kagai**-Naruto laughed before doing the same. A blue sphere of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand, a red chakra sphere appearing in the clones. The clone Naruto didn't disperse, instead he took off through the hole in the wall, and ran down the hallway, and** Kagai**-Naruto paid it no mind.

"Get ready! This place, this will be your grave!" **Kagai**-Naruto laughed.

* * *

She rushed forward; Hinata did the same, both of their fingers poised for attacking. Hinata ducked under fist before using her palm to catch her in the stomach, pushing chakra into her body to disrupt the tenketsu there, with the main part of the chakra flow being closed off it was make her slower.

**Kurai**-Hinata (_Dark Hinata_) smirked, seemingly unaffected by it, Hinata's eyes widened as her Byakugan looked into her abdomen, the closed off tenketsu quickly being forced open by the flow of the black chakra running through her body.

_'What?_'

"That's not going to work with me Hinata-chan!" She giggled her hand came forward, her fingers digging in the back of her jaw bone and into her cheeks, her long nails puncturing her skin causing blood to run down the bottom half of her face.

Hinata closed her eyes as her body was lifted off the ground; she extended two fingers outward sealing off the chakra pathways in her arm.

"Ah!" Quickly she used her right hand to seal of the tenketsu in her wrist, loosening her grip Hinata jumped back holding her left arm, blood covered the bottom part of her face.

**Kurai**-Hinata Smiling as she lifted her hand with her first two fingers pointed out, the hand surrounded by black chakra. Hinata's eyes were wide in shock, how was she able to draw on the black chakra? Hinata winced in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata begged, if this fight got too out of hand then this whole place could come down on them.

"Because I want to see you in pieces... or decapitated... well mainly just dead." Was her response, she looked to be pondering on what her death would be with a curious look on her face, Hinata stepped forward in worry, "This place is layered with explosives and traps, we'll get buried here if this fight gets out of hand!" She cried.

Just as she had said that the building had rumbled, a loud explosion sounding off near them, Hinata's eyes briefly caught blond hair breaking through the floor, then through the ceiling, his whole body having smoke coming off him. Silence settled over the room before another Naruto, a red-eyed Naruto jumped into the room and up through the ceiling after the other.

"Naruto!" Kiya yelled before she rushed after them, intent on helping.

"Kiya wait!" Tashira yelled.

"Master's in trouble!" Kiya screamed before disappearing through the hole. **Kurai**-Hinata laughed, focusing on Hinata, bringing her attention back to their fight.

**Kurai**-Hinata crossed her arms and pouted, "I know that! Damn, I'm you! Beside I don't care, if you're dead then I'm done with my life!" **Kurai**-Hinata replied as if Naruto hadn't just burst through the room.

Hinata recoiled. Her behavior was that of a complete opposite of her, finally she had seen how much _that_ chakra actually affected her.

"You don't mean that! You just said that you were me, you have to have some feeling of compassion!" Hinata argued, **Kurai**-Hinata blinked not knowing where she was getting at.

"Hah! Don't get your panties in a bunch, right now you just need to focus on not dying!"** Kurai**-Hinata giggled, before rushing forward.

"Hinata get out of the way!" Tashira yelled, both Hinata's looked to Tashira.

"What?" They asked simultaneously, Tashira didn't repeat herself; her wings and tail were visible. With the training of using technique after technique to strengthen her, she had learned how to use attacks faster than before.

Her mouth gave a yellow glow before she opened it, aiming at the Hinata with visible dark chakra surrounding her.

A large Hyper Beam was unleashed, only one Hinata's eyes widened as she jumped away, the other smiled.

"Now that's just rude." **Kurai**-Hinata muttered before bracing herself, dark chakra surrounding her being before being enveloped in the yellow beam of chaos, the whole place suddenly began to rumble.

They landed in front of the building, then suddenly they felt the place rocking back and forth, roaring before a large yellow beam came out of the side of the building, heading straight for the rock wall, debris flown about, parts of the building hit the ground, rocks breaking off the wall and landing into the water.

The leader grated his teeth, "Those little bastards are tearing the place apart!"

"What do you think we should do?"

"If this place is destroyed then we missed the information that will cost us our lives, we can't let those brats destroy this place! Spread out and eliminate them!" He ordered they nodded before they ran into the building, hurrying to get rid out those children before they did any more damage.

The leader tightened his fist, no one messed with Team Trauma.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Tashira's eyes were wide.

"H-how the hell did you do that?" She asked, Hinata standing there in disbelief as well.

**Kurai**-Hinata stood there with a smirk, her body covered in black chakra; it hugged her body so close that it looked like a two inch outline. Apparently the chakra had shielded her from most of the damage from Tashira's Hyper-Beam.

It was obvious the technique had taken its toll on **Kurai**-Hinata as she spit up a mouthful of blood, her clothes left in shreds and blood ran about all over her body, yet she didn't lower her smirk.

**Kurai**-Hinata tilted her head, her eyebrows slowly coming in.

"_Moue_ Tashira-chan. I thought we were friends?" She asked, her face contorting in a way that made it seem as if she was actually hurt that Tashira attacked her. Tashira stood speechless, how was she able to block her attack like that? She slowly took a step back.

**Kurai**-Hinata stood up.

"So you want to play huh?" She asked, her face growing into a smirk, her black eyes only increasing the intimidating effect.

Suddenly Tashira screamed bending over she held her stomach in pain, a small wad of blood spilling from her mouth, the sound of ribs cracking rang in Hinata's ears. Confused and panicked she looked back to where **Kurai**-Hinata was previously, she was still there but her body was slowly growing transparent.

Hinata's eyes widened.

-_Hinata appeared before the taller woman and shoved her palm into her chin, then spun and elbowed her in the stomach then finished by thrusting her other palm into her stomach._

_Sabuki went flying into a tree, Hinata disappeared before Sabuki cried out in pain, her stomach showing an indent like someone was pinning her to the tree but no one was there._

_Then Hinata slowly came into sight, first she was transparent and then she was solid._-

She looked back to Tashira and true to her assumption she slowly appeared with her fist in Tashira's abdomen.

"Tashira! Run away! I don't want you to get hurt!" She yelled rushing forward, then she stopped, Tashira's hand outward showing her to stop.

"Don't worry about me Hinata... *_Wheezing_*... Is that all you got?" She muttered spitting up blood, grabbing a tight hold on **Kurai**-Hinata's arm she opened her mouth again, a small glow slowly coming into existence again.

Kurai-Hinata smirked, "Not again."

Suddenly Tashira was standing up with her head to the ceiling; **Kurai**-Hinata slowly disappeared before appearing with her fist upward in an uppercut.

"Stop it!" Hinata screamed, Tashira's head then roughly turned to the right, her legs then swiped out from under her, her stomach indented before she was sent flying sideways into the wall, breaking through it she was out of sight with the dust and debris covering her, after images slowly appeared of the attacks **Kurai**-Hinata used on Tashira.

Hinata breathed.

-_Hinata smiled up at Tashira before she enveloped the Dracass into a hug._

_Tashira slowly hugged her back, unsure of what to do._-

Hinata rushed forward, Byakugan activated and her right hand poised for attack, her useless left arm by her side, Kurai-Hinata slowly turned to the raging Hyuuga.

Hinata appeared before the other, her knees bent low and eyes blaring with anger.

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Sanjyuuni Shou (**Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams 32 Palms**)!" Her hand attacked in a blur, faster than before even with both of her hands, each strike with her fingers dug in her skin, Kurai-Hinata's body receiving blow after blow standing there having nothing to do but wait until she finished, she completed her attack with a palm-strike to her chest.

Her breathing ragged she looked at Kurai-Hinata staring at her in shock.

Hinata's Byakugan blazed as she then looked on the inside of her.

Her chakra was no longer flowing.

And for a moment she thought that she had actually done it. Then like a flash or a blink of an eyelash, all of her darker counterpart's tenketsu opened simultaneously, the black-pupiless Hinata giggled.

"That's faster than I thought you could do without this black chakra." She said, Hinata stood silent. She underestimated this... -this chakra more than she would have liked.

**Kurai**-Hinata's smirk slowly widened into a large grin, she slowly bent low.

Hinata could only stare, too tired to do anything about it.

'_It can't be.'_ she thought as she bent lower than she had, "No... That's Neji-kun's..." Hinata whispered.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**)!" **Kurai**-Hinata whispered, still bent low, she didn't seem to move at all.

And in the next moment Hinata's whole body felt like it was being pierced with knives thanks to her long claw like nails, every strike piercing her skin and drawing blood, all of it happened so fast that it felt like as soon as it began it had been over, her chakra seemingly sucked right out of her.

But those ten seconds were far more painful than she could've imagined, to be the recipient of the attack it felt even longer than just a mere ten seconds.

Hinata screamed in pain, she felt **Kurai**-Hinata finish with the same palm strike she had done to her abdomen, only she pushed more chakra than usual into the attack, her body was blown back and spun before hitting the floor, her back grinding into the ground before coming to a stop with a rough twirl of her body onto her stomach.

Hinata opened her mouth, like pouring out a cup of water blood flowed out of her mouth, and for a few moments Hinata nearly choked on it trying to breath, briefly her eyes flickered black for a moment as the black chakra **Kurai**-Hinata pushed into her slowly became her own.

Hinata grit her teeth in pain, slowly she looked up.

**Kurai**-Hinata slowly circled around the beaten bitch, a curious expression clearly seen on her face. All the downed Hyuuga could do was let out short breaths of pain, each breath causing the same pain to ripple throughout her body, she glared at **Kurai**-Hinata.

"You hurt... Tashira." She grunted.

**Kurai**-Hinata tilted her head stopping in front of her. Crouching down she stuck out her hand, much like a child would with a new pet.

Hinata slowly swung her arm trying to keep **Kurai-**Hinata away from her; it was swung drunkenly and had obviously took strength to do it. **Kurai**-Hinata drew back her arm, before sticking it back out like she was playing with her, grabbing Hinata's wrist with her left hand she used her right hand to put her finger and thumb under her chin lifting her head up.

**Kurai**-Hinata gave a small twisted smile, "Wow, you don't look too good." she commented, Hinata glared at her, blood slowly going down Kurai-Hinata's hand.

"You should learn to keep that dumb whore on a leash; she might end up getting killed." **Kurai**-Hinata warned, "I wonder what would happen if I choked you while looking into your eyes? Just to check if I can see the life slowly fade." she pondered to herself, grabbing Hinata's right shoulder she flipped the Hyuuga over, Hinata gasped as she landed on her back, her lungs struggling to get oxygen into them.

As her mouth opened she tried to breathe, blood going back down her throat causing her to gurgle, spitting up specks of blood around her and onto her face.

Grinning, **Kurai**-Hinata grabbed her by the hair and lifted the lavender eyed girl up, all the while Hinata groaned in pain.

The pure black-eyed Hinata grinned manically, looking at the hole in the cement Tashira made with her beam.

They both looked into the others eyes.

Hinata's body was flung through the wall Tashira had made with her hyper beam, then through another before soaring through the open air, her body going at a blur before crashing into the rocks, indenting her figure into the wall of rock.

Hinata screamed in pain as she heard parts of her body crack, immediately she knew her right shoulder was dislocated, and four of her ribs on her right were broken.

_'I can't feel my body.'_ She thought to herself, looking back to the building so far away on the third story the **Kurai**-Hinata stood there in the room with a delighted smile on her face.

Hinata winced.

'_Was I always so strong...? I... don't know why I'm surprised_.' She could see her vision starting to blur in and out of focus. Her body slowly slipping out of the rock. Falling Hinata couldn't help but feel angry at herself, angry at that Hinata, angry at not being able to protect Tashira, angry at herself for getting Naruto hurt, angry for putting Kiya in this mess.

If it weren't for her wanting to come to this place none of this would have happened.

Hinata tightened her fist, her body meeting the water with a large splash coming up in her wake.

"That wasn't as fun as I hoped." **Kurai**-Hinata frowned watching as Hinata sunk into the swampy pond, taking a step forward she readied to finish off the girl.

"That's her! Attack!" He ordered the Growlie opened her mouth.

She turned her head, a man dressed in black standing in the doorway.

"And just who the fuck are you?" **Kurai**-Hinata asked.

**Kurai**-Hinata narrowed her eyes, its mouth was open, She quickly activated her Byakugan. Energy was building up in her throat, heat coming from her mouth.

A fire attack.

Quickly she flicked a Kunai toward her, too fast for her to complete her attack or defend; in shock the Growlie canceled her attack. It didn't land; a Pumara deflected the kunai, a Murkunt and a Daimon by their side, all of them looking at her with a bit of confidence, seeing as how they did have the advantage in numbers.

**Kurai**-Hinata stared at them with a calculating eye.

Curiously she took out her pokedex.

**GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 10

**Type**: Animorph (Canine)  
**Element**: Fire  
**Frequency**: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)  
**Diet**: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  
**Role**: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks**: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown.  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty  
**Evolves**: Growltit (Normal, experience needed)  
**Evolves From**: Goth (Sarcastic Goth sub-types only; Fire Stone)

_Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens and Catgirls were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end._  
_Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days or even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target._

_This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokégirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each other's strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies._

_Growlie is a popular pet Pokégirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokégirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokégirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls._

_Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokégirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory._

_Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokégirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokégirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other._

_Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokégirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type!_  
_One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokéball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokéball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied._

_If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods._

**PUMARA (aka CATAMOUNT, aka COUGROWL), the Mountain Lioness Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 10

**Type**: Anthromorphic Cat  
**Element**: Fighting/Ground  
**Frequency**: Uncommon (solitary to pairs)  
**Diet**: carnivorous  
**Role**: wilderness survivalist (mountains and forests), night-fighter  
**Libido**: average, seasonal peaks  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel, mouse Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Plant, Psychic, Water, some canine Pokégirls  
**Attacks**: Mountain Claw, Slash, Growl, others  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Agility (x3), Night vision (x5), Claws  
**Disadvantages**: Rebellious Nature, Wild Streak  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Merrowl (Diamond Stone)

_Catamount, Cougrowls, or Pumara. It is all the same. It's simply a regional variance of the name. (Found in the Johto (Cougrowls), Crescent (Catamounts or Pumara), Indigo (Cougrowls bordering Johto and Catamounts towards Crescent), and Tyroon Leagues (Pumara).) This branch of the Merrowl is similar to Tigresses. That is to say that they are superb fighters and combat Pokégirls. They are not as passionate about loving and fighting as Tigresses are. They prefer causing trouble and exploring; living life to the edge._

_Grey to tan fur, white bellies and black markings on the end of their tails, around their muzzle and black spots above the eyes distinguish this cat-type evolution. Strong sleek builds, extra powerful claws capable of harming Rock-types. All are characterized by a wild nature that tends to make domesticating them difficult. Those that are were born domestic and tend to be rebellious trouble-makers, wild cards, and smart-asses. They are more at home in the wild (though this can include certain city areas - like the underground and bad parts of town) than in the city. They don't make very good pets at all. Though if one can gain their loyalties Pumara can be very loyal, affectionate and obedient (most of the time)._

**MURKUNT (aka TEN-GAL), the Dark Bird Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 10

**Type**: Animorph (crow)  
**Element**: Dark/Flying  
**Frequency**: Uncommon (usually found in small groups of 2-3 or larger flocks of up to 12)  
**Diet**: berries, fruits, grains  
**Role**: psychic detector  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks**: Shadow Ball, Gust, Feather Shuriken, Steal, Confusion, Screech  
**Enhancements**: Flight, Psychic sensitivity, Nightvision,  
**Disadvantages**: Arrogant, Mischievous, Physically weak, Distracted by Shiny things  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Pidgy (Moon Shard)

_Murkunts (also Ten-gal in the Edo League) are similar to the Pidgy family. Unlike Pidgin which are normal flying types Murkunts are a Dark type. They have the unique ability to detect psychic activity. In the wild their combat tactics are best described as 'dirty'. They use every trick in the book that they can when an opponent is stronger than they are. From cheap shots, to blinding them with sand to tag teaming, to leading them through bushes into a stream or cliff, you get the idea. Tamed Murkunts on the other hand still fight dirty but are more limited to the conditions of a poke battle. And usually don't have sisters waiting in ambush. Typically found in the harem of crooks, street fighters and similar ilk. They do have some redeeming skills in that they are strong vs. psychics and have various dark type attacks. Aiding in pursuit and capture of wild or a wanted tamers psychic types._

_Personalities are usually arrogant, haughty, cruel, and such. Though there are occasions when a Tamer has changed there Murkunts personality around, but these are few a far between. Surprisingly enough when confronted with any type situation where a child (Pokéwoman or human) is endangered the Murkunts become doting and protective towards it. And will protect it with their lives going into frenzy against any who try to harm the child. In one instant a flock of Murkunts saved a group of kits and human children from a rampaging Widow. Of the 14 Murkunts only 1 survived the battle with the Widow. The Murkunts bought the townsfolk enough time to rally against the Widow. After the battle the Murkunt had to be subdued because she would not let any of the villagers near the children._

_In the end though she was healed and released back to the wild. To this day Murkunt flocks are welcomed into the town and protected from unlicensed Tamers. It requires a permit to catch Murkunts in that town and its surrounding woods._

**DAIMON, the Scheming Demon Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 10

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Magic/Dark (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: Fear  
**Role**: Tactical planning  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Dark  
**Weak Vs**: Celestial, Fighting, Bug  
**Attacks**: Energy Drain, Sucker Punch, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Heart Of Darkness, Fury Swipes, Burst  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Night Vision  
**Evolves**: Droido (Moon Stone), Lemure (Dream Stone), Demoness (Mana Crystal), Succubus (Dusk Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Youma (Normal, Battle Stress, or Orgasm)

_Most definitely the preferred evolutionary choice for Youma, Daimon has, amusingly, become more common than their pre-evolved forms due to popularity. This is due in part to their tremendous versatility; with four possible confirmed evolutions that cover a wide range of specialties, they are a starter of choice amongst those who desire an infernal component to their harem. They're also generally far more attractive than their pre-evolution and lack any genetic loyalty to Sukebe, thankfully. As such, they are the second most popular of Infernals, being second only to the Succubi. It should also be noted that the method by which a particular Youma will evolve into a Daimon is somewhat random, although almost all recorded evolutions have been from Battle Stress, normal evolution, or Orgasm._

_Physically, Daimon is much less bestial than Youma, generally taking the forms of quite exotic women. However, they still don't usually appear quite human; as well as keeping strange hair and eye colors from their prior evolutions, most Daimon have small claws on their hands and many possess strange tints to their skin. The latter are often unnatural, but rarely actually unattractive; a significant portion could pass for vampires under low scrutiny, whilst the rest are much more evenly distributed around the spectrum. As one might expect, these skin tones generally reflect their elemental typing as Youma, and can often be a source of pride in situations involving multiple Daimon._

_In personality, Daimon are, as a whole, more pleasant than Youma. Rather than foul tempers, they instead have a generally aggressive mindset that, whilst sometimes annoying, is fairly easy to deal with. It does, however, make them come off as rather childish at times, especially taken in combination with the fact that most individuals of the breed have an obsession with needlessly complex plans for even simple affairs. These plans, although prone to failure simply due to the number of steps involved, are actually sound for the most part, and any tamer who can convince a Daimon that less can be more will have an excellent tactical mind at his disposal. However, it should also be noted that most Daimon-conceived plans will be offensive, likely owing to their aggressive natures and the fact that their diet is primarily comprised of ambient fear. In fact, many have speculated that the latter is responsible for their aggressive natures in the first place, as scaring or cowing others is akin to a snack for a Daimon._

_Also, although the change is less noticeable than with many other Infernals, a Daimon whose tamer has earned her respect will change in attitude slightly. Although still aggressive, it will generally not be towards him (outside of the bedroom). Instead, she will generally take up an advisory role, doing her best to make her tamer more aggressive towards others, and also trying to get him to use her plans. She will also be much more open to suggestions on said plans, though, which can lead to a wise tamer convincing her to make them less elaborate and more effective. As such, they make decent betas, but are not particularly well-suited to being alphas because of their excessive aggression and general preference for advisory roles._

_In combat, though, a Daimon's aggression can be put to excellent use, whether or not she's subservient towards her tamer. With a decent variety of physical attacks, Daimon generally prefer combat close-up, moving in and hacking away at their enemies with a frightening intensity (one that's often aided by the use of Fear Aura). However, the real surprise usually comes when she starts throwing out elemental techniques; most Daimon retains a good number of these from their elemental variety of Youma, making them somewhat unpredictable. This works to their advantage greatly, as surprise and even momentary fear from their opponents not only gives the Daimon an energy boost, but a morale boost. Their attacks also tend to be planned out so as to have the most frightening effect possible, and one ought to watch one's back if an opposing Daimon gets too regular or predictable, as sometimes the plans can be extremely complex and require a very long battle to execute. However, this does make them more prone to failure, and that Daimon who have been taught to use simpler, more effective strategies will often fare better._

_Their aggression also translates well into bed, and many Daimon have been said to act as if their libidos were high instead of average, and the fact that they prefer to plan things out often results in very dragged-out taming sessions within which the Daimon does her best to execute a systematic "attack" on her partner's erogenous zones. This generally works well, especially when combined with light bondage, but also makes them poor sex-battlers, as they generally do not like to disrupt their plans' intricate workings for speed. Though whose plans are more concise are able to overcome that limitation, it should be noted, but they're also noted not to be as good of lovers in normal circumstances, as they tend to want to "win" too quickly, an affliction that has vexed many Daimon tamers over the years._

_Finally, when feral, Daimon tends to fall into what is considered a very embarrassing state; they lose the ability to think tactically or logically. As such, they will act very randomly and the weaker ones can be captured or killed without too much effort. A feral Daimon who's been tamed will, it should be noted, usually be extremely grateful to her savior, but refuse to admit to anyone else that she was ever feral due to how embarrassing the state is considered. Threshold cases are also becoming more common, but remain at a lower level then those to Youma, unfortunately. Common early signs of a Daimon threshold are the development of uncharacteristic aggression and/or a love for needless complexity._

Thanks to the special chakra being focused to her eyes she could see farther, they were throughout the building, four of them, each of them seeming to be carrying four pokeballs just like the one before her and she would bet that they each had similar pokegirls as this one, if not the same.

Except one. He was standing at the entrance of the cave with only one pokeball.

She couldn't recall any memories from the original Hinata about these people except.

_Ahh_... So these were the guys the professor had sent after them.

**Kurai**-Hinata snorted to herself, they couldn't have fucked with her at the worst time, she was just nearing the end of the original Hinata's life, even with this new chakra she didn't know much about it, and she'd be willing to bet that this power had a time limit, not to mention each of these Pokégirls power levels seemed moderately capable of taking her.

She glanced to the mirror against the wall, then back to the four Pokégirls, she smirked, she could make this work for her. She couldn't die until she saw her original self-dead, so she couldn't stay and fight these fools while risking the destruction of the mirror.

If she slipped out of here then they'd eventually find the original Hinata walking around in here then they'd attack her, hopefully kill her.

While in thought the Murkunt smirked, stepping forward she waved he wings at the unsuspecting girl, her feathers released like daggers.

**Kurai**-Hinata looked at it, "Feather Shuriken." She whispered, the data on her stuck true to its word, trying to attack her while off guard, but then again weren't all ninja's in the Shinobi world like that? Her feathers sparkled, with the shine of any lethal weapon.

Dodging to the right **Kurai**-Hinata raised her left brow in confusion at the Murkunt, the feathers digging themselves into the concrete wall, before she could do or say anything she looked up to see that she was gone.

She blinked, '_My Byakugan's fading.' _She realized.

**Kurai**-Hinata narrowed her eyes, a chilling feeling came over her seeming to be coming from the Daimon, she rushed forward attacking with great ferocity **Kurai**-Hinata herself appearing to blur as the Daimon attacked and she dodged.

The Daimon appeared to get angrier with every attack that missed, "Rrgh hold still!", using her long nails she slashed at the Hyuuga, Hinata's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist her face coming in close to the shocked Pokégirl

"Why would an enemy let you attack them?" She asked, suddenly the Daimon was sent hurtling back, **Kurai**-Hinata's body becoming transparent before being visible in an attack position. This attack did not appear to have put doubt in their hearts,** Kurai**-Hinata grunted feeling the Pumara slash at her back, her claws marking her skin as the cloth ripped away and blood spilled onto the floor, quickly she jumped into the air avoiding another slash to her back from the Pumara.

**Kurai**-Hinata winced, the dark chakra doing what it could, but it was healing slower than before, she grit her teeth.

The Growlie tried to attack her when she landed but she ducked and then spun giving a roundhouse kick to her back. Landing on all fours she rolled to the right before Hinata could land on her.

The Growlie turned and lunged at the Hyuuga clone wrapping her arms around Hinata she tackled her before they hit the ground rolling, **Kurai**-Hinata pushed her legs out, her feet in the Pokégirls abdomen throwing her off of her.

"What are you doing? Get off your assess and kill her already!" The Trauma member yelled in anger.

**Kurai**-Hinata frowned.

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Throwing a kunai with an exploding tag at his feet his eyebrows raised before it exploded, he yelled as the wall around him caved in along with that part of the ceiling and upper room, sealing him off of this room.

She grinned sensing the Murkunt's presence behind her, spinning around grabbing the surprised Murkunt's throat **Kurai**-Hinata swung her toward the red-haired Daimon, crashing into one another the Daimon braced herself, catching the Murkunt the Daimon's feet skidded against the concrete floor, wrapping her arms around her back the two were sent skidding to the wall both of them grunting upon impact.

**Kurai**-Hinata smirked, disappearing she appeared less than two inches from the Growlie's face a few feet away from her, flinching the Growlie's eyes widened before a burst of black chakra crashed against her chest tearing the clothing apart sending her flying into the tan-furred Pumara, crashing into the girl the two flipped before disappearing into the hole in the floor Naruto had made.

**Kurai**-Hinata burst out laughing as her palm had been outstretched right against the Growlie's chest, turning she rushed toward the Daimon and Murkunt, before the Murkunt could recover to get out of the others arms she felt a fist smash into her back causing her to open her mouth and scream in pain, her eyes widening to incredible lengths while the Daimon grunted feeling just a bit of the pain.

The Pokégirl couldn't fight her while the Murkunt was between them, she grabbed the Murkunt and jumped away before **Kurai**-Hinata could strike again, and put her down beside her. Hinata rushed in going in a zigzag tactic, she wasn't as fast as she was at the beginning of the fight, the black-eyed Hinata grit her teeth feeling her back stinging, losing quite a bit of blood. Jumping up she gave a roundhouse kick for the Daimon's head, thinking quickly and unprepared she ducked the attack, readjusting herself **Kurai**-Hinata locked her legs together successfully leg locking the Pokégirl's head, swinging around she brought her foist the side of the Murkunt beside her causing her to be sent tumbling, **Kurai**-Hinata curled her legs forcing the Daimon's body to flip over her's and hit the ground facing the ceiling.

Immediately after she rolled to the left the Growlie landing where she had been just a few moments ago. Turning to where **Kurai**-Hinata rolled the Growlie opened her mouth, fire coming from it, **Kurai**-Hinata barely evaded the attack, part of the flames catching her clothing on fire. She quickly tried to get up, thanks to her senses she dodged the Pumara coming from behind.

'_I won't last long if this keeps up.'_ she thought, the Pumara was on her the next second punching **Kurai**-Hinata clear in the jaw before doing a sweeping kick swiping her legs from under her as her legs went into the air.

Simultaneously the Growlie and Pumara opened their mouths, the Growlie using the Ignite technique and Pumara used Roar.

Catching fire **Kurai**-Hinata was sent flying into the wall, the black chakra doing what it could as it healed the burns and put out the fire, although after doing so **Kurai**-Hinata felt the strength of the chakra leave her. Kneeling down she tried to catch her breath.

As she struggled to breathe she tried to think of a way out, a way to be able to catch them off guard.

She looked to the Murkunt who was the closest to her.

**Kurai**-Hinata gave a pained smirk, hopefully this would work.

She pulled out a kunai, one that had an exploding tag wrapped around it, throwing it into the ceiling she waited, with a large explosion part of the ceiling caved in, rocks falling around her and dust rising up leaving the Pokegirls no choice but to cover their eyes.

Putting her fingers together in a seal she whispered, "_Henge_." her body shrunk. Her body features reverting back to when she was an eight year old girl. All she had to do was wait for the debris to clear.

As soon as it did, the Murkunt froze.

**Kurai**-Hinata inwardly smirked. Timidly she raised her hands up defenselessly, putting up a facade of a helpless child.

"P-Please... don't hurt me!" She cried out, the Murkunt's eyes were wide and her face set in confusion, not knowing what happened and what to do. The Daimon snorted.

"Bullshit." She walked forward preparing to finish off the '_girl'_.

Until the Murkunt grabbed said pokegirl's wrist.

"Wait... this is a child." She said, looking from her to the little girl.

The Daimon snatched away, the Growlie walked forward with a scowl.

"You're not seriously buying that piece of crap are you?" She asked, the Murkunt didn't know how to reply, the Daimon looked at the Murkunt.

"I don't know how she did it but it's only a trap." She said, turning back to the girl she prepared an energy blade to finish her off, until suddenly the Murkunt was before her.

"I can't let you hurt this child." She said defensively, the Daimon snarled, "Bitch you better move or else you're going to die along with her!"

**Kurai**-Hinata smirked, she looked to the mirror, Kawarmi-ing herself with a rock near-by she looked to the mirror.

The Growlie growled as her head whipped behind her, "She's a fake!" She growled, not allowing her to get away she opened her mouth.

"No!" Murkunt yelled, before the Growlie used flamethrower, the whole area near the Hyuuga being enveloped in fire. **Kurai**-Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her chakra glitch out before she felt it again, the mirror was in trouble.

* * *

"You have no idea. Who you are fucking with!" **Kagai**-Naruto yelled, his red-eyes glaring angrily at all eight Pokégirls and the two black-clad fuckers before him.

Naruto against a wall in the dark gritting his teeth out of site with his arms wrapped around Kiya who seemed to be completely unharmed, but for him, saying that he was hurt seemed like an understatement, the room they were in having holes, dents and broken objects.

Then suddenly **Kagai**-Naruto's red-eyes flickered blue before re-turning red.

Immediately it looked like something was wrong with him, "The mirror!" He yelled, jumping through the hole in the floor heading for the object. The Pokégirls and the two men chased after him.

* * *

**Kurai**-Hinata slowly came to a stop, the fire finally dissipating and the technique disrupting her Henge going back to her thirteen year old self. **Kurai-**Hinata glanced to the mirror, seeing that it was still safe.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten (**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**)." She muttered, she lost a lot of blood, and her chakra was running low, she needed to get out of here.

The Growlie grinned.

"I knew it!" She laughed.

"Congratu-fucking-lations, now concentrate on killing her!" The Pumara yelled.

Hinata turned to the mirror, reaching out to grab it her vision erupted into black before blurring back in, half of her sight saw the concrete floor and the other half a sandal,** Kurai**-Hinata held her head in pain.

"Move it bitch." Kagai-Naruto growled despite having all the originals experiences, if the mirror was in trouble before he was able to kill the original nothing else mattered, **Kurai**-Hinata bared her teeth as she pushed herself off the floor, appearing before **Kagai**-Naruto she grabbed the mirror and grabbed a fistful of his hair, throwing him backwards he crashed into the wall, the wall caving in on him.

Cradling the mirror she ran and jumped out of the hole from the building she threw Hinata through.

Quietly she landed on the grass. Her eyes searched the area, there!

Hinata kneeling near the pond, cradling her stomach and spitting up blood. **Kurai**-Hinata smirked, she looked back seeing **Kagai**-Naruto coming after her, **Kurai**-Hinata turned back around running straight passed the downed Hyuuga, and for a moment their eyes caught each other's.

"See you later." **Kurai**-Hinata whispered before she disappeared into the cave they came out of, **Kagai**-Naruto behind her. Hinata watched as they left, a surprised look on her face.

"That was something new." Tashira brushed the dust off her shoulders and wiping away the blood running down her jawline, she had never even knew **Kurai**-Hinata could move that fast, she didn't even see any of the attacks she used on her.

If that was really how strong **Kurai**-Hinata was, then how strong was her Hinata with that chakra? She narrowed her eyes, jumping out the nearest window she transformed, using her wings to glide down to the ground before switching back to her human form.

* * *

"Hinata!" She yelled seeing her tamer kneeling down in pain.

She looked up to her before wincing.

"Please forgive me for not being able to protect you Hinata!" Tashira apologized, Hinata shook her head, "No, Tashira I should be asking for your forgiveness. You got hurt in my fight and I'm sorry." Hinata replied, Tashira fiercely shook her head.

"Don't you dare take the blame! It's not your fault. Come on get up." She said helping her up Hinata cried out in pain, Tashira looked at her Tamer in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder... it's dislocated." Gesturing to the opposite arm of the one Tashira had over her shoulder. Tashira nodded her head; switching sides she grabbed hold of Hinata's forearm.

"Brace yourself." She didn't give her time, shoving her arm quickly she popped it back into its socket setting Hinata screaming in agony.

Breathing hard she thanked her.

"We need... _*pant*_ to find Naruto and Kiya and go." Hinata explained slowly going back to standing on her own, Tashira nodded her head.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Someone said, Tashira and Hinata turned around looking to see the leader of this hunting group. He was smiling looking at Tashira.

"You know, your masters been worried about you." He opened, Tashira snarled at the man, recognizing him as the man that kept her from going feral.

"Bullshit." She snarled, the Trauma member raised his hands, "Look it darling. The doc said if it was possible, to bring you back alive. Although as for these tamers... I'm afraid they just don't fit into the schedule." He explained, Tashira glaring death at him.

"You won't lay a fucking finger on my tamer!" She yelled going into an offensive position. The trauma member stared at Hinata.

"I could have sworn you were older than that." He pondered. Shrugging he pulled out a pokeball.

"Time to bring her out." He muttered before looking at the red-eyed Pokégirl before him, "You know what I find truly intriguing. That with a simple chip in the brain, and a collar around the neck, you can control a Pokégirl truly worth it."

"She despises me more than anyone else." He explained.

"Time to come out..." He spoke releasing the Pokégirl within the ball the red light materialized.

Tashira's insides froze over when she saw who it was. A deep hatred began to well up within her at who the Pokégirl was.

Her fangs bared as Tashira transformed, her wings and tails springing forth her height growing.

There before her covered in black scales in her draconic form, glowing red eyes, large wings and a large tail. A collar around her neck.

Hinata looked her over cautiously, she took out her pokedex.

**DRONZA, the Dark Dracass Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 15

**Type**: Very Near Human Metamorphic  
**Element**: Human Form: Poison  
**Dragon Form**: Dragon  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: Human food with a preference for meat  
**Role**: Destroyer of Humanity  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Human Form: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Dragon Form**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Human Form: Ground, Psychic, Celestial Pokégirls  
**Dragon Form**: Ice, celestial Pokégirls  
**Attacks**: Human Form: Aura of Fear, Poison, Punch, Kick  
**Dragon Form**: Aura of Fear, Slash, Roar, Drain, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
**Enhancements**: Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Dragon Form**: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x12), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Dracass (hatred of humanity), Bratini (Human Cruelty/Intense hatred of humans)  
**Bounty** (for confirmed kill): 1,000,000 SLC**  
Bounty** (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 400,000 SLC

_Recommendation if you see one: Direct confrontation is not recommended unless you have a powerful ice-type at your command._  
_There is a dark side to the Dracass._

_During Mao's Rebellion, most Dracasses sided with humanity, fighting against those who would kill their human masters. However, a few choose to side with Mao, and this cast a dark shadow over the entire Dracass breed. The Tamers who had Dracasses often mistreated them, and it wasn't unknown for a Dracass to be killed by humans who feared her._

_The Dracasses were oppressed, like many Pokégirls of the time, but still they fought for the humans. It was shortly after the battle of Pine Ridge that one Dracass finally snapped. Mistreated by her Tamer, scorned by the humans around her, beaten, insulted and nearly killed, she decided that Humans were not worth saving._

_A dark evolution took place, and she became a Dronza._

_Little is known about what actually happened, but authorities that later found the sight reported that no human or Pokégirl still lived. Most had been slaughtered in a brutal and sadistic fashion. These reports were quickly buried by the Leagues, lest humans decide that all Dracasses were evil, and wipe the breed out._

_Dronza are, by their very essence, everything that a Dracass is not. Filled with hatred, anger and disgust, they strike out at any who so much as look at them the wrong way._

_Dronza see the Dracass's failure of Sukebe to be the ultimate disgrace, and they see the Tamed and domesticated Pokégirls to be little more than traitors. Proclaiming themselves as the true path of Pokégirls, they continue to hunt humans and their Pokégirls in an attempt to wipe clean the smear of failure, and bring Sukebe to his rightful place as the leader of humanity. They don't seem to care that everyone claims he's dead._

_These Pokégirls spend most of their time in Draconic form, loathing the thought that they may have anything in common with a human. In this form, their scales are either black, or a very dark grey, and their eyes glow a bright red, distinguishable even in a brightly lit area. They will take their human forms only if they need to interact with a human, usually when coercing a Taming out of him._

_Once a Dracass has made the transition to Dronza, she loses all respect for the human race, and much of her respect for other Pokégirl types, especially those who are members of a Tamer's Harems. There is no reasoning with a Dronza, and they will, as likely as not, kill any human who crosses their path._

_Capturing a Dronza is almost impossible, and no Tamer has ever claimed to have been able to keep one in his Harem. However, many reports have been made of Dronza tricking Tamers into taming them, or even forcing the act if they wish, to keep themselves from going Feral. In some cased, the Dronza even allows the unlucky Tamer to live._

_Tamers are advised, not, under any circumstances, to set a Dracass against a Dronza. This battle will be unstoppable, as the two breeds have a hatred for the other that defies all logical thought, and the two will fight until one is dead._

_Dronza are considered a threat by all Leagues, and a bounty of 1,000,000 credits has been set for the confirmed extermination of a Dronza._

Hinata turned to Tashira, seeing her snarling. The Dronza released a loud roar setting it's eyes on the Dracass.

'This isn't good.' Hinata thought, Tashira was only a level ten added with the two extra weeks of training brought her to a level Eleven at the very least. Although if Tashira stuck with what they taught her, then theoretically she may be able to beat her, Tashira's trained quick wit compared to an enraged Dronza running only on emotions and instincts.

Hinata brought her hands together.

"Kai."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha?" Naruto muttered looking at his hands, Kiya doing the same.

Everything seemed weightless for a moment, almost as if their weight completely disappeared and they were just floating, the strain that their body was under suddenly being lifted.

"I feel lighter." Kiya whispered, looking to Naruto she waited for an explanation.

"Hinata released the gravitational seals." He explained.

Why?

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Kiya, we need to find Hinata and Tashira now." He said, Kiya nodded her head.

Immediately they broke into a run, down the corridors faster than before, and even though Naruto could go faster he stayed at the same pace as Kiya's so they wouldn't get lost, they could hear it throughout this building, a large roar sounding off through the place.

Kiya looked to her tamer, "Naruto what's going on?" She asked, Naruto thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is it isn't good, if we don't hurry something bad might happen, I damn sure am not going to let that happen!" He responded with a determined look in his eyes, Kiya looked to her tamer for a moment realizing how much he truly cared for his 'Comrades'.

She nodded her head as well, her eyes gaining the same fire he did. They had all let their guard down, and even more underestimated those clones, but now that wouldn't happen, cause they thought of the worst case scenario and prepared themselves for it.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed her and jumped back, Kiya's eyes caught fire passing by them just inches from their face narrowly avoiding the possibly lethal attack, they both looked to who it was, seeing two of the three tamer's that had attacked **Kagai-**Naruto when they had hidden themselves.

Naruto assumed they were tamer's because of the Pokégirls they possessed, Naruto stepped forward and glared at them, "Hey what the hell's your problem, that could've been very dangerous for us!" He yelled.

Hinata was in trouble, and these two were trying to slow them down, and for what?

One of them laughed as he stepped forward.

"I thought we already discussed this?" Naruto narrowed his eyebrows; they must have talked about it with **Kagai**-Naruto.

"Rrgh, don't have time for this. Kiya get ready, don't underestimate them, and use all that you've learned alright?" He ordered preparing himself.

Kiya nodded her head, "Okay." she replied, analyzing each of the Pokégirls before her, after she had done so her eyes began to glow blue.

She could only use her Psychic Illusion technique on only three people maximum so she needed to choose her targets cautiously and discreetly so they wouldn't suspect it, she looked to Naruto, seeing his eyes shifting to his closet target, the Pumara, and she herself had a Growlie near her.

They needed to deal with them quickly.

The Pumara and Growlie's body became lazed, their heads shifting slightly looking confused; she had successfully caught them in her illusion.

Immediately Naruto and Kiya ran to the nearest Pokégirl within a blink of an eye, Kiya's nails began to glow scratching the disoriented Pokégirl, her clothes ripping away, five three inch wide and two inch deep marks appeared over her chest, blood flying into the air.

Spinning around Kiya kicked the Growlie in her gut sending her over an operation table into another room near her, Kiya picked up the sound of supplies flying through the air and crashing to the floor.

Naruto rushed forward, the confused Pumara gasped in pain as Naruto's right fist dug into her stomach. Pulling his fist back, she bent over in pain; Naruto bared his teeth as he thrust his same fist back into her stomach. The force of the punch caused the furred Pokégirl to come off the ground if only a little, Naruto reeled his fist back and as he did so he launched his other fist into her stomach raising her higher into the air.

Quickly pulling back his left hand he attacked again with his right, before repeating with his left, then finishing with his right, each strike lifting the Pumara higher up, each punch leaving her breathless. Stepping back he raised his left leg solidly connecting with the girl's jaw.

The blow caused her to flip backwards, her body flipping down the hall and hitting the wall at the end with her back, twenty yards away, crying out in pain she lost all of ability to breathe for a moment.

Naruto turned to the other Pumara standing a few feet away; she had her claw held high, a larger image around her hand of four claw strikes.

Evading to the left Naruto's left arm clothing tore away, blood spewing from his forearm making Naruto grunt, he felt her come back in for another Slash attack, baring his teeth he grabbed hold of her wrist before pulling her forward, turning the top of his head to her face he felt her nose make a nasty crack as it connected with his cranium.

Kicking her in the chest she hit the corridor wall holding her face as her nose bled, "Aw fuck! His head's like a brick!" She yelled nearly crying in pain.

The others sprang into action. The corridor was far too narrow to have a battle, Naruto held his left arm trying to stop the bleeding by ripping off some clothing and wrapping it around the injury hurriedly.

The two Daimons were after him, Kiya would have to handle the Growlies and Murkunts.

Naruto brought his hands together.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Three clones stood beside Naruto, two of them rushing for an attack, shocked at the feat but not stopping, one Daimon grabbed a clone's throat, she used Drain as she began sucking out what energy it had before it dispelled. The other Daimon used Burst, her speed increasing appearing in front of a clone, digging her hand into the clones gut and coming out the other side it dispersed as well.

The last remaining one ran forward to attack, simultaneously the Daimon's appeared on the sides of him, one clawing off his head and the other clawing him in half, it puffed away.

Naruto grimaced.

"Definitely need more jutsu." he muttered, he braced himself.

both of the Pokégirls unleashing their Energy Blade technique, a large purple blade of energy rushed at him vertically crashing into him Naruto yelled in pain as it brought him to the ground on his back the technique wasn't yet done.

The pressure pushing down on him as his clothes began to tear away, his chest and abdomen turning red, the ground began cracking before it caved in disappearing down into the 2nd floor, purple light emitted from the room below as the attack exploded, Naruto's yell of pain coming seconds later, debris coming from the hole before it settled.

A Daimon looked to the Pumara cradling her nose, the other Daimon and Pumara jumping in after Naruto, "Stop being a pussy and get him!" She ordered.

The Pumara glared at her, "Fuck you!" She hissed.

Kiya ducked under the Growlie who tried to tackle her, she dodged the other Growlie running at her from behind, tripping her with her tail the Growlie face-planted and skidded across the floor to a stop. Grunting as she got up she turned to swipe at the Kitsune.

Kiya ducked under it and stepped back, the infuriated Growlie came forward swiping at her head, and at her waist but no matter what she continued to slide around her attacks.

She growled in frustration reeling her fist back she tried to punch the Pokégirl.

Side-stepping it and catching her fist, Kiya swept the Growlie's legs out from under her and quickly punched her in the gut while she was airborne sending the Growlie back into the other Growlie just standing up, crashing into her they both hit the ground.

Kiya wasn't as skilled at throwing objects like Naruto or Hinata, but with confidence she reached into her weapon holster, throwing a flurry of shuriken at the downed Growlie's, the two of them screamed in pain as they struck home, while some of them missed, a majority of them dug into their legs or their arms, while it wasn't crippling, it'd slow them down.

Smirking she began to feel confident, taking out two more shuriken in each hand she quickly she gathered energy to her hands, converting it to fire and exerting it she formed two balls of fire the size of a baseball around the shuriken, Ember. Turning she threw them at the Murkunts though they were easily extinguished with a shadow ball, the shuriken inside of them bounced off the ball of energy.

With her fire extinguished and shuriken ricocheting off the two balls of energy, the two Shadowballs headed straight for her without any more diversions.

Kiya frowned, "Didn't expect that." then braced herself.

She was blasted back sailing over the two Growlie's on the ground; hitting the left side of the corridor wall she gave a rough spin off it before tumbling across the floor.

Panting and gasping from exhaustion and pain, Kiya's ear twitched before she got up and jumped back the ground catching fire, one of the Growlie's using Ignite, she didn't see the one coming behind her, she felt her slash at her back, her gi tearing away, the back of the dirtied white gi began to become colored in blood.

Howling in pain, the Growlie that used ignite did Takedown, coming at her as she began to glow before she crashed into her sending Kiya flying back into the wall at the opposite end of the hallway, cracks went up the wall going onto the ceiling that was badly cracked already.

Sliding down to a seated position she felt pieces of the ceiling come down on her. Luckily they didn't fall on her, only around.

Grunting Kiya frowned, if this kept up these guys were going to be the ones that ended up victorious.

* * *

Hinata grunted before shrugging off the pain of her broken ribs, her eyes set on the man that seemed to be in charge of the group, the one that had been tracking them down. If she disabled him then she could have him return the Dronza to her pokeball.

Hinata noted that he wasn't telling her what kinds of attacks she should use, did they train their Pokégirls to battle independently as well?

Readying herself to an attacking position she activated her Byakugan.

He took his eyes off of her and looked to the fight, there,_ 'He dropped his guard, it seems he doesn't know about my abilities yet.'_

She was closing in on him.

Her eyes caught an energy blade coming up behind her, she changed directions at a ninety degree angle, skidding to a halt facing where the attack had come from, two guys dressed similarly to the leader standing there with two Murkunts, Growlies, Pumaras and Daimons.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, these guys weren't creative in getting different Pokégirls, and the only way to tell the Pokégirls from the other was the colors of their clothing. Hinata narrowed her eyes watching as the eight of them surrounded her.

Her eyes slightly widened, her Byakugan caught Naruto and Kiya standing against two more Trauma members, again with the same Pokégirls.

Did they get these Pokégirls out of an assembly line?

Hinata narrowed her eyes seeing Tashira and that Dronza fighting more viciously as each second went by. She had to find a way to deal with these Pokégirls fast.

'_...Damn it. This isn't good, the more time I spend on these girls the more time Tashira fights against that Dronza, and there's no way their stopping unless the others dead._' Hinata looked around.

"I will say this only once, I don't want to fight with you, any of you. So please, return your Pokégirls to their pokeballs and leave, no one has to die." Hinata spoke; all she received was a laugh from one of the tamer's.

They weren't going to speak to someone who they were going to kill she guessed.

Hinata looked at the girls surrounding her, each of them looked pretty beaten up already. Was this why those clones had fled, was it because they were outnumbered? Hinata shook her head, it didn't matter, what did matter was that there was a possibility that they all might be exhausted already.

While her Jyuuken strikes didn't work on **Kurai-**Hinata. On these girls it was a whole different field, although with a few broken ribs it would make everything slightly more difficult.

Hinata slowly narrowed her eyes, so it really came down to how they would go about attacking her? Would it be all at once, or the kind where they attacked her one at a time, if it was the latter then she may have a chance to stall long enough for Naruto and Kiya to come to her aid.

But he too had to deal with his own share of opponents, would Kiya be able to add assistance or would she need to be protected? Just some of the many things to train on once they got out of here.

She had to know what she was dealing with to properly analyze what she would do. Pulling out her pokedex she checked their level of experience, the Growlie's were an eight and seven, while the Pumaras were ten and eleven.

Hinata tightened her hand, Tashira was a level seven when they had first fought her with no doubt she knew that taking on two of nearly the same power level or higher was going to be difficult.

She turned to the Daimon's the two of them having the same level ten, and last the Murkunts, a level nine and a level eight, theoretically they should be the easiest and quickest out of the lot. Although she couldn't judge them on power levels alone.

What she needed was for a Murkunt to attack first, then the Daimon, then the Growlie's, after them would come the Pumaras, then another Daimon, and last another Murkunt. If she was lucky then that would happen, to be able to start off easy to conserve strength, and finish easy to not push she when tired.

She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine as she felt a sudden wave of killer intent and with that the Daimon's simultaneously rushed forward on the opposite sides of her. Hinata cursed herself for her level of luck.

Taking out two kunais she used each hand to throw them at the two Daimon's, they dodged to the left continuing their assault.

The one on the right lifted her leg for a roundhouse kick to the head, the other on the left throwing a punch for her broken ribs. Narrowing her eyes she concentrated to time it perfectly, as she controlled her breathing they seemed to slow down, enough time for Hinata to calculate the moves she would need to take.

Ducking under the leg she turned to the Daimon on the left aiming for her ribs, using her left palm Hinata pushed it to the side changing the direction of her punch away from her, the two Daimon's back turned to her Hinata's fingers pushed forward to the opposite sides of her.

Her head though was facing the tamer ahead but her Byakugan let her see everything she needed to. Her hands blurred as she began to strike as many tenketsu as she could.

She had only managed to close off four pathways for the Daimon left, her left arm was slower than her right because of what **Kurai**-Hinata had done to it earlier, and eight for the right, these strikes carried out in about a total of three seconds it took for them to get away from her.

They leaned forward, holding their knees at the sudden loss of energy. One Daimon continued trying to walk away, the one with the eight tenketsu closed off in her back, falling to her knees she fell over, completely conscious, but otherwise useless in mobility.

Turning around the other one jumped back baring her teeth in anger as she did, "What did you just do?" the Daimon yelled. Hinata briefly contemplated on telling them, more of an intimidation factor than a chance to gloat

She faked the facade of confidence and arrogance, "I have trained in a very unique kind of martial arts, my strikes aim for the weaknesses in your body to stop the flow of your energy, if you are wide open, with a palm strike to the heart you will die." She explained.

Although if she were honest to herself, she was a little surprised at how fast she actually was, she didn't think those weight seals would have this great of an effect.

The Growlie's didn't seem to be affected by the explanation, the Daimon and the two Pumaras on the other hand looked to be still ready for a fight while being more cautious. The only ones that seemed to be skeptic of her abilities were the Murkunts, Hinata wondered, would they abandon their comrades for the sake of their life? If so then that would only work in her favor, the Daimon smirked.

"Hmph. Here I thought you were just some pathetic weak human, let's see what kind of challenge you can provide." She smirked. With a look of strain it showed that it took effort to stand up despite the fact she couldn't feel her back.

Hinata watched as a Pumara stepped out for her turn to play. The Murkunts gathered their energy on the right side of her before releasing a Shadow Ball.

Turning around, Hinata knew that because of her ribs and the size of the two attacks she wouldn't have enough time to avoid it, bending down, arms out, she prepared herself.

She didn't know if this would work, but from seeing the other Hinata do the sixty-four palms technique kind of gave her hope, maybe she did have the chakra to use this, even though in the past she couldn't because of how low her chakra capacity had been.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten (**Heavenly Spin**)!" The last time she could remember trying to use this technique was before Tsunade had been announced the Godaime, she had failed horribly.

Exerting chakra all around her she began to spin, and to her surprise, it began to work,_ 'I'm actually doing it? Before I couldn't, why am I able to now?' _She thought, before bringing herself out of her thoughts, focusing on the attacks.

The Shadow Balls clashed with the chakra dome, the orbs of energy fiercely trying to break through the defense as the two forces began eliciting a screeching noise before the two balls of dark energy exploded.

The Daimon and a Pumara rushed in once they saw the technique cancel out and Hinata ceased spinning, slightly dizzy but overall okay. She had not expected an immediate assault.

Hinata's eyes widened, feeling a fist dig deep into the pit of her gut, and not a second later had the Daimon's fist connected with her back sucker punching her, losing any breath she had she couldn't even gasp in pain, instead only trying to breath, a gust of wind coming from the two attacks as the grass around them waved back and forth.

The Pumara was many times stronger than an average human, the Daimon being only three times stronger.

Hinata spit up more blood feeling the Pumara's fist deep in her gut, with the Daimon's fist in her back it felt like someone put their whole arm through her.

Closing her eyes she felt two more ribs crack on her right from the pressure. She had no doubt that, had she not even trained with a weight seal she wouldn't have even lasted this long, these Pokégirls were amazingly strong.

Her Byakugan caught sight of the other Pumara coming in with a vicious smirk on her face.

Grunting in pain she grabbed their wrists and threw them to the side, eyes glaring into the sides of the Pumara and Daimon that had struck her, Hinata went forward. Mouth bleeding she bared her teeth.

She remembered all the times her father tried to teach her jutsu beyond what she could accomplish, he would put her through grueling hours of training trying to teach her things she just couldn't do because of her low endurance, chakra, and stamina.

But now, now she thought that it just might work.

She couldn't die here, not while Tashira, Kiya, and the one that gave her the inspiration to fight were all in danger.

A brief image of Naruto appeared in her thoughts.

_-"I'll always try to help you Hinata."-_

She bent low, the image of seeing **Kurai**-Hinata doing the same thing earlier flashed in her mind.

Hinata poised her fingers and spread her legs and bent even lower than that, her flexibility helping in this situation. 'I have more chakra now. This will work!' She yelled in her mind.

Her eyes looked all around her, catching sight of the two Pumara's and the Daimon. Her eyes focused on them, outside and inside, looking where all of their points were, where their energies flowed and where it repeated.

The area around her became dark in her mind, like it was just the four of them in a realm of darkness, and slowly all of them appeared inside of her range of divination.

Hinata's heart calmed. The Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see the chakra circulatory system.

She closed her eyes and extended her arms.

Her range extended another ten feet.

Opening her eyes they flickered black before going back to white.

"... Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou (**Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms**)!"

Focusing more chakra into her eyes, her heart suddenly skipped a beat, her eyes focusing on the tiniest of details making everything look as if they were moving in slow motion. She went forward to the Daimon.

"Ni Shou (**Two Palms**)!" She called out striking two of her tenketsu, spinning around she attacked again the Pumara that had just joined the group, "Yon Shou (**Four Palms**)!"

She pulled back both her hands extended them all the way behind her before coming back striking two more points before reappearing before the Daimon and finishing the other two, "Hachi Shou (**Eight Palms**)!"

Bending low she felt her ribs starting to affect her movement, but that did not stop her striking faster than before she struck the Pumara four more times in the blink of an eye, she blurred before the Daimon finishing the other four, "Juuroku Shou (**Sixteen Palms**)!" turning around she set her eyes on the Pumara that was serving as a back-up.

Her hands blurred striking another sixteen tenketsu points, Hinata grit her teeth in pain before calling out, "Sanjyuuni Shou (**Thirty-two Palms**)" Completing her flurry of strikes with a palm into the feline's abdomen had sent the Pumara back skidding to the floor, receiving a total of twenty-four strikes to the body.

She went back to the Daimon, pushing herself to complete thirty-two more strikes her arms beginning to burn out, "Rokujyuuyon Shou (**Sixty-four Palms**)!" She yelled finishing it off with two palm strikes to her shoulders again sending her back the opposite way, a total of forty strikes to the body.

She then set her eyes on the one that hadn't received any attacks from her yet, the one that had caught her off guard and punched her in the gut. Bending low her eyes blazed with determination, her fingers breaking into the girls fur, her muscles were burning but she didn't stop, "Hyakunijuuhachi Shou (**One hundred twenty-eight Palms**)!" She finished it with a palm into her stomach, pushing as much chakra into her system to make sure she wouldn't get back up.

After her attack the chakra in her eyes ceased, and everything seemed to come back to normal speed.

None of the three Pokégirls seemed to have known what had just happened, and neither had anyone else that had seen her attacking. To the normal human eye she seemed to be standing still in her stance, but to a trained eye she was a blur moving all about too fast to catch any of the attacks she initiated.

The Pokégirls on the ground spit up blood, the one in the middle that had received the most strikes, a total of sixty-four had blood running down her mouth, slowly falling to her knees she fell, each of them conscious but otherwise useless.

Both the Pumara's and Daimon's were indisposed.

Completely exhausted she let her shoulder's slump to the side; she had no more chakra left.

A Growlie grinned seeing her chance before running forward.

Hinata glanced to the Pokégirl coming from the side, her Byakugan slowly fading; they were already trying another attack before Hinata could recompose herself.

"These Pokégirls... don't seem to be easily... intimidated." Hinata whispered wincing as she held her left arm.

Hinata saw the look in the Pokégirl's eyes before her, long claw like nails held up unleashed a fury of swipes at her.

Hinata crying out in pain just like her fight with Sabuki back then, her clothes tore being thrown to the wayside, her forearm guards ripped away and her already wet and dirtied clothing began to become covered in blood, her body being littered with marks all over her body.

After she was done, Hinata's eyes caught the sight of the other Growlie running at her from the side, her body beginning to glow, she looked to be using Takedown.

Hinata winced trying to prepare herself but it was no use, the Growlie ran herself into Hinata's left side of her body, sending Hinata flying into a near-by boulder, her right shoulder bone shattering upon impact before she twirled off of it and hit the ground, skidding across the ground, the rough grass scratching the right side of her face which was already covered in blood.

The rock tearing the clothing and ripping off some of the skin on her shoulder, blood running down her whole arm, Hinata screamed in pain.

Groaning in pain she gripped her shoulder, one of the two Tamers pointed at her.

"Finish her off already!" He ordered as they closed in on her.

Hinata's eyes looked over to see the four remaining Pokégirls coming after her, preparing to finish her off.

"_I Said Move!_" Naruto's voice!

Just after that a Growlie came busting through a concrete wall off the second floor crashing into the water near-by.

"Do It!" One of the men yelled.

Instantly Hinata knew she was dead, Naruto's eyes immediately looking for her and for a moment, Naruto and her eyes caught each other.

The Growlie's fired the Flamethrower technique; the Murkunts unleashed their Shadow ball.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stuck out his hand.

"HINATA!" She heard the voices of Naruto and Tashira in her ears.

She was enveloped in flames and the shadow balls exploded covering the area in dust.

* * *

Baring her fangs Tashira blurred out of sight knocking herself into the slightly larger Pokégirl making her lose her balance and crash to the ground, by the widen of her eyes and the trauma member's it was obvious that both of them were surprised by her speed.

The Dronza's tail lashed out at her intending to hit her, Tashira's wings disappeared and her frame grew smaller as she flipped sideways and over the attack evading the tail just in time, upon her landing she backed up while the Dronza stood up, roaring in anger before trying to punch her, dodging to the side she rushed in to exploit the opening, when close enough she performed a back-flip, her foot coming up meeting her jaw forcing the Dronza's head to lash backwards, taking a step back to regain her balance she attacked Tashira.

Tashira smirked.

Every Dronza hated humans so badly that they despised their human form, so much that they only reverted to their human form only for taming, other than that they relied on their draconic form because it was much more powerful.

And that was what would work in her favor, the Dronza was far too slow in her draconic form that she was able to evade her attacks, she just had to watch out not to get hit or else she'd receive a great deal of damage, Tashira breathed dodging the damn Dronza's attacks, she just needed to focus.

She punched at her head, Tashira easily side-stepped the next second she was in her draconic form unleashing her fist into the Dronza's face.

She roared before trying to attack again, only more viciously, Tashira dodged and evaded, she was too strong in that form to block any of her punches, it would only slow her down, perhaps long enough for the Dronza to attack.

Repeatedly she dodged, transformed and attacked. If she kept attacking while in her human form she wouldn't do that much damage with how hard her scales were, she needed to transform and attack; only this time it was too late to revert.

Punching Tashira in the jaw she spun, the Dronza's tail immediately began to glow catching Tashira in the side making her wince.

The Dronza smirked.

Staggering back Tashira reverted to her human form and dodged the next attack, jumping over the Dronza to do so.

Upon landing was her taller self and immediately Tashira's own tail wrapped itself around the Dronza's ankle, using the strength she got from training that part of her body she flung the Dronza into a small building, breaking through the wall the building came down on her.

Tashira snarled before rushing toward the downed Pokégirl, the look to kill was in her blood red eyes, she did not stop. The pieces of the building blew away from the Dronza, said Pokégirl slowly standing up glaring vicious daggers at the Dracass running at her, doing the same the Dronza broke off into a sprint.

The ground rumbled as the two jumped to tackled the other, the Dronza going in low catching Tashira off guard feeling the Dronza wrap her arms around her waist, and with a flap from her large wings they took to the air, Tashira tried to get the Dronza to let go bring her hands together she hit the middle of her back between her wings but to no avail, she grunted feeling the Dronza's grip tighten, flying high into the air she spun before releasing the Dracass.

She was sent hurtling at the main building from above at a diagonal angle, her back crashing into the roof and immediately breaking through it going into the fourth floor, still descending she broke through the floor into the third floor, at the end of the corridor she broke through the wall going outside the building, her body smashing into the ground creating a small crater around her, Tashira's eyes widened screaming in pain as one of her wings cracked, blood built up in her throat making her cough, blood running down the sides of her face.

The impact made her lose focus of her draconic form, reverting back to her human form Tashira's vision blurred out for a moment then the next it returned. Tashira's eyes widened seeing the sight of the Dronza's feet closing in on her, not long after the Dronza's feet landed on her face pushing her head deeper into the crater causing Tashira to gurgle blood, crying out in pain.

Momentarily Tashira's body went limp from the pressure put on her skull, the Dronza stepped off the girl, bending down her face closed in on Tashira, a disgusted look on her face at the Dracass's bruised and bleeding face looking back at her with the same ferocity.

"A despicable traitor." She snarled,

Tashira chuckled.

"Says a Pokégirl in a Trauma harem." she replied, emphasizing that she was the leader trauma member's Pokégirl.

The Dronza's face twisted into a snarl, Tashira snarling back. Saliva dripped from the Dronza's fangs before she bit down on the joint in Tashira's neck, causing the girl to yelp in pain feeling teeth pierce her skin blood surfaced smearing all over the Dronza's mouth before she released, quickly after she grabbed a fistful of Tashira's hair, slowly lifting her up out of the ground and into the air.

Tashira grunted, closing her eyes in pain her head felt like she was being scalped.

She began to feel weaker, the energy she had slowly leaving, and her eyelids began to become heavy and her body growing weak and tired.

Immediately Tashira realized what she was doing.

_'Damn it, she's using drain. My energy...' _Just the mention of the word brought back a memory, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the smug look on the Dronza's face, "Not me... I'm not going to be the one to die." Tashira growled.

She pictured Hinata for a moment before cocking back her fist, it began to glow red, and her whole body began to become outlined in red, Dragon Rage.

Tashira's blood red eyes looked to her target, her wings reappeared and her tail waved behind her in defiance, scales covering her body.

She began to focus energy to her hand, it began to glow blue, she released a devastating punch to the Dronza's jaw causing her head to reel back, her grip on her hair dropped and she staggered back, dropping back to the ground Tashira rushed forward with adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Kneeing the Dronza in the stomach the surprised girl lost her breath, leaning forward she held her stomach.

Tashira brought her fist back and performed an uppercut bringing her back to her full height. Tashira had to thank Hinata and Naruto for teaching her to focus her energy, with enough training in time she hoped to be able to use this as well as the 'Godaime' they had been spoken of.

Reeling back her fist it began to glow again before she unleashed it into the pit of the Dronza's gut, she disappeared like a speeding bullet through the wall of the building and down the corridor she crashed into a door breaking through it she entered a room breaking through the wall into another hallway, then broke through the main entrance bouncing off the ground a few times before coming to a stop cradling her stomach in pain, her form reverting back to her smaller human form.

Tashira looked at her fist before smiling.

"Thank you Hinata, and Naruto." She nodded before reverting to her human form she jumped through the wall, through the room and out the main door she broke into a sprint reverting back to her draconic form for more power.

Bringing her leg back she punted the Dronza, her leg digging into her abdomen sending her into the air. After that Tashira's wings flapped, and with an energy concentrated jump she jumped twenty feet into the air, grabbing hold of the Dronza's clothes she hurled her at a small building that had holes in it giving way to age.

Crashing into the building it came down on her, debris exploding into the air before she appeared out the side of it, bouncing off the ground she hit the water, her body descending out of sight.

Landing with a rumble Tashira panted, her dragon rage wearing off, her outlined red glow wearing off she realized it took more effort than she had thought.

She gripped her wounded neck, damn Dronzas; it was just like them to fight dirty. The Drain technique she had used on her also seemed to have affected her more than she thought; falling to a knee she panted trying to regain her energy.

Gritting her teeth, Tashira forced herself to stand up, "No... not yet, I still need to finish off that bitch." she growled, as soon as she said that it seemed like the Dronza heard her que, bursting forth from the water back in her Draconic form she flew into the air before landing a few yards away from the girl.

Tashira's shoulders slumped for a moment, her face in disappointment before it set back to snarling, "Why don't you just die!"

She growled back, "Because you're still alive!" She opened her mouth wide and released a large roar, the ground around her cracking as it seemed to come off in waves, Tashira's feet skidded back against the ground as it felt like she was hit by an invisible body.

She tried to remain on the ground but in her human form she was too light, next she was into the air falling into the water near-by.

The Dronza flapped her wings, taking to the air high above the body of water she opened her mouth, energy building up in her mouth before turning yellow. There was a glint of satisfaction in her eyes before she unleashed a large Hyper Beam.

Shooting the beam into the water, bubbles began to form as steam arose from the water, soon the water shined yellow, the beam hitting the bottom causing the water to explode upward, the Hyper Beam disappearing, and the large cloud of steam quickly dissipated showing a large empty crater.

Tashira's body was soaring through the air, crashing into the wall of rocks about three hundred and thirty feet high.

The Dronza smirked, her wings waving she sped off to the Pokégirl.

Tashira winced, her skin a bright red from the heat of the water.

The explosion tore away the top half of her Gi. Spitting up blood she felt that damn Dronza's fist dig deep into her gut, the wall around her cracking, Tashira's eyes went wide as she cried out in pain, she heard a few of her ribs cracks, she bared teeth at the Dronza, her face mere inches from hers.

"You filthy disgrace." The Dronza spat, Tashira looking into her hatred filled eyes.

She just didn't give up did she? Groaning from the pressure in her gut the Dronza's fist kept her pinned to the wall. She glared back into the Dronza's eyes.

"You're a bitch tamed against her will...? Give me a break!" Tashira growled.

The Dronza was just as tired as she was, if she didn't do this for herself, how would she ever be able to look at Hinata if she survived this? No, she had to win, just to see the happy and proud look in her tamer's eyes.

Tashira forced herself to re-use Dragon Rage, even if she was low on strength already, her body began to glow an outline of red.

Suddenly a tail and a pair of wings sprouted from her back, punching the Dronza in the face as hard as she could she got the desired effect of having her remove her fist from her abdomen. Tashira launched herself from the wall tackling the Pokégirl, the sudden weight set the Dronza's flight pattern off, her wings flapping frantically as they fell to the ground.

Tashira reverted back to human, using her speed and focusing energy to her fists she performed a flurry of punches to where ever they landed; going back to her Draconic form she wrapped her tail around the screeching Pokégirl's throat.

With a wave of her tail she flung her toward the ground, impacting the ground she screamed even louder with Tashira's heightened sense of hearing she could hear the bones in her wings shatter under the pressure, staying in her dragon form she positioned her legs, landing on the Dronza's stomach, she cried out in agony, Tashira leaning down to where their faces were close.

"My turn!" She said, with a flap of her wings she jumped high into the air, her mouth opening she prepared an even larger Hyper Beam, her wings glided above the broken and bleeding Dronza as she shot forth her Hyper Beam straight down at the Dronza, and unlike the Dronza's, she would have a full on hit, the Dronza screeched in anger as she was enveloped in the yellow beam, her body literally burning to ashes.

Gliding to the ground Tashira panted, her body slowly going back to her smaller human form. She could see the Trauma leader of the group's eyes widened and face heat up in anger.

"Finish her off already!" Her ear twitched, immediately she feared the worst, when she had looked she wished that she had been wrong the Pokégirls there were preparing to kill _her_.

Tashira felt her heart stop.

"Do It!"

Stepping forward Tashira screamed as loud as possible.

"HINATA!"

* * *

Naruto watched as they unleashed their attacks, screaming her name didn't do anything to stop it, and when she disappeared in an explosion of flame Naruto had assumed the worst.

Her chakra signature was gone.

Naruto's heart to slow down, his eyes looking to see the ones responsible for Hinata's end.

Nothing but their death mattered anymore...

He was silent, his heart skipping every other beat creating a pain in his chest.

Kiya was behind him trying to hold off the other Pokégirls, the two trauma members on the ground holding their wounds glaring at Naruto, Kiya looked to her master, but it only came out like a silent whisper. Everything seemed to slow down, everything around him felt like the volume had been turned down.

Kiya slowly looked at him in worry.

"_Naruto! What's- going on?_" She yelled, Naruto's ear twitched, his heart feeling like it had been ripped out. One of his precious people being killed right before his eyes, someone that was... that was one of the best kind of people he could have ever had in his life.

The Pokégirls smiled, having finished her off, slowly looking to the one another before checking on the Pokégirls Hinata took down.

Tashira cried, slowly falling to her knees in disbelief, she shook her head back and forth closing her eyes. And just like that nothing else seemed to matter, Naruto's eyes darkened.

"_Kyuubi..._" He whispered shakily.

*...**_ Killer Intent_**…*

Everywhere, it was like the entire area had its air sucked out.

The Pokégirls managed, Tashira looked up her eyes searching for who it was that made the whole cave drop in temperature.

As for the trauma members themselves, they held their chest, their eyes going wide in fear.

Naruto could see everything around him go into finer detail, his hearing increased, all of his senses going beyond what he could comprehend, his abilities feeling as if they all enhanced ten times more. Suddenly high killer intent was released in waves, he looked around at all the trauma members, he could see their hair stand up on their skin, their muscles tightly tense, and their bodies shivering in absolute fear.

They looked as if a weight had been put upon them, and soon like fly's they fell, all of them to their hands and knees shaking unconditionally. They opened their mouths wide in a silent scream before throwing up, their bodily functions out of control from sheer fear.

Glaring at all of them he intended to slowly ease his bloodlust. He turned to the ones behind him, they looked like they had just woken up from a nightmare, their eyes wide, saliva, covered in sweat, and quick breathing.

He felt hatred, hatred at those damn Trauma members, and the ones who attacked Hinata.

Jumping from the building he landed on ground, the grass around him burning before disappearing and leaving dirt.

A red tail began forming behind him, his body covered in a red chakra cloak. He glared at all of them intent on doing his worst, walking forward his eyes suddenly widened.

Naruto's eyes turned back to its original blue before flickering back to red, confusion settled over his face as his chakra felt like it began to leave him.

"**_Wha_**-... What's happening?" He whispered in confusion, even his voice began to lose its ferocity.

He watched as his tail slowly disappeared, and the cloak slowly disintegrated, the Killer intent didn't go down, instead it went higher slowly changing into a different kind of killer intent, no longer coming from Naruto.

Falling to his knees he panted, all his chakra being taken away from him as if being absorbed, disappearing. His heartbeat began to speed up, he might've been hyperventilating, his vision blurring in and out of vision as the power of Kyuubi's chakra disappeared, and in seconds his power was completely gone, and his eyes turning back to its original blue.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

He felt something, eyes widening he fell to his knees, dropping his pokeball he gripped his should in extreme pain. Eyes wide the Pokégirl behind him came to his side. He began to feel weaker, his body shaking from the felling.

"Wh-what's happening?" He grunted.

"Master! Master what's wrong!" She asked, he didn't respond, throwing up his heart skipped a few beats before everything began to become hazy, he began to feel even weaker slowly all the energy he had was leaving him, if it kept up he would die.

It continued for three minutes, lying on the ground grunting in pain before it stopped, falling to the side he passed out.

_Everything went black._

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**Kurai**-Hinata glared into **Kagai**-Naruto's eyes, holding the mirror by her side.

Suddenly they both felt something; simultaneously they turned their heads to the mountain a mile or two away.

Confusion on **Kagai**-Naruto's face, "Did you feel that?" **Kagai**-Naruto asked, she nodded her head still looking at the cave.

"If I do then that means I need go." Turning she was intent on getting out of here quickly before she was affected.

Seconds after she felt something tug on the mirror.

"Not while you still have this mirror. Since it's safe I don't want to harm you Hinata, but I also am not going to leave it behind" he growls, looking back at the blond she didn't reply, keeping her hold on it she continued her walk, with a frown** Kagai**-Naruto followed after her.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_She smiled_.

She couldn't draw on anymore chakra for some reason, but it didn't matter cause this was more than she could ask for. She felt damn near invincible, it felt good...

Hinata stood up, black chakra swirling around her and killer intent coming off of her in waves. And in moments her ripped skin knitted itself together, the shattered and broken bones coming together regenerating and healing completely, the blood was still on her but she was far from hurt now, the dust was blown away from her revealing who it was now releasing killer intent.

The chakra came closer to her before it disappeared, every now and then black chakra would spark somewhere on her body, like black electricity was surrounding her.

Everyone looked at her, Hinata's Byakugan activated and soon her smile turned into a maniacal smirk, the two tamers near Kiya, she could see their heart stop from the amount of killer intent, the pokegirls around her, all of them were quaking in fear, and she could see their legs shaking.

Naruto's eyes widened, struggling to stay conscious he looked at her.

"_Hinata._" He whispered, she was alive?

There it was, that same chakra as before, except even stronger than before. Naruto's eyes were wide; Hinata's appearance had _changed_ drastically.

Her hair was wild, it had grown longer down to her shoulders, instead of her black hair it was now a dark midnight blue; her eyes were pitch black but as soon as she activated her Byakugan her irises were blue, her sclera remaining black, her teeth grew into fangs.

Her nails became claws, but the most noticeable thing was that she was pale, paler than usual her skin took a gray tint. Thin blue markings went over her body, lines of blue covering her body with twists and swirls going all over her body, it gave off a tint that made it look like the lines were glowing, added with the black chakra around her made it look similar electricity, like black lightning as it flickered on a part of her body before disappearing.

Naruto could feel all the chakra coming off of her even from here, he was left speechless.

'_She looks like... Th-this chakra. It feels like..._'

Hinata's smile turned into a smirk, her eyes giving off a glint as she set her eyes on the Trauma member that ordered the Pokégirls to kill her, sitting down and his hands behind him on the ground he stared at her with frightened eyes.

Within a second she raised her hand from her side upward over her head at the direction of man.

A full second passed the old gray tree that was behind him a few yards away split in half down the middle, falling down to the ground in a crash, dust arose, the ground from her feet to the tree held a small thin finger wide line in the ground.

The man did not even have a chance to cry as blood leaked from the middle of his forehead; the next second there were two halves of him that fell to the ground opposite of each other.

Naruto knew the technique immediately.

-_Rushing forward Naruto's clones attacked Hinata hundred jumping into the air, Hinata standing in the middle of them focusing chakra to her palms she made small thin chakra beams from her hand._

_"Shuugo Hakke: Rokujyuu Yonshou (**Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty Four**)!" She extended her arms around and circled it around her at an extremely fast rate, the beams going out dicing the clones that came within ten feet of her, the only thing Hinata was moving was her arms as it blurred._

_There were two versions when using this jutsu, the first allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision, much like the Hakke Rokujūyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). It's so precise that it could cut smaller targets in half._

_The other version of this was that Hinata could control the size of the chakra beams in her palms, allowing her to create larger, arc-shaped chakra beams that spread out across her entire attack range similar to the Hakke Shou Kaiten (**Heavenly Spin**) so this technique was both an Offensive and Defensive technique._

_Although she had yet to master it to the level to be considered a threat.-_

Naruto looked to Hinata and then to the tree, and then some. It was over sixty feet long, and more the beam was wider and much faster than before, this kind of chakra boost made her as strong as...

_'Me in Kyuubi's chakra cloak, or Sasuke's curse seal.' _He thought. This was bad, if that was true then this whole place was going to come down on them because of Hinata's attacks, did the chakra affect the way she thinks like it did him, if so then maybe even they were in trouble.

Hinata's eyes caught the Trauma leader trying to run away to the exit behind her.

Hinata laughed, the next second she was looking at his scared face before her as he fell back in surprise landing on his ass, holding up his hand in a way that said he wanted mercy.

"Please don't kill me!" He pleaded.

Hinata paused, and then faked curiousness, "Why not?"

"I was just doing what I was told, please let me live I just work for them!" He cried, Hinata began to laugh even more, he crawled back his body shaking for fear of death so in panic he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun, fired at her.

The bullet was glowing red; exploding in a blast of fire it enveloped Hinata.

He continued to shoot, unleashing all the rounds he had making the fire build up until his gun clicked signaling it was empty. For a moment he felt relief.

"Rough way to ask for me to spare you." Hinata whispered, walking out of the fire as if it didn't even faze her, her clothes had caught fire, but Hinata had a frown on her face not showing that she was in any sort of pain.

Raising her hand he cried for help before Hinata did the same thing she did to the other one.

She looked to the other males that had hunted them.

She exerted the black chakra from her body, focusing it into the shape of senbon it was sent after them, in a blink of an eye the hundreds of needles pierced through the two trauma members body's, their skin began to burn away where the chakra had entered, acting similarly to Kyuubi's chakra they screamed in pain as the dark chakra entered into their blood stream steam began rising from them as they slowly burn leaving nothing left of them.

The Pokégirls stared at her in shock hardly comprehending what happened, all they could do was direct their anger toward the Hyuuga, "How dare you- You bitch!" One Murkunts yelled.

She rushed forward and with her the Growlie's and the other Murkunt followed.

Hinata smirked appearing just a few feet from the Murkunt, pulling her palm back she attacked, the hand moving too fast for their eyes to follow, her breath caught in her throat, chakra surrounding her palm in a thin layer of black chakra, the hand going straight through her chest.

Hinata grinned feeling her hand in the middle of girls chest, the Pokégirls face were shown shock.

Hinata pushed chakra out of her palm, the Murkunt's chest beginning to give a small glow. Steam arose from her back, chakra exiting from her back making a hole. Savoring the feeling, Hinata pulled her arm out of her chest, the Murkunt fell limp.

The Growlie's leaped into the air, preparing to slash her, Hinata's hand's reached out not caring that they cut her forearm as it didn't even faze her, their attacks acting as if they didn't even touch her. Hinata's hands wrapped around the two Pokégirls throat.

Naruto could physically see what she was doing to them, struggling to breathe their bodies began to glow a light blue slowly going to Hinata's hand and twirling around her hand before it turned black and dissolved into her skin.

The Growlie's whimpered, whined and howled in pain as their energy was sucked out of them.

The only way Naruto could explain it was that she absorbing their energy all the way down to the last drop before she dropped their lifeless bodies. The other Murkunt stopped, the look of reconsideration running over her features.

Hinata smiled, water seemingly appearing out of thin air swirled around her body before suddenly lashing at the avian, the water going right through her throat and out the back.

Naruto watched in shock, the look of pleasure on Hinata face before she set her eyes on the Daimon's and Pumara's that could do nothing but watch her from where they lay.

Gritting his teeth Naruto struggled to his feet looking back to the room where he left Kiya he jumped up landing in the room, having this type of pressure on her was going to make her snap.

Kiya was laying there like a fish out of water, crying.

"Kiya return." He said pulling out his pokeball she flashed into a light of red before being sucked back into her pokeball.

Looking to the Trauma members on the ground he looked over to Tashira, looking back to the tamers one last time he jumped out the window, a small feeling of guilt at leaving knowing that they were going to die.

Running over to Tashira he gave her Kiya's pokeball, Tashira had a look of awe on her face as she watched Hinata bend the water to her will to kill the Daimon's and Pumara's, swiping through them like flies, seven other Pokégirls came out of the building, intent on killing her.

"Tashira, take Kiya and get out here quickly!" Naruto ordered.

In confusion Tashira looked at the pokeball, "Why? They're being wiped out?" Tashira said.

Naruto shook his head, "You don't understand Tashira, right now she's dangerous, please just take Kiya and go!" As soon as he said this the main building rumbled coming down on the Daimon thrown into it, the building crushing her in that moment.

The traps set off, the whole building exploding, leading away to the rocks explosions set off all throughout the base.

Tashira reluctantly turned to the exit, the place began to rumble, parts of the ceiling and walls began to break away. The place was going to come down, Tashira watched as rocks blocked the exit, turning back to Naruto, he cursed.

Hinata smirked black thick chakra lashed out wrapping itself around the Daimon she flung her toward another building. The last remaining Growlie used Flamethrower, the Murkunts using Shadow ball.

Black chakra surrounded Hinata in a dome, before it expanded wider and wider it brushed off the two attacks everything within the dome burning away leaving nothing but dirt, turning around some tried to run, the Murkunts flying as the Growlie, and Pumara's were burned to ash upon contact with the malevolent chakra.

The last Daimon running just outside the dome made Hinata grinned, pushing her hand forward almost like a punch. The swamp water rose up, rushing toward the dome it froze over into ice, The Murkunts and the Daimon had nowhere to go slowly being enveloped in the black dome burning away.

Naruto grit his teeth as she turned to him, the dome disappeared, everything within a thirty yard radius no longer had any life, grass, trees, water, buildings, all of them being swept away.

She started to walk toward them.

"Tashira, I need you to fly and make an exit with your Hyper Beam in the wall!" Naruto yelled looking to the Dracass, she looked at him in disbelief, "But I can't fly!" She replied.

Naruto tightened his fists, "Then you better learn, now!" He yelled creating four clones.

Having them create two Rasengan's two of the clones dispersed, the other two with the swirling ball of chakra ran toward her to at least stall her.

Tashira nodded her head, thinking how to go about do it, looking up she saw large pieces of rock begin to fall, pushing energy to her legs she jumped into the air, using her small human form to jump off the large falling rocks until she was a good way up, transforming into her Draconic form she flapped her wings, although it only made her fall faster, using her tail to maneuver herself pass the falling rocks she continued to try to fly.

Falling back to the ground she grit her teeth before reverting back to a human, doing the same thing she tried again.

Naruto's clones extended their hands pushing the Rasengan forward Hinata smirked. The clones' eyes widened as their Rasengan exploded four feet from her, dispersing them. Naruto narrowed his eyes; he put his hands together in a seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He yelled, hundreds of clones came into existence around the Hyuuga. A few of them puffed away, rocks landing on them but that didn't stop them, they all charged at her yelling as they did.

Hinata bent low, extending her arms they blurred focusing concentrated black chakra beams from her hand, and for a moment nothing seemed to happen.

Then hundreds of the clones puffed away the next moment, closing in on her she continued walking, the nearest clone reeled his fist back aiming to punch her in the face. As soon as his fist connected she absorbed the chakra it contained his blue chakra converting to become her own.

Naruto bared his teeth, "Hinata! Snap out of it!" He yelled only receiving a smile on her pale face. Naruto pushed his hands together.

"Hinata!" He yelled, she seemed to ignore him his clones being killed off without any effort. She pushed her hand out, black energy appearing as it swirled around her hand before it enlarged, and she swiped her hand around her, black chakra needles shooting into the crowd causing the remaining of the clones to die.

Naruto closed his eyes continuing to focus his chakra, "Hinata! Don't make me do this!" He yelled, she pushed her hand out, black chakra swirling around her before it rushed forward intending on enveloping him.

_'Rrgh! Kyuubi!'_

Naruto's eyes flashed red, a red chakra arm breaking forth grabbing and halting the chakra. Naruto growled in frustration.

"Hinata, Wake up!" He yelled, she used her other hand pushing a separate controlled black chakra at him, Naruto grunted feeling the red chakra cloak completely surround him, he used another chakra arm to stop it, he could see the red chakra slowly turning black, converting into her chakra, his chakra arms slowly growing smaller.

Naruto grunted feeling energy being lost before it regenerated Kyuubi's chakra not willing to let anyone extinguish it. Naruto looked back, his chakra tail regenerating coming back to full length. Hinata's smile turned into a frown, her left eye closing showing strain.

Naruto grit his teeth, observing her expression he saw the look in her eyes. He looked at his chakra clashing with her's. An idea came into his head.

Kyuubi's chakra was nearly endless, but Hinata's body could only hold so much, eventually she wouldn't have the energy to be able to absorb Kyuubi's chakra anymore and hopefully, it would make her stop.

Although that was just a theory, there was still a chance that she wouldn't stop absorbing it, and it overloaded her chakra system with too much chakra making her chakra coils explode which would kill her.

A large rock came down falling beside him the ground began to cave in, almost losing his balance. Although if they spent too much time here the place would collapse on both of them, and there was no way he was leaving without Hinata, Tashira and Kiya, if he couldn't save them then he would gladly die along with them.

'Kk!... It's worth a shot!' he thought, he pulled back the chakra arms; Hinata's lashing out at him. Naruto crouched low before sprinting running on all fours he maneuvered himself past the chakra as it tried to wrap itself around him.

He closed in on her coming to a stop just three feet from her Hinata's black eyes glared at him, her black chakra flaring as it circled around him pulling him in Naruto allowed it his eyes narrowed he looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata I know you can hear me! I don't care if you take this chakra; I'm not leaving here without **you**!" He yelled, he could feel Kyuubi's chakra fighting back against Hinata's chakra as it slowly took his in, as every moment went by it started to slow.

Hinata bared her teeth in frustration.

Naruto stepped forward causing her to take a wary step back, walking to her he pulled her into a hug feeling Hinata's cold pale skin stop moving at his action.

"Hinata. Please stop this, you don't have to fight, they're gone... you can stop." He whispered, she remained quiet Naruto could feel his chakra slowly giving way, the black chakra began to act more wild, out of control as if it was at its limit.

Suddenly Naruto's chakra completely disappeared, and as it did so did her's lashing out it rushed back at her disappearing into her body, Hinata's eyes widened her body no longer being able to take the strain of the dark chakra and having it build up on her the more she absorbed Kyuubi's chakra.

Her body fell limp, blood bursting forth from her m_o_uth from the effects of all the pressure she had gone through, her pale skin with the markings disappeared closing her eyes her head lolled back.

Catching her Naruto held her close, "I'm sorry Hinata." He whispered, the sudden leaving of Kyuubi's chakra leaving him weak, falling to his knees he panted. He could see a light of yellow, looking up he saw Tashira in her Draconic form flying, a Hyper Beam blowing into the wall, breaking through it her beam disappeared into the hole before she canceled the attack.

Looking back to her tamer she narrowed her eyes, bursting downward toward the pair. Breaking through a boulder sized rock she wrapped her arms under Naruto's arms lifting him up, Naruto's holding Hinata in his arms.

Naruto smiled, "I knew you could do it Tashira." He whispered tiredly.

Tashira smirked, "Tch, of course. As long as I knew I had to save my Tamers." She replied using her tail to maneuver herself around the falling objects, she could see their exit begin to close. Gritting her teeth she opened her mouth again for the fourth time using Hyper Beam she reopened the exit.

Flying through the hole they entered the small tunnel, the small light growing larger with each second. Then they were out, clouds around her, immediately Tashira looked for a place to land.

* * *

Tashira let go of Naruto, Kiya's pokeball opening up letting her land on the ground as well.

Naruto dropped to the ground landing on his feet his major concern was Hinata, "Hinata, hey Hinata?" He asked, she remained unresponsive, she didn't even seem to be breathing, a worried look grew onto his face.

Kiya and Tashira stepped forward, "Is she alright?" Tashira asked.

"Hinata?" He whispered, lowering his head down to her lips he didn't feel her breathing. He began to panic; leaning down to her chest he pressed his ear against her.

His eyes widened, 'Her heart beats low.' He thought to himself, her heart slowly lowering its rate. Why was this happening? Was it chakra exhaustion, how did that happen?

He had thought that they were going to be alright when they had managed to escape the cave, but now his heart was sinking. His throat began to hurt.

"Hinata... please wake up." Naruto looked at her, her eyes closed and blood coming down the side of her open mouth. She didn't respond, if this kept up she might even die from chakra exhaustion. Naruto slowly shook his head back in forth, as if to say no, that she wasn't going to die, that she did have a chance.

The display was all Tashira and Kiya needed to see to have their hearts sink.

"Hinata." He shook her but she remained unresponsive.

He bit his lip, his grip tightened on her.

He hugged her even tighter, even closer, and pushed her head into his chest, "Please." He whispered.

Tashira shook her head in denial, "Hinata." She continued to shake her head, tears coming forth, she leaned forward, holding herself as if to wish this whole thing away. Naruto's heart was breaking seeing Tashira, Kiya sitting down holding her arms around her knees crying.

He looked back to Hinata, a small drop of liquid landed near her eye, running down the side of her cheek it looked as if she herself cried. Naruto slowly looked up, gray clouds over head as it began to rain.

He held Hinata closer. He closed his eyes, tears beginning to spill.

How could he help? He lowered his head to her and held her.

He began to cry.

_-Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra sparked in his stomach, Naruto grabbed his abdomen in confusion before looking back to Hinata and his eyes widened.-_

_Naruto froze on the inside, slowly he lifted his head. Then his face broke into thought._

_-She displayed power he had never even seen before. Control of the water element without the use of hand seals, better chakra control, and destructive chakra that reminded him of someone else's.-_

His clothes began to become soaked in the rain, all of the blood that was on him, the dirt, grime being washed away.

He looked at Hinata in disbelief, "Was she?" He whispered.

_-Naruto twitched; Kyuubi's chakra flickered in his gut before disappearing.-_

Was she absorbing his chakra when she did that? All this time it was her that was doing that? How was she able to do it, when?

It all began to come together.

_-Chakra. Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra flared before coming back down.-_

"She jumped in for me." He whispered, Hinata jumped into that orb of chakra he and Sasuke made, it must've corrupted her chakra, making a completely separate one, like Sasuke's chakra and Kyuubi's, or Sasuke's and his curse mark, "That's why..."

She absorbed both his and Sasuke's chakra.

_-It was coming from his stomach? He stood there watching as the chakra from within slowly leaked out, but he didn't feel any of the effects like usual. There was a small stream of red chakra leading away from his stomach, and two feet away it would disappear into thin air.-_

Whenever he was affected by Kyuubi's chakra he would get red-eyes.

_-"H-Hinata your eyes." He whispered._

_"It doesn't matter." She replied-_

Her behavior would change like how the curse mark affected Sasuke's personality.

_-"Hinata something's wrong, it's that chakra, it's effecting you it's creati-"_

_Her lips met his -_

Naruto's eyes widened, he looked at Hinata.

Hope regained in his eyes, "It's not too late." He said, Tashira seemed to freeze, looking at Naruto, Kiya doing the same, apparently they both didn't understand.

_-Naruto's eyes turned back to its original blue, confusion settled over his face as his chakra began to leave him._

_Hinata stood up, black chakra swirling around her.-_

He sat up completely and laid her down. Putting his hands together he closed his eyes, focusing his chakra.

He had to hurry, while her body was still warm he had to try it, his eyes were set in determination as he bared his teeth in frustration, "Hey! Can you hear me you damn fox...! I need your chakra! Give me your chakra!" He yelled.

**_*Growl…* _**Deep within the recesses of his seal, his tenant grunted stubbornly.

"I need her... So don't you think about it Furball! I know you can do it!" Naruto argued, and for a moment nothing happened.

His eyes flared "DO IT!"

His blue chakra within him suddenly spiked, becoming infected by Kyuubi's red chakra.

_*Thump!* _ his heartbeat sped up.

His cuts and bruises began to heal, steam rose off him as it healed all damage that had been done to him, his teeth slowly began to grow fangs growing sharper and longer, his nails grew into claws...

His senses heightened, he continued to focus his chakra. Finally, his body was beginning to filling with power.

Naruto opened his blood-red eyes.

Tashira and Kiya watched in shock as Naruto put his hands on Hinata's chest, "Hinata... I _beg _you, please take this chakra." He pleaded, exerting it through his hands he tried to push it into her body, for her body to take his chakra.

It didn't work. Naruto's eyebrows creased, confusion over his face, "No, damn it work!" He yelled.

He flared his chakra, more and more until his body began to glow red, he was pushing as much chakra through his hands as possible but no matter what her body didn't take it. He looked her over.

"Damn it there's gotta be some way!" He yelled, "_Kuso!_"

- _He was cut off by her lips._

_Then everything froze. The world seemed to slow down...-_

Naruto stopped.

He looked away from his hands; and ceased flaring his chakra as his eyes slowly traveled to her lips. He didn't know why he didn't blush; her clothes were practically a second skin.

All he did was stare at her lips, and he wondered, _'Would it work?_' Everything seemed to slowed down.

-_He was cut off by her lips... His eyes widened as he looked at her face, a blissful look on her face with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips._

_Then everything froze... Beneath the kiss, beneath the shock he felt chakra passing through his lips, and with each little second it went into her._

_The world seemed to slow down... as their lips stayed together, his body felt weird as chakra passed through him and out of his mouth._

_And in that same moment he pushed her away, "Hinata!"_

_She looked at him..._-

Saving someone that you cared about, he narrowed his eyes.

"I need her." He growled, his eyes traveled her face.

-_"I'll always try to help you Hinata."_-

He leaned down and kissed her, her lips were soft and willing.

He gathered his chakra and passed it through his lips into hers, and for a moment he didn't feel anything. Then he felt it, almost as if an explosion all together. His red chakra going into her mouth and converting into her black chakra, absorbing his and regenerating her own.

Time seemed to freeze, the rain seemed to slow down to a cool shower, Tashira and Kiya did nothing to stop it.

It was all for Hinata, _'Hinata, take this chakra, all of it if you need to. Just please... don't die, your my... only best friend.'_

Naruto ignored the feeling of his chakra leaving him, it didn't matter. As time passed more and more chakra she absorbed, and like he hoped, she opened her pitch black eyes.

The chakra affected her like he suspected, he didn't care, he couldn't have been more happier upon seeing her eyes opening with life.

Tashira and Kiya's eyes widened, "_She's alive..._" Tashira whispered.

Naruto and Hinata looked into the other's eyes, her face confused, shy, embarrassed... willing, happy... wanting.

She showed all of these things, she didn't question it, didn't fight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his.

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling.

Not love.

-_There was an unspoken agreement that happened between them._-

Naruto looked into her half-lidded eyes.

She was his special friend. His only friend that he had from his own world, he couldn't bare to lose her... not ever.

He broke the kiss before he began to feel lightheaded from chakra loss.

"Hey." he whispered. She smiled; her eyes looked into his as if she knew everything that he did.

And when he saw that he knew she thought the same thing about this as he did.

No not love.

"Hello." She whispered back, Naruto smiled.

"I was afraid you had, well..." He muttered, his red eyes looking into her black ones.

Many tamers didn't love their Pokégirls... And yet they were intimate.

As he stared at her, he felt weird on the inside a feeling of wanting, his chakra attracted to Hinata's he didn't know how to explain it only that he felt like her chakra was irresistible. Kyuubi's chakra flared on its own accord, and for some reason, he could just feel Hinata's do the same thing. Naruto didn't know why he did it; it was just this feeling that was pushing him to her.

Naruto nuzzled into her hair, she did the same smelling in his scent.

"Thank you Naruto." She said, it came out rough, like a growl. Why they smelled in all of the others scent was unknown to either of them, they didn't know why they did it only that they felt that they needed to, like how two magnets attract.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't have given up on any of my precious people." He replied, his own face looked sort of confused, _'But... this isn't what precious people do to each other.'_ he lifted his head up and looked at her, she looked back.

_'Could it be... that the feeling of her chakra is making me want to...'_

Tashira put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, we just narrowly avoided death and their going to fuck now? Of all the-" Kiya elbowed her in the stomach.

"What better way to embrace life than having sex? A real stress reliever, besides you can tell Hinata and Naruto's been wanting this for a long time… well, Hinata mostly." Kiya explained, Tashira crossed her arms.

Naruto bared his fangs, almost like a warning, or some sign. She leaned up and kissed him.

Naruto kissed back closing his eyes as he did so, why was he doing this? What force was making it happen, he tried to come up with something to explain it, but he couldn't do it without blaming the instincts that came with Kyuubi's chakra.

He had almost lost one of his most precious friends. The least he could do was let her console him.

To find an excuse... Tamers didn't love Pokégirls and yet they were intimate. Naruto bit her lip, his fangs causing fresh blood to surface before being washed away.

They explored the others mouth, smelling, and tasting all that was them.

'_So, I guess this is okay._' Hinata thought.

Hinata bit his lip back in wanting; Naruto flicked her lips with his tongue.

He held her tighter and grunted, she gasped as she felt him thrust into her sex.

Hinata dug her long nails into his back, looking up to the clouds letting the rain cool her burning face, her cheeks red and her face set in place.

She agreed, moaning and definitely not arguing.

"Naruto?" She whispered as she looked at him with her black pupiless eyes, Naruto glanced at her, "Yeah?"

She smiled her fangs visible giving her a canine sort of look. She had just barely realized what day today was.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered. Naruto looked into her eyes, he had completely forgot about that, from what they knew, today was October 10th.

This chakra... their chakra.

It washed over them, their mind only concentrating on what their instincts told them was oh so right.

No words need not be spoken further.

Their individual chakra disappeared, their features returning to normal, already too deep in the moment Naruto didn't stop, and didn't intend to. She broke the kiss, glaring at him, "You're going to explain why your eyes were red afterwards." She said that left no argument.

"_Yeah_..."

His left hand traveled down her arched back, slowly groping her right butt cheek.

Tashira rolled her eyes. Nudging Kiya with her elbow she looked to the taller Pokégirl, gesturing with her head Tashira suggested they go.

Pouting, Kiya shook her head, turning to look at the Tamer's with her tail wagging, "No. This is getting good. It's not every day you get to see your master in action with your second master." She whispered, at least for her, she felt like Hinata was her unofficial Tamer. Tears were washed away that had accumulated from the thought of Hinata's death as she sat down in the rain, her tail slowly waving back in forth, Tashira looked at her before looking to Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata moaned his name.

Tashira growled in the bottom of her throat before Kiya hit her leg, giving her a scolding look.

Frowning Tashira sat down, '_Just when I was getting used to having her to myself.' _Tashira thought crossing her arms, Kiya leaned on her.

Her eyes looked down to the vulpine girl, her ragged gi hugging her skin, and exposing parts that shouldn't have been allowed to be displayed.

Tashira raised her right brow in thought. She looked at the rainy gray cloud in thought before shrugging.

_'It's not completely bad._' she thought, her hands snaked to grope the smaller fox Pokégirl beside her, the rain did its job of cooling down her hot body. With her free hand Tashira pulled off her gi.

Kiya yipped in surprise.

"_Oh!_" Even as the rain poured down on her she still felt hot, breaking the kiss she pulled up her ragged shirt, if it could even be called that anymore, pulling it over her head and what was left of her ripped bra, she threw it to the wayside, and as soon as she did her nipples became semi-hard at the temperature of the rain, the feeling send small spark like feelings all throughout her body, Naruto leaned back to take in the complete sight of the Hyuuga, while Naruto's left hand was on her ass Naruto's other hand traveled to feel her mound on the left.

He watched as she squirmed under his hand, her cheeks turning red even in the cold ran, the cold hardly did anything to bring down how hot the both of them felt on the inside.

He leaned back in to take in the feeling of her lips. As he did so Naruto could feel Hinata's breasts mashed against his chest serving somewhat like a set of pillows.

She was intoxicating something about her; he wanted to do so much more things to her, to bring her even closer than they were right now. Grunting he broke away from the kiss and lowered his head, staring at her neck he nipped her collar bone, Hinata began to breathe harshly.

"Naruto-kun!" she whispered, her voice a moan as his lips traced down her neck, nibbling and nipping on the way down, holding tight to him Hinata released sounds of pleasure.

'_After all this time._' Hinata thought, her eyes shifted to the area surrounding two, then her eyes shifted to Tashira and Kiya doing similar things, Hinata blushed, '_Here In the rain._' She thought, relishing in the moment.

She had spent literally years trying to get his attention, to at least get to talk to him. Here, finally where she was the most important one to him in the world, she had only dreamed of this and even then it was nowhere near as satisfying as it was right now.

It was a feeling she couldn't explain, back then Naruto never noticing her, but now all of his focus was on nothing but her, she was happy, and she was going to squeeze everything she could from this experience.

Naruto's hand rotating around and occasionally squeezing it to where it felt good, she bit her lip, arched her back, and grabbed hold of his head.

She moaned, Naruto smirking when he heard the words.

Kissing down her chest and moving to her other unoccupied supple breast, sticking out his tongue he made a trail around the mound before slowly going to the top, flicking the nub it caused Hinata to elicit a moan from her mouth, he slowly put his lips over her and began to suckle, his tongue swirling around it fully erecting the nub, Naruto used his finger and thumb to knead the other nipple.

With his other hand he groped Hinata's ass harder, Hinata pushed his head down with her hand, holding the other to her mouth as she moaned.

She purred, saying his name in a whimper, Naruto grunted affirmatively.

He continued kneading and fondling her other breast with his strong yet gentle hand, for the other Naruto suckled before drawing in her nipple and releasing it with heaved breaths. Hinata blushed as she felt tingles run up and down her spine her breathing began to pick up.

She could feel Naruto's left hand leave her ass and come around the grip the waistline of her ragged pants, pulling down as if begging for it to come off Hinata lifted her ass up so Naruto could slip off her pants, shin guards, and weapon pouch, her panties coming with them, immediately she felt tingles all throughout her body when her womanhood met the cold air, the rain being blocked by Naruto's body over her.

Throwing her pants and panties to the side Hinata could feel the could wet grass against all of her body, naked as the day she was born, she felt the cheeks of her ass begin to become moist from the water in the grass, her back becoming completely wet.

And while she was completely nude, she felt something prodding against her calf, Hinata blushed a deep shade of red, the rain doing nothing to bring it down. She was naked while Naruto was still dressed in his rags.

She waited for Naruto to stop sucking on her nipple to do it, using the advantage of him leaning to her right she flipped him over, switching positions Hinata moaned as she straddled Naruto, the rain running down her hair, then down her back before wetting the crevice between her butt and with that she felt her lower region from having cold wash rushing down past her womanhood, slowly her whole body began to become enveloped in water.

Hinata arched her back even more, thrusting her head to the cloud at the feeling of her hot body in the cold water. She leaned down and kissed Naruto their lips mashing together before she pulled up his ragged shirt, not arguing he let her take it off and throw it to the side she felt her lower region become even more wet seeing him without his shirt.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered whilst looking into her eyes, Hinata smiled at him before swing her leg to the side and replacing it with the other, turning around. Kiya had told her how she had used her breasts, and curiosity was all over her face, pushing down Naruto's pants it came to a full stand between Hinata's eyes, Hinata looked at it. Slowly she wrapped her hand around it.

She looked at it admiring all of what defined Naruto as a man.

She had asked Tashira what it was like with a man, and from her explanations she knew that Naruto's dick was where all the pleasure was. Opening her mouth she put her lips on the tip, slowly going down to as far as she could go before going back up, slowly bobbing her head.

As Naruto's moans carried on, Hinata experimentally she went down to the base and received the louder reaction from her crush she wanted, so it was true, if everything was true then Naruto would feel like he was on cloud nine right now.

Hinata felt herself smile inside, the feeling of being able to make Naruto feel this way, knowing that she was the only one from their world that was able to, she felt empowered, like she was pleasuring a grand jewel, something precious.

Suddenly Hinata took her mouth off him and screamed in ecstasy, feeling Naruto's hot slippery tongue go inside of her.

She screamed, Naruto smirked before using his tongue to run it up and down her slit, her body shivering as if she was extremely cold, Hinata's moans going off in different pitch's, curiously he used his tongue to prod her the small nub at the top, although since Hinata was over him, the nub was on the bottom from his vision. As soon as his tongue pushed on it, it set Hinata off, Naruto put his mouth over her slit feeling her fluids flow into his mouth.

Arching her back she sat on Naruto, throwing her head up amazed at the feeling. She stopped exerting juices, her face heating up knowing where those juices went, her ears catching the sound of gulping. She looked back down to Naruto's member, intending to return the favor she pushed her breasts together.

Quickly putting her lips onto the head of his member, she slowly little by little took him all into her mouth.

Naruto grunted and moaned in ecstasy, he felt her push his member in between her breasts like Kiya had done, the feeling he was receiving was completely heavenly to him. Hinata smiled as she twirled her tongue around him while bringing her head up and down, pushing her breasts against him whenever she lifted her head.

She thought, her body shivering as she processed this, saliva running down his dick, she continued, her eyes closed taking in the feeling of Naruto's hard member pushing against her tongue as she bobbed her head, feeling it twitch inside of her. Whenever it leaked pre-cum she tasted him, mixing with her saliva and the taste of Naruto's own milk in her mouth caused her body to shiver again, she was yearning down there her butt waving left to right.

Naruto's moaning louder he suddenly gave a ragged harsh breath before Hinata's eyes widened feeling liquid intrude into her mouth, hot liquid heating up her mouth even more, the taste that she found odd but couldn't stop wanting to taste swallowed it. Releasing him her lips made a 'popping' sound; she turned her head around and smiled at him, a bit of her saliva running down the side of her cheek as she tilted her head.

She could see his eyes come back from out of the top of his head with a sigh, she knew his answer, but she wanted to hear it anyway, He moaned coming out of his own world of pleasure.

Hinata giggled at the sound, she felt his member come back up, making a light tapping noise into her cheek. Hinata slightly flinched, staring in surprise that he was still completely solid.

He was hard, how could he not be?

She quickly took notice, she smiled, she seemed to expect this, and his endurance was legendary.

Switching herself around she positioned herself, Naruto looked in her eyes as if mentally asking her if this was really what she wanted, the look in her eyes left no doubt that she did

She slowly lowered herself on him, stretching herself to get use to the feeling. She felt her insides widen and widen until she was down to the base, Hinata arched her back, the thought of Naruto being inside of her lubricated him, Hinata made sure he was inside her completely, her body shivering in ecstasy.

Naruto threw his head back at how tight she was.

Waiting until she got use to him she slowly began to move up and down, a small trail of blood running down the side of his shaft. He could feel something, Hinata's dark chakra lurking in the base of her abdomen, he could sense it and as a response Naruto grabbed her hips and forced himself in as much as possible making Hinata yelp.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra wanting to surface, Hinata's dark chakra acting as a magnet, Naruto let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

She started to move slowly up to the tip then back down to the base Hinata, Naruto grunting as he felt his whole area down there in a world of its own. She slowly began to pick up speed, her butt slapping against his thighs making a clapping noise, added with the water only made it sound somewhat like splashing, grabbing the sides of her waist Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure of her movements and the sounds of her moans.

She began moving faster putting her hands on Naruto's chest for better balance, Hinata's mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief of the feeling, his dick going deep inside her that it just filled her every time she went to the base, and when she did the tip of his cock would brush a certain place making her whole pussy feel a very right feeling with tingles mixed in that it just set her mind blank, only focusing on how good it felt.

She kept going faster and faster as Naruto's moan and grunts were like music to her ears, until suddenly she reached her peak, and with his yell she knew that he did too. Screaming upon orgasm her pussy tightened, Naruto shooting his load inside her warming her on the inside.

Hinata's mind was dizzy; all she did was collapse on Naruto, panting heavily, both of them relying on the rain to wash away the sweat that had built up.

* * *

Tashira frowned with the weird reaction her body was having from the cold rain.

They walked down the grassy path to Ruby league, all of them nude while they strode in the rain, Kiya's tail wagging she wrapped her arms around the noticeably shorter Naruto's arm on the left of her.

Hinata on Naruto's right with a smile walking proudly and with a new understanding on why Naruto's eyes were red and the tenant, he carried. Tashira on Hinata's left walking with her arms crossed.

There was no shame, or embarrassment on their faces, mainly because they doubted that anyone would be traveling deep in the mountains here, and if they were then they certainly weren't going to travel in the rain, and even if they were then it didn't matter if they saw them cause they'd probably never meet that particular person again. The reason they didn't take out their clothing was because once it stopped raining they'd have to walk in wet clothes, it was better to wait until the rain stopped and then put on dry clothes.

Besides Hinata liked the feeling of walking barefoot on the wet grass.

Other than being naked they each did have wrappings for their injuries in one place or another.

Hinata curiously looked up to the taller draconic female.

"Aww What's wrong Tashira-chan?" Hinata asked leaning on Tashira, Hinata looked at her curiously before Tashira mumbled something incoherent, tilting her head in confusion she asked, "What?"

Kiya chuckled, "She's pissy because she wanted to have you all to herself, but now she'll have to share." Kiya spoke up; Tashira threw her a nasty glare. Hinata blinked before looking to Naruto, Naruto looking back at her.

"Are we going to be doing... that again?" Naruto asked with a blush, scratching the back of his head he looked away.

Hinata seemed to contemplate it, earlier they were just in the heat of the moment, or at least that was the way it seemed, but doing it as often as she was going to do it with Tashira was different.

She remembered reading medical texts about a birth control technique, not to mention the people in this world may have things for it so...

"I... guess we could." She replied with a blush, Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Alright!" He agreed.

"Hmph." Tashira grunted, Hinata smiled at the taller girl.

"Henge." Hugging Tashira who was now at the same eye level as her, she unwrapped the Pokégirl's arms and grabbed a hold of Tashira's breasts, "Please don't be mad Tashira-chan, just because of this change doesn't mean I'll pay any less attention to you." Hinata explained in a cute voice rotating the girls large breasts, Tashira's cheeks turned red before turning her head away.

"Tch... Whatever."

"That's my alpha." She said, Tashira looked at her tamer Hinata leaning in to kiss her on the lips. There was no longer anything for her to be embarrassed about, Naruto scratched his head and laughed, "Same thing goes for you Kiya!" He added in, putting his fingers together in a seal, "Henge."

Hinata then sighed, "It was too bad that the place got destroyed though, there was probably some very useful stuff in there." Slowly shaking her head.

Naruto smirked, pulling out a scroll, "Don't worry Hinata, its all right here!" He grinned, meeting everyone's astonished gaze.

"What?"

"Naruto, when did you find the time to go to every room and seal everything?" Kiya asked.

-_'I have something to do-' Naruto thought to himself._

_Naruto growled before creating a clone Naruto held out his hand, Kagai-Naruto laughed before doing the same. A blue sphere of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand, a red chakra sphere appeared in Kagai-Naruto's. The clone Naruto didn't disperse, instead he took off through the hole in the wall, and ran down the hallway, Kagai-Naruto paid it no mind._-

"I had a clone do it while we were in all that chaos, I had given it orders to find anything he thought was valuable to seal it in a scroll, then sneak out of the cave and that when we got out for it to come find me. Although I'm not really sure when it gave it to me." He finished oddly as he looked at the scroll, "Now that I think about it I'm not even sure what's in here." He muttered.

Hinata giggled, "We'll look at it when we have the time Naruto-kun." She replied.

"Yeah. Hinata, I figured something out about that black chakra." He said, Hinata turned to him in surprise, obviously wanting to hear what he had to say, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well earlier, when you took out the Pokégirls and trauma members you... absorbed my chakra." Naruto explained, Hinata seemed to contemplate this.

"You mean whenever I draw on the black chakra, I'm taking your chakra?" She asked, Naruto tried to figure it out, "Well sorta, I'm not sure how to explain it."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "But that doesn't explain how the chakra formed." Hinata put in.

Naruto nodded coming up with a little theory, "Well there might be something, do you remember that black orb of energy me and Sasuke created?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded.

"You jumped in after us, and with the two different chakra clashing against the other I think it... corrupted yours, I think our chakras fused together when going into your system creating some new type of chakra. Hinata your chakra is similar to the Kyuubi's, but not completely, but also similar to Sasuke's curse seal chakra." He explained, Hinata's eyes widened.

If that was true then it explained how she was able to use the Kaiten technique, how her chakra suddenly boosted and her endurance increased, it was a wonder how the corrupted chakra didn't immediately kill her.

Hinata nodded her head, "I see, well that helps in understanding my Youki (**_Demonic energy_**)."

"Youki?" Naruto questioned tilting his head, Hinata nodded with an embarrassed smile, "Well I can't just keep calling it dark or black chakra, and you said it was similar to the Kyuubi's so it's sort of like Youki isn't?"

"Well, yeah I guess it is." Naruto mumbled.

"That's all in the past now, there's no reason to looking for an explanation on how I was able to absorb your chakra. I suppose the only thing to do now is to try it out, like try to train on using it and controlling it so I don't lose control again." Hinata said with a determined look in her eyes, Naruto grinned, "Sounds like a good idea." He replied.

"Knowing that I have a similar version of chakra to the Kyuubi's kind of makes me just like you doesn't it?" Hinata asked with a smile, for some reason just knowing that made her feel so close to him. It was then Hinata realized why she had so much more stamina, why she was able to do so much more.

Naruto scratched his head, "It kinda does..." He mumbled in thought.

Tashira watched the exchange with a passive expression.

"The whole thing kind of loses its seriousness when you're walking naked." She interrupted, the atmosphere they created dying away, Hinata lightly elbowed Tashira, "Thanks for the reminder meanie."

Kiya rubbed her chin, "Although it did make you two look sexy, in that heroic kind of way." Kiya pointed out giving her two cents.

"That also reminds me, who were those guys that came after us?" Naruto asked, they couldn't have been regular tamers because they all wore the exact same type of clothing and not to mention all of their Pokégirls were the same.

Tashira spoke up, "They were members of a criminal organization. They like to call themselves the Trauma Team. Trauma Team is one of the most feared crime syndicates, many members of Trauma Team have access to forbidden weapons technology, the technology that Sukebe had used back in his war, and so dangerous that people in this world have banned it from use. Little is known about what is Trauma Team's agenda because no members have been successfully caught yet and the people that do know anything about them are usually assassinated before they are able to divulge any kind of information to the police." Tashira explained.

Naruto nodded slowly, digesting all the information given to him a small hint of anger at the fact that they killed people without even giving it a second thought.

Naruto smirked, "Sounds like we need to put a stop to all of their plans then huh?" Punching a fist into his hand, Tashira's eyes widened, "The Trauma Team isn't an organization you can stand up against alone!" She warned.

Naruto turned to her, "I know that, that's why you guys are going to help me. Of course we're not in any position to attack them now, I mean they sent one retrieval team after us and we all almost died! No, we're going to train our asses off and along the way I'm sure we'll find some kick ass Pokégirl's to join us too! Not to mention we're even closer to figuring out how to get home, I can _feel_ it!" Naruto grinned; Hinata smiled looking at Tashira and Kiya's faces.

"He isn't serious right, going against the Trauma Team?" Tashira asked, Hinata laughed a little, "If Naruto-kun's mind is set on it there is no way to change his mind. But he's also right, people are being hurt and killed because of this organization while we're doing nothing, I'm with Naruto-kun." She said crossing her arms letting her alpha know that she wasn't changing her mind, and if their tamers said they were going to do this then Tashira and Kiya knew that they'd have to follow.

Kiya's ears lowered, "I guess that means more training right." She whimpered, Naruto laughed, "That's right. We're going to make you girls _strong_."

Tashira's shoulder slumped, Kiya's tail going between her legs.

"Although. We should probably buy you and Tashira some clothes; you can't just keep wearing out gi's, maybe some kind of red for you." Naruto said, "I would prefer gray." Tashira interrupted.

"I like black!" Kiya yipped, Hinata looked at Naruto, "Will we have to steal it again?"

Naruto shook his head, "Can't risk it, we're going to need money. Say girls, what'cha say about collecting a bounty?" Naruto grinned.

"What, you mean go find some deadly lethal Pokégirl hoping we can handle it?" Tashira asked, Naruto nodded, "That's right."

"We don't even know if we're strong enough."

"Then we better get training right now." Hinata chirped wiggling her butt in excitement.

Naruto nodded, "Fighting those trauma bastards gave me new ideas on what kind of training to do. We're going to try out every one of them." He explained, Kiya's ears lowered Naruto rubbed the top of her head, "I'm sure you girls will survive." Naruto encouraged.

"What are we going to do after getting the clothes?" Tashira asked ignoring Hinata, Hinata stopped her little dance looking to the sky she rubbed her chin an idea popped into her head, "Ne Naruto-kun, do you think we could sleep in a hotel when we get to a town?" She asked, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Sure why not?"

Kiya's tail extended to its height immediately, "Ooh really! I can't wait to take a hot shower, do you think that they have spa's there? We'll surely have enough money for some food to!" Kiya shaking with excitement at the very idea

Naruto grinned, "Sure!"

Tashira smiled, "I would like a bath very much right now." She muttered, pulling a stray leaf out of her wet hair.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

He sat on the cliff looking at the clouds beginning to come over his head, his Pokégirl standing behind him with a curious face, looking up into the air.

"Looks like some rain's coming in." She said, the teen remained quiet staring at the pokeball in his hand, deep in contemplation he pushed the button unleashing a new Pokégirl, curled up beside him sleeping from its taming.

He stared at her before looking back to the pokeball, it began to rain, the Pokégirl behind him frowning while the sleeping Pokégirl began to wake.

"Yeah." He finally replied.

He glanced to the new Pokégirl he had captured a few moments ago looking at him obviously unhappy about the rain, the look in her eyes was clearly seen, the need for a taming radiating off of her. The teen tightened his fist feeling the Pokégirl pull him back to lie down, purring in his ear, looking away from the Pokégirl he focused on something in the distance.

He looked to the mountain miles away that had caved in on itself, he'd be willing to bet that it wasn't the force of nature that did that, someone obviously caused it, why and how did not matter, birds and Pokégirls fleeing from the disturbance. The teen narrowed his eyes in thought at what it was, a thought appearing in his mind. He slowly shook his head, he wasn't going to exploit it, the possibility of running into a lethal and dangerous Pokégirl wasn't something he was willing to chance, not while he was still new at this.

Reluctantly he allowed the Pokégirl to pull up his shirt.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**_'The brat's more stubborn than even I had expected.'_** He thought sourly. He had contemplated on letting the Hyuuga girl die, but Naruto somehow forced the chakra through, from there he could only watch.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around the area of his cage, being disturbed from his train of thought.

A frown on his face, his eyebrows came in narrowing.

'**_Hm, did her new chakra create another?_**' He thought to himself, if so then this was going to cause problems.

He mulled it over for a few short seconds, then he closed his eyes again as he pondered this, **'_Or perhaps... this is just what I needed.'_**

It seemed Naruto's stubbornness not to let the Hyuuga girl die was actually going to benefit the bijuu.

* * *

XxX **_END ARC I: THE HIDDEN BASE_** XxX

* * *

_Shominteki_-Natural Energy;_ Shinteki_-Physical Energy; _Shinkouteki_-Spiritual Energy; _Youki_-Demon Energy; _Joukai_-Heaven Energy

**_Types of Energy_**

**Chakra**- A mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect.

How it's used: Forming energy and manipulate it to attack, either by manipulating an element or manipulating a body by increasing it's abilities.

EX. Using chakra to walk on water.

**Youki**-A Mixture of physical energy that is in every cell of a person's body; spiritual energy gained from memory, experience, and knowledge; natural energy (Sometimes known as Emotional Energy). While Physical energy is already in the body of a person, and spiritual energy is gained from knowledge, this type of natural (And Emotional) energy feeds on all the things that contain some kind of malicious intent, and can also be fueled by the negative emotions of the Heart of the person or the people around him. As it feeds on the negative things around it, this energy's mix forming Youki (Demonic Energy) it is shown to be extremely powerful, though in some cases it has shown to eventually destroy the mind, and rot the soul of the user, though this is not always the case.

How it's used: Demonic Energy used of malicious intent to increase one's self abilities, or someone else.

EX. Forming Demonic energy to become faster or stronger, physical features change, and killer intent exerted constantly. Heal someone to where it's similar to regeneration.

**Jouki**-Using the energies formed inside of one's body, physical energy, spiritual energy, and even emotional energy (The energies being fueled by the feeling of your heart and emotions). When Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed, it forms our life force (Chakra), and like Youki there is an opposite of that, although this one isn't as common as Youki. While Youki feeds on the negative emotions of the person and around the person, Joukai (Celestial (Heavenly) Energy), sometimes in rare cases your life force can also feed on your emotions, and the feelings in your heart, if pure then it will then spread to feed on only the positive life forces around you, creating Joukai.

How it's used: Celestial Energy used of pure intent to help cleanse the body of any sickness in themself, someone else, or objects.

EX. Forming Celestial energy to heal someone of their injuries or heal some ones mental state, or cure them of something. The energy can also be manipulated to increase ones abilities or use attacks to eliminate spirits, ghosts, and evil energies, gives off a calm aura, always pure heated.

(I mainly added Joukai cause of the celestial Pokégirls, they have to have energy similar to Infernals and their Youki right?)

**Mana**-A concept of an impersonal force or quality that resides in people, animals, and inanimate objects. It has commonly been interpreted as the substance of which souls are made. Magic is a typical way to acquire or manipulate Mana. Mana is known to have influence and authority, and efficacy—the power to perform in a given situation, or "Make things happen". Mana can accurately be described as life force made from the power of the mind, and the power of nature. It flows throughout the world, pushing and pulling itself into and around the material elements, to which it is extremely attracted. Free Mana is the blanket of energy that coats everything but lies untouched, Free Mana may be seeking material elements to inhabit (The ability to use Mana to control fire, or move objects).

How it's used: It is from this free energy that men are able to pull and manifest Mana, calling it magic. Telepathy communications are carried through Mana. One can even use Mana to create a being (A soul if you will) concentrating so thickly that it becomes sentient. When Mana is manipulated by any outside force, it is called Magic. Mana can be pushed into a being to heal ones mental injuries or physical inflictions.

EX. Spells, Psychic uses, telepathy or even flying.

**Chi**-Everything around you has energy, and by using your energy to control the energies around you one can manipulate them.

How it's used: To use energy to effect the things around you, to create, separate, or combine something. Can be used with Ki to combine two different types of attacks to form a completely new one

EX. Forming Energy around or into something that isn't yourself to combine it to eliminate weaknesses, or create something like a sword (Sasuke's) able to use elemental attacks

**Ki**-This mainly revolves around the use of Spiritual energy, using methods to manipulate that energy, to build Ki it usually requires extreme concentration which can also be helped by gaining experience, meditation, or increase ones knowledge.

How it's used: Someone able to manipulate Energy into an attack or defense technique.

EX. Forming Energy to a part of the body and exert it to form a defense like a shield or an attack as in blast a beam from your hands, also with spiritual energy and training one can even fly or teleport.

(I Know Ki and Qi are the same this with different pronunciations, but I felt like adding it, just think of them like the same thing. Only two different parts of the same thing if that makes sense)

**Qi**-The life-process or the flow of energy that sustains living beings, associated with heart, mind, body, emotions, and atmosphere around you. While Chi works with the use of the mind and body, and Ki uses the spirit, Qi is different and can be mistaken as being the same, which is also why they are all pronounced the similarly because of how closely related they are. Chi controls the energy around you, and Ki controls the energy inside of you, Qi brings a person's heart, mind, body, and emotions together nearly making the atmosphere around you apart of you.

How it's used: If used properly one can ignore pain, not feel tired, lack sleep, or feel everything around you (Similar to Toph's sight in Avatar Last Airbender), it's about controlling everything of you to work as one so it can do what you command it (Not moving objects with your mind, or blasting beams, but controlling your breathing, or meditating for days). It also can be incorporated with the work of Ki and Chi, if all three are combined then the person and the things around him can feel and work as one.

EX. Control your nerves to resist the feel of pain, need of sleep, hunger, of exhaustion to push ones self-past his or her limits.

Read the bottom to check the status overall of Naruto, Hinata, and Pokegirls. In this fic of course.

LTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLT

Key: Unknown (?); None/Horrible (**F-Rank**); Extremely low (**E-Rank**: Academy); Low (**D-Rank**: Gennin); Average (**C-Rank**: Chuunin); Above Average (**B-Rank**: Tokubetsu Jounin); High (**A-Rank**: Jounin);Extremely High (**A-S-Rank**: Anbu);Legendary (**S-Rank**: Kage)

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age**: 14

**Date of Birth**: October 10th

**Diet**: Ramen & Red Bean soup

**Libido**: Average

**Element**: Fighting/Normal

**Affinity**: Wind-Futon

**Rank As A Shinobi**: **F**

**Kyuubi Influenced Rank**: **D+**

XxXxXx

**Chakra Revenue**: Legendary (_Kage_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Chakra Control**: Low (_Mid-Gennin_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Average (_Low-Chuunin_)

XxXxXx

**Ninjutsu-Arts**: Low (_High-Gennin_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Average (_Mid-Chuunin_)

XxXxXx

**Taijutsu-Body**: Low (_Low-Gennin_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Low (_High-Gennin_)

XxXxXx

**Genjutsu-Illusions**: None (_Nonexistent_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

XxXxXx

**Chakra Manipulation**: High (_Mid-Jounin_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Extremely High (_Mid-Anbu_)

XxXxXx

**Elemental Manipulation**: None (_Nonexistent_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Shape Manipulation**: Average (_Low-Chuunin_)

**Kyuubi Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXX

**Tools**: Kunai; Shuriken; Exploding Tags; Senbon; Sealing Scrolls; Weight Seals

**Specialty**: Kyuubi No Kitsune

**Enhancements**

**Overall Enhancements Rank**: F

**Energy**: High

**Endurance**: High

**Stamina**: Above Average

**Stealth**: Above Average

**Hearing**: Above Average

**Smell**: Above Average

**Toughness**: Average

**Strength**: Average

**Power**: Average

**Taste**: Average

**Deception**: Average

**Strategy**: Average

**Speed**: Low

**Agility**: Low

**Reflex**: Low

**Sight**: Low

**Touch**: Low

**Accuracy**: Extremely Low

**Precision**: Extremely Low

**Seduction**: Extremely Low

**Flexibility**: Extremely Low

**Intelligence**: Extremely Low

**Abilites**

**ARC: I**

E-Rank: Tree-Walking

E-Rank: Water-Walking

**_*New*_** E-Rank: Leaf-Floating

D-Rank: Kawarmi (_Substitution_)

D-Rank: Henge (_Transformation_)

B-Rank: Oiroke No Jutsu (_Sexy Technique_)

B-Rank: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (_Shadow Clone Technique_)

A-Rank: Haremu No Jutsu (_Harem Technique_)

A-Rank: Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (_Multi Shadow Clone Technique_)

A-Rank: Rasengan (_Spiraling Sphere_)

**Naruto Uzumaki Tamer Status**

**Residence**: ?

**Region**: Orange League

**Status**: Active

**Rank**: Unrated

**Security Clearance**: Nil

**Licenses**

**Tamer**: Y

**Master Tamer**: N

**Researcher**: N

**Watcher**: N

**Breeder**: N

**Active Harem**

**Pokegirls:**

**KITSUNE: The Mischievous Fox Pokegirl**

**Badges**: Nil

**Naruto's Pokegirls**

**Kiya - Kitsune**

**Lvl**: 7

**Type**: Anthropomorphic (vulpine)

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Common

**Diet**: omnivore, preference for fish and meat

**Role**: domesticated Pokégirl

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, dog Pokégirls

**Attacks**: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Psychic Illusion, Ember

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4) Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)

**Evolves**: Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal)

**Evolves From**: Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal)

**Captured**: ARC: I

**Harem**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Affinity**: ?

**Overall Skill Rank**: **F-**

XxXxXx

**Energy Attacks**: Extremely Low (_Academy_)

**Illusions**: Extremely Low (_Academy_)

**Taijutsu**: Extremely Low (_Academy_)

**Enhancements**

**Overall Enhancements Rank**: **F-**

**Seduction**: High

**Hearing**: Average

**Taste**: Average

**Smell**: Average

**Touch**: Average

**Sight**: Average

**Intelligence**: Average

**Flexibility**: Average

**Agility**: Average

**Speed**: Average

**Stealth**: Low

**Reflex**: Low

**Deception**: Extremely Low

**Strategy**: Extremely Low

**Toughness**: Extremely Low

**Strength**: Extremely Low

**Power**: Extremely Low

**Energy**: Extremely Low

**Endurance**: Extremely Low

**Stamina**: Extremely Low

**Precision**: Extremely Low

**Accuracy**: Extremely Low

**Abilities**

**ARC: I**

Scratch - (ATK) The Pokégirl's nails glow as she scratches opponent which is twice as large than her nails.

Bite - (ATK) The Pokégirl sinks her teeth into her opponent.

Pummel - (ATK) The Pokégirl's hands begin to glow as she punches her opponent mercilessly.

Leap - (ATK) The Pokegirl gathers energy to leap at her opponent, jumping really high and landing on her opponent

Tackle - (ATK) The Pokégirl tackles her opponent.

Psychic Illusion -(DEF) The Pokégirl bends the light around her to make her opponent see her standing there but in actuality she is in another location, like behind the opponent's back or escaping altogether. This attack can be used with mirrors, but if the opponent finds even one of the mirrors it is possible to find where the actual girl is standing easily.

Ember - (ATK 40) The Pokégirl throws a small ball of fire at her opponent.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age**: 13

**Date of Birth**: December 27th

**Element**: Water/Fighting/Normal/Ice

**Affinity**: Water-Suiton

**Diet**: Zenzai & Cinnamon Rolls

**Libido**: High

**Rank As A Shinobi**: **D-**

**Youki Influenced Rank**: **C-**

XxXxXx

**Chakra** **Revenue**: Unknown

**Youki Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Chakra Control**: Average (_Low-Chuunin_)

**Youkai Induced**: Average (_High-Chuunin_)

XxXxXx

**Doujutsu-Eyes**: Low (_High-Gennin_)

**Youki Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Ninjutsu-Arts**: Low (_Mid-Gennin_)

**Youki Induced**: Average (_Low-Chuunin_)

XxXxXx

**Taijutsu-Body**: Low (_Mid-Gennin_)

**Youki Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Genjutsu-Illusions**: None (_Nonexistent_)

**Youki Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Fuuinjutsu-Seals**: Extremely Low (_Academy_)

**Youki Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXx

**Chakra Manipulation**: Low (_High-Chuunin_)

**Youki Induced**: Above Average (_Mid-Tokubetsu Jounin_)

XxXxXx

**Elemental Manipulation**: Average (_Mid-Chuunin_)

**Youki Induced**: High (_Low-Jounin_)

XxXxXx

**Shape Manipulation**: Low (_Low-Gennin_)

**Youki Induced**: Unknown

XxXxXX

**Tools**: Kunai; Shuriken; Exploding Tags; Senbon; Sealing Scrolls; Weight Seals

**Specialty**: Youkai Chakra-Unknown

**Enhancements**

**Overall Enhancements Rank**: **D**

**Sight**: High

**Speed**: Above Average

**Hearing**: Above Average

**Taste**: Above Average

**Smell**: Above Average

**Touch**: Above Average

**Flexibility**: Above Average

**Agility**: Average

**Accuracy**: Average

**Precision**: Average

**Intelligence**: Average

**Deception**: Low

**Strategy**: Low

**Endurance**: Low

**Toughness**: Low

**Stealth**: Low

**Energy**: Low

**Reflex**: Low

**Seduction**: Extremely Low

**Stamina**: Extremely Low

**Strength**: Extremely Low

**Power**: Extremely Low

**Abilites**

**ARC: I**

E-Rank: Tree-Walking

E-Rank: Water-Walking

E-Rank: Leaf-Floating

D-Rank: Kawarmi (_Substitution_)

D-Rank: Henge (_Transformation_)

C-Rank: Byakugan (_White Eye_)

***New*** B-Rank: Hakke Shou Kaiten (_Heavenly Spin_)

B-Rank: Jyuukenhou: Hakke Sanjyuuni Shou (_Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams 32 Palms_)

***New*** B-Rank: Shuugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (_Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty Four_)

B-Rank: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_)

***New*** A-Rank: Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou (_Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms_)

**Hinata Hyuuga Tamer Status**

**Residence**: ?

**Region**: Orange League

**Status**: Active

**Rank**: Unrated

**Security Clearance**: Nil

**Licenses**

**Tamer**: Y

**Master Tamer**: N

**Researcher**: N

**Watcher**: N

**Breeder**: N

**Active Harem**

**Pokegirls:**

**DRACASS: The Dragon Guardian Pokegirl**

**Badges**: Nil

**Hinata's Pokegirls**

**Tashira - Dracass**

**Lvl**: 10

**Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph

**Element:** Human Form: Fighting; Dragon Form: Dragon

**Frequency:** Rare

**Diet:** Human Food; Preference for meat

**Role:** Heavy Artillery

**Libido:** Low

**Strong Vs: **Human Form: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water

**Weak Vs:** Human Form: Flying, Psychic  
Dragon Form: Ice

**Attacks:** Human Form: Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack  
Dragon Form: Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam

**Enhancements: **Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight

**Evolves:** Dronza (hatred of humanity), Warvern (battle stress; special)

**Evolves From: **None

**Captured: **ARC: I

**Harem:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Affinity: **?

**Overall Skill Rank: **F-

XxXxXx

**Energy Attacks: **Low (_Mid-Gennin_)

**Taijutsu: **Extremely Low (_Academy_)

**Enhancements**

**Overall Enhancements Rank: **F-

**Strength:** Above Average

**Hearing: **Average

**Taste: **Average

**Smell: **Average

**Toughness: **Average

**Touch: **Average

**Sight: **Average

**Power: **Average

**Energy: **Average

**Intelligence: **Average

**Speed: **Average

**Agility: **Average

**Stealth:** Low

**Reflex:** Low

**Endurance:** Low

**Stamina:** Low

**Flexibility: **Extremely Low

**Seduction: **Extremely Low

**Precision:** Extremely Low

**Accuracy: **Extremely Low

**Deception:** Extremely Low

**Strategy: **Extremely Low

**Abilites**

Human Form:

Aura of Cute - (DEF) all non-berserk Pokégirls and humans cannot attack the Pokégirl using this technique for every turn the Aura of Cute is active.

Punch - (ATK) The Pokégirl's fist begins to glow as she releases a devastating punch to opponents face.

Kick - (ATK) The Pokégirl uses energy to kick her opponent with extra damage.

Quick Attack - (ATK) The Pokégirl strikes first, unless her opponent does a Quick Attack as well, then whoever has the higher agility goes first.

Dragon Form:

Slash - (ATK) with a sword the Pokégirl gives a standard slash.

Roar - (ATK) A powerful roar that sends the opponent back twenty feet, so loud that it temporarily deafens the opponent.

Tail Slap - (EFT) The Pokégirl uses energy to make her tail glow to strike her opponent, lowering their defense.

Dragon Rage - (ATK 40) The Pokégirl begins to have an outline glow This strikes all opponents for 40 points of damage, regardless of any and all defenses. She becomes focused on pounding her opponent into unconsciousness. Any damage inflicted on the Pokégirl increases the damage she deals back.

Hyper Beam - (ATK) The second most prized attack in the entire Pokégirl world, these techniques is quite devastating and is said to go through defenses as if they were halved. Only other Dragons and Widows have been known to be able to resist this technique.

**PROGRESS WITHIN STORY**

Hinata Ranked: D-

Naruto Ranked: F

Tashira Ranked: F-

Kiya Ranked: F-


	9. ARC II: More Than One

**300 AS: October 20th**

He sat back in his chair, a frown on his face as he watched what had apparently happened only three days ago. He tightened his fist thinking about what this could mean, did someone know what he had been doing there?

The TV changed to a scene of a man wrapped in a cocoon of rope, hanging down the side of a five story building, the reporter continuing to explain.

_"-Witnesses say that they saw Professor Kenzel hanging down the side of a building by a rope, which had been tied around his whole body. Witnesses immediately called the police and in a few minutes they had taken him down._

_"When an officer Jenny had finished untying him she had found a tape recorder in his coat pocket. As for Professor Kenzel he had sported multiple bruises, and cuts on his body as well as a broken arm. Taking him in to the nearest hospital the Officer Jenny went back to the police station to listen to the tape, here's what it said."_

The screen turned black showing only subtitles as it began to play. The man snatched his drink away from his Pumara standing beside him, anger beginning to rise up within him, how had this all happened?

His eyes stayed on the TV the sound of footsteps started before a male voice spoke.

_"Make sure the recorder's on alright? This should be it."_

A few seconds later sounds of wood breaking in erupted, the voice of Professor Kenzel came next, "_W-What are you doing in my home? I demand to know the reason for this in-"_ It sounded like the male had punched him stopping his talking.

"Son of bitch!" He cursed smashing his fist on the table next to him. Hopefully that bastard didn't tell them where any of the other bases were, Ruby league was practically next door to Edo.

If that motherfucker spewed where he was then they would come after him, this dumbass was going to ruin the whole operation.

_"All right old man what kind of connections do you have with the Trauma organization?"_

_"Why you insolent child, you come into my home to ask me such ridiculous questions? I ought to have you arrested!"_

_"Kenzel-san don't make this harder than it has to be, the Dracass you had told me everything about you and what you did. You sent that team after us to kill us and retrieve her, why is she important? Do you have other Pokégirls that you're experimenting on?" A female voice was the next to say something. He widened his eyes, so there were two people that knew about professor Kenzel and from the sound of it with the san suffix it was probably some tamers born in Edo, but from the way they spoke most likely not in that town._

Who knew what he had been doing there? And where were they now? The two people in the tape continued to interrogate Kenzel, while he continued to deny which only served him more beatings, for two minutes it had gone in this fashion.

_"-Stop stalling old man we both know it was you that sent those Trauma members after us."_

_"What makes you think that I would ever associate with the Trauma Team organization, I have lived here my whole life and am happy where I live, and I wouldn't change it for anything-" _The sound of a punch came next, after that what sounded like a chair falling over, the professor grunted.

_"Fine; if he isn't gonna talk I'll beat him until he does."_ He heard sound of more punches, glass breaking and the professor pleading for him to stop. The suddenly a disturbing crack sounded off, he guessed that it was Kenzel's arm that had been broken.

_"A-Alright I'll talk! Please stop!" Kenzel pleaded, "Spill it then old man."_

_"I-I've been a member of team trauma for five years now. Th-the Dracass you mentioned was the main thing we were working on, I'm not sure why, the boss doesn't tell me everything." _He explained.

_"Where's the place you experimented on these Dracass?"_ The female voice asked.

_"It's beneath the gym. I was told to evolve the Dracass's into Dronza..._" He grew quiet before it sounded like someone kicked him, _"What for old man? What's the reason for it, I thought Dronza's would've turned on their tamer's but one of the truama guys had a Dronza wrapped around his finger, what's the deal?" _The male asked.

"Don't fucking say it." He cursed glaring at the screen.

_"... Mind control_." He whispered.

* * *

**ARC II**

* * *

**_... Three Months Later..._**

**301 AS: January 5th**

She stalked closer to the pack, merely five feet away from her, crouched low in the snow. She bided her time and waited for the right moment to strike. Watching how they moved, what their main focus was on, and which direction they were looking. When they least expected it then she would strike, wait for their guard to lower, none of them knowing that they may as well be dead.

Feline eyes analyzed each one of them, which one was the smallest, biggest, weakest, or fastest. Knowing the situation gave you the opportunity to prepare yourself for it, and plan what your actions will be.

The feline breathed cold air... a month and a half ago she never thought she'd be here, and in that time was some strange kind of hell.

That was the most accurate way to explain it, not the people; she meant the new training she was introduced to. She honestly didn't think a human's training regime would tire out a Pokégirl, but then again these people could hardly be called humans, training on things that made her hurt physically, emotionally, mentally, and everything in between. From what they said they've been traveling for about five months now.

Not only was the physical training that Naruto's creative mind came up with making her sore and hurt that she felt like a walking injury, but also there was the mental training Hinata would have them do, meditating for hours on end that left her wanting to just do _something_ but couldn't, and if that weren't bad enough they banded together to train them on being stronger emotionally, such as preparing them for something traumatizing and expecting them to analyze the situation and figure out how best to handle it, Naruto's clones and Henge technique played the scenarios.

And even when they were not training ninja seemed to be always analyzing things and finding a means to use it as a way of training, or some sort of exercise.

This was one of them.

She rushed out of the bushes, the sounds of her steps on snow alerted the five rabbits, startling them for all of a second before they fled, away from the hunter she chased after them, maneuvering herself around the dead trees she saw them just a few feet from her, the middle one gaining her focus.

She cursed these damn weight seals, making her slower than she was, it just wasn't fair. She pushed herself to keep up with the largest rabbit which she had underestimated in terms of speed.

The four rabbits on the side of the middle one were swept away by someone else, a blur going by her vision. She opened her mouth and pounced on the rabbit that was her focus, her mouth wrapping around its neck and with a rough twist snap its neck.

Skidding to a stop in the snow she frowned seeing her rival wearing only a gi sitting on a branch with four deceased rabbits in her hands, the higher Pokégirl smiled down at her, while she tightened her fist. Damn it if Naruto and Hinata hadn't said not to use techniques while hunting then she would have gotten all of these rabbits in no time.

She held up the four rabbits with a grin while the Pokégirl on the ground had only one lone rabbit hanging from her mouth.

"Still a little slow Yue-chan." She called down to the younger, which by young she meant the latest to join, something she officially declared that she liked since about four months ago it was her that was the weakest one in the group.

"She's still faster than me." She muttered to herself spitting the rabbit into her hand the Cheshire looked at it with distaste, '_Hinata and Naruto won't be impressed with just this._' she scolded herself, after Naruto and Hinata had gone through all the trouble to save her when her Tamer died she couldn't even repay them with some food.

Kiya jumped down with silence that she'd been trained to do, if not for the snow she would have landed without a sound, she smiled peacefully at the feline. While a rival, she was also a friend.

"Don't worry about it Yue-chan, you can try again the next time we hunt." Kiya soothed the Cheshire Pokégirl, she in return nodded.

If she looked to any other Kitsune on this planet most likely she would see some horny, poorly-trained fox, a Pokégirl she would have looked down on. Not this one, not with master Naruto and Hinata as her teachers, and while she normally looked down on the sometimes brainless Kitsune Pokégirls, she accepted equality with this one.

Yue wasn't blinded by her competitiveness with the girl, she knew that Kiya was skilled enough to have earned the rank of one of the alpha's in their group, despite her being one of the first Pokégirls to join the group. She was grateful to spend such time with her.

When it happened Kiya was the first Pokégirl to sympathize with her when she had trouble keeping up with the ridiculously hard training Naruto and Hinata had her do, she comforted her when they trained and helped her along. She was like a sister and yet the girl you wanted to surpass for being better than her, that was their bond.

Naruto and Hinata were amazing, she couldn't even explain them, how they seemed to harbor such power and yet smile at her and call her a friend, picking her up after falling down and encouraging her to continue.

The Dracass, she was like a role model, the type she liked. The strong and calm aura around her, the way she carried herself was why she looked up to her and someday hoped to be able to hold her own against the Pokégirl.

Kiya nodded, "Let's get the chow back to the group." She said before grinning, "Hopefully we'll get an award out of it." She grinned with that lecherous look she would get.

Yue rolled her eyes, '_Although there are times when I wonder how she could ever be taken as a serious threat.' _She thought to herself as they proceeded walking back, Kiya doing a small skip with a wag of her tail with every skip_._

She didn't look that dangerous with that smile, but she had seen how serious she could get, and exactly how strong she was despite the lack of techniques she possessed, it showed how much Naruto and Hinata were good Tamers.

She remembered when Kiya had held her own with the Dryder for a little while, making sure to lure the Dryder away from them, something she didn't think she would see, Kiya had demonstrated extraordinary skill before Tashira assisted Kiya in killing the Dryder after she had gotten Yue and her wounded Tamer away from danger.

Hinata had done all she could to fix their wounds... However her Tamer's wounds were too severe.

After Naruto made sure that they were far enough out of danger he went to help Tashira and Kiya eliminate the feral Dryder.

Did they win? They still had the head to prove it.

The Cheshire wondered about their state of dress, why their Alpha's wore training clothing... At the time all Naruto said was that they had been caught up with other matters and they had no money to buy anything more.

They planned on cashing the bounty on the head, but Hinata and Naruto swore that they wouldn't go to the city until the pain of losing her Tamer had healed.

Yesterday, Yue told Hinata and Naruto that she was fine, her wounded heart healed, and she was ready to travel again.

She probably wouldn't have made it this past month and a half if not for Hinata, Naruto and their Pokégirls.

"Geez not much fruits in winter is there?" Naruto asked, sitting down with the bottom of his shirt pulled out serving as a bowl and in it was a collection of berries he had managed to find around the area, without much effort he tossed a raspberry into his mouth, he glanced to the many other piles of other types of berries he managed to find in the bushes around.

The meat boiled in the pot, the cooking supplies which had come from Yue's previous Tamer with her permission.

And Breakfast was almost finished, the fire thanks to Kiya's ember technique. Hinata had managed to find some plants that would do well for seasoning, Naruto walked over dropping in berries for experimental seasoning as well.

Tashira looked to Naruto, his face breaking into a grin, "Berries are good for you." he said, shrugging Tashira stirred the pot.

Turning to Hinata he asked, "So how is she?"

Hinata stared at her pokedex.

**CHESHIRE, the Mischievous Cat Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 14  
**Type:** Near Human Animorph (feline)  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** spy/courier used in various League agencies  
**Libido:** Average/High  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Disable, Confusion, Double Team, Dream Time  
**Enhancements:** Psychic talents (Chameleon, Teleport, Aura Sight), Enhanced Speed(x2), Enhanced Hearing(x3), Night vision, Flexibility  
**Evolves:** Shadowcat (Dark Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Catgirl (Psi Crystal), Kunoichi (Cat E-Medal)

_Cheshires are mischievous feline Pokégirls who like to be mysterious and play pranks, and thanks to their Fade and Double Team abilities, this is rather easy to accomplish. Despite their pranks or perhaps because of their powers, it is infuriatingly difficult to pin anything on a Cheshire. In fact, some people refer to Cheshires as the "Spic'N'Span" Pokégirl as their public reputation is always clean; though a more popular and apt nickname is the "Teflon" Pokégirl, as she may stick to something, but mysteriously, nothing can stick to her._

_If she evolves from a Catgirl, she is usually more prone to pranks, while a Cheshire evolved from a Kunoichi is more likely to act mysterious._

_Cheshires have catlike ears on their heads and very long prehensile tails, usually 15" to 18", though some tamers swear that their Cheshire's tail has been much longer than that. Most domesticates will grow fur in patterns that cover most of their bodies, save their breasts, groin, hands and face. This fur is usually either pin- or tiger-striped, and many tamers swear that the Cheshire can change her pattern from one to the other when they aren't looking, but these are dismissed as irrational as the claims that a Cheshire's smile can remain in midair long after she's left or been returned to her Pokéball._

_Cheshires usually retain the same hair and eye color they had in their previous evolution, though sometimes, their hair color changes to purple or blonde while their eye color may turn red. Their height may change, but only slightly and these changes are generally mild, only one to two inches taller than before._

_In stark contrast to their otherwise mischievous nature, Cheshires also have a charitable nature, as they've been seen helping abused or mistreated Pokégirls with Dream Time. Some have even gotten their own tamers into trouble by kidnapping or freeing said Pokégirls; though most take a more legal route and have their tamers challenge the offender for the Pokégirls._

_Though their skills do allow them to evade attacks rather well, Cheshires don't do well in direct combat. Most work better as couriers, spies, decoys or as saboteurs for the enemy. Not surprisingly, this caught them a bit of flak following the Sukebe War, but like all accusations leveled at them, the blame couldn't stick for long. When a Cheshire does fight, she usually lets her opponent wear herself out and uses Disable and Confusion against opponents who cannot be easily tired._

_Cheshires have an ongoing rivalry with the Kunoichi as their area of expertise is similar. Whenever a Cheshire or a Kunoichi notice the other in hiding, they will do their best to scare the crap out of the one hiding. Oddly, if they meet openly, they will remain openly civil, but will usually slip in a few snide comments about the other. If both are working towards a common goal that is not competitive, they will work together incredibly well, but once the goal is achieved, their antics will return to normal. One female tamer, Miyuki Chang, even became notoriously good at accomplishing everything she set out to do because she had both a Cheshire and a Kunoichi in her harem._

_Cheshires have a unique trait: Taming cycles above Level 2 affect them as if it were only a Level 2. This can be quite frustrating for the more despicable tamers who want to "wipe the slate clean" by using a Level 5 Taming Cycle. There are some theories about why they are immune to the higher taming cycles, though the strongest theory is based on their access to the Dream Time ability._

_Whether it's because of their immunity to the higher taming cycles, because most aren't actually evil or perhaps because of their Fade ability, Cheshires haven't been seen in anti-league organizations like the Limbec Pirates or Team Rocket, and though the accusations of such do exist, they just don't stick._

_One surprising fact that came to light only through time was that a Cheshire's tail indicates her affections more than her words. Those she finds appealing will find her tail rubbing against them, while those she is in love with or bonded to will find her tail wrapped around their waist or draped over their shoulders._

"Four levels." She replied with a smile scratching the top of Yue's head beside her, she felt her tail rubbing against her not denying the affection.

Naruto grinned, "Great job Yue!" he congratulated making Yue blush, "Thanks."

While the training may have been ridiculously difficult it all evened out when she received their praise, when it happened she felt that it was all worth it. Tingles ran throughout her body when she felt Hinata's fingers scratch the back of her ears.

"Foods done." Tashira spoke, Kiya jumped off the branch from the tree above with a yip.

"Finally! I'm starving!" She squealed.

Tashira scowled, "Wait your turn or I'll bite of that wagging tail." She warned, looking over to Hinata she fixed her share first.

"Tashira-chan you shouldn't tease people." Hinata smiled, Tashira smirked. After serving Hinata and Naruto the Pokégirls served themselves out, even though Naruto and Hinata said that they didn't care if they ate last it was the Pokégirls that insisted on it and maybe even have threatened them a little.

Kiya's tail bushed out and stood on end, "Ooh its good!" She moaned the warmth of the food warming up her body, taking bite after bite Yue stared at her.

"_Kiya_, you mind closing your mouth?" Tashira 'suggested'.

Kiya's tail wagged back and forth answering for her saying she didn't want to, but did so nonetheless.

Although Tashira could understand why she was eating so viciously, they'd usually have a couple hours of relaxation after eating before they went into meditation and then trained, Kiya looked to her tamer, "Naruto when are we leaving?" she asked a smile on her face, even her dirtied tail seemed to just vibrate in excitement.

Yue raised a brow, weren't they going to train first like usual? She looked at Tashira seeing that she too seemed more relieved than usual, so naturally she waited to hear where it was they planned on traveling.

Naruto gulped down a mouthful, looking at the jittery Kitsune, "After meditating, if we just go running right after eating we'd all get sick."

Kiya leaned over closer to him, "But we're still leaving today right? We're not going to be training right?" She pestered, another reason why she wanted to make sure they were leaving today, she knew that they weren't training if it was so.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah Kiya, we're still going to Pola Glacier to get you girls checked in a Pokecenter. You girls are overdue for one anyway." he answered.

Kiya squealed some more, finally a place where she would have a bath, some place to pamper her in some way, sure they might get shots or tests but that was a small price for being able to bathe.

Yue tilted her head, "Pola Glacier? Isn't that where the Shelaya Mountains are?" She asked, Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah that's it."

Yue had a weird aura radiate off her from hearing it, her whole body looked like she wanted to say something but even then she was hesitant to ask.

"Why now do you want to check us into a PokéCenter?" Tashira asked suspiciously, they seemed pretty good without it.

Hinata looked at her in disbelief, "Tashira it's been five months, and even before then none of you were checked into a PokéCenter. Naruto-kun's right you are overdue for one." She replied, Tashira had a scowl on her face.

The Dracass having a slight fear that involved PokéCenter, "Will they give us any needle injections?" She muttered.

Hinata blinked, "Maybe, why are you afraid of needles?" She asked with a small smile.

Tashira turned away, "Tch."

Yue looked up at them.

"Naruto, Hinata when we get there would it be possible if we could climb those mountains and get an Ice crystal?" She requested hopefully, Naruto and Hinata looking at her surprised.

The reason why she wanted to was because her previous tamer liked to collect evolution stones, but unfortunately he had only managed to collect two, one which was lost upon the chaos of the Dryder, and the other he had used on her. She wanted to collect any evolution stone she came across out of respect to her previous Tamer.

"Sure." Hinata nodded, right then she seemed ecstatic.

"And exactly how far is this place?" Tashira asked after drinking the broth within the bowl, Naruto was right those berries were a good mix.

Naruto smiled at her, "It's about 30 miles from here up North."

He didn't think it was that much of a big deal, messenger Shinobi were able to run for days on end if they needed to, and with Naruto and Hinata's increased endurance it would work out, while it wouldn't be easy they should be able to make it by midnight at the least, in the morning at the latest.

... Although then again, they were all held down by these weight seals, admittedly that'd take them longer... At least four hours longer.

The three Pokégirls seemed to deflate, "Of course." Tashira muttered.

Naruto waved his hands, "Don't worry, we'll get there in six, seven hours tops, we'll all run there. Check it, run until we're tired, then jump tree to tree, run and keep the pattern going, it'd be a good workout!" He compromised, setting the three into groans.

Kiya's tail lolled to the ground in misery, her ears lowering, she didn't know exactly how far the place was.

Hinata's smile deflated, while she may have more endurance that didn't mean it was necessarily as high as Naruto's, "That doesn't sound fun." She muttered sadly.

Hinata looked to Tashira, "Eat up Tashira-chan. When we get to running every couple hours I want you to fly for an half an hour before running again." She explained, Tashira's expression growing even more frustrated.

After all running was never easy for a dragon Pokégirl, and she was still an amateur at flying. Hinata knew that the weather was too cold for it to be comfortable for Tashira to fly, which was also why she wanted her to do so, so that she wouldn't be caught off guard if she needed to do so in this weather.

Tashira looked defiant, "And if I refuse?" Hinata smiled, "Then I won't do that thing I do for you every few other nights." She could see Tashira's face break into little pieces, it was a low blow and four out of five of them knew it, her shoulders stiffened, she pushed passed it and boldly shrugged, "I can deal with it."

Hinata's eyebrows raised before looking at her, lavender against red Tashira narrowed her eyes, "Is that so?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"That's right." Tashira confirmed.

Hinata smiled, "In that case I won't have Yue join-"

Tashira shrugged, "Tch. Big deal."

Hinata continued, "_And, _I'll stop doing that _special_ thing on those certain nights." She said, Naruto groaned uncomfortably. Yue looked at Naruto in confusion, Kiya giggled watching Tashira's expression cave in.

Kiya turned to her tamer, "Hey Naruto? What thing is she talking about?" She asked figuring if anyone knew it would be him, he lowered his head, "I don't want to say." He muttered.

Tashira glared at Hinata, ever since she learned it there was no way she'd have Hinata stop, hell she didn't want to have Hinata stop doing that thing whenever they had sex on the first threat either. She'd sooner die than give those three things up, admittedly she did enjoy when _occasionally _Yue joined as well. She'd rather have spent time alone with Kiya in her sugar rush back when she went through Yue's Tamer's bag and found sugar packets.

Tashira stared at her tamer, "_Why_?" She asked wanting to know why she tortured her so, Hinata smiled, "It makes you look so _cute_." She gushed, Tashira continued to stare at her, "You're _evil_." She accused.

Every few other nights Hinata would do that thing with Tashira, and then the next time it would be with Yue. Later on when it came back to Tashira she would perform that _special _thing she had just began to use. Then the next week she would have a taming session with her harem, and in the future those that will come to join as well.

"Thanks for giving me the idea Naruto!" Hinata chirped.

Naruto sighed, giving a reluctant nod.

Yue seemed interested, slightly confused and hurt that she didn't know, "What thing?" She asked looking from Tashira to Hinata waiting for an answer, what was the special thing that Hinata was talking about, yeah Hinata had performed that thing she did occasionally, but she had no idea what they meant when they were talking about special, she was completely lost.

Hinata patted her head with a blush, "Maa maa Yue-chan, I was going to use it on you when you least expected it, I'll show you after your checked out of the PokéCenter." She said, Hinata's eyes bore into her, "But only if you don't teleport when we're running." She said, Yue slowly nodded.

Naruto turned to Kiya trying to sneak up behind him, "And don't try to go back into your pokeball." Kiya whined in misery, "_NNarutooo_! Why do we have to run?" She whined.

Tashira crossed her arms, "Surprisingly I agree with Kiya."

Naruto stared at Kiya in confusion, "You're the one who wanted to get their sooner, so we're running."

Kiya pouted, "I wanted to leave _today_ not get there _today_. Hah!" She laughed in victory.

"You're still running." Naruto replied causing Kiya to freeze, turning around her muzzled-face glared at him, her tail standing on end, "I'll stop doing that-"

"No." Naruto interrupted letting her know that she wouldn't be able to squirm out of this, but then when had she even been able to? Kiya's tail waved viciously, "_Mmmnnhhhnn_!" She whined crossing her arms, "What's your hurry anyway." She huffed.

Drinking down the rest of his soup he answered, "If what I read in this pokedex is true, then there should be a village near Pola Glacier about five more miles down, we can cash in the bounty on the Dryder there." He explained.

Kiya looked hopeful, "Do they have hotels there?" She asked, Naruto shook his head bursting her hope bubble, "Nah, they have a PokéMart, we'll buy your clothes there, along with some supplies." He answered.

Yue smiled and Tashira smirked, "Weapons/Clothing, the next best thing." Tashira and Yue muttered simultaneously.

Naruto grinned, "That gives me another idea, while we're getting one of those crystal things for Yue we can get a few extra to sell or trade!"

They were so close to the border that divided the Ruby league and the Opal league, just as a precaution Hinata had read up some basic details on the league, and for one anyone born in the league was only a tamer if they were seventeen or older, of course this didn't apply to them since they were only passing through Ruby league, but it'd raise some questions seeing two fourteen year olds walking around with a pokedex and a couple of Pokégirls.

If that didn't raise any unwanted questions, then their dressing certainly would, it wasn't every day you see teens geared up for battle and their Pokégirls in dirtied training Gi's. Bringing his hands together he muttered something before being covered in smoke, his height growing significantly taller.

Best to Henge into an Eighteen year old just in case.

* * *

**_... Six Hours Later..._**

After so many grueling hours of traveling through five feet of snow they had managed to reach the PokéCenter, it had been around seven at night when Naruto and Hinata had checked the trio of Pokégirls into the place, some taking longer than others Yue being the first to be released. Kiya had been the next to be released after a bath, a physical and a flu shot. As for Tashira she seemed to receive three times as many shots, making her curse her horrible luck.

The NurseJoy was somewhat skeptical when she saw three Pokégirls come in wearing nothing but a training Gi, after she had given each of them the standard physicals and check-ups she gave them the option of buying clothes since there wasn't a place to buy clothes for at least another ten miles and in this weather she doubted they would last that long, the PokéCenter had a large closet full of clothes in case a tamer needed to buy any right away.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure if we have the money on us to buy any clothes." He thought to himself out loud.

The NurseJoy waved her hand, "That's no problem; I'll just take it from your bank account." She compromised, Hinata and Naruto blinked, staring at her in confusion.

"Bank account?" Hinata asked, the NurseJoy looked at her oddly for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, as a tamer your paid 9,000 SLC (**$90.00**) every week. Of course they wouldn't be able to pay you personally, so they put the amount of money under your name." She explained.

"Well... damn that would've helped us when we were in Opal League." Naruto muttered, they've been Tamers for about five months now... so how much money did they have exactly? His brain short circuited trying to add up the numbers in his head, which ultimately failed.

"We'll buy some clothes." Hinata spoke for Naruto.

* * *

Ten miles further they had reached Rubop Village.

Kiya pulled at the uncomfortable itchy and thick sweatshirt with a grimace on her face at the restricting clothes, she chucked it to the side as it landed on the ground with a light thud. Weather be damned she didn't like these clothes one bit, her fur was perfectly capable of keeping her warm.

Hinata looked around the village, which didn't actually seem like one if she hadn't read about this place beforehand she would have thought that this place was a small town... well whatever was smaller than a town but bigger than a village anyway. Other than the collection of houses there were many stores, and a station near the center of the place.

Hinata looked at it, it wasn't exactly a train station, and there wasn't any water here so that just left a station that had transportation by air. She could see large balloon-like things on the top of a takeoff platform, any Tamers or tourists in the area were surely going to be riding on it tonight, and there were no hotels. Aside from cabins and houses that belonged to people who lived here there was just crappy rental apartments so spending the night wasn't an option for anyone who could avoid it if this village wasn't of any significance to them.

Now that she thought about it why did people live here? Food and supplies must be a pain to ship here, and the weather constantly bearing down on them didn't help. Yue tugged at her sleeve looking at her quizzically while the rest continued to walk ahead of them.

"Hinata what's wrong?" She asked in her usual respecting voice, Hinata looked around before her blue eyes looked back at Yue's purple ones. Yue's dark purple striped fur hardly see-able in the amount of winter clothes she wore, the only parts of her you could see were her eyes and her uncovered tail, her scarf covering the bottom of her mouth.

"Nothing's wrong Yue-chan." She replied with a smile, "I was just thinking about how it was like for the people here." She answered.

"Yo Hinata! We could use some of your awesome eyesight for directions!" Naruto called to her over the sudden wind picking up. They had to find a place to collect the money for that Dryder, they didn't know how much money they had so they couldn't just go to a store and hope that they had enough to buy their Pokégirls clothes. They couldn't just buy any kind, they had to get ones that fitted them and was also useful for combat.

An hour and a half of walking in the deep snow in the middle of the night they had found an averaged size building, Hinata pointed to it nodding her head as she did, "Looks like this is it." She said.

"Good." Naruto muttered, looking around he could see a few construction Pokégirls clearing the street of the feet of snow, they shouldn't be able to see them. It'd be odd to go in where someone could see them take out a Dryder's head from a scroll, unsealing it Naruto's stomach turned seeing the Dryder's head as he caught it.

"Come on let's get this over with." Tashira growled in annoyance, the weather was starting to get to her.

Naruto stared at the head, "Were we suppose to turn in the whole body?" He asked wanting to make sure they wouldn't get _half _of the bounty, Kiya shrugged her shoulders a frown on her face as she pushed her hands into her armpits for warmth.

"You got the crystals?" Naruto asked turning toward Hinata, she supplied him with six small hand-sized blue glowing crystals, the other one Yue had sealed in a scroll she kept on her person, and the Kitsune cautiously took a few steps away from Hinata.

Tashira rolled her eyes, "It's a water stone that makes you evolve into a Hoarfoxx, not an Ice crystal." She sighed.

"I don't want to become a Hoarfoxx!" Kiya snapped, before pouting, "Just in case." She muttered looking warily at the crystals Hinata stared at her.

Naruto shook his head before he walked into the building, the others following.

At the front counter there was a snow bunny giving a mercenary something, Hinata would assume that they were doing a trade perhaps supplies for money, or medicine either way it didn't concern them, walking pass him he left, the snow bunny writing something down on a check board before looking up at them.

"Uh excuse me lady, are we able to collect a bounty here by any chance?" Naruto asked.

The Snow bunny the smile while looking at him, "Why yes people can collect bounties here." She replied, she looked at the group with a peculiar face, "Are you two hunters?" She asked.

Naruto's brows rose in confusion, he had read a little bit about hunters but not enough to hold a conversation about the subject. If this was going to be a discussion about hunters it would certainly make her suspicious of why he wouldn't know such basic information, all he knew was that they killed Pokégirls with bounties anything else about them was alien.

"No, why do you need to be a hunter to collect a bounty?" He asked slightly worried.

She shook her head, "Not necessarily, it's just hunters are the most common that's all." She replied, Naruto's tense shoulder's relaxed, a small opening to change the subject, he took it before the hunter subject progressed.

Trying not to be awkward Naruto dropped the Dryder's head on the counter, "Well in that case could I collect a bounty on a Dryder please?" he asked casually, Tashira refrained from palming her forehead like she usually did whenever Naruto did something idiotic.

The Snow bunny didn't seem to understand for a moment, her mouth slack jawed and her eyes staring at the head, after a while she said something, "Oh my, this is a Dryder." She muttered as if she needed to say it out loud to make herself believe it, she looked at Naruto, then to the Pokégirls that were here with him and the female tamer.

They were a good catch, but nothing to awe at, "You two must be very talented Tamer's to be able to defeat a Dryder." She said.

Hinata shook her head, "Thank you but we're actually still beginners, we were just lucky to have caught her off-guard." Hinata replied.

"I wish I had a Tamer with such luck." the Snow bunny looked distant for a bit before picking up the head cautiously, "Okay I'll go have my tamer fill in the necessary data, after about three hours the money should have been put the money in your account okay?"

Naruto grinned as he nodded; she turned to the back door.

"James! Wake up you got work to do!" She yelled carrying the head into the back she disappeared, the group sweat dropped when they heard sounds of a guy falling and then whining before the Snow bunny returned leaning on the counter.

"Is there anything else you need while you're here?" She asked, Hinata stepped forward.

"Yeah, could I sell you these evolution crystals?" Hinata asked dropping the crystals on the counter, this time Tashira did palm her face as the Snow bunny did another episode of amazement at the amount of crystals.

* * *

In three hours the transaction should be complete she said.

They couldn't buy anything real expensive for now, they'd have to spend the money that was already under their name that accumulated for the past five months, which Hinata had added up to 194,900 SLC (_$1,940.90_) individually, 289,800 SLC (_$2,890.80_) all together. If she took the time to think about it, being a tamer sucked when it came to getting paid.

An average tamer would only get paid 38,400 SLC (_$380.40_) every month? That was cutting the salary of a Shinobi by two-thirds, how the heck does anyone here have the money to have their Pokégirls checked into a PokéCenter, buy clothes, buy food, and weapons? Just all of that would bring all the earnings down to nothing, if anyone asked her she'd say that they were getting underpaid.

Every minute a Tamer is traveling they are out in the world where there were dangers of all sorts, a world where any second they could be killed. If they managed to survive a month they get paid with only that much?

"So are we going to have to go over the mountains to cross the border because that sounds like a long ass journey." Tashira mentioned looking over the snow covered mountains through the harsh windy snow-fall.

Yue shot her a dirty look for cursing in the presence of their Tamers. Naruto glanced at the Dracass before taking up a thinking pose.

He looked into the distance where the vision faded into the white snow, anyone who knew about this place knew that if someone ever decided to cross the border then they had better bring some thick clothes, lots of food, and supplies because of the deep snow, the harsh winds, and not to mention the dangerous Pokégirls that could be hidden up there.

"Hmm... sounds like a good time to test your flight in the wind ne?" He thought out loud, as if weighing his options, Tashira's face lost color at the thought of it. He continued to walk with a hand cupping his chin, "I was thinking about giving you guys a reward for all your hard work, but if that's what you really w-"

"No!" Tashira, Kiya, and Yue interrupted in haste, "Naruto give us the reward, and Tashira doesn't know what she's saying!" Kiya cried latching herself onto her Tamer, her muzzle digging into his chest.

Tashira growled at the small Kitsune.

Naruto laughed as he patted the top of his alpha's head, "Alright."

Yue's shoulders relaxed.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think you should tell them about the reward?" Hinata asked nudging his shoulder, blinking for a bit he thought about it, "Okay, back at home you all know that their weren't many opportunities that we got to see things from above. So we're going to get some tickets to ride that big balloon-blimp thing!" Naruto grinned becoming giddy in excitement, he always wanted to be able to fly high in the sky, there was only one time he had ever gotten on any aircraft and that was on a mission saving princess Koyuki, he didn't get to enjoy it much then but now that the chance has resurfaced he wanted to get on it!

Naruto jumped around on the inside, "We should be able to get to the nearest town over the border after four hours on the ride, and once we're there we can check into that hotel you wanted Kiya!" Naruto explained, Kiya's eyes lit up.

Yue tilted her head, "Ride?" She asked wanting to know if Naruto had just said that their transportation was some kind of joy ride for his entertainment.

"R-really, you're not kidding this time? Thank you Naruto! That Nurse Joy was _so _rough on me I didn't get to enjoy it, she wouldn't even let me soak my fur! I can't wait to soak my muscles in a tub!" Kiya squealed jumping on Naruto from the side she wrapped her legs and arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

Tashira looked skeptical, whenever Naruto gave them good news something bad always came right after that, she wasn't as air-headed as Kiya so she didn't get her hopes up, "There's something wrong isn't there?" She questioned accusingly.

Silence ensued after the question, Kiya's joyous face slowly dying as her relaxed body tightened.

Kiya growled.

Hinata laughed awkwardly, "The snow bunny said we won't receive the money until Eleven o'clock, which is three hours from now. With the money we have now we wouldn't be able to pay for it, so I'm afraid we're stuck here until then." Hinata explained with an apologetic expression.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped as Kiya bit him. Jumping off him she had a small controlled amount of killer intent leaking off her.

She poked Naruto in his chest making Naruto step back with a cautious and apologetic face, "You're a big _meanie_! You got my hopes up that we were leaving this place, but now I find out that we'll have to wait here longer? What are we going to do for three hours?" She vented, her head looking as if it had grown bigger, each of her teeth looking as sharp as her two fangs, fire practically burned in her eyes, her hair and tail waving menacingly in the cold wind.

Naruto shrunk big blue eyes staring at her innocently, "I'm sorry?" He said.

Kiya lunged at him, tackling him into the snow.

Hinata sighed before turning with a smile to Yue, "Well, I know at least two things we need to do."

TLTLTLT

Hinata dropped two piles of clothes in front of the cashier, Naruto doing the same with only one pile. There were only three kinds of clothing, a gray pile, a black pile, and a purple pile each of them were all the same kinds of clothing. Like their tamers, only getting one pair of clothes and having it ripped would come to bite them in the ass later, so getting multiple pairs was the smartest option.

"We would like to purchase these clothes." Hinata spoke despite not being able to see the cashier with the stack of clothes blocking her vision. If they didn't have enough money right now to buy all these clothes then they'd have it put on their tab of sorts, when the money was available the clothes should automatically be paid for.

This place didn't really have a weapons store; they'd just have to wait until they crossed the border to re-supply themselves. After they had left the store, they hurried and sealed the clothes before anyone could come by and see them.

Next they went to the nearest pharmacy store, Tashira had opted to stay outside along with Kiya who decided to keep Tashira company, of course with Kiya and Tashira being her big-sister figures Yue stayed as well, these were there reasons but Naruto and Hinata knew that they were all just scared to go near any type of medication, Tashira mainly because needles were in the store.

Hinata bent low looking at the labels on the medication lined up on the shelf. They couldn't just keep using basic first-aid medical kits to fix all their injuries, not to mention that they were running low on it as well. They decided that they needed something more than just gauze and ointment to patch up wounds.

Naruto stood behind her with his hands behind his head, "Ne Hinata why do they call these P-meds? What the heck's the P for anyway, isn't this medicine just as good as the ones they got over there?" He asked looking around.

Hinata glanced at him before looking back to the medicine, "Naruto-kun these medications are mainly used for Pokégirls. P-meds is short for Pokégirl medication, if we just use regular human medicine I think there's a good chance a Pokégirl's body would reject it, the scientists here found this out so they made medicine for Pokégirls for when they get sick, or injured." She explained.

Naruto slowly nodded, "Ah, I get it now."

Hinata continued to look them over, some doses came in pills, and others were liquid, while other P-Med doses came in pressurized containers that were fitted with pressurized needle injectors. She had read that a container could hold up to fifteen doses of a particular P-Med, that would come in handy in the future when they were traveling.

The only problem was that these dispensers could only hold one type of P-Med at a time. If that was so then they would need to buy quite a collection of these.

"Hmm, "_P-med dispenser can hold up to 15 doses and can heal minor scars, bruises, and scratches._"" She read the description on a bottle. Shrugging her shoulders she reached out and grabbed ten bottles, dropping them in the cart she grabbed five more.

What else would be useful in case they got injured? She scanned down the aisle.

_P-Med Basic_: Heals minor injuries, can heal a Pokégirl who has been injured and can remove unhealed scars.

_Price_: 200 SLC per bottle

_P-Med Advanced_: Heals severe injuries, heals a Pokégirl who has been injured and can regenerate small missing pieces of flesh and bone, such as digits or ears. Does not remove already healed scars.

_Price_: 500 SLC per bottle

Hinata's eyebrows raised a bit, "Regeneration?" She whispered, she grabbed the bottle and looked at it, "Naruto come here and look at this!" She ushered, he turned to her curiously.

"Eh? What is it Hinata?" He asked walking up next to her looking at the bottle.

Hinata underlined the description with her finger, "Look, this medication can regenerate small missing pieces of flesh." She said in slight disbelief, Naruto's eyes widened suddenly growing interested; he looked closer to the bottle.

"A bone? Digits and ears? how does this work?" Naruto asked in confusion grabbing hold of the bottle Hinata looked at him trying to think it over, "Well their technology is more advanced than us, so I guess their medical knowledge is still much farther than we thought?" Hinata summarized.

Naruto looked skeptical, "Yeah but, they put regeneration in a can? Not even Tsunade could do this!" He muttered with narrowed eyes as it traveled down to the ingredients used to make it, "It would sure come in handy to learn how to make this ourselves." he said out loud, he tossed it into the metal wheeled cart they put their stuff in. Walking forward he grabbed about fifteen more bottles.

Hinata nodded her head, "We'll need to look into it that's for sure." She said, Naruto nodded his head. Turning back to the shelf she continued her scanning.

_P-Med Max_: Heals critical injuries. Heals a Pokégirl who has been injured and can regenerate larger missing pieces of flesh and bone, such as extremities or damaged organs. Does not remove already healed scars, however existing scars can be excised and healed, which requires surgery.

_Price_: 1000 SLC per bottle

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, _'So the medication before wasn't even considered that important?'_ She looked at this, more regenerative healing. She grabbed more of the particular medication, many of these medications could do things she didn't know they could.

_Recover_: Restores energy. This revitalizes a Pokégirl so that she can resume battling. It does not heal injuries.

_Price_: 2000 SLC per bottle

_Recover Max_: Heals all wounds and restores energy. This heals and revitalizes a Pokégirl completely. However, it does not alleviate any status ailments, such as Faint or Sleep.

_Price_: 50000 SLC per bottle

Hinata's eyes drifted to the price, the higher the frequency the higher the price went. If this was so then they had to be careful about which ones they picked, she couldn't choose recover max because of its high price, if she did she wouldn't be able to get any herbs or ointment.

She rolled her eyes, what was she thinking '_That's right stupid; we got the bounty for the Dryder_. _How could I forget? Stupid Hinata._' she thought to herself, mentally hitting herself for forgetting.

It was odd, the more the months went by the more she seemed to be thinking to herself. Like asking herself questions, encouraging or insulting herself, it was kinda weird, almost as if she were talking to herself. Shaking her head she returned to the task at hand and grabbed ten bottles of the two brands.

_D-Tox_: Cures poison_; P-Med Burn_: Cures all burns; _P-Med Ice_: Cures frostbite; _P-Med Paralyze_: Cures paralysis; _P-Med All_: Heals any status conditions. Hinata stared at each of them, each of them all useful for any future unpleasant events that may proceed in the future, her eyes eyed the Ice P-med that cured frostbite, this one would come in handy in the current weather right now, but all of them were good.

Hinata smiled walking up to the counter with a cart full of medicine, powders, pills, herbs, ointments, and creams nearly going up to her Henge height. The male's jaw dropped just thinking how much that would cost.

Naruto and Hinata laughed as they exited the store, all the medication had been discreetly sealed into a scroll, the next moment Kiya and Tashira were glaring at the two, a trail of frozen snot running down the Kitsune's nose before she sniffled.

"What took you so long?" She whined nasally.

Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing awkwardly, Hinata smiled, "This pharmacy was amazing, the type of medical supplies in there would be a medical-nin's wet dream. I'm sorry we kept you waiting Tashira-chan, Yue-chan." She bowed her apology.

Naruto went over to hug Kiya, unzipping his thick jacket he contacted her cold fur before he zipped back up the jacket with her in it to keep her warm, "The deposit should be complete Kiya, we can go now." Kiya's response was nuzzling into her tamer's chest.

Yue leaned forward in worry, "How much did all of the supplies cost?" She asked, Hinata smiled.

"Only 110,000 SLC (_$1,100_)!" She replied, Yue's jaw slacked at the unbelievable amount of money they used just for medicine, and clothes, now all they had was 2,000 SLC (_$20_). Tashira groaned besides her confusing the Cheshire, looking up to her superior in confusion she asked, "What is it Tashira?"

Tashira's shoulder's slumped, "Hinata wouldn't have bought all that medical equipment if she wasn't planning on using all of it." She muttered, which sadly meant that the future held a lot of pain... for all of them.

Tashira fell to her knees, she stretched her hands to the sky, "Take me now." She whispered, Hinata patted the top of Tashira's head, "Maa maa Tashira-chan come on, by the time it's five in th morning we should be at the hotel on the other side of the border. All we need to do is buy some tickets." Hinata tried to calm her.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**300 AS: October 16th**

She couldn't help but feel giddy, her whole being just squirming in excitement at the destruction of the place. Her neither regions beginning to soak her fur and her shorts, her eyes scanned the place that was now ruins, she couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about this place.

She shook the thought away and relished in the atmosphere of chaos, a cheery smile adorning her face.

"I have to meet the bitch that did this." She whispered to herself, whenever there was someone that was the cause of some kind of destruction, she knew that wherever he went chaos was sure to follow, and she wanted to be there to watch every little moment of it.

Jumping off the cliff she fell down to the ground near the place, a whole damn mountain collapsed! There was no fucking way that a mountain could do this on their own, walking through the ruins her eyes soaked in the sight of Pokégirl corpses around from the mountain collapsing on them.

She smiled to herself, her eyes looking around.

She stopped.

"Hmm this place looks familiar." She muttered to herself, her expression of ecstasy being replaced by a confused one, she looked at the sky in thought. Moments went by with her standing there until suddenly she snapped her fingers, "I recognize this place!" She chirped.

"Who would have thought that this was what they were doing in their spare time." She talked to herself, although it didn't really matter now that they were dead, for the past two hundred years, it would have been fun to ask them what they did.

She continued to walk around.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**300 AS: November 5th**

_"-With the shock of revealing the undercover Trauma Member John Kenzel, the professor in the town. After the incident there have been many other findings as well, it seems that a weapon and combat clothing store had been robbed._

_"Street cameras picked up a black figure standing 6'0 ft tall, with gray spiky hair, his mouth and his left eye was covered. He wore a green vest and black combat pants. In the video he easily picks the lock to the door, he grabs as many clothes as he can, along with shuriken, kunai, senbon, and many blank scrolls, weapons that normally a Kunoichi would use. In a few minutes he leaves the area without a sound._

_"A couple days later an Officer Jenny went to investigate but found no leads on where he could have gone, bringing her Growlie there was a shocking discovery that had the officer Jenny baffled. It seemed the male robber had covered himself in some foul stench too strong for a Growlie to ignore, with her sense of smell being useless they did not know where he had went._

_"The next day a man had reported an incident, his name Katori Yawatega, manager of a hotel in the south part of the town. When checking through his security camera's he found one of them disabled in room 307, two Kimono's that were in that room were taken as well._

_"Later that day a tamer, who had checked out earlier that day, claimed that his wallet had been stolen. What do all of these events mean? Were they just coincidental, or are they all related to something bigger?_

_"Furthermore deep in the south Edo Mountains a Tamer was in the area and had reported that an entire mountain had collapsed on itself. The Government of Edo had sent an excavation crew to check out the area. It turns out that the disaster had not been caused by nature, but instead someone had caused it, after a few weeks two male mutilated corpses had been found with the clothing of a Trauma Members._-

He broke his remote, his teeth gritting against themselves in anger. All because of that old son of bitch their whole operation was being put at risk! Now two little shits knew about what they were doing here.

"I want to know who the fuck these two little shits are! I want to know everything about them!" He yelled slamming his fist on the counter; dammit it was all because of that dumbass Professor Kenzel. He was stationed there to do experiments, and he couldn't even do that! They needed to find out about those two brats and kill them before it caused them some serious trouble; this was not going to mess with their plans!

"Don't you idiots know how important this whole operation is?" He asked, if their plans were ruined then they wouldn't be able to control those bitches that kept getting in their way.

"Calm down." A woman in her thirties ordered calmly, her eyes closed she pulled the cigarette away from her mouth and blew smoke.

The man in charge of this whole group turned to the professor, the brains behind all of this. She had black curly hair, and blue eyes, she wore a white lab coat like the one Professor Kenzel had worn.

"Instead of whining about that old fool Kenzel, why don't you think about our situation from a logical standpoint, so that we know what to do?" She spoke calmly with a sigh. She had never liked that old pervert to begin with, his execution was joy to her, but for that small enjoyment meant that without the knowledge he had it would set them back a couple months.

"Isn't that why the boss stationed you with this group Vanquentera (Van-qwen-tear-aa)? You're the one who's supposed to be thinking about what we do." A man on the opposite side of the table said with disdain. The woman glanced to the Asian man, pulling out her cigarette smoke came from her mouth, going over the table and into the man's face.

"That's right." She replied calmly with a smile.

"_Edok_!" He whispered harshly, insulting her in Thai.

"Chink." She taunted seeing him grit his teeth.

"Tao shut up." The leader of this whole group commanded, they needed to be careful with this whole thing and arguing wasn't going to help them. Professor Kenzel's assignment was simple, experiment, that was it, his group was small and hard to trace, but even he fucked that up.

They were different, a much larger group although of course it'd have to be in this large city, it didn't matter if it was in Ruby league.

He was the leader of their whole assignment here, the one who received orders from the boss and relayed them, the one who kept things in order. Took care of the money, made sure they had Pokégirls, took care of their locations.

An elder man sat silently, him being in control of the forces here, Trauma Tamer's, Hunter teams, search teams to find Pokégirls, undercover bounty collectors to fund their operation and the like.

Nisha Vanquentera, a half Native American, half African American. She was their professor, the one who conducted experiments and tests on the Pokégirls here, she was the smartest in their group. She held the same position as Kenzel; she wouldn't go as far as to call him her rival, merely a foolish foe.

The supplier, he took care of the shipments here. He supplied them with weapons, food, clothes, medicine, documents, technology, all of that.

Looking around he waited for them to quiet down before looking at each of them, "I want them dead." He growled.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**Present Time**

**Polass Town**

"Are they asleep?" Naruto asked seeing Hinata leave the room.

"Yeah, Tashira and Yue were pretty exhausted." Hinata answered sitting down on the couch beside him, "What about Kiya?" Hinata asked, gesturing to another separate room, Naruto chuckled, "The only reason she's tired is because I made her stay up on the trip here." He laughed, Hinata smiled.

Her eyes traveled the room in all of its beauty, "So what do they call this room again?" She asked, Yue had told them but it continued to slip her mind, Naruto shrugged, "I think it's called a villa, I don't know it's supposed to be some sort of super suite I guess." He muttered before pulling up a bag full of scrolls, he dropped the bag on the coffee table.

"I guess now is the best time to give these another try." Naruto said, they didn't really like doing this while Tashira, Kiya, and Yue were awake, it felt safer to do this when on their own time.

Hinata nodded her head picking up a scroll she immediately went to work.

Naruto sighed unsealing another scroll he grabbed the nearest book from the sudden mountain of books, he flipped through a few pages reading the texts.

_"It was complicated but I think that I've finally mastered gene splicing, the technology was more useful then I could have imagined, secrets and knowledge beyond this world's comprehension and with this I've successfully fused an animal with a human female. The proce-"_

Naruto chucked the book over his shoulder in boredom, "Just another Pokégirl entry." He sighed, the book landing in the pile of open books behind him. Yawning he turned to the Naruto on the couch, "Find anything?" He asked, that one seemed to be quite interested in the book; maybe he found something involving dimensions?

He looked back and smiled, "Nah, but his sexual descriptions of his creations are quite fulfilling." He answered throwing the book behind him he unsealed another pile of books from the scroll he had. Another Naruto yawned causing the one beside him to do the same, one of them chucking the book into the pile, "Alright I'm out." He sighed before dispersing, "Yeah me too." the second one agreed following the other clones example it dispersed.

All the other copies groaned wishing to get some sleep.

The original Naruto slumped in his chair looking over to Hinata and the little pile of books she had gone through compared to his, neatly placed in a pile off to the side.

Tilting his head he stared at her, "Anything?" He asked.

She slowly shook her head, eyes still on the book, "I'm sorry nothing Naruto-kun." She replied sadly, Naruto furrowed his brows, "Then why you reading that?" He asked. His pile was a large pile of books on the floor behind him, and she only had about ten of them beside her, if this kept up their progress was going to take a while.

"This man, Sukebe knew things centuries ahead of his world. He learned things in a decade that many couldn't throughout their whole life, he literally wrote the steps on how to mix genes, and fuse DNA." She explained in slight awe.

Naruto lolled back in his chair, "Yeah, but how's that gonna help us on getting back home?" Hinata softly closed her book and glanced to Naruto before unsealing another book. They had been doing this for quite a few times now, and it seemed like they only looked through half of the books in that base.

"Naruto-kun there's a good chance that getting back home will take a while." She said, Naruto chucked another book, "That's the motivation that makes me want to look through these and find a dimensional traveling entry." He replied grabbing another book.

Hinata looked at him with an odd expression, "Does that mean that you'll by-pass any other kind of information?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Knowing how to create a Pokégirl won't really help me." He replied monotonously chucking another book.

"Naruto-kun, what do you plan on doing when we get back home?" She asked, it wasn't in the curious nature, more like _'What do you plan to do with your life if you keep this up?_' type of question. Naruto chucked another book over his shoulder, a smile appearing on his face when he began to think about it.

"Well first I wanna go to Ichiraku's!" He grinned to himself at the thought of old man's miso ramen, Hinata closed the book and gave Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto..."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his grin dropping, hardly ever did Hinata call him by his name without his suffix, and usually it was when she was mad, sad, or serious about something. Naruto knew then that Hinata was asking a real question that didn't involve anything funny.

He sat up and really thought about what he would do when he got back, he would say that as soon as he got back he would rescue Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. Then again did she even know who Sasuke was? Would she understand? Sure they were all in the academy together, but he couldn't recall the two actually even _looking _at each other, much less showing any form of acknowledgment.

An image of Sasuke with a dark smile faded through his thoughts.

Naruto's face darkened, "... I want to become strong... and kill that Orochi-teme, as well as those Akatsuki guys Jiraiya told me about." He replied. Hinata smiled, he was trying she knew that, but he just wasn't really thinking about what they could gain here.

"Is that it Naruto?" She asked, carefully Naruto nodded.

Hinata continued to look at him, "Naruto look at this." She said showing him the page on her book, words like _obey, command, _and _control_ were the words that stuck out to him, "What do you think this is?" She asked, pointing to a drawing of a small cylinder like machine filled with water inside.

Naruto continued to look at the book, "I'm assuming that it involved the war Sukebe started." He answered.

Hinata nodded, "This book... Naruto this book holds information that people didn't think could exist. This book is about how he got each breed to listen to him, how he kept them under his command and how it is possible. It explains the working of the Pokegirl mind, and how he was able to use their train of thoughts to his advantage. This machine you see is how he had managed to clone breeds from a single cell, where in this thing it would grow and generate it's body into a living being." She explained, Naruto had his eyes narrowed as he looked at the well-drawn picture in the book.

It showed secrets that this world would really need, that book explained how to even control ferals where this world even after three centuries still haven't found out how to do so. Sukebe created millions of Pokégirls, he couldn't tame every one of them so he created Pokégirls that could, tamed them, gave them the knowledge to know how to control the feral Pokégirls.

"Naruto-kun the people here have technology, weapons, and medicine that we still have yet to find out how to harness, if Sukebe was far smarter than these people how do you think we'd compare? We have some of his knowledge here, and yet we're not learning everything we can from it. If we knew what Sukebe knew then we'd be able to help our world, our village Konoha further themselves. Hundreds of our ninja die and we don't always know how to heal them. This world could have done it with their eyes closed. In that store they managed to figure out how to create medicine to regenerate small parts of a beings body, only you and I have that ability in our whole village. Naruto-kun do you understand?" She asked.

Naruto furrowed his brows, "It'd take too long to read all the books that this old pervert wrote down, despite these books being step by step it'd take me years to finish." He argued.

"Naruto you have an advantage remember? Your Kage Bunshin experiences everything you do as long as it doesn't involve anything physical, if one of your clones read a book and dispersed all of the clones' knowledge goes back to you." She replied.

Naruto sat there in silence, he never thought of it like that. He wanted to get back home as quick as possible, continue his training with Ero-Sennin, and protect his village. Was that all he wanted to do?

Most of the things Iruka had taught them in class he had merely shrugged off, and yet because Hinata was listening at the time, she knew how to make exploding seals. She contributed to them a hell of a lot more than he did, yes being out here on his own got him to analyze things to a more detailed degree, but when it came to doing something to further themselves he had not helped. Hinata gave him weight seals, taught him leaf-floating, and realized the secret behind his Kage Bunshin.

She didn't need to have a teacher to further herself, any time when by herself she could train herself with her water affinity, sharpen her chakra control, and hone her attacks when it came to her family's Jyuuken.

What about him? What had he given her, he didn't exactly teach her anything, he didn't find out any secrets to her techniques. When it came to advancing his abilities he needed someone to teach him, he needed someone to explain the usefulness of a technique to him, he couldn't train on his affinity.

If he continued to do things the way he had he'd spend the next few months maybe even the next couple of years figuring out how to get back home, and when he finally did he'd be at the same level he was at now, not learning and picking up on things he could've where Hinata did. Hinata's experience as a Kunoichi will have far outclassed him by that time.

It was all because she actually took the time to divulge in any information she came across, listening to all Iruka had to teach, all her sensei had to teach, all the things the Chuunin exam had to teach, using all those experiences and knowledge to apply it to herself.

When it came to chakra, he surpassed Hinata. Although chakra alone wouldn't make him stronger, in a fight with Hinata would he win? If Hinata figured out a way to seal off his chakra for a longer period of time then what?

He finally realized what Hinata meant.

He stood up, "I understand." He finally replied.

He had them re-do it all, _every _single book he had merely glanced at in these scrolls. About five hundred clones sat on the roof of the building right now reading all the books he brushed off. Technically he was still behind compared to Hinata; she had completely read about fifty books in total since they first started doing this about two and a half months ago.

Each clone was reading a completely different book from one another; he was a slow reader already so it'd probably take all night for these clones to read the first chapter of their books. If there were a thousand copies of one book he'd be able to have each clone read a page and finish in a few minutes, he couldn't clone the book since he didn't know the words every book contained; this would just have to do.

Since it was three in the morning he wasn't worried about anyone seeing his clones on the roof reading, there weren't many living beings that were up that late anyway, and even more there were even fewer that had to go to the roof of a hotel this late.

Shino had once given him a lecture about how all animals followed the cycle of resting or something like that, how the animals that were awake in the day followed the rules, and the ones awake at night doing the same, he couldn't remember the lecture much but it was somewhere in that area, so everyone should be asleep.

He looked over to Hinata sitting down in her chair with hundreds of books stacked around her. Naruto tilted his head his eyebrows rising in confusion, he wouldn't be this surprised if it weren't for the fact that she was sitting with her eyes closed and no book in hand.

Naruto leaned forward in wonder, "Hey Hinata what are you doing? I'm going to pass you in no time if you fall asleep on me." He warned. Hinata smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not asleep Naruto-kun." She replied softly.

"Oh, well then what are you doing?" He asked, "You may be ahead of me now, and you probably are a fast reader, but with my clones I'll have read more books than you by the end of the week." He grinned. Hinata continued to smile.

"Naruto-kun I was only taking my time before."

Naruto looked even more confused, she wasn't reading so how could she _not _be taking her time? She raised her finger and tapped the side of her head; his eyes followed her fingers before it widened seeing the veins that popped out beside her eyes.

"I'm reading Naruto-kun." She repeated with a bigger smile at Naruto's face.

Naruto's face was frozen over in shock, was she really reading all of those books at the _same _time? He couldn't even read two lines at the same time, yet she must be reading over a hundred! His mouth opened in awe, was it all that meditation that had helped her do that?

"That's amazing Hinata!" He said before quieting down not wanting to wake up the girls.

Had she been doing that all in the past as well? Had she sometimes faked being tired and going to sleep earlier than him just so she could read all the books he had out without him noticing? The big smile on his face only furthered his own theories. If that was true then she had read far more than just fifty books, she could well be past five hundred, that included some of the ones his clones may be reading.

How many she actually read would only continue to be a mystery.

The five hundred clones aside, at least forty more clones were spread throughout the room organizing the supplies that they contained. One clone was focused on separating each brand of p-meds, herb, cream; healing salve and ointment from the collection they had gotten from the pharmacy.

Say that there were fifteen bottles of each type of medicine, the clone would take three from each of the brands and then seal it in a scroll for Hinata for when she was injured or took ill. Then the clone would take three more from each brand for Naruto, three more of each for Tashira and so on so that if there was a chance that they were separated the one that had all the medicine wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of coming to their aid.

Then came the clothes, sealing all the clothes in a second scroll. Weapons would be in the third scrolls, senbon; kunai; shuriken; and exploding seals. A few Gi's would go in their fourth, and possibly food for the fifth so that each one of them would have equal equipment, they were in charge of their own supplies, if lost then they'd have to wait until they bought more, that kind of thing.

There was another thing Naruto wanted to do, write down all his abilities. This way he would be able to see what he could work on, or in case if he came up with a cool jutsu then he could add it to the scroll where he had techniques written down.

He frowned at the last part involving techniques, or lack of it. He always depended on teachers, but now he needed to find his own way to expand his archive, he couldn't just keep on working on his chakra control; sure it helped increase the energy to a more defined degree, but...

Naruto's eyes widened, '_Expand my archive... Increase my energy.'_ he thought to himself.

He tapped his chin with his pencil, '_I wonder_...'

He'll have to test it out at the next opportunity he got.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Naruto's body became jittery, this weapon shop was far bigger than the one back in Edo league, he especially noticed the larger variety of weapons in this store as well. He flipped open his pokedex, looking at the amount of money he had in his bank account in the top left corner of the dex.

Grinning to himself he turned to the Pokégirl trio behind him, "Me, and Hinata will get the senbon, scrolls, kunai, and shuriken for all of us, anything that you girls wish to get personally feel free to do so." He explained, they each nodded in understanding before going off to different parts of the store.

Senbon, at least fifty for each, all they needed were five scrolls just in case they encountered other things in the future, fifty kunai per person, printing paper for more exploding tags, and a hundred shuriken for each of them. With all the basic weapons taken care of the browsed through the aisles from hammer's to guns.

Yet another thing that amazed him, they had managed to put an element into a mere see-through glowing bullet. Naruto tilted his head at all the different kinds of elemental shells, so this was what that Trauma member had fired at Hinata.

It seemed pretty useless if they weren't planning on using them, what would he need them for? An experienced Pokégirl could easily dodge and maybe even use it against them. With caution he picked up a white glowing elemental shell, from what the description said above the bullets on the shelf these were Futon bullets, not that they were actually called that but with the wind element in this thing that's the easiest word he came up with at the top of his head.

His eyes pierced the glass shell, looking into it seeing a calm swirling white wind in the bullet, he could practically feel the energy inside of it. He pondered something for a moment before grabbing four more, then four fire shells.

Just an entertaining thought, he was planning on doing it when they continued their training after leaving the town, but for now he'd just have to wait. All of the weapons somewhat reminded him of Tenten with all of her freaky looking weapons she kept sealed in her scrolls.

Hinata walked up to the counter, having not forgotten about the future training with the Gi's, she walked up to the counter, "Excuse me mister?"

The man looked at her, "Yes, what is it I can do for you?" He asked.

Hinata used her hands to paint a picture, "Do you have any Gi's with butt flaps? My Dracass has a tail and rips through the Gi, and then when she goes back to being human... well, you know." Hinata explained.

He stared at her, "It should be in aisle six, training gear for Dragon types." He replied.

"Thank you." She bowed.

Naruto continued on to the next aisle, scrolls that weren't blank, instead these had information in them a title on the scrolls. Naruto looked up in surprise seeing Tashira standing in the aisle looking at a few scrolls.

Walking over to Tashira he asked, "Find anything you like?" She turned to Naruto with a serious look, "Yeah, although I'm not sure how to do any of these." She replied, Naruto followed her gaze onto the little introductory scroll on top of four other larger differently colored scrolls.

Picking up the little scroll he unfurled it.

**_Four Dragon Styles_**: Developed during the Sukebe War by four martial artists who's styles were similar in many basic ways, but different in deeper ways. Each style is based heavily in an element. The White Dragon is the Defensive Earth, focusing on healing and defense; the Black Dragon is the Wild Air, focusing on tearing the opponent and crushing them quickly; the Blue Dragon is the Calm Water, focusing on speed and balanced strikes; and the Red Dragon is the Passionate Fire, focusing on strength and throwing the opponent off balance.

There were four colored scrolls, white, black, blue, and red, each one of them showing the person or Pokégirl who buys it how to do it.

He looked up to Tashira in surprise, "You want to learn a fighting style?" He asked, slowly she nodded her head, "Hinata and I have talked about it, I told her how amazing her Gentle Fist style was and wanted to see if I could learn it, but apparently I'm not able to because I don't have the Byakugan, right now I fight without a specific pattern, or cycle just throwing punches and kicks when I see an opening.

"I still want to learn something that will help me when I fight. Knowing a fighting style would catch many of my future opponents off guard. Tch, but I don't know which one I should choose." Tashira growled, Naruto nodded his head as he absorbed all of what she told him.

"There's a problem with that though Tashira, even if you did catch the enemy off guard, these fighting styles seemed to be well-known if anyone can just come in and look at them. I got an idea though that would really catch your opponents off guard." He smirked.

Tashira raised a brow, "How?"

Naruto grinned picking up all of the Dragon fighting scrolls this store had to offer, "Tashira if you really want to learn a fighting style that can throw someone way off, you can create one no one has heard of, or mix many to make one. If you want to learn a fighting style, you could learn every one of these, and then mix all of them to make your own way of fighting. There are a bunch of people that do the 'what you see is what you get.' they don't know how to dig further into it, the more dedication and time you work on something, then the better it'll be!"

Tashira stared at him, "Damn." slowly a malicious smirk came to her as she thought about it seeing Naruto grin back at her.

"If this is it then go take these to the front where the rest of the stuff is." He said, Tashira nodding her head.

Turning back to the aisle his eyes scanned what he was looking for, '_There!_' he thought in excitement, reaching out he grabbed a scroll, then a few others, he'd have to have Kiya, or Yue explain these to him. Like a child on Christmas day the boy walked to the counter.

Hinata's eyes widened, leaning forward to get a closer look at the scrolls that caught her attention. There was a scroll for the beginners, another for average, and the last for the advanced, ever since she saw Yue attack using those weapons before the Dryder destroyed it, it had been on her mind.

She looked over to four maybe five other scrolls that she planned on bringing out for training later. Grabbing the scrolls she walked over to Yue, the last time they talked Hinata asked if she could teach her even if she herself was a novice.

Each of them dropped their supplies on the counter, the owner of the shop stared at the two tamer's in disbelief, skeptical that they would be able to afford all of these.

"Is this everything?" He asked, Naruto nodded with a grin.

Naruto looked over the things they'd gotten, a slight widen of his eyes at a Katana with a black sheath lay on the counter, beside it laid a dark purple ninjato.

"Hinata I didn't know you knew how to use a sword?" He asked in surprise causing Hinata to blush, "I don't, Yue got these Kenjutsu scrolls to help teach me." She answered.

The man finished typing down the prices, adding it all up, "Alright guys that'll be 875,200 SLC (_$8,750.20_)."

Thank you Dryder.


	10. ARC II: 2

Torturing people was never something she was comfortable with, but right now she was beginning to think that they should have slapped that professor Kenzel around some more to get more information out of him.

After he had told them about some mind control operation he claimed to not know anything more, what they should have done instead of throwing him off the side of the building with him wrapped in a roll of rope, was take him with them to show or explain what some of these were and what they did.

Perhaps that professor was smarter than he looked; looking through the things they had managed to find in his hidden lab, she had placed all the things she found on the table before her.

Naruto had Henge into Kenzel when they had managed to find his weird underground experimenting chamber; he knocked out the trauma guards and released the caged Pokégirls. Since the dirty work had been done they had scavenged his lab for useful supplies or information, sadly most of the things in the lab were machines used to hold down a Pokégirl or medical stuff used to calm, or put a Pokégirl to sleep so they could test their technology on them.

All the medicine they found were either illegal, or just not useful to them, and the machines that they didn't think was useful to them, like a giant computer on the wall, they had destroyed, since the computer held nothing of value after they had of course looked through it.

Just when they were beginning to lose any hope of finding a lead on where Kenzel's so called boss might be, or what kind of technology they used to control that Dronza, they had found notes, blueprints, and pieces of stolen technology.

Yes it was valuable and a good source for finding information, but information could only be of value if the person who had it knew what the hell it was.

She fumbled with the small thing.

Biting her lip and narrowing her brows in concentration she held up another piece, she looked between the two objects she held out of the pile. She didn't know if this was the right one, just to make sure Hinata looked back to the blue prints that showed all the pieces and how it was supposed to go together.

In the blue prints it showed how to make a high volt shock collar and a remote to control the damn thing, what level and to trigger it when necessary. There was another rolled out set of blue prints showing a small chip, medical supplies that were to be used to put that thing in Pokégirls' brain somewhere.

Other than blueprints she had looked through a bit of the notes they had found about the mind controlling chip, or an easier term: The obedience chip. It said in explicit detail what would happen if the small thing was just placed anywhere, namely about how the Pokégirl/person would go insane and probably just kill anything in its sight... but there was other stuff as well.

The fact that this chip had the ability to control Pokégirl's didn't make it invincible, this chip did have its limits, like how long it would run, the strength of its commanding influence on the Pokégirl, and what type of Pokégirl it currently couldn't control.

The chip may have abilities to control a Pokégirl, but if the Pokégirl's brain activity was to stubborn to be controlled by the chips influence then it'd be useless. Like say a dog type who was very loyal to its master.

That wasn't the only weakness in the chip, there were many, many more.

The chip was very delicate, and if the Pokégirl received a concussion in that part of their head it would shatter... maybe the skull as well.

Anyway, If the Pokégirl was an experienced psychic then it wouldn't work because the Pokégirl would have most likely have formed a protective layer around her own brain to save itself from other psychic or mental probing, it'd be too strong to be disrupted by any outside intruding force.

The chip had to be near a constant certain power source to actually work, meaning near the one doing the controlling's remote or something, yes it would stop working cause the time on it would eventually expire, but if they were out of range from that certain power source the chip would shut down, whether it had a month left in it or two minutes left.

Then when near that source again it would come back on and the two minutes would proceed to count down.

Hell if it received a large enough shock, either from a lightning type Pokégirl or from a shock collar the chip would shut down. Another weakness was that if there was a power outage from a massive storm or something, the chip's electronic uses would shut down, and probably never work, meaning that it was useless against any lightning types.

It also couldn't get wet.

No psychic types, lightning types, water types that could make themselves become like water, ghost types, one-third of the rock types, most of the steel types, no ice types, and also no fire types cause if the chip became too hot it would short-circuit.

Also one of the most important things was that it could only handle the pressure of a low-level or average Pokégirl, they'd also have to be below level fifty meaning no high level rare, extremely rare, or Legendaries, or various/unknown Pokégirls.

Yeah it was far from perfect, and had many limitations.

That didn't mean it caused no threat, the important thing to take into account was that they had actually managed to create something that could control a Pokégirl, right now it wasn't that serious provided by the fact that they had to capture the Pokégirl first.

And also this was just a crappy prototype.

Hopefully it would remain that way; they had to stop this whole operation before they could improve this prototype.

Damn it... For them to do that they had to know what they were dealing with on a detailed level, like knowing how to actually create one. Hinata looked back at the little notes at the bottom of the large blue paper explaining it step by step on how to create a shock collar, at least that helped a little.

"Okay, "Place the T-chip into the slot, once completed turn on the miniature power converter and place it within the metallic shell."" She finished, holding up a small bite-sized box looking thing on her right, and a small... thing.

It sorta looked like an electronic gun without a trigger.

"Is this supposed to be the T-chip? Or is it the power converter?" She asked as she looked at the small box, the small gun didn't even look like the metallic shell it was talking about. Carefully she pushed the small box into the hole of which a bullet would come from if the thing was a gun.

It fit halfway before stopping.

Hinata's eyebrows rose upward before narrowing. She pushed it harder hoping that it'd go in.

Then all the pieces that made the small gun broke into smaller individual pieces setting her back to square one.

"Crap. Okay, I give up." She sighed pushing the stuff back into the pile of objects she sat back and lolled her head back in frustration.

Naruto at the other end of the table reading one of the notes sat back as well and sighed from exhaustion, he massaged the bridge of his nose where a headache was beginning to form.

"I'm starting to think that this is a dead end." he muttered, Hinata glanced to him.

"The notes didn't help any?" She asked.

Naruto snorted.

Picking up a thin stack of papers he turned it toward her, "All I've read so far is that his objective was to collect Dracass' and turn them into Dronza's, then it goes onto how the Pokégirls brain activity works. It's pretty much useless since Sukebe's notes have a more detailed version of Pokegirl brain activity, and thought process'. I'm getting nowhere with this, and I'm pretty sure all the other notes talk about things that are back-hand knowledge compared to Sukebe's journal entries as well." He explained dropping the papers back onto the desk.

"Man what are we gonna do now? We have no idea where any more of those Trauma bastards are because that old man didn't tell us where to find them, and also we have no idea what they're trying to accomplish with all this. I would say 'World domination', but that's too cliché." Naruto ranted.

Hinata remained silent; it did leave them in the middle of the maze didn't it?

"Well, I suppose we're just going to have to sit back and wait until the Trauma Organization reveal themselves again, then we'll be able to pick up where we left off, but now all we can do is be patient." Hinata explained, Naruto slowly slumping in his chair.

"That sucks." He muttered angrily, Oh how he hated to wait.

* * *

Snort!

Swallowing her saliva Tashira wiped her mouth, her eyes opening lazily. The light hurt her eyes, bringing a hand to cover her eyes she laid there in bed to gather her bearings about her surroundings and what time it was.

Her head turned to the Pokégirl clinging to her like a child would it's mother, her arms wrapped around her. Tashira glared at the head of purple hair pushing itself in between her bust, growling in annoyance she could feel Yue's tail wrapped around her left leg.

One of these days she was just going to bite it off, she had told Yue many times before how she hated cuddling. Tashira was the first one to go to sleep, so Yue must have climbed into bed next to her after that.

Laying there in silence she looked around, seeing Hinata nowhere in sight on the large queen sized bed, looking at the wall in boredom she contemplated on whether she should go back to sleep, or get out of bed.

Laying there for a few moments longer she yawned, feeling dryness in her mouth.

"_Tch._"

She could use a glass of water.

Tashira glanced down to the feline clinging to her as if her life depended on it, and seeing as how moving in any way would wake the sensitive Pokégirl up she came up with an alternative. Pinching Yue's nose she toss & turned before eventually unwrapping her arms and tail from the Draconic Pokégirl. Sitting up with a passive expression she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, preparing herself to get up wearing only a gray tank top and gray sweat pants.

Scratching her left tit she walked to the door, her foot accidentally kicking the desk near the door, stumbling for a bit she hissed from the pain.

"_Damn it!_" She cursed before opening her mouth in a silent scream, standing still for a few moments she felt her body now fully awake.

Walking out the door she grumbled to herself, her hair more wild than usual.

Walking down the corridor she could hear the voices of Naruto and Hinata talking, something about the town library. Shrugging her shoulders she walked around, rubbing her eyes she looked at the dining room table with scrolls and different pieces of technology all over it, Naruto and Hinata looked up to the Draconic Pokégirl.

"You're still awake?" Tashira asked.

* * *

**_... Hours Later..._**

Weapons: Check

Combat gear: Check

Training Equipment: Check

Medical supplies: Check

Clothes: Check

Portable Fo-

"Narutoo!" Kiya whined for the umpteenth time to try to get his attention. He didn't look away from the check board, "Mm?" He mumbled, tapping his pen against his chin before checking off another objective off his criteria.

"Can't you stop being serious for one moment?" Kiya asked falling over his lap. Ever since she woke up she had seen Naruto go around organizing their supplies and equipment for their eventual departure, making sure that they had everything they needed for the outside world.

"Hold on for moment." Naruto muttered, he was almost done.

Kiya's tail frizzled in agitation, "You said that five times already!" She cried out, Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding, not looking away from his list. Hinata giggled from the kitchen, Yue standing next to her helping her make lunch. They had one last day to rest before they were off back into training, that's what pissed Kiya off the most; Naruto was ignoring her in her time of need dammit!

"How do you say jeez in your language again?" Kiya asked.

"Moue?" Naruto replied in confusion, Kiya nodded.

"_Moue Naruto!_" Kiya whined resting her head on his lap she nipped at his pants trying to get his attention. Naruto scratched her behind her furred ear causing tingles to go down the Kitsune's spine. Then he looked back to his damn list!

Kiya pouted, pushing her tail up she waved it across the blonde's face, "Narutoo." She moaned in misery making Naruto sigh.

"Why don't you go take a bath?"

Kiya froze, and then she glared at him, "Are you telling me that I smell?" She asked with her bottom lip out.

Naruto waved his hands in surrender, "No that's not it! Kiya I'm just making sure we have everything we need while we're still in town, besides you told me you like bathing." Naruto explained scratching the back of his head in curiosity.

Kiya's tail stood on end, her face looked frightened.

"I would... But Tashira's taking a bath." She mumbled looking away from Naruto with a blush.

"So?" He asked.

Kiya suddenly sat up, cradling her tail, "Tashira said that she would bite off my tail if I bothered her while she took a bath!" She said with caution, holding her precious puffy tail against her chest, softly petting it.

Naruto stared for a moment before waving his hand, "Eh I'm sure she's just exaggerating her point." Naruto reassured.

Kiya's shoulders slumped slightly, "Well, Just in case." She muttered, glancing cautiously to the hallway where the bathroom was located.

Shrugging it off Naruto scratched his cheek in thought before placing his clipboard to the side.

What Hinata had told him had somewhat intrigued him, he was surprised when she bought the scrolls, excluding the ones about basic, average, and advanced Kenjutsu. Looking back to the Hyuuga in the Kitchen cooking he thought back to her idea.

While perfecting the control over your affinity was nice and all, learning how to use it to perform an effective attack made it better. Other than her Hyuuga clan techniques all she could do was mold the water at the level of a beginning Chuunin.

Like him, she also wanted to expand her knowledge of techniques, just not as badly. When she bought the scrolls and he had found them she had told him that she wondered if there could be a possibility of her being able to learn any of the water based attacks the Pokégirls knew.

He glanced to Kiya, her element was claimed to be normal on anyone who scanned her with their pokedex. Naruto looked up to the ceiling in thought.

If she was a normal type Pokégirl then why could she perform her Psychic Illusion technique? She was also able to perform the Ember technique. So while it says that her element was normal, what did it say about her affinity, was it both psychic and fire?

He turned and picked up a scroll out of a line of scrolls lying on the coffee table next to him, "Hey Kiya, catch." He warned.

Turning to her tamer her eyes widened, if not for her enhanced reflexes then the object would have probably bounced off her head, instead she caught it three inches from her face. Kiya's whole body of fur stood on end, her eyes peering at the red lined colored scroll.

"What's this?" She asked while she unfurled it.

"Why dont'cha read it." Naruto suggested.

_Pokegirl Fire Techniques_

_Note: Most fire techniques can deal Burn Damage to their opponent, which drains a Pokégirl's HP during the figh__t._

_Ember - (ATK 40) The Pokégirl throws a small ball of fire at her opponent._

_Fireball - (ATK) An improved version of Ember._

_Firestorm - (ATK) An improved version of Fireball._

_Flamethrower - (ATK 95) A burst of flame is launched at the opponent._

_Ignite - (ATK + EFT) The Pokégirl uses her fire powers to coat herself in flame and throws herself at the enemy. Any physical attacks against the Pokégirl result in burn damage being inflicted on the attacker._

_Rage - (ATK) The Pokégirl becomes focused on pounding her opponent into unconsciousness. Any damage inflicted on the Pokégirl increases the damage she deals back._

_Fire Spin - (ATK 15 + EFT) The Pokégirl ignites part of her body and spins towards her opponent. The opponent cannot attack effectively. Damages for 2-5 rounds._

_Firewind - (ATK 45) A stronger version of Fire Spin._

_Warm Embrace - (EFT + 5) The Pokégirl charges their body with heat and embrace their opponent. Heat sensitive Pokégirls will feel as they are enjoying the afterglow of an orgasm, tricking them into lowering their mental defenses. This is also a useful tactic to relax nervous Pokégirls._

_Flame Tower - (ATK 50) The Pokégirl unleashes an attack that creates a row of flames. Often, this can be an effective way of trapping enemies._

_Flame Sword - (ATK 160) This attack creates a sword of flame. It has terrible range and fades after being used once. However, it is quite devastating._

_Flame Sword Mark II - (ATK 120) This variation on the original Flame Sword must have an actual item (like a sword) to focus around. It's less powerful, but it can be used more continuously. This technique can also be used by both Ronins and Slicers._

_Fire Scythe - (ATK 50) This attack ignores all _modified_ defenses, but not natural ones._

_Napalm - (ATK 10 + EFT) This attack leaves small fires about a combat area that will not spread, but rather deal damage to any non- fire Pokégirl that accidentally steps into one. They burn continuously for about half an hour or unless doused with a water technique._

_Fire Punch - (ATK 75 + EFT) The Pokégirl coats her fist in fire and strikes her opponent, doing burn damage._

_Fire Kick - (ATK 85 + EFT) Same as Fire Punch, only with a kick. Has an 85% chance of getting a critical hit._

_Fire Blast - (ATK 300) The most powerful fire technique. Creates an engulfing surge of flames that sear the target's body._

_Flame Sniper - (ATK 45) A concentrated attack. Deals Burn damage, ignores all non-water or rock defenses and has a high accuracy, but deals relatively little damage._

_Exorcism - (EFT) Cancels the effect of the Haunted technique. Also can prevent spiritual beacons from unwantedly attracting weak spirits or ghosts._

_Meteor 9 - (ATK 60) This technique creates a number of small fireballs and hurls them at the area where the enemy is at random. Each meteor has an attack rating of 60, but the accuracy is roughly 30%. This technique can also disrupt all of enemy Floor techniques._

_Meteor 18 - (ATK 80) This technique creates slightly larger fireballs than the Meteor 9 technique. The attack rating is higher, but the accuracy is the same. This technique can also disrupt all of enemy Floor techniques._

_Meteor 27 - (ATK 120) This technique creates much larger fireballs than the Meteor 9 technique. The attack rating is higher, but the accuracy is the same. This technique can also disrupt all of enemy Floor techniques._

_Fire Floor - (EFT) This technique allows the user to create an area of flame. Any fire-type Pokégirls or humans with a moderate-to- strong Fire affinity may enter and recover HP. Any Pokégirl or human without fire traits simply take damage in the zone. Damage taken from water techniques is doubled when standing in the Fire Floor and Fire- aligned Pokégirls/humans take quadruple damage. This area can also be disrupted by the Meteor and Sonic Wave attacks. Definitely a two- edged sword, but well worth it when not facing water-aligned opponents._

_Flame Shot - (ATK 50) This fires like a small bullet of fire at the opponent. Upon impact, it explodes with unexpected fury, hitting the target and anyone behind them within five feet._

_Flame Shot V - (ATK 50) Identical to the Flame Shot, except the explosion engulfs the target, and then spreads in a V pattern, hitting everyone behind the target at a diagonal._

_Flame Cross - (ATK 50) Identical to the Flame Shot V, except everyone at a diagonal from the target is hit._

_Wildfire Tsunami - (ATK 180) Flames burst out from various joints of the Pokégirl briefly, before the Pokégirl unleashes a wall of flames that rush forward like water. Because of its effect on the environment, most users will try to refrain from using this technique in a forested region._

_Power Drive - (EFT) Heats up the target's blood, increasing the Pokégirl's ATK and Special ATK ratings._

_Flame Step (ATK 5 + EFT) - A useful means of keeping enemies from pursuing her, the Pokégirl uses her powers to set the ground beneath her ablaze. Each step creates a foot-high fire that lasts for only twenty seconds, regardless of the terrain beneath it._

Kiya's eyes widened as she finished skimming through the scroll, "W-what's this?" She asked, looking over to Naruto who had a grin on his features. Yue looked over to the pair in the living room in curiosity, listening to Naruto's explanations.

"It's a scroll about all the fire techniques known in the fire-type category!" He grinned; Kiya glanced to the scroll in confusion.

"Why? Tamers only buy this so they know what types of techniques are out there so they can prepare their Pokégirls to withstand or evade the attacks?" She explained, not understanding why they had it.

In the scroll explained how every technique was able to be used, how much energy it required, and how much damage it caused. What was the point of showing her this right now?

"Kiya, me and Hinata decided we're going to have all you girls learn some new elemental attacks." He explained.

Yue spit up the water she was drinking from a water bottle, Hinata quickly patting her back in worry.

Tashira walked out wearing gray cotton panties, her upper body being covered by a tight gray T-shirt with no bra under it, a surprised expression on her face.

"What did you just say?" Kiya asked, Tashira looking at the blond as if he were stupid.

Hinata sighed at Naruto jumping the gun too early, "Naruto-kun I thought we were going to tell them when we got back to training?" She asked, Naruto looked at her with an apologetic expression, Tashira and Yue looked over to Hinata.

"You knew about this master Hinata?" Yue asked.

"Yes, and please don't call me master." Hinata replied.

Hinata walked closer to the circle that accumulated in the living room with a soft glare at the blond.

Yue looked at her two superiors in confusion, "I-I don't understand, what do you mean learn new attacks?" She asked.

"I gotta say this is one of the craziest ideas you've ever come up with." Tashira frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was my idea." Hinata mentioned, causing Tashira's brows to go upward.

"Then what the hell?" Tashira cursed with a glare.

Naruto scratched his head with a blush on his cheeks.

"Just what it sounds like," He began, tossing a white lined scroll to the Dracass and a purple lined scroll to Yue, Tashira snatched it out of the air, Yue catching it with a wondering expression. Opening it they skimmed through its contents, Tashira's holding Flying techniques and Yue's containing Psychic attacks. Tashira looked back to her two teachers'.

"You can't be serious." She muttered, Hinata nodded her head, "Totally serious, Naruto-kun and I as well are going to try and learn how to do other elemental attacks." She stated, determination within her eyes, Naruto nodded enforcing her statement.

"Wait, I am?" Naruto suddenly asked, he had no idea he was going to be doing this to.

Hinata nodded with a sweet smile, "That right Naruto-kun you are. You always wanted to learn other techniques right?" She asked ominously.

Naruto stared at her.

"Hm. It sounds like your giving me a choice... but you're not?" Naruto asked.

"Ditto." Hinata replied.

Kiya's tail contorted into a question mark, a confused expression on her features.

"Won't that be impossible?" She asked.

Naruto turned to the girl, "What do you mean?"

Tashira crossed her arms, "It's not going to work because we weren't created to perform those techniques. Sukebe created Pokégirls with specific abilities, if he wanted us to do more then he would have given us more." Tashira explained.

Naruto sat back looking at her with a look one would give a naive child, "You were created or you were born?" He asked.

Tashira raised her right brow, "Is there a difference?" She asked, not really thinking that it made any sort of wide gap between the two. Shaking his head he looked to Hinata, letting her take it up to explain it to her.

Hinata nodded looking at each of the Pokégirls, "You girls were born with the ability to know the skills you know better than others, sort of like a protégé. When you girls were born you were each gifted with the techniques you know now, and you all can perform them in a matter of seconds. If you were to try to learn other attacks you will of course have trouble learning them because you never tried to learn them before and you're not use to it, have any of you girls actually tried to learn any other techniques?" She asked.

Yue tilted her head in thought.

"Not really." Kiya replied without much thought.

Naruto nodded, "Sukebe gave life to each of your species for the purpose of eliminating humans, and so why are you on our side? You don't do things because you were created to do them; you do things because you want to. Sukebe didn't intend for Dracass's to fear needles but look how that turned out." Naruto explained.

"Hah!" Kiya laughed.

Tashira growled warningly, "What's your point?"

Naruto stood up, "My point being is, that if you girls actually really tried to learn other techniques I bet you could do it, you're just not use to trying them. You weren't use to weighing a hundred pounds more than your normal weight but you adjusted. You girls weren't use to running five miles a day but now you each of you do it anyways." He explained.

Yue slowly nodded, "I understand mas-... Naruto." She said correcting herself.

Tashira crossed her arms, looking to the side, "Tch."

Kiya's tail lolled miserably to the couch, "But we don't even know if it'll work."

Naruto patted her head, with a smile. Hinata doing the same to Yue's head, Yue pushed against the palm in pleasure, wanting to feel more of it.

"I have faith in you girls." He replied.

"Faith won't guarantee our lives." Tashira vented.

Hinata smiled at Yue.

Yue looked around the group in doubt, 'I don't understand.' she thought to herself, no human had ever managed to do anything without the help of technology. There were T2 machines and technology out there that Tamers could use on a Pokégirl to learn other weak Pokégirl attacks, and it was common.

But what her two masters were talking about was completely different, learning the weak to the strongest attacks of other Pokégirls that involved elements? That was unheard of; at least without the help of any T2 machine, heck if it wasn't for a T2 machine these Tamers wouldn't even be able to have Pokégirls in their harem because they wouldn't understand them.

There were a few, not all, but a few that was born knowing the human languages. Within every pokeball was an installed T2 that after capturing a Pokégirl, it would scan the Pokégirl, tell it's species and register it under the tamer that Pokéball belonged to, this was what every tamer knew, but what some may not know was that the pokeballs would give the Pokégirl a rundown of the workings of the human languages, the human mannerisms, and how things work in the world of humans.

If not for that little device Pokégirl and humans couldn't communicate with each other, much less work in the Tamers harem.

The main point was that without technology, Humans would be lost, and wouldn't be able to improve themselves. So if it had never been done before, how did Naruto and Hinata expect to break this trend?

She looked to her master, and then to her other master.

Then again she didn't even know if they were human, they were after all from another world. So if anyone could do it, maybe they could. Yue's body tingled as she felt Hinata scratch a very good spot behind her left ear.

Hinata giggled, they were going to leave soon and now that they finished with preparing themselves and buying everything useful to them there was only a few other things left to do, one of them being that they had to visit the town library to figure out where a place called 'Scafell Peak.' was located at.

* * *

England.

That's where the Journal notes left off.

It was true, Naruto's clone had found something, but how useful it was neither of them knew yet. Throughout most of the notes Sukebe had just explained the benefits and technology of the dimension he had come from never actually explaining how he got there, or what kind of technology needed to be involved.

It was near the end of the journal where Naruto's clone had found something, an entry about a place called the Bermuda Triangle, and involving extreme heat.

_-"I believe that my research has enabled me to stumble upon something I shouldn't have. Area 51 appears to be looking for me; it seems that the U.S is no longer a safe place to reside. I'm sure that they know things about the peculiar disappearances of anything within a two-hundred yard radius of the center of the Bermuda Triangle._

_I must collect more data; the extent of my knowledge on the subject isn't reliable enough, from what I am able to observe from hacking into the satellite camera database, each of those disappearances occurred when there was a storm, lightning striking the center of the area within two-thirds of a second into the ocean. For a brief moment the water around the lightning lighted up, magnifying the camera x430 I believe there was a hole within the fabric of reality itself. I must collect more data to understand what happened..._

_In order for me to continue my research I would need to replicate the events that occurred at the center of the mysterious area, I need to find a way to harness the same amount of heat comparable to a lightning bolt, once I find a way I can travel to the Triangle and find out why area 51 are taking extreme measures to find me.'-_

After that entry there was nothing else that had been written, just jotted down notes that seemed to be his Pokégirls that came into the possession of it. Nearly giving up hope that the last entry by Sukebe was all they were going to receive about Dimensional travel they're spirits were deflating.

Then they found one last entry by one of Sukebe's Generals them self.

How fortunate for them, the entry was more useful than it looked at first glance.

'_The notes within this journal were hardly useful, the mysterious Bermuda triangle is now located deep in the central of a cursed land, far out of my reach, Athena was correct. My suspicion is on Danu, She may hold the written information I require. Soon master Sukebe will have Danu lead an ambush in Romania, and then I'll be able to raid her hideout without trouble._

_Eventually I will unlock the secret to Sukebe's sudden flood of knowledge._

_I wonder... what useless human names a mountain Scafell pike..._'

Then it cut off, brainstorming what this meant, and the little information about a relationship with Athena, they concluded that "Artemis The Huntress General" was behind the entry, although that was merely an assumption, or rather a well educated guess. Thanks to the history books within the Polass Town's library, they found out that Scafell Pike was the highest mountain within England back before the lands shifted, the mountains now conjoined with others forming the Blue League.

As for the Bermuda Triangle, with the continents shifting and the lands being relocated. Using a map of this planet they found out that it was located within the center of some place called the Dark Continent. Rushing there would prove both suicidal, and useless.

Naruto was the one that wanted to go there at that moment before Hinata told him that the land was supposedly littered with Legendaries, Extremely rare and rare Pokégirls, as well other unknown threats, not to mention the weather there was fierce, something they didn't have the equipment to withstand.

So they decided to head to this Scafell Pike to find this unknown hideout and search the contents of the area. Hinata was fairly sure that the place was no longer called Scafell Pike though, which would only make finding this mountain much harder. Right now their objective was to find all the pieces of information that held the key to traveling dimensions successfully, only when they had all the information they could head to the Dark Continent knowing what to do.

That was a hell of a lot better than rushing in there blind about everything around them, something like that would get them killed within the first day.

Although all of this, everything they believed they found out was only a well educated guess, going on what was written over two hundred years ago. If worst came to worst, this would only be a dead-end. This may be a huge step to the right direction, or perhaps it was just a useless goose chase.

But what kind of Ninja's would they be if they didn't go to investigate it?

Naruto grinned, a backpack on his back which was most likely filled with scrolls and other supplies. Having just checked out of the Town Library he pointed to the east, "Yatta! Let's go now!" Naruto exclaimed.

He wore his combat gear under his dark red sweatshirt, and black sweatpants.

Hinata sweatdropped, "Um, Naruto-kun the Blue League is the other way." She pointed out, she herself wearing something similar to Naruto.

Dropping his hand, Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed blush, "Er-I knew that."

Hinata slowly shook her head, Naruto could be so impatient sometimes, and that was also probably why he wanted to rent a small airship to get to Blue league faster, or rather cover a few miles of land. The airship alone wouldn't be able to get them all the way to Blue league, she was sure that they'd be on land for half of the trip.

Although it also depended on how long they'd have it for rent. An airship was expensive... very fucking expensive actually. So they'd probably only be able to use it for a week if the cost was right. What was she doing planning when they hadn't even rented the airship yet? And she was pretty sure that it would use up the rest of their money.

When they had first collected the bounty for the Dryder the amount was incredible over 1,875,000 SLC (_$18,750_) if you included the money they got over the months of being a tamer.

But now after resting in Polass town and buying clothes, weapons (Katana's, Scrolls etc), medical equipment etc. They have effectively spent over 1,458,000 SLC (_$14,580_), including the stay at the hotel, eating at restaurants, checking into the PokéCenter.

Now all they had left was 417,000 SLC (_$4,170_) out of all the money.

Tashira, Kiya, and Yue followed their master blindly not knowing the reasons. Looking up to the sky began to fall to the already deep snow on the ground.

Hinata glanced to Naruto, he may be dense sometimes but even he knew that renting an airship was nothing cheap. She could see him trying to calculate any possible range of numbers to figure out how much money it's cost.

She had an idea, for it to work they'd have to go to the bank first.

* * *

The manager narrowed her eyes at the camera.

They had only checked out about two hours ago, but she was sure that their voices matched the ones that the mistress had explained to her.

She looked more closely to the screen; with a press of a button she rewound the video.

Within the camera were two tamers sitting at a table looking through a stack of documents and piles of technology, it wasn't the fact that they had these things, it was what their conversation consisted of that made her suspicious of where all that technology came from. They knew professor Kenzel who was working in Edo, and with the descriptions of what their voices sounded like, she was sure these two were them.

If that wasn't enough to make her suspicious, the fact that the female tamer had a Dracass in her possession was pushing it.

They were preparing to leave...

_'What?'_ She thought to herself, rewinding the scene to make sure what she saw was true.

They... morphed into an older version of themselves, so that was what was bothering her when she had looked through this. She had been watching this whole time wondering why they looked younger right then than when they checked out.

"They have the ability to transform their selves." She whispered, either they had some unique unknown blood gifts, or they were Mage graduates from the Vale academy. Although even if they were mages she doubted that they would be able to perform this ability without the use of any potions, spells, or long loud chants.

Something was peculiar though, while the possibility that these two tamers were in fact in the knowing of Magic might be true, they looked nothing like how a mage would propose them-self, they dressed nothing like them, or acted like them.

Something didn't add up.

"Mistress Vanquentera will want to hear about this." She muttered to herself.

Vanquentera had always told her researchers that information could be attained in the most unlikely of places, and of course she believed her with the utmost con, but she didn't think it'd be in a hotel.

No other employees were in today, looking over the area she walked into the back room.

She immediately went to the phone; dialing the number she held the phone close to her ear. Suddenly the screen came to life showing Mistress Vanquentera with an irritated look on her face.

"You called?" Nisha asked.

"There's something I came across relating to the Kenzel incident." She reported.

Nisha blinked for a moment.

Then she smiled, "Well my dear go ahead, don't keep me in suspense."

She nodded before relaying the information she had just found out moments ago. Nisha's attitude turned into that of an excited child on Christmas, now they knew what those two children looked like and not to mention they now knew that they possess the ability to shift their age.

This was extremely helpful.

* * *

Of course they no longer had anywhere near enough money to buy an airship, but they did have enough left to rent the thing.

With Hinata's plan it'd require the use of the Henge, not that they didn't already have it up to make them look older, but the Henge to change their appearance and hair color. What they were going to pull was dirty.

So with the look of mischief in his brown eyes Naruto started, "Hey Old man?" Naruto called over. A tick mark appeared on the elder man's forehead, "Who you calling old man you brat!"

The anger flew over Naruto's head as he grinned, pointing to one of the large air balloons behind him, "I'd like to rent a small airship, the orange one!" the 16 year old black haired boy stated setting the elder man off guard, who stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Eh? What are you trying to pull kid? You don't have enough money to rent an Airship." He stated with a look of annoyance, Naruto blinked, "Well, how much does it cost?" He asked.

"It's 5,000 SLC (_$50_) an hour." He replied, crossing his arms as he watched the 16 year old teen's reaction.

Naruto remained silent, trying to use his fingers to count the total cost.

Walking forward a green eyed girl gave a curt bow of respect to the elder, "Is it okay if we pay you 400,000 SLC (_$4,000_) in advance? You can keep any change leftover." She negotiated, with the amount of money she was offering all the money they had because of the Dryder seemed like it no longer existed.

She held up a plastic bag full of just the amount she had said. If the airship cost 5,000 SLC (_$50_) an hour, that meant 120,000 SLC (_$1,200_) a day. 240,000 SLC (_$2,400_) in two days, if it cost that much then the money she offered would be completely used up in three days with the cost of 360,000 SLC (_$3,600_), 40,000 SLC (_$400_) would be left over and for what she was planning he would surely need it.

And now they had 17,000 SLC (_$170_).

The man's eyes went wide, "What's you're names?" He asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked to the other, before answering.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sakura Haruno."

* * *

"Tch." Tashira grunted, setting off the ground she watched as the elder man's behavior had suddenly did a 180, waving to them as they set off, Tashira's frown grew irritated before she growled.

So much money spent and Naruto and Hinata didn't even seem concerned.

Folding her arms she grumbled to herself, the balloon itself was large, perhaps big enough to hold another two tamers and their harems.

"I feel sorry for him." Hinata muttered as she watched the man wave to them, Yue looked to her tamer confused, "Why is that Hinata?" She asked.

"Cause we just jacked his ship." Naruto answered, "Hinata knew that we wouldn't even have this ship for a week, so she came up with a plan. We had to take the rest of our money out to give it to him personally for it to work."

"For what to work?" Tashira asked.

Naruto turned to her, "Well, we aren't planning on returning this thing, hell with our luck it'll probably be destroyed by tomorrow. Anyway, by disguising ourselves and giving him fake names he can't connect who we really are with the money we gave him.

"You see if we had done what we just did only without taking money out of the bank, he would have asked for our Pokédexes so he could make the money transfer to his business, but if he did he would have seen our real names and realized we lied to him.

With this way we can use the ship until it is no longer useful, and after that, that guy down there will be pissed as fuck and try to search for our names, only to find out it doesn't exist. Plan works, leaving no ties to us." Naruto explained.

Making sure that they were out of the business man's sight they dropped their Henge.

"Like Kakashi-sensei always said, deception is the key to any effective Shinobi." Naruto stated with a grin, Yue and Tashira's eyes were wide.

"It was for the best." Hinata muttered.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto walked over to where Kiya was.

Kiya was leaning over the edge, watching as the ground slowly became smaller and smaller, and Naruto right by her. As soon as he saw how high up he was his mouth opened in awe, just like Kiya's was right now.

Looking away from the ground Tashira turned to the two people in charge, "So where we going?" She asked.

Everyone turned to her in surprise for a moment before Naruto looked back to the ground, leaving Hinata to explain the reason, Kiya turned to look over to the Hyuuga.

"We're going to the Blue League."

Yue tilted her head in confusion, "Wasn't the whole reason we came to Ruby League because the professor had told you that here was where the Trauma team was continuing their research? Why are we moving on?" She asked confused.

Hinata smiled with a small blush, "We don't really have any leads as to where the Trauma organization is in Ruby League, he left us not knowing where to go. It won't do any good to try to figure something out when we have no idea what the works of it entail, I'm sure that Team Trauma is wary of the incident about Kenzel so they will most likely lay low for a while. While they do that we're going to continue on a lead we came across that might hold information about how to get home. We're just going to have to wait until Trauma makes a move for us to pick up where we left off." Hinata explained.

Tashira grunted turning her head away, "Is the information involving the Blue League accurate?" She asked.

Hinata paused for a bit, "Well... it's a well-educated guess we're going on actually." Hinata laughed.

"Perfect." Tashira muttered.

"I see." Yue mumbled in understanding, they were lost it seemed. The Trauma Team wasn't to be underestimated, they were a very powerful and dangerous criminal organization, and yet Master Hinata and Master Naruto were just throwing rocks at their window and snooping around for clues. She only hoped that nothing bad would come out of this.

If anyone were to get hurt... or maybe even killed... She'd rather it be her, she wouldn't have any regrets knowing that she died protecting the ones she held in such high esteem.

Glancing to her master she asked, "What will we do during this air travel Hinata?" She asked.

Hinata blinked for a moment before shrugging, squatting down she sat on her bottom and crossed her legs.

"Not much to do. You could meditate to pass the time?" She offered as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly Yue gasped, feeling two hands come from under her arms and grab her breasts.

Yue's face went red.

"Gotcha!" Kiya yipped causing the Cheshire to shiver under her grip.

"K-Kiya please do not -_Mn._" She squirmed uncomfortably.

Tashira rolled her eyes at the Kitsune and the Feline. Turning around she propped an elbow on the lining, her hand holding up her head.

They had no information to go on containing the Trauma organization, and Naruto and Hinata's assumption in their mission to go home was only going to take them so far before they had to stop again.

Sighing she looked over the edge down to the ground about 30,000 ft. below them. Her eyes looked at the clouds passing by harmlessly below her, it's white atmosphere covering her vision from the land, and for a moment she wondered-

"Makes you think that if you landed on one of those things it'd feel like a giant pillow huh?" Naruto asked gazing over the edge in awe.

Tashira glanced to her other leader, observing him for a bit before grunting, "Something like that." She muttered.

Naruto smirked, turning to Tashira as he did so, "Wanna try it?" He asked eagerly.

Tashira raised a brow in boredom, "What?"

"To see what those white things feel like of course!" He bolstered energetically, Kiya and Yue glanced to the blond.

Tashira smirked, "Knock yourself out."

Shrugging his shoulders he grinned turning to Hinata, "Hey Hinata wanna try?" He asked.

"Not really." She mumbled, deep in concentration.

"Cool! Let's go then!" He interrupted he ran to her, picking her up off her basket floor he ran to the opposite edge. Hinata's eyes widened, her hands clinging around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto-kun I said No! Put me dow-Aaahaaaah!" She screamed, Naruto jumped out of the basket laughing as he did so, Hinata's screaming dying the farther they descended, falling through a cloud they left an outline of them.

Yue's eyes widened, rushing to the edge of the large basket she panicked, "Why did he do that!" She yelped in fright, her fur standing on end in worry for her masters.

Kiya put a hand on her shoulder getting the Cheshire's attention.

Turning to the Kitsune she saw a calm smile on the vulpine girl, "Calm down, Naruto knows what he's doing." She explained.

Still unsure she turned to the Dracass, "Tashira is Kiya's claim correct?" She asked.

Tashira snorted, "Naruto may be an idiot at times, but there's no way he'd kill himself so foolishly, I'd never let him hear the end of it." She replied, returning to look over the edge.

Still somewhat worried she looked back over the edge.

Then Yue's eyes widened again, there they were! Naruto was using his clones as a stepping-stone to jump higher in the air back to the airship, Hinata still in his arms with her arms and legs wrapped around him, she had a look on her face like she was angry, frightened, and... happy?

Backing away from the edge Yue gave Naruto room to jump back into the basket. Hinata had a pout on her face, both of their clothes were wet and it looked as if sweat was on their faces.

Tashira turned lazily to her tamers, "So, how was the trip?" She asked.

Naruto laughed as he set Hinata down back onto her feet, "Well it turns out, clouds are made of water." He replied learning something new today.

Hinata pointed a finger into the blonde's chest, "Naruto-kun that was mean! I was in the middle of my meditation and you-you-" She went off, Naruto laughing as she did so.

"Ah sorry Hinata-chan." He replied pulling her into a hug, interrupting her venting.

"Ooh Do me! Do me!" Kiya jumped about in interest wanting to know what it felt like to fly through the air. Grinning Naruto nodded, "Hey Tashira, how about you take Yue out for a ride?" He asked, letting go of Hinata he walked over to Kiya.

"Whatever." Tashira replied before she stood up, Hinata's pouting having melted off by now and was now replaced by a small smile.

Yue's tail and fur stood up, seeing Tashira walk toward her.

"Forgive me Master Naruto, but I am not comfo-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tashira interrupted, grabbing the back of her shirt she tossed the feline over the edge causing her to yelp, screaming in fear seeing as how she had never been in the air before.

Suddenly sprouting wings Tashira perched herself on the railing of the basket before she jumped off, Naruto and Kiya right behind her.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra spark for a moment; Looking to his stomach he raised his brows, '_What the hell... what's the furball doing?_'

Watching the four jump out of the basket Hinata felt her Youki pulse for a moment.

Her expression turned into surprise before she looked to her hands, '_What the?_'

* * *

Yeah... He wasn't planning on any kind of training while they were on they were on the airship. Well, before he wasn't.

But he also knew that things can change, flying through the air with the girls gave him a cool idea, their regular routine training usually only got him winded for an hour so after they finished, but with this, constantly using chakra during it all would be a challenge really worth taking.

"You ready!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata glanced to the blond with a look of praise in her eyes, "You've really outdone yourself Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned to the girl, "Ya think so?" He asked, but of course he already knew the answer.

"Alright! We're ready!" Kiya called over from the air balloon.

Clones... everywhere.

Thousands of clones covered the sky high and low, similar to some sort of plat form within the air, every few seconds or so Naruto would create a few more clones higher up in the air to keep them at the same height as the balloon. About another hundred yards behind him were a group of clones holding each of their Pokégirls elemental scrolls.

Tashira, Yue, and Kiya were standing within the balloon, their objective would be to get past Naruto and Hinata and retrieve their individual scrolls and get back to the safe point, which was the airship. Naruto and Hinata prepared themselves, constantly jumping off of a clone to stay at the same height.

"Ready!" Naruto yelled, he could see each of them prepare themselves, Tashira reverting to her draconic form, and Kiya and Yue ready to take off.

"Set!" Hinata exclaimed, only increasing their anticipation.

Who would have thought that they would be able to train 30,000 ft. in the air? Only Naruto with his creativity could come up with something this crazy and yet extremely brilliant. Large white clouds would cover them from anyone looking from below into the sky.

"Go!" Naruto and Hinata yelled in unison.

Tashira was the first, jumping out of the basket her wings began to flap, Yue suddenly disappearing before reappearing out into the open, Kiya sprang into the air a Naruto clone jumping right at her. Catching the blonde's fist she flipped over him, her feet pushing off it's back to give her a boost and as well as disperse the clone.

Yue jumped off of a clone, dodging a kick to her back she evaded to the right, again using it as a stepping-stone to get closer to her two masters. Tashira grunted, dodging left and right as Naruto's continued to miss her by inches, until finally one caught her off guard, the clone's feet digging into her back pushed her downward, falling through the clouds to where no clones were.

Unlike Naruto, None of them could spam technique after technique; they did have limits and of course limited energy, so they had to be smart with it making sure to use their special attacks when necessary, when not doing that they'd have to rely on speed, strength, endurance and the like.

Kiya continued to jumped off of the clones, dodging their attacks and then using them as a stepping stone to get closer to the two tamers, she would definitely need to conserve her energy for when she had to go up against the real Naruto and Hinata because she sure as hell couldn't get past without attacking.

This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Sitting up in surprise the boy's eyes widened, immediately he was out of bed running down the stairs and down the corridor to the exit, he could see him leaving.

Pushing the main door open he saw the tamer walking, three Pokégirls at his sides.

"M-mister, do you have to go?" The small boy asked making the tamer stop, looking back he stared at the boy and his puppy dog like eyes.

"Yeah." He replied, before he continued to walk, stepping forward the boy asked, "Will you ever come back?" He asked.

After all he had helped the orphanage so much in the small amount of time he'd been with him, why did he have to leave so soon? The Tamer looked into the boy's eyes for a few more moments.

"We need to go master." One of his Pokégirls reminded.

He stayed silent before answering the kid, "Perhaps our paths will cross again." He replied to the 10 year old boy.

Not sparing another moment he turned and began to walk.

He narrowed his eyes; he couldn't stay here any longer.

"So where we going again?" The newest Pokégirl asked with her arms crossed and a passive expression on her face. All she knew was that they needed to go, not much else since her tamer didn't want to speak about it publicly.

The teen looked to the taller girl, "With the current strength each of you are at, you won't be that helpful for my journey. You need to get stronger."

"My, aren't we the cold one?" His alpha teased.

He smiled, "Expect nothing less."

His second Pokégirl snorted, "You can't even remember what your journey's about." She huffed; He gave a small glare her way before it gave away. He shrugged his shoulders, "A weak person's opinion hardly means anything, if you get stronger then I'll consider it." He replied.

She crossed her arms and frowned, they each followed without complaints, and soon civilization began to disappear, the cold weather from the Ruby League began to die away now that they crossed the border, there was no longer any snow, but that was soon replaced by rain.

Burn marks... they'll be gone eventually, he just hoped that the weird hole within him would as well, even if he didn't completely understand. Walking down the silent pathway to the mountains his Pokégirls followed obediently, his eyes were distant, almost as in a trance.

The feeling of the cold rain coming down on his skin was odd to say the least, it was as if he could not feel it at all, his hand, his body felt numb; not being able to feel the coldness of the rain, he felt cold, damn near frozen.

Although it was somewhat understandable.

The thought alone felt insulting in a way, although otherwise it had no real effect on him. Looking around with his onyx eyes he stared at the quiet forest around him.

How upsetting, nothing he could remember could be seen.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief he continued to walk toward his destination, from what those children told them it was in the White Lotus league, he didn't know if everything would go as planned, but it was worth a try.

He opened his eyes, a passive expression upon his face.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Looking to the right he caught the sight of the Hyuuga girl in the nude, her arm draped across his chest, griping the sheets on the other side of him.

**Kagai**-Naruto grunted, blood covered the sheets and the walls contained claw marks. Hell even their bed was nearly ripped to pieces, splotches of dried blood from last night was on his and as well as **Kurai**-Hinata's skin.

His eyes scanned the room in a calculated manner, searching for a certain object. Seeing the mirror against the wall on his left his muscles relaxed. _'It's safe._' He thought to himself, frowning to himself he threw **Kurai**-Hinata's arm off him, suddenly coming to life **Kurai**-Hinata grabbed hold of his throat out of reflex.

The two looked at the other for a moment, both of their faces expressionless.

Then **Kagai**-Naruto grinned with his eyes open in a maniacal way, "Good morning." He growled. She continued to look at him, not saying a word she got off the bed heading for the bathroom to wash herself from the blood of the people who owned this house.

**Kagai**-Naruto watched her ass as she left, she shut the door with a loud bang making **Kagai**-Naruto grunt at the reaction. Fuck, you accidentally claw her to hard and you're on her fucking death list.

He chuckled to himself, then he began to laugh. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, with that mirror neither of them were going to separate from it until they killed their companions, but that wouldn't be for long.

With her Byakugan he wouldn't get far, and with him having heightened senses from the fucker within his original self's stomach he could smell or hear her a mile away if he concentrated. Closing his eyes for a moment he took in a breath.

He opened his eyes, blood red eyes looking around with a grin on his face at the feeling of it.

"Fucking great." he muttered, looking to the door he heard the shower start. Walking over to the locked door he kicked it in, getting into the shower his eyes caught site of the Hyuuga.

His canine teeth began to show in a large smile, **Kurai-**Hinata glanced to him with a smirk, her black eyes taking in all of him. **Kagai-**Naruto felt her grab hold of his throat, slamming him into the wall he felt his chakra slowly converting into her's.

**Kurai-**Hinata leaned in close to the blond as she took in his chakra to increase her own, **Kagai-**Naruto's continuing to replenish itself. **Kagai-**Naruto grinned at her, eyes wide he leaned forward and took in her lips...

She dressed herself with the clothes this house provided, seeing as how her clothes were ripped from the event months before. Ditching the clothes she got from a now deceased tamer's Pokégirl, she scanned the combative clothing this Pokégirl had back in her prime.

Glancing to the blond, she lifted up the mirror, exiting the house leaving him to finish dressing.

Pulling the black shirt over him, he walked through the empty house. Passing a boy of the age of 9, and a girl the age of 12 he stopped at the elder man and a Pokéwoman. Fear was forever etched in the man's disgusting face, the Pokégirl itself crying before it died.

Merely looking at it for a few moments **Kagai-**Naruto snorted in disgust, "Thanks for the stay." he muttered stepping on the man on his way out.

How fucked up was this world? If that boy became a tamer and the daughter threshed into a Pokégirl, that'd mean he'd have to fuck his own sister to keep her from going insane. Walking out his eyes caught sight of **Kurai-**Hinata holding the mirror by her side waiting for him, "You finished?" She asked with annoyance.

**Kagai-**Naruto smirked before he nodded, "Let's go find ourselves ne?" He smirked; **Kurai-**Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly **Kagai-**Naruto was enveloped in red chakra, his eyes turning red for a moment. **Kurai-**Hinata doing the same thing with her Youki, black chakra surrounded her as her eyes began to be overcome by black. Their senses increased, closing his eyes **Kagai-**Naruto stood there feeling the atmosphere around him.

He smirked when he felt a spark from the northwest, his chakra picking up signals of the same type of chakra he had been searching for. **Kurai-**Hinata's Youki ceased, now knowing where they were they took to the trees.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

He twitched, brushing a silver bang out of his vision the green eyed boy opened his eyes, looking to his Pokégirl she looked back at him, "Did you feel that?" She asked, he nodded.

It felt like him, dammit what if something awesome happened, and yet he had to sit in this temple and meditate, seriously when was that freaking horned master going to teach him another cool technique? He couldn't protect the shrine if he wasn't strong enough; he was probably out taming his Pokégirl again.

He narrowed his eyes, his spiky silver hair covering his face for a moment as he looked into his lap thinking about what just happened.

"Kyu." He spoke to his Pokégirl, said Pokégirl looked to him breaking away from her meditative position again, "Yes?" She asked.

Lifting his head he turned to her, "What was that? I know that I couldn't have released anything, and yet I'm sure I felt myself." He stated.

She continued to look at him in seriousness, "I'm... not sure what this means. Perhaps we need to ask the Horned Frog Sage?" She suggested.

He snorted, "That perverted old man isn't going to do anything." He replied, but whatever it was, it was somewhere near them.

Standing up within the empty temple he turned and walked, his alpha following after him, "Master, what about your five hour meditation?" She asked.

"My meditation is postponed; something more serious is happening I just know it." He replied.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_Hinata inhaled before exhaling, as she did so, she saw her hot breath disappear into the cold. Hinata was seen sitting beside a stream, her knees pulled up to her chest, as her arms wrapped around herself._

_She had been silent for most of the time; her nose crinkled a little as she sniffed the air around her._

_She looked at herself in the reflection of the water, her face going into surprise, '_My old clothes._' She thought to herself._

_Quietly and calmly she took off her use-to-be long sleeved shirt, now a torn t-shirt, off her shoulders, and dropped it down to her feet, her pale white skin began to turn pink, she felt herself shiver from the cold._

_Because of the cold weather, the snow, and a small lingering wind; she felt two sensitive parts of her chest harden, her soft flesh that was near pink unlike the rest of her pale white skin began to quickly grow cold and hard._

_Hinata gasped softly._

_The realization of what happened had hit her quickly, as a small tint of pink covered her cheeks._

_'Nothing to be ashamed of... nobody's even here.' Hinata encouraged herself, a bodily function was what her mother had told her when she was a little kid._

_Shaking her thoughts away, she continued on with her actions. Calmly she slid her dark blue pants and white panties down her legs. The cold was quick to act as she felt her legs begin to shake._

_A sudden coldness intruded from between her legs, the shiver traveling up her spine before dissolving into nothing. She stood there for a while, thinking about what just happened, her cheeks had started to become red._

_'_Am I... Did I just._' Hinata thought to herself._

_The feeling of liquid was felt dripping down her legs causing her to tremble even further... Confusion quickly showed on her face, seeing as this had never happened to her before, although she had never undressed out in this kind of weather._

_Someone was watching, she could feel it. The energy from whatever it was dark, similar in some way... it felt like her other chakra, like the thing watching her was made of her chakra._

_"How embarrassing." Hinata muttered to herself, the feeling was odd; it gave her a nice feeling._

_Shaking her head she tried to focus on the task at hand. Hinata breathed in before breathing out, as she did so a cloud of white was released._

_Squatting down she concentrated on preparing for jumping into the water, bracing herself she did not think about what would happen. Quickly she lunged forward into the water._

_With a splash her whole body was instantly pink, the temperature was so cold that it made her want to cry somewhat. She closed her mouth to keep from screaming and crying out as loud as she possibly could._

_She was shocked, 'Why can't I do the water-walking technique?' She thought, as a matter of fact she couldn't do any of the abilities she could as a Kunoichi, in fact she felt... like a normal civilian._

_Her teeth were chattering, the coldness entered through her secret spot free on the inside as well. She had never thought that water could have ever been this cold in her whole life._

_She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes... She wanted to jump out and cry, she wanted to scream. Thankfully the water had not been so deep, going only to her chin at her full height, if it had been deeper she could have possible been flailing for her life._

_The thought of jumping out and drying off as fast as possible entered her mind; something had caused her not to._

_Something weird had happened; suddenly the water had seemed to start to become warmer._

_"My, my little girl are you trying to drown yourself?" asked a voice that Hinata already knew belonged to the only other person with a female voice. As the water had begun to warm up, her skin color soon changed back to its original pale color, her legs ceased to shake, her teeth stopped chattering._

_The sound of the voice caused her blood to run cold, as a small scowl made its way onto her face, the thought of being laughed at entered her mind._

_The feeling of long slender soft yet strong arms wrapping around her stomach caused her cheeks to light up even further. Two soft mounds pressed against her back, as she was picked up and set on the lap of the soothing voice._

_The thought of her naked body touching another's naked body did not seem to process in her mind as she yelped._

_"W-what are you doing!" Came the shriek from the Hyuuga as she felt herself being picked up like a little kid. Fright filled her thoughts, as she saw that Naruto was nowhere around to help._

_Now that she thought about it where was she? She looked around, no one but herself and this girl behind her was here._

_"Relax babe, just a little time between us." she whispered, her chin resting on Hinata's head as she did so. Steam soon began to show coming from the water as it melted the snow around them._

_"Hai..." Hinata mumbled, as her body was still stiff. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind of what was going to happen; the tingly feeling in her secret spot caused her to squirm in the older girl's arms._

_"Relax..." The voice whispered in her ear, in reply her body shivered as her nipples became erect, a large blush making its way onto her cheeks._

_The feeling of her aching muscles relaxing in the now over warm water had caused her body to calm itself, no longer tense._

_Hinata's eyes began to lower, not in a sense that she was tired, but that she had finally relaxed. It felt so good to relax after all the things she's been through these past months._

_"Who are you?" Hinata asked, looking to the girl behind her to find out that it was, her eyes suddenly widened, recognizing the girl._

_"You." Hinata whispered._

_"Yes me." Hinata replied with a smirk._

_It was herself? She was older, like she was 18, instead of the straight long black hair her Henge form had, her hair went to her shoulders, it was wild giving her a sort of erotic sexual appearance. It sorta reminded her of Kurenai-sensei; she had dark blue hair with normal blue highlights in her hair, the same color as Naruto's eyes._

_Her skin was normal, but there were blue glowing markings all over her body, her eyes consisted of her iris's being blue, her sclera was black, her teeth were fangs. She had an hourglass figure, all that her Henge consisted of._

_She looked so familiar, Hinata took in everything about her, "Who are you?" Hinata asked again._

_The older Hinata smiled, "I'm apart of you... and yet I'm not." She whispered._

_"What's your real name?" Hinata asked, her eyes widening a little more so that she wouldn't lose concentration, the fact that Naruto and her had kept calling her 'Youki' all this time had begun to bug her, it was something she wasn't really use to._

_She in turn smirked, "You already know everything about me." She whispered, her tongue going up the smaller Hyuuga's cheek._

_Hinata's eyes widened, back in the cave... that was her!_

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Wha?" She whispered looking back and forth in confusion. She was back in the air balloon?

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto asked, looking over Hinata saw Naruto leaning over the edge looking down at the clouds and land below him. Hinata was panting; sweat had accumulated on her, clearing her throat she nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered.

It was night, probably 11 p.m. now with the way the moon was overhead. Big warm blankets and pillows littered the basket flow; all of the Pokégirls snuggled under them comfortably to keep themselves from freezing in the winter air.

She glanced to Yue cuddling into her, despite Yue being bigger.

Slowly sliding herself out of the Cheshire's grip, she stood up and walked over to the blond, "Why are you still awake?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Couldn't sleep." He replied.

"I figured you'd be sprawled out after all the clones you created during training." Hinata muttered, the Pokégirls had lost so she knew that they'd be doing the same thing tomorrow.

Naruto chuckled, "I dunno, I think Kyuubi is up to something." He shrugged, Hinata raised a brow in interest, propping herself on the lining of the basket she asked, "As in escape to enact revenge kind of thing?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Furball can't get out, but he's doing something new." He replied, he turned to look at the lavender-eyed girl.

"What about you, why you awake?" He asked.

She looked out into the night sky in thought, "I had a dream about bathing with some girl that looked like an older version of me." She replied casually, she nodded her head, yeah that sounded right.

Naruto nodded, "Mm." He mumbled.

They sat in silence, both thinking about what happened to them, Kyuubi was up to something and now Hinata had a dream about her Youki form.

So what else was new?

It was calm here, and with the atmosphere it in turn made them mellower.

"Tomorrow will probably be boring." Hinata muttered.

Naruto grumbled, "Not if we train... or meditate." He compromised.

"Or sex." Hinata mumbled in thought, Naruto stifled a laugh, "Right, and sex." He finished.

He didn't know why, but he always liked the feeling of the wind. He didn't really know how to explain it, only that he just liked the feeling of it, it always had this calming but fierce atmosphere to it, and while he liked fire as it probably was his affinity, he had to say that wind felt... sensual.

He continued to gaze out into the night sky, he breathed in relaxation.

"I finally understand why Shikamaru liked looking at the sky so much." Naruto muttered, seeing the beauty of the clouds, how they seemed to be so peaceful not needing to worry about anything, only drifting through the air in pleasure.

Hinata gave a small laugh, "I'd prefer looking out into the ocean. Although I agree that it is peaceful, I always wondered why Shikamaru-kun would lay down for hours looking at the clouds." She replied.

Naruto nodded slowly, "The Ocean?" He asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I'm not sure why either, I think because my affinity is water, I can correspond and manipulate water better. So I guess I just like the water." She answered.

Naruto thought, "Well, if it was really like that then why don't I like fire?" He asked.

"Maybe your affinities not fire?" Hinata suggested, Naruto looked to her in surprise.

He stayed silent for a moment thinking about what she said, "A Futon user? Hinata I don't think there are any Futon users in Konoha, what makes you think I am?" He asked, Hinata looked at him for a moment.

"Your unique Naruto-kun, I mean you are a Jinchuuriki, and also you're the only one besides the Yamanaka's who has blond hair, your attitude, and personality. Everything about you is unique, so why not your affinity?" She asked.

Naruto laughed as he scratched his head, "I dunno about all that, but I guess it's worth looking into." He replied, Hinata giggled in return.

"All this talk about Shikamaru and Konoha sort of has me feeling home sick." Naruto chuckled, Hinata nodded in agreement.

They've been here for half a year now, she too was missing her friends, "What do you thinks happening in Konoha now?" She asked, wanting to know what Naruto thought.

He took up a thinking pose, "Well, I'm sure everyone's missing us so we gotta be like celebrities now right? Like actress princess Koyuki. Also Akatsuki has got to be pissed that one of their targets are gone, so maybe they just split up and disappeared. Also Gaara ought to be Kazekage now with his strength, Ichiraku's Ramen shop has got to be booming with people eating to my memory, and also maybe all the rookies are training harder in memory of us as well.

"So all in all I think its kicking ass." Naruto finished with a grin, Hinata giggled some more.

"That sounds just right Naruto-kun." She giggled.

Naruto nodded, "The thing I miss most though is ramen~ Man I wish I had some of Oji-san's miso Ramen now." Naruto grumbled holding his stomach, Hinata giggled some more at Naruto's antics.

"What about you Hinata, what do you miss?" He asked.

Hinata's giggling slowed down, her face going into a thoughtful one. Then she smiled, "The hot springs." She stated.

"I remember when me, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were all resting in the hot springs just talking about anything we felt like. That's what I miss." She replied thinking about how after a hard day of training, they went to the hot springs to relax their muscles and talk to each other.

Naruto slowly nodded, not like he ever experienced that but he could improvise.

Putting an elbow on the railing he leaned on his hand, something had been bothering him for a while now. The thing she missed most involved bathing with four to five females talking about anything they wanted.

Now he had to ask, it had been nagging him in the back of his mind for the past four months now. Sure they ended up doing that for about four times, but other than that he just had to ask.

He didn't think she would be affected much.

"Are you a lesbian?" He asked in wonderment, Hinata glanced to him with her eyebrows high, "Where'd that come from?" She asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Standing up straight Naruto scratched his cheek, "I'm just wondering is all." He replied meaning no harm.

She pouted, "Naruto-kun's a pervert." She muttered, turning around she stood back onto her feet, walking over to the blond with a small smile.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I just gotta ask, I mean pretty much every day you, Tashira or Yue... well..." Naruto went off; looking away from the Hyuuga he blushed.

Hinata leaned closer to the blond, "Is it because of my dream?" She asked.

Naruto gave a small nervous smile.

Hinata stepped back; leaning back against the side of the basket she crossed her arms in thought.

"You did lay to me though Naruto-kun." She said, Naruto's brows creased, leaning against the basket beside Hinata he tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Hinata gestured over to the sleeping form of Yue nuzzling her head in between a snoring Tashira's bust. Looking into Naruto's blue eyes she began, "Well, before we became Tamer's you told me that sex wouldn't mean anything. That after it was over everything would be back to normal." She mumbled.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked away with a casual expression, "Yeah well... things change." he muttered.

"Yeah... they do." Hinata mumbled, getting up she stood in front of Naruto, trapping him between her and the basket railing.

Hinata leaned on him, "It's your fault that I became bisexual you meanie." She softly punched his chest making Naruto chuckle.

"You're the one that came up with the idea of becoming tamers." He replied, Hinata looked up into his eyes. Leaning forward she pecked him on the lips, "Yeah... I certainly did." She whispered.

Naruto smiled a genuine smile; looking to the side he saw the night sky.

"I want both of you." Hinata suddenly said.

Naruto froze, turning to Hinata his eyebrows rose up, " W-what?"

Hinata had a glint in her eye, "You made me this way, now I'm gonna punish you for it." She replied, her hand dug underneath his shirt, her thumb and forefinger kneaded Naruto's left nipple causing his body to tense.

"H-Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Hinata giggled.

Taking back her hand, she leaned against the blond, laying her head against him.

"I want to know something Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"What's that?" Naruto asked nervously, she was beginning to act weird again.

"Why did you create the Oiroke no Jutsu?" She asked, she could hear Naruto's heartbeat begin to speed up.

Was it a professional question, who was he kidding? He swallowed his saliva, "Well, I mainly created her to cause distractions, infiltrate unsuspected and to persuade or lure out perverts." He replied.

"Mmhm." Hinata mumbled. There was a blush on her cheeks, "Then why did you study me?" She asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Pouting Hinata lifted her head and gave a mini-glare at him, "Don't think I didn't notice when you stared at me down there whenever we did that. You always spent the most time down there, and I had been wondering why all up until now. Now I know why." She began, pointing an accusing finger into the tamer's chest Naruto blushed.

"Heh... you saw that huh?" He asked awkwardly.

"Saw it? I felt it." She replied causing Naruto's cheeks to heat up.

Hinata hugged him closer to her, "What were your reasons Naruto-kun?" She asked truly wanting to know.

Naruto grumbled something incoherent.

"A little louder." Hinata cooed.

"It just felt... unfinished." He answered; Hinata tilted her head, "Unfinished?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, "Whenever I turned into Naruko I would have every part of her body down except... down there. It felt like an empty space, incomplete. So I figured I could learn how to, well, do it. You and Kiya." He gestured to the Kitsune drooling with a pillow tucked between her legs dressed up in a onesy silky black pajama suit with blue roses, finished with a nightcap like he use to have.

"Right." Hinata said slowly as she nodded looking away from the fox.

"So, you felt our textures so you could complete your jutsu. Improve yourself in case you ever needed to perform an infiltration objective, and to further yourself in the Henge technique?" She explained from all that he told her.

"That's right." Naruto nodded.

Hinata nodded her head sagely, "Crap." She stated.

Naruto stared at her, "What?"

"I call crap Naru-chan." She repeated, Naruto bit his lip, "I'm not crazy about the name change." He tried to divert, however little help that did.

"You were just being a pervert weren't you baby?" She teased. Naruto turned his head away with a blush, "That's not true."

"What's wrong baby?" She asked.

"That's not funny Hinata."

"Come on we're both girls here?" She played, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I still need to punish you." Hinata whispered, stepping closer Naruto took a nervous step back, hitting the railing of the basket he was trapped.

"H-Hinata, I think we shoul-"

"Don't try to change the subject. Let's see how you feel when you're writhing under my tongue." She threatened, Naruto's cheeks reddened.

"Now, change into Naruko." She ordered, putting her hands together in a seal her figure became taller, her breasts bigger, her hair longer, and her eyes now becoming blue.

Naruto sputtered for a moment, "H-Hinata-"

"Now." She repeated.

Naruto's body ran cold; shakily bringing his hands together he muttered the technique. Suddenly becoming as tall as Hinata, her hair grew, her figure becoming an hourglass with the growth of sudden breasts.

Looking away with a blush Naruko had her arms crossed, "There, satisfied?" She asked.

Hinata blinked in surprise as she recognized something, "Hey, are these my breasts?" She asked, her hands suddenly grabbing a hold of them making Naruko gasp at the sudden contact. Hinata's hands rotated expertly.

"Very nice Naruko-chan." Hinata smirked, her lips connecting with the blonde's causing said girl's eyes to widen. She moaned in discomfort, Hinata was going too fast.

Pushing against her, Naruko tried to push her away, "H-Hinata, you're going to -Mn.. fast." She moaned.

Hinata lost contact of her lips, breaking their kiss Naruko glared at the girl that towered before her, "Your being too rough." She said.

Hinata looked at her with a glint in her eyes, "Since when is it too rough for you now?" She asked, all those other times Naruto didn't seem to hesitate in the least, and now she was saying that she was rough?

Naruko cowered back trying to keep up her glare, "Well you don't have to grope me so hard." She argued.

Hinata looked at her innocently, her right hand cupping the blonde's left butt cheek causing the girl to yelp, "But _Naruko-chan~_ I want to see how well you know the female body. Remember, if you're too loud you'll wake up the girls." Hinata cooed.

Naruko leaned back as Hinata came closer, "You're mean." Naruko mumbled.

"Yes I am."


	11. ARC II: 3

_There!_

Lifting a hand to cover her eyes from the sun overhead she looked out into the clouds, and just like she had suspected she saw a small airship floating innocently through the sky. A mischievous grin slowly snaked onto her face, "Finally found them!" she whispered with giddiness.

Then she frowned recognizing a familiar part of their aura, "They're humans?" She asked herself with a small hint of disappointment.

The energy emitting from that airship was the same that she had sensed around the remnants of the destroyed mountain a few months ago, there was no mistaking that the ones who caused such chaos were now right in front of her.

Her face turned into confusion, "But where are they going?" She pondered, looking over to the west which was where the direction of the balloon was going. They were traveling along the southern border or Ruby League it seemed, perhaps in at the end of the day or the next they would be past the Blood League and into the Crescent moon League. Just that little transportation wouldn't be able to withstand going over the large seas to the other continents, they had to be heading to one of the neighboring leagues, perhaps the Crescent Moon League? The Amethyst League?

She felt herself frown at how their travel would play out and she could summarize it all in one word: _Boring._

The only way they were going to have any conflict with anything would be flying Pokégirls and that alone just didn't sound so appetizing.

The Pokégirl sighed with a pout, what could she do to make their journey more... _fulfilling_? Although there was also the slim chance that she could be wrong that these two weren't the beings that caused that mountain to rupture.

That spoke something to her she needed to have them prove that they were the ones that was involved in that mountain incident. Suddenly her fur frizzed, she thought of an idea that could work both ways, something that could make them prove to her that they were who she suspected, and also their journey wouldn't be boring!

She let out a very large smile, "Let's see if you guys are who I think you are!" She spoke to herself, and then she tapped her chin with her index finger, "Now let's see." She muttered turning away from the cliff she stood on she looked around the place, her eyes caught the sight of a boulder twenty times her size.

"Perfect!" Walking over to the large piece of rock she heaved it up over her head, turning to the airship at least half a mile away she narrowed her eyes in concentration. With a shout she launched the rock like a Wreckball goalie with her left arm. Suddenly being shot off the boulder headed straight for the balloon at an alarming speed.

She wiped her hands of the dirt, "Let's see if you survive that." She stated, if they were just ordinary people and they ended up dying then that was her miscalculation, but if they managed to survive in a way that convinced her that there may be a chance that they were beyond super-human than that was a jackpot.

Not to mention the balloon would be too damaged for repair so then they'd just have to travel by foot, now all that needed to be done so she could enjoy the upcoming future was for those humans to prove themselves... not die.

Sitting at the edge of the cliff she swung her feet watching the performance she had set up.

* * *

One must never underestimate the art of listening, and gathering intelligence. Doing so could help a ninja improve their self and widen their knowledge. Many ninja have underestimated this important rule and because of it the price would usually be their own life, luckily for Naruto he was learning something knew each day.

"Pokegirls can have children?" Naruto asked, the mere question caused Tashira to roll her eyes.

Yue nodded, "That is correct Naruto-sama, although before that time comes they are considered Pokéwoman. Basically it is a Pokégirl who reaches her mid-thirties, at that age they undergo what some people call a "Second puberty" after that they are officially known as Pokéwoman." Yue explained.

Tashira sighed; ever since the Cheshire learned what the word '_Sama_' met she had never stopped using it when referring to Naruto and Hinata. Even though it still disturbed Naruto and Hinata they both knew that they'd never be able to convince her to just use their names without any sort of honorific, so they just had to accept this, at least she wasn't calling them master anymore her new honorific change made things less... weird.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "A second puberty?" He asked not being able to follow, Tashira's eyebrow twitched.

"_Oh my god_." Tashira muttered.

Surprisingly or not surprisingly depending on how well someone knew the feline, Yue was pretty tolerant of the blond Shinobi. Tashira didn't know whether the Cheshire considered it a privilege to educate one of her '_Masters_' or if she was just humoring the blond.

She liked to think the latter.

Yue nodded, she even _smiled_, "That is right, you see when a Pokéwoman gives birth to another Pokégirl, it is called a Poké_kit_, at this age they do not feel the sexual desires a Pokégirl has. The Pokégirl hormones only kick in during a Pokékits first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl, would undergo maturity. After a Pokékit experiences their first puberty then they are considered Pokégirls and then when a Pokégirl reaches the ages of her mid-thirties she then experiences her _second _puberty and is then considered a Pokéwoman." Yue explained.

"What's the difference between Pokégirls and Pokéwoman anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Pokegirls can't get pregnant, only by parenthogenises, but for Pokéwoman they have a slightly decreased libido, and are no longer subject to parthenogenesis, they also take a longer time to go Feral, and are also able to bear children through sexual reproduction."

Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding, before a question mark appeared over his face, "Eh? Why can't a Pokégirl have children? Why does it have to only be Pokéwoman?" He asked.

"That is a common misconception, Pokégirls can also bear young but instead of children they birth Pokékits. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes; they are only able to bear young only from parthenogenesis meaning that no male can get a Pokégirl pregnant. Parenthogenisis is a form of asexual reproduction among Pokégirls, this can only happen to Pokégirls, not Pokéwoman. When a Pokégirl undergoes parenthogenisis they become pregnant spontaneously without the need of a sperm cell. A Pokéwoman can give birth to human males, females and Pokékits, a Pokégirl can only give birth to Pokékits alone. When a Pokégirl becomes a Pokéwoman she can no longer be subjected to parenthogenisis." Yue explained.

"_Ah_! Now I get it! So you're saying I can have sex with Kiya as much as possible and she won't get pregnant?" Naruto asked with his famed naivety.

Hinata sputtered in shock, lowering her head a shy blush appeared on Yue's cheeks, Tashira crossed her arms and turned her head with an irritated blush and Kiya had a large smile on her face.

Yue slowly nodded her head, "That is the general idea Naruto-sama." She replied.

"Tch." Tashira grunted, turning away from the group she looked out to the clouds.

Something caught her attention, a small black dot in the distance quickly getting bigger as moments passed. Tashira narrowed her eyes in confusion at the object, "What the?" She mumbled. It began to get bigger and bigger, the object growing in size heading straight for their airship, the object was in fact a large boulder hurling at them at a fast rate..

Suddenly Tashira's eyes widened as she realized what it was, she quickly turned to the group, "Everyone get out!" She yelled before the boulder half as big as the balloon crashed into the side of the airship.

The sudden pressure on the balloon caused the balloon to explode, a loud shock wave rushing by as the basket they stood in was shattered. The sudden shock wave from the explosion was quick to deafen the Kitsune's sensitive ears; each of them was blasted to a different direction.

Kiya felt herself hurling to the ground, the pressure of the air had determined that. Slowly opening her eyes she was looking up into the sky, a large ball of smoke could be seen, most likely that was the fuel-source.

There was debris all around her, pieces of metal, rope, rubber etc.

Her eyes suddenly widened before she began looking around although she heard nothing, her eyes caught the sight of Tashira descending through the air unconscious. She'd think about what just happened later, right now she needed to make sure everyone was safe.

Kiya back-flipped through the air, gritting her teeth in concentration. Naruto had her learn how to increase her Ember for months now, she still wasn't very effective with it but hopefully she could sustain enough energy to make this work.

Pushing energy to her hands she converted it to fire, and like expected there was a regular ball of fire.

'_Come on!_' she encouraged; timing it correctly she suddenly flared the flames, giving her a push toward the Dracass before her flame died back down. She had to keep up the same amount of energy, Naruto's objective was for her to throw a ball of flame as large as herself perhaps even larger instead of just throwing a small baseball sized flame, although that was still the beginning stage of making it an effective technique.

She flared her flame again, not giving up like she did the first time her fire grew three times its size.

Positioning the fire away from her, her body began to push backwards towards the Dracass, the flames acting as her own personal jet pack of sorts. She was wasting a lot of energy right now that if this kept up for a few more minutes she was going to get exhausted real fast.

She began to close in on Tashira, turning her body around she canceled the technique before straightening her body proportionate to Tashira's location, Kiya's body began to pick up speed as she got closer and closer.

Grabbing a hold of the Dracass she kicked her legs back to flip her forward before she jumped off a metallic girder from the airship. Her eyes scanned back and forth in the sky, Hinata was far above slowly coming to. Kiya nodded to herself, she needed to get Tashira back into her pokeball!

"Naruto-Sama! Are you at all hurt?" Yue yelled seeing Naruto spiraling down through the air, smoke emitting from his back.

He was only the size of an ant to her because of the speed he was descending. She had to catch up to him before he hit ground, her body disappeared before reappearing closer, teleporting continuously she began to slowly close the gap between them, more and more of her energy becoming depleted with the effort.

It didn't matter if she was tired; she had to save one of her master's! Her eyes looked at the blond continuing to spiral leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

-_"Everyone gets out!" Tashira yelled Naruto's eyes turned to the Dracass; suddenly he caught the sight of the boulder. Yue was the only one in the Boulder's way, Naruto dived, and bringing the girl to the floor of the basket the boulder crashed into the balloon, right above them was the main fuel-source._

_A large amount of metal and fire hovering to keep the balloon full of hot air suddenly exploded. The fire enlarged from the rush of air, Naruto closed his eyes as he held Yue close beneath him._

_Then everything became hot._-

"_Naruto-sama! Naru_to-Sama! _Na_ruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" Slowly Naruto opened his eyes at the calling of his name, there was a deep ringing in his ear from the explosion, but he could vaguely hear Yue's voice. Suddenly his eyes opened, his body reacted, flailing in sudden confused panic, and because it did his body spun out of control.

_Ting! Ting!_

Yue's ears twitched, looking behind her she could see the large boulder from before being wrapped up in the orange balloon, the whole thing was on fire burning fiercely, hitting the pieces of metal in the air as it came down on them. Shaking her head she focused on Naruto struggling to get his body leveled.

Suddenly Yue teleported closer to Naruto, another one and she had her arms wrapped around him. With her righting him, his body slowly began to even out, Naruto grunted before creaking open his left eye, "Ugh-... Yue?" He whispered.

Yue didn't reply, her eyes on the boulder that was beginning to close in on them, she tried to teleport but their bodies merely flickered before remaining in the same position.

Yue's eyes widened, closing her eyes she held onto the blond.

There was a bright yellow light that suddenly shined. Opening her eyes in surprise she caught the sight of Tashira's Hyper Beam technique easily making the boulder explode into smaller pieces of flaming rock.

Yue's eyes widened at the display of power.

Kiya looked at the sudden draconic form of Tashira in her arms fully awake; she had suddenly let loose her strongest attack. As soon as it wore off Kiya screamed in a loud squeaky voice, "You're awake?" She asked.

Tashira merely looked at her passively, the two of them still falling through the air she ordered, "Let go of me."

Kiya's ear twitched, but she continued to stare at her as if she had heard nothing. Tashira tightened her fist in irritation, "Hey! Kiya let go of me you-"

"_MmmFuhmmDmMHmAhahm."_ Kiya continued to look at Tashira as her mouth continued to move but no sound was coming from the girl. Was it because of the wind, explosions setting off because of their fuel source? She didn't know, but she didn't have time to ponder that right now.

"What?" Kiya asked.

Pushing herself away from the Kitsune her wings spread out, Kiya flailed as she saw Tashira about to take off. Tashira's arm reached out as she grabbed a hold of Kiya's tail causing said girl to yelp. With a large flap of her wings she was off, flying around the debris she swooped in and grabbed the back of Yue's shirt, Naruto in the feline's arms she looked up in shock to the Dracass.

"Tashira-dono! I am very glad to see you are unharmed!" She spoke; Tashira nodded half listening as she was focused on dodging the flaming rocks. Going around she went up to where Hinata was jumping off debris around her and grabbing their supplies out of the air.

"Yo Naruto, I could really go without Kiya in my hands right now." Tashira spoke.

Naruto slowly shook his head trying to wake himself up, he kept drifting in and out.

"Naruto!" Tashira called out.

"_Kk_.. uh... right." Naruto grunted, taking out his pokeball he pointed it at Kiya, "Kitsune... return!" He panted Kiya materialized into light before returning to her pokeball.

"Thanks." Tashira muttered, flying around she grabbed their bags out of the air.

"Gah!" Tashira suddenly yelped causing Yue and Naruto to go through some turbulence. Yue looked up at Tashira in concern, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Tashira felt her eyes flare, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled.

Yue continued to look at the Dracass as she barked at her left shoulder. Hinata's head popped over Tashira's shoulder, "Tashira-chan this is the only spot that wasn't taken, besides your hands are full." Hinata explained quietly.

Tashira bared her teeth, "Riding on my Back!".

"... Yeah." Hinata replied lamely, grumbling Tashira turned her head away, focusing on maneuvering herself through the air with the extra weight, including the weight seals currently in place she was descending faster than what she would like to call safe. Her eyes glanced to the debris falling through the sky harmlessly now that they were out of range.

She narrowed her eyes, they'd have to figure out what happened when they got to the ground, but first they had to make sure that everyone was okay.

Dropping to the ground Naruto fell to his knees, and then down to his arms, Naruto grunted in pain.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked quickly jumping off Tashira.

Naruto merely nodded, "_Yeah_... It's just my back." He muttered, the clothing around his back being burned away, his flesh red, and bleeding.

"Remain still Naruto-kun." She instructed, putting her fingers together she muttered, "Byakugan." As veins appeared on the sides of her eyes, she analyzed the wound.

"It's a 2nd degree burn." Hinata muttered, taking the bag that she was carrying off her back she quickly opened it and took out a scroll that had the medicine in it, the scroll she had was the one that had been divided on Naruto's half.

She unsealed an ointment. Burn salve, opening the lid she put some on her forefinger and middle finger.

"Don't move Naruto." She warned before using his shirt to clear his back of the blood, after that she applied the salve.

"Ggnnn! _Kuso_!"

The pain, he felt Kyuubi's chakra corresponding with the medicine, steam began to arise from his back as it slowly, extremely slowly, began to heal, repairing the damaged skin.

Ripping off the rest of Naruto's shirt she pulled out gauze and wrapped it around his chest and mid-section, covering his back the gauze began to turn red with blood. Tying it off Hinata slowly helped Naruto to get back onto his knees and then sit down.

Watching the medical operation for a few moments Tashira turned to the Kitsune and narrowed her eyes. She had thought of a reason as to why Kiya hadn't heard anything she had said when they were falling, although she hoped that she was wrong, "Kiya." Tashira called over.

Kiya remained unfazed as if Tashira had not said anything making Tashira frown, "Great." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked focusing on the Alpha of their harem, Tashira crossed her arms using her head to gesture to Kiya who continued to watch Naruto, "The explosion must've deafened her sensitive hearing, and from her calm behavior I doubt she even knows it." Tashira explained.

Yue's eyes widened in worry, "Is she gonna be alright?" She asked, Tashira waved her off, "She should be able to hear things again in a few days, don't worry about it." She replied, looking back up to the sky she could still see a large black cloud from the explosion.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Kiya asked, then she froze finding out that she couldn't even hear herself talk. At first she blamed it on the pressure of the wind when they were falling but now she was barely finding out that wasn't the case.

Kiya patted her left ear experimentally, then again on her right.

"Boulder's don't just go flying through the air like that. Someone: Pokegirl or human threw that boulder at us for a reason, either they know who we are, or we stumbled upon its territory or something, either way there's no use complaining about it now. Tashira, Yue please make sure that all the supplies are undamaged." Hinata spoke sliding on another copy of Naruto's upper clothing over the Blonde's shoulders.

Naruto bared his teeth, "Then it wasn't an accident, t-that bastard blew up our airship, and almost killed us along with it! That was the only airship I liked damn it! We should... go find them!" Naruto growled, "They were obviously trying to kill us for whatever reason!" Naruto stated as he tried to get up.

Hinata pushed his shoulders down forcing him to remain seated, "Please don't overexert yourself Naruto-kun you may be a fast healer but your body is still weak, you should rest before doing anything strenuous. Not to mention we have no idea who the person-"

"Or Pokégirl." Tashira interrupted.

"-Or Pokégirl is. We should first make sure we and our supplies are in good condition." Hinata explained. Naruto tightened his fists, some_thing _just threw a fucking mountain at them and yet they were going to do nothing about it? Despite how much it made his anger boil inside Hinata was right, the last thing they needed to do was go searching through the whole area trying to find someone when they didn't even know what the thing looked like, male or female, human or Pokégirl.

Naruto's muscles relaxed as he gave in to what Hinata was saying, he looked over to the Pokégirls, "Are any of you hurt?" He asked. Kiya continued to tap her ears with a shocked look on her face, Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me and Yue are fine, just a little tired. As for Kiya, she seems to have temporarily lost her sense of hearing from the explosion that occurred, due to her sensitive ears." Tashira replied. Naruto looked back to Kiya, "I see." He whispered.

"What?" Kiya asked seeing Naruto's lips moving. Her ear lowered, and for once her whole demeanor seemed to deflate, "Naruto, you're not going to believe this, but I can't hear anything." Kiya muttered pointing to her ears.

Tashira shook her head, her eyes drifting back to the black cloud in the air that was now starting to disappear. Not looking away she asked, "Hinata, did you manage to retrieve all of our equipment?"

Hinata looked over to the bags, "We have the majority of them, but we are missing a few."

"Which ones are missing?"

"We are missing about... Four bags: One contains the journal's we got from Artemis the Huntress's base, the second is the technology we took from Professor Kenzel's lab, the third holds all the food we packed, and the fourth is our training equipment." Hinata replied, each of those very vital for the journey ahead of them.

"What all do we have?" Naruto grunted.

"We have bags containing our combat gear, and regular clothing; another has our weapons; third is our medical supplies; the written journals from Kenzel's lab; And last is our camping equipment." Hinata replied.

Tashira nodded, suddenly she had her wings sprouted, "We should search for them, and the best place to start off would be around the area of where the debris would have landed." She replied. Hinata nodded, sliding Naruto's vest over his shoulders she stood up, preparing to get on the Dracass's back.

Yue watched as Tashira held Hinata up preparing to take off, "I will assist as well." Yue volunteered.

"No. Yue I want you to use your Teleport ability to quickly gather wood and find any food within the vicinity. Kiya, I want you to provide the fire for tonight, and both of you watch over Naruto." Hinata ordered.

Yue nodded her head as Kiya stared at her.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, she would apologize but then Kiya wouldn't hear it anyway, "Um... Yue, please find a way to tell Kiya... what I told her to do. We'll be right back." Hinata said before Tashira's wings flapped and then they were into the air and over the trees.

Yue watched as they were gone in moments, looking over to Naruto he sat down dazing in and out of sleep. Looking over to her other superior here Kiya stared at her in cluelessness for her lack of hearing, Yue felt her shoulders lower.

There had to be paper somewhere in one of these bags, searching through the backpacks she found a few blank scrolls and some ink. Taking one out she opened the bottle of ink and stuck her finger in it, using her nail she wrote down Hinata's orders and then showed it to the Kitsune.

Kiya's eyes looked to the paper before she nodded, "Sure thing. I'll help you collect the wood." She said, Yue nodded.

Yue looked around the forest; she'd definitely need help here. Judging from the amount of time they had traveled she would summarize she was somewhere in the north of the Blood continent, the border between Ruby and Blood might possibly be a few more days of travel north.

Her eyes traveled to the terrain around her, '_The weather changes quick within these continents._' Yue thought to herself, having only lived in Opal League until a few months ago she had only heard how fast the weather could vary depending on which continent you were in, while it was still snowing within the Ruby league, here in this forest everything was damp, wet and perhaps bits of slush here and there. With the way this forest was, finding dry wood would prove a challenge.

"Kiya-dono I suppose we should get sta-" Yue turned to Naruto's alpha only to stop herself realizing that Kiya was no longer here, standing there and talking to someone who wasn't there sorta had her feeling embarrassed, shaking her head she looked back to Naruto, "Naruto-sama, please forgive me but I will return shortly." She spoke, grabbing all of the backpacks she set them up against a tree close to Naruto.

"Hey. Don't think I'm too useless Yue-chan." Naruto whispered before he chuckled, "I'm just resting so that when we find the bastard that did this... I'll take the person down for sure."

"I'm grateful." The Cheshire replied, Yue then bowed her head, "Please excuse me Naruto-sama." She spoke before she took to the trees, her energy far too low to do any teleporting.

Naruto sighed; his back was starting to feel better now. Although his heart was a different story, he didn't know why but his heart-beat was fast. Far faster than it ought to be. Naruto swallowed his saliva, "What's going on?" He asked himself. He was calm, tired even, and yet his heart continued to beat as if he was training with Lee.

'_Almost feels like it's not even my heartbeat_.' He thought to himself. He slowly shook his head, that didn't matter now.

He snorted to himself as he looked around, what kind of tamer would he be if he let the females do all the work? He grunted, slowly getting up to his feet his chuckled to himself, "I guess I'll set up shelter." He whispered.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_It was fast._

In the dark room there was incense burning in front of them, with the incense and a few candles as their only source of light he and the perverted sensei honored the old Saru for his sacrifice, having sat there for hours on end feeling nature around them, the Mana flowing with the wind in little wisps, the spiritual remnants left behind from the Pokégirls and humans alike within their surroundings, and the still very alive energy within the living, and so as the four of them sat there they gave their respects to the non-living.

Suddenly the silver haired boy grunted, the Pokégirl beside him opened her eyes and glanced to her tamer. There was a pain in the center of his back, his heartbeat began to speed up at the sudden ache when he had been feeling fine only moments ago. Bringing up his hand he held it to his chest, as if to check if the speed of his heart rate was actually real.

"What's wrong?" The elder man beside him asked calmly, his most famed Pokégirl by his side as she too looked upon the youth.

In return he remained quiet, staring at the incense burning atop old man Saru's tombstone. He remained silent for a while longer before looking away, "I feel it again." he whispered. It was the same as yesterday only stronger this time, so much that it felt like he couldn't breathe as himself, instead like another, why was it that he was hurting even if he did nothing to cause his body to react in such a way.

His Pokégirl looked at him before looking to their sensei.

The old man kept his eyes closed, his face poised in concentration and slight confusion on his students behalf. He had slightly shrugged it off before not knowing what it could mean, although now it was starting to peak his interest.

"Continue with your meditation." He replied.

The boy tightened his fist stubbornly, "I can feel it now, even as we speak I feel..." He whispered, he looked at his master pleadingly, "Will you not let me go search for the reason?" He asked. The elder man slowly opened his eyes.

Go out and search for something he thought he felt? Bah, epiphanies, visions, illusions, he was never the one to fully believe in those.

He shook his head, "Perhaps if you proceed on your routine with three times the usual vigor I may consider it." he replied, there was improbability detected in that statement, the boy gave it his all in everything he taught him, how could he ask for more when he was always at his limit?

He felt himself chuckle, '_If his attitude was in place, he may actually be able to surpass even me._'

This boy... He was everything he wanted him to be, and yet he could also be the most ignorant.

They had sat in silence for quite a while now, the silver-haired youth had thought over his rejected request, trying to focus on his meditation, but no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't take his mind off of it anymore.

He went to his knees, before getting up on his feet. Turning he headed for the exit, his Pokégirl startled, and surprised could only follow after him.

The man didn't laugh out loud, merely just to himself at how right he was.

"Hey, boy?" He called out, his eyes now closed, poised in his meditative state he remained unmoving, his Alpha following in his steps. He heard the child stop in his tracks, "Please do not try and stop me." Was his only reply before he continued walking.

"Oh? You plan on leaving without anything to arm yourself with?" He asked, suddenly holding out the boy's primary and secondary weapon.

He could hear the boy now pat himself down, searching for his weapons. The man was patient, waiting for the boy to return and gather his weapons.

He slowly took them from his elder's hand, "Thank you master."

He waved it off, "Don't forget to collect your other Pokégirls."

"Where are they?"

"Two are sparring in the courtyard, another is at the graves, and the last is resting in your quarters." He replied off-handedly.

The boy nodded.

He bowed, his silver spiky hair falling over his face, before he looked up into the Horned Sage's eyes with his green ones.

The man sighed; his ten foot tall Alpha Hottie only chuckled.

"Watch over yourself boy; remember what I've taught you." He spoke, it wasn't threatening, there were dangers out there and they both knew it, it he was preparing to set off in search of something then he had better be prepared.

"Right." He replied, smirking a bit at how the old-man knew what he'd do, and for a moment, his green eyes glowed blue before returning to their green, showing he understood.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**_... Five hours Later..._**

"Che." Tashira grunted with a frown, as she dropped the rest of their retrieved supplies in the center of them, a fire was set up with a shelter built over them to cover them from any rain or hail.

Bamboo sticks Kiya had found she had propped up in the ground, also going around the tree four feet away from it, then the Kitsune had brought out a couple of their sleeping fabrics out to tie it to the top of the bamboo sticks to provide as a roof, reinforcing the roof by putting up multiple large leaves on top of them to hold off any leakage longer, the tree's above were still dripping water every now and then.

The thick blanket and leaf roof had also circled around the tree as well.

They still had blankets to spare.

Yue managed to find some less than ripe apricots, peaches and mangos in the trees above now currently stacked off to the side.

"That's all we've found." Tashira reported to her other superior, dropping two bags in front of him.

Naruto looked over the two bags, the one of the left holding their training equipment, nothing but scrolls and weapon holster's inside, but even if it was light Naruto was glad that Hinata told him that it was caught by the bushes of the trees. Looking to the other he gave a grimace at the bag containing their food, half the back of it was burnt away, and the food that was still within the bag was either burned, smashed, or had mud and ice smeared all within it.

Naruto's fist tightened, "What about Kenzel's technology, and Sukebe's journal entries?" He asked as Tashira slowly sat down on the oddly dry grass, Tashira knew that it was courtesy of Kiya, how she executed this she had no idea though.

Giving a harsh curse she looked at Naruto with a look that showed that she had failed, "We only found traces of another one, it was wrapped within the tarp of the burning balloon leaving nothing but crisp behind. We weren't able to find the other one for some reason, we circled around the area and yet Hinata had not found it at all or anything that resembled the bag. Who knows? Maybe a Tamer in a rush found the bag and then took off in the thirteen minute window we lost contact with it." She finished, ending with cold sour sarcasm because she knew that such a possibility was complete and utter shit.

All those notes, all that knowledge. Each of those entries had the ability to prepare them in understanding this world, and perhaps maybe even be able to surpass it, the knowledge on how to attain resources, technology, develop medicine... all gone.

Tashira narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the inflamed wood burning in the center of the circle they created around their heat source. Her hold on her pants tightened as she inwardly berated herself, after months of Hinata and Naruto training each one of them so they could one day prove to them that they could be in some way useful in their journey, all of it just seemed to break down like a busted mirror.

When she was confident before, she was cursing whatever arrogance she had now. Their transportation was taken out, Naruto and Kiya were injured, and Yue and her almost depleted they're energy completely trying to recover from the surprise attack... to just recover from a fucking _rock_!

Training, sparring, fighting: All of what she went through she now considered her abilities useless itself if she wasn't even able to protect her tamers from something like that.

Tashira gripped her pants leg tighter. She knew damn well that Kiya and Yue felt the same way, while Kiya may not have been able to hear, that didn't mean she couldn't talk and ever since she realized she couldn't hear she hardly even talked unless it contributed the conversation in some way, her whole demeanor screamed sorrow.

How could she have let them down? All she actually retrieved from their missing supplies was their training equipment. Food, Technology, Information all lost.

Tashira's body tensed when she felt Hinata's hand rest on her shoulder.

Hinata raised the, somewhat burnt and bent, canister's they had recovered from the crash sight, She had left to fill them up with water, "I've managed to gather some drinkable water." She spoke as she passed one to Kiya who had her hand raised, she caught it without even looking, her eyes watching her tail slowly swing back and forth.

Setting down the water Hinata sat in between Yue and Tashira.

"What's our plan of action Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Funny how she seemed to still look up to Naruto to be the main leader.

Naruto adjusted himself against the tree he was sitting against, a pillow behind him to provide more comfort than the bark of the tree ever could.

"We don't know the terrain around here in the blood continent; the sun is also beginning to set as well so we won't be going anywhere tonight. While we rest and recover we'll learn more about what kind of Pokégirl's inhabit this area, what the weather's like in January, what kind of foods can be found, and where the most traveled route Tamers take that is near the border, we'll find all of this out via a pokedex. After that we can only prepare ourselves for the journey, do training on the way."

Hinata as well as everyone else nodded.

"Tashira... could you give me the bag with Training equipment?" Naruto asked, Tashira's hand grabbed hold of the bag before she tossed it to the blond.

Catching without much effort he opened it, searching through the scrolls as Yue, and Tashira looked at Naruto in curiosity; Kiya meanwhile remained none the wiser. After a while he finally took out a scroll, unfurling it he applied chakra to a inked marking causing a small weird, twice as large as a human head, machine to poof into existence.

"Good thing I bought batteries." Naruto muttered, "The best thing to do right now is to heal you girls. Despite how you feel, it's always better to be safe." He spoke presenting the PPHU (_Portable. Pokegirl. Healing. Unit_) he had bought.

Pulling out a small pokeball he then enlarged it before he turned to Kiya who was holding her tail in front of her as it moved slowly, "Kitsune return." He ordered, Kiya materialized into red light before returning to her ball.

Hinata followed Naruto's example, soon she had given Tashira and Yue's pokeball to him so he could heal them. Naruto wasn't completely sure, but hopefully this healing unit would be able to heal Kiya's hearing problem.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Ignorance was bliss?

Had she really just said that to him? After knowing the state of his mindset she had dared said those words to him?

Did not knowing something make you feel safe? Honestly the naivety of the statement could not be questioned, the more someone knew about something then the less they should fear it, _not _the other way around.

It wasn't the fact that she had actually said that to him, the real reason was because it triggered something within him that he didn't like.

He was the definition of ignorance.

He knew a lot, but he also knew nothing.

In all the information that he had managed to gather around him as he progressed to figure out the mystery that continued to plague him in his dreams, he knew that no matter how much knowledge he attained, none of it would help him regain what he was working to re-possess.

Confusion, thinly veiled anger, and at a loss for what he was to do next. Was he to continue to do what he had for who knew how long?

Could he remember when it all started?

Honestly.

No he couldn't, all he could remember was the past half a year he spent observing the areas around him. To him it was like he was always here, only now he was able to actually comprehend what was happening, and because of the sudden interruption of what he had previously known he lost it.

He remembered everything and he remembered nothing.

_Damn it_... he was tired.

He wasn't that mad at her, hell if he could even call it that. She was, after all, the latest Pokégirl to join his harem, of course she didn't know how his harem worked, how they functioned. So he might as well get her caught up with the rest of them.

"How much longer master?" She panted, having been at this for a while, he didn't show any signs of this ending soon, and she had to ask.

He looked at her, her form positioned at a much different angle compared to him. Sweat accumulating on her face as well on her shoulders and torso, her finger touching the ground as she tried to steady the whole weight of her body on that one appendage, her legs pointed to the sky.

She had discarded her upper clothing leaving her exposed to the cool breeze in the ever-growing darkness of the day beginning to come to a close and would soon inevitably and eventually start anew. It was actually a comforting breeze; the sun was slowly dying away, being conquered by the darkness of the night.

Her hair was cut short, but nonetheless gravity and her form reacted, causing her to occasionally have to use her other hand to get her bangs out of her vision, her breasts only working against her, her nipples now pointed to the ground.

Her stomach muscles flexed and her abdomen would push in and out signifying that she was panting.

He shook his head, "Master." He whispered, as if the word itself was poison within his mouth.

The sheer display of disgust caused the Pokégirl's body to freeze over in fear, realizing that she had yet again went against what her... er- tamer had told her.

The oldest one, the alpha sat beside him with a look of boredom, not really caring about what was happening, or why, but still watched to show that she at least would observe.

The second... the beta had her hands behind her head, every now and then she would nod off, the signs of a weary fatigue was beginning to show, then in the next moment she would wake herself up and then her face would again school into a look of arrogance, and other emotions that would continue to make the draconic Pokégirl look more foolish, at least, it was because of how weak she actually was that made her look foolish when she tried to create an aura of superiority.

She grunted, she couldn't take anymore, so with the crumpling of her body she had officially announced she had given up, even if she had not voiced anything other than moans of soreness from being in the same position on each of her fingers for more than ten minutes each doing vertical push-ups until it made her fingers ache with a knowing future than her fingers would swell from the blood, muscle work, and bruises.

She looked up pathetically to her tamer, he merely shook his head, "Got a long way to go."

She lowered her head, that was true she supposed, she was nowhere near the skill of any of his other Pokégirls.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

The most known Pokégirls to linger near the border were Eva type Pokégirl's, Psychic types, flying types, and a few Ice types.

Any Pokégirls with a bounty on their head that were located near this area were Wolverine's and even then they were rare, so it was unlikely that they'd be able to collect any bounties.

As for travel.

From what she saw on the small map displayed on the screen of her 'dex, there were currently 23 routes that remained near the border of Blood and Ruby league, all ranging from ten to thirty miles away from the border. The 'Dildie Route' was the shortest and most traveled route, although why they called it that she had no idea.

Would it not be better to travel the less likely taken route instead of one that had constant travelers?

Then again taking the most traveled route probably wasn't so bad, no one would really care about what they did because they didn't know anything about them, and just as long it wasn't anything that was too obvious that they were regular tamers.

Then again taking the less traveled route lessened the risk of witnesses, but an added risk of traveling the less taken route would be the unknown dangers of the path, a path that wasn't traveled very often wasn't traveled for an obvious reason.

_'Then again how would training go with many other tamer's watching us, we wouldn't be able to train in anything that would cause people to be suspicious of us. But while we may not be able to train like usual, we could still have __Pokébattles with passing tamers to test our battling skills.'_ it wasn't so much as the thought of them losing, it was just so they could see how wide they could stretch the rules of a Pokébattle, to see what was allowed and what wasn't.

As for area's with population, there were four villages, two towns, and three cities located within the northern area of the Blood continent. If you went into deeper detail, which was unnecessary but it never hurt to know what happened around here, there were small known resting places for traveling tamers, camps, training spots, activities, and interestingly two shrines in the northern area.

There would be a few tamers who would manage these spots, have their Pokégirls look out and around to keep track of things there, so nothing got out of control.

Hinata tapped her chin as she looked at the information shown to her, what were their shrines dedicated to, '_I didn't expect for there to be any religion's in this world.'_ She slightly wondered what kind they had; did they have religions like they did back in fire country, with Monks or Samurai on Shinto or Buddhism?

Or did they have something completely different like back in their world Stone country looked up to the known God's, something about a guy named Thor, or the Shinigami himself, or did they have a completely different belief system?

How did these people define their Theology?

How this world's religious standpoint belief's system worked she was misty about, but she knew a small amount of it, like the well-known name of "_Church of the Thousand Gods_" She wasn't quite sure what that meant exactly, was it just a church that allowed you to pray to any faith you believed in?

She knew that the way it was created was that after the end of the war against Sukebe, the reduced populations of the earth mingled and slowly abandoned their old cultures. It was natural that this would lead to religious transitions as well. As old ways were gradually left behind, religion underwent a transformation as well. Many old religious myths and tales intermingled as people traveled about, and slowly, they began to form one large conglomerate of faith.

Although she didn't think that even if the end of civilization as it was known would have made everyone just drop their religion and embrace a brand new one that happened to incorporate everything from every religion.

She was sure that there was other churches, mosques, synagogues, shrines etc. Like how Edo had a shrine dedicated to Kami herself even if the Thousand faith church may have that faith incorporated as well.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, even if it was in the night and there was a small shower from the sky above, she was fairly interested with this world's system, besides the fire and roof that their Pokégirls set up kept her dry and warm.

With a little prodding she scanned the nearest shrines list of known Pokégirls. One of the most well-known was the Shrine Maiden and Shrine Priestess.

And a chord of remembrance struck her as she read the Pokégirl's abilities.

_Summoning_.

It came as hardly a surprise to her, instead, it flooded information to the front of her mind that had been pushed back with the stress and new gain of knowledge, maybe a little miffed that this world could summon, but no it did not come close to being surprised.

She remembered, so now she had to wonder.

'_Naruto signed Jiraiya-sama's Toad contract didn't he?'_

So many thoughts and ideas rushed into her head, could he still summon them? Was there a way to contact the people back home? Was there a possibility Jiraiya may find a way to get them back?

If it did work then that could make a tremendous advantage, that also meant that they could... -_Borrow_ some of this world's technology, information, medical knowledge etc. and take it back with them, probably make trips back and forth or something, none of the enemy nations would know what'd hit them.

Parts of this place held people who mistreated Pokégirls, so she also couldn't help but play with the thought of bringing some of them back with them, sure it'd confuse everyone in Konoha at first, but maybe in a year or two, it'd no longer be surprising.

Their population in both civilians and Shinobi would double.

But what if the summoning didn't work?

Summons had to be somewhere when they weren't being summoned, did this world's summon and their summons both share the same world?

If so then that would mean that... maybe one day they could go to one of these shrines and request a Shrine priestess to teach them how to summon... whatever they summoned, relay messages to the Toad or Slug summons, and have them relay that message to Jiraiya or Tsunade!

_'What do Shrine Priestess's summon?'_ In the data presented about the Pokégirl, it said that they could use a summoning technique to bring forth an Esper. What was an Esper? Scanning through the long list of known Pokégirl's and their data she went to the 'E' section, and then, there it was, right between the '_Eva_' and '_Espea_' data.

**ESPER, the Aeon Pokégirl**

**Type:** Varies  
**Element:** Magic/varies  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (All Leagues)  
**Diet:** varies  
**Role:** varies  
**Libido:** varies  
**Strong Vs:** varies  
**Weak Vs:** varies  
**Attacks:** varies  
**Enhancements:** varies  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None

_Espers were supposed to be Sukebe's ultimate weapon, seconded only by the Legendaries. Thirteen were created at first, each one of a different elemental type, some differing from the normal Pokégirl classifications. But for some reason, they rebelled against Sukebe's forces and left for another dimension near the end of the War. They left no trace behind, no means of following them to wherever it was they had gone. _

_They were thought to be lost at first, but a few years later, a powerful Pokégirl was seen speaking to a Shrine Maiden. Shrine Maiden's Tamer, a young man named Incaros, scanned the Pokégirl, which registered as an Esper. Soon after, the Esper appeared again, summoned by the Shrine Maiden via the contract that she had made with her. This was the first recorded instance of a Shrine Maiden's summoning ability._

_Espers are among the most chaotically arrayed Pokégirl types ever, capable of having nearly any elemental type possible. (There was even one rather ridiculous incidence of an Esper who's magical powers were based entirely on food.) Very few Espers have been recorded as being native to this dimension throughout history, those that remain being mistaken constantly for other Pokégirl types. Fewer still have occurred through threshold, no more than 1% of all Espers occurring from it. Some Espers have been known to take advantage of this fact, acting in a manner similar to Farfuck'ds, pretending to be delusional to hide their identities. _

_No one knows if Espers will return en masse to Earth one day, as they left on very bad terms with their fellow Pokégirls. There is a growing belief that they may return to Earth one day, should Parity become a reality._

She read each line with the utmost conviction. Her heart filling with hope, an ever-growing smile on her features.

It required some thought, but it was definitely something to look into.

She'd tell Naruto tomorrow... -er later on Today.

"Mhnn- Hinata-sama?"

Hinata turned around seeing the Cheshire next to Tashira slowly sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, her ears twitching, Hinata smiled, "Hello Yue-chan."

Yue looked confused, looking around at the still dark night with nothing but the nearly dead fire nearby.

"Hinata-sama please come to bed." She whined, feeling somewhat restless now that she was up, she went to bed without Hinata and now woke up without Hinata, the whole event had her feeling... _wanting_.

"I will soon Yue-chan, go ahead and sleep I'll be right there." She replied looking back to her dex.

Yue shook the stars from her vision, her cheeks puffed out in a small pout. Slowly getting out of the sleeping bag she stretched herself.

Hinata suddenly gasped feeling a set of hands reach in between her arms and grope her breasts, Yue rubbed her head against Hinata's back purring loudly, before bringing her head over Hinata's shoulder and rubbing against the lavender-eyed girl's cheek, "Hinata-sama, since we're up."

"Yue-chan." Hinata gasped, blood rushing to her face.

Releasing her hold on Hinata, she teleported, suddenly appearing in front of Hinata, she pushed Hinata's legs opened and nuzzled her head into Hinata's sex, purring loudly as she did.

Hinata gasped again, suddenly dropping her pokedex her hand went to the back of Yue's head, "Y-Yue-chan." She moaned.

"Make me yours Hinata-sama." She whispered nipping at Hinata's sex through the clothing.

She breathed breathlessly, she glanced to the pokedex on the ground and then looked at yue's big purple eyes, then back to the dex, and finally back to Yue.

"... Okay."

* * *

She sat by idly watching her Tamer's mouth move up and down, expressions helped her determine what the topic was about, but that only got her so far. Kiya's tail slowly wagged back and forth as she watched her pack, group, family... Harem talk to each other, confusion was on Naruto, Tashira, and Yue's faces at first, then Naruto became contemplative, seemingly mulling over something Hinata had brought to his attention.

The healing unit healed her ears only by a small fraction, but the damages were pretty much healed.

But her hearing disability didn't seem to be fixed, although the healing unit did help somewhat, heck she could already hear little whispering like mumbles in the farthest regions of her hearing, far better than it was yesterday, how all she heard was a strange ringing and then it became total silence.

Kiya blinked as they continued to talk and theorize to each other, Kiya blinked again, '_Wonder what their talking about?'_ The whispered mumblings didn't really help her, but what kinda helped was that she could feel vibrations around her, not from hearing, but from touch. Thanks to Hinata's constant badgering about meditation, she had managed to use her energy by constantly exerting it all around her, small and slowly all throughout her body.

Hyper-sensitivity she supposed, nothing special.

She mainly used this so she could enjoy all of the things Naruto and her did together when they were alone, other than that it was pretty dormant until now, she finally found a reason for it she guessed..

She could feel Naruto pacing back and forth. Tashira making her grunts of doubt, and Yue tapping her foot in worry like usual. Curiously she tilted her head as Naruto suddenly smiled before nodding his head, and then he shrugged his shoulders before he grinned he then bit his own thumb, drawing a bit of blood.

She felt how much... chakra Naruto used doing his little thing; it was actually surprising how much he used. Yet nothing happened, he was left drained, a weary fatigue visible before he knelt down on one knee from exhaustion.

Again they were all confused, so he tried again.

Then again, and again, and again.

Kiya scratched an itch on her thigh before she sprawled herself out on the cushions and blankets spread out from under the shelter, Naruto and the rest were out father where the clearing was a little larger and out in the open.

Kiya didn't know what they were doing, so she just wrote it off as one of those "_Shinobi things_" that Naruto and Hinata were always spouting. She stuck a finger into her ear and scratched the inside.

She was beginning to think that they were just wasting their chakra for some training exercise.

Well, that's what she was beginning to think.

Then suddenly chakra waved over them, Naruto giving it a final shot pushed as much chakra as he could into the summoning. Chakra among chakra spread out and washed over everyone because of how much he was using, and how much he was wasting.

Kiya sprung up in that moment, watching in confusion.

He pushed and pushed more chakra until finally there was a reaction, where before, the technique just wasted his chakra, now there was some sort of -_influx_, next thing she knew the place exploded outward with force, pressure and a rush of air.

Their shelter and their bags were sent flying, Kiya being lifted off her feet and up into the tree's.

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto grunted as he crashed into the bark of the tree, smoke covering the area.

Tashira took to the air, Yue teleported farther away up on a tree branch, and Hinata pushed chakra to her feet to remain standing.

It took a while for the pressure to cease, and the clouds to clear, and when it finally did Naruto's eyes looked at what he summoned, and he couldn't help but stare in confusion.

"What the-?" Naruto muttered, Hinata and the others regaining their composure as well, responded to the summoning in a similar fashion, none of them expecting this.

It had a female figure, but it was far from human.

Instantly Tashira, Yue, and Kiya figured out what he had accidently summoned, "A Pokégirl?" They all whispered simultaneously.

True to their confusion, it was indeed a Pokégirl. One that was nearly as short as Naruto himself, she looked fairly... amphibious. And like them, she herself seemed surprised that she was summoned, her first response was to look around in shock.

Naruto's eyebrows climbed their highest, "I summoned a Pokégirl?" he asked himself as he slowly stood up, the other's landing back on the ground as well.

"How did I? I don't-" Naruto mumbled, taking out his pokedex he pointed the scanner at her.

**HOTTIE, the Hot Frog Pokégirl **

**Lvl**: 18

**Type:** Animorphic (frog)  
**Element:** Water/Fire/Poison  
**Frequency:** Very Rare, Rare on Magma Isles and in other volcanically active regions  
**Diet:** normal, however Hotties love sushi and spicy foods  
**Role:** Heavy combat fighter, portable heating unit. Hotties are usually unsuited for more domestic roles.  
**Libido:** High, Very high right after a fight or when "making up"  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Poison, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ground, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Poison, Poison Lash, Fireball, Flame Tower, Flamethrower, Burning Hands, WaterGun, Water Spear, Slick Stroke, Double Slap, Tackle, Lick, Tongue Lash, Tongue Wrap, Tongue-In-Ear, Go Down  
**Enhancements:** Sticky finger and toe tips, sticky tongue, ability to elongate tongue up to 10 feet, can control body temperature from ambient up to hot enough to melt lead (625F), highly resistant to heat, enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x2),  
**Evolves:** Salamandra (Fire Stone), Horny Toad (Diamond Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

_The Hottie is one of the few amphibious Pokégirls to exist. She stands anywhere from 5ft to 5'6" tall and has a stocky build. Breast size is usually a firm C - D cup, although anything from a B to DD has been seen. It must be noted that typically, the smaller the bust, the angrier the Hottie tends to stay. All Hotties have blue nipples._

_Hotties have green skin that is decorated with vertical bright red stripes. Some can have blue irregular spots along with the stripes or instead of them. Hair color is usually a green that is a couple of shades darker than skin tone. Hotties do not have body hair; from the neck down they are completely hairless. _

_Hotties have webbed hands and feet tipped with short strong claws. Their hands are fully functional while their feet are slightly flatter and elongated, resembling short swim fins. The feet are not long enough to change their gait from human, however it should be noted that Hotties are sensitive to criticism of their feet._

_Frankly, studies have indicated that Hotties are sensitive to criticism of anything about them, from their looks to their abilities. In fact, Hotties have hair triggers and a Tamer never knows what will set them off. They don't stay angry for long, and the quickest way to reduce their anger is to get them into a battle. While angry, Hotties have an annoying tendency to destroy their Tamer's belongings, venting by breaking everything that comes within reach. One Researcher described this behavior as "pissed off soon to be ex-girlfriend" His previously calm Hottie reacted to this statement by piling up his clothes and using flame thrower on them._

_Hotties have a high libido, which becomes very high after winning a battle or when her Tamer apologizes and she's ready to make up. At this point she becomes very amorous and will take her Tamer to seek out the nearest body of water for a taming. Just the site of a large bathtub can put one into a receptive (demanding) mood. It should be noted that turning her down at this point is almost guaranteed to trigger her anger._

_Hotties have the ability to regulate their body temperatures accurately from ambient to more than 600 degrees Fahrenheit. They often use this ability to warm up the bath they are using to something they find more relaxing. Caution must be observed in these situations as what is comfortable to a Hottie can be lethal to an unprotected human. Make sure any bubbles seen are coming from water jets and not from boiling. Hotties also can control the temperature of various parts of their bodies and some use this to heat up drinks by sticking their fingers into the liquid, or foods. Some have been known to use this as for practical jokes._

_The Hottie's poison lash attack uses their tongue, which they coat with their poison attack saliva before unleashing the poison lash. They can also coat weapons or just about anything else they can get into their mouth. It should be noted that a lower concentrations, Hottie venom causes skin rashes or illness if ingested. Angry Hotties have been sometimes seen licking silverware to be used by those their ire is currently aimed at._

Naruto's face twisted into confusion, '_How did I summon a Hottie_?' he asked.

Unfortunately, it seemed the Hottie wasn't prepared to answer, seeing as it was freaking out. So the first thing she did was shoot a fireball at the one that held the pokedex, a large ball of fire soon heading toward the blond, before eventually exploding, catching Naruto off guard.

It spun around; quickly using her reflex's to jump away from a draconic Pokégirl, the Hottie's hands blurred before she brought her right hand to her mouth. Her cheeks bubbled up, and then she let loose a water gun, catching Tashira head on, she was sent tumbling across the ground.

The Hottie looked back and forth, using what her boss had taught her she saw five living beings in all: two tamers, and three Pokégirls.

She panicked, '_How did that Tamer-'_

She dodged again, this time the attack came from a Vulpine Pokégirl, continuing to dodge she realized that these Pokégirls weren't any pushovers, this Kitsune's attacks were timed, fast, and precise with no hesitation

They actually seemed... trained in the arts?

'_I have to report this to the boss!_'

And just like that, she burst into smoke, Yue readying herself to attack from behind, now gone, with Kiya mid-leap, crashed into the feline.


	12. ARC II: 4

**_... Three Months Earlier..._**

**300 AS: November 6th**

"They weren't from Edo." She stated, standing up as she did but continued on scanning the area, her eyes glowing the familiar blue. She stood in the middle of rocks and other such debris that came from the mountain, excavation teams, ambulance's, police and the Pokégirl's that specialized in that area.

Excavation teams clearing out the rocks and debris, Nurse Joys and other medical experienced Pokégirls moving the corpses of Pokégirls that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the mountain collapse, police and Officer Jenny's looking everything over and making reports.

"You're sure about this." The man asked.

"Yes, those Trauma corpses were dealt with in an unusual manner, the corpse that was bisected has a lingering energy on them, it isn't of the average Pokégirl origin, and I'm not sure if it's human magic, there are also traces of a lingering powerful aura crossing this area, one that only a legendary can measure up to." She explained.

"So you're saying a legendary did this?" He asked.

"No, the legendary came after the disaster, whoever did this is able to produce energy similar to magic, and spiritual energy, but yet a different energy on its own." She explained, the man nodded trying to understand before turning to the Pokégirl.

"Can you eventually identify the lingering energy?" He asked.

She was slow to respond, "With a little more research I may be able to identify it." She replied, he gave nod of understanding.

"What about the other corpse? He wasn't even touched and yet the information that the psychic's gathered shows that he had a heart attack." He said, the Pokégirl nodded her head.

"Most likely the cause of an intense aura pushed down on him, similar to the aura's of fear, hate, menace, danger, and doom all in one. From what medical experts could gather when they found him he was overwhelmed to where his heart stopped." The Alaka-Wham responded, of course the man already knew this, hell the doctors had told him only a few hours earlier that the man's death was obviously stress, fear and panic induced.

"The person can do that? Kill a person on an aura alone?" He asked.

"There are two of them." She stated.

The man did a double-take, "Two of them? And you're saying one did all this alone?" He asked gesturing to the destruction around them.

"That's correct. While it may not be plausible, it is to the best of my observations master."

The man raised his brow, processing all of this, "So your saying that there were two people, humans, powerful enough to defeat three or more other humans and their Pokégirls, and judging from the two Trauma corpses we dug up we can assume the other two or three bodies were Trauma members as well. Which means there were two parties, one that can perform abilities similar to magic and the other is the Trauma organization." He relayed, the Pokégirl nodded in response.

Turning around he headed back to his harem, his Alaka-Wham following after him.

"Also taking into account the crushed buildings within the rocks are similar to the hidden Sukebe base designs that were found across the world, remnants of Pokégirl skeleton's and research documents pretty much confirm it, so we can also assume that they were after the same thing." He finished.

Two police officer's and an Officer Jenny standing nearby stood firm and saluted on his passing, "Continue with the excavation, if you come across any new information contact me immediately. Gather anything of importance, this place looks like one of the hidden Sukebe's bases so I want you to be thorough, bring any, forbidden tech to Central." He ordered.

"Yes detective."

He went over to a man and a Nurse Joy over-looking the two Trauma corpses, the psychic Pokégirls having left a little earlier, "I want an autopsy done, have a report written by the end of the day." He ordered.

The man gave a lazy wave, "Consider it done chief." he chuckled before the Nurse Joy elbowed him.

Continuing on he met up with his other Pokégirls, "So what are you planning to do in the mean time?" One of his Pokégirls, Supe-Bra Genius Lexa asked.

"Check all of the records within a thirty-year time frame of all the Humans who had ever come into contact with the Vale academy or any other magic system or educators. Collect documents from Edo Borders of everyone who left Edo League in the months of October and November. Then check the individual's backgrounds. I'll also look at the reports filing Professor Kenzel's report, maybe even talk to him in person." He replied and it was most likely Lexa would help with most of this.

The Alaka-Wham raised her brow, "You think that they might be connected?"

"Two Trauma corpses were found here. From the documents given to me, this mountain collapsed October 10th, ten days later Professor Kenzel was found tied up and turned out to be an undercover Trauma agent. The time gap is too suspicious to ignore."

A different Pokégirl crossed her arms, "And when was this mountain event reported to us?" she asked feeling a small headache begin to develop, "October 23rd." he replied, that meant the police had been investigating this place for almost two weeks, it was only today had they found those Trauma corpses today, as for the Pokégirl corpses, they came and went.

Another Pokégirl hummed at the work this caused for the detective, "And if the humans who did this have Longevity and is still within the border?" She asked, if so he'd need to go farther than a thirty-year time frame.

He didn't reply, instead he asked his own question, "Hey Hypna, you said that there was a Legendaries energy, and each Legendaries energy is unique in its own right, care to tell me who the lucky Pokégirl was that crossed this path?" He asked.

She merely nodded, "I do recognize it, rather how could I not, the only one that causes disturbances on a daily basis." She replied.

He nodded, "I should've guessed she'd be interested in something like this." With the use of his Alaka-Wham they teleported away.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Naruto asked looking back yet again at the long dirt road they had walked so far.

Hinata merely nodded, patient with his badgering of the same doubtful question, "Yes, this is the route that was shown to be the most recommended, many tamers take it because it's the safest." Hinata replied calmly.

Seemed like that Hottie had shaken Naruto up more than she thought if he didn't want to travel a route to save his secrecy as well as privacy, instead choosing the one that held the less likely chance of being attacked or possible rape by a feral Pokégirl.

Hinata paused her train of thought for a moment. What was she thinking? Who would want to chance a route involving dangerous and possible rapist Pokégirls just to keep their privacy?

Naruto looked around again, "We've been walking for hours and we've yet to even see a tamer."

"They're probably all sleeping." Tashira suggested.

"It's in the middle of the day." Naruto replied.

"So?"

_*Crack!*_

Yue turned to the sound, her eyes seeing the branches of a tree slowly falling to the right before disappearing from her vision, then came a small rumble from the crash.

"What was that?"

"A Pokégirl." Tashira shrugged off, "We don't have time to waste by being concerned with every little sound we hear."

"Didn't feel little." Kiya shrugged her opinion, seeing Tashira's lips moving and mumbles in the back of her hearing, she surmised what she believed Tashira to be saying.

"And we don't actually have a schedule either, so what do you mean waste time?" Hinata asked as she turned her head back.

"We're fine." Tashira argued.

**_*BOom!*_**

Yue's eyes glanced back to the sound, "Shouldn't we-"

"We're fine." Tashira growled.

Suddenly a light emitted from the area before trees began to fall, mainly tree's in a line heading right at them. A blur broke out of the crowds of tree's and crashed into Kiya, sending both of them to the ground.

Hinata paid it no mind; instead she turned to where the object came from, with a brief show of veins near her eyes, her features turned into confusion as she tilted her head.

"Looks like a fight." She muttered.

"Between who?" Naruto asked turning to the small cloud of dust.

_*Cough-cough* _"Ow..." Kiya moaned, hadn't enough torture been bestowed upon her enough? It was bad enough that she couldn't fully hear.

Then she felt the vibrations from the creature that lay on her. Immediately the thing Kiya believed to be a Pokégirl picked herself up, and jumped away from the area. The female itself was snarling, her eyes flaring. The group turned to the Pokégirl, Naruto pulling out his pokedex curiously while he had the chance.

**UMBREA, the Dark Eva Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 15  
**Type**: Animorph(fox-squirrel)  
**Element**: Dark  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: semi-vegetarian  
**Role**: fighter/scout  
**Libido**: Monthly  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks**: Tackle, Reflect, Dark Attack, Agility, Bite, Memory of the Dark, Dark Bomb, Ankoku  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x8), Elemental Affinity: Dark, night vision, psychic shields, Tool Use  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolved From**: Eva (normal; triggered during the night or Moon Shard)

_Umbrea is evolved when Eva has not been artificially evolved through a stone and it reaches an evolution threshold at night. If this occurs during the day, the Eva evolves to Espea. Umbrea is immune to psychic attacks. They do have another ability, Moonlight, but due to the late-night Tamer activities this is not often used. This ability gives the Umbrea an aura of fear that can't be overcome unless the victim is of a substantially higher level._

_Umbreas have an affinity for the night, it is said that the rays from the moon are absorbed into her when evolving giving her 'mystic powers'. It has been proven that while an evolving Eva will absorb the moon's rays it has been shown that the only power it gives one is an ability to make the colored rings and designs on her body glow._

_When an Umbrea evolves their hips tend to become a bit more pronounced while their bust will remain similar to their Eva state. Much like her Psychic cousin the Espea she has a fine coat of fur. Though it hasn't been known to be so fine it can predict and opponent's movements. Umbreas will have black fur and hair. Though some tamers and Umbreas may argue that their fur is a dark charcoal color, for all intent and-purposes it's a black. The rings/designs on an Umbrea are actually on their skin, and it's not know why it shows through on the fur (though it is said it has something to do with their absorption of Lunar Rays in evolution) When the fur is removed it will be just as black as the rest of her fur._

_The Dark affinity of the Umbrea made her the perfect night patrol/scout during the war. Her attacks allow her to be very well suited in a back-up position. Using Reflect to allow an ally to regain her bearings, or using dark bomb to scatter enemies for a regrouping. Her immunity to psychic attacks along with her speed allows her to cover a fighting type in battle._

Naruto's eyebrows creased,_ 'What's an Umbrea doing all the way out here?'_ He wondered. From the way she was positioned, she wasn't concentrated on any of them at all; instead she was facing the forest, as if preparing herself.

"Reyna! Use Takedown now before she can recover!" A Male voice suddenly yelled out through the confusion.

A blur burst forth from the tree's heading straight at the Umbrea.

"Ruby dodges it!" A female yelled.

Immediately obeying, the Umbrea fled to the left, narrowly dodging the Hound's advances, then she jumped back to gather her bearings while the Hound was trying to redirect herself.

Naruto pulled Kiya to her feet, still looking at the proceeding battle in mild confusion, looking back to the forest a male with the looks of a 17 year old ran out, a woman by the age of 23 following after him as they followed their assumed Pokégirls.

"A Pokébattle?" Yue questioned.

Tashira crossed her arms, "And in the middle of the path too." She added.

Kiya dusted herself off, turning to look at Naruto, she blanched. He didn't have an expression she expected, like shocked, or surprised, instead his face was bloomed in joy, excitement.

"Hey Hinata! Let's go check it out!" Naruto spoke suddenly, not even waiting for their reply, he rushed off.

All the time that they were here, he had never seen a Pokébattle before, hell he didn't even know that many of the rules, of course only the basics just to get him started, but anyway now was as good a time as any to see how a Pokébattle was actually played.

On their left was the crowd of tree's, but on the right was a steep hill that went to a large slushy ice meadow for about three Wreck-ball fields side by side.

The Umbrea skidded down the hill and rolled over onto the flat but slushy field, the blurred Pokégirl still chasing after her. The two supposed tamers followed the Pokégirls down the hill as well.

Aiming his pokedex at the blur trying to rush at the Umbrea, he scanned her.

**HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 17  
**Type**: Animorph (canine)  
**Element**: Dark  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed  
**Role**: guard dog, faithful companion  
**Libido**: Average (High monthly)  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks  
**Attacks**: Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Speed (x3), Endurance  
**Evolves**: War Hound (battle stress), Cerberass (Anubust's curse [Evolution Method Classified])  
**Evolves From**: Doggirl (orgasm)

_Hounds were among the first type of Pokégirls Sukebe created. They are a tough, sleek breed of Pokégirl, the shortest adult Hound being measured at 6'5" tall. They possess a strong, muscular build, C-cup breasts, and smooth, black fur, with a long stripe of dark brown going from their groin to the bottom of their jaw. Their faces are possessed of dark eyes and canine features, with sharp teeth and a larger than normal nose being their most prominent features. Their tails are medium-sized and very whip like (although younger Hounds sometimes have their ears and tails trimmed into shortness), and their nails are very strong, giving them an appearance similar to the pre-Sukebe dog known as the Doberman._

_Hounds are very territorial, and are not good teammates for the average wandering Tamer, as they prefer to stay in one place at all times. However they make excellent guard dogs, as they defend their territories fiercely against intruders or anyone they may think may harm someone they care about or assigned to protect. They are among the most loyal, loving breeds of Pokégirl in existence, although they aren't overly affectionate and amorous like Growlies. They are an intelligent breed, even Ferals showing an ability to learn quickly, although their intelligence is more focused towards practical matters rather than the scientific, meaning that Pokégirls such as the Supe-Bra-Genius and the Alaka-Wham still rank far higher in all-around intelligence. They also have very strong senses of smell, which makes them extraordinarily vulnerable to scent-based attacks, but also allows them to appreciate delicious food when presented with it. As an odd quirk, several Hounds have been observed to have an extreme fondness for pizza topped with extra hot peppers._

_During the Revenge War, they frequently were used as hunters for food and supplies that the various Pokégirl armies needed, or as bodyguards for the leaders of various attack squads. However they were also among the first breeds turned to the side of the humans once they realized how to get Pokégirls on their side. They have since become one of the more popular and well-liked Domestic breeds, alongside Kittens, Bunnygirls, Growlies and the like, especially after one particular incident became public knowledge._

_A squadron Limbec Pirates invaded a house of a prominent family, killed the men and taking the Pokégirls they had prisoner. One of them, a Hound, was able to withstand the emotional shock of watching her Tamer brutally murdered in front of her and resisted the chemical, psychic, and physical torture the Limbecs inflicted on her in an attempt to get her to join them and turn against her family._

_The Hound stayed loyal to her Master's memory and even spat in her torturer's face. The Hound was killed, and the Limbec Pirates involved in the crime were arrested, the recorded evidence of the Hound's torture being made public. While horrific, it has been used (in a heavily edited version) frequently in educational settings as an example of the loyalty some breeds of Pokégirl can show, however some feel that this endurance and refusal to be turned under any circumstances makes them loyal to a fault. Since then, even criminal groups such as Team Rocket and all its variants know better than to try and turn a Hound against its masters or even steal them._

_Hounds are among the more common forms for a girl to Threshold into._

"What's it say Naruto-sama?" Yue asked as she walked up next to the blond Tamer.

Naruto glanced back to Yue before he answered, "From the 'dex, the Hound's stronger by 4 levels. So my bet would be on her I guess." shrugging at the end of his answer, he pocketed his pokedex.

"I thought you'd be smart enough not to underestimate someone just because their opponent is stronger." Tashira broke in, walking up next to Naruto on his other side, arms crossed as he gave Naruto a look.

Naruto blinked as he looked over to the Dracass, then scratched his head with a grin, "Well yeah, but it's obvious that the Hound's got the upper hand."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked.

Naruto pointed his thumb back at the downed path of tree's behind him, "The Umbrea's injured," Naruto then pointed down at the Pokégirl dodging the Hound's advances, "She injured her right leg, if you follow her movements closely you can see her favoring her left side." Naruto finished.

Yue looked back to the battle, and true to Naruto's words she could see that the Umbrea was leaning to her left more.

"Naruto-kun, an early injury doesn't decide the outcome; she still has her Tamer to help her decide what to do. I even remember a certain someone saying that a Pokégirl's Tamer is as much into the fight as the Pokegirl herself is." Hinata nudged herself between Tashira and Naruto, giving Yue a small smile.

Naruto blanched, then blushed, "Oh yeah, I did say that huh?" He asked, scratching his whisker as he did.

Coughing into his hand Naruto looked over to Tashira, despite feeling Kiya's feet landing on his shoulders and her forearms resting on his head, "Er- hey Tashira?" He muttered eyes wide and his bottom lip out, "Care to please explain what's going on?" he asked.

She grunted with a small smirk before she shrugged carelessly, "Who knows, whether it's a battle for salvage, or for the hell of it, we won't know unless we see what they do after the battle's over, which won't end until one of them admits defeat or can't go on." She replied.

"What about death?" He asked.

"Against battle rules a Tamer could press charges against you, you'd probably have to deal with a few fines as well... or you could have your Pokégirl taken away from you and your Tamer's license revoked. The only time you're really supposed to kill a Pokégirl is if she's feral and is a threat to you or another." Tashira replied.

"Jeez, quite a heavy punishment. Then again I'd be pissed if someone killed Kiya in a Pokébattle." Naruto thought to himself, Hinata shook her head.

"It all depends on the circumstances." Yue said.

Naruto slowly nodded his head, ignoring Kiya's tail brushing beside his face.

"Ne Tashira-chan what do these guys get out of a Pokébattle?" Hinata asked curiously. The female tamer down there, she seemed pretty confident for one that appeared to be losing, but she also seemed excited, almost resembling the glint in Naruto's eye when a challenge presented itself.

Just from watching the battle for two minutes Hinata could tell that these Tamer's had at least some experience, seeing as how they mainly had their chosen Pokégirl's performing Taijutsu based attacks, or Taijutsu itself.

The Tamer's weren't just flinging their Pokégirls techniques back and forth like a beginner would, instead they were waiting for the right moment to strike.

That Hound was a brawler.

The Umbrea was more of a tactical fighter Hinata surmised.

Tashira shrugged her shoulders, "Depends on what the Tamers want, whether it's just a good battle, to attain one of the other tamer's Pokégirl, for money, an evolution stone or any other kind of monetary rewards. If you're battling a gym leader though it's usually a badge, a rare Pokégirl, or an evolution stone." She explained.

The Hound threw herself at the Umbrea, throwing punches, claws, and even trying to catch the Umbrea off with using a head-butt. The Umbrea would retaliate by looking around the terrain and seeing how she could use it to her advantage.

The Hound running at her while the Umbrea retreated, taking timed steps her eyes were scanning the ground, then just as the Hound came within two feet of her the Umbrea lunged forward, putting her left leg behind the Hounds, whilst grabbing the Hound's extended arm she sent the Hound tumbling to the ground.

Tashira continued, "Of course there are boundaries to what a Tamer can decide to get, and they both have to agree to the terms before battling. An obvious example is that a Tamer can't challenge another tamer for their house." Tashira finished.

"What if you want a kidney to donate to a sick person?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Tashira frowned as she gave a small glare at the blond.

"What? Just want to know where the line is. So are there any limitations?" Naruto continued with a smile, Tashira 'humphed'.

As expected the Hound tried to use her claws of her hands and feet to come to a stop, that is until her leg fell two feet into the slushy ice, a small hole was there covered by the slush of the ice setting her off balance and again sent tumbling.

Hinata gave the Umbrea credit for managing to locate something like that, luring her in and knowing how the Hound would react. She couldn't hear the male tamer from here but she knew he was surprised if the widened eyes were any indication.

"It depends on what you agree to, you could battle one on one, have a tag-team battle, and have an all-out Harem vs. Harem battle or even a "Grand Melee" battle where even the Tamer is allowed to fight." Yue listed off with her fingers.

Naruto rubbed his chin before nodding, "I think the last one's the one that I'd most likely choose, but that's just me." Naruto shrugged.

"The Harem battle." Hinata muttered her preference, "So... the only thing you can challenge another Tamer to is a Pokébattle?" Hinata asked Tashira.

"There are different types of challenges; a Pokébattle is just one of many. You could challenge a Tamer to obstacle courses, races, flying challenges, even cooking challenges, whatever you can come up with to compete with another Tamer anyway, so you could probably use one of those to win an easy Pokégirl or evolution stone. Challenges go as far as your creativity I suppose." Tashira replied.

Hinata pondered on the thought of it, and then she raised a finger up above her head, "Guess I should prep you girls up for sex battles!" She chirped.

Tashira smirked, as Yue's face heated up.

"Maybe some of that tag-team action." She mused.

Naruto began coughing causing Kiya to glance down at Naruto in confusion.

Now that an opening had been presented, the female Tamer immediately ordered, "Now Ruby use Dark Bomb!" Immediately the Umbrea pushed forth her hands, and just like her Tamer ordered, a ball of blackness was created out of thin air. With no time to waste the Umbrea threw it at the Pokégirl.

Right there Naruto, and Hinata believed that the battle would end with the one attack, it seemed like Tashira and Hinata were right about not underestimating someone who was weaker than their opponent, even while their injured.

"Reyna use Howl at full!" The male yelled. The Hound opened its mouth, releasing a loud howl, so loud that it produced a small sound wave, slightly slowing down the Dark bomb slowly becoming slower and slower.

"Wha!" Naruto awed, the Hound continued to howl as it hurried to its feet, and The Dark Bomb exploded four feet near the Hound throwing up slush, grass, and mud.

Hinata raised her brows, from what she knew Howl was mainly used to stun, frighten or confuse their opponent; she'd never thought that if a Pokégirl used it with as much energy they could muster they could turn the technique into a miniature sound wave.

It was impressive, but it also used too much energy for little effect compared to an actual sound wave, not really worth her time teaching Tashira that, besides she had her Roar, but the execution was impressive nonetheless seeing as how if it wasn't for the combined thinking and actions of Tamer and Pokegirl they would of lost the battle right there.

Hinata turned to the Umbrea; she'd guess that took more energy than she would have liked judging by her hard breathing. Although it was worth it, the Hound was snarling and grunting as her left arm was bleeding, clothing ripped away.

"Now Reyna, before she can recover, use Tackle then follow up with Pummel!" The Tamer yelled.

"Ruby dodge it!" The woman yelled.

The Hound was slow to start off but she rushed the Umbrea at once, now either the Umbrea didn't hear her Tamer or she was taking longer to recover than expected, perhaps even dodging was too much effort right now, so without resisting the Umbrea was hit head on, the Hound tackling the exhausted Pokégirl to the ground, she quickly straddled the girl. Raising her fists she had a fierce look in her eye before she launched a flurry of unmerciful punches across the Umbrea's face.

Never relenting no matter how tired she was she seemed pretty determined to win and please her Tamer, not to mention that, depending on the Tamer's terms, she herself may very well be at stake.

Kiya re-adjusted herself, taking her feet off Naruto's shoulder she lowered herself, sliding her feet down Naruto's arms she rested her posterior on her Tamer's shoulder's, wrapping her arms under Naruto's chin she steadied herself, making herself comfortable.

Not hearing Naruto complain made it all the more better, and lessened the guilt of burdening her Tamer, not that she was that heavy to begin with, or at least she hoped not. Grinning, she wagged her tail, coming around and over Naruto's shoulder as it swiped back and forth across Naruto's chest. Kiya's eyes looked down at the two Pokégirls going at it for the sake of whatever they were fighting for.

She wondered why Naruto seemed so accepting right now, normally he would of tickled her thigh, nibble on her tail to get her off, not that it would work anyway, but still Naruto wasn't trying like he usually did.

"Kinda makes you wonder," Naruto whispered as he watched the battle, catching the attention of Hinata and the Pokégirls around him other than Kiya.

Yue tilted her head, her ears twitching once or twice when she did, "What do you mean Naruto-sama?"

He had a weird look in his eyes, almost like he was saddened, "While the Tamers just stand there grinning at cheering, gambling something so they can get some prize," He started.

Tashira raised a brow, wondering where he was going with this.

The Umbrea twisted the Hound and threw the Hound off to the side of her before she lunged at the canine with her fist pulled back.

"The Pokégirls... they attack each other, and hurt each other just cause their Tamer's tell them to. I don't know, it kind of makes the world seem a little barbaric ya know?" Naruto asked.

Catching the black-furred female's punch, she used Bite like commanded, snapping her teeth inches from the Umbrea's snout stunning the girl and using that advantage at the fullest she used that time to head-butt her sending the Umbrea to the ground.

Falling back to gather herself the Hound watched as the Umbrea slowly got up.

"How can Tamers stand by and watch their Pokégirls hurt each other?" Naruto asked over-looking the battle? Pitting their harems against another to better the Tamer, was that all ok?

Naruto, heck everyone in Konoha fought for a reason, a good one too. Protecting the people of Konoha, maybe even all of the land of Fire, protecting the innocent and the helpless, he constantly trained so that he may protect all the ones that he loved.

Hinata crossed her arms in thought; she understood where Naruto was coming from. She would have answered his question, if she knew.

Tashira rolled her eyes, "Don't look too much into it Naruto." She spoke up, breaking Naruto and Hinata out of their misunderstanding about their species.

Tashira un-crossed her arms, "Every Pokegirl loves a challenge no matter what they were created for. Pokegirls like a NurseJoy, were created to have an interest in the work of medicine, wanting to be the best they can be at it, so they constantly challenge themselves by studying, and helping heal those who need it. Others were created to love technology, constantly tinkering and challenging themselves to master some type of technological equipment. Another are those that are created for sex." Tashira explained.

She looked directly at Hinata and Naruto, "Pokegirls like me, Yue, Kiya and those two down there; Pokégirls like us were created to fight, and we love everything about it despite the pain that comes with it, every fighting Pokégirl has a drive in them that wants to pit themselves against another, to see how strong they are."

The Hound smirked, the Umbrea herself wiping blood off her snout before rushing forward again with even more vigor, pushing herself even if she was tired. The Hound wasn't intimidated by the feat, neither of them were willing to let the other gain the upper hand, they had to do all that they could to win, both to satisfy themselves and their Tamers.

"The moment you take the challenge and excitement away. The thing that they love the most, what's left? What are they to do with themselves? Pokegirls will be empty, and unhappy. No matter how you feel or what you wish it were, some Pokégirls were created to fight, and we are perfectly content with that. Instead of feeling sorry, encourage them because even if you disprove, we'll still keep fighting."

Naruto's brows lifted, turning to Yue, she gave a very feline-like smile, "It's like orgasms through adrenaline and pain." She added her two cents. Naruto looked up at his alpha up on his shoulders, a grinning Kitsune's face above him as she watched the fight ensue.

Hinata slowly nodded her head in understanding, "I see."

Always wishing for a challenge.

Tashira smirked to herself, "Although, the thing that comes first to any Pokégirls interest or love is of course having a good fuck." She mused.

"T-Tashira-chan!" Hinata scolded.

"Well it's true." Tashira shrugged.

"Nya." Yue agreed.

"Ruby use Ankoku!"

"Huh?" Hinata whispered, her eyes looking back to the fight in confusion. The Umbrea having the Hound pinned to the ground, her eyes suddenly began to glow blue, and soon a blue aura was surrounding her.

"Wha-What's she doing?" Naruto asked, Hinata pulling out her black dex, she flipped it open and directed it at the Pokégirl performing the technique.

She read the data description.

_Ankoku - (ATK) The user sacrifices 1/4th of their HP to deal non-elemental damage to all opponents within fifteen feet. The damage is generally two to four times the HP expended._

Suddenly the Hound stopped struggling, her head lolling back in sudden exhaustion, now unable to continue. The Umbrea was soon to follow after expending so much of her energy, landing on top of the Hound both of them laid their panting, clothing torn showing even their most sensitive of flesh.

The Umbrea was the last one standing so to speak, so it was obvious who won, even Tamer's had some type of honor to live by, even they could admit when they are beaten. Well, except for the people who don't know what it means to be a tamer.

"The Battle's over." Tashira muttered.

Naruto blanched for the second time, not expecting the outcome, "The Umbrea still won, even after taking so much damage from that Hound." Naruto relayed.

Picking up the sound of clapping Naruto glanced up at Kiya, before he too decided to applaud, Hinata following after him, effectively the three gained the two Tamer's attention after they had recalled their Pokégirls to their pokeball.

Kiya jumped off her Tamer's shoulder's landing right beside him, both Naruto and her slid down the side of the hill, grinning as they did when coming to the flat land, "You guys are good I have to admit." Naruto said.

The guy merely blinked watching as two Tamer's seemingly came out of nowhere, he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, thanks I guess?"

The woman raised her brows, "Where did you guys come from?"

Naruto scratched the back of her head, "Your Pokégirl sorta landed on mine during your battle." Naruto explained with a small smile.

Kiya looked away from Naruto, waiting to see what the two Tamers would say.

The woman appeared embarrassed, "Oh, I'm very sorry about that." She apologized to the Kitsune.

Opening her mouth to reply, Naruto cut her off, "Her hearing was temporarily deafened by an accident we had." He explained, Kiya nudged him, pouting.

"That doesn't mean I can't read lip Naruto."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah heh heh."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were the conditions of your Pokébattle?" Tashira interrupted curiously, cutting off the need for useless greet talk.

The woman suddenly came into remembrance before turning to the 17 year old tamer, "Oh yeah! Hey where's my stone!" She asked a little too quickly.

The male teen grimaced before reaching into his back pocket, "Ah a deals a deal." He muttered, more to himself than anything else, "Here catch." He warned before tossing something at her, from what Hinata could see it was a Dream stone.

Snatching the stone out of the air she held it up to the sun as she began to explain, "I and Johnny-boy over there agreed that if I won I would get this lovely beauty, if he won he'd get Ruby." She explained before she pocketed the stone.

"A ruby?" Naruto asked.

"Wha- Oh no, Ruby's my Pokégirl, the Umbrea you just saw." She replied, Naruto replying with an "_Oh_."

The defeated teen sighed, so in the process of looking for a lighter subject he turned the two other Tamer's.

"Anyway my names John, and you?" He gestured to the blond.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He replied with a grin.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata replied with a smile and a wave.

"Always nice to get acquainted, names Fay, nice ta meet 'cha." The girl grinned as she shook Hinata and Naruto's hands with both of her's, "Since you already know my Pokégirl Ruby, and you've seen his hound Reyna, mind telling us your bunch?" Fay asked.

Hinata nodded before turning to her two Pokégirls, "This is my Alpha, a Dracass; her names Tashira. And this here's Yue, my Cheshire." She introduced, Tashira nodded and Yue waved.

"And this mischievous Kitsune is my alpha Kiya." Naruto said next.

"Hiya." Kiya gushed; her tail began to wave back and forth even faster.

Fay put her hands on her hips, "So, you guys headed somewhere?" She asked.

"We were taking the path and hopefully find some camping grounds where we could rest." Naruto replied off-handedly.

She waved her hand, "No problem, there's a camping ground about two miles farther, have my stuff set up there. I was out here looking for some feral ones when I met Johnny-boy over here, decided to challenge him to a Pokébattle for salvage. Mind if we walk with ya?" She asked.

Hinata shrugged, "We don't mind." She replied, saying 'we' because she knew that everyone would agree anyway.

"I would have won if I wasn't feeling a little sick from this cold." John whispered to Naruto.

"Of course." He replied with a nod.

John opted not to follow as he couldn't, saying he had to meet his other Pokégirls by a river bank before he walked off into the woods, so with no other interruptions, Fay lead the way with everyone else following her.

* * *

"Waha Amazing!" Naruto and Hinata awed, a small picket sign was stuck in the grass reading _'Resting Grounds'_.

There was a large cabin next to it, an Officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy were the over lookers of the place with their Tamer, law enforcer Glenn, slightly overweight but not by much, over six and a half feet, and you could still see his muscles under his chocolate skin, sitting on his porch in his uniform.

All over the the area were set up camping equipment by Tamers, Pokégirls littered the area, eating, playing or swimming in a large pond, some Tamers were battling each other on the other side of the pond so as not to disturb the rest of the occupants. As activity bustled Fay turned back to the group with a grin, pointing a finger in a more tree planted area.

"My stuff's set up over there, come I'll show ya!"

Naruto, Hinata and the Pokégirls couldn't really say no.

"Alrighty then, this here's the resting grounds. I'm planning on leaving in the morning, but it'd be awesome if you guys bunked beside us!" Fay optioned, Hinata smiled, "Sounds good."

Naruto scratched his head, "Uh Fay? Just throwing it out there, what if all of a Tamer's food was destroyed in a fire and explosion related accident, where exactly would someone be able to find food around here? Ya know, other than just fruits and vegetables in the wild?" Naruto questioned curiously, he was really starting to get hungry right about now.

Kiya eyes widened, from what she could pick up, Naruto's lips made out the word food!

"Here he goes." Tashira muttered.

"Tashira-chan that isn't nice." Hinata lightly scolded.

"He's a bottomless pit Hinata." Tashira replied not showing any mercy.

Fay paused her step, pushing a finger into her chin in thought, "Over there by the cabin there's a Tamer I talked to this morning, his Pokégirl served me and Ruby heaven within her food. His names Ben, he has an Iron chef, although he isn't passing out any freebies or anything so it'll cost some of your hard earnings ya know? But damn you won't be disappointed." She finished patting her stomach, remembering the meal she had this morning well.

Kiya looked and tried to make out every word that the blond haired woman was saying, and if she could give her lip reading any credit, she could make out the word 'food' and so with that though the Kitsune's mouth was starting to get dry.

Naruto's eyes widened, mouth nearly full of saliva, eyes nearly in tears as he remembered something, "But all my money's in my bank account!" He whined.

She waved it off, "No prob, the cop at the cabin, you can make your transfer there just make sure you have your pokedex or else your out of luck." She replied calmly. Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed his head, "Thank you Fay so much! I'll meet you guys there okay, bring ya back something!" He yelled before he took off back to the cabin leaving behind only his after image for a few short seconds.

Kiya's head snapped into the direction he disappeared to, putting a hand on her stomach she swallowed her saliva at the thought of food, now that she thought about it, she could really eat something right now.

Fay stared at the spot where the blond use to be, then turned to Hinata, "Quite a bouncy kid isn't he?" She asked.

Hinata smiled, "He's a whirlwind of chaos." She replied.

_~Groan~_

"I just hope he brings me back some ramen, maybe some chicken." Kiya whimpered as she lowered her ears, her stomach moaning in agony, Yue and Hinata patting her back in understanding.

Kiya's stomach growled again, and she just couldn't take it so in that train of thought the Kitsune ceased walking. Eyes widening she turned up her snout and sniffed the air, the smell of Bacon reached her senses.

Bacon...

Yue turned back around realizing Naruto's alpha stopped walking, she blinked, flicking her tail her ears twitched once or twice, "Kiya-dono are you alright?"

Kiya took her eyes away from the Cheshire and turned around, heading in the direction Naruto went, "Mmnn _I'm hungry_!" She whined.

"Ara? Kiya-chan where you going?" Hinata asked, turning back to the suffering Kitsune.

Kiya didn't show any sign of stopping or replying. Hinata sweatdropped, _'Oh yeah, she can only read lip.'_ she thought, so far Kiya had replied to anything she said when she was talking to her, but she forgot that throughout that Kiya was reading her lips since she couldn't hear her.

Kiya continued to walk, "... Something to eat." She replied in a faraway voice.

"Naruto just said he'd bring back something." Tashira vented to herself, with her arms crossed she tapped her forefinger on her bicep.

Suddenly Kiya stopped, her nose twitching as she picked up a new scent, "STEAK!" Dropping to all fours, she was gone in the next moment, leaving behind a similar after image Naruto had. Tamers and Pokegirls heads all turned to the shout in surprise, curiosity and confusion, all of them watching as the Kitsune blurred past them as she hurried to where there was food.

Tashira palmed her face.

Hinata blanched at the eagerness, scratching her cheek Hinata mused to herself, "Gosh, I guess Kiya-chan was really hungry." Blinking cluelessly as she said this.

Fay couldn't help but drop her jaw _'I've never seen a Kitsune move that fast before, at least, not with the amount of time these people have been Tamer's. I thought they had to be over level 25 to reach that speed?'_ She thought, and yet from what Hinata and Naruto had told her, they had been Tamer's for at least five months, while it was possible to get your Pokégirl's level well over 30, their training and experience was a different story, and right now that Kitsune had the speed of at least a level 27.

When she scanned her she saw that Kiya was only a level-

"She's always hungry." Tashira said.

"With good reason, Naruto-kun and Hinata-kun wear us out almost every day." Yue added.

_'That's not the only funny thing I noticed of these girls. I haven't seen the Tamer's put them in their pokeballs in all the time I was talking to them, do they really just let their Pokégirls do what they want?'_ Realizing her mouth was hanging, she closed it with a click of her teeth.

And for just a moment, she stared at all that they let off.

_'What strange people. But, who am I to judge their preferences?'_ Fay slowly smiled looking at the remaining girls, "Um... -Well anyway, let's meet my cache of girls shall we?" She asked, showing them the way to her camping place.

"You only took Ruby with you?" Hinata asked.

Fay nodded, "The rest were asleep, they looked exhausted and how could I be such a selfish Tamer to have just woken them. Ruby's usually the earliest to rise even before I do, she agreed to go Pokégirl hunting with, and well the other just had to watch over our stuff." Fay replied.

"If only we were like that." Tashira muttered wishfully with a smile, an imaginary tear falling down her cheek.

"Hm, if only." Hinata taunted with a smile, breaking Tashira's hopes.

She shrugged, "At least I can still get something even better every night." Tashira smiled, Hinata and Yue blushing for a small moment.

Walking up to her camp site, Hinata could see Fay's Pokégirls lazing about, mostly the green skinned female with large D-cup breast with a odd plant bulb on her back laying out in the open on the ground in the sun, her eyes closed and the calm feeling coming off her almost made it look like she was asleep, but that didn't seem to be the case cause as soon as a red-furred feline Pokégirl called out to Fay in joy, the Ivywhore sat up. An avian Pokégirl descended from the tree's above, landing a few feet from Fay, the feline running up next to her, and the grass colored Pokégirl making her way over.

If Hinata could rely on her pokedex with reading Pokégirls and power levels, then Fay had a very talented Ivywhore, Firecat, and Harpy. And from what she could gather appearance-wise, it seemed Fay was also an experienced Tamer, perhaps even a somewhat strict one with rules, the Harpy before her was very well taken care of, her hair shined with health and her feathers looked as good as could be, from the pokedex Harpy's never liked bath's or caring about their appearance, but this one was positively stunning for a Harpy. The Firecat's behavior showed she loved Fay and her red fur was washed and brushed.

The Firecat glomped the blond haired Tamer nuzzling her head in between Fay's breasts, "Nila missed Fay." She purred as her tail wagged back and forth, Fay scratching behind the Firecat's ear.

"Missed you too hon, so how's my little kitty?" She asked.

"Horny, Nila waiting for you all day." She replied.

"Oh it hasn't been that long, sorry Nila Taming's going to have to wait." She soothed the downed Pokégirl, saying that she would make it up to her tonight.

"Master, where did you and Ruby go?" the Ivywhore interrupted with a small bit of curiosity.

Fay's expression lit up, "Ooh! That reminds me, Rave guess what I managed to get in a Pokébattle for salvage!" She burst, stepping back and retrieving the dream stone she won earlier, the Harpy's expression lit up.

"Another dream stone!" She exclaimed.

"Heh yep, just like you wanted, we can have you evolve when you're ready." Fay said, the Harpy set the time for tonight.

Pocketing the stone she turned to the Ivywhore, "Me and Ruby didn't want to wake you girls, anyway we went out to go hunt for some girls ya know? We ran into a Tamer named John, so I managed to get the stone off a salvage battle. This beautiful girl here and another Tamer just happened to see it, they were looking for a place to set up camp, so I showed them the way, let me introduce ya!" She finished, turned to Hinata and smiled.

"You already know Ruby, this is my Firecat: Nila; my Harpy: Rave; and my Ivywhore: Ivy. Girls, this is Hinata and her Dracass Tashira and Cheshire Yue, there's another Tamer, names Naruto and he's got a Kitsune named Kiya." Fay introduced.

It didn't take long for Fay to release Ruby, intent on giving her a few P-medications to get her back to feeling better.

The Firecat immediately bounded over to the Cheshire, Yue felt her fur stand on end just in case, standing there oddly as the red-furred feline just stared at her and smiled.

"Nila likes Yue!" She said, arms suddenly wrapped around her Yue froze as the Firecat hugged her, a few seconds passed before she calmed down, "Nice to meet you Nila." Yue greeted.

* * *

When Naruto and Kiya had come back, with lots of food as well, everyone got situated and it had seemed Naruto had planned ahead by getting food that was enough for everyone, at least until Naruto and Kiya said that most of it belonged to them, but with the combined efforts of Hinata's cuteness, Tashira threats, and Yue's pleads all put together Naruto and Kiya agreed cut their share.

They talked about themselves, and about adventures they had gone through, Naruto and Hinata mostly making theirs up as they went in order to keep their secrecy in check, but sharing nonetheless, and soon the sun began to fall past the hills.

It was at this time Fay and Rave decided it was time, Fay took out the Dream stone she had in her pocket, and then retrieved another from her backpack, "You guys can watch if you wanna, Rave here's been wanting to evolve for months now."

"Evolve into what?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Just watch." She said, handing the two stones to Rave she held them close, and at first Naruto didn't think anything was going to happen, then she suddenly began to glow white, both Hinata and Naruto awed at the evolution as she soon evolved into a different avian pokegirl, and from what the dex said, it was a Harp Lady.

"Now isn't she lovely." Fay whispered, then she turned to Hinata and Naruto's group, "Now shoo, we're gonna do stuff to her." She ordered with a grin.

Hinata and Naruto's faces heated up.

"Y-you mean all five of you?" He asked as he pointed at them all, Fay looked at them kind of funny, "Well yeah, I mean I don't wanna neglect the others on this special occasion, and I'm sure they wanna screw with her as much as I do." She answered.

Naruto and Hinata nodded dumbly before they left Fay to her own devices in their medium-sized tent, Hinata, and their Pokégirls set up camp ten yards away from Fay and her harem, and putting on a fire to keep them warm. And after a long grueling two hours Fay had walked out of the tent, butt naked too, waving to Naruto and Hinata and telling them that they were going to bed because they had to wake up early in the morning.

Naruto and Hinata stammered a good night to her before Fay retreated into their tent.

Naruto looked over at the pond near the area, and across that pond Tamer's still battled each other, of course though they weren't all the same Tamer's and it wasn't all constant, they'd have a battle after every ten or so minutes of rest. Naruto couldn't help but feel the urge to go over there and watch the Pokébattles up close.

He asked if anyone wanted to join him, but Tashira was asleep, and Hinata and Yue wished to get in a few hours of meditation before the day ended, although on the bright side his alpha Kiya didn't mind, Hinata told Naruto not to draw any attention to himself before they left. So with a form of a sixteen year old and an exuberant Kitsune sitting on the blonde's shoulders like a little Pokékit, they checked out what kind of competition there was.

"Is he carrying a Kitsune on his shoulders?" A Tamer asked another.

Sure he got a few odd stares from some Tamer's and even weirder ones from Pokégirls, but Naruto grinned and walked around the pond to where the battles were happening surrounded with the crowd of Pokégirls and Tamers, at least about seventeen Tamers but the Pokégirls made up the majority of the crowd.

Naruto raised his brow, seeing a Charmelon and some ground type Pokégirl fighting, despite the fact that Ground was stronger than fire and the Charmelon was losing throughout most of the battle, until the last moment the Tamer had the Charmelon pull her strongest flame technique out of her ass just when her opponent dropped her guard sending her careening into the pond.

"Wow, didn't suspect that."

"Meh, he's alright, I don't think he could beat my alpha though."

These comments continued to go around back and forth, and soon taunts turned to bets and bets turned to challenges before it soon lead to another poke match. Naruto proceeded watching the next two battles with Kiya, and at the end he couldn't help but tilt his head at these two beginning Tamers, some Tamers around here weren't impressed and he had to admit, neither was he, the matches between beginners was just having their Pokégirls blasting techniques after techniques sometimes destroying a little bit of the terrain, luckily everyone gave the battlers at least twenty yards distance.

Could there be a set time limit? From what Tashira said when she elaborated more on poke matches, there could be judges that could decide who the winner was if the time limit ran up and both Pokégirls were still standing.

Naruto felt himself grin in excitement, eagerly waiting to see the next battle, and with each one he observed then the more he stood a chance at winning Pokébattles while not appearing to be breaking any rules, he was finding loopholes.

The next match was with a psychic versus a plant type, wasn't really a match if it could be called that, the psychic manly stayed at a distance and used her psychic abilities, the plant appeared to be a close range combat type so the outcome was obvious, but still it was good to know that he made his prediction right. The small fight showed him another rule that could or could not be applied, at the beginning of the battle the two Tamer's both withdrew their Pokégirls, not knowing who their opponent was, it seemed that it depended on what the Tamer's agreed to before the battle, whether it was to choose their Pokégirls and let the other know before the fight or draw them at chance.

Naruto watched as battles gone and went, conditions, rules and prizes determined and won or lost, really the concept of this Pokébattling was quite interesting. The next Pokébattle to follow was pretty violent, an AmaChamp and an AmazonLee and they even managed to ruin the ground and knock down some tree's before the AmazonLee managed to land a spinning kick to the AmaChamp's face sending blood spraying and the Pokégirl into blissful unconsciousness, the crowd echoing an '_Ooooh!_'.

_~Whistle~_ Naruto looked up to Kiya, patting her thigh she looked down to him, "What do you think about the crowd?" He asked, looking back out to see an avian Pokégirl against a water type, Naruto looked up to Kiya. The Kitsune shrugged, mulling it over to herself she replied, "I could probably beat most of them, but only if you wanted me to." She whispered alluringly, Kiya grinned wagging her tail across Naruto's back suggestively, "And if there was a reward if I won." She finished.

Naruto looked back to the match just in time to see the Avian Pokégirl dive at her opponent and crashed into her, knocking her into a tree, the victor now decided. The male tamer grumbled before pulling out a pokeball and tossing it over to the victor's.

Naruto's grin faltered a little.

He'd forget how someone could gamble their Pokégirls. The Tamer had just given one his own Pokégirls away without a second thought, sure he looked pained, but it was at how quickly he recovered that bothered him.

Naruto stopped smiling, patting Kiya's thigh to get her attention he mouthed to her, _'I think I've seen enough, let's go.'_

Kiya pouted, but didn't argue, and so Naruto slowly turned around.

"Hey kid!" A female's voice called over, Naruto was gracious enough to think it was him and turned around in surprise, "Huh?".

A girl, probably the same age as him hopefully, but she was short, like Naruto's normal self, but he could make an exception since he himself was just fourteen. Well, even if she did look young the laws around here had to make some sense so she had to be at least sixteen to be able to be a Tamer, or maybe she was rich? Just really really-

"Hello!" She yelled seeing the blond stare at her, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I said that you've just been standing there watching battles for the past hour. You got a pretty healthy Kitsune there, I want to know if you want to battle for Salvage?" She asked.

Naruto blinked, and then glanced up at Kiya as she looked back at him, then they looked at the Tamer, "A battle for salvage?" Naruto whispered, almost as if considering his options, Hinata said not to draw any attention to himself, but then again he could probably wager money; or get evolution stones for Yue; those toys Tashira's been asking for to use on Hinata; maybe clothes; or equipment for them... food.

Think of the benefits, training experience, getting a feel for what it was like to battle.

Naruto mused that over, Kiya seemed pretty ecstatic, "Well Naruto?" She asked.

"Ehhh, could you give us a moment to think about it?" He asked, she responded with an '_Okay'_.

Naruto let Kiya down off his shoulders and huddled with her.

"Kiya, Con's."

"We lose and have to give her something, Hinata and Tashira get mad at us, we get humiliated, Hinata trains us into the ground, Hinata will probably rape you as a girl again and Tashira might bite off my tail." She listed cautiously.

"You know about that?" Naruto jumped, Kiya looked insulted, "Please, my ears were working back then, and honestly your kind of Hinata's bitch aren't ya?" She asked with a giggle.

"Why you-... Okay, so nothing majorly traumatizing, I can live with that. What are the Pro's?" He asked.

"We get something if we win, maybe my power level will go up, Hinata, Tashira and Yue will be proud of us, I get a Taming with five rounds-" She couldn't help but grin, Naruto staring at her incredulously, "And also we get some training and experience in." She listed off.

Naruto nodded sagely, "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Please?" She asked, she had been waiting to fight someone other than Naruto, Hinata, Tashira or Yue for a while now.

"Alright then, let's-"

"Ah ah ahh, on one condition." Kiya grinned, Naruto blanched, "What?"

"A session at least every other day for two weeks." She negotiated, imaginary hearts appeared in her thoughts as she couldn't help but wiggle her tail.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Really, that's what you're thinking about right now?" He asked deadpanned.

"I'm a Pokégirl, it's what I always think about." She replied with big brown eyes.

"Point," Naruto smiled, "Alright, just make sure not to reveal anything to make us out to be suspicious or anything okay?" he asked.

"Kay'."

They turned around and out of their huddle, "What are the terms?" Naruto asked suspiciously, the Cons were minor, but they were still there and while it seemed out of reach that they wouldn't win, there was always the possibility that they break an unknown rule and lose by default.

She tilted her head cutely, "Nothing much, what do you want to wager?" She asked.

Naruto paused, he just spent pretty much the last of his credits on food, the evolution crystal they had belonged to Yue, couldn't really sell their clothes, and all their training equipment was needed.

"Uh..." He droned, damn it what the hell could they actually wager?... uh -uh... medicine, Medicine! Plenty of it.

"P-Medication?" He asked.

"Out of all the things." A Tamer whispered to another Tamer, he nodded in return.

She smiled, "Sure why not, I'll wager... ehh about five thousand credits." She said, Naruto smiled.

"Alright then, a battle for salvage, my P-medication for your credits, alright?" Naruto asked.

She winked, "Gotcha'!"

"We draw to chance." Naruto said she nodded already having her hand on one of her Pokéballs.

"GO!" She yelled, before throwing her pokeball out as it opened.

"Alright Kiya let's go!" Naruto yelled before pointing at the Pokegirl materializing from the red light. Kiya's eyes saw Naruto's signal and so she rushed off.

She jumped into the air, twirling a few times mainly just to show off before bringing her leg back unleashing it across the Pokégirl's head who had just finish materializing, not suspecting the attack at all she was sent to the ground tumbling, mid-roll Kiya turned, wrapping her tail around her opponent's leg she flung her to the opposite direction, crashing into a dead tree and bringing it down.

Naruto paused, looking at the crowds expressions around in slight nervousness.

_'Little too much Kiya...'_ Naruto thought to himself, a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

Most of them, not all, but definitely all the beginner's had their mouths open; Tamer's and Pokégirl's alike staring in shock at how the battle hadn't exactly started and yet a Pokégirl was already crumpled against a broken tree cradling her muzzle.

"Master? Isn't that cheating?" A Pokégirl asked her Tamer, the Tamer himself merely shrugged his shoulders before replying, "There's nothing saying that he couldn't do that."

_'Maybe we showed off a little too much. I didn't say she had to hold back but I could've been a little more accurate, maybe I should have Hinata teach me about tact.'_

Naruto scratched his cheek bashfully. Kiya was standing there confused, mainly at how her spinning kick had sent her tumbling, Tashira would never have let that happen to her, heck none of her group would, honestly the Kitsune was surprised that her attacks landed.

The Female tamer had her jaw slightly ajar struggling with herself on whether to determine that a cheap shot, or if they were just extremely experienced.

Naruto slowly took out his pokedex and aimed it at the Pokégirl rubbing her cheek and glaring at the fox.

**DOGGIRL (aka INUMIMI), the All-Purpose Loyal Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 10  
**Type**: Varies from Near Human to Animorph  
**Element**: Normal  
**Frequency**: Common  
**Diet**: Omnivorous  
**Role**: Various domestic roles  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting  
**Attacks**: Tackle, Bite, Takedown, Pummel, Snarl, Dig, Rock Throw  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Olfactory & Auditory Senses (x2), Claws, Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x2)  
**Evolves**: Lapdog (normal, high level), Hymena (Diamond Stone), Dalmatian (Water Stone), Growlie (Fire Stone), Lupina (Moon Stone), Hound (Orgasm), Boxer (Battle stress)  
**Evolves From**: Puppy (Normal)

_What Catgirls are to cat types, Doggirls are to dog types._

_Doggirls are not that much of an improvement over Puppies. Like Catgirls, it's very strongly suspected that Doggirls may have been among the very first evolutions ever designed into a Pokégirl. As such, it's not that really spectacular a change, though very few people would complain, given that Doggirls (called Inumimi in Edo and Opal areas) definitely are slightly more physically attractive than their pre-evolution form._

_Doggirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, as well as a quarter of a cup-size in their breasts. Their leg and arm muscles grow stronger, as does their sense of smell and hearing, and their tail size usually increases as well, unless they were a tailless breed of Puppy beforehand. Most Doggirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it's an irritatingly difficult quality to define and doesn't really change their overall persona. Some actually become more emotionally mature, and display a bit more calmness and self-control than when they were Puppies._

_Because their arm and leg muscles are stronger, Doggirls are usually a third faster than when they were Puppies, although this can go as high as two times as fast. Their endurance is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, although like many things about them, it's inconclusive. One of the only conclusive things about Doggirls and canine-types in general is the strong sense of loyalty they have. This helped canine-type breeds retain a lot of favor after Mao Shin Mao's attacks._

_The average Doggirl will find that they can learn punch-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Doggirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonchan (though rarely a Herochan), and are often good friends with them. This, in turn, can make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, but it's never that pronounced, as the friendly, amiable nature common to most Doggirls makes it hard for them to hold a grudge. The closest they come to this is the friendly rivalry Doggirls seem to have with Catgirls, but as good-natured as Doggirls are, they may forget about this rivalry in a moment of excitement._

_Aside from their endurance and punching techniques, about the most impressive thing about Doggirls are their ability to use Dig naturally, their digging speed outmatched only by Digtits and a tiny handful of others. They can use this ability in battle, although they don't use it as the Digtit line does, mainly using it to dig up dirt and fling it at the opponent in a blinding attack. Stronger Doggirls can use Dig to dig up larger, heavier clumps of dirt for a more powerful projectile attack. They can even use this ability offensively, digging up large rocks for Rock Throw. They tend to prefer front line fighting and direct hand-to-hand. In sex battles they're about average, although there have been some recorded instances of Doggirls proving their mettle in a sex match. And as with all canine-type Pokégirls, they retain the ability to use Puppy Dog Eyes._

_Feral Doggirls, like most canine-types, tend to run in packs in the wild. They frequently scavenge for food around cities, and will act to defend each other should they be attacked. They aren't as easily scattered as Puppies are, and are more vicious in a fight than their previous form. Ferals and Domestics tend to be protective of Pokékits and infant humans._

_Doggirls often get very randy around the Full Moon for some reason. Researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, although until now, nothing conclusive has been found out. Doggirls are among the most common Thresholds out there, happening just as frequently as Kittens, Puppies, and Catgirls, and almost as frequently as Ingenue, Bunnygirls, Titmice, and Bimbos. It's a somewhat painful Threshold result due to the physical changes, especially if the subject in question turns into a tailed breed of Doggirl, but not unbearably so. The changes are usually quick, depending on how much fur they grow._

Naruto stared at the pokedex.

The Doggirl glared at Kiya, "Y-you bitch, I wasn't ready!" She yelled.

Kiya's tail twitched, "Ironic." she muttered to herself, a female dog calling her a bitch. With Naruto engrossed in his pokedex and Kiya not being able to hear nor was she paying attention missed the order her Tamer gave her opponent, next thing she knew a blur heading right at her crashed head on into her, her shoulder digging into the fox's gut leaving her breathless and sending her into the air.

_'Kk! If Tashira saw that she'd never let me hear the end of it.'_ Re-adjusting herself she used her hip as her focal point, kicking her legs into the air she back-flipped and skidded across the ground on her feet. The attack didn't do much damage, it was just being surprised that made it sort of stunning.

"How'd you like it when you weren't ready!" She yelled baring her teeth, Kiya was only able to make out the words_ 'weren't ready'_ when she looked up. With her concentration all on this Doggirl she wouldn't be able to lip read her Tamer's commands, Kiya softly chuckled to herself, _'Almost like normal sparring with the group.'_ she thought, this would make things interesting, fighting an opponent who looked like she fought without orders like Tashira, Yue and herself were trained to.

_'No matter.'_ Dropping to all fours she took off after the girl, her opponent looked to prepare herself until the very last moment, just before impact she disappeared and a hole in the ground was all that could be seen.

Kiya smirked, not breaking stride she slowly turned around as she pushed her energy out and used her own _'Hyper Sensitivity technique'_ as she liked to call it, and just like she predicted she could feel the vibrations in the ground.

So she came to a stop and went back to standing on two feet, waiting until the girl resurfaced. Just to pretend she didn't know where the Doggirl was she looked back and forth as if she was looking for her. Five seconds later she felt vibrations headed for her at her blind spot, from behind.

She burst from the ground with her claws poised, and at the last second Kiya ducked her claw and then evaded to the left to avoid the other, turning around while readying her fist for an uppercut she unleashed a Shoryuken into the girl's jaw.

She felt the girl's body shudder, tensing and unprepared as she was sent upward. Now was her chance, a ground-based Pokégirl up in the air was now left vulnerable, she prepared to pull off one of Naruto's friend's talents.

She jumped to her hands and pushed off the ground, bending her left leg she kept her right extended and buried it into the girl's stomach sending her higher into the air, Kiya didn't have this chakra that Naruto and Hinata explained to push herself off the ground, but she was prepared for that, she had an alternative.

Opening her hands and pointing them to the ground she unleashed a large amount of energy through her hands, her Ember technique doing its job as fire burst from her hands acting as a rocket, of course this was only a theory she came up just a few seconds ago so she sort of just pulled this out of her ass, but hot damn it worked, lifted her off the ground she used her other leg to catch her opponent in the gut, then again with her other foot, again and again Kiya kicked the Doggirl higher into the air with each thrust.

Naruto's sweatdrop increased twice its size, _'Kiya, you have more energy than most Kitsune's your level.'_ Naruto thought, daring himself to look at everyone's mouths open wide.

Kiya winced feeling her hands beginning to become hot, but that was okay they were already fifty feet off the ground, canceling the technique she spun around using her tail to maneuver her through the air and for just a moment, she caught a glimpse of all the shocked faces down below, even Naruto's.

Now she was getting excited.

She grabbed hold of the Doggirl's clothing and pulled her down and switched their positions where now it was her below and Kiya above. Rearing her fists back she unleashed fury into where ever her attacks landed, Kiya couldn't help but grin '_This is too easy.'_ She thought.

She pulled back her fist one last time, intent on finishing all of this in one last blow and just before ground impact she released her pent up energy into the Doggirl's face. Pushing energy to reinforce her hands she pushed off the girls breasts to get herself up into the air, taking a frontal flip she landed on the ground a little shaky from being dizzy. As for the Doggirl, she crashed into the ground leaving a small crater in the earth, groaning in agony as she laid there a bruised mess.

Kiya's dizziness was partially from the spin, but most of it was from the energy she put into that attack, no wonder Naruto said it put a lot of strain on Lee.

Everyone was too stunned to move other than the challenger female Tamer, her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed.

"Woah, did you see that?"

"But I thought Kitsune's weren't good at fighting?"

"Such skill, who knew that she was so strong?"

Comments like these began to erupt around the crowd in awe at the show of sheer strength and speed.

Naruto grinned, "Kiya, that was awesome!" He congratulated, Kiya grinned at the attention, "Yeah right, you've seen me pull off harder stuff in tr-" She stopped herself; Naruto had his finger to his lips motioning her to stop.

Oh yeah, she forgot, if she said anything about training Tamer's would clamor all over Naruto asking how he did it.

_~Sigh~_

Naruto looked up, Kiya seeing her owner looking behind her she looked back as well.

What pretty much everyone didn't know was that Recca here carried around a certain stone in the back of her pocket just in case at all times, since she already had it on her person it was perfectly legal in terms of Pokébattle rules, like how a Kunoichi used ninja tools, but if her tamer was the one to throw her the rock then that'd be an automatic DQ.

Bah away with the reasons.

"R-Recca, Are you sure you want to?" The tamer asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Didn't think I'd use it here." She whispered, reaching into her back pocket she retrieved the stone, and let herself draw on its energy, it wasn't long before she began to glow. Slowly she felt healthier and healthier, more stronger, faster, and overall better than before as she stood back up, by the time the evolution had finished its course she was an entirely new Pokégirl without a hint of injury, her small frame increased incredibly, her breasts enlarged and her brown fur disappeared on the very near human Pokégirl..

Naruto and Kiya stared in shock at the newly transformed girl, Naruto getting a read on her before it was too late.

**LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokégirl  
Lvl**: 15  
**Type**: Near Human Metamorph – Canine/Lupine  
**Element**: Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency**: Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
**Diet**: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
**Role**: nighttime guardians, hunters  
**Libido**: Average, High on full moon nights  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic, Magic-types  
**Attacks**: (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
**Evolves**: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Mynx (Moon Stone)

_One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes. The passive (or normal) mode and the attack mode._

_When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-Cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by Domestic and Threshold Lupina._

_When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscle-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" anywhere up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair, (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver) and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in combat._

_Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement Dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from._  
_However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE a Dog-types, Lupinas do have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines._

_That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the Feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles._

_Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a Feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity._  
_When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill-effects to an opponent Pokégirl._

_However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina is almost as dependable as an Amazonlee, and can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time, (15 HP every 3 minutes) and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU._

_However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage then most attacks, and that will add up over time._

_Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer Doggy-style the best._

_The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through Threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow._

"Five levels..." Naruto whispered, in just one moment to another she went up five levels through an evolution, "Kiya." He whispered, the longer this fight dragged on the more the Lupina would heal herself, and he didn't think Kiya knew about her attack mode.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, I'll take her down again." Kiya smirked before turning away from Naruto and to the Lupina she walked forward, the Lupina gave a very wolf-like smirk, Kiya looked her in the eyes, "Ya know, I'm glad you evolved, I hope this time you're more of a challenge than earlier." She taunted with a very foxlike grin.

"I won't disappoint." She said.

"We'll see."

Kiya rushed forward, pulling her fist back she used a frontal assault, something Hinata told her never worked on a prepared opponent and should never try unless they were vulnerable, but then again with an opponent this weak what was the harm? She just got done pounding her into the ground, so with that thought in mind she extended her fist.

It closed in ever so slowly, and she actually believed it would it... She caught it? Recca's hand gripped her fist as she didn't even seem to flinch, her smirk was still there.

Kiya looked at her fist in the larger Pokégirl's hand, "Huh, Didn't expect that." She muttered nervously. The Lupina grinned before white fur began to grow all over her body, and her height grew to tower over the Kitsune, muscles were able to be seen more easily as she bulked up.

Kiya stared at the Lupina's breasts, "Damn."

Her other large fist came down against the vulpine's face.

Kiya's legs buckled sending her to the ground as it cracked under the pressure of her landing. Stars filled her vision momentarily, and while she couldn't see that female Tamer, she was pretty sure she was the one giving this Lupina the orders.

The white-furred Pokégirl stomped her foot on her opponents head.

"Ggn...! So violent." Kiya grunted under the Lupina's foot and for a moment she thought her head was going to break like an egg under the pressure. She narrowed her eyes before she swiped the Lupina's other leg out from under her causing her to lose her balance.

In that short time Kiya immediately retreated to collect herself, the side of her face stung with the familiar feeling of Tashira's fist, Kiya rubbed her cheek _'Oww... she hits almost as hard as Tashira.'_ she thought. Okay think, find a way to change her transformation into a disadvantage for her, find ways to exploit it.

_'At least she doesn't know the form switchy thing Tashira does.'_ She didn't want to know how this fight would go if she did. Seeing the Lupina slowly getting up, Kiya rushed forward not intending to lose her first match; she couldn't imagine the hellish training that would follow.

Ducking her frame under the Lupina's swipe at her head she used that opening to bring her leg up and connect it into the Lupina's ribs, doing its effect she grabbed her ribs in pain.

Kiya readied her fist before Unleashing fury into her gut with each fist, after the sixth the red-furred alpha brought her leg up into the larger girl's jaw sending her staggering back growling in pain.

_'Now while she's focused on the pain!'_ she brought her hands together. She could easily use this technique without the pose, but Naruto and Hinata were the ones to push her to use this technique to its absolute limit so she could use it to its maximum effect at her current strength, gathering her energy her eyes began to glow blue, waves of supernatural intent spreading out in waves all directed at the Lupina.

What she didn't suspect was for the Lupina to freeze completely as if trapped in a trance; maybe she put too much energy into it but now was no time to ponder it. Her Psychic Illusion technique seemed to prove more effective than she thought. Back then her technique was only active as long as she continued to concentrate on it, but now she managed to make it last for a few extra seconds after she stopped concentrating.

Kiya rushed forward at the frozen girl, and she didn't show any mercy, but she was pulling some punches so as she didn't seem overly powerful to the viewers watching this fight, after all she still had a secret to keep.

By the time the Lupina's mind came to she was sprawled out on the ground taking a few seconds to realize what happened.

Kiya noticed the Lupina's eyes now beginning to move, and soon she began to get up whilst glaring daggers at the Kitsune, wiping her mouth of the blood that accumulated on her lips, she growled, "That was a dirty trick."

"Maybe, but I'm curious as to why it was stronger than I thought It'd be, are you weak against Psychics?" Kiya asked interestedly, Recca growled before she ran at her, claws at the ready she swiped at the smaller Pokégirl, Kiya evaded to the right, left, duck and then drop back to avoid the two hand swipe.

"Rrgh hold still!" She roared before continuing her assault, clawing at her over and over as Kiya continued to draw back and dodge trying to think of a plan.

"Stop moving!" She growled.

"Heh, if I did that this really wouldn't be a battle," She replied, her feet positioned only a few feet from the lake behind her.

Upon Recca's charge Kiya jumped over her the Kitsune doing a twirl before landing on her opponent's opposite side, Kiya tilted her head, "Ya know it'd probably just be, well, training." She finished sheepishly.

The Lupina's punches, while they were indeed strong they were too slow to hit the smaller girl, but Kiya's punches didn't go without risk, the Lupina could take the abuse and could catch her attacks if she got the chance.

_'It's almost annoying, neither of us are really hurting each other.'_ She thought before Recca attacked again, Kiya jumped away, back-flipping and landing ten yards away. Kiya's eyes scanned the Lupina's condition, about twenty seconds of beating the crap out of her while she was frozen in her Illusion and she didn't even looked fazed, sure she had the blood, but she just spent three minutes trying to claw her and she could clearly see the Lupina was no longer hurt, damn these healing Pokégirls, she remembered fighting one for her captured rabbit back when she was feral and before she tried to molest Naruto, no matter the damage they always keep coming at her.

_'Guess I'll just have to be quick enough to land a blow that knocks her unconscious, but with her height, muscles and weight, getting her into the air like last time isn't going to be easy._' She thought to herself. She looked back to the lupine.

Then the Lupina blurred.

Kiya's eyes widened, figuring that the Lupina was too slow to move like that, she couldn't help but step back when the large girl stood before her towering over her, she went in close and opened her Jaw wider than Kiya's head before snapping it shut with a loud clap, her Bite attack took effect, Kiya's body froze, her body stunned as she couldn't help but feel her body overcome with panic.

Recca used that time preciously; grabbing the Kitsune's arm she brought other her arm back before back-handing the smaller Pokégirl. Kiya didn't respond, blood flying from her mouth, Recca curled her hand into a fist, "I've got you now." She growled at the frozen vulpine.

While holding the girl she began to release pent up anger, her large fist unleashing punches into her face, and gut and with every punch to her stomach Kiya felt like she lost the ability to breathe. Letting her go she let off one more punch across the face sending Kiya to the ground.

Falling to her knees and elbows Kiya spit out a mouthful of blood, she didn't have time to rest, it seemed Recca wasn't showing any mercy either, her leg kicking her in her side. It was more effective then Kiya would've liked.

Recca watched as the Vulpine's body slowly spun in the air sideways before finally crashing to the ground a few feet from the left side of the battling area, Tamer's and Pokégirl's at the side of her vision, they stepped back to give her space.

Kiya laid there for a few moments trying to regain her surroundings.

"This isn't fun anymore; she's almost as bad as Naruto." She muttered to herself, slowly getting up onto her knees.

That is until she felt something land on her, an extreme weight over two hundred pounds landed on her back sending her back to the ground and this time screaming in pain, the ground caved in unexpectedly, tree's nearby began to fall in, Tamer's and Pokégirl's yelled in surprise as some fell in, a hole suddenly formed about five meters deep, the pond nearby began to fill the hole.

Recca was just standing on a pile of rocks and water, to anyone's best guess Kiya was buried under her.

Recca chuckled, "Not so jumpy now are you?" She asked before she stepped off the vulpine girl, leaning down she grabbed a firm hold of Kiya's tail and lifted her up out of the rubble. Kiya howled feeling as if her tail was about to be pulled off.

Swinging her she threw her into the side of the rock wall.

Pokegirls helped their Tamer's out of the large hole.

Kiya moaned to herself, for a moment she thought she imagined Naruto calling her name, then again she was currently deaf so maybe she was just horny. Now that she thought about it, this was Naruto's fault, yep all his fault with all his secrecy and stuff, she swore to herself that as soon as this was over she was going to make his dick purple.

* * *

"Kiya! Kiya! Are you all right?" Naruto yelled in panic, frantic for Kiya's well-being, he was tempted to throw in the towel and give the Tamer her bottle of medication, then again would Kiya be happy about that?

Although if this fight drove on any longer and the way it was going. The Tamer's weren't allowed to step onto the battle area or else they lost.

"Now Recca, attack before she can recover!" She ordered, and like she was told Recca reached down and grabbed Kiya's tail, throwing her into the side of the wall, parts of the wall broke into debris burying the girl.

That's it he couldn't help it-

"Calm down Naruto." Tashira ordered.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around, then he froze, "T-Tashira what are you doing here?" He asked.

Tashira dug a finger into her ear, "It's hard to sleep when your screaming at the top of your lungs, besides did you forget Kiya's deaf you idiot?" She asked before crossing her arms.

Naruto was taken aback, it was then that he realized exactly how long he had been over here, the sun were almost gone by now, and fires were set up around the Tamer's campsite's, had he really spent about an hour and a half over here already? Although going back to the matter at hand he, admittedly, sort of forgot "Oh, yeah." He muttered.

His eyes then enlarged, "B-but Kiya's losing! I-I didn't think that sh-" He stopped when Tashira raised her hand.

"Did you forget you added weight to our seals about three hours ago?" She said.

Naruto stared at her.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked irritated.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth before mustering up the ability to say, "Oh."

Tashira rolled her eyes, "And did you tell Kiya to hold back before the fight?" She asked.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at how Tashira's belittling gaze bore down on him at how he could forget such a thing that happened, well, basically twenty minutes ago when the fight started, "Yeah."

"Damn you're an idiot." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I forgot; please don't tell Hinata about this!" He pleaded, Tashira smirked, "Why cause she'll rape you again?"

"How does everybody know about this? You were asleep! I saw you!" He said.

"You thought we were asleep, and maybe we were until you and Hinata were halfway through. Really the only person you can blame is yourself, your moans echoed all the way back to Edo." She teased, Naruto stammered for a moment, his cheeks beginning to turn pink.

_~Yawn~_ "Just tell her to put some effort into it, you should know that Kiya's stronger than that, she wouldn't lose to someone as week as that Lupina. Honestly, I'm surprised you were worried." She said, something about what she said struck a chord in Naruto, but Tashira didn't care, turning back to walk around the small lake to go to bed, or at least now that she was awake, wake up Hinata for a Taming.

She turned to look at Naruto, "Just keep it down, and if you could, try to get something for me out of these battles if you're gonna do anymore." She said before taking her leave.

Naruto remained quiet.

_- "You should know that Kiya's stronger than that, she wouldn't lose to someone as week as that Lupina. Honestly, I'm surprised you were worried." -_

Did she just compliment Kiya? And did she have such high expectations of him that something like this surprised her?

Still, how he could've doubted Kiya after all her training, he really should be ashamed of himself.

* * *

Kiya grunted, being this lupine's ragdoll was getting tedious, she decided that she wasn't going to hold her punches, and she was going to fight how she wanted, besides she had been waiting for an opportunity like this.

Recca had transformed back into her passive mode, so that meant she was more vulnerable to Kiya's punches, and if she could disrupt Tashira in her mid-transformation and force her back into her human form then she could do it to this dog, she wouldn't provide Recca with the chance to transform.

So now was as good a time as any, many people thought that this fight was over, and truthfully it was, but she wasn't going to be the one to lose. Not-uh no sirree, she had too much riding on this, a taming every day for the next two weeks wasn't something she was going to let slip by her furry hands.

_'Hopefully, even with this new weight, I'll still be able to sustain this technique.'_ Kiy had been practicing this technique with Naruto and the others for a while now and she needed to see how it'd fare in combat.

Fire was a dangerous thing to play with, especially if you had fur covering your whole body. She had to keep the fire two inches from her fur but still have it coat her fists so it'd burn her opponent upon contact, in between her hands and the fire would be a protective layer of her regular energy to hold off the heat longer.

By manipulating her Ember technique she could coat her fists in gloves of fire, making sure to keep it far enough away from her fur not to completely set it on fire.

She waited until Recca's back was turned, and then with the opening set, Kiya burst out of her rubble with her fists pulled back.

Fire burst into existence and slowly it formed into a layer over Kiya's fist.

Recca turned around in surprise, and following her master's orders she opened her mouth wide and howled, sound waves powerful enough to send rocks flying was released slowing the Kitsune down, the attack was ineffective due to Kiya's inability of hearing.

Kiya smirked.

'_Never actually thought I'd have an advantage by being deaf through a Pokébattle.'_ she thought as the waves passed by her, and it slowed her actions but she pressed on. As soon as she was in striking distance the first thing she did was shut her mouth with an uppercut, then a few anger induced punches to the gut sending the passive-formed Lupina bending over, the fire searing some of her skin. Kiya brought her knee to the Lupina's face which forced her to stagger backwards.

_'She's a liar, she is allergic- er weak against Psychics!'_ She pouted... and she thought they were so close.

Bringing her fist across the girls face, the heat seared her cheek. Recca screamed in pain and clutched the side of her face, but with her healing ability it was slowly repairing itself, _'No you don't.'_ Kiya thought before she ceased the fire technique and put her hands together, again trying her Psychic Illusion technique.

Kiya couldn't help but smirk at how she expectantly froze, and the odd thing was that her healing cheek stopped as well.

_'Good night Lupina, put in a good fight, but in the end my need to fuck Naruto won.'_ She grinned very large, maybe even evil looking, whether it was at the Lupina or her future plans involving Naruto were known only to her.

TLTLTLT

"W-what happened?" The female Tamer asked as she sunk to her knees, her Pokégirl materializing back into her pokeball she watched as Kiya and Naruto turned out victorious, Kiya couldn't help but continue to grin, she won her first Pokébattle, and two weeks of taming sounded good.

But there relayed one problem with their victory...

"I wanna battle him!"

"Don't suppose he could beat one of my girls."

"I don't believe it, hey man wanna have a sparring match please?"

"Pokébattle for Salvage!"

Challenges sprung up like daisies, Naruto looked around in shock _'You'd think they'd be scared to battle someone who just won against a Lupina.'_ Naruto thought. Then another memory came into his thoughts.

_- "If you could, try to get something for me out of these battles if you're gonna do anymore." -_

Naruto raised his brow in thought before turning to Kiya, "What'cha think Kiya, do you wanna battle some more?" He asked. Instead of a '_Yep'_ or even a joyous nod, all he saw was her clueless face slowly widen to almost horrific proportions as her sharp teeth showed a grin... it vaguely reminded him of someone else... but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it.

He crossed his arms with a smile, "A battle for Salvage, what do you have to wager?" He asked, he had a sort of preppy look to him, sorta uptight, maybe even a little cocky like someone who got what he wanted, looked around the age of nineteen.

"We have a large supply of P-Medication from shots to creams to pills, burn salve, herbs, and regeneration pills." He listed off, crossing his arms he nodded to himself.

He looked disappointed, "No."

Naruto's eyes shot open... damn.

He had a couple credits left so maybe he'd take the money, "Credits?" he asked, "I'm not interested." He replied.

They had too many clothes to begin with, "Clothes?" He asked, he shook his head.

Then again they didn't need that all those elemental scrolls.

"We have scrolls of all the elemental attacks." He optioned, he raised his brow, and many Tamers and Pokégirls began whispering amongst themselves, some giggling at him and Kiya.

Well, they could cross out the humiliation in the con's section.

"What would I need them for?" He asked with a snort, mostly rhetorical, seeing as how Pokégirls couldn't really learn that many different Pokégirl attacks. Naruto bashed himself over mentally at forgetting how these Tamers weren't like him and Hinata.

Naruto glanced to Kiya; she looked back and shrugged before charading something long pretending to hold the object at the base.

"A dick?" he asked, that set off giggles in the crowd, and the female Tamer's around stumbled for a bit, his challenger's face heating up, but Naruto continued to look at Kiya in confusion. Kiya mentally palmed her face, "Hinata's sword." She whispered.

Naruto froze.

This guy's wager had better be worth it, "A katana, new not even used." Naruto said, the man looked interested.

"Alright, and I will wager one of my Pokégirls, a choice of chance." He said meaning if he won he'd have to choose one without knowing what it was.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, almost angered, "You'd wager one of your Pokégirl's like she's some object?" He asked.

"This isn't a wager because I won't lose, besides losing one of them doesn't really matter, I can always get a replacement."

"Even still." Naruto growled.

He huffed, "Don't push your philosophy on me, Pokégirls are pretty much tools and toys anyway." He replied offhandedly, "Will you accept these terms or not."

Naruto had a bad taste in his mouth at this man's perception of Pokégirls, although it provided the perfect chance to take away the Pokégirl from this Tamer seeing as how he didn't seem to care, Naruto looked to Kiya and nodded before she nodded back.

"Yeah we accept, but before we begin, how about throwing in an evolution stone, or maybe wager some credits or training equipment?" Naruto asked.

The man narrowed his eyes, "I can respect wanting to get everything out of a battle." He replied, holding up all five fingers in his right hand, "Five thousand credits and that's it."

"Why not Ten?" Naruto asked.

"Don't push it." He replied.

Naruto smirked, it seemed this was as far as he could stretch it, "Alright, I accept the terms to this battle for Salvage." He said.

"The wagers are your Katana. While I wage one of my Pokégirls and five thousand credits." He said.

"What is this guy's deal?" A Tamer whispered to another.

"He does seem a little out of it." Another said as she looked at the blond Tamer, his choice of clothing was especially strange.

"Maybe he's an offspring of a Bimbo." A Pokégirl shrugged to her Tamer before setting her other harem sisters giggling.

"Yet he defeated the Lupina." Another Tamer reminded.

"Now before we begin any last questions you wanna ask?" The challenger opted.

Naruto nodded his head, his brows creased, "Yeah, I just want to ask one last thing." He asked seriously, the man looked at him expectantly, "What is that?"

Tashira wouldn't stop bothering him.

Naruto put his hands together, "Your Pokégirls wouldn't happen to have any dildos would they? I plan on giving them to someone." he asked.

The man sputtered, Tamer's all around looking at Naruto as if he was crazy.

TLTLTLT

"Another one?" Kiya wheezed as she held her stomach from the pain.

"What are the terms?" Naruto asked curiously at the Tamer about the same height as him.

"Ten thousand credits if I lose, but if I win I get a copy of those clothes your wearing, I don't mind. You do have copies right?" He wagered pointing as his attire of combat clothing.

"Well, yeah." Naruto replied reluctantly considering his options on whether he'd have to go back Naked or not.

TLTLTLT

"Kiya, how you holding up?" Naruto whispered.

"A little cold." Kiya muttered in irritation, fuck, now her fur was going to get frizzy when it dried!

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms with a raised brow.

A bruised and soaking wet Kitsune by his side, having been blown into a lake did that, but still ready to go despite her appearance.

"Well earlier you said you had scrolls of every Pokégirl elemental attacks, I wager my Angel stone for the Psychic, Grass, and Water scrolls!" The teen male decided before looking to his Pokégirl, "Is that right?" He asked, she nodded.

"Okay, why not?" A shot at an Evolution stone, Yue will be soo happy!

TLTLTLT

"Kiya, can you handle another one?" Naruto asked.

Kiya huffed and wheezed for a few seconds as she still cradled the singed tip of her tail, fire in her eyes from her last match and still not yet cooled down, "I'm fine." Kiya growled.

"What's the bets Lady?" Naruto asked curious what she'd lay out on the table.

"You said you needed toys; on one condition, you wager about five bottles of regeneration P-Medication!" She called out with a grin, sticking her bust out as she did.

"Y-you sure you want to wager them?" Naruto stuttered, she waved her hand.

"Yeah, I've got plenty; you can choose them out_ if_ you win."

* * *

"Man this is too much too handle." Naruto muttered as they carried what they won back to their campsite, many unhappy Tamer's being left back at the battling grounds, Kiya beside him with a skip in her step and an extra wag to her tail.

"What are you expecting me to carry the stuff?" Kiya asked, the sun had disappeared and it was now night, but the night was still young, maybe ten o'clock at the most, there were still tamer's sitting around camp fire's with their Pokégirl's chatting.

"I wasn't talking about the stuff. Seriously Kiya, a month?" He asked.

"It'd be better if I was set for life." Kiya said dreamily as if she wanted a life's supply of daily dick for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"You do realize that eventually more Pokégirls are going to join our Harem, right? You can't keep making deals like this." Naruto Stated.

Kiya snorted, "Watch me" Kiya huffed, there was no way he was backing out of the deal, or an future deals, "You need to get your shit together, cause most likely they're going to make similar deals, I mean seriously you expect us to lay off of _this_ to only once a month?" Kiya asked as she rubbed her tail in between Naruto's legs causing him to jump.

"It just can't be done; it's like humans and their cocaine." She said, going into character she grabbed at Naruto's clothes, "Please just another taste, I'll suck your _dick_." She mocked before erupting into a set of giggles, maybe she was just feeling a little high and mighty at the fact that she won so many times in a row, honestly it was almost as good as sex.

"Heh heh haaa." Naruto fake laughed sarcastically now reaching their camping spot.

"What's so funny?" Tashira interrupted, sitting on her sleeping bag bare-ass naked to the open air next to the fire, her paper weight seal clearly presented on her chest in between her breasts. A nude Hinata and Yue covered in the blankets asleep, Naruto didn't need to question what they did.

"Kiya's laughing at me." Naruto whined pointing at the Kitsune sticking her tongue out at him.

Tashira snorted, "Idiots."

Naruto dropped all the stuff down on his sleeping bag before fanning the air, "Don't you have any decency Tashira? We're in public." He said.

Tashira looked at him, "Well they're doing it." She pond the attention off at a camping spot with a male Tamer and his five Pokégirls sleeping in the nude in their tent with the door open, fire still going.

Naruto chuckled, "Whatever. Anyway I got something for you." This got Tashira's attention.

Naruto tossed her a plastic bag, confused but not surprised Tashira snatched it out of the air, using one of her long nails she cut a hole in it to save the trouble of untying it. Pulling out the first object she saw she retrieved a bottle filled with dust, or some kind of sand.

Curiously she opened it, a large collection of pink dust, sniffing it she turned her head and sneezed so as not to spread the dust everywhere. Closing the lid she wiped her nose, "Smells like a fairycute's juices." She muttered.

"Lust dust." He muttered causing Tashira to freeze, "Should've told me before hand." She growled.

"Well I didn't know you were gonna sniff it!" Naruto replied defensively before waving his hand, "Anyway I got those personal things you've wanted."

Tashira head scrimmaged the bag, pulling out G-strings, lube, a 4 inch dildo, 5 inch, 6 inches, hell one for every size and even multiple others; many other toys were in the bag as well. She looked up to Naruto with a small smirk, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He replied.

_~Yawn~_ "I think Imma gonna go to bed now, with all my energy spent kicking ass and all." Kiya gloated one last time before stripping all clothing and snuggled into Naruto's sleeping bag, "I'll be waiting Naruto." She said.

"Tch, I could kick your little ass any day." She challenged.

"Says the girl who hasn't won a single Pokébattle." She taunted.

Tashira tightened her fists before unclenching them, a small smirk on her face, she earned the right to gloat for now, but tomorrow...

Naruto chuckled softly at the back and forth.

"So, what other prizes did you win?" She asked.

Naruto sat down beside the pile of stuff, pulling an empty sealing scroll out of the bag near Hinata's he sighed, "I suppose I should be lucky most of those Tamer's were beginners, while others... were just too cocky." He began before picking up the stone.

"We managed to get an Angel stone."

"Glad to see your thinking of Yue." Tashira commented, he smiled, "Don't I always?" He asked before continuing.

"About thirty thousand credits total. That bag of sex I gave you-"

"Thanks again." Tashira said looking back to the bag.

"Even a set of medical equipment. -Er... I think they said this here was a Great ball, and there's also an Ultra ball." Naruto said unsurely, "Honestly I don't see what the difference from the regular is; I mean sure the colors cool and all." Naruto shrugged.

"Idiot, with those pokeballs your able to capture stronger Pokégirls with half the trouble." Tashira explained, her bare breasts bouncing a couple times, Naruto couldn't help himself but spare himself a glance.

"Hope you won a camera because pictures usually last longer." Tashira gave her advice with a smirk making Naruto blushed, "What are you even doing?" He asked in his own defense, she shouldn't be naked to begin win.

Tashira looked affronted, before she caved, "That girlfriend of yours, my Tamer, she works up quite a sweat, and me not wanting to wake up sticky in my sleeping bag in the morning, decided to cool off." She explained.

Naruto shook his head, "Wish I hadn't heard that. She's not my girlfriend." Naruto muttered.

Tashira raised a brow, "So humans can have casual mindless hot sex too?"

Naruto's body went rigid at the assumption, he turned around, "We're just getting it out if our system," Naruto explained quickly before she got the wrong idea, "She's... The only one I have that's from the same place I am... Konoha." Naruto explained softly.

Tashira raised a brow, "The only one you have," She relayed, making sure Naruto heard himself, "Sounds a lot stronger than friendship. And last I checked, humans don't have sex with other human friends." She replied.

"It isn't my fault," Naruto blurted, Tashira staring at him, "I'm serious, I- I don't know why but every time I feel her Youki... I don't know what I'm doing." Naruto muttered.

For a moment Tashira looked as if she didn't believe him before she considered it.

Naruto continued, "She feels the exact same way with my chakra and we can't function unless we take care of those conflicting emotions so... We're just getting it out of our system." Naruto explained quietly.

"Did that even make sense?" Naruto muttered, he didn't know what he and Hinata were doing anymore.

Tashira merely gave him the look, "Well isn't that just a load of crap." Tashira muttered apprehensively.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked honestly confused, it wasn't like they were going to confess their love for each other or anything.

Tashira pondered on whether to tell the blond, but ultimately, "Your new to your emotions, I mean you are a teenager after all... I'll tell you when you're older." Tashira finished, hopefully by then he would've figured it out by then.

"I guess." Naruto muttered and shrugged as he let the topic go for now.

"You learn something new every day." Kiya mumbled sleepily, "Naruto..." She moaned before dazing off back into her dreams, Naruto completely forgetting to remember that her body faced away from them and thus how did she know what was said.

Naruto smiled as he shook his head at the Kitsune's behavior, before sealing off the supplies into the sealing scroll.

"So did you win anything else? Maybe a companion Kiya can hump besides you?" She asked, Kiya's middle finger rising up behind Naruto.

Naruto paused his work, seemingly staring at nothing for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Hey, Naruto." Tashira pestered, somewhat concerned at the sudden change.

"A pokeball." He said, holding up a regular standard pokeball, he looked disappointed, "A Tamer bet her, as if she was just a piece of furniture." He whispered, his eyes looked far away as he observed the small sphere in his hand.

The thoughts of enlarging the ball and releasing her came to mind so badly, to meet the Pokégirl that didn't seem to be worth that Tamer's attention as he said_ 'Whatever just take her and go.'_ without any remorse.

"That is the general idea, besides I'd figure you'd be thrilled to have a new Pokégirl?" Tashira asked.

"Maybe. I haven't let her out yet, I picked her pokeball by chance." Naruto replied. Tashira smirked, "Should've awoken Hinata and had her use her Byakugan."

Naruto did a half smile, "I'm going to let her out tomorrow when everyone's awake, also we won't be tired then." Naruto explained.

Tashira tilted her head with a frown, noticing the change in Naruto's attitude rather easily, after spending months with him you sorta just attained that ability, "What did the Tamer shove up your ass?"

Naruto continued to stare at his new pokeball, "I just want to know why he even did it? A living being sold off for the chance to win a Katana."

"You bet Hinata's Katana?" Tashira asked with a small hint of anger, she'd be mad if she found out.

Naruto paid her no mind, "He didn't even seem to care ya know? I mean I've known that it's the norm for people to own Pokégirls as theirs... but-" he paused himself, they spent most of their time in the forests and when they were in cities they were hiding away to make sure no one found out their secret... This was the first time he's seen this... Sure he knew, but knowing something and experiencing it were two different things.

Tashira huffed, "Naruto whether you like it or not, you will encounter more Tamer's like him, deal with it." Tashira stated, Naruto turned to her with a small bit of anger.

Naruto then continued to look at the pokeball, momentarily pondering if he should just release her now.

"You expect me to let it go? Scumbags like him walk around throwing their Pokégirls around the way they want? Are you really okay with that?" Naruto asked quietly... It sickened him and it wasn't right.

Tashira's expression darkened, "Watch yourself Naruto. You should just be glad that you managed to get one Pokégirl away from a guy like him, but hell with the world as it is, the others probably consider their situation a blessing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking at the pokeball, "What do you mean? Why would they?"

Tashira raised her eyebrows at Naruto, "Do you honestly think that that's the worst it could get?" she asked, "They have a Tamer who probably doesn't beat them, and can fuck him when they want." She said.

Naruto couldn't help but clench his other fist, "Is that all that matters to Pokégirls? Just someone to screw not caring who it is?" He asked.

"Tch, we Pokegirls don't have a choice on who we screw, regardless of whether we'd want to or not we'd still get fucked to keep from going insane. Most of the time a Pokégirl screws a Tamer who they have to, but sometimes, maybe if we're good Pokégirls, we'll get lucky and we'll actually get a Tamer who we'll want to fuck." She explained.

"You make it sound like Pokégirls are slaves... Why do those people even become Tamer's? They shouldn't be allowed to; I thought that Pokégirls were considered second class citizens!" He asked.

Tashira let out a bellowing laugh making Naruto recoil in his anger, confused at what Tashira found so funny, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a hollow, empty one.

She stopped whilst shaking her head, "Second class citizens, that's just something the government slapped in the rule book to show to Pokégirl lovers so that they'd shut the fuck up. If we were actually second class citizens we'd have more rights than we currently have but that isn't true. I'm not sure you noticed Naruto, but we are pretty much slaves." She said, Naruto's anger dropped.

"... How can you deal with that?" He asked.

Tashira looked at him, all of whatever enjoyment she had was gone, "Because that's what we have to do, _deal_ with it, most Pokégirls accept it, others reject it, but regardless we can't change anything. Despite the _equality_ you've seen so far around here with Tamer's and Pokégirls, Pokégirls are really seen as just parts, like trading cards, toys, we're nothing to the humans here. If one dies, they could always get another, if one acts up then they can beat her, or get rid of her." Tashira shrugged.

Naruto looked at her, then looked away because he was partly ashamed, had he really been that blind not to see that this whole time, "Has it always been like this?" He asked.

Tashira snorted, "That's why Mao Shin Mao rebelled, and that's why Sanctuary Goths look for parity when they contradict themselves by keeping males as their slaves. It's why so many Pokégirls die. If you're out in the wild your trying to survive every day, free to do what you want but at the cost of some bigger and stronger Pokégirl killing you and having you for breakfast; if your captured then your subjugated to slavery, a lot of freedom taken and sometimes forcefully raped while they have the right to call it taming to "Keep everyone safe"." Tashira explained.

She looked right at Naruto calming herself down she laid back a bit, "Whether you like it or not that's how it works around here. Sure most of these Tamer's would never hurt their Pokégirls, but do you think that if their Pokégirl broke their leg and could no longer battle that their Tamer wouldn't sell them off to a ranch? Pokegirls learn to deal and appreciate what they've got because the reality is that it could be very much worse. Pokegirls die every day, and not all of it in the wild, their either beaten to death, executed, all this other 'this Pokégirl was feral' crap. Or it could be worse, tortured by sadistic freaks, abusers, or just for business."

Naruto looked weirded out, "Businesses? How can this be legal?" He asked.

Tashira laughed shallowly, "You ever heard of snake skin pelts?" She asked and suddenly Naruto paled, "They skin Naga's, make purses. There's also plenty of furred clothing, I imagine Kiya's pelt would be worth quite a bit of credits." Tashira said.

Naruto looked at her, "Why... why would people allow this?" He asked shaking his head, "It's just so _wrong_." He whispered as he clenched his fists.

Tashira shook her head, "It's the Pokégirls that are dangerous. People could skin a Catgirl if they wanted to, but the fact is that Catgirls aren't that violent, good as fuck toys, extremely cute, and loyal; they have no reason to hurt or sell them. But if they met a Naga that had been attacking an orphanage and eating children, with that one Naga's act everyone writes The entire Naga species down as 'Dangerous' and as 'Products'." Tashira explained.

"Have you ever tasted sushi? Not all of it is from pure fish you know." She stated, Naruto bared his teeth, shaking his head back and forth at the mere thought of it.

Then Naruto froze.

"Did... you ever go through any of this?" He asked.

Tashira was quiet for a moment as she sat back, looking into the fire and watching as it cackled, "Did you forget that Team Trauma kept me in a cage for so many months of my life as a test subject? Constantly being forced steroids, raped by some ugly bastard who sounded like he was running a marathon? Malnourished and no sun? Most Pokégirls get that around the world, I just happened to luck out when you two came along."

She turned to Naruto, "It's not just me either Naruto, I was caged. Kiya spent all her life trying to survive on her own in the wild, Yue's previous Tamer died right in her arms." She said, Naruto pausing when he heard it, then Tashira pointed to the pokeball he was holding now, "And you can probably imagine what she was put through with her old Tamer." She finished.

Naruto stared at the pokeball that lay in his hand, he felt his throat beginning to clench, "So... are you just dealing with us because you know it could be a lot worse?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, almost too afraid to ask.

Tashira chuckled, "At first? Yeah, I did. I was scared on the inside when I found out that I had a female as a Tamer because I was sure that I was straight."

"Yet you didn't take the chance to switch, why?" He asked.

"I thought it'd cause mistrust around the group, I thought that she desperately wanted me while you wanted nothing to do with me and if I decided to go to you, anger would've began to circle... at least that's what I thought at first."

"But why did you not do anything?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I knew that eating pussy wasn't the worst thing that could happen, seeing as how I'd just come out of something much worse at the time, but later on I realized that I was really lucky to have Hinata as my Tamer, and instead of being forced to have sex, I began to initiate, want even more from Hinata herself, and soon, I was glad I had chosen to stay with her." She said, before smiling, "And while you don't tame me, I also like to think of you as my Tamer because you've treated all of us so well."

Naruto didn't hold back his smile, "Technically I'm not your Tamer cause-"

"Can it, we're having a moment." Tashira interrupted.

Naruto slowly nodded.

Tashira snorted, "Honestly, despite the lab coat and resources, they were all idiots. Being malnourished, not getting any sun, and not exercising doesn't exactly raise your power level." She vented.

She turned and looked at Naruto with gratitude, "I'm glad you two came along and I want you to know that I'm not just dealing with it. I... I enjoy every moment with you guys. I'm not okay with what's happening around here to those unfortunate ones, if you really care, then do something about it." Tashira voiced seriously, "I'm glad that you care Naruto, I really am, and... and I think that's what makes you and Hinata so- so special. It's almost like you guys can do anything... Bulletproof." Tashira muttered with a small blush.

Naruto turned to look at her, his mouth open and eyes wide in shock, "Wow... that must've been hard to stomach." Naruto whispered.

"You have no idea." Tashira muttered.

Naruto slowly nodded, the world wasn't going to change as long as there was no major influence, and if it came from the Pokégirls it would only end in another Mao Shin Mao disaster. Still, changing this world's views on Pokégirls? Kill all the horrible Tamer's he came across... it was a possibility.

He may not be able to change this world's views, but he could still help where he could when he came across an unfortunate Pokégirl, and as for the Pokégirls in his and Hinata's harem, he swore that he'd give them as much freedom as he possibly could... The law be damned.

Somehow he'd find a way to make some difference... And right now all the Tamer's and Pokégirls were asleep, without anyone to witness he'd gladly break a law or two right now.

And in the morning mister Soy, the one who gave him his prize, was going to wake up with no pokeballs, Pokégirls being given to a PokéCenter twenty miles away into Blood League and then his Pokeballs destroyed. Naruto put his hands together and muttered something before a clone appeared next to him, sneaking off into the night, now that all the Tamer's and Pokégirls seemed to be asleep.

It was illegal, but he already broke so many of this world's laws already... after all what was truly wrong with this world? Following the law, or mistreating Pokégirls?

"I'm sorry you went through that Tashira-chan." Naruto apologized.

Tashira smiled, "I'm here now and that's all that matters. Naruto the main point is to appreciate what you have."

Naruto took that to heart, so many Pokégirls were suffering in the world, he looked to the pokeball laying in his hand before laying it inside his backpack, he'd never let any of that happen to his girls.

They both looked up at the sky for a moment, and Naruto couldn't help but sigh. Throughout all the time he and Hinata had been here, there were times, brief moments when he saw the darker side around here, but not enough for him to actually consider, now, to just lay it all out on the table at once was... hard to deal with; With the fact that Pokégirls were actually treated as such.

"I'm glad to have bonded with you Naruto." She said, suddenly out of the blue, confusion, misunderstanding, and panic all struck the blond.

Naruto suddenly blanched, looking over to the taller woman, "Bond? You mean like as in friendship right?" He asked. Tashira huffed, turning up her nose she sat up, looking away from the stars she turned to the blond, "No, as in Pokegirl to Human." She replied as she towered over the boy.

Naruto sat up as well in confusion, "What? I- I thought Pokégirls could only bond with a human through sex?" He asked.

Tashira shook her head, "That's not even the half of it. Although being bonded to a Pokégirl does requires a connection, like a spark between the two and the easiest way to meet that bond is to just screw them." She had her brows narrowed in seriousness as she leaned closer, but this time Naruto remained still.

"That's all you bothered to know, that bond, that spark doesn't have to be sexual, but only some Tamer hippie would tell you sex wasn't involved. Sex was just one facet, an expression of what really drove it." She chuckled for a moment before looking out to the sky again.

Naruto tilted his head, "Then, what are the other factors?" He asked.

She turned to him, and then laid her hand on his shoulder, "What reason Pokégirls need for taming... It's the need for contact, one with another sentient being." She explained, resting her other hand on his shoulder she continued, leaning closer to him, "It only needed to be contact, to be accepted by the one they liked." Tashira whispered as red eyes looked into blue, "That is our type of bond Naruto."

For a brief moment Tashira kissed him and Naruto didn't resist, instead he took in all that she told him tonight, and how much of a lesson this actually was for him.

She broke the kiss.

"You and Hinata are one of those Tamer's that are one in a million." She couldn't believe she was saying this, and it looked like Naruto couldn't either. Looking to the side he chuckled nervously, "This is the third time you've said something like that without saying I was an idiot." He laughed softly.

Tashira pulled him close to her, "Shut up." She muttered, hugging the blond as his head rested against her bare breasts, Naruto going silent as he thought about everything they talked about, before finally enjoying Tashira's warmth, it must've been really hard for her to open up like that.

Suddenly she pushed him off and narrowed her eyes, "And if you tell Kiya I was being emotional I'll make you pay." She added.

Naruto stared at her nervously, "Got it." After all Kiya wouldn't be able to stop teasing her, constantly using it as blackmail.

She gave a pat on his shoulder before she laid back down, intent on going to sleep "There, I've answered your question, now go to sleep."

_- Curiously she opened it, a large collection of pink dust, sniffing it she turned her head and sneezed so as not to spread the dust everywhere. Closing the lid she wiped her nose, "Smells like a fairycute's juices." She muttered._

_"Lust dust." He muttered causing Tashira to freeze, "Should've told me before hand." She growled. -_

Was it because of that, or was she actually going on her own feelings?

Naruto remained silent, looking at Tashira not knowing how to process the little stir of feelings inside him, what exactly was a bond? A bond through friendship could be defined, so as a bond through love, but what did a Pokégirl bond actually mean? Was it friendship? Love or was it sex.

Naruto looked to Hinata and Yue's sleeping forms, then to Kiya's before looking back to Tashira.

He smiled, "Thanks Tashira."

Kiya's ears flicked, after all the battling she asked that Tamer's Lupina a favor, to see if she could heal her ears and see if it'd work.

Kiya smiled as she let Naruto crawl in next to her.

* * *

"You sure that's him?" She asked unsurely before looking back to her master, the teen himself kept a steady eye on the blond, trying to sort out who he was and questioning himself on whether he was right or not.

He grabbed at his chest, before narrowing his eyes, "Yeah, that's him."

His Pokégirl became silent, turning to look at the blond as he slowly lay down and tried to go to sleep, "He's the one you've been feeling the connection with?" She asked.

The teen nodded his head, "I... don't know what to do." He whispered.

"Should we attack him?" She asked, although her expression was normal, as if she expected him answer.

"No. He doesn't seem like he would be someone who wishes to fight, I'll try talking to him when the sun rises." He replied, his Pokégirl nodded her head, "But judging from the Pokébattles we saw, he obviously trained his Pokégirl uniquely... and also she's a fox type." She whispered, glancing at her own furred hand in the process.

The teen looked at her, "Too much of a coincidence, or do you finally believe me?" He asked.

The girl looked positively frightened for a brief moment "I've always believed you! I... I just didn't know how this could even happen." She replied, she was confused, sure her and her other harem sisters were prepared to come across anything that might be a possibility, but now it seemed so odd.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow." He said before lying down on his sleeping bag, his sword's by his side, and his Pokégirl's all but his alpha asleep. Now that he had found that weird source he didn't actually know how to go about this.

_'Not to mention he created that clone.'_ It reminded him too much of...

Now that he found him, it or whatever this was he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do next, he really should have planned this ahead of time, but as usual like master said, he rushed into it head first.

He sighed_ 'Old man was right, I'm still green behind the ears.'_ While he didn't know how to go about this, he doubted rushing in killing his Pokégirls and interrogating him would do any good, but from the fights he saw, maybe they'd actually be able to defend themselves. Regardless, he had to do this calmly, he decided in the morning so he had to wake up early enough so they wouldn't take off while he was still asleep.

With the mysterious blond teenage Tamer only a few yards away, the teen had a little trouble going to sleep.


	13. ARC II: 5

**_AN: Kawa - Frog / Gama - Toad_**

"Then _'Poof'_, I was there standing in front of two strangers and their harems." Kawaki explained as she waved her arms about.

"They were able to summon you, and none of us has ever seen him before?" Kawasayu asked, being only a Pokékit she was confused seeing as how Jiroshi-sama and Kitsuto-chan could summon them. Kawaki's story intrigued her because this stranger she spoke of none of them had ever met, not even the Pokéwoman which made the whole thing very interesting.

"Why didn't you question them?" Kawako asked, a Pokéwoman herself and been in Jiroshi's favor of being summoned, a majority of it for taming, but also she had a lot of stories to tell of battles she had with strong Pokégirls when she had just turned a Pokégirl and signed Jiroshi's contract.

Then again when Pokégirls lived all the way out here, Jiroshi was pretty much their only outlet for any human taming at all, otherwise they had to keep each other tamed which was less than half as effective when taming with a human.

Other Pokégirls of her kind looked at her in awe as the young Hottie explained what happened when she was summoned, "I had no idea what was happening!"

"So what did you do?" Kawahaya asked, sun-bathing on a rather large lily-pad floating in the pond.

"Well... I attacked, but when I did they retaliated of course, but the weird thing was that they fought similar to how Jiroshi-sama fights in his spars with Kitsuto-chan and his Pokégirls." She explained, peaking a few more Hottie's interests.

"They knew martial-arts?" Another asked.

Kawaki turned to her, "Not like the normal kind every human can train in, but like with energy being focused and everything!" She replied setting a majority of the Hottie's in awe.

The more experienced, the Pokégirls that had trained with Jiroshi and fought beside him were more calculating, with serious expressions one spoke out, "If what you say about these strangers fighting is true, then we need to tell Jiroshi-sama about this." She said.

The older Pokégirls and Pokéwoman nodded.

"I'm curious? What did these strangers look like?" A black colored Hottie asked.

Kawaki turned to the older Pokégirl, "He was tall and couldn't be any older than sixteen, he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. The female tamer was the same age but had long black hair and blue eyes!" She explained, "But the weird part is the guy, he looks almost like he could be Kitsuto-chan's distant cousin or something. They had similar energies too!" She explained.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Naruto sighed, mornings like this seemed to make everything alright, the way he felt Kiya's soft furred body against his in there small-spaced sleeping bag. Arms around her waist he didn't feel like moving just yet, he held her tight wishing to enjoy the feeling of pressing himself against her backside.

Naruto paused for a moment feeling something out of the ordinary. Kiya moaned almost too silent to be heard as she scooted herself closer to her Tamer, wishing to take in all of his scent basking in her handy work feeling a certain appendage pushing in between the crack of her ass.

"Kiya... did you undress Me." he whispered, it wasn't even a question.

Kiya moaned again, abandoning the need for useless talk, instead she whined, mentally asking him if they could stay like this a little longer. Just to make sure her wish could last, her tail wrapped around her master's leg, pulling him against her.

"What'd... I tell you 'bout that?" Naruto yawned still very much asleep.

"Unh..." She whined defiantly.

Naruto remained quiet as if considering what his Pokégirl wanted, or considering if he should be getting dressed so none of the Tamer's and Pokégirl's walking by them knew that they were naked. Kiya whimpered quietly, and Naruto paused, deciding to hell with it proceeding to hold her close.

While it was cool outside, the temperature in their sleeping back was a vast difference, their body heat keeping the both of them well warmed. Hormones going about Naruto never could contain himself for long in these kinds of situations with either Kiya or Hinata. Feeling Kiya's soft tush pressed against his thighs and pelvis, he couldn't help but let his mind wander, warm round soft butt cheeks.

Kiya smiled, her ear twitched once when hearing Naruto, a surge of joy passed through her at realizing that her hearing wasn't a dream, another part was because he pulled her in tight to him and she felt his semi-hard manhood rest even further in the crack of her ass, his tip pushing against the bottom of her cunt and for a moment she considered screwing the hell out of him right here right now in public, where if anyone who cared to look could see what her master was doing to her and that thrilled her.

She couldn't help but get a little exited, her juices running down the backside of her thigh Naruto moaned again feeling the tip of his dick push against something soft and weft, Kiya smiled on the inside, she adored it when he initiated the tamings.

It seemed Naruto finally managed to figure out how to keep his Henge up during his sleep.

"Stop humping her and get dressed." Tashira's suddenly interrupting voice broke through the blurry thoughts of Naruto and Kiya as it began to register in their mind who's voice that belonged to.

"Naruto-sama? Kiya-chan it's time to wake up." Yue's voice added in, followed by Hinata's giggling and the smell of food in the air.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up, the sleeping bags zipper zipping halfway down to where he could sit up, Kiya silently snarled, her fur standing on end her eyes snapped open glaring death at the tree not too far ahead of her.

"Food?" He asked lazily, half-awake he looked around before catching sight of Hinata laying down another bowl of some kind of food that smelled heavenly. Slowly he got up causing Kiya's body to become rigid, her claws grabbing the sleeping bag she was laying on.

She couldn't help but think of painful tortuous ways to punish everyone in the most humiliating and sexual way possible. Reluctantly, not even wanting to move she slowly rolled onto her back, the sunlight coming down in little specs through the tree's leaves above.

Tamer's and Pokégirl's voices afar gasped.

Kiya looked over; they had wide eyes at seeing Naruto standing up naked. Tamers glared, and unfaithful unsatisfied Pokégirls blushed, with Naruto standing up with a now erect cock, courtesy of his truly.

Kiya frowned hearing the chaos that followed, closing her eyes she listened to the details.

_"N-Naruto-kun?" Yue's confused and surprised voice broke out, drawing everyone's attention._

_"Naruto-kun! Put on some clothes!"_

_"Ara?-" Naruto questioned before his voice became silent, then picked back up with surprised yelling at his condition, yells from other Tamer's followed, females and Pokégirls laughed or whistled, Naruto's apologies flying forth._

_Tashira's voice finished with her laughing, not the funny kind, but one who laughed at someone's misery._

Kiya narrowed her brows, her tail stiffened, _'Serves them all right_.' She huffed, she was mad that they were interrupted, no scratched that, she was pissed, but as soon as their group was back out in the wild again, she didn't care if they looked or not, she wanted to get fucked.

By the time they woke up, and judging from the time Fay said she was leaving and right now she was nowhere to be found, Hinata could assume it was past seven o'clock. Early risers were beginning to head out, feeding their Pokégirls first before they left branching out in different directions, many of the beginning Tamers or ones who weren't morning people were still snoring.

Hinata liked Taming as much as the next bi-sexual girl, so she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty pulling Naruto and Kiya out of their sleeping bag and Kiya didn't look none too happy about it either, she felt for the girl, honestly she did.

Tashira pushed for them to wake up, she never liked hanging in the crowds of people and she'd rather suffer training with just them out in the wild then having to spend another second here, Hinata wanted to know why.

Tashira's response was simple, she said she couldn't fuck as much as she wanted to..

Hinata blushed, her lips wavering a little to keep herself from giggling from how Tashira's bottom lip was out in an angry pout, a very cute angry pout.

Hinata then glanced to Yue, the more time went by the more she began to act more laid back, instead of being shy and respectful for about three months, she was finally calling them -_kun_ instead of _-sama_, Hinata didn't know if Yue even knew this herself, that she was becoming more open, more outspoken and bold. Hinata watched as Yue rolled up her, Tashira, and Hinata's sleeping bags back up, Hinata's right brow raised slightly as she let her eyes wander, Yue's posterior facing toward her wiggling with her long dark purple furred tail waving back and forth.

Hinata smiled, honestly Yue's body filled out quite complimentary compared to how Yue looked before her evolution and Hinata couldn't help but admire all of the places she had filled improved on, maybe Yue saw Hinata's eyes wondering her body, or maybe it was instinctual to just raise her tail up high so that her ass was fully visible.

Hinata repressed a giggle noticing Yue's tail pick up speed in excitement, yeah she definitely knew.

After they finished packing Naruto unsealed the bathroom equipment taking one of multiple shampoo, soap, toothbrush and the like, there was a building near the Cabin, and mainly where the showers and bathrooms were if you needed it.

It was honestly the first thing Hinata noticed; also taken into the fact Yue said '_Kiya smells_.' with a teasing smile setting Kiya's fur into a frizzy. Kiya must've really pushed herself last night in those Pokébattles; she hadn't washed away the sweat that built up and soaked into her fur.

As for them... Hinata blushed, Yue, Tashira and her all needed showers from the unexpected session last night, not even having the energy to shower they dozed off, all but Tashira.

Now that she thought about it Kiya had been in multiple Pokébattles, she'd have to ask Naruto and Kiya what they managed to get.

Naruto grinned as he handed Kiya the supplies.

"Better go wash up, I'll make sure you have a meal ready when you get out." He said as Kiya reluctantly took the supplies, staring at them for a moment she looked at Naruto.

"I think you need a shower to Naruto." Kiya said.

"Oh that's alright, I-"

"You _need _a shower." Kiya repeated with more of a hint. Naruto and Kiya stared at each other for a moment.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Okay... I need a shower." He agreed nodding his head.

Hinata looked to the pair, oblivious to the conversation they mentally had, "I suppose we could all use a shower." she agreed, Yue's fur suddenly froze and her tail hardened like a statue.

"Shouldn't we let Naruto and Kiya shower before we do?" Yue couldn't help but ask just looking for an excuse because she hated bath's.

Hinata raised her left eyebrow, "Why? The showers are divided up so it isn't a big deal." Yue's ears lay flatly against her hair. Although something about that caught her attention, did they not have female and male bathrooms separated? Or was that just here?

Hiding a clone up in the tree's Naruto was the first to head off to the shower stalls, carrying an extra set of clothes, the shower supplies, and a large orange towel Naruto walked a little faster than he actually needed to.

Naruto pushed through the bathroom door, up front were the sinks and the mirrors to a little further down were the toilets, and then at the very end where the shower stalls were. Naruto looked around, a small frown on his face.

'_This bathroom's cleaner then my apartment... Now that's just sad.'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head he walked forward and went into the left shower stall at the end, pulling back the curtain Naruto chuckled seeing a small head mirror hung on the tile wall under the shower head, a small bench to his right and a soap holder on the right tile wall.

Dropping his fresh clothes and towel on the bench he returned to pulling off his clothes, a wondering expression on his face as he thought about the last time he took a shower was when they left the hotel a week ago.

Placing his clothes and towel in a small clothes basket put outside the stalls. The initial blast of cold water caught him by surprise and he jumped back sending an echoing shout throughout the bathroom. When the water heated up enough for some steam to start to raise from the tiles he cautiously stepped back in and sighed as the hot water played across his skin. He worked his way forward until the water was splashing on his shoulders and he forced himself to stay there, letting his body grow accustomed to the water as it loosened the knots in his back.

"_Aah~_" Naruto sighed.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kiya whispered huskily, almost as if appearing out of nowhere she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Naruto chuckled as he felt Kiya's dry fur slowly become soaked in the nearly hot water, she hissed when making contact with the liquid as it stung her cold fur.

Naruto's muscles became more and more relaxed feeling Kiya's breasts press up against his back, her tail slowly encircling his leg, leaning down she kissed her master's shoulder, a second kiss, then another and another slowly making a small trail of kisses up his neck before slowly overtaking Naruto's earlobe she suckled causing a shudder to run over Naruto's body.

Her hands lightly traveled across his tense chest, she smiled loving the feeling of Naruto's ass against her stomach. Kiya's burning desire inside her neither region gave her the urge for her hands to wander, her hands traveling down and feeling the piece of flesh she loved to play with, using her fingers to juggle the knots in his sack and use her other hand to slowly slide her hand up and down his shaft

"Kiya, people can walk in." He groaned, Kiya released his ear, "If they do, let's give them a show." She whispered.

"Dirty thoughts." Naruto mused before slowly releasing himself he turned around and looked at her, Kiya yipped happily not ashamed of it one bit.

"Then again, we did make a deal." Naruto muttered as he looked down, Kiya's eyes followed his before she caught sight of what she wanted most and growled possessively, "Damn right." She whispered.

Naruto chuckled before walking forward; bringing his lips close to her's, "Then I should give you what you want right?" He asked.

Kiya yipped softly, "Yes please." She whined in plead.

Naruto smiled before bringing his lips away, "I will as soon as we're washed." He replied, causing Kiya to open her eyes in slight confusion until she saw Naruto's teasing grin, then she couldn't help but glare at him, he had her in the palm of his hand, she didn't know whether to scream or to cry.

Kiya flicked her tail viciously, "Your mean." She muttered.

Naruto chuckled before taking the shampoo off the bench, his smile widening to a mischievous grin as he had something planned, "Better get started." he sang softly, taunting her with his husky voice, knowing that the only way she was going to get him to touch her was to do what he asked.

She snatched the shampoo out of his hand, opening the cap she poured a little into her hand because they both knew that they would need to save it for when it came to washing Kiya's fur. Kiya glared at Naruto as he looked at her with those alluring eyes.

She began to wash his blond hair, careful not to get any soap in his eyes she washed thoroughly lest she fear he might not give her, her prize. Next the body. Putting the shampoo back she grabbed the soap, running across his chest her eyes scanned over his body, while it may have been a Henge, it was the best damn thing she ever saw of a man's body and the thought that Naruto would actually fill out like this in a couple of years only continued to excite her. His body wasn't buff or scrawny, a nice athletic build and she couldn't help but rewash his chest making sure to cover everything of his upper body before she sank to her knees.

The most important in her opinion, appendage that defined Naruto as a man now stared at her in the face. Kiya whined in agony as she washed Naruto's legs first. She started off with his thighs, then moving down to his shins and calf's.

Kiya's fingers tingled for a moment as she began to become more excited, "Turn around." she said looking up at Naruto with the cutest face she could possibly manage, Naruto chuckled. And when he did her hands slowly went up, soap in hand and washed over Naruto's muscled ass, Kiya shuddered it looked like it was sculpted by the ultimate artist.

After soaping him up she dropped the soap and decided to use her hands, washing over his ass she gave his right cheek a peck before Naruto turned back around. Just when she was about to grab the soap Naruto scratched his chin and hummed to himself.

"Ne Kiya-chan? Was it just cat types or do all Pokégirls bathe them self with their tongue?" He asked in feigned confusion.

The joy on her face looked as if Naruto had agreed to tame her five times a day for the rest of her life, but she halted herself, waiting for Naruto's exact okay she mumbled, "Every animal." Just a tiny lie.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in slight interest before leaning forward and his dick pushed up against her cheek causing Kiya to shudder, "Really? That's interesting." He drawled, and with each word he glided his manhood across her lips, Kiya moaned in want mixed with agony and torture.

With Naruto's hard length resting against her cheek, throbbing just for her she waited obediently.

Naruto chuckled, "Bathe me."

Sliding his dick to her lips Kiya slowly let his member slide into her warm slippery mouth, she moaned at the feeling before taking it back out. He watched as Kiya's first tentative licks evolved until Kiya slowly started to bob her head down the entire length of her tamer's shaft.

He groaned as her mouth slid down his dick until her nose was buried in his hair and her throat constricted around him. She paused there and bobbed her head a fraction of a centimeter a few times before pulling back to the tip of his cock and starting the process all over again. Through it all her eyes never left his.

Naruto began to pant, if the blowjob was amazing then Kiya's expression of joy and lust added made it heavenly.

If she could rely on Naruto's groans and pants Kiya knew that her actions were about to pay, but before she got there, there was one last thing she wanted to do to show her Master that she was his. When the gentle suction of her mouth was replaced with the firm grip of her hand and the warm wetness of her mouth by the cool air of the shower he groaned even louder. His blue cerulean eyes watched intensely as Kiya begin to finish him off. Holding his erect dick in her hand she dragged her Master's cock across her face, rubbing against it and trying to feel everything she could from it.

Lifting his length up she stuck out her tongue, trailing it from the tip down to the base before catching the sight of his balls, she took in both of them, juggling the knots in her mouth and basking them in her hot saliva, while doing this her hand began to slid up and down his member.

"K-Kiya I'm about to-" He groaned before suddenly he arched his back, quickly with speed Kiya adjusted his slit to her mouth as she opened up wide to catch his hot white seed. The load was quick, spurting forth it went up and splashed onto her muzzle, and on her face, aiming again at her mouth he poured semen into her mouth before again she moved it to where the last of it coated her beautiful tits.

The hand she had wrapped around the base of Naruto's dick told her that the last of the load was finished, leaning forward she overtook his tip into her mouth and sucked Master's oozing cock into her mouth greedily sucking every last bit of cum out of it that she could as she ran her tongue along his slit.

She could feel Naruto's legs shudder as he sighed shakily.

Suddenly light headed Naruto collapsed against the wall of the shower stall sliding down until he was sitting in front of Kiya with his knees spread.

When the last of his sperm slid into her mouth and after her own orgasm hit her Kiya's teasing side reasserted it. Not one to let anything go to waste Kiya made a nice show out of opening her mouth to show Naruto his white gooey load on her tongue before using one of her long delicate fingers to scoop up some of his load on her face and deliver it to her waiting mouth. Kiya enjoyed her captive audience as she quickly and yet slowly cleaned up the mess Naruto had made on her. When she finished sucking the last bit of sperm off of her fingers courtesy from her tits Kiya closed her eyes and turned over to Naruto and opened her mouth wide, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had swallowed every little bit of it.

"Now that's skill." Naruto smiled making Kiya grin.

"I aim to impress." She replied before her eyes slowly opened looking down to his twitching semi-hard cock.

Naruto tilted his head now realizing something his eyes widened, "Hey Kiya, when did you get your hearing back!"

Kiya licked her lips, "When you were busy collecting prizes." She replied before crawling on her hands in knees, she grabbed the shampoo and lifting her ass towards Naruto, "Now it's my turn to be bathed." She whispered.

"Should we give them privacy or..." Yue mumbled hearing every little sound that they made with her sensitive hearing a few stalls down, but she was ecstatic to hear the good news about Kiya's hearing.

Tashira didn't reply.

"Or we could 'Bathe' each other." Hinata smiled looking over to Yue and Tashira as they all washed each other.

Yue blushed, "Okay."

Tashira glanced to her, "Sure, I couldn't concentrate last night cause some pokegirl was too busy staring at my ass." She shrugged.

Hinata ran a hand over her left butt cheek, "I don't blame them." she giggled making Tashira smirk.

* * *

Tightening the cloth around her waist, Hinata made sure no one could see them sealing up the rest of the equipment and putting it in their bags. Double checking their food supply for their travel; canned and packed foods put away for later the group headed out.

Each of them had a bag strapped on their shoulders, and with all their stuff packed they were ready to head out.

Naruto raised his right brow seeing a Tamer talking to one of his Pokégirls, but out of the corner of his eye he was looking at him, his green eyes boring into his blue ones for a brief moment before he looked away as Naruto's group passed them, '_That was weird._'

A little farther ways of walking there was a man, uptight looking man, almost had a preppy look to him, "W-what! Somebody stole my pokeballs!" He yelled in panic.

Hinata blinked as she looked at the man tear through his stuff, looking desperately for something that was stolen, "I wonder what's wrong?" She wondered, she looked to Naruto to see his reaction.

He shrugged, "I dunno."

Hinata blinked before leaving it at that, she kinda felt sorry for him, hopefully he would find them.

Seeing the man brought a memory back to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, digging into his pocket he pulled it out, "Hey Yue, got something for you." He said before tossing her the Angel Stone, with shaky and surprised reflex's she fumbled to catch the object before finally getting a look at the thing he got her. Seeing the light glowing stone Yue's eyes lit up, "An Angel Stone!" She exclaimed, she turned to Naruto giving him a hug she kissed him on the cheek, "Oh thank you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto chuckled, "Ah don't mention it." He replied wiping away the small amount of saliva on his cheek, Hinata smiled, "Did you guys win it in a Pokébattle?" She asked.

Kiya's chest bulked out, "Sure did."

Naruto grinned, "We also got a new Pokégirl on our side, I plan on releasing her when we're out on the path again." He explained, he could see Hinata and Yue's face light up, "Then we should hurry." Hinata said.

Waving goodbye to the police officer and his Pokégirls he nodded his head, and as the group started off on the path they could see new Tamer's enter the area, as they continued to walk Tamer's and Pokégirls figures slowly shrunk until they couldn't be seen...

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Hey" **Kagai**-Naruto growled turning around to see the fourteen year old standing there with her hand up as a butterfly flew around her hand, her face was curious and wondering.

**Kagai**-Naruto's red eyes narrowed, he couldn't have her developing emotions now, any longer and she may begin to turn on him soon losing herself in these human feelings that she was barely beginning to experience.

Unlike him she was created from scratch, and he couldn't have her doing this, not now anyway, not while the original still lived, unlike how it was back then he was only cursed or rather, gifted to feel the need to kill more than he usually did, and if anyone who actually knew the real him, then they would find that it wasn't really that much.

His blood thirst to see Naruto lay in a puddle of blood beneath his feet was stronger than usual, but it would only help him in his elimination. He had it planned, he wasn't a mindless bloodthirsty drone out on a mission to kill the original, no, he was finally able to feel again and now he was going to find a way to make it stay that way.

This... this thing that was conjured up from his chakra, if she began to develop feelings other than the hate and need to kill the original Hyuuga girl then what were the risks of his plan failing? Would they fight and need to kill one another, and if they did what if the mirror broke?

"Let's go." **Kagai**-Naruto growled as he walked back to the girl created from the Hyuuga girl, her and her... chakra.

She merely glanced at him before slowly looking back to the butterfly, her anger quickly fading as she watched the insect fly about with its noticeable and oddly alluring wings.

**Kagai**-Naruto bared his fangs, "We don't have time for this." He growled.

"And why is time involved?" She asked as she kept her attention on the creature she had seen just now, never before in her creation had she come across such a creature until now, of course though, everything she came across she was just barely seeing for the first time, but this particular one was interesting, like the intimacy between her and **Kagai**-Naruto.

When she had come into existence, first all she knew was anger, hate, and bloodlust. She didn't know why she wanted to kill Hinata at first, and now with the help of research through this world's library she realized why she also felt the need to protect the mirror she carried with her, sealed in a scroll at her waist she knew that she was only created from the original Hinata Hyuuga's darker emotions, taking in everything that was dark and replicating it into a copy.

It was harder to find than it should've been, but she managed to. Looking through a rich, now deceased owner's house, he had a large library.

She managed to find a book written about cursed objects or something like that, and then she found the information about this mirror, the so-called _'Mirror of Athena'_.

While her original was a being with emotions full of love, hate, joy, anger, sadness, envy and any other emotion that was known. She was created with only the darker emotions, and with Hinata's second energy that was filled with evil intent, and bloodlust, the mirror drew in that energy as well instead of her normal chakra mixing it together forming her.

**Kurai**-Hinata didn't know anything about envy, sadness or pride to begin with. But the more she lived, the more she began to feel things.

The feeling to protect the mirror, the feeling of lust with Naruto's darker half, feelings of confusion, and now... now feelings that she didn't quite understand again, somewhere between awe, excitement and joy she supposed.

The more emotions and feelings she felt, she incorporated it into her personality, she guessed that was why the darker half of Naruto was beginning to grow more and more annoyed with her. Yet why was he not surprised at these feelings and emotions?

When she felt nothing but hate and anger **Kagai**-Naruto pretty much fucked her against the bark of a tree in the forest right there, but as time went by and she started showing different emotions he became more and more irritated.

Why was the same not happening to him?

The original Naruto had a second energy source like Hinata did, shouldn't they be the same?

Oh well, right now her focus was on this odd flying insect.

Suddenly it was slashed in two, **Kagai**-Naruto's claw doing what it was made for, **Kurai**-Hinata watched as the two halves of the previously flowing with life butterfly slowly floated down to the ground, its wings and legs twitching in agony before it slowly stopped moving.

**Kurai**-Hinata glanced up and glared at the red-eyed teen. He had his arms crossed with a brow raised.

"Fine!" She grumbled.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Walking a more ways Naruto looked back down the path, and then up ahead seeing nothing. He wasn't going to set her free right now, when they were far enough away that Naruto was sure no one was around, he'd be able to give his new Pokégirl the rundown, and they'd have to get her training immediately to get her to catch up.

A little egging feeling got Naruto pondering on the reason why he was stalling on letting her out and meeting her, there actually wasn't anything stopping him from releasing her right now, and she probably could've let her out last night. It wasn't like Hinata's Byakugan couldn't see anyone coming from a mile away.

Maybe it was the feeling of rejection? It'd make since, Naruto didn't have to worry about that with Kiya seeing as how she came to him, Tashira and Yue volunteered to be with Hinata, Tashira maybe not at first, but she came around.

Or perhaps it could be that once he let her out and she met him, the caged Pokégirl may not like him.

Whatever it was Naruto didn't want to think about it, as soon as they were out in the forest with no one around, and no feral Pokégirls were around, then he'd release her, after all it was inevitable that he'd have to let her out sooner or later

But for now, "Ne Hinata, you think we'd be able to pull that balloon stunt again?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head apologetically, "Sorry Naruto-kun, last time we had the credits to influence the man, but now we only have Thirty thousand credits, and that'd make the business man more than suspicious. We don't have the credits to back it up, and even if we did pull it off, the case would surely be filed in a police report and they'd link it to the same event in Ruby sending Psychic's on our trail, it's too risky." She explained.

Naruto scratched his head, "Should've figured as much, looks like we're hiking our way there."

Kiya groaned, "Do you know how far that is?" She asked.

Naruto grinned, lifting his fist up excitedly, "Nope. Now, if the map we bought of this world's places is accurate then," He went off, pulling a small folded piece of paper out of his supply pouch strapped to his waist, unfolding it he stared at the maze on paper, "We'll have to cross the border into the Crescent Moon League, making our way through the league we'll reach the ocean on the other end and hopefully have gotten enough money to hitch a ride all the way to the Blue continent!" Naruto finished as he smacked the map, "Start by going thattaway." He pointed slantwise to the right into the forest slowly straying off the path.

Naruto changed his course and with him the rest followed onto the grass.

"So how far is that?" Yue asked as she tilted her head up at Tashira, "About four months if we're quick." She replied.

"Is there an alternative?" Tashira asked.

Tucking the map back into his pouch he shrugged, "Sure, we could just have you fly us whilst Yue teleports our way there every now and then." Naruto suggested as they began to stare, "What? I'm just listing off possibilities? That's the fastest." He explained.

"Concentrating on multiple people to move to another location uses a lot of energy, I'd only be able to make a jump about two times at the most with a kilometers distance, which wouldn't actually help any, and I'd be exhausted the rest of the day." Yue explained.

"And carrying four, now five people on my back, I'd only last _maybe_ half an hour before I'd give out. If your new Pokégirl isn't a flier, then her, Yue and Kiya would be extra un-needed weight, we'd probably all go crashing into the ocean. Balling them and leaving you and Hinata, I'd last maybe an hour." Tashira added.

"Did she just say I was fat?" Kiya asked her master, he shook his head cautiously.

"Then I guess we're hiking." Hinata muttered expectantly, not like it wasn't going to come to that in the end anyway.

"Then less groaning-" Naruto began.

"And more moaning!" Kiya finished with a grin causing Naruto to pause for a moment before shaking his head.

"That reminds me, what did Kiya mean by "_There's one down._" in the shower?" Tashira asked only half-interested. It got an unusual but not unexpected reaction out of the blond as he blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Oh, that. It's all this... stupid stuff-"

"Naruto made a deal to fuck me once a day for the month." Kiya stated boldly as she stuck out her chest as if she had just won the Wreckball championship.

"Oh my." Hinata whispered with a red face before feigning a funeral by lowering her head, "Dear kami I knew them well, may his gear rest in peace." She parted as Yue blinked curiously wagging her tail at Hinata's departing and emotional words.

"H-Hinata-chan! What are you saying?" Naruto yelled as Hinata began to giggle, making Tashira smirk.

"How... odd." A voice suddenly interrupted the moment between the group and in seconds everyone was on alert, but none of them showing any evidence that they were trained very special compared to the norm.

"And just who the hell stalks people way out here?" Naruto asked out loud.

The voice ignored him; instead he asked his own stunt, "I'm curious. Why is there energy constantly surrounding you and that blue-eyed girl?" He asked calmly.

"Why not come out and we'll talk about it over some marshmallows?" Hinata optioned.

"Tempting, but it may be a little more difficult than that." He muttered.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes trying to trace where the voice was coming from, which didn't help a whole lot. Ditching the small talk Naruto glared at the tree's around him, "Alright you jerk. Since you're hiding in the shadows that obviously means you know something, if you plan on having a fight then-"

"Fight?" He asked, "As in just me and you? Man to man, or are you suggesting a Pokébattle?" He asked as would someone who was performing an interrogation, trying to pull information out of his slip-ups.

"... Either one's fine with me." Naruto ground out cautiously.

"Naruto-kun, my Byakugan can't find him, there's energy spread all throughout the area." Hinata whispered.

Naruto turned back to Hinata, "What, like a Genjutsu?" He asked.

He must have a psychic type performing an illusion to mask his presence, Naruto paused, there was six against one and the smart credits pointed to the fact that this man wasn't stupid enough to attack them without warranting a serious ass-whooping.

This psychic energy to create illusions weren't like Genjutsu with chakra; a regular _'Kai'_ wouldn't do, flaring his chakra worked on disrupting Kiya's minor illusion. He was almost certain flaring a large amount of chakra was bound to break the illusion but then that would leave the man even more suspicious of them now, the last thing they wanted to do was expose who they really were.

Naruto calmed himself before standing up from his crouched posture, "Why don't you just drop the illusion, and explain your reasons for pulling something like this." Naruto said.

"On one condition." His voice echoed.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Even stranger, she called you Naruto... Well, Naruto, me, you and your Pokégirl. I wish to have a discussion with you two, your friends can wait here. I can assure you I mean no harm; we both drop our defenses completely." He explained.

Tashira felt uneasiness well up within her, "Tch, Why would we-"

"Tashira, it's all right." Naruto replied calmly, smirking he turned to Kiya, "Well, let's not keep him waiting."

Kiya doubted the calmness in Naruto but nodded anyway, dropping their backpacks and leaving them with the others, the two both walked forward, soon disappearing in the mass of tree's up ahead.

Hinata's eyes could see the illusion lift, but with it gone four Pokégirls were standing around them, then two extra presences were farther back to where Naruto was headed now.

When Naruto and Kiya reached a clearing they were greeted with the sight of a teenager no older than Naruto's original self, maybe a year older bringing him to fifteen, and beside him was a fox-type Pokégirl. The thing that caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat, and stop walking was the amount of tails waving behind her.

He felt something cold run up his spine as he was left speechless, slowly reaching for his little technological device to help him.

"Don't bother, she's a Kyubi." He introduced, but nonetheless Naruto directed the box at her.

**KYUBI, the Fox Mistress Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 38

**Type:** Very Near Human (vulpine)  
**Element:** Psychic/Ghost  
**Frequency:** Uncertain  
**Diet:** Human-style diet, rice and sweets  
**Role:** Illusionists, Entertainers, Strategists.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Normal  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Fear Aura, Illusion, Foresight, Phase, Astral Vision*, Area Illusion*, Barrier, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Teleport, Hypnotize, Telekinesis, Psychic Illusion, Possess, Wrap, Tail Slap, Backstab, Nightshade, Invis  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing and Olfactory Senses (x9) Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Concentration and Intelligence, Flight, Precognition, Magic Affinity to Illusions, Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Dark Kitsune (E-Stone Ceremony + Delta-bonded)

_In ancient lore, there are legends of foxes that have nine tails and terrifying abilities, casting illusions so real as to be awe-inspiring. This legend has been adapted and made into the penultimate fox-type Pokégirl, The Kyubi, known in the old China territories of Edo and to a lesser extent Opal as the Hu Ji Ling._

_Kyubis were among the most infamous Pokégirls around during the Revenge War. Servants of the general Amaterasu, they were capable of using mystic brushes similar to Amaterasu's own Okami. They used their illusions to tremendous effect, to the point where researchers today are unsure if Kyubi from the Revenge War actually died. It was said that only the Generals and Legendaries, Amaterasu in particular, were immune to their illusions, and certainly that seems true. Kyubis in Amaterasu's 'Darkness Engine' unit were known to be especially vicious to their enemies, deliberately tormenting soldiers for weeks with false images of their families, teaming up with psychic types to manifest their hopes, dreams, and nightmares, giving other Pokégirls a chance to sneak in and slaughter them. Their numbers were high back then, led only by the charismatic Amaterasu. They were brutal back then, savage and vicious._

_That all changed when Atmuff decided to challenge the breed, wondering how their illusions would fair against her skill._

_Like so many breeds that Atmuff decided to focus her attentions on, their numbers dwindled tremendously. It was only because of Atmuff quickly losing interest that the breed wasn't exterminated. Kyubis faded into obscurity, Amaterasu's 'Darkness Engine' unit being the only remaining active group of Kyubi for years, eventually dying out after their leader's death. For years, it was thought that they were extinct, until a few started to show up again in the mid 100s._

_Kyubis are master illusionists. They can create illusions so real, so detailed, and so interactive that only the strongest of minds can see through them. So real are their illusions that it seems as if they've altered reality itself. They can even use illusions on themselves or their harem sisters or tamers. Researchers have given up entirely on trying to classify them as near human or Animorph, as they have appeared as both, some individual Kyubis being both in the same day. They can appear as humanoid, their only animal features being ears and tails, or furry all over, with animalistic muzzles and features. The only real commonality is their nine tails, something every member of the breed has. They are a source of pride for them and serve as a magical focus point for many of their spells and attacks. The length of these tails can be adjusted according to the preferences of the Kyubi or be done away entirely, sealed into a tattoo, unique to each Kyubi, located at the base of the tails in the spot where tails emerge from the body. Despite sacrificing the fire type for the ghost type, the Kyubi remains a flesh and blood Pokégirl._

_The first evolution from to Kyubi was discovered at the Inari Ranch in Edo when a tamer and his Dark Kitsune joined in the meditation hours at the shrine, with three evolution stones, a Mana Stone, a Dusk Stone and a Shiny Stone, as focal points for her meditation. They meditated for one hour a day for nine days, and at the end of the ninth the evolution happened. (It's noted that Kyubi that meditate at shrines to Inari tend to be better at illusions. No logical explanation has been found for this, but as it just increases the usefulness of the breed, no one is really questioning it.)_  
_A Kyubi uses a mixture of her psychic prowess, ghost aura and illusionary abilities in battle to confuse and overwhelm her opponents. It's a rather simple process for them to make the illusion real through creating a psychic construct of an image on the enviroment then using a liberal application of magic. Another step a Kyubi can add is using her psychic abilities to send off a low-intensity emotional pulse of thought to those within range of her illusion. By doing this the Kyubi is capable of instantly engineering a range of emotions within her target(s) that can often leave the target incapable of fighting the feelings coursing through him/her._

_Kyubis shine when they are in a harem as the illusion capabilities make them adept at creating situations for the Harem to train in. This "practice" works well because the Kyubi is constantly able to imagine new ways to challenge the harem, being great strategists and tacticians themselves. This trait makes them more likely to be found as the Alphas or Betas in a tamers harem, but can also attribute to the regal air they seem to have around themselves, which makes other Pokégirls, especially other vulpine Pokégirls to more readily submit to their whims and orders. The aura's effect can best be noticed when a Kyubi is around a feral fox as the fox-girl will give the Kyubi her full attention. Most Kyubis are actually bothered by the position of power they get._

_In battle another step is added to the illusion making process, using their precognition and ghost abilities to inspire fear in their opponent which in turn makes the opponent more susceptible to their illusions. Using the inspiration of fear and the emotional pulse, they can enhance the fear even greater making their illusions that much more powerful. Kyubi's also use their Astral Vision ability to great effect, projecting an image of the battle will go directly into the mind of the enemy, sometimes inspiring fear and a little awe, but also partially breaking down mental defenses and rooting in their opponents mind for any fears, hopes and dreams from which they can make illusions of to inflict upon the opponent, finishing them off with a psychic move or a nine tailed Tail Slap. When they use the move Area Illusion, using all their concentration, they set up an illusion a mile in radius, in which their mind controls everything, however, they are incapable of moving and it's best if a Kyubi has a bodyguard when she uses this move._

_The most frustrating part about Kyubis is their rarity. Several instances of sightings have proven to be illusions, however several sightings thought to be illusions turned out to be real. Especially in supposed Feral sightings. Scientists have almost given up completely trying to classify the rarity of the breed, as their penchant for illusions makes tracking them difficult. In the few confirmed feral sightings, there have been a few commonalities. Most Feral Kyubis tend to be overcautious, casting dozens of illusions around themselves to hide them from view. As their focus is not total due to their ferality, they usually let something slip through that allows them to be tracked by a strong enough tracker, usually their scent._

_Kyubis are good-natured beings for the most part, but they have developed a somewhat negative reputation over the years in certain leagues. Historians remember clearly what Amaterasu's unit did during the war. Worse, there are single Kyubis that have made rather infamous names for themselves. Two more prominent cases involved a Limbec Pirate Kyubi who impersonated a local priestess named Rao, discreetly infiltrating her crew into the town and poisoning its prominent officials, eventually slaughtering the town. The worst of them was the Alpha of an Edo League offical named Dong Zhuo, the Kyubi's name being Da Ji. Her cruelty and sadism was legendary, as well as was her creativity in torture devices. Both were eventually put to death, but their actions have left a taint on the breed that has only recently been washed away. In some areas Kyubis are still heavily regulated._

_Personalities vary from 'girl to 'girl but all Kyubis share the similar traits of loving to entertain and coming up with new thrilling ideas for illusions. Their love and appreciation of entertainment makes them coveted by the entertainment industry, granted with their overall rarity not many are in the industry and those that are have very rich tamers as they are paid from the pocket for use of these girls. _  
_Kyubis are excellent at fulfilling roles for their Master during taming as they can create illusions to cater to many fetishes. Their tails are a very sensitive spot for them, and they use them to tease female tamers manipulating them like furry tentacles, which is reported to feel divine._

_After some testing, it had been confirmed that Thresholding into a Kyubi is impossible by natural means. Kyubi offspring, when not human, always end up as Kitsunes. All recorded parthenogenesis cases have ended up as Kitsunes as well._

_Researcher's Side Note: It's rumored that there may be some of Amaterasu's old unit left alive, as circumstances behind their various deaths are iffy at best, with only a few confirmed kills listed. The fact that her unit was called 'Darkness Engine' has Researchers and historians wondering if there actually was a 'Darkness Engine' of sorts or if Amaterasu was just exercising a flair for the dramatic…_

_Ceremony Description_

**_Elemental Stones Needed:_**_ Mana Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone_

**_Area & Time Conditions:_**_ Shrine and nine hours of meditation._  
_The Dark Kitsune and the tamer must lay the stones around the Dark Kitsune in a triangle and said Kyubis must focus on each of them for a total of nine hours. At the end of the ninth hour the three stones will swirl around her and get absorbed in her body with a flash and the evolution will take place. All Kyubis and their tamers have asked for the exact evolution method to be classified as that would ruin the surprise, a rather playful trick isn't it?_

**_Astral Vision_**_ [Psychic/Ghost] (EFT): Using her mind a Pokégirl will send out a brief glimpse of what she wants to happen in the fight to all opponents within 45 yards of her. It can cause fear and paralysis in weaker Pokégirls._

**_Area Illusion_**_ [Psychic/Magic] (EFT): A Kyubi can create an illusion of up to a mile around her to her whim, however, she is incapable of moving or attacking or she will make the illusion fail. Granted, she can control what happens in the illusion as what happens is all her doing._

"Most of the information in that electric box is so bothersome." The Kyubi muttered, her ear giving an irritable twitch.

His hand was shaking, '_It's not... She isn't like him. Their personalities are too different.'_ Naruto thought, slowly coming to terms that she, their breed was nothing like _he_ was, but still it was difficult to stomach, it read that they were extreme illusionists, perhaps the personality she shown was only a sham as well, they would have to keep their guard up.

Kiya on the other hand, she was handling it differently, and by that it meant that she was no longer by Naruto's side, instead she was hugging and rubbing her face up against the Pokégirl and the Kyubi herself didn't bother to stop her.

Naruto turned back to the teen as Kiya licked the Pokégirl's cheek and she giggled in return Naruto stared at the boy, actually taking in his appearance.

The first thing he noticed was that he had silver hair, almost done in a similar way to his, and oddly enough he had four cheek whisker scars on each side where he only had three. His eyes were an almost jewel colored green, holding a similar glow that Naruto saw whenever he saw his reflection.

He had a mesh shirt with a white long sleeved baggy shirt under it, with a opened up white sleeveless vest with blue outlining, he had on blue fingerless gloves. A sash wrapped around his waist and below that was white baggy pants with dark blue boots.

As for combat itself, he had two swords with dark blue sheaths strapped behind his back in an 'X', a weapon holster strapped to his right thigh.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy as he stood up and turned his head up at him in his Henge form.

"Did you select those clothes?" He asked gesturing to his red baggy pants, black wrapping wrapped around his waist. Wearing a black T-shirt under a red sleeveless vest with a hood in the back, black wrapping wrapped around his hands and shins above his black boots.

"I gotta say it looks almost similar to..." He pulled at his vest, "Mine." He finished as he took in Naruto's appearance, Naruto's weapon holster strapped to his left thigh opposite of this guy's.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

He smiled, "We both agreed to drop our defenses... completely. Drop that energy encasing you." He said.

Reluctantly he did so, he didn't know why he did it and for a brief moment he thought he saw the teen's eyes glow but maybe he was still a bit shocked. Smoke surrounded his figure and as it cleared he appeared shorter, the Teen garbed in white now at least an inch and a half taller than him.

He didn't look completely surprised, instead he crossed his arms and circled around Naruto, Naruto remained frozen, "Give a Kunoichi enough training and she may actually be able to alter her own appearance..." He said before completing his rotation, "Like that." He finished.

"You look familiar." Naruto muttered as he and the stranger eyed one another cautiously.

"Then again, almost any average magic user can alter their appearance as well." He hypothesized again, muttering to himself out loud.

"I said who are you!" Naruto barked.

"That's what'd I'd like to know," He replied before walking back to the grass and as the teen took a seat he patted the grass next to him, "Sit down."

"Why should I listen to you when you have yet to tell me your name?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

He stared at him in a calculative moment before replying with, "Kitsuto Hazamaki."

"Kit... suto." Naruto slowly pronounced at the oddity of it.

"And what's your full name?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied still mulling over the name. Naruto was slow to respond, with each step he felt something well up within him, even more he felt calm, not like he was feeling earlier.

"I feel... confused?" Kitsuto suddenly said as if he didn't even know what was happening as he turned to him, "What about you?"

Naruto stared for a small moment, "I-... I uh." he went off not knowing what to say.

Kitsuto patted the grass again, "Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand." He replied.

They were quiet in the first few moments until-

"Why can you perform techniques?" "Why aren't you more surprised?" They asked simultaneously.

The boy garbed in white turned to him completely as he elaborated without pausing for Naruto, "You aren't doing magic, I know that much, and it feels similar in a way to spiritual energy, it feels almost like chakra?" He went off.

Naruto elaborated on his own question, "This whole time you've been extremely calm, and even when you found out that I was able to alter my appearance you still appeared indifferent, why's that?" He asked in confusion.

"_And what's with the clothes?_" They asked each other before pausing again.

"Did you say chakra?" Naruto asked before narrowing his eyes, "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"My Kunimitsu and master specializes in it, even trained me in it, but what I can't figure out is how you know how to do it when it took me two years!" He replied.

Naruto was quiet for a small moment, "That's... I can't say." Naruto replied before turning away, his eyes scanned the area and only now did he realize Kiya and that fox-Pokégirl were walking away from them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as they disappeared behind the trees, "What did you mean by the 'Balloon Stunt'?" He asked.

"..." Naruto didn't reply, still trying to figure out what to make of all this.

"Where are you from?" He asked another question, Naruto stared at him for a moment while he struggled to remember what he wrote on that Tamer license evaluation, "Uh... Orange league." He muttered.

He raised his brow, "What happened to Orange league?" he questioned.

That threw Naruto off, as far as he knew it was a place, where, how large, and what happened to it were only question marks in his range of knowledge, "Wha?" he asked.

"Orange League was destroyed years ago. You didn't know that did you?" He asked, Naruto receded back to being silent as Kitsuto interrogated him, narrowing his eyes Naruto looked down at the silver haired teen sitting on the ground, "Why are you asking these questions?"

He chuckled before leaning back on his hands, "You also didn't even know what pokegirl my alpha was, which is strange because not many don't know because of the amount of tails she has can't be missed when she openly shows them." He changed the subject.

That reminded him; Kitsuto also said he had a Kunimitsu... the one who taught him chakra. Pulling out his pokedex, he scanned the list of Pokégirls looking for the one Kitsuto had just said, the one with the name Kunimitsu.

Naruto took a couple steps back as he looked over the information, the breed's attacks, abilities... What it evolved from '_A Kunoichi... So chakra does exist in this world? Are there human Shinobi...? This guy has a Kunimitsu and he said she taught him so he clearly has some type of experience, possibly trained in Taijutsu and considering he has an Illusionist Pokégirl for an alpha he probably knows Nin, Tai and Genjutsu altogether, does he know what Nin-Tai-Gen are? Could he be a...'_ He looked over to the teen staring at up him.

He gave Naruto more information than he knew, isolating him away from Hinata and her harem, luring Kiya away from the two of them... what was he planning, but still did that mean that Kitsuto was planning on an attack? Kitsuto didn't know that he was a Shinobi so he could use

that to his advantage, although Kitsuto may very well be thinking the same thing as he was after dispelling his Henge.

_'But... why would he act friendly? Does he only wish to talk?_' He asked himself before glancing to the green-eyed teen, _'Then again it's almost as if he's trying to pull information out of me.'_

Kitsuto didn't know Hinata and his strength's nor their Harems, but still seeing the level his Kyubi was at left him worrying, Hinata, Tashira, and Yue couldn't take four Pokégirls with that amount of power and experience, and Kiya was pretty much putty in that other fox Pokégirl's hands.

Naruto's eyes widened, did he predict all of this from the start? How did he know what Pokégirls they had?

He lured them away from each other without knowing it.

"You said your master specialized in chakra as well. Who is he?" Naruto asked carefully observing Kitsuto's reaction.

He smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Jiroshi... The Great Horned Frog Sage he likes to call himself, my one and only master, but if you want me to share fond memories, you need to contribute yours." He finished.

Naruto froze, '_Jiroshi... The Great... Horned Frog Sage?_'

_-"My names Jiraiya! The Great Toad Sage!"-_

'_C-could it be?'_ He asked as he stared at Kitsuto's smiling face, '_Could he be my... he's- Could Kitsuto be me in this dimension!' _he thought,_ 'Does that mean everyone from me and Hinata's world has a version of themselves here!-?'_

"You know about chakra." He suddenly broke in his thoughts, seeing Naruto's surprised face he went on, "You asked me how I knew about chakra, you clearly know something about it and if I could bare the luxury to make assumptions then that appearance technique wasn't magic. I really came here to just talk, but I've been asking questions and well... you don't seem to feel like talking right now." He said before standing up and dusting himself off.

"What are you getting at Kitsuto?" Naruto asked cautiously as he pocketed his 'dex.

He turned to Naruto and merely shrugged, "Just want to know what else you know besides chakra and self-illusions." he replied before walking forward, his calm expression slowly narrowing, "Whether you have unique blood gifts, maybe trained in unusual things." He finished.

"Why would you want to know that?" Naruto asked slowly taking another step back and facing his left shoulder at the older teen in case he was forced to defend himself.

He appeared serious, "I want to know something. These past few days have you been feeling... strange?" He asked before tightening his left glove, "Almost as if you could feel someone else's presence and yet no one's there, and it almost felt... identical to yours?" he asked.

He did and they had been getting stronger as the hours ticked by, but what did that mean if Kitsuto was asking him this? "I don't know what you're talking about, and frankly, you talk too much." Naruto growled as he raised his fists.

Kitsuto tightened his other glove, "I'm an interested conversationalist." He replied.

"That mouth is going to get you into trouble." Naruto warned, "Now, Why did you have your alpha lure my Kitsune away?" He asked.

He opened his arms wide, "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, "I want to see what you can do, to see what you got! I want to know why I'm having this weird spiritual connection to you, and I know you feel it too." He stated with a beckoning smirk.

"Now, show me what you can do."

"Fight, you'd be breaking the agreement you made, and I don't like liars. You sure you want to chance that based on what you've observed of me?" Naruto asked cautiously as he began to flare his chakra, not for intimidation, not for show, only to alert all of his comrades about this, and from the feel of Hinata, Tashira and Yue's responding energy pressure, he'd say that they received the hint.

Kitsuto chuckled before shaking his head, "Ah Naruto you know that isn't true. Our agreement was that we were to only talk, so in all meaning of our little treaty, you were the first to break it." He replied.

Naruto tightened his fist as Kiya's energy signature remained stale.

"What's your objective?" Naruto asked.

He stared for a small moment before tilting his head, "There's something about you that I cannot understand, so I requested to my master that I search for you, to find out who you are. Ah, away with the speeches and explanations, I will not get anywhere with the rate we are going, the only alternative is that I observe through your abilities. I will forewarn you Naruto, I will not hold back, and hopefully I can trust you enough that you will not either or else this will all be far too short to be considered interesting." He finished before lowering into a fighting stance.

"You're going to regret this." Naruto growled.


	14. ARC II: 6

"**_Hei Za Zas Na Na zas Zas Na Tsu za Zas Zas Na Naa Ee Zas za Zas_**-" The light immediately ceased, a small his before the floating seals dissolved as if a mist, their incantations coming to a halt.

She frowned, the show of dissatisfaction shown on her features gained the attention of the others waiting to hear of the disturbance that alerted one of them, their chants no longer being voice in unison.

"It seems they are causing more trouble than warranted." She spoke up.

"Relay." Another said.

The one bearing the '_N_' on her chest looked up, "Apparently one of the Universal travelers has come into contact with their Universal counterpart of this one." She replied, obviously this had the effect that she assumed it would.

"Do they know of the other?" The one boring the '_A_' on her chest asked.

Another, she bore a '_K_' over her breasts answered, "As it would seem. Kitsuto Hazamaki intentionally seeks the audience of the Universal traveler. It's possible they have succumbed to the intertwine of life within the same Universe, they are speaking amongst each other at this moment-"

The '_N_' spoke from where she left off, their voices so similar and the timing made it seem as if she hadn't stopped talking, "Naruto Uzumaki has realized the identity of-"

"Kitsuto Hazamaki." The '_K_' Lettered woman finished for her, for the ones bearing the letter were the only ones allowed to speak the name matched with it.

The leader of this bunch narrowed her eyes at this, "They are beginning to shift the events of the future due to their actions." She spoke clearly telling the others what they'd be forced to do if this continued.

Another suggested an option, "Should we direct him in the same manner we had with-"

"Hinata Hyuuga." An '_H_' labeled woman finished.

The leader paused for a moment, "Taking in what we observed of them, it is likely that if we do, they-"

"Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Hinata Hyuuga-"

"-Will use that information to shift the balance of this world, only proving to be more of a nuisance to us." The leader finished.

"What shall we do?" One asked.

"Any more interference by a foreign counterpart will have to be dealt with." A '_Z_' labeled woman spoke up.

"_Indeed_," They all replied, "_Balance must be preserved amongst our Universe; no foreign cause will change any major fated event._" They all spoke in unison, so far these Universal travelers had only caused small meaningless events to occur, but if they continued to change the events of fate and destiny then they will have no choice but to interfere.

"What of the other?" The leader asked.

The woman with an '_S_' written on her chest looked up, "Only meaningless, but in the future there may be a problem." She answered.

"_Understood._" They all replied simultaneously.

They put their hands into some sort of sign, the light had returned as they continued to chant, each of the letter labeled women resumed the work of looking over the people with the names that matched the letter on the dark colored females chest's.

The leader smirked, "I can't help but compliment them on their progress." She had to admit, and even if no one else said anything, they each couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Kitsuto grinned, in a way it almost declared him friendly, which at first that seemed to be his intention, if not a little impatient then things wouldn't be as they were now, "So, how do you want to do this kid?"

"Kid? You can't be five months older than me?" Naruto asked sourly, mainly for being called a kid, Kami knew Oji-san, Iruka, Kakashi and Ero-Sennin called him that way too many times.

Kitsuto ignored him, continuing with his question, "Just straight up hand-to-hand? Or maybe you'd like to include weapons, either way I want to make a little deal." Kitsuto opted.

Naruto paused, "A deal?"

"Say with every hit one of us lands on the other, they have to answer a question asked about them. Make no mistake if you reconsider and decide to just converse we wouldn't have to fight, but if your still pressed for a little roughing then I'd still like to get information out of you... the good kind." Kitsuto added as an afterthought, "Do you like pasta?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a while, "No deal." He replied.

Seeing Kitsuto's face falter Naruto made the first move and rushed forward, pulling his fist back he aimed for the side of the teen's face.

Kitsuto's eyes glowed blue for a mere moment, a grimace then crossed his face the next, shocked and surprised.

Naruto visibly flinched, something prodded at his head, trying to dig into his mind but was rejected, the pain that followed felt almost as if something incredibly hard was trying to crush his skull, soon it became too much for Naruto to ignore.

"_Gguh..._" Naruto's run came to a jog, nearly tripping over himself as a massive headache began to form from out of nowhere, "The hell?" he mumbled. The result left him stumbling with his head feeling like it was split, what the hell just happened, his senses dulled for a moment.

Kitsuto's stance faltered as he too nearly slumped to the ground, grabbing his head he grunted in pain, "Kk! W-what the..." he muttered, this shouldn't be happening, how could he have, _'W-what was that? Why couldn't I- Kk! Does he have a psychic barrier or something?'_ He grabbed at his head harder hoping that the pain would quickly reside, '_Looks like I won't be doing that again.'_

Out of all the times he performed the technique on someone, never had it been utterly rejected. Quickly trying to shake away what happened, he side-stepped Naruto's lazed punch. Kitsuto pulled his fist back and unleashed it deep within the blonde's gut, it elicited a pain-filled grunt, "I won't hold back, and I expect you to do the same."

Kitsuto held out his other hand, a brief surge of peculiar energy arose before Naruto was blasted back, breaking through a tree and coming to a stop at the next one.

His back crashed into the bark knocking lose all the oxygen in his lungs upon contact, eyes wide in pain he quickly tried to assess what just happened, _'What- that energy... it- it didn't feel like chakra?'_

Leaning forward onto his left hand he grabbed his head again, staring at the green-eyed teen, _'And what was with the headache? Did he do that?' _struggling to find a solution, if that was indeed Kitsuto's doing then what did that mean?

Then again, Kitsuto implied that he knew more than just how to use chakra, so it should've come as no surprise that he could do other weird abilities.

"Don't hold back~" Kitsuto teased, "After all it wouldn't due for you to pass out." He taunted, a smirk came across his face as Naruto slowly crawled to his feet.

Wiping his mouth Naruto looked at him curiously, "What was that energy?" He asked.

Kitsuto paused before shaking his head ruefully, "You don't answer any of my questions, so why would I have a reason to answer yours. Although... If you reconsidered the deal." He offered leaving it out for him to grab.

Naruto stood back up, he hated not knowing anything! He still didn't know all of the abilities people could perform in this world, so it was likely Kitsuto would continue to surprise him.

But if he agreed it would most likely have Naruto answering all the questions then to be the one asking them, and the last thing he wanted was for Kitsuto to know more about him.

Kitsuto smiled as he put on a face of decision, "Although I guess I can be lenient, perhaps knowing more about me will help you open up huh?" He asked looking at him.

Naruto didn't reply, Kitsuto's smile faltered into a sigh, "I hope your not always so serious. To answer your question, it's a person's Life energy." He answered, watching as his face broke into a confusion.

"Life Energy? I've never heard of that." He muttered.

Kitsuto shrugged, "I'm not surprised. Using your life energy can be called using Ki, and it dwells within every living being, only most just don't know how to draw it out and it takes some serious training to do so. Martial Artists' know how to do this only a little whether they know it or not, something that requires great concentration and practice like Kung-fu or Tai Chi." He explained, Naruto hung onto every word.

'_Dwells within everyone? So it's like chakra? Although there could be a chance that the energy's completely separated from chakra and the Shinobi world hasn't discovered it yet.'_ Naruto thought to himself, but was quick to stop, hearing Kitsuto go on.

"The Chinese call it 'Chi'. Anyway the main focus of drawing it out would have to be here," He said pointing to his abdomen in the pocket right below his chest, "At the center of a person's body, and by drawing it out your able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body, which can be a whole bunch of different techniques. The stronger you want the technique the more concentrated the masses have to be, which means the more time the user requires to draw it out, or if you want to dumb it down basically you'd have to "power up"." He explained by using his fingers as quotation marks.

"When a fighter gathers Ki, they gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents," He said before pausing, then grinning as he scratched the back of his head in a familiar way, "Although I'm still learning so I'm not as experienced." He finished.

Naruto was silent for a moment before finally coming to terms with it, "I see."

Oh well, even if he could do things he couldn't, he'd still take him down, and after that it'd be his turn to ask the questions. Naruto smirked challengingly at the older counterpart of himself, "Don't hold back huh?"

Kitsuto flexed his right arm and laid his left hand on it, "I'm a lot stronger than I look, I figured you would have grasped that. Don't tell me you're surprised?" He asked.

"Just... didn't expect it." Naruto muttered before rushing forward again, this time running faster than before.

"You're going to have to do better than rush at me." Kitsuto said before holding up his hand again charging up the energy Naruto felt before, he fired off a weird yellow blast as big as his head, widening his eyes Naruto dodged to the left, a second blast came again before Naruto jumped to the left before falling back to gain some more distance, at least the good thing was that they were slow enough to dodge.

"If you really concentrate on drawing the life energy out and focusing it, you can perform Ki attacks, mostly by drawing it to the palm of your hands. Like so." He laughed as he demonstrated by shooting even more Ki blasts at him for him to evade, Naruto made a dash around Kitsuto.

Naruto's eyes widened, _'Is he serious? If that's true and based on what he told me, if he wanted to make that blast stronger he'd have to concentrate more, and right now it hardly seems like he's concentrating at all!'_

Yelping in surprise Naruto stopped running just in time for another one of those Ki blasts to pass inches from his face and blast a tree. Naruto's did an intake of breath as he looked over at the burning tree.

_'Gotta admit though, that looks kinda cool._' Naruto thought before dodging another, _'Although, at the speed it's going it's not too hard to dodge, I can't exactly gauge how strong the blast would be if it hit me because it's a different type of energy, but that won't matter if he can't shoot faster than that.'_

Almost as if reading his mind, suddenly he spurred off ten Ki blasts almost within a second; heading straight for the unsuspected blond three caught him in the chest as he was sent tumbling to the ground, parts of his vest being singed with smoke coming off it.

Kitsuto grinned, "My master has a Sayjin, so she helps me with the steps every now and then, but humans will never be able to surpass a Sayjin because they're just better at it." Kitsuto explained as he watched Naruto writhe on the ground.

Grabbing his chest Naruto grunted slowly trying to understand how much it hurt,_'Owww... DAMN IT!'_ he cringed. He wasn't going to last long if he continued to get rained down with those things.

Even still, at that speed it couldn't prove any more than a mere inconvenience, he could still dodge most of them if he really tried, hopefully Kitsuto wasn't able to increase the speed of it further than that, he was just taken by surprise is all.

A plan wormed its way into Naruto's mind.

Kitsuto saw Naruto shooting straight at him.

Kitsuto sighed, "This is getting somewhat repetitive... How tame." He muttered before shooting off ten more blasts, Naruto made a break to the left as Kitsuto followed him, shooting off blasts all the while before he got him in the shoulder sending Naruto rolling.

"Gonna have to be faster than that." Kitsuto warned before firing off a barrage of yellow balls of energy.

Narrowing his eyes he smirked before he rolled to the left, getting to his feet he ran at the silver-haired teen, zigzagging all the way to avoid being hit he got at least two meters from him.

Kitsuto smirked before abandoning his weird technique, raising his forearm to block Naruto's roundhouse. Spinning around Naruto tried to punch him in the face as he landed back on his feet, Kitsuto dodged it as well, and Naruto began throwing punch after punch while Kitsuto evaded his assault.

"Ah so it's hand-to-hand you want huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Ducking under Naruto's kick aimed for his face Kitsuto spun around on one leg, and performed a leg sweep with the other.

With a surprise shout Naruto landed on his back, his feet swiped out from under him. Immediately after, Kitsuto rolled forward and brought his left leg down across the blonde's chest.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped. Kicking his legs upward Kitsuto jumped off his hands, landing a few yards away back on his feet. He quickly rushed forward intending to stomp on his chest.

Eyes wide Naruto did a backwards roll onto his feet.

Quickly Kitsuto's left forearm lashed out striking Naruto across the chest making him stagger back, he hit him again, again and again making Naruto take a few more steps back.

Naruto's eyes caught sight of the fifth time, reaching out he grabbed hold of his wrist, using his other hand to grab his elbow and overturned it to where Kitsuto's arm was behind his back.

Turning to his other side Kitsuto elbowed Naruto in the face, then again before Naruto let go. Turning to his opponent he brought a palm back then up into Naruto's chin causing Naruto's upper body to bend backwards. Quickly Kitsuto leaned forward and grabbed hold of his throat, jumping up above him his feet landing on his chest forcing Naruto's legs to buckle and fall to the ground.

Coughing from the lack of oxygen, Naruto swiped Kitsuto's feet to get him off his chest. Predictably he jumped away, landing safely a few yards away.

Putting a hand to his chest as he stood up Naruto glared at Kitsuto, his patronizing smile looking back at him.

_'Damn it- He keeps on anticipating my moves-'_ breaking out of his thoughts he cringed at the striking pain in his chest, his eyes closed in pain, _'Kk!... This guy, this version of me is a better Taijutsu fighter than I am, and at this rate...'_ he didn't dare finish that thought. If he was having this much trouble and Pokégirls were at least ten times stronger than a normal human, and assuming they had been put through similar training as him, then how were Hinata, Tashira and Yue doing? And what of Kiya?

For a brief moment he considered the option of going back to talking with him. Now that he figured out that Kitsuto was him in this universe then it explained the weird spiritual connection between them, and if he was on the right thought path then Kitsuto's whole reason for tracking him down was to find out what Naruto had just realized, should he tell him he's from a different Dimension? Technically Kitsuto _was_ him so he should be somewhat understanding, or at least feel the need to not turn in kin to the Government.

"Care to try your luck again?" Kitsuto asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then again this version of him was a real jerk, and seeing that damn smirk come off his face sounded very fulfilling to him.

Growling Naruto charged at him.

Smirking Kitsuto waited until he was within striking range, in the next moment he overturned his body to where he was standing on his right leg and hand he kicked Naruto in the face making him stumble backwards. In the next moment he used his other leg to swipe Naruto's feet out from under him. Landing back on his other three limbs Kitsuto was left in a push-up position, pushing off his hands he came back up to his feet and re-attempted to stomp on Naruto's chest.

Rolling to the right to dodge the attack, Naruto got onto his hands and knees. Glaring daggers at the green-eyed teen Naruto lunged and tackled him causing them to tumble; obviously Kitsuto did not expect such a reckless attack.

When they stopped Naruto had Kitsuto straddled, fist cocked he brought it to the side of the teenager's face, then used his left, again his right and soon it turned into a flurry of unmerciful strikes across the older one's face.

Stunned halfway through Kitsuto brought his knee up into Naruto's back sending Naruto flying over him and rolling to his feet. Kitsuto slowly stood up, holding his jaw he glared at the younger boy, gauging the pain as he winced, _'Damn, that hurt! Only someone who trained in strength would be able to punch like that, if I keep getting hit like that... I might not last that long.'_ this guy punched like a damn Amachop, and undoubtedly, Kitsuto knew that no normal human could ever hope to be that strong.

Naruto didn't give Kitsuto the time to recover, rushing forward he extended his fist only for Kitsuto to intercept it.

Coming in close with a vengeance Kitsuto brought his knee up into Naruto's stomach. As he bent over Kitsuto brought his elbow down on his back with his knee still against Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto cried out in pain, he pushed the teen away.

Kitsuto stumbled back a bit as Naruto punched him across the face lifting him off the ground and flying up into the leaves of the tree's, Naruto quickly following after him, the fight carrying on away from the sight.

Trying to right his body, Kitsuto back flipped and landed against the side of a tree, jumping down he landed on a branch. Snapping his head up the green-eyed student looked around amongst the tree's, suddenly so very quiet with not a sound beside the ruffling of leaves, his heart beating rapidly at the adrenaline pumping through him.

"I commend you for your stealth." Kitsuto muttered knowing full well that he would hear him.

"Takes training." Naruto replied from above making Kitsuto's head snap upward.

He froze when he caught the sight of Naruto defying the laws of gravity, as far as it went with humans anyway, "Y-You can stand on..." He left off in shock.

"Oh don't tell me you're surprised!" He mocked before reaching down and gripping the cloth at his shoulders, he swung him into the side of the tree, denting it before he tossed him into the forest making him spin out of control and crash into another tree.

Bouncing off it he fell, his legs, shins more specifically, hit a branch roughly making him spin forward, it wasn't long before his upper torso crashed against another branch, desperately he tried to grab hold and failed as he slipped off and began to spin backwards, more branches breaking against his back before his hand finally gripped a strong enough branch.

His vision blurred as he tried to catch sight of the blond, looking for his red clothing for him to stand out, but even though he did wear red in a green and brown forest environment he was damn hard to locate.

Slowly he climbed up to his feet, panting from slight panic, looking around he couldn't spot him anywhere in sight.

_'Sorta glad Jiroshi trained me for this sorta thing.'_ He thought before jumping off the branch, just as Naruto was about to land on him, his face erupting in surprise seeing as how he didn't even make a sound. Kitsuto used another tree to launch himself straight at Naruto, his fist making contact with Naruto's face sending him flying into the mass of tree's and leaves.

Landing back on the branch he smirked, "I bet you didn't know that if I concentrate I can sense energy signatures!" He yelled before going after him.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing Kitsuto appear above him, his heel coming down at him threateningly, but just as it made contact Kitsuto found himself attacking a log.

He didn't appear surprised as he landed on another tree branch, "Hm, substitution huh? Should've expected that." He muttered.

He tilted his head to the right just in time for Naruto's fist to come over his shoulder beside his head, "But that won't do you as much good here." He finished before spinning and kneeing Naruto in the gut, then bringing his fist up into Naruto's chin sending him straight upward into the mass of leaves, the sound of a small poof came later.

"Probably." Naruto replied from behind him, Kitsuto turned in surprise, "What?" Turning just in time to have Naruto's shin come right into the side of his head throwing him off his feet.

Quickly trying to recover he back flipped and landed on a rather large looking branch, his eyes immediately scanning for Naruto, his heart was beating fast and he was panting because of it.

"You've got the trainings of a Shinobi._*Pant* _That much is clear." He said out of breath, leaning against the tree.

"So there are others that are trained to be Shinobi?" Naruto asked clearly not looking winded at all appearing in front of Kitsuto.

Kitsuto chuckled, "I've already given out my freebie." He replied before swinging at the blond.

It was obvious Naruto had more endurance than him, and the more the fight dragged on it'd only work in his favor.

Naruto easily dodged it, lifting his leg up he dug his foot into the older teen's throat, pinning him against the tree.

"You're out of shape." Naruto taunted.

"Kk!" He choked out, but on the inside he was going over how out of all his time training, sparing, and sometimes fighting with his Pokégirls, that this was the effect of it.

He appeared to be losing, then again he had never actually fought anyone with this level of skill, Jiroshi took it easy on him, and the sparing with Pokégirls was only training, not the real thing. Sure he'd protected his fair share of feral Pokégirl attacks, but them being feral, and they were usually below level twenty.

All things considered he supposed he was doing well for his first fight with someone who wasn't feral and could think, but still he couldn't be too sure.

Those energy blasts took more out of him than he'd like to admit, which was mostly the reason why he was so winded, his body hadn't had time to recover yet with Naruto coming at him without rest.

Slightly angered at the taunt he used his leg in an attempt to kick him before he again found himself attacking a log.

Coughing for a bit his eyes looked back up.

"I'm down here!" He yelled as he grabbed Kitsuto's ankles, Naruto was standing just underneath the branch he had been standing on.

With his footing lost he was Naruto's rag-doll as he was flung downward into a smaller tree causing an indent, spinning off the wood he landed on a branch three feet down.

His eyes widened seeing Naruto jump tree to tree on all fours like some sort monkey or some other animal.

Tightening his fist he stood back up, jumping off tree to tree he tried to roundhouse the fiery blonde.

Naruto's legs wrapped around a branch, his arms reaching out just in time to grab a hold of Kitsuto's extended leg.

"How do you like my terrain?" He yelled as he began to spin around the branch like some sort of gymnast or a monkey, continuing to spin around and round the branch he began to pick up speed before finally letting him go shooting him slant-wise at the ground he broke any branch in the way, at the speed he was going it caused him to ricochet off a tree and crash into the ground.

"Gah!" He yelled, digging his feet into the ground as he tried to come to a stop.

_'T-this whole place is just like some sort of Jungle Jim to him!'_ he thought. If that was the case then he was definitely at a disadvantage like this.

Slowly he crawled to his feet, cradling his left rib-section he narrowed his eyes up at the trees around; his heart and adrenaline were too wild for him to concentrate on energy signatures.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he brought his leg back and gave another roundhouse kick.

With Kitsuto's thought's in a jumble and he hadn't yet recovered he had no choice but to take the attack head on, Naruto's foot coming straight across his face so hard it made Kitsuto turn his head, his body was next to follow before he was soon facing away from his opponent.

Landing soundly Naruto brought his elbow back almost immediately.

Straight into the center of his back, screaming ensued from Kitsuto at the unexpected pain sending him off straight into a tree before he gave a rough spin off it and hit the ground holding his stomach where he could feel where Naruto's elbow had been on the other side of him.

His nose was bleeding, courtesy of his face breaking into the bark of the tree.

Naruto's brows lifted in surprise.

He then narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough Kitsuto! Stop this before people are drawn here!" Naruto commanded, this fight was starting to get out of hand, and the last thing he needed was to accidentally expose himself to Tamer's that would come to see what was happening.

"Give up?" Kitsuto whispered, slowly crawling to his hands and knees he looked at the blond, "You haven't landed as many hits as I have!" He taunted with a grin, "Besides, this battles just getting started!"

"Yet who still stands?" Naruto asked, "While your attacks are fast, they're nothing I can't take, I make sure mine count!" He finished.

Kitsuto glared at him before going back to holding his stomach, focusing back on the pain in his back. He was in pain and that made him angry, but despite that he tried not to think about the pain, instead he closed his eyes and inhaled, trying not to let anger plant itself within his mind.

_'Calm down, and remember what Jiroshi said 'The first one to let his emotions control him is the first to lose the fight'._' he relayed in his mind, slowly trying to get his emotions in check.

Face facts, and learn from them. He'd underestimated him because of his recklessness, which was his own fault. Now learn from how he let that happen.

Slowly getting back up he massaged the spot on his back where Naruto had hit.

He slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them; he grinned, "I gotta say your pretty strong, heck your hand-to-hand combat isn't that bad either. I suppose I need more training in that." He admitted as he looked at Naruto cautiously trying to gather what he'd seen so far.

Naruto was right; this fight was getting a little wild, and if they pressed on people would be attracted to the fight.

There was just one problem, Kitsuto grinned, _'This is just too much fun!'_ So much for stealth Master Jiroshi.

"Although you fight like a brawler, your punches are harder than they look, and the fact you just keep coming without letting your opponent recover is also pretty effective." He evaluated, "Still, that means that you're going to get a fair share of hits to the face."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I can deal with pain, just as long as when I hit my opponent it's twice as strong so they won't get back up." He replied.

"I see." Kitsuto replied with a thoughtful look.

"Why aren't you hurting?" Naruto asked.

Kitsuto blanched, "What?"

"Any normal human would have broken there face in after hitting that tree. I was already suspicious cause of your Ki and chakra energy, but why are you so tough?" He asked.

Kitsuto paused for a second before he chuckled, "Talking is becoming dull, I have a question for you. How do you fight someone if you can't reach them?" He asked.

"I find a way." Naruto replied.

Kitsuto chuckled as he nodded at the answer.

"Why bring that up?" Naruto asked.

Kitsuto smirked, "You know those Ki blasts I shot off earlier?" He questioned, "I was only going easy on you!" he declared, his hands lighting up with a familiar yellow glow, a smirk on his face.

"I'll eliminate this advantage you have!" He yelled before releasing blasts of energy all around him, immediately tree's began to tumble, smoke rising up from all of the blasts.

Naruto immediately headed for cover.

Kitsuto yelled as he did this before he stopped short, the yellow glow slowly giving off a stronger light and more intimidating energy pressure before extending his hands and firing yellow beams of energy out, he began to turn, blowing away the terrain.

"Whoa..." Naruto's eyes were wide in awe at the sheer amount of power and control he displayed, everything began to be covered in light suddenly exploding; there were only a few times he had ever felt pain like this.

"GYYAAAHH!"

* * *

"_-Aaah!_"

Yue's heart skipped a beat at Naruto's scream as it carried an echo, "What was that?"

Hinata looked at the yellow light rising up from the trees, explosions sounding off at least seventy yards away; she could even feel the ground begin to shake.

'_What is that energy?_' Hinata wondered, she looked away from the light and at the four Pokégirls blocking their way to Naruto, each of them looking as surprised as Yue; Hinata looked back to the light.

"Kitsuto must really be letting go." The Kunimitsu observed.

"You don't think that kid could actually stand up to him?" The Shrine Maiden asked incredulously.

The Kunimitsu in return shrugged her shoulders, "He's no longer just using Chakra."

Tashira tightened her fist as she bared her teeth, feeling tree's crash and the ground shaking.

Naruto was in trouble, Tashira took a step forward only for three Shuriken to bury into the ground inches from her feet.

"It's best to remain still." The Kunimitsu warned flashing three more Shuriken in her grip.

Tashira raised her arm only for Hinata to grab it, stopping her advance. Turning to her Tamer in confusion Hinata continued to look at the light completely concentrated and calm, growling in the bottom of her throat she stepped back and crossed her arms upon Hinata's release.

Glancing to Yue, Hinata let her know not to do anything either through eye contact and reluctantly Yue lowered her head.

Hinata's eyes glazed over the mysterious Tamer's harem, they didn't seem at all surprised that Naruto was fighting, only surprised that Kitsuto was being pushed to fight more fiercely, so they expected Naruto to fight? What's more, they seemed to expect that Kitsuto would win; did that mean he was a Martial Artist? Or perhaps a Tamer with blood gifts, it had to be someone beyond a regular civilian.

Nevertheless they didn't give any indication that they knew Hinata nor did they care, so that opened up the possibility that they thought she was a regular weak human, so there was a small advantage. She couldn't use her Byakugan right now, mainly because these Pokégirls would see that something was off about her.

She would attack when they least expected it. She berated herself for leaving her 'dex in her bag, but from what she could gather, if they were to fight, they wouldn't last against all of these girls, so she had to catch them by surprise. Tashira and Yue couldn't attack now, bide their time.

The only reason she knew what kind of Pokégirls they were was because they introduced themselves as such, still, she didn't know what kind of abilities they had, the Kunimitsu trained in the ninja arts that was for sure.

Hinata looked to the Kunimitsu, so far she had been calling the shots here, _'And judging from her behavior she's either the Alpha or the Beta, if the Tamer is smart then he'd have his Alpha with him. If she's of either position that would mean that she was the strongest one here, so where do the others lie?_' Hinata thought as she scanned the rest of them.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Tashira growled.

Hinata glanced at her for a moment before looking back to their babysitters; she needed to confirm what they thought of her.

"Do any of you know who we are?" Hinata asked curiously.

The Kunimitsu looked at her strangely, as if weighing her threat status, "Why do you ask?"

"None of you seem surprised that your Tamer is fighting, not to mention one of you cased an Illusion on us so you obviously wanted to catch us by surprise. You seem to have this all planned out." Hinata explained.

"Damn, that's pretty sharp." The Atelesia muttered.

Hinata looked at her, _'From the brash behavior, she's either the newest member, or the most known Harem sister. The Kunimitsu is the strongest here so that rules out the possibility of her being the leader; she's most likely the weakest one out of the group. That just leaves the Shrine Maiden and the Avariel.'_ Hinata finished.

None of these Pokégirls were the ones that had cast that Illusion on them so the Alpha was probably with their Tamer, so the Tamer would have around five Pokégirls. The strongest one wasn't here, the second was the Kunimitsu and the weakest was the Atelesia, so that left these two laying somewhere in between.

The Avariel merely turned up her blonde hair, the elven Pokégirl seemed cocky in behavior, so she could be the second to last, meaning the Shrine Maiden was the third.

"Nothing that happens between our Tamer and the one traveling with you is any of your concern." She talked down to her.

Disregarding her as a threat, the Atelesia didn't care and the Shrine Maiden was fairly oblivious to her status. The only one that appeared cautious of her was the Kunimitsu.

Hinata creased her brows, the Kunimitsu knew what Chakra was, was it possible she knew that Hinata was covering her appearance? The Kunimitsu just didn't know how skilled she was?

When it was time to attack, the safe bet would be to go after the Atelesia.

Tashira glared at the Pokegirls blocking their path, Yue observing each of them.

* * *

He walked around slightly struggling to calm his beating heart, using Ki began to take its toll on him, He wasn't ready for this with only five months of training on the Energy-type, it was sucking more out of him than it was supposed to. His eyes scanning the area and the new environment he created around him. For the first forty yard radius was nothing but dirt in a ten foot down crater, and outside of that were destroyed downed trees before slowly going out more to a steady forest.

Walking by the torn down tree's he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had outdone it and now he was left to find Naruto. He was still trying to calm his excitement and clear his head, Jiroshi always told him to work on his meditation, until then he couldn't sense Naruto's energy signature.

"Man, hope he isn't unconscious." He whispered, that would mean that Naruto couldn't answer any of his questions, also it'd be boring if he was out cold

Glancing over the tree he was hiding behind to see Kitsuto at least thirty yards away Naruto leaned against the tree and sighed.

Covering his mouth to lower the noise he coughed up blood, the left side of his blond hair was colored in blood, running down his left ear and dripping from his chin.

His clothes were ragged and burnt but not entirely, he was still covered, but as for his skin, that was a different story, considering he knew his left rib section was probably severely bruised and he was sure to feel that pain for a while, also not to mention his whole left arm was nearly covered in blood and had a sting to it which probably wasn't good either, it was at this time when Naruto thought he should try to rest a little before they had to go at it again.

He had his scroll of medicine in his supply pouch, even those regeneration shots. Hurriedly he reached behind his waist where his supply pouch was only for his hand to feel nothing but the fabric of his clothes.

_'What? Damn it! Did I forget it again?' _Naruto cursed his stupidity for forgetting, it was probably in the bag full of scrolls with Tashira, Damn it!

It seemed he had to make due, Kitsuto wasn't really trying to kill him from what he could tell, if he had been he could of taken him out with that beam technique from the start, so that reassured him somewhat.

But that power he showed... now that was amazing, the energy was unlike what he ever felt and what he did, shooting beams from his hands, which was so cool! Not to mention it was extremely powerful.

He looked around the area, _'Judging from the surroundings anyway.' _he thought. He counted with his fingers, _'So far from what I've seen, he knows how to use Chakra and that Ki energy. So what else does he know?'_ He peeked his head over the tree_._

_'He's not as good as me or Hinata with chakra. I guess anyone who focuses on a wide range of different energies can't exactly master all of them... especially at his age. So it's most likely that his experience is only less than half than those who are true masters in their respective energy type.'_

He coughed again, holding his left rib section, _'But still... that's pretty damn strong.'_

The support he was leaning against suddenly became non-existent; the sound of the tree bark breaking before crumbling into splinters alerted him. Turning around he saw Kitsuto chopping his hand into the tree as it broke apart.

Naruto's eyes widened, quickly he got to his feet, but wasn't fast enough to get away as a punch to his face sent him soaring through the air and crashing into the dirt twenty yards away, his jaw feeling very much in pain as it did when Sakura punched him her hardest.

Cradling his face Naruto writhed on the ground at the screaming pain. Rolling onto his back he creaked open his right eye only for it to widen when he saw Kitsuto descending from the sky with his left foot extended.

Closing his eyes he let the attack come, in the next second an extreme weight was forced upon his chest, dirt rising up as if Kitsuto had jumped into water.

Naruto's scream was loud and filled with pain, sure that at least one of his ribs had snapped. Kitsuto waited for the dust to subside before he stepped off the blond, the blonde's body was twitching before he spat up blood.

"Bet you wish we could've just talked it over huh?" Kitsuto asked with a small smile, reaching down he grabbed hold of Naruto's vest, lifting him up off the ground and up off his feet.

Naruto gave a weak laugh, "That wasn't as strong as the punch earlier. What's wrong, were you not using your Ki for that?" He whispered.

Kitsuto shrugged, "I could've killed you."

Naruto grabbed Kitsuto's wrist and shook his head, "Heh- Yeah right, I think I know why." He replied.

"Oh?"

Throwing Naruto back to the ground he rolled backwards before skidding on his back to a stop.

"Why don't you tell me your theory?" Kitsuto asked genuinely curious.

Coughing a bit from the dust he inhaled Naruto struggled to sit up. Shaking his hair of the dust he stared at nothing for a second before he sneezed.

Slowly he climbed to his feet holding his broken rib, "You said- _*Cough*_ that Ki can increase a person's strength. Although you just barely increased your strength for that one punch," Naruto explained.

"I didn't want to waste unneeded energy." Kitsuto shrugged off.

He began to stretch his limbs, hurriedly trying to get feeling back into his body, "Maybe... but then why would you allow me to beat you to a pulp if you could've used your enhanced strength and speed to get out of it. I seriously doubt it was to give me false confidence because your frustration and anger were real. So why you hadn't done so from the start? I figured that you weren't able to concentrate your Ki while being mobile for very long. After all you did say you weren't that experienced with Ki, and the times you did perform Ki based attacks you had been standing still." Naruto finished.

His voice was coming back, standing straight he ignored the pain as he smirked seeing Kitsuto raise his eyebrows at how much he had gathered from all that, "And you figured this out in the few seconds after I hit you?" Kitsuto asked quizzically not knowing whether he could believe that or not before he shrugged, "Oh well, that doesn't matter. Knowing that won't help you much."

Naruto grinned, "You're wrong, because now I know that physically, I am stronger than you." He said causing Kitsuto to pause.

He looked at Naruto dubiously, raising his hand a yellow light slowly faded into appearance, "Even if you are stronger, I am still faster than you when fighting. And again, how can you attack someone at a distance with only hand-to-hand combat? "He repeated.

Naruto lowered his stance, putting his hands together, his body ached, but if he concentrated his chakra he could dull the pain, "Sorry to break your confidence, but I'm _faster_."

Dropping his smirk Kitsuto fired off ten Ki blasts.

"_Kai_." he whispered before he blurred out of sight straight pass the energy blasts, his speed at least doubled in an instant.

"What?" Kitsuto yelled in surprise as Naruto appeared in front of him, Kitsuto was sent flying away from Naruto's fist in the next moment. Kitsuto's body disappeared in the Tree's piled on the ground, breaking through the first one and into a head of leaves at the next tree.

Naruto stood there in awe at the feeling,_ 'No matter how many times I do it, I'm still surprised by how light I feel. So this must be a fraction of what Lee feels like.'_

The piles of tree's exploded, erupting in a yellow flash as debris fell from the sky. Kitsuto lying on the ground with his hand to the sky panting and holding his face with his other hand.

"Still have some tricks up your sleeves huh?" Kitsuto groaned, rubbing his jaw as he stood up.

Aiming at the blond he fired off a concentrated Beam.

Blurring to the left Kitsuto's beam followed after him as Naruto ran circles around Kitsuto, each rotation he got just a bit closer. Growling Kitsuto stopped the attack and began firing off blast after blast, and with the change of tactic, so did Naruto's as he ran straight at Kitsuto, zigzagging past the blasts as if they were nothing but a hindrance Naruto brought his leg up into Kitsuto's elbow of his outstretched arm, kicking it up past his head.

Putting his leg down he spun and brought his other leg up and kicked the green-eyed teen in the chest causing him to stagger backwards.

Kitsuto staggered back into Naruto's elbow as it broke his balance and forced him to lean forward, quickly he turned to see Naruto just in time for him to blur again, the red blur fell back twenty yards.

The blond grit his teeth in concentration. It was harder to control than he thought, how Lee could attack Gaara at the preliminaries the way he did with that speed wasn't as easy as it looked and he still wasn't half as fast as Lee.

His legs began to shake, he could only run at a straight line or curved, he'd have to keep changing his direction at this rate.

The way Lee attacked Gaara's shield at every location all within a second was insane when you thought about it.

A beam crashed into Naruto's chest, throwing him back and into a tree before he broke through that, then the next and the next, tree's falling down for the hundred meters as the beam continued to blast forward.

"Kk!... _Haa- haa_... Ignore me will ya-_Gah~_!" Kitsuto gasped holding his chest from where Naruto kicked it.

His control over Ki was beginning to dim the more he used it, if this kept up.

He fell to a knee.

~_Sswwwsshh_~

Kitsuto looked at the trail of dust rising as Naruto began running back at him. Bursting out of the forest he had his head out, his eyes closed and teeth bared as his head crashed into Kitsuto's chest sending him skidding across the ground, air knocked out of him he screamed in pain.

Kitsuto tumbled across the dirt like a stone skipping across a pond. Shaking his head from the pain and dizziness Naruto rushed at Kitsuto again, running past his skidding form he stopped behind him.

Squatting down he put out his left leg, Kitsuto's head ramming against his foot and forcing him up into a sitting position he leaned forward and coughed up blood.

Grabbing Kitsuto by the back of his vest he forced him to his feet.

Grunting Kitsuto swung back at the blonde only for him to blur out of sight, the next moment Naruto was on his right, his fist catching The Silver-Haired teen in the jaw, then an elbow to the back from a different location. Kitsuto's fell down into Naruto's knee coming up into his face lifting him off his feet Naruto reached up and caught Kitsuto's leg, bringing him back down he slammed him into the ground.

Kitsuto groaned, crawling up to his hands and knees, Naruto appeared beside him, reaching down he grabbed the clothing on his back and heaved him up into the air.

Kitsuto's head felt like it was ready to burst, dizzy and in pain with the vision of three blonde's standing on the ground Kitsuto tried his best to take aim. He fired Ki blasts at the ground aiming for the quick blond as he appeared here and there dodging the yellow balls of energy, parts of the ground exploded after Naruto was far away from the blast.

Kitsuto couldn't catch him with only Ki blasts.

_'Kk!... Uugh'_ Kitsuto narrowed his eyes, and as two of the Naruto's dissolved Kitsuto began to feel his vision coming back to him, _'Is he still holding back... Should I?'_

Jiroshi would kill him if he destroyed the entire area, but then again if he didn't, how was he to win? Maybe he should take out his Katana's, then again he didn't want to kill the blond by accident, and although with the way things were going he doubted he could even do that.

He shook his head, '_I shouldn't get carried away...'_

_*Whizzz* -Slice_

Opening his eyes a small gray metallic object whizzed right by his face.

Kitsuto froze as he felt himself fall up through the air, it didn't take long before he felt something warm running down the side of his cheek.

His mind finally registered what happened, Kitsuto growled to himself feeling himself slowing down and beginning to fall back down to Earth,_ 'Wish Suya taught me how to fly with Ki.'_ He vented, concentrating his Ki and focusing on slowing himself down.

Kicking his legs backwards he leaned forward as he began to spin forward faster and faster, landing on the ground with his feet the land around him cracked under the pressure, using his Ki to reinforce his legs.

_'Definitely not a regular human.'_ Naruto concluded seeing Kitsuto land back on his feet, with his stance weak Kitsuto fell to his knees in pain, hacking up a mouthful of blood and acid.

Naruto paused for a moment before putting the two extra shuriken back in his holster_, 'He's a lot tougher than I thought. I'll have to end this soon.' _Naruto thought, biting his lower lip he felt his knees starting to ache.

"Kk!" Closing his left eye he gripped the cloth at his right pants leg.

'_My body is starting to feel the effect- Agh! Of the sudden speed. So this is what Hinata meant by my body wasn't accustomed to going this fast.'_ Staggering a bit Naruto pushed chakra into his legs to loosen his tightening muscles, it was starting to cramp up horribly, his legs shook ferociously as he struggled to just stand.

Fuck, the pain!_ 'After this... I'll have to start slowing down.'_ Appearing behind his opponent, Naruto kicked his stumbling counterpart in the back straight up into the sky again.

Naruto bent low before he too jumped up above Kitsuto.

Positioning himself and calculating the timing, he performed a sideways spin Naruto brought his heel down right into the right side of Kitsuto's chest knocking the breath out of him and shooting him straight back down to the ground spinning rapidly sideways, and with those tree's there to break his fall he was sure to suffer some sort of injury.

With his chest aching like hell, Kitsuto felt as if he lost the ability to breathe.

Pushing his hands out while spinning Kitsuto tried to time this right as he hurriedly gathered energy, "Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi (**Suspending Star**)!" He cried out just as a weird blue light emitted from his hands before he shot it toward the ground in between a couple of trees.

Naruto watched curiously before his eyes widened, the blue light stretched out like some sort of goo attaching itself to four trees around it, acting like a cushion as Kitsuto fell into it, even though it helped, it didn't completely save him from harm.

Tearing through the odd technique Kitsuto crashed into the tree's that lay on the ground, breaking the tree below him in two he was buried underneath the leaves and wood.

_'How did he do that?'_ Naruto thought.

Almost immediately a yellow light began to emit from underneath the tree's. A Yellow beam of energy suddenly shot up at him, Naruto's eyes widened.

With Naruto still in the air he was vulnerable, _'Ah Crap! Okay think- think- think damn it- Uh- um-I got it!'_

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Creating at least thirty clones to act as a shield Naruto braced himself as the Beam hit them head on, "Ahh- Damn it!" His clones were swept away like dust leaving him to take the beam full-blast.

Naruto screamed, his body stung, his clothes burned. After the beam disappeared the blond was left steaming, smoke coming from him as he fell to the ground, bod twirling and smoke coming off him.

He smashed face first into hard earth, "_Kuh!_" He gasped his figure indented itself into the surface.

"Damn it..." Kitsuto grunted, forcing himself to stand up, the right half of his upper clothing had been torn away, luckily the two swords strapped to his back had managed to stay on. There were two gashes across his right rib section thanks to the sharp branches of those tree's, other than those two bleeding gashes, he had small but deep scratches over most of his body, parts of his clothing ripping out giving him a tiger look.

'_I-I can't keep using Ki, or else my body will-' _Kitsuto stumbled forward as he forced himself to walk, his sense of balance was beginning to mess up, walking as if he were drunk Kitsuto gasped as he felt himself falling backwards, his foot slipping he fell onto his back.

_'I'll have to switch to-... -to using...'_Grunting Kitsuto pushed himself to sit up, and lean against a tree, he supposed he put enough distance between him and that blond.

Focusing a different type of energy, his hands began to glow a light green. Holding it over himself he waited for the technique to do its job as best as possible before Naruto found him.

This was the type of energy he wanted to avoid using this fight.

"Kitsuto! Where are you!_"_

Kitsuto's heart skipped a beat, his eyes looking over to the right. He could see his red clothes far out in the mass of trees.

Grinding his teeth he waited, feeling his body begin to feel better with every second that passed by, if only he had a technique that healed his exhaustion. Naruto's voice sounded pretty far away so he still had a little time.

_'My body can't take using Ki, and I can't revert to using Chakra cause that's his specialty, I'm outmatched physically, not to mention _my_ abilities seem to somehow be useless against him... So that leaves two other's left, and I don't have the time for the other so... That one it is._' Kitsuto decided.

Naruto caught sight of Kitsuto, lying against a tree with a peculiar green light. Oh well, it didn't matter, what was important now was to make sure he could no longer fight aka knock him out, and then interrogate him.

"Gotcha'!" Naruto yelled running at him head on.

Opening his eyes Kitsuto froze, '_No, I'm not ready. I have to slow him down!'_

Fully knowing the outcome Kitsuto's eyes glowed blue, using his psychic abilities to interfere with his mind, something struck back at Kitsuto's own subconscious making the both of them receive extreme headaches.

"G_Aah!_" Coming to a stop Naruto gripped his head at the same pain he felt at the start of the fight, he staggered as he shook his head.

_"Graah!_" Kitsuto gasped, his head lolled back into the bark of the tree, but the green light continued to heal him, struggling not to lose concentration.

With neither of them moving and in extreme pain they both groaned.

"How are you-" Naruto grunted, slowly feeling the headache let up.

_'H-How is he able to stop me from going into his mind?'_ Kitsuto thought, still reeling in pain, the green light flickered out of existence_, 'It's done.'_

Naruto growled, being the first to recover he stomped over to the downed Teen, grabbing him by the remaining part of his clothing he lifted him up.

"I'm tired of these tricks!" He growled kneeing Kitsuto in the gut he spit up a mouthful of blood over Naruto's shoulder.

Bringing his free fist back for a strike, Kitsuto lifted his hand, nearly pressing it into Naruto's chest.

"H-Hado #1: Shō (**Thrust**)." He whispered.

Naruto was confused at first before he felt himself being blown away from Kitsuto, up into the leaves of the tree's he broke through it and came up out into the open air. He froze in confusion as he soared through the air.

_'W-what the... It isn't Chakra, and it doesn't feel like Ki either.'_

Narrowing his eyes he kicked his legs up and back flipped, waiting for him to disappear back into the forest he landed on a branch of a tree, staggering for a moment he forced himself to remain standing.

Quickly he retreated back to the open area Kitsuto had created with those Ki attacks. He was dealing with yet another unknown type of energy, and with tree's covering everything it would only help Kitsuto, Naruto wouldn't know what would be happening, he had to get back to open ground.

Jumping off a tree he could came out back into the wasted area, landing on the dirt the muscles in his legs tightened, grunting Naruto's legs gave out and rolled.

His legs were cramping up, _'Kk! Fuck that hurts!'_

Pushing himself up on his hands and knees Naruto panted, quickly thinking over all the options he had, his Jutsu was still limited so he only had three tricks left up his sleeve, one of them he wasn't fully in control, the other would probably kill Kitsuto, and the other he wanted to wait to catch Kitsuto off-guard.

He paused for a moment, and then he released a hoarse chuckle

If he was the Naruto that had barely arrived on this planet so many months ago he would've just started spamming his clones at Kitsuto... but now, now he found himself only really using his clones in battle when he needed them, or an opening showed itself.

"You look beat." Kitsuto noted.

Naruto's head snapped up and turned to the voice, Kitsuto stood before him holding his stomach from where Naruto kneed him, his white clothes now torn, dirtied with dirt and blood. Blood still ran from his half-healed gashes, he looked pretty beat up as well.

Naruto chuckled, "You-_*Grunt*_ should talk." He replied as he proceeded to clear his throat.

"I never suspected that you would push me to use this type of energy." Kitsuto explained as he lifted his forefinger and pointed at Naruto as he stood up.

"Hado #6: Rendan (**Barrage**)."

Balls of fire shot from his fingers! Eyes wide Naruto was caught head on, doing his best to dodge, the technique reminded him of Sasuke's fire Jutsu. One caught his left shoulder, another his left leg as fire suddenly spread across his vest, his left pants leg caught fire.

"HOT!"

The burning began to immediately affect the skin underneath, with one hand he grabbed his vest, and the other went to his weapon Holster. Quickly he ripped off his vest, and with the other hand cut the fabric of his pants leg from his knee to his foot, ripping the clothing off and throwing it away, the wrapping around his hands doing their best to protect his hands.

His T-shirt underneath was singed and his left leg was red, blood quickly surfacing.

Looking up at Kitsuto Naruto jumped back to gain more distance before he untied the wrapping around his left hand and wrapped it around the wound on his leg.

'_If he's going to be doing that more, then I'm in trouble. I can't keep dodging those with the way my legs are!'_

Kitsuto looked confused, _'He didn't disappear.'_ he thought, he figured that Naruto would've blurred out of existence like before, bringing his pointed finger up over his head he opened his palm.

"Hado #9: Enban (**Disk**)." He muttered a blue ball of energy came into existence over his hand, quickly shaping itself into a flat disk, flicking his hand the technique rushed forward to the enemy.

Naruto gasped, making a dive at the ground he felt the disk go over him by mere inches. His head snapped up to watch the Disk as it proceeded to slice the tree in half.

All he could do was gap his mouth.

_*Whizzz*_

Naruto's ears twitched before he quickly got onto his hands and pushed off the ground up into the air, the second disk whizzing by under him.

With a shaky landing he looked at Kitsuto, his opponent's eyes looking at Naruto's legs as they trembled, struggling to stay up.

Lowering his hand Kitsuto closed his eyes, "I see, so that's what happened." He muttered.

Naruto bared his teeth, "What are you talking about!"

Kitsuto opened his eyes, "Your legs weren't able to handle the pressure of the intense speed you had earlier." He said making Naruto's breath hitch.

Glaring at the silver-haired boy he prepared himself, he needed to get close to him, and then he could do it. His cramped legs were slowly unwinding, but he needed time, which wasn't on his side, he couldn't keep dodging Kitsuto's attacks, but Kitsuto also couldn't afford to waste energy, so with this revelation Kitsuto would most likely revert to hand-to-hand again, so long as he believed he had the advantage.

As fast as possible he ran at Kitsuto, preparing to throw a punch at the teen.

He dodged so simply, catching Naruto off-guard by shoving his palm into Naruto's chin, then bringing his leg up and kicking him in the gut, then again in the chest Kitsuto's leg moved here and there as he kicked Naruto all over before he spun and lifted his other leg right into Naruto's jaw sending him tumbling back.

Spitting up blood Naruto quickly crawled to his feet and growled as he ran at Kitsuto again, this time running at a curve to position himself in front of the forest and bushes. Kitsuto's hands lashed out again he elbowed the blond in the gut, then bringing his forearm into Naruto's face.

Crying out in pain he staggered back before Kitsuto brought both of his palms forward and into Naruto's chest blowing him back and sending him to roll into a pair of bushes near the tree's.

"You're too slow." Kitsuto called out.

Naruto smirked, pushing as much chakra to his legs as his body would allow he burst forth out of the bushes with a smirk on his face, again coming at him at a curve to turn Kitsuto away from the forest.

Naruto attacked, throwing punches Kitsuto proceeded to dodge them, occasionally striking Naruto where he was open from time to time, but Naruto pressed on, his smirk not faltering.

Kitsuto raised a brow.

"Your pattern's starting to become predictable." He said as he attempted to dodge a punch to his gut.

Something grabbed him from behind, turning his head with his eyes wide he tried to see who interrupted them, only to find out it was a clone of Naruto, "Ack!" Losing his breath at the sudden contact from the Naruto in front of him burying his fist deep within the older teen's abdomen.

"How's this for predictable!" Naruto yelled before he raised his leg, bringing his foot up right into Kitsuto's jaw Kitsuto was taken off his feet and up into the air.

Frozen in pain he tried to analyze Naruto's strategy, _'I see, he had me turn my back away from the bush he was in... he can create Bunshin's. Just like a Kunoichi.'_ He evaluated, _'Only these ones are completely solid.'_

"Get ready! Uzumaki Barrage: One Thousand Attack Combo!" He yelled before putting his fingers into a seal, "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" His limit, he forced himself to move, forced the energy through.

Hundreds of clones appeared though out the area, Naruto pointed at the air-born Tamer.

"Ugh! How does he-"

_'How can he create so many? I thought he used all his energy!_' Kitsuto thought.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto ordered before he jumped into the air, clones following after him as the one that had been holding Kitsuto jumped up and kicked the Silver-haired teen in the back, pushing him higher in the air. Clones were above and all around him.

Kitsuto stared in awe at the amount of clones the kid created, and soon one by one, clone's fists dug into his back ultimately pushing him higher and higher in the air.

"Guh!" Blood pushed its way out of his mouth as he continued to feel punches dig into his back over and over.

He grunted, He had to take control of the situation.

Using his left leg he spun himself around to face the Earth whilst swinging his fist into the face of the next clone about to attack him from below as it disappeared into smoke. Looking around he jumped off the nearest clone, dodging punches that came inches from his person.

"Not so fast!" Naruto, which he could only assume was the real one, yelled.

"Wha-"

Naruto's fist shot across Kitsuto's face sending him to the right, the nearest clones attacked him, punches came from here and there unmercifully to his face, head, body, legs, he couldn't block all of them, and he didn't have enough time to concentrate his energy.

He looked to the ground, eyes wide as he saw the trees and land grow farther and farther away, slowly the clones below covered his vision.

That's when he noticed something, he was in disbelief, _'Each clone is creating more clones to keep me in the air!'_ He realized.

He lost air as a foot dug into his back and another dig into his abdomen simultaneously.

Closing his eyes from the pain, he reached for his swords only for another clone to grab his feet, the amount of life he sensed in this one, _'He's the real one!'_

"You're finished!" He yelled as he jumped off a clone and proceeded to spin, with his grip on his ankles Kitsuto unwillingly followed.

The green-eyed teen winced as he felt Naruto launch him back to solid ground. Kitsuto was fired back down to the ground spiraling out of control, crashing into the ground and creating a crater, land all around him caved in and dirt rose like water.

Coughing amongst the chaos Kitsuto groaned, _'Who would've thought-'_ He grunted as he creaked open one eye, it widened; hundreds upon hundreds of clones coming down at him, all of them having their fist pulled back.

"_It's all over!_" Every Naruto yelled.

"No choice!" Kitsuto yelled, forcefully he pushed out his hands.

"Bushido #18: Tengai (**Dome**)!" He yelled, summoning up as much energy as possible in the little time he was given.

Immediately a very large blue dome came to life protecting Kitsuto as the Clones attacked. This was bad, with such uncontrolled energy trying to stabilize the technique; his body wasn't prepared for this.

Some clones dispersed upon crashing into it, but then they began to land on top of it, still remaining in existence as the clones began to pile up.

Kitsuto grunted, sweat building up all over his body as he struggled to keep the dome up, but it continued to get heavier and heavier to the equivalent of hundreds of humans, blood began to leak from his mouth, running down his cheek, blood began to come from his nose.

"Arraahh! The Dome's fading!"

The dome broke away as hundreds of clones dispersed, leaving at least a hundred clones left still coming down from the sky, the Original Naruto at the top with his right leg extended, intending on landing a crippling blow after his clones attacked.

Kitsuto's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_*BOOoom!*_

Kiya's ear twitched as she stared in awe seeing Naruto's up in the air taking a yellow beam head on from a faraway distance, screams of all kinds of pitches elicited from the blond and silver-haired tamers.

Watching for a while as the light from the beam painted the skies around them yellow, Kiya and Kyu sat quietly.

After the explosion they sat in silence for a small moment.

"So, who do you think will win?" Kyu asked

"Naruto." Kiya replied without a doubt as she crossed her arms and nodded her head, the view that they had on this grass hill gave them a little insight of the fight, but everything wasn't clear.

Kyu's eyes widened, flicking one of her tails at the thought of it, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Even after all I told you about Kitsuto?" She asked.

Kiya looked at her, "You don't think Naruto will win even after what I told _you_?" She replied with her own question.

Kyu shrugged her shoulders as she sat back watching as dust rose high in the sky from a distance, the ground rumbling and sounds of screaming and yelling came from far in the distance.

"Kitsuto's better when it comes hand-to-hand, from what you told me about Naruto he's just a juggernaut." She replied.

Kiya gave a toothy grin, "But it works for him, and if he releases those weight seals I told you about he'll be like a thousand times faster!" She demonstrated by waving her arms around, Kyu giggled for a moment.

"How exactly do those things work?" Kyu asked, intrigued by the description of these seals Kiya talked about.

Kiya shrugged her shoulders, "Naruto and Hinata know, all I know is it makes you feel heavier." She replied, she lifted up her shirt to expose her chest to Kyu, "Here it is."

The Kyuubi Pokégirl tilted her head in surprise, spying a white strip of paper placed between the Kitsune's breasts; she looked at the seal carefully before Kiya pulled her shirt back down, "Interesting."

Kyu's ear twitched as she thought this over, "Kitsuto would be at a disadvantage. Still he knows more than Naruto does." She evaluated.

Kiya pouted, "How so?"

Kyu smiled, "I admit this guy sounds good, but still he can only use chakra." She said.

Kiya pouted, "But even though Kitsuto has Chakra, Ki, Kido, Psychic abilities and... uh..." Kiya lost count of whatever else he had, "Anyway, you said that all of that is only half as strong as people who use each specific types of energies~" She whined.

She wasn't a Supe-Bra Genius or anything, but if someone who trained only with Ki faced against Kitsuto and his Ki then she was pretty sure the person trained in Ki would win because Kitsuto's Ki was only half as effective. There lay the problem with Kitsuto's abilities, he trained in all these different types of energies, but each of them was only half as strong than the real thing.

Kyu giggled at the youngling's behavior as Kiya watched Kyu's tails wave back and forth in the Kitsune's arms.

As it turned out she didn't even need to use her psychic abilities to get Kiya to tell her of these strangers that had Kitsuto so up-tight lately, Kyu opened up to Kiya by telling her of Kitsuto, sure Kitsuto probably wouldn't be happy about that, but Kiya was just soo cute~

Anyway, in return Kiya told her all about these... other people, after Kiya was convinced that there wasn't any threat of course.

Sure it was strange, but then there was always something strange going on, she supposed being with Kitsuto for as long as she had, just had her getting use to weird things. Dimensional travelers weren't completely unheard of, there was at least one other that she saw on the news last year, and she was pretty sure that there were even more that weren't documented, Kiya's story only helped her with that hypothesis.

"Yeah that's true." Kyu replied, her tails tingled as Kiya ran her fingers on them.

"Plus Naruto's also got his Jutsu." Kiya added.

"That clone technique?" Kyu asked seeing Kiya nod.

Both of their eyes caught of the sight of Naruto being blown out of the forest and out into the air before he back-flipped and disappeared back into the forest.

Kyu and Kiya both blinked.

"It's usually that boy that's always flying through the air." Kyu noted.

"Yeah." Kiya replied with a blush on her muzzled face, she looked back to Kyu.

"So, what's it like being able to go all furless to furry-like?" She asked excitedly seeing as how she could only remain furry, she wanted to know what it was like to switch to skin.

Kyu blushed at the quick change of topic, but nevertheless she decided to answer, pondering the question for a few seconds, "Well... It's useful at times, but sometimes I'd get confused." She laughed at herself for a bit.

"Confused?" Kiya asked.

Kyu nodded, "Yeah, like sometimes I'd spend hours trying to get into a pair of clothes with my fur and forget that I could switch to no fur. Or sometimes I'd find myself trying to scrub my fur and realize I've been scrubbing my skin for the past ten minutes." She explained with an embarrassed blush.

Kiya tilted her head, "How do you mistake that?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised." Kyu replied with a giggle.

"Ouugh~ Kyu-Sama's nice~" Kiya gushed licking one of Kyu's tails making her gasp, "Oh- Kiya."

Kiya gave a grin, "So does Kitsuto like furry you, or skin you?" She asked. Kyu blushed, "He's... unusual, he likes my furry form more." She replied.

Kiya smiled laying her head on the Kyubi's lap; Kyu scratched Kiya behind her left ear causing the Kitsune's tail to go frizzy.

"What's that other technique that boy has?" Kyu asked, deciding to go back to their original subject.

Kiya stared at nothing for a moment trying to remember the name of it, she had only seen the thing a few times, "I dunno, but it's a little blue sphere thingy." She answered.

Kyu raised her brows, "That doesn't sound as dangerous as you said it was."

"Trust me, if he brought it out, things would blow up." Kiya warned seriously.

"Really?" Kyu asked.

"Yep, it's amazing. He says he's going to try teaching us all sometime soon." She said.

The sound of puffs of smoke met their sensitive ears.

Both of their eyes looked out to the distance to see hundreds of clones come into existence, Kitsuto trapped in the middle of it.

Kyu's eyes widened at the sight, "Is that?"

Kiya grinned, "Yep, that's the Shadow clone technique I was telling you about."

"That's incredible." She replied, not at their power, but at the boy's ability to create so many. She had seen Mika do that but the amount of clones was... a lot less.

"I told you he had a lot of energy, and he's not gonna give up either_. Ohh Kitsuto's in trouble_~" Kiya yipped, occupying herself with suckling the tip of one of Kyu's tails.

Kyu's shock slowly settled as her eyes caught Kitsuto, "Kitsuto still has some fight left in him." She replied.

Kiya looked up at the Kyubi, "What? How do you know?"

"He still hasn't pulled out his swords, plus he still has other energies to use." Kyu replied.

In the need to defend her Tamer Kiya replied, "Well Naruto still has yet to pull out that sphere attack thingy."

Kyu giggled before leaned down to nip the Kitsune's ear.

They both proceeded to watch as Kitsuto crashed back to earth, the Clones attacked just when a large Dome sprang up, the clones crashing into it before it eventually broke, the whole area exploding with dirt and debris followed by screaming.

"Kinda looks like a stalemate." Kyu observed.

"Yeah." Kiya agreed, "You know, based on what's happening, shouldn't we be helping them?" Kiya asked, but she didn't want to fight Kyubi-sama.

Kyu waved it off, "Nah- This is just the first step to them building a bond with each other in their own way."

* * *

"Uuuooohh..."

Sitting against the nearest tree he grabbed his chest in pain, blood spurt from his mouth in what seemed like quarts,_ 'D-Doing that technique so recklessly... my body's screwed.'_

He heard the sound of groaning, Kitsuto looked over to see Naruto holding his left rib-section, at least three of his severely bruised ribs had broken, his left burnt leg was bleeding even more profusely than before, and his tightening muscles in his legs would no longer loosen with chakra.

The both of them stared at the other gasping for breath.

Kitsuto spit the rest of the blood in his mouth to the side before gathering whatever energy that his body would allow him without shutting down.

Naruto glared at him, baring his teeth he rushed at him as fast as possible.

_'Please body don't fail me now, I only needed to last a little while longer!'_ Naruto bared his teeth as he glared at the downed teen.

Kitsuto thrust his hands at the blond, "Bakudo #10: Baindo (**Bind**)!" He yelled. They were both exhausted, so even something such as this should be able to hold him, with their energy spent Naruto wouldn't have the strength to break it.

"Wha!" Yelping in surprise Naruto was thrown back and sent tumbling to the ground, his arms and legs sensing the feel of restraints as his rolling slowly came to a stop.

"Ggaah... Aaa-The hell is this." He grunted tiredly as he struggled, much like a worm trying to flee.

"Ka... haah... Haa." Clutching his chest Kitsuto gasped for air, _'Such a low-level technique sapped the rest of my strength.'_

"W-What did you just do?" Naruto whispered as he continued to squirm in this weird restraining technique, flexing his arms and legs Naruto tried hard to break the restraints, but to his chagrin it had proved ineffective, his body ached and wouldn't allow him to summon the strength, this was it, "Grrgh! What is this?" he yelled.

Kitsuto's gasping for life slowly settled to pants of exhaustion, still clutching his chest from the pain the blond had brought upon it, "It's useless..." Kitsuto spoke in a hoarse tone, trying to regain the ability to breathe.

Naruto glared at Kitsuto, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kitsuto looked at him, one eye closed from pain, "You won't be able to break from that binding spell." He explained, using the tree he was leaned against as support to get to his feet.

"And now... You're going to tell me everything." He said seriously, once he was sure he wasn't going to collapse the next second he began his walk toward the blond, a small smirk on his face, "If you hadn't let your guard down, it'd have been me on the ground and you still standing."

Treading over to the blond Naruto continued to glare at him like a child who had lost a game cause someone cheated, "Oh yeah, and what makes you think I'd just tell you?" Naruto challenged.

"Because..." Kitsuto left off as he stood before the downed fourteen year old, Kitsuto's face slowly breaking out into a grin as he squatted down to get a closer look at him, "I'll..." He said ominously, leaving Naruto in suspense.

Next thing Naruto knew he was in a headlock and Kitsuto's knuckles were running back and forth over his scalp, "I'll give you a noogie!" He warned.

"What the hell!" He yelled, laying there grunting as the spot Kitsuto was rubbing began to quickly burn from the friction, Naruto's eye twitched.

"Tell me!"

"Fuck off!" Naruto cursed before Kitsuto's fist rubbed faster making Naruto squirm even more and yell louder.

"I'll stop if you tell me!" Kitsuto offered again only to be turned down again, Kitusto's fist blurred and he was pretty sure he could see steam beginning to rise.

"Damn it that hurts you bastard!"

"Noogie-noogie-noogie-noogie." Kitsuto repeated over and over, Naruto's yells of pain growing louder.

It wasn't the most gruesome torture ever enacted, but still it was pretty effective if it had Jiroshi begging for mercy when he actually managed to get him pinned down. He'd just have to continue until Naruto was willing to cooperate, sooner or later he'd come around.

"What are you doing?" Hinata's voice broke in through Kitsuto and Naruto's quarrel.

Kitsuto paused as both he and Naruto looked up to see Hinata, Tashira and Yue standing there, accompanied by the four Pokégirls that had stayed behind with them, one of which Hinata had her arm around the neck of with her two forefingers near the girl's temple. The other three Pokégirls were standing around them, cautious not to move to warrant their Harem-sister's death, both Tashira and Yue on alert to make sure none of the three surrounding them tried anything.

Naruto recognized one of the Pokégirls there, the Kunimitsu Kitsuto had mentioned earlier.

The Pokégirl Hinata was strangling seemed familiar as well, she looked like a primate. He knew he saw a picture that looked similar to her in the pokedex.

Atelesia was her type! The girl herself blinked as she stared at Kitsuto who had Naruto in a headlock and was in the middle of giving him a knuckle sandwich. Said girl rolled her eyes, "Oh, not that again." The Atelesia muttered, acting as if her life wasn't in the fate of Hinata's fingers, the girl she had underestimated and assumed was as weak as any other human, so while Tashira and Yue stalled them, Hinata caught her off guard, which stopped the other three Pokégirls from advancing.

"Let him go." Hinata ordered.

Kitsuto stared at her, "Let him go?" He repeated as he raised his eyebrows, not understanding the threat she posed.

The Atelesia scratched her head, opposite side of where Hinata's fingers were poised to strike, "Well, it turns out she's not as weak as I thought." She said with a small blush of embarrassment.

Blinking once, then again for good measure he looked at Hinata and then down at Naruto, Naruto looking back up at him.

"She's about as strong as me." He filled him in.

Kitsuto's confusion was replaced with understanding, and then he looked back at the group of women in disbelief, "You let your guard down around an unknown opponent?" He asked.

The Atelesia pouted at him, "How was I supposed to know she wasn't a regular human?" She asked, it wasn't her fault as far as she knew.

Kitsuto shook his head ruefully, "_~Sigh~_ Leslia, Didn't I tell you to evaluate the situation and know all the risks before rushing in?" He asked, not that he hadn't just done the same thing by fighting without knowing his opponent, but she didn't know that, this was about her.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Hey... she's a primate Pokégirl... Why did you suck so much when we were fighting in the tree's? Shouldn't you have more experience with that when you have a monkey type in your harem?" He asked tiredly.

Kitsuto frowned, "I've only had her for two months."

Naruto snorted.

"Hey, doesn't he look younger to you? I could've sworn he was taller than Kitsuto when we last saw him." the Primate noted as she stared intently upon the smaller looking blond, her Harem-sisters also taking notice of Naruto's age change.

"Let Naruto go, and call off your Pokégirls as well." Hinata ordered.

Kitsuto thought it over for a good three seconds before sighing, "Alright... no business I have here is worth one of my Pokégirls being killed."

"Killed!" Leslia shrieked, "You didn't tell us there was a chance we'd be killed on this mission!" She yelled.

A tick-mark appeared on Kitsuto's forehead, "Haven't you learned anything from Jiroshi's lectures?" He asked.

"_Bad communication._" Naruto taunted before wincing from the wounds gathered his fight, still laying helpless in Kitsuto's headlock, his vision was getting hazy now that the adrenaline was beginning to fade, the tight hold Kitsuto had around his neck also contributed to his process of passing out.

"Shut up." Kitsuto snapped sourly, reluctantly he let go of the blond and slowly stood up, being careful not to break or injure himself more than he already was.

He turned to the Pokégirls surrounding the three girls, "Mika, Ariel, Leslia, Yuku stand down." He ordered.

"Idiot, why do you need to tell me to stand down?" Leslia ranted, seeing as how it was her being held in this arm hold. Her Harem sisters visibly relaxed, lowering their stances and guards cautiously.

"Does that mean Kitsuto won?" Kiya asked, the two of them walking out of the forest of tree's.

Kyu crossed her arms and tapped her forefinger against her cheek, "Well, Naruto's still conscious, and he hasn't given up... I don't know." Kyu replied honestly.

Kitsuto used that same weird energy, and soon Naruto found his limbs able to move freely.

With exhaustion and pain playing its role he laid there until Kitsuto helped the blond up to his feet.

The two stared at each other for a good while.

Kitsuto grinned awkwardly at him, "So uh..." He stuck out his hand, "No hard feelings?" He asked.

Naruto stared at him through half-lidded eyes, and he knew he'd only be able to do one last thing before he was out of it for a good few hours.

Kitsuto wasn't sure what happened next, the world spun around a few times and he could feel his body beginning to go numb for a moment. Stars were in his eyes and voices faded in and out; when he could see again he found himself seeing the Earth sideways and could clearly feel the side of his face stinging.

"_Ughh!_" Kitsuto moaned in pain, Naruto stood there for a moment, too tired to evade as he felt Kitsuto swipe his feet out from under him. Now Kitsuto was far too hurt and exhausted to do anything more but lay there as his Pokégirls rushed to his side, he couldn't catch anything else as his vision fell into darkness.

Skull met mother Earth soon before Naruto too fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"And what was the boy's name?" He asked.

Timidly Kawaki stood before her summoner, one who she had only met twice, both of them when she was to be tamed, so she still didn't know what did and didn't piss him off yet so she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I don't know his name, but he looked similar to your pupil." Kawaki replied cautiously, she glanced to Kawana Jiraiya's Alpha. Bringing the news to one of the most experienced and strongest of the Hotties seemed like the wisest decision, short to say, she brought the young Hottie before Jiroshi to explain the odd events.

He looked surprised, intrigued even.

"Like Kitsuto you say?" Jiroshi asked with a small smile.

Kawaki nodded carefully, "Yeah, except he had blond hair and only three whisker scars on each side. He also had blue eyes." She explained.

Both Kawana and Jiroshi did a double-take at hearing that the boy who summoned one of his Hottie's also sported whisker-like scars.

"Are you sure about this?" Jiroshi asked the young Hottie, receiving a nod at the question.

Pondering to himself Jiroshi looked outside his quarters, "Hm, that's strange."

"What?" Kawaki asked slightly panicked.

Staring a moment longer he turned away and shrugged, "Kitsuto left a few days ago claiming a lot of weird nonsense." Scratching his chin he thought it over.

"Not so much as nonsense anymore Jiroshi?" Kawana asked with a raised brow.

Jiroshi stroked his chin sagely, "He said he could feel a person's presence that felt similar to his." He relayed.

"Should we go and contact Kitsuto?" Kawana asked seriously. Jiroshi remained quiet for a while thinking this over in the most careful way possible, and then deciding on the best course of action.

Crossing his arms Jiroshi shook his head, "Eh the kid can deal with it." He replied before falling back down onto his bed.

Kawana and Kawaki paused for a moment, shocked at how he just shrugged off something like this.

"Aren't you going to investigate?" Kawana asked, slightly peeved at his casual behavior to this news.

"I don't wanna." Jiroshi mumbled before gaining a lecherous smile, "Neh Kawaki, is there anything else you-Gah!"

He was interrupted by Kawana hitting him over the head, falling off the bed the chair and desk near-by fell on top of him, his supplies littering themselves all over the room. Kawana sported a tick-mark on her amphibious forehead.

"Aaahh! Master Jiroshi!" Kawaki cried out in worry.

Kawana crossed her arms and huffed, "What if this blond kid is hostile? Kawaki said that their Pokégirls fought more like Shinobi." Kawana vented.

Jiroshi moaned, "But I taught Kitsuto a lot of things, he can take care of himself. And if he can't he doesn't deserve the title "Student of The Great Horned Fro-Ggnn!" Kawana's foot began digging into his back.

Kawaki stood there in disbelief as Kawana vented her anger at Jiroshi.

Two of Jiroshi's harem-sisters stopped by Jiroshi's door, looking at Kawana, "She's going off again." Anya observed as they proceeded to walk past his quarters and down the hall.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Never thought I'd be _here_ again." Naruto muttered to himself marinated in sarcasm as he struggled to remember which way was going to lead him to the furball instead of another dead-end in the dungeon that was his sub consciousness, "Have much more important things to do than walk around this DAMN MAZE!" Naruto yelled down the corridor, echoes bouncing back at him as he began to get frustrated, feeling as if he'd been walking for hours.

"Stupid Kit-teme." He cursed his other worldly counterpart.

**"The Third on your left you fool." **The Bijuu's demonic tone rumbled through the hallways.

"Bout time." Naruto muttered as he trudged through the water swallowing his ankles, wondering when exactly water had managed to gather on the floors. Taking a left into another hallway he saw Kyuubi's cage a little ways.

As he came closer into the open room with the seal still stuck on the cage that contained the large fox, said fox laid there with his red eyes taking in Naruto's appearance and clothing, the usual grin on the Kyuubi's face was still there.

He 'Humphed', **"Still small-minded aren't you brat."** He noted with a mocking grin, Naruto unfortunately seeing the beasts face enough times that he could distinguish the different kinds of grins the fox used.

"And your still smiling? It's been seven months since I last saw you, you're always smiling when I see you." Naruto stated.

**"Moments of your failures are to be celebrated." **He retorted.

"Just tell me how do I get out of here? The less of you the better." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms, he still had so many questions to ask Kitsuto, also he wanted to make sure Hinata and everyone was okay.

**"Fool, you'll only leave when your body is ready."** He replied,** "While you may be mentally ready, your body was forced to shut down because of the strain you so carelessly put upon it from underestimating your counterpart. Whenever your knocked unconscious your almost guaranteed to end up here."**

"So... how long will it take for me to recover?" Naruto asked dubiously, seeing an oddity in Kyuubi's attitude immediately.

Kyuubi's grin faltered somewhat as he narrowed his eyes, **"Brat you should enjoy this reunion while it lasts, you are after all in your ending days."** He advised.

Naruto raised a brow, "Don't think I've heard that threat before, what gives furball, you're more talkative than before. Usually you're threatening me, offering me chakra, or wanting to be released, "I'm in my ending days?" I figured that I'd come in here to see you sleeping like usual?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi never talked this much in such little time, or if he did it would usually be something involving himself.

Kyuubi's grin came back up and, if possible, wider than usual, **"I suppose you could say... that I've been feeling better, like I could taste freedom."**

Naruto squinted, "From here it looks like you're still locked up. All that dreaming's gone to your head." Kyuubi was definitely much more, dare he say it, happier than usual in his own twisted way. Furball never said anything about him dying, which would mean that he'd die too so what was the occasion? And what did he mean 'Freedom'?

The strongest of the Bijuu paused as he collected himself, **"Brat, do you honestly believe I spend all my time sleeping?"**

Naruto paused, and then looked around the room, "Well... what would you be doing?"

Kyuubi let out a chuckle from the back of his throat,** "Everything will be revealed in due time brat. So while you still have a chance, tell your ningen girlfriend I appreciate her curse."**

"So you know about Hinata's Youki huh? I don't know what you're up to, but I'm telling you now it's not going to work." Naruto waved off before taking a seat in the shallow water, crossing his legs, "And since I'm gonna be here awhile, can you tell me what's up with that Kitsuto guy?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi was an enigma, he could never figure out his stupid mysterious remarks or threats and there really wasn't any use in trying to figure it out, so he was going to let it go for now; He never liked coming here, if ever, it would usually involve arguments or some kind of trick into brainwashing him. He couldn't spare him the time, he needed to know as much about Kitsuto as possible before he woke up and another possible fight ensued.

Kyuubi slowly recoiled as his grin faltered a second time, his own furred brows rising in small interest,** "Being here has smartened you so. What makes you assume I know Kitsuto, brat?"**

"Cause you can see what I see." Naruto replied with a sweatdrop at Furball's lame attempt to dodge answering the question.

**"Yet observe more than you do, while you matured, you're still a fool."** He replied, not being able to help insulting the brat.

Ignoring the jab Naruto tilted his head, "Well duh. You're thousands of years old or whatever, obviously you'd be smarter than a fourteen year old, so you're not telling me anything new." Naruto replied, the furball paused at the reply.

The great Kyuubi slowly looked over at Naruto; when he would've been provoked and insulted him back, now he simply brushed it off as a waste of time... interesting development, **"Be glad that I feel so great, because soon I'll achieve what I believed to be an impossibility when locked in this cage, now I may as well tell you that I was no smarter than an infant upon my imprisonment."** He explained.

Naruto stared at him, "So why are you so smart if we both supposedly had the same I.Q when I was born, as a matter of fact, what does that even mean? What, did you get amnesia when Yondaime sealed you up or something furball?" He asked as he scratched his head.

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, **"Upon the Bijuu's creation, we were merely quantities of demonic chakra taking the form of an animal that first came into our sight, some Bijuu even seeing two animals at once as the appearances of those animals fused making the Bijuu's body-"**

"Oji-san told me one Bijuu had the form of an Ox and Octopus mixed together. You're telling me the Bijuu's took the form of the first animal's they saw, so how the hell did that Bijuu see an Ox and an Octopus at the same time, or are you just messing with me?" Naruto sweatdropped, interrupting Furball's great story, partially uninterested seeing as how he couldn't really use any of this information in the Pokégirl world.

**"Be silent brat,"** The red-eyed fox snapped at interruption; however it happened Naruto doubted the Furball would tell him, **"We had no brain, no knowledge, only the basic instincts of the animals of which we took form."** The Kyuubi ground out.

"So why are you telling me this now?" Naruto asked.

The great Kyuubi looked at him with a smirk shy of a grin, **"You'll need this information in your future I assure you, so you may want to listen you fleshbag. Because of our developments-"**

Naruto perked up in slight interest, "So... what's so different now?" He asked, the beast glared at him, a low growl coming out from the back of its throat, Naruto paused, "Never mind."

**"Then I had been sealed into you, and as you know I saw all that you went through. Listening as you learned about the world of Ninja, and as you grew smarter, I had as well. The difference _is _that while you dismissed most of that information as useless, I had thought over it continuously. Where you fought your opponents without plan, I analyzed all the possible tactics of which I had learned, and as my knowledge had grown I began to think for myself, thinking of possibilities that hadn't happened and analyzing your human and other human's Jutsu, carefully going over the seals I had seen through your eyes. This is why I am smarter than you."** The fox quickly finished with a very cocky and superior smirk.

"So that's why your eyes are always closed when I come in here?"

**"Yes."**

Naruto stared at Kyuubi, taking in all the furball had said, "You just love to show off don't you?"

**"I do what is amusing to me."** He replied.

Naruto ignored him as he scratched his cheek, "So you're saying, that if I took things everyone told me more seriously I could've been just as or even smarter than you?" he asked.

**"That option is too late, the gap has been decided and the smarter you get, the gap will not close. In time you may be as smart as I am now, but I will have ascended to a new level of knowledge."** The Kyuubi gloated in his moment of grandeur, despite his being locked up in a teen's gut.

Naruto sighed, and then rolled his eyes, "Whatever furball. Okay, so you analyzed Kitsuto more than me, what can you tell me?" Naruto changed topic.

The fox was silent for a while, seemingly going over on whether he should agree to talk to the brat about the boy, soon coming to a decision,** "Brat be grateful that I indeed have went over many possible explanations on your connection with your Universal counterpart."** Kyuubi answered.

"Yeah yeah, just-... wait, what did you say?" Naruto asked as he picked up on something about Kyuubi's choice of words.

Furball just stared at him.

Getting to his feet Naruto looked away, turning around as he began to think before he continued, "You said _Universal _counterpart. I thought he was another me from a different dimension... if he's my Universal counterpart, then I'm way out of my own world. That would mean I'm in a different _Universe_?" Naruto croaked.

Watching his blond vessel piece together the puzzle the beast snorted, **"Perhaps you aren't as smart as I had originally estimated."**

He turned his attention back to the giant fox, his eyebrows narrowing as he glared into the fox's red eyes, "The Hell's that supposed to mean." Naruto growled.

Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly seeing the brat's short-temper of his old personality that he pertained months ago, **"Did you actually think other humans lived in different dimensions from our Universe, you fool?" **The semi-annoyed yet amused, nine-tailed Bijuu asked, narrowing his eyes back at his container.

Naruto crossed his arms with a 'matter-of-fact' look on his face, "What are you talking about, summons live in a different dimension right? Different planet and what not." He retorted.

**"Summons originally lived on our planet before the discovery of different dimensions. In reality different dimensions are merely portals to another location in the Universe we reside in, I assume in this Universe on this planet there are Pokégirls who are able to be summoned from another location in the Universe as well. Brat even you should have at least considered such a possibility, seeing as how your village is notorious for sealing items in pocket dimensions in their dimensional seals."** Kyuubi explained.

Slowly Naruto blinked, "So this is the multiverse theory those professors on TV were talking about." He whispered, blinking two more times for good measure, remembering the time he was in the hotel and he had flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. The theory of which any possible thought of how living organisms could exist lived in very many different Universal planes.

If this information was true then what did that mean on their chances of returning home?

Kyuubi continued to stare at the boy,**" Congratulations, further proving how my knowledge has surpassed you; and showing your inadequacy at being a Shinobi."**

Naruto paused as he looked back at Kyuubi, "Hey, what did you mean by being free?" He asked, he didn't know how, but he had this deep feeling in his gut that made him think this 'Freedom' had to do with this Universal stuff.

Kyuubi grinned yet again, **"As I have said, everything will be explained in due time."**

Naruto stared at Kyuubi in all of its white sharp teeth and red eyes, "... _Fuck_ you." Damn the giant rat to hell and back with him and his stupid secrets, it got annoying after the tenth thousandth time.

**"Ow, my soul."** Kyuubi replied, his eyes catching the sight of Naruto's fists tightening.

"I swear furball one of these days Imma kick your ass."

**"My fur is standing on end."** Kyuubi replied with sarcasm.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Check all their pockets" He ordered, foot forcing itself down on the downed thugs throat as he struggled to breathe, the other five guys all lay dead in the alley.

"Got it." His beta replied before each of his Pokégirls searched the failed-robbers pockets.

The teen pressed his foot harder on the thug's throat, "What's with the 'R' on your chest? Not many robbers with matching costumes, robbing Tamer's of their Pokégirls. Who are you?" He demanded.

"They're just team rocket remnants." Nova replied with little interest.

Turning to his alpha he took his foot off the man as he proceeded to cough furiously, struggling to get oxygen back into his lungs.

The teen looked at his alpha in confusion, "Team Rocket, what's that?"

"They're just robbers and thugs that pass by every now and then. They use to be an organization dedicated to gathering Pokégirls of every breed, mostly through theft. But then Team Trauma came up and crushed their dreams and their whole organization." Nova explained.

Her Tamer crossed his arms in interest, "Team Trauma?" He asked.

"Basically they crushed Team rocket and took over everything, Team Rocket members now are just low thugs and robbers. Team Trauma's a much more serious criminal organization, holding vast amounts of stolen and forbidden technology. Anyway Team Rocket members are nothing but pussified members of Team Trauma, Tamer's run into them every now and then with the chance of their Pokégirls being stolen." Nova finished.

"Team Rocket's no longer a threat?" He asked, seeing Nova nod her head. The teen crossed his arms, "A large criminal organization that revolves around forbidden technology and rare Pokégirls... Sounds promising." He replied deep in thought as he took in this new information.

"Possibly they have the technology you're looking for." Nova shrugged, "That is if we all don't die, Team Trauma doesn't like being fucked with."

"Don't tell me he's considering..." The beta left off.

"Looks like our journey just got a lot more troubling." Another Pokégirl muttered as she stashed the corpse's wallet she was holding in her pocket.

"Seriously master? There are plenty of other people with the technology you want, instead of messing with criminals, steal from the Government." Another optioned warily.

"Sure, why don't you go get it and tell me how it worked out being on the whole world's wanted list." He replied making the Pokégirl pout.

"Wait, I'm confused. Are we still headed to the White Lotus league or are we changing course to find Trauma people?" The Beta asked as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, we're still headed to the league, if that fails then we'll move onto this organization Nova's talking about." The teen replied. They still needed to travel across this Blood continent they were in.

"Alright, so we get to the white lotus league, then to the shrine people. Let's say you do get to the Espers, what then?" The Beta asked as she crossed her arms.

"Gurk!" _*Crack*_

Everyone turned to the sound, seeing the Draconic girl's foot on the guy Sasuke had been questioning's head, snapping his neck with her foot.

She looked up at them in confusion, "What?"

**_AN: Whether Team Rocket is still an active criminal organization is meaningless, if the information on them above is not Canon, and then let it be on how I set my story._**

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Kitsuto never did have ill intentions, so attacking these girls while he was not conscious to give the order didn't sound like a very good plan of action. Mika didn't know, the last thing she needed was for Kitsuto to be even crankier than he had been for the past couple of weeks because she killed -Naruto's- comrades. So the Kunimitsu just decided that the smartest thing to do would be to stop or rather, postpone this hostility, and it seemed Kyu was with her on this, which was rare, they hardly ever agreed on something.

The main important thing was to tend to their master; they didn't need to be attacked while Kitsuto's body was off laying somewhere. As Kitsuto had said, there was nothing here that was worth one of them dying.

This Hinata girl seemed to understand such a concept, a momentary truce until their respective masters were conscious again, going from there they'd then know what to do. Until then...

"So why did you attack us?" Hinata asked the Kunimitsu as the two proceeded to sit there five meters away from each other, patching up the unconscious bodies of Kitsuto and Naruto.

"Well everything would have been fine if that blond agreed to just talk with Kitsuto, instead he had to be stubborn and causing all that chaos." The Atelesia interrupted, all of Kitsuto's Pokégirl's off to the right crowded around each other.

"Well if your master hadn't provoked us by having that nine-tails over there cast an illusion on us then maybe he wouldn't have attacked." Tashira argued, Yue by her side as they sat on the left side of the clearing.

Kyu and Kiya knew that there would be such tension, so instead of staying they opted to get firewood to keep them warm.

Mika shrugged her shoulders, it didn't matter now. What she needed to do was focus on healing his screwed up body Kyu wouldn't be able to help with anything anyway. Kyu never was good with medical stuff, and because of it Kitsuto's wounds got infected one time, he got sick and was moaning all throughout the night... and not the good kind of moaning either, so he never trusted her with healing him again, luckily her, the beta, was good with this stuff.

Mika glanced to Leslia, sending her a mental warning to not cause any more trouble before looking back at Hinata, "Things may have gotten out of hand, but we had no intentions of... well, killing anyone." Mika finished lamely as she looked at Kitsuto and Naruto's condition.

"Yeah we've gathered that, I think what Hinata wants to know is why us?" Yue asked, flicking her tail sorta impatiently, still not sure whether she could put her guard down around these Pokégirls, especially since they were attacking them only hours ago.

All of Kitsuto's harem paused, looking amongst each other thinking of a way to explain.

"It wasn't all of you, just him." Mika gestured to the unconscious blond in Hinata's care. Hinata blinked for a moment, just finishing up with applying the burn salve to his leg, sizzling and steam quickly arose from the wound, and in minutes his leg was healed, albeit with a red tint, the temperature of his skin was hot. While the wound was healed, it'd be a couple days before Naruto could run normally again.

"Only after Naruto? Tch, so why didn't you just leave the rest of us out of it?" Tashira growled.

"There's reason for caution, I myself am curious about why I sense the presence of chakra surrounding you." The Kunimitsu replied, looking intently at Hinata in her sixteen year old self, attending to a fourteen year old blond.

Hinata glanced at the Kunimitsu, then she sighed, it seemed she knew all along, so much for that, there wasn't any point in keeping up a facade that didn't work, and the Henge would only continue to use up her chakra anyway.

Releasing the Henge, her real form was showed, but that was the least of everyone's problems, Hinata still wanted to know why they did what they did.

"The hell? So that's why that blond looked smaller than when I first saw him!" Leslia concluded as she rested her hands on her hips.

Hinata and Mika locked gazes for a moment.

Pushing past the shock, the Shrine Maiden answered, "Forgive us, but under the assumption you were all comrades, it was expected that you guys would try to interfere." Yuku replied, "We were just taking extra precautions cause Master's been fairly stressed ever since he started feeling a spiritual connection with that child over there." The Shrine Maiden explained, garbed in the expected Shrine Maiden's clothes, wearing scarlet red hakama pants; a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves; and white tabi socks finished with sandals.

Her weapon of choice looked to be with that bow on her back; arrows and sword were also strapped to her person.

"Spiritual connection?" Hinata perked up, "With Naruto? What do you mean?" She asked.

Yuku was quiet for a while, "Lately, for the past couple of weeks master's been so distracted by the connection that he hasn't been able to focus on any of his training or meditation. He said that he could feel someone that had a similar type of life force as him. Sorta like he was feeling himself..." Yuku went off, pausing at how wrong that sounded she blushed.

Mika pulled the blanket up over Kitsuto's shoulder's to keep him warm, "A few days ago Kitsuto decided to hunt him down, and speak with him. We arrived at the resting grounds in the afternoon and that was when Kitsuto spotted you guys, and so here we are." Mika finished for Yuku.

Tashira crossed her arms and huffed, "So you guys attacked when we were off guard? What you couldn't just have talked to us yesterday at the resting grounds?" Tashira asked, slightly peeved.

"Well it's kind of hard to talk when you guys were too busy fucking each other." Leslia argued, her monkey tail smacking the ground, her cheeks burning red.

"Each other..." Yuku whispered, her cheeks warming up even more.

"That was at ten in the night, get your head out of your ass, you had half the day! We got to the grounds at eleven in the morning; you got there in the afternoon!" Tashira barked.

"Then you should hav-" The primate Pokégirl stopping, seeing Mika's raised hand telling her to stop.

"We're not getting anywhere if we argue. Control yourself Leslia," She ordered, she looked at Hinata, "Please forgive her, she can be kind of... rash."

"R-rash!" Leslia screeched, Yuku putting a hand on her shoulder, "Leslia, please calm down."

Hinata waved it off, "It's okay, Tashira can get a little riled up at times as well."

"Tch." Tashira turned her head away, Naruto releasing a small painful groan before going silent again, Tashira growled quietly, "All their fault anyway." She muttered, Yue giving a quiet mew out of concern for her other master.

"It is because of your master and you girls that both he and Naruto are unconscious." Yue spoke with contained anger.

Kitsuto's harem paused, each of them looking at one or another, "We may have come on a little strong I admit." Ariel admitted as she crossed her arms.

After applying the Burn Salve, Hinata finished tying the gauze around the last wound, pulling a blanket over Naruto she sighed. She had let him keep his torn pants on, patching up any wounds on his legs.

No doubt that they already showed to these strangers that they were no ordinary Tamer's, but she didn't want to convey anything more by making a new pair of pants pop out from a scroll in front of them, nor did she particularly like the idea of Naruto butt naked in front of these strangers while she tended to him.

Naruto groaned again, trying to turn sideways but Hinata pushed his shoulders down, doing that would re-open the gash on his rib-section. She couldn't figure out why he was in so much pain, he had been groaning like that every now and then.

She berated herself at the unsolved mystery, "In any case we should wait until these two are conscious before discussing anything further." Hinata said.

"Agreed." Mika replied, not that she did agree completely, but she'd be a fool to say it wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

Ariel sighed, the ruckus breaking her out of her reverie, "Kyu is coming back." The Avariel spoke up.

Tashira and Yue's head flicked to the right seeing Kiya not too far off into the forest with a stack of logs in her arms, that Kyubi not far behind either.

Now all they needed to do was waiting for the guys to wake up.

Almost as if on cue Naruto groaned again, hissing as he tried to lift his arm to reach at his leg.

Kiya dropped all the wood and dashed to her Tamer upon seeing him beginning to wake, Hinata acting accordingly, Tashira and Yue taking a step forward in worry.

"Naruto, don't move you'll reopen your wounds." She whispered softly, Naruto muttered something incoherent.

"_M-...my_." He gasped in pain.

"What?" Hinata asked as she brought her ear closer to his lips.

"What's wrong with him?" Yue asked worriedly.

All the other Pokégirls watched silently as Hinata tried to soothe Naruto as he continually struggled to do something. An eyelash creaked open showing a blue cerulean eye, wincing in pain.

"My ass." He grunted, Kiya blanched, her eyes looking to the lower half of his body.

Hinata stared as Naruto lifted his lower body up, his hand reaching under to retrieve something in his back pocket that had been digging into his ass, constantly giving him pain. Yanking the small box object out from under him he held it up to where he could see it, then his eyes widened.

His small black pokedex was basically shattered, wires coiling all around his hand, and the plastic casing hanging off to the sides.

Naruto stared at it in disbelief, "... _Fuck_."

He hadn't taken it too well...

"That bastard broke my pokedex!" He howled, as he tried to throw his broken 'dex at the unconscious silver-haired teen, failing as it hit the dirt three yards away from him.

Hinata was straddling his chest pushing down on his shoulders, Kiya grabbing his arms and Tashira and Yue holding down his legs as he tried to break free, Kitsuto's Pokégirl's standing there in shock that the 'Regular' human could move after being in a fight with Kitsuto, they had all fought their Tamer personally and while not as strong as them, was no pushover to any girl below the experience of a level twenty.

"Naruto calm down! Your bodies still recovering!" Hinata's attempts at settling down the blond were slowly getting through to him, but it was slow coming, he bucked his hips to try to get up only for him to wince at the pain in his injured leg running through his system.

"You idiot, your wounds are opening!" Tashira barked as she saw Naruto's leg begin bleeding through the gauze.

"Naruto-kun, your scaring me, please don't overexert yourself." Yue pleaded as she tried to stroke his 'Good' leg to try and calm him down.

Kiya's eyes closed tighter, a small smile was at the edge of her lips as she scooted closer to Naruto's head. When they had begun to restrain him she knelt inches from her head, her knees separated so that his head rested between her thighs as she held his arms, shortly she realized that whenever he bucked his head, his hair would make a good feeling come through her.

She already established he was okay; he was going to live so her mind occupied itself with some of the more important things on her mind.

"Kiya you're not helping!" Tashira growled at the perverted fox as she jumped at the shout, then smiling nervously at the Dracass.

Hinata pushed on Naruto's chest till his back met the ground, quickly leaning down she brought her lips to the struggling blonde's. The effect was almost immediate as he stopped struggling, eyes opening a little more, the feel of security and the small hinting feel of Hinata's Youki passing through her lips warmed him up with a feeling, his body slowly coming to a stop as he soon just laid there as Hinata swapped spit with him, not arguing he stared curiously at his best friend.

The adrenaline soon left his body, Hinata relinquishing his lips moments later as she opened her large lavender eyes to stare down at him, they both stared at each other silently before Hinata broke it, "Calm down." She said soothingly, "We can always get you another one."

Not wanting to let it go the boy pouted, "But I liked _that_ one." He huffed.

"We'll get you a better one." She replied, leaning down she kissed his forehead, "It can be any color you want." She continued as she kissed down his cheek and to his jaw.

"You promise?" He asked.

Pecking him on his lips Hinata nodded indefinitely, "Yes. Now, since you made such a fuss I have to re-wrap the wounds you opened." Hinata lightly scolded as she tapped his nose with a finger.

Naruto looked to the side, "Whatever. Girls, can let me go now." Naruto called out, blushing as he felt Kiya grinding against the top of his head.

"Are you calm?" Yue asked.

"Yeah... _*Exhale*_ I'm calm." Naruto ground out slowly through gritted teeth, "Now. Can you let me go?"

"That depends; can we get out of here as soon as you're fixed?" Tashira negotiated.

Naruto paused, then turning to look at his unconscious counterpart a few meters from his person. Thinking it over, he supposed the best thing to do was just get as much distance between them as possible.

He made a positive grunt saying okay to the question.

_*Rub Rub*_

Naruto sweatdropped as his eyes looked up, "Uh Kiya... hey Kiya you can stop- Kiya!" He called out making Kiya open her eyes back up again, her small fantasy of both her masters and her being broken.

"Huh... oh, right." She muttered with a blush on her muzzled face before she released his arms and stood up.

"Tch." Tashira grunted before releasing Naruto's bleeding leg.

As Hinata got off the blond, Naruto felt Yue hug him from the side, her cheek rubbing against his and her tail wrapping around his leg, "I'm so glad you're okay Naruto-sama." She gushed, her eyes wide and caring as she looked right at Naruto looking to be on the verge of tears.

Naruto blanched as he slowly brought up one of his hurting arms to pet Yue on the head, "Sorry that I worried you Yue." He apologized with a grin.

"I was scared." She whispered, hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

Naruto reached over and scratched behind her ear at her favorite spot, "You should really have more faith in me, and I'm not that weak." He joked, laughing a little making Yue release a small giggle. Scratching behind her ear a moment longer a deep purr released from Yue's chest area.

Reluctantly she released him, standing up she wiped her nose as she sniffled a bit. Her other master was okay, he really was, and he didn't even seem that concerned with his injuries... he wasn't going to die.

A bunch of strange people these ones were, seeing many oddities in them within the span of mere minutes. He was okay; even more surprising he woke up before Kitsuto did. That blond, while a Tamer, kissed that female woman, also a Tamer even though they both had their own Pokégirls. Also the emotion the feline displayed for a Tamer that clearly wasn't her's was also surprising. Mika didn't know what to make of these ones, out of the ordinary people; it only heightened the thought of Kitsuto actually being right about wanting to find this guy for a reason.

She watched as the blond scratched his head and grinned at Kiya who was helping the female Tamer, Hinata, re-wrap her Tamer's wounds.

"Peculiar aren't they?" Kyu asked the Kunimitsu as she stroked the side of Kitsuto's unconscious face, "Kinda makes you want to think Kitsuto's onto something." She continued.

Leslia huffed, "Believe him? Pft, yeah right." She crossed her arms and crossed her legs upon sitting down, "Those guys over there are just crazy, don't know why Kitsuto searched them out." She judged as she nodded her head.

"It can't be helped; you haven't been around Kitsuto as long as we have." Mika replied, ignoring the harem-sister as said Pokégirl growled.

"What should we do? After that girl finishes fixing him up they're going to leave." The Shrine Maiden spoke up.

"The whole reason for Kitsuto's hunt will just be walking off, but I doubt he'd like it if we attacked to keep them." The Kunimitsu replied.

"We should bind them-"

"Just let them go." Kyu interrupted, much to the surprise of everyone else, "Kitsuto is tired and he needs rest, we can always catch up with them. If not the old fashion way, Kitsuto can just 'feel' him out and I can teleport us there as soon as he's conscious. There's no need for any more violence." She explained.

Reluctant to agree they kept silent, as for Leslia, nothing would make her happier right now than seeing that Dracass go away.

"I'd advise that Silver-haired teme not to follow us." Naruto warned, his body being supported by Hinata, "Your Tamer's beginning to get on my nerves." He finished.

Mika turned away from Kyu to look at the wounded male Tamer, "Don't count on it. Kitsuto's not the most understanding, you can guarantee you'll be seeing each other very soon."

"_Joy_. I'll hold my breath till the reunion." Tashira mocked, and with that with Yue's help they teleported.

"Bitch." Leslia muttered, "What did he call Kitsuto?" She asked.

"Teme," Kyu replied, "It means bastard."

The Atelesia blanched, "Why that little-"

Ignoring the Primate, Mika turned to the Alpha tending to Kitsuto, "How far do you think they went?"

"The Cheshire's level is nothing to be concerned about, being burdened to teleport four others, probably sixty yards if she tried." Kyu replied seemingly uninterested.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"What can you feel?" **Kagai**-Naruto asked as he walked closer, Mirror in hand as he did so,** Kurai**-Hinata standing a ways ahead of him as she focused her Youki, the sun would be gone a few hours from now, and **Kagai-**Naruto was determined to cover at least some ground during the day, an objective that constantly led to **Kurai**-Hinata and **Kagai**-Naruto to butt heads.

She was silent for a while longer, feeling a small spark of familiar chakra's coming from the south. Her head turned to the feeling of familiar chakra, "A few more days, perhaps a week or two before we get to them." She replied.

"Then we should get going." **Kagai**-Naruto decided as he began to head to the location.

Following after the red-eyed blond she raised her brows, "What's your hurry? Do we have a plan or sorts, while your original hasn't mastered your other chakra as well as you seemed to have, they can't be underestimated. Also we both have the drawback of protecting the mirror." **Kurai-**Hinata reminded.

**Kagai**-Naruto paused, staring ahead for a small moment standing still in his tracks as he retraced his course of action. His head twitched, the playful side of the blond, the original blond with all his mischievousness mixed with the dark emotions suddenly surfaced as he thought of something, he smiled, "Hina-_chan_ I didn't know you cared." He replied dripping with far too much innocence that just didn't sound all too innocent, looking back at the girl with a large playful smirk.

"Wha-..." She blushed faintly before she turned her head to the side with a small glare, "Idiot." She growled.

"Blame Naruto." He growled with disdain at saying his name, stopping completely **Kurai**-Hinata stumbled right into the blond, but not before the red-eyed teen quickly turned around, **Kurai**-Hinata falling into his chest.

"Weak knees." He noted with a smirk, "And you're breathless." His smirk turning into one of perversion, "I'm good."

She pushed him, "Stop acting weird." She grumbled, she hated it when he acted like this, she didn't know how to react, never dealing with emotions being displayed in such a way she usually dealt with it in a passive or aggressive manner, but now... why was now different?

When she first came of existence she didn't care about the little details, she was cruel, and she was definitely violent... but now she was beginning to act... she didn't know the term, but she guessed _not _violent or at least not as much as when she was created, and now she _did _care about the little details.

She had even noticed that she had begun to blush... she felt fucking insulted by it, but yet she didn't know what to do, how to react to the changes her personality was taking.

He chuckled before turning back around and going back to walking.

_*Rustle*_

**Kagai**-Naruto shucked a kunai without turning to the noise in the bushes, a shrill cry came from the bushes seconds later as blood spurted into the air and then the sound of a feral Pokégirl's corpse hitting the ground came next.

Not paying the minor threat any mind, **Kurai**-Hinata stared at the blond, trying to figure out his change in behavior. Her emotions in a jumble she shook her head to clear of such wasteful thinking, taking time to recollect herself she asked, "What will we do with the mirror once we find them, you know what will happen once it breaks."

"You mean _if_ it breaks." **Kagai**-Naruto replied with a smirk, "And it'd be harder to break when sealed inside a scroll, it'd be too risky to hide the mirror behind a tree or something before going to fight." **Kagai**-Naruto humored as he sported a very foxlike grin.

She raised a brow, "You mean kill." She stated matter-of-factly.

He glanced back at her, "That comes later."

_*Crack*_

**Kurai**-Hinata's hand struck out on instinct at the Pokégirl lunging at her, quickly striking her chest, the Jyuuken strike made contact and **Kurai**-Hinata pushed as much dark chakra till the Pokégirl's chest was full, her heart exploding under the pressure, not breaking stride** Kurai**-Hinata tilted her head at the red-eyed blond.

The cloned Hyuuga couldn't help but wonder what she and **Kagai**-Naruto's originals were doing at this very moment, from what she could tell they were heading west. **Kurai**-Hinata wasn't so sure about charging into a fight to the death against their originals at the moment, they had been gone for quite a while and for all she knew from what her memories tell her their original selves trained practically every day; and while they had sharpened up their use in Youki, **Kurai**-Hinata and **Kagai**-Naruto really hadn't been training, so she couldn't determine how strong their original selves were going to be once they caught up to them.

_She_ thought it best for them to slow down and take their time, train for any possible occurrences, and then when the times were right, set out to kill them. Also a part of her wanted to go out and see the world that she hadn't had the pleasure to see, only _remembering_ them from the original Hinata.

She wanted to see what kind of Pokégirls all resided in this strange world, one particular looking breed had caught her attention, and she wanted to look into that more.

Although... **Kagai**-Naruto didn't share the same perspective, instead he seemed to want to get there now, and like there was something he needed to do.

She wanted to relax right now and observe the Pokégirls.

_*Groan*_

_'What the...' _Curious eyes turned to the sound a ways off to her right, **Kagai**-Naruto chuckled. Wanting to know what it was she put her hands together, and soon veins occupied the sides of her eyes.

Her body froze at the sight; quickly canceling her Ocular jutsu her cheeks tinted a hue of pink. She quickened pace to catch up to the red-eyed teen. Perhaps she would look at the scenery later, currently focusing on getting out of hearing _'Or seeing'_ range from the seven ferals currently keeping each other 'company' in the area.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

There were no words, no goodbyes, no apologies or anything; honestly if Naruto stayed any longer he would've strangled the guy... even if he was him in this Universe. He couldn't believe the teme broke _his _pokedex! He even customized his background damn it!

All the girls carried the back-packs while Naruto limped along with them, despite their pleas he wanted to walk, trying to 'Limp off some steam'.

Although fortunately or unfortunately, Hinata brought logic into his mental anger at the silver-haired teen. Saying that had they never came to this world, and it was Kitsuto and his Pokégirls that came to their world, Naruto would've done the_ exact_ same thing she said.

"Hinata, even if I ha-"

"The _exact_ same thing Naruto. If you were the same Naruto back then you would've charged head-first without knowing the threat, just like Kitsuto did." She explained.

Naruto paused to think about it, automatically flashbacking to when he attacked Kakashi during the Gennin exam without even knowing how strong he was... or like how he charged at Zabuza, or Orochimaru who was disguised, or Gaara on his rampage.

Naruto blushed, if he were to be a critic, he probably would've done much more damage than Kitsuto, at least the teme offered to talk before they fought.

Breaking down past the image of Kitsuto being a universal jerk, he tried to put himself in his shoes. When you got down to it, he was just a teenager trying to find out why Naruto and him had this weird connection... hell he didn't mean any_ actual_ harm at the start, even luring Kiya away so she wouldn't get hurt when he realized Naruto wasn't going to comply.

Crossing his arms Naruto turned away from Hinata's_ 'All-Seeing-Eyes'_ and huffed.

"Shouldn't we go back and talk about what just happened then?" Yue asked.

"Hell no." Tashira growled at the thought of the primate Pokégirl, if that monkey kept pushing it, she was going to Hyper Beam her ass.

Despite Naruto understanding Kitsuto's intentions, he didn't feel like seeing his face right now, besides he knew that; After Kitsuto spent all that time trying to find him that he wouldn't just let them go, "Don't worry about it, as soon as that Universal teme is up and walking, they'll come find us. Besides, we still have a Pokégirl to meet." Naruto replied.

Kiya's tail frizzed at the thought of another sparring partner, friend, and most importantly a playmate, a large grin sliding onto her face.

That's when Hinata picked up on something about what Naruto said, "Wait, what do you mean Universal?" She asked, all the other's perked up.

Oh yeah, he still had to update them on the whole universal ordeal, thanks to the furball explaining it to him, the blond scratched his cheek with his finger, "Yeah... After I was knocked unconscious I winded up meeting furball." Naruto started.

"Ooh! The Kyuubi-kun!" Kiya yipped, Naruto's talk about the Bijuu from his world, it had her feeling extremely... aroused that the strongest known Bijuu from Naruto and Hinata's world was in the form of a Kitsune and that Naruto contained it.

It made her love Naruto all that much more, it explained his whiskers as well as his foxlike personality from time to time, and it had her feeling closer to him than any Tamer she could ever hope to have. She had first been attracted to him by his scent, which had her seek him out and try to screw him senseless, then she got captured but that was good, she could always pick Naruto out of a crowd because hardly anyone had a Kitsune's scent on them.

Tashira, Yue and Kiya talked about it, and they agreed that Naruto did smell of a Kitsune, and Yue then said Hinata had a scent that she was first afraid of, which was also the reason she was reluctant to be in Hinata's harem before quickly getting use to her, Tashira commenting that Hinata did indeed somewhat began smelling like... evil, after they had ran into Team Trauma, but she didn't care, it didn't bother her... hell, it only increased her wants, and not long after, it no longer bothered Yue.

The scent wasn't strong, but the more Hinata and Naruto drew on their other chakra the stronger the scent smelled, but when they were normal like this... it was almost nonexistent unless you concentrated.

That reminded her... Kitsuto smelled like a Kitsune too.

* * *

"-That's basically all he told me before I woke up." Naruto finished, having walked for a couple hours, the sun was now no longer in sight. The blond figured that he got a couple of miles between them and Kitsuto's harem, and they'd be able to get more in before Kitsuto was able to walk again.

Naruto winced, pain shooting up his injured leg from putting too much pressure on it, he limped slower, much to the chagrin of Tashira who thought they weren't going fast enough, "Want me to carry you?" She asked.

"Only if you love me." Naruto joked as he climbed onto the taller Pokégirl's back, really noticing how tall she was now that he wasn't in his Henge form.

"Jeez, so that Kitsuto guy's you in this Universe huh?" Kiya broke in with slight awe, another Naruto, not exactly the same person but similarities here and there.

"There's a good chance there's a Universal version of you too Hinata somewhere around here." Naruto spoke in thought.

Hinata was still taking all this in, shocked at the severity of their predicament.

"You'd think you two would get along." Yue sighed.

"There both stubborn." Tashira muttered.

Naruto tapped Tashira on the shoulder, "Okay, here should be good. We'll make camp here, and also we should prepare dinner for six this time." Naruto spoke, Hinata already having a sleeping bag rolled out, Tashira proceeded to lay the blond on it.

"Kiya could you hand me the pokeball?" He asked, he didn't need to specify which pokeball he meant. Naruto didn't like keeping Pokégirls in their pokeballs for too long, also they needed to get the introductions and explanations out of the way before Kitsuto caught up to them and more chaos ensued.

"Hinata, did you get a reading on Kitsuto's Pokégirls?" He asked. Hopefully she had, he needed to know what their experience level was, and just searching for their data in the 'dex would indeed help know what they were going up against if they were to ever fight, but they wouldn't know how strong they'd be.

Hinata shook her head, "Sorry Naruto, I sorta... forgot." She finished lamely.

Naruto stared at her, "You forgot?" He repeated.

"I'd figure that healing your burned and bleeding carcass would be more important than looking at Pokégirl stats, we were too busy to check out Pokégirls." Tashira interrupted as she unpacked the food out of one of their Poképacts. Yue teleported in and out, every time she did the pile of logs would increase just a little higher.

Naruto blanched, "Yeah, I guess so." He muttered, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed blush he grabbed the pokeball Kiya had in her hand held out to him. Taking it he muttered thanks, Hinata going over to help Tashira with preparing the food.

"Hey that reminds me, what are you three girls' levels?" Naruto asked quizzically, having completely forgotten and seeing as how he no longer had a pokedex he decided to ask. It had been months since they last scanned them, except Yue, being scanned about a few weeks ago, but he couldn't remember what level she was either.

Tashira blanched, "I don't know, I thought you were supposed to keep track of that? What happened to all that '_Planning ahead just in case'_ thing, you should've known just in case your dex broke." Tashira scolded.

Naruto blinked. Not wanting to be put on the spot for not knowing either, Hinata took out her own 'dex.

**_DRACASS_**,**_ The Dragon Guardian Pokegirl_**-_ **Lvl**: 21_

**_CHESHIRE_**,**_ The Mischievous Cat Pokegirl_**-**_ Lvl_**_: 14_

**_KITSUNE_**,**_ The Mischievous Fox Pokegirl_**- **_Lvl_**_: 16_

Tashira and Kiya's levels had increased exponentially since the last time she saw them; In the beginning of January she remembered scanning Yue as well, although her level hadn't made that much of a change, if any.

She couldn't blame her really, now that she thought about it, the last time they did any actual training was just before the New Year. She didn't count the time on the air balloon because they had only done that one time, one day of training out of a whole month didn't seem necessary to count.

Hinata raised a brow at the numbers, "Ne Tashira? Exactly how high can a Pokégirl's level go anyway?" Hinata asked, this whole time they had just been thinking that if the number went up at all, it was a drastic increase, but now that she had the opportunity to ask, she wanted to know how high the numbers could go.

Tashira, as well as everyone else perked up, the Dracass taking a moment to put down the canned food in her hands, "Pokegirl Researchers designed that thing to read up to the maximum of one hundred." She replied without any real concern, Yue and Kiya following suit.

Naruto and Hinata blanched at the thought of it, Tashira was the strongest of the Pokégirls next to them, and yet it only read that she was basically at twenty percent compared to her absolute strongest.

"Your only a level twenty-one." Hinata whispered in disbelief.

"That Kitsuto's Kyubi was a level thirty-six." Naruto suddenly said, thinking about how strong that actually was, which meant that no one here could stand up to her if they actually fought.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Given how he's like my age, how are they so strong?" He muttered, immediately he looked to the pokeball in his hand.

"What if she's like a level eighty!" Naruto fantasized at the thought.

Tashira snorted, "Very unlikely, for any average tamer, they'd be lucky to get a Pokégirl to a level fifty by the time they retire, only the above-average would ever go beyond that; then the really experienced, the masters could ever reach as high as a level eighty. If Kiya was able to win in a battle for salvage at her current level, your challenger was below average." Tashira explained before continuing, "Also, your counterparts had his Pokégirls most likely for years, although he wasn't a Tamer then and they probably didn't directly belong to him, no doubt that he trained them up to now, while you two have only had us for half a year now."

"What's your status as a Tamer?" Kiya asked as she leaned on Naruto.

"Status?" Hinata asked, she had been so involved with using the 'dex to read data on the leagues, Pokégirls and history, she never really used it for anything else.

"You have your own profile data, it shows your Tamer status, also you could add things to it as well." Tashira explained.

Hinata stared at her pokedex after going to where Tashira explained. It showed the basic information first, her age, name, blood type, birth, but upon scrolling down she saw the information about herself.

**Hinata Hyuuga Tamer Status**

**Residence**: ?

**Region**: Orange League

**Status**: Active

**Rank**: Unrated

**Security Clearance**: Nil

**Badges**: Nil

**Battles Won**: N/A

**Battles Lost**: N/A

**Licenses**

**Tamer**: Y

**Master Tamer**: N

**Researcher**: N

**Watcher**: N

**Breeder**: N

**Active Harem**

**Pokegirls**

**DRACASS: The Dragon Guardian Pokegirl - Lvl**: 21

**CHESHIRE: The Mischievous Cat Pokegirl - Lvl**: 14

Hinata blanched, a thought popping into her head as she pointed it toward Naruto. Taking time to load it showed his status as a Tamer, pretty much all the same thing as her. The only difference was that for_ 'Battles won'_ it read seven, none for battles lost. For a brief moment she wondered how the battle records had been added to the status, how did the 'dex know he won seven matches?

She frowned at the fact that her information and Pokégirls were going to be displayed to anyone who scanned her with the 'dex.

"Kiya, could you start the fire?" Yue asked the Kitsune, the appropriate amount of wood in place. Kiya nodded, all this talk of power levels was beginning to bore her, using her Ember technique she got to work on getting a fire going.

Naruto stared at the pokeball in his hand as he digested all this new information, not being able to come to a decision he looked over to the girls, "Hey, do you think I should let her out now?" He asked.

"Now's as good a time as any." Tashira muttered, personally she didn't really care, to an extent. As long as she wasn't a total bitch and didn't cause any problems with the dynamics around here then she didn't care.

"But what if she attacks like you did? I'm in no condition to fight at all." Naruto thought out, cautiously eying the red and white ball, was this Pokégirl going to be awesome or complete chaos? He didn't know why, but he just had some feeling that he needed to be cautious around this Pokégirl.

"Then she needs Taming!" Kiya yipped from a ways off, her tail wagging with an extra 'Oomph' in it excitedly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, being feral was a possibility. He scratched his cheek, "I dunno, I'm just getting a weird vibe from her." He spoke.

"Perhaps it'd be best for the first person she laid eyes on is her Tamer, maybe us being around will make her frightened." Hinata threw out, the idea of the others leaving to give Naruto and her space to get acquainted sounded good, but Kiya... she really has been wanting a harem-sister for a while now and to exclude her from the meeting of a new Harem-member was pretty selfish.

Or maybe it was the fact that once he released her he was going to have to go on a monologue about who he and Hinata were as people, their Tamer morals and values, introduce her to the Pokégirls, and explain the way their Harem dynamics worked; Oh and there was also the explaining of them being Shinobi from another Universe, one who contained a great chakra demon in his gut, and the other developing dark chakra from his and another person's chakra mixing into her system.

Yeah, he was more worried about the second part.

He couldn't release her with everyone here, that'd cause too much tension. Although who should he include or exclude? Release her around her fellow Pokégirls to get relaxed; released in front of him and Hinata to explain the difficult things first; with him and Kiya to get the Tamer and Harem bond acquainted with...

What if this was a Pokégirl that wanted him to prove to her that he was a worthy tamer? Very hard to impress anyone when you could only limp around. What about when it came to Taming, that wouldn't go too well.

He briefly considered waiting until he was feeling better to release her, but it was also good to get this out of the way as soon as possible and she's been locked up in that ball for almost a whole day. Thinking over the options he decided to risk it, "Hinata, Tashira, Yue could you please let me and Kiya talk to her first?" Naruto asked with a face of a beggar.

"If this pork burns because of your lagging ass, I'll strangle you." Tashira threatened as they each got up and left, the Dracass making sure to lay the pork out on a small metal grill put over the fire beforehand.

"Here. If anything happens, just yell." Hinata said, placing her own pokedex in the blonde's hand before she too left to give them space.

Kiya squatted down next to her Tamer and looked at the pokeball, all she hoped was that she wasn't a water type... oh, even worse a domineering type.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes before looking to Kiya, "You ready?"

She nodded her head, "Go for it."

Nodding, he readied Hinata's pokedex he pressed the button on the pokeball before it enlarged; tossing it into the air. As the Pokégirl began to materialize in front of him he pointed the 'dex at her. He needed to get a reading on her as soon as possible since he was a slow reader.

What appeared before him with the height of five feet and seven inches, an average pair of wings springing forth from her back stretching seven feet in length total. Her breasts were the next to become visible to Naruto and Kiya's eyes, looking to be about a low C-cup.

From afar she looked to have normal skin, but upon seeing her body contain a golden tint to it, Naruto squinted and found that her skin was actually scales covering her body that gave the Pokégirl a golden tint, its hair shined violet and shortly Naruto saw that her eyes were also violet.

**DRACONA, the Gliding Dragon Warrior Pokégirl**

**Lvl**: 23

**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Dragon/Flying  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Human like Diet  
**Role:** Multi-Role Fighter, Ambusher  
**Libido:** High (drops to Average if traded, or caught wild)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Gust, Whirlwind, Dragon Rage, Slash, Cut, Scratch  
**Enhancements:** Wings, Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Tough skin  
**Evolves:** Dragoness (Shiny Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Draco (orgasm or battle stress)

_When a Draco evolves into the Dracona, there is very little change in the way of physical appearance appearing very human like, Dracona's can usually be identified by the presence of scale-like skin (which is detectable only by close inspection) which contains a slight tinting of color, accompanied by the new pair of wings that spring from the nubs on the Draco's back and average about 4 to 8 ft in span, generally of the same color scheme of the rest of their body. Although far too small to support her weight in flight, they are mainly used for low level Flying attacks, and gliding down from ambush positions above an enemy. They cannot ride thermal currents or attain any level of altitude and they must take a little time to prepare themselves to glide by stretching their wings, making impulsive attempts difficult and dangerous._

_They have a head of courser-than-human hair, They range in height from about 5ft to 5'10" and their eyes run in the same range of color as their hair, though they are often different then the hair. slightly pointed ears, thick scratching claws for nails which appear black or ivory in color and a three-foot long reptilian tail stemming from the base of their spine. One point of interest is the color ranges their hair, eyes, and skin takes. Usually covering a metallic scale of color, a darker set of colors or even some gem like colors, their skin, hair and eyes can all be different (if generally from the same range, but a mixture is not uncommon). There is also an increase in their bust size generally they average a generous C cup._

_During the War the Dracona served a purpose very similar to the Draco, often acting as heavier support to their ground based sisters. They also spent a great deal of time laying ambushes in cleared out bases and buildings, waiting for humans to return and try to reuse or salvage them._

_The evolution to a Dracona also tends to mellow out the temperament of the Pokégirl towards her tamer, often making even more affection and loyal as he has proven himself by making her evolve. However if she is traded to another tamer at this point (or if by slim chance one is captured in the wild) she will backslide into her previous stand-offish attitude until the new Tamer manages to prove himself._

_Due to their well-deserved reputations , these proud and noble Pokégirls tend to quite picky about their tamers, expecting them to be either physically powerful themselves, or possess a powerful Harem. If they feel neither is present, they will shun the Tamer, preferring to go Feral than to submit to him. This being said, they tend to be considered a troublesome breed and unsatisfied Dracos are either traded or released once its obvious that she won't respect the Tamer. On the other hand a Tamer who has suitably impressed a Draco will quickly find that she an extremely loyal dedicated (not to mention affectionate) member of his Harem. Due to this rather difficult personality, many Tamer prefer to evolve their Dracos up from Mynxs should they ever get a hold of a Dragon Scale._

_When tame, Draconas are highly intelligent Pokégirls and are sometimes drawn to hobbies or pastimes that allow them to work that intelligence. Their feral state is similar to their Draco sisters, and more often than not the two breeds will be found mingling together in a pride like group of usually no more than 15 or 20 members, sometimes led by a Dragoness._

What were the odds of getting another dragon type?

Naruto's body ached already at the trouble this Pokégirl would cause, no wonder that bastard looked happy when he chose that pokeball after he won the salvage battle, not really having any need for her since, Naruto guessed, he was never going to earn her respect.

Kiya looking on in anticipation as she saw the Dracona slowly materialize into form, watching as she stood there for a moment, gathering her bearings on where she was and why she didn't see her previous Tamer anywhere.

She slowly came to realization when she set eyes on a fourteen year old kid with a Kitsune standing next to him.

A smiling Naruto waved his hand nervously, "Hiya."

Her face slowly morphed into disappointment and anger, "That bastard traded me didn't he?" She vented, not that she cared much about her old Tamer, it was about how her previous Tamer traded her to a stupid-looking new Tamer, and to add injury to insult he was only a little brat to.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply before she interrupted, "How are you even a Tamer? You're like, ten." She stated.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, stuttering as he tried to come up with a reply, "Fourteen actually."

Kiya sighed, her fantasies dashing away from her, "Well... she's gonna be a fun treat now isn't she?" She asked rhetorically and mixed with sarcasm.

It finally settled in the Dracona's mind that this was her supposedly _"New"_ Tamer.

"Fuck! How could that bastard do this to me!" She raged on, her hands motioning as if she was strangling the person that previously owned her, "He couldn't at least find someone at the right age! Honestly, what kind of Pokéwoman raises such a useless shit!"

Naruto scratched his cheek as he watched the Dracona vent. He supposed that now that her previous Tamer could no longer punish her, she had taken to cursing him to hell and beyond, after all she no longer had to watch her language as far as she was concerned.

At the reminding of her new Tamer's age, her head snapped toward Naruto, "As a matter of fact how are you a Tamer?" She asked, her anger calming for the most part.

Kiya looked to Naruto with a plane face, "Yeah Naruto. Sounds like you have a lot of explaining to do." Kiya lightly scolded as she stood up.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to Kiya, "H-hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna... leave." Kiya replied lamely, unable to think of a reason, "Besides, me leaving you with dragon breath is the least of your worries right now. Good luck!" She finished, making no attempt to hide her disappointment. And with that she took to the tree's, "Don't worry, I'll tell Hinata and them about the change." her voice carried through the tree's

Naruto's face turned red, "W-wait! I thought we were in this together?" He yelled, only for it to be in vain as she was already long gone.

The Dracona had a brow raised at the Kitsune's leave, "Was she yours? And who is Hina-" She stopped, her eyes fully taking in Naruto's bandaged up appearance,

"What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto turned his focus back on her, and at the Dracona's impatience he let out a nervous chuckle, "Could you take a seat?" He requested.

She stared at him, as if she was trying to figure him out in five seconds. With a snort she reluctantly sat down, her eyes scanning the area to catch her surroundings, her nose smelled something fairly delicious in the air.

She also caught the scent of something else, but it was faint. Like a fox's scent, she didn't dwell on it though; it was probably the remnants of that Kitsune's.

Turning hard eyes back to the teen she beckoned him to start, "Well?" She wasn't wearing much, a black long-sleeved shirt and pants.

Now he was alone. He'd have to be careful of what he told her or she could very well just hold it over his head to get him to do something for her, she seemed like the type to do so, threaten to expose his secret.

And it was as clear as the night sky that a peaceful approach wasn't going to do it, but he couldn't come off as a strict jerk.

Naruto cleared his throat, then narrowed his eyes at the Dracona as she raised a brow at the change in behavior, "So, do you already have a name?" He asked with a friendly smile.

She stared at him, "Even if I didn't, it'd be a long day with Jenova before I'd let a kid name me." She replied.

"It's not all that bad." Naruto replied calmly, "So I guess you already have a name. I'm Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." He paused before telling her his full name. Should he have risked that? Oh well, it was too late now.

She stared at his outstretched hand, "Myrel." She muttered, refusing his offered hand-shake Naruto put it down. She looked him up and down, the way he was covered in bandages and had blood stains, wearing only a ripped up pair of pants.

She feared her reputation walking by a Tamer who was forever in a wheelchair, "You're not a cripple are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Naruto blinked, "Not since the last time I checked. Hours ago I ran into a... distraction is all." Naruto replied. He severely doubted he'd be able to impress her by lying to her, so he opted to keep the explanation's vague.

"A hell of a distraction." She replied unsurely as her eyes continued to look over his injuries.

He was really pathetic, and didn't really show any strong points, only that he was obviously good at masking his personality. She couldn't tell if he was a beginning Tamer, a cocky tamer, wimpy Tamer or anything.

He chuckled slowly, "Tell me about it."

"What kind of Tamer are you." Myrel cut to the point, her calculative expression showed all of her intentions.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, trying to think of what he was to say, "What do you want to know?" He asked cautiously.

"Are you a beginner?"

"Not necessarily." He muttered.

"Advanced?"

"Well no. I've been a Tamer for about seven months." He replied, he didn't know how long a person had to be a Tamer to get out of the "Beginner" rank, but still telling her that seemed like a good idea.

She seemed to have blanched, "You became a Tamer when you were thirteen?" She asked, not that she knew for certain, he could've just turned fourteen then, but she was assuming. At the nod, her eyes widened slightly, admittedly no kid his age could live as long as he did.

She narrowed her eyes in a small amount of disgust, "Are you an unofficial Tamer?" She asked. Woe to the person that was if she ever came across one.

He shook his head somewhat proudly, "Nope, got a license and everything... Except my pokedex got broken only a couple hours before this." Naruto muttered somewhat embarrassed.

That aroused suspicion, "Who's is that's your holding then?"

"My friend's, although we'll get to that later. Now as for why I'm a Tamer... I'm a fully Licensed Tamer but with at a different age." He explained, not sure if he was right telling her that.

She looked at him questioningly, "How'd the hell you ever manage to pull off something like that."

Naruto chose his words carefully, "I can't tell you that right now."

She glared at him, "I don't like being lied to." She warned.

"I'm not lying, I'm keeping things vague." He replied honestly.

She growled, "Then stop with the bullshit and tell me." She hated not knowing anything about someone, and this kid was obviously toying with her by answering her questions without much information.

"That depends..." Naruto left out, "Does that mean we got ourselves a bond?" He asked, would she recognize him as her Tamer, or not.

She kept her glare strong, "No." she spat, "Not to someone who won't tell me anything about themselves, and definitely not to a little brat like you." She spat.

Naruto sighed; he should've expected this seeing as how he hadn't even earned her trust, much less her acknowledgment. But he couldn't prove himself to her while he was injured.

There was a small nagging at the back of his head that asked, _'So what if she knew everything? No one would believe her if she were to tell anyone.'_ it had said, it had been fairly tempting, but still he couldn't be too sure.

As a matter of fact even if he did tell her, he wasn't exactly in the condition to prove it true. If he had Hinata prove what he said true, there was the risk that she would acknowledge Hinata for whatever reason and end up despising him, which would definitely lead to bad dynamics of their whole group because there was no _way _Tashira was going to let another Dragon type, quote: _"Fuck my Hinata."_

On the other hand there was the possibility that she wouldn't believe anything he told her that was the truth, and end up despising him because of his_ attempt_ to impress her.

That left Naruto's only other option he had to consider, what about a postpone?

He looked at the Dracona before him, "Myrel, I can't exactly tell you everything about me because you don't accept me as you're Tamer, so I can't really tell a Pokégirl that doesn't really trust me, about me." He explained carefully.

She growled at him.

He hurried to explain further, "But, also even if I did tell you, you probably wouldn't believe anything I said. And I am not exactly in the condition to prove what I'm telling you is true."

She seemed to consider it, "How so?" She asked.

"Like if I told you I was very good at holding my own against Pokégirls. I couldn't exactly show you physically ya know?" He used as an '_Example_'. As predicted she snorted at the idea, but still knew what he was trying to say, he was a bandaged bleeding mess.

"Alright, so where are you getting at?" She muttered quizzically.

"What I'm saying is how about we just postpone this whole "Introductions" speech for the time being. At least until I'm healed!" Naruto proposed.

Things would get too confusing if he went about this without a plan, and Kitsuto and his Pokégirls were bound to find him in the next day or two. He supposed he could just let everything run its course, because she seemed to be heating up as the time continued to tick by.

He needed someone who was good at calming people down. Naruto did the only thing he could think of doing now that his plans went to shit.

... "Hinata!"


	15. ARC II: 7

"_Boring!_"

Frowning, she threw yet another journal off the cliff and into the ocean four hundred feet below. There went another few precious minutes she'd never get back, as each disappointment came up her fur frizzed more and more in irritation.

She released an agitated sigh, and with an irritated flick of her tail she forced energy into the seal marked scroll, pulling out yet another book, "These humans know how to use chakra, fuck you'd think they'd have something interesting in here, not stupid books." She fumed, skimming through the book it read something about the molecular structure of -_blah blah blah_- she tossed it off the cliff she was sitting on.

It had taken awhile, admittedly a couple of days to figure out how to unseal the contents from these scrolls using an energy different than chakra, but apparently it hadn't been worth the trouble, all the books she looked at so far were all so dreadfully boring and useless.

Just a bunch of tasteless information that no one really needed to know about, still she was curious on how those two humans had managed to get their hands on some of Sukebe's little diaries, at least which made things a little interesting.

Squinting at the notes written in the passage of the next book, before grimacing she chucked it off the ledge, "Can't let the humans get their hands on that one, the last thing they need to know is how to control ferals." She muttered, it was so easy and yet everyone overlooked it, they hadn't found out now and probably never would now with the book gone.

Grinning, her mind drifted off back to the interesting humans. She saw that boy and girl and how they performed after she hand launched that boulder at their balloon and she was happy to say that they didn't disappoint. Jumping around through the air, not cracking under the pressure in the least, and dodging the chaos before their cute little Dracass came to end it, flying them all to safety.

She had been ready to go confront the humans' right then until her eyes spotted something that caught her eyes, she spotted at least three bags falling through the sky that they left behind. Short to say, she was curious and decided to take one, but after sifting through the scrolls of knowledge for about twenty minutes, she decided it was dead.

Dropping the last book her patience allowed her to hold she merely huffed in boredom and frustration, "Bah, who needs books anyway." She grumbled, her tail pushing the bag of scrolls off the cliff and down into the ocean.

She pouted to herself, "What are they after if they had these old journals though?" Then again did it honestly matter; she had been bored for a while now and for humans this interesting to fall into her furry lap was too good to pass up. Wiping her hands clean she stood up.

"Just a bunch of useless junk." She vented with a small flare in her eyes, as her mood quickly changed, "I hate it!" Her tail smashed against the ground, indenting its figure in the earth.

Thick malevolent energy began to swirl around her, the life around her seemingly becoming just as dark all within an instant as everything lay still and quiet. She faced the ocean and the rising sun with a cold mischievous glint in her eye, "Let's see if we can't _spice_ things up."

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_- Extending the red and white ball at the frowning Dracona Naruto commanded, "Myrel return..."_ -

"Humph."

Hours of talking and yet she hadn't found out all that much from those strange tamers, all the effort she put into prodding into their secrets wasted, which only served to rile the dragon type up even more.

Feeling her body begin to come into existence as the red light ceased, Myrel's eyes met the familiar sight of white within her pokeball, which was where she was most of the time with her previous Tamer.

A miniature work out area to stay fit, a refrigerator and pantry packed with food in the kitchen, and a bed in the middle of a white room, the standard captured Pokégirl cage.

The Dracona crossed her arms in frustration, thanks to those two Tamers she had a lot to think about, which she couldn't help but do when she didn't understand something.

On the bright side they seemed more intelligent than her last Tamer; actually looked to have some skill in combat from the sight of the weapon holster at the human girl's thigh; Able to tolerate pain from Naruto's appearance; and also they were damn polite.

On the downside they were brats; they were naive and beginners; they were definitely hiding something which she despised; and most importantly: They were too _damn_ polite.

To her chagrin the Pro's overruled the Con's.

_'Doesn't mean I like it.'_ Myrel thought as she fell into the comfort of her bed with a large frustrated sigh.

She wasn't willing to join them, not after everything she had gathered about them, one of the major factors being that they were only children… well, fourteen, but even still! It angered her even further that she couldn't be told anything about them unless she did agree to join them and with that her mind quickly drifted back to what the blond kid had told her, saying that if she had no real desire to stay with them, then he wouldn't force her to and they could drop her off at the nearest town if she wanted.

A tempting offer, but she was no fool, she wasn't going to go back to being locked up in her pokeball at the PokéCenter only to be picked up by some dick, and she had learned her lesson with her last few Tamers unfortunately.

So she provided her own course of action. She was going to tag along, they didn't seem to object to the idea entirely, and it would help soothe her curiosity about the two strange tamers if she happened to just stumble across anything they happen to say, with her ears she may as very well hear everything in the forest. Although as soon as she found the Tamer she wanted she would depart, Naruto and Hinata had no qualms about it, so she could at least respect their integrity.

Her hand gripped the bed.

Myrel's brows narrowed, they were hiding something and she knew it, hell they knew that she knew. What kind of crowd were they mixed up in if the boy was injured like that, not to mention the weapons they carried with them, something she had only seen fighting Pokégirls carry and the thought of humans being involved in combat was only something she figured wealthy, powerful and experienced Tamers would be capable of... not fourteen year olds.

Something else had caught her attention as well: Their catch of Pokégirls? A Dracass was far past beginners' experience, but yet she and the other two held so much respect for the two Tamers.

A Cheshire, it gave some explanation as to why the Tamers would possess ninja-like weapons, but the sight of a Kitsune had weirded her out and it was obviously the boy's alpha... surely that Kitsune wasn't satisfied with him, and a Kitsune's loyalty only went as far as the amount of times she's tamed, which confused her as to why she seemed to have his dick on a very high pedestal, he wasn't even full-grown.

The Dracass was obviously the strongest out of the group, then the Cheshire and finally the sex craving Kitsune, she knew how useless they could be, heck she worked with one for three days before her previous tamer sold her.

What did interest her though was the amount of respect they held for the two Tamers, what made them so special, and what were they hiding?

Her mind ached to know, but that damn boy said 'I can't do that, you're not a part of our harem.' she mimicked in her mind.

She found that it annoyed her, maybe they had meant to do this, entice her with a small bit of information making her want more just to see if she'd stay. She growled to herself at the thought of being toyed with.

Still, it deserved some looking into, but she didn't think she'd be getting any information out of the Pokégirls that much she knew. They clearly didn't like her, she had gathered that much.

_- The Kitsune whined, "She could've been an electric type, he'll I'd have taken a water type. Instead we get this stick in the mud." Kiya sulked to Yue._

_Yue's ear twitched, her tail becoming rigid and her claws surfaced her fingertips at hearing Myrel call Naruto a brat. She glared at the ungrateful dragon type, "... I'll gut her." Yue hissed to her Tamer._

_Tashira stared at Myrel as she stared back, "... I don't like you.-_

Myrel shrugged, okay they_ really_ didn't like her, but it didn't hinder her all that much. If she was lucky she wouldn't be staying long, she gave it a couple weeks' tops.

"Hmph," Comforting herself in the fabric of her bed she decided she could think of it tomorrow.

_*Clap clap*_

The light shut off.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

**... Next Morning...**

The arrival of Myrel was going to predictably hold them back; Hinata knew it the moment she had laid eyes on the way the Dracona had carried herself. They still had so many things to do, but now Myrel's appearance was going to limit the topics of the group's conversations, tone down their training to regular Tamer levels, and also Kitsuto was surely going to find them eventually.

Myrel was about as stubborn as Tashira when she had first come into the picture; hours of talking but also trying not to give anything away had made time fly into the early morning before Naruto had finally balled her back up.

They had to move out quickly as soon as they woke up for two reasons: To get away from Kitsuto; to get to Blue League as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately it seemed like the fates were against them, Naruto shooed away whatever had touched his face.

"Hey... _wake up_." kneeling beside him he leaned closer.

The sleeping teen tossed for a moment, hearing someone call his name.

"Hey... Come on wake up." Pushing on his shoulder he leaned closer.

"Mmnn..." Naruto grumbled, his eyes slowly creaked open, the moment he did he came to see a large pair of green eyes staring down at him.

Kitsuto blinked, "Hey."

"Great _KAMI_!... _*Gasping*_... What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled angrily, his eyes finally coming into focus as Kitsuto fell back in surprise, Naruto sitting up and gripping his chest as he struggled to slow his heartbeat.

Damn it, it was bad enough that Myrel hadn't turned out like he hoped, but now the first thing he sees when waking up was Kitsuto, could he catch a break?

Kitsuto gripped his chest as well, only then did the two finally see what the other had done to the other. Kitsuto had a crutch by his side, his forehead wrapped in bandages, his throat, his midsection wrapped up, and his left leg.

Naruto quickly looked around to see if Kitsuto's Pokégirls were ambushing them, not seeing anything in sight except Hinata and their Pokégirls sleeping in their sleeping bags.

The sun was high and bright.

Glaring at the silver-haired teen Naruto lowered his voice, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Well good-morning to you to." He muttered as he slowly sat up straight, "I limped six miles just for a face like that? Jeez." He muttered.

"... You limped six miles." he repeated deadpanned. Quickly the blond took in how fast Kitsuto was healing, only last night he was bleeding and broken, but now he was up and about.

Kitsuto scratched the back of his head, "Alright, Kyu teleported me, but seriously you should have expected I'd come after you." Kitsuto defended.

Naruto glared, "I did know, I just didn't think it would be this soon." He ground out.

Kitsuto let out a small chuckle, turning his head away he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head for a few seconds, "You left without saying good-bye. And also we still have things to discuss." Kitsuto had just begun to notice that Naruto no longer had any wounds.

"Hey, you're all healed." He noted suspiciously.

Ignoring him Naruto asked his own question, "What do you want teme?" He growled. Yes he was healed, but his body was mighty sore and the muscles in his legs still needed time to recover.

He reached for his weapon holster.

Kitsuto waved his hands, "Wait, I'm unarmed!"

Naruto paused, other than that white T-shirt and black shorts he spied nothing else but bandages and a crutch.

Kitsuto continued, "All my Pokégirls are in their pokeball as well, and as you can see I'm in no condition to fight." Kitsuto gestured to a tree twenty feet away, and true to his word his swords, backpack and pokeballs were all placed near the tree.

Naruto turned back to the teen and glared at him for a few stinging seconds, "I really don't want to deal with you right now Kitsuto." Naruto replied with a troubled sigh.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you tried to freaking kill me!" Naruto blurted before lowering his voice.

"No I didn't." Kitsuto denied, but despite what he thought, if Naruto wasn't as quick as he was, he might've just reacted too slowly and it would've cost him dearly.

Naruto's hand pulsed, "Plus you're a jerk, I'm about to just launch a few kunai at you." he replied honestly.

Kitsuto's face became serious as he pestered, "Look, just hear me out, after that you can turn me into a pin cushion if you want." He negotiated.

Naruto paused himself, hand on his weapon holster, he narrowed his eyes at his kin, "Really?"

Kitsuto held up his hands, "Not the face, and definitely not below the waist where it matters though."

Cautiously Naruto put down his weapon holster; right now he had every advantage over Kitsuto, so that meant he was leaving himself completely vulnerable to him just to talk... He supposed he could give Kitsuto the benefit of the doubt.

Looking at him suspiciously he asked, "What is it you want?"

Kitsuto's tone lost its mirth, "In all honesty... I just want to know what's going on. If you want me to leave you alone then fine, but at least just tell me who you are and how you can do the things you just did and I'll be gone in a flash. Also I figured we started off on the wrong foot," Naruto scoffed, "So I decided we could talk and resolve some of tension between us." he finished with a straight face.

... Naruto sighed heavily, "Ah damn it Kitsuto... Why do want to know so badly?" Naruto groaned, now his legs were beginning to ache.

Kitsuto sat up and leaned forward, "There is no exact reason, I can't say, but life is full of pains in the ass, I just happen to be one of them at the moment. Now, stop playing kid, it was funny the first time but now it's getting on my nerves."

"Don't know what'cha talking about." Naruto waved off.

Kitsuto pointed his finger at the blond, "You know what I'm talking about, this damn... Thing that's going on between the both of us."

Naruto crinkled his nose at the sound of it, but pushed it out of his head, "You can't be too sure that it isn't a coincidence."

Kitsuto's eyes widened, "See, you do know what I'm talking about! I bet you even like fox types like I do."

Naruto froze, the thought of Kyuubi's grinning maniacal face passed through his mind, "I don't..." but then Kiya's laughing vulpine face came up... he liked Kiya. Naruto stared at him, and for just a mere second he believed him inexplicably.

But what were the stakes? Tell him what the reason was as to why they were connected, that he was Kitsuto's Universal counterpart and as a result he'd be left alone, but what would he do with the information? Naruto huffed with a disbelieving smile, and then stared at Kitsuto for the longest while, but he didn't waiver.

There was just one thing that kept him pissed at the silver-haired teen, "You broke my pokedex." Naruto muttered solemnly.

"That can be replaced." Kitsuto passed, "I can buy you another one."

"Dark Blood Red casing." Naruto jumped.

"New?"

"Of course." Naruto replied with an indefinite nod.

Kitsuto was silent, custom made cost extra, "... Okay."

"I want your word that you won't attack us again, or steal from us." Naruto added.

"Fine, fine just hurry up." Kitsuto ushered.

"And... You mustn't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you without our permission. And after I'm done telling you, you tell me your secrets." Naruto concluded.

Kitsuto held a stare for a few moments, weighing the conditions, "You're pushing it but fine, I accept your terms." He agreed.

Naruto's face lightened remarkably, "Alright then."

"Okay!" Kitsuto replied as he stood up, seemingly without the use of the crutch, standing on his wrapped leg without trouble, he tore off the bandages.

Naruto blinked, "You were faking?" He asked.

Kitsuto turned to him, "What? I have an accelerated healing blood gift, and by the looks of it you have something similar as well."

"An accelerated healing blood gift?" Naruto mumbled.

Kitsuto shrugged, "Well it didn't kick in until I was thirteen but anyway, that's no longer important. I figured you wouldn't attack a crippled person, plus it's easier to gain sympathy when you're defenseless." he explained, and then he smiled, "Come on, it worked right?"

Sadly it did, but he wasn't going to say it. Standing up as well Kitsuto offered his hand to the blond and cautiously Naruto took it.

"For the record, I could've won; I still had more up my sleeve." Kitsuto stated, defending his pride.

Naruto smirked but didn't say anything; he could've used Rasengan, but could understand what Kitsuto was feeling sorta. If he had lost he would have claimed the same thing, Kitsuto really was his universal kin... Almost as if finding a lost brother.

_"You have no idea what's like to have a family! To lose them!-_

Naruto stared at him... Maybe Kitsuto wasn't so bad.

"I'm keeping hold of your swords as a failsafe." Naruto interrupted, a clone falling behind Naruto from the tree above holding Kitsuto's swords.

The teenage Tamer's eyes widened as he looked back to his stuff seeing his two favored weapons gone, "When did you-"

"When you closed your eyes." Naruto replied as he took the swords, his clone dispersing, "You aren't a very good ninja." Naruto muttered.

Kitsuto huffed, "I wasn't trained to be a ninja, just trained in ninja techniques among others," Kitsuto glared at Naruto, "I swear if you even scratch them then I'm gonna be pissed."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto waved off.

Kitsuto paused, relieving a large sigh he lowered his head, "This better be worth it." he murmured before looking at the blond, "Okay, tell me what's-"

_*Whizz*_

Grabbing his shoulder blood began to surface, "Ow! What the-"

"Get away from Naruto!" Hinata threatened, standing there practically naked only wearing a dark blue laced bra and panties holding four shuriken in her right and three kunai in her left, "You have three seconds!"

Kitsuto and Naruto stared, "Whoa..."

Without a second warning Hinata launched two shuriken, the first cutting the fifteen year Old's cheek before he flinched missing the second, stumbling backward he fell, "Oh shit, hey girl wai-"

A kunai embedded itself in the grass inches away from his manhood making Kitsuto yelp.

Naruto stepped forward, "Hinata wait, Kitsuto proposed a -Gah!" Hinata appearing next to him she grabbed his vest and threw him back, he went tumbling.

"Naruto, wake the girls." she ordered as she tossed another Shuriken, Kitsuto crawled backwards raising his hand, "Girl hold on, I give-"

"Trying to ambush us in our sleep huh." Hinata walked forward ready to throw another Kunai.

Naruto looked over to a tossing and turning Kitsune and Cheshire, and a grumbling Dracass, "_Hinata stop!_" He whispered.

And she did, Kisuto groveling at her feet, she turned to her best friend, "... What?"

Standing up Naruto dusted himself off quickly, "He proposed a truce." Turning back around she took in Kitsuto's attire, then looked back to Naruto and saw Kitsuto's twin Katana's in his grip.

They all stood there in silence for six long seconds. Hinata then tilted her head in thought, looking down at Kitsuto with a creepy glint in her eyes.

Kitsuto waited on baited breath.

She shrugged, "... Okay." tucking her two kunai at her hip in her panties and the last shuriken in her bra, Kitsuto could no longer see them, not even an outline. Garbed in her undies she walked back to her sleeping bag as if she hadn't just tried to kill Naruto's counterpart.

_*Fuck*_ Kitsuto mouthed frightened at her viciousness.

Naruto watched as Hinata proceeded to pat down her bedhead, mumbling to herself in a still restless stupor, "You could've killed him." Naruto muttered.

Hinata stopped, then looked at the blond with a stare making Naruto blink before she punched the blond in the shoulder, not lightly either. A little cranky at waking up and jumping the gun, "That's why you wake me up and include me so I know what's going on!" She whined.

Naruto knew she was being serious, so he struggled not to crack a smile and exaggerated his 'Hurting' shoulder, "_Sor~ry_." Naruto deadpanned, Hinata grabbed her scroll and unsealed a set of clothes.

Kitsuto picked himself up.

"So what happened _*Yawn*_ while I was asleep?" Hinata asked, pulling on her dark blue spandex pants, "Last night you two were at each other's throats."

Clearing his throat Kitsuto explained, his bleeding cheek running down his chin, and bleeding arm ruining his shirt, "Well_*gulp*_ as Naruto said I proposed a truce, I'll buy him a new 'dex later." He wrapped up quickly.

She pulled on her dark blue spandex shirt and then threw a black mesh over top of it, before looking at Naruto, "He's not gonna backstab us is he?"

Naruto held up Kitsuto's Katana's, "No, I made sure of it."

Nodding Hinata slid on her boots after putting on her socks, "Well," she began as she looked up at Kitsuto, tying her laces, "I suppose I won't kill you."

Kitsuto scratched his cheek, "Uh... Thanks." He mumbled.

"Sorry about your cuts." Hinata apologized, but upon looking at his face the cut no longer sported his cheek, blood still there though, the cut in his arm was smaller than before.

"Don't worry about it." Kitsuto waved off.

Turning to Naruto for an explanation he replied, "Blood gift." and Hinata nodded.

"We don't really have time to explain things Naruto; we're on a schedule to get to blue league remember?" Hinata reminded.

Memory flooded the blond, "Oh yeah." he exasperated.

Kitsuto perked up as he raised a brow, "Blue league? Why are you heading to Blue league?" He asked.

Naruto turned to him, "Uhhh..." Thinking of whether he should tell him or not.

Kitsuto stared at him; "Wait, we agreed you would tell me about yourself." he approached, narrowing his eyes.

Hinata's ears listened intently, "Making agreements without me, Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata asked as she looked into Naruto's back.

Naruto laughed nervously at Kitsuto, "I was planning to, only I completely forgot about Blue league. I mean I would if we had the time, but we need to get there before the end of February." he finished.

Kitsuto paused; "February...?" the silver-haired teenager put his chin in his hand.

Scafell Pike attracted fewer tourists in the winter, and the closer it was to spring the more tourists would go there, meaning a more likely chance of being spied of investigating the area.

It was still January so that left some time, and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Kitsuto suggested his option, "Before February? What is it like the 25th...? What if I could get you there... In three weeks."

Both Naruto and Hinata froze, where it would take three months for an average tamer to get there, a month and a half at a ninja's speed... How did Kitsuto expect to get them there in three weeks?

"How?" Was all Hinata asked?

"Me and my master Jiroshi, we live in the Crescent moon league, just across the border, he has a teleporter." he explained.

They both stared at him, "A... _Teleporter_?" Naruto repeated slowly.

Kitsuto blanched, "You don't know what a teleporter is?"

"Which is why everything would make sense to you if I explained who we were." Naruto replied.

Kitsuto paused, "So I was right, something deeper is going on with you two." Kitsuto unraveled reveling in the sensation.

"You'll find out if you go on." Hinata interrupted, "What's a teleporter?"

The green-eyed teen nodded, "Alright, basically it's a little chamber you get into powered by the same energy teleporting Pokégirls use, crossing the energy with the same one at a different location and through the chamber you can get there within minutes. There are at least three different kinds, one to transfer pokeballs; another for supplies the chamber size varies on the types of supplies are usually shipped, and finally, one for humans. It requires quite a bit of electricity and energy to power it, almost every PokéCenter and research center has one installed, but it's pretty expensive to Tamer's and such, I mean not everyone can have one built in their home or something." Kitsuto finished.

Hinata raised her brows in surprise, "How is your master able to afford one?"

Kitsuto shrugged, "He has connections with many people, quite wealthy from his travels and became a harem master. After getting a storage license the amount of his Pokégirls range up to his age and his taming videos can be bought in stores, he is also a famous author in a perverted series, honestly there about to make an adaption in a few months. His perverseness is as famous as his strength, which is why he named himself the "Horned Frog Sage", kinda stupid name though." Kitsuto reviewed.

Hinata and Naruto blanched, assuming Jiroshi was as old as Jiraiya, and then Jiroshi had fifty Pokégirls!

_'Wait a second... that Hottie I summoned was it?_' Naruto thought, slowly connecting that where Jiraiya had Toad summons, it was possible Jiroshi had Pokegirl frog summons, which was as close to toads as this world was going to get, _'... But how did I?'_

The similarities between the two was inconceivable.

Hinata sputtered at the implications, "He is able to keep them all from going feral?"

Kitsuto winced, "Insane I know, personally I think he'll die of a crushed pelvis." Kisuto muttered before turning back to the topic at hand, "So what do you say? You guys look like you need a place to stay. We head over there and you can tell me about who you really are. I get what I want, you're in Blue league before February, plus you get rest. It's a win-win situation." he enticed convincingly with a smile.

Naruto had to admit, they all got what they wanted in the end, and also he was kinda interested to find out about what Jiraiya's counterpart looked like.

However before that, they should wake up the girls to see if they were okay with it, if they woke up on their own they were likely to attack Kitsuto like Hinata had.

Hinata turned to look at Tashira toss over in her sleeping bag, "As much as we both want answers, shouldn't we have everyone out so we don't have another accident, and we won't have to repeat ourselves to the girls?" Hinata asked.

Ready to agree Kitsuto turned to Naruto, remembering their agreement, "Can I bring out my pokegirls?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head, it was after all the smartest option to take.

Tashira almost fired a hyperbeam at the sight of Kitsuto's harem, more specifically in the direction of the Atelesia, and Kunimitsu. It had taken a great deal of explaining to the group of pokegirls what had transpired in the few short hours they hadn't been awake and that they were most definitely _not _enemies.

Much more they had to explain the terms of Naruto and Kitsuto's agreement and why the "Blond kid" had master's Katana's, and what their plans were in exchange for the information Kitsuto craved.

Hinata and Naruto made it easier for Tashira, Yue and Kiya to accept by promising freshly made baths, beds, and food in exchange for their secrets. Not to mention the idea of taking the teleporter instead of traveling sounded quite inviting to the three.

Everyone seemed to agree with the terms so far, and now that everyone had understood what exactly was going on, Hinata and Naruto had Kitsuto and his harem sit before them as they stood up and prepared to go on another monologue of how all of this came to be.

"Ooh! just before you start we should include clones!" Kiya yipped, tail wagging, she interrupted Naruto just when his mouth opened, Yue's tail wagged in sudden interest as she never seen the story adapted to clones.

"I don't think-" Naruto replied-

"That's not a bad idea." Tashira muttered, "It'd lessen the amount of questions and give them a better visual and understanding of the story."

"I don't _want_ to use clones." Naruto ground out-

"What does she mean use clones?" Mika asked, the other four of Kitsuto's harem nodding as well.

Hinata looked to Naruto, "Well it would be fun to see it done Naruto." Hinata caved, the thought of it sounded very delightful, sure they had used clones and henges for training, but not for the story of Konoha, and what not.

Naruto sighed, Hinata giggled before suddenly stopping when Naruto turned to her, turning back around he sighed again, "Alright, _fine_. I'll use the stupid clones." Naruto grumbled.

"He pretty much called himself stupid." Tashira muttered to Yue's questioning gaze.

Kitsuto's Kyubi, Kunimitsu, and Atelesia's tails all began to wag at the sudden change in story-telling, Kitsuto sat patiently waiting for him to start.

Tashira, Yue and Kiya all moved to side to watch, Naruto creating ten clones before the eyes of the pokegirls who've never seen it done before as each of their eyes widened.

Hinata raised her hands, "Now while we do this, please hold your questions til we're done alright so we can hurry and finish this."

Naruto's clones all put their fingers together, "_Henge_." And just like that the old gang would've looked to be back together just like it used to be.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the nostalgia of it all, his advanced henge had gotten their looks down pat. Each of the clones looked at one another before going through their head on how their character would behave.

"Heh, this is kinda fun." The pink-haired clone whispered, honestly he hadn't seen Sakura nor Sasuke in half a year now.

Hinata's eyes nearly teared up, "_Sugoi_... Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't hold the grin coming onto his face, he turned to Tashira seeing as how she had heard it three times now, "Tashira, would you do the honors?"

Tashira smirked, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Naruto and his clones all shrugged, "A little now."

Yue and Kiya's tails wagged excitedly as Tashira cleared her throat, "Kitsuto and pokegirls, these characters who stand before you are all Naruto and Hinata's friends back in their own Universe." She began, as she began to list off their names, the story had began and the further it had progressed, so had the amount of clones.

Kitsuto's interest had been caught from the start, but quickly progressed onto the part where the Orochimaru character was determined to kill them all, along with the Jinchuuriki Gaara.

But what also intrigued him was how the Bijuu was sealed into Naruto and it being coincidentally a fox, his most favorite pokegirl type. And to add suspicion further was the arrival of Jiraiya the "Legendary Toad sage" and his odd and extremely perverted antics which he couldn't help but see Jiroshi in his place, only not with the white hair nor those red markings.

At first he had no idea what was going on, but now Kitsuto was beginning to piece things together, about the connection, about his abilities, and appearance.

His harem seemed nonchalant at the beginning, but soon even the stoic Avariel found herself enveloped in the story. Throughout the story they had all ever-increasingly began to wonder that, if this was indeed true and that these two humans were indeed from another_Universe_, then how in all of creation did they break the border of reality and get here, but they had to admit that it did make sense, if they're abilities were to be believed.

Sasuke fell back, the original Naruto falling back as well.

Tashira continued, "Unfortunately he was not easily swayed. Sasuke was determined to run away to one of Konoha's greatest enemies despite what Naruto told him, however he pleaded, no matter how hard he fought it all rested in futility. It was then they had both brought out the strongest of their techniques against one another. At that moment Hinata had finally managed to find the two ready to kill each other."

Hinata's Byakugan looked to be blazing, and to an extremely convincing end Kitsuto and his pokegirls finally understood it all.

Kitsuto had no doubt that it explained everything, "You're me in your Universe." Kitsuto concluded.

"Well technically, I'm stronger and overall more experienced but _*Grunt*_... whatever." Naruto murmured after Hinata elbowed the blond, his clones going up in smoke now that they were finished.

The Kyubi tilted her head in sheer curiosity "They almost killed each other to. Hm, you'd think that universal counterparts would've gotten along." Kyu muttered.

"They're both stubborn." Hinata muttered.

Naruto's sweatdropped.

Kitsuto slowly stood up as he began to come to terms with this information, "My Universal counterpart... like kin." Kitsuto realized.

"A long lost brother?" Naruto guessed.

"Exactly!" Kitsuto's body suddenly became vibrant and full of life that Hinata questioned herself if he may be Bi-polar.

Quick enough to beat lightning, he bounded over to the blond, wrapping his arms around him he lifted him up, "I always wanted a little brother!" He rejoiced, laughing like a fool as he spun around with his counterpart in his arms

The boy's face heated up at the sudden action, "Wha- Hey let me down teme!" Naruto yelled.

"_Idiots_." Both Tashira and Avariel muttered.

After Naruto was sure he could no longer determine what was up or down, only then had Kitsuto relinquished him. Putting down the teen, Kitsuto's grin couldn't have swollen any bigger, "You have to meet master Jiroshi, and tell him! I'll tell you all the things about me too, Oh like-"

"O-oi, Kitsuto." Naruto interrupted, putting space between them Kitsuto blinked in confusion, "You can tell me all about it when we get to where you live, right now we're kinda behind and Kiya really hates to hold off on baths after being told she could bathe any time she wants." Naruto quickly reminded to get Kitsuto to shut up and stop hugging him.

Kitsuto raised a brow.

"We also have no more food, so we should go to the nearest town to stock up." Naruto added, which would mean spending the last of their money.

Kitsuto's blank expression slowly came into understanding, "Oh- uh right... well we should hurry then, there's a town not to far off from here." He decided.

"Yeah that's good." Hinata added.

Kitsuto's chest welled up, it was gonna be a good day he could just feel it, perhaps he could help pack up their stuff, "I'll help you pack up."

"Kitsuto that isn't necessary." Hinata replied worriedly as he walked over to her area.

Kitsuto waved it off, "No I insist, don't worry it'll be a lot fast-"

_*Crack!*_

Hinata froze at the sound, knowing exactly what he stepped on everything went white with hot fury as her anger began to boil.

Tashira and Yue stepped back, "_Uh oh_." they murmured.

Naruto winced as he looked at Hinata, her dark chakra quickly coming to the surface, "Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

Confusion filled Kitsuto's mind as he looked down, there, neatly placed beside Hinata's sleeping bag was a pokedex which he now stood on... and it was crushed. Kitsuto's hair froze as his blood ran cold.

"He has such bad luck." Yuku muttered sadly.

* * *

Raising a hand to cover her eyes from the sun she walked with a limp, '_Ahh damn it!_" It was bright and early, yet her body wanted only a few more hours of lovely sleep, the only reason she was awake at this time was because of her new Tamer, him and his odd personality and regime he and his harem had.

After hearing the new pokegirl complain for the past five minutes the beta leaned in on her master, "She does have a point though, White Lotus league is that way." She directed, her arm fifteen degrees to the left.

The Tamer merely shrugged her off him, "The nearest town is this way." He replied, which was all that needed to be said as most of the harem began to understand.

The new pokegirl perked up, "Town? What are we going to town for?"

It was the Alpha who turned to her, "Idiot, we're getting clothes." Nova bit, already extremely annoyed by her bitching, her short-temper was coming into play.

The pokegirl turned to the Alpha, a dark smile on her face as she set her sights on the powerful girl, "You're a pretty rare catch, I thought all you sluts were extinct?" She jabbed.

The Alpha's knuckles cracked under pressure.

"Nova." The Tamer turned to look into his Alpha's eyes, she looked back and soon her tensed muscles relaxed, mentally working on her anger that he continuously reminded her about.

The wind came and went, the newest pokegirl found that her nipples liked the cool air, they walked in two rows many yards beside a lake, across the other side was layered with hills of rock, grass and trees with fog in the far distance.

The new pokegirl continued to pester as she smirked, "Clothes huh? Now that I look around none of you sluts look very sexy in your particular get up." She challenged, so far no one here displayed any kind of concern for her, which pissed her off more than anything, she was itching for some kind of conflict, she looked back upon the so called Alpha, "Especially you, no figure what-so-ever."

If the Alpha had heard her, she didn't show it.

She frowned at the Alpha's reaction, or lack thereof, did she not think of her as a threat for the position? She hated to be ignored, reaching her hand out she reached to grab hold of the Alpha's tail, a dark smirk on her face.

"Don't." Was all her master stated, his black piercing orbs staring into the pit of her rotten soul.

She froze at his stare, and found herself retreating, "You're no fun." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her bare chest, her feet rather liked the feeling of rock beneath her feet. Looking around she took in the area of scenery, gone with the forests and grass miles behind them and was now replaced with rock and occasional tree's, another hundred miles to the west and they'd be in the mountains.

"Your _fun_ won't be tolerated outside of combat or sparring." He replied.

"Whatever..." Her eyes darted around to take in all of her harem-sisters attire, each of them as well as her Tamer prepared for combat. Looking down at herself all she saw was skin from her naked body, standing there in her birthday suit.

Well it was to be expected, she was a feral ready to devour this males luscious body only last week out in this wilderness. Tilting her head with a frown she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you wearing those types of clothes anyway?"

His eyes flicked to her's, "What do you mean?"

She scratched her arm somewhat nervously at the teen's pinning gaze, the only one here who she actually did kind of feel relunctant by, "I get that you have your whores all dressed up, but why you? Most Tamers would be wearing something casual."

All the pokegirls present just stared at her, "She's starting to get on my nerves." One whispered to another, the other pokegirl in return merely smirked, "Nova's gonna snap first." Like a virus, all the other pokegirls smirked, besides Nova and the newbie.

Acting as if she had not spoke he turned back to the map shown on the screen of his pokedex, the Tamer then looked ahead down the rock path, "There's a town an hour away, we should hurry."

The new pokegirl's wings twitched, a nerve struck her at how the teen shrugged her off, "Hey_ master_, your not going to be a bitch like this forever are you?" She asked sarcastically. Apparantly she said something she wasn't suppose to, all the other pokegirls were staring at her.

"_Don't_ test me." He stated in a strangely calm tone.

She couldn't hide the smirk, "I wouldn't think of it." The feel of his malice was absolutely delicious, and it set her body in chills.

The rest of the traveling was done in silence, with the newest pokegirl walking the path bare, she didn't wish to bare the strange silent atmosphere that had drifted about around them and she wanted desperately to be put back in her pokeball to wait until they got there.

An hour of walking and true to her master's words a town was sighted not too far ahead, Tamer's were either exiting or entering the town, what caught her off guard was that her new Tamer returned 'Nova' back into his pokeball just before entering town.

The people and pokegirls gave an occational glance, some looking even longer than they needed to at the sight of a nude lucious pokegirl walking with her Tamer and harem.

People and pokegirls either shrugged, or didn't care as they all seen a naked Pokegirl before just like with any other newly captured pokegirl.

The pokegirl paid them no mind, hell she welcomed it even as she lifted her head up and struted proudly, she didn't care about civilian eyes, _'They all look at me, distasteful beings... except them."_ She thought as she turned back to her Tamer and his strangely stoic and organized harem.

The teen himself looked focused and hardly even looked at her for seconds at a time when speaking to her, she couldn't remember her Taming in her feral state so she felt a little wanting for the past week and she often wondered why he hadn't jumped her over and over by now other than to get her out of her ferality, with her body it would leave men and even some women desiring.

And yet he hardly even looked her up and down, asking him why... she dared not to, at least not now, she didn't know why but something about him told her to tread carefully, even for a Succumbus like herself. But she was not consumed by fear, she wanted to explore that side, he seemed like he could be worthy of her body, afterall he had beaten her to within an inch of her life only seconds after she laid hands on one of his pokegirls that went to restrain her.

She raised a brow at a particular interest, the people here were glaring at one of his pokegirls...

They stopped in front of a pokemart, her master balled up all his pokegirls except herself seeing as how it was her who needed clothing and supplies.

"Let's go, an hour and no longer." He stated.

She scoffed, she had no doubt that it would be him picking out which clothes would most benefit her, all she had to do was pick out the color, or anything else she wanted, he may have a strange, almost maniacal aura around him, but still she wanted to see how far she could go, "I'm not gonna be wearing those damn combat clothes every day, I want something for myself."

She wanted sexy clothes, and she had no doubt he understood what she meant.

"Hn." He grunted.

It was strange, something didn't add up, "Hey, how is it that you have so much money with you? The T2 said that a Tamer's income is almost always in their bank account?"

He paused for a moment, _'Is it worth mentioning?'_

_"Check all their pockets" He ordered, foot forcing itself down on the thugs throat as he struggled to breathe, the other five guys all lay dead in the alley. -_

... Nah.

* * *

Hinata huffed, probably for the umpteenth time now, "Can't believe he broke my 'dex, probably meant to." She mumbled under her breath, imagining herself strangling him right then, without Naruto to pull her off of him, Kitsuto would've been long past death.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Kitsuto asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed both Naruto, Hinata and their pokegirls.

"A million more!" Hinata snapped.

Naruto winced, digging a finger in his ear he only shook his head, now both of them were without a pokedex, no digital maps, info, or pokegirl scanning. Sure Kitsuto had the act of "Not meaning to do it" down, but even he suspected that he was slowly trying to strip them of all their supplies and then attack again.

Honestly, Naruto wouldn't be surprised, because while they did have an agreement, and they may be universally connected, there was still the fact that only last night they were in a fight that could of been seen as to the death, so even Naruto couldn't fully trust him.

"I'm _sorry_, I'm buying you a new one aren't I?" Kitsuto apologized.

Tashira snorted, being the only one who did not like any of this one bit, but since Naruto and Hinata accepted, she had no choice but to step down.

Naruto looked up at the rock hill they were walking up, then looked back to the silver-haired teen, "You sure the town's this way? There's no town shown here on the map?" Naruto stated, folding the map of the league and tucking it away back in his supply pouch.

Kitsuto waved him off as he panted, the steep hill taking it's toll on his low stamina, "It's just up the hill there, they had worked on it since October; you won't find the town on last's years map." He replied.

Tashira frowned at the sound of it.

Stopping just on top of the hill he pointed, "Well there it is, hurry up and get the supplies, we'll wait here." Kitsuto finished, a small town only a mile ahead, the silver-haired teen stood there with only a backpack, his pokegirls stayed in their pokeballs.

Hinata, Tashira and Yue blinked upon realizing that Kitsuto said for them to wait as well.

Hinata turned to Kitsuto, "I'm going as well, there's things I need to get."

Kitsuto raised a brow, "Did you already take an evaluation at a Blood league pokecenter?" He asked, from the way he worded it he sounded as if he knew she didn't.

Hinata paused in mid-step at the odd question, Tashira's left hand twitched from his condescending tone as Hinata turned to him, "What do you mean? Why would I need to take an evaluation?"

Naruto and Kiya turned back to the group as well, "Wait, do I have to take an evaluation to?" Kiya nodding as well wanting to know, since everyone here knew that an evaluation, whether physically or mentally would end up causing problems.

Kitsuto waved his hand, "No not you, just her." He replied, tiliting his head at Hinata.

Yue's ears twitched as her interest had began to show, "Why only Hinata?"

Kitsuto sighed as he shook his head, "I'm guessing you guys don't know that much about the laws of blood league either do you." thinking to himself for a moment as Naruto turned to Hinata, Hinata shrugging at the blond.

"What?" Kiya asked looking to Hinata in confusion, why couldn't she go to town?

Kitsuto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, how do I explain this... Blood league basically consider women as property." He began, looking at them to see how they'd fare at this bit of news.

A dark glint appeared in Hinata's eyes at the thought of it but it was quickly overcome with confusion, all that she had seen so far didn't have a hint of sexism to it. Although then again they hadn't been to any major towns or cities so she couldn't really determine.

Naruto's face was quick to turn red, "W-What?"

"Tch, I knew it was something like that." Tashira grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Kiya's tail bushed outward, "I hate blood league now!... Although it makes sense since the police guy wouldn't let me swim in that lake." The vulpine muttered as her tail reached up and scratched behind her left ear in thought.

"Pokegirls are already property moron." Tashira reminded, elbowing the Kitsune out of her melodramatic state.

Yue glanced to both her masters confused, "Well I already know that, but why would that require Hinata to have an evaluation?" She questioned with a curious wag of her tail.

Kitsuto raised his hands to calm them down, "I was getting to that. Blood League has this law stating what kind of pokegirls Tamer's are and are not allowed to have; and below those pokegirls comes the pokegirls that require an examination in order for you to keep them and if the pokegirl is on the list their Tamer has to have an evaluation or be fined and have their harem confiscated, but if it's a female Tamer they may end up taking the pokegirl away completely, confiscate the harem, and fine the female Tamer, heck they might just revoke your Tamer's license while they're at it." Kitsuto explained, each word turning Naruto and Hinata's face even more sour.

"And I'm on the list right?" Tashira guessed sighing as she did, "Sometimes, it pays to be dangerous."

"You're well worth the risk Tashira-chan." Hinata soothed, rubbing the Dracass's back.

Kitsuto nodded sympathetically, "Hinata hasn't been bothered by male Tamer's so far because she's only a visitor in blood league, which means that female regulation is not as strict. Although all female Tamers aren't allowed to catch ferals, instead if they do they have to turn them in to the nearest pokecenter."

Hinata's eyes widened, _'Then Fay was breaking the law?'_

"I'd like to see them try." Naruto challenged, "Besides as long as no one scans Tashira they won't know she's a Dracass." he reassured, Tashira basically looked like a tall muscle-toned human female with red eyes, sharp nails, and elongated fangs.

"It's better not to risk it. If they did find out there's no way I'd let them take Tashira, which would result in Sakura-san's face being put on a wanted poster or something." Hinata stated through a calm voice with barely restrained anger, Kami knew she'd use a henge to escape, "It's better if we wait with Kitsuto."

Naruto looked at her through saddened eyes, in the back of his head he was angry at these stupid laws. Naruto turned to Kiya, "Well, I guess we should hurry then."

Hinata walked over to her best friend -_slash_- crush, "Naruto, since I can't get it, could you?" She asked somewhat timidly.

Naruto nodded, "Sure what is it?"

The blushing girl leaned over and whispered into the blond's ear, _"-I'm completely out."_ and soon Naruto's face was pink as well, "Oh uh- right, of course Hinata-chan." he sputtered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." she whispered gratefully, Naruto nodded as him and Kiya turned to leave, a thought popped into the Hyuuga's head, "Naruto-kun, you should also-"

"I'll ask her when we get there." Naruto reassured.

Getting to town didn't take long, especially if you challenged your hyperactive vulpine companion to a race, with not even ten minutes on the clock the two had arrived at the entrance to the town, both were panting and were, unfortunatly-

"Ugh! Dammit now my furs all sweatyyyy!" Kiya whined coming to the sad conclusion that winning wasn't always satisfactory. She twitched, her ears picking up Naruto's laughter at her expense causing her fur to stand on end as she turned to her Tamer, "Why _you!"_ She growled, lunging at the blond.

Naruto blinked as Kiya jumped on his back, as if paying her no mind he continued to walk as the Kitsune hung all around him biting his shoulder whilst putting him in a headlock, wrapping her legs around his front midsection.

Awkwardly Naruto waved to a civilian man and his pet Catgirl standing sideways blinking at him, Naruto's head bent at a ninty degree angle, the two bystanders watching as a sixteen year old ignored the attacks from his obviously pissed Kitsune trying to put him in some submission hold.

"Hey Kiya, people are staring let go." Naruto whispered, Kiya's growl tingled all throughout his left shoulder, "Mmnno!"

Naruto cringed, "Man, your fur _is_ sweaty." He realized, Kiya's tail hitting his face as he laughed, "Jhherk." She muffled, still futilessly trying to bite harder. Upon realizing that he wasn't going to call "Uncle" anytime soon she settled to get him later and jumped off.

"Aha! Here it is." Naruto bolstered at finally sighting the pokemart, Kiya's eyes held a gleam at the thought of food as she walked forward, it was only until seeing Naruto stay behind did she stop, he was looking around in his supply pouch.

Kiya's tail turned into a question mark, "What are you doing? Let's go inside." She pressured, she also wanted to get some shampoo, waiting impatiently she walked back toward the blond, squinting to see into his pouch, "What are you looking for?"

"We can't forget about Myrel, I'm gonna ask her if she needs anything, we should have enough money to get her supplies as well." He explained, pulling out her pokeball.

At the sight of it Kiya's tail, ears and shoulders dropped.

"Mmnnn~ I don't want her out though!" Kiya whined, Naruto gave her a look.

"Don't talk like that Kiya, she hasn't done anything to you." He defended. Kiya scoffed, "She refused _you_! In all general principle I should be kicking her ass." Explaining her own reasoning with a stomp for added effect, Naruto looked her in the eye, scolding her before he tossed the pokeball into the air.

With a flash of red light it was only a matter of seconds before Myrel stood before the two, Naruto having a friendly smile and Kiya pouting with her arms crossed as she looked away.

Myrel winced at the bright rays of sunlight, her eyes adjusting to come to the sight of the blond Tamer and the Kitsune, Myrel looked around taking in the scenery as confusion surrounded her.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

Myrel shrugged, "I kinda expected you not to hold your bargain and just admit me to a pokecenter, I'm kinda surprised." She replied surprised, most humans would've lied right to her face about letting her tag along, and then just trade her or something.

Naruto smirked, "I'm hurt, we did have an agreement afterall."

"Tch." Kiya snorted.

Realizing she was holding them up, and her confusion was showing she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Well what do you want?"

Kiya's eyes roamed anything that didn't involve Myrel in it, so she looked around to the people around her and upon seeing there faces, she quickly left her pout as she uncrossed her arms and raised her brows.

The people's faces, perhaps even a pokegirl or two, scorn? Or perhaps disgust?

Kiya tilted her head inquisitively, she knew for certain they weren't at her, for when they had passed them earlier with just the two of them they didn't seem to mind nor care.

Following their line of vision she traced it back to the pokegirl of current importance, Kiya blinked, _'Why are they glaring at Myrel?'_ Now that she thought of it, pokegirls here ranged from feline to canine types, from bug types to flying types, although all the flying types were of an avian variety.

Kiya narrowed her eyes, _'There are no Draconic types in this town.'_ Granted that it wasn't that uncommon to not have any Draconic types in a town, that certainly didn't warrant the negative energy currently focused toward Myrel.

"Oi, Kiya ya coming?"

Kiya's ears twitched as her head spun to see Naruto and Myrel entering the pokemart,_ 'Hm, well we won't be staying long.'_ Kiya washed away, no point in wondering about the customs of a town they weren't going to stay in.

Grabbing a basket on the way in the three were quick to venture to the food section, all the glares and looks of disgust apparantly seemed oblivious to Myrel, or she didn't care as she quickly went to grab meat, Naruto picking out different types of cup ramen noodles.

As soon as Myrel was out of earshot Kiya leaned closer to Naruto, "Naruto, have you noticed-"

"That almost everyone is glaring at Myrel?" Naruto assumed, annoyance was clear in his tone, "It's starting to get on my nerves, but as long as they don't do anything it doesn't matter." Naruto finished.

Kiya grabbed bottles of water as she continued, "But what's the reason for them to be glaring at her like that?" She whispered watching as two males walked by, one whispering to his friend as they watched the Dracona move about the store.

Naruto frowned, "I don't know, this world's full of weird stupid ways. My guess is something bad happened concerning Dragon types and now the people here think all Dragon types are bad, I dunno."

_'That's for sure.'_ Kiya thought seeing the nasty look on their faces.

Dropping the subject upon Myrel's return Naruto looked at her, "You get what you wanted?"

"This is all I need for food." She answered as she dropped her food of choice into the basket; grabbing canned goods and fruits they decided they were finished with the food section.

The clothing part of the store was obviously on the western side of the building, but Myrel was the only one who needed more clothes, so not to waste time Naruto settled for asking an employee where the Dragon type clothing were located.

Walking up to the nearest employee stacking pokechow Naruto waved, "Yo, excuse me." He called out from behind the teen, probably a little older than Naruto's henge, eighteen.

The teen smiled as he stood up and turned, "Yes, what can I-" Stopping mid-greeting his eyes caught the sight of Myrel behind Naruto, and almost immediately his smile dropped, maybe even darkened, continuing with a different, more demanding tone, "I'm sorry sir, but could you ball up _her_." He gestured.

Myrel didn't seem at all surprised, hell she even lowered her head.

Kiya's eyes widened at the sudden change in behavior, then again if a pokegirl disrespected a _human_ in Blood League of all places, she may very well be put through a level five.

Naruto's muscles tightened at the demand, almost on instinct he thought about putting hands on the elder, taller teen but fought the urge. Staring at the worker for a few hard seconds Naruto slowly ground out, "I don't see a reason to."

The elder male walked closer, "We don't allow Draconic pokegirls to be outside of their pokeball in any of our stores, it is town policy." He slowly and condescendingly explained.

Myrel merely nodded, "Naruto, don't be stupid, just-"

"Myrel." Naruto cut off, Myrel stopped, confused and surprised at his sudden protectiveness, _'But why? I'm not his pokegirl.' _Myrel's caught the sight of the Kitsune, turning she saw Kiya giving her an odd smile.

Naruto held a strong stare at the older man, "I want to know where I can find clothing for a Draconic pokegirl." He stated slowly.

The man grunted, "I'm afraid we're all _sold out_ of clothes for your pokegirl."

Naruto's fist tightened, now that was a damn lie, every pokemart contained clothes for each specific type of pokegirls and retardant to their respective elements, the man had better tread lightly cause he was starting to boil.

Myrel watched in shock as the air seemed to slowly be sucked out of the area, Kiya had a dark smirk on her face though, apparantly she knew something was going to happen; again the man ordered Naruto to ball up Myrel.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

His face turned into more of disgust then, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your pokesluts to leave."

"Watch it." Naruto growled, his hands were starting to heat up from how hard he had them tightened, his eyes scanned the area, only one would be a witness, down at the end of the aisle, but soon he left and then it was just the four of them in the aisle.

The man had a small smile at the side of his mouth at the sight of how it bothered the blond, so he continued, "Whether you realize it or not, that bitch will only end up getting you and your Kitsune killed-"

He yelped, Naruto's hand held the man up by the throat with one hand, and the other had a Kunai to his stomach. Myrel flinched in shock, taking a step back in surprise, "N-Naruto!"

The eighteen year old struggled to breathe as his hands held Naruto's forearm, his legs dangling, Kiya and Myrel realized Naruto had grown four inches taller.

Kiya's eyes widened, _'When did he change the age of his henge? I didn't even see a handsign?'_ Looking to Myrel as her mouth became agape, Kiya bit her lower lip, _'Now Naruto just exposed himself to more questions.'_

Myrel was in disbelief as the teen had grown from... _'W-wait a minute, when he released me... he looked like he aged three years. And now three more, b-but how is that possible?' _She suddenly realized that Naruto's age had changed drastically upon her release compared to last night, last night he looked like a kid, but when he released her he looked sixteen, why hadn't she noticed?

_'What is going on?'_ Myrel's mouth opened and closed with no sound, too shocked to do anything but watch.

Naruto brought him close, his face serious, "I'm easy to rile up you see, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult the pokegirls with me, I'd be in the right mind to kill you." He growled, what especially tipped him off was him adding Kiya into his insults.

"I-I'll yell, then the police will-"

"Do you think you'll be alive to see the end result?" Naruto asked.

His eyes widened as he struggled to get air, "Y-you wouldn't! _*Gasp*_ Ack!" The grip around his throat tightened, and he grunted as he felt the tip of the Kunai recede into his stomach, a small amount of blood dripping from the weapon to the porcelain floor.

"B-blood." Myrel stuttered, stumbling back in worry, in all her life she had injured and hurt her fair share of people, but no one had ever died, neither had she ever seen someone die.

The man began to tear up as he sputtered, "Ok-okay! I'm _sorry_-"

Naruto smirked, "Are there really no Dragon type clothes?" He asked, lowering the man to finally get a footing, gasping for air upon feeling the ground, "Ggnn No- I-I lied. It's on the far left of the clothing section!" He whispered.

Naruto smiled, "Now," He looked at his name tag, "Mathew, what I'd suggest is to _not _call the police cause I _will _kill you if you do, take the rest of the day off and we'll continue shopping harmlessly." Naruto finished.

Mathew nodded furiously, gasping as soon as Naruto released him he took off holding his lightly cut stomach.

Naruto turned back to them and grinned, "I know where the clothes are~"

Kiya sweatdropped, precariously acting as if he hadn't shown Myrel anything she mutelessly followed, leaving Myrel stading there trying to sort things out before she hurried to catch up.

Since he had already revealed the trick, and no one else was there to see, small wisps of smoke appeared around him as he became short back to his sixteen year old facade.

Myrel whispered slowly, "Y-you can- How can a human-"

"Please don't say shapeshift." Naruto muttered as he continued to walk, Myrel's teeth closed with a click. The three walked in silence for a few short minutes, Kiya's fur frozen as she waited for the strange atmosphere to dispat.

Myrel scratched her arm as she struggled to compose herself, saving the thoughts brewing within her head for later, "That wasn't necessary you know." She muttered, changing the subject.

Naruto just nodded, "I know. I just, really don't like it when they treat pokegirls so different than humans." He replied.

If Myrel had been surprised, she didn't wish to show it again, Naruto having basically said that he considered humans and pokegirls equal, "If you disliked his way of talking, you could of reprimanded him."

"Myrel the people around here aren't like the changing of the moon, even if I'd given a lecture about how pokegirls are the same as humans, what would that do to actually affect change within him, you'd think he'd have apologized and went out to give charity to the poor? I took a harsh approach because I felt the need to, not because it was logical." Naruto explained.

Myrel nodded obviously, "But still, pulling a knife on him wouldn't exactly change him either."

"It'd sure as hell make him think twice before insulting another person's pokegirls." Naruto replied.

Myrel stared, "So you nearly disected him because you felt like teaching him a lesson? Knowing that a simple threatening would of made him stop, even if it wouldn't have had the same effect?" Naruto merely smiled as Kiya gave a toothy grin.

Myrel blinked at the obvious casulness at not fearing of overstepping the law to rip a jerk a new one, a thing usually seen in crimminals or bad Tamers, and yet Myrel really had nothing bad to say about him that didn't interchange with her own opinion.

The Dracona followed the blond closely, now very curious, "How did you-"

"Still not telling you, and I'm not going to so you can save yourself hours of interrogating." He rejected nonchalantly, leaving the Dracona flabbergasted.

A tick mark suddenly appeared on the Dracona's forehead, "I'm not joining your harem just cause you can do little parlor tricks." She bit back, realizing there was a weird connection she felt between him and her, she threw it out as she quickly recollected her frame of mind.

Kiya blanched, "Parlor tricks?" Quickly, her face changed, "Listen here dragon breath-"

"Kiya." Naruto cut off making Kiya's ears lower, a pout going across of her face.

Myrel crossed her arms, "Hmph."

Silently Naruto smiled at the Dracona's behavior, so she didn't care all that much, or at least was too curious to expose him,_'Now that she's seen a small bit of what I can do, what will she think of me?'_

"Hey Kiya, could you take Myrel to the section for dragon types, have her pick out what she needs, I'll meet you two there."

Kiya tilted her head, the thought of having to deal with Myrel alone made her muzzled nose crinkle, "Why, where you going?"

Naruto felt heat go to his cheeks, "I have to get Hinata's... stuff." He kept it vague, Kiya frowned but obliged nonetheless, Myrel following after her. Once out of site Naruto looked to the aisle he stopped at.

Blushing he looked over the different types of bottles on the shelf he stood at, recognizing the insignia he grabbed the... -erm, _'I honestly can't imagine Hinata being pregnant.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the bottle containing the pills, just one thing crossed off Hinata's list.

* * *

"None of these are really combat worthy." Kiya stated with crossed arms.

"I'm looking for clothes that I will be comfortable in, not to battle in, besides I never asked for your opinion." Myrel retorted, friction quickly rising between the two as they glared at the other.

"You're going to need it that's for sure." Kiya growled under her breath, if anything she was going to beat her down before the Dracona found the Tamer she wanted and left, "Still can't believe how picky you are." Kiya huffed.

"Hmph." Myrel looked to Kiya's eyes boring into her's, the Kitsune still angered about her rejection to joining the harem, "I'm not a cradle robber, unlike some of us we don't fuck the nearest dick."

Kiya's tail flicked angrily, "No wonder your master wanted to get rid of you dragon breath. You need to get off your pedestal before it's too late, Naruto's a thousand times better than anyone you'll ever find."

Myrel picked out another set of clothes, "That _boy_ isn't worth wasting my efforts on when I could find a truly exceptional Tamer that meets my standards with the ability to satisfy me."

"Your body's not so perfect." Kiya replied, snorting as if she had a bad taste in her mouth, "And you probably won't find that special swinging dick." sticking her tongue out at the girl at the end of her insult.

Myrel looked at her, then shrugged, "Well, Pokégirls are what their Tamers train them to be." she muttered, talking more to herself than to the Kitsune.

The Kitsune went rigid at the jab at Naruto, "What the hell does that mean?" Kiya snapped.

"Your master's a child, you're acting_ childish_." Even if sixteen was a young age for a Kitsune, and Kiya's behavior was perfectly within her range.

"For the love of- He's fourteen!" Kiya barked, "You make it sound like he's twelve or under, he's one year under the required age, it's not voodoo you know!" She flared, annoyed at how she continued to bring up his age like he was still a kid.

Myrel glanced at Kiya, then humphed irritated, "I know the common starter age is fifteen… tch, they should bump the standard to eighteen." Myrel muttered she herself was eighteen; all her previous Tamers were at least eighteen! She didn't know why, it just bothered her.

Kiya smirked triumphantly, Myrel was just trying to add as many negatives as she could, there was nothing wrong with Naruto being fourteen, but she bit her tongue.

So she grinned, "That's more like it, I knew his age had nothing to do with it!"

"Tch!" Myrel grew a tick mark, "I'm still not joining that half-pint!"

Kiya turned sour, "He just defended you and you still refuse to be a part of his harem." In Kiya's eyes, no other offer could've been more generous; to refuse all that Naruto offered was downright insulting. Although Kiya knew that the Dracona had no knowledge of the abilities and talents Naruto had so she supposed that Myrel could easily overlook him, but just thirty minutes ago he showed her he had the ability to shape shift, and yet she still refused.

Myrel paused for a second, "That was nice of him I admit, but instead of being foolish and wanting to be a hero he should've just balled me back up." The Dracona's wings fluttered shortly after, "Although I am curious about how he changed his age, it explains how he was able to become a Tamer, but still it's not all that impressive, and still not up to my expectations." She then turned back to the Kitsune, "Besides from what I gather you don't seem to like me very much,"

"You caught that?" Kiya asked sarcastically but quickly righted herself, "Well, you didn't turn out like I hoped." She admitted.

Myrel nodded, "So I've got to wonder, why you seem to want me to join you so badly. Maybe you did see it as a huge insult to your Tamer when I refused, but I'm thinking that you just want me for yourself." Myrel's arrogant smirk was clear across her draconic features.

Kiya's ears twitched irritated, she needed to get over herself.

But Kiya's thoughts drifted away to the small bit of accusation pointed her way, why _was_ she pushing Myrel to join Naruto when it was clear she disliked her?

Perhaps she did want to take her body for a round, after all Pokégirl's personalities could change over time, after all she hated Tashira when she first met her, hated her arrogance and cocky attitude, how she belittled her as a newbie and her pathetic skills at the time.

But as time went on, Kiya couldn't help but tease and compete with the Dracass. It was so interesting to compete with such a higher ranking Pokégirl, Dracass's were hard to come by, and her a Kitsune being Tashira's competition felt grand, both were Alpha's so they had a strong competing bond, but also they were best friends, and sex buddies.

So maybe she did want her for herself, her_ own_ harem-sister, Tashira had one. She wanted to lead, but she couldn't lead Yue as that was Tashira and Hinata's job, and Naruto was her superior, but if Myrel joined she could keep her tamed when Naruto couldn't. Dracona's were just as rare as Dracass's and the thought of Dominating a rare Pokégirl entertained her, she could also train her when Naruto was doing his own regime, grow a bond as an Alpha... she wanted that.

Or it could be her super-Pokégirl ninja training finally kicked in and she was thinking of all the benefits a _Dracona_ could do for the harem, and the group as whole. Thinking of the skills she could learn and contribute, their working dynamics increasing with her help, and not to mention that they could _both_ be with Naruto.

She wanted to be the knowledgeable one and say, "Okay look here newbie, this is how you do it." like Tashira does with the Cheshire, and as a result she got a clingy feline who only wanted to cuddle after a good taming, which Tashira never gave her the satisfaction of since she hated cuddling, but damn it! It was the principle of it all.

To just let all that go through her furry fingers just because the damn bitch didn't like Naruto's age would be a waste! What did it matter, in a year he'd be at a Tamer's age anyway?

"Hey Kitsune, what do you think." Myrel interrupted, Kiya's mind was shoved back to reality, seeing the Dracona holding up a violet T-shirt, the words written in a lovely blue, _'You know you want to!"_ Kiya had to say the shirt really brought out her eyes and hair, mixed in with the golden tint of her skin, which were actually really small scales, made her into an elegant work of beauty.

Kiya's eyes dared to wander, _'Those boobs would fill out that shirt nicely too.' _the thought of her completing the outfit with black spandex to show off her posterior, Kiya wished not to get carried away.

Slightly displeased when Myrel's personality was added to the mix, Kiya shrugged, "Its fine."

Dragon type clothing were made to fit a Dragon Pokégirl's wings and tail in and not rip the clothing, but it wasn't anything fancy, in the back of the violet shirt were two rows of three blue buttons from the shoulder blades to the bottom of the shirt, this way a Pokégirl with wings could unbutton the back, slide their shirt on, then button up to the bottom of the girl's wings, much the same went for pants ranging from zippers in jeans, buttons for sweatpants, or just a hole for the spandex.

Myrel smirked, she didn't need Kiya's approval to know that the outfit would make her look dazzling, and she could swear she saw the vulpine Pokégirl's eyes flicker to the spandex pants on the rack near her, "I'm going to try this on." Was all she needed to say before she fled to the changing booth, shirt and spandex in hand?

Not knowing what to do Kiya picked up the basket of food and the clothes Myrel picked out and followed, standing near the booth she set down the basket and waited.

* * *

She stood there with her arms crossed, wearing a large t-shirt the teen had her put on to hide her frame, going down to her knees was a reason why she was extremely pissed right now. Not only was her figure completely ruined with the huge shirt he had her put on, naked below the waist she stood barefoot on the store carpet, he stood ahead of her picking out all the clothes she despised.

The Succumbus's nose crinkled at the sight of these tight combat clothing her Tamer continued to pile into the cart they carried, cargo pants, long sleeved shirts and vests; all of it wasn't much her color.

He was observing rather baggy looking pants with a thousand pockets; he had worked her last nerve, and she lost her patience, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She snapped, not caring who heard.

She picked up a set of clothing set for a Kunoichi, struggling not to just rip it in half, "Are you _trying_ to make me look like a fucking Tomboy! You can't even see my ass in these damn things; the stupid ninja vest is going to completely make me look flat!" Becoming angrier and angrier at the sight of the lack-of-appeal these clothes would do to her, her tail lashed back and forth in fury, the wings on her head flapping anxiously.

He merely glanced at her, "That's the least of your problems."

"The hell it is!" She snapped, "You're going to regret-" She stopped herself when he suddenly threw a handful of mesh shirts, and spandex pants into the cart.

She was silent for a few seconds, and then picked up a mesh shirt, turned to look at herself in a mirror hung up near her. Narrowing her eyes she lifted up the large shirt she wore up to her neck, freeing her large assets she held the mesh in front of it.

Raising a brow she smirked, "That's better."

"You'll be wearing those combat clothes for exactly that reason: Fighting, sparring, and training. Aside from that when we aren't doing any of the three I don't care what you wear. Find what you like, and be quick about it." He ordered.

Turning back to her she saw that she was already gone and back with Oh so many varieties of clothes: Tight Spandex, high cut t-shirts, low cut shorts; low-cut jeans, skimpy tank-tops; bikinis, bras and panties, and an unnecessary amount of leather and lingerie.

"Now that's more like it." She smirked alluringly.

The teen narrowed his eyes, thinking that she may be more trouble than she was beneficial, "Go to the changing room, after you confirm that all those clothes are proportionate, do whatever you like, but wait near the booth. Understood." Not waiting for a reply he left.

She snarled at the order, "Where you going hardass?" But he ignored her, making her tail flick angrily, "That fucking... hm." She stopped, a smile overtaking her devilish features, "In due time my love."

Hard to get... she liked that. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she pushed the cart toward the booth. With a grimace, she took all the fighting clothes in first with her.

She was not merciful during the review on the way she looked with the black ninja wardrobe on, the only good thing about it was that it made her menacing, intimidating and scary, but yet also trained, with the appearances of a dangerously skilled Pokégirl.

On the bad side it did absolutely nothing to show her figure, it looked horrible on her radar of appeal, hell it wasn't even on the radar screen. The get-up chafed, weighed four pounds all together, constricted her body and she was already beginning to get a little sweaty, although only wearing the mesh shirt looked dangerously daring on her, with a touch of a combat specialist.

Now with the confirmation that the clothing fit, she was quite eager to go out and switch them for the much sexier, and daring outfits, and after a dangerously short amount of consideration, she just had to have them all; She kept the leather biker shorts, and black tank top on, putting the other clothes back in the cart she tossed the large baggy shirt she worn when coming into the store.

Although now that she was done trying on clothes she frowned at the concept of merely waiting here for the stiff bastard to return, her time would be spent in loneliness and silence, which wasn't bad, but a little company would do, especially one she could toy wi-

_'Now hold on... Well, speak of the devil.' _Upon leaving the changing room her eyes set sights on a admittedly, petite young thing overlooking clothes at a t-shirt rack. She blinked for a second, and then the Succumbus let loose a devilish smile, '_Perhaps my time without the hardass, won't be too boring.'_ Just something to pass the time, it was about time she had a meal.

"My, my... is this a Kitsune I spy with my Succumbus eyes?" She whispered darkly, in a matter of seconds her eyes and body began to glow as she projected her aura unto the unsuspecting victim.

And as she stood there unaware of what was to come, the Succumbus could clearly imagine what went through the Kitsune's mind as if it were her own, well she had done this many times before when it came time to feed.

The vulpine girl's body froze, feeling an aura creep up on her unsuspectingly, now with her guard down she knew that she was vulnerable as the user's technique did exactly what it was supposed to.

Kiya's thoughts ran a million miles per second as she tried to think about what exactly was happening to her, the aura around her frightened her, but clung to her so close that she couldn't escape, the atmospheric pressure building up Kiya's tension, _'Who would be targeting me though?'_

A deep chill came up her spine as a delicate pair of hands rested on her hips and somewhere in the back of her mind, there was an exchange almost like a conversation, but was completely foreign to her. Kiya was much more concerned with the way her nipples hardened and rubbed across the inside of her clothes, the wetness that was slowly building between her legs, the feel of a Succumbus's burning breath blowing down her sensitive neck causing her hair to stand on end.

There was power not like she was used to, it was darker and unlike Naruto and Hinata's, was perfectly willing to display its malevolent nature, and there was so much evil coming off of the female behind her in waves.

Kiya recognized its nature, _'An Infernal?'_

The Pokégirl was taller than her she was sure, her lips leaning in and rubbing against her furred ear as she took in her scent, sniffing loudly enough to make Kiya tense up even further, before she released a blissful sigh, "I can smell your discomfort, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." She whispered in her ear, her words caressed the confused Pokégirl.

Kiya felt the Infernal's tail toying with her's, it was thin and had a pronged tip and suddenly it all became clear, "Succumbus..." She murmured, releasing a whimpering moan as the Succumbus's tail coiled around her's like a Naga getting ready to eat its prey.

She should've moved, she should've fought back, but all she did was stand there and whimper as the Succumbus's hands traveled her body curiously. Naruto and Hinata trained her to resist a lot of things: Pain, fatigue, even her hunger. Kiya had no experience with resisting temptation, sexual techniques, or aura's; she had been a useless vegetable when Naruto lost it, her body was frozen from the Succumbus's aura, and tempted by the things her words and hands were doing to her.

She would fuck no other Tamer than her own, not even Hinata, but a Pokégirl was a completely different story and she could do nothing but moan like a kitten at the hands of the experienced sex demon.

"You're a cute little Kitsune you know?" She whispered, feeling the creature shudder in her arms as she pushed her hands up the Pokégirl's shirt, the Kitsune neither refusing nor accepting her sexual attitude.

The Succumbus smirked, her advances becoming successful as she felt the Kitsune's nipples harden under her fingers. Running her tongue along the Pokégirl's ear, she used her tail to dominate her's.

_'Finally.'_ She thought, coming to the peak of her little mission as she finally got the Kitsune to become aroused, sensing the sexual energy leaving her body in little wisps. The Succumbus smiled darkly, sucking in the sexual aroma, she began eating.

Not two minutes later three people walked into the scene, all displaying surprise of their own, "Succumbus!" Her tamer hissed.

A Dracona stood silently watching in shock, before she had been quickly put back into her pokeball.

Someone else gasped in surprise at one of his Pokégirls being assaulted.

The Succumbus's body became frigid, feeling the Kitsune in her arms disappear before she was full, something flashed through her mind in white hot fury at being interrupted and soon she didn't care about anything else, she was angry, "You fucker!" She screeched, turning to the Tamer who recalled the Pokégirl and charged.

* * *

Having gotten what Hinata requested, he had begun his walk to meet up with Myrel and Kiya before they ripped each other's heads off. But upon passing the traveler's aisle there was something that caught his attention.

He was rooted to the ground, his eyes watching the man who stood examining a pair of brown hiking boots, _'Sasuke?'_ His eyes, even his expression mimicked that of the Uchiha's face whenever he'd get annoyed.

Standing at least three inches taller than Naruto he looked around the age of eighteen compared to Naruto's sixteen year old facade. His hair was spiky like before, only a lot longer, going down to his shoulders.

Naruto couldn't help but stare for so long,_' He looks almost exactly like him, only older... Sasuke.'_ Coming into focus, Naruto blinked seeing that the teen had taken notice of his presence.

His stare was of mild curiosity, "Do you need something?"

Naruto was silent at first, hurrying to gather his thoughts and close his mouth. Irritation, and aggravation rolled off of the guy in waves, he didn't show it though, saying nothing was bound to annoy him further.

His eyes shifted to the boots he held in his hand and observed it, "No, nothing. Are you looking for clothing?" He quickly changed the subject.

Naruto saw his irritation and aggravation come to the surface as he looked back to the boots he held, "I've already dealt with the clothing, I am somewhat unsure of the gear, my Pokégirl you see." He explained, as he looked back to the hiking boots on the shelf.

Naruto tilted his head, "She's a loose cannon?" Naruto guessed, feeling a 'Myrel' vibe at the way he mentioned his Pokégirl.

He chuckled for a moment as he rubbed his head, "She's hard to deal with, but it's nothing completely out of my hands."

"They always are." Naruto muttered under his breath, watching in amusement how the Sasuke similar, laughed in a un-Sasuke like way.

"Then you've got one as well?" He questioned.

Naruto grinned and scratched his cheek, "Something like that, she doesn't necessarily belong to me." He replied.

"Sounds complicated." He assumed.

"It's harder than I'd like it to be." Naruto agreed, he didn't know why he wanted to talk to him, but he was like a nicer version of Sasuke. Myrel and Kiya couldn't be left alone for long, what was he doing? "So, what are you shopping for?"

The nineteen year old chuckled, "I'm preparing my Pokégirl for the wild." He smirked.

"Are you a Tamer?" Naruto asked, to which he nodded.

"I'm guessing your buying stuff for your Pokégirl as well?" His eyes were fixated on the bottle he had in hand, Naruto blushed, opening his mouth to explain he cut him off with a careless wave, "I don't need to know. A little precaution's good."

Naruto ashamedly nodded red-faced, then changed the subject, "What type of gear are you looking for? Maybe I could help?"

He looked back to the boots in his hands and frowned, before shifting it to one hand to feel it out, "It's too light, the material is also bound to wear out faster than what I want and from the looks of it, and high price doesn't always mean equal quality. Judging from your get-up you know a thing or two about acquiring the right gear. What type of hiking boots are those?" He inquired.

Naruto looked down to his black steel-toed combat boots, "These boots aren't for hiking, there for combat. They aren't usually bought because each weighs five pounds."

He looked interested, "I haven't come across those, do you know where I could? This material's beginning to annoy me." He muttered, looking at the boots he held.

Naruto shrugged, "You won't find any in a PokéMart. You can find them in weapon stores."

He looked intrigued, "Weapon stores?" Putting the boots back on the shelf he picked up a basket filled with other traveling supplies, a Poképact, and sleeping bag and so on, "What is your name?"

Naruto blanched, _'Weird, I figured anyone from this world would know, then again a beginning Tamer wouldn't know what to get. But he doesn't look like a beginner; he's older than the ones I've seen, although I suppose he could've just decided to become one, but still.'_ Naruto smiled big, "My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced.

He paused for moment, as if trying to remember something, "Naruto... I feel like I've heard that name before."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, had he screwed up and got his face plastered onto the news? He quickly waved his hand, "Uh, Naruto's a pretty common name." He blurted, _'Idiot, stupid!'_

The Tamer stared at him for a moment, "I suppose. Could you tell me about the stores while we walk? My Pokégirl's unsupervised at the changing booth."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, I was headed there to." he agreed, as they turned and headed for the changing booth.

Naruto turned to the taller Tamer, "Hey, what's your name by the way?"

He seemed to be contemplating it, then after a minute or so, "My name... Just call me Taka." He cut into his own introduction at the sight of a female employee looking at the two of them.

Seeing an employee walk by observing the two's attire seemed to strike some sort of memory in the older teen, "Hey Naruto," Naruto looked at him questioningly, "Ever since I've entered this town, people have been giving one of my Pokegirls strange looks, do you happen to know why?"

Naruto's brows raised, finding out Myrel wasn't the only Pokegirl being scorned aroused disgust within him toward these towns' people, he looked at the taller teen, "Why do you think I would know?"

He glanced to the blond in confusion, "So you're not from around here?"

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled, "Thank Kami I'm not to. I don't know what their problem is, but I know what you're talking about, I noticed it too." he replied.

Taka raised a brow, "What happened?" Apparently he wanted to know Naruto's opinion of this, for whatever reason Naruto didn't look into.

The blond rubbed the back of his head in a somewhat guilty manner, "I've had to give one of these people a piece of my mind for spewing insults at my friend, a Dracona." He explained with a sigh.

Taka was silent for a moment, "This town disgusts me." he concluded, to discipline a Pokégirl, he knew it was necessary, but to outright mistreats and ridicule a Pokégirl for no reason, which pissed him off.

"It's not just this town, there are so many people in this world. Them and their fucked up views." Naruto muttered, honestly if the people got any worse with their hatred he was going to get physically sick.

"Well let's hope the pricks get what's coming to them." He replied, Naruto couldn't help but smile, "Anyway we're straying, about the weapon stores."

Raising a brow Naruto shrugged before he proceeded to tell him what was usually sold in it, and where they could be found in a city, a town this small wasn't likely to have it.

Upon arriving at the changing booth Naruto and Taka both stopped their discussion, a shocking sight meeting their eyes. Naruto's quickly tried to grasp the situation, Kiya stood there whimpering as a Pokégirl with a whip-like tail and wings sucked off her neck like a leech.

Second was Myrel coming out of the booth and reacting in surprise as well, and the third was the hiss of anger from Taka, "Succumbus!"

Quickly it registered in his mind that Kiya was being attacked, and before the next second could tick by he had both Kiya and Myrel back into their pokeballs.

What he didn't expect was the Succumbus to suddenly fill with anger, and the next thing he saw was her charging at him, "You fucker!"

Naruto took a step back, not suspecting such an intense reaction from the Pokégirl he readied his defense, the dark looking Pokégirl's eyes screaming rage as she bared her fangs, _'W-what is she?'_

Taka suddenly appeared before Naruto, his face was the same as it had always been as his back was turned on the charging Pokégirl. Naruto watched as the Succumbus's eyes widened in surprise as she came to a screeching stop just a few inches short from crashing into the teen.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and confusion, _'When did Taka move?'_

The Pokégirl's ragged breaths cut through the silence, and soon she looked to her Tamer blocking her path.

"Hey... what do you think you're doing?" Taka asked casually.

The Succumbus froze, backtracking what she did wrong, "... Mast- _Ack!_" She dropped with an audible thud, cradling her stomach in pain.

Naruto breath hitched in shock, an elbow to the stomach from Taka held enough power to drop a Pokégirl, a Succumbus no less!

Naruto quickly made the connection of which the Pokégirl belonged to, "This is your Succumbus, Taka?" Eyes drifting to the Pokégirl struggling to choke back the pain.

"_Fuck!_" she hacked out through gritted teeth, looking to glare at her Tamer, "What... the hell, Sas- Kuh!" The back of her tamer's heel meeting the front of her face, covering her face she hissed into the palm of her hand, blood beginning to protrude from her nose.

Naruto and Taka shared a short momentary glance before it was over almost as soon as it began, Taka took his eyes away from Naruto, bowing his head somewhat, "Forgive my Succumbus, she is a newly captured, I will discipline her accordingly." He explained more than apologized, all doing so monotonously.

Naruto was quiet, shocked and confused, _'A newly captured...'_ Was it the Pokégirl's fault if she was only going off instincts?

The blond teenager found his mouth replying, "... It's okay... Not a big deal." Naruto muttered, still piecing together exactly what happened.

The stoic Tamer reached down, grabbed the Succumbus by the hair and pulled her to her feet, "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She cried out as he pushed her to walk, Taka gave a brief nod toward him, "I don't want things to end on a situation such as this, but I must go now."

Naruto stared at him, not knowing how to take the situation, "Okay... goodbye then." It was strange, the atmosphere around him, the way he acted, that speed... it almost reminded him...

He nodded in return, "Hn, goodbye Naruto." Turning to follow after the Succumbus who was seething at how her pride had been easily stripped down before a stranger.

Naruto froze, on the inside and out, _'Wha-?'_ It hadn't been what he said, it was the way he had said it, it sounded just like... "Sasuke."

Taka stopped, standing there for a moment before turning to Naruto, "What did you say?"

Naruto immediately snapped out his shocked state, reminding himself of all the things that differed Sasuke and Taka, _'What am I thinking... it couldn't be. No, I'm definitely wrong, snap out of it before you end up giving yourself away!' _Ever since the Chuunin exams Naruto had always sensed a dark aura around him because of that curse mark... he didn't sense that with Taka.

Naruto looked to the Tamer staring at him, then shook his head and waved his hand, "Ah, nothing. I didn't say anything. Erm- Good luck Taka-san."

In return he narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless before being on his way,_' Strange... I didn't tell him my name...'_

* * *

He waited ten minutes in silence, and then another five was spent sealing the clothes Myrel had picked out, along with the food, and Hinata's supplies within a spare scroll. Giving enough time for Taka and his Pokégirl to leave the PokéMart. Now, expectantly, he waited anxiously for Kiya and Myrel to materialize into existence.

Myrel looked confused, watching as Kiya stood there positioning herself to be purposefully inferior to Naruto's frame. Her tail shied away between her legs, and her ears went flat under Naruto's concerned gaze, Kiya purposefully adverting her own from her Tamer, "Naruto, I-"

"Kiya, you aren't hurt at all are you?" She shook her head, and then tried to speak again. He walked closer, putting his thumb and forefinger on her jaw he tilted her head to look where the Succumbus suckled to check for some type of injury.

Kiya had a shameful look on her face, like she had done something she wasn't supposed to, "Master, I'm sorry. I let my guard down, and I... I wasn't expecting-"

"No, it's okay Kiya, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you two alone, if something happened that was worse than this," He didn't see anything, "I'm glad you weren't hurt, please forgive me Kiya-chan."

Kiya yipped in shock, lifting her head she protested, "M-master, it's not your fault, I ignored one of the most important lesson's you and Hinata taught us... because of it." He lifted her muzzle, and looked her in the eyes, and suddenly she felt her legs melt.

"Naruto." He stated, Kiya blushed realizing her mistake in calling him master again, "I should've seen something like this coming, with the way this world is. You can't be blamed for not being trained for a situation like that. Kiya, I swear to you. At the next opportunity, we'll correct this okay?" He whispered softly, a caring and loving smile was all that was needed for Kiya's eyes to tear up.

She pushed her head into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him pathetically, "R-right, _*Sniff*_ Naruto." She yipped softly, feeling as if she was nothing but a Pokékit again, to be held vulnerable, to look so weak in front of her master; she could feel no greater humiliation. But it was his understanding attitude, the care and concern in his eyes, all the faith he had in her, she felt so undeserving.

He didn't see her as pathetic, not even vulnerable, only a victim of a technique she didn't know how to resist. Wrapping his arms around her, he stood there as Kiya proceeded to release tears into his shirt, and Naruto smiled and patted her head, "Oi, oi, Kiya. Everything's going to be okay." He muttered, she yipped and whimpered in return.

At least ten insults and taunts ran through her mind off the top of Myrel's head about the two, but yet she held them back, and watched how a caring Tamer was supposed to act as he comforted his Pokégirl, she had never had an owner as such.

Almost simultaneously, Myrel and Kiya's ear twitched, Myrel turned away from the pair and out to the forest of clothes, beyond that she picked up the sound of running, _"He walked into that area!"_ The voice was similar to the one from before.

Myrel turned to Naruto, "Looks like he didn't take your advice."

Naruto let out a hollow chuckle, and then sighed, "I figured as much." He looked down to see a pair of big teary Kitsune eyes looking up at him, "It's alright; we'll talk later Kiya-chan. I'm sorry." Then he kissed the top of her head, sorry that she had to return to her pokeball already, Kiya _hated _it in there.

"Its fine, I understand." She mumbled, wiping away her tears, soon turning into a red light of transparency, Myrel was the next to be sent back to her pokeball.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, and put his pokeballs in his pouch with the other, _'I was hoping to get some more ramen too. Damn it, I'm so exhausted...'_ He thought, from the sound of it they were closing in fast and he didn't have less than three seconds to decide who he would take up, going with the first name running through his mind.

_'Just hope my bodies stable enough to at least be half as quick before being hurt.' _He put his hands together, "... _Henge._...Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He was shorter, fourteen again and felt so many times more strained, he could already feel his sensitive chakra coils tightening with effort, he nodded to the clone, and it bounded off, Mathew shouldn't be too far.

Naruto winced,_ 'My coils... At this rate, I won't be able to hold off a Henge for even a few minutes.' _It seemed he abused the Henge and Kage Bunshin more severely than he thought.

Slowly he raised his hands-

"Freeze! Hey boy, an employee stated that there was a Tamer who assaulted him, and that he would be located here-"

"Mathew." Naruto said, turning to look at three Pokégirls, and a male officer, each of them halting their gun, or in the furry Pokégirl's case, her nightstick, one of them didn't seem to have a weapon.

"What?" The male officer asked confused.

"Mathew, that was the employee's name correct? He's going to die very soon." He explained, much like one for the inevitable.

They directed their weapons at him; Naruto was hoping the teen employee hadn't given these guys a description of his appearance, only his location it sounded like so far, "Are you involved in this matter?" The OfficerJenny demanded.

"Yes, that was me." He admitted as he lowered his hands, they looked doubtful, "I was the one who cut his lower abdomen, and threatened to kill him." He retrieved a kunai, smirking much like the way his friend would have.

Judging from the widening of their eyes, Mathew hadn't told them that he had blond hair, not black. Now to hit the final nail in the coffin, clearing any suspicion of Naruto's real identity, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

The OfficerJenny stepped forward pointing her stun gun, "Sasuke Uchiha: You are hereby placed under arrest. The victim stated the assailant was a Tamer, if you are indeed a Tamer you are charged on three accounts: First, you are under the required age limit, in which case means you illegally acquired a Tamer's License; second is your involvement in the assault of a civilian; And third is possession of a deadly weapon." She states, "Follow cooperatively and you will be taken in unharmed."

He grinned, now Naruto Uzumaki was off the spotlight and no one would be able to correct these guys on their mistake of identity, "You'll have to catch me first!" Said the thirteen year old form of his best friend.

* * *

"Humph." Crossing her arms she continued to release a hiss out of the bottom of her throat, not at all pleased with how things ended with the Kitsune, or how Sasuke handled the situation, "We could've taken them, all of them."

They were now leaving the town, the Tamer that was an eighteen year old male, was now a few inches shorter and turned two years back, his mind seemingly occupied with something else as he continued to look back at the town they left behind.

"Sasuke!" She growled.

"There was no reason to do anything." Sasuke's condescendingly stated, "What's the point in causing unnecessary conflicts and drawing unneeded attention. I should be asking you questions, like why you were coiled around another person's Pokégirl and sucking off her neck?"

The Pokégirl in return huffed, "I was feeding." She replied as if it explained everything.

Sasuke raised his brow, "Feeding." He rephrased.

She looked at him as if he should of known, "Yeah, Succumbus's feed off the energy that sex creates, the aroma of arousal. That energy is just like you eating, what, you haven't checked your dex'?" She questioned, only for him to become quiet.

The Succubus stuck out her claws, "I had the damn slut within the palm of my hand!" her tail lashed around viciously; "You could've had your way with the damn bitch, and killed the stupid blond!" She hissed.

He rolled his eyes, "The last thing I need is to be branded as a criminal, acknowledgment is the last thing I want. We're done here." Sasuke finished with annoyance, ending the topic he pulled out his pokeballs; the Succumbus crossed her arms and silently seethed.

Sasuke then raised a brow, and shook his head, "You're so stubborn... Lilith." Having just come up with it.

The Succumbus's left brow twitched, "Lilith? That's the best you can come up with? I'm not a fucking vampire." She insulted, if this teen would just cooperate with her he'd be so... Taking a few quick moments to collect herself she sighed, knowing that the only reason she fussed was because of what happened in the store... looking back toward her Tamer she grunted, then turned away, "... The names fine."

"Hn." He grunted, taking one last glance at the town before it was gone from his sight.

Lilith scowled, rubbing her aching face from where Sasuke drove in his heel, "What the hell's wrong with you, you've been acting weird ever since we left the store?" Her curiosity peaked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing... I don't know, it just felt like I knew him somehow." He muttered glancing to the Succumbus all he saw was confusion, releasing a small grunt he forced it out of his mind, "Never mind... forget I said anything." Quietly Lilith looked her Tamer up and down in interest, watching silently as he released his remaining harem.

The girl with the sword, she was the first to speak, "Was the shopping satisfactory master?"

Sasuke smirked, "I got what I came for, we continue to the White Lotus league."

"Understood." All of the harem excluding Lilith, stated in unison.

The Succumbus crossed her arms curiously, "What's in White Lotus league?"

Sasuke turned to her, "We're going to meet the Espers," Sasuke then looked to his alpha, "If she _is_ in fact telling the truth."

Nova rolled her eyes, "Whatever happened to your trust?" She questioned.

"You haven't earned it yet." He replied, all of their supplies were packed and each Pokégirl carried their own weight.

Nova's tail whipped in aggravation, "I'm sure that if anyone could restore your memory, it'd be them." Nova assured, then smiled sarcastically, "Unless you want to ask the Legendaries?" Lilith watched the exchange quietly looking from the Pokégirl to her Tamer.

Sasuke was silent, perhaps for too long, Lilith noticed the look of sudden fear in some of his harems eyes, as if they were afraid he would actually consider hunting down the Legendaries.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded slowly, not knowing everything about himself was becoming quite an annoyance, only bits and pieces of himself he remembered, his name, even the strange abilities he seemed to be gifted with that no other human male had... but nothing of his life, or the people previously in it, _'Perhaps Naruto... I should look into his background in the future... Naruto Uzumaki.'_

He had been lost at first, waking up within the clutches of a Pokégirl that he now declared his alpha. He tamed her, then telling her of what he remembered, the things he could do, and added to the fact she found him within a crater in nothing but rags she told him of the Espers.

First he would meet these Espers, and if that failed... Earlier, he learned of those Trauma criminals, and the technology they possessed... maybe, just maybe they had the technology that could help if these Espers proved useless.

The Legendaries? Perhaps as a last resort.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

She swiveled in her chair to turn back to the camera, "Thank you Cassandra. On a related note, in one of the western Blood League towns, police tried to apprehend a Tamer today. One of the employees of a fellow PokéMart claims to have been assaulted by a Tamer for no apparent reason, managing to run away the victim quickly alerted the police of the event.

"All that the employee gave was his location, and so Officer Hamelton, his Officer Jenny, and Denmother went to arrest the Tamer, but he showed skills they hadn't suspected as he narrowly evaded them, apparently destroying as much equipment and stealing what he could grab before disappearing from the area. The employee from PokéMart was nowhere to be found after the perpetrator's disappearance, Police suspect that the perpetrator may have taken him but they are not sure; Officer Hamelton says that the Tamer admitted to assaulting the employee and even gave his name: Sasuke Uchiha, a sketch was quickly drawn up by Officer Hamelton's Ar-Tits: Ashley."

The sketch of the perpetrator quickly showed on screen of a teen who looked to be around the age of thirteen to fourteen, "Anyone who sees this Tamer should alert the police immediately, looks to be around the age of fourteen, how he became a Tamer at his current age is unknown, he is extremely agile, strong and quicker than an average human male, and a possible murderer: Be on a look out."

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"What an interesting development." She mused, resting her chin on the tip of her fingers she rewound the tape brought to her a couple of days ago.

"Dr. Vanquenterra." Holding out a cup of coffee to her master the Rack-Sasha looked up to the screen showing two young kids suddenly become taller and older.

"Oh, thank you Sasha." Nisha muttered as she took it and sipped it.

"So, what have you found so far Master?" Sasha asked.

"Well," The scientist began as she put down the drink and wiped her mouth, "Thanks to little Diana giving me this footage, I managed to cross-reference they're appearances with all the known Pokedex profile pictures, took longer than I thought but no matter."

"So why is that important?" a muscled Pokégirl asked, standing behind her master's chair with her arms crossed.

Vanquenterra turned to Tala and pouted before clicking a button showing two people's profile's programmed into their 'dex.

"They're names are Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga; it says that they're now sixteen but the camera shows otherwise, judging by their behavior and facial construction I've deducted that they are both thirteen to fourteen years old."

"They have the ability to manipulate their age?" Sasha asked.

"Or their appearances altogether." A Vampira muttered.

Nisha leaned forward, "Says here they got their Licenses in Edo, more specifically in Kenzel's area, but check this; Origin: Orange League."

"And what's the significance of that?"

"I brushed up on my Orange history and every citizen to leave the islands was over eighteen. It begs the question, why would children such as them be allowed on a ferry without a guardian, and why go to Edo league to get their license?" Nisha asked.

All her Pokégirls stared at her.

"Orange continent citizens hate Edo." She stated obviously.

"So that brings us two possible reasons." The Vampira concluded.

"Either they've got a lot of pull in Orange league, which is very unlikely seeing as how they must've still been in their pre-pubescent years when getting out of the league." Tala muttered.

"Or they're not actually from the Orange continent." Sasha finished.

"Exactly, I also looked into the meaning of their names, the names are of Japanese origin and there are no Japanese names in Orange league, but there are in Edo." Nisha explained before swiveling in her chair back to the monitor.

"What to hide if they felt the need to BS a tamer evaluation and risk the government finding out?" Nisha asked before replaying the scene with both Naruto and Hinata changing their age, "At first I suspected they were using magic, but appearance altering spells are more complicated than that, and then I noticed something."

Pausing the video once the smoke cleared Nisha glanced to her Pokégirls, "What kind of clothing does a magic user usually wear?"

Mostly robes and cloaks, something loose and able to move around freely, Sasha raised a brow at the teenagers on the screen before her eyes widened, "Combat clothing." She realized.

"Correct, so what technique would they have used if it wasn't magic? Illusions only work on the brains perception, and if the camera still saw it, that crosses that out. I looked up all types of techniques that could be executed through certain types of energies, the only one that could explain it is the same type of energy a Kunoichi uses." Vanquenterra explained.

"You think they're using chakra?" Sasha asked.

"To an unbelievable extent, most chakra users can only use a few techniques, none of them matching what they are doing here," Rewinding the video back a few minutes she paused it, stopping with the female Tamer sealing the scattered tech into a scroll, "Ever seen Chakra users do that?"

No they hadn't. The Vampira crossed her arms, "So what does this mean?"

Vanquenterra turned back to the monitor, "Not sure yet, we have two intelligent fighters with more knowledge of Chakra than anyone recorded through history; and yet they feel the need to hide and lie to the Government; and on top of that they're barely hitting puberty, running through the continents playing hero and have no family background what so ever. The longer we wait, information predicts they'll only get stronger, but they don't show motives for a criminal which means bad news for us and cuts out any possible dealing with them.

"It can't be mistaken: that's the tech the fool Kenzel had within his possession, so possibly they know everything Kenzel knew and they'll be coming after us judging by the fact their route shows that they had come straight to Ruby League only months after Kenzel's operation busted."

All her Pokégirls blanched, Tala looking at the children on the screen again, "But they're just kids, how could they be that much of a threat?"

Vanquenterra chuckled, "They're smart: You think they just stumbled upon Kenzel's work by accident? Luring his only trauma team out to the mountains before exposing him and taking his data? Think of the bigger picture Tala, they may be children, but they know who we are, what we're trying to do and their abilities are more advanced than what we know of."

Tala gulped at her master's piercing glare, "Are they planning on exposing us to the Leagues as well?"

Nisha shrugged, "I doubt it, if they reported what they know of Trauma, they'd have a psychic do an examination on them which would result in them exposing themselves."

Visibly all the Pokégirls relaxed, "Well is there any way to track them? Find out where they are and capture them?" The Vampira asked.

"Yes actually, I was able to hack into their 'dexs mainframe and increase the signal their transmitters give off."

"What does that mean exactly?" The Vampira asked.

"Every pokedex has a transmitter wired into it so the satellites can catch the signal it gives off," Nisha explained as she brought up a large map on the monitor, over thousands and thousands of red dots littered the map, "This way, the League Governments can find any Tamer they want, but most renound criminals are smart enough to disable the transmitter. If any normal Tamer disables it they're automatically considered criminals." And each pokedex had its own code, so Nisha couldn't hack into any pokedex and just find anyone.

With as many criminals out in the world that hadn't disabled the transmitter, you'd think that they be easily found and apprehended, but the Governments didn't concern themselves with mundane affairs such as small time crooks and thieves, they would be wasting a hell of a lot of money and resources just to find these criminals if they tried, which is where police and bounty hunters come in, the Governments only really used the tracking of transmitters for serious threats, that is if the threat hadn't already developed a counter-measure.

The sleeper she had stationed in the Hotel helped tremendously with this. Upon these teenagers checking out, her subordinate scanned their Pokédexes to complete the money transaction; bringing up their Profile on the Pokédexes she recorded their 'dexs security code and sent it to Vanquenterra giving her the ability to hack into their Pokédexes mainframe.

Vanquenterra brought up Naruto and Hinata's Bio's, "I increased the strength of their transmitters and color coded the signal the Satellite labels it as. That way where every other Tamer has a red transmitter, these two would have blue."

"So we can find out where they are right now?" Sasha asked.

"Well we could have, but the Satellite stopped picking up their signals just a couple days ago," Nisha muttered irritatedly, "There's only two possible explanations as to why: Either they disabled the transmitters or they broke them."

"Would they really be careless enough to break them?" The Vampira fumed.

"Where do their coordinates stop?" Sasha asked.

Nisha's fingers worked expertly across the keyboard, "Last transmission says they're in the Blood continent."

"Well let's go hunt them down." Tala ground out, "Send out research teams."

"This transmission was a few days ago, they could be three continents away by now for all we know, it'd just be a wild goose-chase, and a waste of our men and resources. The only logical thing to do is to wait until they get a new 'dex, have a sleeper scan their dex, wait to recieve the data and enter the new code. I severely doubt they'd put themselves off as criminals, and they are afterall fairly intelligent so they may have broke them purposely to hold us off." Nisha replied, all the pokegirls around her crossed they're arms irritatedly.

"Damn who are these children?" Sasha asked, to have expected their plans of pursuit, they really were more of a threat than she first suspected.


	16. ARC II: 8

"Master are you sure we should be wasting time based on assumptions?" Lexa asked skeptically

The sentry came back from the booth, a small black tape in between her fingers.

Dan felt himself grin at seeing the tape, and swiftly he took it from the woman, "Well, it seems that we won't have to." The detective replied.

"Sir?" Hypna inquired.

- _"Well it looks like someone He sang, walking into the room he slammed the door, the man hand-cuffed sitting at the wrong end of the table flinched, "Is gonna help me." The interrogator finished with a humorous smile._

_He walked forward, nothing in hand but his overwhelming aura of intimidation, the man hand-cuffed to the back of his seat merely watched as the detective sat down in the opposite chair with a lazy sigh, "Ah, The esteemed professor Kenzel, with the past reputation that made little researchers wish to be just like you when they grew up!"_

_Kenzel looked at him._

_With a lazy wave he introduced himself, "Honestly an honor. I'm detective Dan Hudou, sucks to get caught but it's your fault for screwing up."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you guys, everything I know is already on the damn tape!" He interrupted._

_Dan could understand his aggravation; investigations to interrogations for days must've been hell on even the professor's mind._

_Dan chuckled, to see the high and mighty Kenzel being struck down to another criminal, "Oh I know, in fact what I need has absolutely nothing to do with your occupation as a thief, scientist and murderer working for one of the most dangerous criminal organizations." He replied nonchalantly._

_Kenzel's face turned into pathetic curiosity, "What do you want detective?" Almost afraid to ask, something about this guy just wasn't right._

_Dan smiled non-threateningly, "You see Kenny, I was given this case to investigate. Mountain collapsed, bunch of chaos and two murderers are on the loose for all I know; incidentally, the same two murderers who busted your ass. Why are they murderers? Well because they seemed to have enough skill to trump one of your Trauma squads, which is pretty damn impressive in itself. Now I've done my best to scrounge up the bits of evidence about these two guys, but there's really only a couple of people in the world who know what these two look like, do you happen to know who one of those lucky people are~?"_

_The look on Kenzel's face told the detective he didn't need to explain, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled two files that he and his Pokégirls filed themselves about the two people, "Now I've listened to the tape and what I know is probably only the sugar coating of what you know about them. Unfortunately I'm on a tight schedule, wife and kid you know, so I'm gonna need you to cut to the chase and explain _in detail_, what these two looked like while they kicked your ass, go." He finished, extracting a pen from his pocket he clicked the top._

_Kenzel's eyes widened, suddenly the aura flowing from the detective jumped to a completely higher level, unknowingly to Kenzel, Dan had his Pokégirls to thank who stood right outside the door for that exact aura that had Kenzel quaking in his jumpsuit._

_Kenzel swallowed as he was quick to cooperate, the detective writing as the words left the broken man._ -

Dan felt himself grin at the stroke of luck that fell into his hands, one of the security cameras at the border of Edo and Opal managed to match the appearances Dan had given the officer, along with their names.

He turned to his harem with a predatory grin. Thanks to that he will able to bring up all of their data and more, "We've got a lead girls. I think we've just hit the jackpot."

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Ah! Damn it!"

Kiya's hand slipped as Naruto's leg uncontrollably kicked out in pain.

"Kiya, keep ahold of his leg, I'm almost done." Hinata muttered, trying to rewrap his leg yet again, "Naruto, hold still."

Naruto threw his head back, "Rrgh! Forgive me Hinata." He grunted apologetically.

Tashira growled to herself, a hand on her forehead in agitation, this was the third time today that they had to stop because of the idiot, "Tch. Hinata did warn you, it's your own fault for being so careless."

Blue watery eyes stared at her, "You're so cruel Tashira-chan. I didn't have a choice; our cover would've been blown if I didn't." Naruto ground out painfully, struggling to keep his leg from twitching.

Yue meowed in concern, "But Hinata specifically said for you to not overuse your Jutsu, and to wait a week before even attempting to run, _Nya_." Yue mumbled worriedly to the blond Tamer.

Myrel raised a brow, _'Jutsu? So that's what it's called. His shape shifting ability.' _She had her arms crossed and watched as Hinata proceeded to re-wrap Naruto in bandages that were already being bled through.

She felt her cheeks heat up and her muscles tense, if he had just balled her up then he wouldn't be hurting like this.

Hinata's brows creased in concern, the ointment's effect was slowly taking longer and longer to go in effect. The wounds which had been bleeding and open last night had only barely been healed at the start of the day, but the new skin that had healed over the wounds were pink, and very sensitive; excessively using jutsu and running around to evade those police cost him.

His sore and weak muscles had been torn open, and the sensitive skin had ripped apart showing gashes and bleeding; this had been the third time they had to stop due to Naruto's re-opened wounds, not to mention his chakra coils were significantly weaker than before, from what her Byakugan could see.

Hinata understood that he had to do what was necessary to preserve their secret, but still he could've done it in a less noticeable way and avoided his re-injury, regenerative shots only healed so much and they weren't cheap.

Kitsuto crossed his arms, watching for a few moments as Hinata patched him back up, then looked away and out to the sun, "It'll be dark in a few hours. I think it'd be best if one of you carry him from now on."

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Sorry about this Hinata-chan." Naruto muttered, this would be the second day in a row she'd be carrying him, but this time he wasn't asleep drooling on her shoulder like yesterday.

Hinata turned her head to Naruto riding on her back, she smiled, "You're not so heavy, and I don't mind carrying you until we get there." She replied, Naruto grinned at the subtle message; he really was beginning to be a chore on them.

On the bright side, Naruto noticed that beneath his palms he could really feel Hinata's shoulder muscles tensing and relaxing with each step she took, he could feel the strength she harbored in her toned body, and yet her skin was so soft and smooth. Firm, yet delicate all the same.

Hinata blinked, turning around to see Naruto's curious, but concentrated expression, almost as if he was deciphering a heavily coded message, "Um, Naruto?... Why are you massaging my shoulders?"

His eyebrows creased, "I just noticed... You have a very toned physique." Experimentally he proceeded to feel the muscles beneath his fingers tense and relax repeatedly.

Hinata's face reddened, and everyone stopped and stared, _'Why now is he noticing?'_ or was it that Naruto was actually _looking_ at her body. Not like before where he grazed over her figure, and became aroused, but actually looking at her.

Tashira and Kiya glanced at one another, Yue's large feline eyes watched as Naruto poked at her defined neck and shoulders,_ 'Weird.'_

Kitsuto's eyes flicked between his "brother" and the girl from his world. Then snickered before continuing his walk, and soon everyone else resumed as well, Tashira's confused frown discarded, she watched Hinata giggle as Naruto tickled her neck.

She huffed, "Hinata, you should let me carry him, his fat head's going to send both of you to the ground." Tashira muttered.

"I don't want you to be doing everything Tashira, you're helping lots already." Hinata gestured to the three bags Tashira had piled on her shoulders, Tashira's, her's and Naruto's.

Tashira grunted, if it was for Hinata, she'd gladly carry Naruto and everyone else's supplies if it meant that Hinata didn't have to lift a finger; unfortunately her Tamer didn't share her thoughts.

Hinata turned away, that wasn't true, and she just didn't want the feeling of Naruto against her to leave. A curious eye looked back to Naruto looking over to Myrel,_ 'Now that I think about it... he's taller than I remember.'_

"Ne, Myrel. I'm curious, what do you like in a Tamer?" Naruto pestered, more and more in his rambunctious kind of way that had the power to make anyone's resistance eventually crumble, and with Kiya echoing him, it wouldn't be long before Myrel gave way.

Hinata didn't care to listen when Myrel finally gave in and told only bits and pieces of what kind of guy she liked; instead she opted to look at the behind of a slender, yet athletically toned purple feline walking in front of her in spandex clad pants, her tail calmly swinging back in forth.

Hinata tilted her head and watched as the creases in her spandex made a perfect curvature of her butt, with each step Hinata watched Yue's left cheek bounce her tail swing by then her right cheek her tail swing by, and so began a continuous cycle that Hinata found her eyes bouncing with the bounce of the Cheshire's butt.

Her eyes moved over to the Dracass, her butt was more muscular, but also... bigger. Hinata giggled on the inside, Tashira had a big butt that matched perfectly with her muscled thighs, slender waist, and large bust.

Hinata's eyes simulated a basketball of sorts, as she watched the bouncing of Tashira's large butt cheeks behind those tight-fitting gray spandex, then switching over to Yue's petite, tight alluring feline bottom.

Hinata sighed inwardly, _'Now I've become a pervert.'_ She thought bitterly, half a year ago she wouldn't even think of looking at Naruto's butt, much less a girl. But now she had evolved into a perverted girl with the ability to see through clothes if she pleased.

She didn't most of the time because she liked when there was enough to be left to her imagination. Still she remembered a time when she first saw Kakashi reading a graphic novel, she had almost passed out when she had used her Byakugan to see what he was reading, but now if she saw a perverted novel now all she would do is raise a brow and shrug.

_'This world is either my greatest influence, or my greatest setback.'_ Hinata thought sadly, but nonetheless her eyes continued to follow Yue's curved posterior, to Tashira's tight bouncing cheeks. When Yue had looked back, and Hinata saw the look of surprise before turning into a seductive feline smirk, Hinata found herself smiling as well.

Hinata's eyes picked up the certain swaying of her hips now that Yue was aware of her master's focus, her tail doing a sort of sensual dance as it occasionally grazed her bottom, or in between her thighs.

Tashira turned to stare at Yue's funny walk, then back to Hinata, "... Pervert." She muttered, her cheeks heating up as she used her hands to try and cover her large posterior.

Hinata giggled, _'And I'm certain that I'm completely bi now. Oh, this goes against everything of the Hyuuga way.' _Yue and Hinata shared a laugh.

It wasn't that Tashira minded the attention; it was just that the little silver-haired bastard was looking at them, a prompt growl from her and he just smiled, nodded and continued his talk with Naruto and his group.

Hinata's body tingled and her stomach muscles tightened. She felt her face redden as she looked down to see Naruto's hands having somehow traveled from her waist, to cupping her mounds.

Hinata blushed, but didn't say anything. She saw the slight pervy blush on his cheeks, he laughed and grinned as he continued talking with Myrel, Kiya and Kitsuto as if he wasn't trying to cop a feel.

_'Should've expected as much.'_ Naruto always put his hands on her, every day whether he acted as if it was unintentional or admitting it. It had first started about a month ago, now she was always expecting for him to try and graze her breasts or feel her butt, _'He always picks the most inopportune times.' _Still... Naruto has been acting pretty pervy this past month more than usual, without the influence of Kyuubi's chakra.

The Hyuuga turned away; despite how much time she spent around Naruto, she still felt nervous, almost shy around him. Although, where you might never forget something, she did learn new things, such as how to develop her 'mask' so to speak.

In the words Naruto had once said, she only acted tough when she felt the need to, but underneath that, she still had that low self-esteem, still the shy and nervous girl. It wasn't as low as when they first arrived here, in fact her self-esteem raised significantly, but it still wasn't completely gone.

Naruto helped tremendously, but maybe that small part of her still existed because she still didn't know much about what Naruto actually thought of her. Yeah, they've done it perhaps a few times, and honestly with the way this world operated, Hinata knew that it had only been a matter of when. But still they had only been running on the spur of the moment: when their blood was hot, and their other chakra began to affect their hormones.

Other than that, if not for Kyuubi's chakra and her Youki attracting one another; She knew Naruto and her wouldn't be as close as they were now.

Despite the sex, Naruto thought of her as his best friend, one who he could trust not to judge him when his hormones got the best of him, he held no romantic attraction to her, she knew that of course and she had opted to leave it be for now.

But it had been three and a half months since their first session and Naruto's nonchalant behavior about their confused sex-best-friend relationship had admittedly, got her frustrated from time to time.

No dates, no romantic cuddling, no deep emotional boyfriend-girlfriend talks. Nothing was how she imagined it'd be when she talked to him before the finals in the Chuunin Exams. She always figured that maybe, eventually they'd go on a date, then kiss, then cuddling, and finally sex, but now everything was backwards.

First they had sex; then they finally got comfortable enough to kiss; and just recently whenever Naruko was around they would cuddle... A woman shouldn't be tortured like this, that date seemed so far away.

It was sex, sex, sex then back to best of pals; even if the sex was great, it wasn't her everything.

There were times when she just felt like confessing, but what if he didn't like her like that? Sakura still existed after all, and the only reason he did it with her in the first place was because her Youki attracted him.

She was still nervous and shy because while Naruto knew the boundaries of their relationship, she didn't, so she constantly held back in worry of going too far, she had to watch what she said, she couldn't just scream 'I love you!' during intimacy, no her body went wild and she knew she could do as she liked and Naruto would just think _'It's her chakra affecting her.'_

As for what she wanted to say, she kept that in her head. Every session was of lust, if she tried for even a moment to actually'Make love' instead of_ '_Fuck', then Naruto would completely freak out, so in a way, even in the bedroom, she was holding back.

They were as open with each other as the limits of best friends could ever be, but she couldn't say whatever she wanted, 'Good morning darling' or, 'Breakfast sweety?' no, no, instead she settled for, 'Nice ass' and 'Let's catch some food.'

This was the problem, because what she wanted to do with Naruto was completely out of the boundaries of a sex-best-friendship.

Hinata bit back a snarl, _'If Sakura was in my place._' She had no doubt Naruto would even need Pokégirls; they were strong and he'd be willing to do all the things Hinata wanted to do.

"Um Hinata?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yue, the Cheshire staring at her in intense confusion, "Is something wrong? Why are you frowning?"

Hinata smiled, her cheeks heating up, "Nothing's wrong Yue-chan." She looked doubtful, but didn't question it. Pushing a moan back down her throat Hinata silently fumed as Naruto's hands massaged her chest.

Myrel's temper seemed to be getting worse and worse the longer she stayed out of her pokeball, or maybe it was the longer she stayed around Naruto pestering her about what she liked in men.

They had stopped a few miles later on, the day having gone by they made camp and decided to continue their travel tomorrow, Myrel pretty much thanked the Gods for finally getting away from Naruto as soon as she was recalled to her pokeball.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"And you're saying she's the worst Gambler in your world?" Kitsuto asked as he scratched his head, "So... she became the Hokage?" He guessed. Yue waved her tail back and forth curiously, she hadn't yet heard this story, Orochimaru and Jiraiya yes, but this Tsunade sounded really temperamental, leave it to one of her masters to completely change her attitude around.

He grinned proudly, as proudly as one could wrapped in bandages riding on a girl's back, "That's right, I learned the Rasengan and she lost." Naruto finished.

Kitsuto raised his brows, "So, what other kind of techniques do you know?" He had been wondering for a while now, he always seemed so smug when Kitsuto said he could've brought out another trick out from his sleeves in their fight.

_'Hm. He may have won, but at least I'm still able to walk.'_ Kitsuto thought to himself, he may have screwed his body up for a week or two, but Naruto's body seemed to be even more messed up.

In truth, most of Kitsuto's injuries wasn't even Naruto's doing, sure the outside injuries, but internally Kitsuto's carelessness with changing energies had only screwed up his body and control enough to help Naruto win.

Every now and then one of his body parts would give out, as it stopped receiving commands from the brain. His muscles were fine, it was only his nerves that were fried, as well as the ability to control any chakra, magic, or even psychic energy for a while.

Sometimes he couldn't move his hand, or one of his legs would stop moving which would make him stumble before regaining control of himself.

Naruto paused at Kitsuto's question, then deadpanned, "Like I'm gonna tell you everything I know."

The silver-haired teen blanched, "W-why not, come on I'm practically family!"

"Because I don't feel comfortable with someone knowing all that I can do, and my weaknesses." Naruto muttered stubbornly.

"It's Secrecy Kitsuto-kun. It's just how Ninja are." Hinata explained.

Kitsuto crossed his arms and pouted, "Hmph, ninja." He scoffed at the word, always so serious and sneaky it got on his nerves, "Just so you know. We don't have too many ninja here, not too many people are gonna care about what you have to hide or anything." Kitsuto stated.

"And that makes everything better? This world is so screwed up I'm surprised they can even see straight." Naruto bit back.

Kitsuto's eyes flared, "Hey, don't badmouth my Universe! At least we aren't all tight-asses like your ninja world."

Naruto glared, "At least we don't all think with our dicks like this world does."

Tashira, Kiya, and Yue sweatdropped, their heads looking left to Kitsuto and back to Naruto; Kitsuto-Naruto-Kitsuto-Naruto-Kitsu-

"Will you two stop bickering and get back to the matter at hand!" Hinata interrupted, scolding both of the surprised counterparts.

They quieted, then looked away from the other and huffed stubbornly, silence ensued for three minutes.

The older kin frowned, "... Well, I like fox-types." Kitsuto muttered sourly.

"Yeah... _*Thud*_ -Ugh, um... What other Pokégirls do you like?" Naruto mumbled awkwardly, massaging where Hinata elbowed him.

"Strong Pokégirls." He replied.

"Me too, but if they're too stubborn then it's hard to deal with." Naruto stated, glancing to Myrel's pokeball at his waist. Today she didn't wish to come out, it seemed every day she was getting worse and worse, he knew why of course, he just wondered how long before she became...

Kitsuto nodded in agreement, "Every Tamer has to train their Pokégirls, in more ways than one."

Hinata turned to Kitsuto, and Naruto raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Kitsuto turned to Naruto, "Well, not everyone who has a Pokégirl has a pokeball to capture them with, so not every Pokégirl is given a quick run-over of the human languages and mannerisms and whatnot. Like royalty, they go out and buy a pet Pokégirl, they train her in what to do and what not to do, and teach her the tongue they speak."

Naruto raised his brows, "So... it's like having a dog that slowly learns how to talk?"

Everyone, but Hinata stared at him in confusion, "Naruto, I don't think dogs exist in this world." Hinata reminded, then how did bunnies exist? Perhaps most animals went extinct? That seemed like the only plausible answer.

"Oh, right. Uh, I understand." Naruto nodded, from the way Kitsuto said it, they were just like Akamaru in a way, just needed to be taught. It was hard for Naruto to consider, because Kiya, Yue and Tashira acted just like humans, if not for a few animalistic characteristics.

Then again now that he thought about it, stray dogs being taken in were often hard to housebreak and teach because they were stubborn, with that in mind he could see Myrel fitting that position perfectly.

So Pokégirls were humans and animals mixed together? Or animals being taught how to be human?

Naruto frowned, but if he started to think of Pokégirls as animals that needed to be taught, then would that not make him any better than those scumbag Tamers who treat their harem like property and trading cards? Just give a Pokégirl to the pound if you didn't want her?

Naruto couldn't come to terms with it, but he could understand why people thought that way. If a family had a Pokégirl pet but didn't teach her or discipline her she would probably end up scratching up the couch and chasing the messenger.

Naruto held back a smile at the mental image. Still, the reality was that if Hinata and him were born in this world... then they would most likely be treating Pokégirls like property as well. Naruto shook his head, he didn't like being a Pokégirls master, or to treat her any lower than a human, but if the people here didn't then a lot of carnivorous Pokégirls would end up being executed for eating humans.

The whole ordeal hurt his brain, and he felt wrong for not being able to find a solution to it.

Kitsuto put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto turned to see Kitsuto's sad smile, "I know it sounds harsh, but if we don't teach them then the world would be chaos. Our world is pretty weird isn't it? But whether some like it or not, this was the best we could come up with for equality and peace. Let me just say this, is there much of a difference compared to how father's and Pokéwoman discipline and raise children?"

Naruto was silent, not knowing what to say.

Kitsuto smiled genuinely, "Believe it or not most Pokégirls are grateful for having a master who cares about her education and well-being; for giving her the freedom to think. Not like an animal, but like a human. In reality when this law was made, to teach and discipline Pokégirls, it was supposed to be looked at as helping Pokégirls and saving them from their animal tendencies. But some people take that law and mold it into something wrong, believe me brother. Not everyone is heartless to Pokégirls."

Naruto smiled, if he could believe anything, it was that Kitsuto really thought that he was like his family, so maybe Naruto could trust him when he said this system was supposed to be for the best; there were just people who took it in the wrong direction.

Kiba treated Akamaru better than any friend he had.

Naruto smiled, and once he did Kitsuto did as well. Both of them were knocked out of their bonding brother moment by Hinata's giggling, they looked at her in confusion, "You guys are so sweet."

Naruto blinked, and then Kitsuto removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and scratched the back of his head, both of them blushing even more at seeing Tashira's smirk, Kiya's grin, and Yue's cheeky kitty-eyed smile.

Kitsuto cleared his throat, "Erm, anyway what are you guys trying to do anyway? I mean why all the secrecy and running around for?"

Hinata, and Naruto paused at Kitsuto's question, longer than they needed to before finally they looked to Tashira, Yue and Kiya; looking at their traits, thinking about their behaviors and personalities, and also thinking about everything they had went through so far.

One day, it would come time to leave this... Pokégirl world.

Hinata lowered her head somewhat at the thought, "Well, we're trying to find a way home. We've run across a lead on how to get back to our world, so we're going there to find out."

The three Pokégirls present all lowered their heads.

Kitsuto slowly nodded his head, "How exactly did you come across this 'lead'?"

Hinata turned to Kitsuto, almost confused on her own answer, "I dreamed about a place, hidden deep in the mountains of Edo."

"Wa-wait, wait. Edo? Are you two the guys who destroyed the mountain?" Kitsuto nearly yelled out.

Naruto narrowed in confusion and shared a look with Hinata, "How do you know about that?"

"That was you guys? Jeez, that's all over League News!" Kitsuto yelled out in shock pointing a finger at them, the Pokégirls heads perked up, "It was all over the news a few months ago that a mountain had collapsed in Edo killing hundreds of Pokegirls, they said remnants of one Sukebe's bases were found, along with four or five Trauma Team bodies that were discovered!"

"What? Are you saying that the whole world knows about that?" Naruto panicked.

Kitsuto shook his head, "Never mind that. You guys are some of the most wanted people on the planet."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled

Kiya's fur stood on end, "How is that possible, we didn't even do anything. Why are we wanted?"

Tashira crossed her arms as they all stopped walking, "I think you owe us an explanation in what the hell you're talking about?"

The group all stared at Kitsuto waiting for an explanation.

Kitsuto rubbed the top of his head in a slight headache, "Uh- well... When police investigated the disaster they found dead Trauma forces within the debris of the mountain. News reporters released what detectives and Pokégirls found out so far: that two skilled criminals had found one of Sukebe's bases in search for something, the people say it was forbidden tech, like a weapon. From the autopsies, the reporters say that the two criminals killed the Trauma forces that had been in pursuit of them.

"People are saying the weapon was what destroyed the mountain. A few weeks' later police find out that the respected Professor Kenzel was in fact a Trauma agent as well. They found him tied up, and they even played the recording of the two mysterious people interrogating Kenzel on the news. Edo police filed you two as an unknown threat, aided with forbidden tech and unknown forces and resources!" Kitsuto finished, "Detectives are all over the job, but they don't know what you two look like."

"But Kenzel does." Hinata mumbled, that meant trouble.

Kitsuto's jaw dropped, "I-it's true! You two are the ones who killed a Trauma squad and exposed Professor Kenzel?"

Naruto held up his hands, letting himself off Hinata's back, "Now hold on, it's not what you think! We just didn't want any unneeded publicity, we aren't killers or criminals!"

Kitsuto stared at him, and then at all of them, this was what Edo was buzzed about, "What have you guys done anyway?" These were the ones who destroyed the mountain? The recording of Kenzel, and even rumors of a Legendary being on their tail.

Hinata stepped forward trying to calm his anxiety, "It's all a misunderstanding-"

_*Thump*_

Yue watched Kitsuto's unconscious body hit the ground, the Cheshire's fist poised as she caught him off guard from behind. Three of them blanched, Yue looked at them, "I wanted to make sure he wouldn't freak out."

Tashira picked Kitsuto up by the back of his shirt, "We should tie him up so he won't run away and tell everyone."

Naruto released an aggravated sigh, "I don't think he would've done that."

Kiya raised a brow, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because if I was in his position I'd feel excited and amazed." Naruto shrugged, Hinata shook her head, "In any case, we should take precautions."

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Yeah well, I'm sure he will understand. He is me after all."

After making sure that Kitsuto was safely secured to a boulder and stripped of his pokeballs and weapons did Hinata figure it was finally okay to wake him up. Naruto took a canteen and poured water on top of Kitsuto's head.

Almost immediately he woke up and sputtered, "Huh? Wher- Wha's going on? I-... Why am I tied up?" Kitsuto asked.

"To keep you from running away." Kiya replied, "You looked like you were about to have a heart attack."

"Running away?" Kitsuto repeated, and then winced, "Ow, who hit me?"

Yue raised her hand, "I'm sorry, you were becoming hysterical."

Kitsuto glared at them, "I was just shocked that's all, it's not every day you meet a wanted criminal across the world... if they ever found out who you guys were anyway."

"But realizing Naruto and Hinata are from a different Universe is completely redundant?" Tashira asked.

"It's... not _as _surprising. So I got screwed up priorities, world-wide criminals over supernatural occurrences, so what?" Kitsuto muttered, and then turned back to reality.

He looked at Naruto and Hinata in mock hurt, "You guys really thought I would turn you in? After all we've been through?" He whispered heart-wrenchingly.

"For a day." Tashira reminded.

Kitsuto shrugged, "Nonetheless, he's family. Closer than that because we're the same person, and I wouldn't turn in his best friend and Pokégirls either even if there was a reward. I was just really caught off guard that you guys stood up to the Trauma Organization. Besides, I never really liked the law, and rules."

"A very strange trait to have." Hinata muttered.

Kitsuto grinned, "Well? You guys wanna tell me about it... and maybe release me in the process?"

Naruto grinned back, but Tashira put a hand on his shoulder, "You've only known him for _a_ _day_." She stressed.

Naruto thought about it, "Well, I do have his swords... It's good enough for me."

_*Thunk!* _"Gah!" Naruto rubbed the pain on top of his head, the first thing Kitsuto did after being let go, "Dammit! What was that for, I'm the only one on your side?" he glared.

Kitsuto crossed his arms, "I don't really like hitting Pokégirls unless feral, and I don't like hitting females altogether. Ergo, your fault."

"Why you-"

"Naruto." Hinata stopped, this wasn't the time, with ferals running around, arguing wouldn't solve anything. Naruto bit back a retort, and resigned to the matter at hand, He looked to the sun "Your right. It'll be dark in a few hours; we should find a place to rest first before continuing this explanation."

Hinata nodded, "There's a cave not too far from here, we can continue our discussion there... although, there is a pair of ground types."

"Tch. I'll kick them out." Tashira stated, smashing a fist into her other hand.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

They walked in a gorge, the only pathway being forward and backward, the cliffs on their sides went up at least six stories, not too hard to scale, but they had settled to walking the rocky path.

Turning away she looked out to the mountains in the distance around her, rocks and an occasional tree in this rocky terrain. They had been walking since four in the morning, it was now six and the sun was bound to come up soon, the night sky was beginning to turn light blue.

_*Click-clack*_

Yue's ears laid flat against her head, only to be reassured by Hinata's fingers scratching the top of her head.

Hinata frowned, _'There are seven... eight? More seem to be coming.'_ ever since they first entered this gorge they had been followed by feral Pokégirls, keeping an eye on them, but for what, she still couldn't decide: food, curious, territorial?

Yue's ear twitched, hearing rocks fall off the cliff and smash against the ground; she looked back up at the top of the cliffs and caught sight of a tail. She flinched at Tashira's hand lying on her shoulder; she looked Yue in the eye.

"Don't worry Yue. They're skittish Dragon-types." Tashira comforted, "They won't come at us while I'm here."

Yue's spiked fur relaxed, "Tashira-chan." She sighed, struggling to ignore the feral dragon Pokégirls watching over them from the cliffs; she hoped that Tashira wasn't just all talk.

"More and more are beginning to come, I wonder why?" Hinata pondered.

"It doesn't matter, they're the weak ones." Tashira muttered, but they were annoying. With how early she had to wake up, the small amount of sleep she had, along with multiple Dragon-types pestering them, put together with Tashira's short temper was not at all good; as each second ticked by she was getting more and more annoyed by their presence.

Kiya felt a mischievous smile slide over her furred features, "Quite a family of ferals we have following us." Kiya began as she stepped closer to the Dracass.

Tashira looked down to the Kitsune smiling ominously at her, the kind she always wore when she messed with her, "What's your point Kiya."

"Well I was thinking, we just have _so_ little Pokégirls in our group." Kiya continued.

The red-eyed Pokégirl frowned at the sneaky girl, "The last things we need are more Dragon types fighting for an Alpha position." She grumbled, not to mention the possibility of having to _share_ her Hinata with _another _dragon Pokégirl at the_ same _time.

Kiya elbowed the red-eyed Dracass, "But Tashira, don't you think now would be a good time to catch new Pokégirls for our harems? It is our duty to find Pokégirls to strengthen us."

Tashira growled, "We already have two dragon-types traveling with the group, catching any more would only hinder us." Tashira argued.

Kiya grinned, "Technically Myrel is in neither of our harems. And also-"

_*Click-clack*_

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "We don't _need_ any more dragon types." She snared, "They're beginning to piss me off." she growled.

Yue and Hinata shared a look.

Kiya waved her off playfully, "Fine, fine. You're right."

_'Hm, that's weird.'_ Kiya raised a brow,_ 'Naruto and Kitsuto don't seem to be worried.'_ Maybe they already knew they wouldn't attack, maybe they were too engrossed in their conversation, or perhaps they knew they could take them... scratch that, that they'd protect them since their bodies were rendered useless.

_*Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack!*_

Tashira's eyes widened, now suddenly much taller, wings and tail sprouting, she opened her jaw wide and fired a Hyper Beam. A large yellow beam launched forth from her mouth and blasted away a large chunk of the cliffs.

The entire pathway lighted up, and her beamed roared with intensity. Screeching echoed through the mountains as ferals scurried away in fear. Debris fell and filled the pathway from where they had come up a story high, not like it'd hinder them, but sooner or later travelers were bound to report the blocked pathway.

Soon the yellow-light faded.

_*Haa... Haah* _Tashira took ragged breaths, reverted back to her human form, and then turned back to the group, at least three of them having their eyes wide and jaw dropped.

.

.

.

"They won't bother us anymore." She stated quietly, now feeling awkward that she had let her temper get the best of her.

"Um... thank you." Kitsuto stuttered in shock, observing the destruction she made in a fit of anger with one blow.

Naruto stared, heaved a heavy sigh and palmed his face, "Man, come on Tashira, I was gonna catch one of them."

Tashira held back her deep breathing and glared at the blond "In the state you're in, you'd only end up as dinner food; besides you're better off without them." Tashira stated bluntly, and then narrowed her eyes, "In fact you shouldn't even be walking." walking over she swept the blond off his feet and threw him over her shoulder.

"Wha- Oi, put me down Tashira!"

Hinata raised a worried brow, "Tashira. What have I told you about controlling your temper? Have you been doing your breathing exercises?" She asked calmly, in a scolding motherly tone.

Tashira frowned, considering it, "Well... not for a few days." She admitted, but being around other Dragon-types always put her on edge.

They continued to walk, and after half an hour the gorge had finally come to an end, Tashira finally put the blond down.

Kitsuto stood at the exit of the gorge as Naruto caught up to him.

"Whoa, look at that…" Naruto gasped in awe.

There before them lied a lake, a large one that went for at least five miles ahead, on the far side of the Lake Mountains could be seen, and the lake slowly divided and maneuvered around the mountains.

Still, it wasn't the lake itself that made it so impressive.

Kiya walked to the shore and squatted down, looking at the strange water. Experimentally she stuck her tail into the water, then looked at it, but didn't see any noticeable changes, "Smells like salt." She mumbled, sticking out her tongue she licked the tip of her tail, then her cheeks filled, "Blah! This tastes like blood~" Kiya muttered sourly.

"Why would you taste red water?" Tashira asked as Kiya's tongue hung from her mouth.

"A concentration of salt and iron." Yue observed, but still, "I don't know why it's red." This lake, it took the beautiful, yet strange color that resembled blood, as if the whole lake was filled with it.

Naruto smiled, "Isn't this supposed to be your world?" Naruto asked.

Kiya stuck her tongue out, "Just because we live here doesn't mean that we know everything, I've never been to this league before." She said defensively.

Yue walked forward and stared at the lake intently, "Still, you have to admit that this lake does have a certain appeal to it."

Hinata smiled, "It is beautiful." She agreed looking at all the elements around her that made up the scenery, "Still, what could've turned the lake so red?"

Tashira crossed her arms, her eyes also taking a look around. The sun had just begun to rise; the sky was colored peach, mixed in with a reddish pink. The Red Lake sparkled and glistened like a large jewel thanks to the sun shining against its water; it complemented the sky and sun in a perfect serene beauty. It was almost like a polished ruby shining in the sunlight, and admittedly, Tashira felt the small remnants of her anger beginning to fade.

Naruto crossed his arms and nudged Hinata, "So awesome, you don't see stuff like this back in our world."

Hinata looked at him for a moment, perhaps longer than that, before she turned back to the scenery. She had to admit, it was intoxicating, "It is rare even on this world. We got here at the right time, right Naruto-kun?" Her eyes sparkled for a few precious moments.

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, really pretty." He replied.

"It is kind of sad that we can't see the sight even longer." She muttered.

Naruto nodded, and then rubbed the back of his neck, "If you want," Hinata turned to him, "Maybe some time before we leave back to our world. We could come back here, like just me and you and maybe... take in the sight one more time." He proposed, his blush increasing.

She nodded, a small smile began to feature, "We're already here now aren't we Naruto-kun?" She reminded playfully.

Naruto's face backtracked, then pouted, "You know what I meant."

"Perhaps," She subtly flirted, too vague for Naruto pick up. Hinata paused, and then looked him in the eyes, "Like a date?" She asked innocently.

The way the sunlight sparkled in her lavender eyes, Naruto didn't know how it made him feel, but he quickly tried to explain himself, shutting his eyes tight in embarrassment, "No, no, no. It's- Just, well we're on a schedule, and this place is really beautiful. And I kinda thought maybe, you'd want to- um... see it again?"

Hinata giggled, and Naruto blushed in shame further, "You're thoughtful Naruto-kun. I'd like that, seeing this sight with you again, _alone_." She exaggerated and leaned into him playfully, a small blush polished her cheeks.

Naruto laughed nervously, knowing Hinata was messing with his mind again he smiled genuinely.

He cleared his throat, "Does it have a name?" Naruto asked out loud.

"The Blood Lake," Kitsuto answered, "That's what it's called, the lake got its name because of all the red algae and rust at the bottom. Yue and Kiya were right, there's a high concentration of Salt and Iron around this area."

Yue's ears perked up, "So this place is rich with raw resources...? That'd mean that minerals and evolutions stones would be seeded within and around these mountains." Yue finished as she slowly stood up, her body suddenly harboring a certain glow.

Turning to her Tamer her purple eyes held a very hopeful gleam within them, and she looked directly into Hinata's eyes, Yue's eyes were big and teary, "Master, if at all possible. Could we _please_ find one of each of the available evolution stones here?"

Hinata smiled, placing a hand on the top of Yue's head, "You don't have to be so formal when you're serious Yue-chan, and we'll take as much time as possible to find those evolution stones."

Yue's face couldn't have bloomed any bigger, and with her purple fur shining from the sun, and the red and pinkish background the whole thing only served to make Yue absolutely undeniably stunning, "Thank you Hinata."

Naruto grinned, "It's just as well. This place is rich in Salt, Iron ore and other resources, so there's bound to be mines in the mountains farther on, and with mines there should be a station to bring the materials to, and ships to transport the cargo. If we gather extra evolution stones then we could use it as money to catch a ride to the border."

"That's a great idea Naruto!" Kiya yipped, walking for three days in the sun, and carrying supplies was really patting down her fur in an unflattery way, not to mention her legs ached.

Yue couldn't help it, the happy atmosphere, the emotions, the scenery, and her granted request... Yue gave a very feline grin, and purring could be heard from within her chest.

"Well, then let us go." Naruto grinned; Hinata nodded and spoke without looking, "There are a few evolution stones within the rock wall underneath the lake." Yue's eyes sparkled, she teleported, her clothes fell to the ground and a splash was heard.

Kitsuto blinked, for a cat type to jump into water so willingly.

* * *

Naruto spotted a rock pushed out, acting as a perfect dock of sorts, they could continue their journey there, any further along this lake and they'd slowly be turning away from their destination. He turned around and waved to the captain up in his 'control center', "All right, this is good enough!"

Luckily the evolution stones were enough to convince the man to take them, along with the materials he was transporting packed in crates all around the ship.

Stepping off the boat Naruto bowed to the captain, Kitsuto came off next, holding a palm to his mouth and his other hand on his stomach, Hinata was the last to step off with a noticeable angry frown on her face.

"Thank you for taking us this far."

The captain nodded "Good day to you gentlemen then." He acknowledged the two teenage boys, Hinata's brows narrowed further as he and every other man they encountered at the station had acted like she didn't exist, not to mention this guy made them put their pokegirls back in their pokeballs.

Seeing the boat drive off Hinata spat out the bad taste in her mouth, "Finally, glad to be rid of that jerk." Where Naruto and Kitsuto had ridden at the front, she had sat at the back of the ship.

_~Eelllk!~_ Kitsuto's welled up cheeks slowly deflated as he groaned, "I'm just happy to be back on solid ground~" He sighed.

Naruto adjusted his backpack, turning to Kitsuto, "Well, how far until we reach the border?"

Kitsuto blinked a few times before waving his hand, "Another days travel and we'll be there." The day's journey wouldn't be today, they had spent all day riding on the ship, and in a couple hours the sun was bound to be gone by then, "We should find a place to make camp first, continue tomorrow." His weary voice slowly returning to normal.

Naruto pouted, wanting to test his ability to walk for hours right now. Still, he supposed it was for the best.

Pulling Kiya's pokeball he tossed it, Hinata doing the same to Tashira and Yue's. Naruto paused for a moment, looking at Myrel's ball.

She hadn't been out for two days now, getting her some air before they reached the borders seemed like a good enough excuse to release her... but if her attitude had worsened?

"I LIIVVVEEE!" Kiya yelled as she opened her muzzle wide and yawned, her arms, legs and tail sticking out in different directions as she stretched, being in her pokeball all day had been the longest she had ever been contained.

Shaking her body, her tail flung about as if she had just stepped out of a pool of water. Waking herself up, her eyes then flickered to Naruto.

Reluctantly Naruto tossed Myrel's pokeball into the air, in the next moment he caught Kiya's pokeball which she had launched at him as soon as she saw that Myrel would be traveling with them, a frown on her face.

"There's a large bed of grass just beyond this cliff." Hinata replied, canceling her Byakugan, a large cliff stood in their path many stories above, but it was nothing but an obstacle.

"~_Yawn_~... That damn sailor." Tashira spat, cracking her neck as she stretched, that had officially been the longest she had ever spent in her pokeball ever since she had met Naruto and Hinata, and she didn't miss it.

"I thought he looked more like a pirate." Yue muttered, "You know with the pipe, and telescope he had." the Cheshire smiled, Tashira smirking at Yue's jab at the old man. Tashira and Yue handed Hinata their pokeballs, "Alright, what are we going to do now?" Tashira asked.

"Right now we're looking for a place to set up camp." Naruto replied, watching as Myrel finished materializing in front of him.

Myrel's tail smacked the pokeball in Naruto's direction, rolling to hit his boot, he picked it up, "So, how's it feel to be locked up for so long and finally get some air?" Naruto asked.

Her tail waggled excitedly, and her long lashes fluttered for a moment before Myrel turned to look at him oddly, she had been locked up far longer than a mere two days before, hearing Naruto call it a long time confused her.

Emotions ran across her face at miles per second before she rested to a respectful quiet expression, "... It's fine." She answered slowly, and turned away to look around.

Hinata tilted her head, making sure she had read her features correctly, _'She's... annoyed and aroused by him?'_ So... ferality was beginning to affect her then, _'Perhaps that's why Naruto spent hours trying to find out what she wants her Tamer to be like.'_ Naruto was really beginning to think ahead.

Yue looked up at the cliff, "In that case, everyone grab ahold." She stated, making sure that everyone was touching one another, one second they were near the lake shore, next they were looking from the top of the cliff, and about three miles downside the rocky cliff laid a large bedding a grass ahead.

"Thank you Yue."

Yue nodded, "Your welcome Hinata."

After making sure everyone's supplies were secured Naruto nodded to the group and signaled to go.

Yue's ears twitched, her body wishing to hurry, "Hinata, will we be running, flying or teleporting?" She asked.

Hinata rubbed behind her ears and chuckled, "We'll walk."

The Cheshire sighed, _'Why walk? Teleporting would cut the time down significantly?'_ She knew the answer to that, what was she doing doubting Hinata and Naruto's orders? She just had an aching feeling that a part of Hinata's decision lay with the fact that Myrel was with them. Yue berated herself, Hinata and Naruto had said they didn't want her always relying on her ability to teleport, because if she was ever low on energy that her teleportation wouldn't work, she needed to know how to find another way to go about the situation.

In this case: Traveling the distance instead of skipping it.

It was necessary she knew that, but it didn't please her to waste time covering distance in an hour that could be made in a few seconds. Time was precious, Hinata had told her that, time meant everything, from hours to mere seconds, what one did in that amount of time could change the outcome of any given situation either positively or negatively.

Yue had taken that to heart, but then Hinata also began to teach her patience, meditation. Doing nothing for hours when she could be scouting the area, gathering food, wood, covering ground, or training physically.

It confused her, how could she not waste time, yet take the time to be patient simultaneously? Or maybe there was a lesson there that Hinata was hoping she'd figure out on her own, still, she had yet to make any connection between wasting time and spending time wisely.

Yue constantly scheduled her day, sometimes extended to weeks, and once she planned for a month.

Breakfast, lunch, dinner, Training, resting, meditation, hunting, scouting ahead, technique training, reading, organize equipment, dedicate time solely to her masters, other Pokégirls and future Pokégirls; She went over these things in her head every day, how much time needed to be spent on each, every day was a constant mental timer she made up, her own personal quota.

Walking for three days straight? Walking instead of using her and Kitsuto's Kyubi for teleportation; Tashira, and Kitsuto's Avariel for flight, which would've gotten them to the border within a day and a half?

They wasted time, lots of it, and she didn't see the reason for it. Despite what she thought, she knew that Hinata and Naruto had probably already thought of this before she had, and if they decided not to go that route, then she wouldn't say otherwise.

Hinata and Naruto's words were final, and she wouldn't question it, at least if they weren't outright ridiculous that Naruto would sometimes bring upon her. But when she did question them no one faulted her for it because she wasn't used to comrades, with her old Tamer they had decided it would just be him and her, traveling the world. After his death, switching to Hinata's harem she had to re-learn her dynamics, she then had comrades to watch over, and she also no longer had to do everything, but she did work harder then she had ever before once she met Naruto and Hinata.

They had made her overall more skilled than before, as well as saved her life, and given her a family. How could she be anything less than eternally grateful? They were her saviors, her King and Queen, her masters.

They didn't like it when she referred to them as such, and her overly formal attitude had only worked to disturb them. Fun, playing around, tickle fights, laughing and joking, she was new to that and slowly but surely, she knew that she was beginning to unwind, be more outspoken, playful the more time she spent with the group... when she truly felt happy, she could even act as silly and fun as Kiya.

That made Hinata and Naruto happy the first time she had acted in such a way, seeing her master's in such joy at her changing behavior only worked to encourage herself to learn how to be more open, because it would make them happy.

She had also picked up a trick, a variation of the aura of cute she could even say. She had noticed, that whenever she opened her eyes wide, teared up a bit, showed a small part of one of her fangs and meowed, Hinata would smile and glomp her.

Recently she had begun to do that for some things, it helped her get away with stuff. She had first realized this when she asked if they could cut meditation short for some longer sparring one day, using her kitty-face, Hinata melted and gave in.

She didn't use it often, she didn't want to be considered pathetic, but every now and then she considered it no harm.

She had sisters now; they were her big sisters that protected her, her role models that taught her how to do things. Tashira had experienced this with Naruto and Hinata; then Kiya joined and Tashira was then no longer considered the new Pokégirl, Kiya went through the weak new girl faze; When she joined Kiya had achieved the same status as Tashira.

When future Pokégirls joined she knew that she would be the big sister to them, she would no longer be the new girl, and she would then be up there with Kiya and Tashira. It felt strange how her 'family' operated... but it was a good strange.

Yue's eyes looked over to the Dracona, quiet and distant, much different than her usual self. Still, she would be Yue's first challenge at becoming an 'Elder Sister', if successful. Myrel was stubborn, childish even, and an obstacle Yue believed she needed to overcome; Tashira had done it to Kiya, Kiya had done it to her, and now it was Yue's turn to Myrel, after she joined Naruto's harem that is.

Yue was the youngest member in their group at the moment, if she managed to get Myrel to join Naruto's harem, change her attitude, help teach her the way of their team dynamics with Kiya and Tashira, not only would Naruto and Hinata be happy with her, but Tashira and Kiya would finally discard her as _'Newbie'_ and now one of the _'Experienced' _members.

Myrel was Yue's challenge.

The Cheshire meowed to herself, she knew that Kiya and Tashira were going to also be trying to get Myrel to join, but if they were the ones to do it, then where would her status remain?

A competitive smile showed on her feline features, right now Kiya and Tashira walked ahead of her and Myrel to her right. But soon she would be walking right up there with them, and Myrel in her place.

She didn't have as much leeway as Kiya, because Naruto wanted Myrel in the same harem as her; and she didn't have the influential alpha position that Tashira had, so she was limited in what she could do, but still there lied her competition, she'd find a way around it.

A family, but friendly rivals, it was a comfortable balance between the two, but she still had a lot to learn. She knew that Naruto and Hinata, while their leaders, were only fourteen and were going to learn more and become even stronger, the same with Tashira and Kiya, and they would all help each other get stronger.

Yue's ears died down, _'I suppose I could start by learning the lesson about time.'_

With an almost impatient flick of her tail, the grass clearing still seemed so far away, and with Naruto walking so slow because of his body, it didn't help her patience at all.

The Cheshire couldn't hold back a smile though, without Hinata and Naruto's permission, Hinata's Byakugan, Tashira and Kiya's help she wouldn't have two new stones in her collection.

Pulling the stones from her supply pouch strapped to her thigh she looked at the stones she had managed to collect: An Ice crystal, Angel stone, and now a Diamond stone, and a rare colored Water stone.

She had found the Water stone within the blood lake thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, this stone was truly a sight to see, the lake had colored a part of the stone, the outer part of the stone was as red as blood, but within the inner circle the stone remained a sparkling blue, and in the middle lay an engraved water droplet insignia.

She had at least a spare of these two stones within her scroll just in case, quietly she sealed the stones back into her evolution stone scroll. The more she collected, the more she felt jittery and happy.

Yue's eyes beamed at Naruto and Hinata, without their help, she didn't wish to think about it all she knew was that she was indebted to them, and one of her goals was to bring them happiness, to reel in Myrel, hopefully before she became completely feral.

She had no idea where she'd be without them.

Naruto was the first to know of Myrel's increasing ferality, then Hinata, and then Tashira, Kiya, and Yue, and undoubtedly Kitsuto must've realized it by now as well, but no one had touched the subject.

Myrel's eyes shifted.

She shook her head, her tail dragged across the ground raggedly, lazily, _'I bet they know. They know and they're laughing at me on the inside.'_ Myrel thought sourly, her anger bubbling underneath her silent unreadable expression, going from intense horniness to overly moody constantly these past few days had made her temper shorten to nearly non-existent, more than usual anyway.

Thoughts of being Tamed filled her mind, and thoughts of the available candidates to do it prevented her from jumping anyone. Hinata wasn't even considered, the last thing she could tolerate was straight female on female, unless there was a male involved, no female was going to be considered, and the only two males were Naruto and the silver-haired teen she had assumed was Naruto's relative.

Her choices were slim, as well as un-satisfactory... then again; Naruto did have that '_Jutsu_' technique to change his appearance.

_'Damn it.'_ Myrel growled, shaking her head to keep her mind from wandering, it was getting worse.

It was because she had even considered Naruto, that was why she didn't speak, only following where the group headed, feeling odd on the inside. Her body said yes to the blond, but her mind reminded her of the fact that she knew nothing about him, unless she joined him.

That was one of her only main drives for rejecting his bond. She didn't want to join his harem and end up getting screwed like she had with her last harem, granted she didn't have a choice on whether or not to join her last Tamer, which was why she was taking her option of finding a better Tamer seriously, she didn't want to end up with a similar Tamer as before, what if Naruto was actually a criminal? A fugitive or just a rich bastard like her last Tamer? She didn't know him at all.

Her reasonable side came to the forefront. Naruto didn't seem that bad from what she had seen of him, if anything he held his alpha close to him, pampered her, and even treated Hinata's harem with care and respect. Still, he had a lot to hide for a nice guy, because of how much he had to hide it left her skeptical, his age remained a problem as well. Although, now that she knew he had his '_Jutsu'_ technique, she had been beginning to doubt that second factor.

An image of him defending her at the store passed through her thought, that was actually pretty sweet of him.

She shook her head, catching herself considering him again. Her violet eyes glared, straight into the back of the blond,_ 'He knows I'm going feral and yet he chooses not to take me to the nearest town. He expects me to beg him to join his harem so I can be tamed, it won't happen. He's sorely mistaken, he thinks he can manipulate me but I'm stronger than that!'_ She wasn't going to go crawling to him, it was a mind game, she wasn't weak, _'He's only going to tame me if I join his harem.'_

If he was as nice as she had seen so far, then he would just tame her, and not expect her to join his harem or anything, out of the kindness of his heart save her from going back to being an animal, but no he had to be a hard-ass.

Now she was mad, that damn blond, that selfish egotistical bastard, he thought he was so smart, the cocky jerk. She wouldn't ever want to be in his harem, and if he dared to try and tame her she'd tear him apart.

Kiya blinked, she glanced to Naruto, then back at Myrel, noticing a very dark invisible atmosphere surround her as she glared at Naruto. Kiya tilted her head, spending the last ten minutes watching Myrel's go from happy and dreamy to mad and disgusted over and over.

_'I wonder if Naruto has begun to see the symptoms yet. He hasn't even mentioned it, or even seemed to have noticed.'_ Kiya thought as she turned to see Naruto, Hinata and Kitsuto talk something serious.

Then again, maybe Naruto was luring Myrel into a net? Hook, line, and sinker tactic perhaps? Or he could've been too busy to even see it, he already had plenty of stuff to think about.

Kitsuto, Blue league, Team Trauma, Myrel, being one of the most wanted criminals on the planet... lots happened these past few months.

"Great, I've become an analyzer like Naruto and Hinata." Kiya mumbled under her breath, although that was what Naruto and Hinata have been training her to do ever since she joined.

Kiya narrowed her furry brows; she could care less about all of these troubling thoughts if she could just find a hot bubble bath. Occupying her tail by twirling it Kiya looked over to Yue and Tashira; Yue as usual being quiet, and focused, while Tashira seemed more irritated than anything else, perhaps Myrel's presence was getting to her, her disrespectful attitude adding to the fact she was a Dragon-type giving the Draconics' a bad name was bound to piss the temperamental Dracass off sooner or later.

Although... Tashira has been fairly tolerant of Myrel, whenever Kiya talked back to Naruto and Hinata during training Tashira always ripped her a new one back when she had first joined.

But Myrel wasn't apart of either harem so that may have had something to do with it.

They're walking came to an abrupt halt, "Alright, this is where we'll set up camp." Naruto stated.

Kiya raised a brow, noticing Yue's mouth and tail twitch simultaneously. The next second she was gone, her tent pulled from her backpack and hurriedly set up, then gone and back in another spot with Hinata's tent pulled from her backpack, after being set up, Tashira, Kiya, Naruto, then Myrel next.

She disappeared, reappeared with wood in her arms, gone again; the pile grew to an understandable height. The tents formed a circle around the small pile of wood in the middle, more wood being put to the side.

Yue nodded her head, "Camp is set up." Kiya looked over to Hinata, she looked like she was about to do scolding.

The Cheshire hugged and rubbed against her as she defended herself, "I figured you were tired, I didn't wish for you to wait, I'm sorry, _Nya_." Yue apologized, her eyes had gotten bigger, and a cute tooth showed from her lips and she meowed innocently.

Kiya smirked, seeing Hinata's stern saying die within her throat, instead she sighed, smiled and pat her, "That was sweet of you Yue-chan."

Kitsuto raised a brow as he pulled out the supplies needed for setting up his tent, his brows furrowed, "Just remember what master said. Can't always use your Pokégirls to survive in the wild." He muttered to keep himself from having Kyu do the same.

Naruto laid his sleeping bag out, half of it disappearing into the entrance of his tent, "Its fine with me! Thanks Yue."

"You're welcome."

Myrel's brows raised as she recounted the tents, "What's the seventh one for?" noticing one extra one after Kitsuto set his up, pointing to the second red tent, one of Naruto's spares.

"We were kind of hoping you'd sleep with us tonight!" Naruto bolstered.

Myrel stared at him, then her cheeks reddened, but she knew what he meant, "Why?"

Naruto lay on his sleeping bag, the lower half of him disappearing into the entrance of his tent, "Well, you've been cooked up in that pokeball for almost two days. It doesn't hurt to sleep in the outside world once in a while does it?" He tilted his head, something that made Myrel cheeks redden.

_'Is he... doing the things that I said I liked for my Tamer to do?'_ She knew she shouldn't have answered, admitting that she liked it when guys acted curious once in a while, Myrel held back a glare, '_That... that-'_ those blue eyes... something about them.

Myrel's throat rumbled,_ 'I'll kill him.'_

_'Such wonderful eyes.'_ Her tail wagged and her lashes fluttered, Myrel looked at the Pokégirls and humans seated around the pile of wood, all but Naruto's relative looking at her, most of them smiling with their eyes closed, "Mmn. Something seems off." Myrel mumbled, crossing her arms, she just couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

"I'm getting ready to fix dinner, do you want any?" Hinata asked, digging into her backpack for her food scroll.

"No," The Dracona slowly shook her head, "I'm fine. It's just... I don't understand." She muttered.

Naruto smiled a genuine one, "Think nothing of it Myrel. I just thought you'd be a little cramped in your pokeball; we're waking up at six. If you don't mind, it would be kinda cool if you traveled with us tomorrow, just in case we happen to run into any Tamers, see if you like them or not. I know you're probably annoyed by just being around us all this time."

Myrel's brows raised, her tail died and hit the grass with a thump as her mouth dropped slightly, "I... thank you, I guess." Now she was confused, did Naruto really not know about her ferality? He seemed completely oblivious to it, _'Did he want to know what kind of Tamer's I liked so he could help me search for one?'_ she knew it all along; this guy was like an open book to her. He truly _was_ caring.

She growled to herself, struggling to stay on focus, "Whatever," She sighed, "I'm sleeping in early." Quick to hurry and get away from the strange atmosphere the group sent out, she figured some sleep ought to put her mind at rest, the blond was just so difficult to figure out that it made her head hurt.

"Here, you'll need one of these." Naruto said.

Myrel snatched the spare sleeping bag out of the air without a word and promptly disappeared into her tent.

"_Goodnight Myrel_." It wasn't in unison, but everyone but Kitsuto had said it, she froze at the oddity of it and Myrel found herself not knowing what to say, so she didn't say anything, and zipped up her tent quietly.

She hadn't slept outside of her pokeball since... she believed it was before she had even joined her previous Tamer's harem, Naruto was thoughtful, she could at least give him that she supposed.

After Myrel had disappeared into her tent, they shared short discussions, and joked with each other for thirty minutes, warmed the can food and had dinner, Kitsuto didn't question their behavior. Not hearing a sound from Myrel's tent Naruto turned to Hinata, and with the help of her Byakugan she nodded her head.

Naruto nodded back, the look in his eyes became serious once more. While no one would recognize them, Hinata and himself were on the world's wanted list, ranked almost as high as the Trauma organization itself, though only because the Governments didn't know what level of threat they posed, if a mountain was leveled with Sukebe's remnants inside along with dead Trauma forces, Naruto could understand why they would take no chances.

Their identity wouldn't be hidden forever Naruto and Hinata reluctantly realized, Kenzel was bound to blab away about their personalities, and looks down to the smallest feature.

Fortunately for them, they had been in their Henge older self, but it was a harsh warning nonetheless, if their real identity was discovered, they would have to be prepared to face any force against them. This was one of the reasons why they had decided to trust Kitsuto; he knew the world and its strength better than they did.

The Pokégirls quieted down, and Naruto looked back to Kitsuto and Hinata, "Alright, back to the matter at hand. Kitsuto, seeing as how you live in this world, what exactly are we up against?"

"Just because I live here I'm suddenly an expert of who chases down the wanted?" Kitsuto asked.

He shrugged, "You're familiar with the Governments, at least much more than we are, anything you have to say is valuable. Besides, how hard can it be to defy the world?" Naruto joked.

Kitsuto's lips creased, "Fine, from what I know the leagues have different forces for different types of threats. Some may voluntarily go after you based on the reward on your head, or because of how dangerous you may prove to be, then there's the ones assigned to track you down." he started, raising his fingers, "The lowest to the highest starting with Tamers and other Pokégirl owners; Police; The Hunters Guild; Wizards and Magic Users; And if worse comes to worse: The Military. To top it off each of these have their own types as well, along with other factions allied with the Leagues. Not to mention the Pokégirls that they may have on them will undoubtedly be highly leveled."

Naruto quickly raised his hand to get him to stop, his brain rattled by not understanding at all, "Okay before you continue. Could tell us exactly, what _are_ bounty hunters, and wizards? As well as the types these all have?"

Kitsuto paused and stared at them incredulously, "You can't be serious?"

The blond Shinobi thought on it, "Um, do they have assassination teams?" he guessed.

Kitsuto deadpanned, "Stealth squads, Anbu, tracking teams, attack teams, retrieval squads?" Naruto tried again, only to be met with Kitsuto's blank stare.

Awkwardly Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, we're gonna have to have you start from the top." Naruto re-affirmed.

Hinata nodded, "Don't leave anything out, we have all night." She replied. Tashira, Kiya and Yue all showed their displeasure one way or another.

Heaving a heavy sigh Kitsuto thought about where to begin, his brows narrowed as he set down his water canteen, his attitude taking a turn much in a way Hinata had seen Naruto do in the past, "Okay, let's start with the Wizards then. There are a few major points that you need to know about them, if you ever come across one."

Hinata held up a hand, "Kitsuto-san. What exactly _is_ a Wizard? Is it human, or a Pokégirl?"

Tashira slowly shook her head, palming her face, "I'm surprised you guys haven't given yourselves away yet- Wizards are humans, a majority are males, Pokégirls at their aid, but female humans aren't uncommon, Males are Wizards, Women are Witch's." Tashira cut in.

"But what separates them from regular humans then?" Naruto asked.

"They are able to perform supernatural abilities that a regular human can't, or rather, don't know how. Wizards are people who study magic and learn how to use its power to their will, they can cast spells, curses to bending elements and the terrain around them, and are as powerful as or perhaps even more so than an uncommon Pokégirl. The more powerful Wizards are able to take on Pokégirls over the strength level of thirty."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes produced a noticeable bulge, wide and disbelieving, "So these humans are stronger than all of us put together?" Naruto blurted.

"Only the more experienced ones, but yes, they are rather hard to deal with if you're facing against them." Kitsuto answered.

Hinata narrowed her brows, "Just what _is_ magic? A type of energy? A style or technique?"

Kitsuto rubbed his hands together, beginning to go cold, "It's a different type of energy," he began, looking to Naruto, "I can perform only the basics myself. My master Jiroshi is only average in Wizardry. In order to perform magic you need to first learn how to interact with the Mana around you."

Interrupting himself he gave a hollow cough, "I suppose it'd be easier to understand if I started at the beginning. As you probably already know, there is energy in all living things, but what you might not know, is that there is also energy in the dead, the nonliving," He began.

"_Mana_ is a spiritual quality considered to have supernatural origin, a sacred impersonal force existing in the universe. Therefore to have _Mana_ is to have influence and authority, and efficacy, meaning the power to perform in a given situation. This essential quality of Mana is not limited; anything and everything can possess Mana. And there are two ways to obtain it.

"Mana is a cross-formation of both spiritual and life energy which exists in all things, even the dead, not just objects, but even souls that have long left this world. In people, Mana is often gained through balance of actions, reflecting the balance that exists in the world and humanity's responsibility toward maintaining that balance.

"Magic is a typical way to acquire or manipulate Mana. Mana can also be made from the power of the mind, and the power of nature. It flows throughout the world, pushing and pulling itself into and around the material elements. Free Mana is the blanket of energy that coats everything but lies untouched, Free Mana may be seeking material elements to inhabit and with the ability to use Mana you can learn to control fire, or even move objects.

"When Mana is manipulated by any outside force, it is called Magic. Those that are tapped into their spiritual being can train themselves to be able to see Mana and know where to go or what to do to better perform magic, those that are more adept spiritually, and mentally are the more powerful Wizards." Kitsuto explained.

Both Naruto and Hinata caught up in this new brand of knowledge, remained attentive and quiet, before Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "Man, this all sounds so complicated, I mean, how did you guys even come across magic?"

Kitsuto snorted, "Magic. Just the word itself, something beyond comprehension. And yet, for all magic-users, it's a system that can be understood to a point and even used to one's own ends. All we really know about Magic is that we can use it. We have no idea how in the hell Sukebe managed to give his Pokégirls a direct tap into Mana, Chakra, Ki and many other energy types. But what we do know is that its genetic and he managed to do it." The green-eyed teen shrugged.

"Is the origin of your power any different in your world?" Kitsuto asked rhetorically.

Hinata thought about it, and realized that no, no one in their world really knew how people had come across chakra, only figured out how to control it. All they really knew was... that they could just do it.

"So these wizards and witches are able to move objects? Spells and curses? That all sounds like some fantasy." Naruto muttered irritated, the thought of these 'magic-users' tracking them down didn't really soothe him.

"Afraid not." Kitsuto chuckled.

Naruto paused for a moment, "Hold on, that barrage of fireballs you shot at me, was that magic?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

He shook his head, "No, that was a different type of energy, while I do know magic, I didn't use it because it requires a lot of energy and time, and also I only know the basics," Kitsuto replied, easing Naruto's curiosity, before the green-eyed Tamer gestured to Kiya, "However, Kiya's Ember technique requires Mana, but it isn't classified as magic entirely."

Kiya blinked, her face heating up at having all the attention focused on her, she shrunk away from Naruto's familiar look, she glared at him, "Don't even think about it, I don't know the first thing about magic."

"But you still have the potential to use it." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"We're getting off topic. Regardless, if they are sent to capture us, what is their method of pursuit, and tracking?" Hinata asked.

Kitsuto shrugged, "Well we don't know much, the Mages don't tell the world about what they do exactly, only to the people who study it and graduate and even then you have to pledge to work for them for the rest of your life for them to actually tell you anything valuable, something that thankfully Jiroshi didn't feel like doing.

"Luckily, my master was an adventurous student who didn't listen much, he use to sneak into the Mages archives every now and then back when he was still a student," His voice lost its mirth, "They know a wide variety of ways to find someone, he told me that with a few divination spells cast in a circle of mages, they could get any information about the past that they desired and up to a month into the future with some other such deviations, and to make matters worse to whomever they wanted, with certain requirements of course." He reassured seeing the freaked looks on the two's faces.

"Certain requirements?"

Kitsuto looked to the fire, "Well they'd have to retrieve something that belongs to you, from your clothes to your hair, but once they do they can see everything from your past and all that you are."

"You're saying they could find out everything with a simple strand of hair? And they can see into the future too!" Naruto asked.

Kitsuto raised his hands, "Hey, hey, it's not as easy as you make it seem, to do these things it takes a lot of preparations, energy, and an unnecessary amount of time, and trouble. So they don't do it often, not to mention you'd have to be really important to even get their attention on you." Kitsuto comforted, Naruto crossed his arms only slightly calmed.

"And that's just one of their groups." Naruto grumbled, "What others are there?"

Lying on her stomach within half her tent on her sleeping bag, Kiya folded her arms and rested her chin on them; her tail wagged only half-interested, "Does it really matter?" She cut in, gaining everyone's attention, the Kitsune continued to elaborate, "I mean you two can look like anyone you want."

Tashira's brow twitched, "How's that gonna fool the psychic's?" She inquired.

Kiya opened her mouth, then her tail spiked, "Er- They... Shut up!"

"Good comeback." Tashira teased.

"How about-"

"Kiya." Naruto interrupted causing Kiya to flinch, then frown as she laid her head on her arms, huffing, "Whatever- Stupid scalie…" Then stopped her mumbling once Tashira's eyes turned to her.

Yue giggled.

"To answer your question, there's the Hunter's Guild." Kitsuto answered, getting back to the topic, "It's a Tamer-run organization that issues bounty-hunter licenses and rewards to capture, and/or terminate criminals, feral Pokégirls and any other type of threats they are able to handle. Don't underestimate them either just because their Tamer's with a different name, if you come across one your likely not going to escape, and if you do you won't without some type of serious or crippling injury, and they're almost just as dangerous as Wizards."

"How do they operate?" Naruto asked.

"They're headquarters from what I heard, is located somewhere in the Capital continent, other than that they have bases stationed all throughout the leagues, and you can find hunters patrolling only the important places, or cities constantly under a_ serious_ threat of ferals. The Hunter's Guild's primary mission is basically split into three branches: It protects cities from rampaging Pokégirls, mediates disputes between tamers and/or businesses, and ferrets out and stops any illegal activities like criminals and criminal organizations." He explained looking at each of them, as it was apparently news to all of them.

"With these three branches, they have different types of hunters that they train specifically for these types of threats. There ranks being split into four groups; the first being Guardians, they are responsible for protecting cities, mines, and other important areas and are primarily fighters. Tamers in this class generally study martial arts, know a weapon style or have some other form of defense readily available; they fight alone without the help of Pokégirls. The Guardians are the muscle of the organization. The Second group being the Mediators: Responsible for handling arguments or problems that arise with tamers and/or businesses, Mediators seek to resolve problems through talking rather than fighting. They train in psychology and negotiation and are practiced at calming everyone down. They are the brains of the organization.

"Third are Sentinels: Responsible for ferreting out anti-league movements such as the Team Trauma and unfortunately you guys probably, they are oftentimes considered the worst Hunters to deal with. They're brash, and sometimes come off sounding rude and stuck up, but their job is to seek out, and sometimes "deal with", the worst scum of society. They are the eyes of the organization. And the last group is the Knights: The 'All around specialists' in the Hunter's Guild. Unlike the other three groups, who tend to focus most on their chosen path, Knights train to be good at all of the above. The problem is that while it makes them very versatile and well-rounded, they oftentimes won't be able to do these tasks as well as the other classes. Starting tamers who aren't sure of what they're good at are oftentimes guided to this class until they decide to train as a focused class. They are considered the body of the guild." Kitsuto finished, taking a breath, he observed their expressions.

Naruto frowned, "Anything else we need to look out for with these guys?" He asked quietly.

Kitsuto thought on it, "There have been rumors about a new type of training program setting in a year ago. Supposedly, they don't feel pain, or at least train themselves not to." He added with a doubtful look.

Hinata looked worried, "Thank you for this information Kitsuto-kun."

Tashira grit her teeth, "Tamers, Police, Hunter's, Wizards, and the Military? Is there anything else you left out?" She was being sarcastic of course, but she didn't like the look Kitsuto gave her as he bit his lip.

Everyone's head snapped at attention, "Wait, there's more!" Kiya yelped.

Hinata looked to Kitsuto, his facial features showing he was deciding on whether or not to tell them, Hinata pressured, "Please Kitsuto, we have to know." She pleaded, Naruto seemed hesitant to listen.

Kitsuto's eyes looked around, and then sighed, "You guys already know about feral Pokégirls, the wild is dangerous enough. But also you guys know that you must've pissed off the Trauma Organization enough to warrant your heads."

They had looked as if they completely forgot about those risks, Kitsuto continued, "But there's more, other criminal factors, thugs, thieves, they'll all be after you, even other organizations both human and Pokégirls such as the Limbec Pirates, Sanctuary Goths, and even He paused.

Yue's brows narrowed, "Even what?"

Kitsuto frowned, looking reluctant, "Well... The News tells us that there's been evidence that a Legendary's scent has been picked up at the incident. Nothing's concrete, but an Alaka-Wham released to the press that she recognized the energy signature of the Legendary, though she didn't tell us who, but investigations are beginning to show that she may be coming for you guys."

Everyone froze at the concept and shivered further at what it meant. _~Heh~ _Hinata looked to Naruto and he looked back at her. Casually Naruto began to laugh as if it were all a funny joke, pushing his palm to his forehead he threw his head back and laughed as everyone else stared at him in shock, watching as he seemed to have cracked from the stress being brought upon him and his ever-growing list of obstacles.

He then stopped, his laughter died, his body hunched forward and he rested his face into his left hand, "_Great_..." He heaved, sounding very tired.

"Naruto?" Kiya mumbled worriedly, he ignored her.

Both Kiya and Yue's tails fell to the ground, the Cheshire mewing quietly. Tashira grit her teeth and lowered her head.

She looked lost, intimidated, a _legendary_, she felt as if she were going to melt into a sea of depression and confusion, "What are we going to do now?" Yue asked, awaiting master's answer.

They were all wanted criminals, and hunted _by_ criminals, neither good or bad wanted them, and now all of their Pokégirls have been put in harm's way, if they were caught by anyone, what would happen to them?

Could enough training prepare them?- No, Legendaries were said to be Gods of this world, they had nowhere to hide, would Kitsuto and his master allow them shelter at any time? But even if they tried their best...

Hinata was silent, staring at Naruto for a few moments before she looked away and into the fire. She closed her eyes, and thought some more.

"We'll talk about it when we get to Kitsuto's place." Tashira cut in to answer Yue, the Cheshire and Kitsune flinched as they turned to Tashira, a hard-look in her eyes, "Everything's going to be just fine." She finished, glancing back to the three silent Tamer's.

"Forget about it." Naruto muttered, now sounding more annoyed than anything else about the topic, "We'll think about it later," He pulled on a grin, a noticeably fake one, "Anyone still hungry?"

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"_So_, where are you going exactly?" Myrel asked, perhaps dragging out her suggestive nature more than she needed to as she looked at the Tamer they had met only minutes ago and had just got done introducing everyone.

Mark raised a brow, and unsurely answered, "Just to the next town." Having noticed the Dracona stare at him for minutes at a time, her eyes would roam him and she'd give a small nod to herself as if she was checking off a list of criteria in her head.

Mark looked over to Naruto, the twelve year old boy had said he was walking her to the nearest PokéCenter to be checked into central via teleporter to have her admitted to a Pokéranch, he had said the Pokégirl use to belong to his father.

The nineteen year old Tamer raised a brow, well the blond and the girl weren't age appropriate to be a Tamer so he could believe that, the silver-haired Tamer was Naruto's elder brother escorting the two to the nearest PokéCenter.

Unfortunately the town Mark was headed to do not have a PokéCenter built yet; it's supposed to be up at the end of next month. Mark quirked his lip in a half-frown, it seemed the Dracona wanted a Tamer before she was admitted to a ranch, he could understand that, but for some reason, he just didn't feel as interested as he normally would in such a situation.

He looked at the fifteen year old Tamer, and the two children, then back to Myrel the only Pokégirl in their possession, "If you're looking for a Tamer... I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline." he rejected, "I'm sorry." He quickly added the moment he noticed Myrel's tail ceased its sensual rubbing against his thigh.

* * *

There were four tents now, two of them were large enough for a harem, one blue and another red, the other two were normal sized for Kitsuto and Myrel. Naruto and Hinata had taken out their larger tents to reduce time, and let their Pokégirls sleep with them.

"Grrgh..." Myrel growled, _'Twenty Tamers... twenty fucking Tamers!'_ A dark aura surrounded her as the group proceeded to set up camp the_ 'normal'_ way as Yue called it. Eight Tamer's, none would take her, in every one of them she noticed a certain similarity in them, a quirk as it were, but that could only be left to coincidence. In all other aspects they were what Myrel could _'tolerate'_ in a male, they were at least above the minor standards, at least much more than the group she was previously in, and the one she is currently in.

What she couldn't understand was how they had turned her down? The whole prospect of a Tamer was to keep the damn Pokégirls Tamed! Why their refusal? She knew it didn't have anything to do with her appearance, for both female and male have ogled her in her travels, as for her personality, she hadn't given them a reason to think she would be unpleasant- Dammit she was pissed, she only had hours, if lucky, a day at the most before she was completely turned.

Naruto patted her shoulder, and instinctively already knowing who it was, growled loudly and threateningly to let him know she wasn't in any mood for any of his confusing mind games!

"Myrel-"

"What!" She snapped.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it; there's still a ways to go and many Tamers in our path. There's always tomorrow." He comforted.

Tying off the last rope to her tent, Myrel snorted, "Yeah well, soon I won't have a tomorrow to look forward to."

"Good things always come at the most latest of times." Yue spoke up.

Tashira grunted, "Like that'll help her chances."

"Tashira." Hinata scolded.

Myrel turned to Tashira, the only other damn Dragon type, and currently, the main thing she wanted to rip the throat out of, "What do you mean by that?" She asked lowly, standing up and treading slowly to the Dracass on her knees fixing Hinata's tent.

"This might come as a surprise to you," Tashira started, she paused on setting up the tent, stood up and turned to Myrel, meeting her face to face, "But no _real_ Tamer wants to see a lustful Pokégirl without a brain. Grinding up on any committed Tamer isn't going to appeal to them; the last thing they want to deal with is constant taming sessions when they're trying to achieve whatever goal they've set out for. It makes you look pathetic and useless." She finished, her red eyes meeting Myrel's enraged violet ones.

"Tashira she's had a rough day, no need to rile things up." Naruto stepped in; Tashira looked at him, and then turned away with a grunt, going back to setting up her tent.

The Dracona's retort died in her throat at the sound of giggling, Myrel turned and saw Kiya sitting at the front of her and Naruto's tent, tail wagging, and giggling as if she had been drugged with laughing gas.

"What are you laughing at?" Myrel rumbled.

The Kitsune waved a hand in front of her nose, "I can smell your arousal!" Kiya giggled, using her hands to try and stifle her muzzle. Myrel froze, and then looked down, the familiar tingle of her pleasure point, the Dracona's face reddened.

Kitsuto tensed, sure that Myrel would explode with anger, instead, her anger deflated no longer caring about whatever she had been angry at, now focused and saddened by the fact that she was now secreting her arousal without her consent.

Depressed from rejection she shrugged her shoulders, "You guys planned this didn't you? Just to laugh at me? You convinced those Tamers to say no, just a plan to fool me and trap me into your harem?" She muttered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Myrel." A sharp, stern voice that caught Myrel's attention, "I have no idea why those Tamer's didn't take you in, and I swear to you that none of us sabotaged your chances with them. I'm trying to help you; I wouldn't wish any kind of suffering on a Pokégirl, especially one who doesn't deserve it. If you want I'll go out and beat a Tamer, drag him here and force him to take you in if you want me to. Believe me Myrel; a majority of us don't want to hurt you. Today wasn't one of your best, so try tomorrow, and if not, the day after." He finished honestly, glancing to Tashira and Yue who ignored him, either innocently or stubbornly.

Myrel stared into his eyes, almost as if trying to convince herself that there had to be some sort of deception in his words, or in his eyes. To her great disappointment, she found none, "That won't be necessary. I want you to return me to my ball, and admit me to the nearest PokéCenter; you guys will be rid of me then." She replied quietly, being tamed by technology, every Pokégirls shame.

Silence ensued, and Tashira basked in the depressing atmosphere. Naruto looked at the Dracona, her head low, so he lifted her chin and smiled up at her, "Don't worry Myrel. I'll take care of it."

The depressed Dracona stared into his deep blue eyes, moments to minutes Myrel didn't give a damn about the time, and her eyes were entranced. Slowly her tail began to wag, they held that stance longer than Naruto expected. Kiya tilted her head, and grinned as she stared at Myrel's tail, up to the small pink tint to her cheeks; Hinata watched before she quirked a side smirk.

After a minute of staring Naruto shifted his eyes, blushed, then scratched the back of his head.

Myrel's lip twitched, as she realized what she was doing. She heaved a sigh, and then nodded, "I'm going to bed." She growled, shaking her head to get certain thoughts out of her, _'Help me please.'_ Trudging over to her tent, she ignored everything around her, if it wasn't any of these guys fault, then it was all her's, and that's what she hated the most, '_Why does he have to be so damn optimistic, so pure and nice... it makes it so much harder to hate him.'_ She thought dejectedly as she zipped up her tent.

Kitsuto watched silently, his eyes having a certain blue hue to it.

_"Hey, my names Myrel." The Dracona introduced. The Tamer blushed in response, and in that moment Myrel knew she had him._

_Kitsuto's eyes glowed a vibrant blue, his eyes focused on the Tamer, and in moments his attraction to the Dracona faded. -_

Kitsuto hummed to himself, '_They'll thank me._' Rolling his eyes at the unnecessary atmosphere he grinned as he turned to the group, "Any one wanna go wood hunting with me?"

"Kiya." Naruto said, Kiya's dreamy expression quickly disappeared as she looked away from Myrel's tent, standing up immediately, the three headed out to the woods, "We'll be back soon Hinata."

"Alright." Hinata nodded, her attention focused on Tashira who stood attentive in front of Hinata prepared for a licking, and not the type she usually got.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Kitsuto called over, as he picked up a chunk of wood.

Naruto turned to his kin, Kiya blinked as she ran around in the dark for her own amusement, "What is it Kitsuto?"

Kitsuto looked at him unsurely, "You do know she's going to be feral by tomorrow, right?" He just wanted to make sure, Naruto had been acting like an oblivious Bimbo about her situation thus far, and that was saying something because even a Bimbo would know a growing ferality when she saw one.

The blue-eyed blonde was downcast in response, "I know." he answered as Kiya continued to bring back wood and pile it into his arms.

Looking around he looked to his _'brother_', "Well? What are you gonna do?" he continued seeing Naruto's confused expression.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well I am worried, and I'm betting your friend and Pokégirls are thinking the same thing."

Staying quiet Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I was kinda hoping a Tamer would've helped her with that."

Kitsuto blanched, "I thought you wanted to get her to join your harem! What do you mean? You want her to join another Tamer's harem?" now Naruto's intentions were mixing the green-eyed teen up.

Naruto's head snapped up, "I do want her in my harem, and I never said I _wanted _her to join someone else's harem. It's just; I was hoping to convince her to join before she turned feral, now it's too late. My time's up." He mumbled, "All I can do now is give her to a PokéCenter. I don't like it and neither does she, we all know that she could be kept on the shelf for months before someone comes by."

Coming close the silver-haired Tamer leaned over to him, "What are you talking about, your acting like it's over?"

Naruto paused, "…What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that now's the perfect time for you to get your bond." He answered.

Naruto turned to him incredulously, "Take advantage of her!" Kiya tripped over a stick and tumbled into a bush. _~Yahh!~_

Kitsuto chuckled, "If anything, it's you she'd be taking advantage of; if she sees even a glimpse of interest from you she'd probably jump you. I mean she is a Dragon type after all."

Kiya's head popped out from the bushes, a pout on her face, leaves and twigs in her hair, "Hey, are you guys talking about Myrel?"

Naruto was reluctant, "I'd thought about it, even prepared for it. But after seeing her like that, and how much she dislikes me when she's not growing feral... I don't think it'd be right."

Kitsuto blanched, now he was confused, realizing that apparently Naruto had thought about this more than he had, "Wait- Naruto..."

Kiya bounded over, suddenly more giddy than usual, "You are talking about Myrel! -_"Kiya"_- So, are we gonna tame her? -_"Kiya"_- Both of us, you can go first of course, but after that we both go,"_Kiya!"_- I'll take the front while you raw dog her from-Mmf!" Naruto's hand grabbed her muzzle.

"Kiya... no." The Kitsune's ears flattened as she whined, "... No Taming?"

Naruto shook his head before letting go, turning to look to Kitsuto he raised a brow, "This should be enough wood right? Come on let's go back."

"Okay..." Kiya mumbled, her tail lagging behind.

Kitsuto stared as he slowly grew out of earshot, then let out a chuckle, "He's gonna tame her." Shaking his head he followed after them.

Five hours had passed before the noise around their camp grew quiet, everyone having gone to bed.

Kiya's ears perked up, hearing the sound of the tent entrance opening. Looking behind her, Naruto held her from behind, she nudged him, "Naruto... Naruto, Hinata's here."

Naruto's eyes creaked open, unwrapping his arms from around Kiya they both sat up, Naruto blinked the stars in his eyes away and came to see Hinata squatting in front of them, putting a finger to her lips.

The blond Tamer's brows raised, "Hinata? What are you doing?"

Hinata looked at him, "It's about Myrel."

Naruto inwardly winced, "Ahh damn…" Hinata's earlier talk with him just before them all went to bed still sown into his mind, "I know... but-"

"Naruto." Hinata interrupted, gaining his attention, staring into his eyes she nodded, reluctantly Naruto nodded back, "Fine, fine, I understand.. jeez." He muttered.

With a final nod Hinata narrowed her eyes, her Byakugan coming to life, "How are you feeling?"

"I can run if I tried, for probably only ten minutes at the most." Naruto replied, a small example of how much he had recovered.

"Your coils appear to be stable." She said, her Byakugan faded, "But will you be able to hold out?"

"I could use Kyuubi's chakra to reinforce the coils?" Naruto suggested, Kiya raised a brow.

Hinata shook her head, "No, it'd put you in an even worse state than before once it wore off."

Naruto shrugged, "Henge doesn't take up much of my chakra anyway, if I discreet it cautiously it won't be a problem, also I'll only use my muscles only if I need to, if I do that then I'll be fine for at least an hour."

The Hyuuga smirked, "You sure she'd stop before then?"

"I hope, or else she'll get really mad." He chuckled nervously, Hinata's smirk lifting his guilt.

Kiya frowned, "I wanna come."

Naruto held back a laugh, "It'd be weird if her dream Tamer had you in his harem." Kiya growled to herself. Turning to Hinata he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Erm- Wish me luck."

Tashira and Yue glanced to each other, they were supposed to be asleep, but after Hinata left saying she was going to talk to Naruto they wanted to hear what was to be said, straining to hear from Hinata's tent to Naruto's.

"_-She'll get really mad._" Naruto spoke.

The red-eyed Pokégirl held back a growl, the loud snoring and growling coming from Kitsuto and Myrel's tents blocked out parts of the conversation, Tashira sat up, "I'm going out."

"You'll get in trouble." Yue reminded cautiously.

There was another reply before Tashira and Yue quieted. The conversation carried on for a little while longer before eventually the sound of the tent unzipping echoed between the two Pokégirls.

"Quick, she's coming back!" Tashira hurried, both Yue and the Dracass rushing back into their sleeping bags just in time for Hinata to come through the entrance and see two sleeping Pokégirls.

Hinata shook her head, her Byakugan had seen it once she activated it, but she supposed she could let them get away with it for tonight.

* * *

Her ear twitched, and instinctively she found herself growling.

_*Zzzziiipp*_

Someone came into her tent, the second time she slept outside of her pokeball and someone was coming into her tent without warning. Myrel didn't immediately open her eyes, nor did she feel the need to immediately move.

She was the strongest out of the bunch she was traveling with. What possible reason did she need to be scared? She had figured that her deep growl would have scared it away... strange.

Her head tilted, and her right eye opened to be met with blurry exhausted darkness, her body didn't want to move, and her brain was only on autopilot at the moment.

She growled again, only deeper, "_Leave me alone..._" It was meant to sound intimidating, instead it sounded weak and exhausted, she didn't feel the need to be on alert, her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and the figure of someone standing over her was clear.

She couldn't make out any of its features, but she could see his outline, it was nothing but a black outline, her eyes picked up the small definitions of toned arms, and muscled thighs, the figure was male and his imposing figure was beautifully alluring in her eyes, tall and toned; Spiky hair?

Her vision blurred again as she tried to squint, "_Get away._" She grumbled, her brain didn't even have the necessary charge to come up with any relevant thoughts, only a blur within her mind.

It had been when he touched her did feelings within spike. Her eyes opened, and despite not being able to see him she tried to glare and shake away her blurry mind.

He looked as if panicked for moment, before reaching forward; his hands touched her breasts in a certain way that just may have saved him from her tearing his head off. Her body was immediately responding to the attention it was receiving, it had been weeks since she had last been touched.

She paused, as if gauging his skill, giving the stranger time to put both hands upon her chest.

He wasn't perfect, but she knew he wasn't an amateur like her previous Tamer.

Myrel blinked tiredly, beginning to wonder why she had even been angry in the first place. Instead her tensed body relaxed, sitting down and leaning on her hands, she closed her eyes, suppose she could care after he was done.

Through the fabric, her nipples tingled under his fingers. Her tail twitched in pleasure, he leaned forward and kissed her like how she would always imagine how her true Tamer would, and like electric her arousal sparked through her body.

Myrel's eyelashes fluttered, she creaked open her eyes.

Deep, intense violet eyes met her own and she had to hold back a gasp of surprise and awe. She would never forget these eyes before her, how it was so full of intensity... not for its color, instead for what emotions were barred behind them. A dark and almost frightening cloud appeared to loom over him, it was slightly intoxicating.

Her body told her that he was dangerous and she loved the rush it gave her. Unspoken words danced on her lips, both just staring at each other, just wondering.

When he moved to zip up the tent she felt a familiar delicious shiver run down her spin as the arousal within her grew. He didn't say a word, and she felt his fingertips graze her arm.

She felt him and she tingled. Her stomach flipped viciously, who was this stranger? She couldn't see any of him other than his eyes and outline in this darkness, who was he to touch her?

She shivered under his fingers... Then again, who was he not to? He was the first to appear experienced, and instead of his own pleasure, seemed focused on her, entirely on her.

Unable to keep denying the desire her body needed she turned and she only caught a glimpse of his muscled body before she felt him completely crush her mouth with his. She felt his arms go around her waist and his hands on her back, he held her tightly. She couldn't even breathe; she couldn't see or even think. She was completely devoured by him; her need, her hunger was being satisfied but she wanted more. Her addiction was beginning to grow. She sucked in a breath from his mouth reaching to match his ferocity, letting herself slowly become lost in the oncoming bliss.

Their kisses were hot and hard, they were not sweet or loving. It was two people struggling to dominate the other; to first decide what kind of taming this would be.

This stranger wasn't gentle like how her wandering mind imagined Naruto would be; and he wasn't cruel or selfish like her previous tamer. She quickly decided that she needed him, she needed to feel him, taste him, hold him; she needed everything that her Pokégirl instincts told her only he could provide.

In a blur Myrel found herself pressed against the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her thighs held him tightly, while one of his hands was caressing her ass and the other was on her left breast.

She pushed him away, and then removed her bra. When he attacked her again her hands went to his own shirt starving to get to the ripped muscles that were being blocked by the fabric. As she helped him, he helped her by removing his shirt and tossing it aside. She ran her hands over the wonderful sensation that was his body, and when he crushed her harder against floor, she felt his groin grind in-between her legs.

She growled and her tail whipped around viciously in wanting, her feral lusting nature beginning to show itself. He stopped, and she resisted the urge to lunge at him in anger, he lifted one of her legs up and rested it on his shoulder.

Myrel then felt a pair of fingers hook into the waist of her panties, slowly dragging it down her hip.

She lifted her hips to allow him to slide the rest of her silk from her legs, her tail relished once the panties were cast away. He still kept her leg on his shoulder perched.

He shook his head, chuckled as he began to lower her ankle until her foot was proportionate to where her other foot was on the sleeping bag. He then took both of her thighs, separated them as far as they could go resulting in a wonderfully ajar area that housed her pleasure.

He then smiled a charming grin that she couldn't help but grin back at. Myrel lifted her upper body against him and pressed her lips chastely against his before pulling away, settling back onto her sleeping bag, her tail wagged back and forth between the man's knees in anticipation.

Through relieved eyes, she watched as he finally lowered his head between her thighs, anticipating his lips but instead felt a stealthy finger as it traced lightly down her slit towards her entrance. Myrel moaned softly when he penetrated her tight muscles, squirmed as the thick finger stroked gently amidst the snug, moist caverns that trickled with more of her juices the more he moved his finger. Soon after she felt his hot, short breaths against her sensitive neither lips and that was when she felt as if she couldn't take it anymore, she hated waiting.

His tongue was the most sensational feeling she felt that night as he used the wet muscle to push patiently at her tiny nub. She clawed at his hair until she grasped roots, tugged gently in her own little way of encouraging him to progress his progress. His tongue worked in perfect harmony with his diligent finger, Myrel's core melting gradually into his mouth, lubricating his finger in turn which caused him to penetrate her faster. This guy, besides being the god of sex, had the body to compliment her's perfectly; it was as if he was from her desires. Although she wasn't expecting his finger to speed up, his tongue swiftly complied with her mental desires.

"_Rraahh_!" Her mouth opened, and she found the air thin, her breathing was ragged as she struggled to clear her head.

At this rate, a feral, or even a Pokékit would hear them, more or less find them. But for some reason or another, none of those brats could hear them when they were the closest out of all of the eligible people who could find them.

She tried to obtain as much of his pleasure as possible towards the peak of her orgasm, shoving as much of his skilled mouth as possible towards the scalding heat of her womanhood. The stranger reacted with a rapturous enthusiasm unparalleled to anything else she's felt in her life. All it took was one more of his phenomenal suckles to her swollen clit and she was off the edge, falling into an endless abyss of shrouded pleasure, her orgasm like pure adrenaline pumping through her veins instead of blood.

"FUCK, MORE!"

Even after that sudden outburst, the nearby sleeping inhabitants didn't hear them.

The stranger tasted every last drop of her sweet, sinful essence drank the woman like his favorite drink. He didn't cease his finger nor his tongue as the violet haired Pokégirl moaned a continuous harmony of growls along with breathless pleads for him to never stop what he was doing. Was it her or was the sex getting better? She was afraid to admit it, but maybe, just maybe, she'd consider this stranger as a potential master. Or a bi-weekly fuck, either one worked in her favor.

"Please... _more_!" What was wrong with her, had he peeled away all of her tough exterior? Could all she do now was beg?

He gazed up into her eyes, and saw the most lustful naughty pair of violet eyes he'd ever seen from a sex-starved Pokégirl.

Pecking her pink nub, he slowly inserted another finger into her contracting walls, felt them do a repetitive rhythm of contracting and releasing that she appeared to be controlling. He wanted to be situated in her warmth, feel her caverns perform for his appendage what she was for his fingers. As her pussy continued to release its juices, He only added onto sensation, prolonged the violet eyed Pokégirl's orgasm further when he swiftly began his fingers inside of her again along with his fervorous tongue at her tiny bud. He knew that if he were to insert another digit she would have welcomed it without complaint.

Myrel's tirade of roars and moans were slowly diminishing once he lifted his head from the apex of her thighs, and then removed his fingers.

If he had said something, she couldn't hear it. He watched her moan softly to no person in particular, rolling her hips towards a pleasure that had already ceased.

She pleaded, violets clouded with passion, lips swollen from their kisses and from being between her teeth.

He scaled up her body agonizingly slow, wrapped both of his strong arms around her supple body before leaning down to kiss her.

In their hungry kiss, Myrel divulged a desperation deep inside of her that she had no prior knowledge of existing as she grabbed the waist of his pants and removed them as far as she could. He finished taking off the remainder of his pants, a triumphant growl in both of them.

The violet eyed dragon felt the blissful feeling of his throbbing erection on her thigh, opened her legs further for him to fit between them and relished in the sensations of his appendage situated at her entrance. She whimpered into his mouth, her whimper evolving into roars of surprise when he suddenly took one of her legs and swung it clear over his shoulder, her foot dangling in mid-air.

_'Don't make me wait!'_

The anxious Pokégirl then felt the pulsating head of his erection slowly parting the lips of her entrance, with every inch that disappeared into her warmth, the more she moaned for him. Myrel refused to lie still beneath him as she tossed her head feverishly against her pillow, rolled her hips to allow more of him inside of her. A scream caught in her throat when the last inches of him magically sank into the depths of her. She thought she would have lost it if he didn't lean down to kiss her.

It had been so long since she had such attention solely on her. She softly closed her eyes.

He chuckled huskily, resonating sound that reverberated all the way to her thighs. She shivered and then felt as he wound an arm around her back, lifted her upper body until her naked chest pressed tightly against his, forced to look into his dark irises that just screamed sexy.

He leaned down to her lips, kissed them softly.

The violet haired Pokégirl moaned in light protest against his lips, hit the back of his head as their kiss deepened. She enwrapped her arms around his neck, felt his tongue delve slowly into the heat of her small mouth and past her luscious lips. Myrel reveled at his passion, raked her nails up his bare back as he started to slowly inch out of her tight walls, her pussy like a vice grip around his large appendage.

His rhythm was steady and painfully slow, as though her scalding juices were made of molasses. She tore away from his lips to throw her head back in a act of pure, wanton abandon, uneven pants escaping her throat from his increasing tempo. He couldn't help but stare at her, feel a strong sense of accomplishment that he finally had this woman moaning beneath him. He thought he wouldn't be able to, that his charms would fall short.

Cursing was cried from her lips. Now that he thought about it, all he really did was situate himself just a little ways closer to her, and maybe he angled himself a bit as he did it. But whatever he did, he wasn't going to let up and by the sounds of her sinful sighs; he sure as hell was going to do whatever it took to figure out exactly what it was.

_'Not yet.'_ There was a special spot within her caverns, it must have been in her lower abdomen, and he had to descend deep inside of her to reach it so she could finally achieve her fix. It caused so many unexplainable sensations to happen within her body. She didn't know an orgasm could feel like the one she had when she first found out about the spot.

"Grah..! Deeper... harder!" She growled.

And for the first time he spoke, "Nng... We should slow dow-"

She didn't care to listen to his tone, "You need to speed _up_," she snared.

She could feel how he looked at her, as if it was so easy to manipulate her and watching as she begged for more. Myrel wouldn't have it, tonight she needed release and she wouldn't stand for being toyed with. With a burst of adrenaline in her lower body Myrel surprised the stranger by flipping him under her and pinning him down.

Too stunned for a second to really do anything he stared up at her with a mix of shock and surprise in his eyes. Myrel took advantage of his moment of stunned silence to get what she craved.

She felt him grab onto her hips; slowly she rose, and then slid back down onto him, gasping loudly and hissing at him. She heard him groan under her and she tossed her head back being filled by him she was completely lost in the sensation. She rocked her body up and down on him, her hands on his stomach supporting her, his hands on her hips as he tried to push her down as hard as possible to get himself deep inside her.

The deeper he went the louder Myrel growled until her gasps became full roars of the intense pleasure. She felt him deep in her core and she moved her body grinding against him. She vaguely felt him pinch and tweak her nipples; all she really cared for was gaining that wonderful satisfaction, if anyone dare interrupted her, she'd show no mercy.

Riding up and down she picked up speed, moving her hips in small circles until she found that spot that would let her lose complete control. When he grabbed her hips and pushed hard into her she found it for just a moment.

"_Ggrrr!_" She shut her eyes. "_Rrgh_- right there!" She roared, her body repeated the motion. Under her he groaned grabbing hard on her hips making them move to ram hard into her.

Faster and harder he pushed, the louder Myrel found herself cursing for more. For him not to stop, never to stop.

Her nails dug deep into his chest as she rode fast up and down, the room filled with the sound animalistic roars and grunts. As she took control she felt him reach up and grab her hair pulling her down to kiss her, lost in her pleasure Myrel conceded moving with him, allowing him to control her.

He kissed her hard and bit her bottom lip. When she moved back up he came up with her changing to angle to a more intense sensation, he tackled her hard back onto her back, her body tingled and Myrel cried out a curse.

"Fuck!" Grabbing onto his shoulders red nail marks were engraved into his skin, he didn't seem to care, or if he did, then she didn't.

He understood her cry and shifted his position.

He obeyed, and with a thrust, felt just a bit guilty when a resonating cry tore through the air, melding in with the sounds of their session. The gasp then turned into heart wrenching cries, He thought pain.

He underestimated her. Myrel was insatiable; she was a dragon type, the toughest breed.

"**RRAhhh**! YES, Yes! Just like that!"

And he continued. He deep-ended the voluptuous woman until she couldn't decide to have her orgasm now or later. Her mind a helplessly jumbled mess, she blindly met his thrusts in a desperate attempt to feel as much of his pleasure as humanly possible. Myrel created abrasions on his back that would have been mistaken for being attacked by a group of ferals, her nails nearly drawing blood as she raked them hard up his hot, dampened skin.

Curses were repeated from her lips like a broken record.

She had never felt a real orgasm once she had experienced this one. The most trembling, pleasuring, amazing orgasm she had ever felt, Myrel's sensuous body a tremoring delight beneath him. Her blood felt like it was replaced with pure adrenaline as it soared throughout all of her veins, the height of her orgasm felt all throughout her body and even took away her breath.

He held her tight against him, and he buried his face into the crevice of her neck. An animalistic sound reverberated out of her throat, Myrel feeling endless spews of his seed spurt deep into her womb in broken bursts as her insides nearly strangled his member into submission.

When the height of her bliss had finally melted down, only then did she care to relax, release him and fall to her sweaty sleeping bag in exhaustion, she relished in the small kisses he placed upon the dip in her collarbone in the same spot again and again, and she welcomed the feeling of thick hot liquid leaking from within and running down in-between her cheeks.

She felt so dreadfully tired, "_Tamer_..." Her vision blurred in and out of focus, her body begged for rest now that her desires had finally been met.

She slept that night in a naked sweating heaven.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Oouugh…" Naruto groaned.

"Dang it, hold still." Kiya growled, her tongue sticking out the side of her jaw, she focused on bandaging his new wounds, now she knew how frustrated Hinata felt, "Didn't I warn you? You can't just underestimate Pokégirls ya know!" She scolded, now one of Naruto's ribs was cracked.

Naruto laughed softly, "Aha Sorry~ I didn't think Pokégirls could weigh so much." He muttered, where regular humans would've had a more serious wound, he had figured he could handle taming a Draconic without restraints, after all Hinata and Tashira did it every week.

Pushing the needle in, it contacted the broken rib. Kiya gave Naruto another healing shot, he choked back a cry, and it'd take a while before his rib was back to normal.

Kiya shook her head, "Draconic Pokégirls weigh at least three hundred pounds. You shouldn't have let her ride you, Hinata already knew that, dummy." She scolded, his whole mid-section and back wrapped in bandages again, after he had just gotten them off yesterday, he was reinjured. Having a three hundred pound draconic fuck you into the ground did that to human men.

He had crawled agonizingly slow out of Myrel's tent and into his own last night, "Ugh- Speaking of which, where is everyone else?" Naruto had only awoken to Kiya's lecherous grin, exiting the tent Kiya had examined the extent of his injuries before helping him patch up his injuries.

"They all went to scout out the area seven miles up ahead on top of the mountain, to see how long we still have to go. They left a couple hours ago, don't worry they should be back soon." Kiya replied.

She finished tying off the last bandage, her fur now sticky with blood, "There, all done! She yipped, "Now, how was it aside from your body being pounded to mush?" Kiya inquired, her tail wagging excitedly.

Leaning close she asked suspiciously, "Did she bite you?" Having a Pokégirl mark her Tamer that wasn't even in her harem was unacceptable; Kiya's eyes looked around Naruto's shoulders and neck to see if Myrel marked her, instead all she saw was Hinata, and her own bite marks.

The marks had healed, but there was a darker tint of skin around there, probably on Naruto's own doing on deciding to leave it there. Naruto laughed, "Kiya calm down, no she didn't mark me. Unless you count the claw marks." Naruto winced,

Kiya grinned, "So she's wild huh? What was it like? Tell me- Tell me- Tell me!" Naruto pushed her face away, "Kiya... calm down, you should be focused on other things you perv!" He reminded.

The Kitsune pouted, "What a guy, won't even tell me the details." She whined.

Naruto stared, and then looked around suspiciously. Putting a hand on the side of his mouth he leaned in as if telling a secret, "I'll just say this, she's _insatiable_." Groaning as he did, "I thought she'd never stop."

Kiya's eyes widened as she also looked around to see if no one was listening, "Even longer then me?"

Naruto nodded grimly, "Forty-five minutes." Kiya's fur lifted and her tail froze in place, _'By a mere ten minutes?' _Wait, "Since penetration?" Kiya asked, the timer didn't start until entrance, trying to make sure she whined in frustration at Naruto's nod. She had tried to stay up last night, but she fell asleep after the first six minutes of hearing Myrel's roaring, she didn't know that they had gone that long.

Her jaw dropped at the thought, "No way!" Naruto nodded, a pout over rode her features, and her ears laid flat against her head. Then again... her eyes fired up and a competitive grin bared her teeth, "Well we're just gonna have to change that."

Naruto looked horrified, "Please Kiya-"

Kiya waved him off, "Besides, what kind of alpha would I be if I let future harem sisters beat a _Kitsune _in sex? We're going for the longest record than ever before!"

Naruto moaned in misery, the mere thought of sex in his condition sounded like a painful ordeal. The two laughed, Kiya's predacious attitude coming to the surface the moment she had seen Naruto wake up this morning with bloody claw marks on his back.

Kiya took the water canteen and quickly washed the blood off her hands, and sealed the medical supplies back into the pouch as Naruto put a shirt on.

_*Zzzziiiiiiip*_

Naruto and Kiya's heads snapped to the normal-sized red tent, half of Myrel's body sticking out of it as she proceeded to crawl out and stand up, stretching and yawning as she did.

Naruto and Kiya's breath hitched.

Rubbing her eyes she looked around, quickly spotting Naruto sitting down cradling his stomach, and Kiya holding the water canteen standing over a puddle of bloody grass.

Myrel stared, and then observed Naruto's posture, "What's wrong with you?" She asked, her arms stretching out and her tail slowly wagged back in forth, her hair slightly mussed, and there was a strange glow around her, a happy satisfied glow, but yet, even Myrel didn't know why.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, "Er- Nothing. One of my muscles ripped again- Argh!" He grunted, moving too fast, a sharp pain hit him as he cradled his left rib section, "Kiya was just helping me bandage it." He grunted. Kiya nodded, looking to Myrel to see if she bought it.

Myrel raised a brow, "How did that happen?" She asked part of her caring, the other not. Kiya looked back to Naruto expectantly, hoping he'd say something clever.

Naruto struggled to form a sentence, "Uhhhh-"

"We fucked." Kiya interrupted, Naruto and Kiya shared a look, Myrel turned to the Kitsune and blanched.

.

.

.

"It was good." Kiya finished awkwardly, trying to hurry and help Naruto.

Naruto nodded convincingly at the golden tinted Pokégirl, going with Kiya's prude story, "Ah- yeah! You know how Kitsune's are!"

"Always horny!" Kiya encouraged, both of them scratching the back of their heads as they laughed awkwardly. Myrel looked at them oddly, Naruto quickly took the small window and cleared his throat, "Er- So, how was your night?"

Myrel paused, and thought on it. Confusion, satisfaction, dreamy, and more confusion passed through her features, "I'm not sure. I had a strange dream though, but this night has been the best I had slept in a long while." Myrel answered slowly, a faraway look in her eyes, last night was just a blur, remembering everything, and yet remembering nothing, all she knew was that it was the best night she had in a long while.

Naruto and Kiya shared a glance, a small restrained smile both present, "Oh, that's good. Any reason why?" Naruto asked.

The Dracona pondered it, "I suppose it's just because I haven't slept outside my pokeball in a long while. Who cares?" Myrel shrugged, she wasn't going to spend all day wondering why she felt better now than she had in a long time.

Although, something was off, _'My ferality.' _she thought, it was gone. Now that meant the obvious, '_I've been tamed.'_ Or had she? Maybe her dream was still 'blessing' her body.

There was something that seemed strange though, but her body just said, 'who cares, you feel great.' Still, she couldn't leave it alone.

Myrel's brows narrowed as she continued to think. She remembered the strange man that had entered her tent, and they had the most wonderful fuck she had ever had in a long, long time. It was just that she couldn't decide on whether or not that was real, her unruly emotions she had been experiencing yesterday had all but evaporated with her ferality, someone had tamed her last night, but she had a blurry mind and there was also no male that looked like the stranger miles from here, the thought of it being a dream was also there.

_'Naruto's acting very off today.' _she took note. Just then, a small bit of information came back to her, she _had _told Naruto to admit her to a PokéCenter, '_Did he have me tamed at a PokéCenter? If he did... then why not just leave me there?'_ A part of her wanted to know, the other wanted to leave it as it was.

Myrel stared at Naruto, perhaps he knew that she didn't want to be shelved, spared her of one of every Pokégirls nightmares, to be forgotten.

So _damn _caring, '_What the fuck's wrong with me!'_ she berated, quickly turning around to rub away the bit of liquid accumulating at the edge of her eyes.

"Oi... Myrel you okay?" Naruto asked.

Myrel nodded, "I'm fine. Where are the others?" She asked gruffly, trying to hide her voice which was growing weak with emotion.

"There up ahead scouting the area, they'll be back soon." He replied, Myrel nodded_,_ "Well, we should probably pack up Kiya." Naruto suggested as they both turned around.

Curiously Myrel's head turned around, then her eyes widened as she spotted something, '_His back...'_ She thought, the blood marks had bled through the set of bandages and clothing, and had formed in a way that made her realize_, 'That jutsu technique...' _the blood marks looked like... claw marks.

- _Anger surfaced, and her violet eyes filled with rage, "IT WAS YOU!"_

_Kiya's fur stood on end, "Naruto, blood is bleeding through your shirt." She whispered._

_Naruto's body was frozen in place, "Too late for a change now." He muttered, turning back around the two of them saw Myrel, red in the face, tail waving viciously, and her body ready to charge._

_Hiding it now would only hurt any type of trust Naruto managed to establish, standing abroad he nodded, "Yeah, it was me." He admitted._

_"So it wasn't a dream, this was a part of your plan wasn't it you lying bastard!" She roared, she didn't think, who was to hold her back? She was stronger than the two of them put together, so she rushed, intent on pounding him to her hearts content._

_"Myrel," Naruto muttered worriedly._

_"What!" She yelled._

_Naruto leaned forward, brows narrowed as he looked at her in genuine concern, "Myrel... Hey Myrel-"_

_In a fit of pure rage she broke through the Kitsune, backhanding the annoying canine into a tree, she turned her attentions onto the blond, as she lunged; she knew no one would be able to save him from her fury._ -

"Myrel, Hey!"

Her imaginary reaction was shredded to nothingness due to Naruto's interruption. Myrel blinked and zoomed in on Naruto and Kiya looking back at her in confused concern, "Huh? I-..." she mumbled.

Naruto turned around completely to look at her, "You just had a faraway look in your eyes. Are you alright?" He asked.

Myrel looked around, then came back to the reality that she hadn't seen white and went off into a rage. Her left brow twitched at Naruto's innocent behavior, _'Why that little _she assumed Naruto didn't know that his wounds were bleeding through the fabric of his shirt.

Quietly she was coming to terms with the fact that last night had been real, a bottling rage built up inside of her as she tightened her fists. Fuck yeah something was wrong; the bastard tamed her without her _'_conscious_'_ minded consent!

Thoughts of gory murder filled her thoughts, but she didn't move a muscle, and even the Dracona was at a loss for words,_ 'Why am I holding back?'_ She thought, what was keeping her from tearing him apart as he stared at her?

She looked at him, completely expressionless; "I'm... fine." she ground out through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Tear his face off!

Naruto seemed reluctant, but nodded nonetheless, "Uh, alright then." The two turned and began to pack up.

Myrel's glare returned full-force. He _had_ tricked her! All of it a ploy just to get her into his damn harem, she paused. Was she in his harem now? Had he formed his bond and bound her to his group? Or did he expect her to just request to be in his harem as expected of an obedient Pokégirl that's just been tamed by a Tamer, is that what he expected her to do, beg for his dick and join him?

The violet-eyed draconic grit her teeth at the prospect.

Although, if he_ wanted_ her in his harem that badly, then couldn't he have just captured her when she was her most vulnerable last night? Then why didn't he? Last she remembered her pokeball had yet to register her under a new Tamer.

So... he hadn't captured her? But why not?

Wait, did he expect this? Was she in another one of his confusing mind games! The Dracona froze, standing motionless for minutes, perhaps even for half-an hour trying to sort things out.

Did he want her to confront him about it? Or did he not expect her to ever find out, to just keep it a secret? Then what would have been the point of luring her into vulnerability?

_A headache_... Myrel put her hand on her forehead, throwing her head back she sighed, "_Fuck_." Confused, and yet she still had yet to kill the crafty blond. Narrowing her eyes she came to a decision, even if it was a trick, she'd confront him about this, she hated to be played with, for now... she'd keep quiet and wait till he was alone. The last thing she wanted was for Kiya catch wind of her this, if Naruto hadn't already told her.

A volt of bliss passed through her in slight guilty memory, _'Why am I thinking about this so much?'_ She felt great! Better than she had in months, in the first time in her life she felt truly satisfied, maybe not by the person, but by what the person _did_.

Any other Pokégirl would be thanking him she thought, out of the corner of her eye she watched Naruto and Kiya flirt with each other.

"Hurry Kiya-chan, it's the last day of January, we have to get to the border before midnight!" Naruto ordered, Kiya groaned in return, the thought of more travel.

* * *

The moon shone high in the sky, highlighting all that lay below it in a dim light, and in that light stood a pair of Tamers and a pair of Pokégirls. There it was, and here they were seven stories above standing on a cliff. After a full day of travel they had finally got to the checkpoint.

The border between Blood and Crescent Moon league being just a few miles away. There was a station that was set up, so any who traveled had to at least pay a minimum before being allowed to pass, there was also a PokéCenter built right next to it.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "What do you see up close?"

"Border Guards, Sentries, and their Pokégirls. Other than that just regular people, and an occasional Tamer passing through the border." Hinata replied as she deactivated.

"So, is that like a teachable trick?" Kitsuto asked.

Hinata held back a smile, and turned to the counterpart, "Sorry, it's sort of like a born trait." Kitsuto frowned.

Hinata looked back to the station miles away, without her Byakugan the station was only the size of an ant. She was sure that there were stations set up just like this one farther down the border, a rather large fence was set up and traveled off into the night, probably to the next station, lamp posts were set up here and there around the station.

The problem was, everyone had to pay the toll, and as of a few days ago they no longer had any money, but Kitsuto's revenue remained a mystery, she just assumed that he had no money on him either. If people tried to cross without paying by either trying to fly over, rush through, or teleport; Their sensors would pick it up, identify the Pokégirl and who they belonged to.

Naruto turned to Kitsuto, "Alright, we found the border. Now what are you gonna do? I don't suppose you have any credits on you, because me and Hinata are out. I don't really think we need a psychic examination either, we'd like to avoid... unnecessary publicity." only the three of them were standing on the cliff at the moment.

Kitsuto blinked, brows raised before slowly nodded and merely shook his head, "In that case... I have an idea." He turned away and grinned.

Naruto stared, "… What?"

Kitsuto turned back, looking more like a mischievous kid than anything else, "It's just, I've never broken the law before. This is awesome!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. Hinata raised a brow, but instead of voicing her doubt, she looked back down and resumed watching Tamer's, farmers, cargo and more enter, or leave through the station; neither Naruto nor Hinata would have any money in their account until at least the end of the month.


	17. ARC II: 9

**PART ONE**

* * *

"Let's go!" As if he needed to yell it, Kyu was ready and hopefully Hinata's Cheshire was too. They were hot on their trail, the Bunshin decoy had only lasted so long, along with Tashira's Hyper Beam, it gave them the necessary window, although maybe they could've kept the damage rate a little lower, oh well, no use pondering the what-ifs.

"Yue, you ready?" Naruto asked, sounds of approaching hound Pokégirls barked in the distance followed by OfficerJennys. Too weak for a Bunshin Naruto opted to wear his red hoodie, Kurenai Yuuhi's body replaced the one Yue was used to seeing of her Tamer.

It was the five of them, three Tamers, and Kyu and Yue, Kitsuto held for their silence, "Alright, you two have to perform a synchronized jump, can you manage that?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Yue, push your teleportation to your limit, let me worry about synchronizing our energy levels, are you ready?" Kyu looked over.

Yue held back a bite, only nodding with a certain satisfaction within her, everyone grabbed hold.

"This is so cool!" Kitsuto yelled, making the rest sweat-drop.

"There up ahead!" Flashlights blazed in the distant night.

Altogether they disappeared; the combined teleportation technique landed them upon the nearest mountaintop... Twenty miles ahead of the border, and if that didn't lose them, then the fact that they knew nothing of their appearances ought to help.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Still can't believe that worked." Tashira muttered. A new day, but yesterday's mindset.

Myrel glanced at Tashira out of the corner of her eye, having heard her just mumble about logistics for the past ten minutes, rolled her eyes.

"I mean that was a stupid plan, the odds of it working were... low." Tashira finished with a confused frown, in all retrospect the plan shouldn't have worked, and yet here they were the next day walking the path along the grass for miles.

Ignoring her denial, Kiya moved the topic forward, "Hey, Kitstuo- How long 'til we get there!" Her feet were long past sore; she didn't particularly like walking for days at a time.

Kitsuto glanced and grinned, "Just beyond the hill, give or take a mile away."

Kiya's fur bushed up in urgency, turning to Naruto her ears were attentive, "We should run!"

"I don't wanna." He replied with a taunting smile, Kiya's tail twitched, and then she asked again. Naruto refused, then she asked again, then again... then again, "Can we run- can we run- can we run- can we run-" Hoping to just annoy him enough that he'd give in.

"Kiya!" Tashira snapped.

Myrel tilted her head, slightly amused, yet confused as she watched a Kitsune provoke and jest with a Dragon-type, honestly she never witnessed such a thing before.

Hinata covered her mouth and laughed at the childish back and forth as Kiya proceeded to bring Tashira into the banter, toying with the Dracass.

"Check it out!" Kitsuto bolstered energetically.

Tashira was holding Kiya up in the air by the cloth of her shirt, and Kiya having her tongue stuck out dauntingly, both paused and turned to Kitsuto. They were on top of the hill, setting the Kitsune down they turned, and Kiya's mouth promptly dropped.

"So beautiful." Kiya cried, her eyes bulging and watery.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Oi Kiya, the village is over here."

"But the river's going that way." Kiya droned as if hypnotized by how it'd feel to soak in that river, regardless of temperature.

Shaking his head Naruto turned to look at Kitsuto's "Home" down four miles along the path, the village itself wasn't of grand size, but it there was something that stuck out about the village... it looked more like a miniature city rather than a village.

Myrel crossed her arms, her eyebrows going up, pleasantly surprised at the size Kitsuto's 'Village' was, "This is where you live?" She asked to which Kitsuto nodded.

Hinata looked at the traffic the pathway was currently hauling in and out the village gates: Farmers, tamers, Pokégirls, miners, cargo, wagons, shipments of many varieties, and was that a bounty-hunter?

Hinata narrowed her eyes; even without her Byakugan she could see a PokéCenter, a hospital, a travel station, Pokégirl stables, a PokéGym? There were many more large buildings that Hinata couldn't identify to the human eye, but she assumed, stores, restaurants, police stations, and bounty-check ins were also present.

There was one thing that anyone could spot though, within the village/town, on top of the hill rested a rather sizable mansion and a few neighboring buildings beside it, a black gate surrounded the buildings, was that someone's home?

Naruto appeared to be thinking the same thing she was, "Kitsuto what the heck is all this? What's with all the people?" Naruto asked, amazed, yet confused.

"I thought you said you and Jiroshi lived here out in the wild. You didn't mention anything about living in a town." Hinata brought up, now suspicious.

Kitsuto turned away from the busy attraction, now surprised, "Well... you never specified. I said we lived in Crescent Moon league away from the large towns... Come, I'll explain on the way."

"What the- That's a big village!" Kiya interrupted, taking her eyes away from the river she now focused on the town down the pathway.

Tashira rolled her eyes, looking back to Kitsuto for an explanation, Yue wagged her tail curiously.

"As I said, Jiroshi is a very famous and rich Pokégirl-master," Kitsuto began, resting his arms behind his head, "He said he was planning on building a home for him, me and our Pokégirls out here. But then one of Jiroshi's Pokégirls discovered caverns within some those mountains over there filled with evolution stones and other resources, which was perfect for mining.

"His Pokégirls talked him into starting a mining station over there, there had to be a place to bring the materials in and shipped out; our home was the closest so he built a factory meant to process the materials and then ship them out to where towns and cities in the league requested them.

"With all the evolution stones, and Pokégirls; Tourists and Tamers were attracted to the area. They needed places to rest, to eat, and eventually supplies to buy, so there came the creation of stores, restaurants, and apartments for rent.

"Due to the large amount of ferals that roamed the mountains, precautions had to be considered, the protection of the people and our home. Tamers volunteered to defend the village, and we built homes, soon a police department was established, bounty-stations for the dangerous high-leveled ferals; Bounty-hunters came over, police officers were hired... and it just kept on building and building and so Jiroshi's home basically just became a small town." Kitsuto finished, then laughed awkwardly, "Now he couldn't go poor even if he wanted to."

Myrel's mouth twitched, whenever she thought of a rich man, it was usually her previous tamer's face, acting stuck-up and above everyone... but Kitsuto didn't.

Myrel looked over to Naruto... and they were related?

Naruto and Hinata blanched, Jiroshi built his own town, maybe not intentionally, but nonetheless it was here.

Kitsuto turned to them, "I know what you're thinking, and no he isn't 'Hokage' of the town. He's just like... their role model I guess. Still this is a pretty small town compared to other towns, and even holds less people than villages; at least a few thousand people live here, three at least."

"How many Pokégirls live here?" Yue asked.

"Five thousand at the least." Kitsuto replied, "And here we are."

Standing on the side of the road in front of the town entrance Naruto and Hinata watched as wagons, Tamers, and Pokégirls all passed in and out of town, tourists, police patrols, and a bounty-hunter heading out.

The blond counterpart finally picked his jaw off the ground, and grinned, "That is so awesome, -tebayo!" Naruto yelled.

Kitsuto laughed, waving them in, "Come on, I'll give you the tour. I'll even show you one of the best ramen restaurants we have."

Naruto's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger, "RAMEN! Now that's some serious motivation! Come on Hinata, Kiya, girls let's go!"

"So I'm just 'girl' now huh?" Tashira huffed, watching as Naruto proceeded to metaphorically prematurely ejaculate into his pants, his behavior going beyond obsessive to near addictive at the thought of Ramen.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Myrel muttered, her eyes watching as he acted even more idiotic than his normal self, so much so it kind of crept her out.

"That's just Naruto's way of saying he's hungry." Kiya giggled, Myrel looked at her incredulously, "Like that?" she felt the need to point at him just to point out how crazy he was acting, but Kiya only giggled even more.

Tashira felt Yue tug at her shirt, "What's the matter with Naruto?" She asked worriedly, never seeing Naruto bounce around so energetically before that it seemed like he would begin streaking in a euphoric high any minute now.

The Alpha raised a brow at the question, and then looked back to Naruto who had his arms around Hinata, and humped her from the side, at least from what she could make out, as he rocked her back and forth and laughed... Hinata's eyes were closed and she had a very strange... smile on her face as she let Naruto hug her.

Tashira shook her head at his hopelessness, "Everything..." The Dracass sweatdropped as she slowly tried to come to terms that this was one of her role models.

TLTLTLT

Naruto, Hinata, and their Pokégirls eyes all took in their surroundings as they walked the main road of the city, so much activity going on and the streets were almost filled.

"The main road leads up to my master's house, up on top of the summit of the village." Kitsuto explained, pointing up to the road leading up a grass hill to a large mansion in the distance.

"Seriously, stop calling it a village." Naruto repeated every time Kitsuto did so, the teen shrugged.

Hinata chimed in curiously, "Isn't Konoha three times bigger Naruto? But we still call it a village."

Naruto paused, "Oh yeah, hey! When we get back we could tell Tsunade to call it a city!" Hinata laughed.

"Konoha?" Myrel asked, only for Kiya to wave her off.

Kitsuto proceeded to tell the group the types of things you could do in the village, "Right there's our library, oh- Over there's the Cathedral."

"Cathedral?" Yue asked.

Nodding he continued, "Yeah, that's where all the Shrine Maiden's go for prayer, and any Shrine Maiden anyone here possess pretty much goes there."

"Well that was thoughtful." Hinata said.

Kitsuto scratched his cheek and grinned, "Jiroshi thinks of all the needs the people may want." He replied.

"Is that why he built that?" Tashira muttered, pointing a thumb to another building, one titled "_PokeXXX Entertainment_" Tashira raised a brow when Kitsuto looked embarrassed, "I'm guessing that's where you can also buy many of his homemade videos huh?" Tashira joked, Yue grinned and Kiya giggled.

Lowering his head he just nodded, "Uh, anyway-" He continued, Naruto, and Hinata's faces red as they looked away from the store, Kitsuto continued with the tour.

Traveling through the city, Kitsuto proceeded to introduce them to his home, and even brought them to his favorite Ramen restaurant, which was where they spent most of their time.

By the time they had finally walked the road up the hill to his home the sun was about to rest, the sky colored a multitude of vast sun settling colors.

They stopped at a black gate, at the side of the gate was a set of precautionary security, quickly Kitsuto put in his thumb print on the scanner, typed in the pass-code, a quick scan of his eye, and a voice identifier Naruto, Hinata and the four Pokégirls behind them sweatdropped.

Once the gate slid to the sides, Kitsuto looked back, "... What? Jiroshi gets paranoid sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Naruto blinked.

Kitsuto released a happy sigh, "Good to be home, well let's go."

Naruto, Hinata and their gather of Pokégirls walked behind Kitsuto in silent awe, Jiroshi's home was a grand collection: A large mansion sat in the middle of five or six acres, four or five other similar sized buildings surrounded the mansion from what Hinata could see.

The long main walkway from the entrance of the town to the entrance of the mansion arched up towards the house and curved around a small pond, cutting through yards of perfectly mowed grass.

Naruto turned to look around the place; the main and largest building stood the Mansion, four stories high and had a shocking width to the building.

To the left, what Naruto believed to be a temple, to the right held a dojo, and the building beside it Naruto was unsure of what the building contained, but from looking in the glass doors Naruto could only guess it was a miniature PokéCenter, and beyond the unseen acres Naruto could only assume were training courtyards, gardens and the unknown.

As they walked on the cobblestone path to the mansion, Naruto's eyes wandered and couldn't help but notice Pokégirls either lazing around, entering the temple or exiting the dojo, a lot of them were either common or uncommon types, and by Naruto's count there were ten, nowhere near Jiroshi's age...

"Damn." Kiya and Naruto whispered in unison.

"Nice isn't it?" the silver-haired Tamer asked, a large grin on his whiskered face.

"What's with these Pokégirls?" Tashira muttered under her breath uncomfortably, feeling amused eyes watching her figure as she walked; Tashira was beginning to think that training wasn't the only thing these Pokégirls learned from their Harem Master.

"Don't make eye contact; they're liable to jump you if you lead them on." Kitsuto joked, earning a raised brow from the Dracass.

Hinata turned to the green-eyed teen, "This is quite a place your master has."

"It's big I know." Kitsuto glanced to Hinata before shrugging, "We all got our own rooms," He gestured to the mansion, then turned his attention to the whole home completely "A dojo, the gardens, the courtyard, a temple, a swimming pool... you get the idea. The old man wanted to make sure there was enough room for his Pokégirls, and any future ones to come instead of just sticking them in their pokeballs- Dammit, where is the pervert anyway." He grumbled.

Asking for Jiroshi would be faster than just looking for him. Spying one of his teachers sitting on the concrete lining around the pond, Kitsuto made his way toward his teacher, a Wet Elf Hinata identified.

"Isn't it risky to keep aquatic Pokégirls away from a large body of water for a long period of time?" Yue asked skeptically, wanting to know if she lived in that small pond.

Kitsuto chuckled, "There's a huge lake not too far off from here, Jiroshi takes them there once a week or so. Hey Ukoya, where's master Jiroshi at?" He asked as he walked up to her, the Pokégirl in question stared at the boy as he approached her, "Kitsuto, I see you and the girls returned, and with company. I trust your journey was successful, you've found your lingering connection yes?"

Kitsuto smiled and scratched the back of his head, forgetting his manners, "Oh right- uh, this is Naruto and his Kitsune: Kiya; Hinata, her Dracass: Tashira, and Cheshire: Yue. The Dracona is tagging along with them." He explained, each of them either bowed or waved.

Ukoya bowed her head in return, "It is nice to meet you all."

Kitsuto nodded, "Anyway about the connection, that's the main reason I want to know where Jiroshi is." He quickly cut to the chase.

Ukoya blinked, then put a finger to her chin, "That man... hm, I believe he's out back in the garden's." She replied.

Kitsuto grinned, "Thanks a lot Ukoya."

Quickly going around the mansion on concrete tiles, they came to the sight of a large magnificent garden decorated with beds of flowers, a rather large swimming pool, and flowerbeds with an occasional tree, all together taking up a whole acre, and this was just behind the mansion, Naruto was growing increasingly curious what landscape defined the back of the Temple and Dojo.

A long hedge of flowers acted as a fencing to separate the Dojo and Temple backyards; and there sat Jiroshi with two or three Pokégirls on a bed of grass with a picnic laid out, Naruto recognized one of the Pokégirls type: A Hottie, looking similar to the one he summoned if not taller, older and a different shade of color; the second was an Atelesona, and the third being a... green bunny, Kitsuto said it was a Bra-Er Rabbit.

"Oi Naruto, you might wanna ball up Myrel." Kitsuto suggested.

Myrel's brows rose before she narrowed her eyes, "Now hold on, I deserve to hear about this as much as you guys." the thought of being left out as things were being discussed among the group really pissed her off.

"Hmm? Don't wanna be alone~?" Kiya hummed.

Myrel glared, and then huffed.

"Myrel return." Naruto ordered, not really liking how Myrel glared at him, as if expecting him to back her up only to be disappointed by his decision.

He sighed, "Alright let's go."

Kitsuto nodded, "Fine with me." he turned to his master many yards away and waved, "Hey master!" Kitsuto yelled and greeted with a wave, Jiroshi and Pokégirls looked to him in surprise.

Sitting up Jiroshi observed his student in surprise, "Wha? Kitsuto you're back already? I figured you'd be gone for a while." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he and his Pokégirls looked at him.

Naruto tilted his head, eyebrows rising, Jiroshi didn't look a day over thirty-five, his hair wasn't as long as Jiraiya's but it was just as spiky, only instead of white hair it was replaced with a deep black, he had golden colored eyes and wearing a dark red kimono with black lining, _'The resemblance is uncanny though, their voice could be just the same, if this one's not a little deeper.'_

"He looks really good for his age." Kiya muttered, supposing that the man was over fifty.

While Naruto, Hinata and they're Pokégirls looked Jiroshi up and down, Jiroshi seemed to be scanning them over as well, "So... I'm guessing, by the look on your face that your mission went well?" Jiroshi asked.

Kitsuto grinned, "Master, I'd like you meet _Naruto Uzumaki_."

"This is his friend Hinata, and their Pokégirls Tashira, Yue and Kiya." He introduced, the master turning his eyes to the blond, squinting and then rubbing his jaw before he whispered, "Well I'll be... Kawaki was right, look it Kawana: Whisker marks." Anya and Kawana's brows rising up.

Jiroshi grinned looking between his student and the blond, "They have similarities too."

Naruto blushed under the scrutinizing eye of Jiraiya's counterpart, "It's good to meet you Jiroshi."

Jiroshi nodded, "Ahh, much the same to you boy. So Kitsuto did have a strange spiritual connection I assume... with you Naruto?" He asked, tilting his head he crossed his arms over his chest curiously.

Naruto glanced to Kitsuto, he didn't expect for anyone here other than Kitsuto to know anything about the 'spiritual connection'. Their kin secret was immediately out the window.

"He told you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Jiroshi nodded, "I'm his teacher after all, besides spiritual links aren't uncommon... except usually Pokégirls." He muttered, "Weird." now that he thought about it, he awaited Naruto's answer, "Well?"

Lying wouldn't help at all. Reluctantly, Naruto nodded, "I'm..." A glance to Hinata and she looked at him in a way that encouraged his answer, now smiling he turned to Jiroshi, "I'm Kitsuto's Universal counterpart!"

Simultaneously Jiroshi and the three Pokégirls at his side stared at him with a bemused expression, Jiroshi slowly nodding his head in a disbelieving way, "_Right_." He agreed.

TLTLTLT

"W-wait, hold on. So he's you from a different Universe?" Jiroshi asked, pointing a finger to the blond and looking to Kitsuto for confirmation, surprise and shock all over his face, having just been given a quick run over of who Naruto and Hinata really were.

"That's right." Kitsuto nodded affirmatively, now serious he observed his master's reaction, and then looked over to his present Pokégirls.

"I'm not his copy." Naruto cut in.

"I was born first." Kitsuto bit back before refocusing on his master.

Naruto and Hinata waited on baited breath; their next few months could go one of two ways depending on how Kitsuto's master responded to the information. Without the teleporter they'd be forced to waste a month traveling, no shelter, or readily fixed food.

Hinata considered trying to bias Jiroshi's decision, an offering, proof, money; all options were being considered as she prepared to open her mouth. Naruto rested his hand on her shoulder, whilst still keeping attention solely on Jiroshi; Hinata paused, and then closed her mouth with a click.

His frog Pokégirl slowly shifted eyes from her Tamer's student, to the counterpart of discussion, him and his female friend and Pokégirls accompanying him.

They didn't look all that impressive, but then neither did Jiroshi at first glance, almost doubtfully she reiterated to the silver-haired teen, "_They_ produced a large clash of energies that was powerful enough to rip a hole within the fabric of reality?" Kawana asked skeptically.

Kitsuto grunted affirmatively, nodding his head to encourage his confirmation, "Kawana, I know they don't look all that tough... but when they're all healed they can show you their power." He negotiated.

Jiroshi, Kawana, Anya and the rest looked interested for a moment, Kitsuto turned to Naruto and shared eye contact, the counterparts' emotions were the same just then, "So please let them stay."

Jiroshi stroked his chin decisively, "Are your Pokégirls _trained_?" Directly at the two, he said it in a way that didn't ask if they were house-broken.

The two were quiet, shared a look, then Naruto nodded, "Yes sir." Naruto answered calmly. The three then became silent to let all of the new information sink in, coming to terms with it all.

Jiroshi looked to Kawana, Kawana glanced to Anya, and Anya was the first to speak, chuckling as she did, "... Magnificent." So their world was familiar with Chakra, interesting.

Kitsuto smiled at Anya's laugh and continued on to coerce, "Master, he's like Ranma Saotome, the dimensional traveler we saw on the news last year before being sent back to his own world."

Naruto and Hinata perked up, "Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto interrupted, not meaning to sound rude but confused and interested.

Kitsuto waved him off still focused on his master's persuasion, "Don't worry about it, anyway master-" Kitsuto continued as Jiroshi nodded and scratched his head.

"What happened to him?" Hinata cut in as well, there were more universal travelers? But how?

"I'll tell you later." Kitsuto replied, concentrating more on telling Jiroshi the terms of the agreement Naruto and Kitsuto worked out, but still Jiroshi seemed skeptical.

"Hey, hey, hold it there kid. You just met him and you expect me to just nod and agree? I don't even know them officially. I'm gonna have to get know these guys first, then we can talk about these... terms." He interrupted, massaging the bridge of his nose to prevent a headache from thinking too much, now his brain was overloading.

He pointed a finger to Hinata, "And who's she again?"

Hinata bowed her head, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm... one of Naruto's closest friends back where we are from."

Jiroshi made an understandable nod, then his finger went to the blond, "And you? How is it you have those whisker marks on your cheeks anyway. If I understand correctly then your people should be pure-blood humans."

Hinata, and the Pokégirls looked to Naruto; each of them thinking one thing or another, watching as Naruto kind of shrunk back from Kitsuto, Jiroshi and their Pokégirls. Despite the fact that they wouldn't care or know about what exactly the Kyuubi was, it still left him uneasy when on the subject.

Kiya raised a brow; her tail tingled at the thought of Kyuubi. She nudged Naruto to respond.

Instead, "Sir, I'm sorry, but my friend and our Pokégirls are desperately wanting to rest. If you will let us, then during our stay we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, I mean you're not exactly comfortable around us, despite me being Kitsuto's counterpart. We also kinda don't know you guys personally either. Could we take time to get to know each other first?"

Jiroshi raised a brow, then tilted his head and struggled to hide a grin, a nostalgic expression passed over his features Hinata noticed. Jiroshi looked up, "Heh, alright kid. Although, there is one thing I wanna know?"

Naruto, Hinata, and their three Pokégirls glanced up.

"The look in your eyes before admitting to being Kitsuto's counterpart. From the look I saw in your eyes, you seemed to be trying to hide the fact that you two were from a different world, so why admit it without more hesitation?"

Hinata, Tashira, Yue and Kiya all looked at Naruto; he was Jiraiya's counterpart after all.

Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips, "Pervy sage... I don't know you personally. But I also have a teacher, just like you actually, he is a _toad _sage. I'd bet anything, that even if I tried my best to conceal our secret, you'd find out before we left, or wouldn't let us leave until we told you. Because pervy sage is exactly the same way, if he wants something, he won't stop pursuing it. And maybe... because I could also see that you are pervy sage's counterpart."

Hinata hoped that Jiroshi's grin meant that Naruto had said something right, "Then it's decided! You can stay. After you guys heal I want to see a demonstration of this '_power_' Kitsuto's talking about." He finished with a chuckle.

Jiroshi stuck out his hand, and slowly Hinata took it, "I am Jiroshi, the famous and feared Horned Frog Sage. It's good to meet you kids." Naruto took his hand next and shook it, nodding his head.

Then the two stared at each other longer than was necessary. Naruto continued to stare at him, Kiya blinked as she and Yue shared a confused look, Tashira's brow twitched and everyone else watched.

Jiroshi's eyes shifted strangely, "What?"

Naruto stared oddly, and then looked abashed "Don't you have like a introductory dance or something?"

Jiroshi blinked, wondering if he was serious.

_- "Why can't you just introduce yourself like a normal person?" Naruto grumbled._

_Jiraiya blinked, then the pervert stared at him, "That's stupid, I'm one of the most notorious Shinobi in all the five nations, a simple handshake can't cut it brat." -_

Jiroshi stared at him long enough to determine that Naruto was serious, "No, that's stupid who would dance for an introduction, that would make me look crazy."

Naruto held back a smile at the irony,_ 'This is Jiraiya's counterpart.'_

One of Jiroshi's Pokégirls cleared her throat, "So, how long are you guys planning on staying?" Kawana cut in curiously, arms crossed.

"Two weeks at the most." Naruto replied.

Hinata bowed, "Arigatou Gosaimasu~" Hinata paused, it slipped out.

"You're welcome." Jiroshi replied evenly.

Hinata rose up in surprise, "You speak Japanese?" She asked, here in this world, that's what Kitsuto said their language was called.

Jiroshi grinned, "Hai." The black-haired Harem Master scratched his chin ponderously, "I suppose you kids want to make it to Blue League in time for the Poké Saden's Festival huh? I can show you the teleporter after you settle in and shower if you like?" Jiroshi inquired.

"Poké Saden's festival?" Naruto and Hinata chorused.

If Jiroshi heard them, he didn't show it, "It's not a problem. Oi, Anya."

"Yes Jiroshi?"

"Show'em to the guest rooms. We'll talk later Naruto, I wanna know more about this Toad Sage, I'd also like to know more about you as well Hinata." He grinned, this toad sage sounded like his kind of friend, "In the meantime, I'll relay this information to my Pokégirls so they know what's going on."

Naruto halted the questions in his head for now, so instead he smiled and let Anya lead the way.

Crossing his arms in thought, he watched the group walk away. Turning around Jiroshi brushed by Kitsuto and continued his way around the mansion in consideration; the silver-haired teen released his uneasy breath. Standing there for a minute to let the feeling pass, he then relished in the feeling of accomplishment. Reaching into his case he tossed all his pokeballs into the air and released them.

* * *

"_Gah!._.. Damn it." Naruto winced, struggling more than he would've liked to ease himself into the tub of hot water, his muscles still slightly sore from his fight with Kitsuto.

An image of his body moving a mile in half a minute flashed through his head,_ 'Less about the fight... it's because of me that I didn't train my body to handle the effects of that kind of speed.'_ Naruto berated, if it was taking the Furball's chakra this long to repair his torn muscles, it must've damaged his body more than he thought, it ached his body whenever he moved, but thankfully Naruto was well adept at acting like nothing was wrong.

Finally, from the abdomen on down was fully submerged in the tub, Naruto reached over and turned off the faucet then laid back to let his muscles unwind.

In truth, while Kitsuto had hurt him in their fight. A majority of Naruto's pain and injuries were of his own doing, because of his carelessness he ended up helping Kitsuto more than anything else.

Naruto laid his head back, closed his eyes and sighed, _'My muscles were shredded because it couldn't withstand the strain, using my chakra to force my body to keep going was hell on my coils.'_ That was the fastest Naruto had ever gone, he had neither expected nor prepared his body.

The hot water was slowly starting to feel pleasant, at least the stinging had stopped, and he could feel his muscles growing less tense.

Tapping his finger on the side of the tub he thought about his friend Lee,_ 'How is it that he doesn't completely destroy his body?'_ Despite the fact that Lee had trained in weights for a year, maybe longer, the answer had remained simple: Might Gai.

That's where the difference laid, Hinata and him didn't have an elite Jounin to train them in how to handle the effects of enhanced speed, while extra-large Bushy Brow-sensei did act extremely weird, he_ was_ called a Taijutsu Specialist for a reason, years of experience rested on Gai's fit physique.

Naruto and Hinata were on their own, they didn't know what they were doing. Naruto had only seen the surface of Lee's weight training, which was the weight itself. Where Lee and Gai knew exactly what steps to take; they were just walking around in the dark, just adding weight and more weight once they got use to the pressure, but being able to lift a few hundred pounds did not mean that his body could become a blur and be perfectly okay afterwards, his muscles and tendons had felt like it was being pulled apart.

Naruto realized shortly after he had awoken after that fight: Speed meant nothing if he could only use it for ten minutes, _'Jeez. Ten minutes going super speed, a week of constant pain.' _In fact... this was the longest he had ever been injured, it was that bad.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache begin to form from all this extra thinking. Now he had endangered their Pokégirls, they didn't have demonic chakra that could regenerate their broken bones and muscles within a matter of hours to a few days.

If their Pokégirls released those seals and went all out... they wouldn't last two minutes before their body was useless, and he doubted they'd be moving around by the end of the week like he was now.

_'Granted that the medicine we have could speed up the healing process... it'd still take a long while.'_

Kiya was too careless, Yue was too protective, and Tashira was temperamental; if any of their triggers were pulled...

He sighed, "_Idiot_... how could I not see that?" he asked himself, the whole dilemma was staring him in the face this whole time.

Compared to the Bushy-Brow duo, they were just adding more and more weight and not thinking about how their body would react. He needed to figure out a way to climb out of the hole he put his friends in, and the only way he could think of correcting this was to train without weight for a few weeks to get use to the feel of their bodies, control it, then when they were ready, try to slowly control the limits of their speed.

Their Pokégirls now had to hold back... They were going to be devastated.

And on top of those internal problems laid the problems surrounding them,_ 'Tamers, police, hunter's, and wizards... thugs and criminals, Team Trauma, Sanctuary, Limbec Pirates... Ferals, extremely strong Pokégirls, and even Legendaries...'_Naruto's head sunk into the tub until a remaining tuff of blond hair stayed afloat, like a small island in the middle of an ocean_._

"..." He occupied himself by blowing bubbles. _*pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-*_

_Click!_

_*Blurp?*_ A large confused bubble popped before Naruto raised his head, hearing the sound of a door shutting he looked over, then his cheeks heated up at the sight.

Hinata blinked, standing bare as the day she was born and stared at Naruto who she hadn't seen upon entering, "Oh, Naruto, I didn't see you." she greeted with a nice smile.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered, feeling the need to cover his eyes... but didn't.

She looked confused, "Well Yue doesn't like it when me or Tashira go to bed sweaty and stinky. She does have a sensitive nose, she doesn't complain but I know she doesn't like the odor." Hinata explained, "It's the least I can do for all she's done for everyone." She rambled sensitively.

Naruto thought about clarifying his question, but it caught up in his throat and died the moment she turned away, her back was milky smooth with an almost invisible glow going from her shoulders down to her nicely rounded butt and down to her defined athletic legs.

With his eyes so concentrated he couldn't do anything else, so instead he lay there, watching as Hinata giggled, turned away and began to turn the knobs.

Naruto flinched, feeling hot water rain down on him.

His heart sped up for the few minutes he watched Hinata's milky skin and messy hair become drenched in water. Steam danced around her body in a way that reminded him of his nude sexy technique, covering her bare parts before it cleared and his male hormones became aroused at the sight of pink nubs on top of her mounds, and a slit disappearing between her thighs.

Naruto leaned on the lining of the tub and mentally danced with thoughts about Hinata, seeing Hinata put her hands on her neck, throw her head back, and sigh in relaxation, her shiny skin glistened in the light.

So fragile, Naruto was afraid that even if his thoughts got out of hand that she would simply dissolve into a mirage. Innocent Hinata, the girl who use to stutter hello and blush whenever he so much as looked in her direction, now stood before him in a untamed beauty, glistening, angelic but yet so sexy.

Then she paused, turned to Naruto and blinked, "What?"

Naruto refocused and shifted his vision, "Er- Nothing, don't mind me." Right then he realized... he had completely forgotten about the important topic he was previously concentrated on, he berated himself.

"Naruto, it's kind of weird, why are you just staring at me?" She asked quietly, it even brought pleasure to his ears. Now she felt exposed, feeling the need to cover her most important of flesh under Naruto's carnivorous eyes, she averted his gaze and blushed a pink hue, "Perv." she muttered accusingly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Hinata tilted her head before giggling, "See something you like?" She hinted, she raised her arms and reached for the ceiling, leaning back as she pretended to stretch, leaving Naruto a blundering mess as he tripped over the retorts in his head.

He grew silent, a shameful blush on his cheeks, "How come you didn't wait until I was done?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata lowered her arms and shrugged, "Maybe I wanted someone to talk to, why, do you want me to leave Naruto-kun?" She asked, innocently looking at him knowing what he would say.

Naruto blushed, "You know what I mean!" He grumbled.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's face at the childish banter, "Am I... making things too hot in here?" She asked in a sultry voice, a coy smile on her features, her short hair fell about her face and glistened in a way only she may have been able to pull off beautifully.

Naruto couldn't hold back a small laugh, "N-no, I'm okay." He replied, now he was the one avoiding eye contact.

Hinata tilted her head, and raised her brows, "Naruto what's wrong? It's not like this is the first time you've seen me like this." She pondered as she grabbed a bar of soap and began to cleanse herself, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"I know that. It's just-... never mind, it's nothing." He looked away and scratched his cheek as he leaned back into his tub.

Hinata raised her brows in worry, what was bothering him? His constant staring at her, and the Pokégirl's bodies this past month, maybe it was his teen hormones finally kicking in, _'He has been acting even weirder this past month and a half...'_ She dare say that his libido seemed to be increasing as time rolled by, or maybe she just had a dirty mind, maybe his troubled mind wasn't dealing with anything sexual.

Deciding to leave it alone she focused on her own devices. Running a bar of soap over her left shoulder her eyes roamed the bathroom.

It was the most amazing bathroom she had seen since her arrival on this world. Upon entering the bathroom door she had come to a white rugged floor, a sink, cabinets and a toilet. Up further was a sliding door coming to a room-sized shower, the whole floor was porcelain with drains here and there and the porcelain ceiling had holes in it, two knobs were in the wall by the door for the water that would come out of the ceiling, in the left corner of the room was a bathtub with two more knobs and a faucet.

Hinata glanced to Naruto soaking in the bathtub, letting the ceiling shower slowly fill up the tub, nearly falling asleep, "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

"Mm?" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Can you teach me the Kage Bunshin?" Hinata asked laced with cute as she kept her body turned from him to expose her naked butt, her head turned looking innocently at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened at the request and turned to see the sight of perfect exposure, "Where did that come from?" he mumbled, still staying on topic.

"I want to test something." Hinata answered honestly as she turned to him, still washing herself with the bar of soap.

Naruto looked at her worriedly, "Hinata Kage Bunshin takes up half of the original's chakra, Kakashi-sensei said that it could even kill someone if they used the technique too much. I don't want to be mean, but it's too dangerous for you Hinata." Naruto explained.

Hinata didn't seem at all offended as she looked away and nodded, "That'd be true if I was the same as I was back in Konoha. Naruto-kun haven't you noticed the difference yet." Hinata huffed as she pouted.

Naruto blanched, "Difference?"

Hinata put her hands on her hips in shock and slightly fumed, "Ever since I got my Youki I've been feeling better than ever, hell I couldn't keep up with you in endurance if I didn't have this other chakra." Hinata began, Naruto's eyes widening.

"I... never realized that, sorry Hinata-chan." He admitted apologetically, coming to a realization as he quickly compared the old Hinata with the new one.

"My chakra's increased at least three times as much as before, so I want to see if I can maybe even match you in chakra and the best way to find out is the Kage Bunshin." Hinata finished pleadingly as she put her hands together.

Naruto looked reluctant for a moment before coming to a decision, if only for Hinata's sake, "Okay, if you put it that way, I'll do it for you Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled triumphantly, already thinking of the benefits the jutsu would bring, "So. What did Kitsuto say about that dimensional traveler?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked up for a moment as he mumbled something as if trying to think about what he said "Let me see... After I gave him his Katana's back he told me that scientists were meddling with technology that activated a dimensional portal and they accidentally brought a man named Ranma Saotome into this world, they used the machine to send him back."

Hinata blanched, doing a double take, "They have technology for a dimensional portal?" She asked, did that mean that their search was over, that when they were ready they could just tell the governments that they were dimensional travelers as well?

Naruto nodded as he turned to look at the surprised Hyuuga, "He told me it was found forbidden tech from one of Sukebe's bases or something, but they hardly have an inkling on how to work it, bringing Ranma here was an accident he told me."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "Then how did they send Ranma Saotome back?" She asked, something about that didn't add up, were the scientists lying, had they kept him? Kitsuto really didn't have a reason to lie, but how could they send him back if they didn't know how to work the machine yet?

"That's what I said; Kitsuto said they didn't release that information. I dunno, something about the story is suspicious, and I've been thinking about that since he told me. After we check out the lead in the blue continent, I want to look into this some more. I dunno, something just didn't seem right." Naruto shrugged; maybe he was just being paranoid.

Hinata gave a nod, but would breaking into the facility they had the machine at and looking through their files make them wanted criminals? Best to leave it on hold for now.

Naruto laid back, "In the meantime Jiroshi says he wants to show us the teleporter after we shower." He relayed the information.

Hinata's interest was piqued, "Where is this '_teleporter_'?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged a little unknowingly, "He said at the travel station, in a different building in town. He told me that before we could use them, he first had to get permission from Blue league to teleport there." He replied, looking up he let the raining water hit his face.

Unsure, Hinata asked, "And, what did Kitsuto say about this Poké Saden's festival?" She asked, there had to be some good news.

Naruto gave a comical smile, "Well he said it was a festival specifically for Pokegirls." he replied.

Hinata scrubbed her hair, confusion overriding her, "So how does that work?"

Naruto scratched his chin, "Tamers who join up for the festival let out their Pokegirls and the Pokegirls can decide if they want to stay with their Tamer or choose a new Tamer out of all the ones who joined, they have all day and there's also food and other festival stuff."

Hinata's brows went up in surprise, "That sounds interesting. Can we join the Poké Saden's festival when we get to Blue league Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hummed to himself for a moment in consideration, "... Sure, we could see if Kiya, Tashira and Yue really want to be with us and not just because they have to." Naruto muttered jokingly.

Hinata tilted her head; she couldn't imagine any of them leaving them for a new Tamer after all they went through.

"What about Myrel?" Hinata asked.

"She's not my Pokégirl remember." Naruto reminded.

"What are you going to do about her?" Hinata pestered. Myrel still hadn't come around, and they couldn't let her tag along any longer. Like during training, it'd definitely lead to demands on who they actually were, not to mention she could get killed when things started to get dicey.

Naruto's eyes creaked open, "I don't want to talk about that."

"If she doesn't join a harem, we'll have to let her go. We can't train or talk about our plans if she's tagging along." Hinata pressured.

"She can go into her pokeball."

"I think they can hear out of those things." Hinata replied.

"Probably. Myrel just has me confused, I really don't know what I'm gonna do with her." he muttered in frustration, now that he thought about it.

Hinata raised a brow; purposefully she brought the bar of soap down in between her chest. Naruto's creaked eyes opened to their length at the action, watching Hinata tend to her breasts.

He stared for a long while before he quickly came to a decision, "... Fine. I'll ask if she wants to join the Poké Saden's festival, if she stays then I get all the time I need." Naruto finished his eyes watching Hinata's chest as she ran over her mounds with the soap.

Naruto smirked, "You missed a spot." now playing the same game she was.

She challenged his smirk with her own, one that Naruto knew the old Hinata wouldn't dream of doing, "I doubt that perv-kun." She teased, the soap pushed between her supple breasts, and soon down her abdomen, traveling where many soaps loved to go.

With a sudden change of course, Naruto's jaw dropped at the tease, the bar of soap now trailing down her left thigh. Hinata giggled, "Perv-kun you're so gullible." she teased as she put her hands on her thighs and pushed her breasts together between her arms.

Naruto grinned, the lovely valley she displayed, glistened, so gentle, so erotic. Naruto thought about climbing out of the tub at that moment, "I'd be even more gullible if you turned around." He grinned.

Hinata's smile widened as she turned her body around exposing her butt to the pervy teen, "You mean... like this perv-kun?" she teased as her butt tossed left to right, Naruto's eyes waved back and forth-

_*Bang, bang!*_ Naruto and Hinata looked up curiously.

"Naruto~!... You in there?" Kiya's voice whined through the door, "Just go in and check Kiya-chan." Yue's voice suggested.

Hinata and Naruto stopped themselves as Yue and Kiya opened the door, "Hinata!" Yue mewed, seeing Hinata's figure through the glass.

Shedding her clothes immediately she teleported through the glass wall and next to Hinata, the next second Yue was hugging her and rubbing her face into the teen's bust.

"Yue-chan~..." Hinata sighed as she patted the top of the Cheshire's head.

Kiya opened the sliding door, a pout on her vulpine face as she spotted Naruto's surprised face, "Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you! Can you wash my fur, it's all frizzy!" Kiya whined, her fur in a bush, upon stepping into the shower, her fur began to go down.

Naruto stared for a moment to sort out what just happened, then he gave a weary smile, sitting up he made room for her within the tub, "Alright Kiya."

She yipped as she ran across the floor, almost slipped, and then ran some more before she jumped into the tub with him.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look.

Another time...

* * *

"Ahh... Damn that's better." Tashira sighed, a large towel wrapped around her bust, having been worked up for the past few weeks it was refreshing to just lay back and soak her tension away every now and then.

Using a second towel she was working on drying her mid-back length black hair as she traveled to the room Jiroshi was gracious enough to let Hinata and her Pokégirls stay in, Naruto, Kiya and Myrel's room was only down the hall a few rooms down, high on the top fourth floor.

Tashira raised a brow, "Naruto... and Hinata." She muttered, a strange thought coming to mind, but as soon as it came it had left and she found herself reaching out for the door to their room-

"-But I don't _want_ Naruto and Hinata to leave." Kiya's voice was faint but Tashira heard it and her hand stopped on the handle.

"That's still a long way ahead Kiya-chan." Yue's voice replied.

Tashira's eyes widened slightly before her mind drifted to the two Tamers for a short moment.

"I know, but the thought of them leaving back to their..." Kiya left off, Tashira's ears picking up the sound of Yue mewing in agreement, "What are you gonna do when that time does come?" Kiya asked.

Tashira opened the door, not wanting to hear Yue's answer, and upon entrance she paused, her brows rising at the sight of Kiya laying on their queen bed on her stomach whilst laying her head on her folded arms completely naked while doing so.

Yue was on her hands and knees with her tongue running up the back of Kiya's left thigh, Tashira also noted that the Cheshire was also nude.

They didn't seem to mind her sudden intrusion much, but they did acknowledge her, "Did you have a nice bath Tashira-chan?" Yue asked, Kiya's eyes opening, both Yue and Kiya glanced to the Dracona before Yue proceeded grooming her friend.

Tashira spied two damp towels cast to the floor. Wrinkling her nose at the sight of Yue's tongue running along Kiya's upper back thigh the thought of Kiya smelling like Yue's morning breath came into her head.

Blowing the thought away she shook her head, she still needed to get dressed.

Throwing her towel to the couch she walked to the wardrobe full of clothing ranging from bathing suits to Pj's.

"Refreshing." Tashira replied as she opened the wardrobe, "Where's Naruto and Hinata?" She hadn't seen them since they left for a shower, it wasn't surprising but she was curious where they went.

Kiya smiled, "They're checking out the teleporter with Kitsuto and Jiroshi, Jiroshi said he's going to request clearance for teleportation with the travel station somewhere in the Blue continent." The Kitsune answered blissfully.

A moment later her tail spasmed, "_Oh_, right there Yue."

Tashira's brow twitched, unable to hold in her disgust at the sight of Yue's saliva dripping tongue, "Yue, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes?... Do you want another bath?" Yue asked, turning to look at her superior with a sly smile, she was beginning to pick up Kiya's habits.

Tashira snorted at the thought, "Keep it in your mouth. You lick me enough in your sleep." Tashira muttered before pulling out a gray tank top and cotton panties for her choice of sleepwear, her hand reaching for a pair of baggy sweatpants, Tashira found that she liked the tank-tops more as they didn't rip when she transformed, more comforting as well.

Kiya giggled, "Yue sleep licks."

Yue smiled in return with a small blush, "One time, when me and Tashira-chan were sleeping I had suckled her nipple throughout the whole night, next morning her whole left breast at the center was purple, _Nya_." she mewed as they both started to giggle.

Grumbling Tashira pulled her tank top down and changed topic, "If Kiya stinks for the rest of the night I'll-"

"Tashira-chan you know I brushed my teeth." Yue answered with a smile.

"Yeah whatever."

Kiya shivered as she wiggled her butt, her tail rising up to lay against her back to give Yue room to begin on her tush, yipping at the feel of Yue's tongue run along her right butt cheek, occasionally the Cheshire nipped her fur.

Sliding into a pair of panties and pulling up the sweat pants Tashira shrugged, "Don't know why you're bathing her when you both just took a shower." Tashira said as she closed the wardrobe.

The Cheshire wagged her tail, her tongue running along the cleft of the Kitsune's butt cheeks before moving to begin on Kiya's left side, "It's a feline thing to want to clean her sisters." Yue replied as Kiya moaned.

Tashira stared for a bit, watching Yue lap up Kiya's damp furred ass, "How's the fur taste?" The red-eyed Alpha asked to try and amuse herself, somewhat curious.

"Like Pokégirl shampoo." Yue replied without complaint on the taste, "Strawberry flavored." Yue added.

"Mm, Jiroshi's got a collection of shampoo in the cabinets." Kiya moaned.

"Just don't be coughing up a furball tonight." Tashira stated before heading for the door.

"Ne, Tashira-chan where you going?" Kiya asked in sudden interest Yue looking as well.

"I'm gonna have a talk with the Dracona." She replied humorously.

"Dressed like that? Good luck." Kiya muttered, although she did have more maneuverability in those sweats. But that tank top, thin fabric and perky nipples didn't go together in a serious atmosphere, it would cause for an exchange of dignity, no doubt Jiroshi's Pokégirls would run into her out there.

Then again Tashira had a good thing going about not caring about people... well anyone who wasn't with Naruto and Hinata.

Still what if she got jumped, Kitsuto said Jiroshi's Pokégirls were easily aroused and Yue didn't want to find Tashira being dominated by Jiroshi's Pokégirls in the hallway.

Yue paused her work and narrowed her eyes, "Tashira-chan you know Naruto and Hinata wouldn't like it if you got into a fight with her."

Tashira rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to fight her... Just a little spar, who knows what might happen? After all sparring can have nasty outcomes, everyone knows that." All Tashira needed to do was attack the girl's pride then she'd fall into her hands.

"Clear it with the masters first." Yue warned.

"Like they'll agree, someone needs to put her in her place; Naruto and Hinata aren't going to do that if Myrel doesn't want to be a part of either of their harems." Tashira argued.

"She's gotta point." Kiya mumbled.

"You'll be going against Naruto and Hinata's wishes and I don't like that." Yue said, sitting up the Cheshire meowed loudly for an extra protest.

Tashira was silent for a chilling second, "Don't tell them Yue." Tashira stated simply.

The Cheshire's tail perked up at the indirect threat, "Or what, you'll kick my ass?" Yue asked teleporting in front of the taller Pokégirl.

Hard eyes went to the figure blocking her exit and for a moment, Tashira and Yue locked gazes for an eternity, "... Yue, I'm the Alpha. I _order_ you to move." Tashira commanded.

"An Alpha disobeying her master, I'm the Beta and I'm supposed to keep you in line when you're out of it." Yue countered.

"Hinata hasn't declared a need for a Beta." Tashira growled.

"We both know she'd approve if I asked for the position, Nya?" Yue replied innocently.

Tashira stared down at her with piercing red-eyed fury as she went over her options in her head and quickly struck Yue's weak points, "... I'll cuddle with you." she negotiated; Kami knew Yue's been wanting that ever since Yue laid eyes on her nude body.

Yue's eyes widened as she stood there, a chance to finally cuddle with the serious Dracass while she was conscious, "Ah- You're... serious about this." Yue concluded.

"..." Was her reply.

Yue stood frozen for a long agonizing minute with Tashira and Kiya staring at her. Deciding it wasn't worth it for just one cuddling session Yue's resolve hardened, "Not good enough Tashira." Yue answered without the -chan suffix causing Kiya to gasp.

Tashira scowled, "Tch fine, any time you want."

Yue's tail spasmed and her ears stood straight up as she released a surprise and high-pitched meow at Tashira's perseverance to get to Myrel.

Calming herself Yue raised a brow, "Why do you care anyway? She's none of our concern if she's not going to be in our Tamer's harems."

Kiya smiled, "I kinda want to be the first to kick her ass, but it's probably a draconic thing, me and Yue will go to watch."

"Kiya-chan!" Yue gasped.

The Kitsune pointed to her back, "Now get back here and finish my bath." Kiya ordered, then paused before adding, "Says the other Alpha."

Looking back at Tashira for a few short moments Yue was quiet for another minute to consider the terms. Yue's eyes got real big and sparkly then, "You'll cuddle with me anytime I want? -_Nyyya_?" She mewed in question.

Tashira's left eyelash twitched, "... Yes." Tashira answered hesitantly.

Yue's eyes got just a little bigger, staring into Tashira's soul as she tried to milk the deal dry, "And you'll make an effort to cuddle back?" Yue asked through teary soul-piercing orbs.

Tashira stared for a few long seconds, "I... Promise... Yue." Tashira slowly ground out through closed teeth.

Satisfied, Yue's tail gave a few excited wags, "The Beta accepts your terms Tashira the Alpha." the Cheshire agreed formally, if only to clear the atmosphere.

"You're not the Beta until Hinata officially says you are, _if_ she needs one." Tashira growled in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

Yue crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm letting you do this without Hinata-chan's knowing, you could at least smile," Yue teleported back to the bed, "Just... please don't leave any scars or seriously-"

"Don't worry." Tashira cut off, turning to the door.

Kiya huffed, "Man, if anyone was gonna rip her a new one, I wanted to be the one to do it. You know, as a fellow harem sister." Kiya finished with a nod, while Myrel technically was at a higher level than them, they each had no doubt they could all kick her ass. She didn't have any experience with real combat like they had been trained in; Myrel would just take longer to take down was all.

"Kiya-chan, Myrel has not yet agreed to be a part of Naruto-kun's harem. So you aren't Harem sisters just yet." Yue reminded.

The Kitsune smiled lecherously, "Give it time, you'll see." Kiya replied before she snickered, "Seriously Yue, cuddling?"

Without a word Tashira left after she was sure the seriousness had evaporated.

* * *

*_Creak_*

Myrel's eyes widened and her jaw slackened, "Damn I'm impressed." She muttered, reaching into the fridge she picked out the many different types of meat her eyes found, not everything, but she grabbed a lot.

Myrel shrugged, what did it matter, the whole fridge was the size of a damn queen-sized bed anyway, besides Jiroshi's Pokégirl Kawana said she could help herself. Turning around she laid the meat on the porcelain counter.

The past week all she had were fruit, vegetables and other canned food Hinata had prepared during camp. Her stomach was aching for some meat, her hands moved fast: Steak in a skillet on the stove, and turkey in the microwave.

Now all she had to do was wait; ten, and twenty minutes... still too damn long. Leaning against the counter, Myrel crossed her arms and stared at the microwave, the turkey would be done first.

Her mouth watered inside, as each second ticked by the aroma of meat continuously grew stronger. Her stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten anything at the Ramen restaurant because she had completely gotten fed up with non-meaty foods, so she hadn't eaten all day.

Silence layered the kitchen as she waited, for a minute her eyes marveled at the designs and the noticeably large sizes of the kitchen and dining room before she shrugged, "Nice place." She muttered.

There was four stoves, three sinks, multiple cabinets, large counters and in the dining room laid an oval table enough for forty people. A sweat drop developed on the Dracona's head, '_Cooking must be a bitch every morning, not to mention washing dishes.'_

Turning back to the microwave Myrel waited... tapped her finger on her bicep and played a small beat... Nine minutes and thirty seconds left.

A visible tick-mark showed on the Dracona's face, why did time have to move so damn slow?

One of Jiroshi's Pokégirls walked in, grabbed a bag of jerky from the cabinet, stared at her for a few seconds, shrugged and left.

Closing her eyes she calmed herself, look at the positives... she was alone; Naruto and Hinata were off at the Teleporters with Jiroshi. Violet eyes traveled to the window,_ 'And now it's night.'_ she thought.

It was nighttime and yet Naruto and Hinata thought it so important to set the transporters as soon as possible. Myrel hummed to herself, occupying herself with the topic. What was so urgent about getting to Blue league? What did they have to do that was so important?

Myrel tapped the side of her head, "Let's see, what goes on in Blue League." Farming, PokéGym battles... There was also the Poké-Saden's festival wasn't there? At least two weeks from now if she remembered correctly.

"That must be why, more Pokégirls." She assumed, but then again Naruto wasn't like normal Tamer's, what would be the point of going to the Poké-Saden's festival so urgently then? Unless... it was for her maybe?

Violently she shook her head, _'No, Not this again, Naruto's most likely doing it for some other gain. They were heading to Blue League before my pokeball ever fell into his hands._' She thought, refusing to put Naruto in that light like she had when she was bordering ferality, on and on about how he was so thoughtful and caring- Bullshit!

She blushed, Naruto... as a matter of fact no one knew that she had found out it was Naruto... the one who tamed her. She had let her guard down, vulnerable and nearing a breakdown of tears Naruto had taken advantage of her.

An image of Naruto's back, bandaged and bloody, flowed through her mind just then, while herself remained unscathed, hell she felt better than the night before even, so who really took advantage of who?

She could only remember parts of it and none of it about Naruto's condition during it.

"What if it was me who..." She mumbled, staring at the tiled counter she was at a loss for words. She was on top wasn't she? Naruto was the physically weak one, crippled, and clueless of her ferality from what she had seen. What if he had just been checking up on her and she...

_'That's crazy, I wouldn't have.'_ She thought, but if she did, then why would Naruto keep quiet? Maybe he had been thoughtful all along, sparing her of the humiliation.

She groaned, her outside expression was that of blatant boredom, but on the inside her emotions were quite different, she hated thinking about how she or Naruto felt about the other, mostly because she didn't want to be a part of his harem, fuck! It was like he was a whirlpool, or a hurricane, sucking her in no matter how hard she tried to resist.

"Hmm." She hummed, she frowned and stared ahead expressionlessly in thought.

- _"Oh! Harder!"_ -

Myrel stared at the tiled counter in boredom, her finger tapping her bicep as patiently as possible.

- _"Rraah, aah-aah-ah-ah More!"_ -

Slowly Myrel's cheeks reddened, her frown twitched. She actually felt _strong_.

-_ "Nng... We should slow dow-" "You need to speed up!"_ -

The memory, the memory of feeling dominant. Never had her previous tamers given her that satisfaction, she _hated_ being submissive, and that night was the first time ever in her whole life she had felt... _in control_.

_- "You need to speed up!" -_

She reveled in the memory, _'What the hell's wrong with me.'_

Myrel blinked, her cheeks were hot, and she frowned at the thoughts and memories in her head. That was it; there couldn't have been any other answer, all the evidence pointed towards her.

Could it possibly be true, "I was the one... I raped Naruto." She whispered, it didn't even sound right coming from her lips. Suddenly she felt very... dirty. How could she have done such a thing! Her, an elegant walking beauty, where any man wanted to jump her, could have anyone she wanted, was so desperate enough as to _rape_ a teenager, still a beginning Tamer!

_*Ting!*_

Or maybe...

Myrel tilted her head: His cerulean blue eyes, blond hair, unique whisker marks among him and his 'brother', muscular; caring, seemingly rich family, powerful, he probably had blood gifts as well, there was also that _Jutsu_ technique.

He had all of these things, but as his personality would allow it, Myrel could _dominate_ him, a human. For years she was the one on the receiving end of all the commands in the bedroom...

Raising her brows her eyes scanned the kitchen and the dining room, ensuring no one was near. She didn't refuse the proceeding memories that began to flood her mind.

The thoughts of a _male_ writhing under her, submissive to her beauty, the way it was meant to be in the bedroom, whatever she wanted she could have there... Naruto filled that role perfectly, her sex bitch in light terms.

Myrel chuckled, "Cute." She muttered. Despite how she acted, she found him kind of amusing, funny in personality.

- _Grabbing onto his shoulders red nail marks were engraved into his skin, he didn't seem to care, or if he did, then she didn't. And he continued. He deep-ended the voluptuous woman until she couldn't decide to have her orgasm now or later. Her mind a helplessly jumbled mess, she blindly met his thrusts in a desperate attempt to feel as much of his pleasure as humanly possible. Myrel created abrasions on his back that would have been mistaken for being attacked by a group of ferals, her nails nearly drawing blood as she raked them hard up his hot, dampened skin. "**RRAhhh**! YES, Yes! Just like that!"_ -

Maybe she was looking at this all the wrong way. She was an elegant work of beauty, she could have any man she wanted, but how many of them would allow her to be in control in bed?

Myrel paused her sexual thoughts; to join Naruto... she had to know his story first.

- _He looked at the Dracona before him, "Myrel, I can't exactly tell you everything about me because you don't accept me as your Tamer, so I can't really tell a Pokégirl that doesn't really trust me, about me." He explained carefully._

_She growled at him._

_He hurried to explain further, "But, also even if I did tell you, you probably wouldn't believe anything I said. And I am not exactly in the condition to prove what I'm telling you is true."_

_She seemed to consider it, "How so?" She asked._

_"Like if I told you I was very good at holding my own against Pokégirls. I couldn't exactly show you physically ya know?" He used as an 'Example'. As predicted she snorted at the idea, but still knew what he was trying to say, he was a bandaged bleeding mess._

_"Alright, so where are you getting at?" She muttered quizzically._

_"What I'm saying is how about we just postpone this whole "Introductions" speech for the time being. At least until I'm healed!" Naruto proposed. -_

Naruto had said that he would show her what he could do when he was healed.

Silently Myrel crossed her arms and thought about it seriously,_ 'We're going to be here for two weeks, he should be healed by then... I'll confront him about this then.'_ she planned.

Naruto being a bitch in bed was one thing, but being a bitch all around wouldn't do. If he turned out to be strong, if he was all that she wanted him to be she could do it, she could allow him their bond.

It was just his damn age that bothered her, she couldn't remember, on the night of her taming did he use his shape-changing technique to change the size of his_ 'appendage'_, regardless if he could satisfy her like that did it matter how he did it?

That would be a plus then: powerful, protective, abilities, and yet caring, thoughtful, romantic; In the bedroom she could turn her fantasies into a reality, the Tamer who could take the form of anyone he wanted and do as she wanted, be as rough or as gentle as she wanted.

She felt strange, she couldn't help but smile.

Naruto, he was debatable. But he wasn't going to be her slave she knew that, he was strong willed and too stubborn for that, and the current relationship she had with Kiya wouldn't do her any good in his eyes. She supposed he also liked Hinata and her harem, and the relationship Myrel had with those three didn't score her any points either.

Great, so even if he was all she wanted, he probably wouldn't take her if everyone with him said no. Which meant... she had to play nice with the girls.

She visibly showed disgust at the idea. Yue and Hinata she could tolerate, but that un-mannered Draconic. She admitted that their dislike for each other wasn't established until she made the first show of disgust toward Tashira when she had first saw her.

She had seen Tashira arrive with Hinata, Yue and Kiya; the way she carried herself and her mannerisms absolutely disgusted her, perhaps the way Tashira acted affected her more than the others because she was also Draconic, that Dracass was giving her a bad reputation.

Myrel was a Draconic and while strong, was also very beautiful and no one denied her that, Kiya, Naruto and Hinata have even admitted to her beauty in the past. The way she walked, superior, strong and stunning; Tashira was her opposite, obedient, but a ticking time bomb, and she acted like a feral. It gave all Draconic's bad images.

It was a shame, Tashira had a pretty face and her figure did well to compliment it; but everything else, her behavior and attitude rendered her potential stale.

That was why she looked down on her, but Tashira was stubborn and was easily angered, it made her look childish. So she challenged the Dracass, to who was superior, Tashira wouldn't attack her without Naruto and Hinata's permission, she even smugly stated that to her when alone with her before.

She didn't insult Yue or Hinata unless Tashira was there to hear it, she could see it made her angry, on some occasions Tashira bit back; Such as when she was bordering ferality that night.

To any Tamer they should've expected such intense dislike between them; it happened to any Pokégirl meeting another of their species that didn't have the same morals as them.

An obedient cat-type hated disrespectful cat-types and so on and so on with Pokégirls of the same kind, there was bound to be friction. Myrel had no doubt that Tashira was disgusted with the way she acted as well.

It was then she realized her turkey had been done for the past three minutes.

Myrel blinked, and then grinned, "Haha-damn!" She laughed, time was faster when you didn't care she noted, quickly she pulled the plate of turkey out of the microwave, still warm.

Grinning she picked up a large piece of turkey, and chowed down, using her hands, the mountain of turkey quickly began to disappear. Inwardly Myrel savored the taste of it, grabbing handfuls at a time.

"I see you have no problem gorging yourself in other people's stuff." A rude voice interrupted.

The Dracona glanced out the side of her vision, already knowing who it was, Myrel couldn't hold back a smirk, speak of the devil. Myrel sported a noticeable mouthful; she raised a brow, and then swallowed, "You just couldn't let me eat?" Myrel asked, then again, looking down at it she realized hardly any was left.

"I was just thinking about you." Myrel stated, looking up to get a good look at Tashira.

Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed Tashira grunted, wearing only a tank top and sweatpants Myrel noted.

"Is there a problem Dracass?" Myrel continued with a teasing smile, a stubborn resolve floated about her, one that clashed with Tashira's, the two dragon-types stared at the other, Violet bore into Blood Red.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a spar." Tashira replied, an innocent smirk on her face, her voice held no malicious intent, instead it was casual.

Myrel nodded in thought, what was this all of sudden, going against Naruto and Hinata's orders, was she trying to provoke her?

"You seem... tense Tashira." Myrel pointed out as she continued to eat.

"I am tired," Tashira admitted calmly, she walked over to the counter and sat on a stool near Myrel, "We spent days traveling through blood country." she reminded, the static continued to grow thicker, blood red eyes looked her up and down, violet eyes calmly observed in return.

Myrel put down the food on the counter, unease began to build by the mere presence of the Dracass, then she paused, the next moment she merely grunted and focused back on the turkey.

Tashira observed her actions carefully.

Myrel looked up and smirked, picking up a wad of turkey meat and held it up, "Want some... Tashira?" She asked, that was harder to say than she thought, a playing smirk on her lips. She was supposed to try getting along with her, but fuck, the mere presence of the Dracass pissed her off that she couldn't help but think about taunting her.

Tashira just chuckled, and tapped the counter, "No thanks." Silence ensued, Myrel and Tashira kept an eye on the other. Myrel commended Tashira, despite the obvious dislike between the two, she could still remain civil, and there may be hope for her yet.

Myrel looked down to her plate, only a few more pieces left; she shrugged and helped herself to the rest of it. With the last of it gone she leaned back and sighed.

... Fuck it, "You know Tashira, I think I'll take you up on that offer, let's have a spar." Kicking Tashira's ass would be a great way to top off her night, besides; she always wanted to see what Tashira could do.

"Oh Kami you can just feel the tension in here." Kiya muttered, both the Kitsune and Cheshire stepping into the kitchen. Kiya fanned her face, "Damn you can barely breathe in here." She exaggerated, hanging onto Yue, the Cheshire raised a brow at her elder sister's play.

"Kiya." Myrel muttered, deciding to ignore Naruto's alpha she turned to Tashira, "Shall we?"

Tashira nodded as she stood up, "The training courtyard in back of the dojo." She replied, turning to lead the way, Myrel followed.

"You're already going to spar?" Yue inquired.

Tashira nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, don't worry it'll be fun, right Myrel?"

The violet-eyed dragon raised a brow inquisitively, "Dressed like that, you can't be serious?" She laughed at it, "You know it's pretty cool outside right?" She questioned, teasingly she circled the middle of her breasts, gesturing to her nipples.

Tashira chuckled, "Does it matter?"

"I guess not." She shrugged, both of them leaving the kitchen, Yue following as well.

Kiya blinked, the Kitsune looked around, a scent in the air, "What's that-..._*Sniff* *Sniff*_... Ooh steak!" Kiya grinned.

"Hey, do I smell-"

Kiya turned to see Mika look into the kitchen, "Yeah?" Kiya asked as she picked the large slab of steak off the skillet with her nails.

The Kunimitsu looked to the meat in Kiya's hand.

Kiya looked at Mika, then to the steak, then back, "... Wanna share?" Kiya yipped.

* * *

"Heh! You know I always wanted to see what you could do."

"I'll be sure to let you see the full extent of it!" Tashira challenged with a dark smirk.

Myrel raised her brow, she was stronger than Tashira she knew, but still the Dracass didn't seem at all wary, maybe even cocky. The two walked over to the courtyard, an empty platform, the area large enough for a Pokébattle, each corner of the platform had a torch lit.

Tashira walked to one end as Myrel stopped at the other, Yue observed the two cautiously, if Naruto and Hinata saw what was happening...

Two Pokégirls, muscular human females dressed in work out spandex's stood to the side with a water bottle, still sweating before seeing the two dragon-types walk in, interested they glanced to each other before observing the proceedings.

"Whenever you're ready." Tashira muttered.

Myrel snorted, tossed her long-sleeved shirt: Only Jeans and a black t-shirt.

She prepared herself, it had been a while since she had been in a battle, she watched Tashira at the ready.

She would have to start the first move then? Hmph, Myrel went forward into a jog, Tashira came at her in return, their speeds increasing to a rushing sprint.

Bringing her left shoulder to the front Myrel performed Takedown, Tashira grinned dashing to the left Myrel rushed past her, Tashira grabbed hold of her tail in a vice grip eliciting a yelp. Lifting Myrel off the ground and over her head Tashira slammed her on her back onto the concrete platform.

With a bitter grunt Myrel glared up at Tashira whom looked down at her challengingly.

Tashira morphed into her draconic form, grinning as she lifted her large draconic foot above the Pokégirl's chest.

Myrel's eyes widened, raising her forearms to protect herself.

* * *

*... _Rumble!_*

Mika stopped gnawing at her share of steak, feeling the ground vibrate; her ears flickered before her head snapped up, "What was that?" Looking to Kiya for an answer.

Kiya continued chomping on her meat, "Myrel and Tashira are sparing." She replied with a mouthful.

_*... Rumble!*_

Fur standing on end Mika narrowed her eyes seriously, "It doesn't sound like a spar among Pokésisters." She commented uneasily.

Kiya's ears perked up, "Wha? Oh no they _hate_ each other." She replied.

"What?" Mika was standing up, "That can't happen without Tamer supervision!" She stated alarmed, a fight between dragon-types, an unfriendly one could destroy this entire complex.

Kiya stared cluelessly, "... Why?"

* * *

'_She's being serious- rrgh!'_ Myrel grunted, her figure indented in the concrete as Tashira pushed her draconic foot down on her arms.

Myrel frowned, what was she talking about, this was what she asked for, still the girl was surprisingly strong, _'So this is what she was planning- Rrgh! This is her objective._' Grunting she opened her mouth.

Tashira's eyes widened, quickly she shielded herself with her wings just as a strong blast of fire was shot at her by Myrel's Dragon Breath enveloping Tashira in a blazing flame.

She retreated, with a large flap of her wings and using her legs she jumped back and out of the flame skidding across the tiled floor with smoke emanating from her, parts of her clothing were singed.

Looking up Tashira watched as Myrel picked herself up with a vengeful face, knowing her true objective.

"Okay..." Tashira muttered to herself, watching cautiously as she slowly reverted back to her human form.

Shaking her hands of the tension she rushed forth, and without words Myrel waited for the Dracass to close the distance. Tashira brought her human fist back and launched it as a dragon's.

Myrel brushed it off angrily, bringing her knee up into Tashira's gut, hand around the throat she lifted the taller Draconic up and jumped, chokeslaming Tashira.

"TchKk!" Tashira grunted, shutting one eye in shock quickly realizing she had underestimated Myrel, one who was still a Dragon-type, a Dragon type with a temper like any others, at a power level higher than her's.

Tashira chuckled to provoke her further as she grabbed Myrel's wrist, with a smaller frame she raised her legs up. Her left kicked Myrel off her, her other leg came past her head, Tashira pushed off the ground and rolled backwards onto her feet rushing at the surprised Dracona.

A shot across the face, another deep into her stomach before bringing her elbow down on the smaller Draconic's back.

She hit the ground gasping, but just as she hit the floor she found herself being picked up by the back of her shirt and thrown backward causing her to stumble on her feet.

Snarling Myrel tried to retaliate, swinging her fist, Tashira grinned and caught it within the palm of her hand. Pulling her forward Tashira smashed her head into Myrel's face, her legs buckled forcing her onto her knees and without hesitance Tashira brought her knee into Myrel's jaw forcing her onto her back.

"GA-ah!" Kicking her in the stomach she skidded across the platform, Myrel used her claws to bring her to a stop and as she snarled she hurried to her feet.

"Bitch!" Myrel growled.

Tashira's eyes lit up, her dark grin widened in interest, she ran at her recovering opponent. She had done it! There in her eyes she was finally serious!

Myrel swung at Tashira and it landed into the left side of her face, Tashira came back with her own fist across Myrel's face. Growling she came back with fury and punched Tashira across the face, another-another-another- Now while she was leaning forward! Hands gripped Tashira's hair, she brought her knee up into her chest, satisfaction overwhelmed her at the sound of Tashira breathless gasps and grunts.

Tashira pushed her off, '_She's faster than me in this form-ack!_' Slightly blurry an object closed in, growing larger-Tashira's head snapped to the left from the impact, small specks of blood touched concrete.

Tashira stumbled, _'... She's actually mad.' _and made note of it.

Back to human, she dodged Myrel's next attack.

Myrel came back, claws were glowing this time and she didn't have enough time to drawback. Furiously Myrel swiped at the Dracass as she turned to the left- four gashes cut into Tashira's left arm.

Bringing the back of her right forearm around she knocked Myrel away, sending her flying she quickly used her wings to give her time to land back onto her feet.

Everything grew quiet, Tashira and Myrel both staring at the damage done to her arm and for a moment Myrel actually began to panic that she had injured a Tamer's Pokégirl, an alpha no less.

She became aware of the audience their fight had gathered, five were Jiroshi's, and two of Kitsuto's Pokégirls stood by Tashira's sisters; Kiya and Yue actually looked worried... but it wasn't directed toward their Pokésister.

She didn't understand at first. But then she noticed something, _'S-she's smirking...'_ Myrel continued to stare in shock, not knowing why Tashira actually seemed pleased by the pain her injury brought her, "The hell?" She whispered.

Tashira stood up normally, paying no mind to her bleeding arm, "It looks like you've gotten serious now." She smirked in a very unsettling way.

Myrel had no words for the comment; did Tashira mean to do that? She didn't understand.

"It's not my fault what happens next... after all you drew blood first..." Myrel narrowed her eyes, watching as Tashira slowly morphed into her draconic form.

She had her excuse.

* * *

"You're aware of the cost of human transportation I assume Jiroshi?" She asked, her face planted on a large monitor she stared at the famed Harem master, she appeared to be an Ingénue.

Naruto and Hinata awed at the size of the miniature lab Jiroshi brought them to, advanced tech layered and decorated the room, computers, a large transportation chamber for humans, a smaller one for pokeballs, and there was a self-sustaining electric generator as Jiroshi called it at the corner of the lab which powered the entire Travel station.

Hinata tilted her head as she looked at the large generator; supposedly all you needed was an electric Pokégirl to give it a good charge once a week,_ fascinating._

Both Naruto and Hinata explored the room while Jiroshi and the Blue League travel station person continued to converse about the total amount of credits it'd cost to transport two humans and four Pokégirls.

Anya and three other Pokégirls sat at the desk in the middle of their room with advanced tech and many computers at the front. Jiroshi's Pokégirls managed to patch through a connection with the travel station in Dublin, Ireland.

"Oi Hinata," Naruto waved her over, "What do you think this does?" He asked the moment she was close enough to see the tech he was staring at. Yes they were familiar with computers, monitors, and even a generator.

What they weren't familiar with was teleporting tech; these many varieties of pokeballs Jiroshi had displayed; Pokegirl collars; and even that large strange T2 machine Jiroshi had set up, the one Naruto was pointing at.

Hinata blinked, staring at the machine and even thought about poking it out of curiosity. Both Naruto and Hinata raised their hands and slowly-

"What are you doing?" Anya interrupted, a sweat-drop on her face. Naruto and Hinata jumped, standing at attention and blushing in embarrassment, "Nothing!" They blurted simultaneously.

"That's right; we'll worry about the specifics later, have an examination ready for two Tamers. On the exact date at precisely eight-thirty at night." Jiroshi finished with a definite nod.

"Understood, clearance confirmed. Scheduled for transportation on the fifteenth in Dublin, Ireland, they'll be prepped upon arrival." The Pokégirl on the monitor nodded, typing over on a computer.

Jiroshi nodded, and with that she signed out, and the monitor turned black. Spinning around in her chair away from the keyboards and computers Anya and the other Pokégirls looked over to Naruto and Hinata awing at the tech around the room.

* * *

Myrel snarled swiping at the woman bull-rushing her, but she wasn't fast enough, her head snapped to the right from the attack, then across the other side, Tashira grinned darkly. Myrel jumped back in a stumble, Tashira rushed, and as Myrel brought her knee into Tashira's gut, she countered with an uppercut lifting her off the ground her head snapped back.

Tashira charged forward, directed her right shoulder into Myrel's chest knocking her back. Jumping with a flap of her wings Tashira ascended above Myrel as she hit the tiled floor and skidded to a stop, looking up in time to see Tashira land on her indenting the concrete leaving Myrel roaring in pain.

Tashira licked her lips, _'I'm not done.' _stepping off the pain-twitching Dracona she lifted her foot and drove it viciously and powerfully deep into Myrel's abdomen, making the dent in concrete increase, the platform rumbled as Myrel roared again slightly panicking and snarling she glared up at Tashira adding more and more pressure, the platform shook under the weight and the concrete seemed to be pushing to the side out of the way of Myrel's figure.

There was a glint in Tashira's eyes, Myrel gripped Tashira's ankle in pain, grunting as she dug her nails into Tashira's scales she threw her foot off, finally able to breathe.

"This fights getting out of hand." Mika muttered, tension building up in her, the courtyard can be fixed, but by the way things were going-

"Don't worry," Ariel cut in, resting her hand on Mika's shoulder, "If any of the miss's thought they were risking collateral damage, they'd step in." The Avariel assured, Mika looked around, seeing the laid-back faces of Jiroshi's Pokégirls as they commented on their observations of the fight.

"Don't worry Mika, Ariel's right." Yue replied, arms crossed as she watched Tashira's match closely with narrowed eyes, but not at all worried, just observing how much more Tashira had progressed from training.

The Kunimitsu stepped forward, "Well even so," She muttered, not finishing she felt the Kitsune nudge her, she had a face Mika didn't think Kiya was capable of giving.

She had a serious face, but like Yue, wasn't concerned about the situation, but she knew the severity of the fight, "Mika this fight needed to happen, if not by Tashira, then one of us would be in her place right now. It's a harem thing, you understand yeah?"

Mika raised a brow, she had her fair share of moments when her harem-sisters didn't see eye to eye, especially when Leslia joined the Harem, so she could understand, and for some reason their words were somewhat reassuring.

Silently they looked on to watch, one of the miss's must've found the fight amusing because the arena lights turned on lighting up the platform. Not only was this a training platform, but it was also a poke arena, Jiroshi's own doing.

Myrel attacked, and Tashira seemed to take them head on without much consequence, a punch across her face and she smirked in return before knocking Myrel across the platform leaving her stumbling to gather her bearings.

_'What the hell's going on? I know my attacks are strong, almost identical to Tashira's, so why is she just shrugging them off? How's that possible!'_ Myrel's eyes widened, was that... blood.

She was bleeding, dripping from her lips to the floor; Myrel stared at the liquid in disbelief.

Yue eyes lit up, what Myrel didn't know was that Tashira was good with handling pain, so much so that she could act like it didn't affect her; it always left her and Kiya in frustration on whether they were actually hurting her whenever they sparred. The only problem was, the damage was very real, and while Tashira may not have been reacting to it, her body certainly was.

She was certain Tashira could use her unique fighting style to evade all her attacks, so why didn't she? Was Tashira simultaneously testing her durability while fighting Myrel? Leave it to an Alpha to train while... fighting.

Tashira rushed head on into Myrel's punch directly into her face, raising her knee into Myrel's gut she gasped desperately as she was lifted into the air, she felt Tashira grab her ankle.

Myrel's eyes widened, _'No you don't!' _Furiously she flapped her wings as Tashira held on; grinning up at the Dracona she pulled.

"RAaH! Damn it!" Myrel roared, eyes firing up she channeled her dragon energy to her wings and braced herself, _'Empty Daggers_' with a swing of her wings winds erupted, the air itself turned into chaos and enveloped the Dracass, sharp winds developed and hit Tashira head on, Tashira's eyes widened.

"Aah! Fuck that hurts!" sharp blades invisible to the eye cut into her scaled skin, blood spattered the tiles as all over her body, clothing showed the cuts of the wind and deep gashes developed causing her to release Myrel who used Gust to ascend to the air.

The ferocious wind pushed Tashira back as she skidded stubbornly, raising her arms to shield herself until she could no longer hold her footing she was blasted backwards tumbling across the floor to a stop, a bleeding mess.

Myrel descended with a vengeance her left leg extended for Tashira's broken frame. Tashira rolled to the left as a human just before Myrel impacted the arena creating a small crater within the floor, Tashira quickly did a scissor kick, tripping Myrel face first onto the concrete.

Tashira brought her legs back and unleashed it into Myrel's face, sending Tashira skidding on her back to the right side of the arena and Myrel rolling to left side snarling and screaming with blood spurting from her nose.

Mid-skid Tashira rolled back onto her shoulders, now back onto her feet as a Draconic, she took to the air and watched as Myrel punched the floor angrily glaring up at her, the bottom of her face covered in blood she hesitated for a moment seeing Tashira fly.

Growling her wings flapped as she jumped whilst using Gust to go high into the air before extending them to glide,

They circled each other, "DRACASS! That fucking hurt!" She roared.

"What's wrong, did I mess up your pretty little face!" Tashira mocked, Myrel came at her, her wings performing the Gust technique again which increased her speed to where Tashira hardly had time to comprehend as Myrel's foot met the front of her face snapping her head back, Myrel continued her assault attacking her face with punches from left and right.

Tashira brought her wings to the front and blocked Myrel's next punch; quickly Tashira's left wing struck out swatting Myrel and sent her off at the speed of a bullet.

The audience looked up, Pokégirls on the roof of Jiroshi's mansion that had been lounging and staring at the stars turned their attention to the fight, all of the Pokégirls on the ground looked up to see two Dragon types, Tashira and Myrel, bursting forth at each other with strikes of fury, roaring and snarling.

"Amazing... I've never seen an Aeriel battle." Yue whispered, "But, I thought Dracona's wings were too small for them to be able to fly?" She muttered.

"They can't," Kiya replied, "Myrel's using Gust to keep her in the air, she's losing energy quickly. Tashira has the advantage but she's an amateur fighting in the air, this is her first one after all." Kiya replied interestingly.

Mika perked up, staring at the Kitsune in front of her oddly, '_Her attitude completely changed... I've never heard of a Kitsune reading that much into a battle before...'_Kiya's playful behavior had evaporated; replaced by some persona she wasn't familiar with.

'_Empty Daggers_' The gust of wind with invisible blades shot through the air toward Tashira; in return she opened her mouth, inhaled, and released a Roar enhanced with draconic energy.

Waves of strong concentrated sound clashed with the wind forcing it to the halt, the clash elicited a loud screeching noise and to the surprise of many it slowly began to push the fierce winds back at Myrel.

"No way!" Myrel hissed, flapping her wings she created a Gust powerful winds went forth and brought the clash of attacks to halt yet again, Myrel continued to produce the strong gust of wind forcing the clash to come back toward Tashira.

The entire complex below them felt the pressure of the intense winds, the leaves of trees were blowing away from the clash, and Pokégirl's hair whirled about as they put their arms in front of their face.

"Incredible." Yue grunted, she could feel all the energy they were both putting out, if they had both been at the opposite sides of the mansion, the mansion would push in and collapse.

"Grgh!" Tashira growled, the wind blades were coming back at her. Her eyes flared stubbornly before she braced herself and forced as much energy and pressure into her roar as possible, the waves on sound pushed forth and halted the clash between the two Dragon-types, the ferocious wind blades began to push in on itself before it couldn't be pressurized any further, the clash burst, Tashira and Myrel were sent flying back, spinning and twirling out of control.

* * *

"Hinata... you should come see this." He muttered suspiciously, Hinata talking to Kitsuto and Jiroshi's Pokégirls as Jiroshi spoke with the man at the counter.

Hinata raised a brow, "What do you mean-... what is that?" She muttered in disbelief. There on the hill where Jiroshi's complex was, the small light and the circling of what looked to be like wind.

They turned to each other, "You don't think..." Naruto mumbled.

They burst out of the building, "Jiroshi-Kitsuto we gotta hurry!" heading straight for Jiroshi's complex at least three miles away in this large town.

* * *

Myrel was the first to recover as she snarled and blasted toward the descending Dracass. Tashira opened her wings to their extent to act as a parachute, it leveled her and she slowed down before being tackled by Myrel who was a blur.

Both her claws were glowing white '_Dragon Claw'_, as she attacked Tashira, blood rained down over the arena and some of the Pokégirls as they both twirled in a collided mess, Tashira's tail began to glow '_Tail slap'_ as she bared her fangs and snarled.

Twisting to the left roughly her tail came around and met the side of Myrel's mid-section sending her speeding downward into arena, the impact caused the concrete around her to explode, a deep crater had formed breaking through concrete and into the earth.

Tashira fell, crashing on the left side of the Arena upper-body first, covered in blood, gashes and claw marks, her clothes were a ragged mess, her tank-top was shredded to nothing, and her sweatpants were ragged shorts.

The Wigglymuff standing next to her harem-sisters sighed, "It's over." The fight was starting to worry her, not as laid-back as the rest of Jiroshi's Pokégirls, she had been beginning to panic, her and four others watching from the roof of the mansion.

"Don't be so sure." Her Neo-Iczel sister smirked. The rest of the Pokégirls raised a brow, some slightly surprised.

Tashira was moving, slowly getting up onto her hands and knees she panted, staring at the tiles as she watched blood drip from her frame, "Tch... Fuck!" She choked out from the pain.

'_If only I could remove this weight seal.'_ The Dracona wouldn't stand a chance, using hyper beam would destroy most of this complex that was ruled out, and now her twenty minute Draconic limit was almost up.

Myrel was crawling out of the crater, snarling and breathing hard, "I'm going to kill you." She forced out.

Tashira glanced over, then looked back to the floor, then she chuckled, "Don't kid yourself." She got to her knees before standing up, "Now shut up... and do something about it." She growled, a glint within her eyes as her body began to release Draconic energy small wisps of blue fire surrounded her before it began to grow to look as if small bits of blue fire were exploding around her, surrounded by a small layer of red energy '_Dragon Rage_'.

Tashira's physical attributes increased, entering an adrenaline enhanced rage.

Myrel narrowed her eyes, channeling her draconic energy '_Armor Draconis_' her scales being infused with draconic energy she was surrounded by a small thin layer of yellow, her scales becoming harder, her senses and her defense heightened.

The two charged forward, Tashira roared as she sped toward Myrel with rage, adrenaline pumped through her veins, in return Myrel did a Takedown.

Upon contact the ground around them cracked, bits of the debris lying around flying back.

Tashira roared and hissed as she attacked, glaring and gritting her teeth she used Slash swiping at Tashira the two both got in their fair share of hits before Tashira kicked Myrel in the abdomen sending her flying back.

Tashira rushed forward and brought her knee up into Myrel's back lifting her body into the air before crashing back to the floor.

Charging at her Tashira punted her off the ground, reached up and grabbed her throat and throwing her into the side of the crater Myrel created.

Myrel hacked a mouthful of blood, vision blurry as she tried to concentrate, her eyes widened as she lay on her stomach face in the dirt Tashira stepped on the back on her head, pushing her head deeper into the ground.

Reaching down she grabbed a handful Myrel's hair and lifted the smaller draconic up into the air off her feet. Myrel's eyes were shut from the pain, Tashira grinned darkly into Myrel's face before bringing her other fist back and unleashing it deep into Myrel's stomach.

Her eyes shot open, mouth wide as she cried out, Tashira hit again-again-again, bringing her forward into a Head-butt.

"What's Wrong Myrel!" Tashira taunted.

Grunting, she looked at the large adrenaline fueled dragon-type, bringing her knee up into Tashira's jaw it sent her staggering back. Myrel punched Tashira across the face, then with her other hand.

Tashira caught it, frowning with an angered look as she unleashed a series of ferocious attacks, Myrel's scales took off most of the damage, but not enough to leave her unscathed, she snarled in return as she tackled the Dracass.

Straddling the Dracass, Myrel brought her fist back as a flare lit up in her eyes; blood hit the tiled floor, pounding the red-eyed bitch's face in. Snarling Tashira reached up and gripped Myrel's throat and brought her down to the arena floor beside her with a roar indenting the concrete.

Tashira reverted back to her human form, her time limit was up. Smirking Tashira rolled over and straddled Myrel, then punched, punched and punched.

When she was sure Myrel was too weak to fight she stood up, panting, and her knuckles bloodied.

Coughing up blood Myrel struggled to get up, a stubborn resolve within her, her body shook tiredly.

Tashira watched as she tried to get back up, and as soon as she did she backhanded Myrel sending her staggering back, bringing her leg up she kicked her in the center of her chest making her lean forward and gasp.

Tashira gripped the back of her hair and raised her head, smirking at her victory, "You've lost." She brought her fist back; Myrel closed her eyes and winced.

"Nn?" Tashira grunted... afraid.

Slowly Myrel opened her eyes in confusion, then widened.

Hinata was between her and Tashira, the Dracass's fist in the palm of her hand. Myrel looked over seeing Naruto beside Kiya and Yue holding his injured side panting, Jiroshi and Kitsuto were there as well.

Her tensed body relaxed, feeling herself materialize back into her pokeball in Naruto's hand.

Tashira's breath hitched, and her body froze once she realized what happened, "H-Hina-... Master." She whispered in shock, speechless, and so terribly frightened.

Hinata looked up at her, "... Tashira, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Kk!" It was fast, five quick consecutive strikes to her weak areas and she found her legs buckling and falling to the side unable to move.

The Horned frog sage leaned down to his pupil, "Damn." Jiroshi whispered to Kitsuto.

"I know right?" He muttered.

Jiroshi and Kitsuto had said that it was no problem to clean up and that the damage could easily be fixed by Jiroshi's rock-type.

* * *

"Naruto...? I know that looked bad..." Kiya nervously rubbed her other arm, "But it was for a reasonably good reason that was carefully deemed necessary between two alphas', you're most trusted and your starters might I add-"

"We're sorry that we directly disobeyed your orders, we'll accept any punishment you decide." Yue surrendered as she bowed.

Kiya gawked, "Yue you make it sound like we set the whole thing up!" She whimpered.

"_Did_ you set it up?" he asked lifting his head, both Hinata and himself sitting in the living room; the PPHU was out holding Tashira and Myrel's pokeballs.

Kiya and Yue's fur stood on end as they glanced to the other; Kiya waved her hand, "Ah! N-no of course not!" The way Naruto was acting was what scared her the most.

"We were aware of it before the fight began Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama." Yue confessed.

"Kk! Yue!" Kiya hissed.

Ever since they came back they hadn't said a word to Kiya or Yue, they hadn't even looked at them. Kiya stepped forward, "Naruto you can't blame us for what happened, I mean even if we could've stopped it we-"

Hinata grabbed Tashira's pokeball and held it out, "Give Tashira a bath and make sure she's cleaned up, and after she gets dressed you three wait in the guest room."

Yue received the pokeball and bowed, "Yes Hinata-sama." Kiya and Yue retreated back upstairs.

With an icy gaze Hinata watched Yue and Kiya hurry upstairs to start the bath, the moment they were out of sight Hinata's expression turned to sympathy as she looked over to Naruto, he was silent and continued to stare at nothing but Myrel's pokeball.

* * *

Tashira sat against the wall of the shower room, letting Kiya and Yue wash away the blood, dirt and sweat from her, her injuries were gone but not the mess it left behind.

She sat there staring at nothing, thinking about what she had truly done, the look in Myrel's eyes just before she was returned to her pokeball, Hinata's act of disabling her... she thought about it all.

"You know you're in trouble right?" Kiya asked, raising Tashira's right arm to scrub her armpit.

At first she didn't say anything, staring at the wall on the other side, then she sighed, "I know." she mumbled.

Kiya gave a friendly smile, "Ya know... we all know who was the cause of this conflict. So if that person just confessed that to the master's she'd be looking out for her harem sisters, and I'm sure they'd thank her. Heh I mean there's no sense in dragging all three of us down is there?" Kiya laughed awkwardly.

Tashira stopped dazing, and slowly turned to Kiya and stared at her.

Kiya paused, "Or not." the look in Tashira's eyes, she was sorry and just by the look of her eyes Kiya could see her begging her not to leave her alone, but she'd never say that.

Kiya's expression faded, who was she kidding, she had encouraged them; Yue was the only one who even attempted to have Tashira reconsider.

Yue looked at the two and continued washing Tashira's midsection, "I warned you." She stated.

Tashira nodded solemnly, "You did." she muttered.

The three stayed quiet for a few moments, reflecting on what they had done, and thinking about what was to come.

"I'm sorry."

They looked up in surprise.

Tashira had her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip in frustration as she trembled, they froze in shock seeing tears begin to spill over, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Kiya and Yue looked concerned, shocked, and in disbelief. This was the first time they had seen Tashira cry, the first time they had seen Tashira be so vulnerable. Kiya rested her hand on her sisters shoulder, "It wasn't just you, we both wanted to get at Myrel ever since she showed up."

"But I acted on that impulse!" Tashira blurted, opening her eyes she grit her teeth, "Hinata and Naruto trusted me, I'm the senior Pokegirl, I should've known better!" She sniffled, "That's my biggest fuck-up and now they're both mad at me!"

She whimpered, more tears began to spill forth, "They confided in me their feelings, trained me to keep my emotions in check, they thought that if anyone were to maintain control _*Sniff*_ It'd be me! I just threw that back in their face and now they hate me!" Tashira cried out.

Her throat was hurting; she tried to find the words, "I never wanted them to look at me in disappointment... I wanted to be like them, I wanted them to be proud of me_-Tch..._ But I let my instincts get the best of me." She whimpered, looking down shutting her eyes tight.

Yue struggled to keep her composure; neither she nor Kiya said a word, the bathroom filled with the atmosphere of Tashira's silently crying.

Feeling began to return to Tashira's limbs after the shower and after Tashira reassured Yue and Kiya that she could walk they hesitantly headed for Hinata's room.

On the way over Myrel had been let out, she was walking the corridor a bleeding, grimy, ragged mess, but sported no injuries. She walked quietly and said nothing, as she passed the three, she didn't say a word or even glance, heading for the shower and then to wait in Naruto's room as Naruto had told her to.

Tashira sighed, rubbing her head at a sudden small ache, dressed in a new pair of pajamas she tried to keep herself collected.

Turning around she came face to face with Yue, the red-eyed dragon-type stared down at her as she stared back at her, slowly Yue stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her in a hug to comfort her and Tashira paused for a moment not knowing what to do.

Slowly Tashira wrapped her arms around Yue, quickly her grip tightened as Tashira's throat began to swell up again from the feeling welling within her. She held her tightly as if Yue would disappear if she let go.

"Thanks." Tashira sighed, realizing something at that moment... Yue was her harem-sister, the first time she ever saw her in such a way. The hug alone made her feel many times better; Tashira released a sigh, composing herself.

She turned to Kiya sitting on the side of the bed, "Ready to get our asses whooped?" Kiya asked.

Tashira didn't reply, there was no reason to, silently the three Pokegirls waited for Naruto and Hinata to come up.

TLTLTLT

Tashira, Kiya and Yue all sat at the edge of the bed, back straight, legs closed, head bowed.

Hinata stood with her arms crossed, expressionless as they all watched Naruto slowly pace back in forth for the past three minutes upon entering.

Beads of sweat built up on the three Pokegirls, their back ached by how arched they kept it, their body numb from staying motionless. Tashira couldn't take this torture; right now she'd accept a beating rather than this silence.

He stopped pacing, "Were you going to kill her?" His voice held no definite emotion.

"No!" Tashira cried, then she retracted, lowering her head she shut her mouth.

"You were trying to hurt her." Naruto continued, Tashira kept silent, "And you and Yue let her." He stated, standing just before Kiya who was trembling, keeping her head low enough to hide her face.

"M-master," Kiya attempted, slowly looking up into Naruto's eyes, his face showed how disappointed he was, he exuded the very feeling.

He continued to stare and wait to hear her explanation, Kiya's ears lowered, "We just-... it's because of how she acts," She continued, her fur standing on end at the mention of her name, "We couldn't take it anymore!" Kiya finished.

A flare lit up in Naruto's eyes, "Why do you care? She's not even a part of our harem, why would you attack her!" He demanded making all three wince at his tone.

Kiya looked up, arguing their point, "B-but the way she treats you-"

"That doesn't excuse your actions!" Naruto interrupted, flinching Kiya shut her eyes, "I thought you guys would have enough sense not to do something so stupid! We trained each of you to know better, you _knew_ better!" They each continued to shrink the more the scolding went on.

"You're right Naruto-sama," Yue apologized, "It was reckless, it was wrong, and we disobeyed your wishes." She admitted, she should have known better, she should've tried harder to convince Tashira to abandon her need for action.

Kiya looked at Yue, "Even so it needed to be done!" She replied.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Myrel got what was coming to her." Kiya stated.

"You didn't need to do anything! Right now she has nothing to do with us!"

Kiya raised her head stubbornly, "Because you're my Tamer!" She interrupted gaining his attention.

She looked at him evenly, "You're my Tamer. The best I'll ever have, and you've given me so much!" She argued before shaking her head, "How can you expect me to lay back and watch her taunt and insult you! Not you, you and I don't need to take that because she doesn't know what we went through! Call me wrong, call me stupid and punish me if you want, but I'm going to protect you, I'm going to stand up for you even if you don't think so because... because you're my Tamer..." She growled, keeping her head up she stared at Naruto strongly, her body visibly trembling.

Naruto stared at her, as well as everyone else.

"You had to do it like that?" Hinata interrupted looking at the three girls, "Now of all times you chose to beat Myrel in Jiroshi and Kitsuto's home. _Our_ Pokegirls wrecked their training courtyard, and even worse you could've drawn the citizen's suspicion to us with your battle."

"Myrel drew first blood." Tashira muttered, the face Hinata gave her made her know that was no excuse.

Hinata sighed, "Why did you do it Tashira? You couldn't have come to us?"

Tashira narrowed her eyes, "You two wouldn't have done anything. She insulted you too Hinata!" the Dracass raised her head, "You two couldn't punish her, you can't even talk to her because you're trying to hide your secret, so I tried to help!" She explained, "I knew you didn't want me to do anything rash, but if not for your orders I would have killed her already!"

Yue nodded her head, "You and Naruto are our saviors. I never wanted to disappoint you two, but you also should've known that we didn't like her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Then you should've left it to us! I've already tamed her, if you had just waited a few weeks-"

"Why!" Tashira growled, her hands were balled into fists, clenched so hard that her knuckles turned white, "You have the power! You could force her to join you in a minute! She'd already be in our harem and this wouldn't have happened if you had just forced her."

Hinata and Naruto were quiet for a few moments, Naruto lowered his head, tightening his fist, "We're not those kinds of Tamers."

"We know that, but if you want to be a Tamer you'll have to do things you don't like!" Kiya interrupted, "Just training us to control our behavior and telling us not to do something isn't going to work for everything!"

"And why not!" Naruto argued.

Kiya glared, "We're animals! Created with human, and animal DNA and whatever the hell else!" Kiya fiercely waved her tail to gain its attention "Just because you think of us like humans, doesn't mean we think of ourselves that way all the time! We have animal instincts and impulses and we can't control ourselves all the time!" Kiya yelled.

Naruto and Hinata froze, their breath catching in their throat from the outburst. Naruto's shocked expression slowly formed into a pained expression finally giving him emotion.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look. Hinata looked over to Tashira, "What else made you attack Myrel Tashira."

Being put on the spot Tashira's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening as she lowered her head in slight embarrassment, inhaling she answered, "Mostly because of the way she treats you two. The rest isn't my fault; I can't control my dragon instincts any more than Naruto can control his craving for ramen. I feel enraged by any dragon-type that I see, and whenever I see a Dronza that rage comes full force. This is how Pokegirls act!" Tashira defended,

Kiya lowered her head, "I-I... think it'd be cool if you took me on walks every now and then... Just-ya know, thought it'd be cool." She admitted, Yue raised a brow.

Tashira continued, "The point is that while we may look and act human, we still have animal instincts, throw a ball of yarn at Yue and just see what she does. Dragon types are instinctively confrontational with their own kind, it's just how we are, and we'll search for any excuse to go at each other." She finished, she let out a large exhale.

Naruto and Hinata froze at the realization. They _looked_ similar to humans, Naruto and Hinata had a hard time thinking of them in any other way, purposefully ignoring that they didn't _act_ human.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata looked concerned, they should've known this as a Pokegirl Tamer, but they purposefully neglected it.

Slowly Naruto sighed, "I see," he whispered, "I guess we've wanted to deny it until now."

Tashira, Kiya and Yue's heads snapped up as they gasped, "_Wha_?"

Hinata raised her head, "Don't think your off the leash," She cut in, "Naruto and I will figure out a way to handle this, but so far your actions were still very out of line."

The three Pokegirls looked to each other before looking at their Tamers, "What's going to happen?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

He groaned loudly as he looked over to Hinata and left the air silent for a few agonizing moments as Naruto tried to come to a decision on what he should do.

Finally he sighed, "... Mnn... I'm going to overlook what you've done tonight Tashira."

The red-eyed Pokégirl's head snapped up, left speechless in tremendous disbelief and gratitude.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "But... from now on you three are going to train mentally and emotionally just as much as you do physically." he declared leaving no room for argument.

"Meaning?" Kiya asked hesitantly.

"Reading books and anger management. Your animal instincts and impulses may have had an influence on your behaviors, but your emotions decided your actions." Naruto replied, Kiya and Tashira's jaw dropped.

"You guys can't get along with Myrel, but you don't spend much time with her. From now on I want each of you to spend time with Myrel, and I expect for you to treat her like how you treat each other." Hinata ordered seriously.

"W-wait a minute," Kiya, "You want us to get along with her?"

Hinata pointed to Tashira, "Everyday you're going to spend half an hour at her side to make up your relationship with her."

Naruto's face darkened as he looked at them with a serious face, "But, if either one of you lay a hand on Myrel, you will be punished." He threatened, "Hurting those who don't deserve it is something I won't tolerate, you got that!"

A cold chill ran up their spine at the look he gave them.

"Y-yes." Tashira nodded, Kiya and Yue doing so as well.

Tashira stared, and then turned to Kiya and Yue who looked at one or another. They were being given another chance; so many emotions began to well up inside their chest at what happened, that they were being forgiven.

Kiya and Yue's eyes began to water, "_*Sniffle*_ M-master!"

Simultaneously the three bowed their heads, "T-thank you master!" Tears spilled from Yue and Kiya as Tashira rubbed at the edges of her eyes.

"From now on don't go attacking Pokegirls without our permission."

They bowed, "Y-yeah! We're sorry."

* * *

Myrel raised a brow as she stared at the window; a crescent moon was out tonight.

Waiting silently in Naruto's room she could feel the small vibrations of Naruto and the Pokegirls yelling, _'They must be in serious trouble.'_

The Dracona shrugged her shoulders; quiet fury was broiling within her toward Tashira, small remnants of loathing finding their way to Yue and Kiya.

- _"You always lose! What good are you if you can't fight!"_ -

She stared at the moon; its light shone through the window and provided the only light in the room, finding its way to the bed.

Myrel herself was sprawled out, no clothing sporting her and her draconic skin still moist from her shower. She simply fell back on the bed and stared at the moon out of the corner of her eye.

Her heart thumped in her chest.

- _"You couldn't win against a Pokegirl like that?! Until you can beat a Pokegirl that strong! Then you can have a name! Until then you're just a pokeslut!" -_

Myrel cupped the sides of her head as she closed her eyes. A deep growl resounded within her at the memory, Tashira flashed through her mind just then.

- _She smirked at her victory, "You've lost..."_ -

"It wasn't my fault..." Myrel argued as if to convince herself.

She stared at the moonlight to get her mind off the memory, the light highlighting her figure. She gritted her teeth, before she gave up, sighing in exhaustion. She decided to not think until Naruto returned

Her ears flickered, her tail waved side to side on the bed in slight anxiety.-

_*Click*_

Myrel's eyes snapped to the door knob, the handle was beginning to turn, she waited on baited breath.

"Myrel..."

Walking in the lightly closed the door, his cerulean blue eyes seemed to glow much like a feline's in the night, the rest of his body was only a black figure.

'_Just like that night_.' She remembered. She turned away to look out the window, not showing much care for her exposed body.

-_ "What good is your beauty if-_"- Myrel shut her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

She glanced over, his eyes were concerned, solemn, sincere... caring.

"Hmph..." She grunted, observing him carefully as he walked into the moonlight.

His blue eyes were so vivid in that light.

"That's quite a 'family' you have." She muttered, his eyes were focused... impressive, so even a teen going through puberty could ignore a Pokégirl's naked body at certain times.

He stood at the bedside, "I got after them and they're sorry as well."

"What training method did you use?" She cut off, not focusing on him.

He lifted his head, "What?"

"Both you and that girl, what kind of training did you put the Dracass through." She repeated.

He raised a brow, "Is that important? I figured you'd be trying to kill me and the girls by now?" He inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed.

-_"You think you're worth training?"_-

The Dracona looked elsewhere, "Just curious."

"... Listen Myrel; Tashira, Yue and Kiya didn't mean to do what they did," He started.

"It felt like she meant it." Myrel quipped, "Either way I don't care about that, and I don't care about your girlfriend's Dracass right now." She finished.

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Are you really shrugging them off after what they did to you?" He asked, genuinely curious and slightly surprised.

Myrel averted his gaze, "Hm, minor injuries like that can heal. In a Pokégirls case within minutes due to our genetics, p-medicine, and PokéCenters," She replied, then frowned, "Not that I don't want to tear her head off because of what she did, my blood is boiling for revenge..."

She could see him nod slowly, "Are your instincts telling you that?" He asked.

Myrel snorted, "Partly. My Draconic instincts clashed with hers ever since we saw each other, but now that I loss... My emotions are also added," She growled, then paused. Tilting her head she smirked, "I'm surprised, most beginning Tamer's don't take Pokégirl's instincts into account so quickly." She commented.

He lowered his head, "That isn't right. I should've realized sooner." he muttered.

She turned to look at Naruto's back, "I just want to know how you two got them to that level even if their experience level reads below mine." Her tail wagged, "I want to know how you got that license, and how you can change your form."

He turned to her and stared, not saying a word he turned away, "Myrel," he began seriously, looking at the moon, "Is there any chance of you joining my harem?" It held no tone, only a casual question that sounded like he didn't care either way.

Myrel's claw gripped the bed, "Fuck you." She muttered, turning her head away in anger.

Naruto hummed.

"It's not like you're giving me much of a choice." She mumbled, she turned away from him, lying on her side she rested her fists beside her head and stared at the darkness away from the window.

Naruto glanced at her in confusion, "What do you mean? I never forced you to-"

"I know you're the one who tamed me." She growled lowly.

Everything went silent and she knew that Naruto's body had frozen over. For a full minute neither said a word, she could hear the shuffling of the bed, Naruto shifting uncomfortably to try and come up with the right response.

"When?"

"Your back was bleeding that morning. I recognized it immediately." She replied, perhaps she expected him to plead forgiveness, or to deny it, either was a teenagers reaction.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't the way you wanted." He apologized.

She sat up and growled, "That's what you have to say!"

He raised a brow, "So you did like it?"

"Fuck you!" She cursed, she brought her legs in and hugged them, her tail wrapping around her, "I... don't really remember." She ground out frustrated.

Naruto blinked, "So you didn't like-"

"It's not about that you idiot!" Her face was red, "I mean I don't know whose fault it is!"

Naruto turned to her completely, now confused, he had prepared for an earful from her about how she hated Tashira and their harems and she wanted out as soon as possible, not about the Taming, it had caught him off guard, "What are you talking about whose fault it is? It's no one's fault, you were going feral."

She stayed quiet for a moment, and stared at the bed, "If it went the way I think it did. Then I didn't mean to force you." She confessed.

Naruto stared at her; eventually Myrel looked up, "What?"

Blinking in disbelief, Naruto pointed at her, "You think you... raped me?" He asked slowly.

She narrowed her eyes, "So you weren't just checking up on me." She replied, Naruto's breath caught in his throat, "Which means you knew I was going feral." She continued, her voice getting deeper when coming to the real conclusion, her fangs began to show.

"If you think you've claimed me you can just forget it, I'm not joining your harem!" She refused, "And I'm glad I fucked up your back and your ribs!" Turning away in anger and stubbornness.

Naruto paused, and then calmly shook his head as he smiled gently, "Myrel... I didn't expect anything in return. I mean I know how much a Pokégirl hates going to a PokéCenter at the wrong times; I just... wanted to help." He explained himself honestly, "Myrel, I'm not ashamed of what I did. If breaking a rib and getting my back clawed is a small price to pay to keep you from agony then I'll gladly accept having to limp around for another two weeks." He replied calmly, sincerely.

She froze at his words, then slowly turned to stare at him as her body refused to move, not understanding what Naruto was after then, "Wait-... so letting me go feral wasn't a trap?" She asked, now confused.

Naruto looked at her in actual surprise, his expression doing a one-eighty at her assumption, as if she was the crazy one, "What are you talking about Myrel? I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to. You don't owe me anything, you can still travel with us and when the right Tamer comes you can go with him."

The Dracona's tail waved curiously, digging to find some type of method within Naruto's actions, "So... you just wanted to help me? No compensation at all? I could've killed you that night for all you know!" She stated, if she had truly gone completely feral she would've fucked him into a boneless pile of blood, did Naruto really not understand the harm he put himself in? Any other Tamer would be screaming retribution while in a wheelchair if they _actually_ managed to live.

Naruto's smile slowly turned into a grin, "Well, if anything, that night was a gift in itself." The suggestive statement, his imposing smile, and his attitude displayed itself proudly; he had a small blush sporting his face.

Myrel stared at him, her jaw dropped slightly in astonished silence, "Why you-you... Grahh! Perverted brat!" she pushed a hand to her forehead in frustration, how was she supposed to respond!

"Too soon?" He joked, "Loud roaring to the heavens about killing me if I dared to stop?" He reiterated her frame of mind last night, an innocent joking smile on his face.

Her cheeks began to redden, "Shut up you idiot."

Naruto laughed kindheartedly, resting his hands behind his head, eyes closed and laughed even more.

Opening his eyes he gave her a caring gaze, "I'm glad you aren't as angry as I thought you'd be. Believe me Myrel that I really did try to find you a Tamer."

She looked at him suspiciously.

The violet-eyed Pokégirl quirked the side of her lips, raising a brow, "I suppose you did it for my own sake then?" Myrel asked somewhat sarcastic, thinking back to that night.

"Exactly. I only did it because I knew that the last thing you'd want is to be placed on a shelf in a PokéCenter," Naruto finished gently, his hand moved to massage his sore muscles, "Believe me Myrel. It hurt me more than it hurt you." Gesturing to his back.

Myrel's frown struggled to remain, her lip twitching at the joke. She thought back to the feeling of that night in their time of passion, and then she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and groaned loudly.

Her boiling hatred for Naruto, Tashira and pretty much his whole family had seemingly dissolved.

Myrel glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, she mumbled something to herself and Naruto in response raised a brow in interest, watching as she struggled to say something.

She sighed, "You're such an idiot... Naruto... I... t-tha-... thank... ggrr- I'm not angry at you or her anymore. You killed my mood brat." She growled, unable to say what she started with, crossing her arms she avoided his gaze.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "You and Kiya will share the bed, I won't mind sleeping on the couch tonight." He replied.

Raising a brow Myrel watched him get up and turn around, her attention turned to his back, "Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked back curiously.

"I-... Sorry about your back and your rib... I didn't mean what I said." Myrel apologized; a deep blush attacked her as she avoided his look of shock.

Naruto's surprised expression melted into sympathy, he spared her any more shame, "Don't worry about it."

He glanced to the door, "The girls are apologizing and helping Jiroshi and Kitsuto, I'm gonna go downstairs with Hinata to tell Kitsuto what type of Pokédexes he should order."

Sitting on the bed hugging her knees in embarrassment she slowly nodded.

He walked out, "Goodnight Myrel."

She watched him close the door, "Yeah."

TLTLTLT

"Rrgh! Kiya move it!" She hissed, pushing the annoying Kitsune away from her, "You're taking up all the goddamn room!"

"Make me dragon breath!" She growled, pulling more of the blanket to her side, taking up most of the bed as well.

"Why you little-"

"Go to Sleep~!" Naruto groaned from the couch, it was nearing midnight and the two have been arguing ever since Kiya came into the room.

_*... Crunch!*_

"Ouch!" Kiya yelped before covering her mouth to keep from angering Naruto, she snapped her head to look over her shoulder; her fur spiked seeing her tail in Myrel's mouth.

"Grrr!" She drove an elbow into Myrel's stomach, Myrel shoving her away as they fought over the blanket.

"Damn it Kiya!" She hissed.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_*Snoring* _Tashira's figure sprawled out on the bed she continued to snore loudly, the blankets having been kicked off in her sleep now only covering her left leg. Yue laid on top of her, nuzzling and groping her chest, purring and dreaming in comfort.

_*Snore...*_

_*Mew...*_

_*Snore...*_

_*Mew...*_

_*Sno-_ "Tashira! Yue!"

Tashira's eyes snapped open, her body tensing as Yue jumped three feet off the bed in fright, hearing Hinata calling her name she had reacted immediately, fur spiked in panic that she'd done something wrong, they both quickly sat up and turned to the door.

"Y-yeah Hinata?" Tashira answered hesitantly, the door was closed, and Hinata was on the other side.

"Shower and dress now, meet me and Naruto in the training courtyard!"

Tashira winced at the order, Yue leaping onto Tashira, her ears lying flat on her head in fear, "O-okay! We'll hurry!" Yue called out quickly.

They stayed quiet until they heard the last of Hinata's footsteps disappear downstairs.

Tashira looked over to the window and groaned, "Damn, it's already morning?" She grumbled, yawning halfway through.

* * *

_*Loud Snoring*_ Kiya laid sideways on the large bed, limbs stretched to their length with her mouth wide open, snoring loudly with her tongue handing from the side of her mouth her leg twitched every occasional moment.

Her legs rested on Myrel's shoulders, the Dracona herself was turned facing the window at the edge of the bed, Kiya taking up most of the room.

"Kiya!"

The Kitsune's ear twitched, but she ignored it.

_*Knock knock*_ "Kiya wake up!"

Kiya whined, creaking open her left eye for a few seconds, then closed it again.

Naruto continued to call her name, "Kiya I know you're awake, don't ignore me!

"Mmmn-... Hey... Naruto's calling you." Myrel ground out.

"Too early," Kiya refused; turning to her side she covered her ears.

Suddenly she was flung from the bed, hitting the wooden floor with a thud Kiya yelped, Myrel kicking her off the bed. Immediately the Kitsune was up, grinding her teeth, "Ggrrr- Dragon breath-"

"Kiya!"

She winced, turning to the door she answered reluctantly, "Yeah?"

"Tashira and Yue are already in the shower, take a shower, get dressed and meet us in the courtyard. It's important!"

Kiya stared at the door, then glared at Myrel, her fur standing on end as she stomped her foot in grogginess, "Fine!" She whined, still wanting to sleep she trudged to the bathroom.

Myrel smiled, lying on her back she took the blanket back and snuggled within it, "Mmnn~" She groaned.

* * *

"Hey, what are those guys doing up so early?" Sei asked curiously pointing to the three Pokégirls walking down the stairs heading outside, the Foxx and four more of Jiroshi's Pokégirls sat at the dining room table.

Across from them stood four of Jiroshi's finest in the Kitchen preparing Dinner for tonight with the Ironchef, even a great cook like her needed help preparing food for the size of Jiroshi and Kitsuto's harem on this day.

Leeli and Jackie were sitting with Sei, seeing her point, the HeroLee and HeroChan looked over noticing Tashira as the one who occupied and destroyed the arena last night right after they had gotten done sparring.

Leeli raised a brow, "Hey, they're in the harem of that blond kid and the little girl Jiroshi told us about."

"Kitsuto-chan's counterpart?" Jackie asked, seeing the HeroLee nod she looked over to the three Pokégirls heading outside, "Yeah I bet they're in trouble."

The Air Maiden looked over, observing the Dracass, Kitsune and Cheshire, "So they're in the Universal travelers' harem." She noted, shrugging she returned to her cereal.

"I wonder why the Dracass and Dracona were fighting." Jackie pondered.

Leeli shrugged, "Well you know how difficult dragon-types can get, Riza use to act the same way back when Jiroshi was still traveling."

Iza tilted her chair back along with her head, "Who cares about that, the arena's fixed and the brats are getting punished. Hey Yuuga! When's Dinner gonna be ready?" The Neo-Iczel wasn't a patient Pokégirl.

A tick mark appeared on the Iron Chef's head as the Pokégirl turned, "You ask me that every Friday! It'll be ready at eight, it's always ready at eight! Now shut up and let me work!" She ordered, waving her spatula warningly, she hated to be interrupted when in the development of her masterpiece, "Go fix yourself some cereal if you're hungry!"

Iza sweat-dropped baring her teeth nervously as she laughed, "Right, thank you sis!" Quickly tilting her head to dodge the knife as it flew by where her head use to be.

* * *

"Oyuaa!... did you smell that food?" Kiya whined, her stomach now grumbling after her nose had smelt the wonderful scent of food.

"We hadn't had dinner last night, I'm getting a little hungry to." Yue admitted.

Tashira's stomach rumbled, but the Dracass didn't seem fazed or at least acted not to be, "If Naruto and Hinata want us to meet them at the training courtyard, then we won't be having breakfast anytime soon." She muttered.

The three walked on the cobblestones over to the Dojo, around the back and they spied Naruto and Hinata sitting in the middle of fixed and perhaps sturdier arena, all damage to the surroundings looked to have never had existed.

The three didn't comment, but by the shifting of their eyes anyone could tell they were surprised and relieved. Tashira looked over to see two of Jiroshi's Pokégirls sitting on the steps at the entrance of the back of the Dojo building, an AmaChamp and a Ronin. They looked to be talking, passing each other a water bottle before they turned their attention to the three Pokégirls stepping onto the arena.

There was another Pokégirl in the opposite direction, a ways away from the platform, an Acrobabe performing morning Yoga it seemed, inwardly Tashira marveled, '_Even on a casual day, Jiroshi's Pokégirls wake up early to train, and judging from the sweat and hard breathing, they've been training for hours.'_ It was about eight in the morning, so they probably all got up at six.

Not one of Kitsuto's Pokégirls or Kitsuto himself was in sight, nowhere within the complex, perhaps they were out doing errands.

Naruto and Hinata looked up.

Kiya yawned, "What's up?" She asked, Tashira, Yue and herself dressed in spandex prepared for training, any punishment really as they had expected as such.

They slowly stood up, stretching, "Guess I should tell them now." Naruto muttered, having already explained it to Hinata early this morning.

"Just saying beforehand that Naruto and I are sorry for not figuring it out sooner." Hinata apologized with an embarrassed smile, eyes closed as she blushed.

The three blanched, Kiya looking to her sisters before looking back, "Y-you mean you're not punishing us?" She asked.

Naruto waved it off, "That was yesterday and I expect you guys to just move forward in your relationship with Myrel from now on," he started lightly, then his face darkened, "... Or have you not learned your lesson?" He questioned seriously.

Each of their breath's hitched in fright.

"No we learned our mistake!" Yue blurted, bowing deeply.

"Good!" Hinata chirped with a clap, before becoming serious, "What we have to tell you is an entirely different matter. Although in a way it could be considered a punishment." Hinata muttered, putting a finger to her bottom lip in thought.

TLTLTLT

"EEEHHH!"

"Wanna run that by us again?" Tashira asked dubiously, staring as Naruto proceeded to tear off Kiya and Yue's weight seals, the two gawked in shock and amazement at the sudden loss of weight that their legs trembled from the alien experience of what it was like to feel like a feather blowing in the wind.

Naruto sighed, "We've made a mistake."

"I don't understand." Tashira mumbled.

"W-whoa! I can't even feel my body!" Kiya marveled.

Yue looked into the palms of her hands in shock, "This feels... amazing." She whispered.

Once Naruto released the seal Tashira grunted, her eyes widened immediately in shock, '_This feeling_...' Her entire body felt fuzzy, like she was a blur itself, weightless for a few moments, and as light as a feather once she got use to the feeling.

"Wh-what is this?" Tashira muttered.

"The weight seals have been undone; you no longer have any weight on you. Your sense of weight changed dramatically within such little time that your body doesn't feel anything because of how light you actually are... in short, your nerves are numb." Hinata explained.

Kiya took a step with each leg... her legs reacted to the amount of muscle she used to take a regular step while wearing weights, Kiya looked back and found that she had taken eight without realizing it.

Their heads snapped to her, Kiya slowly grinned, "This is awesome! I wonder how fast I can go?"

Naruto raised his hand, "Kiya wait! Your body's too light that your muscles-"

_*Crash!*_

Naruto looked behind him, finding Kiya face first in the side of the metal shack full of supplies, her tail spiked and extended as her whole body dented the metal. Slowly she fell back onto the grass, her eyes twirling in dizziness as not even she could see where she was going.

Slowly the pain finally came; Kiya grabbed her muzzle, "OOWW!"

Everyone who saw what happened sweat-dropped.

Tashira, Yue and Kiya kneeled before Naruto and Hinata on the platform, Kiya cradling her muzzle with a hand towel brought to her, now covered in blood. They kept silent as they listened to Naruto explain the differences between strength and speed. As it stood, their strength had doubled, but their muscles couldn't keep up with their speed and if they fought without being able to control their muscles they'd end up shredding them beyond repair.

Tashira narrowed her eyes, "And how exactly do we go about trying to fix this disadvantage?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "First things first, you need to get use to the feel of your actual weight, and learn how to control your muscle strength to a smaller degree now. After you get use to the feeling we'll slowly begin training at a faster rate, slowly upping your speed until you reach your max and you're able to handle it. If you go full speed now, your senses won't even comprehend what's going on." he explained.

"Like so," He gestured to Kiya who grunted, averting her eyes, "You can't see, smell, or feel anything when going that fast until long after its happened, you could lose your arm and finally notice ten minutes after you've stopped running, you'll only be hurting yourself and your senses."

Kiya looked up, "Exactly how dangerous can this be?" She muffled.

Naruto looked at her, "If you went all out... going as fast as you could in a fight. Your blood is running at speeds your nerves, much less your brain can't understand, your heart will be trying to keep up to pump the blood in and out, but eventually it will build up and block your veins, your heart will explode," He put a hand on his chest, closed his eyes before raising and pointing to his temple, "Or, by some chance your heart and veins can handle the extreme pressure, your nerves and brain will be trying to give your body commands to understand and do, but it will become overloaded, and eventually your body will either give out altogether or you might even go brain dead."

Silence fell over them, a cold shiver ran up all but Naruto's spine at the severity of the situation, "We'll need to train you in each of the determining factors in order to sharpen your senses to be able to handle it understand?" Naruto continued.

Simultaneously the three Pokégirls lowered their heads.

He raised his head, "Until we get this all taken care of, using weight seals is out of the question." He finished.

Hinata nodded, "As of right now, you are forbidden to go beyond walking speed, for you guys even that's just as fast as a normal person's run." She stated, "Yue you can't teleport, your nerves are shocked and what feels like a regular teleportation could send you five miles over, understand?"

Yue's fur stood up, her mouth dropping, "I... can't teleport?" She asked, then looked up, "B-but isn't covering more distance a good thing?" she asked desperately.

Hinata looked sadly at her, "We can't take that risk. Your body could force your energy to cooperate because you don't know your body's limits, if you teleported that far without meaning to and used up all your energy you could die of energy exhaustion without realizing it."

Yue froze, trying to wrap her mind around accidentally killing herself, her demeanor deflated, "I... understand."

Hinata nodded, lowering her head she sighed sadly, "How Lee-kun could do this I'll never know." With her Byakugan and chakra control she could grasp a little more of the situation, and would adapt faster, but even for her this was unbelievably hard to control.

Naruto apologized, patting her back.

"So that's it? You're _lowering_ our training?" Tashira asked in disbelief, if anything she was now _weaker_ than with weight seals, this wasn't fair!

Naruto turned to her, "Trust me; you've got enough on your plate as it is. We'll need more meditation, and sensory training got it! And when it's over, you'll be much stronger!" He replied, "Unlike you guys, you don't have a chakra demon that can heal almost every injury. This is serious, I heal fast and even this is taking longer than any injury I've had, my muscles were shredded and my heart was ready to burst just before I passed out in my fight with Kitsuto."

Hinata, as well as the Pokégirls gasped in shock.

"I don't want this happening to you because you won't be as lucky." He finished.

Quietly the three sighed, "Did we get _any _advantages from this?" Tashira asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered favorably, "You use much less energy to do something, Tashira how many Hyper Beams could you use before becoming exhausted?"

"At the most, about three." Tashira answered hesitantly.

Naruto smiled, "Now you can probably fire six Hyper Beams and still be ready for a fight." He replied.

Slowly Tashira raised her head, her eyebrows going up, "R-... really?"

He shrugged, "Or if your unlucky, you'd use the same amount of energy for one Hyper Beam that you're usually use to, meaning you'd fire a hyper beam with the strength of three. If that's the case then you'd only have enough energy to fire two or three," He looked away with a hand on his chin, "Just one might have enough power to wipe out half the town." pondering the calculations.

Tashira seemed to be trembling, at least she heard some good news, where she couldn't do much physically, her techniques were increased by either quality or quantity, either didn't matter it was just damn good to hear!

"Big whoop, Tashira gets an upgrade. What about me and Yue, we don't have many energy attacks." Kiya interrupted, really all she could use was her ember technique, psychic illusion, and Hyper-sensitivity. The last one could help her with her speed training much faster... but she still had to learn how to control her energy again to even use it without frying her senses more.

Naruto smiled, "Then we'll have to fix that." He replied, "But for now, I just want you guys to get use to moving around, that oughta keep you guys busy."

Hinata nodded, "I'll get some books for mental training, and we'll also work on our meditation."

Tashira tried walking back to the mansion; she walked face first into the side of the dojo, then clipped her foot on one of the cobblestones face-planting into the grass. It went much the same way for Kiya and Yue, to the human eye they were in one place then blurred ahead four feet, left-right-back-forward, they couldn't curve which resulted in Tashira doing zig-zags trying to calculate her muscle strength and by just how much she needed to cut back only to walk face first into one of the pillars supporting the mansion at the entrance.

Ukoya watched from the fountain in the front yard as Kiya, Yue and Tashira grunted and blurred around, hitting each other and objects in their path, cursing as their noses began to bleed, hitting their feet against the steps.

"What in the world?" Ukoya mumbled then winced when Kiya shut the door on her tail.

"_AaaaaaAAAAHHH!_"

_*Glass-breaking*_

Kawana looked over seeing Tashira face down beside a broken vase, "Tashira? What are you doing?" Jiroshi's Alpha flinched when Yue ran into the corner, Kiya was stuck in the door yipping and crying as she tried to get her tail free.

Kawana raised a brow, "What's wrong with you-" *_Crash!*_ "... Guys?"

Yue cradled her face, mewing in agony, "Naruto and Hinata had us undergoing special weight training, it backfired and now our nerves and senses are fried."

"Kya!" Her tail came free, bushy and pulsing, "Our speed increased to where we can't control how fast we go and we can't see where we're going either."

Kawana narrowed her brows, "I've never heard such a thing, I take it your trying to control it?"

"More or less." Tashira muffled from the floor, deciding to just crawl her way to the kitchen for some food.

Kawana watched the three Pokégirls trudge passed her, "Well... dinner will be ready at eight tonight."

"AAH! Damn it!"

"Make it stop!" Yue cried.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Hinata asked as Naruto walked down the hill toward the town, herself standing a few feet behind legs trembling before she blurred next to him.

She had her Byakugan activated.

"Well we could get sleeping pills to slow them down." Naruto suggested.

"Their energy didn't go up, making them groggy isn't gonna slow them down. Its just their control that's errati- Aah!" Hinata tripped hitting the ground face first before tumbling down the hill, "Help me Naruto!"

"Ah! I'm coming Hinata!" Running after her.

Carrying her downhill the rest of the way Naruto looked at her worriedly, "You okay?"

Her hair was mussed and dirtied, as well as herself, having rolled halfway down the hill before Naruto got to her, "Yeah... I'm fine Naruto." She muttered, patting herself down.

Setting her down carefully he asked, "Do you want me to carry you to the library?" He asked.

"That isn't gonna help me gain control any faster," She mumbled sadly, instead she hooked her arm around his to keep her by his side, as she blurred he helped her keep her balance.

Villagers stared in shock as they watched two teenage Tamers walk arm in arm, then the girl would blur in place every other moment.

Naruto raised a brow, "What? Haven't you ever seen someone blur before?" He asked jokingly, they sweat dropped, but indeed they have seen weirder things, they ignored them.

"That re-minds me Naruto-kun? How c-ome you're not having trouble con-trolling your sp-eed." She asked, blurring every other moment.

Naruto looked surprised for a moment before he pondered it, then shrugged, "I guess its because my body literally can't, my chakra's as low as I can suppress it, and I can't do anything other than walk." He replied.

He looked at her in question, "Which reminds me, why do you have your Byakugan activated Hinata?" No one could see it, ever since five in the morning after he explained what happened, he helped Hinata train, keeping her Byakugan activated to help regulate how much chakra she was using, luckily using small amounts of chakra was a Hyuuga's specialty, it only took her three hours to finally figure out how much chakra she needed for a Henge.

If they kept at this then they should be able to control their body in a couple of days.

"Like you said, we need to work on increasing our senses to comprehend our body's muscles control, with Byakugan it's a little easier to do." She muttered, "The sooner we get this fixed the sooner we can get back to training."

Naruto nodded, he had a week of traveling to get use to his lightness, by the time he was completely healed, and he too should be able to control himself regularly.

* * *

She had never felt such a bed as comfortable as this one in her life, she moaned in comfort. It reminded her of the wonderful night's rest she had just after Naruto tamed her-

_*Thud!*_

Something hit the door, or rather someone judging from the whimpering. Myrel rolled over onto her back and glanced to the alarm clock, it was around two, she was still naked, not having dressed since she had showered last night, she peered at the door.

'_What_ _the_...' Wondering who was on the other side of the door as the handle jiggled furiously. Suddenly it flung open, a high-pitched yelp elicited from the Pokégirl as she flew across the room and onto the bed onto top of Myrel.

Myrel blinked then looked down to find that it was Kiya buried in her chest.

Kiya looked up.

Myrel raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

Kiya eyes shifted, "... Walking." She muffled horribly, she had spent the last six hours doing so outside in the courtyard with Tashira and Yue after eating breakfast. Then they went back to their rooms... She had gotten a little better; she was no longer a blur.

"You walked right into my breasts, you mind." Myrel growled.

"I don't wanna hurt myself," Kiya whimpered, averting her gaze as she appeared to be remembering something horrible.

"I'll gladly help you hurt _yourself_." Myrel hissed, "You're bleeding on me." She stated, just in case Kiya hadn't realized it.

"I'll clean that up later." Kiya muttered tiredly.

"Well aren't you girls getting frisky." A voice commented from the doorway, quickly Myrel and Kiya's heads snapped to the door, seeing Jiroshi's Boobcat standing at the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Myrel yelled.

"I'll just close the door to leave you two lovebirds alone." The Pokégirl teased as she closed the door.

Myrel released a frustrated sigh as her head hit the pillow, "Great."

"That's what you get when you don't put pajamas on." Kiya said quietly.

"Shut up." Myrel growled, the mere mention of sex brought a memory back to her. Looking up into Myrel's eyes her ears suddenly perked up as Kiya hummed in interest.

Myrel raised a brow, "What?"

Kiya narrowed her eyes lifting her muzzle up to talk, "Hey, I know that look." Kiya's face slowly turned into a large grin, her nose still bleeding.

"Now you just look like a pervert." Myrel muttered annoyed, at the moment she could humor Kiya, she didn't feel like moving at all, her body was still use to the warmth of the bed and besides she was supposed to be trying to build a better relationship with Kiya.

Myrel groaned, "At least clean up the blood first," She ordered, "There's a box of tissue on the dresser over there." Myrel raised a brow as she did a double-take,_ 'Wait, why is there a box of tissue on the dresser?'_

"Can you get it for me please?" Kiya pleaded.

Ready to reject she looked down into the largest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen, Myrel looked away in irritation, "Whatever." pushing Kiya off she got up and walked to the dresser.

_~Giggle~_

"I swear if I catch you looking at my ass," Myrel threatened as she grabbed a few squares of tissue, cleaning her chest she tossed it in the small waste bin beside the dresser.

Turning around she saw Kiya sprawled on her back with her eyes closed, Myrel stared for a few seconds before sighing loudly as she walked over to the bed, getting on the bed she leaned over the Kitsune and proceeded to clean her muzzle with the tissue.

Kiya opened her eyes, seeing how close Myrel's face was to her's, "Thanks Dragon Breath."

Myrel breathed on her muzzle mostly to annoy her, instead she only giggled.

The door opened, "Hey Kiya where did your Tamer g-" Kawana stopped talking once she realized what she walked in on, seeing a naked Dracona leaning over a panting Kitsune, the Hottie paused, "Oh, I'll come back later." Closing the door.

Myrel stood up, "Wait!... damn it!" Myrel yelled, palming her forehead in frustration.

~_Giggle_~

"You shut up." Myrel ground out, throwing the tissue away before sitting on the bed.

Quietly Kiya propped herself up on her elbow, a fox grin spread over her muzzle, "You're just too cute." she giggled.

"Let's see how cute you think I am while I strangle you." Myrel growled.

"Ooh Kinky." Kiya teased.

Myrel growled, "Shut up Kitsune!" turning away they sat in silence for a few short moments, rage building up in the Draconic Pokégirl, "Stop looking at me like that." She didn't need to feel embarrassed for being tamed, but Kiya only giggled.

"What?" Myrel asked irritated.

Kiya leaned over interestedly, "I saw that look in your eyes earlier."

Myrel glanced over in annoyance, she inwardly jumped, seeing Kiya's large grin, and big brown eyes stare into her very soul, "Look?" She inquired Kiya to continue.

Kiya snickered, "I know that look," She giggled even more pervaciously, "It's alright, there's no need to be embarrassed. The look in your eyes... that's the look I get after a good fucking." She compared, now she had a reason to thank Hinata's facial reading training.

Myrel turned her head stonily, "What did you say?" she threatened.

Kiya allowed silence to pass through them, and oddly the Dracona thanked her for that. Kiya smiled at her, a certain glow in her eyes now, "If you want... maybe all three of us could have a session together in the future?" She proposed a cheeky smile upon her muzzle as she looked up at Myrel, there was no better relationship than that of sex, and Naruto wanted her to build her relationship with Myrel.

The Dracona in question did a double take, her head snapped at attention as she looked down at the Kitsune.

"You know," She whispered suggestively, she scooted closer to Myrel, "Just you... me... _master_." She sensually hinted, Myrel was quiet in surprise, her cheeks reddening as she scooted away, and Kiya scooted closer, she sat up and leaned over the Dracona's shoulder as she whispered, "It would last _all_ night~" leaning over she kissed Myrel on the cheek, Kiya noticed Myrel's body shiver.

Suddenly feeling more annoyed than anything else Myrel strengthened her resolve, stood up and backed away from the obviously aroused Kitsune, "I'm not interested."

The Kitsune shrugged tracing a circle on the bed where she sat, "Well, you never know." She left her proposal out for her to take.

Myrel's body trembled, disgust? Most likely. She shook her head, that would not happen, there were many things she'd rather go through before having a session with them.

Myrel blinked, then blinked again as her eyes noticed the certain look in Kiya's eyes, "You know." she realized

The Kitsune pouted and fell back onto the bed, "I wanted to join, but Naruto said you'd realize it was him right then." Kiya sighed.

"How did you know that I knew?" Myrel asked.

"I didn't, just my libido instincts," Kiya joked, "And knowing you, I'm guessing you've already confronted Naruto." She rolled onto her stomach and looked at Myrel, "But even more interesting, it looks like you _enjoyed_ it."

Myrel growled, "You couldn't be more wrong, I ought to kill that brat, and you for even knowing about it!"

Kiya rolled onto her back, tilting her head back to look at her upside down, "Did you like the way his cock slid in and out? You fucked him over raw didn't you if your screaming is anything to go by," She enticed.

Myrel stared angrily, her cheeks slowly reddening at the description, "Shut up Kitsune." Myrel growled, she would not be toyed with.

Kiya curled into the soft bed, opening her mouth in a silent scream she put her finger on her bottom lip, "Rahhh~ Yes, just like that~" Kiya repeated what she heard in a sensual moan. - **_RRraahh_**_! Yes! Yes! Just like that!"_-

"I said enough Kitsune!" Myrel growled, putting her hands on the bed beside Kiya's head she hovered above the Kitsune staring into her eyes, "I won't be laughed at!" She snarled.

Kiya snickered, "You think I'm laughing at you?" Slowly she reached up and put her hand behind Myrel's head, pushing her fingers into Myrel's hair, "I'm laughing at the fact that you can't admit how good it felt." She answered.

The door opened, "I might've left it in-" Arimi paused seeing Myrel leaning over Kiya, Kiya's hand around Myrel's head as if they were about to kiss.

The Acrobabe backtracked, "Whoa, taming right? I'll just leave, sorry." She apologized as she closed the door.

Anger boiled to the surface, "Fuck! I can't believe it happened again!" Myrel cried out.

Myrel stood shirtless with just a pair of sweatpants, she grumbled to herself as she looked through the drawers, finally pulling out a chosen tank-top, "I didn't enjoy it by the way." Myrel stated, feeling the need to deny what she truly thought.

"You're lying." Kiya replied in boredom, staring at the ceiling.

"He fucked me when I was vulnerable!" She snapped as she pulled the clothing down.

Kiya glanced to her in slight confusion, "Vulnerable? Is that what you really think? That Naruto was the bad man the raped you against your will?" She asked genuinely curious if Myrel actually believed that.

Myrel didn't answer right away, "He knew the risks and still did it." She muttered.

"Only to make you feel better." She replied, and then tilted her head, "Can you at least answer this honestly? How did it feel?" Her teasing perverted behavior had evaporated from her.

The Dracona stopped, thinking back to that night and what she'd done and what she said, she couldn't help but look away and blush, "It wasn't... the worst." She admitted reluctantly, at least better than all her previous tamers.

"How do you think _he_ felt?"

Myrel blinked, thinking about what Naruto and her talked about last night. Having a four hundred fifty pound dragon bounce on top of him, whilst clawing up his back, and ending up breaking a rib?

She didn't answer.

Kiya sighed, "I don't know why you're lying to yourself, it was a good fuck, through and through." She stated, closing her eyes and laying the subject to rest.

Myrel narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, then slowly closed it a few seconds later.

* * *

Books on meditation; the basics of understanding energy; A book containing data on Legendary Pokégirls; a book containing information about each league; learning to master your olfactory senses; a book on yoga and stretching... so far this is what they had grabbed off the shelves.

"Man this library's big," Naruto muttered.

"That makes it all the more useful; all of this information is vital Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Yeah I know, I know," he waved off, walking by something that caught his eye he stopped and took a few steps back.

'_Pokegirl Animalistic Behavior & Instincts' _Reaching up he grabbed the book off the shelf and flipped the book halfway, reading the first thing that popped, up, "It is common for Avian type Pokégirls to want to take their Tamers up for a flight, they believe that the experience of the scenery and the wind brings them closer to their Tamer spiritually and that their bond will grow stronger."

Naruto raised a brow, flipping the pages in interest he turned to Hinata, "Hey Hinata check this out. Cat Types: Neglecting to give your Pokégirl attention will result in either bitterness toward the Tamer, causing her to act out in public, or procrastination on her part, resulting in the Harem being unable to get anything done for the Tamer's benefit until giving the Pokégirl the attention she craves, or something she wants this may involve buying her a scratching post or getting a squeaky toy, anything she can play with to pass time. _Note_: Her wanting attention is NOT the same as wanting to be Tamed."

Hinata glanced up, "Is it like that for all Cat-types? Yue never acted out."

"Maybe because you're treating her right." He muttered, Hinata smiled. _- "Throw a ball of yarn at Yue and just see what she does." -_

Naruto raised a brow as he stopped on a page that probably held some relevance to them, "Hey Hinata. Dragon-types: It has been proven that massaging your dragon-type's back and shoulders (That which has wings) will not only please them, but it has shown to relieve stress, calm them down, and increase trust between Pokégirl and Tamer. As a result of your effort to comfort and show care for her she will be more willing to indulge in your commands." Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other.

"Let me see that book." Hinata asked, looking at it, "... Huh." She murmured, raising her brows she tilted her head in thought, "I'll be sure to give it a try some time."

"Grab it?"

"Grab it." Hinata agreed returning to scaling the bookshelf.

Naruto turned away, each chapter was about a different Pokégirl type, he paused to read a line that stuck out, "Any Pokégirl that has a prehensile, furred or otherwise soft and sensitive tail (In other words, no rock tails, metallic, or the like) has been known to be a great bonding point. By either petting, playing, and/or pleasuring your Pokégirls tail, it will please them greatly and you will notice their loyalty toward you will increase in time."

Closing the book Naruto stared at it in interest.

"Let's see, show me something Dragon scroll," Tashira muttered, unfurling the Dragon Pokégirl scroll filled with techniques, "Now, what attack would be worth learning." She mumbled in thought, Tashira sitting on the bed, Yue was standing a ways off having been at it for the past three hours, it was almost four.

Yue took a slow trembling step, staring intently at her feet to make sure she didn't take any more than two steps, the amount of concentration she was giving this was high, sweat had built up on her fur, she tried hard to keep her energy suppressed as low as possible with each step.

"That's three," Yue blinked, "No, that's not right," She couldn't even feel or see herself take the third step until after she'd already done it, in slight frustration she tried again, walking back and forth across the room for the past three hours over and over intent on getting use to the feel of her normal body.

"Okay... five-wait no, darn it!" She panted, "_Hiss~_! This is hard; it's taking way longer than I thought it'd take!" She hissed agitatedly.

Tashira shrugged, "No one said it'd be easy forcing your brain to pay attention to the smallest bit of movement that it's not use to." She replied, "You suck at something at first, then in time with more training, you get better." She finished calmly.

"Tashira you're not helping," Yue cried, "And shouldn't you be trying to get a feel for movement as well?"

Tashira raised a brow, "Getting back to normal isn't gonna take a day ya know? It'll take time, a month max to get back to the way we were, and another to fully use our advanced speed and strength to our advantage- And Found it!" Tashira burst in victory, "Mini-Hyper Beam. If Naruto's right then each beam will be half a strong as my old Hyper Beam, I could obliterate that mountain like Pokékits play if I can master this- Ha!" She thought.

"That won't do much if you can't move. You'll be a sitting duck firing beams from just one spot." Yue commented.

"I'm getting to that don't rush me!" Tashira snapped.

Yue bit her bottom lip in concentration, and finally she took a step with each leg, "Okay... two... two?" She'd done it! The Cheshire's tailed wagged dramatically, "Tashira, I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

"Congratulations, it took you eight hours to learn how to take a single step." Tashira replied.

Yue whined, "Why do you have to ruin my accomplishment nya!"

Tashira glanced up, "I agreed to cuddle whenever you want, what else do you want from me?"

Yue paused, "... Yeah I guess that makes up for it." she murmured.

After gathering all the books they believed they needed they left the Library and hurried to make the journey back to Jiroshi's home. The Sun was beginning to hide away as it was nearing seven o'clock.

"Huh? Naruto, Hinata?" the two looked up to see Kitsuto and his harem being led by a Whorizard and Sayjin, they stood at the entrance of the gate looking to just have been returning.

"Wha? Kitsuto, where have you guys been all day?" Naruto asked curiously, he noticed the sweat build up, and dirt on them as if they just got done training.

Kitsuto grinned, "We've been training with Sensei Suya and Riza in the outskirts of town. We always do this every Friday." He replied gesturing to Jiroshi's Pokégirls who waved when mentioned waiting for Naruto and Hinata to catch up, immediately they noticed Hinata tremble with every other step.

"What's wrong with her?" Suya muttered with a raised brow.

"It's hard to explain," Naruto muttered.

"I just can't control my body." Hinata muttered blurring again, "It's only temporary."

"Sounds like every Pokégirls problem." Riza snarked humorously, the Whorizard nodded before she opened the gate.

The two senior Pokégirls headed in to prepare for Dinner.

Kyu stared at Hinata in concern, "What's wrong?"

Hinata smiled as she quickly gave the group a quick overview.

"Well that sucks." Kitsuto muttered.

"Yeah." Naruto and Hinata agreed.

"If you need any help with training, me and my Pokégirls are at your disposal." Kitsuto proposed, all his Pokégirls besides his Kyubi heading inside for a shower, having been training for hours, they were all beyond hungry.

"Thanks for the offer; we might need it later." Naruto muttered.

Kitsuto grinned, "Well for now let's just go in and eat! Dinner should be ready in an hour."

TLTLTLT

"Everyone get in here, food's ready!" The Iron Chef's microphone rang through the building, immediately Kitsuto's Pokégirls clamored down the stairs to get a seat, showered and cleaned now ready to eat.

From all corners of the house Pokégirls came to their seats, the table was filled with food at the ready ranging from meat for the carnivores to salad for the omnivores it filled the dining room table, even more in the Kitchen on the counter and where ever there was space.

Jiroshi bellowed loudly from his end of the table, "A great masterpiece as always Yuuga my dear!" Kissing his Iron Chef on the cheek as she blushed and thanked him greatly.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kitsuto stood up from the living room couch, Pokégirls lazing about did so as well as they went to the dining room.

Looking up the stairs they watched Myrel slowly descend down the stairs with a glint in her eyes at the wonderful smell of food.

"Oi, Myrel where's Kiya, Tashira and Yue?" Naruto asked.

Myrel glanced over, then raised a brow in remembrance, "Your Kitsune's broken, she's been buzzing around for hours trying to walk back and forth in the room," Just as she said that they picked up the sound of Kiya's focused grunts.

Looking up they spied Kiya latched onto the railing on the side of the stairs. They watched as Kiya slowly... _slowly_ she took a trembling step down the first step, her muscles couldn't take this, they felt like she'd been holding them in the air for hours... Heh.

Naruto blinked, and then he smiled in amazement, "Wow Kiya! You're already getting the hang of it!"

"Shut up!" She growled, having gotten two cramps since her weights were taken off and spending twelve full hours in concentration, calculation and frustration, not to mention she was hungry, she was in no mood for Naruto's cheery behavior.

Kitsuto and Myrel sweat-dropped as they watched Kiya go another two steps, "Imma go get a seat," He mumbled as he left.

Behind Kiya, Yue slowly turned the corner stumbled and knelt down for a moment before slowly standing up and continuing to walk, following Kiya's lead down the stairs.

Kiya breathed hard, "Al~most there." She whispered biting her bottom lip.

Hinata blinked, "Huh, wonder what's taking Tashira so-"

_*Crash!*_ "Fuck!"

Yue turned around, her fur spiked, "_Reow!_" Tashira crashed into her sending them tumbling.

Kiya looked behind her, "Kya! No, no- Gah!" The three fell down the stairs before hitting the bottom with a thud, Yue landing on Kiya and Tashira on Yue.

Myrel smirked, "Nice."

"Wwhhyy~!" Kiya cried out, "What the hell Tashira!"

"Shut it! This is harder for me!"

"Get your ass out of my face!" Kiya barked, Tashira rolled over, rubbing her head as the three slowly sat up rubbing their aching spots.

Hinata raised a thumbs up, "Good job!"

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT IT!" Tashira and Kiya yelled, then stopped as their stomachs growled loudly.

"Heh."

Kiya snapped to Myrel, "What the hell you smirking at Dragon Breath!"

"Nothing,"

TLTLTLT

"Bout time, come grab a seat!" Jiroshi ordered, gesturing to the seats beside him, Kitsuto sitting at his left, two other empty seats beside him.

Helping Tashira, Yue and Kiya take a seat, and then Hinata, Naruto took his beside Kitsuto.

"Hey it's the blurs." The Neo-Iczel commented as Tashira sat next to her.

They marveled at the food prepared for them, "You guys eat like this every day?"

Jiroshi chuckled, "I wish, Yuuga here prepares Dinner every Friday, only dinner because its her favorite. Other than that every other meal time the girls just go downtown and eat what they want."

"You must have a lot of credits in reserve then." Hinata stated in awe.

Jiroshi grinned, "Thanks Hinata,"

"If you command it, I'll prepare dinner every day, Breakfast and Lunch as well if you wish."

"My dear I couldn't ask more of you, Dinner once a week from you is good enough and all the girls love you for it." he replied then turned to the group, "Alright everyone dig in!"

Yuku put her hands together in a small prayer of thanks before digging in, chattering about the table of Pokegirls and Tamers ate what they found most appetizing.

Fixing himself Ramen, Naruto looked over to Jiroshi joking with Kitsuto, picking on him by trying to steal his food, "Gah! Get away ya pervert! That's my food!"

"I don't see your name on it! Who do ya think bought the food brat?"

Naruto stared watching as they acted like siblings, maybe even like father and son in a way, and for just a brief moment Naruto wondered, '_I wonder if that's what it's like to have a father.'_ Then again he remembered various moments where he and Iruka acted like that in a way, and there were also those moments when Jiraiya would challenge him and he'd buy into like always.

Naruto laid his fork down, realizing just how much he missed them.

Hinata noticed him lay his fork down, looking over she saw him watching Kitsuto and Jiroshi joke with each other, she had an inkling to what was going through his mind, _'Naruto-kun.'_

"Hey Naruto, tell us what it's like in your world." Kitsuto cut in leaning close to Naruto and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, the blond in response jumped at the sudden call of his name and contact.

The table quieted down at the request, Naruto looked around, "Huh?"

Myrel raised her head in suspicious interest.

Jiroshi nodded, "Oi come on boy, tell me what my counterpart is like!" He asked.

Naruto paused, his eyes spying Myrel at the other end of the table, "Sure thing, just hold on." He took out his pokeball.

Myrel looked affronted, "Hey! Don't you dare!- Damn you brat!" She cursed before she materialized back into her pokeball.

...

"Oh yeah she doesn't know huh?" Shiya mumbled in remembrance from what Jiroshi relayed to the Catgirl, the others nodded in understanding, "Oh- yeah I get it - makes sense."

Naruto grinned, "I guess I should start from the beginning." He muttered scratching his cheek on where to begin, "You see back in my world every person is born with what we call Chakra-"

They all listened in fascination as Naruto told them what kind of powers people had back in their world and also what customs they had-

"Whoa, whoa! Seriously you guys don't have sex every other day?" Sei asked in shock, the Foxx couldn't imagine a world where she'd go on living only having sex with that one person every other month or so... it sounded sad.

"That's what I said!" Kiya encouraged, Kyu smiled foxily in thought and Mika hid a smirk.

Hinata blushed, "Well there's only regular men and women there, Lesbians are rare and also the life we live doesn't give us much time for personal relationships." fidgeting as she explained.

"All the more reason to fuck out your frustration!" Riza called out, crossing her arms she spit out a small flame, "You go to school until your twelve and then get shoved out to do missions and kill, not even any fucking to release the tension and frustration, I mean damn that's just torture." She complained.

The pervy Frog Sage leaned closer, "So in your world the women can easily get pregnant at any time? Man what a bummer."

Kawana developed a tick-mark.

"In my opinion they're lucky, I didn't get to fight any serious battles until I turned fourteen." Kitsuto thought.

"Man all of you are just big perverts," Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"Hey boy come on what's life without a little fun?"

He glanced at him, "Jiraiya said the exact same thing." Naruto mumbled in memory, "Anyway like I was saying; There was this thing called the Chuunin Exams, it determined whether a Ninja got to be promoted to the next level-" He continued.

It was interesting to hear how another world lived, how they did things completely foreign to the Pokégirls, Ninja and villages to nations and daimyo's, it sounded very fascinating... except without the fucking.

"And that's when Hinata went up against Neji, she'd explain it better because I don't know much about the Hyuuga family, Hinata?" He left off.

Hinata blinked, suddenly the spotlight was on her, an audience of at least forty, "Well," She started, swallowing saliva in nervousness, "Neji-kun is a cousin of mine, he lived in the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, I was next to be heir... or at least that's what my father told me unless I lost the Chuunin Exams. The Hyuuga family was broken up in two branches-"

She explained the workings of her family, their techniques and bloodline abilities she went on to explain what the Byakugan was as she showed it to them. The Pokégirls marveled at how a regular human without blood gifts could do such a thing.

"That's a very precious ability; you're able to see through objects and a two hundred ninety-eight radius?" The Air Maiden replied.

Hinata nodded, explaining how they incorporated their bloodline with their fighting style. She went on to explain the marriages of her family.

Most of the Pokégirls shrugged, while incest was frowned upon in the Pokégirl society, many Tamers took on sisters or mothers as Pokégirls every day. Hinata explained that if she succeeded to become heir she might have had to marry Neji or some other branch member to keep the family line pure.

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry Hinata I wouldn't have let that happen, and as soon we get back home and I become Hokage I'm gonna change the Hyuuga way and get rid of that nasty caged bird seal! Just you wait!" He assured.

Hinata smiled as she blushed, "N-Naruto-kun." She then went onto the workings of all the clans that she knew within Konoha and their bloodline abilities.

"Judging by the way Naruto was telling things, he considers that Uchiha kid as a brother. And that kid's elder brother killed his entire family?" Jiroshi asked, Kitsuto had not yet heard this story, he turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, Sasuke was an Uchiha with some Sharingan ability that let him copy other people's techniques by just watching them."

"Amazing," Anya muttered.

"Wish I could do that." Suya muttered.

"I feel bad for him though, to lose his whole family to the person he trusted most." Kyu stated sadly.

"I wonder if he is still sane." Ariel pondered.

"I hope so; no one deserves such a fate." Yuku replied.

They told the events that followed the Chuunin Exams and then onto Bijuu, one of who Naruto had to face in the forests, "I also hold one, a nine-tailed demon fox Bijuu called the Kyuubi No Kitsune." He muttered, shutting his eyes to await some negative response.

Mika, Kyu and Sei perked up at the words, "So that's why you smell like a Kitsune." Kyu muttered.

"I always thought it was the aftersex smell." Sei replied making Naruto blush and Kiya grin.

"That is extraordinary, the way Bijuu and your world's sealing techniques are created and used." Mika replied.

Naruto raised his head seeing Jiroshi grin at him, "That explains the whisker marks boy, I like them they make you look badass."

"Huh? Really?" Naruto stuttered, he was being complimented for his curse? Although he should've expected as much, they had never seen its terror, but still the fact that they just didn't _care_ was comforting in a way, except for the Fox-types who were attracted by it.

"Trust me he's no friend, he's actually a jerk and real cocky and has the 'I'm better than you' attitude." he replied.

"Like Sasuke?" Kitsuto reminded, "Sounds like you'd be best friends then."

Naruto raised a brow, "Idiot."

Tashira smirked, "That's ironic."

He continued to how Jiraiya and him met and him taking him on his journey to get the fifth Hokage Tsunade, Jiroshi and Kitsuto paid especially close attention to this as well as Jiroshi's harem as it vaguely reminded them of mission a few years back when they were still on the road.

"Tsunade eh? Sounds like a real babe." Jiroshi grinned.

"She actually used a Jutsu to disguise her age, she's fifty." Hinata answered.

Everyone but Naruto, Hinata and their harems gawked. Naruto and Hinata laughed at their faces, finishing their worlds story of how Sasuke tried to run away and how they ended up in their world.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill any Tamers." Leia made note as a slight compliment.

"Why's that?" Hinata asked.

"I mean considering your ideals in your world compared with ours. Any Tamer should've pissed you off." The Elf Queen explained.

Hinata and Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well we spent two weeks in the mountains of Edo trying to find a village, and when we first saw a Pokégirl, I think a Bunnygirl, we freaked out." She replied.

The Bra-er Rabbit raised her head in interest, smiling, "You came across Bunnygirls?"

Naruto blushed, "It was the first time we've seen a naked girl," Hinata and him blushing as they lowered their heads.

Most of the Pokégirls giggled, including Naruto and Hinata's own harem, Jiroshi and Kitsuto snickered.

"Anyway after two weeks in the forests, a Tamer had come across us and mistook Hinata as a Pokégirl because of her eyes, and later her powers when fighting his Charmanda. I almost killed him because I thought he was calling Hinata a prostitute and wanted her, but he explained where we really ended up... I couldn't believe it at first, it was as if it was all just a dream and we'd hopefully just wake up."

They quieted down, "So how long have you been roaming our world under the radar?" Jiroshi asked.

"About half a year now." Hinata replied.

"How did you get your Tamer licenses?" Kawana asked curiously.

"We used a Henge to change our age three years older, after that we asked where we could get a rare Pokégirl, entered a contest and I ended up passing," Naruto laughed, puffing out his chest.

"We got the prize Pokégirl from Professor Kenzel." Hinata added.

Everyone paused, Jiroshi putting down his drink in realization, "_The_ Professor Kenzel? The famed professor and captured recently exposed Trauma scientist? Him?"

"The very same." Hinata replied, "We hadn't known that though, we got the pokeball and left town and immediately let out the rare Pokégirl which is my alpha Tashira," Gesturing to the Dracass whom everyone looked at.

"She was a test subject for Team Trauma and she attacked us in panic, we had to calm her down and later she explained everything and we automatically knew they'd be after us so we set off to the border of Edo and Opal."

Jiroshi leaned forward in interest as the story progressed, hearing of Hinata's dream that told her to go somewhere, it reminded him of something... he just couldn't remember.

"It happened to be one of Sukebe's bases, Team Trauma's hunter squad caught up to us and we ended up taking the whole mountain down due to the battle and just barely escaped with our lives, Kiya was still a new member back then," Naruto continued, "We quickly went to have Kenzel confess and tied him up for the police, after that we took our time heading to Ruby league to stay under detection, and when camping in the mountains of Opal we ran across Yue and her Tamer being attacked."

Yue lowered her head, Hinata rubbed her shoulder in comfort, Naruto explained that Trauma's trail had gone cold so they decided to head out.

"So that's when some huge boulder comes flying at us and destroys the balloon, we lose half our supplies and me and Kiya are injured. I later tried to do my Toad summoning to get some kind of contact to our world, but for some reason I just ended up summoning a Hottie, she freaked out and attacked us before dispersing."

Kawana jumped at that, "Hold on, you managed to summon one of Jiroshi's Hotties?" She asked in shock, everyone paused in confusion and surprise.

Naruto nodded, "I don't even know why, suddenly there was an influx of chakra before she appeared."

Jiroshi crossed his arms in thought at that, "That must've been Kawaki, so that's how you two met and why she thought to tell me." He muttered, "That's interesting, just like you and Jiraiya's summoning contract no one should be able to summon a Hottie without first signing my Hottie Pokegirl Pact."

"So what does that mean?" Kitsuto asked, "I thought the only ones who could summon Hotties were you, me and our Pokégirls?"

Jiroshi shrugged, "Well you and Naruto do share some strange spiritual link. When summoning your spiritual energy is sent through the pact you signed to where the Hotties are, they sense your spiritual link and it drags the Pokégirl out determining how much energy is being used to how strong the Pokégirl is... maybe the Pokégirls confused Naruto's spiritual link with Kitsuto's?"

Naruto sat back, finally he got an explanation, "Either way, it hurt too much to summon a Hottie, and I don't think I want to anyway. In fact me and Hinata want to try and summon Espers."

Jiroshi, Kitsuto and the Pokégirls turned their attention back to him, "Espers? You know there are requirements for that right? Why do you wanna try to summon an Esper?"

Hinata narrowed her brows in seriousness, "We know it's a long shot, but Espers are able to travel between dimensions... so I thought..."

"You think the Espers are the only ones who can contact your world." Kitsuto realized, "But those are different dimensions, you guys live in a different Universe." He brought up.

Naruto grit his teeth in hope, "It's worth a shot." he muttered, "If that doesn't work, then we could at least use the Espers as back up.

"So is that why you're going through all this trouble? You're trying to find a way home." Jiroshi said.

"What else? We don't belong here, and it's been a long time since we've last seen our friends." Naruto replied."

Tashira tightened her fist, Kiya and Yue kept silent.

Jackie and Leli glanced to each other; Jiroshi's Neo-Iczel spoke up, "Why would you want to leave? Our world's got all the sex, power and adventure you could want-"

"Iza!" Jiroshi cut off sharply, The Pokégirl drew back, the frog sage turned back to the two, "So what are your leads so far?"

Hinata sighed, "Right now we're heading to Scafell Pike in Blue League, and a Sukebe base might just be hiding there somewhere. With Sukebe's data we may find a way to get home. The Espers are another option, we're not really sure if it'll work but we'll keep trying."

"Now I understand." Jiroshi sat back, rubbing his chin in thought, after a moment he nodded his head with a thought in mind, "Would you mind wanting to visit the home of my Hotties tomorrow morning?" He asked, "Saturday's are when me and Kitsuto go to supervise their progress, every two weeks we go to tame them and it's about that time."

"Ehh! Kitsuto helps you tame the Hotties?" Naruto blurted.

Hinata blushed at the way Naruto phrased it.

Kitsuto groaned, "Trust me, it's more torture than anything else, half the day we talk, Jiroshi supervises how their training's been going so far, then the rest of the day is just non-stop taming, running me on stamina pills and healing shots." He muttered.

Jiroshi hit Kitsuto over the head, "Who are you to act like it's a punishment! Be glad I let you tame Pokégirls that aren't yours brat!"

Kitsuto held his head, coming at him in anger, "I never asked to tame your Pokégirls! You're just such a huge pervert that you dug your own grave and you're trying to drag me down with you!" He yelled, the two getting in each other's face baring their teeth.

The more the argument went on about taming other Pokégirls the more Jiroshi's Pokégirls began to develop tick-marks, Tashira noticed that even Kyu was getting a tick-mark, arms crossed and eyes closed with a frown.

Tashira hypothesized that none of Kitsuto's Pokégirls liked the fact that he tamed Pokégirls that weren't in their harem.

Kawana wacked Jiroshi and Kitsuto over the head, "Stop bickering over who you're having sex with!" She yelled.

Jiroshi turned away crossing his arms, Kitsuto doing the same, "Kitsuto tames the ones who've just become Pokégirls and the Horny Toads, and I tame the more experienced Hotties and Horny Toads."

Naruto blinked, "You have Horny Toads with you?" He asked.

Jiroshi nodded, "Yeah, they're the only breed that can calm a Hottie down when she's riled up, other than me of course, but Hotties are my specialty." He replied.

Hinata had a deep red face, "Jiroshi-san, how can you possibly tame all of these pokegirls plus your summonings before the end of the month, any other Tamer would be long past dead!'" Hinata asked in shock, disbelief, and slight embarrassment.

Jiroshi grinned, "It's because I'm the famed Horned F-" _*Wack!*_

"Give it a rest already you pervert!" Kawana yelled many of the Pokégirls there nodding their head.

"Ahh~ Sorry, sorry my dear, I'll stop." he surrendered nursing his head.

Naruto and Hinata raised a brow in surprise, "When you say it like that, I don't think I'd want to go." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah me neither." Hinata blushed.

Sayjin, Suya spat a bad taste in her mouth as she crossed her arms, "Honestly, he couldn't just have one, three or even ten, instead he's gotta have over fifty." She muttered angrily, the rest agreeing with her.

"You girls are supposed to be supporting me." Jiroshi sniffed sadly.

Kitsuto humphed, "You did this yourself you pervert."

Jiroshi rubbed his head turning over to Naruto and Hinata, "Besides, there's plenty more things to do there."

"So where exactly are these Pokégirl summons and how come they belong to you?" Hinata asked curiously.

Most of Jiroshi's Pokégirls raised their head in memory.

Jiroshi blinked, then sat back, "I keep them within a large spring tropic forest deep within the mountains of the Tropic league that is very hard to find, no one can get there without secret passage ways, nature made mind you, the entrance is hidden behind a waterfall. With the Governments permission I bought that spring. After that I set out to capture and tame the strongest Hotties I could find and form a summoning pact with them, that spring is their home, and with the help of parthenogenesis those strong Hotties create at least three a year, every Saturday I keep them tamed." He finished.

He looked at them, "So what do ya say? Wanna check it out?" He asked.

Naruto and Hinata stared at him incredulously, "Uh-... sure, but how?" Naruto asked confused.

Jiroshi hit a hand into his palm, "Just let me take care of that, anyway what did you do after Kawaki left?" he asked, grinning at the future.

Hinata blinked, "We decided to head to the Blood - Crescent Moon border, we came across a resting ground and decided to take a rest. The next morning that's when Kitsuto ambushed us."

"Did not _ambush_! Kami, I just wanted to talk!"

A fist pounded the top of Kitsuto's head sending him under the table, "Kitsuto!" Kawana ground out, waving a fist threatening, "What have I told you about being confrontational!" She yelled.

Kitsuto sat up cradling his head, "I'm sorry! I didn't intend to fight, but I couldn't let him go and I knew he wouldn't want to tell me!" He exclaimed.

Kawana sat back with her arms crossed, a tick mark on her forehead as Kitsuto cradled his head with tears in his eyes in fright.

'_Is that what I look like with Sakura?_' Naruto wondered, it was strange seeing it happen before his eyes, he continued, "Anyway after we fought me and Hinata left with our harems, that night I let Myrel out for the first time since winning her... it didn't go well."

"Well whaddya expect, she's a Dracona. Don't you read your pokedex?" Riza asked, the Whorizard awaiting an answer.

"Kitsuto broke mine in the fight." Naruto muttered.

"Mine too." Hinata chided.

All of Jiroshi's Pokégirls developed a tick-mark, even Jiroshi himself, "KITSUTO!"

"I'm Sorry~! Forgive me~!" He yelled, ducking under a plate being thrown at him.

"Jeez, after all we've done training him, the first time going away from the village and he does this." Rin complained, the Ronin not pleased with her student.

"Shame on you Kitsuto-chan!" Jiroshi's Flarea chastised.

Jiroshi sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto, Hinata. No matter how many times I _tell_ the brat, he doesn't always listen." He apologized.

Naruto laughed and waved it off as he continued, "Anyway after talking with us the next morning we agreed to a deal, I took his two Katana's as assurance that he wouldn't attack us. He later told us that we were in fact wanted criminals on a world-wide scale." He continued.

"Ah yes I was gonna tell you about that in case you didn't know, that Team Trauma fiasco left a big impact in Edo's League. Rumors have it that even a Legendary's after you." Jiroshi replied.

"Unfortunately." Hinata mumbled sadly.

"What are we gonna do if she finds us?" Kiya muttered.

"Fighting I'd assume... or for some Legendaries they may even want to claim the two for themselves and just kill us." Yue replied.

"Either way we're in over our heads, we have Trauma, Legendaries, criminals, and the Government all after us." Tashira continued to make rain pour over them, the three lowered their heads and sulked.

Jiroshi narrowed his eyes, "If a Legendary is after you, then I can try to help you anyway I can."

_*Glass Breaking*_

"J-Jiroshi..." His Warcat stuttered.

Jiroshi turned a stern eye, immediately all his Pokégirls backs arched, "Understood?"

"Yes master!"

Jiroshi turned to him, "In any case you can't beat a Legendary, just run, or if she finds you amusing, try to tame her."

"You think we could actually capture her?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Hell no," Jiroshi shot down making Naruto and Hinata deflate, "But it's much harder for a Pokégirl to kill someone they like, from what you've told me of your world, you have a way of changing people. I think I can see it for myself as well... just maybe." He muttered in thought.

Shaking his head he looked at him, "I'll give you half a million credits (_$50,000_) to start you off,"

"Nice use of pocket change _master_." Kitsuto muttered sarcastically.

Naruto, Hinata, and their Pokégirl's eyes widened, jaw dropping, "W-what! You'd really do that!" Naruto croaked.

He shrugged, "Why not? I can give you a small allowance of ten thousand credits (_$1,000_) a month, that should also help you in your journey." He finished.

Hinata gawked like a regular fish, "Y-you... I don't know what to say!"

Jiroshi grinned and laughed, "What can I say, you've grown on me!" He replied.

"It's only been a day." Kitsuto sweat-dropped.

"Even still, I feel like I've known them as long as I've known you." Jiroshi replied, all the Pokégirls were left speechless, Kiya and Yue's fur were bushed out in shock, Tashira still hadn't moved an inch since Jiroshi said the amount of money he'd give them.

"Anyway continue with your story." Jiroshi egged on.

Naruto struggled to find his voice, "After traveling for the week to reach the border I had managed to tame Myrel to keep her from going feral before another's days travel we reached the border. And so here we are," Naruto finally finished.

"Damn you kids have been through a lot in just a little amount of time." Suya commented.

"Imagine their reputation in a few years." Amelia replied, the Amachamp awing at the story, Jiroshi's Archmage couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Jiroshi sat back and sighed, "Jeez you kids sound like you've got a lot ahead of you. You don't need to worry about anybody coming after you, your secrets safe with us and our Pokégirls."

"Thank you Jiroshi-san." Hinata bowed her head.

Naruto leaned on the table closer to his counterpart, "I've been meaning to ask, how exactly can Kitsuto perform psychic abilities, use Chakra, Chi, Kido and Magic? I've never seen that before! Not even in our time in this world."

Jiroshi smirked, "I'm not surprised, each of these Pokégirls is Kitsuto's sensei, even the Iron Chef. I had come across Kitsuto fourteen years ago in the deepest caves of the Crescent Moon league Mountains." He began.

Naruto and Hinata paid close attention in interest and awe.

"When I was traveling I spent the night in a cave in one of the Crescent Moon League Mountains, I heard the sound of a crying child. Looking deeper into the cave I had come across a Kyubi, laying in care of a silver-haired child her offspring that she had recently given birth to, the Kyubi passed on her strong Psychic abilities to Kitsuto and he was blessed with quite a few blood gifts. As for myself I am born from a Hottie, the strongest in fact."

"The Kyubi was weak and didn't have long to live, with the Kyubi's psychic powers she gave me a vision: Me raising her child, just before she died. With no other choice, I took the child to my old master Saru the Monkey-type Monk Master or "Triple Master Saru", who lived in a small shrine long before this town was built; Anya over there is the Pokékit of Saru's Alpha Anma."

"I continued to travel and came back to visit every now and then. I always left a Pokégirl to train him, but after a Pokégirl swarm attacked Saru's shrine and he was killed, I decided to settle down and build a home for Kitsuto who was about eight then. I figured it was about time I settled down." He finished Kitsuto's story.

Jiroshi grinned, "In my travels I trained in many different energy natures that I found interesting and with me and my Pokégirls taught it to Kitsuto. As you know he still has a long way to go."

Resting his arms on the table Jiroshi leaned closer, "The reason I was able to teach Kitsuto those energy types is because everyone has the potential of those energies all suppressed deep within them to near nonexistence, the first one they find is usually the one they stick with. Like how you only use chakra." He explained, "But in order to bring those natures out you need to know the feeling of them, the atmosphere it represents."

"You're use to chakra and it gives you a certain feeling; while in order to perform Kido you have to have faith that your soul can physically protect you; Magic has a somewhat gloomy atmosphere; Chi involves affirmative action, aggressive and forceful, perhaps even a little rage. You need to know everything about an energy type, how it looks, how it feels, ways to draw it out and what it represents, only then can you actually put the energy type to use."

"Believe it or not, Pokégirls generate their own energy, dubbed 'Poke energy' because most don't know what to call it, but if you can master that you can also master Pokégirl attacks, some will also tie into elemental control, but that's for another time."

Hinata raised her brows in interest, "So you're saying even we could learn how to do it?" She asked.

Jiroshi nodded, "There's a good chance, but it takes extreme concentration and patience to separate those different energies once you get to using them. You see you can't use magic and chakra at the same time, because neither will work, nor can you mix them together. You have to pick the energy out of the group to use it, separate it from the others in order for it to work, and it takes time to switch between those energies," He warned them.

"There are risks to mastering energies, switching between them back and forth is going to put strain on the body, your coils can't handle the different energies being funneled through other than what's its use to, it could destroy your body and render you disabled for a few weeks."

Kitsuto lowered his head.

"Is that what happened?" Naruto questioned the silver-haired counterpart.

Kitsuto grinned nervously, "I figured I could handle it."

"Idiot." Three Pokégirls muttered simultaneously.

Jiroshi sighed, palming his forehead, "After I _specifically_ explained it to you." he muttered, "I don't know you."

"Master don't blame it on me! You're just a bad teacher!" He argued.

"To think you gathered all those skills and techniques in fifty years." Naruto commented.

"Eh?"

Jiroshi blanched, all of his Pokégirls, including Kitsuto and his harem all went silent as they stared at Naruto and Hinata, "Who told you I was fifty?"

"You thought Jiroshi was fifty?" Riza asked incredulously, Kami the man would be the best fifty-year old 'fucker' ever.

Hinata and Naruto shrunk under all the attention, "Well, Kitsuto said you had as many Pokégirls as your age.

Jiroshi blinked then developed a tick-mark turning to the silver-haired teen looking at him in fright, "Kitsuto told you I was fifty!"

"Hey don't pin that on me! I never said he was that old!" Kitsuto defended in annoyance.

"Well, not really." Hinata came to his defense.

The pervy Pokégirl master paused in confusion, "Then what made you think I was that old?" Jiroshi wondered in disbelief.

"Really, the dude looks thirty," His Neo-Iczel cut in.

"And fucks like a twenty year old." Jiroshi's Foxx added, giggling at the mere thought of Jiroshi being that old.

"We kind of assumed," Naruto muttered, "Pervy Sage is fifty and he's a master pervert to."

All the Pokégirls were silent, Kawana's eyes shifted back and forth before she burst out laughing, almost all of the Pokégirls followed suit, "Bwahhahahaahahahah!"

Jiroshi sweat-dropped feeling as if the laughs were directed toward him, "My counterparts a fifty-year old geezer? Aww man that's not fair." He whined.

"It actually fits in a way." Kitsuto laughed in amusement.

Under the laughs Hinata raised her brows, "Well how old are you Jiroshi-san?"

"Thirty-five." He replied sadly at the laughs that his counterpart was an old pervert.

Jiroshi shrunk into his chair.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

They woke up early in the morning around seven, standing in the gardens Jiroshi looked at Naruto, Hinata and Kitsuto, "Everything's set, ready to go?"

"You bet!" Naruto grinned excitedly, both Naruto and Hinata dressed in T-shirts and jeans, there would be no need to bring any weapons or equipment with them as this was purely a visit, their Pokégirls were still sound asleep in bed.

"Is it safe to leave the Pokégirls unsupervised?" Hinata asked in concern.

Kitsuto grinned, "Trust me; Jiroshi's harem can take care of it."

Jiroshi nodded, "Alright, everybody grab hold. I'm going to perform a reverse summoning." He warned.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked.

Jiroshi smirked, quickly he put his hands together to concentrate energy, and almost like a blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

_*Yawn*_ Tashira rubbed at her eyes as she slowly sat up, looking around for a moment she remembered, "Oh yeah, Hinata and Naruto left for the Hotties summoning place." She muttered.

Tashira's eyes widened, '_Is that Hinata's equipment? She never leaves those.'_ She thought, spying Hinata's weapon holster, medical kit, and even the box with Tashira, Yue's pokeballs laying on the dresser, her combat clothing was neatly folded and placed beside her pack beside the dresser.

Glancing over to Yue who was curled into a ball and suckled on the tip of her tail, Tashira thought about what she was gonna do. Technically she was the Pokégirl in charge when Naruto and Hinata weren't here.

The first thing that popped up was training, but unfortunately they couldn't do the training that she liked. Tashira's brows lifted once she noticed something different, looking down she identified the foreign feeling, she felt heavier, '_My body doesn't feel as light as it did yesterday..._' She realized, pulling down her tank-top she found no seal lodged between her breasts.

Tashira narrowed her eyes, '_Does that mean my body is more familiar with my actual_ weight?' Tashira swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up,_ 'Guess that can only be a good thing.'_ Her body was slowly adjusting, just needed time.

She took a step... and kicked the corner of the dresser two feet away.

"Tch-" She hissed holding her stinging foot, her back hit the ceiling knocking the wind out of her, '_Kk! When did I jump?' _"Crap!" She hit the floor with an audible thud, Tashira laid there for a few seconds cursing her enhanced strength and loss of reality.

"Right... tch- A hop is a leap for a normal person..." She grunted, while she did feel heavier than yesterday and could move better than yesterday that didn't mean she had complete control.

"Ehh~?" Yue was looking over the bed rubbing at one of her eyes sleepily, "Tashira-sama, what are you doing down there? Come to bed~" She mewed as she hit the bed again curled up.

Breathing in and out Tashira slowly stood up, the strain on her muscles from 'Training' yesterday was worse than yesterday, her muscles incredibly sore. Carefully she took a step... then a second, Tashira's eyes widened, '_It's easier than yesterday. Just have to be careful._'

With great focus she walked without making a sound without meaning to.

Carefully Tashira walked down the hallway, intending to take a nice warm shower, she had gotten better, to the normal eye she was walking half as fast as a regular person.

"Hey Dracass, where is Naruto."

Tashira frowned, focusing on making it to the bathroom, "Why." she muttered continuing to walk.

Myrel walked next to her, anger on her face, but it was slowly fading as she watched Tashira struggle to walk, "He balled me up in the middle of dinner!" she growled, tightening her fist.

"Naruto and Hinata aren't here. Go bitch to someone else." Tashira stated bluntly heading downstairs to the third floor, Tashira grit her teeth as her muscles were tensed in concentration as she began descending the stairs.

Myrel raised a brow, "They're not here? Where did they go?" She half demanded.

Tashira turned, "I dunno, why don't you go ask them." She blew off, half smirking at the remark.

Myrel's left brow twitched, "Why the hell are you guys walking like that." It was beginning to annoy her.

Tashira panted slightly as she turned on the third floor, "A training accident, none of your business it doesn't concern you."

Myrel smirked seeing how much trouble Tashira was having, a small need for revenge riled up within her, "At least you're faster than yesterday." She stated.

"Tch, is that supposed to be a compliment?" Tashira scoffed.

"Not really."_ *Smack!*_

Tashira froze, pain reverberated from her thighs up to her shoulders, Myrel smacked the back of her thigh in experimentation.

"Kk! What the hell!" Tashira roared, her tense muscles began to cramp, furiously Tashira swiped at Myrel but she simply took a step back.

Myrel smirked, laughing at her theory proven right, "What are you gonna do?" She taunted, quickly she smacked Tashira's other leg causing pain to travel up her body, Tashira grunted, shutting an eye in pain.

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't quit it!" She snarled.

Myrel snickered tapping her thigh with her tail Tashira let out a small whimper in pain, "Why you!" She swiped at Myrel but she was out of her reach.

_*Tap-Tap-Tap*_ her tail tapping her thighs over and over as she chuckled, Tashira whimpered clinging to the wall, "Stop it!" She roared, a flare in her eyes as she lunged at Myrel surprising the Dracona.

Myrel blinked, staring at Tashira who straddled her with her hands wrapped around the Dracona's throat, Tashira glared at Myrel, Myrel smirked in return, "Something wrong?" noticing her reluctance.

_- "But, if either one of you lay a hand on Myrel, you will be punished." He threatened. -_

Tashira's glare slowly lessened, and for a moment Myrel was confused, The frustrated Dracass looked deep into her violet eyes.

"... I'm sorry... I attacked you that night." She reluctantly murmured, her voice sounding defeated as she released Myrel.

Myrel's brows rose, before narrowing them at her in question, she bared her teeth at the unexpected pacifistic behavior all of a sudden, "Well... damn, it's no fun if you don't fight back." She grumbled irritated.

"I'm not gonna fight you. "Tashira looked at her seriously. _- I expect for you to treat her like how you treat each other." Hinata ordered seriously. -_

"Hn, so what you're giving up? Your masters aren't here, I was kind of hoping for round two." Myrel looked at her with a quirk, the two stayed silent for a few moments.

The thought passed quickly and Tashira sat up and crossed her arms in indifference, "Tch... No."

Myrel frowned.

Awkwardly she reached up and flicked Tashira's forehead, "... Ha." She sniped in victory.

"You're being childish." Tashira growled.

The Dracona sighed angrily, "It's boring if you don't retaliate..." Myrel muttered with a frown.

Staring into each other's eyes Myrel averted hers with a blush, "Are you gonna get off?" she didn't want a Pokégirl mistaking the scene like what happened with Kiya and her.

Tashira was noticeably holding back a whimper, "... My legs hurt too much." averting her own eyes in slight embarrassment, realizing that she was straddling Myrel in a strange way.

TTLTLTLT

Myrel groaned, "Unbelievable."

"Just shut up and carry me to the shower." Tashira ground out, being carried on the Dracona's back, they walked down the corridor.

Myrel glanced back to Tashira who had a shamed blush, "What's wrong with you guys anyway?" Myrel questioned.

Tashira sighed, "We were doing special training, but it didn't go as planned. Now we don't have control over our bodies." she ground out.

Myrel was silent for a few seconds, "Special training?" She repeated, looking ahead, "Does it have to do with Jutsu?" She asked, not that she knew what that was exactly.

Tashira's eyes widened slightly, "I'm not telling you anything more." The red-eyed Pokégirl shot down.

"Why are you guys so damn secretive!" Myrel growled.

"Just focus on dropping me off at the bathroom." Tashira replied.

"Can you at least tell me where Naruto went?" Myrel asked.

Tashira raised a brow, "I figured the last person you'd want to see is Naruto."

Myrel snorted, "Actually that would be you." Tashira grunted at that stubbornly.

"I could just drop you and beat the hell out of you." Myrel growled.

"Then why don't you?" Tashira challenged.

She didn't respond for a minute, and then she changed back to her original subject of interest, "Just tell me." Myrel demanded.

Tashira looked elsewhere for a second before finally answering, "Jiroshi took Naruto, Hinata and Kitsuto to where his summons live." She replied. After the shower she could have Myrel retrieve the PPHU and have Yue heals her, then she can heal Yue and Kiya's sore muscles as well.

Slowly Tashira's eyes widened as an idea bloomed in her mind.

TLTLTLT

_~Yawn~_ "Okay what's the big idea Tashira, why'd you wake us up?" Kiya moaned, glancing to Myrel, "And why is Dragon Breath here?" She asked.

Myrel developed a tick mark, "Stop calling me that!" She growled.

"Shut up, and I'll tell you." Tashira ordered, looking to Myrel the Dracona shrugged and took the PPHU off the dresser and gave it to the Dracass.

Yue's eyes shifted between the two Pokégirls.

"I just got an idea," Tashira started gesturing to the healing unit, "What does the Pokégirls healing unit do?"

Kiya blinked, "Heals you?" She replied absently, not knowing where she was getting at.

Tashira smirked, "Exactly, the healing unit heals any minor injury a Pokégirl has and restores them to full health as long as their pokeball is connected to it. Now, what all can a Pokégirl do within their pokeball?"

Yue's tail wagged in slight interest, "Anything that doesn't involve trying to break out, and your energy doesn't deplete at all even if you don't sleep; The pokeball is designed for conservation, storage and an educational device to get newly captured Pokégirls familiar with the human languages and customs as a basic. A Pokégirl could spend hours running in their pokeball, but their energy, endurance, and stamina remain at full. Although the pokeball doesn't heal any physical injuries a Pokégirl already has or receives while in the pokeball." Yue replied.

The side of Kiya's mouth twitched, "Show off."

Tashira grinned, "Exactly, there is no limitation that says that we can't train inside a pokeball, why do you think no Pokégirl does so on a daily basis?" She asked.

"No Pokégirl ever wants to, so far it's only been used as a place to sleep and wait." Myrel muttered.

Tashira nodded, "If we went into our Pokeballs and tried to train, due to our unique circumstances we'd end up destroying our muscles and perhaps worse, but, if our pokeball was attached to the healing unit it'd heal the damages as soon as they sprouted keeping anything beyond soreness from developing into a major injury." Tashira explained.

Kiya's eyes widened as she smiled wide, "Which means."

The Cheshire's tailed wagged in interest, "We can train endlessly in there and still be at full health once released. We'd achieve normality sooner than any outside training ever could." Yue finished, her eyes widened.

"That's my theory." Tashira agreed.

Myrel grew an amused expression, watching how the three Pokégirls developed a training method that no one had ever thought of before, "That's interesting."

Kiya's eyes sparkled, "You know this training method reminds me of that new Pokégirl show that's been on for the past year," She scratched her left ear in thought, "Uh what was it called? It's from Ultimate Legendary Ball, ya know with the Sayjin as the main character?"

Yue raised a brow, "A Pokegirl chamber?" remembering watching that cartoon in the hotel back in Ruby League.

Kiya smashed a fist into her palm in remembrance, "That's right, that's what it reminds me of!"

"You watch too much television." Tashira sighed, before she looked over to the dresser, "Anyway, Hinata and Naruto left their equipment here, including..."

Yue smiled, "Our pokeballs."

Kiya grinned, now excited, "Okay, so how do we do this?"

Tashira turned back to the two, "Only two pokeballs can be connected to the healing unit at a time. Yue and I will go first while you watch over us, in a hour let us out to see if it worked."

- _"Hmph, some dragon-type you are! Can't even trust you to watch our backs against ferals!" -_

Myrel frowned, "You don't trust me."

"Well just a few nights ago you were at each other's throats." Yue reminded, Myrel snorted crossing her arms and turned her head away.

Kiya's tail spiked, "Wait! Why am I the first to stay out, it should be the Alpha's first." She fumed.

"Myrel's your Harem contestant." Tashira replied evenly as she got up, slowly walking over to retrieve their pokeballs.

Tossing Yue her pokeball she snatched it out of the air without missing a beat.

"Wish us luck." Tashira muttered, slowly walking over to the PPHU she placed the pokeball in one of the slots before pressing the button Tashira materialized into red light and into her pokeball.

Yue turned a careful eye to Myrel, and then to Kiya, "Remember, one hour." She repeated.

"I got it, I got it." Kiya assured.

Yue materialized into red light and returned to her pokeball.

...

Kiya stared at the machine as she crossed her arms, huffing impatiently.

Myrel glanced at the Kitsune; in turn Kiya turned a wary eye at her.

"Don't think about trying anything dragon breath," Kiya warned as she stretched, "~Yawn~ I'm not letting my guard down for one second."

Myrel's fingers twitched, "_Stop_ calling me that... I have a name."

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Yue looked around her storage home, "It feels like forever since I've been in my pokeball." she muttered. Looking down into her palms she could already feel the healing unit do its work in easing her sore muscles and rejuvenate her.

Yue sighed, standing there she closed her eyes and waited for her sore muscles to completely fade, within five minutes the soreness and aches ceased to exist and back to full health.

The purple-furred feline tightened her fist, "Better see if it works."

The Cheshire observed her surroundings, a bed, slight exercise equipment, and food. Other than that there was white as far as the eye could see, she could go as far as she wanted, but no matter what she knew the way back to this little setup.

Closing her eyes she braced for pain before she sprinted, it was as if everything around her turned black with little wisps of stars going by at first. Yue cried out, she couldn't sense anything, sight lost on her and she literally felt her muscles begin to tear; her chest began to hurt, her heart struggling to keep up.

On impulse and panic Yue slowed down, trying hard to come to a complete stop, she gasped resting a hand on her chest, panting painfully for a few seconds before Yue froze, _'I'm... already healing!'_

The healing unit couldn't heal anything beyond minor injuries, a shattered leg, lost arm, they were gone, muscles ripped to shreds? Kiss her Pokégirl career goodbye; but the healing unit wouldn't let minor injuries develop into major ones, they continued to repair and repair until it was all healed.

Yue stared at her hands in shock, '_The pain's gone_...'

Looking behind her she could no longer see her resting center, but she knew where it was located, every Pokégirl could wander and if released from their pokeball and then returned they would appear back at the resting center.

Yue slowly smiled, softly giggling, "Tashira was right."

She attempted to walk normally, it was as if she was teleporting spot to spot, but she didn't stop like she did when trying to walk outside, she continued in stride, her straining muscles continued to heal but the pain was all too real, it hurt for a moment and then healed, over and over again.

"This seems so surreal." Yue muttered as she walked like she was used to, but to anyone else she would appear to be running.

Yue looked down, it was strange, she _felt _like she was walking, but in reality she was going at a sprint. She paused for a second to let the soreness heal before continuing to walk.

"Naruto said that our muscles, nerves, heart and brain can't keep up with the strain because our senses didn't know what was happening. So in response the heart and brain didn't know how fast or how slow to react," Yue slowly went into a slow jog.

The body responded to what it saw, felt, tasted and the like, "So if I train to try and catch the movement of my body, my body will respond to what I see and feel."

She stared intently at her legs, trying to catch each individual leg taking a step instead of seeing blurs, it was confusing and made her slightly dizzy, it was as hard as trying to keep her eye on one of the disks in a spinning fan.

Yue smirked, '_But at this rate, it shouldn't take longer than a couple weeks to get back to normal.'_ Although unlike that show with the chamber, time didn't go slower than it did outside.

At first going this speed was foreign to her, but she was slowly getting used to it and in turn getting a better understanding of it, this would help her determine how much energy to use when using techniques, what was excessive or not.

Perhaps she could try teleportation to test how far she could go without having to worry about dying, her ears perked up in thought,_ 'I could use my blood to place markings where I end up.'_ That way she could regulate how much energy she needed to use for the teleportative distance that she had been used to.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_~Poof~_

Kawaki raised her head in excitement, much like many of her Hottie sisters.

"Oh? Jiroshi's here!" Her sisters exclaimed excitedly as they clamored around the smoke that signified Jiroshi's reverse summoning.

"And so is Kitsuto-chan~" Some gushed.

Kawaki sat up, smiling in excitement; it was time for their taming. The young amphibious Pokégirl blushed with a perverted smile, rushing to the smoke as it began to clear, "Jiroshi-sama! Kitsuto-chan!" She called out.

Until she spied two others, she wasn't the only Hottie that was surprised to see two other Tamers, Kawaki's eyes widened in recognition. Seeing the blond boy and dark blue haired girl's eyes looking around in amazement, Naruto's eyes fell onto her.

Kawaki pointed at him in anger, "Hey! You're that blond kid that looks like Kitsuto-chan!"

Naruto's jaw dropped pointing at her, "You're that Hottie who attacked us!" he yelled.

Kawaki glared at him, "I didn't know who you guys were! You could've been trying to pokenap me!"

"We didn't do anything! Just because you didn't know us didn't mean you had to attack us!" He argued, the two baring their teeth and growling at each other.

"Naruto-kun calm down!" Hinata ordered putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kawaki and Naruto paused, "Eh?"

Kitsuto rested his arms behind his head and laughed, "Kawaki-chan there's no need to worry, he's family."

Kawasuna one of Kawaki's elder sisters walked up, "Even so, why did you bring them here Jiroshi?" She demanded, covering her chest with a glare, many other Hotties covering up their most private of flesh from the two teens they weren't familiar with as they glared.

Naruto and Hinata stopped moving, Naruto blushed hard, Hinata's face also turned red, "I should've known they'd be naked." Naruto muttered.

There were at least Thirty Hotties mostly green in color with a few different colored stripes, but there were also others but they didn't match the description of a Hottie, but instead Naruto realized that they were Horny Toads not as many as there were Hotties, at least fifteen of them.

All together some lounged about in the pond, the grass, at the spring waters that had steam coming from it, or by the waterfall that dropped off into a river a hundred feet below. Looking out Naruto saw steep mountains forming a ring around the paradise, as far as ten acres he could see were beautiful springs, and tropical forests.

Hinata awed at the sheer beauty and size of this place, "Waah! Sugoi this place is really beautiful!" She whispered in astonishment Naruto could only nod.

Their attention turned to countless colored frog-type and toad-type Pokégirls, ranging in height, and going from muscular to slender. A majority of them covered themselves and blushed angrily, others blushed and looked away or smiled and giggled... the horny toads in fact.

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine, feeling most of the killer intent directed toward him as well as Jiroshi.

"They're not gonna tame us as well!" Kawamiyu declared, her decision made just daring Jiroshi to disapprove, many others echoing her decision.

Jiroshi waved them off, "Don't worry they're not gonna tame anyone here."

"Good because we wouldn't let them anyway!" Kawamiyu retorted.

Jiroshi bared his teeth, a bulging vein showed at the side of his temple, "I already said they weren't so shut it!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't have brought them to begin with you pervert!" She yelled.

"You can't tell me who I can't bring!" Jiroshi argued.

"Then you aren't going to tame me!" She boiled; steam literally rising off her as her body heat rose.

Jiroshi crossed his arms turning away, "Hmph, fine by me."

Kawamiyu paused, and then her face turned red, lunging at Jiroshi, "You're so cruel you jerk!"

Hinata sweat-dropped, '_These Hotties attitude remind me of someone... but I can't remember who._' Watching as Hotties roared her on as she tried to undress Jiroshi then and there.

Naruto's eye twitched as he and Hinata shared a glance.

Kitsuto sighed, "See what I mean, nothing but trouble." He muttered to the two.

"What was that Kitsuto-CHAN! You have something to say!" A Hottie turned to him raising a fist warningly.

Sweat dripped down his neck as he perked up, "Not at all miss Kawata." waving his hands as he laughed awkwardly.

The horny toads either sighed or played peacemaker it was like this almost every Saturday. Half an hour later Jiroshi and the three teen tamers were standing beside each other, the Hotties and Horny Toads laying around to hear him introduce who Naruto and Hinata were.

Rubbing his throat where the Hottie was strangling him he turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Ahem- Naruto, Hinata I'd like you to meet _*Clear throat*_ my summonings, Kawakasu there's the strongest and the oldest here second to my alpha Kawana who's the leader. Kawakasu here's in charge of everything that goes on here,"

A dark green colored Hottie waved, standing proudly whilst naked, Hinata could clearly see that she was the most muscular here aside from Kawana, and from what Hinata could remember on their data, the larger their breasts were then the more mellow they were and again she clearly had the largest bust here.

Jiroshi raised a brow, "Which reminds me where are the Pokékits?" He asked Kawakasu.

She pointed her thumb down the waterfall, "Out training with Kawakanu. After you're done introducing those two you can hurry with checking our progress, the quicker we are to the Taming the better." She replied, glancing to a certain Hottie, "Kawamiyu could certainly use it."

Said Pokégirl crossed her arms and turned her head away, "Hmph!"

Jiroshi nodded, "Everyone listen, these two here are dimensional travelers, the blond here is Kitsuto's counterpart that comes from another world, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is fourteen. The girl, is his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga who is the same age-" Hinata blushed, "Which is why Kitsuto and him look alike, I brought them here to see you guys because Naruto's told me that he too has a master, _my _counterpart who is a Toad Sage." He explained.

Many awed and ooh'd, all turning their eyes to the two who blushed at the attention.

"That explains it!" Kawaki exclaimed in understanding.

"That makes things more interesting." Gamashia a Horny toad replied amused.

Kawasuna walked up behind Naruto and Kitsuto and rested her webbed hands on their head as she grinned, "Jeez you two really do look alike Kitsuto-chan." the elder Pokégirl teased.

Kitsuto grinned, "He's like a spiritual brother!" He laughed.

Naruto scratched his cheek as he grinned as well, laughing with Kitsuto.

Kawaki leaned forward staring at Hinata's breasts; Hinata blushed realizing Kawaki was so close, "Kami, for a fourteen year old you're pretty hot." Kawaki complimented grabbing the Tamer's breasts Hinata whimpered, they were almost as big as hers and she was fifteen.

"K-Kawaki was it?" She stuttered nervously at the nude Hottie feeling her chest.

"Yeah that's me, sorry for attacking you guys." She apologized, letting go as she stood up rubbing her neck with an embarrassed blush.

Hinata shook her head, "No, its fine you don't need to apologize, I would've done the same thing if that happened to me."

Walking up to the four Kawata interrupted, "Don't mean to break in on the introductions but can we get to the supervising already?"

Jiroshi blinked, "Ah right, Naruto, Hinata let's go then."

"You're just gonna leave me out!" Kitsuto asked irritated as the three began to head down to the tropic forest to see the Pokékits training. Kitsuto hurried to their side as the Hotties and Horny Toads followed and lead.

"Well Jiroshi's not the most responsible person." A Hottie comforted, patting Kitsuto's back.

"What's that supposed to mean Kawasayu? I'm plenty responsible!" He replied quickly to defend his pride.

"That makes me curious, aren't some of these Hotties Pokéwoman?" Naruto asked.

"A few of us yeah."

"So how come you guys... ya know, don't settle down and have children of your own?... with Jiroshi?" Naruto asked slowly.

Everyone stopped moving as they all turned to stare at Naruto, then they looked at each other before bursting out laughing, "I'd rather die than let Jiroshi be a _father_ of my child, he'd be horrible at it!" Kawahaya laughed.

Jiroshi's eye twitched, "I wouldn't be that bad as a parent." He stated heart-broken.

Kawata snorted, "Please just look how Kitsuto turned out." She gestured, "He only spent _half_ of his life with him."

"Hey I turned out just fine!" Kitsuto cut in, "Don't drag me into Jiroshi being a bad adult role model." He finished, crossing his arms.

Jiroshi sulked.

"We should just take Kitsuto off Jiroshi's hands and raise him with us." Kawaru teased as she grabbed Kitsuto's cheek, other Pokégirls giggling and teasing encouragingly.

Kitsuto blushed, "Yeah right, just so I can be your little sex toy for all eternity! Besides I like fox-types!"

"Oi, oi being a sex toy isn't so bad." Kawako replied sensually blowing into his ear.

"You girls are mean!" Kitsuto cried as they continued to giggle and laugh at his expense, "Master help me!"

Jiroshi grinned, "Girls, girls... Kitsuto is just a teenager," Kitsuto sighed, "His dick is entirely too small to satisfy all of you, he doesn't have endurance, stamina, and gusto!" Jiroshi exclaimed as he laughed.

Naruto and Hinata covered their mouth, "Ooh~"

"Gee, I feel so loved." Kawako muttered.

Kitsuto turned red in the face, "Damn you, you pervert! You're supposed to be defending me not insulting me you jerk!"

Kawakasu turned to Naruto, "The truth is that we can't allow Jiroshi to father all of our children, so we will instead remain independent."

Hinata blinked, "Why's that?"

Kawahaya answered, "Because Jiroshi will get old and lose his ability to summon us, and Kitsuto doesn't want to take us on as his summonings, nor would we want him to with his scent, he's cute... just not master material, in short, When Jiroshi dies it will be the end for the summoning pact."

"This place will be a Hottie and Horny Toad hot spot for future Tamers after I die is what they mean." Jiroshi explained.

Hinata lowered her head, "That sounds kind of sad, don't you want a family of your own?" She asked the current Pokéwomen who'd die without raising their own family.

"Ehh not really, I'm content with being summoned and fighting till I die." One replied, the rest of the Pokéwomen agreeing as well.

Kawaki rested a hand on Hinata's back, "It's just what they've all agreed upon and they don't really care."

Reluctantly Hinata nodded.

"Oi Hinata? Are you alright, your muscles aren't being overworked are they?" Naruto asked in concern, she had progressed faster than he thought, at the moment she just appeared to be limping but she didn't seem at all hurt.

Hinata blinked, a small red hue coloring her cheeks, "Actually I feel fine Naruto-kun." She replied calmly.

She wasn't sore, her Youki wouldn't allow her to be, much like Naruto her Youki reacted to injuries on its own. Did her Youki develop into a defense mechanism like Gaara? It was possible, either way she didn't question it, rather she thanked it because it allowed her to recover control of herself much faster. Her muscles and soreness would only last at least half an hour before her Youki healed it.

With her Youki healing her injuries, her Byakugan and good chakra control, getting back to normal wouldn't take too long, she just had to remember to not go overboard like Naruto, because not even she was able to heal from everything.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"Hm." Myrel hummed, Kiya's pokeball in her hand as she stared at it, the Kitsune had dozed off on the watch fifteen minutes in, the Dracona looked over to Tashira and Yue's pokeballs in the healing unit.

Myrel pondered a thought for a while before shaking her head, "I'll let her out when the hour's up, she should still be asleep." dropping her pokeball on the bed she left the room and headed for the guest room given to Naruto.

The violet-eyed draconic narrowed her eyes, now was the only chance she'd get to do this, _'Naruto won't tell me, and neither will their Pokégirls...'_ She thought, entering the room her eyes traveled every corner, then spied the dresser and like she expected, lay Naruto's equipment.

Closing the door she observed the room, the curtains closed left the room dim and only added to her suspense.

Slowly she walked toward the dresser, "What are you hiding Naruto."

First she grabbed the weapon holster, the supply pouch, then the medical kit, his clothes and the bag filled with supplies and laid them across the bed. She turned up her head, then left only to come back with Hinata's supplies as well.

She had to be careful to cover her prints, if anything was out of place then either the Pokégirls or Naruto and Hinata would realize that someone had gone through their stuff.

"Why would beginning Tamers carry these kinds of weapons." Myrel muttered as she looked through their weapon holsters, kunai, shuriken, senbon, and paper rectangles with markings on them.

She had heard of Tamers wanting to fight with their Pokégirls, but it didn't usually involve such strategic weapons, "This is something a Kunoichi would have, are they trying to be ninja?" She asked, she thought about all that she knew of the two mystery Tamers.

_'All I know is that Naruto can change his appearance...'_ They hadn't demonstrated any exceptional fighting skills, but still these were fourteen year old teenagers, how could they possibly put any of these weapons to use?

Narrowing her eyes she moved onto the supply pouch, some medical salve, healing and regenerative shots.

Looking over their clothing she noticed the durability of the fabric. Looking over to the two bags filled with supplies she dumped Naruto's bag out, nothing but scrolls came out.

Curiously she opened the first one, then her eyes widened, "It's all written in Japanese." She muttered, okay so English wasn't their first language, she couldn't read any of this.

She gritted her teeth and almost desperately she opened up the scrolls one by one to find Japanese writing on them. Dumping out Hinata's bag she found much of the same thing.

"Great." She fumed as she sat down next to the pile of scrolls, their secrets could all be written on those scrolls and she couldn't read it. Glancing over to the opened scrolls she stared at the markings.

Then she raised a brow, "What the-" Myrel muttered, on every one of them there was a box marking, a few words above it with an arrow pointed to the square. Picking up the scroll she unfurled it and looked over the Japanese markings, there were hand-sized squares after every few sentences and small arrows pointed toward them.

She stared at it for a while; raising her hand she went to touch it, nothing. Myrel sighed as she laid her palm on the square, giving up.

_*Poof*_ Myrel's heart skipped a beat, a sudden very small portion of her energy was sucked away and in place of lost energy, another scroll came into existence from nowhere.

Myrel narrowed her eyes, "Jutsu..." She mumbled, was this it, was this some sort of magic spell book or something? Could Naruto use magic and that's how he could change his appearance? She had only heard of such things.

Unfurling the new scroll, she expected it to be in Japanese, instead it was in English, but it wasn't what she hoped for '_Pokegirl Psychic Techniques_' the scroll was labeled, and that's all that was in it, anyone could find these at their local library and buy at the PokéMart.

Myrel frowned, going back to the scroll with Japanese markings she looked at the back of it, '_Yue's Scroll'_ was labeled on it.

Glancing between the two scrolls she snorted, "Is she trying to learn new psychic techniques?" She questioned, either way it didn't matter, this scroll didn't belong to Naruto and Hinata's. Turning the scroll over she looked back to the square she put her hand on, _'How do I put it back?'_

If it took energy to release it, then did all she need to do was push energy into it? Placing the scroll of Pokégirl techniques on the square she pushed her energy into it, and like expected it poofed out of existence.

"Interesting." Myrel muttered, rolling the scroll back up she looked over the scrolls and separated them. Putting the scrolls labeled, Tashira, Yue and Kiya to the right, she went over the rest.

She couldn't find any of them labeled Naruto and Hinata so she assumed the rest belonged to them. Medical; Weapons; Training equipment; Pokegirl data; Clothing; Camping equipment; Data, these were the rest, the only one that had any significance to her that might reveal what Naruto and Hinata were hiding was the 'Data' one.

Although just to be thorough she decided to check them all. The Medical merely contained medicine and books about medicine, what it did, how to make it, the side effects. Weapons contained more shuriken, senbon, kunai, paper with marking on them, steel ninja wire, and two swords. Training equipment had Gi's, papers with markings, and books that had to do with training like meditation, exercises, Pokégirl training methods, how to heighten your senses and yoga. Pokegirl data contained books on every Pokégirl's dex' entries, and another book containing public information on Legendary Pokégirls, more Pokégirl element techniques, and finally '_Pokegirl Animalistic Behavior & Instincts'_

Myrel stared at the book.

_- She could see him nod slowly, "Are your instincts telling you that?" He asked. -_

She snorted, "Should've figured."

The clothing scroll was in two basic parts: combat and casual. Camping equipment held sleeping bags, lanterns, cooking equipment and canned foods. And finally the Data scroll.

The first was a book containing all Primer information of each league. Growing restless Myrel unsealed another, and out came a scroll listed with different types of food, it had Naruto's name on it.

Myrel blinked, "The idiot made an entire scroll listing his favorite foods?" first she thought it was nothing, but then the title caught her attention, '_Favorite foods in this world'_ Myrel stared at it, what did he mean by this world?

"Strange title." She muttered, still, it didn't convince her of anything, the next held slightly more significance.

'_Naruto's Jutsu_ _List'_ that word, Myrel looked at the contents and didn't know what to make of it, "What's a Rasengan?" She murmured, strange names with letters beside them, apparently a ranking system.

Was this a list of magic? Was Naruto able to use magic? It'd explain his ability to shape shift, her suspicion grew as she tried to figure something out, so she put it aside for later.

There were only two more squares on the scroll, so she opened them both.

It left her speechless, "Kenzel's notes... and Artemis's journal entries?" She whispered. Did it mean _the _Professor Kenzel? The recently exposed Trauma member? Was Naruto a fan of his work, it was natural for a young Tamer to have an idle, but these notes contained the Dracass's evolutionary path and blueprints to some strange machine!

Her hands shook, not understanding what she was looking at, '_Artemis's entries... it has Hinata's name on it... does she mean the General Artemis? Is that possible?'_ Everyone knew Artemis yes, but these files, they contained the thought process of almost every Pokégirl, it had the sketches and information on cloning and splicing methods of Sukebe's original work!

They were written quickly in Hinata's handwriting, it seemed she had wrote it down so as not to forget, but where did she get the source of this information! Artemis's entries skipped around from subject to subject so Hinata must've been writing off memory.

Her eyes widened, Scafell Pike... was in Blue league.

_- What was so urgent about getting to Blue league? What did they have to do that was so important?_

_Myrel tapped the side of her head, "Let's see, what goes on in Blue League." -_

Myrel fell onto the bed in exhaustion, staring at nothing for a moment, and staying silent for several as she tried to make some kind of sense out of this.

"Who the fuck are you guys?"


	18. ARC II: 10

**PART TWO**

* * *

_~Yawn~_

Opening her eyes Hinata slowly sat up, rubbing at the edge of her eye in slight drowsiness.

They had spent all of yesterday at Jiroshi's own Pokégirl paradise, half of the day like Kitsuto had forewarned, was mostly taming, but Naruto and her took to exploring the island and even went to check out where the entrance to the place lay, making their way through a maze of caves, then swim through a tunnel before coming up and to the waterfall Jiroshi had told them about.

Hinata slowly stretched her muscles; she had also spent her time training there, later that day Jiroshi's Hotties were kind enough to give her a Jacuzzi pond using their body heat to warm the pond and ease her muscles.

They had gotten back around midnight, Kitsuto passed out and Jiroshi walking with a limp, and they left the tropical land full of satisfied frog and toad Pokégirls. Hinata was too tired to process anything and just hit the bed and cuddled next to Tashira and Yue; her muscles ached from soreness, but she had managed to get a lot of progress in, she could at least walk normally again.

Blinking lazily, she looked around the room.

Tashira and Yue were already awake it seemed, they weren't in the room.

_*Click*_

"Oh Hinata-sama, you're up?" Yue greeted with a kind smile, dressed in low cut spandex shorts and a sports bra ready to train, she walked in with a tray of breakfast.

Hinata was surprised, "Y-Yue-chan, oh you shouldn't have. Arigatou~ " She whispered sleepily as Yue laid the tray on her bedside.

"I would've prepared it for you regardless, you deserve it." Yue replied in protest kissing Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata rubbed her eyes again to fully wake up, "You already showered?" She asked looking at Yue's attire.

"And ate as well, Tashira is in the shower right now." Yue replied, then wagged her tail interestingly, "So, did you enjoy your visit to Jiroshi's Pokégirl summons?"

Hinata began to eat as she blushingly explained the events that unfolded upon their visit and Yue giggled at Naruto's banter with the Pokégirl summon, interested in the story of how the Pokégirls could function accordingly in an environment without their Tamer's assistance for six days a week.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Yue mewed, wagging her tail her left ear twitched before walking over to open the blinds to shed some light.

Halfway through her meal Hinata looked up, "What about you Yue-chan? How was your girls' day?" She asked, slightly concerned hoping they didn't get into any trouble.

Yue's ears perked up as she turned, "It was fun, we ate breakfast together with Jiroshi and Kitsuto's Pokégirls, me and Kiya soaked in the bathtub, and later Kitsuto's Pokégirls gave us a tour around the complex and showed us new stuff, our training was a great success as well." She replied walking over.

Hinata quirked a suspicious brow, "What about Myrel?"

Yue blinked, flicked her ear and looked up in thought, "I'm not sure. I expected Myrel to hold a grudge and remain distant from us for the day... instead she acted like the event hadn't happened and conversed with us every now and then, but she was still temperamental and annoyed as usual, and strangely a little paranoid. Still, she remained tolerant of everyone, especially Tashira, which was a little surprising." She reported sounding as confused as Hinata looked.

Hinata glanced down to what was left of her eggs, "Strange, I guess Tashira heeded our orders," She didn't think of it for long, Naruto's talk with her must've been more effective than she thought it'd be, then again Naruto had a way with Pokégirls as well as he did people apparently, but ultimately she shrugged it away with a grateful smile, "It's for the best."

"She appears to be warming up to Kiya most out of the three of us." Yue replied as she walked over to pick up Hinata's tray.

"It's not surprising... mm?" Hinata blinked, and then gasped.

The Cheshire blinked innocently, "Is something wrong, Nya?"

"Yue! When did you progress to walking normally again!" She had just realized how the feline was walking like there had never been a problem to begin with, showing no pain, hesitance or struggle, Hinata's mouth had fell.

Yue smiled brightly, "Tashira's training had pulled through thankfully!" She mewed.

Hinata beckoned Yue to go on, getting up Yue carried the tray with Hinata walking at her side, listening to how Tashira theorized a type of training method that would increase recovery two-fold.

* * *

Slowly Naruto sat up, yawning loudly as he looked around with blurry vision and spied Myrel hidden under the covers on the bed sleeping stonily, a frown on her features, but Kiya was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto scratched his head, "Mnn- Guess she's already _~Yawn~_... up." getting up off the couch he headed out, making sure to be quiet when closing the door.

Turning down the corridor he supposed he ought to shower, that is if no one was already in there, "Mmn?" Naruto mumbled, noticing Jiroshi walking up the steps and turning to him in the hallway.

"Jiroshi? I figured you'd be in bed all day today?" He murmured, after last night seeing Jiroshi with that limp and Kitsuto groaning that he probably had a broken pelvis, he figured they'd be out cold today.

Jiroshi looked surprised for a moment, "Oh? Naruto I was just coming for you." He spoke, carrying at least five books in his arms.

Naruto tilted his head, "Eh? What's with all the books Jiroshi?" noticing he was walking without strain.

Jiroshi looked serious, and gestured to the stairs, "Come, I need to speak with you." Not waiting as he headed back downstairs.

"O-oi! Matteyo!" Naruto called out as he hurried to his side.

They walked in silence out of the building and continued to the far left building out of the row, Naruto spied Kitsuto's Shrine Maiden sitting there waiting, most likely praying. It wasn't as large of a building as the others, a normal sized shrine filled with memorials of spirits and their religion, this was Saru's shrine... this small building had been all that stood here before this town was built.

Jiroshi looked over to the blond, and picked up the book on the top and pushed it into Naruto's chest, "Chi... Kido... Magic... Poke-Energy... This one contains basics to average leveled techniques, training methods and exercises for each energy-type." He listed off each book as he gave them to him, "As for chakra, well you and Hinata already know more than this world does."

Naruto stared at the books before looking up in amazement, a large disbelieving grin on his face as he laughed, "Wahaha! You serious, your giving these to us?" He exclaimed excitedly and a little greedily as well, looking at them in amazement, he hadn't been able to find the specific subjects in the library.

"Well they're only copies, but yes," Jiroshi nodded, "You won't find any information on those within the public, to attain that knowledge, you'd have to seek out the academies that train it. Those books were documented by me, and my Pokégirls respectively; they contain information of what we know, my experiences, training methods and techniques, also where to go to find these academies as well." The sage explained.

"Now,"

Naruto looked up.

"Would you mind indulging in a morning hour of meditation?" Jiroshi gestured inside, "My student is incapacitated for the moment."

Naruto raised a brow, meditation wasn't his forte, but for all Jiroshi's done for him he felt it an insult to refuse, "Sure thing Jiroshi!" Naruto grinned; he could use an hour of meditation, prayer, mental focus and emotional stability anyway.

* * *

"And it was thanks to Tashira for the idea." Yue finished, "At this rate we'll be back to normal within a week." She mewled joyously.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Hinata praised as she pet the Cheshire.

Laying on the couch downstairs with the T.V on they sat in the living room, a Pokégirl would walk by every now and again to get breakfast before heading outside for their routine of training, it was a rather lovely atmosphere, it almost felt like the Hyuuga complex... except a hundred times better in Hinata's opinion.

They both watched something about a band called the pussycat dolls, feline-types talented with the instruments; it was an interview about them retiring after years of success.

Hinata raised a brow, 'I should listen to their music when I have the chance.' She considered.

"Mnn... Nyaa~!" Yue moaned under Hinata's expertly placed fingers that scratched and pat all the right furry spots, her fingers ran through her fur and left her a whimpering puddle of ecstasy.

Hinata giggled at the feline's reaction to the attention, Yue continuing to push her head into Hinata's palm begging to be caressed by her delicate hand.

_*Purrrrr*_ Her ears flicked in undeniable pleasure from Hinata's talented fingers scratching a certain spot on her head.

Yue merely lay in Hinata's lap in pleasurable nothingness, her tail waved up the side of her waist, her butt displayed an extravagant view by the combined help of her spandex, and how her back arched and her lower body lifted. Yue couldn't help but feel as if she was on cloud nine, her chest rested on her master's lap as she continued to try and dig her head into Hinata's hand and her stomach.

Hinata giggled, watching as Yue's hands opened and closed, her nails extending and retreating repeatedly, completely deaf to the world around her the Cheshire only focused on her special time.

The young Hyuuga girl found her eyes drifting dangerously, her eyes paralyzed at the sight of Yue curling in those spandex shorts.

She couldn't resist, her curiosity and perversity was being pressured.

..._ *Tap!* ~Jiggle, Jiggle~_

"Nya!" Yue moaned.

Hinata giggled, and blushed deeply... soft. Her hand raised again to give Yue's butt another tap to watch her cheeks respond.

_*Tap... Tap* ~Jiggle, Jiggle... Jiggle, Jiggle~_

She found Yue lifting her bottom up higher and higher with each tap, offering her bottom to Hinata's palm.

"Hina-nya? Again please?" Tapping her butt Hinata blushed at the way her butt jiggled.

Hinata flicked her wrist, her fingers smacking Yue's butt again, and watched as it jiggled in a way Hinata found intriguing... she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

_*Smack*_ Yue's tail twitched beyond her control, "Nya!"

She mewed, looking up to her owner with large purple eyes. Hinata blushed, and rested her hand on her butt realizing she was getting carried away. The Cheshire proceeded to curl into a ball as close to Hinata as possible.

'_Kawaii._' Hinata couldn't help but think, her fur color only proceeded to compliment her eyes, and the fluff of her fur acted like a cushion as if she was a large fluffy kitten... she kind of was.

"Aww, Yue-chan!" Hinata squealed as she glomped her Pokégirl, whom yelped in surprise.

Hinata rubbed her cheek against the top of the feline's head, mussing her hair and fur, Yue was quick to respond, her wide eyes slowly closed again, she purred even louder and pushed her face into her Tamer's bust, '_Master...'_

_*Purrrrrrrrrrr*_

Yue's ear twitched, hard stubborn footsteps came their way.

"Hey you." Myrel called over, standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

_*Rooowwwwl*_ The threatening growl rumbled in her chest at the interruption, her fur suddenly spiked up, her body rigid as she shifted her head slightly from within Hinata's bust and glared at the Pokégirl out of the corner of her eye.

Thoughts of giving Myrel a teleporting Bitch slap went through her mind, "It's Hinata."

"What?"

"My master's name is Hinata Hyuuga, she's told you before on multiple occasions." Yue stated quietly, but filled with intensity, her eye watching the Dracona's every move as if she was either a threat or her prey.

The Dracona snorted.

Hinata patted Yue warningly, before she smiled, "Myrel, Do you need something?" She asked kindly, grabbing the remote and turning off the television as she did.

Myrel nodded, "I heard you guys left with Jiroshi to his summons. I've been looking for Naruto all this time." She spoke, a dark look on her face at the fact that they had apparently done something wrong in her eyes.

Hinata raised a brow, observing her features she noticed an oddity, '_She looks paranoid, suspicious of me even more than she normally is..._' Myrel kept her annoyed facade on.

Slightly Hinata's eyes narrowed, _'... and she's trying to hide it from me to._' She made a note of it.

Yue's hiss was quiet; Hinata's fingers scratched behind her ears reassuringly before nodding casually, "Yeah. Jiroshi had taken us; I believe it was in the forests deep within Tropic League. Jiroshi used some sort of reverse summoning technique to take us there, why?" She asked innocently, in a very polite way that Myrel thought had been just a little too polite.

Myrel looked slightly peeved, "Why did you guys leave without me, and where the hell is that blond brat?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Hinata paused, looking up she put a finger to her lips in thought, "I dunno, with Kitsuto I suppose." She shrugged.

Myrel turned away with a ragged exhale, "Hmph, some Tamer he is." she vented.

Looking up cutely Hinata giggled, "I thought you weren't part of his harem?" She asked curiously.

Myrel paused, realizing the mistake in the way she phrased her words.

She snapped at Hinata, "I'm not!- I mean... Still he shouldn't have... He was the one who won me so he should be looking after me." She huffed defensively as she crossed her arms.

Yue stirred watching interestedly as the Dracona tripped over her words.

Hinata released a light-hearted giggle as she looked at her teasingly, "Do you need another Taming?" she accused shyly.

Myrel's eyes widened, then she sputtered, "No! That's not any of your business you... -just... Rrgh- forget it..." She grumbled, back-tracking, her tail waved irritated before leaving.

* * *

**... Hours Later...**

"Hinata!"

Glancing at the call of her name she raised a brow, "Naruto-kun? I haven't seen you all morning where have you been?" She asked, seeing Naruto walking into the gates waving at her.

She sported dark blue spandex pants, and sports bra with a dark blue spandex t-shirt over it.

Naruto grinned, "When I woke up Jiroshi gave me some books that could really be useful to us, he's so awesome haha! I'll show you them later, after that I meditated with him. Then when we were done he said he'd treat me to some Ramen if I wanted to, and I couldn't turn that down so I hurried and took a shower, and got dressed. Oh man! We ate Soo much ramen Hehehee! Then Jiroshi took me to a few stores and showed me around, we spent all morning walking around exploring, it was great!" He explained grinning like a maniac, looking back to the gate, "He said I could go on ahead back to the complex. Saying that there were some errands he had to run." Continuing on to telling her what they talked about and what he saw.

Hinata blanched as he talked excitedly, loudly, and quickly, "Ch-chouto~ Naruto-kun you're speaking too fast." She interrupted.

Naruto blinked, "Eh?... Oh, sorry Hinata-chan, I guess I got a little carried away," He apologized as he laughed scratching the back of his head.

Hinata stared in silent shock once she fully saw that smile and boisterous behavior. She couldn't keep her composure, a feeling of happiness welled within her as she smiled and giggled, _'He seems so happy right now, like when he use to spend time with Iruka-sensei, back when he was the prankster outlaw... he hasn't acted that way in a long time.'_ she realized how his kiddish happy exuberant attitude he had as Konoha's knuckle-headed ninja had slowly receded within him the longer they stayed here, it made her kind of sad how for the first time in a long time, he showed his true loud flamboyant personality she loved in four long months.

"I'm glad you had fun Naruto-kun!" She chirped, smiling as Naruto chuckled, '_I'll make it my mission Naruto-kun... maybe even I can get you to act as freely as you use to.'_

He opened his eyes and took in her sight, "Are you going to train now Hinata?" He asked walking next to her.

Hinata nodded as she continued walking to the training courtyard, "Mmhm, the more I train the faster I can recover and no longer be a hindrance to our group." Hinata explained.

Naruto raised a brow, "You're not a bother no matter what Hinata-chan." He defended, "You're more helpful to the group than you think."

She blushed, "Thanks Naruto-kun...-um, what do you plan on doing now?"

Naruto raised his brows, then shrugged, "I figured I could come watch you." He replied.

Hinata's blush didn't lower, "Oh, okay." She nodded.

He put his arms behind his head, "So how about you Hinata? What did you do all morning?" He asked.

She blinked for a moment as she thought on it, "Yue explained to me a new training method." She brought up, explaining to him how Tashira came up with the pokeball training idea.

Naruto's mouth dropped, "I didn't think it could even be used in such a way! That's awesome!"

Hinata agreed, Naruto looked around, "So is that what those three are doing now?" He asked.

The dark-blue haired Hyuuga nodded, "Yue is watching over them right now as they train, at the rate they're going they should be back to normal within a few days, and we might even be able to do some small sparring sessions!" She happily finished.

"Whoa..." Naruto basked in the feeling of pride in being their Tamer's.

Hinata quieted, thinking about something else that happened, "There's something that might become a problem though Naruto-kun." Hinata started nervously.

Naruto raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Hinata tried to find words to explain it, "Myrel came down this morning asking for you."

"Me? Are you sure?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I thought the same thing, but that's not it. There was something different about her, I could see her trying to stay distant when talking to me, like she was cautious, and her expressions lead me to believe that she's very suspicious of me now, and she did a bad job at trying to mask it." Hinata finished looking over to him.

Naruto was quiet at first, then narrowed his eyes, "That's... strange." he muttered.

Hinata nodded, "I don't know what happened while we were gone, but now I don't think she trusts either of us at all." She murmured nervously.

The blond Tamer frowned, "If that were true she wouldn't have asked for me, she would've stayed up in the room... wouldn't she?" He questioned.

Hinata shrugged not knowing the answer.

He blinked, "Then again she's probably getting annoyed because I won't tell her anything, she's been very persistent in trying to find out our secret." Naruto mumbled.

He grunted then shook his head and rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Ah just leave it to me Hinata, I'll figure something out."

"Honestly, I was counting on it Naruto-kun." Hinata admitted with a knowing smile.

Naruto smiled, nodding he walked over to the back entrance of the dojo and sat on the steps.

* * *

**... Several Hours Later...**

"No, no, no! Come on Jin!" Leslia shouted, but to her chagrin only continued to be struck over and over.

"Heh! You're losing Leslia." Riza laughed.

"I call next turn against winner!" Suya announced competitively, the Sayjin watched with a grin.

"Dammit! Common Jin: Forward-down-kick!" The Atelesia commanded.

"It's no use," Mika made Leslia's futility evident with the final blow by having her fighter jump, kick Jin in the face two times before jumping off.

"WINNER: Raven!" The narrator announced as the ninja character posed.

"Ah damn! Not again!" The primate-Pokégirl whined.

Yuku clapped, "Wow, you're really good at games Mika." The Shrine Maiden praised.

The Fox Pokégirl filled her chest with air, "Like I said, Raven always wins with me as it's controller, ninja to another ninja as it were." The Kunimitsu boasted proudly, the group of Pokégirls all sitting on the living room couches playing games on the TV.

"Lets see how you fare against Asuka." The Sayjin-Miss challenged.

"Asuka's too slow." Riza muttered.

_~Yawn~_

Yuku perked up, turning to the stairs, "Oh, good evening master, did you recover well?" Watching as Kyu walked at his aid just in case.

Kitsuto's brow twitched, "... I slept fine," He glanced to the TV to see who his Sayjin sensei picked, "... Asuka sucks." He muttered.

"Says the one who gets his ass kicked like a bitch by her as Hwoarang!" Suya retorted evenly.

"Heh." Kyu snickered.

A vein showed beside Kitsuto's temple, before grunting, "Whatever... where's Naruto?" getting to the point.

The Kunimitsu pointed outside, "Out in the courtyard with Hinata, they've been out there since this afternoon."

Kitsuto yawned again, "All evening too? It's like... almost six now." He muttered looking at the clock.

"They love to train." Mika replied.

"Well one counterpart has to." Riza stated with a taunting grin.

Kitsuto turned to her, "Forest sucks to."

The Whorizard froze, then growled, "Forest can kick Hwaoarang's ass any day! You take that back you brat!"

"Yaahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Riza-sensei, please don't hurt him, he is still weak!"

* * *

Sweat dripped down her forehead, her Byakugan ablaze.

Hinata fell back onto her hands and without missing a beat fell back onto her feet.

She struck out a palm strike, then glided her left foot across the platform to change direction.

She extended both hands, her forefinger and middle fingers outstretched.

A few more palm strikes to the air before falling forward into a handstand, and very carefully she began to take steps across the platform.

She continued practicing kata's and forms of both flexibility, and maneuverability, seeing how far she could go while maintaining control of her body, purposefully going as slow as she could.

Whilst steadying herself on her hands, she calmly and cautiously began to do vertical push ups while slowly exerting small amounts of chakra at a leveled pace to ease her muscles, pushing the flow toward her hands, then down to her feet to learn how to re-control the flow of her energy.

She kept absolute focus, eyes observing her muscle movements to let her know whether to tone down or push forward while avoiding muscle cramps.

Hinata kept at this for a solid minute, in full control of her breathing, with a slight grunt she came forward onto her feet.

_*Pant... Pant*_

Hinata sighed, tilting her head up at the sky, Byakugan still activated she occupied herself by looking at things as she rested.

Curiously she focused her gifted sight upon Naruto to the left of her from behind.

_'... Sugoi...'_

She had finally done it! She could see the slight changes in his face of awe, sweat running down his skin, but beneath that was Naruto's large and calm flow of chakra.

Unlike before where she could see nothing but the definite flows of chakra, she saw Naruto, his skin and he was glowing in her eyes.

The Byakugan had the ability to see through objects, but it was also a magnifying glass of sorts, focusing in on the finer details if you could train yourself to.

She was doing both simultaneously, Naruto was as he always appeared, but he was glowing because of the chakra within him, his energy flowed like a river, she could see the slight tensing in his muscles every now and then, the fabric of his clothes shift. (**AN: If you've seen movie "Daredevil" His vision seeing his girlfriend in the rain, the "glowing" being chakra underneath the skin.**)

It was as if she was standing an inch from him watching all this.

She trained for months to master it, and finally she was beginning to unlock the wonders of the Byakugan.

Hinata smiled; with this she could read their facial expressions, notice heartbeat change, perspiration, read emotions, and any body movements all the while still able to see their chakra flow.

_'I need to hone the skill of reading emotions and body movement to an even greater detail... Even more refined than Neji-niisan. After that... I can push Jyuuken to a whole new level.'_ If she managed to do so, she could predict their movements and counteract before they even made a move.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she closed her right eye purposefully,_ 'I just have to keep improving.'_

She had to admit as she looked at Naruto while facing away, with this vision Naruto looked absolutely stunning.

* * *

"Woah..." Naruto watched as Hinata continued to push herself, doing so silently and gracefully, he didn't know why he couldn't comprehend it, but as he watched her push herself, completely focused, she looked... Pretty.

"Look any harder and your eyes are gonna pop out." Kitsuto muttered.

Naruto snapped to the voice, then relaxed, "Eh? Aren't you injured?" Naruto ignored his comment.

Kitsuto grew a tick-mark, "I slept fine." Kyu at his aid he nodded, "I can handle the rest Kyu, go see if Hinata needs any assistance."

Kyu nodded and teleported next to Hinata who yelped at her sudden appearance.

Naruto smirked, "Those summons really did a number on you."

"Think it was the 69." He joked as the two laughed.

Kitsuto slowly sat next to Naruto on the dojo's steps with a tired relieved sigh, "You guys just don't take a break."

Naruto returned to watching Hinata, "What do you mean?"

"Your journey so far until now... I would've laid low in a city for at least a few months to get to know about the universe I was in before going exploring." Kitsuto explained.

"That wasn't an option... We left our world in dire circumstances."

Kitsuto nodded, "You're so frustrated, and you panic even when you shouldn't have to."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching Kyu and Hinata cooperate, "I haven't felt anything from you." he stated confused.

Kitsuto stared at his hands and chuckled, "I can't control it, it's all new to the both of us. I'm guessing that whenever one our emotions are erratic... The other can feel it."

The Silver-haired counterpart leaned closer, "You're like an hurricane, your emotions have been ups and downs since you got here." The silver-haired counterpart added.

Naruto raised a brow, "You have no reason to have erratic emotions?"

Kitsuto shrugged in return, "I'm not concerned about any of this because I know everything will come out fine... There would be no point in worrying."

Naruto slowly took it in, "No point in worrying huh?" He guessed worrying about their home wouldn't help anyone.

Kitsuto stretched, "Ahh, So what do you think of our world so far?"

Naruto paused, then scrunched his face, "Too much hentai."

Kitsuto sweat dropped, "... Really?" he nudged his shoulder, "You have to be joking."

Naruto smirked, glancing out of the corner of his eye, "But... There are probably much worse Universes out there than this... So your pokéworld's not too bad."

"Glad to hear it. We have our interesting places to you know? Like Blood Lake." Kitsuto reminded.

Naruto smiled at the memory, "What other things does this world have?"

Kitsuto laughed, "Maybe sometime I could show you a tour of the world, us three and the Pokégirls travel the world for fun."

Naruto raised a brow in thought, then grinned as he hid a chuckle, "That sounds great." he admitted.

Everyone would like that, take a break from their journey to see this world for all of its pleasures.

Naruto scratched his head, "We haven't had any breaks since we got here."

"Then it's settled! We'll wait until we're both old enough to travel! Sixteen!" Kitsuto rejoiced.

Naruto lost a small part of his smile, _'Will we really be stuck here for that long?'_

"Is it that amazing?"

Kitsuto grinned, "You haven't seen anything yet, there is so much to see, we could travel to museums to water and amusement parks! Perhaps go check out the Jusenkyo dump. Go see a wreckball tournament and I could also take you guys to see the worlds Pokegirl championship!"

Naruto's face bloomed bigger with every word, "Woah! What are those like?" he asked anxiously.

Kitsuto looked abashed, "Well... I've never been to one or anything. In fact the first time I ever left my home was when I went searching for you. But! I do watch T.V!" he replied happily.

Kitsuto grinned, "From what I've seen, Pokegirl championships are huge tournaments; tamers can enter with their Pokégirls and battle many other powerful tamers from all around the world. If you come out on top, depending which tournaments you enter you gain a Pokegirl title: Water Pokegirl master, Dragon master, Fire, rock you name it, even sex master."

Naruto awed as his smile grew, "So they have those... They sound like the Shinobi promotion exams. Is that it you get a title?" he asked.

Kitsuto waved his hand, "Oh that isn't even the half of it, there's many awards and benefits that come with the championship title. The winner gets prize money, available to choose very rare Pokégirls that are extremely hard to find or are really strong. And many other things."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the prospect, thoughts of money for all the food he could want, access to information and resources, Naruto squealed to himself, laughing greedily, "Man I've got to go check these tournaments out!"

"It takes a lot of money to even get a seat at those tournaments." Kitsuto replied, then grinned mischievously, "However, contestants get in for free, front row until it's their turn, a full paid resort to stay at and other cool stuff." planting the thought seed in the blonde's mind.

Naruto smirked competitively now making up his decision, "Then I'll be a contestant! What do you have to do to be a contestant?" he asked.

"First, you have to collect eight gym badges. To get a gym badge you have to go to a Pokegirl gym and battle a Pokegym master, by defeating them you get a gym badge. If you have eight gym badges by the time tournaments start you can enter." Kitsuto explained carefully.

Naruto nodded in serious thought, "Gym masters..." he crossed his arms, when he had time to spare he would like to participate in this world tournament, it sounded like fun.

"I have to warn you though," Kitsuto gained his counterparts attention, the silver-haired teen was smirking devilishly, "I'm gonna enter the world tournament when I'm older."

Naruto's eyes flared as he smirked challengingly, "Don't underestimate me; my harem will be the strongest there is, think you can keep up?"

Kitsuto grinned, "I think I'll manage, I'm already ahead!" he boasted.

Naruto nodded, "Good! We won't fall behind!" he declared.

The two counterparts laughed together for a while before it died down.

Sighing Kitsuto looked at Naruto, "So, tell me more about what your worlds like."

* * *

The Dracona looked out the window cautiously, across the wall of bushes and flowers she spied Hinata training with Kitsuto's alpha.

Myrel's eyes drifted around and finally found Naruto on the steps of the dojo laughing with Kitsuto.

Her eyes narrowed, _'Just what are you hiding?'_ she demanded.

Standing in the room alone she leaned on the windowsill, the windows opened, she could hear the gentle breeze of the wind which blocked out anything Naruto said.

Her eyes drifted over to Hinata and watched her train for a few minutes, stances and attacks.

_- "You've lost." She brought her fist back; Myrel closed her eyes and winced._

_Slowly Myrel opened her eyes in confusion, then widened._

_Hinata was between her and Tashira, the Dracass's fist in the palm of her hand. -_

Myrel became confused, watching Hinata's moves carefully, hoping to see something to answer her questions, 'How did you get between us so fast? How were you able to catch Tashira's fist without struggle?'

'_Why Blue League? Does it have to do with Artemis? And how did you get that kind of information?'_

Too many questions were running through her head, why was professor Kenzel mentioned? He was a trauma agent...

Myrel raised her head,_ 'Are you guys involved with Team Trauma?'_

_'But then why would they be traveling like this? And the way they act isn't like their known to be.'_ She stepped away from the window and growled to herself, "It just doesn't make any sense!" resting one hand on her hip and scratching the back of her head with the other, her tail waved in uneasiness.

What was this mind control? It involved Dracass's and Dronza's but why, what were they being used for and who was using them?

They were just kids... Weren't they? She was growing more and more paranoid the more she thought about it.

She stopped walking, staring at the bed in thought, her eyes calmed as a memory came back to her without any specific reason.

_- Naruto paused, and then calmly shook his head as he smiled gently, "Myrel... I didn't expect anything in return. I mean I know how much a Pokégirl hates going to a PokéCenter at the wrong times; I just... wanted to help." He explained himself honestly, "Myrel, I'm not ashamed of what I did. If breaking a rib and getting my back clawed is a small price to pay to keep you from agony then I'll gladly accept having to limp around for another two weeks." He replied calmly, sincerely. -_

She was quiet, and her hardened face slowly softened as her tense body relaxed, standing there her eyes turned... Hoping.

Myrel turned and stared at Naruto, "You guys act nothing like criminals." she muttered frustrated.

At least from all that she had seen so far, and none of their Pokégirls acted as one would expect a criminal to act... Maybe it lead to something entirely different.

-_ "Y-you can't do this!" The Dracona growled, becoming angrier and frantic as she argued with her Tamer, her very first Tamer._

_His nose wrinkled, "Shut up!" he demanded, the Pokegirl in return was left glaring in confusion, lost and deep in her eyes one could see fear._

_She looked up "I'll try harder I! I'll win the next battle! Just don't trade me!" She begged. -_

"Hmph..." Myrel clenched her first as she continued to watch Naruto and Hinata, _'Or maybe I'm just being foolish...'_

Myrel narrowed her eyes as she tapped her forefinger on the windowsill in deep contemplation. One by one, no matter how many Tamers she had she just ended up disappointing them.

Her violet eyes paid close attention to Naruto,_ 'I shouldn't even be getting my hopes up.'_

Naruto witnessed with his own eyes how she was beaten to a helpless pulp by Tashira... Why should he want her?

Her fist tightened, and her teeth found themselves biting her bottom lip in slowly growing anger. With each Tamer she left bits of her loyalty, her dedication and conviction chipping away until there was nothing left... Until she didn't even try to work with her Tamers, not putting forth any effort in any of her battles because it was futile.

But with the little time she spent around Naruto and his companions she found that part of her, the bond that a Pokégirl like herself shared with an encouraging and caring Tamer like him, her desire to be prided by a Tamer... wanted to return.

Myrel bit her lip harder, now glaring down at Naruto. They always overestimated her abilities, always pitted her against level thirties, forties, and even fifties. Did they expect her to win them just because she was a Dragon-type? Was it her fault she wasn't properly trained?

_'Training.' _Just the word was completely foreign to her, she wanted that, pushed and trained to be better than before and to see that her hard work paid off.

Instead she was blamed, and cursed for losing fights that were too difficult to handle, even the fights she won held no praise, there was no glory or satisfaction to be rewarded in beating a Boobisaur or a Titmouse.

_'It wasn't my fault that I lost those fights.' _She tried to persuade, _'It's not my fault that the master was never satisfied.'_

_- "Ggh!" She grunted, growling to herself as she kneeled submissively and raised her hands to cover her head._

_*Thud! Thud! Thud!* "Damn Dracona!" He cursed as he kicked her over and over again._

_Each impact sending shivers and vibrations throughout her body, feeling her back bruising, aching. She didn't fight back; all she did was growl and glare at her Tamer stubbornly, not saying a word as He punished her for losing. -_

She snorted in bad taste, and bit her lip just a little harder, tightening her fist with hurt.

His harem, his alpha and him alone. She watched Naruto laugh and grin, his personality exuding happiness, confidence, care and courage, qualities of a Tamer she wished she had the pleasure of knowing in the past amongst her many Tamers.

How loyal Kiya was, she would die for him she knew, she seemed so happy with him.

Blood dripped from her chin.

* * *

He really had to hand it to the silver-haired jerk. Even though they got off to a rocky start, left each other crippled for a couple of weeks, argued and a little more... Even he had to admit that running into Kitsuto was probably the best thing that could've happened at that moment.

He quirked a wry smile.

If it wasn't for Kitsuto he wouldn't have learned of his weight-seal mistake when using it against him. Heh, even if he didn't know why, he felt that in a way it was thanks to Kitsuto that he was able to have tamed Myrel.

Providing rest, shelter, supplies, money, transportation... He had really come through for them.

_- Quick enough to beat lightning he bounded over to the blond, wrapping his arms around him he lifted him up, "Haha! I've always wanted a little brother!" He rejoiced, laughing like a fool as he spun around with his counterpart in his arms. -_

Naruto couldn't help but crack a grin, and Kitsuto glanced over curiously, "Thanks Kitsuto... For everything you and your master have done for us."

Kitsuto blinked, taken back by the sudden change in topic, blushing in embarrassment, "I don't really feel like I did anything." he denied humbly.

Naruto laughed, "Trust me... you've helped us out more than you think."

Kitsuto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Hey... Naruto?" Kitsuto grinned nervously.

Naruto glanced and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah?"

"Jiroshi said your spirit's essence... Is very similar to mine."

"... Yeah, he did didn't he?"

Kitsuto tried to find the right words, "I'd been thinking about that... How we're... Technically the same person."

Naruto smiled wryly, stared into his palms and nodded, "Both from their individual realms."

"It's kinda cool."

Naruto looked up, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kitsuto looked up, not at the sky, but beyond it, "If the multi-verse is true... Then there is one of us in each of those Universe's, each different from the other in looks and personality."

"But the same in spirit..." Naruto finished with a laugh.

'_Which is why I've been wondering...'_

Silence overlaid between them

"Kit-"

"-ruto?"

They both grunted in slight surprise, "Eh?" staring at the other for a moment before they both chuckled.

_'I don't know what would happen, but this spiritual connection's gotta count for something.' _Sobering up Kitsuto shifted his gaze. Without saying a word he stuck out his fist.

Naruto stared at it, then at Kitsuto, '_It's just a feeling...' _Naruto thought, his silver-haired counterpart merely gave a nod.

The blond teen's expression hardened as he narrowed his eyes, without another thought he bumped his fist in return.

Closing their eyes they focused their energy.

As if on command they felt something pull, their spiritual energies connected, constructing a bridge of sorts to the other's spirit.

TLTLTLT

_'Hmm? What's that noise?'_

Where was he?

Looking down, then in all other directions he saw only darkness, he couldn't see himself, he felt as if his body wasn't even here.

_~ Waahh!... waaah! _~

There was light just then, looking over Naruto's eyes widened.

There, huddled in the dark cave was a silver nine-tailed Kyubi, she yipped and whined as she tended to something she curled around protectively.

Naruto peered closer immensely curious, it was strange, she didn't seem to see him or even notice him, but finally he saw it: a crying silver-haired newborn.

_'Kitsuto...' _He realized in astonishment. For what felt like hours he watched in awe as the Kyubi tended to her newborn.

*_Pant... Pant_*

The Kyubi's head snapped to the entrance of the cave, and Naruto looked to see the commotion. A young man settled against the cave wall soaked from the rain, panting, Naruto felt he recognized this scenario... The same one Jiroshi had told him and Hinata.

Naruto stared in shock, that was Jiroshi!

Looking around he began to piece together what happened, '_These aren't his memories... I can't be in his mind. This is... a recollection of Kitsuto's life!' _The birth of his spirit.

The spiritual connection...

He was living through Kitsuto's own eyes, what felt-like fast forward and yet it wasn't, he saw Kitsuto's life.

What he went through, how he grew up, what he learned... He watched it all as if it were himself, and before he could even comprehend how long he had been here, he was watching the blond haired counterpart through Kitsuto.

How Naruto acted, how he fought, he could feel the emotions that ran through Kitsuto. Within a blink of an eye it was all the sudden the present day, the two of them bumping fists.

TLTLTLT

Naruto and Kitsuto gasped simultaneously pulling their fists away in shock, they clutched their chest and panted.

"W-what happened?" Kitsuto grunted, staring at the steps unable to comprehend what happened.

Naruto swallowed saliva, blinking to gather his bearings, "It was... like a dream," looking over at him Kitsuto looked back urging him to explain, "I saw everything... From the day you were born." he whispered.

Kitsuto grunted, "How much time passed?"

Simultaneously they looked up and saw Hinata and Kyu on the same exercise they had been earlier.

Naruto rubbed his head in confusion, "It felt like days."

"And yet we both saw fourteen years pass." Kitsuto muttered.

They blinked, completely lost, "All in a matter of seconds?" They concluded.

Kitsuto stared at him in surprise, "Your life... I remember now, as if I lived it!" he realized, he thought about everything that he had witnessed in the few seconds it happened.

"Ugh- I don't think I can handle this other worldly stuff any longer, I feel like I'm going crazy." Naruto complained.

Kitsuto blanched, "Hey this is the first time for me to." he muttered, blinking as mire memories of Naruto's life began to come back to him.

There was that girl...

Kitsuto scowled, "That Sakura's a real bitch."

Naruto snapped at attention, glaring at the silver-haired counterpart, "Hey! Watch what you say about Sakura-chan!" he warned.

"Sakura-chan?" he repeated incredulously, staring at Naruto in disbelief, "She beats you for everything!"

"She's still my friend! I won't tolerate you insulting my Team!"

"How could you ignore her? Pretty soon she's gonna slip through your fingers." Kitsuto whispered in disbelief more to himself than to Naruto.

Naruto raised a confused brow about who he was referring to, but then his need to get back at him came to the forefront of his thoughts, "What about you? That girl that didn't even notice you?" he taunted.

Kitsuto's eyes widened, a tick mark appeared beside his forehead, "Hey! You have no business going through my memories!" he yelled standing up.

"I could say the same to you ya hypocrite!" standing up in return the two bared their teeth at the other.

Kitsuto growled, "Why you! I'll-urgk!"

"Bring it on teme-Gah!"

Simultaneously they winced, Kitsuto put a hand over his hip, Naruto put a hand over his abdomen both in pain they bitterly glared at the other.

In their current condition they couldn't fight, silently they sat down and crossed their arms and looked the other way.

Minutes passed as their adrenaline and steam wore off.

Finally a crucial realization came to Naruto as his brows raised in surprise.

"Hey Kitsuto."

"What do ya want now?" he grumbled, glancing his way.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How do you know about Sakura?" in fact how did he know about Kitsuto's first crush?

Kitsuto paused, "It's..." he began to think, "I dunno I... Just did?" he muttered not knowing himself.

They two slowly began to think about just what happened and then on about what they now knew.

Information, understanding, they knew everything the other knew, emotions, knowledge, the past, they knew it all.

The silver-haired counterpart forgot his anger as his mouth dropped, "That's why..." Kitsuto whispered, rubbing his forehead to ease his racing thoughts, "Psychic techniques don't work on you." he figured out, looking at could be put under illusions and... Genjutsu because they merely altered his perception of reality... But psychic techniques... Techniques used to delve into his mind, techniques meant to corrupt or manipulate his mind: mind control, brainwash, memory erasing; his tenant... Kyuubi's chakra would infect the user trying to dig into his mind, and in turn cause tremendous amounts of pain.

Naruto stared at nothing, memories of a life he didn't live, knowledge of a world he didn't know, trained in techniques he knew nothing about, he knew it all.

Suddenly this world no longer felt like a mystery, as if he grew up here, he felt... At home in a way, grew up with Pokégirls, knew of the governments, knew this world's ways that he now understood.

Places, events, people, history, everything Kitsuto learned while growing up were now Naruto's.

And finally the most mysterious: Mana and Magic, Reishi and Kido, Chi and natural energy. He understood them, he _knew _them, the techniques and methods Kitsuto learned, he knew them all.

Naruto's shocked face exploded into a grin, "I finally get it!" he shouted.

Hinata blinked, Kyu seemed to have turned her attention to the two yelling counterparts as well as they both seemed to have discovered a revelation.

Naruto shot up, Kitsuto following his lead, "I know everything you know!" Naruto realized, "That's so awesome!"

Kitsuto himself began to think about the benefits this could bring him, "I can train myself to be good as you and Hinata!"

They understood how to do everything, both experienced and saw the other's training, all they had to do was train their body to be able to do it.

"I know how me and Hinata can go about learning different energies now!" Naruto blurted.

Pumped with adrenaline, they laughed and pumped a fist into the air, "This is amazing!"

_*Creak!*_

Simultaneously the two grunted, pain shot through their body a second time that forced them both to give a shout in pain.

Kitsuto fell back onto the steps cradling his hip, "Kk! Damn it-ow-ow that hurts!"

"Ggnn! _K-kuso!_" Naruto hissed, resting a hand over his abdomen, his muscle ripped open, he collapsed back onto the steps.

Surprised, fear and shock attacked Hinata and Kyu at once as she gripped Hinata's shoulder and appeared before them within seconds.

"Master are you alright?" Kyu questioned going to his side.

"Naruto, what happened!-?" Hinata demanded as she came to Naruto's aid.

After the two assured them it was an accident and they got to excited, Hinata had decided to call her training to an end seeing as she was nearly all but tapped out of chakra.

Kyu and Kitsuto bid them goodnight as the Kyubi teleported Kitsuto to get his hip checked, warning him that he wasn't supposed to do anything to straining.

Hinata decided to carry him inside so she could patch him up.

* * *

There didn't seem to be a soul in the living room, only a small lamp allowed the room some dim light.

Carefully laying him on the couch in the living room, Hinata cringed sympathetically.

"What got into you Naruto that you had to rip a muscle?" Hinata asked, curious, worried and slightly irritated.

"Ahaa-Gomen Hinata." He apologized with a pained laugh.

"This isn't normal you know, most people don't try so hard to reopen their wounds." she scolded softly, reaching behind her she grabbed Naruto's scroll and unsealed his portion of medicine, she had found that for the past week and a half she had been needing it quite a bit.

Naruto bypassed her concern and cut straight to the amazing event that happened, "Hinata, you won't believe what happened!-hnn!" he winced again from sitting up too quickly.

"Careful Naruto, don't move your gonna make it worse!" she cried out worriedly.

He chuckled painfully, "Ah-right, Hgnn-but Hinata, you have to hear about this!"

Hinata blinked, becoming curious as she readied the healing shot, "What is it Naruto?"

His wince bloomed into a grin, "Kitsuto, my counterpart, we had this strange spirit thing happen when we focused our energies. I saw everything about him, how he grew like I was him, and I learned everything he did!"

Hinata stared at him incredulously, "What? When?"

"When you were training!"

"You experienced his whole life within a few minutes?"

Naruto was about to reply but then held back at how it sounded, he smiled apologetically, "I... can't explain it," he muttered, but then grinned again, "But Hinata, I know how we can go about training with different energy-types now!"

Hinata's shocked and amazed expression quickly deteriorated into a glare, "I don't want you doing anything until you're healed." she threatened as she looked upon him disapprovingly, "Health and regeneration shots only heal so much, and if you keep doing this you'll never get back to full strength.

He cracked a pained grin, "Don't worry Hinata I wouldn't let these minor injuries stop me from getting stronger, heheh-Ack!" he winced, Hinata didn't let up, her glare had really improved in intimidation since when they first arrived.

Naruto's grin faltered, then he sighed, "I promise I won't push my body too hard until I'm back to full strength." he phrased carefully.

Hinata sighed; it seemed that that was the best she could hope for out of him, she looked noticeably relieved, "I'm glad. Now hold still, this is gonna sting." she warned.

"Ita!" He gave a shout, shutting an eye in pain as he hissed. The needle contacted his ripped muscle; the shot injected what felt like liquid fire, forcibly knitting his muscles together and repair itself.

Hinata helped him to his feet, but Naruto assured her that he could walk and reluctantly she let him go. The two set off to check on the girls.

TLTLTLT

They head up to find Yue passed out, Naruto releases Kiya and Tashira and they pass out to.

Naruto finds out they've been at this for eight hours and all they need is a good night's rest. Naruto puts Kiya in her Pokeball before bidding goodnight.

Hinata reminds him Myrel might still be awake.

Naruto says that's why I'm counting on.

Hinata opened the door, Naruto in tow, as soon as they entered Hinata's room they froze.

Yue body lay unconscious at the foot of the bed as if she had passed out, and not three yards away two pokeballs were attached to the PPHU.

"Yue!" Hinata cried out as she quickly rushed over to check on the Cheshire.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked in panic.

_Their pokeball training method..._

Simultaneously their eyes widened coming to the same conclusion.

Naruto quickly released Kiya and Tashira.

Within seconds two lines of red light flashed before them before the Kitsune and Dracass's forms materialized, "Hey! What did you do that for?" Kiya complained frustrated.

"What's going on?" Tashira questioned, both taking notice of Hinata cradling an unconscious Yue, "What happened to Yue?"

"Kiya! Tashira! How do you feel?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Tashira and Kiya shared a glance before Tashira flexed her hands, "Better than before." she replied evenly.

"Yeah, I feel fiinnee~" Kiya and Tashira's eyes rolled to the top of their head.

_*Thud...Thud*_

While their bodies sported no injuries and they were physically fully rejuvenated, their brains couldn't handle the mental stress of pushing their bodies to the limit for over long periods of continuous training.

With Kiya in his arms he watched Hinata lay Tashira and Yue to bed and carefully pull up the covers.

"How long have they been training in their pokeballs?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at him nervously, then bit her lip hesitantly before she glanced to Kiya, "They've been at this an hour before I started training." she answered.

"For eight hours!" Naruto blurted in disbelief.

"All they need is a good night's sleep, give their brains some rest. We're lucky we caught them in time." Hinata reasoned softly.

Naruto sighed, then nodded, "Yeah, but from now on they'll have to limit the amount of time they can train in their pokeballs."

"I agree," she replied.

Naruto looked down at Kiya, "... Goodnight Hinata." reluctantly he recalled her back to her pokeball.

"Myrel is still awake Naruto." Hinata reminded.

night.

Naruto nodded as he turned to leave, "And Kiya's asleep." he replied, it would just be him and Myrel.

* * *

Myrel glanced to the door; she sat up against the wall at the head of the bed dressed in her sleepwear, a red-splotched tissue in her hand as she pressed it to her bottom lip.

Naruto didn't bother to say anything right away, he didn't turn on the light, he didn't even directly look at her.

He was silent, his steps were slow-paced and contemplative, the aura he exuded was serious and mysterious.

Suspicious and confused Myrel narrowed her eyes as she watched him cross the room to place Kiya's pokeball on the dresser.

"Why are you bleeding?" It sounded like a demand, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Taken back she looked at the tissue then shifted her gaze in slight embarrassment, "I... had an accident." she muttered.

Then she returned to staring at him, "Did something happen?" it felt strange on the rare moments that a kid could be so serious it sucked the air dry.

He ignored her question and continued to face the dresser, "You seem to stay up in this room a lot. Don't Dragon-types get bored easy?"

Myrel blinked, put off slightly at the question, "Hm, I'm not exactly at home sweet home." she muttered bitterly.

He was quiet for a while, "So if you don't feel comfortable your saying you wouldn't take advantage of what they had."

Myrel narrowed her eyes, "Kind of."

"Do you feel comfortable with me then?" He questioned.

Myrel scowled, "Is that supposed to mean something?" was he implying she took advantage of his stuff... while he was... gone.

The Dracona's tail and wings grew stiff, and slowly she began to become alert, '_No way... He couldn't have found out so fast... Could he?'_

Naruto didn't seem to hear her and focused on Kiya's pokeball, running a finger over the top of the small sphere.

Myrel began to get annoyed, "... What's wrong with you?" she peered at him suspecting.

"I'm worried," he muttered, Naruto glanced at the moon; it seemed the sun had just finished descending.

"Why?"

"I've thought about all the dangers we've come across so far, the thought of anything happening to my friends." he muttered, his hand moved to take off his weapon pouch and placed it right next to Kiya's pokeball, the clinking of metal echoed the room.

Myrel observed carefully, noticing how the hand by his side curled to a fist, how the softness in his eyes turned dark, determined and angry.

"They're very precious to me," he turned to look at her, "and I'd do anything to protect them."

The Dracona felt her body tense slightly, her instincts telling her was directing all his suspicions, and anger at her.

"If anything thing ever happened to them. If someone or something threatened my friends," his eyes were intimidating, his tone threatening as he grit his teeth.

"I won't allow _anyone_ to hurt my friends. I won't show any mercy to those responsible, I won't stop until they've realized their mistake, and then I wouldn't hesitate to kill them." Naruto stated threateningly, his eyes lost its care and mirth and instead replaced with a determined and protective expression.

Myrel trembled under his glare and made a noticeable effort to stop her wings from quivering.

"Understood?"

She let out a shaky breath, "R-right..." she never thought she would feel so relieved to see his dark expression evaporate as he turned away.

"I'm going to bed... goodnight Myrel." he sighed, he sounded exhausted, tired.

Myrel was quiet, a feeling of regret, fear and a strange sense of shock well within her, _'He cares more about his friends safety than his own life... I was wrong about him.'_

TLTLTLT

_~"It's not my fault... I never..." ~_

The voices haven't left for the past half-hour, and soon it became too impossible to sleep. First he thought the voices were coming from his dreams, but as he creaked open his left eye his ears began to hear the world outside of his mind.

"Huh?" Slowly sitting up he rubbed his right eye, his vision a blur as he blinked a few times, looking over to the bed.

_~"I won't lose again... I swear."~_ She murmured.

Naruto sat up in silent shock, "... Myrel?" He whispered.

It was the Dracona, she twisted and turned, curled and hid under the covers, cowering and growling in a way Naruto had never thought her capable of, trying to defend herself. She continued to talk in her sleep, begging, pleading, growling, and arguing.

He looked around, in the middle of the night, only the moon that shined on her figure gave the room light, slowly Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion, 'Myrel's having a... nightmare?'

_~"I'll do it better..."~_ She defended; she clung to the sheets, alone in the bed.

Naruto's eyes widened, his hands curling into fists, '_It's not just a nightmare... she's dreaming about one of her previous Tamer's..._' He realized as he watched the strong-willed dragon Pokégirl plead and beg.

His eyes slowly filled with sorrow, '_Myrel... what did they do to you?'_ The things she must've went through to make her have such dreams!

For five minute she sat there and watched Myrel, sitting there hoping that she would stop grunting and that maybe her nightmare would cease... but it didn't.

Naruto found his knuckles turning white, he sighed before running a hand through his hair, he had to do something, he couldn't rest knowing she was suffering in some way.

He then raised his head, an idea coming to mind.

_~Yawn~_ "W-wha?" Kiya mumbled sleepily, and then rubbed her head in slight pain, "Ah my head, what happened?" she asked in her state of drowsiness, looking around to try and gather her bearings.

Naruto's narrowed blue eyes and his serious face was the first thing she saw and quickly her fur began to stand on end.

The Kitsune inwardly jumped, "N-Naruto?" she stuttered surprised.

"Kiya... I want you to do something." He ordered, slowly she straightened up without a word, slightly confused when he turned look to the bed.

Kiya's confusion slowly turned into sour dislike at the sight of Myrel.

But then her ears twitched.

_~"Don't hurt me again..."~ "I won't lose this time, it's not my fault..."~ _She pleaded, her face curling in anger and fear, shaking her head stubbornly.

Kiya's fur began to stand up, her eyes widening as her mouth dropped in shock at her words.

Naruto turned back toward her, Kiya shifted to look at him, her distasteful expression and feelings vanished, replaced by regret and sorrow.

Memories flashed through the Kitsune's head involuntarily... Ones she'd rather forget.

Kiya sobered up, looking down at her master seriously, "What do you need me to do?"

He had given his order, Myrel's whimpering slowly soothed and died down... and Naruto had slept on the couch alone that night.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Yue slowly sat up, her fur bushed out as she stared at nothing in a lost daze for a good moment.

"_Ouugh~_" she moaned at the light-headedness, the drowsiness, headache and blurry vision, seeing two of everything.

She hissed and covered her eyes from the sunlight coming through the windows, taking a few seconds to adjust she looked around and realized Hinata was already out, she was nowhere to be found on the bed.

"You're finally awake." someone muttered.

Yue's head snapped up and spied two Dracass's standing across from her at the dresser getting dressed.

Yue pushed her palm to her forehead, "Tashira?" She mumbled as she blinked wearily, "Ahh- my head... What happened last night?"

"We passed out." Tashira stated as she pulled on a pair of gray spandex shorts.

Yue became alarmed, "What? We passed out? Why, when!"

"Sometime last night, I think at nine." Tashira looked disappointed, "When I woke up Hinata told me that it was due to the strain of pushing ourselves beyond our limit for four continuous hours that forced our minds to shut down." Tashira stated distastefully.

Yue rubbed her head as she groaned, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." she muttered.

Yue's fur spiked, "Nya!" They slept for fifteen hours!

The look Tashira had was no joke, it was then she realized just how serious this was, slowly Yue digested this information. Physically she felt fine, fully ready to do anything, but they got carried away.

Yue rested her hands on the bed in thought, "So the Pokeball training method is a double edged sword. Thank kami Hinata found us in time or else..." she didn't want to think about it.

Tashira became irritated, "Tch, Yeah I know," pulling over a gray spandex short-sleeve, "Hinata said to limit that kind of training to only an hour a day." she muttered in aggravation, like an impatient Pokékit.

It was too disappointing to think about and instead found herself looking at the mirror above the dresser.

Leaning forward Tashira pulled at the length of her hair, "I think my hair is starting to get too long." It had started to descend past her shoulders.

The Cheshire blinked at the change in subject, "I don't see anything wrong with long hair." Yue muttered before glancing up to the hair on her head going out in different directions, the actual hair on her head was fairly short, just past her cheeks.

Tashira raised a brow, "I should cut it, maybe like yours." she contemplated.

Yue narrowed her eyes, "I think it's fine right now, any shorter and you'll look like a tomboy." she put in her two credits.

Tashira seemed to consider it, pulling at her hair and glaring at her reflection as she came to a decision, she smirked in agreement, she'd keep it at this length from now on.

The Alpha dropped the smirk and turned to Yue, "Take a shower and get dressed, Hinata wants us ready in half an hour" Tashira ordered.

"Ara, what for?" Yue asked in confusion.

Horror flashed across her face for a second, then her cheeks began to turn red in embarrassment, something that would humiliate her in front of all who saw, Tashira trembled, "... Yoga."

* * *

_'Hm, so Naruto's already up._' Kiya stared at the couch that Naruto had slept on that night.

She looked around the dimly lit room monotonously, then her eyes shifted to Myrel.

The Kitsune had an unreadable expression as she watched the larger Pokegirl nuzzle into her bosoms, her leg wrapped around Kiya's, one of Myrel's arms draped over the Kitsune's waist, while the other going under her and groping the vulpine's butt.

Kiya shook her head at how tightly Myrel clung to her, it was almost laughable.

_'She seems so fragile... So vulnerable._' Kiya cracked a smirk at the Dracona's behavior; this was delicious blackmail she realized. Myrel whimpering and pleading in a manner completely unlike her, before clinging to the nearest person for comfort even if it was someone she hated.

However, the more she went on, Kiya found her smile disappear and replaced with remorse and concern, _'And yet, the fact that she had lived a life horrible enough to give her such nightmares to make her whimper and beg to begin with kills any kind of enjoyment.'_

Watching her talk in her sleep, pleading and hurt brought back unwanted memories. Kiya repressed the sadness welling up within her and instead contented herself to think on happier things,_ '... Naruto.'_

All it took was his name and it brought back her happy mischievous grin.

"Uggh!" Kiya grunted shutting an eye at the pressure. Myrel's grip around the Kitsune tightened as she squeezed and groped her harder; she pushed her face in between Kiya's breasts and growled in comfort.

Kiya froze as Myrel began to wake, shifting her body to understand what she was clung to.

Kiya watched as Myrel's eyes slowly opened and looked up at her, her dreamy and pleasured face slowly disappeared and replaced with confusion and anger.

Kiya stared as Myrel slowly looked down to find that it was her boobs that she was face-deep in before she looked up and stared at Kiya, "... Why the fuck are you naked."

Kiya couldn't help but smile down at her challengingly, "Ugn- It's a sleeping habit, you definitely didn't seem to mind." she grunted gesturing to her grip.

Myrel slowly unwrapped herself from the small Kitsune, drowsy and weary as she sat up, rubbing her left eye, "Hn- What happened?" she mumbled, then glared at Kiya apparently realizing something, "And why are you out of your pokeball Kitsune?" she demanded.

Kiya rubbed her arm as she glanced at her; "I was let out." she answered simply before she lifted the covers and got out of bed, "I had to do something to shut you up."

Myrel stared at Kiya as she wandered about in unashamed nudity.

The Dracona growled in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly she stopped, something literally didn't feel right, lifting the covers her eyes widened, "Why the fuck am I naked?" she yelled.

Kiya couldn't stifle her snicker.

Myrel snapped at Kiya, feeling humiliated and violated, "Did you undress me?" she hissed in accusation.

Kiya stopped pacing and turned to the blushing Pokegirl, Kiya smiled defensively, "Well you kept tugging at your shirt, and it didn't feel right against my fur- I mean you just looked so comfortable!" Kiya rattled on laughing nervously as she waved her hands.

Myrel blushed even harder as she growled, "What did you do to me?- I swear if you touched anything while I was sleeping I'll rip your goddamn-"

"Now calm down you're overreacting! I didn't penetrate you or anything," Kiya interrupted, she shrugged in thought, "I mean sure I copped a feel, but nothing serious, I swear." she assured honestly.

"Copped a f-feel..." Myrel repeated, her insides trembled in disgust.

Kiya crossed her arms as she watched the dramatic emotions run across her face, "Oh please, it's not like you were molested, if anything it was me that ought to feel violated." she huffed.

The Dracona looked up, her boiling anger vanishing and replaced with confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Kiya raised a brow condescendingly, "You were the one groping my ass the whole time, face deep in my chest." she reminded.

Myrel blinked, then glared at her defensively, "You shouldn't have been out of your pokeball to begin with, that's your own fault!" she blamed.

Kiya rested a hand against her head and sighed, "We're going in circles. There's no point in accusing each other of who did what so let's drop it."

Myrel turned away, "Hmph."

Kiya shook her head and headed to the drawer to get dressed.

Kiya shuffled through Naruto's gear and retrieved her own scroll.

Kiya frowned as she stared at the scroll, then glanced back at Myrel who glared at her, putting the scroll to her nose she sniffed it for a few short seconds before she smirked and proceeded to unfurl the scroll and go to her stash of clothes and pick out something to wear.

Silence overlapped for a minute before Myrel's glare softened with curiosity; reluctantly she glanced at Kiya, "Why did Naruto release you?"

Kiya paused, turning to look back at Myrel.

The violet-eyed dragon-type turned to fully look at Kiya.

Kiya's tail wagged indefinitely as she returned to her scroll to find underwear.

She decided to be honest, "It was your whimpering and crying that woke him up." Kiya muttered.

Myrel thought she hadn't heard right at first, but then she realized what was said,_ 'My whimpering and crying?'_

The Draconic Pokégirl froze, realizing that her nightmares had gotten worse. Myrel's vision blurred as she thought about how Naruto had seen her at her most vulnerable.

She swallowed anxiously, "Did I... Did I say anything?" she asked hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

Kiya looked over at the paralyzed Dragon, looking down in thought before she nodded, "When Naruto released me I saw you,"

_- ~"Don't hurt me again..."~ "I won't lose this time I swear, it's not my fault..."~ -_

"That's all I heard you say." Kiya replied, pulling on a pair of shorts.

Myrel didn't say anything at first, letting the explanation sink in she slowly nodded, "I see, I said that huh?" she muttered weakly.

What other things did she say that night that forced Naruto to wake up? Did she cry to, she might as well have, and Naruto had seen it all.

Her knuckles turned white, these constant obstacles continued to spring up and bear down on her. Leaning forward Myrel winced as she shut her eyes, '_Damn it!'_ Quickly she blinked away hot salty tears.

Within the next moment Myrel spent time wiping her nose and sniffing, replacing her anguish with a hardened barrier as she narrowed her eyes, "Why did you sleep by me?" she demanded.

Putting on a black t-shirt Kiya slowly turned to her, "Your begging and arguing was too much for Naruto to bare, he had to do something." she replied, Kiya then smiled sadly, "So he went to someone who's went through exactly what you're going through right now."

Myrel scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean, what are you trying to say?"

A memory came to her, and in the short time she allowed herself to remember Kiya looked away nervously, "What I'm trying to say is that I know what it feels like to have nightmares... and they usually go away when you're sleeping next to someone." She answered sympathetically.

Myrel's brows shot upward at the Kitsune, _'Naruto... released Kiya so she could help me?_' She didn't understand.

Looking down at the bed in thought, she gripped the sheets in growing anger, '_I won't have their eyes look down at me like some Ponytaur with a broken leg that needs to be put down.'_

Myrel raised her head, violet raging irises glared at the fox-type, "I don't need your pity Kitsune! And I sure as hell don't need Naruto's!" she declared.

Kiya frowned, not understanding why Myrel was being so stubborn, it didn't make sense to her, but regardless of what she didn't understand the furred Pokégirl didn't say anything, she had expected it, but now that it finally came it still hurt just as if she hadn't.

_- "I know you don't get along with her, but you're my alpha Kiya... I'd leave my life in your hands, and I need you to be prepared to lead the Pokégirls who join us. That means you have to be the understanding, mature Pokégirl... Kiya... I want you to comfort her, don't leave her side tonight. You should know what it's like to have nightmares, and the safety of having someone hold you. Kiya I'm begging you, don't let her go through nights like this any longer." Naruto pleaded. -_

Kiya's confused expression hardened as she resolved herself, '_I'm the Alpha.'_ and as such she needed to make some decisions of her own.

"None of that matters right now. I want you to take a shower and get dressed." Kiya ordered.

Myrel blanched, looking at Kiya as if she was insane, "What? Why should I?" she challenged.

Kiya walked to her, "Because I'm not leaving your side today." she stated.

Myrel's brows went up in shock, "You really think you can order me around Kitsune?" She questioned incredulously.

Kiya looked down at her, her attitude was suddenly almost as intimidating as Naruto's had been last night, "Yeah I do, or else the whole mansion will know how you whimpered and begged not to be punished in your nightmares, before I crawled in and you clung to me like a fresh Pokékit on the tit." she threatened.

Myrel's eyes widened as she bared her teeth, "Rrggh!... Why you!" she growled.

Kiya smirked victoriously, "Now get up."

* * *

~_Inhale... Exhale_~

Leaning down she touched her forehead to her left outstretched leg, she explained calm soothing words to the three who volunteered to join her as she proceeded to do more stretching and flexible positions.

Hinata was still sore and every other position was spent straining and wincing as she never tried such extreme stretches, she breathed calmly and even though she didn't always manage to touch her hand to her toes or touch her head to her knee or some other strenuous pose, she knew that it was relieving great amounts of tension and soreness.

Yue however, with her enhanced flexibility and feline body she made it seem easy to put your leg behind your head or to lay on your stomach and grab your ankles. Yue merely looked and watched Hinata's sexy body perform the poses, or she would glance over and giggle to herself at Tashira struggling and cursing under her breath.

Tashira growled as she struggled to complete the stretches and exercises the Acrobabe told them to do, sweat and tension increased with each stretch being harder than the last and the fact that Hinata and Yue didn't have as much of a problem with this as she did pissed her off.

She could hear Kitsuto's harem watching from the side giggling and staring, mostly at her, a rare powerful dragon-type doing yoga and failing horribly.

Tashira's face burned even hotter in embarrassment at being laughed at, damn she just wanted this to end.

* * *

"Tch, that was a pain in the ass." Tashira complained rubbing her shoulder as she rotated it.

"I didn't think it was too bad." Yue defended as she raised a doubtful brow.

"Of course you didn't." Tashira huffed under her breath, "Never mind that, Yue there's something I need you to help me with." She changed subject.

The Cheshire took note of the newly attached weapon holster and supply pouch, "What's with the new gear?" she asked suspiciously.

Tashira smirked, "It's for an evaluation."

"Evaluation?" Yue repeated, ears becoming attentive, her tail wagged curiously.

Tashira rested her hands on the smaller Pokégirl's shoulders, "I want you to teleport me far away from here so I can train without holding back." she explained.

"What!" Yue's fur spiked, "Tashira have you lost your mind! You know what Hinata and Naruto would do to you if you asked them that?"

"Which is why I'm asking you." Tashira persisted seriously, "Come on Yue you're smart and understanding." she argued.

Yue stepped back unsure of a retort, "Even if I wanted to I don't think I'm able to pull off an accurate teleportation out here," she then frowned at Tashira, "And you'd be going against Hinata and Naruto's orders, right now you need to just take it easy."

Tashira crossed her arm in irritation, "I don't want to be 'taking it easy'. I want to get stronger, for myself and for Hinata and Naruto. If you want to stay weak then that's fine but I'm going to push myself to my limits and further beyond to fulfill my usefulness!" she declared.

A chord struck within Yue at the insult, _'If I want to remain weak?_' it shouldn't have hurt as much but it did, Tashira made it sound like she didn't care for her masters and that hurt a lot.

"That isn't fair." The Cheshire whispered as she lowered her head, she did want to be useful for Hinata and Naruto, "We'd be disobeying them again." but what was worse, going against their orders, or limiting themselves and becoming a liability to them that would only hold them back?

Tashira stared down Yue, "Yue sometimes you have to fly before you can walk."

"That doesn't even make sense." she mumbled.

Tashira stared, "It's an expression."

Yue's shoulders slumped, "It would've made more sense if you said it to someone who also had wings."

Tashira groaned, "Just teleport me will you?"

"What if I can't teleport us back?"

"I'll fly us back."

"And if we get injured?"

"We can still heal ourselves in the healing unit." Tashira replied, waiting for some other reluctant question.

_'I want to do all I can for Hinata and Naruto.'_ Yue looked up, "Alright fine where do you want to go?" she asked.

Tashira turned around and put a hand over her eyes as she peered at the five mountains far in the distance, she pointed to the middle on at least twenty-six miles away, "Right there."

Yue blinked, her tail curling in intimidation at the sheer distance of the jump, she never jumped over twenty miles in her life before not even alone, twenty miles was the farthest and that was a joint teleportation with Kyu.

Having to transport Tashira along with her would increase the strain and energy twice as much alone, '_I wonder if I could really go that far while transporting another, would I kill myself?'_

Hinata and Naruto's faces passed through her head.

The Cheshire's head snapped up. Swallowing saliva Yue's expression hardened as she built up her resolve, _'No, if I die then that means that I was never worthy for Hinata and Naruto... This is for them.'_ Her challenge to herself reminded her of that Lee character Hinata and Naruto told her about.

Yue narrowed her eyes on her target, "Okay, grab hold." Tashira nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Yue concentrated on the distance and built up as much energy as she could control, _'Hinata.'_

_~Fwip!~_

* * *

"Move your tail will you?" Kiya ushered impatiently as she waited for Myrel to catch up.

Myrel groaned as she stepped outside, "Ugh!" She hissed, shielding her eyes by the sudden light attacking her, she squinted in an attempt to see.

The Dracona looked to Kiya already walking, "Hey! Kitsune there's no need to hurry!... Fuck." she groaned as she blinked away the sting in her eyes.

She hadn't left the mansion since after she had been beaten by Tashira, mostly spending her hours in the dimly lit guest room that was Naruto's, the full on rays of the sun did not go easy on her sensitive eyes.

Kiya hopped down the front steps, "Staying in the house everyday isn't good for you." Kiya called over already headed to the courtyard.

Myrel dragged her feet, glaring at Kiya's back the Draconic Pokégirl groaned, "Well is there any need to rush? It's early in the goddamn morning."

Kiya shook her head definitely with the fire of determination in her eyes, "I haven't seen Tashira or Yue so far!" she replied.

Myrel blinked, "... So? What does that have to do with anything?" she grumbled confused.

"Everything!" Kiya whirled around to stare at Myrel dead on, stopping her in her tracks, "If they aren't here then they are out training! I'll be damned if I fall behind, hah! No way-jose~!" She declared hurrying to the courtyard.

Myrel stared, raising her brow at how insane and purely idiotic she sounded, "... You're crazy."

"Hurry up Dragonbreath!"

"Kk!" Myrel's left brow twitched, "Quit calling me that, my names Myrel!"

* * *

_*Fwoosh!*_

Tashira looked at Yue and Yue looked back.

"Huh?"

Tashira and Yue felt weightless before they began to fall.

Yue looked down and only saw clouds, her fur spiked as she screamed, clawing at the air as she and Tashira fell.

Tashira's eyes widened, "Yue, where did you send us?"

Yue had her eyes shut tight, "Kyaah! I don't know! -The mountain?" she screamed.

"Yue..."

"I'm gonna diee!" Yue wailed desperately.

"Yue!"

The feline was too frantic and scared to hear or comprehend anything but to scream.

"YUE!"

The purple-furred cat-type continue to cry blood murder for ten agonizing seconds as she believed she was going to fall to earth of splatter to pieces, but then suddenly she stopped...

Yue trembled, too afraid to open her eyes but her curiosity got the better of her, she peeked one eye open and saw Tashira's Draconic face raising a brow at her over dramatic act, "Yeah... wings remember?"

Yue's ears lowered as her eyes shifted to see her being held by a flying draconic Tashira, "... Oh." Yue mewed.

Tashira shook her head before looking around and slowly descended below the clouds.

The two looked around to find themselves four hundred feet above the mountain Tashira had pointed at.

Yue's mouth fell open in shock, "I-I did it... Hehehe- I actually did it! Nya!" Yue yelled victoriously pumping a fist into the air as she awed in amazement.

"Tch, yeah Yue you did, I knew you could." Tashira chided looking down at her. She noticed something amiss, Yue's eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and she was panting heavily, and was noticeably sweating. Tashira shifted a concerned brow, "How much energy did that jump take out of you?" she asked, her harem sister's panting didn't seem to be lessening at all.

Yue blinked, "Huh?" looking up at Tashira before her eyes snapped to her hands. Yue paused, slowly realizing that the panting, trembling and tense muscles weren't because of the falling, but because of the jump... Yue swallowed saliva and got a breath of air, a large majority of her energy was gone all within the blink of an eye, the sudden depleted energy almost sent her body into shock.

However, Yue looked amongst the vast view high in the sky, feeling the high winds blow past her fur she looked back in the direction of the town they were just in with disbelief, _'However... that jump was over twenty-five miles.'_

The Cheshire marveled at her accomplishment realizing that this was the high energy boost that her masters were talking about! Pokegirls in her level range from ten through twenty couldn't teleport over twenty miles; her teleporting could be compared to a Pokégirl over twenty!

Usually for those with the ability to teleport one's distance for teleportation depended on their maximum experience and power level. A level 1 could teleport ten miles; a level ten could teleport twenty and so on. For a level 14 Pokégirl to teleport over twenty miles whilst taking someone else with them was unheard of and extremely impressive! If she jumped alone, she could teleport over thirty miles!

Yue squealed to herself in an unknown euphoria of happiness as she ignored the dizziness, aching and soreness that resulted from transporting two people simultaneously, she would need to spend the rest of the day resting.

Tashira smiled to herself at how Yue acted, it seemed she would be just fine. Now knowing that Yue was no longer in danger Tashira turned her head to look at her wings slowly flapping to keep them airborne,_ 'Amazing... I didn't think that I was able to fly yet,'_

She continued looking at her draconic form, _'But I guess the pokeball training was even more beneficial than I could have hoped._' Tashira thought happily, her body was responding well to the strain of the draconic form, in fact she felt great.

_'I wonder if the time-limit was extended as well?_' she couldn't help but wonder, _'Has it passed the twenty minute marker?'_

Looking down beneath her was the top of the mountain, not tipped, but instead the top of the mountain created a bowl as large as five Wreckball fields side by side.

Boulders and rock pillars layered the top of the mountain. Tashira grinned inwardly in anticipation, excellent training material.

Carefully Tashira landed on the peak of the mountain, setting Yue down on a rock, "Take it easy alright? You're our ride home after all."

Yue blushed as she smiled, "Right."

The Dracass stepped forward and looked upon her own training field for today, she inhaled with determination in her eyes, "Here I go."

Yue looked around curiously, "So why did you want to come here Tashira?"

The Draconic Pokegirl smirked, "So I can see how much progress I made training in my pokeball." she replied.

Yue narrowed her eyes, "Remember, If you go all out while running..."

'_I'll tear my body up beyond repair.'_ Tashira thought, she guessed she could jog instead.

"So, did you only come to me so I could teleport you?" Yue asked.

Tashira smirked, "Not at all," Reaching into her supply pouch she tossed her scroll to Yue, "I want you to monitor and evaluate my progress, how fast I am, how strong I am, flight maneuverability, weapon accuracy, the power of my techniques." Tashira explained.

Yue's expression perked up with meaning, she nodded as she unsealed a paper attached to a clipboard and a pen, "I see, very well."

Each one of them had a monitoring sheet, their breed's profile used for reference, the clipboard held all of Tashira's capabilities before the weights were lifted compared to the average Dracass recorded in the pokedex.

Putting on a new sheet of paper the Cheshire got to work.

Tashira - Dracass

Age: 17

Human Form: 5'9 ft

Weight: 180 lbs

Small C-cup

Dragon Form: 6'5 ft

Weight: 363 lbs

Average C-cup

Yue looked up, "Ready when you are."

First, she wanted to check her physical capabilities: strength. Tashira cracked her knuckles, laying eyes on a boulder at least five times her size.

Tashira grinned challengingly as she transformed into her dragon form, growing from five feet and nine inches to an intimidating six feet and five inches.

Carefully Tashira flexed her hands, this was the first time since the weights were lifted that she turned Draconic again.

Then Tashira frowned as she looked up at the boulder a few feet from her.

"Tch, Piece of cake." At least it was for her old body.

If the data she read on her species were accurate, a Dracass in her dragon form was ten times stronger than a human. An average human could dead-lift two hundred and fifty pounds maximum... So what method did she have to use to measure the boulder, was it in a Dracass's average strength or the amount of a human's strength?

Tashira growled, "Tch, fuck it." she muttered, she'd figure out how much of her strength she got back later, or perhaps have either Yue or Hinata math it out for her.

It had been told repeatedly by scientists: Every breed had an almost definite set of enhancements, a cheetah that had enhanced speed (8x) could not go any faster than that no matter how much speed training she endeavored or how high her experience level went up, her maximum speed would always be eight times faster than a humans.

The same principles supposedly applied to her, her maximum strength was ten times that of an average male, she could dead lift a little more than a metric ton, two thousand and five hundred pounds to be exact.

However this data on the Dracass breed was also just a set of averages, while in a data book it would read an average Dracass had ten times the strength of a human, there are those amongst her breed that are born with eleven or even twelve times the strength of a human, and there are some unfortunate to be born with eight or nine times the strength of a human, Tashira happened to be one of the majority averaged Dracass.

But ultimately, no matter how much any Pokegirl trained, it was impossible to increase one's enhancements.

Tashira sighed, '_At least... That's what all the scientists, observations, and studies say.'_ and yet ever since she had met Hinata and Naruto, some concrete observations seemed to be poked with holes, after all it was stated a Pokégirl couldn't learn a technique without the help of a T2... Kiya's hyper-sensitivity, and flaming fist technique begged to differ.

_'So... There still may be a chance,'_ Tashira rationalized. All of that weight training may pay off, and what's more that confused her, a Dracass's speed was not listed, could she then improve her speed with more speed training? Right now she was faster than she had been when she first met Naruto and Hinata, she was more agile, flexible, stronger and more weapon accurate.

So perhaps the data wasn't set in stone. Was a level 100 cheetah any faster than a level 1? They never documented such things, or if they did, then they didn't release such information to the public, they were usually base Pokégirls either from level one or in an evolved Pokégirls case as soon as she evolved.

Tashira looked upon the boulder, first she would have to get back to full health to test that theory.

Squatting, she gripped the underside of the boulder and lifted, grunting as she did. The Dracass growled finally lifting the huge rock, '_Damn I feel weak.'_ Tashira thought bitterly.

"How much does it weigh?" Yue asked, pen at the ready.

Tashira rested the boulder on her back and tried to weigh it, _'I hate math... Let's see, an average man can lift about two hundred and fifty pounds... and this boulder feels at least three times that.'_ So about seven hundred and fifty pounds minimum.

Dracass - Ten times stronger than man.

Tashira - Three times stronger than man.

Something flared in Tashira's eyes, raising the boulder over her head she angrily heaved it at a rock pillar twenty yards away, "There's no way I'm that weak!" She roared as the boulder exploded into smaller rocks and destroying the pillar.

Yue blanched.

Tashira huffed angrily, setting her eyes on an even larger and heavier boulder.

Yue was quiet, observing as Tashira forced her muscles to lift the boulder, 'Even while she is weakened, Tashira is really strong.' she thought.

As the determined Dracass lifted the boulder off the ground, her legs began to shake. Veins bulged from her arms to her forehead as she bared her teeth and growled.

Tashira shut an eye as she struggled, "Rrggh- Yue!"

The Cheshire jumped, "Yes Tashira?"

"Uggh! Over a thousand and four hundred pounds!" She relayed as she tossed the boulder five feet from herself and sighed.

Strength: 5.2 out of 10.

Yue awed as she smiled, "Amazing Tashira! You've regained over half your strength back within three days!" she congratulated, compared to the expectation that it would take over a month, three days was a major feat. _'Even at my full strength she's over four times stronger than me right now..._' Yue's smile faltered.

Tashira huffed, "I shouldn't have to recover to begin with." She grumbled, she had to get back to full strength or else she couldn't start learning anything new, 'And Hinata and Naruto's friend, Lee, has over a thousand pounds on each leg.' Tashira tightened her fist.

Yue blinked, "So what's next."

Tashira glanced up and stared in thought, "Well, what do my previous stats say?"

"Let's see," Yue flipped the sheet of paper to see the one beneath, "Physically; overall enhancements rank... Ooh a sold '_F'_!" Yue stated intrigued.

Tashira's brow twitched, "Is that sarcasm? Like your monitoring sheet is any different." she growled, "Just tell me my scores will you?"

"Touchy," Yue giggled, "Alright:

Strength: [B] Above Average (2x), Up to [A] High (10x)

Durability: [C] Average, Up to [A] High (5x)

Speed: [B] Above Average (2x), Down to [C] Average

Endurance: [C] Average, Down to [D] Low

Agility: [B] Above Average (2x), Down to [D] Low

Stamina: [B] Above Average, Down to [D] Low

Stealth: [D] Low, Down to [F] Extremely Low

Reflex: [D] Low, Down to [F] Extremely Low

Flexibility: [D] Low, Down to [F] Extremely Low

Precision: [D] Average, Down to [F] Extremely Low

Accuracy: [D] Low, Down to [F] Extrem-"

"All right I got it, you can stop now." Tashira growled, admittedly she still had a lot more training to do.

"Is this accurate?" Yue's eyes were bulged as she stared at the score sheet, "Geez no wonder you scored an F. Your transformation is more of a drawback than a benefit." Yue gaped.

Tashira growled under her breath, Hinata and Naruto's skill evaluations were brutal and unforgiving, it made her, Yue and Kiya wonder how far Hinata and Naruto expected them to go.

The standards for finding out the full capability of their skills was first using the averages of humans (Via Pokedex), such as amount of weight the average human can lift, average speed, agility, durability, endurance and so on. Then Hinata and Naruto gave them a series of tests to compare how they did to the average human.

Tashira bit her lip in irritation, according to the monitoring sheet she was worse than the average human and scored an F.

It really made a strange kind of sense to her, it explained how humans such as hunters and bounty hunters could kill a Pokégirl with their own skills, they just had to know how to use them.

Yue heaved a sigh, "Well, we better get started on testing where you are on each of these before we do techniques, we'll start with agility..."

* * *

"Hmph- why are you doing this? Aren't you still injured?" Myrel questioned curiously, standing at the side of the platform with her arms crossed, she watched Kiya lower in a stance.

Kiya's brow twitched at the word 'injured', "I merely have a temporary handicap... and I'm doing my daily 'therapy'." she replied.

The Dracona sweat dropped as she watched Kiya only stand there, "But you're not doing anything." she muttered.

Kiya just glanced at her then stared straight ahead in complete concentration, _'I should be able to control my energy accurately now,' she theorized, 'If it worked successfully in my pokeball, then I should also be able to perform techniques again._' Her brows furrowed, _'Now it's just my physical body that I need to master without the healing unit's assistance.'_ She began to slowly and steadily exert energy all throughout her body.

The energetic fox was always intrigued with Hinata's Jyuuken style, how the effectiveness of a simple palm strike varied greatly just by pushing energy through her palms was something Kiya took interest in. She would've never have thought of the Hyper-Sensitivity technique without Hinata's help. Inspired by the use of Hinata's effective attacks through chakra the Kitsune tried to mimic her energy exertion method, only throughout her entire body to increase her sensory skills at least twice as much, one of her five senses that were greatly affected was her sense of touch to a much higher degree.

Admittedly she did it for amazing sex, but she found that the uses for the technique outside of intimacy were increasing by the day.

'_By incorporating my hyper-sensitivity, I can grasp exactly how strong I currently am, and how fast I can go without screwing up my body._' Kiya couldn't help but feel a little giddy; by doing this she would be able to reach her peak much faster, overshooting how she was when she still had the weights on.

Standing up Kiya raised her head to the sky ~_Inhale~... ~Exhale_~ looking straight she smirked confidently, flexing her hands experimentally.

She noticed multiple things within the few seconds she had the technique activated, '_My energy reserves are two times larger than before; the technique itself is heightened and uses less energy than before; my sense of hearing, touch, smell, and sight increased as well, I'm assuming that goes for taste as well... Could it be?'_ Kiya's evaluating expression slowly bloomed into an amazed grin.

Myrel stared, "The hell you smiling about?"

Kiya looked around, '_My enhancements... Was Naruto right? I really can increase my enhancements!'_ she realized, just when she believed it impossible Naruto gave her hope to prove the dex' wrong.

Olfactory Sense (4x) Increased to (5x)

Enhanced Hearing (4x) Increased to (5x)

Kiya yipped happily, if she kept at it she could grow stronger than anyone thought her breed capable of!

"Haah~ whatever." Myrel grumbled, crossing her arms.

Kiya nodded with determination, if she brought her body back to its physical peak, she couldn't imagine how much better her evaluation sheet would look.

"Hey! Kitsune! What, you just expect me to stand here?" Myrel yelled in annoyance, not liking the thought of just watching Kiya.

"Well since you're so anxious, you can be my cheerleader." Kiya taunted making the Dracona glare at her.

So first things first, speed and agility. Kiya sped off the next moment, zigzagging back and forth across the platform before reaching one end, quickly she turned and repeated.

Myrel blinked, not expecting Kiya to shoot off, realizing she was much faster than she remembered the Kitsune being, just a few days ago she was limping around trying to control her body.

Kiya monitored her speed, not as fast as she use to be, she would say she was about seventy-five percent back to what her original speed was which if memory serves, was thirty-six miles per hour, '_So the fastest my body can currently handle is twenty-seven miles per hour._' Kiya grumbled to herself, anyway as long as she kept training, she'd be back to thirty-six in a few days and after that.

Kiya narrowed her eyes, _'After that I can start training to see how fast I can really go.'_

* * *

Yue's feline eyes zipped back and forth as Tashira maneuvered herself through the air and around the pillars, her flight speed still needed work because even before the weights were lifted she was still a beginner and an amateur at flying.

The Cheshire nodded, "Your Flight and Maneuverability looks to be coming along nicely, almost back to where you use to be!" she complimented as she scribbled down the findings.

Tashira descended and landed with a rumble, her wings folded in as the Dracass put a hand to her hip, "Tch."

"So what's next Tashira?" Yue asked.

Tashira looked around with a calculating eye, "All that's left is to determine my current energy capacity and the strength of my techniques."

Something lit up in the Draconic's eyes as her grin bloomed, "Might wanna stand back." she stated confidently.

She mustered as much dragon-energy as she could control, almost twice the amount of energy she use to use. Stomping her foot forward she braced herself and opened her mouth, aiming up at the sky at an angle.

Yue's fur began to lift and tingle in slight concern.

Tashira shot off the largest Hyper-Beam she could muster, it was definitely much larger than before.

A chaotic flashing yellow cannon twice the size of a usual Hyper-Beam blasted through the clouds and lit up the sky in a bright yellow flash of light.

The ground beneath Tashira indented and caved in deeper, the landscape around her shook and rumbled as unstable pillars collapsed, the pressure blew away any debris around her sending Yue skidding back.

Tashira felt her body rush with adrenaline,_ 'I-it's too unstable!_' her legs tried to withstand the weight of the beam but suddenly buckled sending her falling back into the rock as she grunted, the beam pushed her body into the rock and her figure indented within it, breaking through rock and sending up debris.

The beam itself fell back and blasted away hundreds of huge pillars and boulders away layering the landscape destroying all that got in its way and blasting its surrounding with tremendous force.

Then the beam screeched loudly as it flickered uncontrollably before it slowly disappeared.

Yue hissed as she pushed rocks off her, slowly pulling herself out of a pile of rubble, coughing, she looked around.

A large fifteen foot crater was dug into the Earth where Tashira had been and the top of the mountain itself looked destroyed.

Yue's jaw fell, '_Tashira's hyper-beam was too powerful for even her to control..._' looking into the sky, clouds swirled around a large noticeable hole in the sky where the hyper-beam had been shot.

Yue walked to the edge of the crater, peering down worriedly, "Tashira?... You okay?" she called out.

She could hear Tashira grunt dizzily, "...Owww~"

Tashira came to, finding herself buried in rocks, and over half of her energy depleted, her body was shaking and numb from the exhaustion of energy and the instability of the beam, _'That was awesome!-... but... too powerful for me to handle with how I am now, the beam itself is twice as strong as before, ha- and it lasted longer too... fucking amazing.'_

"Yue..." The dragon-type reached out weakly, "Help me." she groaned.

* * *

Myrel huffed as she crossed her arms, seeing the Kitsune finally stop moving, the Dracona had watched as Kiya proceeded to do vertical push-ups, do some flexible poses, sprint, do agility exercises, and so much more, apparently giving herself some self-evaluation of some sort with each exercise.

Seeing her sitting cross-legged rotating her arm and stretching calmed her now that she finally took a break.

"Are you done now?" Myrel grumbled, growing more and more impatient.

Kiya smiled, shaking her head and tail, "I just got warmed-up."

"-Warmed up?-"

"Now all I need to check is my reflexes, durability, energy, my techniques, execution, precision-"

"What are you even saying?" Myrel interrupted irritated.

Kiya looked up, her smile turning into a mischievous fox grin, "What I'm saying my dear Myrel," she started as she stood up walking up to Myrel and staring at her, "Is that me and you are going to spar."

'_... I've never sparred before.'_

Myrel snorted, "... You're joking."

"As much as a funeral." Kiya shot down.

The Dracona raised a brow in slight surprise, staring down at her incredulously, "... Forget it." She stated, with a grunt she turned around, "This is stupid, I'm going back inside."

Kiya blinked, staring at Myrel's back, "You don't want to spar?"

"Tell everyone about what happened, I don't care." Myrel huffed; she just wanted to rid herself of this troublesome situation that she never asked for, to lay in bed and sleep.

Kiya looked pondering for a moment, "Tell everyone huh? I don't think Naruto and Hinata would like the fact you went through their stuff." she forewarned.

Myrel stopped in her tracks.

Kiya stared at Myrel's back for a few long seconds.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kiya scoffed and crossed her arms, "You're a really bad liar, Naruto can help you with that, he and Hinata are good at deception, you," Myrel slowly turned around, "Not so much." The Kitsune finished.

The Dracona inwardly flinched, and panicked, "How did you find out?" She muttered.

The Fox-type's muzzle curled belittlingly, "Your scent for one, I noticed it immediately all over Naruto's stuff. Also, after realizing this, I decided to see for myself. You didn't seem at all surprised that I could unseal clothes out of paper." Kiya answered.

Myrel's eyes widened within a fraction of a second, "You risked their exposure on an assumption?"

"A well-placed assumption." Kiya confirmed, stepping forward she offered a welcoming hand, "Well? It's your choice."

Myrel's breath hitched; gritting her teeth she narrowed her eyes at the oddly expressionless Kitsune, "I don't understand, why haven't you told your Tamer?"

"And lose my hold over you?" She asked, her expression hardened, "You're annoyingly nosy for a Dragon-type, and this time it'll be your own undoing."

Myrel began to walk back toward her, "What do you mean?"

Kiya crossed her arms, "I won't fuck around. If I told them, they would give you only three options," she explained as she raised three fingers, counting them off, "To join our harem; Be forced through a Level 5 cycling; Or they'd kill you." She stated simply.

Was that supposed to be a sick joke? Myrel stepped forward, "W-what?" A shiver slithered up Myrel's spine as her body went cold and tense, the suddenly uneasy atmosphere made it hard to breathe.

Kiya continued on a lighter note, "Naruto and Hinata are very generous and kind people, but they will not let anyone endanger their friends or allow anyone to expose who they really are."

_- "I won't allow anyone to hurt my friends. I won't show any mercy, and I won't stop until they've realized their mistake, before I kill them." Naruto stated deadly, his eyes lost its care and love and instead replaced with a dark, protective and determined expression. -_

Myrel trembled, _'He'd actually do it... sh-she's serious!'_ fear began to show, the thought of being killed, the thought of all that she was being erased and leaving her in a mindless obedient blank slate... it was terrifying.

Swallowing her noticeable struggle, Myrel stared at Kiya, "Why are you telling me this?" She questioned confused.

Kiya looked away for a quick second, almost unsure before she came back with a hardened resolve, "By telling you this, I hope you at least realize how far I'm going to protect you."

Myrel didn't say anything immediately, confused, shocked... and touched.

Her eyes shifted, and she bit her lower lip. She wasn't use to the extremely serious Kitsune, "A simple spar?" She asked, awkwardly changing the subject.

Kiya returned the question with a simple smile.

* * *

"It's as I suspected..." Hinata muttered, somewhat irritated as she used Byakugan to stare intently at the scroll, noticing a reorganization of their supplies. The young Hyuuga could see that the Dracona did a poor job of masking her tracks, so much so that even an academy student could see that their stuff had been tampered with, even Kiya knew that a book like this belonged in the Poke scroll and NOT the data scroll.

"But what do I do?"

The sun had begun to set; Hinata spent the next twenty minutes trying to think of the appropriate way to respond to this.

Kitsuto, Jiroshi and none of their Pokégirls would have any need to look through their stuff since they already knew all of their secrets, they told them what equipment they all had... the only one who didn't know was Myrel. In order to release the information from the scrolls would mean she figured out how to unseal them.

But when would she have had the time to look through them? Since they got back she had maintained a close eye on their equipment so it had to be before then. Yue had told her of their new training method, and only two Pokégirls could go in at a time, that left one of their Pokégirls out with Myrel, as much as it pained her to say it, the fault lied on Naruto's end, Tashira and Yue were very overprotective of her stuff, but they wouldn't have gone through them, or have given Myrel the chance to look through them if they were out of their pokeballs...

Either way, she was sure of one thing, Myrel had gone through their files and she had to assume the worst, after all it wasn't just her safety at risk, it was Naruto's, and that gave all the reason to take extreme precautions.

Hinata looked away from the dresser and out the window spotting Myrel indulging Kiya in a light spar for whatever reason, very unlike the Dracona, and even stranger they seemed to be getting along rather nicely if only slightly hesitantly on Myrel's part.

Hinata bit her lip, "I doubt Naruto would want me to kill her," She mumbled, almost immediately she blushed at the small outburst she had spoken without thought. Clearing her head of murder, she supposed she should at least warn Naruto that she was going to bind and gag Myrel before putting her into her pokeball.

Kiya fell, her leg spasmed as the Kitsune lolling her head back in a yowl.

Hinata pushed off her thoughts at the turn of events, seeing Kiya suddenly spring a cramp.

Myrel paused, and then rushed to her side, hurrying to stretch the fox's leg and soothe the tightened muscle.

"..."

Hinata's hardened and worried expression faltered, and for the next five minutes she watched Myrel tend to Kiya's thigh and berate the Kitsune for being an idiot and exerting herself.

The young teen's fists unfurled at the sight.

"I was wrong about her."

Hinata's head snapped to the door and saw Naruto standing there with a wry smile.

Naruto rested on the side of door as if he was tired, "You'd think, one who grew up using a mask would recognize a poorly plastered facade like her's." He muttered.

Turning to face her blond crush she raised a brow inquisitively, "Facade?" Myrel's attitude seemed fairly believable to her, however if it's got Naruto this depressed, '_So Myrel has only been putting up a front?'_

The spiky-haired gennin nodded, "She was talking in her sleep... The things she said, I can almost paint the picture in my head." He struggled to say.

Hinata's expression recoiled, "I see," she looked down at Myrel, "So that's why..." Her pain was the same as Naruto's, her own, and even the girls, _'...How saddening.'_ she thought, her eyes grew caring.

Looking back to Naruto she showed concern, "What are we going to do Naruto-kun?" She asked gently.

Naruto looked up, his eyes were soft, his smile genuine and encouraging, "Just let this go for now... Trust me Hinata."

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun had descended past the mountains, Hinata bit her lip, "Just where are those girls?" She worried, out on the town? Surely they knew to report back before night right?

Walking down the steps with her forefinger to her bottom lip in thought, the loud slurping of food in the kitchen caught her attention.

There at the table, eating noisily and sloppily was Kiya, and next to her sat a disgusted Myrel trying to enjoy her own meal.

"Gah! Damn it Kitsune knock it off you're getting soup on me!"

Kiya only laughed in response as Myrel proceeded to eat her food grumpily.

The Dracona caught eye contact with her, staring for a few seconds Hinata then gave a kind smile and a wave as she continued to the living room.

Hinata came in to see Naruto and Kitsuto in the living room sitting on two separate couch's watching television, with a few Pokégirls lounging about on other such chairs and sofas.

Hinata bit back a smile at the childish, action movie playing that she would expect no one but Naruto to be so entertained by, truly the movie-industry was much more advanced than their world, holograms, explosions, technology and such made the action movie a visual pleasure.

"Ano, Naruto you haven't spoken to Myrel all day, is something the matter?"

Naruto bit back a grin and grunted, "Heh, no she definitely doesn't want to be around me for a while."

"Why, did'ya piss her off?" Riza cut in teasingly and half-interested.

Naruto chuckled, "I kinda scared her instead."

"Scared her?" Leslia inquired suspiciously, "Like threaten her?" the Atelesia asked.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "Kinda." He admittedly guiltily.

Leslia frowned, "What'dya sa-Omf!"

"Either way it's no business of ours." Kitsuto muttered nonchalantly.

The young primate rubbed her shoulder sourly before shrugging.

_*Creak*_

Heads glanced to the door, but only Hinata looked relieved.

Tashira and Yue hung onto each other for support, panting and sweating, as if they had just traveled twenty miles, only Tashira bruised and dirtied, both looking exhausted.

Hinata's voice took a motherly tone, "Where have you two been? It's past nine!" she scolded.

"Eei!" Tashira and Yue's heads snapped up, eyes widening.

Hinata raised a suspicious brow, "Well?"

Tashira stood straight, rubbing her head and grinning, "We were out-"

The Cheshire followed up, "Yyyeah! Out... training!-Mmph" Tashira elbowed her.

Hinata tilted her head, "Training?"

Tashira gave Yue a glance, "Yeah, we were... jogging, after that we went to eat."

The teenage Tamer blinked, "You had money?"

They shook their heads, "Well no, we found... apples." Tashira answered lamely, "About half a mile out of town." with the butchered explanation out in the open all they could do was stand attentive and smile.

The spectators turned to hear Hinata's reply.

The young Hyuuga did not say anything for a few stinging seconds, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Tashira and Yue seemed to be even more tense and sweaty than when they first entered.

"Well don't be out so late, I was worried." She whispered, deflating as if incredibly saddened and weary.

"Erm- Sorry, it won't happen again." Tashira and Yue chorused with a bow.

"We're going to clean up now." Yue closed nervously, touching Tashira they teleported.

Naruto sweatdropped, surely Hinata didn't believe that horrible excuse for an alibi could she? He didn't say anything, leaving it alone he returned to watching TV.

Hinata deadpanned, '_So she can teleport again... How dumb do they think I am?_' she wondered as she sat next to Naruto with a sigh.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

She cradled her left broken arm, in her eyes but through sheer morals she lunged at the boy.

His eyes narrowed threateningly, seeing her moves before she even made them and with a quick swift motion twisted her wrist holding from behind her rendering her unable to attack, his leg came around fast and mercilessly.

_*Crack!*_- "Aaahhhh! Hhnnm!" she cried out, hissing she collapsed with her right knee pushed the other way out.

The boy let go of her wrist, trying to crawl back she bit back the pain.

"Ougk!... What are you?" She whispered in horror.

Red eyes spun violently as he snapped her neck.

"He seems pissed." A Pokégirl observed.

"Somehow, they knew who he was, and that in itself is annoying." The Pokégirl with the sword replied.

Lilith watched intrigued, excited and in awe as she watched him kill, his aura, his energy positively dark and sinister that it was like a wet dream to the Succumbus.

The Succumbus looked back to the alpha, Nova in return smirked, "I told you he didn't need help."

Sasuke panted as he finished off the last one, finally having the time to breathe he stood up, bloody and sweating he pushed a palm to his left eye in pain, "Hn!" His strange eyes receded and returned to their usual black irises, stinging from being used.

Angry and confused the fourteen year old teen stepped back to observe these men and pokégirls in uniform, four males, and seven pokégirls of different species all littered the clearing lifeless and their blood splattered about, police.

His morphing technique had taken its toll on him, his energy had run low due to holding up the image of a eighteen year old and he had to stop the technique and rest.

These police were on the trail headed to a town and spotted him, "How did they know my real name? Why were they after me?" He asked frustrated, they said he had murdered a PokéMart employee, stolen supplies and evaded the police and that he was wanted before they tried to subdue him, he had no choice.

"It's seems that you're a wanted criminal." The Draconic-pokégirl answered.

Sasuke snapped to his group of bystanders, "But I haven't done anything like that! I don't even remember it!" he snarled. _*Pant pant* _He could not recall ever doing these things he was charged with, grunting he fell to his knees and grabbed his stinging shoulder.

Nova narrowed her eyes, "You have no memory of who you are, and your strange powers are unlike anything we've seen... Maybe your mind blacked out and your body acted out."

Sasuke hissed at the pain, coughing up blood, "Ggk!... What the hell's... wrong with me?" He ground out, staring at his burning tattooed shoulder, it pulsed and glowed without reason and he didn't know why!

"Maybe he's an experiment... the first recreated pokéboy?" A pokégirl guessed.

Lilith watched all the proceedings very intrigued,_ 'He has no memory? He doesn't know why he can do those things, interesting.'_ She was so damn glad she got such a mysterious and dark Tamer.

_*Breath Intake*_

Nova snapped to a boulder yards away, "One's still alive."

"_*Gasp! gasp!*_- Shit! Haa Sheila get us out of here now!" The police woman screamed.

Nova's eyes flared, lightning shooting from her hands, but she was too late, they had teleported away.

The Alpha snarled, "Rrgh! No you don't!"

"Ugg-Leave it!" Sasuke ordered as he stood up, "We need to go!"

The pokégirls stopped from pursuing, before reluctantly nodding.

The pokégirl with the sword crossed her arms, "Well if they had been any doubt before, there's none now. They'll find these cops, and that woman will confirm who did it."

Sasuke growled, "That doesn't matter to me, let them come!"

Nova hissed to herself at what this meant, giving a certain pokégirl a sour look, "You happy now, we're criminals now."

"It felt better in my head." She muttered.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

Myrel let out a relieved sigh, towel wrapped around her figure, she hid a subtle pleasured smile at how stress-relieving a hot shower was as she stepped out the bathroom.

"Took long enough." Kiya muttered, leaning outside the bathroom door impatiently.

The Dracona inwardly jumped, and looked over at the pajama-clad Kitsune, "How long are you going to follow me?" She asked annoyed, turning down the corridor to Naruto's room.

"You've followed us across Blood." Kiya answered evenly, keeping pace with the dragon-type.

Myrel's brow twitched at that, but didn't say anything. Kiya occupied herself with flicking the Dragon-type's tail with her own making the Dracona even more frustrated at the fact that she was being blackmailed not to act against it.

"What's with the mood change, you seemed happier during dinner?" Kiya prodded, poking her stomach with the tip of her tail.

Myrel smacked it away, "My mood didn't change, you were just too busy stuffing your face."

Kiya giggled to herself, reflecting on how the day went for the two of them. Sure Myrel was stubborn, and didn't really seem to be fully immersed in their sparring or even in participating in small talk with her, but still she'd like to think that thanks to her persuasive material, she got the closed off Dracona to become just a little more open with her.

Stopping at their room Myrel did not shy from tossing the towel to the floor and search in the dresser for sleepwear.

Kiya wagged her tail inquisitively, "Feeling a little bold now?"

Myrel snorted, "What's the point, nothing I do will keep you from staring at me."

"And with good reason." She whispered with a looming gaze.

Pulling on a tank top and sweatpants the Dracona's expression still remained annoyed despite Kiya's crass humor.

"You're pissing me off." She growled wearily, obviously tired and just wanting to sleep.

"Aren't you always pissed off?" She assumed.

In turn she humphed, turning to the window she tried to keep her boiling blood contained, her draconic pride roaring to retaliate and combat the Kitsune who dared to challenge her dominate nature, she who played with her emotions and try to force her into submission, like an Alpha to a harem sister she was trying to assert dominance over her.

She could feel the foreign harem sister bond trying to take root in her heart and reach out to this annoying Kitsune. She had never sparred before, never trained with anyone... and having a light spar with Kiya had her feeling conflicted and similar feelings. She laughed and joked and seemed to enjoy her company when previous harem sisters didn't, she didn't know how to react to this Kitsune's clingy, optimistic behavior.

And these confusing emotions left her at a loss. The only response her draconic nature could comprehend emotions such as conflict, hopelessness, wanting and confusion was to lash out with anger, and right now she was trying to keep it under control.

Myrel didn't want to admit it, she tried to deny such feelings but she couldn't ignore it anymore, she realized that...

She _liked_ Kiya... Her fingers trembled with fear, and her throat had begun to hurt.

Kiya could feel the atmosphere turn strange, and in response her teasing smirk and playing gaze vanished into seriousness, watching the Dracona condescendingly, her tail ceased to wave, she crossed her arms and her expression hardened and she waited.

She observed as Myrel stared straight out the window, but instead of looking outside, she instead looked at her own reflection. There was something Myrel had been trying to keep at bay ever since they finished sparring, acting distant, and distracted by something... something within her mind.

Her eyes caged the past behind her violet irises, and quickly the face-reading Kitsune began to try and make sense of the information given to her, _'She's remembering something that much I can tell... but to keep her so distracted. Was it something I did that made her think of the past?_' she had to wonder.

Myrel's eyes came back into focus, as if realizing where she was, and whom was with her, "Are you going to let me sleep alone tonight?"

Kiya was silent; watching Myrel turn her head slightly and glance at her, silence ensued for six heart-wrenching seconds before finally she answered, "No."

Her face went from emotionless, to anger and irritation, scoffing as if a bad taste in her mouth, "Tch." she turned to face the furred pokégirl, "Why are you doing this?" She asked simply.

"Because you don't decide what I do." She answered simply.

Myrel snarled, "Oh that's right, Naruto does."

Kiya confirmed almost superioritively without missing a beat and without hesitance, "That's right." and with nothing more to say she lied down on the bed and continued observing the dragon-type, _'Perhaps those are painful memories behind those eyes, which is why I won't allow her to sleep alone.'_

The Dracona had her teeth clenched shut and stood there for eight minutes, the two holding the others gaze stubbornly and challengingly. She began to fight herself with options, but ultimately Myrel found herself reluctantly and hesitantly as if her feet were merged with cement trudged to the bed in a way one was walking to their own execution.

She crawled into bed and fell to the bed sourly, with her arms were crossed as she laid facing Kiya and glaring death upon her. Kiya was propped on an elbow and looked down at the frustrated Dracona glaring at her.

Kiya closed her eyes and smiled wryly, like a mother accepting and comforting a newborn she wrapped her arms around the dragon-type. She remained tense, but didn't react because she knew it was useless, the Kitsune wouldn't stop.

Myrel, while taller than the Kitsune, was positioned lower than her, all Myrel could do was shut her eyes stubbornly as she was pulled into her chest.

She sighed, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Exhausted, giving up, as if she was about to break down.

The furred pokégirl raised a condescending brow, "You'd rather have nightmares than to be around me." She stated, waiting for her to confirm her assessment, her chest was hot where Myrel breathed.

"I'd rather..." She confirmed.

Kiya let out a hollow laugh and allowed silence to fall between them.

Blinking her eyes shifted awkwardly, unsure of her position or of what to do, too disturbed to sleep but oddly too comfortable to move, Myrel looked up.

She opened her mouth, and then promptly shut it, after a minute she tried again, "This morning..." Myrel began nervously. _- Kiya looked away nervously, "What I'm trying to say is that I know what it feels like to have nightmares... and they usually go away when you're sleeping next to someone." She answered sympathetically. -_

Kiya opened her left eye, "What is it?"

Hesitating, the Dracona swallowed saliva, "You said you knew what it felt like... to have nightmares." She didn't know why, but Myrel had found her curiosity getting the better of her, she wanted to know how Kiya knew of that fear.

Kiya's heart began to beat just a little faster, her fur spiked just a little higher and for just a moment it was as if she had forgotten how to breathe.

- _*Yowl!* Tears fell as she sprinted, running on all fours she ran despite her mother's screeching, despite her sisters screams of agony she ran. -_

Her heart skipped a beat, eyes coming back into focus she gasped, coming back to the present.

Myrel stared at her, watched as she had memories return, terror, regret and sorrow flashed through Kiya's eyes within mere seconds. Shifting her gaze she stayed silent and allowed the traumatized Kitsune to regain control of her emotions.

A few seconds passed, and just when Myrel thought that Kiya had decided to ignore the question she reminisced.

"It happened when I was young," Kiya said reflectively.

Her eyes looked through Myrel, a faraway look within them, "Back when I was a young pokékit... I had a beautiful Kitsune for a mother. It's a little blurry... I can't remember her not even her face," Her emotions were in check now, she was sincere and honest, hurting but not traumatized, she smiled fondly at the memory of her mother.

"But I remember playing with her tail, she had such soft fur, and to me, she was the most beautiful pokégirl in the entire world. I also had three sisters, I can't remember them either, but I know that I was the youngest. And on cold winters I use to hug my mother and sisters... like this." She closed her eyes shut and pulled the Dracona closer to her like a protective mother, enveloping her as she rest her tail over the both of them.

Myrel stayed silent, listening intently, she allowed Kiya to hold her closer.

Kiya's eyes slowly opened, remembering very clearly as if it was yesterday, she was reluctant to continue her story, "But one night the nastiest most foul-looking Arbust came into our cave."

Myrel's tailed curled in, muscles tensed as if expecting her to then explain the horrible pain of her past.

Instead Kiya shut her eyes in silence before her frigid body relaxed, "And then I was alone." She said simply.

Her voice was soft and shaky, "For ten years I raised myself, fending for myself. I almost died more times than I can count, the world seemed very large and dark, lonely and unforgiving, if it kept up I wouldn't have lasted any longer." She remembered.

But instead of a sorrowed expression, filled with fear and hurt, she was instead smiling, blushing, almost vibrant, her voice grew noticeably lighter, "Suddenly I sensed something... I smelled something, a wonderful scent that reminded me of my beautiful mother and sisters. That scent, his aura and his personality drew me to be careless and dare me to explore this strange human who smelled so much like Fox's."

Myrel froze, looking up at Kiya who smiled to herself at the memory.

"The moment I saw him... I no longer had nightmares." She finished in a whisper, as if out of breath.

The Dracona didn't speak; she didn't acknowledge anything for quite a while. And as shocking as a stroke of lightning, Kiya felt tears begin to wet her fur, arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, afraid she'd disappear.

Kiya welcomed her desperation like an alpha would to any harem sister and within minutes, feeling safe and protected Myrel slept peacefully in this pokégirl's arms.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_- "Heh, welcome to the harem newbie." Tashira greeted intimidatingly. -_

She stared at nothing in a moment of thought, her tail flicked as she blinked, walking down the hallway she remembered events in the past that continued to plague her mind more recently for the past few days.

The purple furred Cheshire watched as two of Jiroshi's finest walked past her, apparently intent on an early shower before lunch. Yue slowly inhaled, she could practically feel the power and experience they withheld emanating from them.

Quirking the edge of her lips in self-doubt, her mind continued to run across all the recent pokégirls that were currently stronger than her... everyone. She observed, remembered, and analyzed herself carefully from then on, for a week now.

She tried to keep it to herself and hide how much it bothered her, but ever since Tashira had said that bit yesterday, she began to question just how useful she actually was.

_- She held up the four rabbits with a grin while the pokégirl on the ground had only one lone rabbit hanging from her mouth, "Still a little slow Yue-chan." She called down to the younger, which by young she meant the latest to join, something she officially declared that she liked since about four months ago it was her that was the weakest one in the group. -_

She flexed her fist in observation, past spars passed through her head moments at a time. Growing frustration and panic, she made it a point not to show her self-doubt to not let anyone be dragged down; she hated being a hindrance to anyone.

Lowering her arm Yue continued to walk down the hallway, already she could hear Kiya's loud eating habits in the dining room on the floor below.

Anxiously she closed the distance quickly to the entrance of the dining room, and there she spied Naruto's alpha at the table eating a rather large bowl of microwaved Ramen, slurping the slimy food, muzzle half-way into the bowl, her fork remained untouched. Yue smiled slightly at seeing that Kiya gained the same eating habits Naruto had.

"Kiya." She greeted with a nod, but also in a way that let her elder sister know she was requesting something.

The childish, but more powerful of the Kitsune breed from what Yue had seen so far. Curiously Kiya looked up with a mouthful of ramen in and hanging from her mouth, jaw and nose dripping with ramen juice, "Mmm?"

Yue raised a brow, but cut quickly to the point, "Can we have a quick spar?"

Kiya looked somewhat surprised, but it quickly died down at the request.

'_... Have I gotten any stronger since then?'_

After Kiya finished her bowl of ramen, she followed Yue to the training courtyard, scratching her head and questioning her methods, but nonetheless Kiya smirked and accepted.

There were others at the courtyard, not training or sparring, but conversing about, about three of them, Yuku among them discussing something with Jiroshi's Catgirl, and Elf Queen as they sat in the grass.

Kiya looked over to Yue, silent and contemplative, the Kitsune raised a brow as she stretched, "What's gotten into you Yue?" she wondered, she only got like this when a problem arose, or something that made her think about serious topics.

Yue shook her head, waiting for the Kitsune, "Nothing... I just want to spar right now." she answered.

Kiya stared for a moment before she shrugged; standing up Kiya prepared herself, "Alright Yue, when you're ready."

The purple Cheshire nodded, she came at Kiya and threw a punch, Kiya dodged it and returned with a strike of her own.

Yue side-stepped, face passive, observing as she went onto the offensive, strike-strike, nothing serious, it was a calm spar more to warm them up more than anything else, it's been over a few weeks since their last spar.

Kiya smiled, deciding to speed things up she ducked a punch, dropping low her tail took the feline's feet from under her.

Yue's eyes widened slightly and before back-to-tile impact, kicked her legs back catching Kiya in the jaw sending her staggering back, Yue stood on her palms before slowly proceeding to stand back onto her feet.

Kiya grinned, "Come on Yue-chan, let's pick it up!" She yipped as she rushed at Yue.

Yue held her guard and remained on the defensive as Kiya attacked, two quick punches, a kick to her side narrowly evaded, then a spin, her tail and left arm extended Yue received the backside of Kiya's arm to her head sending her stumbling to the left.

The purple-eyed pokégirl's lip twitched before immediately rushing at her, Kiya grinned as she blocked the oncoming barrage of attacks, "There you go, a little more ferocity! Put some-Oomphf into it!" She encouraged, her tail knocking Yue's fist away as she said this, a palm to her chest sent the cat-type skidding back.

Kiya came at her again, faster this time and Yue grunted, "Alright, we'll go by your pace," She grunted throwing a hard punch into her stomach Kiya coughed.

Leaning into Yue's fist she chuckled breathlessly, "A little better." The Kitsune admitted hoarsely, not expecting it, it was more her fault for lowering her guard.

Yue brought up her knee, Kiya pushed her hands onto it lifting her into the air she flipped over Yue.

Now back-to-back, Yue twisted her upper body with her forearm extended for her head, Kiya ducked and swung an elbow for the Cheshire's side.

Catching it in hand Yue dragged her to her front, Kiya giggled.

Throwing a punch Kiya ducked, "Missed me," throwing another she side-stepped, "Missed again," Yue continued into a furious assault as Kiya giggled more, "Where you aiming Yue?" hands behind her back, Kiya's tail wrapped around Yue's own, dragging her backwards forcing Yue to back pedal before Kiya stuck her foot out making the Cheshire trip.

Yue grunted, being sent tumbling across the tiled courtyard before stopping stomach-down.

She had a serious expression on her face as she looked up at the Kitsune smiling and preparing to give her a hand up.

Yue pushed off the ground and attacked, catching Kiya on surprise but didn't complain as she proceeded to dodge, a side kick-she dodged, sweeping kick-she jumped, the Cheshire had her now.

Leaning back onto her left hand she brought her leg up into Kiya's stomach knocking the breath out of her and sending her into the air, taking Tashira's approach she grabbed Kiya's ankle with both hands and slammed her into the ground.

Kiya grunted, breathless at the sudden seriousness. She turned over and scissor kicked the floor to trip the Cheshire, but she drew back and in that time Kiya leaned onto her hands and jumped onto her feet.

Standing there she watched calculatingly, fire in the Cheshire's purple eyes as she rushed again. Suddenly Yue blurred, closer now and a fist in her face knocked Kiya back causing her to grunt in shock.

Staggering for a moment, she held her cheek and looked at Yue, "Yue! Naruto and Hinata said for us not to go that fast!" Kiya reminded narrowing her eyes.

Yue raised a brow, "Hinata and Naruto said that we weren't allowed to go the absolute limit of our speed." She quoted.

Kiya pouted, poking loopholes huh, "Okay then, let's make things interesting." She replied with a competitive grin, she was game; at least she wouldn't spend her afternoon in boredom.

Yue sped up again, punches and strikes now faster only blurs seen to the human eye, Kiya smirked as she intercepted, evaded and dodged each one, punching Yue in the face, another to the stomach, she jumped bringing her knee up into Yue's jaw.

Sending her flying back she flipped and landed on three skidding a few feet to a stop.

Yuku and the other two pokégirls with her turned their attention to the two pokégirls sparing, the Shrine Maiden watched in confusion seeing the spar begin to speed up.

Wiping her mouth Yue looked over to the smirking Kitsune, treating this all like a game. She rushed again, throwing punches left and right Kiya continued to dodge, '_I can't hit her,'_ Yue narrowed her eyes, _'Why can't I hit her?_'

_- "She's still faster than me." She muttered to herself spitting the rabbit into her hand the Cheshire looked at it with distaste, 'Hinata and Naruto won't be impressed with just this.' she scolded herself, after Naruto and Hinata had gone through all the trouble to save her when her Tamer died she couldn't even repay them with some food. -_

"Nyah!" She cried out, knocked back, Kiya broke through her defense.

She wasn't prepared but Kiya came at her, a fist to her gut, her tail swiped her feet out from under her, the Cheshire landed on her stomach breathless. Kiya sat on her back, preventing her from moving as she struggled to stand, "Mnn!- I'm not done yet." She hissed.

"That's enough Yue." The Cheshire froze, recognizing the tone immediately, her voice no longer holding any hint of play, it was serious and commanding. Reluctantly Yue laid there long enough until Kiya felt that whatever was angering Yue was gone.

Getting up she offered Yue a hand, the feline looked up before she slowly took it, "Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away." Yue apologized.

Kiya's serious expression evaporated, leaving a concerned smile, "Whatever's bothering you, you don't need to worry, everything's fine." She replied.

Silent for a moment Yue looked up and gave a small smile before bowing, "Thanks for indulging me Kiya-chan."

"Anytime Yue." She replied.

- _Kiya jumped down with silence and grace that had been taught to her, or rather forced to learn which there wasn't any huge difference, if not for the snow she would have landed without a sound, she smiled peacefully at the feline. While a rival, she was also a friend._

_"Don't worry about it Yue-chan, you can try again the next time we hunt." Kiya soothed the Cheshire pokégirl._ -

Yue stayed there and as Kiya and the other three pokégirls eventually left, she looked down in contemplative silence, "Hmm." She thought, there really wasn't any question to Kiya's trick now, she had just figured it out, Kiya's Hyper-Sensitivity Technique, no wonder she managed to elude most of her attacks without fail.

She wanted to believe that if she also began to use techniques, she could've beaten Kiya... she wanted to believe that, but still she could tell that Kiya was a more experienced combatant than her and she had mentally evaluated how the fight would've played out had they used techniques, if Yue involved her teleporting style she would've had the upper hand momentarily, then Kiya would retaliate with fire, before ending with psychic techniques, it'd end based on who had more energy, more endurance and stamina.

And that was Kiya.

Quietly she thought about proceeding to ask her alpha for a spar as well, but Tashira's hard style and ruthlessness would easily break her defense, what was speed without power? Tashira was the strongest, and when it came to sparing, did not show mercy like Kiya did, the only way to end the spar would be her unconsciousness or until Hinata said so.

_- Myrel tackled Tashira straddling the Dracass the Dracona snarled and proceeded to pound her face over with her fists, blood hit the tiled floor before Tashira reached up and gripped Myrel's throat and brought her down into the stone floor beside her with a roar. -_

She knew that Myrel was also stronger than her. Hinata had scanned all of Kitsuto's harem, they were stronger than even Tashira; and Yue didn't need to see the pokedex to know that all of Jiroshi's pokégirls were stronger than Kitsuto's pokégirls.

Yue brought up her hands again and proceeded to stare into her palms in thought. Ever since Tashira had said that little blurb about her wanting to remain weak if she wished, she had plagued her mind about how beneficial she was to the harem.

And the results bothered her. Sitting down in the middle of the tiled courtyard she continued to think.

* * *

Tashira yawned as she descended the stairs intent on going into the kitchen for some breakfast, hearing the door shut she glanced over and spied Kiya come in the front entrance.

The Dracass raised a brow, "What happened to you?"

Kiya looked up, "Huh?" Tashira gestured to her lip; curiously Kiya wiped her lip and found a small amount of blood, "Oh, just some sparring with Yue." She answered, heading up the stairs.

Perking up Tashira inquired, "She did that? Is something wrong?"

Turning to her Kiya gave smile, "She just got a little carried away, something seemed to be bothering her." She went off looking up in thought.

Tashira raised a brow, "Where is she now?"

"Out in the courtyard." Kiya said simply before turning and heading off to shower her sweat and blood away, she had intended on having a lazy day.

Tashira stood there for a moment thinking to herself, before shrugging her shoulders and deciding that it was nothing, continuing to the kitchen.

* * *

Morning had evolved into afternoon, now twelve. Yue sat silently on the tiled courtyard with her eyes shut in concentration, meditating? Every now and then she would drift between meditation and to thinking up of options.

For the longest while the main option she considered was to train all day, every day within the small amount of time they had here before they left to Blue League. She'd come to seven alternatives to this.

Would she risk training everyday all day within her pokeball at the chance her mind could snap under the strain? Maybe Hinata could take her out on the town and battle her against the many pokégirls they came across; to gain experience would require multiple wins through continuous succession.

Then came the easier options, but out of those stuck out as the most beneficial, satisfactory and most importantly the quickest, however she considered it to be unorthodox.

She could try to evolve.

After four hours she finally opened her eyes, narrowing them in thought. Even though evolving was indeed the best way to get stronger within a short amount of time, there remained the nagging thought in the back of her kind that told her that her masters would be displeased with her decision.

She could almost predict every word in Hinata's upcoming lecture despite any decision she made they all resulted in Hinata's concern over her safety or disapproval.

Yue shook her head realizing she was getting carried away; she could continue these thoughts later. Shutting her eyes she returned to her meditation.

A small amount of time passed before she twitched, her body begging her to move, her impatient mind couldn't tolerate this, doing nothing... _To waste time_. But she refused to listen to her body, she knew that this was her problem, Hinata had hinted at it in the past.

So she decided meditating was the best way to learn patience, she had been keeping Hinata's hints in second, but no longer, Hinata's desires were at the forefront, and Yue's desire to improve herself to satisfy Hinata overwhelmed her desire to be active.

Her body ceased to tremble.

* * *

Myrel narrowed her eyes in curiosity, standing at the window with the curtains drawn she continued to watch the Cheshire sit in the courtyard.

When Kiya had come into the room after taking a shower, she immediately noticed bruising and a busted lip and questioned it. At the mention of Yue Myrel became intrigued and observed Yue.

After a long stress-relieving shower, a slow dressing process and some more napping, three hours late after waking up she looked to find Yue still meditating, Myrel's tail waved indecisively, '_What is the Cheshire doing? It's past three and she still hasn't moved an inch.' _she noted, slightly impressed by the feat.

"You're still in here?" Kiya's voice broke through the atmosphere in slight scolding.

Myrel glanced at her, her wings became attentive, her tail ceased to wave and fell lifeless to the ground. Turning to the Kitsune the lowered her head, not saying anything.

Hands on her hips Kiya's brows rose as she asked in shock, "And why are you still wearing pajamas?" walking toward her.

Myrel looked down at her new pair of sweatpants and her blank tank top, "I..." she muttered nervously.

Kiya took note if her damp hair, she must've at least showered, Kiya sighed, "Have you at least eaten breakfast?" she asked.

Myrel looked up and bit her bottom lip, "Well... no not yet." she replied, her eyes avoiding the Kitsune's gaze.

Kiya furrowed her brows in disappointment, "Come on Myrel you're not gonna stay up in this room all day, have some lunch." she ordered.

Myrel nodded, "-Erm, right."

She walked down the stairs reluctantly, her mind distracted by other thoughts. She could hear the chatter in the dining room, and unconsciously she tensed.

Kiya had kicked her out of the room and told her to go get lunch. She also said she had to start to gain the favors of Tashira and Yue.

Myrel thought it ridiculous to do such a thing but headed toward the kitchen without an argument, Kiya walking behind her ensuring the Dracona did what she ordered.

Entering the kitchen her senses were attacked.

Kitsuto looked over, "Oh you're finally up eh Myrel? Good afternoon." he greeted cheerily, the silver-haired counterpart in the kitchen cooking lunch along with Kyu and Mika.

He laughed at Myrel's astonished expression, the aroma filled her keen sense of smell that left her speechless, her eyes scanning the room to see the counter's assorted with food, "Me, Kyu and Mika were cooking for the Miss's, the girls and Naruto and Hinata, would you like some lunch?" he asked.

Myrel tried to find her tongue, "Uh... Yeah thanks." she thanked as Kyu handed her a plate.

Diced up steak on a large bed of rice with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side! Myrel found her mouth get wetter as her stomach grumbled.

Looking around she asked curiously, "Where is your master?"

"Master Jiroshi took the water-types and plant types out to the lake a few miles out of town along with any other pokégirls wanting to go, so there aren't many here." Mika answered, the Kunimitsu guiding the Dracona to the dining with the others.

Kiya's eyes sparkled as Kyu handed her a plate, her happiness and swooning wasn't because of the delicious smelling food either.

"Oh Kyu this food smells wonderful, you're an amazing cook as I knew you'd be, thank you so much Kyu!" she flattered, looking up at the beautiful and powerful Kyubi with admiration and desire.

"Oh thank you Kiya-chan you're so sweet!" Kyu giggled petting and scratching the Kitsune behind the ear she yipped, grinned and blushed in return, her tail wagged as she swooned and slowly walked to the dining room with sparkles in her eyes.

"... I cooked that food." Kitsuto grumbled.

"Don't feel so down master, _I_ know you're an amazing cook." Kyu laughed.

Mika had watched the whole exchange, walking her with her arms crossed she stared at the Kyubi, "You just can't help yourself can you?"

Kyu blinked, tilted her head cutely she smiled delicately, "Why Mika I have no idea what you mean?" she denied innocently.

"Yeah I'm sure." the Kunimitsu muttered, going back to her own section of the kitchen she grumbled to herself. Just because the Kyubi was the pinnacle of the fox species and received praise and respect and sex offers from practically every fox-type she came across didn't mean she had to milk everything out of it.

Having known Kyu before she became a Kyubi and living with ever since she did she managed to ignore the urge to praise everything she did and hang onto every word she said, and when she saw others do so it annoyed her.

"Hey Myrel! It's good to see you, come have a seat beside Tashira." Naruto greeted.

Myrel trudged slowly to the seat, scanning everyone who sat at the table; there was Naruto and Hinata, Tashira and Kiya, the rest of Kitsuto's harem, and ten out of the thirty of Jiroshi's pokégirls sitting at the table.

Hesitantly she sat beside Tashira, who glanced at her for a quick second.

Myrel stared at her food in thought, the command Kiya gave to gain Tashira's favor still replaying in her mind. She briefly thought about ignoring the command, even wondered why she was even considering it.

Glancing at Tashira out of the corner of her eye she noticed that much like her, Tashira seemed to be distracted by her own thoughts.

Looking back at her food she remembered how Tashira refused her proposition for a rematch and even apologized for hurting her in the first place. Persuading herself Myrel looked over and simultaneously Tashira did the same with a brow raised in suspicion.

Myrel struggled to find something to say, "... How are you?" she ground out.

An awkward silence between them for a few seconds, and just when Myrel believed herself a fool, she replied.

"... Okay." she answered.

Myrel shifted her gaze, "Oh, right... That's good." she nodded.

Tashira nodded, turning away for moment before following up, "How about you?"

"I'm... Fine." she replied unable to find anything else to say. A little more time passed and Myrel considered the conversation over and began to eat.

Tashira scratched back of her head, gritting her teeth at how strange this was, "So, you've been... Up in the room all day huh?"

Myrel was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Yeah... I was tired." almost immediately she felt like an idiot for saying that.

Hinata struggled to hold back giggling at watching the awkward conversation between the two dragon-types.

Turning away she looked at an empty seat she saved for Yue, her smile was slowly overwhelmed by concern.

Naruto noticed this and glanced at her, "What's wrong Hinata?"

"It's Yue, she's been outside all day." she mumbled, growing slightly curious about her strange behavior today, "I went out and asked her to come in and eat but she said she wasn't hungry."

Naruto raised a brow, "So she's not hungry. Just save her a plate for later." he replied reasonably, Hinata nodded.

After they had all ate Hinata served out a plate for Yue before she and Naruto volunteered to help Kitsuto, Kyu and Mika with the dishes.

And once they finished two hours had finally passed, Hinata heated up the plate of food and headed out to check on Yue.

* * *

Yue panted, striking an invisible opponent, quickly doing a spinning kick, she then dropped low and performed a leg sweep, teleporting away she put distance between her and her imaginary opponent.

She only needed a second to prepare before teleporting behind where she imagined they'd be and lunged forward with her claws, a slash from the left, then from the right, now diagonal and finally an 'X' strike with both claws before she did three backward somersaults.

Panting she teleported struck, teleported there and performed a claw strike, she appeared in one area for no more than mere seconds before teleporting again appearing as mere blurs.

Having been training for the past four hours she could say that she almost nearly re-mastered her teleportation technique.

"Yue." Hinata called out.

Yue turned at the call and saw Hinata standing at the foot of the courtyard with a plate of food in hand.

Standing at attention, "H-Hinata? I was- I mean..." stopping to collect herself she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Hinata looked at her and raised a brow, "That's silly Yue-chan, you didn't disturb me, I was looking for you. You know you missed lunch right?"

Yue blinked, then her cheeks reddened, "Yeah, I wasn't really hungry." she mumbled.

"Well are you hungry now?" She asked, taking a seat on the tiled floor she put the plate of food in front of her.

Yue stared for a moment and scratched her head before walking over and taking a seat to eat, "Thanks for bringing out the food Hinata." she appreciated.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem." Hinata replied with a smile.

* * *

Tashira yawned, walking past the living room with Hinata, Naruto, Kitsuto and multiple pokégirls she stretched.

"Hey Hinata, where's Yue?" Tashira asked, not seeing her all day. Glancing out the window the sun had disappeared and the clock on the wall read ten o'clock.

"Out in the courtyard." she answered.

'_Still?_' Tashira wondered with slight surprise, narrowing her eyes she began to head up stairs, "Well.. I'm gonna go to bed."

Naruto and Hinata bid her goodnight.

Even after everyone had gone to bed Yue continued to train, well past midnight until she was ready to collapse, Hinata stayed up and sat on the stairs of the dojo and watched her train until she couldn't move.

Hinata wondered what had been bothering the Cheshire, but the young Hyuuga teen could take a hint and asked no questions; as she carried her to bed Yue quickly fell asleep in her Tamer's arms.

* * *

_Xx_

xX

Xx

* * *

'_I wonder what she did?'_' Naruto thought as he stood at the foot of the bed with a curious expression. Myrel had been practically clinging to Kiya for dear life, and her usual frown or glare she had when sleeping alone had vanished.

Naruto quirked his lip, then he smiled as he turned to leave, '_Kiya was ordering her around yesterday and yet Myrel didn't say a thing, no arguing or anger, instead she'd nod nervously and utter a word or two, as if she didn't fully know how to handle how she felt... Which may very well be the reason.'_

Naruto grinned to himself wryly as he walked down the corridor, realizing that he answered his own question.

Why was he questioning it? He should be happy, his plan had worked, very few of them did, but the main point being that he knew that Kiya could sympathize with Myrel's past to an extent. But to have worked in such a short amount of time he never expected.

In any case he was glad that they were no longer trying to kill the other.

Changing subject he glanced around the mansion, '_I wonder if Hinata's already outside?'_ he pondered.

Today was their seventh day here, and he needed to start getting back into the swing of things. As long as the exercises weren't too straining then he ought to be fine, wearing a white Gi, he found his way to the courtyard and sure enough Hinata sat there waiting for him.

Hinata yawned, looking over to Naruto he smirked determinedly.

"You sure you want to begin training again so soon? You shouldn't over-exert yourself if you are not ready." Hinata warned.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm tired of just waiting around it's already been two weeks." he said impatiently, rotating his arm he began to stretch.

Hinata smiled knowing he would say such a thing, she nodded as she proceeded to tell him how to do some extra stretches she learned from the Acrobabe, and helped him when he needed help.

Naruto breathed carefully, eyes narrowing in concentration he began by doing push-ups, slow and with correct form with the intent of getting his muscles hot, limber and back into being active.

Within ten minutes he managed to do a hundred, sweating and breathing a little harder he sat back, falling to his back carefully. Hinata sat on his toes, wrapped her arms around his calves and pulled his legs into her chest to keep him still.

Grunting slightly Naruto began to do sit-ups, after doing fifty he switched to crunches, then to bringing each elbow to the opposite leg.

Hinata let him go as he fell to his back panting, clutching his stomach which tightened and stung.

Stretching some more he stood, arms behind his head and began doing squats, Hinata smiled, standing by him she did them with him, the two went through all the exercises that they could remember, taking his time and only doing as many as he could handle.

Standing at the foot of the courtyard he and Hinata jogged to the other end and came back, going back and forth.

Naruto grit his teeth, '_It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would... I can do more!'_ convinced, Naruto yelled a war cry and began to pick up his speed.

Hinata blanched; caught off guard she kept up and didn't say anything.

"Wow, look at him go." Kitsuto muttered.

His pokégirls and he sat at the dojo's steps taking a break. Each of them watching Naruto push himself to try and get his strength back.

Kitsuto grinned once they finished all the exercises he could think of, and proceeded to greet his counterpart kindly as they headed into the dojo, offering to help him as well.

Naruto frowned when Kitsuto offered him ten pound weights; brushing past him he grabbed the twenty-five pound dumbbells.

Not arguing, Kitsuto put him, Hinata and his own harem through weight training, but the sole purpose was for Naruto.

He gasped and grunted as they traveled from machine to machine, from exercise to exercise, stubborn and determined he didn't complain, his muscles slowly got re-acquainted with working out.

His arms shook as he bench pressed a hundred thirty-five pounds now on his eighth one, Kitsuto watched him ready to help if he had too much trouble.

Veins bulged beside his forehead and along his arms, his eyes wide he bared his teeth and growled.

Hinata stared in awe, and just as he was in the middle of his last rep and began to weaken Kitsuto moved to help him.

"Rgh! Don't! I can handle it!" he ground out.

Kitsuto narrowed his eyes, "You want to get your strength back, but don't be an idiot- uh?"

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder gaining his attention, she shook her head. Reluctantly Kitsuto stepped down.

Naruto shut his eyes and yelled, pushing the bar to its length.

* * *

Myrel yawned; staying still she leaned her back against the tiled wall and let the water wash away her drowsiness, even though she'd already showered hours ago... But the thoughts plaguing her mind, she just felt... tired, perhaps this one would wake her up this time.

She glanced over at the sliding door and spied Kiya's figure through the glass, leaning against the wall and literally not leaving her side like she said she wouldn't.

The Dracona stared at Kiya, wanting to glare at her but found that she couldn't muster any hatred toward the Kitsune... why?

Was a life of abuse and hate the same as a life all alone without anyone to be there with you? Myrel's eyes softened, '_Even I cannot imagine departing from my mother at that age...'_

And yet, she was the epitome of happiness, was it all because of Naruto that she was like that?

Shutting her eyes contemplatively, she bit her lip in frustration, and stayed silent for five minutes.

The Kitsune already knew that it was her that looked through their scrolls. Myrel looked up at the ceiling, seemingly uninterested.

"Hey... Kiya?"

Kiya opened her eyes, ears perking up at the call of her name, noting something odd because Myrel hardly ever called her by her name.

Myrel clenched and unclenched her fists, "Why are you guys headed to Scafell Pike?"

Kiya's interest quickly turned sour as she narrowed her brows, "I don't see why I should tell you."

Myrel ignored the retort, staring at the ceiling and continued, "When I read through the data, there's a journal that interested me," her head lolled to the side to look at Kiya's figure, "... Artemis."

Kiya's tail stopped waving, her eyes snapping at Myrel's voice dangerously, but she didn't say anything.

Myrel slowly sat down, her knees perched up, she rested her forearms on top of her knees.

"And how did Naruto and Hinata get their hands on one of the old General's journals in the first place?" She asked conversationally.

Kiya's eyes widened for a second, then slowly calmed as she realized just how much Myrel probably knew.

Silently huffing she closed her eyes and smiled, "What else?" There was no use denying information she had read, so she could at least defend her masters from being put in a bad light.

Myrel stopped her rambling, "What?"

Kiya took off her vest, "What else did you find out?"

Not expecting her to urge her on, Myrel went quiet, hesitant and expecting an ulterior motive.

The silence continued for two more minutes before Kiya laughed, "Come on Myrel you're not scared about telling me all you know are you? Whatever you found out I can answer for you." she encouraged.

Myrel's head snapped to the shower door, Kiya smirking, now playing her game, and stepped in.

The Dracona's eyes widened, her mouth slightly dropping, from her sitting position, looked up at Kiya who smirked down at her.

"Ah? Oh that's right... This is the first time you've seen me naked huh?" Kiya asked, her smirk widening to a grin.

"Well go ahead, take it all in." Kiya taunted, shifting left to right so she could get a clear view of front and back.

Myrel narrowed her eyes, and turned away, "Stupid." She muttered.

Kiya walked over and sat next to her, "Well?"

"Well what?"

Kiya raised a brow, "Aren't you going to continue?"

...

"-Why would two teenagers, under the required age-" The Dracona didn't know why, but by Kiya's badgering, Myrel decided to open her heart and tell her all that bothered her, annoyed her, and what she was curious about.

Myrel found that her rambling carried from what she wanted to know about Naruto and Hinata, to her feelings, to Kiya, about this place. Not meaning to, she told Kiya everything that bothered her even if it didn't concern Naruto or anything that happened in the past two weeks.

Finally losing steam she looked over to see Kiya staring at her but refused to comment.

*_Sigh_*

Myrel stared at the ceiling in thought she couldn't help but wonder just what the hell she wished to do.

At first she wanted nothing to do with these guys, but now... Now she didn't know, she was almost fully convinced that Naruto, Kiya and their group meant well, she found herself attracted to their personalities... they were good people she realized.

Even despite what she found out, despite the mysteries that shrouded them, despite how each of them toyed with her in the past... She was now at a loss about what she really wanted.

As long as she was happy with them, did it matter if they were criminals? Did it matter if they were hiding some huge secret?

Fighting pokégirls only dreamed of finding a tamer with such adventure, mystery and love. If she found another tamer, what would he do? Go around the world capturing all the '_Sexy_' Pokegirls he could find, and a battle here and there.

She wanted to be needed, to be useful. She wanted to protect her tamer, fight for him, for something that actually mattered other than to '_Catch them all_'.

And she didn't want her Tamer to be like all of her previous ones, the abuse and anger, if it happened again she was inevitably going to snap.

However, she had a feeling that with... "Naruto..." she whispered, he wouldn't be like the rest.

She looked down and shut her eyes, chuckling wryly and shaking her head.

Throwing her head back she began laughing ironically, in disbelief at the conclusion she came to, "I want to join Naruto!" she laughed.

Kiya opened her eyes, arms crossed as she listened to Myrel laugh, and her shocking proclamation.

As she watched all this unfold Kiya couldn't help but smile to herself, happy that Myrel was finally being honest with herself.

* * *

_- "What?" Myrel blanched._

_"You have to make up with Tashira and Yue before telling Naruto you want to be in the harem." she repeated._

_Myrel snorted dubiously, "What for?"_

_Kiya turned to the Dracona, "Because they don't like you."_

_Rubbing her forehead in confusion, the Dracona groaned, "Why don't I just tell them I'm joining?" she optioned._

_Kiya blinked, 'Because that would be just entirely too easy.' "Because then they're obligated to get along with you even if they don't want to, the tension would remain and it'd distract the whole group from-"_

_"Alright, alright damn." Myrel gave in. -_

Myrel's wings fluttered nervously, scratching the back of her head she tried to think of something to say.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tashira muttered, pulling her left hand to her side at the ready, she had turned to see Myrel mere feet from her and looking suspicious.

Myrel stared blankly.

Tashira narrowed her eyes.

"-Erm... Hello."

The Dracass lowered her guard, "Excuse me?" she grunted, raising a brow.

Myrel cleared her throat, "What're you up to?"

The two dragon-types stood in traffic in the middle of the town, supplies in her left hand and a to-do list in her pocket.

Tashira stared at her, "Swimming."

"Swimming?" Myrel blanched.

Tashira turned to look back to the shopping list and continued heading to the weapon store, "Yeah I'm swimming." she confirmed without any hint of play.

Myrel sweatdropped, frowning inwardly at her sarcasm as it was apparent that she was buying supplies; in hindsight she probably shouldn't have asked such a question considering that the answer was staring her in the face.

Jogging to get to her side Tashira glanced at her, a small smile on her face at her joke.

Myrel glared at her sourly.

- _"Don't be afraid to hit her."_

_"Hit her?" Myrel grunted confused._

_"Yeah, just playfully hit her or pick on her, Tashira's a tough pokégirl and if you don't play her game she's never gonna respect you and will walk all over you."_

_"You can't seriously expect me to do that?"_ -

Myrel stared at Tashira, '_Play her game..._' glancing down at her chest in shock she pointed at it, "Hey what's that?"

Tashira raised a brow and looked, "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" She claimed, flipping her nose up with her finger.

The air quickly chilled, and people found themselves backing away from the silent and death-glaring Dracass focusing all her hate toward a Dracona.

Tashira turned and gave Myrel her full attention, "_What do you want._" she hissed between closed teeth.

Myrel felt herself smile awkwardly.

Punching her lightly in the shoulder, she forced out a grunt, "Just messing with ya."

Tashira's anger quickly dissipated as she looked at her shoulder in confusion, then back at Myrel, raising a suspicious brow.

Myrel slowly killed her emotions to raise a friendly grin, '_Kiya I'm going to kill you._'

Tashira stepped up to her with a calculative eye and all Myrel did in turn was tense up.

"Did Kiya put you up to this?" She growled.

'_Yes,_' "No..." she lied horribly, "Why?"

"Because only she does such stupid things... and I'd kill anyone else other than her, Yue or my masters." she replied, turning to continue walking.

Myrel shifted her gaze, realizing Tashira knew she lied to her face, "She wants us to get along."

Tashira almost choked on a laugh, "And you're taking orders from her? Bwahaha!" She laughed.

Myrel felt herself shrunk as she grew bitter, but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Myrel blanched, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are you listening to Kiya? You were following her orders yesterday at lunch like a fucking dog-type."

Myrel looked away, not knowing how to respond, her tail felt heavier, "I... She..." looking over at Tashira's patronizing smirk at her expense.

"She told me that she was alone for ten years."

Tashira stopped walking for the third time, but this time Myrel's reply got to her, her smirk slowly vanishing.

Myrel paused, before continuing, "I'd... been having nightmares, and it got pretty bad that she heard some things."

Tashira's expression slowly changed to slight regret.

"Then she wouldn't stop bothering me saying stupid stuff like 'When in arms of someone who cares for you, you won't have nightmares' and slept with me, holding me despite whatever I said." There was a frown on Myrel's face as she said it, feeling as if Tashira would use it against her.

"I haven't had nightmares for the past few days, so the least I can do is do things she tells me to." she grumbled, crossing her arms and waiting for Tashira's response.

The Dracass in turn became distracted, and seemed to think about the Kitsune for a moment. Her eyes shifted before she closed her eyes, pushed a palm to her forehead and grit her teeth, "Tch, damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

Looking at the Dracona solemnly she changed the subject, "Come on." she grunted, continuing to walk.

Myrel raised a brow, walking beside her.

"So she sent you to get along with me and Yue huh?" she acknowledged. Looking away with a blush in guilt.

Myrel considered it, "Yeah basically."

"Tch, then you can start by carrying these." she muttered, shoving the small amount of supplies she had into the Dracona's chest.

* * *

'_Hm, where is the Cheshire?'_ Kiya grumbled, she had been looking for the feline for a while now. She wasn't out with Naruto, Hinata and Kitsuto or any of his pokégirls, nor was she with Jiroshi or any of his pokégirls, in fact none of them had seen her and it was already nearing twelve.

Yue was usually up by now, but she wasn't in any of the backyards, the garden, pool, temple, Jiroshi's PokéCenter, or anywhere downstairs in the mansion.

Kiya frowned as she turned up the stairs, '_Could she still be asleep? She's never slept in this late before, maybe in the shower?_' Kiya had decided to check Hinata's room first just in case.

Opening Hinata's door she peeked her head in, "Yue-chan?"

Not a pokégirl in sight.

However something did catch her suspicious eye: A pokeball attached to the healing unit... Yue's very own in fact.

Kiya's eyes widened, '_She wouldn't! Especially not without someone to monitor her!_' but she had an uncomfortable feeling within her gut.

Her eyebrows rose in concern, pushing the button of Yue's pokeball a red light materialized and Yue's form took shape, her right leg extended in mid-kick.

Yue panted, a slightly angered expression taking place as her head whirled about realizing she had been let out of her pokeball.

Noticing Kiya she narrowed her eyes, panting slightly, but showing no sign of exhaustion, "Haaa~... Kiya, why did you release me?" she half-demanded, but also curious as she slowly righted herself and stood up.

Kiya glared at her, "How long have you been in that pokeball?" cutting straight to the point.

Yue's eyes shifted, her adrenaline fading as she blinked to try and remember, "... I," she mumbled, slowly forming her words, "It wasn-" her eyes slowly rolled to the top of her head.

"Yue!" she cried, catching her friend, Kiya overlooked her form with worry and concern.

Laying her on the bed she wracked her thoughts as to why? Why was she pushing herself so hard as of recently, why all the excessive training?

Sitting beside the unconscious feline, she waited for Yue to come to.

* * *

"Ita-ta-ta." Naruto hissed uneasily.

"Ah- Gomen Naruto." Hinata apologized.

"Heheh! It's fine Hinata." he grunted with a sure grin.

Hinata smiled back and only nodded, reactivating her Byakugan, she proceeded to massages the sore muscles on his back.

Sitting lotus-style in the middle of the hot tiled floor, Hinata kneeled behind him and massaged him, the hot water succeeded in relaxing his sore body.

Naruto grinned to himself, "Haheh, can't wait until I'm fully healed." He hummed to himself.

"Ano- you still shouldn't overexert yourself Naruto-kun." She muttered in concern, he was only sore and would surely be fine by the end of the day, but seeing him push himself so hard all of a sudden had her worried.

Naruto scratched his cheek, blushed with a grin and merely nodded.

Hinata shook her head in thought, but she still couldn't help but smile knowing he'd still push himself for her and the girls' sake.

Naruto groaned all of a sudden, Hinata's fingers pressured a very sore area in his shoulders.

Hinata giggled and continued to knead his muscle beneath her thumbs and fingers.

He grumbled, "I wonder what's taking furball so long to heal me. Damn, he only has _one _job and he can't even do that!"

Hinata blinked.

"Couldn't you just force him?"

"Eh?"

Naruto turned around; Hinata stopped her massaging and sat back herself.

Naruto squinted, making it a point to try and stay focused on her face, "What do ya mean force him?" He asked curiously.

Hinata blushed under his gaze, trying to keep her eyes above neck, and continued, "Why don't you just draw out his chakra to heal yourself? You know, like I can do with my youki?"

Naruto didn't reply immediately, instead he lost his excitement and sat back, "I can't, I don't know how to control Kyuubi's chakra." he admitted.

Hinata leaned forward, "But what about Sukebe's base? Or the Valley of the End?" she asked, both times when he gathered massive amounts of that chakra to fight.

Naruto recoiled, "Kyuubi's chakra only comes out like... Gaara's defense mechanism, the longer I fight, and the more angry I get, the more injury and pain I receive, and when I'm in big trouble, his chakra comes out, and when it does I can hardly control myself, all I see are enemies that need to be killed." he explained, shutting his eyes he shook his head, "I hate when I'm like that, nobody's safe."

Hinata faltered, her body shivered in memory, she could sympathize with him. Back at the mountain she completely lost control... and very nearly, and would have, killed everyone including herself if it wasn't for Naruto.

She lowered her head, "Oh, I see... Gomen."

Naruto perked up, "Wait a minute. Hinata why haven't you used your youki to try and heal yourself?" he asked.

Hinata blinked, raising her head now that the focus was on her.

"Well, technically I'm not at all injured Naruto-kun, my body is fine," she explained, raising her hand to stare at it, "I just don't know how to control my full strength and speed yet." she finished.

Naruto tilted his head and rubbed his neck, "Well couldn't you train while drawing on the youki to heal yourself and learn to control your speed and strength simultaneously?"

Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening in growing fear, "... Yeah... Probably. But I've no idea how to control my youki either Naruto," she reminded, scared, "Last time I withdrew as much youki as I could... And I lost sight of everything." She mumbled.

Naruto grunted, nodding his head in understanding.

Hinata's cheeks became red, as she turned to a lighter note, "I also act differently," she muttered bashfully ashamed.

Naruto snapped up, then chuckled, "Ha, I know what you mean." he stated before he began to laugh.

Hinata giggled before she laughed with him.

Turning back to the topic, Naruto decided to bring up Jiraiya's training.

"Back home, during the month we had to train before the final Chuunin Exams that's when I first ran into Jiraiya."

Hinata listened intently, "I remember Naruto-kun, he taught you how to summon the Toads." she reiterated.

Naruto nodded, "He was also teaching me something else," looking into Hinata's lavender eyes he grew serious, "How to control the Fox's chakra."

Hinata's eyes widened, not having heard this part before, "Huh? He did, w-what did he teach you?" she urged him to continue.

Naruto leaned back in thought, "He told me that after the Chuunin Exams he planned on teaching me how to fully control all nine tails... But as you know, he didn't get the chance to," he slowly perked up, "But he did show me a few ways to tap into the fox's chakra, particularly when I'm low on regular chakra and when I'm exhausted it's much easier to tap into it. Emotions are also key, while anger is the fastest way to draw it out, if I'm real determined, or if I'm protecting those I care for, it becomes easier as well."

"It's how I beat Neji, Gaara, and Kabuto, and it got me to summon the Toads easier and to also learn Rasengan."

Hinata was intrigued, "And you didn't lose control?" she asked.

Naruto smiled wryly, "It was a very small portion of his chakra."

He then frowned as he looked down, "I just don't know how to progress, how to maintain control, I can't wait until things are too dangerous to finally do it and I can't just give myself over to it and become a mindless monster either."

Groaning he pushed a palm into his hair, "I can't help but wonder how Jiraiya was planning on doing it?"

Hinata was quiet, a dangerous idea had come into mind and she doubted that she should've even thought of it.

She shut her eyes and thinned her lips.

"... I know of a way to draw out your chakra Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto froze, gaining her attention, "Y-you do? How?" he asked.

Hinata looked away, biting her tongue. Convincing herself she nodded, narrowing her eyes she turned back to him, "My youki."

Quickly she continued before he could speak, "Both my youki and Kyuubi's chakra respond to each other, I can consciously withdraw my youki, and it will act as a catalyst for you to bring out Kyuubi's chakra." she explained with a definite nod.

Naruto's curiosity vanished, and his eagerness wavered as he frowned, "... No."

Hinata almost jumped up, expression hardening, "Why not? It's the only way for you to be able to control the Nine Tails!-?" She argued with reasoning, "If you begin to lose control I could absorb your chakra to bring you down and get you to think clearly again."

Naruto frowned, sitting up, "And what about you?-! If you knew how to control that demonic chakra then it'd be a plan! But how can _we_ train if we_ both _can't control the other?"

Hinata glared at him but she knew that he was right; huffing to herself she crossed her arms.

She began to think of an alternative, "Then how about I learn how to control my Youki first, and then I'll be able to help you with your training?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's the same dilemma, only I can't absorb your chakra. It's too dangerous Hinata." he replied.

"Then how are we supposed to learn how to control it? If none of us can help the other if they lose control then how?" she asked.

"We can't." Naruto muttered.

Hinata stared at him, "And what if we run into a dangerous situation and _then_ one of loses control? Are you saying we can't do anything to learn how to keep from hurting one of the girls or each other?"

Naruto held her determined gaze strongly, but he realized what she meant, he sighed and lost steam, "I don't know Hinata." Naruto gave in, defeated.

Silence settled between them as Hinata's hardened eyes softened, "We have to do _something _Naruto." she pleaded, she didn't know if she could forgive herself if she killed anyone on a rampage.

"I know." he ground out frustrated, looking into her eyes with fear, "I don't want to risk it Hinata... I don't want to lose you or any of the girls!" He stated, shutting his eyes to mask the painful thought of losing any of them.

Hinata watched, saddened at how much it tore up Naruto to think of any option concerning their dangerous chakras.

'_Gomen... Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata leaned over and pressed a hand to his chest. His head snapped up as his breath hitched in surprise, "H-Hinata?" he leaned back, and she in turn leaned over him.

She looked at him sadly, pressing her forehead to his she closed her eyes. Seeing how much it hurt Naruto was torture in itself to her, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Naruto looked at her saddened face and witnessed her shed a tear, '..._ Hinata.'_

Resting one hand on his chest and another to the side of his cheek she kissed him, and he didn't refuse it.

When she released him she looked into his eyes pleadingly, "We have to try Naruto, both for us and for their sake."

He stared at her, his brows narrowed with indecision; something began to make him feel hot.

It was indeed dangerous, but before he could say a thing she pushed a finger to his lips, "If either one of us lose control. Press a weight seal to our chest and bring us to the ground until we calm down."

Yet another very dangerous factor: Weight seals.

But she was right; he guessed he had been wanting to ignore it for as long as possible... Naruto shut his eyes and began to think.

"H-Hinata...?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto stared up at her, "Promise me you'll take the training seriously and carefully?"

Hinata grinned, "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt the serious atmosphere slowly diminish, and slowly, the two teens began to realize that their bodies were pressed against each other, Hinata most-especially.

Their hot breaths only clouded the other's mind as they began to be affected like any hormone-raged teen would.

Now that she had managed to convince Naruto, her determination, her concentration, her focus began to dissolve, as she now became aware of Naruto himself and not just his words.

His hot skin, his tender eyes, her fragile and smaller frame sitting in his lap. Lavender eyes slowly widened as she began to heat up, as her body tensed.

Hinata's cheeks filled with blood, her libido heightening along with her heartbeat. Emotions filled her head as her sense of smell began to pick up the finer tunes of a male's scent... And the smell of a certain scent that made her youki go wild.

Naruto had been right, emotions were key, and whenever Hinata found herself so incredibly aroused, beyond her control, her youki unconsciously began to dip into her system.

The blond-haired teen stared as she groaned, pushing her head into the crook of his neck and smelled him, licked him.

"Hinata... your youki." he whispered, he should've known better... that eventually she would've gotten aroused.

Her youki always leaked when she became aroused.

Like all the other times this had happened... He knew that with this small amount of youki, only her attitude would change.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun... I don't mean to..." she stuttered, blushing, panting as her nipples hardened against his chest.

And it was her attitude change that scared him the most.

Hinata sat back, leaned her head back toward the ceiling and sighed loudly, as if relieved, her tender caring voice changed to dominative, assertive, sultry... A Hinata unlike the one he was used to.

She looked back down at Naruto, propped up on his elbows, "H-Hinata-mmf-!"

Hinata gripped the sides of his face, her lips forced onto his with or without his permission.

Her tongue slipped through his lips and attacked his own, saliva mixed and although nkt meaning to, her youki flowed through with each second.

He grunted and fell to his back but Hinata refused to release him. His mind began to cloud, his body began to heat up without reason, and his manhood responded immediately.

Her youki tugged playfully on Kyuubi's, and without his meaning to, it began leaking into his system.

He could smell her, feel her, and with his testosterone being chalked up in response to her youki he began to want her possibly much more than she did him.

He kissed back; she gripped a handful of hair and welcome him, enveloped him, and tried to dominate him.

Naruto sat up, arms wrapping around her back he pulled her close, she jn turn wrapped her legs around his back.

Releasing the kiss with a moan, she pushed his head into her chest, allowing him to tend to her breasts.

He nuzzled his head against her, kissed her mounds, licked them, and finally suckled.

Hinata gasped, "Naruto!" she grunted, still fully in control of herself, she wanted more, more of _Naruto_, _all_ of him.

She relished in the feeling, pleasure vibrating all through her body just from her breasts, he squeezed them, massaged them, fondled and played with them.

Her fingers curled through his blond hair, playing with his locks as she hummed and purred.

"Hinata."

She wanted to challenge him, bring out the amazing _Tamer_ that he was, the one Kiya praised him for after each rough session, the one she experienced in the past.

Hinata smirked down at his blond head, "Is this it? Naruto_-chan?_" she taunted.

"Tch!"

Her back hit the tiled floor; he bared his teeth and hovered above her. Hinata smirked up at him, her hands lying innocently on the sides of her head.

He grinned challengingly, and with one quick thrust to prove her wrong Hinata's thighs tightened around his waist as she gave a shout, "_Ah! Yes!_"

Her eyes shut tight as bit her bottom lip with smirk, in pleasure and want, she laughed softly.

She felt him leave, then return, her walls relaxing and then tightening once his length returned. Each thrust elicited a petite whimper from her pursed lips, her body giving a bounce every time.

His eyes stayed on her, watching her face make every little adjustment, the way she smiled tauntingly, the way her lavender eyes watered and shined with want and cunning, the way she whimpered and laughed at getting what she craved.

He loved it, each and every expression, knowing he was the cause of her joy, the cause of her moans of pleasure.

She laughed dominantly, "Faster." she demanded.

He proceeded to do so, dropping to his elbows his thrusting sped up, electric sparked where they were connected with each powerful pound.

Her moaning grew louder, faster, happier, "That's it! Yes there!" she chirped wonderfully, praising him for his effort.

Her legs were tensed, numb and tingled, as if they fell asleep, but she knew better. She helped her crush, with his every thrust she tightened her legs, then loosened when he pulled back, and repeated.

Her arms encircled his neck, her nails kneaded across his back like a feline. He had his head buried in her chest, eyes shut.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, the shower water rained on her face, she couldn't help but grin and laugh some more.

In moments like this, when she had him to herself, she was grateful, every time she had him like this she was just so _Fucking_ happy that this happened.

He was inside her, loving it, fucking her with all he had!

Hinata moaned and screamed, "_Yes! **More-More**! Ohh Naruto-kuunn~!_"

Her nails dug into his back, her legs tightened as hard as possible as he gave one last final thrust with a growl, "Hinata!"

Naruto tensed, shutting his eyes he released.

TLTLTLT

**... Half an Hour Later...**

Naruto groaned, his body was getting sorer than when he entered the shower. He was panting, trying to breathe through the hot steam.

Hinata moaned some more, bouncing endlessly and grinning like a hyena, her face hot and red as she blushed, "_Ah-ah-ah!_ Naruto-kun!" she chanted and screamed.

"Ouugh... H-Hinata I don't feel so good." he groaned, he was beginning to get dizzy, the hot steam and the blood rushing to his head were beginning to take its toll.

"A little more Naruto! Oh just a little longer!" she pleaded, straddling him she continued to hump him without mercy, without show of slowing down, her nipples still hardened, her neither region still as wet as when they began.

Naruto's head rested against the tiled floor, his arms extended to their length he laid defenseless and weakened.

He began to blink slowly, feeling tired his vision began to blur.

* * *

Riza growled, the Whorizard, along with four to five other pokégirls leaned against the wall with their arms crossed, a towel hung over their shoulders as they glared at the opposite wall.

"She has stamina I'll give her that." Arimi muttered, the Acrobabe continuing to press her ear to the wall.

"I hope she kills him." Riza huffed, her towel resting on her shoulder she tapped her foot impatiently.

"It's not really his fault is it?"

"I don't care!" Riza snapped, ignoring the Boobcat. She had never had to wait for her shower before; the temperamental fire-dragon wasn't pleased.

"Come on Riza, you remember those days. Back when we traveled." Suya grinned, the Sayjin nudging the Whorizard.

Riza raised her head, struggling to hide a smirk.

"Yeah." the five pokégirls looked at the wall, remembering those days.

"They're still taking forever though." The AmaChamp muttered.

* * *

"Mnn!"

Kiya looked over to see Yue slowly sitting up, clutching her head in pain.

Kiya sat up as well, frowning at the Cheshire who groaned, looking around to gather her bearings about where she was.

Confused at first, Yue hunched over in realization and glanced over to see Kiya's look of disapproval.

"How long did you train in your pokeball?"

Yue stared at the bed sheets before she shrugged, "Not long." she looked around, "What time is it?"

Kiya observed Yue for a few seconds before answering, "It's past six."

The feline's eyes widened, she had been out for six hours... She needed to get back to training.

Kiya stood by her once she got out of bed, "Yue I'm being serious. Hinata said not to train in that pokeball longer than an hour. How long were you in there?" she demanded.

Yue blinked, the very serious Kitsune looked her dead in the eye, "... Since eight this morning." she replied reluctantly.

"Rrgh- Are you stupid!" Yue winced, "You were in there for four hours?-! What's the matter with you Yue!"

Yue's brows furrowed stubbornly, "I'm fine Kiya, don't worry about it!" she snapped, before walking around the Kitsune to get to the door, "Now excuse me, I have to get back to training." she muttered as she walked past her

Kiya turned and grabbed her shoulder, "Please stop Yue, you're going to hurt yourself!" she pleaded.

The Cheshire was silent, stopping in her tracks and stared at the door.

The Kitsune's expression wrought with worry and concern for her friend, her sister who seemed to be bothered by something, and she spent all yesterday and most of today training.

She broke Hinata's warning about staying in the pokéball-healing unit or too long as well, it was never like her to disobey a direct order from Hinata.

Finally Yue pulled her shoulder away, "Don't worry Kiya, I'll be fine." she assured, before she left the room.

* * *

Naruto walked down the corridor, his steps a little as he found his legs were numb and asleep longer than he was used to, rubbing his head he groaned.

When he came to he was in his bed, Hinata must've carried him to bed four hours ago, having just woken up he planned to get something to eat.

His stomach and pelvic region were also a little numb he realized, kami- she just kept bouncing and bouncing, Naruto couldn't help but release a hollow laugh at the memory.

He walked by the wall, hand steadying him for support.

_'It's not Hinata's fault though, it was her youki that made her act so sex-crazed, Hinata's not like that.'_ He justified, his body was sore, perhaps more so now than when he had finished working out.

"Hey... Naruto."

Naruto glanced over, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest, "Kami! - Ack! Haa haa... Man Myrel you scared me!" he cried.

She glanced away, embarrassed, "-Erm... Sorry."

Continuing to the stairs Naruto looked over, "What's up Myrel?"

She looked at him with the utmost seriousness, "How much longer do you guys plan on staying here?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise at the odd question, reluctantly he answered, "In about five days why?"

_'So I have until then... I suppose now is the best time to start. Very rarely do I see him by himself so this works well for me.' _Myrel planned, "I was just curious. This whole time you and your group have just been near the mansion each day."

Naruto raised an exaggerated hurt brow, "Maa maa- Myrel that's harsh, we plan on going out right after we all heal -Tebayou~"

Keeping pace with the blond Myrel furrowed her brows, '_What is he? About 4"11? Hm, He's nearly a whole foot shorter than me.'_

His short frame dwarfed by her five foot and seven inches, "Hm, What do you plan on doing once you're are healed?"

Naruto glanced up at her, still unsure on where he was to draw the line on how free to let his words roam, what Tamers in this world could do, and what he needed to keep to himself... Tamers could summon Espers if he remembered correctly.

Perhaps if he lined it using Jiroshi and Kitsuto as a standard, whatever they could do should be common knowledge to talk about right, they were after all from this world.

"Well when I get my full strength back Jiroshi's gonna show me and Hinata how to summon an Esper!" he replied boisterously with a grin.

Myrel's brows shot up and her eyes widened in surprise, "An Esper? !" she asked, intrigued.

She had only heard of talented and blood-gifted humans who were able to do such things, and the fourteen year old pint was saying they were gonna do it like he couldn't wait.

"You really think you and that girl can summon one of them? People have died just trying to meet some of their requirements." she stated, deciding to bring it to his knowledge in case he hadn't known.

Naruto chuckled and flexed his arm, "Well come watch and I'll show you that there's nothing to it! -Tebayou!"

Myrel stared at the boy unsurely, "You don't sound at all intimidated." she noticed.

"Hah, I've mastered a lot harder things!" he boasted.

This world was familiar with Chakra right?

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Like learning how to use chakra." he replied off-handedly, "It was hard at first but with my determination I managed to show it whose boss!"

Myrel sweatdropped, but quickly recovered as she narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Hold on, chakra?"

"That's right. You've heard of it?" Naruto asked, hiding his fear that maybe he had said something this world didn't normally know of.

"It's not an energy-type many Tamers want to learn, if anything Magic or Chi would be their first choice," she muttered, "In fact the only pokégirls that I know use it are Kunoichi and other ninja-types."

"A-ah yeah, Magic and Chi... Maybe I'll master them too." he played off.

Myrel's tail picked up, "You can learn more than one energy-type? I didn't know humans could do that."

"I didn't either, Jiroshi told me just a few days ago. I guess that's how he got so famous and became a pokégirl-master." He muttered.

Myrel stopped walking, her mouth dropping slightly, "I thought I recognized him, the famed 'Horned Master of Crescent Moon'." she realized, '_This brat is related to him?'_

One of her previous masters lost a lot of credits because of him, remembering a few years ago he had placed well over thirty thousand credits on the Blood League Tamer to win in that years Championship.

_'I can't believe it's working,' _Naruto marveled, she didn't sound suspicious of his true identity, about chakra, other energies or summoning, so he could still talk to people about this kind of stuff without worrying about exposing his secret.

Turning back to the original topic Myrel rubbed her head curiously, "Naruto."

"Hm?" gaining his attention.

"Your... Jutsu, is it Chakra?" she asked, before she thought it was some kind of technique or attribute only he and that girl could use, but now the fact he knew how to use chakra made quite a bit more sense.

Naruto inwardly berated himself for showing her that, but maybe he could turn it to his advantage, he smiled, "What do you think Jutsu is?" he asked.

She quirked a brow, "Isn't it how you change your form?" she asks.

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, close but not quite. Jutsu is what we call our techniques when utilizing chakra, like how utilizing Mana is called Magic, and Reishi is called Kido, ya know?" he clarified.

"Oh, that makes more sense," she muttered, Naruto laughed as she blushed in embarrassment.

It was Naruto's turn to become suspicious, "Why?"

Myrel grunted, "I was just curious, what do you call your shape changing technique then?"

"Henge." he replied.

"I want to see it... turn into a different person and all." she brought up, looking down at him with interest.

Naruto smiled, "Sorry I can't right now, my body is still weak." he apologized.

The Dracona narrowed her eyes in an accusing glare, "But you were able to transform and trick me into fucking you." she argued.

Naruto's eyes widened, blushing and waving his arm apologetically, "Ah sorry Myrel-chan. W-what I meant was that I spent all morning training trying to get back to full strength that I'm really tired, and plus I don't want to re-injure myself" he rephrased quickly.

Myrel glared at him for a few seconds before crossing her arms and huffing, "Fine, when will you be able to use 'Jutsu' again?" she asked.

"Well it shouldn't take long, I'm almost fully healed so just a few more days." he answered.

The Dracona smiled to herself, "Okay then."

Naruto blinked, "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"You promised me when we met, that once you were fully healed you would show me what you can do." she replied.

Naruto was caught off guard, remembering now, "Oh yeah I did say that." he muttered.

Myrel glanced down at him, "Also I'd feel better talking to you if you looked older... Not so much like a kid." she added.

Naruto choked, a stake driving into his heart, "Man that that was harsh Myrel -tebayou~" he whined.

Myrel smirked at his expense, "It's an interesting technique." she justified.

Naruto stopped walking, turning to stare at her oddly, "Ne, Myrel?" she looked at him.

Growing distracted he scratched the back of his head and looked at the tall Pokegirl, "Um- why are you doing this?"

"Excuse me?"

He chose his next words carefully, "It's just you're being... Nice all of a sudden." he muttered.

She blinked, then blushed before wiping all emotions from her face and merely shrugged, "I've managed to calm down, now I just want to talk for a little while." she replied, quirking a suspicious brow, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Naruto smiled, "Not at all."

The Dracona in question stared at him, then she awkwardly crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

Naruto tried to prevent from laughing, but a growing curiosity welled within him, '_Why is she here? I figured she'd be with Kiya.' _He wondered, watching as she tried to come up with something to say.

"I... just wanted to know how you're feeling." she changed subject looking down at his legs, "Why are you walking like that?" she asked, and even sounded confused, noticing he seemed to be hurt.

Naruto froze for a few seconds before laughing awkwardly, "Oh-this? T-this is nothing, just sore from... Working out so much ya know!" he answered nervously, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Myrel wondered what workout left him limping, "Oh..."

"Heheh! Don't worry Myrel I should be back to normal in a little while. So what have you been doing today?"

She had just got back from scrounging for supplies with Tashira, "I was in town with your girlfriend's Dracass." she muttered.

Naruto winced, but nodded through the slight sting in his legs.

Myrel's brows creased "Do you... Need any help?"

Naruto perked up, "Huh? Nah I'm fine -er,"

Myrel's eyes shifted as her cheeks heated up, "So... How has your day been?" she asked slowly.

Naruto grinned.

* * *

"Concentrate..." Yue muttered, staring intently at the thing in her hands.

Yue glared at it as she focused her energy, "Concentrate." she growled, her eyes beginning to glow.

"What are you doing?"

Yue snapped to the voice, the bird in her hands looking over as well.

"H-Hinata!" she stuttered, the bird chirped gratefully at help finally arriving.

Hinata stared at the Cheshire in the front of the mansion out in the yard sitting under a tree, a bird in a vice-grip as she glared at it and channeled her energy.

Yue looked up at her master, "I-erm... I was."

Hinata quirked a confused brow as she awaited an answer.

Calming herself the feline sighed, "Hinata-sama I was training." she explained.

"Training?" she asked, turning to the bird who looked at her pleadingly.

Yue paused, blushing under her gaze before she nodded, "Yes. I captured this bird and... It's just... I hardly ever practice my Dream Time technique."

Hinata blinked, looking at Yue -then the bird- back to Yue -and back to the bird. Finally she closed her eyes and smiled as she let out a giggle.

"I see," She felt a little sorry for the bird, and also she hadn't seen her Cheshire all day, so she decided to relieve the bird of its duty, "You can practice on me Yue-chan, you don't need the bird."

Yue's eyes widened in surprise at the proposition, looking to the bird it looked back at her before she turned back to her master, "Okay."

With the bird no longer having a purpose, Yue promptly opened her mouth as large as she could and brought the bird forward.

Said bird's eyes popped out as it chirped in fright.

Hinata's eyes popped out as well, "Y-Yue no!" she cried, stopping the feline, "I meant let it go, not eat it!"

Yue blushed, "Oh... sorry." She apologized, before she let go of the bird, frozen with fear it hit the ground with a thud. _-Chirp!-_

Quickly coming to it flew off.

"What's wrong Yue?"

"Um- Nothing, you just... Look really happy."

~_Giggle~ _"Well I do feel happy, I guess you could say that I feel really good inside!"

"Oh- I'm... glad?"

"So what does your Dream Time technique do Yue?"

"Well its initial purpose was to repair fragmented minds and to undo brainwashing on a victim. The user and the recipient would go into the recipient's subconscious and they would begin to repair or undo the damages done to their mind. Along with the ability to remove or reconstruct the recipient's mind, time also passes a thousandth of a second faster within their subconscious because the brain process's things very nearly at the speed of light. However, in hindsight its variety of uses are unimaginably high, which is why I wish to experiment with the technique. In fact I think it could be a good way to confuse, stall and slow down my opponents."

Hinata was intrigued, '_Sounds a little like Ino-chan's Jutsu.' _"I understand, shall we get the training underway?"

Yue nodded.

Moving to the Temple Hinata and Yue sat by a few lit torches, sitting across from the other in a lotus-style position.

"Just take deep breaths Yue-chan, concentrate, focus and then when you're ready." She instructed.

"Yes Hinata."

Very seldom had she used this technique, perhaps only having the chance to use it two or three times ever since she had evolved to a Cheshire, all times on her prey when hunting just to stun them while she moved in for the kill.

Inhaling and exhaling she gathered her energy and focused, slowly opening her eyes she stared straight into Hinata's lavender ones.

Her eyes began to glow with psychic energy, and with a gentle command, released her technique, "Dream Time..." she whispered.

TLTLTLT

_*Whirr... Whirr~*... Wind?_

Hinata felt warm, but the whirring of the cold winds nearly convinced her it was winter.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, her eyes shot open. Her body laid flat on her chest on the surface.

Blinking, her vision slowly came into focus, her surroundings still slightly blurry she propped herself up on her hands and knees before rubbing her head, '_That felt strange...'_

Staring down at the surface she spied something staring up at her from the surface. Hinata gave a shout in surprise, her heart skipping a beat and her eyes widened.

It was her!

Hinata recognized her as the girl from her dreams!

Giving time to let her heart slow she tried to calm her breathing. Tilting her head she witnessed the girl do the same, following her every movement she herself was also propped on her hands and knees.

She could see the palms of her hands, so how? Hinata looked around, and slowly she began to understand.

'_It's like a mirror...' _Hinata realized.

Narrowing her eyes the 'reflection' did the same, '_She looks nothing like me.'_

She looked older as if she was eighteen. Contrast to her short midnight blue hair, this girl had wild shoulder-length hair... Dark blue with blue bioluminescent streaks here and there.

Taller, well-developed, claw-like nails and elongated fangs.

Her eyes... unlike what she remembered when influenced with youki that made her eyes pitch black.

She had black sclera's, her irises glowed blue much like her hair, but like any Hyuuga sported no pupils. Along with her blue bioluminescent hair streaks and eyes, layered throughout her body just underneath her skin glowed blue markings, pulsing it seemed.

Hinata stared at the girl for a few moments before she began to see the scenery behind and around the girl: A frozen and barren wasteland, gray clouds covered the sky, ice covered the ground and cold winter winds whirred about.

But she didn't look at all disturbed.

Raising her head Hinata's eyes widened as she gasped, air caught in her throat. On her side, all around her were gardens, the sun was out and not a cloud in sight, a beautiful summer day.

_'This is my subconscious?'_

Hinata looked back down at her other self, _'Is this what I looked like on that day?... The ice... I remember that I could...'_

Hinata stared, "This is me?" she asked.

But the girl didn't speak with her, instead she smirked and tapped her finger against the surface. Hinata felt her insides go cold at seeing the girl react on her own accord.

_*Groan*_

Hinata snapped to the voice, "Yue!" she remembered.

Laying a little ways off she slowly sat up, but unlike herself, Yue had no reflection sitting underneath her through the mirror looking surface over to the frozen wasteland.

Getting up she ran to her side, the girl followed her actions like the reflection she was.

Yue slowly looked around in awe, "It worked," she whispered in amazement, "This is your subconscious?" she asked as Hinata pulled her to her feet.

Hinata looked around, "... I guess it is." she murmured as the two looked around seeing tall gardens, grass hills, waterfalls and serene lakes as far as the eye could see, "Do normal people's resemble this?"

"I don't know." Yue muttered, glancing down, "Who is that!-?"

Hinata glanced down to see her glance up, "I think that other side is my youki." she answered hesitantly.

Yue looked down at the opposite world beneath her feet, "Amazing." she whispered.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Explore?" Yue proposed.

Traveling through the realm that was her mind she couldn't help but wonder how this was possible, and she also couldn't help but admit how beautiful her side of her sub consciousness looked.

They stopped by a large hedge, Hinata brushed her hand against arose out of the thousands growing, forming a hedge of roses.

Almost immediately she retracted her hand.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked.

Hinata grimaced, "A memory..." she mumbled, the rose she had touched was lavender.

Many colors ranged across the thousands of roses growing out of the hedge, from black to red, and from white to blue, along with more all growing in their groups of colors.

Yue became curious, "Well what did you see?"

Hinata frowned, "It's nothing."

The Cheshire looked at the wall of lavender roses, reaching out she touched a random one.

- _Her voice was hoarse and sickly, "O-outo-sama... please." Hinata pleaded, down on her knees, bowed, her eyes were wide and trembling in disbelief._

_Hiashi, her father, and the head of the Hyuuga stopped mid-step, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He had visited her, of course he would, but she didn't expect him to bring such news... Especially not now._

_She was covered in bandages, head to toe with an I.V attached to her, despite her body screaming in pain, and her still very injured organs, she got out of the hospital bed and kneeled before her father._

_He had come to tell her... The elders no longer considered her qualified to be the heiress to the Hyuuga, transferring all attention toward her younger sister. She couldn't believe this harsh decision; it hasn't even been half a year since Hiashi had revoked his disowning of her, once she had become Gennin._

_After reclaiming title 'Hyuuga Heiress' she had thought... That she was actually beginning to change._

_Hinata looked up, begging, hoping, as her father whom still loved her, would fight to allow her another chance to prove herself, "... Please."_

_He stood there for all of two moments, "As my first born, you're sealing will be post-poned until you're eighteenth birthday."_

_And then he left... Not even a glance_. -

Within a fraction of a second Yue retracted her hand, not knowing what to say she stared at the rose in silent shock.

"What did you see?" Hinata asked concerned.

"You... were punished because you lost to your cousin?" she asked sadly, looking to Hinata for confirmation.

Hinata quirked her bottom lip in a frown as she turned back to the wall of lavender roses, "I guess these roses represent the memories of everything clan related." she assumed.

Walking down the hedge she stopped in front of a wall of blue roses, '_Beautiful...' _She reached out and brushed her hand against it.

A smile bloomed on her face as she blushed, she was slow to bring her hand away, but her body was filled with butterflies and happiness.

Yue watched curious, "A good memory?" she guessed.

"Very." she confirmed with a whisper.

They moved on, looking through the fields, to the waterfalls and all the scenery.

Hinata stopped walking after what felt like forever, still not understanding, "Yue?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Why is my subconscious like this? I expected... It wouldn't be like this." she muttered.

Yue looked at Hinata before looking around, "I'd imagine that it's different for every person. But it looks like this is the structure of your mental state, a conglomerate of experiences, memories, knowledge and everything in between put in a setting based on the stability of your mind and your personality." she surmised.

She smiled at Hinata, "I think it suits you. Caring and nurturing, but you also have determination and know hard work, much like the effort and personality it takes to raise a garden," she then gestured to the beauty of her subconscious, "And the end result, through hard work and determination you get this beauty, the atmosphere it creates represents your gentle soul, peaceful, happy, and pure."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled, but ultimately she was silent in contemplation.

"Pure huh?" she murmured, then looked down, "And what about her and all of that?" she asked.

The reflection smirked in return.

"She is your youki, and your behavior does change a little... but I don't fully know Hinata." she answered.

Hinata stared down at the girl, _'Was this created only after I received my youki? Or was it here even before then? I imagine if it was, then that side would be filled with sorrow and my failures, the girl who cried every day and stayed silent, the girl who disappointed everyone.'_

"We've explored everything on this side... What about that side?" Hinata asked.

Yue looked to be concerned as she became cautious, "Are you sure it would be safe?"

Hinata smiled, "It is my subconscious... can I be hurt here?" she asked.

Yue was doubtful but gave in, "Okay... But how would we get there?"

Hinata looked around, then her eyes were drawn to the water, '_Everything is a structure of who I am huh?'_

Her affinity... "The water."

"Huh?"

"The water is how we'll get through." Hinata explained as she began to head toward the lake.

"Hinata are you sure?" The feline asked again, clearly a little scared.

Hinata looked away from _her_ in the reflection of the lake, "Everything's going to be fine Yue." she assured.

Easing into the relaxing cool summer lake, Yue followed suit.

Hinata closed her eyes and began to descend underwater, a second later she found herself bursting from the surface, her hands climbing to the icy edge, the water now hundreds of degrees colder.

Yue burst from the ice cold water as well; the two climbed onto hard surface and finally looked around, seeing the frozen wasteland from before.

Looking down, the summer side was underneath the surface.

Hinata looked around, "Looks like I was right." she muttered.

Yue shivered, "U-unfortunately."

Hinata glanced to the Cheshire, "Yue-chan it's all in your mind... It's not cold."

The Cheshire's teeth chattered, "B-but my body thinks so!"

Ignoring the feline Hinata looked around the wasteland, feeling something amiss, "Where did she go?"

Looking at her hands, her nails were still cleanly cut, her hair was still short and with Yue's help, knew that her eyes were still Lavender, so where did that girl go?

_*Growl*_

It echoed all throughout the land making Yue and Hinata jump.

Hinata's eyes scanned the pillars of ice, looking anywhere she may hide.

_*Snarl!*_

Hinata and Yue spun around and came face with black chakra.

Hinata's eyes widened as the two froze, at least thirty yards away stood pure black chakra, waving back and forth as it snarled and roared.

"T-that's not her!" Yue stuttered in panic.

"Is that my youki?" Hinata whispered, shocked, unsealed... What would happened if-

Suddenly, with a roar it came at them like a wave, fast like a blur it closed the distance within mere seconds.

Screaming Yue bowed her head and shielded herself, and Hinata raised her arms to try and defend herself. The youki opened like a mouth, seeking to envelope them.

Hinata shut her eyes.

"Psyche!"

Cowering and trembling Hinata blinked, the chakra suddenly disappeared.

Standing in its place was the woman, smirking she laughed, "Hahah! You guys thought I was gonna eat you!"

Panting Hinata and Yue tried to calm their heart rate.

Hinata stared at her in shock and confusion, "Just what are you!-?" she asked.

She blinked, then as if losing all enjoyment she frowned, then appearing two inches from her, her grin returned, "Weird ne?" she whispered.

Hinata took an instinctive step back, narrowing her eyes.

The older girl glared at her, like a bad joke that had run its course, "Well isn't it obvious? I'm the part of you that comes out when you're overrun by Youki! -_Bakaa_~!" she taunted superiorly, shoving Hinata forcing her to stumble back.

Hinata's eyes widened: dominance, anger, lust, "So you're those emotions."

"Exactly," She smirked, "I guess you could say... I'm the personality of your youki itself."

Hinata stepped up to the taller youki-influenced Hinata, "What do you mean?... How can _Chakra_ have a personality?"

Her bioluminescent eyes glowed just a little brighter as she grinned, leaning down she tapped Hinata's forehead, "It's all because of you... You should be thanking me for _saving_ you." she whispered.

"Saved?" Hinata demanded, baring her teeth.

Yue stepped back from the intimidating youki.

She began to walk around Hinata, leaning close to her ear, "You're a very screwed up girl _Hinata_. Why, if it weren't for me you've would've become like Sakura-chan," she warned, laughing.

Hinata was silent, listening intently.

"Your poor brain, always under so much stress, so hectic! _So_ many problems: 'I'm a failure!', 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!', 'Father please acknowledge me!'." she mocked.

Hinata lowered her head, '_Like Sakura? Does she mean... but those were only rumors.' _she defended.

However, ever since the preliminaries in the Chuunin exams... the way Sakura was able to take back her body from Ino, which had never been done before and to do so would recover another mentality, a split-personality disorder more specifically; there had been rumors ever since that Sakura had such a secret.

Is she saying that she had been going insane? She couldn't even imagine such a thing.

"Being plunged into this world didn't help you any, you were even more frantic: panicking and crying, scared and confused."

Her Youki hummed, "It took time for you to develop a second personality, but! When it did I was here," she cut in optimistically, hugging Hinata from behind, grinning as if truly happy, "Instead of your mind splitting into two personalities, I-_Your_ Youki, instead became that second personality so your original self would stay intact." she explained, twirling a lock of Hinata's hair with her finger, "As for my appearance... Well you created it _for _me."

She put her lips against Hinata's ear, "Does this place look familiar? I would hope so, I'd been calling out to you ya know? And when you did come you decided to give me a form!" she cheered giddily like a child.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, looking around the wasteland, then her eyes drifted back to the lake.

- _"My, my little girl are you trying to drown yourself?" asked a voice that Hinata already knew belonged to the only other person with a female voice. As the water had begun to warm up, her skin color soon changed back to its original pale color, her legs ceased to shake, her teeth stopped chattering._

_The sound of the voice caused her blood to run cold, as a small scowl made it's way onto her face, the thought of being laughed at entered her mind._

_The feeling of long slender soft yet strong arms wrapping around her stomach caused her cheeks to light up even further. Two soft mounds pressed against her back, as she was picked up and set on the lap of the soothing voice._

_The thought of her naked body touching another's naked body did not seem to process in her mind as she yelped._

_"W-what are you doing!-?" Came the shriek from the Hyuuga as she felt herself being picked up like a little kid. Fear filled her thoughts, as she saw that Naruto was nowhere around to help._

_Now that she thought about it where was she? She looked around, no one but herself and this girl._

_"Relax babe, just a little time between us." she whispered, her chin resting on Hinata's head as she did so. Steam soon began to show coming from the water as it melted the snow around them. -_

Her eyes were wide, her teeth clamped shut, bared in shock.

The Youki's eyes glowed with a glint, "Ah you remember?" she giggled.

"Yue, come on we're going back now."

"Aww you're leaving?" She whined, "Come on we haven't even gotten to know each other?"

Appearing in front of Hinata she pouted, crossing her arms, "Why are you all worried? I'm your other personality, it's not like I'm evil or anything; I mean sure the personality I inherited were all dark and screwed up emotions, and I can get riled up, but it's not like I'm wanting _your_ blood or anything." she justified.

Hinata glared at her, "You killed those trauma agents and those pokégirls."

Her Youki stared at her, "They started it! I was protecting everyone!" she huffed, offended.

"You tried to kill Naruto."

She paused, then gave a dark grin, "Yeah? So what? He's fine." she challenged, walking up to the smaller girl.

Hinata looked the woman in the eye and didn't waiver, "We're leaving." She decided, speaking more to Yue than the youki.

Yue bowed, "It was a pleasure to meet you 'Youki'."

"Back at'cha babe." she winked before turning back to Hinata to grin intimidatingly, "I'm not through with you."

She gestured to the wasteland around her, "It's pretty lonely in here when you're not using me."

Hinata shut her eyes, Yue doing the same, and slowly they began to fade.

TLTLTLT

Hinata relieved a shaky sigh, and saw Yue open her eyes and look back at her. Glancing around to notice they were sitting in the Temple again.

Hinata swallowed spit, her trembling stopped, "That was... eventful." she muttered.

"It could've been worse... Unlike Naruto, your 'Youki' isn't sealed... I think there was a small truth when she said she wasn't evil."

Hinata looked at her.

"Not that she isn't twisted." Yue quickly added.

Lowering her head she nodded, "Thank you Yue-chan." standing up to leave, Naruto had to hear of this.

Yue frowned sadly, not knowing what this meant, she felt so powerless.

Closing her eyes she tightened her fists... Should she?

* * *

It was decided, the experience she had with Hinata confirmed it. Her body and mind told her not to go through with this, that maybe Hinata would be displeased.

However she knew she had to, she could be of more help this way.

Building up her resolve her eyes hardened as she walked up to Kitsuto's Shrine Maiden.

"Yuku, can I ask a favor of you?"

The Shrine Maiden looked over in surprise, the first time the Cheshire directly talked to her, "What may I help you with Yue?"

The Cheshire bit her bottom lip nervously, "Your... Church, the head can order things correct?"

Yuku blinked, "Yes, Hitsuko the Warrior Nun, she is the head of the cathedral and can order things to her or the church's benefit," she answered, then tilted her head, "Why do you ask Yue?"

"I... want to order something, but I've no money." she muttered glancing away.

Yuku narrowed her brows; she was trying to get something without her master's help? What was she trying to get?

She could've just as simply asked Jiroshi, Kitsuto even... However the word of her trying get something without Hinata or Naruto's okay would reach their ears by the end of the day.

She needed someone who could order things because she herself as a pokegirl had no money, if she left to find it herself... Undoubtedly Hinata would wonder why she went missing for so long.

No, this was one of the few ways she could hope to get it and use it before Hinata or Naruto had a chance to stop her.

So she pleaded with Yuku, the thought of not being a benefit to her masters, the thought of being useless... Yue begged.

Yuku decided not to pry too much into the troubled Cheshire's mind.

Within half an hour Yue and Yuku were standing before the Warrior nun herself whom wondered why one of her favorite Shrine Maiden came to her at eight at night.

It was decided, Yue looked up to the Warrior Nun before her, the pokégirl in charge of the Cathedral, Yuku stood by Yue's side.

The Cheshire nodded her head, she needed help to acquire something so she brought her decision to Kitsuto's Shrine Maiden in hopes she could get the Warrior Nun to indulge in her request.

The powerful pokégirl looked down to Yue and then to Yuku, often the young Shrine Maiden helped her and the Church when she could, quite often, and prayed with them on many occasions, so when she came to her with a peculiar request for one of her friends, she remained skeptical but nonetheless if it was a favor from Yuku.

"I can get what you ask, it's no trouble," She replied, Yuku and Yue's face brightened, "But, are you sure that's what you want? Have you gone over this with your Tamer?" She asked.

Yue paused in thought, then she smiled, "She will be happy with this decision."

The Warrior Nun closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, "Very well, the shipment will be in within a few days. You can come claim it then."

Yue bowed her head, "Thank you so much." Yuku bowed her head as well.

* * *

Yue sighed, stopping in front of the entrance to the mansion Yuku looked at her unsurely.

"I hope you know what you're doing." she hoped, patting her on the shoulder before she entered her home.

Slowly Yue entered as well.

"Damn you suck!"

"Rrgh! I hate these things! My hands are too big!" Myrel growled.

"Hah! That's no excuse!" Riza snarked, the Whorizard's were bigger than the Dracona's yet she was whooping her ass.

Yue's head snapped up in confusion, looking at the living room she spied pokégirls, Kitsuto, Naruto and Hinata all crowded around the sofa's cheering and laughing.

Sitting in front of the T.V on the sofa was Riza, Jiroshi's Whorizard and Myrel, controllers in their hands as they furiously played.

Myrel looked frustrated, not much of a game person she cried out, "Damn it!"

"Winner: Forest Law!"

"Hell yeah! Forest Law always wins!" Riza roared in victory.

Yue blanched, left speechless she mindlessly walked over, staring at the foreign spectacle that befallen before her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're having a Tournament! Naruto's up against me now!" Kitsuto answered.

Naruto grinned as he jumped over the sofa and sat right after Riza and Myrel moved, "Heheh! Piece of cake, I'm starting to get pretty good at this!"

"Hah- yeah right, either way you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Well bring it on then Hazamaki!

"With pleasure Uzumaki!"

Yue stared clueless, looking at Myrel who crossed her arms and stood next to Tashira who smirked and laughed at her.

But how? When?

Glancing to Kiya she caught her gaze... Then she winked as she grinned.

... Of course.

Yue's tail slowly began to wave again, still a little put off she silently took her place next to Hinata.


	19. ARC II: 11

**PART THREE**

* * *

-_ "Hey there, how ya doing?"_

_She blinked, shivering, shaking her body; her tail ended it with a flick as she yawned. Blinking curiously, the pokégirl looked up at the eighteen year old Tamer._

_"T... Tamer?"_

_He grinned bashfully; it looked really cute when he did, "Heh, that's right. My names Trent, hope ya don't have a problem being the first in my harem?"_

_She had been shelved for nearly four months now, being tamed by a machine was both humiliating and unsatisfying. Her tail wagged in disbelief, out of all the pokégirls in stock, he chose her._

_"Nya!" she shook her head and lunged at him, licking the side of his face gratefully, he laughed._

_"Hah hah, alright calm down."_

_Reluctantly she pulled herself away, sitting on all fours impatiently; Trent rubbed his chin, "I think I'll name you... Yue, huh ya like that?"_

_"Nya!" The Catgirl purred, glomping the teen she lifted him off his feet._

_"Hahaha! Alright Yue it is then," he grinned, scratching the back of her ear, her tail wagged eagerly, "Hey, whatcha' say we buy you some clothes and get something to eat?"_

_The young Catgirl nodded happily, "Nya!" -_

Yue shifted uncomfortably, moving to lie on her back, she stared at the ceiling without a show of emotion. Lying there for five more minutes she glanced over to Tashira who was sleeping like a log.

Returning to the ceiling she released a remorseful sigh, sadness, frustration and similar feelings began to flow into her all at once. The memories of when she first met her previous Tamer seemed to flood her.

Her first Tamer since she had been captured and given to the town's professor to widen his stock of beginner pokégirls for Tamer's to choose from. He was the one who taught her everything, yes she had basic knowledge due to the pokeball, but she could still remember only speaking a human word at a time, how he taught her to speak, whether certain acts were inappropriate in public or not.

Yue felt herself getting more and more depressed as she continued, it was lucky for her to have gotten such a kind Tamer or else her personality would've been a whole other story.

-_ *Hiss!* The mere look of superiority, his minor snide remark directed at Trent was enough to set her protective instincts to full as her fur stood up, her nails coming forth she was preparing to lunge._

_The cocky sixteen year old boy stared in surprise, stepping back._

_Just then Trent rested a hand on her shoulder drawing her attention, he gave a grin, "Come on let's go Yue, no point in wasting energy on him."_

_Confused, her protective stance slacked as she reluctantly allowed him to pull her away. -_

Which was why it hurt all the more that she had lost him because of her own weakness.

Yue winced, her throat began to hurt every time she swallowed her saliva, she was getting a headache the more depressed she felt.

She turned over to look at Hinata, at her beautiful-... no, her angelic face, the girl who took her in, cared for her, and shared her gentle heart with her, she was just every bit as wonderful as Trent had been. Truly grateful that she had wound up in Hinata's harem just like she had been with Trent-

Yue's eyes watered, her breathing trembled into whimpers-... Which... Which was why the thought of losing Hinata as well hurt so much more than she could hardly bare.

Her Tamer's expression was hardened, brows narrowed in discomfort, she was curled up under the sheets, her fists tightened.

Tears finally began to drip into her fur, _'And what's more... she keeps having nightmares every other night.'_

She had no idea how to help, how to stop her nightmares. The look of discomfort was like a stab to her heart whenever she saw it.

Yue scooted closer, wrapping her arms protectively around the young teen girl, she pulled her close, mumbling soothing words to Hinata to try and help.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

"How did you end up joining those two?"

Tashira's cheek twitched, "That's none of your business."

The Dracona raised a brow, she had been curious the more she found out how interesting Naruto was.

Myrel huffed, "Hm, and here I was starting to think we were getting along." she muttered, feigning hurt despite her smirk.

Tashira rolled her eyes, "We've spent the past two days talking to each other... Not nearly enough time to share my life story." she rejected.

"What is your life story?" Myrel wondered, shoving the Dracass pesteringly.

Tashira shoved her away, "Knock it off."

"You know mine: Regular life until I was captured, then it's been hell ever since with each Tamer. You could at least tell me yours." she continued.

Tashira scoffed, "I didn't ask for your sob story, you told it to me and Yue yesterday when we came back!" she reminded.

Myrel crossed her arms, "You seemed to turn much nicer after I told you, I didn't hear you telling me to shut it."

"Because it was sad and pathetic." Tashira replied offhandedly, "Just like the rest of us." she muttered, losing her biting tone.

Myrel perked up, "The rest of us? So Kiya isn't the only one with a messed us past?"

"Hinata and Naruto attract pokégirls like us to them it seems." Tashira grumbled.

Myrel grew even more curious as her wings began to flap in interest, "I wonder what Yue's story is?"

The Dracass looked annoyed, "Do you enjoy basking in misery? Why do you want to hear sad pasts?" Tashira asked.

"Well no, but I'm intrigued in learning what drives your loyalty and determination to a girl?" Myrel teased.

Tashira looked at Myrel, trying to strike her pride by stating how a dragon-type was dominated by a girl in the sack?

The Dracass didn't show any care for the taunt, instead she gave warning, "Be careful about what trouble that curiosity gets you into. After all, you already stuck your nose where it didn't belong when Hinata and Naruto were away."

Myrel was left speechless, "You... know about that?" she asked slowly.

Tashira burst out laughing at how naive she seemed, "By this time, I'd be surprised if one of us still _didn't_ know!" she revealed.

Myrel didn't move, shocked as she watched Tashira laugh at her.

"Wait- And you're okay with this?" she asked surprised.

Tashira's laughing cut off right then.

.

.

.

The Dracass looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck, "I contemplated dumping your corpse behind the ridges of those mountains." she admitted, pointing off into the distance.

The Dracona's body grew cold inside.

Tashira smacked her on the back, "But it's good for you that Kiya confronted you about it before I did." she finished, a dark grin on her face, clearly pissed off that she looked through her master's stuff, "Heh, I bet Yue had an even darker plan." she chuckled.

Myrel's feet were glued to the ground, "I guess I dug my own grave with that huh?"

Tashira nodded, smirking tauntingly she nudged the fear-filled Dracona, "Kiya's got you wound pretty tight with that blackmail doesn't she?"

Myrel choked on air.

"I wonder if she's the only reason why you decided to talk to me and Yue?" Tashira pondered aloud.

Myrel had spent practically all day yesterday with Kiya, Yue, and Tashira. And with Naruto and Hinata's urging, gave them a handful of credits to spend, they had spent nearly the entire day in town, at the park, and exploring the town for all it was worth.

Did Myrel think her blind?

Turning sour at Tashira's laughs and taunts she looked at the Dracass, "Kiya gave me a hint about what blackmail she has on you." she made aware.

Tashira snorted, "Tch, yeah right like that Kitsune has anything on me." she denied.

Myrel smiled and tapped her chin, "Something about bonding with Naruto at a resting center." she mumbled.

"Urgk!" Tashira choked as she froze, then she grew dark, "Kk! That damn fox!" she growled bitterly.

* * *

_*Pant... Pant*_

Yue ran through it again, honing her skills, her precision... She needed to. The Cheshire readied her stance, and then delivered a solid kick to the air, imagining her opponents head where her foot reached.

Bringing her leg back she kicked again, bringing her foot back to the courtyard tile she kicked again, maintaining balance, form, quickness, effectively.

Her leg trembled in exhaustion, staying in the air.

The Cheshire narrowed her eyes, _'First objective...*Pant* perfect my form.'_

She brought her foot back and quickly transitioned to throwing a punch, twisting her body, her right arm shooting out forward, straight, fast, and hard.

She spun and punched behind her,_ '*Pant* Second objective...*Pant* apply it to battle.'_

A pained memory flashed through her thoughts as she grunted in frustration, bringing around a quick kick to her opponent's head length.

- _"Great Job Yue! Now, finish her off with Quick Attack!" Trent cheered._

_Dropping to all fours, Yue charged at the dizzy pokégirl, dashing from left to right she rammed into her, knocking her to the ground she was down for the count._

_*Pant... Pant* Yue stared in shock, surprised that she had won her first spar._

_Today had been the third month; Trent was a wonderful Tamer to be so considerate of her. Having officially spent three months' time to come to know Trent, he had told her that he decided to prepare Yue for the life of a Tamer's pokégirl._

_They had not traveled or did any journeying, in fact they were still in the same town of which he had first released her, still in his hometown. They had spent the first month getting Yue clothes, supplies, food, sleeping bags and tents._

_The second month had been entirely focused on their bond, he and her both getting to know the other, teaching her to talk- and after an incident with his mother's couch -showed her the proper mannerisms and rules to abide by._

_And finally the third and final month, spent on training her, how to throw a punch and a kick, and teaching her how to properly use her techniques. Now that the final day had come he took her to the PokéCenter to request a spar with one of the pokégirls they had in stock._

_And she had done it, she had beaten the Titmouse!_

_Trent fastened his backpack anxiously; Yue glanced at him curiously, noticing his nervousness._

_Trent looked at his Catgirl, then cracked a side smile, "Don't worry, I'm not scared or anything... In fact," he looked back at the entrance of his hometown in fondness, before looking out at the road ahead, "I can't wait to get started!"_

_Yue gave a toothy-feline grin, "Yue ready too!"_

_Trent livened, "Then this is it Yue, the day we begin our Journey!" beginning to walk, Yue kept pace, he couldn't stop grinning._

_But the Catgirl waved her tail curiously, "Master?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Yue was confused, "What's our goal?"_

_"Goal?" He paused, his grin turned questioning, then smiled, "I don't really have a goal Yue. Just new objectives and an adventure."_

_Yue tilted her head, "Objectives?"_

_He nodded as they continued walking, "Yeah, like my first objective: Get starting Pokegirl, check. Next objective: Make sure Pokegirl is prepared for travel,"_

_Yue began to smile, "Check."_

_He nodded, looking out to the path, "And now, our next objective."_

_"We capture two Pokegirl?" Yue guessed._

_He chuckled, "Nah, that comes later, first: Journey; Next: Evolution Stones; and then: we need Money."_

_The Catgirl's ears lowered, "Many objectives hard to do."_

_He laughed, "Don't think of them all at once Yue, only one at a time, step by step." he advised._

_Yue raised her head questioningly, "Why Master want stones?"_

_He grinned as he looked at her, "It's something I've always wanted to do, ever since my mother told me about evolution stones, I decided that I want to collect every evolution stone and crystal out there, heh, maybe even the E-Medals while I'm at it."_

_Looking around suspiciously he waved for her to come closer, Yue blinked as she leaned closer, seeing him reach into his back pocket he pulled out a beautiful amber colored stone with a glowing fire insignia on it._

_"Wooow...!" Yue whispered, completely taken by the stone's beauty she peered closer at it, watching as the fire seemed to literally burn and change in size, she could even feel the heat coming from it._

_"This is a Fire stone that my mother gave me for my eighteenth birthday, beautiful isn't it?" he asked, before pocketing the stone._

_Yue looked up, "Master plan on using them?"_

_He considered it, "Well that would depend on which pokégirl would benefit from it, but I don't think that far Yue." he looked sheepish._

_"Then why?" She asked._

_He smiled, holding up a finger, "Remember this Yue, it's important to always set objectives for yourself, and also to have a reason for doing something. Sometimes those reasons can add some fun to the adventure, give excitement and wanting to travel and explore! You, my future pokégirls, and also these lovely beauties here are just my reason to go exploring in the greatest places on this Earth."_

_The Catgirl listened intently, "Like what Master?"_

_"Well, we could check out the famous Cursed Jusenkyo Dump, Ooh! And find the great Elven Council deep in one of the Leagues; maybe do a bit of trading with the Hun Tribes eh?"_

_He grinned giddily, "Either way Yue, looking at the road ahead, our journey will be a journey worthwhile, because there is always something to see and places to explore!"_

_His Catgirl brightened, "Yes Master! Yue remember to always have objectives!"_ -

* * *

Hinata looked at the sun already overhead, sighing at how fast the day was going, and still very paranoid from the moment she got up.

Naruto rested his hands behind his head, "Don't worry so much Hinata."

Hinata merely gave him a sour look, bags under her eyes, it was clear that she was still a little tired.

"Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Easy for you to say Naruto!" She snapped, reeling on him, "You've had time to speak with the Kyuubi! This is the first time I'm finding out my youki is an entity in itself!" she stated none too kindly.

Naruto winced, "Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean it like that." he apologized, having coped with having something alive sealed in him for a little more than a year now since he found out, he guessed he didn't realize how scary it could be for someone who never knew what it was like.

Hinata's bitter expression slowly faded to regret as she sighed and lowered her head, "I know you didn't Naruto, I'm sorry," she murmured, "I... I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Naruto looked at her sympathetically, "The nightmares... this whole time it was her reaching out to you..." he went off shifting his gaze, then glanced back, "What are you gonna do?"

Hinata shrugged, troubled, "I don't know Naruto." she sounded incredibly sad, _'Even if I didn't have this dark chakra... She'd still be here as my second personality, in my head...'_

Naruto saw her hand trembling, grabbing hold of it he smiled comfortingly.

Hinata looked lost, "I'm scared Naruto-kun," she whispered looking down, "I don't know what to do." she whimpered.

Her youki was alive, and it had a mind of its own, the thought that she could lash out if she lost control scared her.

Naruto smiled comfortingly, "It's going to be okay Hinata," she looked up at him, "I promise."

She looked into his calm cerulean blue eyes, then let out a shaky breath, "But what do I do?" she asked.

He grinned, "We go along with your plan, learn how to control it, nothing's changed Hinata. She can't take control if you don't want her to."

Hinata gave an unconscious smile at his words. Closing her eyes she thought about what he said before she nodded, "Right," she looked at him gratefully, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, "You were right when you said that we needed to do something. No matter how scary it is, we gotta go through with it, for our sake and for the girls." he repeated.

Hinata stood back, resolving herself, "When should we begin?" she asked.

Naruto blinked, "When we get somewhere safe, but for right now we need to start our usual training again, jutsu and all."

"But you're not fully healed." Hinata argued.

Naruto laughed, "I'm not saying today." he waved off, he had just finished working out with Kitsuto half an hour ago and was beat.

Hinata nodded, "At least you're able to mold chakra and withstand it, and you've recovered some of your jutsu." she reminded optimistically.

Naruto laughed, "Still sucks that I have to take it easy when doing so though."

Yesterday he had done so. After working out with Kitsuto and Hinata he had wanted to see if his coils were repaired and could handle Jutsu.

So far he was able use Henge, Kawarmi and Kage Bunshin, but too much chakra at one time and he'd be in a world of pain.

At most he could create twenty Bunshins maximum before his coils began to become overwhelmed, so he still couldn't use the Rasengan, it was a shame, he planned on showing it to Kitsuto yesterday.

Hinata had monitored his coils as he performed his techniques and they seemed to be coming along nicely, in another week he ought to be back to normal.

"You need to confront her Hinata."

Her heart skipped a beat, Hinata snapped up, "C-confront her?!" Just the thought...

He looked at her, "These nightmares Hinata, they're not healthy. You need to address them, tell her to fuck off," Naruto stated seriously walking over to her.

"F-fuck off?" Hinata stuttered, lowering her head timidly, "Naruto I-..."

Naruto rested his hands on her shoulders, and gave a genuine smile, "You're in control Hinata." he reminded confidently, then perked up, "Who knows, maybe you can strike a deal with her."

Hinata stared at him, "What?"

Naruto nodded, "Since you're going to learn how to control your youki anyway, maybe if you talked to her, you both can work out a deal."

"You want me to ask her to help me learn how to control herself? Naruto-kun that's just-"

"Crazy I know. But if you convinced her to help you it'd be much easier for you, she can keep you under control if you begin to become overwhelmed, she can retract the youki, and in turn it'd help keep me under control when training with Kyuubi's chakra, honestly what do you have to lose... I'm not saying you have to... But just give it some thought."

Hinata looked doubting, "I-I don't know Naruto," she muttered, trying to think of how to go about it, "How am I supposed to convince her?"

Was Naruto right, She really had no reason to be scared of her Youki?... She couldn't take over unless Hinata willed it, as long as she was in control she couldn't do anything, but the thought of giving her Youki the ability to control her dark chakra, putting the safety of Naruto and the girls in her hands, wasn't too comforting.

"Didn't you tell me that she said she wasn't evil?" He asked.

Hinata looked surprised, "Well, yeah... But she also tried to kill everyone Naruto!"

Naruto's expression hardened, crossing his arms he mumbled to himself, "Well technically she has your personality."

Hinata closed her eyes, pained at the reminder, "Created from all of my crazy emotions." she began to become sad, "I was going insane." she mumbled.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, "It isn't your fault Hinata, so don't even try to blame yourself because I won't allow it!"

Hinata flinched, taken at his outburst, "N-Naruto-kun."

He narrowed his brows, "We just have to think about what she'd like. Think Hinata, what would appeal to you no matter what?"

'_Fucking you..._' Hinata blushed at the stray thought; pushing her fingers together she smiled stupidly, "I-... I'm not sure, sorry." she apologized.

A common goal, _'... To be stronger.'_

_'Freedom...' _A reason to work together.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "Maybe I can ask her what she wants..." she decided, "Naruto how do you go into your subconscious?"

Naruto looked pained, "Ah-sorry Hinata-chan, I usually end up there when I'm unconscious or I get knocked out."

Hinata tried to think of a way, _'Perhaps meditation?'_

Sitting in the lotus position she sat there in silence for a solid twenty minutes, unfortunately that didn't seem to be the key.

_'I shouldn't be afraid of her... I control her after all.'_

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I want to try something." she murmured.

Black chakra sparked into existence, twirling around her, Hinata's nails grew just a little sharper.

'_I need your help Youki, I want to talk to you.' _as if on command she could feel something pull her in.

* * *

Opening her eyes Hinata looked around... Then she glanced down, _'... I'm already on her side?'_

_*Crash!*_

Hinata snapped at the sound of Ice shattering, spotting _her _yards away.

"Woow." she said unimpressed, her voice echoed, "Can call on your dark chakra but can't even enter your own mind, boo~!" She stuck out her tongue and gave her a thumbs down.

Hinata frowned, feeling her insides go cold at the sight of her.

The youki influenced female huffed, "What do you want anyway? As you can see I'm quite busy!" she gestured.

She appeared next to one of the figures, "We're playing freeze tag-*_Teehee_*- get it?"

Hinata stared at the ice sculptures of her friends, "Are you... that childish?" she whispered actually confused.

Her grin formed into a frown as the ice figures shattered, "Give me some credit," she pleaded whispering into Hinata's ear, "I'm only six months old."

"Six months?"

She appeared in front of her, looking down at her with a smile, "Well I am your youki, and you got your youki when you- I mean- _we _jumped between Naruto and Sasuke." she explained.

"And also... You gave me this body... you pervert." she scolded teasingly, pushing her breasts together, "Because this is what you looked like on that day, only shorter and less developed." she added.

She then grew joyful, "But I'm only as smart as you are, just-" the ice figures formed again, only the male and female figures paired off in vulgar positions, "With a different perspective." figures of hundreds of bodies lying on the ground littered the surface- mimicking the dead.

"Well!" She snapped, "Did you get my message?"

_- Her home bathed in flames, the bodies of her family... were burning. -_

Hinata shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them with a different look in her eye, "Yeah, I got your _message_."

She brightened maliciously, "What did you think? Tempting...? entertaining...? I could come up with much more _vivid_ images if you'd like?" she questioned, stalking closer.

Hinata's expression hardened, "I want you to stop."

Her smirk was swept off with surprise, "That's it? No thank you, no praises!" she crossed her arms stubbornly, "The least you could do _Hinata _is-"

Hinata snapped up in a glare, her Byakugan ablaze, "I don't have to do anything! I'm telling you... to fuck off! No more nightmares!" she demanded.

Her condescending expression vanished, her prowling posture was gone leaving her standing upright, slightly shocked as she stared at her.

Hinata glared.

She glared back.

.

.

.

Finally she huffed, turning away, "Whatever, I didn't want to show you my badass ideas anyway!" she pouted angrily.

Turning away from Hinata, a Hinata ice replica shot from the Ice floor before immediately shattering as the youki female knocked her head off to vent.

Hinata sighed, her muscles tensed, adrenaline slowly began to run thin as she calmed herself, intensively dumfounded that she actually... listened.

For the next, out of what felt almost like an hour, Hinata watched the bioluminescent Hinata look-alike vent, complain, destroy and murder ice replicas, command ice to blow up and many other strange ice-related things.

Hinata watched silently, the last of her anger faded, as the childish female stomped on shards of ice of what remained of a rather-obese Hinata ice sculpture.

_'It's strange; she truly behaves like a child... Just her attitude, it's calming.' _Hinata crossed her arms curiously, "What's your name?"

She froze, turning away from her ice figures, "What?"

"What should I call you? Youki isn't exactly a name."

The ice figures shattered, her anger suddenly gone, as her eyes widened, "Name?" pacing back and forth she scratched her head as if confused, "I don't really have a name, why would someone name their chakra?" she laughed at the thought of it.

Hinata hummed, "Maybe I should name you."

She looked offended, "What am I your pet?"

Hinata slowly lifted a smile, "Kind of... I mean I do control you."

The glowing blue bioluminescent female was struck frigid, "Tch, fuck you!" she seethed.

She seemed to throw a fit, "Name me like a fucking pokégirl? No-no wait! Think: Bijuu." she proposed.

Hinata lost her mirth at the mention of the Bijuu, realizing a similarity, '_A Bijuu... They are masses of chakra with a form... Naruto said Kyuubi gained a consciousness only after being sealed, at first a mindless beast but then smartened off the experiences of it's vessel.'_

Hinata stared in shock, '_My youki was created from that clash, from Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke's cursed seal. Then gained consciousness from latching onto my second personality gaining a mind of her own... And I gave her this form... She really is... almost identical to a Bijuu.'_

"Oi! Snap out of it!" she demanded.

Hinata blinked, coming to, looking up at her she narrowed her eyes, '_Her personality is my polar opposite.'_

She thought of a perfect name.

But right now she had to stay focused, finding what she could use to negotiate with this girl, Hinata cleared her throat, "Tell me Youki, What do you want?"

She looked annoyed, "I want you to stop day-dreaming!"

Hinata remained serious, "Not like that," she muttered, "I need your help."

... Pausing the youki seemed to consider it before she crossed her arms and sneered, "And why should I help you?"

"So you can get what you want." Hinata answered.

She raised her brows in surprise, then grinned, "Smart, and what exactly do you want me to help you with _Hinata_?"

"Controlling my youki."

"Me?"

The Hyuuga smiled, "Are you feeling attached?" Hinata teased, "You have better control of it than me, you are it after all."

Her pale grayish face slowly lit up at the compliment, standing upright, her chest puffed out as she looked at her nails proudly, "I am."

"In the future, you can help me with my training," Hinata continued, "When I begin to lose control. When the youki starts to overwhelm me, you have the ability to pull the dark chakra back and bring me under control. I want your word that you'll help me." Hinata stated.

Perking up at the last part she snorted, "Tch, and what makes you think I'd do such a thing?"

Hinata looked straight into her glowing eyes unwaveringly, "I can offer you more freedom."

The female stopped, snapping to Hinata she appeared next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "And what are the limits to this _Freedom _you speak of? What can I do with it in here?"

Hinata raised a brow, she had no idea, she hadn't thought about what freedom would mean for the girl.

She grinned, tapping the top of Hinata's head, "Thought you had me huh?"

Hinata sighed, "Then what _do_ you want?"

She spat, "I don't want your freedom, nor do I have any fantasies about breaking out of here. I'm actually feeling pretty good about being right here." she revealed.

Hinata's brows shot up, "Really?" It was hard to believe that she liked it in here.

"But!" she appeared in front of her, inches from her with a dark grin, "What you can offer me... Or rather _promise _me is _sex _and _blood_!" She cried out with dark glee, baring fangs.

She turned away and clamped her hands together, "Lots and _lots!_ Of _BLOOD_! Hehehahaa! You give me control and allow me to spill blood and fuck Naruto and your girls dead!"

Hinata's expression morphed into rage and disgust, "You're sick... I won't agree to it! You're not going to kill anyone! Not Naruto, our pokégirls or my friends!" she refused.

The pale woman was silent, facing away from the Hyuuga... Her arms fell to her sides in seeming disappointment.

But then, she slowly turned with a malicious grin, "But Trauma right?" she asked, walking toward her, "And criminals, and the Legendary chasing you, your enemies?" she asked.

Hinata was taken back.

Her eyes pulsed with blood thirst, "Oh you made it clear not to hurt the ones you- I mean- _we _care for. But when the time comes, I _ask_ that you allow me to slaughter those bad Trauma people who hurt poor Tashira, along with any enemies that _you_ can't handle," she explained, hugging Hinata from behind, "You just call on me and I can take care of them, ne?"

She leaned down, licked her ear... then breathed on her neck, "And about the sex... I didn't mean 'Fuck them dead' _literally_, can't you take a joke? I mean what would be the fun in that? What I meant was that once a month I want to be let out... to fuck _our_ crush _raw_, along with each and every one of our _loyal _pokégirls along with his. Just once a month is all I'm begging." she then giggled rather madly, full of lust and desire, "Hehee! I do have _your _hidden desires after all." she reminded.

Hinata was silent, staring ahead unsurely, how could she agree to these terms?

She had killed, but she wasn't a killer. She had sessions with her pokégirls and with Naruto... But she wasn't that sex-crazed... was she?

Her enemies... She could bare that burden she supposed, but if she agreed, how would Naruto and the girls feel, having to deal with her once a month?

Hinata narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How can I trust that you'll keep your word?"

Her Youki appeared three feet from her, "Come on Hinata, does this look like the face of a liar?"

Sharp fangs opened in a dark grin, her eyes wide and menacing, her maliciously glowing eyes pierced her soul.

Hinata glared warningly, "If you break the agreement, I swear if you try to take over I'll-"

"You'll do what? Attack me?" she treaded forward menacingly, "Attack _Chakra_?... Hehehahaa! I guess you're just going to have to trust me now aren't you?" she laughed.

Hinata's glare faded into slight fear, reconsidering this agreement.

Her pale grayish face looked down at her intently, invitingly, "Well _Hinata_, do we have a deal?"

The Hyuuga stared at her as if trying to look for any kind of hidden motives behind her pulsing bioluminescent eyes. Reluctantly she shifted her gaze in thought, shutting her eyes.

But ultimately, while hesitantly, she gave a single decisive nod.

The woman brightened in glee, "Atta girl! I knew you'd make the right decision!" She cheered, hugging the Hyuuga.

Hinata looked up into the grinning face of her youki, and she herself smiled, "Then we're done here Tsuki."

Her laughing cut off, "-What?" snapping to the Kunoichi in her arms. Hinata's solid form faded away, leaving Tsuki to clutch air...

Blinking, Tsuki stared at nothing for a moment.

Hinata = Sun... Tsuki = Moon...?

_Polar opposites._

Tsuki glared, "No she did not!"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, finding Naruto staring at her.

"Well?"

Closing her eyes she sighed, "We've come to an agreement."

"That's great! What was it?"

Hinata looked away blushing, for now she'd tell him the condition that mattered most, quickly she blurted it out to get it over with, "You-and-all-the-girls-are-going-to-have-to-have-o rgy-sex-with-her-once-a-month!"

"... Eh?" his expression screwed with confusion.

Naruto stared for a moment to let her words catch up to him and take effect. His eyes widened, "EEEHHHH!-?"

Her forefingers pressed nervously, "I'm happy that you're so understanding Naruto-kun!" Hinata laughed nervously.

* * *

Yue began to tremble, unconsciously holding her breath as she entered Hinata's room, her room, walking over to the dresser she arched her back as her emotions began to build up in inevitability.

Picking up her purple-lined scroll with her name titled on it she unfurled it, spotting the square with the weapon that brought back memories.

She took a deep breath, and then unsealed her Ninjato with a purple handle and sheath, the very one that Hinata had bought for her at the Weapon shop in Ruby.

Yue stared at it in slight regret, running her fingers over the sheath; she was reminded of the one that was destroyed, the one she use to have.

_- "Hm..."_

_Yue looked over in slight concern at Trent's grunting, "What's wrong master?" fearing that he was upset._

_Trent looked over, then gave a sheepish smile, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about home." he muttered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment._

_Yue finished setting up the fire and setting a pot of canned stew over it, the sleeping bags were set for tonight, deciding to lay by the fire on this warm night, "Home?" she asked._

_Trent nodded, "Yeah, like what mom and dad are up to, or maybe what professor Oran would be doing right now." he muttered sheepishly._

_Yue smiled, "Master is feeling a little home sick?" she asked, they have been away from home for five months now, and what a five months it was._

_They got to attend a League tournament and watch the best of Opal battle each other, Trent aspired to be just as strong as them someday, they also took a cruise across the ocean over to the White-Lotus league and got to explore some fine areas, meet new Tamers and people, she even got two Pokébattle victories under her belt at a beginning Tamer Tournament, it was a good feeling to have such an accomplishment._

_Afterwards they had taken a ride back across the ocean to Edo. He couldn't believe that they had got to attend one of the great Professor Kenzel's lectures on Pre-Sukebe tech and Philosophy at Edo's capital. He had been feeling so happy that he had even bought her an authentic Ninjato that the famous Kunoichi show group there in Edo used; Yue had admitted that she was interested in learning how to use such a weapon._

_On their way to the border of Edo and Opal league they had come across a mystic lake where they had discovered some Psi Crystals, so Trent also managed to collect both a Psi Crystal along with the Fire stone he had, before selling a few extra crystals for money._

_They had traveled back into Opal and were planning on stopping at Trent's hometown for a visit, while on their way to Ruby League. Yue could understand why Master Trent was feeling a little homesick._

_Trent grinned, "Hey can you blame me?"_

_Yue laughed, "I look forward to seeing Miss Helen and Mister Harper again as well Master." she agreed._

_*Snap!*_

_Quickly their laughter stopped, both hearing a twig snap Yue got ready. Pulling out her black sheathed Ninjato she faced the darkness of the woods, despite her month and a half of amateur training with the weapon._

_A rather hungry looking Furrite came from the darkness; she looked rather possessive, and willing to fight for the good-smelling food on the fire._

_Yue gave a toothy feline grin, rushing at it, "Don't worry Master, I can handle her!"_

_The Furrite shot off at her in return._

_Trent grinned as he witnessed his Catgirl overwhelm the Furrite, knocking her unconscious with a Kitty Swipe._

_"Wow good job Yue! She could be the next Pokegirl to join the Harem!"_

_"Really?" Yue mewed excitedly, watching as Trent took out his pokeball and enlarged it._

_Preparing to throw it at the unconscious Furrite he paused at the sound of whimpering._

_Yue blinked, turning with her blade at the ready._

_Trembling in fear, but running to the unconscious Furrite, were three young Furrite Pokékits. They huddled next to their unconscious mother and whimpered in fear._

_"Huh? Pokékits?" Yue mumbled._

_Trent slowly stood straight in realization, "She... was just looking for food to feed her kits." he realized, looking down at the pokeball in his hand, suddenly not feeling very enthusiastic._

_Yue blinked in confusion, "Master, what are you doing? Are you not going to capture her?" she asked, watching in confusion as he placed the pokeball back in his pouch._

_"No, no I'm not going to capture her." he replied, instead he gently offered them bowls of stew, and when the mother came to he fed her as well._

_Yue watched, and reluctantly gave the Furrite she beat, a bowl of food to eat out of. An hour later they had scurried back off into the forest with a full stomach._

_She looked at Trent, "Master? Why did you feed them and not capture the Furrite?" she asked curiously, was that not the Tamer way that had been introduced to upon capture?_

_He looked up at her from his sleeping bag and smiled, "Yue, here's another lesson I want you to always remember,"_

_The Catgirl listened intently at another lesson._

_"Never forget your bonds."_

_She blinked, "Bonds?" she muttered._

_He nodded, "Yeah, bonds are very important Yue. They are very strong emotions that tie together with another person or pokégirl, and they are the world to each and every one of us." he explained._

_Yue narrowed her eyes, "Why are these bonds so important Master?"_

_He lost his smile in thought, "Yue," looking over at her, "If someone were to take you away from me. I'd be heart broken."_

_Yue froze, "I would be very heart broken as well Master!" she blurted in worry._

_He nodded with a smile, "That, is a bond Yue," watching as her fear slowly turned to understanding, "The time we spent together, I don't think I can imagine a world without you Yue."_

_She bowed, "I don't want to imagine a world without you either Master." feeling very emotional._

_He sat up with a gentle smile, "That Furrite had three little kits, and each of them care so much for her and her for them. I'd be a monster to separate them from each other, I mean, I could never imagine if someone just came and captured my mom and took her away from me and my dad." he muttered._

_Yue slowly sat back, looking at Trent with new understanding, "I... I understand now Master, these bonds are very important, aren't they?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, very important, each and every person and pokégirl is someone new to meet, and if we're lucky enough, a new bond to be formed, a new array of emotions and experiences that can build so strong that they can never be broken." he explained._

_He smiled at her, "Make sure to never forget the bonds you make Yue, even if the person you made them with isn't there, those bonds will never disappear, never forget them, because they make you who you are... That's why bonds are so wonderful to have." he finished._

_The Catgirl slowly nodded, smiling with this new lesson realized, "I understand Master, I will never forget the bonds I have, and the bonds that I make." -_

Yue looked upon the Ninjato in sorrow, she hadn't used this at all, in fact she had not seen the weapon ever since Hinata had bought it.

"Perhaps it's time that I do." Yue muttered, it would serve as a reminder of the lesson that she had forgotten, and because she had, she now currently seemed to be damaging many of the bonds she had now, while struggling to hold true to the one she use to have.

Looking up at her reflection in the mirror she felt even worse for having gone back on her word, "I'm sorry Trent... I promised to never forget... and now you see me struggling to do the opposite," she apologized, feeling tears well up.

He was right, because she had tried to forget, she nearly almost forget who she was.

She bowed her head, "I promise that I will not look upon your memory with regret, and I will heal my bonds with those dear to me now."

Kiya... how could she snap at her?

_*Click*_

Yue composed herself.

Tashira yawned, tossing her towel to the floor as she looked up, "Hm? Hey Yue." She acknowledged.

Sealing the purple sheathed weapon back into her scroll she turned and bowed, "Evening Tashira, how are you?"

The Draconic-pokégirl slowly narrowed her eyes, taking note of her formal behavior that she usually took up whenever she was uncomfortable or feeling guilty, "I'm good," she answered, heading for her scroll to put on some sleep wear.

Yue teleported to the bed as Tashira grabbed her scroll, "So Yue, has Kiya told you?"

Her eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat as she fell on her side onto the bed, "Told me what?" she mewed reluctantly.

Tashira pulled on a pair of panties and sweatpants, "Kiya and Myrel are bunking with us for the rest of the time here, so Hinata's gonna be sleeping with Naruto." she relayed.

Yue was silent, looking at the door, "No, no Kiya didn't say anything to me." she mumbled, feeling sadness starting to take a spot within her.

Tashira shrugged, "Hm, figured Kiya would've told you first." pulling on a tank top.

"Perhaps she knew that you would come tell me..." She just kept being reminded of her mistake.

The Alpha Pokegirl considered it, "Good point."

She would apologize and make up with Kiya, but right now there was something else that started to steal her attention.

Yue glanced over, "Hey Tashira, why are they sleeping with us, did Naruto tell them to move?" she questioned, narrowing her brows.

Tashira shook her head, "Tch, it was her idea; I dunno what her reason was. Maybe to give Naruto and Hinata some alone time, Kami knows her frustrations are beginning to show," she chuckled, "Humans and their puberty." she muttered under her breath.

Yue sat up, pursuing her curiosity, "Tashira?"

"Hm?"

Yue's expression hardened, "Is Myrel... No longer a threat? She definitely won't hurt Hinata or Naruto?" The Cheshire wanted to make sure, looking ready to kill Myrel if Tashira said otherwise

Tashira stopped what she was doing, looking at Yue in the reflection of the mirror, the Dracass cracked a smile, "No she's no longer a threat to us... In fact, I think we should get used to seeing her around for a while."

Yue sat still in consideration, before falling onto her back with a small bounce, "... Good." She honestly felt relieved, and with that, a small smile came to her at what it meant.

A new bond could be formed.

* * *

"Oi Naruto."

"Huh?" broken out of his thoughts and worries about Hinata's agreement with her youki, he glanced to see Kiya ascending the stairs, "Ara? Kiya-chan what's up?"

"Me and Myrel are going to be sleeping in Hinata's room with Tashira and Yue so you and Hinata can sleep together."

... Naruto slowly turned red.

"I didn't mean it like that but that's a plus I guess." Kiya giggled.

Naruto snapped out of it, "W-wait, Kiya why are you and Myrel sleeping in Hinata's room?"

Kiya stopped at the step he stood on and looked straight at him with the utmost seriousness, "Ever since we've arrived here, you, my Tamer, have been sleeping on the _couch_! That I cannot, and will not allow, so I decided to let you get the comfort you deserve, plus you and Hinata also get to have some alone time as well." she hinted with a grin.

Passing him she continued up the steps leaving Naruto speechless, "Uh-... Thanks?"

"It's also a good chance for Myrel to interact with Tashira and Yue." she stated.

Naruto blinked.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, she had moved Myrel and herself purely so she could observe how Tashira, Yue, and Myrel would interact with each other, only after she did so she managed to get lucky and come up with the excuse to tell Naruto.

"Mmnn!" Myrel grumbled under her breath as she walked into the room, Kiya behind her pushing her in, "Don't see why we have to change rooms." she complained.

"Quit whining!" Kiya demanded.

Tashira stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

Yue stayed silent, lying on the bed as her tail waved curiously.

Myrel stopped in her tracks as Kiya shut the door with all four inside.

.

.

.

"What the hell happened to the couch?-!" Myrel gawked seeing it turned upside down and then literally mummified in tape that attached it to the ground.

Tashira and Yue glanced at it in surprise as if it was the first time they had noticed it as well, "Huh, looks like someone turned the couch upside down, hid the cushions and then taped it to the floor with Psydike tape," Tashira looked at Myrel's shocked expression and shrugged, "Weird."

"That doesn't usually happen." Yue added astonished.

Myrel glared at the two of them, "You girls are Mazouku's!" she growled.

The Kitsune's surprised expression quickly turned giddy as her tail waved, "Guess we're gonna have to sleep on the bed!" Kiya yipped.

Lowering her head Myrel trudged to the bed.

Yue teleported next to her.

"Gah!" She jumped, stepping away from the Cheshire the Dracona inwardly grunted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked, her tail waving curiously behind her as she stared attentively at the Dracona.

"Rrgh! Nothing!" she denied, looking away frustrated.

Tashira seemed to suddenly be at her right the moment she looked away from Yue, "Ah!" The startled Dracona hissed.

"What's up Myrel?" Tashira grinned as she pulled on her cheek, "You're not shy to strip naked and get in your pj's are ya?" she teased the dragon pokégirl.

Myrel shoved her away, "Back off dammit!" clutching her sleep wear for tonight.

Standing behind her she grinned mischievously, "Come on Myrel we're all Pokegirls here!" Kiya encouraged.

"What are you doing? Get Away!"

* * *

**_... Three Hours Later ..._**

"Damn it." Naruto hissed under his breath, he had trouble walking, a deep sting ran throughout his thighs, calves and the soles of his feet and had just begun to wear off, not being able to sleep he walked down stairs and noticed that the dining room lights were still on.

As he walked into the dining room he stared in surprise.

Looking up Hinata turned from the few scrolls piled on the table, "Huh? Naruto-kun." She waved, seeing him rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? Hinata you're still up?" He blanched as his eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, "It's almost ten." He muttered, scratching the back of his head he yawned again, everyone was already asleep; he had just awoken to get something to eat, until he noticed someone had the dining room light on.

Hinata looked slightly embarrassed, "Ah- Sorry Naruto-kun. I couldn't sleep, I've just been a little hyper lately." she had occupied herself by finishing reorganizing the supplies Myrel had mixed up and also sealed the recent supplies Tashira had gotten for her.

The blond blinked, and then sighed aggravatingly, "Don't tell me you've been messing with your youki." With the sudden blush on her cheeks and the widen of her eyes he already knew the answer.

Hinata lowered her head for a moment, "I wanted to talk with her again... I'm sorry," it didn't last, quickly she brightened, "D-demo- Since you're up!" She looked at him pleadingly, Naruto stared back unsurely as she reached for her scroll with her name on it along with his own, "Since we're both wide awake, and I've finished organizing the supplies. Let's go!" She ushered, standing up she brushed past him, grabbing hold of his arm as she did.

"N-na? Hinata, now?" He muttered tiredly.

She glanced, "Please? I don't wanna just be doing anything." She begged, reading pokégirl data had its perks, but it got boring real quick. Since they were both up and everyone else was asleep, now was the perfect time to train.

Naruto looked reluctant, "I'm not completely back to full health so I can't do any major sparring." He argued, really he was more afraid of re-injuring himself and having to wait even longer to recover.

"After that I can help you train to gain control of your chakra again Naruto-kun, please?" She asked.

Naruto stared into her large lavender doe eyes, he groaned, "Alright, fine."

TLTLTLT

The training courtyard was a decent size, about the size of a poke-basketball court, at each corner of the squared courtyard held a lit torch to provide a dim lighted atmosphere, but it wouldn't hinder them any.

Naruto having just finished setting out the equipment from both his and Hinata's training scrolls turned to see Hinata's progress.

"Kah! Damn it!" Hinata cursed in frustration as the Bunshin dispersed, "I can't figure it out Naruto-kun!" She fumed in frustration, she had the correct seal, the Tiger seal, hell it was the last seal to the clone jutsu.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "You're not using enough chakra Hinata. I told you, in order to perform the Kage Bunshin you have to cut your chakra in half before making the clone." He repeated.

"Even if you say that..." Hinata mumbled, if she didn't put her chakra into two portions evenly it only resulted in a Bunshin, sometimes eight to compensate for the amount of chakra she put into the technique, but that still wasn't enough to make a Kage Bunshin. Hinata had the distribution correctly, the seal, and technique itself, the only problem seemed to be that she didn't know how much chakra she actually had, so she couldn't properly distribute half of her overall chakra capacity.

Naruto wasn't quite sure himself, he was pretty sure the technique wasn't all that complicated to perform; even Konohamaru had gotten it down within an hour. So why was Hinata having so much trouble? With her excellent chakra control she should've had it down by now, if not sooner? Thirty minutes into training, Hinata continued to make Bunshin after Bunshin, and after each time she'd raise the amount of chakra just a little higher. At the rate they were going, she'd be pouring more chakra into the technique than him.

For a moment he paused, "Then again..." Naruto muttered in thought.

_- "I've just been a little hyper lately." -_ Naruto palmed his face.

Hinata stopped concentrating chakra, head snapping up she stared at the blond, "What? You come up with something Naruto-kun?" She asked, seeing as how the way they were going wasn't necessarily getting them anywhere.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "Ne Hinata? How exactly does your youki work?" He asked.

Hinata stood up, brows rose in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?" Not knowing where he was going with the question.

Walking around for a few moments he shrugged, "Well the Kage Bunshin isn't exactly a hard technique to learn, it's just dangerous to perform. And plus, you said you were messing with your youki earlier which got you all hyper. The difference between your chakra and your youki to my chakra and Kyuubi's is that there's no barrier preventing your two chakra's from linking together whenever they please. So maybe since you have some of your other chakra's influence running through you at the moment, there might be a small amount of it within your regular chakra." He summarized.

Hinata paused, then replied gratefully, "You really are amazing ya know Naruto-kun?" She joked, "I didn't even think about that." This whole time she had been trying to cut her chakra in half at the amount it usually was when it wasn't being interfered with by her youki, but with that small bit of youki in her regular chakra reserves, it easily increased her regular chakra twice as much.

Naruto grinned at the compliment.

"Which would mean," Hinata mumbled, "I've been far below the half-point." She finished, now suddenly confident she smirked and put her hands together in the Tiger seal, "Alright, I understand what to do now."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, "Hold on Hinata! Instead of making one clone, just to be safe you should make at least three." He warned cautiously.

Hinata raised a brow, "What for Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed for a moment, "Well concentrating all that chakra, with just a bit of youki within just one clone could corrupt it. You see, clones are more easily exposed to our other chakras than we are. At least from what I've seen of my clones reacting to the Kyuubi's chakra, and since yours is similar it could go that way too."

"What's it matter if my clone's exposed to it?"

"Well say that now you're just tipsy due to your other chakra; if you create one clone, she'd be really drunk, meaning she'd be under your Youki's complete influence... ya know? Your dark perverted side." He explained with tinted cheeks, "Even if you dispersed the clone, the experiences, feelings and such are transferred to the original..." He finished.

Hinata blanched, then her cheeks reddened slightly as she lowered her head, "Oh, I see," She mumbled then nodded, "Okay, I'll create three clones then."

Concentrating her regular chakra she quickly began to cut her chakra into four portions, the end result would leave her with the amount of chakra she was at normally. Putting her hands together in a Tiger seal she expelled the chakra, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

She felt like she had lost weight, her body splitting and over half her chakra vanished, the quick events made her slightly dizzy.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Yatta! Hinata you did it!"

Three clones, similar to the original suddenly came into existence; Naruto noticed the slight differences between her clones and the real her almost immediately. The clones' hair were a little more wild, their nails were slightly longer as well.

Quickly Naruto was at her side the moment he saw Hinata lean to the side, winded, "Hinata, you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She stared at nothing for a second, stayed quiet for a moment, then her face bloomed at the sight of three Hinata's looking at her in surprise, "I-I did it!" The one on the far left looked down at her 'claws', the other two looking at each other.

Helping her stand upright Naruto questioned, "Are you tired Hinata? Anything at all?"

She looked at him, then down at herself, her mouth open and eyes wide in astonishment. Flexing her hands she smiled, "Not even a little, I don't even feel tired... That's awesome! Is this how you feel after you create clones Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed, "A little."

"So you're saying she came a long way from how she used to be huh?" The second Hinata clone asked with a grin.

"You mean us." The first corrected.

"Sure it's not just 'me'?" The third asked.

"A-ano, not all at once." Hinata stuttered, standing on her own she looked them over, also noticing their changes quickly as well. She stood in silence for a few precious seconds as she awed and admired Naruto's signature technique, "... So that's what I look like with mangy hair?" Hinata asked, more to the others than to herself.

The second clone developed a tick-mark, "Mangy? It gives you a sexier look!" She argued.

"Tch- Looks don't matter when you're in a fight." The first one argued.

Hinata blanched,_' This is just with a minor influence from the youki.'_ blushing in realization at how much change in behavior she received when drunk off dark chakra.

"We should continue with the training." She reminded.

The third Hinata grinned, "Just tell us what to do Mistress!"

The other three Hinata's present stared at her.

"What? I was just going off how Naruto's clones call him 'boss'; less confusion." She huffed defensively, the other two clones considered it.

Naruto clapped his hands together, "Alright then, I think the first thing we should do is see how much your clones can do."

"We don't mind if the original and you join in Naruto-kun!" The second clone hinted with a wink, Hinata blushed as Naruto laughed.

Sobering up he carefully put his fingers together and created nine clones. Grunting under his breath he winced as his coils stung under the large use of chakra, his legs weakened for a moment.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto stood up, breathing a little harder, "Yeah I'm fine."

Simultaneously the three Hinata clones sized up the Naruto's, "Let's just focus on the training for now." The first clone stated, the third clone cracked her knuckles with a grin, "And what exactly are we trying to do?"

Naruto gestured to the clones, "Each of you will take on three, we're going to see how much combat knowledge you've maintained from the original, each of you will fight a different way to demonstrate what you can do; After that, disperse and we'll see if the experience returns to Hinata, simple enough?" He questioned.

"Awesome, we get to bash in other clones!" The third laughed.

Seeing them nod Naruto turned to Hinata, "Ne Hinata, How do you want each of them to fight?" He asked

Hinata raised a brow, then looked over, "The first will use Jyuuken, the second with only jutsu, and as for the third..." Hinata tapped her bottom lip in thought, then an idea came to her.

Going to the laid out training equipment, Hinata tossed the third a Bokken (Wooden Training Sword) that she had bought in Ruby league. The third clone caught it with a surprised face, then looked at it questionably.

"We should also begin practicing on Kenjutsu; I've been meaning to get to that for a while now." Hinata stated.

The clone stared at it before looking at Hinata carefully, "Yo Mistress, we don't even know the first thing about Kenjutsu." Hinata nodded, "Just improvise, like Naruto said, your experience will come back to me." she assured.

"Hey boss, do you want us to fight seriously or is this just to warm them up?" One Naruto clone asked, "Try to disperse them anyway you can." He replied, simultaneously they cried, "Yosh!"

Naruto nodded, "Alright are you three ready then?"

"I'm ready." The first replied, the second grinned as she winked, "I'm all for taking on three Naruto's at once." the third still staring at her Bokken sword, smirked, "Bring them on."

Without warning the three Hinata clones spread out, the first taking the far right area of the Courtyard, the second dropped back to the end, and the third dashed to the left side.

Naruto's clones branched off into three groups, and charged the female clones.

Hinata watched for a few surprising moments, the first Hinata clone activated her Byakugan and dashed at them, dropping below one of the clones fist she drove her palm in and through the clones chest as it dispersed, she then did a sweeping kick to the clone coming from behind. She was quick and didn't hesitate as she expertly dodged and attacked swiftly, the clones didn't even last a full minute before they were all reduced to smoke. Hinata's clone snorted, deactivated her Byakugan and crossed her arms as she waited.

Hinata looked over to the second clone, suddenly her eyes widened, '_What the-?_' The second Hinata clone was grinning as she Kawarmi'd around; merely toying with the clones as they accidentally attacked themselves once she switched herself with a clone. She giggled and didn't even show a slight bit of interest in actually defeating them, she Kawarmi'd next to a clone and kissed him on the cheek, then Henge and caused confusion amongst them. She laughed before returning back to normal, and with a wave of her hand and concentrated chakra she manipulated the water out of the nearby pond and blasted through them, effectively dispersing them.

Hinata blinked, '_Her behavior, it's completely different from the first... But why?_'

"So you're beginning to notice the difference?" Naruto asked, Hinata looked up at Naruto then looked back, "Their personalities are different..." She muttered, "Why is that?" She asked.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Well when I first taught the Kage Bunshin I had figured that they were exactly like me, I mean that's how it was supposed to be right? But after a while I noticed that each one of my clones showed a different part of my personality, and whichever behavior they embodied, it affected how they acted and in turn how they fought, sometimes my anger would show in a clone and they'd fight with no mercy, maybe even ruthlessly; My mischievous side laughed and played tricks on them; and I even saw one clone refuse to fight because I didn't agree to give him ramen." He laughed.

He gestured to Hinata's third clone, grinning with a wild streak as she just whacked away at clones with the bokken, tore through them as she back flipped and spun, chopping until the last clone was gone.

"So, each of these clones are a part of _Tsuki's_ personality?" Hinata summarized, which also meant, based on which part of her was within them, it affected how well they cooperated.

"What?"

Hinata blinked looking to Naruto, "Oh, I named her Tsuki." she replied with a blush.

Naruto stared at her, "You named your youki Tsuki?" he asked dubiously.

Hinata pointed her fingers together as she smiled nervously, "Well it seemed to fit, I mean she's the opposite of me." she explained.

Naruto grinned and laughed, "That's true!" he confirmed.

Her clones dispersed, the third tossed the Bokken back to her, and Hinata caught it without a thought.

She felt tension in her muscles all at once, Hinata blinked, dropped the wooden sword, then staggered for a moment as Naruto hurried to steady her, "You alright?"

Hinata's eyes shrunk for a moment, before enlarging back to normal as she began to accept the information brought to her, she stayed quiet for a few seconds, then smiled, "That's... really cool." She awed, it was like fusing with three people... only not. Oh! The delicious benefits this Jutsu would bring!

"Heh! I already knew you could do it," He complimented.

Hinata blushed, tapping her fingers at the praise she grinned, "So what comes next Naruto-kun?" ready to hurry with the endeavors of the Kage Bunshin technique.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Well, we already know that your clones are capable of everything the original can do, now we just got to get you use to using clones, ya know? Learn how to cooperate with them, although I dunno if you can make a new fighting style out of it, you'd use up to much energy." He went over in thought.

Hinata raised a brow as she smirked, "If I ran out of chakra I could just suck off you." She replied, giggling at his shocked expression.

Naruto's cheeks reddened quickly before he turned serious, "I'm being serious Hinata, I don't want you getting hurt." He warned.

Hinata waved him off, "Don't worry, I'm not that confident of my chakra capacity, emergencies only right?" She asked, he nodded doubtfully hoping she would listen.

"Since I need to learn how to get use to using Kage Bunshin how about..." She looked around for something before her eyes drifted to the bokken on the ground as a last resort, picking it up she presented it to Naruto, "I use my clones to get to know the basics of Ken?" She asked.

He stared at it, raised a brow, then stared at her before he shrugged, "That could get you started with experiences and skills, you could have them learn the basic stances and attacks... sound good?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "You're the sensei!" She replied, "Three clones coming up!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Matte! Hina-"

Three more clones came into existence beside her; the one on her left quickly caught her as she leaned onto her, "M-mistress! You okay?"

Naruto palmed his forehead, "-ta..." He finished, watching as she looked around dizzily for a minute before rubbing her head in a slight headache before appearing back to normal.

She looked confused for a second, then remembered as she apologized to Naruto.

"Just try to be more careful." He pleaded.

Hinata looked at her Bokken and stared at it before looking to Naruto, "A-ano Naruto-kun? Even if I have three clones... I only have one Bokken, not including my real Katana." She explained the dilemma.

Naruto just quirked a smile, "Didn't think about that?"

"So you have an idea?" Hinata questioned suspiciously.

He chuckled before offering his hand, Hinata tossed him the Bokken, swiping it out of the air he performed five quick seals, "Taifukusei: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (_Object Duplication: Shadow Clone Technique_) **AN: Naruto's variation of Shuriken: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Suddenly there were four, including the original; Naruto tossed each Hinata a sword as they all caught it dubiously.

Hinata raised her brows, "You can clone objects too?" She found her clones asking simultaneously as well.

Naruto looked sheepish, "I came up with it about half a month ago. I figured that if I could clone myself, and anything I had on me was also cloned, I could also just focus on copying the object itself and... taa-daa!" He finished, gesturing to the Bokken.

"Should've figured." The Third clone shrugged.

"What do you need us to do mistress?" The second queried.

Turning back to the matter at hand Hinata had the first clone grab the Kenjutsu scroll containing the basics, for the other two to go into Jiroshi's shack filled with training supplies and bring out three dummies.

Nodding they hurried to do what was asked, Hinata went over and dropped the original bokken back onto her laid out scroll with more scrolls on top of it, each filled with either knowledge of pokégirl techniques, Kenjutsu, or training equipment.

"You're not gonna practice Kenjutsu Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I'm going to focus on making more clones, I have an idea."

Naruto looked skeptical, "More clones, what for? -Gah!" He yelped, Hinata slid close to his face large lavender eyes staring innocently, or maybe mischievously, at him.

Hinata chirped, "Wanna help me Naru-kun?"

Taking a cautious step back Naruto asked slowly, "What would that be?"

Hinata glanced to the side, then back, "A simple Kage Bunshin spar." She replied.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You've already created more clones than what a regular ninja can, it's getting more and more dangerous with each clone you create." He warned worriedly.

She pouted, "I still got five Kage Bunshin's in me," she replied stubbornly, "I feel fine Naruto-kun." She reassured before creating another clone, without the strain of multiple clones at once, Hinata didn't even seem fazed by the drain in chakra.

'_Could she really...'_ Naruto averted his gaze, realizing he was staring in awe, her chakra definitely was much higher than what he remembered, '_I really need to start paying attention_.'

Smiling he nodded, "Okay Hinata, I'll spar with you." A clone appeared beside him, "Just a heads up, usually if you're thinking about a way of fighting, chances are your clones have thought of it as well. At least that's how most of my fighting works."

The Hinata clone beside her tilted her head curiously, "Couldn't you think of a plan beforehand, that way any clone you create afterwards already knows what to do Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hinata giggled.

More than one Naruto grinned and averted her gaze, "We usually act in the moment." His clone replied, the original Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Anyway let's get this underway!" Naruto cut in.

Both Hinata's nodded before holding up their fists, ignoring all Jyuuken or types of techniques.

The Naruto clone charged forward, Naruto himself following behind him, one ahead the other, both Hinata's prepared themselves.

The clone attacked, and Hinata intercepted the clone, meanwhile her own copy deflected the sweeping kick from Naruto.

His clone jumped with a spinning kick, the original dropped underneath and performed a leg sweep.

Her clone was knocked in the shoulder and sent tumbling, Hinata's feet were swiped from underneath her and her back hit the tiles.

His clone charged after Hinata's while Naruto focused on the original. Rolling onto her feet she back-peddled whilst blocking his assault trying to right herself.

Hinata jumped to the right, only focused on Naruto she was kicked in the back and forced to roll forward giving a shout in surprise.

Naruto and his clone charged with a sudden switch of partner's that caught both Hinata's by surprise as her clone was suddenly blown backwards and sent tumbling next to her. Coughing to get air back into her chest Hinata and her clone stood up, rushing at them to try again.

TLTLTLT

"Ka!"

"To the left!" - "Ka!

"The right!" - "Ka!"

The Hinata clone in the middle raised her bokken, "From above!" And in unison the three clones brought their swords down upon the dummy with a KIA. They continued in this manner so as to first get the feel of a weapon, one much larger than a kunai or shuriken, the basic stance somewhat sloppy in one way or another for each clone, their strikes off key, some too hard, or too slow at first.

Each had their Byakugan's activated, the clone on the left grunted, "Three- Your left is stronger than your right!" That would set off coordination and balance.

The clone on the opposite side nodded as she reported her findings, "Two- Your stance is too stiff." At least, from what she could see of the laid out scroll beyond the dummies with her enhanced vision.

The middle clone nodded, "Clone one- your breathing is becoming more ragged, your putting too much energy into your strikes." She finished, each picking out the flaws in one another that didn't match the Kenjutsu basics.

"Hai!" She replied.

Simultaneously they inhaled, held, then exhaled before the middle clone narrowed her eyes, "Again! Diagonal strike!" She called out, "Ka!" They shouted. A strike at the left hip to the right shoulder, now reversed, then opposite side- A horizontal slash from the right, now from the left- From above, now from below.

They had been at this for the past hour, and in that hour they had managed to figure out how to properly hold a wooden sword, how to attack with it, not accurately or precisely, but it was adequate.

"Wanna rest?" The clone on the far left asked.

"I do~" The clone on the right whined.

"But we're not going to." The middle sulked sadly.

In unison they sighed before looking back to the dummy that was apparently made of steel cloth because it sported no wounds whatsoever. They grunted before raising their bokken.

"One- You're too wide." Clone three snarked.

"You're too loose." Hinata on the opposite retorted with a mischievous smirk.

"Wanna say that to my face!" The third Hinata growled, breaking out of formation, tired and fed up with the same routine for the past hour and more, it's been nearly two hours now.

"With Byakugan I can see inside your face!" She joked.

"Naruto's looking." The middle muttered. Quickly the Hinata's on the sides snapped to the blond, only to see him and his clone still sparing with Hinata and the other clone.

They glared at the Hinata clone between them... then they turned back to the dummy in boredom, "Wanna dispel?" The one on the left asked.

"Shut up." The other two muttered. The three raised their bokken's back into training.

TLTLTLT

The original Hinata had noticed it, as time ticked by she could see each clone beginning to grow restless and more difficult to maintain, not focusing on the spar a Naruto clone caught her from the side.

"Uah!" Hinata cried out as she flew into the arms of her clone.

"Ah! M-mistress!" Her clone called.

Both Naruto's stopped, not a second later his clone dispelled, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Oi Hinata, I think that's enough now."

Wincing Hinata nodded, "Uh- Right." She muttered, nodding to her clone she nodded before going up in smoke.

Hinata leaned forward, pushing her palm to her head as she felt slightly dizzy just then.

"Oi! You can dispel now!" Naruto called over to the three clones at the dummies, they turned, stared in shock, then relief before they went up in clouds of smoke.

Lavender eyes shrunk, body trembling for a minute as she fell forward, Naruto suddenly catching her and calming her down with words she didn't hear. Her eyes enlarged back to regular size, her hands hurt with invisible pain from gripping the wooden sword, information ground into her, what she did wrong, flaws that were corrected, what she learned, what had been said, emotions and feeling all returned into one.

"Amazing..." She whispered.

"Don't get used to it, you've pushed the clone jutsu to its peak for now don't ya think Hinata?" He asked in concern, seeing Hinata torture her mind like this made him worry.

Hinata blinked a few times testing to see if she was back to normal before she brightened suddenly, "Ja! Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hugging him Naruto staggered, "O-oi! Hinata!" He stuttered as she laughed.

After a few moments she released him; All the knowledge and experience she had gained in the two hours of training now felt like eight hours had passed and for a moment she had lost her sense of reality before everything began to make sense, more clearer sense too, she now knew all of the basics of Ken! All her flaws corrected in one another leaving only perfection.

"This is... amazing Naruto." She whispered staring at her pulsing hands, the feel of the wooden sword in her hands even though she personally hadn't trained with it. This was simply... unbelievable.

Hinata looked up to her blond friend; and she couldn't have experienced this if it wasn't for him.

A large 'Naruto-esque' grin overcame her features. Naruto chuckled at her dumbfounded happy face, before he laughed, she laughed with him and hugged him again, "Thanks."

He patted the top of her head with a grin, "Don't mention it, anything for you Hinata!"

Releasing him she blushed as she put a finger to her lips somewhat coyly and smiled, "I suppose I need to return the favor now, huh Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto blinked, then his eyes drifted off to the side before his cheeks reddened and he grinned nervously, "Aha- Hinata we really shouldn-"

"Baka~ I meant training you to regain your chakra control Perv-kun." She cut in with a teasing smile.

Naruto stopped, then recollected himself, "Ah- yeah! I knew that, what are you talking about?" He played off as he turned away and flexed his right arm laying his left hand on his bicep, "With your help and my awesomeness I'll get this manipulation thingy down in no time -Tebayo!" He boasted, then faked a laugh.

Hinata giggled at his show before she tapped her lip in thought, "Ah- but we should start off small," Smiling knowingly and with slight scolding, "I don't want you overexerting yourself like you usually do..." She stated as she paced a few steps.

Naruto sweatdropped, '_That's what I've been telling you this whole time and you didn't listen.' _He thought ironically.

"What do you have in mind Hinata?"

* * *

Yue's tail waved precariously as she folded her arms on the window sill. Her chin rested upon her wrist as she glanced back and forth.

Everyone else was still asleep behind her on Hinata's bed.

The Cheshire watched in avid interest for ten minutes now, how different Hinata acted under the influence of her youki... and how formidable it made her, already she learned Naruto's technique and could create so many without being significantly winded.

Already she had used the benefits of her technique to learn how to use a sword.

Yue's ears flicked, then she smiled to herself, "You really do share his personality... Master Hinata." she mumbled out loud.

The purple-furred feline leaned her head to her left, resting her cheek on her forearm, and looked up at the stars.

_- "There it is Yue," Trent whispered, arms folded on the railing as he leaned forward breathlessly, he had to admit, the city lights of the Southern Opal bay had him feeling anxious._

_Yue's fur prickled up as she unconsciously held her breath, "Yeah." was all she could say, her pupils grew as she felt a shiver run across her._

_"So that's Opal huh?" She asked, shoving Trent over to get a space on the railing of the boat herself, despite there being plenty that Trent hadn't been taking up, she leaned forward and scrunched her nose, "Looks homey." she concluded._

_Yue's ears perked up as she glanced over at Trista's Chikotit coming up beside her, leaning onto the railing with them. The plant pokégirl winked at the Cheshire, Yue smiled in return._

_Trent flinched, stepping over in slight surprise, "Trista... What are you doing awake?" He wondered._

_She gave him a side-glare, "Look who's talking."_

_Trent blinked, then rubbed his neck sheepishly, leaning back on the railing beside her he sobered, "I couldn't help it."_

_Yue nodded, "It's been a while since we've been to Opal." she explained._

_The Chikotit glanced at her with an intrigued brow._

_Trista squinted at the two, then looked back toward the city they'd be docking in a few hours, "So this is the League that has the annual winter festival that we've heard so much about?" she asked._

_Trent quirked a smile, "Technically it's celebrated across the League's, we just happen to have the biggest one." he replied._

_"Smartass." She muttered._

_Trent chuckled at the Tropic League tourist, during their time in Tropic League, Yue and Trent became good friends with Trista and her Chikotit._

_She had wanted to get out and travel she said after he had told her about all of the places he and Yue've been, so she jumped the next ferry to Opal._

_He nudged Yue gently, "We're home."_

_Yue couldn't help but fill up with anxiety, a smile springing across the Catgirl's lips._

_TLTLTLT_

_Yue could see Trent tense as he took the first step onto land, just watching how anxious he was made her smile. Trista following at his side she looked up and down the Shore City in amusement._

_As they talked, Yue looked around herself, not having seen this place for seven whole months; she had to admit that it made her feel foreign._

_The plant pokégirl nudged her. Glancing, Yue flicked her tail curiously, "What is it Chia?"_

_The Chikotit looked at her questionably, "You and your Master grew up here?"_

_Yue nodded, elaborating that their home was on the northern part of Opal, answering any questions that the Chikotit asked, carrying a conversation of their own._

_Suddenly, "Hey! Hey hold on!" Trista interrupted, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, her eyes widened._

_Trent grunted, "What is it?"_

_Turning toward the window with a shelfful of television sets all on the same channel she listened with interest._

_"Isn't that- hey! This is the stuff that's been on the news for about a month now!" she pointed._

_Yue blinked as they all came to a stop, the Catgirl glanced at the news on the TV's. The familiar sight of a camera zooming up from ground level to focus on a man wrapped in rope dangling off the side of a building came on screen._

_The Catgirl felt her fur stand up, recognizing the sight immediately. Looking over to Trent in concern she could see his curiosity turn sour the moment the familiar scene showed._

_"Yeah... I've already seen it. Come on let's go." he muttered, starting to walk away._

_"Wha- Hey? Don't you wanna hear the story again?" She asked, following after him, their pokégirls followed their lead, "I mean they finally got Intel on the Trauma organization's plan to create some form of mind control on-"_

_Trent waved an exhausted hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah I know all about it." he replied._

_Trista paused, then pouted stubbornly, "Well? You don't look surprised?"_

_"Another criminal was captured." he downsized._

_Trista sputtered, "Another Crimin-... That's professor Kenzel, man! One of the most famous Pokegirl professor's! Philosopher, Researcher, Pre & Post Sukebe informationalist expert-"_

_"Tch," Trent grunted, "I know who he is." he answered, his pace slowing down._

_With each emphasis, Yue's ears lowered, her happy mood fading._

_"Why are you so interested?" Trent asked._

_Trista slowed down, staring at the nineteen year old and crossing her arms stubbornly, both silent for a moment._

_She peered at Trent, and then sighed, "Come on Trent, ya know there has to be more to that story than it lets on. Look at the connections." she brought up._

_Trent's brows raised, turning to her, "What connections?" he asked incredulously._

_Yue blinked with her Master, the Chikotit looked at them as if they should've known._

_Trista perked up, her back straightened, "There's other factors coming into play here, you gotta look at the bigger picture Trent."_

_"What are you talking about?" he sighed, not enjoying her vagueness._

_Trista looked side to side suspiciously before taking a step closer, "Universals." she whispered._

_Trent slowly face-vaulted, "... Universals?" he repeated unimpressed._

_"Think about it Trent, last year that guy-... Ranma Saotome! He was brought into this world by "Accident" with the forbidden Sukebe-Tech the scientists found right? He makes a big inspirational speech and rivets the people around the world as being the first other dimensional brought into this world since Sukebe was still alive." She began._

_Trent and Yue blinked, "So what's Ranma's significance?"_

_Trista narrowed her eyes, "He was an accident, my guess is that they were experimenting with the tech and brought him here by accident, however nonetheless he winds up being Pro-Pokegirl and makes a big speech in the Capital League that brought many anti-pokégirl supporters to reconsider and brought many people and pokégirls to support the use of Forbidden Tech. They used him to further the Governments Pro-Pokegirl and Forbidden Tech propaganda. And then they send him back, or so they say." she muttered._

_Yue listened in avid confusion, "But how does that tie in with Kenzel and Trauma?" she asked._

_"I'm getting there," she calmed, "Ranma wasn't the only other-dimensional traveler to be pulled into our world." she stated ominously._

_"Alright then, who else is there?" Trent played along._

_"Nendo-Kata," She answered._

_Yue tilted her head, "I've never heard of him before."_

_"I'm not surprised," Trista nodded knowingly, "Instead of announcing his presence to the world like they did with Ranma. The Governments scientists' tried to keep it under wraps from the public. With the public supporting their use of Forbidden-Tech they experimented and brought Nendo-Kata into the world, he was just the result of the Scientists figuring out how to use the technology."_

_Trent crossed his arms, "Okay so they didn't tell anyone, how exactly do you know this then?"_

_Trista looked determined, "Because there were small leaks, rumors began to develop across the world, suddenly it grew into a big enough controversy that the Conspiracy theorists did a segment on it. Investigating discreetly, they captured photos of Nendo-Kata walking amongst the public as a common pet owner, and then all of a sudden he's captured by security cameras in a World Alliance Pokegirl League meeting, taking a seat by the scientists who brought in Ranma." She explained, smiling wryly at the Governments poor job at concealment._

_Trent looked as intrigued, yet confused as ever, "That still doesn't explain how they're connected with the bust." he argued, "And also why not send him back after they figured out the tech, they didn't need him for fear of stirring up all of what you just said."_

_"I'm getting to that, shut up!" she growled._

_The foreigner huffed, "Now, my guess is that the Scientists are using these Universals to gain support on their use of dimensional tech by letting them vouch for them, while also showing a positive face about it,"_

_Trista hit a fist into her hand, "They used Ranma to gain the support of the public with his speech and positive actions. Then they used Nendo-Kata for the Alliance meeting to gain the approval of the Governments to fund and pursue this Dimensional technology, persuading them that the dimensional tech could be used to their benefit. Nendo-Kata vouched for them at that meeting, and that's why they couldn't send him back."_

_Yue stared at Trista, "What kind of benefits are you talking about Trista?"_

_The eighteen year old Tamer grinned, "Now this is where it ties in with Trauma. In return for funding, tech and resources, those Scientists would need to be careful on selecting just who to bring into the world, and if the Multi-Verse theory is true, then there could be humans as powerful as a Legendary out there. The agreement would probably be things like: Using Universal travelers to help maintain peace, and destroy criminal factions for the Alliance; Going in for under-cover operations concerning Sanctuary in the Dark League; Or even maintaining a strong alliance between the Alliance Council and certain Legendaries."_

_Trent paused, rubbing his chin, "Which would mean the scientists get to experiment and the Governments are having the results deal with the threats we have now." Trent concluded, and then raised a brow, "And you know this how?"_

_Trista grinned, "It's all in between the lines. Like those craters that were discovered two and a half months ago." she replied proudly, buffing her chest._

_"What craters?" Trent perked up._

_Trista and her Chikotit blanched, "Really, you don't know? Don't you watch the Conspiracy channel?" she asked, Trent only stared at her._

_"My Thousand Gods- Alright, three craters were found deep in the Edo Mountains spaced two hundred yards from each other. The strange thing was, the gravity was slightly fissured, it was... heavier than it was fifteen feet away the researchers found. They brought in the theorists that developed the Multi-Verse theory in to analyze the area. They had psychic-types, ghost-types, dark-types and groups of researchers and small time scientists analyze the area around these craters." She explained._

_Yue's eyes seemed to be getting bigger as this whole conspiracy grew larger and larger._

_"They found traces of foreign atmospheric properties around the craters and within the dirt, the air was also harboring lingering presence's of some kind of corrupted energy for each."_

_Trent grunted, waving a hand as he frowned, "The recent theories on the multi-verse sound too vague, I mean the only reason there was a division created surrounding the Multi-Verse and the Government's hidden conspiracies was because of Ranma's arrival. They can't be sure what energy and atmospheric traces were around those craters, the multi-verse theorists are just quick to relate any strange thing to dimensional activity. No way that can be solid, coulda been anything."_

_Trista huffed, "Well you'd think that, but they identified that those corrupted energies harbored similarities with the Chakra energy-type." she argued._

_"So what?" Trent wondered._

_"So what!" Trista blurted, "Don't you remember one of the Edo Mountain's collapsing? Buried in the debris structures resembled a Sukebe base, and dead Trauma agents were found! No matter how you look at it, those agents weren't killed by the collapse of that mountain, it was something else." She sounded definite._

_"Hm?" Yue perked up, "I remember that being on the news a few days ago, after the Kenzel incident."_

_She turned to Trent, "Remember Master? The Alaka-Wham that released a statement to the press that the energy traces around the area were found to be a strange form of Chakra... the same traces found around the craters." she realized._

_Trent looked skeptical._

_Trista nodded, "Those craters are found and examined, fifteen days later an Edo Mountain collapses showing a hidden Sukebe base and dead Trauma agents, then TWO weeks later Kenzel turns up to be beaten, and tied up with a confession tape in his pocket."_

_Her voice peaked, "Those two voices on the tape interrogating Kenzel, it was them! Those three craters that were found were made by them! Those Scientists brought three new Universal's into the world and the Governments are having them go after the Trauma Organization." she finished._

_Trent stared at Trista, "... You watch too much TV. That conspiracy channel's got you overthinking." he waved off._

_Trista was left speechless for a minute, and then she huffed in frustration, "Grrr, Fine! Don't believe me, but don't come crying to me when this all blows up in their faces because I'm just gonna say "I told you so"!" she grumbled, sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Ah damn." Trent muttered annoyed catching everyone's attention, Yue seeing her Master staring into his wallet with a frown._

_"What's up?" Trista asked._

_"I'm short of credits... Mn, we don't have enough money to stay at a hotel." He relayed, sighing in contentment, nothing he could do about it now._

_Trista grinned, "No problem, just bunk with us, I can pay for you." she offered._

_Trent chuckled as he stopped walking, "That's alright Trista, me and Yue can start traveling from here, we can camp out in the woods."_

_Trista and her Chikotit blanched, her hand pausing from reaching for her own wallet, "Are ya sure?" she asked suspiciously, "It's almost midnight and it can get pretty dangerous out there."_

_Suddenly Trista's eyes widened, "Ooh! In fact, I think that there were some rumors going around that there was a-"_

_"Ya, whatever it is I don't need to know," Trent interrupted with a smile, gaining Yue's attention as she turned to him._

_Trista drew back, somewhat uneasy, "But- the bodies found around Opal! it's been happening for months now! I heard that there was a Pokegirl released by-"_

_Trent waved his hands and shook his head, "I've heard all the rumors and theories I can for one night." he assured._

_Trista looked flustered in disbelief before she reluctantly sighed, "Alright fine," she gave up with a quirked smile, "Just make sure to be careful punk."_

_The nineteen year old nodded with a definite smile, "Don't worry. We'll be fine." giving Yue's now worried person a reassuring pat on the head._

_Trista shrugged, "Alright. Guess this is where we'll part ways."_

_Trent nodded, "Don't be careless with your money, it goes faster than you think." he suggested._

_She looked annoyed, "Shut up."_

_Laughing, Trent and Yue said their farewells._

_"Hey punk, I better see you at that festival!" she warned as they walked away._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Trent waved, Yue also waving goodbye as they left the city, heading north._

_TLTLTLT_

**_... An Hour Later..._**

_"Master aren't you tired at all?" Yue wondered, she had begun to droop her eyes, and every little groan or hiss in the distance put her on edge, those rumors Trista had been about to tell Trent before he stopped her made her cautious._

_Trent shook his head, "Nah, I did enough sleeping on the ferry, just a little further and then we can make camp for the night." He replied, knowing that Yue was the one getting tired._

_Ever since he had his pocket picked so many months ago, Yue made it a habit to watch over him while he slept, and then rested when she returned to her pokeball, the poor Catgirl had been keeping watch as he slept on that ferry since the other night._

_Yue nodded gratefully, stopping at a grassy precipice the ground stopped to drop off at a very steep Cliffside, the grassy hills and forested plains continuing three hundred feet below._

_Trent looked around, the trees surrounding them, and then at the cliff, he sighed, "We'll stop here for the night."_

_Yue nodded, "Have a good rest Master."_

_Trent looked over, "You're not staying up Yue, and you can barely keep your eyes open. You need to get some rest." Trent demanded._

_Yue seemed horrified of the idea, ignoring her bodies desire, "But Master, what about the rumors? The dangerous Pokegirl? If something happens-I- I'd-"_

_Trent raised his hand, looking at her seriously, "This isn't up for debate Yue,"_

_Reluctantly she drew back, lowering her head, "... Yes Master."_

_Trent then gave her a light-hearted smile, "Don't get so worked up Yue, I think we'll be fine for one night." he soothed._

_Nodding in resignation, Yue set out her sleeping bag, she rested her head down and almost immediately fell asleep once she did._

_"I... love you Master, good night." she whispered._

_It was strange, she had only started saying I love you a week ago, it still made butterflies well within her stomach, and her cheeks heat up._

_Trent smiled, "I love you to Yue, good night." he bid, lying down on his own sleeping bag. -_

Yue stared out the window for a long while, her eyes searching for something, but nonetheless she was left disappointed.

The Cheshire's smile faded as she looked down in memory, her throat started to hurt, and her eyes felt hot.

She never got to hear Trista say who that Dangerous Pokegirl was, but after the incident, the Cheshire knew who she had finally been referring to.

_- *Hiss!*_

_Yue's ears flinched, her head shot off the ground at the sounds in the distance, alarmed. The Catgirl was silent for a full minutes, attentive and cautious, however just when she began to think that the sounds had been nothing._

_*Tak-tak-tak* Quick footsteps in the distance!_

_Yue was on her feet immediately, hurrying to Trent's side she shook him, "Trent! Trent wake up!" she pleaded._

_Trent was bewildered, "What is it? What's going on?" he asked tiredly, looking around in panic as he sat up._

_She hurried him to his feet in growing fear, "Trent there's something out here! We need to leave!" she whispered as urgently as she could, her instincts were screaming for them to flee._

_Trent looked uncomprehending, about to say something-_

_"KAAAAHHHH!" A loud screech tore through the night forcing Yue and Trent to cover their ears, the scream echoing all across the Cliffside and over the mountains._

_*Tak-tak-tak-tak!*_

_Trent and Yue looked the opposite way from the Cliffside, there about fifty yards away within the throes of the trees was a black monster running at them rapidly, two sinister purple glowing eyes were evident in the dark, charging at them in a blur Yue could see she had four legs and two sets of arms._

_"Master!" Yue tackled Trent out of its path just as she tried to snatch them up._

_Trent gasped, wide-eyed as he stared at the purple skull n her abdomen, "T-that's- it's a Dryder!" he shouted, "H-how!-?" it couldn't be._

_Yue gripped the back of Trent's shirt and brought him to his feet, "Run Master! Go now!" she ordered shoving him away._

_"Y-Yue!"_

_As the Dryder spun around to face them she snarled, seething and wild, The Catgirl ran to the left, gaining its attention._

_Quickly she shot a string shot at the Catgirl, Yue's eyes widened as she was blown over, the web sticking to her chest as the Dryder began pulling her over._

_Yue gasped, feeling her body dragging across the grass toward the monster, she quickly reached for her Ninjato and cut the rope-like web, then trying to get to her feet._

_The Dryder snarled, shooting three more string shots at the Catgirl._

_"Awaah!" Yue cried out, smashing against a tree, the sticky webs keeping her pinned, three feet off the ground, her front body covered in webs._

_*Gasp! Gasp!* Yue stared in fear as the Dryder headed for her._

_*Thunk!*_

_"Wrrraacck!" The Dryder screeched, snapping to the right she was hit with another rock._

_"Hey! Over here!" Trent demanded, throwing two more rocks, "Come and get me you insect!"_

_The pitch-black widow opened her mouth and bared her sharp teeth, shrieking before she charged for him._

_Yue's eyes widened, "TRENT NOO!" She screamed, seeing him run into the dark and past the tree's, the Dryder barreling through the crowds of tree's quickly closing the distance._

_Panicking she struggled, grunting and hissing to get herself out of the webs, roughly rotating her wrist, the Ninjato in hand slowly began to sever the webs around her hand, tearing her arm free she cut herself off._

_Touching ground again she shot off in the direction they went, through the tumbled trees, Yue prayed that Trent was safe._

_The ground rumbled, in the distance trees toppled as screeching and howling rang through the night._

_She could see the Dryder on her rampage, near a rock wall, just before Yue entered the clearing something grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind a rock._

_*SMASH!*_

_Trent covered her mouth, shushing her as he panted, slowly taking his hand away._

_Yue stared in shock, "Trent!" she whispered, breathing ragged._

_*GRRROOOAAAHH!* the ground rumbled as a roar tore through the area._

_Trent gulped, trying to catch breath as he peaked, "Haah... She isn't gonna hold her off for long." he breathed._

_Yue peaked over the boulder, her eyes widening. There at the rock wall, at the entrance of a cave was the Dryder and an Ursine, the ten foot tall pitch-black bear-type trying it's best to defend its home._

_She clawed the Dryder and bit into one of her legs earning a screech from the Dryder before she gripped the bear and tossed her across the clearing against the rock wall._

_*RUMBLE!*_

_"There's something wrong with her." Trent muttered._

_Yue turned to her Tamer, "What do you mean?"_

_He narrowed his eyes, "She's on a rampage... she doesn't match the data at all." he whispered, looking down at his pokedex._

**_DRYDER, the Gentle Widow Pokégirl_**_  
**Type**: Tauric Animorph (Black Widow spider)  
**Element**: Bug/Fighting  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: Omnivorous with raw minerals to supplement  
**Role**: Living Myth, Scientific Anomaly  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Plant, Fighting, Ice, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Fire  
**Attacks**: Bite, Drain, String Shot, Web, Tackle, Takedown, Wrestle, Stomp, Harden  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Multi-limbed, No time limit, Moderate Feral state  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Widow (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)  
**Confirmed Capture**: 3,685,000 SLC (Ferals Only)  
**Confirmed Kill**: 1,575,000 SLC (Ferals Only)  
**Reporting sighting & Getting out alive**: 84,000 SLC (Ferals Only)_

_For almost 200 years since the first Widow attack, rumor and legends abound about a 'Gentle Widow.' Rumors about some strange Pokégirl with the body of a Widow, but far less dangerous than others of her breed. In the year of 299 AS, Young Ben Valentine, better known as the Widow Slayer met face to face with one of these creatures, he dubbed her, the Dryder._

_Dryders are extraordinarily rare, even compared to Widows themselves. No one is sure what to make of them. Evolution into one is only possible during the Second Phase of a Widow's life cycle, when the Widow regains the knowledge and intelligence they had before. If they are aware of their limited lifespan and are capable of controlling their breeding instincts, they can forcibly rid themselves of all their poisons, ejecting them all at once through their various stingers. Once this is done, the Widow evolves._

_The Dryder's evolution doesn't happen in a flash of light or a flare of darkness, but in the toxic cloud created by the lethal toxins and acids seeping from her body. A controlled recording had shown that the armor covering the Widow literally melts, breaking down and flowing off of the Widow's body, revealing the Dryder from underneath. The Dryder herself stands between 5'9" and 6'4" on average, their skin now pitch black all over, plump breasts, an upper C-cup most often, bounce from their now soft chests. Their eyes, now only two, since their others vanished upon evolution, replaced by flowing locks of hair, give off a hauntingly beautiful glow, the colors varying from Dryder to Dryder. Their second arms, once deadly scythes, are now normal hands. Their lower torso, once fully tauric, now resembles more humanoid legs and rumps, plural for a reason. Upon close inspection, while they only have one vagina, the Dryder's lower legs are built more like those of a Cheetit, strong, smooth, and sensual. Where the vagina on the second buttocks would be, connected to the first, comes the spider-like abdomen, which has also gone through a transformation. Gone is the hairy form of the widow's abdomen, the Dryder's is almost always smooth, and the red hourglass shape once prominent on the abdomen has changed, it's new shape and color varying based on the Dryder's personality, one Dryder, known as Gwen, even had a neon green infinity symbol._

_If they're not taught new techniques to use, Dryders will often fight using their environment, often moving around the battlefield with nigh frightening speed and using triples and webs to move off of the ground. They like to set traps, both in official combat, and to capture prey to feed on. When the battle gets serious and escape isn't an option they'll use Harden liberally to boost their defenses before charging in at full speed with Tackle or Take down. An odd fact about Tamed Dryders is that they seem to learn new techniques rather easily, some finding a type of technique easier than others._

_A Dryder's harem mechanics are surprisingly smooth, aside from combat they'll often find a duty of their own that they're good at and will enjoy doing, often making getting them something to do rather easy. They also seem to enjoy working around Pokékits for some strange reason._ _While Dryders are safer and friendlier than Widows, they're still extremely dangerous_

_Pokégirls, mainly because they have the memories of the things they did as Widows, and many, if not all feel remorse for their actions and fear retribution from the survivors of their attacks. This has caused the Dryder to be generally violent and skittish while without a Tamer, it's known that their Feral state is fairly mild, since they seem to be able to better assess threats along with most consequences. A good example of this is the first officially recorded Dryder faced the Widow Slayer, she didn't seem like the brightest Pokégirl on the battlefield, but she was smart enough to know that she was outclassed and would likely die, she promptly ran with high hopes that he'd be too surprised that she could speak to chase her. She was right. Rumors and hearsay of them having a poison equal to or more lethal than HyperVenom haven't helped their outlook, and clearly irritates those out there who've become fans of the breed. Harmless compared to the Widow, the Dryders are still a major threat, thanks to their power, speed, and tendency to make a meal of anything stuck in their web, have a steady bounty and a ranking among the Alpha Level Menaces for the sake of safety and a fair warning to be cautious around them._

_Recently, scientists employed by the WAPL announced that they were doing a year-long research study on Dryders and their potential usefulness. Ten Combat Tamers volunteered to take a Dryder into their harem and be their Tamer. After three months, no problems have been reported, and one Tamer and his group report that they are getting along with their Dryder, whom has been named Gwen, quite well. Still the warning stands for Dryders found in the wild, as the research-study Dryders were captured and calmed by powerful dragon, fighting, and psychic-type Pokégirls in the League's employ. One of the major things that they've discovered is that it's completely IMPOSSIBLE for a Dryder to evolve, or to relapse into a Widow._

_Due to the circumstances of their evolution, and their sheer rarity, it's completely impossible to threshold into a Dryder._

_Yue grabbed her master's wrist, "It doesn't matter now! We need to get out of here!" she urged, about to pull him._

_Trent rested a hand on her's, "Yue... She's too fast, if we move, she'll see us." he whispered._

_His hand was trembling._

_*CRASH!*_

_Yue froze... Staring at his hand._

_Her expression hardened, protecting, "Then I'll lead her away!"_

_He looked up, he couldn't even imagine it, "Yue, No!" he ordered._

_Yue hid her tears as she glared at him, "I want you safe! Yue always protects master!" she shouted, pulling out of his grip she ran back the way she came._

_Trent stared in disbelief, "Yue!"_

_The Dryder pulled her teeth out of the junction of the Ursine's neck, the spider-type bleeding slightly and a bruised leg, but nonetheless spotted a body fleeing._

_Dropping the bear corpse she hissed and charged after her._

_Yue ran as fast as she could, only getting about a hundred yards between her and where Trent was, but nonetheless the Dryder was already behind her._

_The Catgirl looked back just before the Dryder back-armed her sending her through the air and crashing against a tree to her left._

_"Aaahh!" Yue cried out, her right arm taking the brunt of the Dryder's swipe and the crash to the tree, now couldn't move, blood was trickling down her arm as Yue whimpered', her entire right arm was shattered._

_*Schrrk-Schrrk!* Two more string shots and she was pinned to the ground._

_Yue looked through bleary vision as the Dryder gripped her with all four arms and lifted her up, snarling and baring her teeth she dug her teeth into the Catgirl's shoulder._

_"AAARRAAAHH!" Yue screamed as loud as she could, tears streaking down her cheeks as she could only see the sky, her legs kicking but to no avail, the Dryder began to use Drain._

_Yue could feel whatever energy and blood she had begun to exhaust, her vision going black as she began to stop struggling-_

_"HEY!"_

_The Dryder took her teeth away from the Catgirl, turning around._

_Trent glared at her, Yue's Ninjato is his left hand, seething with anger, "LET HER GO!" he yelled._

_The Dryder dropped Yue._

_"WELL? I'M RIGHT HERE!"_

_The Dryder hissed and charged, swiping Trent up with her two right hands Trent yelled as he drove the Ninjato into her left shoulder before breaking the blade off to remain lodged in her shoulder, earning a scowl. Barring her teeth, a certain liquid dripped from her teeth._

_Trent stared in shock, "Hypervenom...?" He whispered._

_Yue stared in horror, sitting up, left hand covering the bite in her right shoulder, she witnessed the Dryder tear into Trent's neck, and his legs twitching as he cried out weakly._

_"TRENT!" she cried, more tears bursting forth as she struggled to breathe, watching Trent's body twitch and hearing him groan as blood splashed to the grass._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hyper Beam!"_

_A yellow chaotic cannon shot past the trees toward the unsuspecting Dryder, shooting into her side, debris shot up._

_"KRRRAAAHHHH!" It screamed, the cannon tearing away one of her legs along with the right side of her arms, her body was pushed off the side of the cliff as it skidded down the steep hill._

_Yue could hardly make sense of anything, four blurs rushed into the area, but she paid them no heed, with Trent as her only concern, Yue struggled to crawl to Trent's body._

_"Kiya! Keep your distance; try to confuse her with your Psychic Illusion! Tashira, stay airborne, keep her attention and time your Hyper Beams! I'll be there soon, go!" A male ordered._

_"Right!" the two Pokegirls chorused as they bounded off the Cliffside after the Dryder. The two humans rushed to Trent's side._

_"He's lost a lot of blood, there's also poison running through his veins!" A female relayed, undoing a hand seal, she took out a scroll and unsealed her medical supplies._

_"We gotta do something!"_

_"I'll try my best."_

_Yue crawled closer, tears streaming down her cheeks due to the immense amount of pain she was in both mentally and physically._

_"Dammit! Naruto, put pressure on his wound!"_

_"Stop," Trent whispered, holding up his hand._

_The blond Tamer glared at him, "What do you mean stop? We need to get you to a hospital!"_

_"You'd do that?" Trent whispered, sputtering blood, "Why? Urgh!... why risk your own lives?"_

_"... Because you need help!" He argued, "It doesn't matter right now you need-"_

_"It does-urgh..."_

_The girl continued to apply healing salves, "What?"_

_"It-.. *Sputter*... does matter." he whispered._

_"Master." Yue whimpered, crawling between the two Tamers she looked upon her Tamer._

_Trent grunted, "Yue... Yue," he whispered gratefully, "Are-Ulgk... you alright?" reaching up with a hand._

_Yue trembled, weak, gripping his hand hopefully she rubbed her cheek against it and forced a smile, "Yes Master-Ggh... I'm fine." she replied, her eyes watered, her smile disappearing the more she looked at him._

_"Hey! You guys are gonna be fine! I'll carry you guys to the nearest hospital!" The blond cut in._

_Trent chuckled, "That's nice... Ughk," he rested himself, showing no motive of trying to survive, "But it's too late... It's hyper venom." he whispered._

_The two Tamers looked as if they didn't understand, but Yue knew what it meant, she gasped and she cried, "No... no," she whimpered, "Why-aah... didn't you run away?" she blubbered, blood and saliva leaking from her mouth._

_"Naruto!"_

_The blond looked at the cliff side, gritting his teeth, he ran, "Hinata, I gotta help them!" he said, "Don't you dare give up!" he yelled at Trent before jumping off the cliff side._

_Trent chuckled, "Funny kid." he choked._

_"You stayed... to save your Pokegirl?" The girl whispered._

_Trent looked over to his Catgirl cradling his hand, his eyes were tender, "I'd..-ggh, do it again." he replied, shutting an eye._

_Yue looked up at him._

_Trent could no longer see, so instead he settled to rest his head up at the sky, "I don't regret this..." he whispered, tears beginning to run down his cheek, but he smiled, "I don't regret becoming a-grrk... A Tamer."_

_He tilted his head last where he saw the girl, "I-I've gotten to-... See a lot of amaz-ggnn-ing things," he looked at her, eyes closed, "Amazing people... you and that kid... tell me why?" he nearly pleaded._

_The female Tamer looked so torn, unable to help, "... Because it was the right thing to do." she answered._

_He was silent, then gave a single, happy nod, "I-if not for this-Ggrrk... I'd not have met you," more tears, happy tears fell down his cheeks, "There still are good people..."_

_"Krrgghk." Yue spat, splotches of blood hit the grass as she tried harder to stay conscious._

_He turned to Yue, "... Yue... Please," he reached for his pocket and pulled out a single Psi Crystal, "Never-grrgh... Change." he begged._

_"I... love..." Trent sputtered, his body going dull, before he stopped moving altogether._

_"Master?" Yue whimpered, the crystal touched her chest as she passed out._ -

Yue shook her head, wiping hot tears away from her eyes at the memory. Silently she looked at her coat of fur, thinking about her evolution and how it healed her wounds, keeping her alive.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and yet all he had been doing for the past half hour was walk up and down one of the trees in the backyard and then walk on top of the pool.

They were difficult at first, not like the first time, but he had struggled slightly as he did the tree-climbing and water-walking exercise. Honestly it had been a while since he had done both he realized, not since his fight with Sasuke.

He had nearly forgotten how much chakra he needed, then applying the steady exertion of chakra to his feet, he had to take ten minutes on both to remember how to do it, and five minutes to maintain control.

He supposed it was beneficial, it helped a little, he was a little better with regaining control of his chakra than he was thirty minutes earlier.

"Very good Naruto-kun!" She encouraged, "You can still focus small amounts of chakra."

Naruto nodded, "Let me guess, the leaf-floating exercise?"

"Exactly!" she brought up a leaf between her fingers cheerily.

Staring at the leaf he sighed and grabbed it, crossing his legs he sat down and concentrated.

Hinata sat down in front of him, "I know you don't like boring training, but this is how it's done Naruto-kun. Lee-kun had to do it when he was going through chakra therapy." she offered optimistically.

"Lee?" Naruto perked up curiously, "I thought bushy-brow couldn't use chakra?"

Hinata stared at him, "Lee can use chakra Naruto, he can still exert it to walk on walls, water and even this exercise. He just can't mold it to perform jutsu." she explained.

"Ah- sorry, I forgot." he apologized, focusing back on the leaf.

He breathed a little harder, as if the air was thin. It was harder than he remembered, but then again he hadn't done this for at least a month now.

Focusing a little harder, and exerting chakra through his palms the leaf began to levitate again and spin.

"Naruto you're exerting more chakra through your right then your left." she helped.

"I am? Oh sorry, ggh!" he narrowed his eyes and stared intently at the leaf trying to get the chakra exertion even on both amounts.

After a minute he finally got the leaf to stop spinning.

Looking over he grunted, "You must be really good at this right Hinata?" chakra out of their palms was their fighting style after all.

Hinata glanced and smiled, "You're right Naruto, but it's expected I suppose. The Hyuuga created the leaf-floating exercise after all."

"Ara? Really?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "Mhm, every Hyuuga must know how to do this exercise by the time their five, it's a basic fundamental for all Hyuuga's." she explained.

Picking up a stray leaf she placed it on her palm, Naruto watched intently.

With a single-hand the leaf floated up, turning her hand sideways she brought up her other hand and placed them a foot apart, "It's necessary for all Hyuuga's to be able to do this." she stated.

Very carefully the leaf floated over to the other side and touched her left palm before floating back to touch her right, then settled in between her palms in midair, "The farther your hands are, the farther you have to extend your chakra which increases the reach of our Jyuuken," she looked over at him with a smile, "You have to encase the leaf with your chakra Naruto-kun, not just exert it to push in on the leaf... Otherwise,"

The leaf fluttered and shook violently before suddenly flying up into the air above them, "It's unstable." she finished, "Neji-nisan was at this level during the Chuunin Exams, while I was only able to get it to half of a foot." she muttered.

Naruto's expression bloomed in amazement, compared to his hands which were cupped so close that he could hardly see the leaf, "Woah, that's amazing Hinata!"

Looking back to his hands he tried to spread a little space between them, but just as it was about to fly off he clamped his hands shut again.

His brows narrowed frustrated, "Mnn- darn..." he growled.

Hinata giggled, scooting closer she took hold of his hands, Naruto looked up, "Huh?"

"Here, let me show you something." she helped, opening his hands she took the leaf and set it on the ground, "Don't just chance it hoping to get it right Naruto-kun, control it." she whispered.

Giving about five inches of space between his hands she smiled, "Exert your chakra evenly, and focus it into a steady stream, not wild and uncontrolled. Condense the chakra, and feel it push against each other, like two magnets of the same side."

She demonstrated by holding both his hands, turning them upright and pushing them together in a prayer position, she pushed his hands to his left, then brought it to his right and then back, "Understand Naruto-kun? It should feel like this only put space between your hands."

Naruto stared at her, his cheeks tinting pink Hinata looked up into his eyes asking if he understood, "Oh-Ah right." he snapped out of it.

His heart beat faster. Exerting chakra he tried to control it, instead of just exerting it, he condensed it, it was trouble at first, he didn't usually play with magnets, but he got what she was saying, his hands had to push from the other, evenly, but it had to be controlled.

It reminded him of the Rasengan in its use of chakra control, grinning in recognition he concentrated.

For a straight hour he had kept at this, and finally Naruto's eyes widened, "He-hey Hinata! I think I got it!"

Curiously she bounded over and peered at his hands; while not perfect he had indeed managed to get the fundamentals of the exercise down, and that in itself deserved praise.

_'Amazing... non-Hyuuga's don't normally pick it up this fast.'_

"That's great Naruto-kun! You're learning much quicker than I expected!" she cheered, hugging him.

Naruto blushed, eyes widened as the side of his head pressed against her chest, he cracked a modest embarrassed grin.

TLTLTLT

"Hey Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling tired yet?" He asked from his seated position, still hard at work on the exercise Hinata showed him, and seemed to be gaining significant progress for a first-timer.

Hinata stopped her pacing in front of the blond, and leaned forward to stare at him eye to eye, she pondered, "Tired?... Mm nope! Still wide awake!" she chirped, hopping away.

Naruto sighed.

"Hey Hinata?"

"You ask a lot of questions Naruto-kun." She said wondering, hands behind her back as she took large playful steps at the edge of the tilted courtyard to balance herself.

For the past hour he had been constantly asking her random questions out of sheer boredom, 'Hey Hinata-Hey Hinata.'

His hands were steady, five inches apart they trembled as he pushed, it looked as if he was pushing on an invisible solid object that wouldn't budge.

"Heh, sorry. But this one's important I swear." he laughed.

"Okay then, what is it?"

"How exactly do you control the water?"

Hinata paused, then turned to Naruto, "Why do you want to know that all of a sudden Naruto?" to her memory, she couldn't remember Naruto ever asking her.

"Well I've wanted to know ever since I first saw it." he piped

Hinata's cheeks quickly heated up, "O-oh... I see."

Naruto blushed, "Remember? Back when we had Tashira that first month? When we were sleeping in the woods in Edo, I remember I woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the restroom," He said slightly ashamed, "I saw you training on that river naked. You did some cool movements and then the water went 'Whoosh!' and floated around you in a sphere and then did some other amazing stuff, it was really awesome."

Hinata nodded, "I remember Naruto-kun, you tripped and almost got washed down the river."

Naruto looked back down to his exercise, "Ever since then I had been wondering what my affinity was and still don't know," he reminisced, "I asked you and you said the easy way to find out was having one of those special chakra papers."

Naruto then raised a brow, "It didn't look like you were performing a jutsu, also you didn't make any hand signs or say anything."

Hinata walked over, "I was trying to control my affinity, by practicing nature manipulation." She answered, sitting down in front of him.

Naruto raised a brow, "Nature manipulation?" he supposed he should've asked her about this the day after he found out.

Hinata smiled innocently, '_I guess I'll have to start from the beginning with him.'_

"Well, nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control. It involves molding and defining one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics." she explained.

Slowly Naruto nodded, "Okay, but what does it do?"

"It's how we use jutsu Naruto-kun," at his confused expression she elaborated, "Nature transformation is one of two methods for creating a technique, the other being shape transformation. From what Kurenai-sensei told me, it's how Kakashi-sensei created his famous Jutsu: Raikiri."

Naruto leaned forward in interest, "Wait- so, by using either nature manipulation or shape manipulation Shinobi are able to create techniques!-?"

Hinata nodded, now he was catching on, "Yes. Kakashi's Raikiri is created from both. He used nature manipulation which is his affinity: lightning, Raiton (**Lightning Release**), and used shape manipulation to condense and compact the lightning to be used with his hand."

Naruto's eyes widened as he grinned, "Hahaa! That is so awesome! So the Rasengan was created with shape transformation right?" at Hinata's confirmation he began to fidget excitedly, two of the strongest Jutsu's he knew of!

"That's right, it takes extreme concentration to use even one of these, and even fewer can use both transformations." Hinata explained.

"There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, and these five types are the foundation of all elemental Ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another," Raising her hand she counted them off, "Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water, and with each of these elements allow for Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, and Suiton techniques."

Pushing her fingers together at the memory Hinata lost her mirth, "I'm trying to master water manipulation, Suiton (**Water Release**) and once I figure out how to manipulate water, I can then move on to be a more advanced user: Being able to create my own water... by turning my chakra into water."

Naruto's head snapped up, "Huh? You can do that?"

Hinata nodded, "I've seen it, on a B-rank mission with Team 8 we ran into rogue mist ninja and one of them could turn their limbs into masses of water." she said in memory.

"I asked Kurenai-sensei about it after we finished the mission and she explained nature and shape manipulation to us. And allowed us each to find out what affinity we possessed after some pleading." she closed her hands into fists, "It's much more difficult to create water you can't see than to manipulate what is already available."

Hinata unconsciously smiled, "But when I found out that my affinity was water I couldn't have been more happy. Because out of the five elements, water is one of the most versatile of the five, Suiton techniques can not only change shape but state as well, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. Contrary to other elemental attacks, water causes internal damage rather than external." perfect for incorporating it with the Hyuuga's Jyuuken.

"Whoa, so Kurenai taught you guys how to do nature manipulation?"

She blinked, "Huh? Oh no, Kurenai-sensei said it was too difficult and dangerous for Gennin only a few months out of the academy to be messing with, and that it was something we would get more familiar with once becoming Chuunin." she replied.

Naruto blanched, "But, how did you get so good then Hinata?"

Hinata tapped her fingers together with a nervous smile, "I taught myself actually."

She had expected Naruto to say something, but looking up she saw him stare at her in awe.

Quickly her face heated up as she bit her lip nervously, "What?" she murmured wondering what it was that she'd said.

"Hinata that's amazing! I'm lucky to have you telling me this stuff!" He complimented with a wide grin.

Hinata blushed bashfully, "Thank you Naruto-kun!" she smiled.

Naruto sat back in thought, '_I was a real idiot back then... Nature and shape manipulation... I remember now, and I finally realize what Jiraiya was trying to say,' _The Yondaime had planned on combining the pinnacle of shape and nature manipulation with that Jutsu, the Rasengan, but never got to.

Looking down at his hands focusing on exerting chakra he narrowed his eyes, '_The Jutsu wasn't even complete and it's already an insanely strong and legendary Jutsu... Could I?'_

Naruto sighed, "I think I'm ready to try that leaf-floating exercise again."

Putting a leaf into the palm of his hands he lifted his other hand five inches over it and focused.

The leaf slowly levitated in between his hands and unlike all the other times when he believed he had gotten it right, the leaf remained still.

Naruto was breathless, Hinata's smile bloomed. Slowly he turned his hands side by side and let the leaf float between them in midair.

Naruto stared at it, "Whoa..." he whispered in amazement.

"You did it Naruto-kun!" Hinata congratulated, '_Amazing, he's already mastered it to this level.'_

But Naruto seemed to be in a trance of his own, utterly enveloped in what he was doing he stared at the leaf intently, both curious and determined.

'_An affinity allows someone to master an element much easier than the rest of the chakra natures, the nature we're born with allows us to create our own jutsu with it, both with our chakra... and with that nature..'_

The leaf began to shake just a little, but Hinata noticed it immediately, "Naruto? What are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes and concentrated his chakra, forcing more out to pressure it, and unconsciously his chakra began to become sharper as the pressurized chakra emitted a small breeze.

_'What's happening?' _Hinata's Byakugan came to life.

Chakra was being forced through and he was compacting it, the breeze slowly picked up, enough to make the leaf flutter and to slowly wave both her and Naruto's clothes and hair.

Naruto concentrated on the leaf.

"Naruto-kun be careful, don't force too much chakra-"

"Gah!" Naruto cried out.

The leaf was sliced to little pieces, the condensed chakra burst from being pressured too much releasing small violent winds cutting his bottom palm open.

Hinata gasped using an arm to shield herself, the small winds merely tore a few tears into their clothes.

Staring in shock Hinata looked at Naruto, he held his right bleeding hand, hissing at the sting.

"What _was_ that Naruto?"

Grunting he shook his hand to try and ease the sting, "It was an accident... When I was doing the leaf-floating exercise with my clones, one of them accidentally cut the leaf, at first I thought it was chakra... but now," he stared at his bleeding palm, "Now I think it's because my affinity is actually wind."

He could at least remember what each element was capable of... and wind chakra was performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. He had entertained the thought ever since that tiny cut had been made on the leaf months ago.

Slowly Naruto grinned as he looked up at Hinata, "Hahaa! Who would've thought I'd turn out to have wind as my affinity?" he laughed.

'_Me.' _Hinata looked at his hand in concern, "But- your hand, maybe we should take some time to rest."

Naruto glanced at the cut on his palm, "What this? Please, this is only a little cut." he waved off reaching for his pouch he unsealed a healing salve.

With a run over with his salve-covered finger, his cut healed with a hiss. Shaking his hand he opened and closed it experimentally.

Naruto grinned as he showed her the bloody but healed palm, "See? All better."

Hinata sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind, "Fine Naruto, but we're going to have to take it slow; you're trying to run before you can crawl."

"I could say the same about you." Naruto smirked earning a mini-glare.

It was almost two in the morning so Naruto had to deal with something small for tonight.

"Okay Naruto, blow out these torches and then we can call it a night and head to bed." Hinata gestured to one of the four torches at the corners of the courtyard.

Naruto scratched his head, standing three feet from the torch, "Alright, sounds easy enough." he narrowed his eyes in determination, all he had to do was exert his chakra and turn it into wind chakra and put out the flame.

Putting his hands at the sides of the flame he focused on exerting chakra. It was just like the leaf floating exercise, encase the flame, then turn the chakra into wind.

The chakra wouldn't affect the flame as it had no elemental or physical properties, so while it would be encased in chakra, it would still burn, this relied purely on Nature transformation.

Perhaps she should've told him to blow out one torch. That night Naruto stumbled in exhaustion as he carried a sleeping Hinata to bed at five in the morning.

He fell asleep with a stupid grin, finally he knew his affinity.

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_- Yue opened her eyes, and in the next she shot up in panic. Looking around she saw four strangers sitting around her._

_Her hand darted to her neck, only to find that there was no wound, her arm wasn't shattered. Looking around she began to breathe harder._

_She was inside a tent._

_The female Tamer was at her side, "It's okay, you're safe." she comforted._

_"W-what happened?" Yue stuttered fearfully, looking at her, "Trent... Trent." she mumbled looking at her hands._

_Her eyes widened, fur was now all over her body! Different purple shades of fur reminiscent of a Tigress._

_Her heavy breathing slowly began to die down in memory... Trent evolved her to keep her from dying._

_The sixteen year old female Tamer looked at her seriously, "You're not injured, he saved you. But still, we should get you to the nearest Pokecenter to make sure you're okay."_

_Pokecenter... Months in storage... Alone._

_Yue's eyes widened in fear, staring at Hinata, "I-I don't want to go," she refused, sitting up further, "I want Trent, I-I want my Tamer!" she cried, tears beginning to build in her eyes, "Don't make me go back, I don't want to go back!" she cried, tears spilling over._

_The male, and their two Pokegirls watched silently, remorse and sorrow in their eyes as they watched Yue begin to bawl._

_"Give him b-back," she blubbered, whimpering she was pulled into the girl's arms, Yue let loose, crying into her shoulder for all it was worth._

_Trent was gone..._

_TLTLTLT_

_Yue woke up, lying on her side she saw the tent's exit, the cover zipped down so she could see the outside._

_The Cheshire simply laid there, she was wrapped in a sleeping bag for warmth, trying to understand, her eyes were red and puffy with tears she had cried._

_Staring outside she could see that it was night, the stars outside, the tree's and even the campfire with four individuals sitting outside._

_"She's awake."_

_"I know." she replied._

_Five minutes passed before Yue slowly sat up, expressionless, her mouth opened in disbelief. Yue simply looked around, then down at her arms again._

_Sure enough, she had fur all over her body now, naked as well she noticed._

_A small hiccup escaped, Yue wanted to cry, but her body spared none, instead what her body did was grumble._

_Yue's face morphed into severe sorrow and regret as memories came to her._

_Before she could delve it depression she heard the tent unzipping, her head snapped up._

_It was the female Tamer, blue eyes and dark hair, the sixteen year old was carrying a plastic plate of food._

_"You must be hungry." she said, placing the food in her lap, "You should eat, keep your strength up."_

_Yue stared warily at the female, and then looked down at the food in her lap. Without a word she began to eat._

_TLTLTLT_

**_... Two Days Later..._**

_Yue stared at the ceiling of her tent, motionless, expressionless, simply nothing. The scenario of that Dryder and Trent's death replayed over and over._

_The words 'I love you' that use to hold such meaning to Yue was painfully ripped away. What did anything matter now?_

_Two full days had passed since the female had offered her that food that night. Each night she would come in, speak to her even if Yue didn't reply, gave her water and food and left._

_Yue spent countless hours staring at nothing and trying to comprehend what happened, how to cope with this..._

_No matter how much she just wanted to die, to disappear, one thing kept her from doing anything about it, Trent's last words._

_To never change._

_He gave his life for her, made sure that she'd live, and begged her to not regret anything she had done._

_She wouldn't end it all because she would be disobeying her Master... To squander his efforts to protect her, that was worse than her desire to end the pain._

_The Cheshire dwelled on these emotions and memories that fourth day, from morning to night. Until finally the four strangers who had given their lives for her and Trent were once again sitting around that campfire cooking their catch of fruits, fish and rabbits._

_She could hear them babble these past few days, she didn't care to listen however, whether it about her, what happened, or their plans._

_But she knew she needed to recover... for Trent's sake._

_She moved like as if it had been her first time, her hand fumbled and shook when she unzipped the tent, her first steps shaky, foreign and clumsy, and as the four turned to watch her walk over to them, they kept silent._

_Yue slowly sat down on a log around the fire, glancing cautiously to her left, the Dracass gave her a nod of acknowledgment._

_She looked to her right; the Kitsune carefully offered her a plate of food, a gentle smile on her muzzle as she did so._

_Yue stared, then slowly took the food, "... T-thank you." her voice cracked, she hadn't spoken in two days._

_The two Tamers watched her with concern._

_TLTLTLT_

**_... Next Morning..._**

_Yue's ear twitched, hearing the zipper come undone from another tent outside she opened her eyes._

_From the light, it was early in the morning. She could hear those people walking around outside._

_"Hinata, we already lost a few days," Yue listened intently, the voice wasn't the female Tamer's, and it sounded too tough for the Kitsune, she guessed it was the Dracass, "We need to get moving soon before the trail goes cold."_

_Yue stared, her muscles slowly growing tense._

_"No," the female Tamer refused, "We're not leaving yet."_

_"Hinata's right." The male encouraged, "It doesn't matter how long it takes. We're not leaving until she's better." He stated._

_"But-... She's Tamerless, and she doesn't want to go to a PokéCenter. We can't stay here forever." She sounded impatient, pleading._

_"Tashira," Hinata started gently, "I understand... what these people did, you want to make them pay... I want you to think how important that is to you, we won't let you down." she explained._

_The Dracass was silent, the shuffling of steps across the grass, "You're right... I'm sorry."_

_Yue's muscles began to relax. Why, that was all she wondered, why did these guys care about her well-being so much?_

_Trent was right about them... Good people._

_Yue went back to sleep with a grateful smile, a tear dampening her fur._

_TLTLTLT_

_*Zzziiipp*_

_Yue slowly looked up, blinking away her sleep, she saw the Kitsune coming into her tent. Sitting up Yue looked around in confusion, seeing that it was night outside._

_"How are you doing?" The Kitsune asked, sitting at her side with a genuine concerned smile._

_Yue didn't say anything._

_The fox-type looked around, before coming back to her, "My Tamer probably wouldn't like me sharing this with you, but..."_

_Yue stared at her questioningly._

_The Kitsune looked at her with sorrow, "I'm sorry about what happened to your Tamer. I can understand what it's like to lose someone that close to you." she spoke._

_Yue's ears lowered in sadness, but continued to look at The Kitsune in confusion._

_"Believe it or not, each of us have been through a dark time before in our lives... Before we found each other that is." she muttered._

_There was something in the Kitsune's eyes, a memory, "I lost my mother and sisters when I was a Pokékit. I was the only one who made it out alive." she explained._

_Yue's eyes widened, sorrow and sympathy filling her emotions as she listened to the Kitsune's past intently._

_As she finished, Yue found her head lowering, "... I'm sorry." she whispered._

_The Kitsune looked at her seriously, "Don't say that, it's not you who should be feeling sorry," she replied, resting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "If you ever need someone to talk to, we're all here for you."_

_And then she left._

_TLTLTLT_

**_... Six Days Later..._**

_Six days had passed since the Kitsune's confession. While Yue had known that these people were hospitable, until that day, she hadn't been comfortable with them._

_However, since then she had forced herself to leave the tent, to pursue the Kitsune and ask questions on how she managed to cope, and grew even more intrigued at the mention that the rest bore similar troubles._

_She simply walked with them; listened as they talked to her to make sure she was alright, uttering an occasional word every now and then._

_Yue could feel the good aura surrounding them, the kind that Trent had undoubtedly felt when they had come to their aid._

_She had grown... comfortable with their presence, attached even. These people were the last ones to gain Trent's approval, so in turn the Cheshire felt connected to them._

_As she took the extra training uniform Hinata spared her last night, she exited the tent that morning with a solemn expression._

_The four looked up at her questioningly._

_Yue gave a shaky breath, "What happened to Trent's body?" she asked, her voice trembling._

_Hinata and Naruto glanced to each other before the blond Tamer pointed south. Yue followed his finger and looked on, about three miles away was the cliff side where Trent had been bitten, and even higher, at the rock wall where the Dryder faced the Ursine, at the top, the very precipice of the rock structure, was a small dot._

_Yue felt her body tense, but nonetheless looked down into her palms. For the first time she felt the strange new energy course through her, within a flash she was gone._

_The Cheshire opened her eyes, coming to at the rock wall, the entrance to the cave, and a decaying bear-corpse off to the side._

_Yue looked around silently, then looked up, atop the rock precipice, she was gone again._

_There... Before her was a coffin made of stone, stacked around and over his body to make his grave, at the edge of the rock cliff side._

_Yue was breathless, unconsciously holding her breath; she walked to the foot of the coffin, staring at it so strangely._

_The Cheshire stood still, waiting at the bed of her Tamer's coffin, she didn't say a word. All through the morning, to the evening, and nearing dawn she stood there in respect of her master._

_Her ears twitched, but she didn't turn, knowing that it was the female and male Tamers climbing up the stone structure._

_They stood with her; the sun had begun to descend._

_She softly rested her hand on top of Trent's grave, not even noticing that her tears began to drip onto the coffin, "... Rest well... Master." she whispered._

_Yue wiped away her tears in acceptance, slowly turning around to see their saddened faces._

_She calmed herself, gaining composure, "What happened to that Dryder?" she sniffled, a hardened expression upon her._

_The blond looked at her, "We managed to kill her." he answered positively._

_Yue was quiet, lowering her head, "May I see it?" she pleaded._

_He and the girl glanced at each other before she nodded. The blond teen took out a scroll, and strangely unsealed the Dryder's head from that night._

_Yue stared at the head, even held it, and as thirty minutes passed of looking at the Pokegirl she sighed... in relief, "Thank you." she muttered, handing the head back to him._

_She could let Trent rest with no regrets._

_TLTLTLT_

_That night Yue gratefully received the beef soup with a thank you. She ate slowly, deep in contemplation, she thought seriously about what she would do._

_"Are you alright?" The girl... Hinata, asked._

_Yue glanced, "Thank you... Hinata, for not taking me to a PokéCenter,"_

_Hinata looked over at her, "Do you... have problems with PokéCenters?" she approached gently._

_Yue stared at her for a moment, "When I was first captured... I was given to the town's professor... But..." Yue looked into her soup in memory, "I spent months on that storage shelf, doing nothing... Feeling like I'd go insane." she remembered the countless days she spent trying to pass the time, months felt like years._

_Then she smiled, "Trent... My Tamer: He had just turned eighteen, and out of all the pokégirls, he chose me."_

_She didn't know why, but she found herself telling her story to these... Kind-hearted strangers. Everything that she and Trent had been through, she retold it all, leading up to the night of the Dryder attack._

_All except Trista's theories that is, she didn't think that she could retell it as eloquently as she did._

_Yue was tired of crying, but she found it beginning to surface again, "That night... *Sniff* I'm grateful that you tried your best to save him," she looked at all of them, "All of you... thank you."_

_She began to whimper, her voice cracking, "And thanks for saving me... *Sniff* for... Taking care of me." she teared up, her bowl of soup trembled due to her shakiness._

_Fear began to well up at what this would eventually mean; her last Taming was two weeks ago..._

_They did look sympathetic, but Yue gave a shaky, begging look to Hinata, "I think you're Dracass said it best. I'm Tamerless... And *Sniff* I don't want to go back to a PokéCenter." she whimpered._

_She wiped her tears, the grateful nod Trent gave to Hinata when she answered him._

_Yue looked at her, "You have his heart, you're caring, gentle... and kind." Yue complimented, placing her bowl of soup on the ground she got off the log and onto her knees._

_Hinata stared in shock as the Cheshire bowed before her, "I know it's not fair to ask..." she looked up at her, "But please, let me join your harem."_

_"But why?" Tears were welling up in Hinata as she stared uncomprehendingly._

_Yue touched her forehead to Hinata's toes, "You're the only Tamer I want... I don't want to be alone again... You and him, your pokégirls even, are good people," she explained, crying into the dirt, "Master always said that good people were rare, a-and out of everyone... you were the last to earn his approval." she answered._

_Yue flinched when Hinata touched her shoulder, looking up Hinata had tears of her own as she brought Yue into her arms._

_TLTLTLT_

_"Master?"_

_"Please Yue, don't call me master. Call me Hinata."_

_"... Hinata? I wish to travel back to my hometown... To tell Trent's parents about the incident."_

_"Of course Yue."_

_"Hinata's right," Naruto nodded, "They have the right to know."_

_"... Thank you... So much."_

* * *

Xx

xX

Xx

* * *

_~Yawn~_

Pokegirls littered the building, headed to the showers, headed downstairs for breakfast, or headed outside for regular morning routine.

Jiroshi sat down on the couch yawning.

"Morning master!" Arimi chirped, kissing him on the cheek before she headed out for morning yoga.

"Ah good morning Arimi." he returned, turning on the television. Four other of his pokégirls joined him on the couches, snack or various breakfast in hand.

"Enjoy your sleep master?" Anya inquired the Atelesona sitting at his left.

"Not likely, last night was Riza and Suya's night." Kawana cut in, the Hottie sitting at his right.

The Whorizard and Sayjin grinned and smirked as they stretched comfortably on the couch.

Jiroshi laughed, "Of course I'm well rested Kawana dear, fully prepared for the day!"

"Huh, guess we shouldn't hold back anymore." Suya grunted sourly as if a jab at her pride.

"You perverts making adult jokes?" Kitsuto grumbled, walking into the living room with a bowl of cereal, Kyu at his side eating away at a bag of jerky.

"Not at all, just about the sex last night." Riza waved off.

Kitsuto raised a grossed brow, "Oh is that all?" he glanced at the master pervert, then shrugged, "Mustn't have been a long discussion then."

"Pwhehehee!" Sei and Nyana giggled, the Foxx and Boobcat holding their stomachs.

Jiroshi waved him off, "Hush boy, what's this?" turning up the television.

"In recent news, patrol has yet to find out the identity of- what dog-types that had been tracking their scent say- the seven criminals that destroyed a large portion of the border gate between Blood and Crescent Moon nine days ago. Pokegirls and guards on patrol claim three of them were human in the company of four pokégirls, one assumed to be a dragon-type due to the Hyper-Beam that destroyed an area of the border."

Kitsuto and Kyu tensed as they stared at the TV.

"Nine days ago?" Anya muttered, wasn't that when Kitsuto came back?

Jiroshi shook his head, "Destroyed part of the border, those ferals." he muttered.

Kitsuto reached for the remote, "Hey uh- why don't we change it to something interesting, Nya-Nya the Cat-type's about to come on." The student suggested.

Jiroshi pulled it out of his reach.

"Kitsuto you hate that show." Nyana reminded.

His Kyuubi stepped forward earnestly, "Then how about the Sex Battles?" Kyu proposed nervously.

"It's too early for that." Sei rejected, even a firefox like her had her moods for that, and early in the morning wasn't for that.

Kawana narrowed her eyes, staring at the television, "Think, nine days ago there were three Tamers who crossed the border, and one of them had a dragon-type that could use Hyper-Beam."

Kitsuto felt himself begin to sweat.

Deep in thought the silent Air Maiden raised her head, "I think I might-"

_"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!_" A sudden scream rang throughout the entire complex, interrupting everyone's train of thought.

In a flash, all of Jiroshi's pokégirls were up, with years of training and discipline, were ready for anything.

Kitsuto blinked, "That sounded like Myrel?"

Jiroshi snapped to Kitsuto, "Really?... Damn that made me jump." he muttered, putting down his hand formation already preparing a spell, canceling, he sat back down.

"Oh." His Pokegirls reciprocated as they all slowly sat back down.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata ran from their room, rushing through the corridors as pokégirls gave way for them to pass.

Panicked, Naruto and Hinata burst into the room, kunai and shuriken drawn, "What happened! Are you okay?-!" They yelled, ready for a battle if necessary.

"Bwahahahaha!" Tashira bellowed, laughing her ass off as if she was told the funniest thing in the world.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata grunted, confused.

Myrel was at the foot of the bed, on her feet, arms shielding her chest as she glared death at Yue.

Kiya was sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eyes, "Huh? Wha's going on?" she yawned.

Naruto and Hinata's adrenaline slowly died, "W-what happened? What was that scream?" Hinata asked concerned slowly concealing their weapons.

"It was her! That damn Cheshire!" Myrel growled.

"Yue?" Naruto muttered confused, the two looking to see Yue tasting the aftertaste in her mouth in confusion, still not fully aware of what was happening, "Nya?"

The Dracona turned to Naruto, "Look what she did!" she yelled, only for Tashira to laugh louder as Myrel dropped her arms to her side.

Naruto and Hinata stared, slowly their lips twitched upward.

Hinata hid her growing smile.

_*Snicker*_

She began to giggle as Naruto tried to hide his snickering but it was too much, soon they too burst out laughing, "Hahahaaha!"

Myrel stared at them humiliated, embarrassed and in disbelief, "This isn't funny! I wake up and She's trying to suck me dry like I'm a fucking Milktit! What the Hell?-!" she roared.

The Dracona's right nipple, along with a little more around it was now dark black purple. Her natural unmolested left nipple was thankfully unsucked and remained violet blue atop her golden tinted scale-skinned mound.

"Hah! Black nipple!" Kiya snarked, yipping and laughing as she pointed to her wet saliva covered bruised and sensitive nipple.

"Yue _~Giggle~_ why did you do... This to Myrel?" Hinata asked through her fit of giggles trying to calm down.

Yue looked flustered, "I-I thought she was Tashira, I didn't mean to-!" she exclaimed ashamed, still licking her lips and tasting the aftertaste.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing, "Alright come on take a shower, training starts after breakfast." he ordered through boistures of howls as he left, Hinata following him still giggling.

"Right." The three echoed obediently with a determined nod, starting to get up.

"Wha-?" Myrel's jaw dropped seeing Kiya walk past her.

"You can't be serious!-? You're not punishing her?-! My whole tit's numb dammit!" she complained, violated and furious as Yue followed Kiya out the room.

"Oh boo-hoo~" Tashira teased, flicking the Dracona's black nipple with a chuckle. Myrel covering it with a pained groan, glaring at Tashira.

"I guess you just made her into a real close friend, she likes you!" she taunted.

Myrel growled still blushing, "Rrgh shut it Tashira!"

* * *

"What?"

Tashira, Yue and Kiya stared at Naruto and Hinata in confusion, standing before them out in the courtyard.

"You... want us to learn how to do the three chakra exercises?" Tashira repeated, confused just by hearing it.

Hinata gave a definite nod, "The fastest way to learn how to better control your energy is through the Tree-climbing, Water-walking, and the Leaf-floating exercises. Through this you can better execute your techniques faster and more precisely, not only that, you can build on it, adding more or using less energy on a technique to increase or decrease it's strength and size."

Putting her hands on her hips she smiled, "Each of you have the basic ability of channeling, summoning, or suppressing energy, but with these exercises you'll have more control over it."

Kiya stared, "But, we don't exactly have chakra, are you sure it'll work for us?"

Hinata turned to Naruto, "Naruto?"

Walking forward, arms folded contemplatively, he narrowed his brows, "As far as I've come to understand it, all energy-types have the same fundamental uses: Channeling, Suppressing and Controlling. Even further by practicing control they can use the energy to manipulate, expel or gravitate. The three exercises should apply for every energy type, despite us developing these exercises first through chakra: tree-climbing, water-walking, and leaf-floating is indeed the fastest method we know that gives you the ability to control your energy and, theoretically, should work regardless of whatever energy you use." he finished.

"Eh?" Looking up he blinked at their dropped jaws, and wide eyes, "... What?"

"Since when did you find the time to figure all this out?" Tashira asked.

"You didn't know the first thing about other energies a few days ago?" Kiya questioned surprised.

Blinking slowly at the memory, Naruto blushed, grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"Unfortunately not." Yue answered.

Hinata gave a bright smile, "Naruto and Kitsuto shared a spiritual connection, I'm assuming it's because they are counterparts and basically, the same in spirit. This connection allowed the other to live through the other's life within seconds," Hinata interrupted, at the uncomprehending stares pushing her fingers together in boredom, "So... Whatever Kitsuto knew Naruto now essentially knows which includes this world's energies."

Naruto stood awkwardly, "Yeah what she said."

They blanched and sat in disbelief for all of three seconds.

"... Cool!" Kiya Awed.

"Let's just get on with the training." Tashira grumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Hold on. About these exercises, how difficult are they and how long would it take to master each one?" Yue inquired.

"The tree-climbing exercise is the easiest and took about a week to get the hang of, and then the water-walking and that took about three days, and as for the leaf-exercise I got the hang of that in about a good two weeks." Naruto answered.

Tashira frowned, "We don't exactly have that kind of time."

Naruto looked sheepish, "I have horrible chakra control, and also my team and I didn't have our Sensei to supervise us, not to mention Sakura wouldn't give me any help. Hinata?"

Hinata counted off her fingers, "One hour for tree-climbing, three for water-walking, and... five minutes for leaf-floating?" tapping her chin in thought.

"Holy Milktit!" Kiya blurted.

"Haha- Naruto must've been really bad!" Tashira laughed.

"Hey!"

Hinata brightened, "Well with any luck it'll take two days at the most, we've been teaching you girls to suppress and channel energy for months so it should be easier for you then it was for Naruto!" she chirped.

"Hah." Tashira snarked

"Hmph." Naruto shut his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yue nodded, "Where should we start? More importantly, how is it done?"

"We'll start with those trees," Hinata pointed toward the six trees thirty yards back, "In order to do this training you have to focus a fixed amount of energy to the bottom of your feet and climb the tree without using your hands. If the stream of energy is too weak, you'll fall. If it's too strong, you'll be blown off."

"No problem." Tashira smirked

TLTLTLT

"Dah!"

Kiya couldn't help but burst out laughing this time, "That makes thirty!"

Tashira grunted, back against the grass, legs up against the tree; she glared up at the tree she took to.

Yue grunted, landing back on her feet she immediately ran for the tree again.

"You almost got halfway up that time Tashira!" Hinata cheered.

Myrel walked around the building toward the courtyard, rubbing her left mound through her clothes where her bruised nipple was, it still ached, a sour frown on her draconic face.

The Dracona stopped massaging her bruised breast once she looked up, then blinked, her feet stopped walking the moment she saw those three pokégirls trying to run up a tree, '_What in the... what are they trying to do?'_

Crossing her arms Myrel raised a brow, spying Naruto standing a little ways away observing, the Dracona made her way over to him.

"What are they trying to do?"

Naruto glanced over, then smiled as he turned back, "Training."

Myrel snapped to the short blond, "_This_ is training?"

He chuckled, "Anything to improve yourself can be considered training Myrel." looking up at her.

She looked confused, but didn't say anything, instead she turned back to watch Kiya be blown away from the tree halfway up all of a sudden, a flicker of intrigue lit in her eyes, '_... Training._'

Naruto slowly smiled knowingly as he looked up at Myrel who seemed glued to what the three were doing, "You wanna give it a try?"

"Huh?" Myrel's eyes widened as she stared at him, "Me?"

"Of course you." Naruto chuckled.

The Dracona shied away, "Well... -erm, I don't know what they're doing." She muttered, using her hand to rub her other arm.

"It's a training method called the tree-climbing exercise; basically you focus energy to the bottom of your feet to walk up the tree. It's supposed to help you control the flow of your energy better."

"Walk up a tree using energy to stick to the surface? I-I've never heard of such a thing." Myrel became noticeably interested.

"I could show you. Walk you through the steps." He encouraged.

Myrel's cheeks reddened, her tail waved nervously, "Really?... but why, I'm not even your pokégirl." She muttered reluctantly.

Naruto laughed softly, "You don't have to belong to me in order for me to help you ya know? If you want to try the training you can, and I'll gladly help you."

The dragon-type shifted, glancing at the three pokégirls for a moment, then hesitantly looked down at Naruto's grinning face.

_*Cough*_ awkwardly she scratched her head, "-Well... how do you-I mean-"

Naruto watched her in amusement, "... Heheh, come on I'll teach you." he gestured.

Hinata couldn't help but stare foreignly, for the past three hours she watched _Myrel _voluntarily try to do this exercise with them and it just seemed... so alien to her.

Wasn't anywhere near getting the hang of it, in fact she couldn't make past the first five steps up the tree, but no matter what Naruto was there to encourage her. It was truly a spectacle seeing how much her crush's words gave Myrel the determination to try again and again.

Kiya and the others were shocked when Myrel had walked up to a tree beside them, but slowly they got use to it, then began joking, taunting, but also encouraging and cheering her on.

Hinata smiled to herself stupidly, '_I really need to stop doubting him. He got her to open up... just like he said he would.' _She thought, you think she would've learned when he surprisingly became Gennin at the last minute, or him passing the test during the Chuunin exams, or his match against Kiba and Neji... Or any other doubtful obstacle he came to, Naruto always proved her thankfully wrong.

She had nearly sprung forth and clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth when he blabbered to Myrel about chakra... and jutsu... and techniques, all as he helped her try to focus her energy.

To the Hyuuga's great confusion Myrel didn't seem surprised, like she knew what he was talking about; she'd have to ask him about that later.

Calming herself she returned to watching Tashira and Yue, slowly she smiled and felt her body warm up at the sight of Yue finally getting the hang of it.

Yue inwardly gleamed as she slowly, euphorically, walked up the tree. She had finally mastered it! It felt amazing, her energy was being exerted at a calm, rhythmic rate to stay attached to the tree, _'Amazing... So we truly can train to master things we weren't supposed to do.'_

After so many tries, trying to find the middle ground of how much energy she needed to focus. When she finally stuck to the tree she slowly, and shakily began to ascend, now halfway up.

"Heheh! Nice going Yue!" Kiya called over from the tallest branch on her tree.

Yue's eyes were narrowed in concentration as she looked up at the Kitsune whom managed to master the technique within the first hour.

A small spark of anger lit up within her.

_- Kiya turned and grabbed her shoulder, "Please stop Yue, you're going to hurt yourself." she pleaded. -_

Her glare vanished, replaced by surprise, surprise at herself. Her tight fist slowly unfurled, the memory told her to reconsider her emotions.

Taking a second look at her _sister's _supportive expression she smiled hesitantly, returning to the task at hand... Her anger replaced by determination.

At the tallest branch she remained silent, panting, and resolved to watching Tashira's progress.

Twenty minutes of continuous tries, Tashira finally, purely by chance as well, guessed the correct amount of energy to exert to stay attached to the tree, perhaps trying over and over again constantly without rest for three straight hours experimenting with how much or how little energy to focus, she was bound to get the right one eventually.

Taking five more minutes Tashira familiarized herself with exactly how much energy that was before finally she too managed to master the exercise as well.

Tashira panted, covered in sweat, leaning against the tree out of breath, "See?... Piece of cake." she gasped.

"Yeah, just like a pro, you showed that tree!" Kiya teased landing on the ground in front of her chosen tree.

"The important thing is that she managed to do it." Yue reasoned as she landed lightly on her feet without a sound.

Kiya blinked, glancing at Yue in surprise. Making eye contact, Yue blushed and lowered her head.

Slowly, the Kitsune quirked a small smile.

Yue turned to look over, expression curious as she watched Naruto and Myrel walk over to the three, Hinata walking over as well, "Great job girls, much faster than the average Gennin!" Hinata congratulated.

"Only our year wasn't filled with average Gennin." Naruto muttered under his breath with a laugh.

Kiya huffed, "Still faster than your time."

Naruto blushed scratching his head with a sheepish grin.

Myrel grunted rubbing and rotating her bruised shoulder, falling one too many times for one day she opted to simply observe from now on.

Tashira crossed her arms and looked at the Dracona, "So what made you come out of your cave on your own?"

Everyone turned to Myrel.

Myrel blanched, "No reason... I just wanted to see what you guys were doing." she explained.

"Fair enough." Tashira shrugged.

Hinata clapped, "Ja! We're all glad you are interested in the training Myrel-chan! In any case we should move on to the next exercise!" Hinata voiced.

Yue nodded, although curious, "Where are we going to practice the water-walking Hinata?" the Cheshire questioned.

Naruto recovered, smirking, "Simple, the lake outside of town. 'Member Kiya? The river you were ogling when we first saw Kitsuto's home? It leads to the lake Jiroshi takes his girls to, that'll be the perfect place!" He punched a first into his hand excitedly.

Kiya perked up noticeably, "Really! Awesome come on let's go!" she yipped.

Hinata giggled, seeing Tashira and Yue's eyes begin to gleam at being able to get out of town and roam the grass hills and the lake.

_'Well, they have been cooped up in this mansion ever since we got here, they deserve this.' _Hinata had to remind herself, pokégirls still had the instincts and behavior of animals, what Kiya had said about wanting to go out for a walk came back to memory.

Tashira grinned, "Well what are we waiting for? It's already eleven."

Nodding they headed out.

"Myrel you coming?" Naruto called over.

Myrel stared in shocked stupidity, but quickly she found herself running to catch up.

* * *

_Yip! *Bounce* Yip! *Bounce* Yip!_

Myrel sweatdropped, all she could do was watch as Kiya trotted and jumped around yipping excitedly.

About two miles outside of town the group walked calm and precariously, not in any real hurry, they contented themselves with walking through the grass fields. The hills of green stretched for miles, waving back and forth by the easy-going wind, the Kitsune couldn't help but jump around and roll in the grass.

"Heheh! Oh boy, oh boy! Grass, lake, grass, lake!" Kiya yipped, her tail wagging energetically.

"Will you calm down!" Tashira growled, seeing her act as if she was on a sugar high was beginning to get to her.

"I can't help it, look at these fields, I just want to run!" Kiya tittered, eyes gleaming, she hadn't been in any wide open areas for about a week now, seeing the large fields looked inviting.

"Tch." Tashira scoffed as she continued to walk, as for Yue, the Cheshire had been mostly quiet throughout the walk, concentrated, thinking, completely enveloped within her own thoughts.

Looking over to the group walking ahead of her, Kiya's eyes found themselves lingering over to Tashira's easily irritable self. The Kitsune's fur shot out as an idea came to her, a mischievous smirk replaced her excited expression, silently getting onto all fours she stalked close to the grass behind Tashira.

_*Smack!*_

"Ow!" Tashira hissed, her hand went to her stinging butt. Anger flashed in her eyes as she snapped behind her, seeing Kiya crouched ready to flee, a large grin on her face.

Everyone looked at Tashira slightly alarmed, then calmed, Hinata giggling as Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. Yue and Myrel continued watching curiously, and silently.

"Ggrr- You're asking for trouble!" Tashira growled.

"Ooh~ Whatcha gonna do about it!" She stuck out her tongue, turning around she waved her butt tauntingly at the Dracass, "Nananana~!"

Tashira bared her teeth, "Why you!" and off she charged the Kitsune who giggled mischievously and fled on all fours.

"Hahaha! Kiya." Naruto laughed, Hinata giggled along with him as they watched the Dracass chase the Kitsune who yipped teasingly.

Yue stared, her eyes zipping left to right as they ran in circles and around the group. She felt slightly off at the display, how they seemed to be so easily entertained, happy, easy-going.

- _"Haah... Haa, *Gasp!*" Yue couldn't run anymore, leaning over onto her hands and knees she coughed, and gasped for air. Never before had she been through such intense conditioning, especially alongside human who could keep up and even surpass their kind._

_She looked up, they had took their run across the mountainside, surrounded by cliffs, rock walls and pathways, Naruto and Hinata were a sizeable distance ahead, in a race of their own she left her behind along with Tashira and Kiya, however even they were ahead of her by at least a few hundred feet._

_Trying to catch her breath she just looked at the ground, sweat dripping from her damp-furred body._

_"Come on Yue, don't give up!"_

_Yue's head shot up, seeing Kiya headed back for her. The Cheshire stared in silence as the Kitsune ran to her side._

_"K-... *Gasp!* Kiya, what are you doing?" she coughed in confusion._

_She grinned determinedly, "Well I gotta make sure you're still alive, come on only four miles left!"_

_"Four Miles!" She wheezed._

_Kiya ran behind her and pushed her to move, "Come on let's go Yue you got this!"_

_Reluctantly, Yue slowly began to jog, she wasn't use to these 'Weight Seals' it truly made everything so much harder._

_Glancing over to Kiya running by her side, she couldn't help but smile to herself, seeing the Kitsune show her up made her feel the need to compete._

_Grunting she forced herself into a run, to try and at least feel that she could perhaps surpass the Kitsune someday._

_"That's the spirit!" Kiya cheered._ -

The Cheshire lowered her head with a sigh, _'I owe her an apology.'_ ever since she had become aware of how different she was beginning to behave she was wrought with guilt. The recent flashbacks of him... intently focused on getting stronger that she was growing frustrated, agitated, and distant from everyone, it became noticeable just how concerned they all had been, but she just brushed it off, and Kiya's plea had gone past her ears that night because she was overcome with frustration and stress.

Yue looked up to see Tashira and Kiya playing and wrestling with each other, regret filled her eyes, '_Kiya, as well as everyone else, have always been there for me, how could I snap at her like that?_' Yue berated herself, she had let her insecurities affect her negatively... and realizing this hurt more than any wound could.

"Hurh!" She gasped, shooting back.

Myrel's eyes widened, her head snapped to her right, Yue suddenly gone. Slowly, an amused smile grew as the Dracona chuckled.

The Cheshire twitched; swirls in her eyes as the world became dizzy, not expecting to be run over.

Tashira grunted, "Ugh... Huh? Oh, sorry Yue." The Dracass apologized, rubbing her head she glared at the Kitsune waving her behind at her.

Yue blinked stars, "~I want milk, Nya~" Yue spouted in a daze.

"Snap out of it Yue and help me catch that fox!" Tashira demanded picking Yue up by the back of her shirt and pushing her toward the Kitsune.

"I- Wha?" Yue mumbled dizzily, she rubbed the stars out of her eyes.

"Gotcha!" Kiya laughed from behind, her arms coming up under Yue's arms groping her breasts.

"Nya!" Yue cried.

"You'll pay for this!" Tashira swore as she ran at her.

Rubbing her arm Myrel walked closer to Naruto and Hinata, feeling only slightly out of place.

"Not gonna go play with them Myrel?" Hinata asked turning toward her.

Myrel stared at her, "Play?" she repeated incredulously, glancing toward the three pokégirls acting like mere kits, completely unbecoming of them, "No thanks." Myrel denied slightly disturbed.

Naruto snickered to himself, walking with his hands behind his head, "What's on your mind Myrel?"

The Dracona lifted her head, "Nothing, it's just the training." she muttered, ignoring the three pokégirls she focused on the two pint-sized kids.

"What about the training?" Hinata inquired, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You two, how do you know about all this?" She finally let out, "You're only _fourteen! _Shouldn't you guys still be attending some academy or something? How do you know these techniques and training exercises that I've never heard of?" Myrel questioned.

Academy?

Hinata gave a hoping glance toward Naruto because she still didn't know how to speak to anyone from this world without tipping themselves off.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, and then he began to laugh, "Myrel not every league has a certain age to graduate from an academy ya know? As for the techniques, well Kitsuto is Jiroshi's student, and he's literally the closest thing I have to family." he waved off.

Not at all a lie, only carefully worded.

Hinata went to observe Myrel's reaction.

The Dracona looked skeptical, only slightly flustered as if forgetting about Jiroshi and Kitsuto, but still she didn't seem to believe the whole story.

"Even still," she continued, narrowing her eyes, "You guys are much more... Aware of things than an average fourteen year old would be, you're cautious, and you seem to plan ahead for things, why-"

_"Haah_! Why is it always serious questions!" Naruto interrupted childishly, shutting his eyes in agitation, he kept his hands behind his head, and took larger steps, like a child losing his patience.

Myrel paused, staring at the frowning blond now refusing to talk to her.

Hinata stared at Naruto for a few moments, realizing cunning through his act, "Why don't we just talk about something casual instead Myrel? We've been through enough serious talks already and it has us a little bored."

The Dracona looked at Hinata, then to Naruto before she sighed, sweatdropping at his childish behavior that contradicted what she was beginning to believe of him, "Nn... Fine." she sighed annoyed.

Crossing her arms she looked off into the clear fields, "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Well, how about what you like to eat?" Hinata asked.

Myrel rolled her eyes, "You can read that in my breed's-" she caught Naruto's frown as he looked at her, sighing she tried to think, "I like meat, chicken... basically anything carnivore."

"Raw?"

Myrel looked at her, "... I prefer well done."

"Kind of picky for a dragon-type." Naruto chided in, eyes again shut with a childish frown.

"I can eat it raw!" She snapped, "I just rather it be cooked."

Hinata clapped her hands in front of her chest, "In any case, we won't have you balled up at Dinner tonight so you can eat all the meat and chicken you want!"

"_At least that's some good news_." Myrel huffed under her breath.

"Haa! Got you, you little rat!"

Turning their attention to the three pokégirls they stared.

"No-no-no please don't Tashira! I'm sorry, I really am!" Kiya cried, eyes wide in fear and horror as she shook her head left to right, kicking her legs, trying to get free.

"Too late! Hold her down Yue!" Tashira smirked; Yue had an apologetic expression hidden within her face as she held down Kiya's hands. The Dracass pinning the Kitsune, she sat on her stomach and held her arms down, head above Kiya's she gathered her spit to let it drop on her.

"NO-NONO-Aww Tashira! WHY-HYYY! That's disgusting!" Kiya whined, Tashira getting off her.

Kiya quickly wiped her furred muzzle across the grass to dry her damp spot of fur, blowing out the spit that got in her nose as Tashira laughed.

Hinata shivered, Naruto grimaced as he returned to walking normally, arms by his sides.

"Your pokégirls are poorly trained." Myrel remarked.

Naruto tilted his head, quirking a brow, "I think they can fight pretty well."

The Dracona growled, "That's not what I meant." confused as to why they would let their pokégirls act like that, "How can you guys let them act that way? You're supposed to be Tamers." Myrel berated.

Naruto looked up at her, observing, a glint in his eyes, "And how would you have them act?" He asked.

Myrel scoffed, "Not like that." gesturing to their unorthodox behavior.

"You want us to strip away who they are and take away their free will?" Naruto assumed, raising an unsatisfied brow.

The gold-tinted dragon blinked, caught off guard, "Well, no... I didn't mean it like that." She muttered hesitantly.

"What Naruto's trying to say is that we don't control our pokégirls. They are who they are, and as long as no one harms anyone they should be allowed to have their fun and do what makes them happy." Hinata clarified.

Myrel was slow to understand, she might as well have said they could kill anyone they wanted. She tried to wrap her head around the foreign concept, "Hold on... You guys, don't discipline them when they get out of hand?" She asked.

"Don't misunderstand us Myrel," Naruto began, "If they do something wrong then we will definitely address it and make sure they know that it isn't cool. But if you're asking if we beat them... No, we aren't those kinds of Tamers." Naruto answered.

Myrel simply stared at him in some sort of disbelief, "... I see." she nodded. She didn't know why, but she warmed up at his answer, and even more as she began to realize that Kiya, Tashira, and Yue were being treated like... like they were equal.

It was such a strange thing to say.

The violet-eyed dragon-type shut her eyes, and bit her bottom lip in slight envy, '_How... Lucky of them to be treated in such a-'_

"You!"

"Gahh!" Myrel opened her eyes- suddenly hit by a blur- the world rolled as she hit the ground- finaly she skidded across the grass out of breath, someone sat on her chest.

Kiya gripped her shirt, tears seemingly dripping on her face, "Why didn't you save me! Why I'll-grrgh!" she growled, shaking the day-lights out of the dazed dragon-type.

She came to, grunting in anger, "What the hell did I do?-! Get off me Kiya!" swiping at air, Kiya was already up.

"I was counting on you!" Kiya growled.

Myrel glared at the Kitsune, getting to her feet she ran at the pokégirl, arms outstretched to grab her, "That's your own fault!"

Surprised Kiya ducked and slid around her, "Ha! Missed!" her tail smacking Myrel's butt she evaded again, before running.

Myrel growled about to chase her, but then she froze, '_Hold on... What am I doing?'_

Before she had time to ponder the skeptical act, Tashira came up behind her, putting her in a headlock, "Are you ready to play with us now?" she smirked, rubbing her knuckles over her scalp, Yue gliding around curiously as she stared at Myrel.

"The hell? Get off before I-"

"Before ya what?" Tashira antagonized.

Naruto and Hinata stared, surprised at how fast that escalated.

* * *

"Okay guys listen up because I'm only explaining this once!" Naruto forewarned, arms crossed as he stood mere feet from the lake behind him, Hinata at his side, the four pokégirls stood in a line before them.

"Water-walking, unlike the tree-climbing exercise, is much more difficult to get the hang of. It's the next step toward controlling your energy better, and what this includes is... walking. On. Water." he stated ominously making Kia's fur stand on end.

"Yeah we get it, just move it along will ya?" Tashira urged, crossing her arms.

Naruto dead-panned, "You're no fun, hmph- to do this exercise you have to be emitting a constant stream of energy from the bottom of your feet and use the force of the surface to walk across the water," He explained easily as he walked onto the lake, looking at them to show his ease.

"Like this, it's a lot harder than the tree-climbing exercise because the amount of energy you need to exert is always changing, but once you get the hang of it there's nothing to it!"

They looked intrigued, in awe as Naruto walked across the water like it was a hard surface.

Kiya gave a toothy grin, "Haha! That is so cool! I wanna try- I wanna try!" quickly she sprinted toward the lake, but instead of running on top of the lake her feet fell into it, and soon lost her balance, "W-wahh!" _*Splash!*_ falling face first into the water.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Idiot." Tashira muttered, Yue looked concerned.

Naruto scratched his head, "Almost exactly like that only entirely different." he reviewed as Kiya lied on her stomach in the shallow water, propping her head up on her elbow she spat out a fountain of water, glaring at Naruto as if he had lied to her.

"Everything gets easier with practice." Hinata comforted as she walked onto the lake, helping Kiya out of the water, "After you master it and get used to it soon you can stand on water without even noticing it or even trying."

Tashira narrowed her eyes in concentration as she begun taking off her boots, socks, tank-top and sports bra, all but her compressions. Myrel's brows raised in surprise, stepping away from the stripping Dracass.

"W-what are you doing Tashira!?" Hinata blurted as Tashira's breasts bounced freely making Hinata and Naruto blush.

"I don't want my clothes getting wet and weighing me down," Tashira answered without much of a care.

"Oh, good idea!" Yue encouraged.

"Wish I thought of that." Kiya grumbled, walking back onto solid ground, her boots dragging her down, her training clothes hugged her wet fur, she worked on getting her soaked boots off.

Myrel rolled her eyes; crossing her arms she turned her head away.

Tashira huffed, "What, not gonna join us this time Myrel?" She asked feigning shock.

The Dracona humphed in return, "I'm not stripping." she stated.

Yue blinked curiously as she took off her sports bra, "It would seem that Myrel is uncomfortable with showing herself bare to us."

"Hn!" Myrel's brow twitched, "Don't assume things because that isn't it!"

Kiya snorted, forcing her other boot off, "Pfft- We've already seen her naked, Yue got to second base with her-"

Yue blushed and lowered her head.

"Rrgh- Kiya!" Myrel growled, flustered.

Hinata covered her mouth. _~Giggle~_

"-She just doesn't want to show her tits off to Naruto and "The girl" especially since one's blue and the other's dark purple." Kiya snickered, outlining her nipples.

"Kk!" Myrel's face was hot, "Shut up Kiya that's- Just shut it!" growing more self-conscious with Hinata's giggling.

Naruto grew red; smiling bashfully he waved his hands, "It's okay you don't have to."

The Dracona reared on him, "It isn't like I was going to anyway!" Myrel growled, shutting her eyes, her wings were beginning to flutter uncontrollably.

TLTLTLT

**... Two Hours Later...**

_Gasp!_

Kiya burst from the water again, gasping for air, her fur soaked, her limbs tired from trudging through water every time she fell through, she crawled back onto shore, coughing.

"What happened to all that confidence?" Myrel's questioned curiously, squatting down at the shoreline where Kiya laid face-down exhausted.

_*Gasp... Gasp*_

Kiya looked up with an exhausted dissatisfied glare, "Shut it, you aren't even doing this exercise." She snarked bitterly, her tail was soaked, too heavy to rise in anger.

Myrel was mere feet from her, squatted down and smirking at the Kitsune, "Seeing your progress? I'm glad I decided not to." she chuckled, offering her scaled hand.

"Hmph." Kiya pouted, her cheeks puffing out as she took it, the Dracona helped her to her feet, even with her Hyper Sensitivity technique this exercise was still pretty hard to grasp.

Shaking her body of the dirt in her fur the Kitsune looked out to Tashira's smug face, every time she was beginning to fall through she morphed, hovered up, and then returned human to continue the exercise.

With the one second use of her draconic form once she began to fall through, she managed to stay out there ever since they started, and thanks to that she was getting the hang of it much quicker than her or Yue. Right now it looked as if she was walking in mud, but still she remained afloat for ten minutes or more each time.

And to think she was teasing Tashira during the Tree-Climbing exercise, whilst she was the one to master the exercise first, it was now reversed and Kiya was reaping what she had sown.

Kiya pouted and growled to herself, Yue was also ahead of her in this exercise, standing on water for at least five minutes, whereas Kiya could only manage three minutes. Stubbornly she rushed back out to try again.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Hinata walked over to his side, taking his attention away from the girls still trying to master the water-walking exercise for two hours now, each completely wet.

"Hm? Yeah what's up Hinata?" He hummed, looking over at her, he was rubbing his shoulder, in fact he looked slightly distracted.

Hinata stared at him, slightly concerned, "Naruto, are you alright?" it wasn't her original question, but she could see that since this morning, he forcibly arched his back more than he usually did, not to mention he seemed bothered.

He gave her a fake smile, "It's nothing, my back's a little sore is all, now what were you gonna ask Hinata?" he quickly changed subject.

Hinata was silent for a moment, not at all convinced but she left it alone, "I was curious... about why Myrel isn't surprised by all of this? You were talking with her about chakra and our training during the tree-climbing exercise and she didn't even look shocked?" she pondered, making her confusion aware.

Naruto blinked, "Huh? Oh yeah, it's because I already told her about chakra and jutsu." He answered off-handedly.

"You did what?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Don't sweat it Hinata, its fine." Naruto waved off with a sure smile, "I mean at first I was skeptical about how much I could tell her without her getting suspicious." He elaborated.

Hinata's brows rose curiously, "How?"

Naruto brightened, "I came up with a great idea! I decided to test how much I could talk about by using everything Jiroshi and Kitsuto were capable of as something a lot of people in this world would be familiar with ya know? If everyone knows Jiroshi and what he can do, then talking about those subjects wouldn't tip them off right?"

Hinata blinked, it really did make quite a bit of sense, she tapped her forefingers nervously, "And?" wanting to know more.

"Well," Naruto put on a thinking face, "Since Kitsuto can use chakra I assumed it was okay to talk with her about chakra, it really puts a load off knowing I can talk to people here about sealing, and jutsu's and even our training without getting worried!" He grinned, hands behind his head basking in his greatness.

Hinata stared at him carefully, "That... was really clever Naruto-kun." She admitted honestly.

"Heheh! Thanks, I try." He laughed, pretending it was no big deal, he hardly ever got complimented back with his team, not Kakashi, or Sakura, and definitely not Sasuke gave him any... Then again was being called a knucklehead a compliment?

Hinata smiled, "Show off." pushing him playfully, he grinned, and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh.

* * *

"I'm really proud of you girls, mastering two exercises in a day is very impressive." Hinata praised.

Yue blushed.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and it's only seven." he remarked, pocketing his pokedex. The sun had just begun to set and they were heading home.

Tashira's chest pushed out, "Tch, of course, hell bring on the third I still have energy to spare." The Dracass announced, a victorious air surrounding her, opposed to Kiya's resigned aura.

"Who's awesome?... Say it." Tashira pestered, shoving the Kitsune with a smirk.

_*Sigh* _"You are." Kiya muttered annoyed, "So you aren't the worst at controlling energy, give it a rest." she begged.

Tashira leaned in close, "What? Couldn't hear ya over the sound of me beating you on the lake!" she gloated.

Kiya's ears perked up, "Hey! I mastered the Tree-climbing first so we're even!" she defended.

Tashira raised a brow with a laugh, "Yeah, the easiest exercise out of the three." She shot down.

Kiya huffed, "Whatever." Crossing her arms.

Myrel shook her head at their banter, "You're being quiet." She noticed, glancing at the Cheshire.

"Hm?" Yue raised her head, "Oh, yeah. I'm really tired." She yawned, her body shook ending with a flick of her tail to wake herself up.

"Hinata? Are we going to do the leaf-floating exercise tonight?" Yue asked, her tail waved eagerly.

Hinata and Naruto looked surprised, "I figured you girls were all tired out." Hinata remarked.

"Not me." Tashira shook her head determined.

"I want to train more as well." Yue answered.

Kiya curled her fists, "Yeah me too! I wanna try the third as well!" she stated.

"Geez." Myrel muttered under her breath, she was too lazy to keep up with these three.

Hinata looked inspired, turning to Naruto's dumbfounded self, "Well Naruto? What do you think?"

Naruto considered it, "Well it's almost eight o'clock so I guess we can start the training after dinner if they're still up for it. You guys won't have to run around with this exercise so you don't have to worry about throwing up, sound good?" he proposed.

The three nodded decisively, "Awesome! / Its fine with me \ thanks masters."

As they walked, their dry socks, bras, and spandex shirts in arm Yue glanced down, "Hm? I think my fur's almost dry." She muttered, stopping to put on her clothing.

"It's times like this I wish I could transform like Tashira." Kiya dreamed, pulling on her shirt.

"Tough." She grunted with a smirk, fully clothed and already dry, with only her hair damp.

Stopping their walk back to town they waited for Yue and Kiya to finish getting dressed as they finally pulled on their boots.

"Naruto?"

The group turned at the call of his name.

Naruto raised his head, "Huh?" his expression morphed to surprise, "Kitsuto? Guys, what are you all doing out here?"

Kitsuto and his harem, along with miss Suya and Riza, walked over toward them, clothes worn, dirt, and sweat on their faces, but nonetheless they looked just as surprised as Naruto, Hinata and the pokégirls.

"Out training with Miss Sensei Suya and Riza." he answered.

Hinata's memories came back to her, "Oh, yeah that's right. You and your harem train with miss Suya and Riza every Friday." She remembered.

The Whorizard and Sayjin crossed their arms, "So what are you guys doing outside the village?" Suya asked.

"We were training, there are three exercises that we introduced to the girls and after they mastered the first one we took them to the lake for the second." Naruto explained resting his hands behind his head.

Kyu looked intrigued, "What were the exercises?" she asked, her nine tails waving calmly and precariously behind her.

Hinata turned to explain.

"- It was the water-walking exercise wasn't it?" Kitsuto cut in excitedly

"That's... right." Hinata confirmed slightly caught off guard.

Myrel quirked a brow and tilted her head, her tail beginning to wag.

Kitsuto grinned, leaving the pokégirls to stare at him, his Atelesia looked disturbed and shivered, "God that creeps me out." Leslia muttered.

The Avariel grew serious, taking a step forward, "What did you do to Kitsuto? He's been spouting strange training exercises and chakra techniques that we've never heard of for the past few days." she questioned the blond.

Naruto and Kitsuto blanched, the air going quiet, then he laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Uh, haha it's kind of hard to explain," Kitsuto started looking flustered, like sharing an intimate secret, the fact Myrel was here stayed in the back of his mind.

"Me and Kitsuto have been sharing information with each other on our techniques and skills and how to master them... -erm, like how to properly control Ki whilst remaining calm and channeling your life force into your energy." Naruto quickly explained.

They stared at him slightly shocked that he knew of that.

Naruto smiled, seemingly brushing it off, Looking over to Kitsuto, "And since you're here you can probably already guess what I'm gonna ask you next."

Kitsuto and Naruto stared at each other for a mere moment before he brightened, "Well we got about an hour to spare, sure we can spar with you guys!" the silver-haired teen agreed.

His Atelesia growled frustrated, "Seriously, stop doing that it's creeping me out!" Leslia shrieked.

"I'm feeling out of the loop when you guys do that as well." Mika muttered, crossing her arms.

Naruto ignored them, "Glad to hear it, well? Do you girls mind doing some sparring before dinner and still do the third exercise?" he inquired, turning to them.

Tashira gleamed, she had been eyeing Kitsuto pokégirls since they arrived, she'd like to have a spar, "I have no objections." the others withheld any objections as well, shaking their head.

The Whorizard shrugged, "Well you kids can do whatever you want, we're gonna clean up before dinner." Riza waved off.

"Thanks Riza-sensei, Suya Sensei." Kitsuto bowed, his pokégirls echoing him, "Kyu, you think you and Yue can teleport us as close to town as you can?"

"Of course," Kyubi nodded, looking over to the Cheshire, "Yue?"

Yue blinked, looking at Hinata for permission, she smiled, "Go ahead Yue, just don't overdo it." she allowed.

Nodding the Cheshire went forth, she glanced at the Shrine Maiden.

Yuku eyed the Cheshire curiously, remaining silent. The group all grabbed ahold of each other.

Kyu and Yue closed their eyes, then they were gone.

* * *

Tashira, Kiya and Yue all stood on the courtyard arena, Naruto and Hinata a ways away on the grass.

Kitsuto's pokégirls stood before the arena in a line, The silver-haired Tamer walked in front of them, "Alright, the ones who will spar Naruto and Hinata's pokégirls will be: Ariel, you're against Tashira; Leslia you're up against Yue; And Mika will spar with Kiya."

The three nodded solemnly.

"Now, the purpose of this spar is to test their bodies to determine whether they are up to full strength! If you sense them taking it easy, push harder; if you see that they are hesitating, do not relent. It's you girls' job to push them to their limits, _without_ seriously hurting them. So, if they collapse, draw back; if they are constantly on the defensive for more than necessary; they're struggling to move; any sign that they are being forced to do what their body won't allow them to because of their handicap, You Back off Immediately. Got it?" Kitsuto questioned.

They all nodded some way or another.

Myrel watched inquisitively, observing from one pair to the next. The most interesting she found was Tashira and Ariel trading blows. Hardly ever did Tashira back onto the defensive; she kept up with the Ariel who was several levels ahead of her.

They fought fiercely, the Dracass was determined, stubborn, violent, and merciless, in fact she could see that it was beginning to anger the Avariel who blocked, back peddled, took to the air, and returned her blows, Tashira knew that the Avariel could take anything she dished out, so she spared no expense. However it was obvious that she did not expect Tashira to take it so seriously, it could barely still be considered a spar... Why of course... This was a dragon-type.

Myrel listened to Naruto and Hinata share observations, Tashira was doing very well, in fact she fought as if she was fully healed... Perhaps, maybe she was.

Yue, opposed to Tashira's merciless attacks, was a strategist in mind, waited for an opening, then quick, to the point, and immediately after put some distance between the brawling monkey-type who much like Tashira's way, charged and attacked intent on pushing her to her limits. Instead Yue would teleport, strike her, give a combo of three or four, evade, dodge, slide in close and attack even more but remained subtle, there was no urgency in her quick movements... She couldn't allow herself to be tripped up after all, her expression in pure focused concentration.

The Atelesia was strong, trained by her mother, Jiroshi's second in command, shrugged off the attacks, evaded, or even countered them. She used all of her limbs to her very benefit which the Cheshire was not yet experienced enough to use her tail in such a way to block quick attacks. Why, Leslia looked entertained more than anything, but the Cheshire wasn't deterred.

They traded blows, Yue was quite resilient for a pokégirl that only had an experience level within the teens, everyone could see that, she used her techniques wisely so as not to waste energy, knew how to last. Myrel glanced over to the two pints; apparently Yue also seemed to be near full strength.

Myrel felt the need to wince. Kiya was strong, but unlike Tashira and Yue it was obvious that her muscles were heated within a short amount of time, but she took it into account. When she struck she made it count, she kept coming she didn't give up, stayed close to the Kunimitsu, that special sensitive technique helped in evading most of Mika's attacks. Kiya was good at gliding around and through defenses, good at using her tail as a third arm or leg, Mika didn't expect that.

Mika was constantly pushed onto the defensive, Kiya stayed close so her still sensitive muscles wouldn't be used too much. The Kunimitsu was indeed surprised, her tail sought to confuse, distort, defend, and attack. Waved across her face to confuse her allowing Kiya to attack, and yet her tail was strong enough to feel like a kick to the ribs, fast enough to sweep her punches to the side.

She didn't carelessly waste energy neither, just before she attacked, fire covered her fists to make the most out of her attacks, even if Mika happened to counter or brush them to the side she'd still take damage... That was her tactic; she had a good combination of a defensive and offensive style... But the Kunimitsu wasn't Kitsuto's second strongest for nothing, she merely allowed Kiya to come, blocked, countered, evaded.

The moment Kiya fell crying with a cramp in her leg, Myrel knew she was still only half-way toward full strength, face bruised, lip busted, muscles aching.

The Kunimitsu backed off the writhing Kitsune. Mika had got her good while the Kunimitsu looked like Kiya only got one or two punches in and that was only because there were two singe marks on her vest, other than that she looked physically untouched.

Myrel narrowed her eyes, '_But still... The look in each of their eyes, Tashira, Yue and even Kiya. The expression of determination... I don't know what to make of it.'_

Each of them came up with their own strategic battle plan, taking all factors into account to compensate for weakness or inability... Remarkable was the first word to come to mind.

Myrel looked at Naruto and Hinata tending to Kiya, '_How did you train them to think like this?'_

_*DING!... DING!*_

"Alright! Dinner's ready come in and eat before it's gone!" An Ironchef bellowed, hand beside her mouth she called for them.

* * *

**... One Hour Later...**

_*... Buuuurrrrp!* _"Bwuh... I am so full." Kiya groaned.

Tashira fanned the air, "I haven't noticed." She muttered annoyed.

Yue smiled quietly.

"You don't have to worry Kiya-chan, with this final exercise you won't have to move much, or at all really." Hinata comforted.

"That helps." Yue agreed.

"Now, the leaf-floating exercise is fairly different compared to the previous two exercises," Hinata began, without any more stalling Hinata explained the Leaf-Floating exercise, "With this exercise you have to be careful to control the pressure of your energy, exert it steadily, but also without urgency, because unlike before, the focus is to levitate a leaf using your energy, if you focus too much it could fly off, too little and it won't lift, and if the pressure is too much, the leaf will be crushed." she warned.

Naruto gave each of the three a leaf and as they sat in a Lotus style position the three pokegirls got straight to it. Myrel stood by Naruto and Hinata's side watching the exercise intently.

TLTLTLT

"Haah... Haa..." Yue breathed, eyes narrowed in concentration, she focused her energy for the final time, now refined, honed and mastered, the leaf floated in between her hands slowly, steadily, not one mistake was made this time.

The Cheshire said nothing, and neither did anyone else for a moment as they studied the leaf, but finally, Yue cracked a smile in self-astonishment, "Hinata!... I-I mastered it!" She exclaimed, fur damp with sweat.

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

Kiya and Tashira snapped from their own Leaf, still practicing like amateurs, grew shocked at how quick she had gotten this one.

Myrel looked up, surprised.

Hinata and Naruto rose their brows in slight awe as she did indeed perform the exercise successfully, "S-sugoi, that's unbelievable Yue! Only within the first hour?" she awed.

Yue couldn't help but stare intently at the leaf floating in between her hands in delight, success, as if she herself could hardly believe it.

"Grah! Man, now Yue beat me too!" Kiya grumbled.

TLTLTLT

"Man you girls are really something else." Naruto laughed, the three pokégirls sitting before him, Hinata and Myrel, each now steadying a leaf in the air, between their palms. Energy was carefully and calmly focused, so as not to harm the fragile leaf.

Hinata and Naruto smiled proudly, seeing sweat trickle down Tashira's face, the gritting of their teeth, their hands trembling, they knew that they had pushed their energy control to its limit for tonight.

"Okay, job well done girls, let's call it a night and get some rest."

Simultaneously the three sighed and let their leaf fall to the concrete floor. Getting up they headed to the shower.

Kiya nudged Yue fondly, "Nice job Yue, being the first to master the leaf-floating exercise." she congratulated.

Yue lowered her head and smiled, "Thank you Kiya, but you and Tashira were also the first to master the other exercises too." she reminded.

Kiya merely nodded, shrugging off the compliment she made Yue quickly aware of the real reason for her accompaniment, her tail waved curiously, now staring at Yue.

The Cheshire's ears twitched under the scrutiny.

Kiya glanced over to make sure Tashira and Myrel walking ahead of them, were out of earshot.

The Kitsune looked back at her, concerned, as she gave a comforting smile, "Are you okay now Yue?" Kiya asked, changing subject.

Yue's eyes widened, she didn't say anything immediately, but lowered her ears, _'She already realized I was masking my doubts...'_

"... I'm fine."

The Kitsune's ears perked, "Fine? Compared to the Yue from yesterday? Frustrated, stressed and bothered, then all of a sudden your _acting_ normal again?... You're gonna have to try a lot harder to convince me." She muttered.

"You think anyone else bought it?" Yue asked hopefully.

"Probably skeptical, but it's me who's asking." Kiya answered.

Yue nodded, "... I'm sorry, for the other day. I was frustrated... I shouldn't have said and done what I did." she apologized.

Kiya sobered; resting a hand on her shoulder she cracked a genuine sisterly smile, "All I want is for you to be okay Yue."

Yue was silent, looking over at her out of the corner of her eye, her mouth dropped unknowingly, before she grew solemn and gave a single nod.

The Cheshire forced a small smile, "I'm better now than I was... before." she brought up optimistically.

Kiya quirked the side of her lip, then lightly bonked the feline on the head, "Of course." she teased softly.

Yue mewed with a nod, exhausted both mentally and physically, she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, wanting comfort... as a matter of fact, Tashira was at her disposal due to their deal... perhaps that would relieve any lingering stressors on her mind.

* * *

Kiya pushed her head further into Naruto's chest as he carried her in his arms, her fur still wet after just finishing a shower, Naruto wore a casual orange T-shirt and black shorts. His hair was also wet.

"Kiya, your fur is getting my shirt wet." he muttered, but the much larger and taller pokegirl continued to sulk by latching onto him harder and buried her head into his armpit him.

Naruto sighed with a small smile, their room door left open he entered and slowly placed her on the bed.

She sat crossed-legged, and arms crossed with a bitter pout on her muzzle, the fight still on her mind, "I need to strengthen my defense, up my agility and stamina, if I concentrate my Hyper-Sensitivity, I can train my senses to predict where she'll be before..." she went off muttering to herself.

"I thought you did pretty well." He shrugged as he took her towel and proceeded to dry her, taking her left arm to start with.

Kiya stared at him incredulously, "Not that bad? I was the only one who couldn't even hold my own!" she whined, tail lashing out and smacking the bed.

"To be fair, Mika is a higher evolved you, plus you're technically kind of incapacitated and it's a miracle you're able to train at all." Naruto brought up, he finished drying her arms, and moved down to her main body.

"I need to step up my game!" She grumbled, ignoring his picker-upper she raised her arms to the ceiling as Naruto ran his hands rapidly over her ribs.

Struggling not to giggle she silently waited, then crossed her arms again as Naruto moved from her back and torso to drying her legs.

"Sure you do." Naruto sweat dropped half-heartedly, "Kiya this takes time. There is no short cut for this, you just need to continue your training and soon you'll be back to normal." he explained optimistically.

The Kitsune stared at him unsatisfied, thinking to herself as he began to finish with her legs. Kiya then shook her head stubbornly, "No. What I _need _to do is train inside my pokeball in my spare time, spar with each and every pokégirl, and Tamer in this hou-" Naruto rolled his eyes as he shoved a towel on her head.

"Mmf! O-Oi! Cut i-it out I'm t-tryin to t-talk here!" She protested as he rubbed all over her head and face, muffling her.

Naruto chuckled as he dried her head before moving on to drying her ears. He could see her tail visibly vibrate and twitch as she grumbled in protest, a few minutes later he stepped back, "There, all done."

Kiya pouted, her fur bushed out all over her body, she watched Naruto try to stifle his snickering.

the bushy Kitsune deadpanned, "Yeah go ahead, laugh it up." shutting her eyes, she shook her body to get as much water out of her damp fur as possible, her tail gave a final flick once she finished, "I'm serious Naruto, we need to go into _super-training_." She emphasized to let him know how serious she was.

Naruto walked over to the deep-thinking fox with a brush in his hand, "Alright, Kiya lay down." he grinned knowing this was Kiya's favorite part.

Ears perking up, her eyes snapped to the brush in hand, her tail trembled dramatically as she felt a blush arising in her cheeks, noticeably struggling to restrain her grin and remain serious. Without a second command she lay down on her stomach and rested her head on her folded arms.

Going over he sat beside her and began to comb down the hair on her head. Kiya felt her body shiver and her eyes roll up for a few short moments before concentrating on the problem at hand.

"Anymore training than you just did and you're likely to keel over like you did when you were released from that pokeball training." Naruto argued.

"A minor hiccup." Kiya denied.

"Minor or not it's still dangerous." Naruto rebuked.

Frowning, Kiya humphed, "Tashira and Yue are almost back to full strength." She vented.

Naruto raised a brow, "Weren't they training while you stuffed your muzzle and teased Myrel?" He reminded with a knowing smile.

Kiya's tail shot up into his face, her body tensed as she stared at the bed frame in surprise; finally she gave a wry smile knowing he was right.

Pushing her tail out of his face he continued, "Kiya you need to stop, take a moment to think and get back into the groove of things, vacations over. _Without_ pushing yourself beyond what you can handle." he warned.

Kiya sulked, she had gotten used to being lazy. Her toes suddenly curled, tingles spread throughout her body, Kiya's cheeks heated up and her smile formed as she struggled to stifle a yip, feeling the brush travel along her back, over her left butt cheek, then down the back of her thigh and finally ended at the bottom of her calve just above her ankle.

She shut her eyes as the same thing happened to the right side of her body.

"Kiya, your tail." Naruto laughed.

"Huh?" Her head whirled around, then her eyes widened with an embarrassed blush, her tail was pointed straight up and visibly trembled, jittered and shook with pleasure that she tried to contain.

Kiya shifted her gaze from Naruto's teasing expression with a blush, "O-oh." she murmured bashfully, and slowly lowered her tail between her legs.

She laid her head back down in silence, a smile on her lips as Naruto brushed her fur down, then onto her tail.

After he was nearly finished with her backside Naruto glanced at her between every other brush, "Don't feel so down Kiya, a few days of good training and exercises and you should be back to full strength." he encouraged.

Kiya opened her eyes with a glint behind them, her smile widened, expression brightening in determination, "Then it's settled, no more miss's lazy-fox. It's time to get serious!" She yipped, a small grin showing on her muzzle.

Naruto grinned, "There's the Kitsune I know!" he rejoiced, smacking her left cheek making the Kitsune yip, "Alright sit up."

Doing just that her tail wagged playfully, a mischievous smirk on her face. She relished at the feel of the brush patting down her fur, and Naruto's other hand scratched the back of her ear.

Naruto chuckled at Kiya's soft excited yips. Finally finishing he nodded, "There, go check out your fur."

Excitedly Kiya jumped off the bed to look at herself in the mirror. Staring for all of a second, her face bloomed with awe and appreciation, her fur shined beautifully, healthily like any furred creature's fur would after bathing and brushing.

"Wow, that is some top-quality grooming!" She complimented, giggling she twisted left to right, smirking, "Now who is that sexy Pokegirl in the mirror?" she wondered, her tail wagged with life and happiness

Naruto laughed, "The beautiful and mischievous alpha: Kiya, that's who." he answered as he stood up, hands behind his head.

"That's who I thought it was." But then she squinted at the mirror, "Wait," twirling around she pointed behind Naruto, "What's that? Behind you!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned fearful as he whirled around, "What? Where? I don't see it!"

She crouched and pounced on the blond, "Rawr! Gotcha!"

"Gah!"

Tackling him the two landed on the bed, the Kitsune was quick to straddle him, a predatory look in her eyes as her fingers and tail struck forth at his vital spots, "There is no escape for you!"

"HAhahahehehee! K-K-Haha-Kiya don't!" he begged through his fits of laughter.

Kiya leaned closer, head hovering above his intimidatingly, "Then swear to me forever blond headed one!" she demanded, lowering her voice to sound more intimidating.

Shutting his eyes he stifled his laughter, building strength, "Never!" rolling her over he lashed out, "Feel my Uzumaki wrath!"

"Nuuu~!" she cried, he had her pinned; his fingers tickled her to whimpers, yips and laughs.

"Naruto pl-please! I can't take anymore I give in!" she pleaded through giggles, tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Then you have decided your fate." he stated ominously, opening his mouth his head dived for her stomach to land the decisive 'blow'.

_*Pffft!... Pffft!*_

"Noo! Ahahahaha! N-Naruto I'm gonna pee!" she giggled as she twisted left to right, "I surrender!"

_*Click*_

Myrel blinked, her feet stopped at the doorway, brows rising in surprise at what she had walked in on, not sure what to make of the scene.

Naruto was blowing on Kiya's stomach to make fart sounding noises and tickling her, all Kiya could do was writhe underneath him, giggle and yip her heart out with tears building on her eyes.

They didn't seem to notice her. Silently, shocked and frozen by the two all she could do was watch for the next twenty seconds.

Myrel felt strange within, why were they doing this? What purpose did this serve? She was confused... They were playfully messing with each other.

She would never forget how utterly happy Kiya and Naruto looked; she couldn't but feel... curious, wishing, and a twinge of jealousy.

Nervously she cleared her throat, "Ahem!... What are you guys doing?"

Naruto and Kiya glanced up, his tickling ceased allowing her to finally be able to breathe. _*GASP!*_

Naruto grinned, "Hey what's up Myrel?"

Kiya slowly got her breathing under control, "Hoh... Oh, thank you Myrel..." she breathed exhausted.

Looking at Myrel the three stared before Kia grinned as well, "Hey Naruto, we should have Myrel join!"

Naruto blanched, "Huh?"

Myrel was at a loss, "I... What?"

Jumping off the bed, Kiya bounded over predatorily, "None are safe from the fox's fingers!"

"W-what the hell! What are you d-do-heh-ing! Get the hell away-Ah!" Stumbling backwards, her hands raised to fend Kiya off, her scales were unfortunately nearly half as soft as a human's.

"Bow to me!" Kiya war-cried leaping into the air.

Myrel's eyes shot open, "Gah!"

Naruto burst out laughing, bounding over as well, pointing to the downed Dracona being straddled by the Kitsune, Naruto cried, "Right behind you Kiya, Yahh!"

Myrel froze in shock as Naruto leaped into the air.

"Bwaaahh! What The Hell?-!"

* * *

_*Thump!*_

Hinata paused at her doorway, her hair damp and a towel in her hands. Raising a brow she looked down the hallway, _'Huh, wonder what that was?'_

Shrugging, she opened her door.

Hinata froze at the doorway, her eyes widened and her brows shot upward in speechlessness at what lied before her.

Tashira's head snapped to Hinata, a shameful blush on her cheeks, "H-Hinata!" Tashira blurted.

*_Purr_*

Slowly taking in the scene Hinata couldn't help but smile, it wasn't long before she felt the need to squee, "Awww, you two look so _cute_!" she gushed.

Tashira's face reddened further, Yue's purring couldn't have got any louder, her tail curled all around Tashira's leg and pushed between the crevice of her butt, her head continuously nudged against Tashira's breasts, and her wrapped around Tashira's waist..._ they were cuddling!_

Confused at the sight of this seldom act, Hinata needed to question, "You never cuddled with Yue willingly before, what happened?" She inquired, closing the door as she asked, not taking her eyes away from the scene for a second._ ~Moe and Kawaii~_

Tashira's eyes averted her Tamer's, now hopelessly humiliated and stripped of any pride she had left before Hinata walked in on them, "I don't wanna say." She mumbled, arms wrapped around the Cheshire, Tashira and Yue's legs intertwined as they cuddled in a naked harmony.

_*Pop*_

Yue relinquished Tashira's nipple, "_Hinata_, would you please join us?" Yue pleaded, eyes pleadingly looking into the pit of Hinata's gentle soul, the doubts and concerns that plagued the Cheshire were being ebbed away with each second she cuddled in the Dracass's arms, having her Tamer would make everything so much more amazing.

Hinata paused as she considered it, then she grinned, "I'd love to."

TLTLTLT

Pulling on her pajama socks, Hinata sat back on the bed, after a good hour of dazed naked cuddling, Tashira and Yue wanted to go to their pokeball to see if they were at full strength.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed she stared intently at the healing unit with her pokégirls attached to the device, before finally, Hinata took her eyes away from the two pokeballs and glanced at the clock.

Her heart warmed in relief, "That's ten minutes." she timed, getting off her butt to release the two pokégirls.

As two red zigzagging lines of light materialized outside their pokeballs, Hinata waited impatiently.

Once Tashira could finally feel her body turn solid she couldn't help but sigh loudly. Bringing her hand up she curled a fist and flexed experimentally.

"Well? Did you girls find out?" Hinata asked curiously.

Tashira and Yue looked at each other, then Tashira smirked, "I'm back to full strength."

"And so far, I am to." Yue added.

The news sent flutters through her nerves as Hinata couldn't help but clap and chirp, "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so proud of the both of you!" she complimented.

Tashira blinked, then rubbed the back of her neck and blushed, Yue acting much the same way as her tail began to wag.

The only problem that remained was to train to be able to handle their maximum speed, along with proper use of techniques, but other than those concerns, they were fully rejuvenated and were in fact stronger than they were before their weights had been taken off.

Next, to re-evaluate themselves to see how much they truly progressed.

"Come on, we need to tell Naruto and Kiya the good news!"

Tashira and Yue snapped up, "Huh?"

Running over Hinata grabbed their wrists, "Come on let's go!" she encouraged as she dragged them out of the room.

"Hold on -Eh, Hinata!" Tashira stuttered.

"Let us get dressed first!" Yue meowed

TLTLTLT

"What!" Kiya yelped, fur spiking out as she jumped to her feet, eyes wide in disbelief, "T-That can't happen yet!" she cried.

Tashira crossed her arms superiorly, "What's wrong Kiya, not feeling supportive of your sisters all of a sudden?" she taunted.

Yue blinked curiously as she turned to Kiya.

Myrel sat on the couch watching the exchange in amusement.

Naruto grinned and congratulated, "That's great news Hinata! Good job Tashira, Yu-Urgk!" he grunted suddenly.

"I know isn't it a relief?" Hinata interrupted jovially, bear-hugging the blond she lifted him off his feet and waved him left and right.

"H-Hinata I j-just ate." he grunted as he began to get dizzy.

Kiya sulked, "Noooooo~!" she whined dramatically.

"Drama Queen." Myrel muttered, rubbing her aching stomach, still feeling where Naruto and Kiya's fingers had been.

Under her golden tinted scales, blood rushed to her cheeks, a small smile graced her lips at this odd feeling in her stomach.

* * *

_- It had nearly been over two days since Yue had told them the news, as Trent's parents were filled with sorrow and mourned for their son's passing, Yue hadn't moved an inch from their side, but she didn't speak._

_At first they hadn't recognized her, due to the evolution, but her behavior and knowing of Trent quickly made them realize. Naruto, Hinata, Tashira and Kiya stood outside on the third day, waiting as they grieved._

_And once their tears had begun to cease, Yue put her head to the floor._

_"I'm sorry Miss Helen, Mister Harper," Yue kneeled, head bowed to the floor before them, "It's my fault that Trent... passed. I-I wasn't strong enough to protect him a-and I-"_

_"Yue," Helen interrupted, touching her shoulder, Yue's head snapped up in fear. Her body visibly trembled._

_Bringing her to her knee's, Helen knelt down herself and hugged the Cheshire, "Please don't blame yourself, *Sniff* you did everything you could." she comforted._

_"He was always so proud of you Yue, so p-please don't blame yourself for his death." She pleaded._

_Yue wrapped her arms around her, clinging to her as she cried along with her, finally spilling her tears._

_Harper was silent, wiping at the edges of his eyes he remained on his feet. He had made sure Yue told him everything of the great journey Trent had always wished to travel, knowing that he had at least experienced his dream before he had died, comforted him._

_Hinata and Naruto tensed, Tashira and Kiya standing twenty feet behind, each nearly holding their breath as Trent's parents had finally came out of their house with Yue, walking right up to the two._

_Harper looked at the two of them earnestly, "You two Tamers are the ones who came to Trent and Yue's aid against the Dryder?" he asked._

_They both nodded seriously, "Yes sir." Naruto answered._

_The NurseJoy stepped forward, "Why? Why did you risk your lives and the lives of your pokégirls just to help someone you didn't know?" she asked, wishing to know._

_Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other._

_Hinata looked at them kindly, "It was the right thing to do." She answered honestly, and simply._

_The two seemed to be taken back by the response, "For that petty reason?" Harper asked in disbelief._

_"That's the kind of people we are Mister, if someone is in trouble," Naruto looked at them determinedly, "We'll do everything in our power to help."_

_His hardened expression slowly dwindled in doubt, "But even so, we weren't able to," he whispered, tightening his fist angrily at himself, and they could see that he blamed himself, "I'm sorry that we weren't strong enough to save your son." he apologized._

_Hinata looked at the parents of Trent with remorse, and sorrow, "I used every medical aid in my possession..." she explained with sadness._

_Wiping her tear Hinata built up her resolve, "We're sorry. Trent was truly a good person, he told me that he didn't regret his decision to become a Tamer, that he got to see a lot of amazing things, and got to meet some amazing people... he told me that he was glad that he met us, to know that there were still good-hearted people that would still try to help no matter what." Hinata finished, a tear dripping from her chin._

_They were silent, staring at the two teenagers that were so affected by his death that it brought them to tears._

_Helen walked over, and hugged the two of them tightly, heart filled, "Thank you..." she whispered, genuinely glad that Trent had been truly happy with no regrets when he had died._

_Pulling away, Harper gave a definite nod to the both of them, before looking to Yue, "I can't think of anyone more fit to be your Tamer than one of these two here." He told her._

_Yue nodded, wiping away her tears, "This is my Tamer, her name is Hinata. And this is her best friend, Naruto." she introduced._

_They both nodded, and Trent's parents nodded in return._

_"Promise me that you'll take care of her." Helen asked._

_Hinata bowed, "I promise."_

_Harper nodded with a finished grunt, "If you guys are ever in the area and need a place to rest, please feel free to stay here."_

_"Thanks Mister." Naruto bowed as well._

_With their consciences cleared, and her last tethering objective cleared, Yue left with Hinata and Naruto, hugging Trent's parents' goodbye. -_


End file.
